I Will Do What I Want
by Hanzama
Summary: [Festival Arc] Welcome to Konoha Festival, disini tersedia hiburan, makanan, stand pernak pernik, bahkan pacar gratis! silahkan masuk dan nikmati hiburan sekali seumur hidup! kami tidak menjamin keselamatan anda tapi, KAMI 100 Persen menjamin keselamatan uang anda! Silahkan berbelanja dan buat kami kaya! -Poster by : Kakuzu - Sponsored by: Akatsuki Corp, Powered by: KonoUzuIwa
1. 1 (Kau Pikir Siapa Aku?)

Hei! Menurutmu? _Teman itu seperti apa?_ Apakah orang yang selalu menemanimu disaat kau susah? Atau sekumpulan orang bodoh yang selalu menerima kebodohanmu? Atau mungkin... Para anggota geng yang selalu merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?

Hm, Teman...

 _Sahabat_

.

Apa arti dari frase itu?

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do** **What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Romance(?)**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

.

 **Summary** : _Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru pemuda kaya yang harus dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah dimana mereka harus tinggal di sebuah rumah tua. jauh dari keluarga, jauh dari semua yang mereka tau. bersekolah di sekolah baru dan terikat dengan peraturan peraturan aneh. mungkin itu bukan sebuah masalah besar, ya bukan masalah besar. tapi ini Masalah SERIUS!_

.

.

 **Chapter 1** : _Kau Pikir Siapa Aku?_

.

.

.

 _Ruang Kepsek Konoha Gakuen._

Tsunade memandang tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berada di hadapannya kini. Sesekali wanita berdada besar ini memijit keningnya sendiri.

Ya, mereka adalah murid-murid baru yang akan menjadi anak didik di sekolahnya ini. Namun kenapa Tsunade tidak senang melainkan malah menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali? menggambarkan seakan-akan tiga orang pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah kesialan. Tentu saja bila itu benar, Tsunade akan menyalahkan Jiraya. karena orang itulah yang membawa ' _tiga pemuda tampan'_ ini ke sekolahnya.

"Hhhhh~" lagi lagi Tsunade menghembuskan nafas dalam.

Membuat tiga orang dihadapannya mulai tidak sabar.

Ayolah? Bagaimana mereka bisa sabar? Sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu mereka dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah ini, namun sang kepala sekolah mereka ini belum mengutarakan sepatah kata pun. Melainkan masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi profil dari mereka bertiga. Dilihat dari cara Tsunade memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu, sepertinya ia sedikit kurang senang. Setidaknya itu pemikiran dari salah satu dari mereka.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke!" ucap Tsunade serentak.

Membuat tiga pemuda yang dipanggil namanya segera memperhatikan. _Ah!_ Akhirnya kepala sekolah mereka mulai berbicara. Entah apa yang akan mulai ia bicarakan. Mungkin sebuah pidato panjanglah yang akan mengawali hari pertama mereka di sekolah baru ini.

Mereka semua mulai memperhatikan dengan serius..

Hampir semua.

"Ehem!" Tsunade berdehem. Tidak ada respon.

"Ehem-ehemm!" berdehem kedua-kalinya. Masih tidak ada respon.

BRAKKK!

Digebraknya meja kerjanya sendiri.

Hancurlah sudah topeng kesabaran Tsunade. Kali ini semuanya menoleh dengan tampang horor. Menatap sang **Uchiha Sasuke**. Sang Uchiha yang melihat teman-temannya menatapnya mulai merasa aneh. Dengan tampang polos Uchiha bungsu itu mulai melepas _headset_ dari telinganya dan dengan ragu bertanya,

"Kenapa?..." yeah! y _ou did it!_ Kau berhasil menyulut amarah sang kepala sekolah! _You get 1 point_ Sasuke.

Sementara itu **Shikamaru Nara** melirik sesekali sang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Raut wajahnya sama seperti tampang ibunya. Benar benar tipikal wanita yang _merepotkan.  
_.

"Ehem-ehem.. Dengar kalian bertiga! Aku sudah membaca berkali-kali profil kalian," Tsunade melirik satu persatu dari mereka.

"Kalau saja ini bukan permintaan dari teman lamaku Jiraya, pasti kalian tidak akan aku terima di sekolah ini."ucap Tsunade panjang lebar, menekankan kata _'tidak diterima'_.

"Tch.." umpat Sasuke

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Shikamaru tiba tiba. Jujur ia sedikit tersinggung akan perkataan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu.

" _Well~_ menurut profil kalian disini, kalian adalah kriteria anak yang bandel! Berkali kali membuat onar di sekolah kalian yang lama. Berkelahi! Sering Bolos sekolah! Bahkan pernah membuat seorang guru memohon-mohon untuk dikeluarkan! Kalian benar-benar kegagalan!" suara Tsunade meninggi.

Hening.

Tiga pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu masih memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan Tsunade di dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena kalian masih diijinkan untuk bersekolah. Belum tentu sekolah lain yang bahkan standar kompetensinya lebih jelek dari sekolah ini mau menerima kalian."

Urat nadi di kepala Naruto mengeras.

" _CIH!_ Omong kosong! Kami sendirilah yang menentukan kami diterima disini atau tidak! jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri hanya karena kau telah menerima kami tanpa meminta imbalan nenek tua! Kalau perlu aku akan membeli mulut ngawurmu itu!" ucap Naruto.

kali ini ia benar-benar tersinggung. Yang benar saja! Seorang **Namikaze Naruto** telah diejek sebegitu rendahnya.

Tsunade tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hei bocah! Aku menerima kalian disini bukan tanpa syarat! Aku tau orang tua kalian semua adalah orang terpandang dan paling dihormati di konoha! Terutama ayahmu Naruto. Yang merupakan walikota Konoha." senyuman Tsunade berubah menjadi seringai penuh kepuasan.

"Aku sudah menelpon semua orang tua kalian dan mereka setuju atas syarat yang aku berikan."

"Ha-? syarat? apa maksudnya syarat?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ia Sepertinya mulai menyadari keberuntungan tidak memihak pada dia dan teman-temannya. Yang benar saja! Mereka bertiga memang anak-anak kalangan atas. Ayah mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di seluruh Jepang. Bahkan orang tua Naruto adalah walikota yang paling disegani di konoha. Dan ancaman Naruto tadi bukan merupakan gertakan sambel belaka. Bisa saja Naruto membongkar semua uang miliknya untuk membuat kepala sekolah Tsunade gemetaran setengah mati. Mengingat uang saku sehari-hari Naruto melebihi batas normal uang saku anak SMA. Terpaksa Naruto menyimpan sebagian dari uangnya yang tidak bisa ia belanjakan dalam sehari tersebut. Kalau Naruto memulai kebiasaannya ini lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Berarti setidaknya ia sudah bisa membeli sebuah apartemen tingkat sepuluh di pusat Tokyo.

"A-Apa maksudmu syarat?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi.

Jujur ia juga sedikit kaget mendengar bantahan Tsunade. Kalau ayahnya sudah menerima _'syarat'_ yang diberikan Tsunade, ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga syaratnya tidak aneh aneh. Karena ayahnya itu tipikal laki-laki keras kepala. Sekali membuat keputusan, itulah yang akan ia terapkan. Kalau ada orang yang protes, pasti ayanya langsung ngotot di pendiriannya. Minato hanya bisa mengalah apabila hanya istrinya Kushina yang berbicara. Bukan karena memang tergerak akan kata-kata kushina, melainkan takut dipukuli oleh istrinya yang menyandang gelar _habanero merah yang menakutkan._

Omong-ngomong soal Kushina. Ah! Kesialan Naruto akan komplit apabila ibunya juga setuju dengan syarat yang diberikan Tsunade. Ibunya sama keras kepalanya dengan ayahnya. Pasangan yang serasi.

Kali ini Sasuke mulai berpikir setelah sekian lama mendengarkan ucapan Tsunade.

Apabilla orangtua mereka bertiga telah dikabari oleh Tsunade. Apa yang akan orang tua Sasuke katakan?.. Tunggu dulu, ayahnya kan sedang ke luar kota! Dan hanya ibunya dan kakaknya Itachi yang ada di rumah. Bila ibunya yang berbicara dengan Tsunade. Pasti setelah itu, ibunya akan menelpon bibi Kushina! _Shit!_

Sasuke mulai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Horor.

 _'Terkutuklah ibumu Naruto.'_ Umpat sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke bisa dengan jelas membayangkan apabila Ibunya sudah mulai berbincang bincang dengan Bibi Kushina. Pendapat ibunya pasti sama dengan pendapat ibu Naruto. Sasuke mungkin juga harus berdo'a agar syarat kepala sekolah Tsunade tidak diterima oleh Bibi kushina.

Tsunade mulai tersenyum. Lalu kemudian ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke atas. Mengisyaratkan bahwa angka _dua_ -lah yang ia tunjukkan. Dengan bangga ia berkata "Dua bulan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hah?

Apa maksudnya? dua bulan? Jangan jangan kita akan di jadikan tukang kebun selama dua bulan? Atau menjadi pembersih kamar mandi selama dua bulan? Yang benar saja! umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadilah anak baik selama dua bulan."

Cengo.

Tiga orang sahabat yang menjadi saksi atas syarat Tsunade di ruangan itu hanya bisa cengo. Ketiganya masih memproses kata-kata sang kepala sekolah yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan melihat tingkah laku murid-murid barunya. Apa maksudnya? Memang kita bukan orang baik ya? Ah! Kalau seperti ini sih! Mudah saja! Seru Naruto di dalam hati lega setengah mati.

"H-Hah? Hanya begitu saja?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Ia masih meragukan sang kepala sekolah. Ia merasa raut wajah sekolahnya menggambarkan sebuah kaliamat yang berisi. _'jangan menganggap enteng_ _ **Hukuman**_ _anak muda'_

Naruto malah sudah balik tersenyum setelah tadi sempat tersulut amarah.

"Mwahaha.. itu sih mudahhh~ cuma dua bulan jadi anak baik? MWAHAHAHA! Akan ku lakukan hukumanmu dua tahun!"

"Apa kau yakin dengan hukumanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Tsunade antara heran dan bingung.

"Tentu saja! Hukuman kalian akan dimulai hari ini tepat pukul sembilan." semua melirik jam yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Jam _08.55_. lima menit lagi.

.

"Dan sebagai ucapan selamat datangku di sekolah baru. Aku ijinkan kalian pulang lebih awal. Pulanglah! _Temui orang-tua kalian._ " lanjut Tsunade sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Ketiga sahabat itu terdiam.

"Oh, dan nanti akan ada pemberitahuan dari guru wali kelas kalian, Namanya Kakashi."

Mereka malah berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dengan sedikit rasa _aneh_.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Di luar, mereka bertiga berjalan meyusuri kroidor sekolahan yang sepi. Semua murid sudah memulai kegiatan belajar sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah mereka, bukannya disuruh langsung mengikuti pelajaran di hari pertama. Melainkan mereka malah disuruh pulang.

"Hei!" sebuah suara membangunkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ah.. _iie_.. err.. hei! Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah! Maksudku, Tsunade-sama-"

"Alah! Biarkanlah Shikamaru. wanita itu kan memang aneh! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan perkataan kepala sekolah tadi." ucap Naruto memotong kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Lagi pula, tenang saja. Kita sendiri lah yang mengontrol hidup kita! Kita tidak perlu menuruti aturan-aturan dari nenek tua itu!"

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum. Benar! Jarang-jarang ia setuju dengan Naruto. Apa yang mesti dikhawatirkan. Mana ada yang berani melawan mereka bertiga! Di sekolah mereka yang dulu, mereka masih bisa mendapat nilai nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran. Bahkan saat mereka sering membolos sekolah pun. Melanggar peraturan itu tidak sulit bagi mereka bertiga.

"Hn. Jalani saja seperti biasa." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Benar! Tak usak khawatir! Mari kita tunjukkan kepada si nenek tua dan si Ero-sennin bahwa bukan mereka yang mengatur hidup kita!" sambung Naruto. Lalu ia merangkul kedua sahabatnya sehingga hampir terjatuh.

Ah Naruto ada benarnya sih. Perkataan Naruto membangkitkan syaraf memori Shikamaru dengan sebuah ingatan.

Jiraya, kepala sekolah di sekolah mereka yang lama lah yang membawa mereka ke sini. Kepala Sekolah **_Uzushio Gakuen._**

Shikamaru masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan jiraya waktu itu.

 _.._

 _Flashback_

" _Dengar kalian bertiga! Aku sudah memutuskan, pihak sekolah sudah tidak bisa menangani kalian lagi. Kenakalan kalian disini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir. Bahkan laporan dari ketua OSIS membuktikan, Mereka bilang kalian sering memanfaatkan anak anak yang kastanya lebih rendah dari kalian untuk kepentingan kalian sendiri.." ucap Jiraya panjang lebar "..Meskipun kalian anak-anak Dari para pejabat, Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan."_

" _Heh? ayolah Ero-sennin, kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan siapapun." balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek._

 _"ERO SENNIN DENGKULMU!" ucap Jiraya tidak terima._

 _"..."_

 _"Hahh~_ _~ Trus? apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memindahkan kami ke sekolah yang lebih ketat dari sini? Yang benar saja."Shikamaru malah menantang Jiraya._

 _Namun Jiraya malah tersenyum kelewat senang._

 _"Kau membaca pikiranku heh?" Jawab Jiraya kepada pernyataan Shikamaru._

 _"..."_

 _Mereka bertiga diam._

" _Bila aku tidak bisa memberi 1 hukuman saja kepada kalian. Mungkin_ _ **teman-ku**_ _bisa memberi 10 hukuman kepada kalian." ucap Jiraya disertai seringaian yang mencurigakan._

 _.._

 _Flashback End_

Dan itu adalah alasan mereka bisa sampai kesini.

.

"Hahh~" Shikamaru menghela nafas dalam. _Tch! Merepotkan._

Hal paling merepotkan yang pernah ditimpa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai memikirkan kata-kata Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia segera menepis perasaaan tidak enak yang sempat menghantui pikirannya. Dia lalu menatap bangunan sekolah tua ini dari dalam. _Hukuman eh? Yang benar saja!_

 _._

Lama mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir yang ada di samping sekolah untuk mengambil mobil Sasuke. Yah Sasuke yang membawa mobil. Tipikal anak kota kan?

Sementara itu, Tsunade menatap tiga pemuda itu dari jendela yang ada di ruangannya. Satu menit kemudian, telepon yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah! Kakashi.. bagaimana?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Ada lagi Kakashi?"

"Tidak Tsunade-sama, hanya mengabari saja."

"Oh, baiklah."

Klek. Tsunade segera mengembalikan gagang telpon ke tempat semula. Lalu ia kembali mengemati halaman sekolahnya dari jendela. Terlintas di pandangannya sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang ia kenal betul milik siapa. Milik salah satu dari tiga pemuda tampan yang ia ajak brbincang-bincang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Ia meperhatikan mobil itu sampai keluar gerbang sekolahnya.

Dengan senyum ia bergumam.

"Kau tau Jiraya? aku memang tidak pernah menang taruhan. Tapi maaf saja, untuk kali ini akulah yang akan memang. _Cause_ _Its my Home, Its my rules._ "

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

"Yo! Thanks atas tumpangannya Sasuke."

"Ya _._ "

Shikamaru yang terkantuk-kantuk di kursi belakang sedikit banyak melirik Naruto. saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan rumah Naruto, ia segera berucap.

"Oi.. Naruto.."

"Ada apa Shikama-"

"Ah Itu dia Anaknya!" seru Kushina dari depan pintu rumah.

"Hah?" Naruto segera menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut. Dilihatnya ada 2 koper besar yang telah bertengger manis di samping ibunya.

Ia segera berlari ke hadapan ibunya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang penasaran pun segera turun dari mobil dan ikut menyusul Naruto. Setelah sampai di hadapan Kushina, Sasuke bertanya dengan heran.

"Siapa yang mau pindahan bibi?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Aku senang anakku yang bodoh ini, akhirnya bisa hidup mandiri."

"Aaaaa...?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menunggu ibunya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun kata yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Justru yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalimat ' _kau pasti bercanda'_ dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagimana dengan tempatnya? Apa kalian sudah benar benar ingin pindah ke rumah Kontrakan?" tanya Kushina lagi. Kali ini Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh. Mereka melotot tidak percaya.

Kalian? Maksudnya Aku dan Sasuke juga? Pikir Shikamaru.

Benar benar deh! Otak yang selalu ia banggakan karena cepat menangkap sebuah pembelajaran kali ini sama sekali belum bisa menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga benar benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bengong dengan mulut menganga.

Kushina yang menyadari anaknya dan teman-teman anaknya ini ditanya malah bengong, ia segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Err.. apa kalian tida bersiap-siap hm? Sasuke-chan? Shika-chan? Bukannya pria yang bernama Kakashi Itu berkata akan menjeput kalian jam sebelas?"

Hah? Kakashi? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Shikamaru segera sadar dari lamunanya. Ia menatap jam tangannya lalu Sasuke secara bergantian. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di Kepala Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"NOO!" ucap Shikamaru dan Sasuke secara berbarengan.

Lalu mereka segera berlari menuju ke mobil Sasuke. Dan segera melaju meninggalkan _Namikaze Mansion_ untuk pergi ke rumah mereka masing masing. Berharap apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Kushina menatap jalan dimana dua pemuda itu Pergi. Lalu ia menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"TU-TUNGGU Okaa-san. t-tapi i-ini-"

Kushina segera memeluk Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto kaget.

Saat Kushina menatap Naruto intens, Kushina tersenyum. senyum yang sangat indah bagi Naruto.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa hidup mandiri Naruto- _chan_."

"Aa-" Naruto ingin membantah perkataan ibunya.

Namun senyuman sehangat mentari itu memaksa Naruto untuk menutup mulutnya kembali..

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Laju roda yang menggesek aspal jalanan menghasilkan bunyi yang unik bagi yang mendengarkannya. Namun siapa pula yang mau mendengarkan laju sebuah roda apabila semua penumpang yang menghuni mobil sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Dan, ditambah seseorang supir yang berbeda dari mereka yang sedang kalut, Ia sangat santai.

Tidak! Dia bukan supir pribadi mereka bertiga. Dia adalah Kakashi, wali Kelas mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga masih heran. Kalau dipikir pikir, Kenapa juga mereka Mengikuti Perkataan Kakashi dan segera masuk mobil? _Aneh!_

Hening.

Hanya itu yang dapat dirasakan di dalam mobil yang dihuni oleh 4 Laki-laki tersebut.

Sampai Naruto Mulai bergumam.

"Ne.. Kakashi...?"

"Hm..?" Yang ditanya menjawab tanpa menoleh. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun ikut memperhatikan.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud menjadi anak baik?" Tanya Naruto. Masih dengan muka cemberut.

Kakashi tertawa.

Ah. Kalau dipikir pikir Hukuman mereka bertiga itu tidak terlalu sulit. Hanya untuk menjadi anak baik selama 2 bulan kan? Dan dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah sewaan yang dimaksudkan agar mereka bisa hidup mandiri. Itu biasa. Namun apaila melihat raut raut wajah dari mereka bertiga, seolah-olah mereka itu akan diasingkan selama 10 tahun.

"Aku yakin Tsunade–sama memiliki maksud yang baik dibalik hukuman kalian." Ujar Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yang benar saja! Maksud baik dengan memperngaruhi orang tua Kami untuk menyita semua aset aset kami?" Ucap Naruto sebal.

"Dan tidak boleh kembai ke mansion selama 2 bulan," Tambah Shikamaru.

"Memblokir semua rekening," Sasuke ikut menambahi.

"Dan dilarang berkomunikasi dengan Keluarga!" Tambah Shikamaru lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

"..." Kakashi hanya mendengarkan.

"Ayolah Kakashi! Kami ini bukan peserta _Big Brother_! _"_ ucap Naruto Dramatis "Melihat sifat si nenek tua itu, aku yakin masih ada lagi hukuman yang akan kami terima." _Damn!_

Kakashi _sweatdroped_.

Sepertinya murid muridnya ini sudah berprasangka buruk saja.

Sedikit berpikir, Kakashi lalu menjawab celotehan mereka.

"Begini saja, Anggap saja ini sebuah taruhan.." Ucap Kakashi. Ketiganya kini tidak menatap Kakashi, namun mereka mendengarkan.

"Tsunade-sama pasti tidak keberatan bila aku menambahi peraturan-nya. Sekedar untuk memotivasi kalian." ketiganya menoleh.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Yahh, aku dengar kalian di sekolah yang dulu selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, benar?" Tanya Kakashi setelah mereka melewati sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Hn!" Naruto mendengus.

"Namun itu berkat para guru yang mungkin takut dengan Ayah kalian merupakan orang orang penting yang mengelola sekolah kalian yang dulu." kata kata Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk melihat raut wajah ketiga peserta didik nya yang baru.

"Namun tidak untuk sekolah kalian yang baru. Para kolega-ku merupakan orang orang yang tegas. Mereka tidak segan segan memberi nilai Nol apabila anak didiknya dirasa memang kurang mampu."

Ketiganya masih diam. Mereka sibuk Dengan Kegiatan masing masing. Namun mereka juga masih mendengarkan Kakashi yang berbicara.

"Dan mungkin setelah Tsunade-sama menceritakan reputasi kalian di sekolah yang dulu kepada jajaran para guru. Mungkin sulit bagi kalian untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus seperti dulu."

Hah?

"Maksudumu para guru akan menjadi musuh kami juga?" Tanya Shikamaru ia mulai curiga. Hahh. Hanya pindah sekolah. tapi belum slesai satu hari, ini menjadi merepotkan dan semakin merepotkan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, Untuk kali ini mungkin kalian harus mendapatkan nilai dari kerja keras kalian sendiri." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Tch, itu bukan hal yang sulit." timpal Sasuke

"Ya aku yakin kalian adalah murid murid yang pandai. Terutama Shikamaru. Aku dengar IQ mu mencapai 200?"

"Hn." respawn Shikamaru.

"Namun beberapa guru mungkin tidak memandang kalian dari segi kepintaran. Melainkan perilaku. Dengan kata lain, bila nilai kalian bagus, belum tentu nilai kalian tuntas."

"Jadi? Nilai 100 bisa jadi sia sia saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Benar."

"Lalu apa inti pejelasanmu tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begini.. Sekitar 6 Minggu lagi akan ada Ulangan Tengah Semester. Dan tadi Aku bicara soal taruhan kan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Jalani saja hukuman yang diminta Tsunade-sama. Bila kalian bisa menjalaninya tanpa Ada kekacauan. Akan aku pastikan raport UTS kalian bebas dari warna merah." Ucap Kakashi

"He? Bener nih Kakashi?" Ucap Naruto girang. Terang aja. Dari mereka bertiga kan Naruto yang paling bebel klo soal pelajaran.

"Tch!Dasar _Usuratonkach_ i!" timpal Sasuke

"Oi, Siapa yang kau maksud Sasuke Teme!?"

"Jelas saja kau yang paling girang. Kau dari dulu kan emang _Baka!_ "

"Oi! Siapa yang kau panggil _baka! baka!_ "

" _Baka!_ Naruto _Baka._ "

"Kau yang _baka!_ Sasuke _baka!_ "

" _Baka!_ "

" _Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Uchiha sasuke _Baka!_ "

Dan perdebatan itu berlanjut. Shikamaru menggeleng. Kakashi tertawa.

.

'Sulit dipercaya, bila ketiga murid ini adalah anak yang bandel' Batin Kakashi

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Setelah duapuluh menit perjalanan menggunakan mobil milik kakashi, akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah baru mereka.

"Nah! Ini dia rumah baru kailan." Ucap kakashi sembari membukakan pintu mobil.

"..Err..apa tidak salah Kakashi..?" tanya Naruto ragu ragu

Sasuke memandang ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat lusuh, halaman rumah yang tidak terawat, rumput halaman yang meninggi, cat tembok yang menglupas, dan dedaunan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Menambah kesan horor untuk rumah yang akan mereka tempati.

"Tidak.. inilah _home sweet home_ kalian yang baru." jawab Kakashi. Lalu ia membantu mengeluarkan barang barang mereka dari bagasi.

".. apa ini benar benar tidak salah..?" Shikamaru menimpali ".. Maksudku, bagaimana kami bisa bertahan bahkan sehari..?"

"Kau benar Shikamaru.. rumah ini seperti rumah John yang ada di video game _Land Of The Dead_ , bagaimana apabila saat kami tidur ada zombie yang akan memakan kami hidup hidup?" tanya Naruto ke Kakashi.

"Cih! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mulai bersih bersih supaya tidak ada zombie yang akan menggigit kakimu nanti malam dobe.." jawab Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu teme, satu satunya kemungkinan yang akan mengigitku adalah kau Mister vampire" ledek Naruto. Ledekan itu menyulut sedikit amarah Sasuke.

"Ahahaha.. kau tau Naruto? Walaupun Rumah John diserang zombie sekalipun ia masih tetap bisa hidup hanya dengan menggunakan satu buah kapak.. itu karena ia tetap punya keinginan mempertahankan yang dimilikinya.." jawab Kakashi "..sebaiknya kalian juga punya tekad seperti itu."

Kini Naruto yang melongo. Dia tidak menyangka Hatake Kakashi, Seorang guru yang baru ditemuinya 2 jam yang lalu sepertinya juga pernah bermain Game kesukaannya.. "A-hahaha.. kau benar kakashi, setidaknya aku harap ada obat penambah nyawa apabila aku akan sekarat dirumah ini." canda Naruto.

"Semoga itu benar benar terjadi." timpal Sasuke.

".. hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tersinggung.

"Tidak ada."

"Teme! Kau meledekku lagi hah?"

"Tidak."

"Akui saja temee."

"Hn."

"Tuhh~kann~.. kau jahat Sasu-chan~" jawab Naruto manja.

"Hentikan Naruto. itu menggelikan.."

Kali ini Shikamaru ikut tertawa. Senang rasanya melihat mereka seperti ini. Melihat teman teman sejak kecilnya bercanda gurau membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Ya benar! **Teman teman yang sangat berharga.**

.

.

"~Ooii~~Kakashi-sensei~~" suara yang datang dari kejauhan mengagetkan mereka berempat. Sosok seorang gadis lah yang dilihat mereka berempat. Sedang belari mendekat. Ia meggenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen, sepertinya perempuan ini satu sekolah dengan mereka bertiga. Satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Sasuke, gadis ini berembut _pink_. Gadis aneh.

"..Hah.. .. apah..?.. yang.. kau lakukan disini sensei..?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersengal sengal.

"Oh Sakura, maaf tadi aku tidak masuk kelas.. aku ada **misi** langsung dari kepala sekolah." ucap Kakashi sambil menekankan kata Misi.

"Err.. tidak apa apa.. tadi Tsunade-sama ke kelas kami kok.. beliau bilang kau harus pergi mengantar 3 kambing merumput katanya." jawab Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolahnya.

"Cih.." umpat Sasuke sebelum bersiap pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya mengantarkan kambing hah?" tanya Naruto

"Tch, dasar Merepotkan."

.

"Eh.. dan kalian adalah-?" tanya Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu tiga pemuda tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh-Sakura.. perkenalkan mereka adalah.. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sas-eh? Oi Sasuke mau kemana kau..?" Tanya Kakashi setelah melihat Sasuke main neylonong pergi ke Dalam rumah.

"Hn.. Tidur siang."

"Hahhhh.. dasar." umpat Kakashi.

Sementara kedua pemuda yang masih disana tengah asik mengamati sang gadis. Menunggu gadis ini memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Ucapnya ceria sembari mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"..Namikaze Naruto- _desu_.." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jari-nya.

"..Hn Nara Shikamaru.."

"Begini Sakura.. aku diberi tugas untuk Mengawal _**Tiga pangeran**_ ini... Dan mereka bukan kambing.. O dan juga.. mereka akan menjadi teman sekelasmu mulai dari sekarang." jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

..

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berucap.

"...Ohh.. begitu ya?.. nee.. jadi kalian yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Ino tadi pagi ya..?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah..?" Shikamaru menimpali, menandakan kalau ia tidak mengerti.

Melihat muka mereka berdua yang kebingungan. Sakura segera melanjutkan "Oh maksudku.. kami sudah tau tentang kalian.. kalian banyak dibicarakan sama anak anak di sekolah lho."

"Ahaha.." Kakashi tertawa "Sepertinya cobaan kalian sudah dimulai."

"Err... aku masih tidak mengerti sama sekali." jawab Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Kalian akan tau besok." Lanjut kakashi.

.

"Ne kalau begitu sudah dulu yaa," ucap Sakura berpamitan "Kalau ada sesuatu, datang saja ke rumahku. dari gang itu belok kiri. rumah yang bercat merah muda." ucap Sakura sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga. "Jaa~Neee~"

Dari ketiga orang yang ada di sana hanya Naruto dan Kakashi yang melambaikan tangan. Sementara Shikamaru sudah menyusul Sasuke memasuki rumah baru mereka.

Detik berikutnya mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka.

.

.

Di dalam rumah, terlihat Sasuke tengah asyik bersantai di sofa, ia tiduran dengan santainya. Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan sahabatnya yang bersantai santai itu mulai mendeklarasikan perangnya

"Che! Dasar pemalas, Seharusnya kau bersih bersih dulu Uchiha!" umpat Naruto. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming "Oi! Kau dengar tidak sih? Seharusnya ka-"

"Tch! Berisik dobe! Kau menganggu tidurku saja!" Balas Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu "kalau tidak aja kerjaan sebaiknya kau mulai beres-beres!"

"Ha? itu seharusnya kan ucapanku! Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadikan tas ku sebagai bantal HAH?" balas Naruto galak.

"Tsk! pinjam sebentar Dobe. Kau boleh pinjam punyaku juga!"

"Huhhhh~~~" Naruto menghela nafas. Mungkin ia sebaiknya mengalah kali ini. Debat di rumah baru bukan hal yang baik.

Sementara itu Shikamaru mulai berjalan jalan menjelajahi rumah baru-nya. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di dapur. Dapur itu tidak terlalu lebar, tapi cukup rapi. Terdapat sebuah meja di tengah tengah beserta empat beberapa kursi yang ditata berhadapan. Di sudut ruangan terdapat lemari es yang mungil. Namun, saat ia membuka lemari es tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah teman teman. Sepertinya sampai di sini saja tugasku!" Seru kakashi setelah selesai menggotong semua barang bawaan yang tersisa dari bagasi mobil nya. lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop beserta sebuah tas kecil kepada Naruto.

"...dan Ini adalah titipan dari kepala sekolah."

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari berniat membuka surat dari Tsunade. Namun Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau buka sekarang Naruto." jawab Kakashi santai sembari tersenyum. Sementara Sasuke masih tidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! aku pamit dulu! sampai jumpa di sekolah besok! jaa nee~" Pamit Kakashi sebelum menuju ke pintu depan.

Dan Kakashi pun pulang.

Di saat yang berbarengan. Shikamaru kembali dari dapur.

"Oy teman teman!" ucap Shikamaru, Naruto menoleh dari sumber suara.

"Ada apa Shika?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sepertinya persediaan makanan kita hanya bisa bertahan dua minggu." lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto Cengo.

Dia lalu menoleh ke amplop yang dia pegang,

Naruto membuka amplop dari Tsunade. Shikamaru mendekati Naruto.

"Itu apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kakashi bilang dari Tsunade.." Jawab Naruto

Sreek.

Sebuah Surat. Shikamaru dan Naruto pun membaca surat itu dengan perlahan bait perbait.

Tertulis sesuatu disana.

mereka berdua pun berpandangan. lalu mereka menoleh ke orang yang sedang tidur di sofa dibelakang mereka.

.

"OY SASUKE BANGUN!" teriak Naruto. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tidur. sedangkan Sasuke yang masih terlelap tidak bergeming "Nggh...zzz."

Shikamaru pun mencoba membangunkan dengan mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa.

"Ngh? Ada apha sih..?.." Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, namun masih memjamkan mata.

"Sasuke LIHAT! KAU Harus membacanya!" Seru Naruto di samping Sasuke. Sembari ia menyodorkan sebuah surat.

"Nggh? apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. ia malah kembali berbaring di sofa sembari mencoba membaca surat tsb.

Dan resopn Sasuke adalah. . .

"APAA?!"

DUAKH!

.

Sasuke tiba tiba kembali duduk, Namun dahi nya malah terbentur kepala Naruto dengan keras. Kepala mereka berbenturan, suara yang keras menandakan benturan itu sakit sekali.

"ADAWW KAU GILA HAH UCHIHA!"

Shikamaru yang kaget karena teriakan Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang dan menabrak tembok. Namun tidak sekeras benturan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Addaw.. Oi, Kau mau aku jantungan HAH?!" Ucap Shikamaru sewot.

sedangkan Sasuke, ia kembali membaca surat itu. Memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Sembari memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan ia memastikan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dari : Tsunade Senju_

 _kepada : 3 anak didiknya yang baru_

 _Subject : Selamat Datang..!_

 _Baiklah Kalian! Aku akan memulai sambutan untuk kalian kalian dengan sebuah peraturan penting,_

 _Hukuman kalian seharusnya dilaksanakan 2 bulan kan? Aku tau kalian cepat atau lambat akan menyukai rumah baru itu. Dan untuk memotivasi kalian di lingkungan baru, dengan menggunakan wewenangku sebagai kepala sekolah kalian , aku menyatakan :_

 _ **Barang Siapa yang melanggar perjanjian, Maka hukuman kalian akan ditambah 1 minggu.**_

 _anggap saja begini,_

 _contoh : perjanjian :_

 _ **No 9. dilarang berkelahi**_

 _exp : kalau kalian berkelahi 1x, maka akan aku tambah 1 minggu hukuman kalian. kalau kalian berkelahi 4x. maka akan aku tambah hukuman menjadi 1 bulan._

* * *

.

Sasuke lega, karena matanya memang tidak rabun. Eh? Tapi tidak Seharusnya ia lega! ia menatap lembar kertas yang ia pegang dengan tatapan horor. _'y-yang benar saja?!'_

Sasuke tiba tiba berdiri, ia berniat menyobek kertas itu. Tetapi keinginannya gagal karena ia malah memegangi kepalanya yang sakit tadi. Dan. .

BRUKH!

Ia jatuh pingsan.

.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kau kenapa Sasuke?!" Teriak Shikamaru yang melihat sahabatnya tiba tiba pingsan.

.

.

 _._

Dibalik surat yang dibaca Sasuke, terdapat tulisan yang lain.

 _dan berikut peraturan yang harus kalian pahami betul :_

 _1, Dilarang telat berangkat Sekolah._

 _2, Dilarang membolos._

 _3, Kalian harus memakai kacamata di area sekolah (ada di tas yang aku berikan)._

 _4, Tidak boleh membantah guru._

 _5, Tidak boleh Berpacaran._

 _6, Tidak boleh berkata Kotor._

 _7, Tidak boleh naik taksi saat berangkat sekolah._

 _8, Tidak boleh mendapat nilai di bawah 2.0 saat ulangan._

 _9, Dilarang berkelahi._

 _10, Keputusan Kepala Sekolah Adalah_ _ **MUTLAK.**_

 _ **.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx** **xxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hola.. Nama saya Hanzama, dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Hanzama disini akan menceritakan sebuah kisah, dari kehidupan tiga orang pemuda. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic Friendship._

 _Hanzama tidak berniat menyisipkan unsur yaoi/ BL/ elemen LGBT dan akan menjadi cerita yang berending aneh. Bisa dibilang, Ini adalah pelampiasan kekesalan Hanzama dengan fanfiction yang terlalu banyak didominasi oleh fiksi berunsur dewasa._

 _Hanzama sebagai penulis laki laki, kadang kesal saat melihat sebuah cerita berunsur boys-love. Entah kenapa melihat karakter lelaki yang seharusnya normal, Namun di simpangkan membuat Hanzama sedikit tersinggung. Entah kenapa... ya, entah kenapa._

 _Namun merespon negatif pun percumah. Author yang bersangkutan pasti akan berucap kurang lebih seperti "Kalau gak suka ya gak usah dibaca."_

 _Yah. itu klise._

 _._

 _Hanzama selalu berharap, dapat melihat lagi sebuah fanfic 'preety good badass' lagi kelak._

 _yah, Someday.._

 _._

 _But well, Hope you enjoy the fic!_

 _Next chap, Right away!_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_


	2. 2 (Kami, Sarapan, Dan Hari pertama)

**Chapter 2** _: Kami, Sarapan. dan Hari pertama._

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

Pagi yang mendung di Konoha. Hari yang malas untuk sekedar beraktivitas.

setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan pagi ini. Ruangan itu sepertinya adalah kamar tidur. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, ruangan berdiameter 4x4 meter itu memiliki sebuah lemari kecil di sudut, sebuah meja belajar, dan sebuah tempat tidur yang dibaringi Sasuke saat ini. Di samping lemari terdapat tas dan sebuah koper.

Itu milik Sasuke.

Ia ingat sekarang, kemarin ia dipindahkan ke tempat terkutuk ini oleh Kakashi.

 _'Sialan kau manusia bertopeng.'_ umpat Sasuke saat mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Ia kembali mencoba memejamkan mata, berharap yang ia alami ini hanya mimpi buruk. Namun cahaya yang menerobos dari luar jendela memaksanya tetap terjaga.

Ia melirik dan mencoba memastikan. Oh benar itu cahaya matahari.

"HAH?!" Benar! Ini sudah pagi!

Sasuke bergegas bangun. Tetapi ia merasakan rasa nyeri di kepalanya. _'Akh.'_ ia memegangi kepalanya, kepalanya masih terasa nyut-nyutan. Oh benar juga. kemarin dia pingsan.

Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk. lalu ia melirik kertas dan sebuah kacamata yang ada di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut. Dan membacanya,

"1, Dilarang telat berangka-" Srek. Ia menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak kuat membaca tulisan horor tersebut.

"Sial!"

benar juga, ini adalah hari _penghakiman._ batin Sasuke dramatis.

Lalu ia melirik kepada kacamata yang bertengger di meja. Ia menatap kacamata itu cukup lama.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. _'Yang benar saja!'_

lalu ia pun segera bangkit berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berniat meninggalkan kacamata itu. Tetapi saat ia meraih knop pintu. . .

.

 _ **Barang Siapa yang melanggar perjanjian, Maka hukuman kalian akan ditambah 1 minggu.**_

.

Ia teringat Kata kata itu.

"Tsk!"

Dengan terpaksa ia mengambil kacamatanya.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Di Dapur._

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Sekarang telah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. namun bukannya segera berangkat, mereka malah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. Dengan tatapan serius mereka saling pandang. Ketegangan terlihat jelas diantara mereka.

mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu di hari pertama mereka sekoloah.

BRAKK! Meja di gebrak oleh Sasuke, dan ia berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara serius kali ini..." Ucap Sasuke dalam. Ia menggantungkan kata katanya, sehingga selang beberapa detik ia bisa melanjutkan.

"Kalian..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Apa tidak ada yang bisa Masak?" tanya Sasuke tegas. Ternyata mereka hanya debat tentang sarapan.

"HA? Memang kau pikir memasak itu mudah?!" Jawab Naruto sewot.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti sama sekali." sambung Shikamaru

"DAMN!" Sasuke menggerutu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui, bahwa pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Maksudku lihat mereka? setiap hari (dulu), saat pagi mereka selalu melewatinya dengan mudah. Sarapan selalu matang sebelum mereka terbangun, pakaian selalu siap setelah mandi. Bila mereka tidak suka dengan menu sarapan, mereka tinggal membuangnya dan memarahi sang koki.

Namun sekarang. Bahkan Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat terong yang masih dalam bentuk utuh, yang belum dimutilasi.

"Heh.. sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa sarapan." kata Shikamaru

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sialan. Entah kenapa bawaannya emosi terus sekarang.

"jadi? Kita tidak sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Naruto kecewa.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk. tanda meng-iya-kan.

"ARGGHH!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Baru pertama ini ia merasa frustasi karena makanan. Ayolah, setelah sampai di tempat ini. Ia belum makan sesuap pun. Dan sekarang ia harus pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan. _'Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam kepadaku!'_ batin Naruto.

"Hn, setidaknya lihat sisi bagusnya?" sahut Sasuke tiba tiba.

"HA? APA APA?"tanya Naruto antusias. 'S _atsuga saskey!_ _Ia masih punya berita bagus di saat genting seperti ini'_

"Sisi bagus yang mana?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

.

.

.

"...Kita juga tidak punya uang tunai untuk beli sarapan." lanjut Sasuke. Cengo.

"GRAAAAAH! SISI BAGUS DENGKULMU!" Naruto kembali memegangi kepalanya. Tanda ia memang benar benar frustasi. serius entah kenapa dari kemarin ia ingin sekali memukul Uchiha yang satu ini.

.

"Jangan Berlebihan Dobe. Muka mu yang seperti gembel akan menyamarkan kelaparanmu. Orang-orang pasti memakluminya. Coba saja kau duduk di pinggir jalan dan menodongkan tanganmu. Siapa tau ada yang memberimu uang receh." lanjut Sasuke menyahuti ledekan Naruto.

"APA? KAU PIKIR TAMPANGKU SEPERTI PENGEMIS?!" Tanya Naruto galak.

"Sebelas duabelas." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"NGAJAK BERANTEM HAH UCHIHA?!"

"Ya."

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA BERKELAHI!"

"Jangan bodoh, Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan satu tangan."

"Apa!? aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan SATU JARI."

"Itu mustahil Bodoh!" jawab Sasuke ikut emosi.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan satu gigitan!" sambung Naruto sekenanya.

"Kau seperti Cihuahua!" Lanjut sasuke

"HAH?! aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan apa saja!" Balas Naruto lagi

Hah.. Menghadapi orang yang tidak tau konsep _'mengalah'_ memang mustahil.

.

Melirik sahabatnya yang malah berdebat sendiri sendiri. Memaksa Shikamaru untuk memutar otak agar debat ini tidak berlangsung selamanya.

"Oops gawat! kita akan terlambat!" Ucap Shikamaru kemudian. Ia lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menengok ke jam dinding. benar! mereka 'keasyikan' ngobrol.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas berangkat." perintah Sasuke. Ia pun segera menyeret Naruto dan menyusul Shikamaru ke pintu depan.

"E-Eh? Kita beneran ndak sarapan?!" tanya Naruto yang pasrah diseret Sasuke.

"Tidak ada waktu Dobe!"

Dan mereka memulai perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan perut keroncongan.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _5 menit kemudian Di jalan._

"Ne, apa ini tidak salah?!" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, ia menoleh kepada Shikamaru.

"Jangan tanya aku." jawab Shikamaru tidak jelas.

"NE? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Kali ini ia menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke juga tidak jelas.

"HA~~ KENAPA KESIALAN SELALU DATANG!" Teriak Naruto dramatis.

"Oy Diam Naruto. kau tidak mau dipukuli orang karena menganggu tetanggga kan?! ini masih pagi!" sahut Shikamaru yang terlinganya berdengung karena teriakan Naruto.

"Ma-Maksudku?! kenapa juga kita harus jalan kaki menuju ke sekolah!?" Tanya Naruto

"Kan tadi Sasuke sudah bilang kita tidak punya uang tunai!" Sahut Shikamaru sabar.

"Tsk! KUSO! Bagus sekali. Aku dulunya adalah Anak terkaya di Konoha. dan sekarang aku menjadi melarat! Bahkan 1 koin pun aku tak punya!" gerutu Naruto.

Jujur Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan sahabatnya ini. Yang benar saja?! Belum ada 24 jam ia (Naruto) ada di sini. Dan ia bertingkah seolah ia adalah orang ter nista di dunia.

Ah! Sasuke malas memikirkan makhluk berambut kuning jabrik di sampingnya ini. Sasuke memilih diam saja selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

.

 _2 menit berlalu._

"Ne.. Aku heran padamu Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto. memang sial, Naruto memang tidak bisa diam sekiranya 5 menit saja.

"Apa lagi Naru?~" Balas Shikamaru sabar. Menghadapi speaker berjalan memang harus sabar.

"Kenapa hanya Kau yang tidak memakai kacamata?!"

Sasuke kini menoleh, ia juga penasaran. Dari tadi pagi memang hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang memakai kacamata. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru memakai kacamata.

"Benar juga! kenapa kau tidak pakai kacamata?!" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Well~ Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas. Di tas yang diberikan Tsunade, kacamatanya hanya ada dua. Memang kau mau bergiliran memakainya? kurang kerjaan." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? bukan kau yang pakai?" lanjut Sasuke. Ada maksud yang sangat jelas disini. ' _Shikamaru mencari keuntungan sendiri, Dasar Einstein sialan!_ '

"HEH! Kalian memang tidak mengerti!" Jawab Shikamaru. Mencoba membodohi kedua sahabatnya.

"Apanya?! Kalau begitu jelaskan!" Sahut Naruto.

"Tsk. Liat Dari pengalaman! kau Sasuke." Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke "Di sekolah yang dulu kau di cap sebagai 'pria tampan' dan bahkan kau memiliki fansgirl! apa kau tidak ingat apa yang hampir dilakukan fansgirl mu?" Tanya Shikamaru tegas kepada Sasuke

"..." Tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Ia bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan ia memiliki fans girl. Ia ingat betul kejadian siang itu di kelasnya yang dulu. saat ia berniat pulang. Ada 3 perempuan menghampirinya dan menyatakan cinta. Sasuke dengan enteng menjawab "Tidak tertarik." dan kata yang ia dengar dari ketiga perempuan itu adalah. "kami bersedia menyerahkan segalanya padamu." detik berikutnya adalah saat sasuke 'hampir' diperkosa oleh tiga cewek gila-yang tidak mau Sasuke ingat kembali.

Sasuke memang berandal, tapi seumur-umur ia belum pernah yang namanya mempermainkan wanita. Ehem, Aku tersanjung Sasuke-sensei.

"Kau tidak ingat ya Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sembari berwajah polos.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyahuri dengan tatapan _'kau-tidak-perlu-membahasnya.'_

"Lalu bangaimana denganku? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk memakai kacamata!" kini gantian Naruto yang sewot. Shikamaru melirik Naruto malas.

"Kau harus bersyukur Naruto- _san._ " lanjut Shikamaru. Menekankan sufik -san. "Kau adalah MANTAN preman. Dan kau paling banyak melakukan kenakalan! kau pikir Tsunade tidak akan memberitahu para guru tentang kita? Siapa kita sebenarnya? dan kenapa kita disini? kalau para guru melihatmu menggunakan kacamata, mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali saat menilaimu. Mereka pasti berpikir antara percaya dan tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah anak BANDEL!" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"HA?! SIAPA PREMAN OY?!" Naruto malah sewot sendiri.

"Hahh~~" Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas " Bukan kau Naruto-sama~ Itu orang lain~" lanjut Shikamaru. Memang salah mengajak bicara Naruto saat ia sedang lapar. Rasa lapar memang merubah orang. Ah! Andai Shikamaru punya _Snickers!_

"Cih." Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, namun Shikamaru memang benar. Dari mereka bertiga, memang Shikamaru yang paling sedikit membuat masalah. Shikamaru mungkin bermasalah saat di kelas. Seperti, Tidak mengerjakan soal saat tes, ia lebih memilih tidur. Ia juga sering membantah semua argumen guru.

Karena saat guru menjelaskan hitungan rumus. Shikamaru menjawabnya diluar kepala.

Seorang guru pasti akan menyalahkan Sebuah jawaban matematika yang tidak ada cara pengerjaannya. Namun berbeda dengan Shikamaru,Shikamaru berpikir ' _Matematika adalah ilmu pasti. 5x4 tetap saja 20. saat kau sudah tau jawabannya 20 mengapa kau harus menjumlahkan 5+5+5+5?. seperti sebuah Sirkuit balap, bentuknya lingkaran dan finish ada di belakangmu. bila tujuannya adalah Finish, kenapa kau harus berputar 1 Lap untuk menyelesaikannya? kau hanya perlu mundur.'_ dan Shikamaru berakhir dengan di usir dari kelas.

.

"Bila dipikir dengan Logika, Tsunade pasti juga berpikir kalian berdualah yang memang harus memakai kacamata itu." lanjut Shikamaru mengakhiri argumen. nya, Sasuke kini kehabisan alasan. Naruto pun sama, ia lebih memilih diam karena Sasuke juga terdiam. Mereka tidak mau melanjutkan debat yang mustahil untuk mereka menangkan. S _kak mat._

Sasuke tersenyum. ' _Kau memang sialan Jenius._ '

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Konoha Gakuen 07.55._

"Hah.. sial.. hah.. hampir saja kita terlambat!" Ujar Shikamaru saat mereka berhasil melewati gerbang masuk sekolahan.

"Hah.. kau.. benar.. hah hah." Jawab Sasuke, ia terengah engah karena habis berlari.

"Gila.. hah.. aku tidak menyangka.. hah.. kita benar benar berlari menuju sekolah.. hah hah." lanjut Naruto menambahi.

Sekarang mereka tengah terkapar di latar sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Mereka benar benar berlari menuju sekolah. Salahkan saja Tsunade yang memberi mereka denah yang tidak jelas menuju sekolah. Benar benar sulit menemukan jalan yang mereka kenali dari rumah baru mereka. Dan imbasnya, mereka berputar putar berkali kali sebelum mereka akhirnya menemukan jalan yang baik dan benar.

"Hah.. SIAL! Tadi pagi kita tidak sarapan! Dan kita baru saja berlari 1 KM menuju sekolahan! Aku bahkan heran kenapa aku masih sanggup berdiri!" ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengiyakan. Mereka berdua sama laparnya dengan Naruto. mereka benar-benar di uji di hari pertama ini. Mereka hanya berharap tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk hari ini.

.

.

.

TEEET TEEEET TEEEET

Bel pun berbunyi tanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Aemua murid yang masih berada di halaman sekolah segera berlari menuju kelas masing masing. Mereka tidak mau jam pertama mereka habis karena dimarahi oleh guru yang mengampu mapel di kelas masing-masing.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

mereka berjalan malas menuju kelas mereka. Jarak dari halaman sekolah menuju kelas mereka terasa sangat jauh. Bahkan rasa lapar yang mereka rasakan melengkapi penderitaan mereka.

Mungkin apabila di sekolah mereka yang dulu. Mereka pasti akan mampir ke kantin di saat saat begini. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Mereka benar benar kere. Ditambah, ancaman yang dilontarkan Tsunade cukup memotivasi mereka untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh di hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terasa sangat _Invicible_. Hanya ada 1-2 murid saja yang memperhatikan mereka. Tidak seperti di sekolahan yang dulu dimana banyak yang berteriak saat mereka lewat. Dari teriakan memuji, sampai teriakan mengejek. Sekarang mereka benar benar tidak diperhatikan. Wah fantastic. Kekuatan dari sebuah kacamata! benar-benar ajaib!

.

Tak kurang dari 5 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Kelas 2-1. kelas ini ada di lantai tiga. Letaknya di ujung lorong, dekat tangga menuju atap. sekarang mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Terlihat siluet seorang guru yang sudah berada di depan kelas. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa guru itu adalah Kakashi. Ia guru yang baik, setidaknya ia pasti akan memaafkan mereka bertiga karena sedikit terlambat.

Naruto dengan sangat pelan menggeser pintu. Ia sedikit melirik kedalam dari ujung pintu. Tak berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka untuk melihat siapa guru yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Oya?! Ternyata kita kedatangan tamu."

 _Ah Shit!_ Tsunade lah yang ada di dalam kelas. Mereka memang benar benar SIAL.

 _'Cih, Dasar sial.'_

 _'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh merepotkan sekali.'_

 _'Kusoooo.. Tuhan memang benar benar kejam kepada kami.'_

.

Dan mereka bertiga pun masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke depan pintu. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang ditatap malah memberikan tampang sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal? ini seperti masuk ke dalam istana iblis, tetapi iblis sendiri lah yang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. 'Sialan. _'_ Batin Naruto sembari memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sang kepala sekolah. namun Tsunade tidak peduli.

"Bukankah ini masih 'terlalu pagi' tuan tuan?" Tanya Tsunade dengan majas sarkasme. Yang diajak bicara malah semakin tersulut emosinya. Namun, mereka lebih memilih menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Lihat jam disana." Tsunade berkata sembari menunjuk jam yang ada di tembok. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke jam yang bertengger di dinding. jam 08.06

"Kelas dimulai 6 menit yang lalu. Sekolah ini sangat ketat dengan peraturan! aku pikir kalian SANGAT PAHAM dengan PERATURAN yang aku maksud kan?"

 _'Aku tau itu Nenek tua!'_ Batin Naruto. entah kenapa ia kebawa emosi terus dari pagi. Mungkin karena pengaruh lapar. Sungguh jika dia ini kanibal. Ia pasti akan melahap kepala sekolah cerewetnya ini terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam. Mereka lebih memilih menatap tempat lain daripada menatap Tsunade. Shikamaru lebih memilih menatap lantai. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia lebih suka memperhatikan murid murid yang ada di kelas mereka yang baru. Ada seorang yang tidur (ah biasa) , gadis berkacamata sedang berdandan (ha serius?), anak gemuk yang sedang makan (what the..). ada seorang gadis yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

"..." Sasuke yang ditatap malah merinding sendiri. Ada seorang gadis berambut pink ya-, tunggu dulu, itu kan gadis yang kemarin. Eto? siapa namanya? Karura? Sakira? Ah! Sakura! ia sedang menulis sesuatu.

Saat Sasuke memperkatikan gadis itu tiba tiba Sakura menoleh menghadap sasuke. pandangan mereka bertemu bebrapa saat. Sebelum Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. _Shit!_ Sasuke malu sendiri karena ketahuan memperhatikannya.

"Oy kalian dengar tidak sih?! kalian seharusnya mendengarkan saat guru menjelaskan!" ucap Tsunade akhirnya

kali ini Naruto benar benar geram. Ah! ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Kalian sebagai murid itu seha-" Tsunade sebenarnya ingin meluapkan kekesalannya lebih. tapi,

"ARGGHHH! DIAM DASAR CEREWET!" Teriak Naruto kepada Tsunade.

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas kini menatap Naruto. Temasuk Sasuke dan Shikamaru. _'Sial! Naruto sudah habis kesabaran.'_ Seluruh isi kelas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tak terkecuali yang tertidur, dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tadi.

Sedangkan Tsunade terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah. Dasar anak bandel. Namun ia tidak mencoba memarahi Naruto. Ia lebih memilih menunggu apa yang akan si jabrik ini katakan.

"Kau tau kepala sekolah?! Aku juga tidak mau terlambat!" jawab Naruto akhirnya "Aku memulai hari ini dengan buruk! jadi kumohon, jangan memperkeruh suasana! kami sangat menghargai nasihat anda. Sungguh! Nasihat seorang guru adalah hal yang sangat berharga!"

"..."

"Maksudku lihat aku?! Baju ku lusuh! Kami harus berlari dari rumah ke sini! untuk apa? hanya untuk sekolah! Kami bahkan tidak sarapan karena takut terlambat! dan kau masih tidak mau menerima kami?! Apa memang semua guru di sekolah ini seperti ini HAH?!" lanjut Naruto.

Semua yang ada di kelas melongo. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Shit! Naruto benar. ' _You The Real MVP Naruto._ ' mereka tidak menyangka, kata kata benar keluar dari mulut seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata kata nya lagi.

"Telat bukan berarti tidak niat belajar _sensei!_ "

Tsunade terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Dasar anak bandel. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kau benar. Dasar sial!

"Hah! Baiklah! Kau benar! Kalian Boleh duduk!" ucap Tsunade.

"H-Ha? err.. tidak ada perkenalan?" tanya Shikamaru ragu kepada Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?! Mereka semua sudah mengenal kalian! sekarang cepat duduk!"

"..."

Ketiga orang itu pun langsung mencari tempat duduk. Mereka tidak mau mencari masalah lagi. Setidaknya biarkan mereka beristirahat barang sejenak.

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat (tidur).

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

TEEEET TEEEET TEEET

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat. 30 menit jeda untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan otak dari berpikir. Beberapa murid memilih segera pergi ke kantin. Dan yang lain lagi, memilih berjalan jalan, atau hanya sekedar tinggal di kelas. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk keluar kelas.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka kini tengan membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Mereka seakan tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Dan rasa lapar mereka semakin menjadi jadi.

di kelas mereka kini hanya ada mereka bertiga, dan dua gadis yang sedang ngerumpi. Ino dan Karin. sedangkan yang lain? jangan tanya aku. Aku juga tidak tau.

Ino dan Karin menatap 3 orang yang ada di berlakang dengan tatapan iba.

 _'Naruto.. Sasuke.. dan Shikamaru."_ Batin Ino, mencoba mengingat nama nama teman barunya.

Sreek! Tiba tiba salah satu dari 3 pemuda itu berdiri. Suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai mengagetkan Ino. Pemuda berambut kuning lah yang berdiri. Ia dengan gontai berjalan menuju pintu.

Ino dan Karin memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Saat pemuda itu mencapai pintu.

Duakh!

"ADAW!" kepalanya terbentur dengan keras.

Ino dan Karin melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"E-Eto? kau tidak apa apa? um.. Naruto?" Tanya Ino dari kursi. Ia masih belum beranjak dari duduknya. Entah Naruto sengaja menabrakkan kepala ke pintu, atau memang ia tidak melihat pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Sial! siapa yang tiba tiba menutup pintunya sih!" omel Naruto gaje.

Ino berniat membantu Naruto namun sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto sudah membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali. Ia keluar entah kemana.

.

.

Dua menit kemudian. Salah satu pemuda yang masih ada di dalam kelas tiba tiba berdiri. Shikamaru. Ia tidak langsung menuju pintu. Ia malah menghampiri Ino dan Karin. merasa mereka akan dihampiri. Ino dan Karin menoleh, memperhatikan Shikamaru.

"Permisi." tanya Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon Karin.

"Boleh aku bertanya dimana toilet?" tanya Shikamaru malas,

"E-Eto diujung lorong belok kiri." Jawab Ino gugup. Entah kenapa berbeda dengan dua temannya yang memakai kacamata. Orang ini terkesan lain menurut Ino. Dari tatapannya, ia seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiran. jangan jangan dia dukun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Hn.. Terimakasih~ hoammmm~" jawab Shikamaru, sembari menguap lebar. kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu. Ino merasa seperti Shikamaru berjalan dengan memejamkan mata.

Menyadari akan terjadi _deja vu_. Ino segera berdiri. Dan berlari menuju pintu.

Ia membukakan pintu.

Shikamaru menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dan berkata "Terimakasih."

Muka ino memerah. Kenapa juga ia membukakan pintu kepada orang lain. Aneh.

Karin menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran. Seakan tatapan karin mengisyaratkan kata 'K _au pasti sudah gila.'_

Saat Ino menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Mukanya tambah merah. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Tapi itu terjadi begitu saja!

Detik berikutnya ia menghampiri Karin.

Karin berbisik.

"A-Apaa itu tadi...?"

"A-Aku tidak tau." jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Ha? ayolah! kau berpandangan dengannya beberapa detik dan kau bahkan bersedia membukakan pintu untuknya!" bantah Karin lagi.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja!"

"Jangan jangan kau terkena hipnotis!" ucap Karin lagi.

"A-Apa? tidak mungkin!"

"Apa jangan jangan kau menyukainya!"

"H-HAAA?! Kau pasti bercanda! mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang baru ku temui pagi ini!" bantah Ino.

"Cinta pandangan pertama mungkin?" tanya Karin menggoda.

 _"That's Not gonna Happen!"_

"Berarti benar kamu memang kena Hipnotis!"

"Ah! terserah!"

dan perdebatan itu berlanjut. Namun harus berhenti saat seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

Sreek!

.

terlihat Seorang gadis berambut pink masuk. Ciri Khas seorang Haruno Sakura. kau akan mudah mengetahui karena hanya Sakura gadis berambut pink di kelas ini.

Ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik

Ino yang penasaran segera bertanya "Itu apa Sakura?"

"Oh ini?! ini roti." sahut Sakura sembari memperlihatkan isinya kepada Ino dan Karin.

"Astaga Banyak sekali! Kau akan memakan semua?!" Tanya Karin. Di dalam plastik yang dibawa Sakura terdapat 3 jus dan 3 roti isi.

"Haha. tentu saja tidak! ini titipan dari Kakashi-sensei untuk teman baru kita-eh? Kemana dua orang yang lain?" Tanya Sakura saat ia melihat hanya Sasuke yang ada di sana. Ia tertidur.

Menyinggung teman baru, Ino malah tersipu malu.

"Baru saja keluar." sahut Karin.

"Oh." jawab Sakura sebelum ia menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berniat membangunkannya.

.

.

 _Sasuke Point Of View_

Aku sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan, ruangan ini gelap. Bayak debu di sana sini. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Seingatku tadi aku berada di kelas. Kruuuk! ah! Perutku berbunyi. Benar juga aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin.

Cklek!

Lampu menyala.

Aku melihat sekitar. Ini adalah dapur di _Uchiha mansion_.

Ah! itu Kaa-san! teriakku sebelum aku lalu menghampirinya. akhirnya aku bisa makan sesuatu.

Kaa-san sedang memasak. Dari baunya, aku tau ini adalah makanan kesukaanku.

"Kaa-san~ kau masak apa?"

"Ah!kau sudah bangun Sasuke? duduklah. Aku memasak nasi goreng tomat kesukaanmu."

AH! terimaksih tuhan! Penderitaanku berakhir!

"Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau Sasuke. Kalau kurang akan Kaa-san buatkan lagi."

Hebat! Masakan Kaa-san memang tidak ada tandingannya!

Dag dig dug. Di depanku kini telah bertengger manis sebuah piring besar nasi goreng tomat. Aku akan menikmati ini.

Saat aku mencoba menyuapi diriku dengan sesendok Nasi. Kaa-san memanggil lagi.

"Sasukee..."

 _'ada apa kaa-san?'_

"Sasuke..."

 _'K-Kaa-san?'_

Aku melihat kaa-san semakin mejauh.

"Sasuke.."

.

.

"Sasuke bangun!"

"Kaa-san?

.

.

 _Normal Point Of View_

.

"Oy Sasuke bangun!" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Ngh? Kaa-san?" Sasuke mengucek matanya. Namun ia tidak menemukan Ibunya. Sekarang dihadapannya ia malah melihat seorang gadis berambut pink.

"A-Apa?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat menyadari situasi. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"Maaf menganggu tidurmu Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." ucap Sakura sembari memberikan Kantong plastik kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit sadar dari tidurnya tanpa ragu menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu titipan dari Kakashi-sensei untuk kalian bertiga."

Sasuke membuka bingkisan itu. Roti isi dan jus! Hell Yeah. Ia kini sadar Sepenuhnya.

 _'Oh terimakasih Kakashi!'_

Sasuke lalu menatap gadis berambut pink itu. Ia dengan ragu berkata "Hn. Terimakasih."

Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat aneh. Sasuke jarang mengucapkan terimakasih. Apalagi kepada seorang gadis selain ibunya.

Namun Sasuke sangat bersyukur saat ini.

.

saat itu pula Sasuke merasa jatuh cinta..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Jatuh cinta terhadap Roti Isi.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hanzama is back!_

 _kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Gaya penulisan Hanzama udah bener blum sih? jujur, Hanzama masih mengabaikan aturan aturan dasar menulis fanfic karena memang kurang mengerti._

 _tau deh banyak yang suka apa enggak. emang panjang per chapternya. well~ searching 4 luck._

 _Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan._ _Kritik adalah makanan saya. haha.. kritik tempe. kritik tahu .. ehem._

 _Q: Lanjut? /END?_

 _._

 _._

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_


	3. 3 (Story After School)

**Chapter 3 :** _Story After School_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30. Itu pertanda bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai 30 menit yang lalu. Hampir semua warga Konoha Gakuen sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Tentu saja kecuali yang mempunyai kegiatan klub atau rencana sepulang sekolah.

Seperti dua orang ini. Sasuke dan Shikamaru, kini tengah berada di halaman depan konoha gakuen. Mereka sedang bersandar di pagar. Mereka bukannya memiliki rencana dan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mereka sedang menunggu.

Jujur, mereka sedikit frustasi. Secara, dari 30 menit yang lalu mereka menunggu, dan yang ditunggu masih belum terlihat.

memang siapa yang mereka tunggu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan muda Naruto. Siang tadi tepat setelah bel berbunyi, mereka bertiga seharusnya berada di ruang guru menemui Kakashi.

Namun karena Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlalu malas melakukannya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskannya dengan _hom-pim-pa_. Dan seperti perkiraan, Naruto lah yang akhirnya kalah.

Dasar Naruto, masih saja dibodohi.

"Oyy~~"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh. Ah! Akhirnya!

Terlihat Naruto yang tengah berlari menuju Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Saat Naruto sudah dekat, Shikamaru akhirnya mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Ah kau lama sekali Naruto!"

"Ahahaha~ maaf, Soalnya Kakashi memberitahu banyak hal." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. _'Banyak hal'_ berarti _'banyak hal'_. Ia harus tau apa itu.

"Ini." Balas Naruto. Ia memberikan sebuah benda kotak kecil. Dan menunjukannya kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke heran kepada Naruto.

"Kata Kakashi ini handphone." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melongo.

"J-jelek sekali." Sasuke tercengang dengan benda buluk yang Kakashi sebut handphone ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau tekhnologi seperti ini masih dipakai. Maksudku? lihat benda ini. Benda kecil jelek, seperti transchiever militer. Bahkan transchiever militer lebih bagus dibanding benda ini.

"Apa ini bisa digunakan?" Tanya Shikamaru saat merebut benda itu.

"Kata Kakashi bisa." Sahut Naruto. "Lebih penting lagi!... Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke marah.

"Ha?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. Apa maksudnya menunjuk nunjuk. Ngajak berantem.

Shikamaru tau, Nada bicara ini adalah nada bicara mengajak debat.

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Kakashi bilang, Kau dititipi Sarapan kita oleh Sakura!"

"..."

 _'_ A _lah, hanya masalah itu toh'_ Batin Sasuke kemudian.

Shikamaru menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Ha, apa benar?"

"Benar! aku tau! Kau pasti memakannya sendiri kan?!" Tanya Naruto curiga.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu kemarikan!" Bentak Naruto.

"Cih! Nanti saja di rumah dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa? bilang saja kau sudah memakannya!"

"Aku tidak memakannya!"

"Kau memakannya! AKU tau itu!" balas Naruto Ngeyel.

"Sudah ku bilang Aku tidak memakannya!"

"Lalu dimana benda itu sekarang?!" Tanya Naruto masih curiga. Jelas saja! Ia belum makan dari pagi dan sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan makanan terakhirnya sudah dilahap habis oleh gerandong.

"Hn. Ada di tas ku! sebaiknya kita lekas pulang! semakin cepat kita sampai rumah, semakin cepat kita makan!" bentak Sasuke lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap Sasuke geram. Yang ia tau pasti. Apabila bocah Uchiha ini berbohong. Ia bersumpah akan menyumpel mulutnya pake kaos kaki Shikamaru Nanti malam.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah mereka. Namun bila ada yang memperhatikan, pasti orang akan mengetahui bahwa formasi berjalan mereka aneh.

Sasuke, ia berjalan paling depan. Dan jarak antara ia ke Naruto adalah kurang lebih satu meter didepan.

Naruto, Sepanjang perjalanan ia menatap pundak Uchiha tanpa mengalihan pandangannya. Dari tatapannya pasti orang mengira bahwa Naruto sedang mengincar Uchiha tersebut. Bila tidak ada Shikamaru dibelakang Naruto, pasti Naruto akan dikira sebagai _stalker_ atau semacamnya.

Shikamaru? Ia berjalan gontai di belakang Naruto. Jujur, ia juga tak kalah lapar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak berbohong.

.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga melewati sebuah persimpangan. Sasuke mengamati persimpangan tersebut. Ia sedikit trauma dengan persimpangan. Jelas saja, tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan banyak sekali persimpangan. Dan berakhir dengan mereka nyasar.

Ia tidak mau kejadian serupa terulang saat mereka pulang sekolah.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama. Naruto sempat kehilangan jejak Sasuke karena ia meleng. Namun setidaknya Shikamaru cukup ingat jalan yang ia lewati tadi pagi menuju sekolah.

.

Saat mereka bertiga melewati sebuah Taman, mereka bertiga terpisah.

Sasuke sudah jauh di depan. Namun ia tidak segera melanjutkan jalannya.

Sasuke Berhenti.

Di hadapan Sasuke ada seorang anak kecil peminta-minta. Anak kecil itu sangat manis, namun wajah cantiknya tersamarkan oleh baju yang lusuh.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang berjalan pelan-pelan. Matanya sudah tidak mengikuti si Uchiha bungsu. Mungkin karena Sasuke berjalan terlalu cepat. Naruto lebih memilih jalan perlahan.

"Sial! Kemana Sasuke belok tadi sih!" gerutu Naruto.

"Auk." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah tidak melihat Sasuke, Namun mereka cukup tau. Ini adalah jalan yang benar untuk pulang.

.

.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih mematung mengamati anak kecil itu. Ia terdiam, namun Anak yang diamati tiba tiba menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Kakak~ Apa kau punya sedikit uang untukku?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum. ia menodongkan tangannya yang mungil.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Jujur, timbul sedikit rasa iba di hati Sasuke. Ia ingin menolongnya. Namun apa daya, dia juga melarat sekarang.

Dengan ragu Sasuke berkata :

"..A-Aku tidak punya uang dik.."

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke sebentar,

"Kakak tidak punya uang?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Gadis itu menurunkan senyumannya untuk beberapa saat, namun Ia tersenyum kembali.

Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan uang dari kantongnya. Ia berniat menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hai' Ini!" Teriak gadis itu gembira. Uang itu sudah terlipat lipat, tanda bekas kepalan tangan. Namun uang itu bernilai setidaknya satu buah nasi bungkus.

"Untuk kakak!"

Sasuke diam mematung. Ia heran.

"Untukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Ia mengangguk.

Entah kenapa Sasuke menerimanya.

"Tersenyum dong kak! Sekarang kakak punya uang!" Ucap gadis itu lantang.

Sasuke memandang uang lusuh itu. Ini sedikit aneh. Mengingat ia diberi uang oleh gadis kecil peminta minta. Sasuke pun tartawa.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke, ia memberikan uang yang ia punya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu heran.

"Loh? kok dikembalikan kak! Kakak tidak mau diberi uang ya?" Tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke dengan enteng menjawab.

"Ini kan milikku, jadi sekarang aku bisa memberimu uang." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepala. Namun sejurus kemudian ia tertawa.

"Uhm! Terimakasih banyak Kakak-? eto.." Gadis itu menggantungkan Kalimatnya.

"Sasuke." jawab Sasuke.

"Ohm! Terimakasih Kak Sasu!"

"Sama-sama.. Um, Kau?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Chitose.. Namaku Chitose!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu kemudian ia membuka tas nya. Ia mengeluarkan Kantong pastik. Itu adalah titipan Kakashi tadi. Lalu Sasuke mengambil sebuah roti dan Sebuah Jus.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkannya kepada si gadis kecil.

Menyisakan dua roti dan dua jus milik teman temannya. Ia tidak mungkin memberikan sekaligus milik Naruto dan Shikamaru. Bisa dihajar Naruto nanti.

Yah. Cukup miliknya saja.

"He? Ini?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Untuk mu.. Chi-chan." jawab Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia rela memberikan bekalnya. Bahkan pada saat Sakura memberikan roti ini ia tidak berani memakannya dahulu, meskipun bagiannya sendiri. ia lebih memilih makan bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto. Setidaknya itu rencana awalnya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mendorong Sasuke merelakan jatah roti nya.

"Uhm! Terimakasih Kak Sasuke!" jawab gadis itu ceria.

 _'Benar! ini lebih baik.'_ Batin Sasuke.

Kau sudah belajar banyak dihari pertama Uchiha.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan mereka telah sampai di rumah kesayangan mereka. Seperti janji sasuke. Naruto menagih jatah sarapannya. Dasar.

"Oy Sasuke! Mana? aku lapar!" Teriak Naruto.

"Uh sabar kenapa Bodoh! Kau baru saja lepas sepatu!" ujar Sasuke kesal. Sasuke kemudian duduk di ruang tamu. Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikuti.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik dari tas nya. lalu membagikannya kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Kya Makanan! Makanan! Oh lihat! Kalian begitu cantik!" Ujar Naruto saat menerima Roti dan Jus dari Sasuke. Itu hanya roti Naruto, Tidak usah berlebihan.

"Uhm. Terimakasih." Ucap Shikamaru saat Sasuke memberikan jatah rotinya.

"Nyam nyam.. Uhh! Rasa Ini! aku tidak menyangka Roti Isi bisa seenak ini!" Ucap Naruto saat mulutnya penuh.

"Telan dulu Naruto. remah roti nya bertebaran!" Omel Sasuke. Ia heran dengan Naruto. Baru kemarin ia tidak makan. Namun ia seperti habis puasa 1 minggu. Dasar, orang bodoh memang selalu lapar.

sedangkan Shikamaru melahap rotinya dengan perlahan. Sembari menatap Sasuke, ia heran.

"Oy.. Sasuke, lalu mana jatah makananmu?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah menelan kunyahan keduanya.

"Hn.. aku sudah memakannya." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh." timpal Shikamaru. Ia heran, tumben sekali sasuke mendahului teman temannya. tidak biasanya.

Dulu, Sasuke bahkan rela menunggu berjam jam di restoran dan belum memesan apapun sebelum teman-temannya datang. Walaupun, teman teman temannya datang 2 jam kemudian. Ia masih setia menunggu.

Dulu ia tidak biasanya mendahului teman temannya.

Yah. Dulu.

.

.

 _Jam 18.30_

Naruto kini sedang menonton televisi. Ia dan dua temannya sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Ia dan Shikamaru memilih duduk di sofa di depan TV sembari menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

Naruto dengan gusar memindah mindah channel TV.

"Sial kenapa acaranya tidak bermutu sih!" omel Naruto. Ia menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya. Shikamaru tengah mempelajari Handphone yang diberikan Kakashi tadi siang. Bahkan barang jadul pun butuh dipelajari.

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan stasiun TV Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari layar handphone.

"Ah! setiap saluran hanya sinetron-sinetron-sinetron! tayangin anime kek." Omelnya kesal. Ia lebih senang menonton kartun saat berada di depan TV.

.

Cklek! terdengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Sasuke keluar dengan menggunakan kaos oblong biru tua dan celana pendek abu abu. Di kepalanya masih bertengger handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi ke masih terasa lapar.

Sasuke melirik bahan makanan mentah yang bertengger manis. _Bwah._ Ikan mentah. Sayuran hijau. dan, bahan makanan yang tidak bisa dimakan tanpa diolah.

"Tch."

Ia akhirnya hanya mengambil air dingin dari kulkas. Setidaknya minum bisa menghilangkan dahaga nya.

lalu kemudian Sasuke membawa sebotol besar air dingin itu ke sofa. Menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk. Dengan perlahan ia menenggak air dingin itu.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru. Setelah ia selesai menenggak air dingin. Ia berkata :

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? kau bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja ia membahas soal Handphone jadul yang diberikan Kakashi.

Sejak mereka pindah, memang mereka tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan HP milik mereka sendiri. Itu karena Kakashi memintanya saat menjemput mereka. dengan alibi _"ini perintah Tsunade."_ dengan terpaksa mereka bertiga menyerahkan HPnya.

"Ini simple. Menggunakannya cukup mudah. bahkan Naruto pun bisa menggunakannya." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"HA? Apa maksudnya Itu?!" Tanya Naruto. Ia tersinggung.

"Tidak ada.. kau bisa menggunakannya. kau kan serba bisa Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru kemudian. Mengelak dari tuduhan Naruto.

"Mwahahaha.. Naruto- _sama_ memang selalu bisa diandalkan." ucap Naruto bangga.

 _'Dasar bodoh.'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

"Lalu? apa lagi yang kau temukan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hn. Gratis SMS, Nelpon dan internetan." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Bukan yang itu bodoh." balas Sasuke tegas.

"Ya .. aku bahkan tidak yakin Handphone buluk itu bisa buat Internetan!" Canda Naruto.

Shikamaru tertawa. "haha.. kau benar Naruto."

Shikamaru lalu menunjukkan _Kontak_ kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang heran menerimanya begitu saja.

"Hanya sda tiga nomor disitu." ucap Shikamaru.

.

Sasuke menatap layar handphone dengan seksama. Ia membaca tiap tiap Nomor yang tertera.

.

* * *

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **088XCFXDGWAF**

* * *

 _'Cih tentu saja ada Nomor kakashi. dia kan yang memberikan HP ini.'_ Batin Sasuke.

lalu ia meneliti nomor yang ke dua.

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **08IAFQWADWA**

* * *

 _'Tunggu.. Kenapa ada Nomor Gadis Haruno disini? Apa Kakashi tidak Salah?'_ Batin Sasuke lagi.

Memang untuk apa mereka bertiga menghubungi Sakura? Kencan? Siapa juga yang mau kencan. Mikir diri sendiri aja susah.

.

Dan Nomor yang terakhir,

.

.

* * *

 **Raja Iblis**

 **085XDSFRWXXY**

* * *

Sasuke segera buru buru menyerahkan HP itu kepada Shikamaru. Kemudian bicara pelan.

"Oy. Kenapa ada Nomor raja iblis di Kontak?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? mana?" Tanya Naruto. Ia lalu merebut HP itu.

Shikamaru tertawa.

"Haha.. itu Nomor Tsunade. aku yang menggantinya." ucap Shikamaru.

"Huh! Kirain Nomor Raja Iblis beneran!" Sahut Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

Setidaknya candaan teman teman nya sedikit melupakan rasa lapar Sasuke.

.

.

Tak lama setelah bercanda gurau. HP kecil itu berbunyi. Naruto yang memengangnya kaget. HP itu bergetar. yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah nada deringnya yang seperti telpon tahun 80-an.

"UH! aku kira kau akan mati jantungan!" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto lalu melihat layar HP itu.

"SMS dari.. Kakashi." Ucap Naruto

"Bacakan.." pinta Shikamaru

Naruto lalu menekan tombol _open_. lalu ia membacakan SMS dari Kakashi

 _"Eto.. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru aku yakin kalian masih belum terbiasa dengan rumah baru kalian..."_ Ucap Naruto membaca SMS

"Hn." Sasuke Mendengus.

 _"...Aku yakin kalian juga masih kesulitan mengatasi masalah kelaparan..."_ Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Dia serba tau! dia ini dukun atau apa?" Kata Shikamaru menimpali.

.

 _".. Mungkin Kalian Harus belajar memasak.."_

Kakashi benar. Memang hidup mandiri kurang lebih dua bulan memang harus memiliki persiapan. Apalagi di kasus mereka, mereka tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan cepat saji. Mereka hanya memiliki modal bahan makanan. Bila mereka ingin tetap bertahan hidup, mereka harus memasak sendiri.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto. Menunggu Naruto melanjutkan membaca SMSnya.

 _".. Aku pikir teman kalian Sakura bersedia membantu."_ Ucap Naruto akhirnya, mengakhiri pesan singkat dari Kakashi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka mencoba menelaah perkataan Kakashi.

.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi Kakashi benar." ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh arti.

"Lalu?"tanya Naruto.

"Dengan Kata lain, kita harus meminta bantuan Sakura Haruno?" Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Shikamaru dan mengangguk. Tanda ia meng iyakan. Sasuke sendiri yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi. ia cukup mengerti, menjalani hidup seperti ini terus kedepannya akan menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Naruto akhirnya. "Tapi..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya, tanda ia mengajukan syarat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

.

.

.

"..Kita Harus belajar memasak ramen juga!" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

.

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

Yah. Lelaki sejati adalah lelaki yang bisa bertahan hidup di lingkungan manapun.

Setidaknya..

.

.

.. _mencoba_ bertahan hidup

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hanzama is back! Yosh.. chapter 3 slesai. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca.. para reviewers, readers, dan silent readers. thanks.._

 _oiya.. maaf buat yang kemarin,, Sebenarnya bentuk asli chapter 2 adalah chapter yang banyak typo. Tapi Hanzama sudah perbaiki kok~ .. Jadi, sepertinya bukan masalah._

 _NB : Chitose adalah OC .. sebenarnya sedikit ndak PD sih ngeluarin OC disini.. namun apadaya. Author kesulitan mencari karakter.. tapi semoga Reader menyukainya._

 _kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, untuk membenarkan kesalahan Author. Dan membantu perkembangan fanfic ini._

 _but well, semua akan mudah dengan dukungan dan doa._

 _Thanks udah baca._

 _Tinggalkan Kritik dan Saran perhaps?_

 _NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY!_

v

v

v

v

v

v


	4. 4 (Food Problem Bagian 1)

**Chapter 4 :** _Food Problem Bagian 1_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

Sasuke kini tengah tidur di kamarnya. Kamar kesayangannya tentu saja! kamar yang mulai ia tempati 2 hari yang lalu. Namun jujur, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Karena ia terus memgangi perutnya. Mungkin perutnya sakit karena ia sudah tidak makan selama 2 hari.

Sebenarnya di Kulkas ada sayuran yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganjal perut. Namun Sasuke tidak akan memakan sayur mentah.

Mereka bertiga. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru kena hukuman selama dua bulan. Namun menurut perhitungan, bahan makanan hanya cukup untuk 2 minggu.

Sial.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan Sasuke masih berkutat di kasurnya sendiri berguling kesana kemari memegangi perut. Di samping bantalnya terbaring handphone yang Kakashi berikan kemarin.

Sasuke sengaja membawanya karena Shikamaru dan Naruto yang menyuruh Sasuke membawanya.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring dengan penuh kesadaran selama kurang lebih satu jam. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, barulah rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

Saat matanya mulai terasa berat, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Namun tiba tiba..

.

 _Kriiiiiinngg Kriiinnggg Kriiiinnggg_

Sasuke membuka mata. Ia terkaget. Sialan. baru saja ia dihampiri kantuk, sekarang kesadaran memukulnya lagi dari belakang.

Ia merutuki nasib sial yang selalu menghampirinya.

kemudian ia mengambil benda yang menjadi sumber suara. Handphone itu berbunyi.

 _'Sialan.. Bunyinya memang seperti Telpon tahun 80-an.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ingatkan ia untuk mengganti nada deringnya nanti.

Ia memencet satu tombol di handphone itu.

Ada SMS masuk.

* * *

 _Dari : Raja Iblis_

 _No :_ _ **085XDSFRWXXY**_

 _Oy! Bangun pemalas. Kalian pikir kalian bisa bersantai karena hari ini hari libur? BANGUN! Sudah pagi! Kalian pikir kalian bisa bangun lebih pagi dari ayam yang berkokok?_

 _Dasar Payah Dasar Lemah!_

 _ **Wake up! You Will Sleep When You dead!**_

* * *

'Kurang ajar.' Batin Sasuke.

Bangun lebih pagi apaan?! Aku bahkan belum mulai tidur. Dasar nenek tua sialan!

Tentu saja! siapa juga yang tidak emosi? Saat orang terkena insomnia, dan baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi. Namun saat kau hampir memasuki alam mimpi, ada orang membangunkanmu dan berkata : **Bangun!** **Kau akan tidur saat kau sudah mati!** siapa yang tidak sewot?

mungkin memang ini maksud Kakashi memberikan sebuah handphone untuk bertiga. Supaya mereka lebih tersiksa! _GOD DAMMIT!_

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Sasuke bangun dengan malas, sial! ia bisa tidur jam 5 pagi tadi. Salahkan Tsunade karena memberinya 'SMS Motivasi' supaya tetap terjaga kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak percaya SMS itu berhasil menahan kesadaran Sasuke selama 2 jam kedepan. padahal hanya 1 SMS.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. sebenarnya Sasuke masih ngantuk. Namun apadaya, Cahaya matahari lebih terang, untuk menyinari mata Sasuke yang redup.

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ugh!" ia memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing. Mungkin itu dampak dari insomnia.

Jujur, Sasuke baru pertama kali merasa se-setres ini.

Ia merindukan rumah. Sangat!

Tapi apadaya, ia tidak bisa mengharapkan apa apa. Uchiha mansion sangat jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. uang tak punya. aan jika ia pergi, memang siapa yang akan menemani Shikamaru dan Naruto? Tentu saja ia tidak bisa bersifat egois. Mereka berdua adalah teman Sasuke. hanya mereka teman yang ia miliki.

Sasuke hanya perlu menaati Tsunade untuk sekarang.

Akan tiba Saatnya ia membalas. Ya! Saatnya akan tiba suatu hari nanti.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju ruang Makan. Di sana telah terlihat Shikamaru dan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kedatanga Sasuke segera berucap

"Oy! Saskey! aku memang tau mukamu jelek. Tetapi kenapa kau hari ini? kau lebih jelek dari biasanya." ucap Naruto.

Namun Sasuke tidak berniat untuk membalas. Ia malas melakukannya.

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan HP terkutuk milik Kakashi di meja makan. lalu mengambil segelas besar air dingin. dan meminumnya sekaligus

Shikamaru dan Naruto melongo.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?.. Insomnia?" Tanya Shikamaru. tidak biasanya Sasuke Insomnia.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Singkat, Padat, Tak jelas.

"Bah! ia sudah kembali menjadi Uchiha yang irit bicara.. sama seperti dulu." ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Aku pusing Naruto.." ucap Sasuke.

"Ehhh? Pusing? Memang kau memikirkan apa? Politik? atau kekasih? mana ada! kau kan jomblo!" Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru tertawa.

Memang sial bagi Sasuke. Naruto memang sudah biasa bicara dengan Sasuke menggunakan nada pedasnya. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke belum bisa terbiasa dengan ucapan si speaker yang omongannya asal-asalan ini.

.

.

"Lebih penting lagi. Cepat cari cara supaya kita bisa sarapan!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit tinggi. dari kemarin ia merasa sial. Paling tidak, apabila ia bisa sarapan- _atausetidaknya makan_ \- hari ini, ia akan bersedia melupakan keluh kesahnya untuk sementara.

Ayolah. Sasuke tidak minta banyak banyak. cukup nasi setiap hari. lauk :daging, sayur, buah buahan. jus atau susu, setidaknya minuman bergizi setiap hari. Memang apa yang sulit sih?

Semua orang juga tau kau terlalu banyak berharap Uchiha.

Sasuke mengira di saat pertama hukuman mereka. Akan ada yang menyiapkan makan mereka. Namun ternyata hanya harapan kosong. Ia sekarang tau, Tsunade tidak sebaik itu.

"Katanya mau minta bantuan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, Kau benar." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"..."

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan bicara dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling pandang. mereka dengan lantang berucap

.

"Kau!" Ujar mereka kepada Sasuke.

"Ha! Kalian GILA! KENAPA AKU?!" bentak Sasuke. Ia tidak merasa ini adalah ide yang bagus. _maksudku? Mana bisa Aku! memohon mohon bantuan kepada seorang gadis?! kau pikir siapa aku!_

"Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan masalah memasak kepada Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru. ia melirik Naruto, memastikan ekspresi apa yang ia berikan.

"HA?! E-Eeeh I-Iya benar! Aku tidak pandai di dapur.. hahahaha." ucap Naruto. Yah benar, ia malas memasak.

.

"Lalu kenapa tidak KAU saja Shikamaru?!" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada tinggi. Ia masih tidak terima bila disuruh meminta bantuan kepada seorang gadis.

Shikamaru mengela Nafas.

"Begini saja deh! kita bagi tugas. Aku.." Shikamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "...Aku akan bertugas bersih bersih."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"..Aku bertugas bersih bersih rumah. Dan kau Naruto.." Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto "...Tugasmu mencuci.." ucap Shikamaru. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi teman temannya satu persatu. "... dan Sasuke memasak!" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

.

Naruto protes.

"Apa? M-Mencuci? Semua pakaian?" Tanya Naruto

"Benar!" sahut Shikamaru

.

"HAH? Enak saja! aku Mencuci?! sampai kapanpun Aku tidak akan sudi mencucui pakaian dalam kalian!" Jawab Naruto Tegas. Naruto harus mencuci? Ia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya.

"Jangan begitu Naruto. Ini mudah saja. Lihat, mungkin kalian belum menjelajahi seluruh rumah ini. Namun aku menemukan mesin cuci di _Basement!_ Itu Akan mempermudah pekerjaan-MU!" jawab Shikamaru.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau mencuci pakaian dalam. Baiklah! Pakaian dalam cuci sendiri-sendiri!" ucap Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku setuju!" Jawab Naruto. Akhirnya.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan tampang yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan Shikamaru membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan,

"Bagaimana Sasuke? kita Harus menyelesaikannya bersama. Setidaknya selama dua bulan kita disini!" Ucap Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap Shikamaru, ia masih kesal. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menang debat melawan Shikamaru.

 _'Dasar einstein. Sialan Seperti biasanya.'_

 _._

Namun akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah! kau menang!.. tapii..." Sasuke mengantungkan kata katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Saat kau bilang kau akan bersih bersih, kau harus membabat Rumput di halaman Kita juga!" ucap Sasuke lagi kepada Shikamaru

Rumput di halaman mereka memang sudah tinggi. Baik di halaman depan dan belakang, sama saja. Setidaknya itu akan memberatkan sedikit perkerjaan Shikamaru.

.

.

"Hn! Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya!" Jawab Shikamaru.

.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Cukup adil.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

 _ **Jam 09.30**_

Sasuke kini tengah berada di beranda rumah kesayangannya. ia mondar mandir di depan pintu seperti orang linglung.

Ia bukannya sedang menjaga pintu.

Namun ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian.

sudah cukup lama ia mondar mandir di depan pintu. Sesekali ia menimang HP yang ia pegang.

terdapat sebuah Nomor di sana.

Sakura Haruno.

"Akh!" Sasuke tidak pernah setakut ini menghubungi seseorang.

Karena apa? Tentu saja karena gengsi! ego seorang Uchiha masih belum bisa menerima kalau Sasuke harus meminta bantuan seorang gadis. Namun Sasuke harus dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan:

\- Hubungi dia dan ajak ia kenca- _ehem_. bicara untuk Minta bantuan.

\- Atau sekarat selama 2 bulan karena tidak tau cara memasak.

.

Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur membuat perjanjian kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto. "Sial!" kenapa juga ia Harus menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Kalau dipikir pikir kan memasak adalah pekerjaan yang paling berat. "Arggh!"

.

Namun ia tidak mau menarik kata katanya dan kembali berdebat dengan Shikamaru. Bisa tambah repot kalau shikamaru kembali memutar balikkan fakta.

"Cih." Sasuke memang membenci orang jenius.

perlu beberapa menit sampai ia akhirnya berani mengetik SMS kepada Sakura.

..

Sasuke bingung, memang apa yang akan ia tulis.

Ia berpikir.

Harus permintaan yang sopan, tapi tidak merendah di depan orang lain.

Kemudian ia mulai mengetik kata perkata di Handpohe mungilnya.

* * *

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _No :_ _ **08IAFQWADWA**_

 _Haruno, Ini Sasuke.. dengan wewenangku sebagai Uchiha.. aku menyuruhmu untuk mengajari aku memas_

* * *

Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak benar. Kalau seperti ini, Bukannya Sakura membantu, tapi malah dihajar nanti.

Sasuke pun kemudian menghapus Isi SMS tadi.. ia mencoba mengetiknya lagi.

* * *

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _No :_ _ **08IAFQWADWA**_

 _Haruno, aku tidak bisa memasak. dan aku sudah tidak makan selama 2 hari. jadi maukah kau menolongku. karena hanya kau yang bisa aku_

* * *

Akh! Ini juga tidak benar! mereka memang belum makan dari kemarin. Tapi ini, Masa' kelihatannya ngenes sekali sih?

Ia mencoba mengetiknya lagi..

* * *

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _No :_ _ **08IAFQWADWA**_

 _Haruno, aku lapar.. pokoknya kau harus mengajari aku memasak! titik! kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku.. kau ha_

* * *

Sasuke menatap Layar Hp nya dengan tatapan aneh. kok malah seperti sms teror ya?

'Akh dasar sial! sulit sekali merangkai kata kata.'

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah sasuke mencoba. Akhirnya ia puas dengan tulisannya.

"Hah!" Ia tersenyum gembira. Orang lewat pasti berpikir heran dengan anak muda ini. Berteriak teriak dengan Handphone. Ia pasti dikira tela mendapat hadiah lotre atau semacamnya.

Untung Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang ada di _basement_ memeriksa mesin cuci yang akan mereka gunakan. Kalau tidak, pasti Naruto sudah meneriaki "Uchiha gila! teriak teriak! Uchiha gendeng!" dan sebagainya.

.

Sasuke dengan hati hati menekan tombol Send. Ia berharap gadis berambut _Pink_ itu mau membantunya. semoga saja.

.

Sasuke menanti balasan SMS dengan sangat tegang.

Ia sangat kepikiran. Apa yang akan Haruno katakan? apakah ada typo di SMS nya tadi. Apakah bahasanya mudah dimengerti atau tidak. yang paling penting-

Apakah Haruno Sakura mau membantu mereka bertiga?

Sasuke sangat bersusah payah menahan lapar 24 jam terakhir. ia tidak mau menambah rekor dan puasa selama 1 minggu dan kemudian tewas.

cukup nasi saja. Apabila hanya diajari memasak nasi, Sasuke akan sangat sangat bersyukur.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu balasan SMS tadi, sudah 2 menit berlalu. Namun terasa sangat lama. Apakah SMS nya sudah dibaca?

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa gugup menunggu SMS masuk.

.

3 menit berlalu.. Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

.

4 menit berlalu..

.

.

 _Drrrt Drrt Drrrt_

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Hadphone Sasuke bergetar. _Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya!_

.. Sasuke dengan penuh wibawa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memegangi Hanphone nya. Namun ia tidak melihat layarnya.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Tanpa melihat, Ia memencet tombol Open. Ia membuka SMS yang masuk.

 _dag dig dug_. jantungnya berdegup kencang. Masih dengan memejamkan mata, ia mendekatkan Handphone nya ke wajah. Ia bersiap membuka mata dan membacanya.

Ia sudah siap akan kemungkinan apapun dari Sakura. termasuk penolakan.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata.

.

Ia membaca bait berbait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dari : **JAPANSA**_ _ **T**_

 _Nikmati layanan gratis Nelpon seharian dan uang tunai jutaan rupiah.. dengan cara mengumpulkan pion dari JAPANSAT.. tersedia hadiah langsung tanpa diundi untuk 100 orang teratas.. untuk info lebih lanjut tekan *0*0*123Z*4# . atau kunjungi wewewe,japansat,coco . . ._

* * *

"AH MENGANGGU SAJA SIH!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

.

Dasar. Memang dasar.

Sasuke emosi. Bukan SMS dari operator yang ia nantikan.

Nelpon seharian apaan! Emang melpon seharian mau nelpon siapa? AH! Membuang buang waktu orang lain saja!

.

Sasuke Lalu menutup menu kontak masuk dari handphone dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke merasa dibodohi oleh kelakuannya sendiri.

Lihat sisi baiknya? Ia sudah tidak gugup menerima SMS dari Sakura nanti.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Rumah Sakura_

Sakura kini tengah selesai mandi. Mandi di siang hari memang hobinya. Entah kenapa segar rasanya mandi dengan air dingin saat di luar cuaca sedang panas.

Ia menutup kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Lalu kemudian berlari kecil ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

ia dirumah sendirian mengingat orang tuanya masih bekerja mencari nafkah.

Yah. dia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah ia menghampiri HP nya yang menyala. Ada SMS masuk

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. nomor baru? siapa?

* * *

 _ **From : 085UZUXYOSZM**_

 _Haruno, Ini Sasuke. Sebenarnya kami ada masalah dengan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam._

 _bisakah mau mengajari kami bagaimana cara ... memasak.._

 _kami akan sangat berterimakasih._

* * *

Sakura tersenyum. ia melirik jam dinding. Jam 10.00

lalu kemudian ia membalas SMS dari sasuke

* * *

 _ **To : 085UZUXYOSZM**_

 _Kalau begitu kalian bisa datang ke Leaf Street jam 1 nanti. Akan aku ajari apa yang kalian mau. :)_

* * *

Sakura lalu meng-klik tombol send.

.

Perlu beberapa menit sampai HP nya berbunyi lagi. Tanda SMS baru masuk.

* * *

 _From :_ _ **085UZUXYOSZM**_

 _Leaf Street? Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa jam 1._

 _._

 _Salam terimakasih dariku._

 _-Sasuke._

* * *

 _Sakura menatap kembali Layar HP nya. seulas senyum manis kembali terukir di bibirnya._

kemudian ia menyimpan nomor baru itu di kontak HP nya.

Ia menamai nomor itu dengan nama...

.

.

.

Sasuke.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Osh! Hanzama Is back. jujur Hanzama bahkan tidak tau ending apa yang akan Hanzama dapatkan nanti saat menggarap cerita ini. kemarin chapter 3 saya sudah mencoba memutar otak. mencoba mendapat rujukan ide untuk menuju main problem yang akan datang._

 _Err.. sebenarnya author ndak niat terlalu banyak munculin problem sih.. tapi yah. liat aja seberapa banyak ide yang dapat dikemukakan oleh otak author.. untuk 10 chapter kah? 20 kah? Atau 100 chapter? jangan terlalu berharap ini baru chapter 4. wkwk_

 _Dan.. Hanzama ndak mau pusing mikir love story yang bikin ide cerita Hanzama cuman fokus ke satu tempat._

 _Hanzama lebih suka improvisasi sih... yah. maka dari itu,, ndak akan ada bocoran berupa preview, kode, atau gambaran untuk chapter kedepannya. readers lah yang berhak menebak nebak.. XP doakan saja semoga otak author ini masih bisa banyak berimajinasi._

.

 _mari kita lupakan sejenak_ _tentang tema, pair, dan peraturan yang mencekik. dan kembali ke hukum utama : **Unleash Your Imagination.**_

 _Kritik dan saran mungkin?_

 _NEXT CHAP RIGHT AWAY!_

v

v

v

v

v

v


	5. 5 (Food Problem Bagian 2)

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 :** _Food Problem bagian 2_

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini tengah berada di basement, mereka tengah mengoprak aprik barang barang yang ada di dalam sana. Benar saja,di sana terdapat mesin cuci tua yang sepertinya masih bisa digunakan. Sekarang Shikamaru tengah menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengoperasikan alat tersebut

"Nah! seperti itu.. mudah kan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang ia tau kepada Naruto.

"Err-se-sepertinya begitu ttebayo." jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk garuk kepala.

"Hahh~ jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan." sahut Shikamaru.

"Eh? ahahahahaha." Naruto malah tertawa. Terang saja, ini kan baru pertama kali bagi Naruto. Naruto masih belum terbiasa hidup sendiri dan dikelilingi barang barang jadul.

"Yah terserah lah. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan terbiasa." ucap Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini kotor sekali. Sepertinya tempat ini juga dioperasikan sebagai gudang.

"Oy Naruto.." Panggil Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah memeriksa setiap inchi mesin cuci tua itu menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa kita tidak sekalian merapikan tempat ini?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Lah! itu kan pekerjaanmu!" Bantah Naruto kepada Shikmamaru.

"Ayolah Naruto, Bantulah sedikit. Siapa tau kita akan menemukan barang berharga di tempat ini." Ucap Shikamaru. jika ia bisa, ia pasti melakukannya sendiri. Namun melihat betapa berantakannya tempat ini. Mungkin itu sedikit sulit.

"Hhhhh~ Baiklah..." Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

 _Di Jalan._

Sasuke kini tengah berjalan perlahan di jalan _. S_ eperti janjinya pagi tadi, Sakura mengajaknya janjian di _Leaf Street._ Sasuke heran, bukannya rumah Sakura berada di kawasan yang sama dengan rumah mereka bertiga?

Namun, _Leaf Street_ berada jauh di depan, dekat jalan raya. Seingat Sasuke, _Leaf Street_ adalah deretan pertokoan.

Apa jangan jangan Sasuke dikerjai? _ah! tidak mungkin!_

Sasuke menepis semua pikiran negatif yang menghampiri otaknya. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang ia tuju untuk segera memastikan.

.

perlu beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke sampai ke tempat janjian mereka.

.

Sesampainya ia di depan toko buku. Ia celingukan sana sini mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Namun hasilnya nihil. jangan _Jangan ia memang dikerjai? Sial!_

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat. _'Dia pasti telambat iya!'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan apabila seandainya ia memang dikerjai.

Ia menunggu dengan sangat sabar. Matanya melihat kemana mana. Tanda ia sangat gelisah. Ayolah? waktu adalah uang! membuang buang waktu sama saja membuang buang uang! Walaupun Sasuke tidak punya uang-err maksudku, mana ada orang yang mau menunggu berjam jam di pinggir jalan? tanpa kenal siapapun, celingak-celinguk seperti orang abis kena begal.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat Sasuke menunggu, ia dihampiri oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Kakak-Kakak..." seru anak kecil itu sembari menarik narik kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Akh!" Sasuke kaget.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum.

"Ah-? Kau kan!" teriak Sasuke

"Ohm! Kakak Sasuke kan? ini aku!" seru gadis kecil itu lantang.

Sasuke yang melihat gadis itu langsung bisa mengenali. Rambut pirang dikuncir satu, senyum manis tanpa dosa. Ia adalah gadis kecil tempo hari.

"Hm? Chi-chan. benar kan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjongkok supaya dapat menyamai tinggi sang gadis kecil.

"Hihihihi..." Chitose kecil tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia memegang kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Aku bekerja kak!" Jawab Chitose kecil. Masih dengan senyum di wajah mungilnya.

"Bekerja?" Sasuke bertanya heran. Oh maksudnya pasti meminta-minta. "...maksudmu bekerja.. itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Gadis itu menunduk. "Ohm." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Ia menatap Chitose kecil dengan pandangan Iba.

Sasuke yang dulu, pasti tidak tau bahwa ada orang yang menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dimana mereka harus hidup di jalanan, meminta kepada orang lain. Kehidupan yang lebih pilu dari hukuman mati.

Dulu, Sasuke kemana mana pakai mobil. Yang ia tau hanya dimana tujuannya ia akan berhenti. Ia tidak tau ada cerita apa di jalan yang ia lewati.

"Chi-chan, kau kenapa bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Berharap tidak menyinggung perasaanya.

Chitose kecil menatap Sasuke. Ia dengan lantang menjawab

"Ohm! Sebenarnya aku pernah mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain. tapi kata orang dewasa, aku masih anak anak!"

Yah benar juga, seseorang tidak bisa mengharap lebih, dari anak kecil yang bahkan umurnya belum mencapai 5 tahun.

"Um? apa kau tidak membenci apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia senang menjadi tukang tanya. Namun ia tertarik dengan kehidupan gadis ini.

"Ohm! Tidak kak. Aku tinggal bersama nenek, dan ia sakit. Aku harus melakukannya demi nenek.." jawab Chitose kecil.

"Ibumu dimana?"

"Sudah meninggal."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ia pergi entah kemana."

"Kakakmu?"

"Aku tidak punya."

"Oh.. kalau rumahmu?"

Chitose kecil menunjuk sebuah jalan sempit yang lurus. Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Jalananan sempit itu memang menuju ke suatu tempat.

Benar benar gadis yang jujur.

.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seorang gadis yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lalu-" Sasuke mau megajukan beberapa pertanyan lagi. Namun ucapan Sasuke diinterupsi oleh Chitose kecil.

"Ah. . sebaiknya Chitose pergi sekarang. Lihat-" Chitose menunjuk seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke "...pacar kakak sudah menunggu."

Hah? Pacar? Sasuke menoleh kebelakang.

Haruno Sakura. Ia berdiri melipat tangan di belakang dan tesenyum kepada Chitose kecil.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ohm! kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kak Sasu, dan Kakak berambut merah muda~ dadah~" Chitose kecil kemudian berlari dan menghilang di sebuah gang.

.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura menambahkan.

"Hn. Dia... temanku." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum "Kau pria yang baik Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan terdiam beberapa Saat. Dan ia tersenyum ' _andai jika itu memang benar'_ Batin Sasuke. lebih penting lagi.

Sasuke membukan HP nya.. ia melihat jam.

Jam 13.14

"Kau terlambat." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Mengutarakan sedikit kekesalannya.

Sakura tertawa. "Haha.. maaf, aku tadi disuruh mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka terlebih dahulu." ucapnya sembari menggaruk garuk kepala.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu gadis ini mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas!"

Sakura kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke dan segera berlalu dari depan toko buku.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah toko.

Sasuke membaca nama toko itu dengan heran-

"Cherry-?"

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura menyeret Sasuke masuk. Sasuke yang diseret pasrah. Apapun yang akan Sakura lakukan. Sasuke ikut saja.

Saat mereka sampai di dalam, mereka disambut dengan hangat. Niatnya...

"Ah! selamat datang Tuan da- Eh? ternyata Kau Sakura!"

"Hola!~ Sasori senpai!"

"Huhh~ kalau aku tau itu kau. Aku akan pura pura tidak tau." jawab Sasori sebal.

"Haha.. Jangan begitu senpai. Aku kan hanya ingin berkunjung." jawab Sakura sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah kau pasti mau bantu-bantu kan? tumben kau mau bantu bantu di sini? apa kau sedang demam? dan err-" Tanya Sasori. Ia melirik seorang pemuda yang digandeng Sakura.

Sasuke yang ditatap hanya diam. Sedikit terganggu, tapi hanya sedikit.

"...Pacarmu?" Tanya Sasori kemudian.

"Hah? Bukan! Dia Sasuke." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Bukan?.. Lalu? kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

Sasuke yang sadar tidak segera melepas gandengannya tapi malah menatap tanggannya dan Sakura bergantian.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kedua tangaanya sembari menampakkan muka datar.

"Dia-Bukan-Pacarku-muka-boneka." jawab Sakura kepada Sasori sebal. Baru saja masuk, dan ia sudah diinterogasi seperti maling.

"Ahahahaha~ Benar juga! mana mungkin kau punya pacar! kau kan gadis egois yang memikirkan diri sendiri, mana tau kau dengan perasaan laki laki hahah-" ucap Sasori seenak jidat.

Sakura memutar bola mata.

Sakura lalu menyeret Sasuke lagi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasori yang ber cuap cuap di depan pintu sendirian.

Sasuke masih kebingungan disini. Dari tadi Sasuke diseret seret seperti barang belanjaan. Saat Sakura menyeretnya ke sebuah toko yang bernama _Cherry Restaurat._ Sasuke pikir Sasuke mau diajak makan. Tapi yang terjadi malah Sasuke kembali diseret menuju dapur.

Ah.. Sasuke lebih memilih menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **~IDWIWIW~**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu_

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini tengah bekerja membersihkan basement. Basement rumah itu adalah ruangan berbentuk L yang terdapat tangga menuju rumah utama di tengahnya. Banyak rak rak yang menempel di tembok.

Mereka mengecek barang satu persatu. Terdapat banyak barang disana. Sofa tua, sebuah lemari berisi gaun putih di dalamnya, radio tape, toples toples yang berserakan di lantai, Bongkahan kayu, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka berniat merapikannya supaya ruangan itu terlihat lebih bersih.

.

Shikamaru kini tengah mengecek sebuah radio tape tua yang kelihatannya masih bagus. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kaset tape putih. Lalu ia memasukannya kedalam radio tape. Ia berniat mencobannya.

Ia kemudian menekan tombol play.

Dan yang terjadi adalah..

.

NGGGIIIINNNGGGGGGG!

Suara dengkingan keras lah yang keluar.

"Waaaaaaa!" Shikamaru berteriak. Terkaget kaget sembari memegangi telinganya.

"WAAA! MATIKAN Shikamaru MATIKANN!" Teriak Naruto yang sedang menyapu di sudut ruangan. Yang juga menutup telingannya.

Cklek! Shikamaru menekan tombol Stop.

"Oy kau gila hah?!" Tanya Naruto sewot sembari mengorek telinganya yang berdengung.

Aneh. Shikamaru pikir barang ini masih bagus. Ternyata hanya rongsokkan.

"Tch. Aku hanya mencoba Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa dosa.

"HAH?! mencoba apa? Mencoba membuat kita tuli?!" Naruto menyahut keras tampang tanpa dosa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia kembali mengecek barang barang di sana.

.

Melihat Shikamaru yang mengabaikannya, Naruto pun mendecih. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapu lantai basement. Setelah dikiranya debu dilantai berkurang, ia mengambil kemoceng yang tergantung di tembok bagian utara.

Di samping tempat gantungan kemoceng dan sapu, terdapat rak lain. Rak ini bersebelahan dengan lemari tua yang sudah Naruto cek tadi. Yang yang terdapat gaun putih didalamnya.

Ia mengamati barang barang yang ada di rak tersebut.

Sebuah rubik kotak terbuat daru kayu yang setiap sudutnya memiliki warna yang sama. Hitam.

 _'Aneh!'_ Batin Naruto. Seharusnya rubik kan memiliki 6 warna, dimana saat kau memainkannya kau harus mempertemukan setiap warnanya. Tapi ini hitam semua. Bagaimana pula cara memainkannya coba?

Lalu Naruto mengamati benda yang lain, ada sebuah sapu tanganyang terlipat rapi, cangkir cangkir tua, dan peralatan reparasi seperti palu, linggis, tang, dan lain lain. Dan sebuah botol berisi cariran merah dan-

 _'Hah? Cairan merah?'_ Batin Naruto. Ia mengamati isi botol itu dengan seksama.

.

jangan-jangan...

.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras, lalu ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang atas,

Shikamaru yang kaget melihat Naruto berlari keatas, dengan reflek ikut berlari. Dasar duo kurang kerjaan.

.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di atas, Naruto segera menutup pintu menuju besement dengan tergesa gesa. Keringat dingin masih bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Shikamaru duduk tersengal sengal. Dengan heran ia bertanya.

"Hah..hah.. apha? yang kau lakukan Naruto? hah hah.. "

"A-Ada... ada ADA DARAH!" ucap Naruto tegas.

"D-Darah?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan. "Jangan bercanda Naruto!" Serunya tidak mau percaya.

"SUMPAHH! Aku melihatnya Sendiri!" Ucap Naruto tegas.

Glek! Shikamaru menelan Ludah. Darah katanya? jangan jangan rumah ini berhantu! Hii! tapi bisa saja kan, rumah ini adalah rumah kosong, di luar rumputnya tinggi tinggi pula. Seperti tidak terawat. HIII!

Jangan jangan dahulu pernah terjadi tragedi ber DARAH disini. . .

Jangan jangan ada pembunuh yang menempati tempat ini sebelum mereka bertiga. . .

jangan jangan di basement adalah tempat pembunuh menyuksa korbannya. . .

jangan jangan mayatnya dimutilasi dan di simpan di _basement_!. . .

jangan jangan-

dasar Naruto dan Shikamaru penakut.

 **.**

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 _Cherry Restaurant - Bagian Sasuke_

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di sebuah ruangan dalam cherry restaurant. Ruangan ini seperti dapur, namun berbeda dengan dapur utama restaurant. Ini seperti dapur pribadi. Letaknya di dalam, karena Sasuke harus melewati dapur restoran dan ruang istirahat pegawai terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai ke sini.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Sebelum Sakura menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan restoran ini.

Sasuke, ia duduk manis memperhatikan apa yang Sakura katakan.

Di depannya kini Sakura tengah menjelaskan sembari mengayun ayunkan spatula. Di badannya tertempel sebuah apron merah muda bergambar beruang.

 _'Dasar kekanak kanakan.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia hanya berani membatin karena di depannya sekarang Sakura ber-status sebagai _sensei_. Dan Sasuke adalah _seito_. Murid seharusnya tidak membantah guru.

"... jadi begitulah.. kunci pandai memasak adalah pantang menyerah!" ucap Sakura kemudian. Mengakhiri pidato panjangnya di depan Sasuke yang sepertinya bosan.

ini seperti _deja vu_ bagi Sasuke. Ia mengingat hari dimana ia di beri pidato panjang oleh bibi Kushina, saat Sasuke bermalam di rumah Naruto. Namun karena Sasuke tidak mengabari rumah, ibunya menelpon kediaman Namikaze. Persis seperti ini, bibi Kushina menodong-nodongkan spatula dan berpidato kepada Naruto dan Sasuke tentang pentingnya keluarga. Saat Paman Minato mencoba menengahi, ia juga kena semprot. Dan kejadian hari itu mereka bertiga harus dusuk manis diceramahi oleh Kushina.

.

"Oy! Sasuke.. kau dengar tidak sih?" Ucap Sakura menyadari Sasuke melamun. Ia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ha?-" Sial! Wajah Sakura dekat sekali.

Sasuke dengan reflek memundurkan kursi. Ia hampir terjungkal.

.

Sakura tersenyum. "NAH! kalau begitu kita mulai saja perlajaran untukmu sekarang anak muda!" ujar Sakura semangat.

"H-Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dengungan. Seperti biasanya.

"NAH! kau lah yang minta diajari. jadi.." ucap Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi kau bebas memilih menu apa yang mau aku ajarkan." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Menu?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu dari yang paing dasar. Dari menanak nasi, memotong sayur. bahkan menyalakan kompor! Maka dari itu. Ayo, sebutkan nama makanan.. apa saja.. makanan yang ingin kau makan sekarang kek." ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Ia berpikir keras

sejurus kemudian ia berkata.

"Nasi." Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Nasi?"

"N-Nasi goreng tomat." lanjut Sasuke sedikit malu.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Nasi goreng tomat segera datang!"

 **.**

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 _Home Sweet Home - Bagian Shikamaru dan Naruto_

Mereka kini tengah berdiri menghadap pintu menuju basement. Mereka berniat mengecek, apa benar yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

"N-Ne Shikamaru? A-Apa benar kita akan masuk kembali?" ucap Naruto ragu. Ditangannya terdapat wajan teflon. Untuk berjaga jaga.

"Kau tau kan Naruto.. Kita harus mengecek untuk memastikan..." ucap Shikamaru. Ia memegang knop pintu. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah senter. Ia memegang knop pintu dengan gemetar.

Jujur, ia juga sedikit takut dengan yang namanya _makhluk astral_. Tidak ada yang tau kan apabila seandainya ada hantu di rumah ini. Ia merasa hal hal yang berbau mistis terasa tidak ilmiah. Tapi ia tetap merasa takut apabila hal hal seperti itu memang benar benar ada.

"A-Ayo kita masuk!" Perintah Shikamaru, ia menoleh kepada Naruto.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya ke gagang teflon.

"U-Uh." Naruto mengangguk.

.

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Ah lampunya masih menyala. Tadi mereka berdua lari keatas tanpa mematikan lampu.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Naruto yang paling takut sembunyi di balik punggung Shikamaru, ia menarik-narik kaos Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Oy Naruto lepas.. kau membuat kaos ku melar!" bentak Shikamaru, ia menggoyang goyangkan pundaknya supaya Naruto berhenti menggenggamnya.

"Ssst! diam Shikamaru, kau tidak mau hantu menganggu kita karena kau brisik kan?!" Ucap Naruto berbisik.

"Satu satunya yang menganggu ku adalah KAU! jadi lepaskan!" Bentak Shikamaru. Ia mulai tidak sabar dengan bocah penakut yang ada di belakangnya ini.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah, ia melepaskan gengamannya. Tetapi ia masih berjalan menunduk di belakang Shikamaru.

Tap! Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah.

Hening. Naruto dan Shikamaru mengamati keadaan sekitar. Hening, benar benar hening. Keadaan seperti ini lah yang membuat Shikamaru merinding.

"N-Nah! Naruto.. katakan padaku dimana kau melihat darah..." ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Di-Disitu." Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah rak yang ada di pojok. Ia tidak berani melihat.

Shikamaru mengarahkan senter ke tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto.

Ada benda kotak berwarna hitam, sapu tangan, buku buku dan-

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya. Cairan merah yang terdapat di dalam sebuah botol.

Shikamaru menghampiri rak tersebut perlahan. _'Darah?'_ tapi kenapa ada di dalam botol?

pikiran Shikamaru kini tengah memikirkan tentang hantu haus darah, urband legend, monster pemakan daging. _Dracula_. Apa rumah ini adalah markas Dracula?

.

Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru menghampiri rak segera menuju ke belakang punggungnya. Sesekali ia melirik di balik pundak Shikamaru.

"B-Benda ini Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari menyenteri botol tersebut.

"I-Iya!" Ucap Naruto mengiyakan.

Shikamaru dengan gemetaran mengambil botol tersebut. Ia membolak baliknya perlahan. Terdapat tulisan disana. Ia membacanya...

"V-Vampire. . ." ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"V-Vampire?" Tanya Naruto takut.

.

Shikamaru segera melanjutkan membacanya.

"Vampire.. Volcano Sauce.. rasakan pedas membakar lidah." ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri membaca tulisan yang ada di botol.

"Hah?" Naruto cengo.

"AH INI HANYA SAUS KAU Naruto BODOH!" ucap Shikamaru sewot.

"..."

Ternyata itu bukan darah. Tapi Saus cabai.

Dasar Naruto penakut.

Baru kali ini ia dibodohi oleh orang bodoh.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

Sasuke kini sedang mengiris tomat.

"Akh! Susah." Ucap Sasuke mengutarakan kekesalannya saat ia mencoba memotong Tomat. Potongannya tidak bisa seimbang, padahal itu hanya tomat.

"Coba terus Sasuke, kau akan terbiasa." Ucap Sakura yang sedang memasukkan bumbu ke dalam penggorengan.

"Sasuke tolong ulurkan nasi itu kesini." Perintah Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya menurut. Ia mengambil semangkuk nasi yang ada di meja lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menuangkan nasi itu kedalam penggorengan dan mengaduknya. Membiarkan bumbunya meresap. Lalu ia memasukkan lada dan kecap asin.

"Setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Masukkan tomatnya.. sini."

Sasuke memberikan tomat itu kepada Sakura. Tomat itu terlihat menyedihkan, potongannya tidak rata.

Tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing dan menuangkan saja tomatnya. Mencampurkannya kedalam nasi goreng.

"Nah sekarang cepat ambil piring!" teriak Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke hanya menurut dan mengambil piring dari rak, kemudian menyerahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menuangkan nasi goreng tomat yang sudah matang ke dalam piring. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap rinci cara memasak Sakura. Ia berniat mempraktekannya di rumah nanti.

"..dan. Yup slesai!" Ujar Sakura bangga.

"Hn."

"Nah? Lihat kan? Tidak ada yang sulit dari memasak!" Ucap Sakura lagi. Setelah selesai bekerja sama membuat nasi goreng tomat pesanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. walaupun ia sedikit ragu dengan potongan tomatnya.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke. Ini kedua kalinya ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada perempuan selain ibunya, dan anehnya yang ia beri ucapan adalah orang yang sama.

"Hahaha! Tenang saja! Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja.. emm Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura. Ia menambahkan sufik _-kun_ kepada nama Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia merasa tidak keberatan. Yah ia sudah diajari banyak hal.

"Nah ini" Lanjut Sakura sembari menyodorkan nasi goreng tomat yang Sasuke pesan.

"Huh?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Untukmu. Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri, Kau pantas memakannya." kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menatap nasi goreng tomat yang dipegang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Namun Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah tenang saja! Restoran ini memang milik keluargaku.. tapi kau tidak perlu bayar untuk ini.. hahahaha." ucap Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke menerima piring itu dengan penuh rasa haru. Ia tidak berpikir banyak membantu. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tertawa kecil _'Kerja keras ku sendiri ya?'_ Batin Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan sensasi perasaan seperti ini.

 _Perasaan Lelaki yang puas mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Perasaan Lelaki yang senang karena mendapat sesuatu dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri._

 _Perasaan Lelaki yang menang dari kelemahannya sendiri._

 _Perasaan Lelaki yang BAHAGIA._

.

.

 _'Jadi seperti ini rasanya.' batin Sasuke._

 _ **"Sesuatu akan terasa berharga saat kau melakukannya dengan hasil keringatmu sendiri."**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hahahahahahahahahahaha Hanzama Is BACK! Yolo~ Udah sampe chapter 5! gimana chapter ini? baguskah? kurang greget kah? Hanzama sendiri bingung. Semoga tidak mengecewakan._

 _oh iya.. Hanzama belum ngucapin terimakasih kepada reviewers dan sahabat reader yang udah ripiu dan baca chap-chap yang lalu.. Maka dari itu, chapter ini akan Hanzama akhiri dengan ucapan terimakasih kepada :_

 _volturys, aeryn bluesky-polish, DandelionEvil, veira sadewa, Esya. , .3, justin cruellin, Bayangan semu, wildanbondil, TitaniaGirl, UzumakiYuki15, Ilham is Ila's Brother, Zero Akashi, arafim123, Guest(Apa. . .), Anonim, Guest(cer. . .), .bs, zielavienaz96, TheHalfSoul, Niwa-chan, ccxi, hime chan, bakadobe, 00, uchihaenji935.. dll_

 _dan kepada silent rider yang telah membaca fanfic jadul ini dengan sukarela. you da real MVP!_

 _Maaf gak bisa menjawab ripiu satu satu.. Karena beberapa kendala-_

 _tapi semua ripiu dan saran tetap author baca kok._

 _._

 _._

 _Okesip! Sekali lagi makasih. dan, see you di chap depan!_

 _Kritik dan Saran perhaps?_

 _NEXT CHAP RIGHT AWAY!_

V

V

V

V

V


	6. 6 (Selesai Satu Tumbuh Seribu)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 :** _Selesai Satu Tumbuh Seribu_

Ah. Hari yang biasa kembali terulang di Konoha _city_. Mungkin kata _'Hari senin'_ sedikit terdengah horor bagi beberapa orang. Begitu pula dengan orang orang ini. Namun berbeda dengan orang lain. _Tidak pernah ada hari yang membosankan di kehidupan orang orang ini._ Setidaknya bagi mereka yang peduli.

jam 06.30 pagi, di hari senin, adalah waktu bagi para pelajar bersiap berangkat sekolah. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mereka kini tengah bersiap sarapan.

Memang siapa yang memasak? tentu saja Sasuke. Walaupun dia masih dalam tahap _Beta Testing_.

Sasuke kini tengah menata piring di meja dan menghidangkan nasi. Ia memakai apron layaknya chef asli. _Dasar kekanak kanakan._

Tak lama, Naruto selesai mandi. Ia segera menuju dapur.

"Wahahaha.. aku tidak menyangka melihat Uchiha Sasuke memasak menggunakan apron. kau seperti ibu ibu.. hahahahaha... lagipula apa itu? apron biru bergambar kucing? dasar kekanak-kanakan!" Ucap Naruto. Ia terkejut melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mukanya sedikit memerah. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto sama persis seperti apa yang dipikr Sasuke kepada Sakura kemarin. Namun ini adalah apron pemberian sakura.

"Diamlah dan duduk. atau kau tidak aku beri jatah makan." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Ini adalah ancaman telak yang Sasuke punya sekarang. Sasuke yakin ini ampuh untuk mengatasi bicara Naruto yang asal asalan. Dasar.

"Huh! Iya Iya _chef Sasuke Uchiha-sama!_ " ucap Naruto cemberut. Ia memilih menurut. Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak diberi makan.

Ia pun duduk.

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

Tak Lama kemudian Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah selesai ganti baju. Ia pun ikut menuju dapur.

Naruto menatap meja makan dengan tatapan heran. Di sana terdapat 1 piring berisi 3 ikan goreng. Sebakul nasi, satu ceret teh hangat. 3 gelas. Dan sebotol saus.

"H-hanya ini?" Tanya Naruto heran. _'I-Ini seperti lauk makan rakyat jelata.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk

"Oh ayolah! masak lebih banyak Sasuke! aku juga butuh sayur dan buah untuk nutrisi!" protes Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Hanya menu seperti ini yang aku bisa sekarang Naruto. Lagipula Kita juga harus menghemat bahan makanan." ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Ta-Tapi! aku berharap menu yang lebih _WAH!_ " Ucap Naruto membantah Sasuke. Menkankan kata WAH.

Sasuke mengabaikan.

"Kau beneran mau makan sayuran Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan. Ia sudah mencentong nasi ke dalam piringnya.

"IYA!" Balas Naruto.

Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menatap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku mengijinkanmu memakan rumput di halaman kita. Kau tau? rumput liar bagus untuk nutrisimu." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan bercanda Shikamaru! aku juga butuh buah buahan! Apel! Jeruk!-" ucap Naruto, Namun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Lihat posisi kita Naruto! kita tidak punya apa apa! masih bisa makan saja juga sudah lumayan!" Ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Sasuke menampakkan wajah serius.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Ia akhirnya mau juga makan dengan lauk ikan seadanya.

"Hahh! Baiklah~"

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah makan bersama dengan kusyuk.

.

.

"Nyge Sghikamwaru.. twolong ambbbilkan sshauss." ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu bodoh!" ucap Sasuke.

"Nghaa? apaan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto.

Naruto pun menelan nasi yang ada di mulutnya.

Glek "Tolong ambilkan saus!" Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hah?" Naruto malah tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukankah kau takut kepada saus?" tanya Shikamaru menahan tawa.

"Ha? Tidakk O-Oi! itu hanya salah sangka!" bantah Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto. Ia bertanya. "Kau takut kepada saus?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"APA? TIDAK!"

"Iya! dia ketakutan setengah mati dengan saus. Apalagi saus cabai." ucap Shikamaru atas petanyaan Sasuke.

 _"ckckckckc."_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"OI AKU TIDAK TAKUT SAUSS!" bentak Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha~"

Shikamaru tertawa. Sasuke tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto? mukannya memerah menahan malu.

.

Dan pagi hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda gurau. Entah kenapa pagi ini begitu menyenangkan walau hanya makan dengan lauk ikan goreng dicocol saus dan kecap.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

 _jam 07.15 - Di Jalan_

"...dan kau tau? Naruto gemetaran setangah mati dibelakang punggungku." Ucap Shikamaru kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa.

"Sudah sepantasnya, dasar Kucing penakut." Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"OI! AKU BUKAN PENAKUT!"

"Hahahahaha."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru kini tengah berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Tidak seperti hari pertama ke sekolah kemarin, pagi ini mereka lebih santai. Mereka-Shikamaru sedang menceritakan pengalaman bodohnya bersama Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke jelas merasa terhibur mendengar sang jenius dibodohi orang idiot.

.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, HP yang ada di saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Ada SMS masuk.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang SMS pagi pagi begini?

Sasuke menarik HP dari kantungnya. _1 Message Received_

Lalu Sasuke membacanya-

* * *

 _ **Dari : Raja Iblis**_

 _ **No : 085XDSFRWXXY**_

 _Setelah Sampai di Sekolah, Segera ke ruanganku. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan :* .._

 _._

 _NB : Hanya salah satu dari kalian. Aku tidak mau oksigen di ruanganku habis gara gara kalian bertiga masuk bersamaan._

* * *

Sasuke menatap Layar HP itu dengan tatapan Horor. Ia tidak yakin dengan ini. Kabar dari Tsunade adalah kabar kematian. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan.

Naruto yang heran melihat tampang horor Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Huh? kenapa denganmu Sasuke? Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru ikut memperhatikan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menyodorkan HP itu ke depan muka Naruto. Naruto yang heran menatap layar HP tersebut, disampingnya Shikamaru juga ikut memperhatikan.

Mereka berdua membaca SMS tersebut bait perbait.

 _blablablablablablablablabla~~_

.

Mereka menatap SMS itu dengan tampang horor.

Naruto bukan takut dengan makna dari SMS itu. ia lebih ngeri melihat tanda _-titikdua-bintang-_ yang dicantumkan Tsunade. _'hiiiiiiyy~'_

"Ha? apa lagi yang si nenek tua itu inginkan sih!" Ucap Shikamaru jengkel. Tentu saja, dari awal kan mereka bertiga adalah _'Anti-Tsunade'_. Menghindari Tsunade berarti menghindari masalah. Sebaliknya, Mendatangi Tsunade, sama dengan menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke

"HEI! dia bilang hanya salah satu dari kita?..." Tanya Naruto heran, ia menggaruk garuk kepalanya. "... Jadi? jadi siapa yang mau bersukarela?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tersenyum licik. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

.

"Kita Putuskan saja dengan _hom-pim-pa_.. seperti biasanya.." Ucap Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk

"HA? Mana bisa BEGITU?! Aku tau kalian hanya MENCURANGIKU KAN?!" Ucap Naruto sewot. Jelas saja, bila disuruh _hom-pim-pa_ untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Pasti Naruto yang akan kalah. Seperti biasanya.

"Hoe? Tentu tidak! Siapa juga yang mencurangimu.. kau hanya kurang beruntung Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru meyakinkan Naruto.

 **"Aku-Tidak-sebodoh-itu-Shikamaru."** Ucap Naruto, sembari menekankan kata perkata. Ia kesal.

Sasuke Tersenyum. lalu ia berkata.

"Kau takut?" tantang Sasuke.

"A-APA?! TIDAK!" Bantah Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia masuk ke dalam kata kata Sasuke. Dasar bodoh.

"Kalau takut bilang saja! aku yang akan pergi. Dasar kucing penakut." balas Sasuke lagi.

Muka Naruto memerah. Ternyata harga dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kebodohannya sendiri.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!.. TIDAK ADA HOM-PIM-PA! AKU YANG AKAN PERGI!" Ucap Naruto Lagi. Ia emosi.

Naruto lalu bejalan mendahului Sasuke dan Shikamaru menuju sekolah.

Dasar sial.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menyeringai di balik raut datarnya. Mereka berdua sangat kejam.

dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan _'tenang'_

 **.**

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 _15 menit sebelum bel masuk_

Mereka bertiga sekarang telah sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa, Shikmaru dan Sasuke segera menuju kelas dan menaruh barang barang mereka. Namun para penghuni kelas pasti heran karena hanya mereka berdua yang memasuki kelas. Walaupun mereka ber-status anak baru. Para murid tau. Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sesosok pria berambut kuning berkacamata. Seorang yang biasanya berangkat bersama mereka berdua. Naruto.

Dimana dia?

.

.

Naruto kini tengah berada di depan Pintu kepala sekolah. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Dasar sial,

 _'Akh! Sasuke dan Shikamaru bodoh!'_ Pikir Naruto

 _Dasar. Teman macam apa yang mengorbankan temannya sendiri? akh! maksudku, tentu saja. Semua diselesaikan dengan hom-pim-pa. mereka seperti anak kecil. Memang permainan anak anak seperti itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah? tch! akan ku balas mereka berdua nanti. AHHH!_

Naruto terus menyalahkan teman temannya sejak ia memasuki sekolahan tadi. Ia tentu tidak bisa terima ia terus yang dibodohi.

TOK!

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah satu kali. DEG! ia teringat sesuatu, _'T-Tunggu dulu! apa tidak masalah kalau aku yang masuk?'_

Oh benar juga! Naruto menyebut Tsunade 'Crewet' saat hari pertama di depan orang banyak. Bukankah malah menjadi masalah kalau Naruto yang menemuinya sekarang.

 _'akh! g-gawat'_

Ia berniat kabur tapi-

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka dari dalam.

Keluarlah sosok yang membuka pintu. Tsunade.

 _'Huhhhh! Sepertinya sudah terlambat.'_ batin Naruto.

"Oya? Naruto? Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Tsunade, ia tersenyum. Namun Naruto menganggap senyuman itu sebagai seringai licik. Menakutkan.

.

Naruto menurut saja. Namun di hatinya ada rasa takut, apabila kepala sekolah ini mengungkit ungkit hari pertama.

"Duduk!" Ucap Tsunade menyuruh Naruto duduk. Naruto menurut saja.

 _'Apa yang akan dia katakan? semoga bukan hukuman lagi.'_

Naruto dengan heran menatap Kepala sekolahnya. Namun yang ditatap malah mulai menyibukan diri dengan berkas berkas. Merasa akan diabaikan Naruto dengan berani bertanya.

"J-Jadi? Nenek tu- maksudku Kepala Sekolah, Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit teritimidasi sekarang dengan keberadaan Tsunade.

Tidak seperti kemarin, Naruto yang berani membantah segala yang Tsunade ucapkan. Sekarang, ia takut takut kalau akan ada hukuman lain yang diberikan. Ayolah? Kepala sekolah Naruto yang baru ini, susah ditebak.

Tsunade menatap Naruto. ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu Naruto? kau tidak seperti biasanya? hm?" Tanya Tsunade.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ah! Ti-Tidak! aku hanya kurang enak badan." Bantah Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum lagi.

"Haha.. kau bisa juga sakit ya Naruto? hahaha." Jawab Tsunade. Naruto memaksakan senyuman kepada Tsunade.

 _'Satu satunya yang membuat aku sakit adalah peraturan-mu Nenek tua!'_ Batin Naruto.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau memanggil?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Tsunade tersenyum. Lalu ia memberikan Sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Kertas? Naruto menerima kertas itu dengan heran. Ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

.

.

"..E-Eto? formulir pendaftaran Klub Drama...?" Naruto menatap kertas itu.

"Yup." Sahut Tsunade.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Silahkan isi dengan biodatamu." ucap Tsunade lagi.

Naruto menatap Tsunade serius.

"Kau menyuruh aku masuk klub drama?!" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"bukan Hanya Kau.. tapi kalian bertiga..." Jawab Tsunade enteng.

"A-APA? AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKANNYA!" Bentak Naruto. ia kembali ke dirinya yang kemarin. Pembangkang.

"Huhh~" Tsunade mengela nafas. "kalau tidak mau ya udah! kau boleh saja tidak menerimanya."

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lega. Akh! Ternyata Tsunade tidak sejahat yang ia kira.

.

.

.

"...Tapi Hukumanmu aku tambah 1 bulan..." ujar Tsunade tersenyum manis.

"HAH?!" Naruto cengo.

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Perempuan ini sudah gila! Bagaimana kau bisa memilih saat kedua pilihannya adalah hal yang sama-sama tidak kau sukai?!

TCH! Bagaimana bisa begini? Naruto? Masuk ke sebuah klub? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya sewaktu di sekolah yang dulu. apalagi klub drama? memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Akting? Kehidupan ini sudah seperti Sandiwara!

 _'Sial! memang sial!'_

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah duduk di bangku mereka berdua. Jam pertama adalah jam pelajaran sejarah jepang. Namun kelihatannya kosong. Jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai.

Naruto belum sampai juga di kelas.

Shikamaru membayangkan Naruto yang sedang disiksa oleh Tsunade di ruangannya.

"Hei Sasuke? Kau pikir apa yang akan Tsunade katakan?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau. Semoga bukan hal buruk." Ucap Sasuke. Ah! Kau Mengkhawatirkan Naruto Sasuke?

"Hm! Kau benar. Semoga bukan hal buruk, apapun yang berdampak buruk kepada Naruto. akan berdampak buruk kepada kita juga." Lanjut Shikamaru. Dasar mereka berdua, Bisa tidak sih mengkhawatirkan orang lain dengan ikhlas.

Tak Lama mereka becakap cakap, mereka dihampiri Sakura.

"Ne, kalian berdua! Naruto Namikaze kemana?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak biasanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru berangkat berdua saja.

"Dia di ruangan Tsunade." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Sakura sedikit kurang puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Basa basi sedikit kek!

"Oh!" balas Sakura.

Sakura menatap dua pemuda dihadapannya dengan heran.

"HEI! kalian berdua?..." Ucap Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekat kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh.

"... kalian benar benar tidak pintar bergaul ya?" Lanjut Sakura.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke cengo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Maksudku! sejak kemarin, kalian bahkan tidak berkata apa. Memperkenalkan diri kek. Bilang halo kek. Kita semua kan teman sekelas sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

Benar juga sih. Kalau dipikir pikir, Shikamaru belum pernah bebicara dengan siapapun di kalangan kelas ini kecuali dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan juga-ah! ia pernah berbicara dengan gadis pirang yang membukakannya pintu. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kami hanya sedang tidak ingin." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu menginginkannya saat kau melakukannya untuk orang lain." ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kami hanya malas." ucap Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di meja.

"Dasar laki-laki. memang aneh." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"kau tidak akan mengerti laki laki dari sudut pandang perempuan Haruno." sela Shikamaru, masih dalam posisi kepalanya tergeletak di meja.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Hah! terserah kalian!" Ucap Sakura malas. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

 _Naruto di ruang Tsunade_

"..POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK KLUB BODOH SEPERTI INI!" Bentak Naruto. Ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Oi! Jangan teriak teriak bodoh!"

"I-Ini seperti penghinaan bagi ku!" Ucap Naruto dramatis.

"Hah?" Tsunade tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Kau tau? Saat kau memintaku tinggal di rumah kontrakan?!.. aku sudah lakukan!" Ucap Naruto.

Tsunade memutar bola mata.

".. Dan kau membuat aku memakai kacamata?!.. aku tidak terlalu senang, tapi aku tetap lakukan!" Lanjut Naruto sembari menunjuk kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Namun Ini..." Naruto mengibas ngibaskan kertas putih, formulir klub drama tersebut "... Ini adalah ide terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar dalam hidupku!"

Tsunade menatap Naruto bosan _'dasar anak manja'_

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak mau ya jangan lakukan! Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku hanya akan menggantinya menjadi tambahan hukuman 1 bulan!" Ucap Tsunade. suaranya ikut meninggi.

.

"AKKHHHHH!" Naruto memagangi kepalanya. Ia semakin bingung, ia tidak mau masuk klub drama. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan hukuman ini. _DAMN!_

Melihat Naruto yang pusing. Tsunade lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau tambahan hukuman, ya jalani saja itu!" Tsunade menunjuk kertas formulir yang dipegang Naruto "..ikut dalam organisasi tidak seburuk yang kau kira.."

Naruto kini malah semakin pusing.

.

"Akh! tau ah!" Ucap Naruto sebelum keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa permisi.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade dengan keras. Ia berniat kembali ke kelas.

di sepanjang perjalanan, ia menatap lembaran kertas putih itu dengan malas.

 _'Klub drama eh?' b_ atin Naruto.

Ia sebenarnya malas melakukan hal hal seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah klub atau organisasi ekskul. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan?

Ia tidak mau hukumannya ditambah 1 bulan. Ini bukan tentang dirinya lagi, tapi ini juga menyangkut Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

.

Pilihannya hanya. Menerimanya dengan ikhlas, atau menerimanya dengan tidak ikhlas. keduanya sama saja! ahhh!

..

Tsunade bilang kalau klub drama tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi itu tidak meyakinkan Naruto sama sekali.

 _'Namikaze Naruto masuk klub drama? Yang benar Saja!'_ Batin Naruto. Ia meremas kertas tak berdosa itu. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kantung celana.

ia melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas. Saat ia hampir sampai ke kelas 2-1, ia melewati sebuah tangga menuju atap.

ia menatap tangga itu dengan tidak yakin. Ia sedang menimbang nimbang sesuatu dipikirannya...

 _'Ahk! aku butuh berpikir!'_ Batin Naruto. Ia kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Dan menuju ke atap.

Persetan dengan pelajaran. Ia ingin menyendiri sekarang.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hanzama IS BACK! Okreee.. Chapter ini humornya sedikit.. jadi.. um..yah..well... ehem.. anoo..etooo.. hahahaha.. Maaf yang minta humor dipanjangin. Hanzama masih memikirkan konsep jalan jerita di chapter kedepan.. jadi gak bisa terlalu berharap ama humor.._

 _Hanzama mencoba menekankan friendshipnya disini.. dimana konflik batin antara mereka bertiga coba hanzama tekankan lagi. tapi yahh.. moga moga aja ada kejutan kejutan di chapter depan.. haha.. itu tergantung Mereka bertiga sih.._

 _well... Thanks to all reader yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca Cerita.. yang jadul ini dan yang sudah memberi saran yang berharga.._

 _akhir kata.. Arigatou.. dan sukses selalu untuk kalian semua...!_

 _See you di chap depan!_

 _Kritik dan saran perhaps?_

 _NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY!_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	7. 7 (Roof Story)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

 **Chapter 7 :** _Roof Story_

.

TEEEET TEEEEEEEEEET TEEEEEEEEET

Bel Berbunyi. itu tandanya Konoha gakuen memasuki waktu istirahat. Termasuk kelas 2-1. seluruh penghuninya kini sudah bisa bernafas lega karena pelajaran matematika yang di ampu oleh Mitarashi sensei kini telah usai. jujur, memikirkan rumus _aljabar_ dan _logaritma_ membuat hampir seluruh siswa kelas 2-1 ingin segera keluar dari kelasnya. memang siapa yang tahan menghitung kombinasi simbol yang disebut 'angka'

Tak ayal Shikamaru dan Sasuke, kini mereka tengah meregangkan otot tangan mereka yang pegal gara gara mencatat rentetan angka di papan tulis.

Tak terasa menghitung dapat menghabiskan waktu begitu cepat.

.

Namun yang mereka heran, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 waktu istirahat dan Naruto, teman mereka. yang tadi pagi dipanggil oleh Tsunade belum juga kelihatan. apalagi orangnya, bahkan tas nya saja belum sampai ke kelas.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sebenarnya kemana si Naruto sih?" Tanya Shikmamaru kepada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh. ia menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk duduk di kelas. yah, tidak ada alasan buat mereka keluar kelas.

"Jangan bercanda.. aku serius, jika Naruto ketahuan membolos. kita juga akan terkena dampaknya." Lanjut Shikamaru. ia tidak mau dapat hukuman dari Tsunade seperti membersihkan toilet.

"Lalu? mau mencarinya?"Tanya Sasuke

"Nggg.. ah! aku malas melakukannya.. kau saja yang cari." Jawab Shikamaru. ia kemudian bersiap tidur.

Sasuke melongo. _'Dia yang khawatir, dia juga yang tidak peduli.'_ Batin Sasuke.

Yang Sasuke tau, Naruto membolos adalah saat ia kebanyakan pikiran. dan saat Naruto membolos sekarang, itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Tsunade. dapat disimpukan bahwa:

jika itu berhubungan dengan recana Tsunade, Mungkin Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga akan terkena imbasanya.

Ah!

.

Sasuke duduk termenung beberapa saat, ia melamun. ia memikirkan apa kemungkinan yang dikatakan Tsunade kepada Naruto tadi..

kalau ia mengungkit-ungkit masalah kemar- _'oh Shit!'_

Bukankah Naruto menyebut kepala Sekolah ' _crewet'_ , saat hari pertama (-secara tekhnis hari kedua-) masuk? jangan jangan _ini_ tentang _itu_. Kalau itu benar. berarti benar benar salah membiarkan Naruto yang menemui Tsunade.

Sasuke semakin pusing, bisa hancur otaknya memikirkan hal hal seperti ini.

.

tanpa sadar, seisi kelas sudah hampir kosong. Sasuke menatap bangku-bangku kosong didepannya dengan tatapan heran.

 _'Lah? Perasaan tadi masih banyak orang?'_ Pikir Sasuke bingung. ia melirik Shikamaru,

"Oi, Shikama-" Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah terlelap.

 _'Cih! dasar putri tidur.'_ batin Sasuke

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Naruto kini tengah rebahan di atap Konoha Gakuen. ia tengah memikirkan tentang klub yang dibicarakan Tsunade. Kacamatanya tergeletak begitu saja di bangunan atap.

 _'akh!'_ Benar benar sial, Ia malas melakukan hal yang merepotkan, apalagi saat statusnya masih sebagai murid baru. Memang bijak menyuruh muridnya secara tiba-tiba untuk masuk ke sebuah klub ekskul? padahal muridnya baru hari ke 2 masuk sekolah?

 _'Cih.. apa yang kau pikirkan Nenek Tua! Yang Benar Saja!'_

Naruto terus memikirkan perkataan Tsunade di dalam angan-angannya. 'Masuk Organisasi tidak seburuk yang kau kira'. ia menimang nimang kata kata itu. ARGGHH! Naruto malah semakin pusing.

ia melirik sekitar. Atap konoha gakuen dikelilingi pagar. dan ada satu bangku panjang di sudut yang sepertinya untuk tempat duduk. bangku yang terbuat dari besi, namun karena terlalu lama kena matahari, jadi karatan. sepertinya atap ini dulu diperuntukan oleh para murid. namun sekarang terlihat tidak terawat karena di sudut lain atap terdapat tumpukan kursi dan meja kelas yang tidak terpakai karena telah rusak. terdapat juga lumut di sisi dan beberapa lantai atap. ia juga melihat sebuah buku tulis yang tergeletak di sisi lain atap-

 _'Buku tulis?'_ Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. dilihat dari segi manapun, itu bukan sampah yang berwujud buku tulis. buku tulis itu masih bagus, kalau buku tulis yang lama ditinggal pasti sudah lusuh dan basah terkena air hujan.

ia kemudian berdiri dari tidurnya. ia berniat menghampiri benda tersebut. _ah! memang benar ini sebuah buku!_

ia mengambilnya. Mata Naruto menyipit. ia membolak balik buku tersebut. ini buku tulis yang masih bagus.

 _'berarti ada orang yang masih sering kesini'_ Pikir Naruto.

Naruto menatap buku itu beberapa saat. buku itu sedikit tebal. sampulnya berwarna hitam. terdapat tulisan di sampul buku tersebut. tulisan berwarna merah diatas sampul yang berwarna hitam. _'yu-yuu? ah apaan ini tidak jelas'_ Batin Naruto

 _'et tunggu dulu...'_ Naruto berpikir sejenak. Naruto pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. kau tau? Buku hitam, Tulisan Tak jelas di sampul? ' _i-ini seperti...'_

Naruto teringat sebuah kata-kata. kata kata yang ia ketahui sejak ia masih kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Manusia yang namanya ditulis dalam buku ini... akan mati."**

 **.**

DEG! Naruto menelan ludah.. _'I-inikah b-buku?_ ' Glek! Naruto menatap buku itu tak percaya. inikah buku itu? yang itu? memang di dunia nyata benar benar ada? _deg! deg! deg!_

.

Jantungnya bedebar. _'untuk memastikan...'_ Naruto berniat membuka buku tersebut.

ia membuka buku itu untuk melihat halaman pertama.. tangannya mulai gemetar..

.

 _Bila memang terdapat nama nama.. berarti..._

 _ini memang buku itu.._

.

.

SREK!

bukunya Terbuka!

Terdapat tulisan disana... ia membaca tulisan yang paling atas. Nama orang.

"Lanchelot...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..dan king Arthur... Pada Zaman dahulu, Hidupla-"

SREK!

Ia menutup lagi buku itu. "AH! KIRAIN DEATH NOTE BENERAN!" ujar Naruto frustasi.

Naruto sedikit kecewa. sepertinya memang tidak mungkin kartun yang sering ia tonton waktu kecil menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ia kira itu buku dewa kematian-atau apalah yang turun dari langit dan membantu Naruto melawan Si Raja Iblis.. ah! dasar Bodoh!

.

Ternyata hanya buku dongeng!

.

Ia menghempaskan buku itu ke tanah dan menginjak injaknya. meluapkan rasa emosi. emosi yang baru ia rasakan, emosi yang disulut Tsunade tadi pagi. ia lampiaskan ke buku tak berdosa tersebut. Sabar Naruto, Itu bukan milikmu.

Namun detik berikutnya, ia memungut kembali buku tersebut. merapikannya dan membersihkannya. dasar tidak punya pendirian.

.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. ia menatap langit.

ia merindukan orang tuanya. memang, belum ada seminggu ia terjebak dalam hukuman ini. tapi entah kenapa, ini seperti sudah sangat lama. Okaa-San benar- _**Keluarga adalah tempat ternyaman untuk pulang**_.

Detik berikutnya ia menghampiri tas nya. lalu ia memasukan buku tersebut ke dalam tas kecilnya. ia kemudian memakai kacamatanya yang daritadi tergeletak di lantai.

Namun ia tidak berniat kembali ke kelas.

ia lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sudut pagar yang mengelilingi atap. kemudian ia memperhatikan ke bawah.

 _'akh!'_ Naruto ngeri sendiri melihat kebawah. tinggi amat.

tapi ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat nyaman. angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. sangat menenangkan.

.

ia berpikir.. ia ingin mencoba sesuatu..

ia lalu memanjat pagar dan duduk diatasnya. dia ingin terlihat keren dari bawah.

Clak! Set!... Naruto duduk di atas pagar..

ia merasakan sensasi angin sejuk mengibarkan rambutnya.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa keras. entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa keras. mengalihkan perhatian dari orang orang di bawah. tentu saja beberapa orang yang tengah ada di taman konoha gakuen dan lapangan basket yang ada di bawah terkaget.

.

.

 _Di bawah_

"Hei lihat itu?! Ada anak berambut kuning memanjat pagar!" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di taman bersama teman temannya.

"HEI! apa yang ia lakukan?!"

"Jangan Jangan ia mau bunuh diri!"

"APAAAA?!"

.

 _Di Lapangan basket disamping taman_

"Oy teman-teman! Lihat itu!" seru seorang pemuda. ia menunjuk ke atap gedung utama.

"HAH?! Siapa Itu?!"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Apa dia berniat bunuh diri?!"

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

..

Sakura dan Ino yang kebetulan melewati taman menyadari ada yang aneh. semua orang menatap ke atas.

Mereka berdua yang penasaran-pun ikut mendongak ke atas.

DEG! jantung Sakura terasa berhenti.

"Astaga.. Bukankah itu Naruto?.." Tanya Ino, matanya Terbelalak. memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat bukan teman sekelasnya. Namun nyatanya ia memang tidak rabun. Itu Naruto!

"A-Apa?!" Respawn Sakura. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto. tapi yang ia tau. duduk di atas pagar pembatas atap bukan merupakan hal yang bagus.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di atas sana?!" tanya ino.

"a-aaaa?" Sakura tidak bisa berkata kata.

Yang Sakura lihat, Naruto sepertinya memjamkan mata, Ekspresi itu seperti orang bimbang. seperti orang yang putus asa.. _jangan jangan..._

"Jangan jangan ia mau bunuh diri?!" Ucap Ino. Sakura menatap ino kaget.

"A!" Sakura tanpa sadar berlari. ia berniat menuju atap. melakukan sesuatu. Ino dan beberapa orang yang ada di bawah. dengan reflek ikut berlari menuju atap.

.

.

Naruto menatap taman dibawah dengan tatapan horor. _'te-ternyata tinggi sekali'_

Ia berpegangan pagar yang ia duduki dengan sangat erat. ia niatnya mau bergaya sedikit dan duduk di atas pagar sembari menikmati pemandangan. ia sadar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

ia tidak bisa turun. _Oh My God._

.

Wuuusssshhhh~~

Tiba-tiba angin besar lewat. pagar itu berbunyi.. klang-klang-klang. _'huwaaaaaaa'_ Ia menjerit dalam batinnya. menutup mata, ia tidak mau melihat kebawah.

 _'A-ahh.. g-g-g-gilaa.. a-a-a-aku tidak bisa turun..!'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata. ia belajar sesuatu, **Melakukan hal tanpa dipikir bukanlah hal yang bagus**. yah, tapi kalau dingat-ingat, Naruto sering melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikir. tapi yang ini. ini keputusan menyangkut nyawa.. jatuh.. the END..

 _'seseorang.. t-tolong akuu..'_

.

BRAK!

pintu atap dibuka, seorang gadis berambut hitam lah yang keluar. Naruto Sadar ada yang naik. tapi ia tidak menoleh, ia masih memejamkan mata. ia takut.

Gadis itu berjalan di sepanjang atap. Namun ia tidak mendekati Naruto. ia berjalan ke tempat lain.. ia celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu..

tap...tap..tapp.. orang itu berjalan dengan santai.

.

"Areee? Bukankah kemarin memang tertinggal disini?... kok hilang ya?" Ucap Gadis itu saat berada di sudut yang sempat disinggahi Naruto tadi.

gadis celingak celinguk, mencoba menganalisa setiap sudut tempat itu.

ah?..

gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. ia pikir ia salah lihat.. tapi ia melihat seorang pemuda yang nagkring diatas pagar seperti burung kutilang.

'apa yang dilakukan orang itu?" Tanya gadis itu kepada diri sendiri. ia berniat menghampiri Naruto.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.. ' _Ia sepertinya kelas 2 .. ah berarti kakak kelas'_ Pikir Gadis itu.

.

Saat ia sudah sampai disamping Naruto. gadis itu memegang pagar dan bertanya..

"e-etoo.. Senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gadis itu. ia penasaran.

kakak kelasnyan ini memakai kacamata, namun ia terkesan seperti berandal. baju keluar, kerah yang tidak rapi, kancing baju terlepas, memperlihatkan kaos oblong yang berada di balik serangamnya.

Naruto membuka mata. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. ia tau, ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping bawah dirinya kini. Namun sepertinya Bukan teman sekelas Naruto ataupun Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Hei Kau!" Naruto berkata.. Namun ia tidak menatap gadis yang ia ajak bicara. pandangannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Eh? Y-Ya?" Tanya gadis itu ragu. ' _jangan jangan orang ini mau bunuh diri' .._ Kalau itu benar, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Laki-laki seperti ini.

"Kau..."

.

.

"... Bi-Bisa tolong turunkan aku?" Tanya Naruto. "...A-Aku takut ketinggian.." Lanjut Naruto.

Gadis itu melongo. ' _Ternyata bukan mau bunuh diri, tetapi memang tidak bisa turun'_

 _._

"eh? U-Uhm!" Ucap Gadis itu. Ia bersedia membantu Naruto.

Gadis itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah. ia melompat-lompat mencoba menjangkau kerah baju Naruto.

Hup! Saat ia mendapatkannya, ia mencengkramnya erat.

"Kau Siap Senpai?" Tanya Gadis itu

"T-tungu apa-"... Sreet! gadis itu menarik Naruto dari atas pagar. Naruto sudah turun. Duakh! Namun Naruto terjatuh kepalanya dahulu dan terbentur ke lantai atap.. kepalanya pasti benjol.

"ADAWW!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Tapi, ia sudah bisa turun.

gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"O-Oi! apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih halus?!" Ucap Naruto sewot kepada gadis itu.

Namun gadis itu malah tertawa garing. "ahahaha~ Maaf senpai, aku hanya berusaha membantu.."

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan seksama. _'ah? siapa ini? Adik kelas?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati. gadis berambut hitam pekat, Naruto belum pernah melihatnya. tentu saja. kau kan anak baru Naruto-sama.

"E-Etoo.. T-Terimakasih sudah menolongku-ouch." Ucap Naruto sembari masih memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Oke Senpai~" Ucap Gadis itu ceria. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Eto-"

"Naruto.." Ucap Naruto, yang melihat muka gadis itu kebingungan.

"Eto. Naruto senpai! Kenapa kau duduk di atas pagar pembatas?" Tanya gadis itu heran. Ia penasaran.

"Ahahahaha.. Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat merasakan angin.. tapi karena aku terlaluu PeDe.. jadi.. kau tau lah.. hahahahaha." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh." Respon gadis itu singkat

.

.

.

TEEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEET

Tanpa Sadar Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Ah! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Ucap Naruto kepada Gadis itu. menyudahi percakapan diantara mereka

Gadis itu menatap Naruto

"Um? Baiklah!" Ucap Gadis itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu. Naruto mengambil tasnya yang ter geletak dan segera berjalan ke pintu keluar. Saat Naruto mencoba memegang knop pintu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Naruto tidak begitu yakin, Namun sepertinya ini langkah kaki orang banyak.

Karena pintu yang ada di harapan Naruto terbuat dari besi dan tanpa jendela, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun atau siapapun yang naik.

drap.. drap.. drap..

Perlu 30 sampai 60 detik untuk menaiki Atap Konoha gakuen, karena kalian harus berbelok ke kanan 4x sebelum kalian bisa mencapai pintu yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Sst! Senpai dengar itu?" Tanya gadis itu. ia menatap Naruto

"Hn. ada yang naik..." Jawab Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.. "..Kenapa ada yang naik...?.." Tanya Naruto, heran. ia kembali menatap gadis itu. namun pertanyaannya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu memutar otak.. ia mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin mereka mau menolong Naruto senpai yang dikira mencoba bunuh diri.." ujar gadis itu enteng.

"Ha?..." Naruto memiringkan kepala. ia tidak mengerti.

gadis itu memutar bola mata, ia kemudian menunjuk ke pagar yang dinaiki Naruto tadi.. kemudian ia berucap

"Jika kau berada di bawah.. dan melihat orang duduk diatas sana tanpa bergerak lebih dari 10 menit... apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Tanya Gadis itu kepada Naruto.

.

Naruto memutar otaknya. _'aku dibawah.. dan aku melihat orang duduk di ata- akh! Benar juga.. aku pasti akan dikira ingin bunuh diri.. kenapa aku tidak kepikiran!'_ Batin Naruto

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan _'kau-pasti-bercanda'_

Namun gadis itu malah megangkat bahu.

"setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan saat melihat Naruto-senpai mangkring kayak burung kutilang di atas pagar tadi.." Ucap Gadis itu.

Naruto memegang kepalanya _'AKH! GAWAT!'_ Bagaimana ini? Bila Naruto dikira ingin bunuh diri. bukannya itu akan menjadi masalah lagi. ia tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan dan bahan omongan di Konoha gakuen saat ia masih dalam tahap siswa baru. _HOLY SHIT!_

 _'SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!'_ Batin Naruto. terlebih lagi, apa yang akan ia katakan kepada rombongan orang kepo yang naik ke atas sini?

.

Gadis di samping Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam. ia mengamati Naruto yang jongkok seperti orang frustasi.

Namun detik berikutnya ia punya ide.

"Hei! Naruto senpai! Aku punya ide!" Ucap Gadis itu.

Naruto mendongak. ia menatap gadis itu? "a-apa?"

gadis itu tersenyum. "tapi.. apapun yang aku lakukan.. kau harus menurut saja.. oke?" Ucap Gadis itu.

"Tunggu ap-"

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Sakura kini tengah berlari menuju atap Konoha Gakuen. dibelakangnya disertai pula Ino. dan beberapa orang yang ingin ikut memastikan.

 _hah..hah...hah..hah_

Sakura terengah engah. ia berlari dari taman menuju ke lantai tiga.. _tap tap tap_ suara langkah kakinya sendiri saat ia menaiki tangga menuju atap.

 _'Jika Naruto berniat bunuh diri, aku akan mencegahnya!'_ Batin Sakura. ia sudah berada di depan pintu besi di atap. dibelakangnya ino juga terengah engah.. tak lupa orang orang yang mengikuti mereka tadi.

BRAK! Sakura membuka pintu atap dengan paksa.

"Jangan Kau Lakukan Naru-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat Naruto bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Sakura melihat mereka sedang berdebat.

.

.

.

"Senpai tidak pernah mengerti aku!" Ucap gadis berambut hitam kepada Naruto. ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

"tu-tunggu dulu ini-" Ucap Naruto. namun ia disela oleh gadis itu.

"Senpai bilang Senpai menyayangiku! Tapi kenapa Senpai masih Egois!" Lanjut gadis itu.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya bisa celingak celinguk. sama halnya dengan Sakura, Ino dan orang orang kepo yang naik tadi. mereka hanya bisa diam menganalisa apa yang terjadi.

"He-Hei! a-ap-" Naruto berniat memotong, tapi gagal

"Senpai sendiri yang bilang kan?! Seorang kekasih harus saling mempercayai? bukan mencurigai?.. aku memang tidak menyalahkan senpai cemburu.. tapi, Hiks.. hiks..." Ucap gadis itu, Ia berkaca-kaca..

Naruto melongo. _'sebenarnya ini apaan sih?'_ Batinnya.

"Tapii... hikss.. hikss.. aku,, aku tidak mau senpai terluka!" Ucap gadis itu.

Entah kenapa kata-kata gadis itu dan tangisannya membuat Naruto merinding. ia sangat takut dengan situasi seperti ini. situasi yang merepotkan. Naruto terkesan seperti laki-laki egois yang ditinggal selingkuh, namun pasangan Naruto tidak mau Naruto hinggap ke hati orang lain.

Naruto hanya diam terpaku. ia tidak berani berkata apa apa.. benar! tangisan gadis didepannya membuat Naruto merinding

"Hiks... j-jadi.. Naruto senpai.. Tetaplah bersamaku... dan ayo kita mencoba saling mengerti.. oke?" Ucap Gadis itu. ia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam.

Tanpa Naruto duga. gadis itu memeluk Naruto. Naruto tentu saja kaget..

 _'A-Apa? OI SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI!'_ Batin Naruto. ia masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Balas pelukanku..." Bisik Gadis itu di telinga Naruto.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Naruto. masih belum mengerti situasi

"Sudah lakukan saja!" Bisik gadis itu masih dengan nada pelan.

Naruto hanya menurut. Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Yang Naruto tau. 10 menit yang lalu ia mengajak bicara seorang gadis. dan Naruto sudah membuatnya menangis dan memeluknya. Dasar Naruto.

.

"E-Etoooo?-" Sakura yang ada di ambang pintu juga tidak bisa berkata-kata. hanya suara 'etooooooo' yang bisa ka keluarkan untuk menunjukkan rasa penasarannya.

Ino? Dia menatap Kedua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan. ia sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. ini seperti film film romance yang sering ia tonton. _'cinta antara senpai dan kohai ya?'_ Batin Ino.

.

gadis berambut hitam itu memeluk Naruto sebentar. kemudian menoleh kepada rombongan yang ada di ambang pintu. ia melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kepada rombongan itu.

ia tersenyum dan berkata.. "maaf, senpai semua.. bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dengan Naruto-senpai sebentar? Kami harus bicara." Ucap Gadis itu. ia masih tersenyum manis, matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca karena habis menangis.

.

Rombongan kepo yang ada di depan pintu pun hanya mengangguk. mereka berniat turun. _akh! tidak ada pertunjukan!_ batin mereka kecewa. mungkin mereka berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan menyelamatkan orang yang mau bunuh diri. Sakura yang masih melongo pun hanya ditarik turun oleh ino.

deitik berikutnya rombongan kepo itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan gadis berambut hitam.

.

.

.

Saat dirasa hanya tersisa mereka berdua di atap. gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa.

"Hahahahaha.. aku tidak menyangka itu berhasil.. hahahahaha." Ucap Gadis itu gembira. ia menatap Naruto dengan gembira.

"A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Ucap Naruto, Ia tidak mengerti. ia masih Syok. Sedikit ke Ge-Er an.

"Haha.. mereka sudah pergi Naruto-senpai." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ha...?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti. otaknya belum bisa menerima logika.

"Bergembiralah Naruto-senpai! kau baru saja selamat dari bulan bulanan siswa Konoha Gakuen!" Ucap Gadis itu.

"Tapi...?" diotak Naruto basih banyak pertanyaan.

gadis itu tersenyum.

"Gimana Akting ku? Bagus? Jelek?" Tanya gadis itu antusias.

"Akting...?!" Naruto memiringkan kepala. oh jadi hanya akting. memang apa yang diharapkan Naruto?

"Tentu saja! aku kan ingin menolongmu senpai!" Ucap Gadis itu

Naruto tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi pada akhirnya dia berterimakasih juga.

"err-kalau begitu terimakasih..." ucap Naruto, sembari menggaruk garuk kepala.

"Tentu Saja Naruto-Senpai!" jawab gadis itu akhirnya.

.

.

"err- aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tetapi kelihatannya aku memang tertolong.. hehe.. terimakasih err-" Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

" **Yukata.**. Panggil saja **Yukata.**.." Ucap Gadis itu

"Yukata?" Tanya Naruto

Gadis itu mengangguk.. "Yup.. aku Yukata.. dari klub drama.."

.

.

"Oh.. jadi dari klub Dra-UAPAAAA?#$$# $ $ %^&#^%$% ?!"  
.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hola~ Hanzama Is back! Jangan tanya.. akting bukan berarti jodoh.. -_- .. ini hanya scene untuk mendukung jalan cerita.. author masih males mikirin pair.. jadi.. lewat aja dahhh #pass_

 _wkwk.. sedikit chapter santai sebelum masuk ke permasalahan permasalahan besar,, .. mohon maaf, Author masih belum bisa manjangin chapter.. entah kenapa nulisnya selalu mentok ke word 3,000-an desu. author masih usahain perkembangan gaya penulisan. semua lebih baik di chapter2 depan.._ _maklumlah.. masih newbie.. XP_

 _tambahan.. Yukata bukanlah OC.. yang mantengin Naruto sampe eps 414 pasti tau.. dimana ada yukata,, disitu ada matsuri.. dimana ada matsuri.. disitu ada gaa-ehem.. oke lanjut ..._ _Thanks untuk yang udah baca.. Fanfiction emang entah kenapa kadang ada kata yang terpotong waktu cerita di upload.. jadi cerita yang ada di ms-word ama yang ada di inet.. kadang beda.._ _.saya ingin tau solusinya.. -_-a ada yang bisa bantu gak?_

 _Okesip.. sekali lagi thanks~ Kepada Reader. Semoga kalian sehat dan sukses selalu!_

 _[Ini adalah chapter yang 'setidaknya' sudah diperbaiki. Penggunaan kapitalisasinya memang masih amburadul.. Tapi percayalag.. Ini lebih baik dibanding versi orisinilnya]_

 _Oke.. Mungkin itu.._

 _Kritik dan Saran perhaps?_

 _CHAPTER 8 RIGHT AWAY!  
_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	8. 8 (Ups! Salah Pintu)

**First Note :** _Yoyo.. Hazama is back.. hohohoho -.-_ _ada yang kangen ama saya..? ah sepertinya gak ada,,. #pass_

 _Okesip, chapter 8 akhirnya slesai. baiklah. karena author suka dengan hal-hal yang rumit-tapi Santai. Author akan memberikan motivasi kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru supaya mereka cepat ingin segera kabur.. #hahahaha.. saya merasa mereka bertiga terlalu bahagia padahal baru hari ke 2. maka dari itu.._

 _._

 ** _mari kita jauhkan sedikit harapan mereka.._**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

.

 **Chapter 8** _(Ups! Salah Pintu)_

.

Sakura dan Ino kini telah kembali dari atap Sekolah, mereka berjalan santai menuju ke kelas. ya, mereka baru saja menjadi saksi adegan drama murahan yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan Adik kelasnya. entah mereka sadar atau tidak yang barusan itu adalah akting.

mereka berjalan santai memasuki pintu kelas, namun tidak ada orang. yang mereka lihat hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru. masih dengan posisi yang sama dari kemarin. Shikamaru tidur di mejanya. dan sasuke sedang membaca buku. Buku matematika lah yang Sasuke baca. akh! sebuah cara yang menakutkan untuk meluangkan waktu. tapi wajar saja, Sasuke memakai kacamata, ia kelihatan pintar di kelas. wajar saja jika setiap hari konsumsinya adalah lembaran kertas yang berisi rumus rumus rumit.

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan heran. ino yang melihat sakura di depannya berhenti ikut berhenti.

"lah? Kemana Semua orang?" Tanya Sakura. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut. aneh, perasaan sakura dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi. namun nyatanya kelasnya kosong.

"Oy kalian berdua. kenapa yang lain berlum masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. yang tentu saja tidak mungkin shikamaru yang menjawab.

"Hn. mereka sudah menuju lapangan basket" Ujar sasuke santai.

"Ha,.?!" Oh benar juga! Jam pertama sesudah istirahat di hari senin adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. kenapa sakura bisa lupa! .. gawat, guy-sensei termasuk guru yang paling killer.

bukannya sering memarahi muridnya, melainkan karena model pembelajaran yang ia terapkan di mapelnya termasuk hal yang 'mustahil' . kau tau?

Lari 50 kali mengelilingi lapangan. Push Up, Squad Jump 300 kali. dan yang paling gila adalah, berjalan menggunakan tangan. benar, pelajaran olahraga merupakan latihan militer.

sakura tidak mau terlambat dan dijadikan bulan bulanan dan akan berakhir dengan berlari selamanya memutari lapangan. no way!

Sasuke memiringkan kepala karena sakura hanya mengucapkan 'ha'

"Oh Benar Juga! Sial.. kita bisa terlambat! ayo ino!" Ajak Sakura kepada ino. mereka berniat menuju loker dan mengambil baju olahraga.

Ino malah menatap heran kedua pemuda yang ada di dalam kelas. ia heran

"lalu? kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" Tanya Ino Kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas.

"kami murid baru, kami bahkan belum mempunyai seragam olahraga. wajar saja kalau kami tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga. lagipula..." Sasuke menoleh kepada shikamaru yang tertidur. "...aku harus menjaga putri tidur ini sampai pangerannya datang" lanjut sasuke menunjuk Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum geli. ".. ya sudah...Kalian sebaiknya menjaga kelas dengan benar.. jaa nee~" ucap ino, sejurus kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Ino dan Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke meghela Nafas.

sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya,ia menghampiri jendela kelasnya. jedela yang menhubungkan kelasnya dengan sebuah taman dan, disampingnya terdapat lapangan basket.

sasuke memperhatikan makhluk hijau yang sedang push up dengan satu tangan di lapangan basket. ia menyipitkan mata. orang itu memakai pakaian terusan hijau mirip seperti bruce lee si ahli bela diri. namun potongan rambutnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

 _'apa dia juga guru disini?'_ batin Sasuke

orang aneh berbaju hijau ketat. Bila orang itu memakai topeng meutupi wajahnya, dan memegang sebuah pentungan. Sasuke pasti akan berpikir itu adalah Kick-Ass.

tiba-tiba orang itu berdiri, dan menoleh ke jendela kelas sasuke. ia dan sasuke saling berpandangan. sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan tatapannya.

Glek. Sasuke menelan ludah. dan...

Cling! Orang itu mengacungkan jempol kepada sasuke dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berkilau.

sasuke hanya bisa mundur 1 langkah. _'dasar orang aneh'_ Batin Sasuke lagi.

ia kembali menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Oy Shikamaru!" Ucap Sasuke menepuk pundak shikamaru. mencoba membangunkan-nya. namun tidak ada respon.

"Shikamaruu..." Ujar sasuke lagi kali. ia mencoba menggoyangkan kursi shikamaru. namun ia masih tidak bergeming.

Dasar putri tidur. kalau tidur seperti mayat. memang Shikamaru seperti ini orangnya. daridulu, dimana saja dan kapan saja. ia selalu bisa terlelap. bahkan dulu pernah, Naruto mengerjai shikamaru. menguncinya di gudang olahraga saat sesudah mengembalikan bola sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Naruto pikir, Otak Jenius seperti shikamaru bisa memikirkan jalan keluar di situasi sesulit apapun. namun nyatanya, Sampai jam pelajaran usai pun Shikamaru tidak juga terlihat di kelas. Naruto yang kasihan tentu saja mengeceknya di gudang olahraga. mengajak sasuke, Naruto memeriksa gudang. dan yang dilihat naruto adalah. sebuah tempat tidur darurat yang ditata dari tiga matras yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. dan disanalah dia. Shikamaru tidur lelap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. sasuke hanya bisa mentertawakan Naruto. niatnya mengerjai, malah dikerjai. wk

.

Sasuke yang menyadari usaha menmbangunkan nya gagal, akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. _'maafkan aku shika..'_ Sreeet! Sasuke dengan tiba tiba menarik kursi shikamaru mundur.

jduakh. Dengkul shikamaru bertabrakan dengan lantai terlebih dahulu. kemudian ia terduduk di lantai.

"...nggh? hh?~.." Shikamaru celingak celinguk. matanya yang sipit menatap kiri dan kanan.

Sasuke tertawa puas dalam hati. jadi begini cara membangunkan putri tidur selain menciumnya. tentu saja sasuke tidak sudi mencium Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru masih celingak celinguk. "aaph? ngggh?...zzz" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Namun yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membersihkan debu di lantai dengan tangannya dan mengeletakkan diri di lantai, bersiap tidur kembali.

sasuke cengo. sekarang didepannya tengah terlelap seorang pemuda yang 'ahli-tidur'. ia tau jenis jenis tidur. bahkan pemuda itu tau cara tidur seperti gelandangan.

"OI BANGUN BODOH!" teriak Sasuke emosi.

"zzz...ngh..zzzz!" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari sang 'ahli-tidur'

"Ayo! Lebih baik kita mencari Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke. ia memaksa shikamaru bangun lalu menyeret shikamaru keluar kelas.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri lorong konoha gakuen. lorong sangat sepi karena memang pelajaran sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. namun Naruto tidak berniat kembali ke kelas. ia bahkan dengan sangat santai menyusuri lorong di dalam gedung konoha gakuen. mengabaikan tatapan aneh murid murid bahkan guru yang berada di dalam kelas yang naruto lewati. tentu saja aneh melihat seorang pemuda belum waktunya pulang tapi sudah menenteng-nenteng tas seperti berniat kabur.

Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang orang karena fikirannya kini tengah berada di tempat lain. ya, ia masih memikirkan tentang ucapan gadis yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu di atap.

.

.

 _"err- aku tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tetapi kelihatannya aku memang tertolong.. hehe.. terimakasih err-" Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya._

 _"Yukata.. Panggil saja Yukata..." Ucap Gadis itu_

 _"Yukata?" Tanya Naruto_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk.. "Yup.. aku yukata.. dari klub drama.."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Oh.. jadi dari klub Dra-UAPAAAA?" ucap . ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sang gadis. ia sedikit terkejut._

 _"huh? kenapa dengan nadamu yang berubah tinggi itu senpai?" tanya Yukata memiringkan kepala. ia maju satu langkah mendekati Naruto, Namun naruto malah mundur lagi._

 _"K-kau dari klub sialan it-err maksudku.. klub d-drama?"tanya Naruto tergagap_

 _"yup.. kenapa wajahmu terkejut begitu senpai?" tanya Yukata heran._

 _"etoo-anoo-errr..."_

 _Yukata tersenyum melihat Wajah kikuk Naruto._

 _Naruto menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu. Naruto masih penasaran. ia penasaran kenapa Tsunade meminta Naruto masuk klub drama. maksudku, bukankah banyak klub lain yang lebih macho, lebih greget, lebih baik daripada organisasi sandiwara. naruto tidak yakin dengan ini, namun ia sedikit 'ingin-tau'_

 _sejurus kemudian ia bertanya._

 _._

 _"hei... a-apa klub drama itu... menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu._

 _Yukata memiringkan kepalanya. namun ia tertawa senang._

 _"he? kau kelihatan terkejut.. jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan klub drama hm? senpai?" Tanya Yukata menggoda._

 _"A-apa? TIDAK!" Bantah Naruto segera._

 _"hehe.. jangan bohong Senpai. mungkin kau berkata tidak. tapi gelagatmu menunjukkan sebaliknya" Jawab Yukata lagi._

 _"Aku TIDAK tertarik!"_

 _"haha.. terserah kau saja senpai.." Ucap Yukata menepuk pundak Naruto. "... Kalau kau ingin tau lebik jauh tentang klub drama. kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya sendiri?"_

 _"ha?!"_

 _"Kau bisa ke ruangan klub kami.. di lantai dua. ruang B.203.. dan. cari sendiri jawabanmu" Ucap Yukata meyakinkan Naruto_

 _"aku TIDAK akan Pernah Kesana!" Ucap Naruto tegas._

 _Namun Yukata malah tersenyum lagi. Gadis yang murah senyum. ia mengangkat bahu._

 _"hehe.. terserah kau saja senpai!..." Yukata Melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangannya. "...ouch! sepertinya sudah masuk, sebaiknya aku pergi. aku tidak mau terlambat.. jaaaa ne~ Naruto-SENPAI!"_

 _dan gadis itu telah berlari turun ke dalam gedung konoha gakuen._

 _Naruto hanya bisa melirik dari ujung matanya._

 _._

 _._

Naruto melamun sepanjang jalan. tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya nya ke ujung lorong lantai 3. entah karena ia tidak fokus atau apa. ia bahkan tidak tau kalau di depannya ada orang berdiri.

DUAKH! Kepala Naruto berbenturan dengan pundak orang tersebut. Naruto jatuh tersungkur

"OI KALAU JALAN LIHAT LIHA-Ouchh!" Bentak Naruto kepada orang tersebut sembari memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

"HAA? Apa yang barusan kau katakan bocah tengik?!" Bentak Orang itu. ia berbailk

Naruto mendongak ke atas. mengamati di balik kacamatanya. Seorang bertubuh tinggi besar lah yang tampak. menggunakan pakaian hitam seperti anggota intel. condet yang ada di wajahnya menambah kesan sangar di perawakannya.

"a-aaaaaa?..." Naruto hanya melongo. satu kata yang ada di pikirannya. Preman. Naruto menatap Ngeri kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana jam segini HAH? sudah membawa-bawa tas,, Kau mau pulang?" Ucap Laki laki itu sembari memainkan rotan yang ada di tangannya.

"S-siapa KAU?! A-apa Urusanmu jika aku memang berniat pulang?!" Bentak Naruto kembali. ia mencoba memberanikan diri. ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang asing.

"Anak Busuk! Kau tidak tau siapa AKU?!" Tanya Orang Itu galak. Naruto hanya melongo saat orang di depannya menggunakan bahasa slengekan kepada Naruto.

"aaa...?"

"Aku adalah Morino IBIKI! Dan Aku Adalah Guru BK mu!" Ucap Orang itu. Ia membentak Naruto. Naruto tentu saja kaget.

"G-Guru BK? i-Ibiki-sensei?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Ibiki tersenyum garang

"Benar Bodoh! Seorang murud memang harus memanggil gurunya -sensei" ucap Ibiki melipat tangan di dada.

Glek. Naruto menelan Ludah. Ini sepertinya memang hari kesialan Naruto. tadi pagi ia hanya sarapan dengan ikan goreng. di sekolah ia harus eyel-eyelan dengan Tsunade. di atap tadi ia hampir saja dikira bunuh diri. dan sekarang? Ia harus menghadapi pria bercondet yang mengaku sebagai guru BK. what a bad day!

"Huh? Kenapa bocah? Kau tidak berani membantah lagi heh? Mana semangatmu yang ingin pulang tadi?" Tanya Ibiki menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto berkeringat dingin. ia tidak ingin menjadi bulan bulanan guru BK dan diseret ke ruangannya. melihat rotan yang dipegang Ibiki. Naruto pasti bukan hanya diceramahi.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"ahahahahahahaha... ahahahahaha.. ahaha...haha..ha..ha..a-" Naruto tertawa garing. Ia berdiri sembari melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"ibiki sensei-" Ucap Naruto. ia tersenyum palsu sembari mengulurkan tangan. mengajak ibiki bersalaman.

Ibiki masih dengan tatapan garang. namun membalas salaman Naruto.

"Sensei..." Ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. ia mengenggam tangan Ibiki dengan kedua tangannya. ibiki hanya menatap Naruto. namun guru sangar ini sedikit heran.

.

.

.

.

"... Terimakasih atas Nasehatnya"

Ucap Naruto kemudian. dan tanpa aba aba ia berlari mendahului Ibiki menuju tempat yang ia lewati tadi.

"HA?!" Merasa dibodohi Ibiki segera mengejar Naruto. mengikuti Naruto di sepanjang lorong lantai tiga.

mereka melewati aksi kejar kejaran dengan dramatis. dimana Naruto yang berada di depan berlari sekuat tenaga bak menghindari kejaran setan yang mengamuk

"OY BOCAH TENGIK BERANINYA KAU MENGERJAI GURU! BERHENTI!" teriak Ibiki di belakang Naruto

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti!" Teriak Naruto tak kalah keras.

BERHENTI KATAKU BOCAH!" Teriak ibiki lagi

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau tidak mengejar!" ucap Naruto. yang malah membuat emosi ibiki semakin meluap.

Tentu saja teriakan dua orang yang kejar kejaran ini menyita perhatian murid konoha gakuen yang sedang belajar. mengingat mereka berdua berteriak teriak sepanjang lorong.

.

Naruto berlari berputar putar mengitari lantai tiga. namun ibiki tidak melepaskan Naruto semudah itu. ia masih setia mengejar Naruto.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto yang masih berlari.

tanpa sadar di depannya ada dua orang yang Naruto kenali menghalangi jalannya.

.

"Ha- Bukankah itu Naru-"

"SHIKAMARU,SASUKE LARI!" Ucap Naruto.

"A-apa yang-" Sasuke berniat mencegat Naruto namun Naruto bablas dan menyeret baju mereka berdua. membuat mereka hampir tersungkur

"LARI KATAKU LARIII!" Bentak Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke akhirnya ikut berlari di belakang Naruto.

"Oi! Sebenarnya ada apa Naru-!" Deg! Shikamaru menghentikan kata katanya saat dirasa ada yang mendekat dari belakang.

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. membuat sasuke yang penasaran juga menoleh.

"WTF?! Siapa dia Oy-" tanya Sasuke saat melihat orang yang mengejarnya, Preman bercondet.

"Dia..hah... Guru BK!" Ucap Naruto sembari tersengal sengal.

"UAPAA?!" Teriak Sasuke dan Shikamaru hampir berbarengan.

"Pokoknya Cepat LARII!" Ucap Naruto.

"Shitttttt!" Shikamaru mengumpat. Ia akhirnya berlari menyamai kecepatan Naruto.

Mereka berlarian mengitari lantai tiga.

saat melewati beberapa detik mereka berlari. Shikamaru berucap.

"SEBENARNYA..hah... ADAh APAh..SIH NARUTO?!" Tanya Shikamaru tersengal sengal.

"APANYA SHIKA?!" Jawab Naruto. Ia panik karena Ibiki masih mengejar.

"APANYA NDASMU! KENAPA KAU BISA DIKEJAR GURU BK?!" Ucap Sasuku dengan Nada tinggi.

"AHAHAHAHA.. sebenarnya aku hanya mengajaknya salaman HAHAHA!" Ucap Naruto tertawa sambil berlari.

"LALU KENAPA DIA BISA MENGEJARMU?!" Tanya Shikamaru keras.

"EH-?..I-ITU... A-AHAHAHA.. MAAF ITU SALAHKU!" ucap Naruto lagi dengan Nada bodohnya.

"KALAU ITU SALAHMU? LALU KENAPA KITA HARUS IKUTAN LARI DASAR BODOH!" Bentak Sasuke.

Benar Juga. Kenapa Naruto tidak kepikiran. Kenapa juga mengajak Sasuke dan Shikamaru Lari. ia hanya reflek karena melihat mereka berdua di depan.

.

"zzzzz.." Sasuke berniat berhenti. namun ia mergukan niatnya karena ibiki berteriak

"OY BERHENTI KALIAN BERTIGA! AKAN AKU PASTIKAN KALIAN MENGHADAP TSUNADE BILA TERTANGKAP!" teriak ibiki.

Sasuke tidak jadi berhenti. karena sekarang ibiki sudah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai tersangka.

"ARGH! Lihat! Sekarang Kita bertiga jadi Kena Masalah Dasar Bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke lagi kepada Naruto. ia kembali menyamai kecepatan Lari Naruto.

"dasar Merepotkan!" Umpat Shikamaru.

"-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Naruto malah tertawa menampakkan muka tanpa Dosa.

...

merekapun menambah kecepatan dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Apa _hah .._ kita.. _hah_... harus.. berlari selamanya HA?!" Umpat Shikamaru kemudian setelah merasa tenaganya habis.

"tidak _hah_.. ada.. _hah.._ yang bisa.. kita lakukan. _hah..._ selain BERLARI!" Jawab Naruto.

Mereka bertiga memutar otak. mereka tau berlari selamanya bukan merupakan hal yang bagus.

"Cih! Kita berpencar! Cari Tempat Sembunyi. dan.. jangan keluar sampai bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.. PAHAM?!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka pun turun ke lantai dua.. dan.. berpencar..

.

Ibiki yang melihat buruannya kabur. akhirnya ikut turun ke lantai dua "Dasar anak-anak Nakal! Akan ku pastikan mereka membersihkan toilet sepanjang hari!" gumam ibiki. Yah. itu bila kau bisa menangkap mereka sensei.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berlari sepanjang lantai dua. mereka berpencar saat dirasa ibiki belum melihat mereka.

Sasuke segera berbelok melewati lab kimia dan berlari menuju lorong kanan.

Shikamaru lebih memilih turun ke lantai satu menuruni tangga lebih rendah.

Dan Naruto hanya lurus kedepan melewati deretan kelas lain yang sedang belajar.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke Side_

Sasuke berlari dengan perlahan saat dirasa ibiki tidak mengejarnya. sasuke merasa kelelahan. ia berharap Ibiki mengejar Naruto atau Shikamaru supaya Ia Bisa istirahat barang sejenak.

Ia sudah melewati setidaknya 3-4 ruangan kelas termasuk lab kimia tadi. walaupun sasuke hanya berlari di latar Ruang Kelas orang lain, tapi itu tetap saja menganggu. bukankah aneh melihat orang lari-larian di lorong saat jam pelajaran berlangsung? Sasuke juga tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas. karena ibiki bisa saja menemukannya dengan mudah bila Sasuke duduk di bangkunya sendiri sekarang. apalagi teman teman sekelasnya sedang pelajaran olahraga. ah! Ia harus mencari tempat sembunyi, dimana saja! Yang penting aman. tidak menutup kemungkinan ibiki akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak mau mendapat hukuman yang aneh aneh dari guru BK! Lagipula, Ini salah Naruto! _SIAL!_

Sasuke berlari dengan panik. saat ia melewati sebuah pintu, ia berpikir.

ia berhenti di tembok yang memiliki tiga pintu. dari kanan adalah pintu Toilet Pria, kemudian di samping kirinya adalah pintu toilet wanita. dan ada satu pintu lagi di samping toilet wanita. aneh! kalau di lantai tiga, pintu ketiga berada di samping toilet pria. _ini sebaliknya_

 _._

 _'Apa aku harus bersembunyi di toilet pria?'_ Pikir Sasuke. ah! Tapi ini terlalu umum. maksudku, terlalu mudah ditebak. Bukannya Toilet adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang. Sasuke tidak mau dikira orang aneh gara gara mendiami toilet pria terlalu lama.

.

 _'Atauu...'_ Sasuke melirik pintu toilet wanita. _'...aku harus...'_ \- Wajah Sasuke memerah. _Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan_. Sasuke mengurungkan Niatnya bersembunyi di toilet wanita. ia tidak mau mendapat gelar Hentai datau semacamnya.

.

Sasuke melirik pintu yang terakhir. _'akh! Tidak Ada pilihan lain!'_ Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang memasuki pintu yang paling ujung. ia mengabaikan niatnya untuk bersembunyi di toilet. ia akan mencari aman di pintu ketiga. lagipula? Siapa juga yang mau berdiam lama di toilet. seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu Ditutup. Sasuke sudah berada di dalam. mungkin ia sudah bisa merasa lega sekarang. fyuh! Aku turut senang Sasuke!..

Sasuke melepas pegangannya dari knop pintu saat dirasa pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Sasuke berbalik. Ia kini tengah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan lebar. namun tidak ada kursi atau meja di sini. Hanya ada Loker. _'apa ini ruang loker lain?'_ Pikir Sasuke, Aneh. bukankah deretan Loker ada di lantai satu?

Sasuke melirik sekitar. di kanan Sasuke ada empat deretan loker yang ditata persis seperti rak perpustakaan. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat setiap sudut ruangan karena terhalang rak rak tersebut. di sebelah kiri Sasuke, terdapat empat bilik yang terlihat seperti ruang ganti.

 _'Ah Jadi Ini ruang Ganti!'_ Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam beberapa Saat di depan Pintu. ia masih mengamati keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

tiba tiba..

Ctap. Di pintu bilik paling pojok ada orang yang menyampirkan sesuatu. Sasuke tentu saja kaget karena ada orang selain dirinya di Sini.

Namun yang lebih membuat Sasuke penasaran adalah benda apa yang tersampir di atas pintu. Sasuke menyipitkan mata. benda yang kurang jelas dimata Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke sangat asing dengan benda itu.

.

.

.

DEG! Jantung Sasuke berhenti _'I-itu BH!'_ Pikir Sasuke.

.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam bilik.

"Nee! Ino, Apa kau pikir BH ku Sudah kekecilan?" Tanya Orang yang ada di dalam bilik paling pojok.

"hah! Mana Ada Sakura! Punyamu Kan masih Rata Seperti Biasanya!" Ucap Orang lain yang sepertinya ada di bilik disampingnya.

.

Sasuke mematung. ia tidak bisa berkata apa apa. ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. _'I-ini? Ini Ruang Ganti Wanita!'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

Cklek. Pintu Bilik dibuka. Keluarlah gadis yang Sasuke kenali. Ino Yamanaka. ia memakai seragam olahraga Konoha Gakuen. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari Keberadaan Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok! Ino mengetuk pintu bilik yang digunakan Sakura.

"Oy! Ayo cepat Saku! Nanti kita bisa dimarahi Guy-Sense-..E-Eh?- KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Ino Saat ia melihat Sosok Pria yang berdiri di depan Pintu.

"Ada apa Ino-? WAAA!" Teriak Sakura. ia reflek keluar dari bilik. namun ia belum sempat memakai celana olahraganya.

.

"Akh!" Sasuke menutup matanya dengan tangan Saat menyadari Sakura tidak memakai celana.

"A-A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI S-S-SASUKE?!" Bentak Ino.

"T-tungu dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud-!" Bantah Sasuke masih dengan menutupi matanya dengan tangan.

Sakura yang menyadari gelagat sasuke yang menutupi matanya, ia melirik ke bawah. 'sial! Aku belum pakai celana!' Sakura segera kembali masuk dan memakai celananya. ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"K-K-K-AU!.." Bentak Sakura sembari mengenggam kerah Sasuke. menariknya emosi

"T-tunggu-"

"K-K-KAU!"

"A-ku tidak bermak-"

"KAUUU!"

 _'O-onore-'_

 _"HENTAAAAAAIIII!"_

 _._

PLAK! ... (1 Hit)

PLAK! ... (2 Hit)

Plak! Plak! ... (4 Combo)

.

.

.

 _Shikamaru Side_

Shikamaru yang turun ke lantai satu, Kini tengah berlari menyusuri lorong. ia bingung mau bersembunyi dimana. ia hanya berlari mengikuti arah kakinya. akh! Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu yang menarik perhatiannya. pintu yang ada di sebelah UKS. Sepertinya ini adalah gudang.

Bila gudang ada di samping UKS! Berarti ada matras yang tidak terpakai!.. Shikamaru berniat tidur sembari menunggu bel. Shikamaru bisa saja tidur di UKS dengan beralasan Pusing. Namun, Bisa Saja Ibiki menemukannya. walaupun ia tidak yakin apa wajahnya Dikenali oleh ibiki atau tidak. tapi, ia lebih baik cari aman dan menjauh dari yang namanya guru!..

Tanpa Pikir Panjang, Shikamaru segera masuk ke dalam.

.

BRAK! "Jadi Kita Haru-Akh! Siapa Kau!" Ucap Seorang pemuda berambut panjang, Ia terkejut karena tiba tiba ada orang masuk saat ia sedang berbicara.

"Akh...?!" Shikamaru hanya diam di depan pintu. ternyata ini bukan gudang.

"Hei! Siapa Yang menyuruhmu Masuk Saat Kami Sedang Rapat!" Ucap Seorang perempuan bercepol.

Shikamaru menatap orang orang yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan aneh. di dalam ruangan itu ada lima orang-termasuk Shikamaru. Salah satu dari mereka sedang menyalin sesuatu. mereka-kecuali Shikamaru sedang duduk berhadapan di kursi. di depannya terdapat meja lonjong seperti meja rapat.

Glek! Shikamaru menelan ludah. Shikamaru dengan ragu ia bertanya. "I-ini ruangan Apa?"

"eh? Kau Kelas 2 ya? hm? Kohai?" Tanya gadis berkuncir empat. ia tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Jangan terlalu ramah padanya Temari! Dia Nanti bisa menjadi sombong di depan OSIS!" ucap gadis bercepol tadi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"haha.. Sudahlah Tenten.. Jangan terlalu keras kepada junior, Kita Seharusnya sedikit ramah sebagai Pengurus OSIS.. kan?" Ucap gadis berkuncir empat tadi. Temari.

 _'Ha? OSIS?!'_ Batin Shikamaru.

"Kau!- Ada perlu apa kau di ruang OSIS?!" Ucap Laki laki berambut panjang. shikamaru yang ditanya menoleh. Shikamaru pikir dialah ketua mereka. berarti. pria berambut panjang ini adalah ketua OSIS. WTH?!

"eh? H-hahahahaha~" Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata kata. ia malah tertawa garing sembari menggaruk kepala.

"Kalau kau tidak ada Perlu sebaiknya KELUAR!" Bentak Tenten Garang. Oh ayolah? OSIS sedang kalut memikirkan tentang Konoha Festival yang akan berlangsung kurang dari 2 bulan mendatang. bahkan mereka dengan terpaksa sering mengadakan rapat berkala menggunakan jam pelajaran. meskipun tidak semua anggotanya datang sekarang. tapi ini juga merupakan waktu yang penting!

"a-b-bakilah! aku akan pergi-" Ucap Shikamaru tapi dipotong oleh seorang pemuda pucat yang sedang menulis/tepatnya menyalin sesuatu tadi

"anoo.. Bisakah orang ini tinggal disini sebentar?" Usulnya kepada teman-temannya. ia menunjuk Shikamaru

 _'hah?'_

Laki-laki berwajah pucat tadi melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Sebenarnya Sulit menulis kesimpulan rapat sembari menyalin daftar keuangan.. kalau tidak keberatan.. aku butuh sedikit bantuan.." Ucap Laki-laki pucat itu kemudian.

"HA?" hanya itu respon Shikamaru.

"Oh.. maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku butuh bantuan.. bisakah kau membantu?" Tanya pemuda pucat itu. ia tersenyum. Entahkenapa Shikamaru merasa senyuman itu adalah senyum palsu.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa Harus AKU?!" tanya Shikamaru tidak terima

"..aku hanya meminta bantuan.." Jawab pemuda pucat tersebut

"..ayolah Junior, Bantulah Sai-senpai menyalin buku keuangan OSIS.." Ucap Temari memberi semangat

"A-APA?! AKU TIDAK MAU! maksudku- Kenapa bukan kau Saja! INI kan ORGANISASIMU!" Balas Shikamaru sengit.

"Aku harus memperhatikan Neji dengan benar dalam rapat ini. jadi aku tidak bisa terpaku dengan hal lain!" Ucap Temari enteng

Shikamaru Menatap Wanita berkuncir empat itu sebal. alasan apa itu? Tidak Masuk akal!

"Oy Junior! Sebaiknya kau lakukan.. Atau aku akan mengadukanmu ke Kepala Sekolah bahwa kau membolos!" Ucap Tenten. ia tersenyum iblis

GLEK! Shikamaru menelan ludah. ia tidak mau menemui Tsunade karena hal seperti ini.

"B-baiklah.." Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah. Ia akan mengalah sekarang. lagipula hanya menyalin kan?

Sai tersenyum. ia menyerahkan dua buku kepada Shikamaru dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

 _'..hanya menyalin kan? sepertinya tidak masalah..'_ Batin Shikamaru. ia lalu memulai membuka buku tersebut. bersiap menyalin buku keuangan yang lama ke yang baru.

ia membolak balik buku yang lama. oh! tidak ada ruang sama sekali. buku itu sudah habis.

lalu Shikamaru membuka buku yang baru. _'..aku hanya perlu melanjutkan apa yang telah ditulis SENPAI kan?'_ Setidaknya Shikamaru tidak perlu menulis semuanya.

DEG! Shikamaru membolak balik buku yang baru dengan heran. Hanya ada Judul Di sana. Si senpainya ini belum mulai menulis. Shikamaru menoleh ke senpainya. Senpainya tersenyum Tanpa Dosa.

"Tolong kerjasamannya ya kohai!" Ucap Sai. masih dengan senyumannya

.

.

.

 _'DASAR SIALAN!'_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto Side_

Naruto berlari sepanjang lantai dua. ia tidak mempedulikan teman temannya lagi. yang ia tau ia hanya harus berlari. dan cari tempat sembunyi tentu saja!

Naruto dengan asal masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojokan. ia telah melewati deretan kelas. ia tidak kuat berlari lebih jauh lagi.

CKLEK! Pintu ditutup. Naruto dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. karena kelelahan ia terduduk di belakang pintu.

 _'aku pikir aku akan mati kelelahan!'_ Batin Naruto.

Perlu beberapa detik Naruto mengatur nafas. setelah nafasnya kembali beraturan ia menoleh ke ruangan yang ia masuki. ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. tetapi cukup rapi. terdapat rak di kiri dan kanan. dan ada beberapa meja yang sengaja ditata di tengah ruangan. di sepanjang tembok juga terdapat poster poster. poster poster tersebut bertemakan tentang negeri dongeng. ada gambar kurcaci, Nenek Sihir, Kuda Lancer, bahkan gambar gagah seorang ksatria besi.

ia menatap sebuah tulisan yang terbuat dari sterofom yang tertempel di tembok. 'Klub drama' .. DEG! Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti.

 _'Sial! Aku SALAH MASUK RUANGAN!'_ Batin berniat keluar dari situ sesegera mungkin.. tapi

klek klek klek!.. _'hah? Aneh! Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!'_

klek! klek! klek!

klek! klek!

klek!

.

.

"PINTUNYA TERKUNCI!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Aneh! Seingat Naruto, Ia tidak menguncinya. apa yang terjadi..

 _'SIAL!'_

Naruto berniat membuka pintu itu lagi dengan paksa

klek! klek! klek!

klek! klek!

klek!

 _'AKH! tidak berguna!'_

Naruto mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun usahanya gagal. sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba. pintunya tidak bergeser.

ia melirik jendela. akh! jendelanya juga dipagar besi! . Naruto berharap bisa keluar dari jendela atau semacamnya. tapi sepertinya tidak. lagipula. terjun dari lantai dua bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah. ia hanya bisa pasrah..

dan menunggu..

Naruto akhirnya menunggu dengan pasrah dan duduk. ia menunggu dengan gelisah.. hanya ada satu kalimat yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

.

 _'Terkutuklah kau TAKDIR'_

.

zZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZZzZzZZzZzZZzZzZzZZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZZzZzzZzZzzZzZZzZzZzz

.

 _12.00 Waktu Istirahat kedua_

Shikamaru dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di kantin. tentu saja mereka tidak berniat makan. mereka hanya duduk duduk santai di kantin menikmati waktu istirahat.

Mereka berdua bertemu di depan UKS tadi. saat Shikamaru keluar dari ruang OSIS berbarengan sasuke keluar dari UKS. yah kau tau? Sasuke terkena tamparan dari Sakura karena dikira mengintip. jadi ia langsung ke UKS untuk minta di kompres. dasar sial.

"Ne. jadi kenapa pipimu bisa memerah kanan dan kiri begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru. ia memegangi tangannya yang pegal gara gara menulis tadi

"tsk! diamlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya!" Batah Sasuke. dikira jadi orang Hentai sudah sakit. membahasnya menjadi tambah Sakit.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu ".. dan ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ah! Aku tidak peduli!" Ucap Sasuke tegas. tentu ia masih menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang menimpanya. dasar Jabrik Sialan!

"lalu? Kau tadi kenapa bisa ada di ruangan di samping UKS? memang ruangan apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

"Hn. Itu Ruang OSIS" Jawab Shikamaru Santai.

"Kau sembunyi di ruang OSIS?!" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya"

"Memang kau tidak takut ketauan Ketua OSIS atau semacamnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hn. Aku telah bertemu dengan mereka" jawab Shikamaru santai

"Serius?"

"Hn" Shikamaru mengangguk

"Lalu?"

.

"Mereka mempersilahkaku duduk" Ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Ha?" Sasuke heran.

.

.

.

Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sudah lebih dari 90 menit ia menunggu. Namun belum ada yang masuk. ia khawatir ia akan ada disini sampai besok.

"ARGGHHH! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Umpat Naruto. ia emmbenamkan wajahnya ke meja.

.

cklek! cklek! cklek!

tiba tiba knop pintu bergerak. Naruto terkaget. ada yang mencoba masuk!.. akh! Naruto selamat!

et. tunggu dulu! siapa yang masuk? Jangan Jangan IBIKI?! . Naruto segera mundur beberapa langkah.

terdengar suara dari luar.

 _"ah? kok tidak bisa terbuka? kau menguncinya Matsuri?"_

 _"E-eh? T-tidak Gaara-Senpai! aku tidak menguncinya"_

 _"Mungkin kau lupa mengganjalnya, pintu ini akan sulit terbuka kalau kau menutupnya tanpa mengganjal sudut nya kan?"_

 _"a-ah? Aku tadi mengganjalnya kok!"_

 _"Jangan begitu Matsuri-chan! kau seengaja menyembuhkan sifat pelupamu hm?"_

 _"Aku tidak pelupa yukata!"_

 _._

 _"jangan-jangan.. ssst!"_

Orang orang yang ada di luar itu terdiam. Naruto masih menatap pintu dengan gelisah. ia berdiri di belakang kursi.

cklek. BRAK! pintu di dobrak. Di mata Naruto nampaklah Seorang pemuda dan dua orang gadis. Akh! Ia mengenali salah satu gadis itu sebagai Yukata. gadis yang ia temui di atap tadi.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Tanya Satu satunya pemuda diantara 3 orang yang masuk

"Are-? Naruto senpai?!" Tanya Yukata Memastikan. Naruto hanya tertawa garing sembari neggaruk pipinya.

"H-Hai! Apa kabarhahahaha!" Ucap Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Senpai?" Tanya Yukata

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Matsuri kepada Yukata

"uhm! Dia Naruto-senpai. dia tadi mau bunuh diri" Ucap Yukata Kalem

" ha-? OI AKU TIDAK MAU BUNUH DIRI!"

.

"apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan klub kami?" Tanya Gaara Curiga.

"hahh~~ Sebenarnya aku tersesat dan terkunci disini" Jawab Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

.

"Oh. M-maafkan Aku! Pintu di ruangan ini memang rusak. jadi saat kau masuk dan menutup pintunya kau akan terkunci di dalam!" Ucap Matsuri

"hn. Tidak apa!" jawab Naruto

.

Mereka berpandangan beberapa Saat. Jadi ini klub drama? setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Naruto pikir Klub drama akan diisi oleh orang orang aneh. Tapi menurut Naruto, mereka Cukup Normal. apalagi.

Naruto melirik pemuda berambut merah. walaupun ia tidak menyangka klub drama diisi preman. hanya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto saat melihat si rambut merah memiliki Tatto di dahinya.

"Jadii?... Kau Siapa?.." Tanya Gaara Kemudian.

"Hn! Namaku Naruto Namikaze!.." Ucap Naruto. ia tersenyum ".. dan Terimakasih telah menolongku" Lanjut Naruto

.

.

"A...?!" Matsuri Melongo. "J-jadi Kau Naruto Namikaze Senpai?" Tanya Matsuri

Naruto, Gaara dan Yukata heran melihat Tingkah Matsuri yang berubah

"Kau mengenalnya Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Yukata

"err.. Siapa kau?" Naruto malah bertanya balik ke Matsuri

..

"hahaha.. Selamat Datang Ke klub drama! Namaku Matsuri, ketua klub drama.." Ucap Matsuri sembari memagang tangan Naruto. mengajak Bersalaman ".. Tadi Saat istirahat pertama aku bertemu dengan kepala-sekolah dan ia bilang bahwa Naruto Senpai ingin masuk ke klub drama..haha.. aku senang sekali"

"APA?"

"hah?"

"A-apa?"

 _._

Sepertinya Tsunade memang tidak puas melihat kesengsaraan Naruto berkurang barang Sedikit. Shit.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hanzama is back(2)!_ _Chapternya panjang sih. tapi humornya malah berkurang. -_-a .. tapi ndak tau juga sih.. yah. semoga tidak mengecewakan.._

 _wkwk sasuke -"... Gak ada twist_ _~ .. tapi, ah sudahlah.. ada saran? Kritik? Author berharap banget loh! ..._ _yah.. 1 chapter lagi terlampaui.._ _makasih yang udah review chapter kemarin! Salam kepada Reader. semoga sukses selalu!_

 _maap yang reviewnya tidak terbalas.. author terlalu sibuk di dunia asli.. -" Mungkin akan hanzama jawab di chapter depan.._

 _Well, Mungkin itu sih.. Gak usah banyak chit chat.. Langsung aja.._

 _Kritik dan saran perhaps?_

 _KOTAK SARAN DI BAWAH!_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

V

v

v

v

v

v

v


	9. 9 (Klub Drama)

Yoyo~ **Hanzama** Kembali lagi dengan fanfic alakadarnya ini hahahaha..

oke basa-basi sedikit. sebenarnya Author sedikit bingung degan fanfic ini.. Author niatnya lebih ingin menjadikannya sebagai Friendship santai. tapi entah kenapa dari chapter 2-8 kemaren Humor malah sudah menjadi ciri Khas di fanfic ini.. -_- ..

haha, tapi siapa peduli. yang penting Author senang reader senang. mungkin ada waktu dimana satu chapter berisi konflik serius.. mungkin chapter-chapter depan. dan soal humor, Author akan berusaha memutar otak agar humor yang muncul di fanfic ini PAS/SANTAI tidak alay. seperti yang disarankan para reader.

well, itu aja sih.. okesip~ Enjoy!

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

Naruto kini tengah duduk di dalam klub drama dengan manis. namun berbeda dengan sikapnya yang santai, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. jelas sekali ketegangan yang berkecambuk di otaknya.

di depan Naruto kini tengah duduk 3 orang-tepatnya 2 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. walaupun posisi duduk mereka seperti posisi jamuan makan. namun Naruto merasa seperti duduk di tengah pengadilan. dimana ia akan diinterogasi panjang lebar.

"jadi... Namamu Adalah Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"eh? I-iya" Ucap Naruto. ia hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya sembari menjawab ragu.

"dan Kau dari kelas 2-1?" Tanya Gaara Lagi.

"U-uhm!" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau berniat bergabung dengan kami?" Sekarang Giliran Matsuri yang bertanya.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab. ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Ne Naruto-Senpai! Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan klub drama?" Tanya Yukata penasaran.

"A-aku memang tidak!" Jawab Naruto ragu. ia menatap tiga orang yang ada di depannya dengan heran pula. Gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua. namun dilihat dari segi manapun, yang memiliki kesenioran adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Gaara. ah! Ternyata klub drama memang aneh seperti yang diperkirakan Naruto.

"he? Jadi kau tidak tertarik masuk ke klub kami?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tentu saja Tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini SENPAI?!" Tanya Yukata lagi. Ah! Seperti yang Naruto perkirakan. Ia akan diinterogasi. Ini akan menjadi istirahat yang sangaaaat Panjaaang!

"Benar! Kenapa kau masuk ke ruangan klub kami kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan!" Balas Gaara

"Kau akan dikira pencuri atau orang aneh!" Lanjut Matsuri

BRAK! Naruto mengebrak meja dengan kasar. ia sedikit emosi, ia seperti orang yang ketahuan mengintip dan siap dihadiahi bogem mentah.

"Sudah Aku Bilang aku Nyasar!" Bentak Naruto

Dengan Tiba-tiba Gaara mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. "Oy Sialan! Siapa Yang menyuruhmu mengebrak-gebrak meja kami" Bentak Gaara.

Naruto menatap Laik-laki di depannya dengan pandangan Emosi. Beraninya dia mencengkram kerah baju Namikaze Naruto. bila Naruto adalah Naruto yang dulu, ia pasti sudah memukul orang yang berbuat seperti ini. Namun ia mengurungkan Niatnya sekarang

"Lepaskan..." Ucap Naruto pelan. Gaara Terkejut dengan respon Naruto. ia pikir Naruto akan memukulnya atau semacamnya. namun sepertinya tidak.

Gaara dengan kasar melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Naruto

"sudah sudah Gaara Senpai. Tidak seharusnya kita berkelahi dengan tamu Kita" Ucap Yukata menengahi. ia mencoba menjauhkan Senior-seniornya dari adu jotos.

Naruto kemudian bersiap beranjak keluar menuju pintu yang terbuka. ia berniat pergi. ia tidak mau berlama-lama di dalam sini, bisa hancur otaknya.

.

"AH SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MASUK KE KLUB DRAMA WEKS!" Teriak Naruto. Ia menjulurkan lidah kepada penghuni klub drama. tentu saja tiga orang selain Naruto yang ada di sana kaget.

"ha?" Respon Yukata Saat Naruto menjulurkan Lidah.

Gaara hanya bisa cengo. _'S-sombong sekali'_

Matsuri sang ketua klub drama yang merasa diledek menatap Naruto dengan geram.

.

Naruto kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu. bersiap kabur. Namun naas.. BRAK! Pintu ditutup dengan kasar dari dalam. pelakunya adalah ketua klub itu sendiri. tidak disangka ia berlari menghadang pintu keluar.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Matsuri menutup satu satunya pintu keluar Naruto.

Matsuri malah tersenyum. ia menjangkau sebuah tali tambang di rak dekat pintu.

.

"Maaf Saja Naruto Namikaze-Senpai. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar saat kau terlalu banyak tau tentang kami" Ucap Matsuri dengan senyuman. senyuman manis. namun terlihat urat emosi di dahinya

"HA? Apa Maksudnya?!" Tanya Naruto

"Artinya..." Sreeet! dengan Seenaknya Matsuri mendorong Naruto. di belakangnya Gaara menyeret kursi supaya Naruto bisa duduk. dan detik Berikutnya Naruto sudah diikat di kursi denga tambang milik Matsuri.

.

"HHE? HEE? HEEEE?" Naruto yang Kaget karena diikat hanya bisa celingak celinguk.

"Mwahahahaha.. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa lepas dari simpul Spesial dari Matsuri! Hahahahahaha.." Ucap Matsuri puas saat korbannya terlah terikat rapi di kursi.

"A-A? OI! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" Tanya Naruto emosi. apa-apaan?! Ia diikat segala!.. lagipula, darimana dia dapat tali? Memangnya kenapa ada tali di sini? tunggu itu biasa. yang tidak biasa adalah. KENAPA TALINYA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MENGIKAT ORANG?

CKLEK! pintu ruangan itu dikunci dari dalam. Matsuri lah yang menguncinya. Kemudian Matsuri menutup korden di setiap jendela. Naruto hanya mengamati dari ujung matanya.

Pandangan Naruto terbatasi karena tidak ada cahaya yang berhasil masuk. ruangan Klub drama itu gelap gulita.

"Oi! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Tanya Naruto emosi, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursi supaya ia bisa terlepas. namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Yukata!" Panggil Matsuri kepada Yukata

"H-hai? a-ada apa Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Yukata ragu. ia sedikit kasihan kepada Naruto karena ia diikat seperti itu. ia merasa metode ini terlalu eksterim untuk menyambut tamu.

"Ambilkan Kertas pendataan anggota di rak!" Titah Matsuri kepada Yukata.

"h-hai!" Yukata hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju rak yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan.

"Err.. Matsuri? Apa tidak apa apa mengikat orang di dalam klub ini?" Tanya Gaara ragu. Gaara sudah ada di klub drama sekitar 1 semester. dan ia sangat tau. Matsuri yang mulanya ceroboh dan pemalu bisa jadi garang apabila ada yang mengejeknya, terutama perihal klub drama _kesayangannya_. Namun ini, sedikit kelewatan.

Matsuri malah menatap Gaara dengan deathglare. Gaara yang merasa ditatap seperti Macan menatap Rusa. hanya menunduk dan segera mengambil lampu di atas rak.

TAP! Tiba tiba masuk cahaya dari samping Naruto. itu adalah cahaya dari lampu belajar yang diletakkan Gaara di meja. Gaara kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan Sebal. Gaara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. ia harus segera keluar.

"O-OI! LEPASKA-!" ... Ssst! Naruto terkejut karena Ucapannya dipotong oleh telunjuk Matsuri yang menempel di bibir Naruto.

"Kau bisa pelankan sedikit suaramu Senpai?~ Kau tidak mau dikira melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di sini oleh orang yang ada di luar kan~" Ucap Matsuri.

"YANG MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK ADALAH KAU!" Naruto menatap Matsuri dengan sebal.

"jangan begitu senpai! aku hanya berusaha membantu Senpai" Ucap Matsuri

"MEMBANTU APAAN?!" Teriak Naruto emosi. membantu apanya? Sepertinya gadis di depannya ini tidak mengerti situasi. situasi dimana Naruto dijadikan sandera, diikat seperti mangsa buruan yang siap dimakan. dan gadis ini malah senyum-senyum tanpa Dosa. jangan jangan dia PSIKOPAT?!

Matsuri Tersenyum. "membantu senpai keluar dari masalah tentu saja! aku... ah maksudku kami..." Ucap Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

"ha?" Respon Naruto. ia tidak mengerti apa yang Matsuri bicarakan, sebelum matsuri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 **"...Kami-Tau-Rahasiamu"**

 **.**

GLEK! Naruto menelan Ludah

"K-kau tau rahasiaku?! A-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Apa Yang gadis ini tau. Apa yang gadis ini tau dari Naruto.

"Kauu..." Ucap Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

.

"..Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto" Lanjut matsuri

Ha?

"H-hanya itu? Tentu saja AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" balas Naruto Nyolot.

Matsuri tersenyum.

.

"Kau dikeluarkan dari Uzushio Gakuen karena sering membuat masalah. dan kau terpaksa sekolah disini. yang dimana sebenarnya Tsunade tidak mau menerimamu, namun ia terpaksa dengan syarat kau harus berlaku baik. kemudian kau harus dihukum menjadi anak baik selama dua bulan dan tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua. aku pikir kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu hari.. karena..."

GLEK! Naruto menelan ludah. Apa Hukuman Konyol ini sudah menyebar di kalangan para murid? "K-karena?" Tanya Naruto Ragu

"... Karena kau adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, Wali kota konoha"

"akh!" Gadis ini tau siapa Naruto. jadi percumah dia memakai kacamata! Kamuflase nya terbongkar.

Matsuri tersenyum puas.

Sementara Yukata yang sedikit memperhatikan, ia menyerahkan buku pendataan anggota kepada Matsuri dan bertanya.

"S-senpai Anak walikota?" Tanya Yukata kepada Naruto.

"Kau Anak Walikota?" Tanya Gaara yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"A-aku Anak walikota?" Naruto malah ikutan bertanya. Namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan terkesan seperti ungkapan _shock_ Kepada Matsuri

Matsuri tersenyum lagi. ".. aku terkejut ini tidak menjadi berita besar di Sekolah. mungkin mereka berpikir Marga yang sama hanya sebuah kebetulan. aku tidak menyangka kau adalah anak Otentik Namikaze Minato-sama"

Naruto menelan Ludah. Sial! Bisa gawat kalau berita ini tersebar. bila murid bahkan sudah tau siapa Naruto. hukuman ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan dari awalnya.

"D-darimana kau tau?" Tanya Naruto ragu

"Dari Tsunade-sama tentu saja! Dia bilang bila kau menolak masuk klub kami. kau tidak akan pulang sampai kelulusan!" Ucap Matsuri

"UAPHAAA?!"

Matsuri tersenyum puas.. "Maka dari itu..." Matsuri menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto

"...Bergabunglah dengan klub drama" lanjut Matsuri.

 _'O-onore!'_ Naruto tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini. awalnya ia pikir klub drama adalah klub membosankan yang diisi oleh orang orang culun. namun nyatanya. klub drama adalah organisasi psikopat yang asal bicara, yang mencoba mengancam seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"K-kau pasti berbohong!" Bantah Naruto mencoba membela diri

"Hah?!"

"S-seingatku Tsunade tidak bilang seperti itu! KAU PASTI BOHONG!" Lanjut Naruto

Matsuri memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi senpai tidak mau masuk klub kami?" Tanya Matsuri. ia memiringkan kepalanya

"TIDAK! NAI! NO!" Ucap Naruto tegas.

Matsuri menghela Nafas

"Huh.. ya Sudah, ayo kita pergi Gaara Senpai, Yukata. Sudah hampir bel masuk" Lanjut Matsuri. Gaara dan Yukata hanya bisa memandangi Matsuri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Matsuri sedang bad mood_

"Huh?.." Naruto melongo "... T-tunggu, Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Naruto saat Matsuri beranjak menuju pintu.

"Well.. Senpai bukan Anggota klub kami kan? dan Senpai masuk-masuk sendiri ke ruangan ini kan? Masuk sendiri ya keluar sendiri!" Balas Matsuri. ia sudah memegangi knop pintu.

"HAHH?!.. TAPI KAN KAU YANG MENGIKATKU!" Bentak Naruto

"Salah sendiri mau diikat!" Balas Matsuri.

Naruto menatap perempuan yang ada di depannya ini dengan garang. Naruto sekarang tau apa yang dimaksudkan shikamaru saat ia selalu mengumamkan cewek dengan kata 'merepotkan' . **Perempuan Selalu Benar.** Naruto kini terjebak dengan situasi yang sama dengan kata kata tersebut.

"Ayo,, Yukata... Gaara-senpai..." Ucap Matsuri akhirnya mengajak gaara dan yukata pergi. Naruto hanya bisa celingak celinguk menatap Yukata dan Gaara bergantian yang tidak mengatakan apa apa dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto

"O-oi tunggu!"

Tap.. tap..tap.. suara langkah kaki Gaara yang beranjak menuju pintu

"WOIII!"

Tap.. tap.. tap.. Suara langkah kaki Yukata yang mendekati Matsuri

.

"ARGGH! BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN BERGABUNG!" Ucap Naruto akhirnya. ah! kau kalah Naruto.

Matsuri berbalik. dan mendekati Naruto. "Benarkah?" Tanya Matsuri

"U-um" Naruto mengangguk dengan tidak ikhlas. sial

"baiklah.." Matsuri menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang tadi kepada Naruto **"...Selamat datang di Klub drama** "

'Hah! Sial!'

.

Sepertinya memang sejak awal ini sudah direncanakan. Tsunade-sama mee!

.

.

 _ **SKIP time beberapa menit sebelum istirahat berakhir**_

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong. ia menghela nafas berkali-kali sepanjang lorong. ia sedikit menyesal karena menandatangani perjanjian dengan iblis. mereka menyusuri lorong lantai dua dengan santai. tunggu? mereka. Ya, di samping Naruto kini ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya berjalan. ia adalah gadis yang sama yang menolongnya di atap sekolah.

Lorong di lantai dua tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa orang saja yang kebetulan berlalu lalang. mungkin karena hampir waktunya bel masuk.

"ARRHHH! Dasar Merepotkann!" Teriak Naruto. tentu saja Yukata yang ada di sampingnya kaget.

"S-senpai! Kau tidak seharusnya berteriak-teriak di lorong!" Ujar yukata.

"Habisnya! Kenapa juga aku harus ikut klub drama yang membosankan itu!" Ucap Naruto lagi.

Yukata hanya bisa sabar menghadapi Senpai-barunya yang tidak jelas ini.

"Maa~ Klub Drama tidak seburuk yang senpai kira" Lanjut yukata

"tidak buruk apanya?! Lihat aku tadi! Aku bahkan _'disambut dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan'_ " Balas Naruto kesal. tidak buruk? Yang Benar saja!

Yaukata hanya bisa tersenyum. memang sih. mengikat orang memang sedikit kelewatan. namun Yukata sendiri terkejut Matsuri ternyata punya Evil Inner.

"ahaha.. Kau pasti akan terbiasa Senpai. Matsuri-chan sebenarnya baik kok!" Balas Yukata

"HA? yang benar saja! Ketua-nya saja psikopat! apalagi anggota yang lain! aku bertaruh pasti anggota selain kalian bertiga tidak kalah ANEH!" Ucap Naruto

.

.

"Tidak ada yang lain" Ucap Yukata kemudian

"hah?"

Yukata tersenyum. "tidak ada anggota yang lain senpai. klub drama hanya kami bertiga" Lanjut gadis itu

"Serius?"

"Iya.. makannya jangan salahkan Matsuri-chan. karena justru dialah yang paling senang saat senpai ingin bergabung dengan kami"

Naruto menatap gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"err.. lalu? pertunjukkan drama apa yang kalian pentaskan dengan 3 orang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hahahaha..." Yukata malah tertawa malu "... Sebenarnya kami belum benar benar menampilkan sesuatu. Awalnya Matsuri-chan lah yang membentuk klub ini, dan aku hanya ikut-ikutan karena dia mengajakku. kami satu SMP dulu. dan Matsuri adalah anggota klub drama waktu SMP. Namun saat dia SMA, dia berniat masuk _Iwa-Art-Academy,_ Karena katanya disana dia bisa masuk klub drama dan belajar banyak. Namun orang tuanya pindah ke konoha dan ia terpaksa bersekolah disini. namun ia terkejut kalau disini tidak ada klub drama. jadi dia membentuknya sendiri. dan kebetulan Tsunade-sama memperbolehkan.." ucap Yukata panjang lebar

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab dan memilih mendengarkan.

"...Dan disinilah kami, Matsuri-chan sudah banyak membuang tenaga untuk mengajak orang untuk masuk klub drama. Namun rata-rata mereka berpikir bahwa klub drama adalah klub yang membosankan" Lanjut Yukata

Yah, Naruto juga berpikir begitu. bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak yakin dengan klub psikopat ini.

".. Kami sudah mengajak dari kelas 1 sampai para senpai kelas 2 dan 3. namun tidak ada yang mau.. hanya Gaara senpai yang mau bergabung dengan kami"

"Oh." Hanya Oh yang bisa dikatakan Naruto. ah! ia tidak suka mendengarkan cerita sedih. ia tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

Yukata kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Well~ Aku juga berharap kita segera mementaskan sesuatu. Setidaknya Saat Konoha Festival. Namun akh! Buku-catatanku Hilang. padahal aku susah susah menulis cerita King Arthur yang aku terjemahkan sendiri dari buku cerita. huh!" Lanjut Yukata

Buku catatan? tunggu, sepertinya Naruto ingat sesuatu

"Buku? Apa bukumu berwarna hitam?" Tanya Naruto

"Huh?"

Naruto mengeluarkan buku berwarna Hitam dari tasnya.

"AAAAAA?! INI KAN BUKUKU?!" Teriak Yukata

"Oi pelan pelan!" Ucap Naruto memegangi telinganya.

"SENPAI! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?!" Tanya Yukata Antusias. bila ini adalah shonen manga atau semacamnya, pasti mata Yukata kini tengak berubah berbinar-binar sembari menatap Naruto.

"ya~ sebenarnya aku menemukannya di atap sebelum kau datang. dan aku membawanya karena akupikirituDeathnotehahahahaha.." Racau Naruto tidak jelas

"Huh? apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yukata

"hahah.. sudah sudah.. jangan pikirkan detilnya hahaha" Jawab Naruto enteng sembari menepuk pundak Yukata.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sebelum mereka mencapai tangga yang memisahkan lantai satu lantai dua dan lantai tiga. Naruto berniat naik untuk kembali ke kelas, sedangkan yukata ingin pergi ke lantai satu untuk memberikan laporan pendataan anggota baru kepada Guru pembimbing.

sebenarnya klub drama memang tidak memiliki pembimbing tetap. Namun untuk pendataan anggota, Yukata harus menemui Guy Sensei pembimbing klub basket untuk pendataan anggota baru.

.

"Jaa senpai.. Sampai jumpa besok~" Ucap Yukata Akhirnya sebelum ia turun ke lantai satu.

"Hm" Gumama Naruto, ia mengangguk. ia berniat kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini telah berada di depan pintu kelas. bel sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. mereka berdiri malas di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh. jujur, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, mereka malas masuk ke kelas. mereka hanya ingin cepat segera mengakhiri hari yang lamban ini.

Sreeek! Pintu dibuka, Sasuke-lah yang membuka pintu kelas. mereka berdua masuk. sasuke mengernyitkan mata karena bukan guru lah yang berada di depan kelas. melain gadis berambut pink yang sasuke kenali. gadis pink yang tadi ia lihat saat tidak memakai cela- _ehem._

Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan menatap Sakura dari depan pintu. ia dan Shikamaru masih mematung disana. sakura sepertinya sedang membacakan sesuatu kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

Shikamaru yang heran bertanya "apa yang kau baca Haruno?"

"OSIS menyuruhku un-akh!" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. karena sekarang ia menatap sasuke. wajahnya memerah.

mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn? kau kenapa-sense- ah maksudku Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Oi Haruno-san?" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sakura karena gadis ini hanya mematung.

tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura berteriak dan mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja terkejut.

"Oi! Kau kenap-" Sasuke berniat bertanya namun kata-katanya di potong oleh sakura.

"Kau! Kau! ERO! HENTAI! ECCHI! Jangan dekat dekat!" Ucap Sakura

"HAH?"

"ha?"

"H-ha?"

"Ap-" Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata katanya karena lagi-lagi ia diinterupsi sakura.

"A-A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? Keluar Sana GO TO HELL!" Ucap Sakura lagi. ia menutupi bagian dada dan pahanya dengan tangan.

"Ha?" Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melongo. tak terkecuali seluruh penghuni kelas. mereka terkejut karena sakura yang tiba tiba berteriak.

ino satu-satunya saksi yang tau apa yang terjadi hanya membenamkan wajah dibalik buku. ia tidak percaya sakura membahasnya disini! _Kau pasti sudah gila Forehead!_

"Hah? A-apa yang kau maksudkan?!" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke Sepertinya tau pembicaraan ini akan menjurus kemana.

"'A-apa' katamu?! K-kau tukang intip! Kau sudah menyusup ke ruang ganti perempuan saat aku dan ino sedang ganti baju dan kau masih bilang 'apa?!'"

"akh!" benar kan apa yang dipikirkan sasuke.

Seluruh kelas kini malah menatap ino. ino yang merasa ditatap hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas. tatapan yang sekan meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi. mereka kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"O-oi! Apa tidak bisa kita membicarakannya di tempat lai-" Lagi-lagi Ucapan Sasuke dipotong. kali ini oleh shikamaru.

"kau mengintip Haruno dan Yamanaka?!" Tanya Shikamaru. ah! bagus! Shikamaru membuat Sasuke terdengar seperti orang mesum.

Sasuke melemparkan Deathglare kepada Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha! Anak Baru! Kau cukup punya nyali mengintip ino dan ketua kelas Saat ganti baju! jadi ini yang membuat kalian telat masuk pelajaran olahraga tadi? hahaha" Ucap Seorang anak di bangku depan. anak yang memiliki tato taring di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap anak itu dengan marah. tapi, tunggu dulu..

"kau ketua kelas?!" Tanya Sasuke malahan kepada Sakura.

"K-kau masih berani bicara padaku HENTAI! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau telah melihatku tidak pakai cela- hmph" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya kini dibekap oleh Sasuke. ia tidak mau mendengar gadis ini mengoceh lebih jauh lagi. ah benar kata penjaga Cherry restoran yang ditemui sasuke kemarin. Sakura memang tidak peka. tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan laki laki.

"Kumohon. Jangan keras keras" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"KYAAA!" Duakh! Sakura menghantam muka Sasuke dengan sikut nya. akh! Sasuke terjembab dan punggungnya menabrak papan tulis. benar saja. kacamatanya patah.

.

Seluruh kelas terdiam.

Sasuke terduduk di lantai, ia memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"S-sakura.."

"Pergi kau Hentai!"

"..A-aku tidak sengaja!.."

"Mati saja kau dasar Sukebe!"

"..."

"..."

tiba tiba.. Srekkk! Pintu dibuka dari luar. Semua menoleh ke pintu. ada seseorang disana. akh! Mata Shikamaru dan Sasuke terbelalak. orang yang tidak ingin mereka berdua temui di saat seperti ini.

.

Ibiki-Sensei

.

"AH! Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian!" Bentak Ibiki Kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. di belakang ibiki tampak Naruto yang diseret.

"H-hai se-semuanya.. hari y-yang indah? aha-ha-ha" Racau Naruto di belakang ibiki. ah! Naruto tertangkap. Sepertinya keputusanmu untuk kembali ke kelas bukan keputusan yang bagus Naruto-sama.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap dua orang di depan pintu itu dengan tidak percaya. Sepertinya ibiki berhasil menemukan mangsanya.

"N-ne.. bisa kau lepaskan tanganku.. Paman" Ucap Naruto.

DUAKH! "PANGGIL AKU SENSEI BODOH!" Bentak ibiki setelah ia memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Seluruh kelas terdiam. ibiki menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang berani-beraninya menginjak-injak lorongku waktu istirahat tadi adalah kalian.." Ucap Ibiki

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menelan ludah.. Apanya yang lorongmu pak tua! Lorong itu milik bersama.

"...Aku pikir kalian hanya bocah bocah tengik yang tidak tau aturan. namun sepertinya kalian lebih dari itu.."

"..."

"..dan kalau dilihat dari wajah kalian, memang tidak asing..."

"..."

.

" **..ternyata kalian adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade-sama..** _"_

"Ha?"

akh! Tertangkap oleh ibiki disaat seperti ini memang waktu yang kurang pas. lagipula di awal kan ini salah Naruto! Kenapa juga Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus ikut-ikutan.

"A-ada perlu apa s-s-s-s-s-sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mematung menatap ibiki.

ibiki malah tersnyum.

"haha.. Nara Shikamaru. Nara.. Nara.. Nara.." Ucap Ibiki kepada Shikamaru. ia menepuk-nepuk bahu shikamaru. ibiki lalu mendekat kan wajahnya kepada Shikamaru.

.

Lebih dekat.

.

.

semakin dekat.

.

.

hampir bersentuhan.

.

.

tidak ada jarak lagi.

DUAKH! Ibiki mengadu jidatnya ke jidat shikamaru. shikamaru terduduk di lantai. ia memegangi jidatnya yang nyut-nyutan. Sasuke melongo menatap Ibiki. Tak terkecuali seluruh isi kelas yang tidak berani menatap ibiki. gila!

"aduduh" Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya.

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludah.

"S-sebenarnya.. apa salah kami sensei?!" Tanya Naruto polos.

'Dasar Bodoh' Batin Sasuke. kau masih bertanya? Kau yang membawanya kesini dan kau masih bertanya? Damn Naruto! Kapan Respon otakmu intu akan berkembang?

Ibiki menoleh ke belakang. ia memberikan tatapan iblis kepada Naruto

BRAK! Ibiki menggebrak meja. Namun Meja yang digebraknya adalah milik kiba. kiba hanya bisa terkejut. 'aku tercengang'

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE, NARA SHIKAMARU, UCHIHA SASUKE! KALIAN BERTIGA KE RUANGAN BK SEKARANG!" Bentak Ibiki.

.

.

.

.

.

*Dan Haari yang indah itu mereka tutup dengan membersihkan ruangan BK dengan _Ikhlas_

.

 _ **Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu,Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu,**_

oyaa oya.. chapter 9 update.. haha.. saya bahkan gak tau kenapa humor-sense nya malah semakin memudar.. Author sudah berusaha.. .. ta-ta-ta-ta-tapi. author malas memiki-uhuk uhuk..

.

Maaf yang nunggu lucunya.. Author baru mencoba keluar dari chapter santai.. mungkin gak semua chapter ada humornya. tapi, author bakal berusaha nutupin kekurangan author dengan memberi sedikit kalimat santai yang tidak membosankan.. semoga reader terhibur.

oya, kemarin ada reader yang tanya..

ASK(Point) : _itu kenapa si Tsunade namanya raja iblis? dia kan cewek...knp nggak ratu iblis?_

 _\- Sebenarnya, Author emang sengaja menjadikannya Raja iblis bukan Ratu Iblis. karena author suka mempertahankan bahasa amburadul, slengek'an dan kosakata yang tidak pas(?) .. karena Author pikir bahasa yang asal-asalan akan lebih memperkuat penggambaran rasa tidak suka (Kepada Tsunade) dan sifat pembangkang mereka. hahaha.._

okesip.. terimakasih sudah membaca,, dan oia~ Author lupa mengucapkan..

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga kita semua termasuk orang orang yang diberi tempat di surga. amin.

dan yang tidak merayakan ramadhan. author juga berdoa semoga menjadi umat manusia yang sukses dunia akhirat.

.

dan sekalilagi termiakasih yang sudah review di chapter2 kemaren.

okesip.. Sekian dari hanzama.. See You di Chapter 10

REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

v

v

v

v

v


	10. 10 (Alpha PLAN)

Chapter 10 (Alpha PLAN)

.

Hari hari yang biasa di konoha, Pagi ini tidak ada yang spesial. Karena matahari masih saja terbit dari ufuk yang sama. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. tanda awal orang-orang sudah memulai aktivitas. Sasuke bangun dengan malas pagi ini. ia harus memasak sarapan sembari menunggu menanak nasi. yah, itu adalah resiko Sasuke sebagai koki tunggal di rumah ini. ia memang masih amatir, tapi amatir lebih baik daripada tidak ada.

Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas setelah tertidur. jujur saja, Tidur di kasur nya yang sekarang membuat lehernya sedikit pegal.

ia melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. disana terdapat kacamata yang telah terbelah dua. ah! benar juga, kemarin ia dihantam sakura menggunakan siku-nya. lalu ia melirik HP jadul yang berada di samping puing puing kacamata. ia mengambilnya. ia berharap ada SMS masuk.

Namun nihil. Semalam ia mengirim SMS kurang lebih lima kepada Sakura. karena masalah kamar ganti kemarin, Sasuke tidak rela kehilangan guru memasaknya. Namun Sepertinya Sakura tidak menghraukan pesan singkat Sasuke. ah. Sasuke memang tidak mengerti perempuan.

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat menuju kamar mandi. ia berniat mencuci muka dan segera memulai kegiatannya di dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur. Ia melihat Shikamaru tengah duduk di meja makan. ia sedang menatap sesuatu. namun gelagatnya yang memegang dagu dan bergumam 'hmm' membuat Sasuke terganggu.

"Hmmm" Gumam Shikamaru. ia membelakangi Sasuke karena sasuke masih berdiri menatap Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Ia mendekati Shikamaru

"Oh! Sasuke, jangan mengagetkanku!" Balas Shikamaru, ia menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Sesuatu tergeletak di Meja. tepat didepan Shikamaru.

"Itu yang sedang aku cari tau. tadi pagi waktu aku membuka pintu depan. aku menemukan ini. sepertinya ini sengaja diselipkan ke dalam dari luar" Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengambil benda itu, Sebuah Amplop _'Surat?'_

"Surat? dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru

"Mana Kutau aku belum membacanya" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Sasuke membolak balik amplop itu. tidak ada nama pengirim, tidak ada alamat. yang tertera hanya alamat yang ditujukan kesini. Sasuke lalu berniat membukanya. memang masih jaman pakai surat?

srek! Sasuke membuka amplop yang tersegel itu. ia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya. ia menatap apa yang tertulis disana.

.

"Angka Lima?" Ujar Sasuke kemudian

"hah?" Shikamaru heran. ia mencoba menganalisa ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Angka Lima! Lihat!" Ucap Sasuke. ia membalikkan kertas itu, menunjukkannya kepada Shikamaru. Benar Saja di kertas itu tidak ada tulisan atau kata. selain sebuah angka Lima besar yang bertengger. Shikamaru merebut kertas itu. ia membolak balikannya, menerawangnya, barangkali ada tulisan yang bersembunyi. nihil

"ah! Maksudnya apa sih?" Tanya Shikamaru. angka 5? apa maksudnya? Omong kosong? Kenapa juga mengirim surat kalau hanya memberikan omong kosong. mana pakai dikasih amplop segala lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin ada yang sedang mengerjai kita" Ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu beranjak dan mengambil apron yang bertengger di gantungan. ah, setidaknya ia akan masak telur dadar kali ini.

Shikamaru mengepal-ngepal kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah "Mungkin Ulah Naruto" Ujar Shikamaru. ia berniat mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk saja, Ia kemudian berniat mengambil beras. ah kau sudah jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik sasuke!

.

.

kurang dari 30 menit berlalu Sasuke memasak, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. sekarang masakannya sudah tertempel manis di atas meja makan. _Sasuke Note :_ Lauk Pagi Ini adalah Nasi putih, Telur dadar, tahu goreng, dan segelas air putih. lauk yang sangat _biasa,_ Tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa makan sesuatu. Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin belajar masak lagi dari sakura. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin-ah sudahlah.

Sasuke ingin belajar membuat Nasi goreng tomat lagi. ayolah, waktu itu ia hanya satu kali belajar bersama sakura, dan mana bisa ia mengingat resep nasi goreng tomat dalam sekali melihat.

Tak beberapa Lama shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah dan berdandan rapi. ia mendekati meja makan.

"Telur dan Tahu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn. Diamlah dan cepat makan" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan duduk. setelah meletakan apron di tempat yang semstinya, Sasuke berniat mandi sekarang. tapi tunggu dulu. Dimana naruto.

"Oy shikamaru. Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke heran. karena daripagi ia belum melihat Naruto. biasanya Naruto yang mandi paling awal. kok sekarang tumben.

"Tak tau" Jawab Shikamaru enteng. ia lalu mulai mencentong nasi kedalam piringnya.

"Serius?"

"Belum bangun mungkin. kau tau kan? Kemarin ia mengalami hari yang buruk. sangat buruk" Ucar shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke menatap shikamaru. benar. Naruto dari pagi sudah bad mood kemarin. mungkin Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga ambil bagian dari masalah ini. kemarin mereka memang sedikit kejam kepada Naruto. Naruto kemarin menemui Tsunade sendirian. dan sehabis membersihkan ruang BK kemarin, Shikamaru dan Sasuke terus menyalahkan Naruto. mungkin Sasuke memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku harap dia tidak bunuh diri" Ucap Shikamaru seenaknya. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan Bercanda!" Bentak Sasuke. Namun Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

Glek! Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar Naruto di lantai atas. tap tap tap! Suara langkah kakinya menginjak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu Kayu mapple. dengan ragu ia memegang knop pintu. glek. ia tidak mau melihat Naruto tergantung di langit lagit dengan wajah membiru.. hiiyy~

TOK TOK TOK! Sasuke mengetuk pintu memberi tanda kepada orang yang ada di dalam. namun tidak ada jawaban.

.

TOK TOK! masih hening.

.

TOK! Nihil. jangan jangan...

BRAK!

"Naru- hah?" Sasuke terkejut. tidak ada apa apa. ah! Shikamaru sialan menakut nakuti saja.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. tidak ada tanda keberadaan Naruto. lalu pandangannya melirik ke sesuatu yang menjembul di balik selimut. Naruto? .. Sasuke mendekati selimut itu perlahan.

"Oy Naruto. Sudah pagi. mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dibawah selimut" Ucap Sasuke. ia menggoyang goyangkan badan Naruto dari luar selimut. Namun Naruto tidak menjawab

"Naruto?.." Tidak ada Jawaban.

jangan-jangan.. - _kau terlalu banyak jangan-jangan Uchiha!_

.

" _Kusakeruna_ Naruto!" Sasuke mencoba menarik selimut itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menariknya.

"Oi! kau-"

"Ndak Mau!~" Ucap Naruto dari dalam selimut. ia memegangi ujung selimut mencegah Sasuke menyingkap selmutnya.

"hah?"

"Kau kenapa sih dobe?" namun Sasuke lebih kuat. Ia menarik selimut itu dan menempakkan Naruto yang meringkuk di atas kasur.

"aku malas masuk sekolah!" Jawab Naruto. masih dalam posisi meringkuk.

"Jangan bercanda dan cepat mandi!" Bantah Sasuke. ia menghempaskan selimut Naruto ke lantai.

"Tidak MAU UCHIHA!" Bentak Naruto. ia mengambil posisi duduk. ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Oi! apa maumu disaat seperti ini! kau membuang-buang waktu!" Ucap Sasuke lagi. ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan Garang.

.

.

"err.. a-aku Sakit!" Jawab Naruto. ia mencoba memberi alasan kepada Sasuke. sasuke malah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau tidak Sakit"

"Aku S-sakit!"

"Tidak!

"Iya! Aku Sakit!"

"Oya? Sakit apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

.

"Eh? Err.. Diabetes" Jawab Naruto asal asalan.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.. "Mana ada! kau tidak terlihat sakit. lagipula, memang kau tau apa itu diabetes?" Tanya Sasuke. Oke. Sasuke benci mengakuinya. Namun Naruto sedikit aneh pagi ini. ah, maksudnya, Naruto memang aneh setiap hari. namun sekarang, sifat anehnya terasa aneh.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab.

Oke, itu aneh. Biasanya saat Sasuke menyindir sedikit saja, Naruto akan membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah buruk. namun, saat ia diam. berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. sasuke memang pernah berharap Naruto menjadi anak pendiam suatu hari, namun pendiam bukan berarti Aneh!

.

"ne. Sasuke" Ucap Naruto setelah selang beberapa lama.

"Hn? Apa?"

.

" **Ayo kita kabur dari sini** " Ucap Naruto kemudian

.

APA? Sasuke menelan ludah, Kepala Naruto sepertinya terbentur sesuatu.

"A-apa? Kabur? Kau gila!" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"A-Aku akan tambah gila bila terus terusan disini!" Balas Naruto. ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi. ia ingin pulang. ia rindu rumahnya, ia rindu masakan Ibunya.

"K-Kalau ketahuan Tsunade gimana?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak Peduli! aku sudah tidak kuat hidup seperti ini!" bentak Naruto. Ia

"Tapi kenapa tiba- tiba?!" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku hanya malas ke sekolahan terkutuk itu!" Bentak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke cengo menatap Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto lebih depresi dari yang Sasuke kira.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab,

.

.

 _ **"A-aku merindukan Rumah"**_

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

.

.

 _Konoha Gakuen_

Sasuke dan shikamaru kini telah berada di halaman konoha gakuen. mereka berjalan santai menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga. satu hari lagi harus mereka lewati dengan menghabiskan waktu di sekolahan ini. namun, bila ada yang mengenal mereka, pasti orang itu akan menyadari ada yang kurang dari gerombolan mereka. benar, Naruto tadi pagi ngambek dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah.

Sasuke bukannya mengijinkannya membolos, dia juga tau kalau naruto membolos, akan menjadi masalah. baik bagi mereka berdua, ataupun Naruto-nya sendiri. setelah debat yang cukup panjang. akhirnya sasuke mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto tetap di rumah, meski dengan alasan palsu tetunya.

mereka masuk ke gedung utama sekolah dan segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. kelas 2-1. keadaan memang masih pagi, dan kelas dimulai jam delapan. jadi, mereka tidak berharap banyak akan ada orang yang datang lebih pagi dari mereka berdua.

tap! Mereka berhenti di depan kelas mereka. samar samar terdengar suara orang mengobrol dari dalam. tepat di depan pintu. sasuke tidak berniat membuka pintu. mereka berdua malah saling pandang. _'Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?'_

 _._

 _'Akh! Kau Bodoh Sakura! Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya di depan kelas kemarin!'_

 _'Siapa yang bodoh Ino! Si otak Hentai itu lah yang bodoh! Berani beraninya mengintip kita waktu ganti baju!'_

 _'tapi kau membentaknya. kan kasihan Sasuke'_

 _'tidak ada belas kasihan untuk orang mesum!'_

 _'Terus bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa diintip waktu ganti baju?'_

 _'Untung kau tidak di sana karin! dia asal masuk ke ruang ga-'_

 _._

SREKK!

.

Sasuke membuka pintu. ia geram mendengarkan kesalahpahaman ini dari luar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak sengaja Haruno" ucap Sasuke. posisi mereka kini tengah berada di ambang pintu. dimana sasuke menghadap ke dalam kelas. dan sakura membelakangi Sasuke menghadap Karin dan Ino. Shikamaru ada di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke?!" Ucap Ino dan Karin hampir bersamaan. mereka kaget karena acara rumpi mereka di potong. dan yang memotong adalah obyek rumpi itu sendiri.

Sakura malah berdiri mematung.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke karena mengetahui sakura tidak menghiraukan. ia masih memungungi Sasuke.

"K-kau.. masih beraninya kau bicara padaku la-" Sakura berniat berbalik dan mendorong sasuke. namun ia terkejut karena ada yang berbeda dari Uchiha ini.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"la..?"

"K-kau? D-dimana kacamatamu?" Ucap Sakura. ia terkejut karena sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda. Sasuke kelihatan lebih tampan tanpa kacamata. namun yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah sorot mata Sasuke yang berubah drastis. sorot mata yang mengintimidasi.

"Hn. Kau mematahkannya kemarin" Jawab Sasuke santai

"aa...?" Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. dia hanya bisa melongo. tak berbeda dengan ino dan Karin. Seakan mereka bertemu dengan orang yang jauh berbeda.

"Maafkan aku masalah kemarin. Itu hanya salah paham." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

namun Sakura malah berdiri mematung.

.

"Err.. Haruno. Halo?~" Ucap Sasuke. ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sakura.

tanpa sadar wajah Sakura memerah. "Kyaaaa!" Duakh. Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berlari keluar kelas. masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Oto.. Sakura~..." Karin kemudian ikut berlalu mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakan Sakura

"eto.. Sasuke.. maafkan Sakura.. emosinya sedang labil.." Ucap Ino kemudian kepada Sasuke. dan berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

.

Sasuke terduduk di lantai. Shikamaru mengikuti pandangannya ke tiga orang tadi dan beralih kepada Sasuke. entah karena apa Sasuke dibenci oleh perempuan. berbanding terbalik dengan dulu. hanya ada satu yang ada di pikiran shikamaru...

.

.

"Sepertinya ketampananmu sudah tidak berlaku Uchiha"

"ha...ha...ha...ha...haaa Sangat lucu jenius" Balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun segera duduk di bangku mereka masing masing.

.

.

tak lama kemudian, kelas telah dipenuhi murid murid. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.55 itu artinya pelajaran dimulai 5 menit lagi. sebagian dari mereka sudah benar benar siap menerima pelajaran, namun sebagian dari mereka bahkan mungkin ada yang belum mengerjakan PR. ah, Kita tidak pernah tau.

SREEEEK! pintu geser kelas dibuka.

Sosok guru lah yang masuk. tapi aneh, Seharusnya kan ini pelajaran kakashi. namun bukan kakashi la yang masuk. itu orang lain. semua murid menatap orang itu. terutama Shikamaru dan Sasuke. ia menatap orang itu dengan horor. orang terakhir yang mereka harapkan masuk ke kelas 2-1. Ibiki Morino.

Ah ada perlu apa sih preman bercondet ini kesini? menganggu pemandangan saja!.. Tanpa disangka Ibiki menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru. ah, apa yang terjadi.

Tap _.._

 _'sst. Sasuke, sepertinya dia menjuk kesini'_ bisik Shikamaru kepada Sasuke _._

 _'Hn'_

 _'apa yang harus kita lakukan?'_ Tanya Shikamaru lagi

 _'tidak tau'_

 _ **'kita harus lari kalau ini jadi masalah'**_ Ucap Shikamaru lagi. mereka berbisik namun pandangannya menuju ibiki. mereka berbisik pelan seakan-akan mulut mereka tidak bergerak.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. Ia mengangguk.

.

 _ **ambil aba-aba.. (mereka berniat lari keluar kelas)**_

.

ibiki sudah dekat...

.

 _ **Tiga**_

 _._

Ibiki semakin dekat...

.

 _ **Dua**_

.

Tidak ada jarak antara meja...

.

 _ **Satu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **BRAKKK!** Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berniat lari terkaget. mereka terjungkal. belum sempat mereka melepas pegangan di kursi, ibiki menggebrak meja dengan keras.

 _Rencana Gagal_

'G-Gawat!' Batin Shikamaru. ia dan Sasuke terduduk di lantai.

"a-apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke. ia menatap Ibiki dengan pandangan pura pura berani. namun di dalam hati takut setengah mati.

benar Guru gila ini memang tidak bisa ditebak, ini seperti kemarin saat mereka berada di Ruang BK. Sasuke sempat shock saat ibiki meneriakinya di kelas. namun tak disangka saat berada di ruang BK, mereka bertiga di suguhi Kopi dan Camilan. Sasuke sempat meninggi harapannya akan dibebeaskan waktu itu. namun tak disangka setelah itu ibiki malah menyodorkan sapu dan kemoceng kemudian mengunci pintu ruang BK dari luar. menyuruh mereka bersih bersih. akh!

"Kalian berdua disuruh menghadap Tsunade sekarang" Ucap ibiki santai

"Berdua? Naruto tidak?"

"Bocah Musang itu tidak berangkat kan? tadi pagi kalian menelpon kakashi dan mengatakan bocah itu sakit?" lanjut ibiki

"e-eng" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Atau jangan-jangan itu cuman akal-akalan karena dia membolos?" Tanya ibiki

"..."

Ah. memang sial guru ini. bisa tidak sih berprasangka baik kepada muridnya. yah walaupun apa yang dikatakannya benar. tapi setidaknya panggil muridmu dengan namanya sensei!.. guru macam apa yang menyebut muridnya musang.

Seluruh murid di kelas 2-1 memperhatikan adegan dramatis guru dan murid itu dengan seksama. mereka sadar bahwa, ibiki sepertinya sangat menyukai teman baru mereka.

"L-Lalu? apa yang diinginkan raja ib-err Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Ibiki menatap Shikamaru tajam. Shikamaru menelan ludah.

BRAK! ibiki menggebrak meja lagi.

"MANA AKU TAU! CEPAT PERGI DAN CARI TAU SENDIRI!" Bentak Ibiki. mereka berdua melongo.

"H-HAI!" Mereka berdua pun segera berlari ke luar menuju ruang Tsunade.

.

.

.

 _ **SKIP**_

Mereka kini telah berada di depan pintu ruangan Kepala sekolah. mereka sebenarnya telah berjalan sangat pelan menuju kesini, dan berharap tidak pernah sampai. namun apa daya. **berjalan seperti siput pun jarak beratus-ratus kilometer pun bisa terlewati jika itu dilakukan terus menerus.**

 _TOK TOK!_

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu ruangan final Boss dengan ragu. ia masih tidak yakin akan masuk kembali ke ruangan ini.

.

 _TOK TOK!_

Tidak ada jawaban. aneh.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

kali ini gantian Sasuke yang mengetuk. Sepertinya Tsunade tidak mendengar.

.

.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

merasa dikacangin. Shikamaru malah berisik sendiri dan mengetuk pintu terus menerus. dasar anak bandel. mereka mencoba mengerjai Tsunade.

DUAKH! Kepala Sasuke dan Shikamaru menerima bogem mentah dari belakang. mereka menoleh.

"Kalian berencana merusak pintuku saat aku pergi eh?" Tanya sang pelaku. Tsunade.

mererka berdua memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing yang terasa nyut nyutan. _ah! Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun. kenapa aku juga ikut di pukul._ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah dipersilahkan duduk di dalam ruangan kepada Tsunade.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap orang yang duduk di depannya dengan pandangan tak sabar. mereka menunggu Tsunade mengatakan Sesuatu

"n-ne.. Tsunade-sama.. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

alih-alih menjawab, Tsunade malah mengambil cangkir di depannya dan menyruput kopi nya.

"Kami tidak punya waktu seharian.." Kali Ini Giliran Sasuke yang berkata. menunggu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. apalagi menunggu orang yang nyatanya sudah ada di depanmu.

Tsunade kembali meletakkan kopinya dan mentaap kedua tamunya. ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. lalu Tsunade bertanya.

"Kenapa Nama kalian tidak ada di daftar itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hah?" Shikamaru mengambil daftar itu. ia meneliti kertas tersebut. mencoba menganalisa apa yang Tsunade maksudkan.

"etoo.. Daftar Anggota Klub Drama... err.." Shikamaru melirik Satu persatu Nama yang ada di sana.. "1. Gaara Sabaku, 2. Matsuri, 3. Yukata, 4. Naruto NAMIKAZE?!"

Sasuke menoleh. ia mengernyitkan dahi. lalu ia merebut kertas itu dari shikamaru. memeastikan apa yang dibaca shikamaru tidak salah.

benar saja, kenapa ada Nama Naruto di daftar Klub Drama?

"Kenapa Naruto bisa masuk ke klub Drama?" Tanya Sasuke. ia menoleh ke Tsunade.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tidak masuk ke klub drama?" Tanya Tsunade kembali kepada mereka berdua.

"hah?"

"Apa Naruto tidak memberi tau kalian?" Tanya Tsunade lagi

"Kalian harus masuk ke klub drama, atau..." Ucap Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau?"

.

".. hukuman kalian aku tambah satu bulan.."

"A-APA?"

oke, ini aneh. belum ada 1 minggu mereka disini, dan mereka harus mengikuti kegiatan klub? lagipula klub apa ini? Drama? Drama apa yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang? empat plus Naruto.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Bantah Sasuke. ah, mungkin ini yang membuat Naruto malas masuk ke sekolah hari ini.

"tidak. Aku tidak bercanda" balas Tsunade.

"Yang benar Saja!" Kali ini Shikamaru yang sewot

"Ini memang benar" Balas Tsunade lagi.

"Siapa pula yang mau masuk klub bodoh seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke meluapkan emosi.

Tsunade tersenyum. Kata-kata Sasuke persis seperti kata-kata Yang Naruto ucapkan kemarin.

"Tentu Saja kalian yang mau masuk!"

"ini adalah ide gila!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"ah Tidak Segila itu"

"Aku tidak mau masuk klub Drama!" Ucap Sasuke

"Kalian akan masuk"

"Cih. dalam mimpimu" Ucap Sasuke lagi

"Mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan" Balas Tsunade kesekian kalinya. ".. terima atau kalian akan pergi dari rumah itu 3 bulan lagi"

"Tidak!"

"Terima!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah! Hukuman kalian 3 bulan!"

"A-apa?" T-tunggu!"

"3 bulan!"

"Jangan!"

"3 bulan. titik!"

.

.

Shikamaru menatap Tsunade dengan geram. Akh! sialan. ia tau, berurusan dengan perempuan memang tidak ada habisnya. dasar _merepotkan_

"Baiklah-baiklah. kami akan masuk klub drama!" Ucap Shikamaru

"APA?" sasuke terkejut karena Shikamaru memutuskan secara sepihak.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! kita tidak punya pilihan" Ucap Shikamaru

"tapi-"

"aku yakin, Naruto akan kesepian bila tidak ada kita di klub drama.." ucap Shikamaru.

.

Tsunade tersenyum lagi.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar jenius Nara" ucap Tsunade.

"akh! peraturan macam apa ini!" Balas Sasuke.

.

 **"Tentu peraturan-ku Uchiha!"** ucap Tsunade lantang

.

.

.

.

 _Sepulang sekolah, Home Sweet Home_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini telah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. mereka terlalu banyak memikirkan perhihal klub yang disarankan Tsunade-atau lebih tepatnya di paksa untuk mereka masuki. Sasuke bahkan heran, kenapa Naruto bisa dengan **enteng** menerima keputusan Tsunade, Tidak Seperti biasanya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sasuke. ia memasuki rumah dengan malas.

Shikamaru pun segera menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Aneh, kok tidak ada yang menjawab. Kemana Naruto?

Sasuke pun segera masuk. ia mencari naruto untuk memastikan. namun sepanjang jalan di ruang tamu dan sofa di depan televisi, ia tidak menemukan bocah berambut pirang itu.

ia lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke halaman belakang. tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto juga disana.

"Naruto?"

di kamar mandi kosong, di dapur juga tidak ada. ah mungkin di kamar.

"Oy Naru?"

Nihil. sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto di rumah ini. saat Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto. ia menemukan sebuah kertas. Ia lalu membaca Tulisan Di kertas itu

.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pergi sebentar.. Jangan Mencariku..**_

 _ **TTD- Naruto**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto pergi? Memang pergi kemana? Ia tidak kenal siapa siapa disini? Belanja? Punya uang darimana?.. Sasuke tau apa yang dimaksudkan pergi disini. Dan satu hal yang ada di angan Sasuke adalah

.

 **Naruto Kabur.**

.

 _ **Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu,Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu, Tsuzuku-desu,**_

.

eheh? Ada reader. apa kabar? baik? semoga baik. haha.. okesip, meski dalam keadaan sibuk di bulan puasa, saya masih ngelegain apdet. well, walaupun chapternya tidak terlalu santai sih.. humornya jga kurang.. tpi author sedang mencoba masuk konflik, jadi maklumin aja.. oke..

Oh iya, Btw? ada yang nungguin hinata gk sih.. Author, sebenarnya emang sengaja belum munculin Hinatahaha.. mungkin di konflik depan.. atau juga mungkin di konflik depannya lagi.. hahahah..

okesip, terimakasih atas waktunya!

sekian dari saya.. dan Selamat menunaikan ibadah PUASA..

REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

v

v

v

v

v


	11. 11 (Where Are You Naruto?)

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang jalan pertokoan. sejak ia keluar rumah tadi, yang ia tau hanya berjalan. tak ada arah, tak ada tujuan. berdiam diri di rumah itu membuatnya semakin kepikiran. mungkin karena banyak tekanan, ia merasa sedikit malas memikirkan sesuatu.

ia hanya merindukan rumah, ia merindukan masakan enak yang dimasak ibunya, ia merindukan melihat ayahnya yang setiap hari membaca koran di depan rumah dan kadang kadang kalau hari libur, mereka bermain game bersama. ia juga kepikiran Orang-orang di Uzushio Gakuen. Si Ero senin yang selalu memarahinya kalau dia telat. Ayame-san penjaga kantin yang selalu memberikan potongan harga kepada Naruto. Naruto memang egois namun, mana bisa dia egois sekarang. Saat ia merasakan Nasib lebih Egois dari dirinya.

padahal ini baru lima hari di rumah baru dan tiga hari di sekolah baru. namun kenapa rasanya lama sekali. Mungkin ini terasa Lama karena Naruto jauh dari orang-orang yang ia tau.

.

.

 **Dunianya Sudah berubah.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 11 (Where Are You Naruto?)**

 **.**

Sasuke kini tengah mondar mandir di ruang tamu dengan gelisah, sekali-kali ia mengangkat HP yang ada di tangannya. ia sudah mondar mandir selama kurang lebih 10 menit. shikamaru yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menyeruput teh merasa terganggu.

.

"Huh~ Sudahlah Sasuke, Naruto bilang kan ia hanya pergi sebentar. Kenapa kau sangat gelisah?" tanya Shikamaru, ia masih dengan posisi santai.

"Hn. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Ia bahkan belum terlihat. Kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan sendirian?" ucap sasuke.

"Mungkin dia hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak sepintar itu Nara. bagaimana jika dia melakukan hal yang aneh aneh." Sasuke masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, ia kemudian menyruput teh hangat yang ia buat.

.

"Mencuri sebuah mobil, dan kabur.. mungkin." ucap Sasuke.

'Uhuk-Uhuk' Shikamaru tersedak mendengar kesimpulan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berniat menolong, ia malah menatap shikamaru. Menunggu shikamaru melanjutkan kata katanya.

setelah puas terbatuk batuk, Shikamaru menghela nafas. ia memang merasakan sasuke akhir akhir ini menjadi seperti ibu ibu.

"Uhuk..uhm.. err akh..Baiklah, lalu apa maumu? Menelpon Tsunade? atau mencarinya di sekitar sini?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke menatap shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. lalu kemudian ia menyerahkan HP yang ada di tangannya kepada shikamaru, Shikamaru menerimanya dengan heran.

lalu Sasuke berucap..

"Aku yang akan mencarinya. kau yang menelpon Tsunade.." ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru cengo.

"A-APA?! OI KENAP-" Shikamaru ingin protes, namun sasuke tidak berniat mendengarkan dan segera keluar dari rumah.

BLAM! pintu ditutup dengan keras. meninggalkan shikamaru yang diam seribu bahasa.

 _'K-Kau mencoba mengerjaiku heh Uchiha?'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Ia lalu menatap HP yang ada di tangannya.

.

Hiiiyy~~ Menelpon Tsunade adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke berlari di jalanan dengan gelisah. yang ia tau sekarang hanya menemukan Naruto. ia tidak mau Naruto melakukan hal-hal yang abnormal. mengingat emosinya yang sedang labil.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak di sebuah perempatan karena merasa lelah. ia tidak menyangka, belarian di malam hari akan mengingkatkan detak jantungnya secara drastis.

Namun saat ia berdiri di persimpangan sembari mengatur nafas, ia melihat sosok orang yang dikenalinya.

Sakura Haruno.

 _'itu kan...'_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. ia bisa tau dari seragam sekolah dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok

 _'kenapa Haruno pulang selarut ini'_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke lalu bersembunyi di balik tiang, mengamati Sakura berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah yang ber-cat merah muda.

setelah dirasa sakura masuk, ia lalu mengikuti jejaknya dan berdiri di depan pagar rumah bergaya modern yang terdapat pohon Sakura besar di depannya. sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahi

 _'Jadi ini rumahnya Haruno?'_ Batin Sasuke lagi.

oh benar juga! kenapa Sasuke tidak meminta bantuan Sakura? bukankah sakura malah lebih paham daerah daerah di sini? ini akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Akh tapi, apa Sakura mau membantunya? bukankah Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan dimusuhi? arggh!

saat Sasuke sedang berpikir, tiba tiba pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. sasuke belum sempat menoleh karena orang yang menepuk pundaknya segera berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

 _"Hei! tidak sopan mengamati rumah orang seperti itu~"_

"AKH!" Sasuke kaget, ia menoleh ke belakang.

.

Di depan sasuke kini telah berada seorang pria dan seorang wanita. mereka berdua membawa banyak belanjaan.

"A...?" sasuke tidak berani berkata-kata. ia merasa malu karena dipergoki sedang mengintip halaman rumah orang lain.

"Ara ara.. apa kau temannya Sakura?" Tanya wanita itu, ia terlihat kerepotan membawa bingkisan yang sepertinya berisi apel. dan ditangan kirinya ia memegang kantung plastik yang berisi sayuran.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang malah menatap heran kepada mereka berdua. sang pria tua pun berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri.

"Hei anak muda. sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.." ucap Pria berambut ungu itu "... seharusnya kau meminta maaf karena mengintip halaman rumahku tanpa izin." lanjut pria itu

"H-ha?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk pasangan itu dan kemudian menunjuk rumah Sakura.

"Benar! Namaku Haruno Kizashi, dan ini istriku Haruno Mebuki! dan halaman yang kau perhatikan itu adalah milikku hahaha." Ucap Kizashi, ia menepuk nepuk pundak Sasuke

"Err.. ha ha.." Sasuke tertawa garing. ia menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya. ia tidak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sakura?" Tanya Mebuki kepada Sasuke. -err.. lebih tepatnya Sasuke sedang mencari Naruto bibi.

"Err. Tidak juga." Sasuke masih dengan nada ragu nya.

"He? Kau mencari Sakura?.. hahaha.. kalau begitu ayo masuk. kita bicara di dalam." Ucap Kizashi mendorong Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya.

"Wh? tung-" Sasuke berniat berontak, namun Kizashi tidak menghiraukannya dan malah mendorongnya mendekati pintu.

"Paman, Aku ada urusan la-" Sasuke berniat berontak namun uzahanya gagal.

"Hehe,, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Tapi aku benar benar buru-buru paman."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, ayo masuk saja. istriku akan membuatkanmu teh yang enak."

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Dan ia diseret masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke yang malang.

.

.

.

 _Home sweet Home_

Shikamaru kini sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas karpet. di depannya terdapat HP yang diberikan sasuke tadi. ia masih mempertimbangkan usulan tentang menelpon Tsunade.

ia mengambil HP itu dan memencetnya. ia memasuki kontak dan mencari sebuah nomor. di depannya kini telah terpampang sebuah nomor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Raja Iblis**

 **085XDSFRWXXY**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri. memang sih, yang mengganti Nama kontak itu adalah Shikamaru sendiri. namun tetap saja, embel-embel Raja Iblis masih membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru berdiri.

lalu kemudian ia mencari nama lain di kontak.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **088XCFXDGWAF**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

apa dia harus menelpon Kakashi? tapi, Sepertinya menelpon sekutu Tsunade juga bukan hal bagus..

Shikamaru berpikir keras, apa dia tidak usah melakukan apa apa? lebih baik tidur!

ah, tapi Shikamaru juga merasa kasihan kepada sasuke yang mencari Naruto sendirian. apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Shikamaru berpikir beberapa detik, akh benar juga!.. _Satsuga_ shikamaru, orang jenius memang selalu bisa memikirkan solusi kurang dari 1 menit.

 _'Mungkin aku harus menelpon kediaman Namikaze!'_ Pikir Shikamaru. Bisa saja kan Naruto sekarang sudah berada di rumah? kalau itu memang benar, berarti mereka sudah tidak perlu repot repot mencari.

"Hm benar itu yang harus aku lakukan..." Gumam shikamaru sendiri.. tapi..

.

.

"..Nomor keluarga Namikaze berapa ya?" ucap shikamaru lagi, akh! Aku kira orang jenius tau segalanya.

Shikamaru berpikir keras. ia sepertinya tau nomornya, namun otaknya tidak bisa mengingat. Berpikir lebih keras shikamaru!

.

.

 _Kediaman Haruno_

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno dengan gelisah, ia heran kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini. Padahal ia sedang dalam misi mencari Naruto. Benar benar sial.

Di depannya kini sasuke telah disuguhi beberapa cemilan dan segelas teh hijau. Sepertinya Kizashi sangat bersemangat menyambut tamu.

"Jadi, kau adalah teman Sakura?" Tanya Kizashi kepada sasuke.

"Eh? iya paman." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Wahahaha.. Maaf, aku sangat senang ada teman Sakura yang berkunjung ke sini. terlebih lagi dia laki-laki.. hahaha." Ucap kizashi. Sasuke hanya diam namun entah kenapa dia sangat gelisah.

Tamu apanya. Kizashi lah yang menyeret sasuke. pada dasarnya Kizashi lah yang memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sasuke. dasar orang tua.

"jadi... siapa namamu?" Tanya Kizashi kepada Sasuke.

"Hm? er.. Sasuke... Uchiha" jawab Sasuke ragu.

"hahahaha.. Sasuke-kun ya? Jadi kau yang kemarin memasak bersama puteriku di Dapur Restoran?" Tanya Kizashi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. ia heran, kenapa dia bisa tau? seingat sasuke, ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura di Cherry Restoran kemarin.

Kizashi tersenyum.

"Karyawan Part Time-ku memberitahu semua" Ucap Kizashi yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke kebingungan.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir, karyawan? ah! maksudnya orang yang menjaga pintu kemarin? siapa dia? kalau tidak salah... Sayori? Sayuri? err... oh benar! Sasori. Sasuke lupa.

"Ne Sasuke-kun.. asal kau tau..." Ucap Kizashi, ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. ia menunggu respon Sasuke.

Sasuke masih setengah memperhatikan.

.

"...Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan putriku dengan mudah." Lanjut kizashi.

Sasuke cengo. Entah sasuke yang salah dengar atau memang semua orang tua se-menyebalkan ini.

Tanpa sadar wajah Sasuke memerah, ia lalu mengambil teh hijau dan bersiap meminumnya. mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang malu.

.

Kizashi tersenyum lagi.

"Ne kalau begitu. aku akan memanggil Sakura untukmu." Ucap Kizashi, dia segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Sasuke meminum teh hijaunya. Kizashi pun beranjak pergi.

.

" **Sakura~~ Ada pria tampan yang datang ingin melamarmu!** " Ucap Kizashi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya saat minum pun tersedak.

'Uhuk... uhuk..uhuk' Ah! Kizashi sepertinya ingin membuat Sasuke kena serangan jantung.

.

.

.

 _Home Sweet Home_

Shikamaru ini tengah mengetikkan nomor ke dalam HP nya. ia meras puas karena nomor yang ia lupakan kini telah terpampang jelas di layar HP. walaupun Shikamaru tidak yakin nomor ini adalah nomor yang benar. menghiraukan kemungkinan salah sambung. Shikamaru berniat mengetesnya. bila bila nomor ini benar, ia akan langsung tersambung ke ponsel pribadi Namikaze Minato. namun bila nomor ini salah, Shikamaru tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi.

.

Shikamaru menatap nomor itu sebentar.

 **083XRTHQ2DWY**

 **..**

Dia menekan tombol Call dengan ragu. klik!

Lalu ia mendekatkan hp itu ke telinganya.

 ***nada tunggu**

klek.

"Ah moshi moshi? Paman Minato?" ucap Shikamaru. namun sepertinya bukan suara minato yang Shikamaru dengar.

"Err.. halo?" tanya Shikamaru lagi kepada orang yang ada di seberang telpon.

 _'Ho Jack. halo, Bagaimana? apa barangnya sudah terkirim?"_

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jack?" tanya Shikamaru

 _'Tidak udah berbasa basi jack, bila ini memang nomor baru mu. aku akan segera menghapus history panggilan. supaya polisi tidak bisa punya barang bukti"_

Glek! Shikamaru menelan ludah.. 'p-polisi?' sepertinya ini memang salah sambung.

 _'Jack?'_

 _'JACK?'_

 _'JAC-'_ tuut tuut tuut

.

Shikamaru menjauhkan HP itu dari telinganya. ia bergidik ngeri. Siapa yang dia telpon tadi? gembong narkoba? shit!...

Shikamaru kembali mengecek nomor yang salah tadi. ia bingung. sepertinya nomornya sudah benar. tapi kenapa tersambung ke orang yang kedengarannya seperti boss mafia?

ia merasa ragu, namun ia akhirnya meneliti nomor itu kembali.

ah! ini dia, mungkin digit terakhirnya salah. ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. kemudian Shikamaru mengetik ulang nomor itu dengan 3 digit berbeda di bagian akhir

.

 **083XRTHQ2JHT**

Yosh! Mungkin ini sudah benar. Klik! Shikamaru kembali menekan tombol Call.

 ***nada tunggu**

klek.

"Ah! moshi moshi! Paman Minato?"

 _'KAU MASIH BERANINYA MENELPONKU! hiks'_

"Ha?"

' _APA LAGI MAUMU! KAU PAKE NOMOR LAIN TAPI AKU TAU ITU KAU!'_

"O-OI tenang dulu! ini siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru. ia mencoba memastikan.

 _'K-KAU? hiks KAU MENGHAMILIKU DAN KAU TIDAK TAU SIAPA AKU?!'_

"AKH!" Shikamaru sepertinya salah sambung lagi

 _'KAU DASAR LELAKI BRENG-'_ tuut tuut tuut. Shikamaru menutup sambungan itu lagi.

.

lagi lagi salah sambung.

"AH SEBENARNYA NOMORNYA BERAPA SIH?!" teriak Shikamaru frustasi. shikamaru mengela nafas lagi. yang ia tau, bila ia mencoba menelpon satu persatu kemungkinan nomor Minato yang ada di otaknya. ini akan menjadi malam yang sangaat panjaang.

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Haruno_

Sasuke kini masih duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. kalau boleh jujur ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah teman perempuannya. rasanya sedikit aneh mengingat Sasuke biasanya hanya sering main ke tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru. sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan sambutan ramah dari kepala keluarga Haruno, namun sasuke sedang ada dalam misi penting sekarang!

bila Sasuke kejam, ia bisa saja kabur saat ini juga. mengingat pintu keluar tepat berada di sampingnya. namun ia tidak akan melakukannya. walaupun Sasuke bertamu karena paksaan, tapi sasuke tidak mau pergi tanpa berpamitan. setidaknya Sasuke harus menunggu Kizashi dan berpamitan dengan sopan.

.

"Eto.. Sasuke-kun.. apa teh nya mau nambah lagi?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki yang datang dari dapur. ia menyuguhkan beberapa bolu hangat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. tidak bibi.. sudah cukup kok." Ucap Sasuke.

.

"Otou-san.. sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Dari kejauhan samar-samar terdengar suara Sakura yang menggema di dinding rumah. Suara itu masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Haha.. Sudah kubilang. ada pria tampan yang ingin menemuimu.." Ucap Kizashi. ia mendorong-dorong putrinya menuju ruang tamu.

"Mana ada! Aku tau ini pasti lelucon Tou-san lagi? Lagipula siapa juga yang mau bertamu malam malam begini. Palingan Juga sasori senpai! aku tidak mau bertemu wajah boneka it- Akh SASUKE?!" ucap Sakura. Ia tercengan karena yang ia kira Sasori ternyata orang lain.

Sakura memakai piyama merah muda dengan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci. sasuke yang melihat Sakura berpakaian seperti itu hanya bisa membatin

 _'Dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Hm sudah kuduga.'_

"Hn. Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke. ia masih dengan posisi duduk.

Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke menatapnya, segera melepas bando kelinci yang bertengger di kepalanya. Sakura kemudian menatap ayahnya. Mengisyaratkan tatapan 'kenapa-dia-ada-di-sini'. Namun Kizashi malah tersenyum.

Sakura kini berbalik menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Tanya Sakura heran. ia menatap Sasuke jengkel. Namun mukanya memerah. Ya, jelas saja karena Sasuke melihatnya menggunakan piyama pink.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar." Jawab Sasuke. sebenarnya bukan itu alasanya yang asli.

"Ne Sakura! Kenapa kau bernada tinggi dengan tamu kita!" Ucap Mebuki yang menyadari sikap tidak sopan putrinya.

Sakura malah cemberut.

"Tapi kaa-saan-" Sakura berniat protes dengan ibunya. Ayahnya memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ibumu benar sakura. tamu adalah raja. Kau seharusnya menghormati raja mu." Ucap Kizashi.

Sakura semakin cemberut. ia telah terbiasa dengan guyonan garing ayahnya.

"Huh baiklah-baiklah~" Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Kizashi dan mebuki tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua ngobrol.." Ucap Kizashi kemudian, ia memberi isyarat Mebuki untuk pergi dari tempat itu. ".. Aku dan kaa-san harus membahas menu baru untuk restoran." lanjut kizashi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. jelas sekali kalau itu bukan alasan yang logis untuk meninggalkan putri kesayangannya bersama seorang pemuda.

detik berikutnya, Kizashi dan Mebuki telah meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua.

.

Ehem.. mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di ruang tamu. seandainya orang melihat mereka sekilas, mungkin ini seperti melihat orang yang sedang ngapel. Namun bila kau mendekat, dan melihat lebih teliti. akan terasa aura yang sangat berat menyelimuti ruang tamu ini. aura berat yang membuat Sasuke gugup setengah mati.

namun Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mulai bicara.

"Haruno..." Ucap Sasuke, ia menunggu respon Sakura.

"..." Namun Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura!.." Kali ini suara sasuke sedikit lebih tegas.

"AKH! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memangiilku dengan nama depan!" bentak Sakura. Sudah sasuke kira, sakura masih marah dengan kejadian waktu itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau melakukan ini. namun ia tidak punya pilihan

"Maaf... waktu itu hanyalah salah paham.." ia meminta maaf dengan ragu.

"..." namun Sakura masih tak acuh dan diam.

"Sakura..."

"..."

"sakura-sensei..."

"Saku-"

"ARGGH! baiklah baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu! puas?" ucap sakura akhirnya. Ah! Sasuke malah seperti orang bodoh sekarang. ia tidak menyangka ia akan meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Namun Sasuke juga bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Jadi! apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?!" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku! apa kau datang jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf?!" Tanya Sakura. bila itu memang benar Sasuke datang jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf. sepertinya sasuke memang tidak sebrengsek yang Sakura kira.

"sebenarnya tidak juga.." balas Sasuke.

"hah?"

"Ini tentang Naruto.."

.

.

.

".. Dia Hilang"

.

.

.

Shikamaru kini tengah menatap Layar HP jadul dengan malas. entah sudah keberapa kali ia mencoba menelpon kediaman Namikaze. namun, nomor yang ia tuju selalu salah sambung. jadi, ia membulatkan tekad, bila yang satu ini salah lagi. ia akan melempar HP jadul ini keluar rumah.

ia menatap nomor yang terpampang di Layar HP dengan gelisah

 **083XRTWQ2ZZC**

Glek. dengan ragu ia menekan tombol Call.

 ***nada tunggu**

 _'Semoga tidak Salah lagi...'_

Cklek.

 _'Moshi-moshi?'_ Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam HP. shikamaru yang ingin mengantisipasi salah sambung, akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hn. Ini dengan siapa dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru. oke, ini sedikit aneh. mengingat Shikamarulah yang menelpon namun ia juga yang menanyakan nama dan tempat.

 _'Eh? ini siapa? Bukannya aneh kau menelpon orang namun kau tidak tau nama orang yang kau telpon!'_ Bentak wanita itu. shikamaru memutar bola matanya

"Sudah jawab saja! Aku hanya mengantisipasi salah sambung!" Nada Shikamaru malah meninggi.

 _'HEI! jangan membentak bentak mentang-mentang kita tidak saling kenal! kalau perlu aku akan mencarimu-ttebane!"_ Balas wanita dari dalam HP tak kalah ketus.

eh tunggu dulu.

"ttebane? apa anda bibi Kushina?!" Tanya Shikamaru antusias.

 _'Ha?! Bagaimana kau tau namaku-ttebane!'_ AKH! AKHIRNYAA! Shikamaru benar benar bersyukur. akhirnya! Suara seseorang yang ia kenali

"Hahahahaha.. aku tidak manyangka aku akhirnya bisa menelpon kediaman Namikaze." Ucap Shikamaru Senang.

 _'Ha? memang kau siapa?!'_

Shikamaru tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Ini Shikamaru Nara bibi!" ujar shikamaru

 _'Eh? Shikamaru?.. haha.. kenapa kau menelpon ponsel Yamato!"_ Ujar Kushina lagi.

Shikamaru kini mengernyitkan dahi. Yamato? Shikamaru mencoba mengingat ingat nama itu. Ah benar! Yamato adalah pria bertopeng yang menjadi bodyguard keluarga Namikaze. Shikamaru pernah melihatnya beberapa kali.

"Yamato?.." Tanya Shikamaru. ah tapi itu tidak penting "... tapi kebetulan sekali Bibi! aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu!" Ujar shikamaru lagi.

 _'Hn? Apa itu shikamaru-chan?'_ tanya Kushina. Akh kebiasaan. Bibi kushina terkadang jahil memanggil Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan embel-embel -chan.

..

Shikamaru yang merasa ragu bertanya.

"Err.. apa Naruto ada di rumah?" Tanya Shikamaru.

 _'Eh? Bukannya Naruto ikut pindah bersama kalian? kenapa malah mencarinya di rumah?'_ Tanya Shikamaru.

shikamaru mengernytikan dahi

"Err.. bukan begitu.. masalahnya... dia kabur." Lanjut shikamaru.

 _'A-APA?'_ Kushina sepertinya terkejut. akh! sepertinya Shikamaru salah perkiraan.

"T-tunggu bibi, jangan panik.. bila dia memang tidak ada disana, kami akan mencari-"

 _'WHOAA.. MINATOO...'_ KLIK. Sambungan diputus oleh kushina.

Shikamaru sadar sekarang. ini akan menjadi masalah.

.

Tapi setidaknya Shikamaru tau, Naruto tidak ada di Namkiaze mansion.

.

.

.

 **TSUZUKU-DESU**

 **.**

(Nb : Before That)

 _Namikaze Mansion_

"WHOAA.. MINATOO..." Teriak kushina, ia berlari menuju ruang kerja suaminya dengan tergesa gesa.

Namikaze Minato-sama yang sedang mengurusi dokumen tentu saja terkeget. ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

BRAK! pintu ruangan kerjanya dibuka dengan paksa. Minato yang melihat kushina masuk, langsung turun dari kursi dan terduduk di belakang meja. ia mengintip dari sudut atas meja.

"A-ada apa Kushina?" Tanya Minato ragu. ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan istrinya yang kelewat aktif ini. namun, saat Kushina berteriak-teriak, Minato masih tetap merasa ngeri.

Kushina yang melihat Suaminya bersebunyi langsung menghampirinya. BRAK! ia menggebrak meja, Minato tentu saja kaget. ia mundur beberapa inchi. ah, dasar suami takut istri.

"Naruto-chan ttebane!" Ucap Kushina, ia menyodorkan Handphone Yamato kepada Minato.

Minato berdiri dan menerima HP itu. ia mengernyitkan dahi. hp itu tidak ada apa apa. sepertinya Minato gagal paham.

"Ini kan ponsel Yamato? sudah kubilang kan jangan asal ambil ponsel Yamato.." Minato malah mengubah pembicaraan.

"NARUTO CHAN KABUR TTEBANE!" Kushina tidak mendengarkan dan balas berteriak.

Minato pun hanya bisa menutupi telinganya.

"H-ha?"

"Akh bagaimana ini! Dia kabur! bagaimana kalau dia kenapa napa.. akh." Gumam kushina, ia berjalan mondar mandir layaknya induk ayam kehilangan anaknya.

"H-hoi kushina.. belum tentu dia-" Minato berniat memotong ucapan istrinya, namun sepertinya istrinya lebih mahir memotong.

"AKH! KALAU DIA DI BEGAL ORANG BAGAIMANA?!" teriak Kushina lagi.

"O-oi. kaa-san sebaiknya kau jangan panik begi-"

"Bagaimana ini! bagaimana kalau dia diculik tante-tante.. KYAAA!"

"OI-!"

.

"Anoo~~ permisi~" Acara tidak jelas Suami istri ini harus dipotong oleh seseorang yang memasuki ruangan.

Minato dan Kushina menoleh ke pintu.

untuk sementara, Minato mengabaikan Kushina dan bertanya kepada orang yang masuk.

"Akh! Yamato? Bagaimana? apa kau sudah melihat tempat pembangunannya?" Tanya Minato kepada orang yang baru masuk tersebut. Yamato

kushina yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, menatap Yamato dengan pandangan penuh harap!.. benar JUGA!

"sudah Minato-sama.. sepertinya-" Yamato yang ingin melaporkan pekerjaannya, kata katanya dipotong oleh kushina.

"BENAR JUGA! YAMATO-CHAN..KAU HARUS MEMBEANTU KAMI-TTEBANE!" Teriak kushina. yanato yang kaget dengan teriakan kushina mnudur satu langkah.

"E-eh? membantu apa itu?" Tanya Yamato ragu.

"Naruto-chan! Dia kabur!" Ucap Kushina dramatis

"H-ha? Apa?" Tanya Yamato. ia masih tidak mengerti. Seingatnya, Naruto kan pindah ke sebuah rumah yang lebih dekat ke sekolah barunya.

Kushina lalu menoleh kepada Minato. Namun Minato malah mengangkat bahu. melihat dua orang pria yang tidak mengerti di depannya ini, wajah kushina merah padam. ia khawatir dengan Naruto. sudah wajar seorang ibu begitu. Kushina hampir menangis.

.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ehem.. Yamato! Suruh semua anak buahmu! semua bodyguard di rumah ini untuk mencari Naruto!.." Ucap Kushina kemudian.

"APA?"

"HAH?"

Minato dan Yamato tentu saja terkejut.

"O-oi tung-" Minato berniat protes, namun kushina malah menatapnya tajam dan mencengkram kemeja putih Minato.

"Kalau kau berani menolak.. akan ku bunuh kau-ttebane!" ucap kushina kepada Minato.

Minato hanya bisa sweatdroped.

"E-eh." Dia pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. lalu Minato menoleh kepada Yamato dan berkata.. "... maaf merepotkanmu Yamato."

.

.

 **TBC - REAL TBC**

hahahaha (#jangan tanya.. cman mau ketawa)

okesip, satu lagi chapter terlampaui. baiklah sedikit basa basi.. makasih yang udah review chapter kemarin, semua sarang sudah saya tampung. semoga saran-saran dari anda dapat memperbaiki penulisan saya yang amburadul..

maf karena tidak bisa menjawab review satu persatu.. terutama yang ndak login.. tapi apa yang kalian tulis, Author baca kok.. review anda adalah kenang-kenangan yang berharga buat author.. terimakasih..

sekalilagi maafkan author yang belum bisa membalas review satu persatu T.T

.. author masih sibuk..

 **,** dan Very very special thanks bwat reader.. silent reader..

oke.. sekian dari saya.. **bila benang merah masih mempertemukan kita. kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter 12(?)**

 **...**

 **sekian dari saya.. dan semoga anda sukses selalu~**

 **cya cya~**

 **V**

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	12. 12 (Pulang Tidak Semudah Pergi)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 (Pulang Tidak Semudah Pegi)**

 _Hari sudah malam._

 _Naruto kini tengah berlari di sebuah hutan yang gelap. ia bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. seingatnya, ia tadi berbelok di sebuah perempatan._

 _"hah.. hah..." nafasnya yang memburu karena ia berlari sekuat tenaga. seakan ia berlari karena dikejar sesuatu._

 _suara burung hantu yang menambah kemeriahan malam memaksa Naruto terus berlari. ia hanya berlari ke depan. tanpa menghiraukan apapun. yang ia butuhkan hanya sececah cahaya! .. ia benci kegelapan._

 _'sreksrek' Naruto menerobos semak belukar yang ada di depannya dengan kasar menghiraukan lengan dan kaki nya yang lecet karena tergores dahan semak semak yang tajam._

 _"AKH!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil keluar dari hutan dengan selamat._

 _namun ia tak kalah terkejut, karena di depannya kini telah terhampar lahan yang luas. sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto._

 _"SIALAN INI SEBENARNYA DIMANA?!" Teriak Naruto. ia menatap langit langit. ia merasa bulan purnama malam ini terlihat sangat menakutkan._

 _Bulan semerah darah._

 _Naruto mengernyitkan dahi._

 _'Srekk srekk!' terdengar suara dari semak tempat Naruto keluar tadi. Naruto berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah. melakukan posisi siap siaga, Naruto menatap Semak itu dengan was was._

 _"GRRR!" Erangan binatang lah yang muncul dengan keringat Naruto yang menetes deras, ia lalu berbalik arah dan lari._

 _"AHHH! KUSOO!" wussh~ Tanpa menghiraukan apapun ia berlari. ia berlari sekuat tenaga. ia bahkan tidak peduli kaki nya sangat terasa pegal._

 _beberapa detik berlalu, ia melihat secercah cahaya di depan matanya. Masih dengan berlari naruto menyipitkan mata._

 _"AKH! itu KAN!?" gerbang Namikaze mansion. Naruto tidak percaya akhirnya ia bisa pulang._

 _di depan gerbang besar itu naruto bisa melihat dengan samar samar perawakan ibunya._

 _akhirnya.._

 _akhirnya.._

 _akhirnyaaaaaa~_

 _'Kaa-san' akh! Naruto berniat berteriak, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. apa yang terjadi._

 _kaa-san ini Naruto!_

 _kaa-san?_

 _Naruto sudah merasa lelah, namun Gerbang besar itu tidak mendekat barak satu jengkal pun._

 _gerbang itu malah menjauh._

 _'KAAA SANNN!' gerbang itu hilang._

 _"GRRR!" Malahan di belakang Naruto, naruto melihat belasan anjing liar yang berlari._

 _"AKH!" pekik Naruto saat hewan tanpa tuan itu mengincar Naruto. Duakh! Naruto tersandung batu. cih. sepertinya ini akhir dari hayatmu naruto. aku tidak menyangka cerita ini berakhir secepat yang aku duga._

 _"WAAAAA! SIALLLL!" teriak Naruto. Grab._

 _._

 _~xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa~_

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak. tanpa sadar ia terduduk.

Ah itu hanya mimpi.

.

Naruto negerjapkan mata. _'sial gelap sekali akh!'_ Naruto lalu mendongak ke atas. mencoba mengecek apa yang terjadi. hm, bulan purnama biasa. _'tadi hanya mimpi ya?'_

namun yang lebih penting lagi..ada-

tunggu dulu! Bulan purnama? Shit ini sudah malam! Naruto kembali menengok kanan kiri. ah! sepi sekali! dimana dia berada sekarang?!

.

Naruto kini tengah terduduk di sebuah rerumputan miring. di depan naruto terhampar sebuah lapangan sepak bola luas yang sepertinya habis dipakai. Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat.

Oh benar! Naruto tadi berjalan panjang menyusuri jalanan hingga sampai di pinggiran kota. Naruto ingat betul, ia tadi mencoba beristirahat di rerumputan ini sembari menonton anak anak kecil sedang bermain sepak bola di bawah. namun sepertinya Naruto bablas tertidur.

ia mengerjapkan pandanganyna ke sekitar. hari sudah gelap. _'Ha? Jam berapa ini?!'_ namun percumah, ia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan waktu.

akh! yang ia tau, ini sudah larut. ia harus segera pulang!

tanpa memikirkan apapun, ia segera berdiri dari posisinya. ia menaiki padang rerumputan miring itu untuk sampai di jalanan kecil di atas.

ia menengok kanan kiri, nihil. orang-orang sudah tidak ada yang berlalu lalang. memang jam berapa ini? 7? 8? jangan jangan jam 12 malam?.. Naruto harus segera pulang!

Namun ia ragu bisa menemukan jalan pulang diwaktu malam hari. mengingat ia berjalan seharian untuk sampai ke sini! AKH BAGAIMANA INI?!

aih! Pikirannya mulai panik, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, baru kali ini ia merasa se-cemas ini. cemas kepada nasibnya sendiri.

 _'T-tungu Naruto! Tetap tenang! tetap tenang! pertama yang harus kalu lakukan adalah berpikir!'_ Batin Naruto. ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri. lalu ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan. sepertinya tadi ia datang dari sebelah kiri? atau kanan? .. karena terlalu panik! Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tempat dia datang!

 _'Y-yosh! mungkin aku akan lewat sebelah kanan da-'_

"MNYAWWWW!" tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan dengan suara Kucing yang ada di sampingnya.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" karena kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke jalan sebelah kiri! Oh My God!

Mungkin karena kucing itu tertarik melihat Naruto. ia ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

.

.

Naruto berlari dan terus berlari. ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan siapa yang mengejarnya.

hampir 10 menit dia berlari,

tanpa sadar ia sampai ke sebuah deretan pertokoan di tempat yang Naruto tidak tau sama sekali. deretan pertokoan itu sepi karena memang hari sudah malam, yang naruto tau, dari situasi ini. ini sudah larut malam, sangat larut!.

Naruto berjalan pelan di jalanan yang sepi itu. jujur, ia merasa sedikit takut. ini seperti berjalan di kota mati. dimana sejauh mata memandang kau tidak bisa menemukan orang lain selain dirimu sendiri.

Naruto berjalan ragu menuju jalanan di depannya. ia menengok kanan dan kiri, naruto merasa seperti sedang di jaman edo sekarang. ini seperti perkampungan tua yang di kanan dan kiri jalan setapak adalah kedai dan toko toko tradisional. semilir angin malam yang dingin menambah kesan menakutkan untuk tempat ini.

 _'sial! Kenapa tadi aku tidak bawa jaket!'_ Ia merutuki nasibnya karena harus terjebak di malam hari hanya dengan memakai kaos oblong.

"NyaWWWWWww!"

Akh! Naruto tersungkur karena mendengar suara erangan dari belakang tempat ia berjalan. Naruto menoleh,

kucing.

kucing berwarna oranye lah yang sedang terduduk menatapnya. naruto mengernitkan dahi. kenapa ada kucing yang berwarna oranye? Aneh!

Naruto pun mengabaikannya dan berjalan pelan maju kedepan. namun kucing itu ikut berjalan mengikuti naruto. saat naruto menoleh, kucing itu berhenti, namun saat naruto maju, kucing itu ikut maju. begitu seterusnya.

Naruto pun berbalik dan menatap kucing itu kesal

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Ucap Naruto marah. oke? Sekarang kau sudah memulai bicara dengan kucing! aku kurang yakin bahwa kau masih waras Naruto!

"Nyaww!" Kucing itu malah mengeong kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap kucing itu malas.

"Apa?!"

 _"Nyaww!"_

"pergi sana! Hus!"

 _"Nyawwwwwww!"_

"Sana! Jangan ikuti aku!"

 _"NYAWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

"Argghh!" Naruto pun berlari, ia berniat menghindari kucing itu. tanpa sadar kucing itu ikut berlari. sepertinya ia memang benar benar menyukai Naruto.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya. kakinya hanya 2 sedangkan kucing itu berkaki empat.

Bruk! kucing itu menerjang dan melompat ke arah Naruto. ia memanjat ke kepala Naruto. naruto terjatuh. apaan sih maunya kucing ini?!

kucing itu berpegangan ke rambut Naruto. naruto mencoba mengangkatnya, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskannya, yang ada malah rambut Naruto sakit karena terjambak-jambak cakar dari si kucing.

"O-oi! Lepaskan!" Naruto mencoba mengangkat kuring itu dari kepalanya.

 _nyaww~_

"OII!"

 _Nyawww~_

dan adegan bodoh itu berlanjut.

.

tiba tiba. . .

tes tes.

Ah! Hujan turun, SIAL! .. Kucing itu pun berlari menghindari hujan. ia berlari ke emperan toko. meninggalkan Naruto yang tertetesi air hujan.

"akh!" Naruto pun dengan segera menyusul kucing itu menuju emperan toko. sial kenapa harus hujan segala sih!.. sepertinya awan mendung tidak mengerti situasi naruto.. akh! ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang,

hujan malah semakin deras. kini naruto tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai. oke, ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. ia sudah mengalami hal sial terus menerus sejak kemarin. apa 'nasib' kurang puas untuk mengerjai Naruto?

..

.

SIAL!

hujan yang semakin deras membuat Naruto semakin cemas. Oh! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! kenapa harus hujan malam malam begini? dan yang terpenting, Kenapa Harus hujan di saat Naruto Tersesat?! Oh My God!

pikiran Naruto semakin melayang kemana-mana.

 _ia memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan Shikamaru. ia memikirkan tentang orang orang di lingkungannya yang dulu._

 _ia memikirkan kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. terjebak dalam situasi sial._

 _._

 _ia memikirkan rumah._

Tanpa Sadar Naruto terjongkok. ia melamun.

 _'hahaha.. sial. apa memang sikap buruk-ku dulu yang membuat aku seperti ini'_ Rutuk Naruto. bila Naruto bukan Lelaki Jantan, ia pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

dulu, ia selalu meninggikan ego nya,

dulu, ia sering membanggakan apa yang ia punya.

dulu.. tapi itu dulu..

sekarang?

.

.

apa kau pernah merasa hanya seperti camilan bagi dunia ini?

 _'sial! sial! sial! sial!'_

'Tap'

tanpa disangka, Kucing yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping naruto, melompat ke pangkuan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok.

"O-oi!" Naruto tentu saja Kaget

namun kucing itu malah mengeong. ia mengelus elus dada naruto menggunakan telinga dan kepalanya.

naruto heran, namun kemudian tertawa.

Naruto balas mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan lebut.

.

"Sepertinya kau paham tentang penderitaanku ya? teman kecil"

 _'nyaww'_

Naruto tertawa lagi.

 _'dasar kucing aneh'_

 _._

 _._

 _Later_

Hujan masih berlanjut, sepertinya Naruto telah berjongkok di sana cukup lama. tidak ada tanda tanda hujan akan berhenti. tungkaknya terasa pegal.

seakan menyadari naruto kesemutan. kucing itu melompat turun dari pangkuan Naruto, ia lalu menuju sebuah tumpukan kardus bekas yang ada di depan kedai, ia mencakar-cakarnya seakan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto.

 _'ah benar juga!'_

Naruto pun berdiri dan mengambil 1 kardus di tumpukan untuk ia jadikan alas duduk.

ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya berjongkok tadi dan memasang lipatan kardus itu sebagai alas. saat Naruto duduk, tanpa sadar kucing itu kembali memposisikan diri di pangkuan Naruto. ia merebahkan diri di pangkuan Naruto.

naruto kaget, namun ia tersenyum.

"kau seakan tidak ada beban yang harus kau tanggung kucing"

Naruto lalu bersandar di depan pintu geser kedai. mencoba berpikir...

ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

DEG! Naruto terkaget dari posisinya duduk. ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, ia melirik sekitar. ah? Hujan sudah berhenti? sepertinya Naruto terlelap tadi.

ia melirik ke langit langit. cahaya oranye sudah merambah keluar ke langit langit.

Sudah Pagi?!

akh! Naruto pikir ia hanya terbablas memejamkan mata, ia tak menyangka ia tertidur sampai pagi. eh? Tertidur sampai pagi?.. ah! Sepertinya Naruto memang kelelahan.

.

tiba tiba..

SREKKKKK!

Pintu yang ada di belakangnya terbuka. Naruto yang bersandar ke pintu terjungkal ke belakang, masuk ke kedai.

dan..

Buakh! buakh! buakh!

Naruto dipukuli bertubi tubi menggunakan sapu.

"Kau! Gelandangan! mau apa kau di depan tokoku pagi2 buta? mencuri?" Tanya orang yang memukuli Naruto. ia masih mengayunkan Sapunya ke badan Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya berguling2 menghindari libasan maut dari sapu tersebut. walaupun tak semua bisa ia hindari.

"O-oi! Tenang Dulu! Aku Buka-"

Buakh!

"Aku buka-"

Buakh! buakh!

"OI AKU BUKAN PENCURI!" Teriak Naruto emosi. memang sial orang ini. ia main pukul orang yang sedang berteduh

.

Akhirnya orang itu diam dan menatap Naruto. ia menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata2nya.

Naruto masih mencoba tengkurap memegangi kepalanya. ia tidak berniat menjawab. naruto hanya melirik kucing Oranye yang kini tengah menatapnya. kucing itu sudah mencolot pergi dari naruto saat ia terjembab ke belakang tadi. ia duduk gagah dengan posisi kucing pada umumnya. ia menatap Naruto.

naruto hanya bergumam pelan kepada kucing itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

 _'miaw'_

.

"N-ne Tou-san, apa pencurinya sudah kabur?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang lembut. seorang gadis.

"hm, cepat kesini. dia ada disini!" Teriak orang yang memukuli Naruto.

gadis itu pun mendekat

"Hm.. sepertinya kau sudah mengatasi pencu-N-NARUTO?!" Teriak Gadis itu. saat ia melihat siapa yang dipukul ayahnya.

"Hah?!..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya. ".. Kau Kan?!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di konoha, Cahaya matahari pun telah menyapa sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah komplek penduduk di Konoha city. sebuah rumah kecil yang seharusnya dihuni oleh tiga orang. namun dilihat dari segi manapun, hanya 2 orang yang terlihat.

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di ruang makan dengan malas. ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. di tangannya kini telah digengam sebuah gelas berisi air es yang ia dapatkan dari Kulkas.

ia sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap menuju sekolah.

tadi malam, ia sudah berkeliling komplek bersama Sakura, Namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. ia berkeliling hingga sangat larut, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan Naruto.

jelas ia mengkhawarirkan Naruto. Ia tidak mau hal-hal aneh dilakukan Sahabatnya. yang dapat menjadi masalah bagi keluarganya, keluarga nara, maupun Keluarga Uchiha. ayolah, bisa saja kan sesuatu yang memicu itu terjadi? Naruto tidak bisa ditebak kalau sedang emosional!

Sedangkan shikamaru?, ia hanya duduk termenung dimeja makan. ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

ya, Hari ini Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat memasak.

Sasuke sedang bad Mood. Shikamaru tentu saja tidak berani meminta sahabatnya memasak disaat seperti ini.

ia hanya terdiam dan menunggu. meski ia tau apa yang ia tunggu tidak akan datang.

shit!

.

Srekk!

tiba tiba Sasuke berdiri dengan kasar. ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Shikamaru kaget.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"E-eh? Lalu sarapannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru dan pergi ke pintu keluar.

"Hahh~~" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Shikamaru sekarang tau. bila Salah satu temannya mengalami hal yang buruk, maka shikamaru "pasti" akan kena dampaknya. tch! _Merepotkan!_

.

.

 _di sekolah_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju sekolah, mereka berjalan gontai menuju gerbang, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan orang orang lewat. mungkin ini masih dampak Sasuke tidak memakai kacamata.

mereka mamasuki gerbang sekolah dengan perlahan. Shikamaru tentu saja yang merasa risih dilirik orang banyak. walaupun sepertinya orang orang melirik Sasuke, namun Saat shikamaru berada di posisi berjalan di samping sasuke, ia juga merasakan atmosfir aneh.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa. Namun sepertinya mereka menatapmu terus Sasuke" Ujar shikamaru setengah berbisik di samping Sasuke

"Hn" respon Sasuke singkat

"apa kau tidak apa apa dengan ini?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Sasuke henya mengangguk.

hah.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. ia merasakan _Deja Vu._ Dulu waktu ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke juga seperti ini. Sasuke sangat pendiam. dia hanya menjawab pertanyaah orang lain dengan, Ya, Hn, Cih. kosakata formal sang pangeran es batu.

setelah melewati hiruk pikuk halaman Konoha Gakuen, Mereka berjalan gontai menuju kelas mereka.

.

 _Di depan pintu kelas._

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berdiri di ambang pintu, sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan heran. siapa dia? sasuke tidak pernah ingat ada gadis itu di kelasnya.

sasuke pun berjalan santai menuju pintu kelasnya. menghampiri gadis itu. sasuke bukannya berniat menghampiri sih, dia hanya menuju pintu kelasnya sendiri. Shikamaru hanya mengekor dari belakang, ia berjalan dengan melihat kebawah. matanya menyipit. sekali-kali ia menguap.

Tap!

Sasuke berdiri di samping gadis itu. ia tidak bersuara. shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke berhenti berganti menatap Sasuke heran. Lalu shikamaru kembali menatap ke depan.

"Akh!" Shikamaru kaget, ia tidak menyadari ada seorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"KYAAAA!" Gadis itu menjerit saat shikamaru mendecah. ia duduk terjongkok memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang kaget mundur ke belakang satu langkah.

"O-oi! kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Gadis itu mendongak. ia menatap mereka berdua. lalu bertanya.

"M-manusia?"

"hah?"

"Oh! Manusia toh!" Ucap Gadis itu. ia berdiri dari jongkoknya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi..

"Siapa kau? kenapa ada di depan pintu kelas kami?" Tanya Sasuke. dilihat dari sisi manapun, gadis ini sepertinya adalah adik kelas.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"hehe.. hi senpai, aku sedang mencari Naruto-senpai, namaku yuka-" Belum sempat Gadis itu menyelesaikan kata katanya. mereka dikagetkan dengan pintu kelas yang menggeser.

sreeek!

Ino yamanaka lah yang terlihat, ia memegang sebuah sapu di tangannya. ia menatap ketiga orang di depan pintu dengan heran.

hm. sepertinya ia mengerti situasi disini.

"hm hm" Ino menatatap tiga orang yang ada di depan pintu. ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. ia menentengkan tangan kirinya di pinggul, dan tangan kanannya memgang sapu.

Sasuke yang risih ditatap sembari senyam senyum oleh orang lain bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Apa lihat lihat?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Hoho.. aku pikir siapa teriak teriak di depan kelas sepagi ini. ternyata kalian berdua sedang menggoda adik kela-eh?" Ino menatap gadis lain yang ada di situ. ia menyipitkan matanya.

"eh? kalau tidak salah, Kau kan pacarnya Naruto?!" Tanya Ino kepada gadis itu.

"e-eh?" Gadis itu terbengong. benar juga! ia lupa kalau semua orang yang melihat dia dan Naruto di atap menganggap dia dan Naruto pacaran!

Shikamaru menoleh tajam kepada Yukata.

"kau pacarnya Naruto?"

tanya Shikamaru kaget. Sasuke juga menatap Yukata tidak kalah tajam.

Yukata Hanya tertawa kikuk.

"ee-hahaha... sebenarnya tidak juga" Ucap Yukata. ia menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak Juga?! kalian udah PUTUS?" Tanya ino tiba tiba.

"O-oi pelan pelan kalau bicara yamanaka. Merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru, ia menatap Ino dengan malas. sedangkan ino hanya memberi deathglare terbaiknya kepada Shikamaru.

"i-iya hahaha.. sebenarnya kami sedang latihan untuk drama, haha" Ucap Yukata kemudian. yah! setidaknya itu alasan yang paling logis yang ia bisa beri.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahi.

"kau dari klub drama?"

"Eh? Iya Senpai! hehe" Ucap Yukata.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. mereka bergidik ngeri.. hiiy~

tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka segera masuk menghiraukan Yukata dan Ino. mereka langsung duduk di kursi mereka.

Ino menatap Heran saat Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk dan mengambil posisi membenamkan kepala di meja.

"Oi? Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

yukata ikut setengah masuk ke kelas dan melirik mereka berdua dari dekat pintu.

.

Sasuke dan shikamaru tidak menjawab. tiba tiba Shikamaru berkata.

"Ne Yamanaka.." Ucap Shikamaru

"Huh? Apa?"

.

"...Bangunkan aku kalau bel pulang sudah berbunyi"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

(+)

 _Ruangan Tsunade._

Tsunade kini tengah duduk di singasananya dengan anggun. di depannya kini telah duduk seorang lelaki berperawakan dewasa yang sedang diajaknya ngobrol.

"Hm! Sepertinya murid murid yang kau titipkan padaku tidak seburuk yang kau katakan jiraya? hm?" Tanya Tsunade kepada lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"mereka sepertinya belum membuat masalah yang berarti ya?" Tanya Jiraya kembali. ia memposisikan tangannya di dagu. mencoba berpikir.

Tsunade Tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi taruhan yang mudah.." Ucap Tsunade. ia tersenyum puas.

"ahahaa.." Jiraya tertawa. ia berdiri dari posisinya duduk. lalu ia mendekati jendela, menerawang lingkungan di luar jendela yang terlihat cerah.

kemudian.

ia tersenyum melihat tiga mobil hitam memasuki pekarangan konoha gakuen. tanpa memikirkan parkir dengan benar, dari mobil itu terlihat belasan lelaki dewasa berbaju hitam hitam keluar.

Jiraya mengenali salah satu di gerombolan orang itu. Yamato.

jiraya tersenyum.

.

Ia melirik Tsunade. lalu berucap "Sepertinya masalahmu baru saja datang"

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, Hanzama Is Back! .. gomen chapter ini gk ada humor... (menurut saya)

tapi klo reader mau tertawa boleh kok.. XP

.. yaa,, mengingat lebaran sebentar lagi.. jadi saya sibuk..

maap klo updatenya lama... (_ _")

. tapi yang penting saya cicil **sedikit demi sedikit lama lama mencapai langit(?)**

.

bila masih ada kesempatan, kita bertemu lagi di chapter 13 ^^

..

salam hangat dari Hanzama, semoga readers sukses selalu..

cya cya..

 **V**

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	13. 13 (Mission : Find Naruto)

Oke.. Ini Chapter yang sedikit telat.. tapi well, enjoY

chapter 13 : Mission : Find Naruto

..

Yamato bangun pagi hari ini. ya, ini termasuk tugasnya sebagai kepala bodyguard di kediaman Namikaze untuk bangun lebih pagi dari Bosnya.

kemarin ia diberi 'misi dadakan' untuk mencari Naruto. well, walaupun Yamato adalah tangan kanan Namikaze Minato. namun permintaan istri Boss nya juga merupakan kewajiban dan tanggung jawab Yamato.

Jujur, Yamato memang tidak mengerti dengan tingkatan-tingkatan di keluarga Namikaze. Yang ia tau, Boss Besar adalah Namikaze Minato. dan Yamato adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan. namun istri bossnya, Yaitu Kushina menganggap Yamato sebagai adik. dan kalau dilihat, padahal Terlihat Sekali Minato masih kalah kekuasaan dari Kushina. terakhir, Naruto, memanggil Yamato dengan sebutan Ketua-Yamato. ah, memang rumit.

.

Yamato keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju teras, dimana ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berkumpul jam 5.

di pekarangan, Yamato telah melihat beberapa berbaris rapi. di mata yamato, nampak mereka tengah diatur oleh seorang bawahan yamato yang lain. bila yamato adalah Ketua, maka orang itu adalah wakil ketua.

Yamato pun mndekati pasukan itu.

"Apa semua sudah siap Aoba?" Tanya Yamato kepada Aoba. sang wakil ketua.

"Sepertinya sudah. kita siap menjalankan misi. namun tidak semua yang kita kerahkan. mengingat penjagaan Mansion juga penting. mungkin 12 orang dari 25 termasuk kita berdua kapten" Ucap Aoba.

Yamato tertawa. " Kau tau kau tidak harus menanggilku kapten kan?" Ucap Yamato.

Aoba mendengus. "Ini adalah pekerjaan, kita harus profesionnal"

Yamato memutar bola matanya.. "terserah kau saja gagak" balas Yamato. ia lalu menatap ke sepuluh orang yang ada di depannya. yamato melotot tidak percaya. mungkin dari jauh ia tidak menyadarinya tadi karena memang masih pagi dan gelap. namun apa ini?

mereka seperti kumpulan orang yang habis terkena hipnotis. ada beberapa yang tidur sambil berdiri. pakaian dinas acak acakan. ada yang masih memakai kaus oblong. bahkan ada yang tidur berdiri sambil membawa guling. WTH?

 _'APAAN NIH?'_ Batin Yamato. ia menoleh ke Aoba. sudah siap gundulmu. batin Yamato ke Aoba. Namun Aoba tidak bergeming. Yamato tidak bisa melihat ekspersi Aoba karena terhalang Kacamata Google hitam yang selalu ia pakai. namun bisa ia dengar dengan jelas.

"...zzzzzz.." Aoba mendengkur pelan. dia juga tertidur sambil berdiri.

Yamato Tercengang. . ' _Ini adalah pekerjaan, kita harus profesionnal'_ Ingat Yamato dengan perkataan Aoba tadi. dia yang bilang, dia juga yang melanggarnya. katanya pro. namun ini..

"JANGAN BERCANDA BODOH!" Bletak. Kepala Aoba dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Yamato

"adawww" Aoba terduduk. menahan sakit.

Namun Yamato tidak menghiraukan lalu menoleh ke 10 pria yang ada di depannya.

"good morning Gentleman.." ucap Yamato pelan.

namun hanya beberapa yang menjawab 'Yes/morning sir' itu pun pelan sekali.

sedangkan yang lain "...zz.."

Yamato mulai habis kesabaran

"GENTLEMAN!" Teriaknya. mengagetkan ke 11 orang disana. termasuk Aoba.

"WHOAA!" teriakan kaget beberapa orang membangunkan semua yang ada di sana. ada yang celingak celinguk. ada yang terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. ada pula yang reflek melempar gulingnya.

sepertinya mereka telah sepenuhnya sadar sekarang.

Yamato Tersenyum.

"aku senang bisa menyambut kalian di pagi yang cercah ini" ucap Yamato basa basi.

ke sepuluh pria yang ada di depannya hanya mengangguk. dan bergumam. mungkin kesadaran mereka belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. yah, namun cukup kalau hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan.

"kita mendapat misi khusus dari kushina-sama.." Lanjut Yamato.

ke sepuluh pemuda mengangguk. mereka menatap Yamato heran. tak terkecuali Aoba. salah seorang dari 10 orang itu bertanya.

".. bukan dari Minato-Sama?.. tumben Sekali Kushina-sama yang memberi misi.." Tanya seorang dari gerombolan itu.

Yamato Tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai memperhatikan.

"Ya.. ini adalah misi Khusus dari Kushina-sama.. mengingat beliau tidak pernah memberi misi. bisa dikatakan ini misi yang penting.."

Kesepuluh pria itu menatap Yamato. menunggu yamato melanjutkan kata katanya.

Yamato kembali menatap orang orang itu. ia berteriak lantang

 **"MISI : Mencari Naruto-sama yang Kabur! .. bersiaplah dalam 60 menit.."**

.

Ke sebelas orang disana melotot. Naruto-sama? Kabur? Oh My God!

.

..

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, AU Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

 **..**

.

 _Skip_

iring iringan mobil hitam yang memasuki pekarangan konoha gakuen menyita perhatian beberapa orang yang melihatnya. tentu saja aneh mengingat mereka tidak pernah melihat 3 mobil hitam tersebut. mobil hitam yang asal masuk tanpa berhenti di pos pemeriksaan. dan dengan seenaknya parkir sembarangan.

mobil itu berenti tepat di tengah tengah pekarangan halaman Konoha gakuen.

satpam yang berniat menghampiri ketiga mobil itu segera berbalik mundur saat dilihatnya belasan orang berseragam hitam keluar. mungkin satpam penjaga gerbang berpikir, menghampiri berlasan orang yang berpenampilan seperti yakuza bukan ide bagus.

belasan pria besar itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan murid dan guru yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat. mereka merembug sesuatu sebelum mereka berniat masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai mencari dari sekolah-nya! cari informasi sebanyak mungkin!.. Hiraukan apa yang tidak penting! ini adalah misi!" Ucap Yamato tegas

"Baik pak!" Ucap kesebelas orang itu serentak.

Yamato tersenyum bangga akan kewibawaannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu!.. Hayate! Genma-san! Kalian coba cek di Sekitar gedung! dan tanya kepada murid-murid yang pernah melihat Naruto-sama!" Ucap Yamato lagi.

"yoi.." balas Genma.

"..oosh.." sedangkan Hayate hanya menjawab dengan malas.

"dan Kotetsu-san.. izumo-san! Kalian cari Shikamaru dan Sasuke! mereka adalah sumber utama intelejen kita! kita bisa mendapat banyak informasi dari mereka!" lanjut yamato tegas.

Izumo mengernyitkan dahi. ia menoleh ke Kotetsu.

"Kau mengenal Shikamaru dan Sasuke?' tanya Izumo.

"Kagak" jawab Kotetsu

Yamato menatap kedua anak buahnya dengan malas.

"Mereka adalah Uchiha dan Nara" Ucap Yamato kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"oohhhhhhh.." Jawab mereka berbarengan. Mereka lebih akrab dengan nama marga dibanding nama depan mereka.

"Sedangkan aku dan Aoba akan memeriksa para guru!" Lanjut Yamato akhirnya.

Yamato lalu menyerahkan dua buah foto Naruto kepada tim Hayate dan Izumo. Mereka berempat menerima foto itu dengan heran. namun yamato segera menjelaskan.

"Ini akan membantu dalam pencarian"..

mereka berempat mengangguk.

Lalu yamato menoleh ke anak buahnya yang lain. "dan yang lain!.."

Kali ini ke enam orang itu memperhatikan. mereka sudah siap dengan perintah apapun yang akan yamato berikan. mereka adalah Pro.. perintah mustahil pun akan mereka kerjakan!

.

"...kalian jaga mobil" Ucap Yamato.

"hah?"

kemudian Yamato mengomandokan pasukannya untuk segera bubar. Yamato, Aoba, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma dan Hayate masuk ke dalam gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. menghiraukan ke 6 anggota lain yang cengo ditinggal karena hanya diberi tugas yang enteng.

.

.

.

 _Kelas 2-1_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berada di kelas seperti biasanya. ya, semanjak mereka bersekolah disini. kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan waktu istirahat adalah berdiam di kelas.

namun istirahat hari ini sedikit berbeda. karena beberapa gadis di kelas ini memilih untuk tidak keluar dari kelas. dan yang sasuke heran adalah. beberapa dari mereka ngerumpi. sekali kali mereka melirik sasuke dan tertawa cekikikan. Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap malas gadis gadis itu.

shikamaru? Sebaiknya kalian tidak bertanya. aku yakin kalian sudah tau dia sedang apa.

lalu pandangan Sasuke beralih ke gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang menulis sesuatu. ya, semenjak tadi malam. sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Sasuke. mungkin Sasuke bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

tiba tiba..

SREKK!

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan paksa. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menoleh. nampaklah dia orang pria yang masuk.

Sasuke menatap Heran dua orang itu. mereka berpakaian hitam-hitam. oke, Sasuke sedikit trauma dengan orang berpakaian hitam. mengingat Ibiki juga berpakaian hitam seperti intelejen militer.

Sasuke takut kalau orang orang itu datang mencarinya.

Namun, Dua orang itu malah berbalik dan berbicara kepada seseorang. ia mendongak melihat dengan siapa dua orang itu berbicara. mereka berbicara dengan Ino.

Oh bagus, sepertinya Mereka kesini bukan untuk Sasuke.

namun tanpa disangka. Ino langsung menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. _'kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjukku yamanaka?' .._ dan kedua orang itu pun menoleh. mereka menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san?" suara baritone salah satu orang itu membuat Sasuke merinding.

GLEK! ah! sepertinya ini adalah masalah.

detik berikutnya kedua orang itu Menghampiri Sasuke. tentu saja murid murid yang ada di kelas menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. terutama Sakura. mereka tidak tau bagaimana namun Ketiga teman beru mereka ini sepertinya mempunyai hal yang masih misterius. yang selalu membawa mereka kedalam masalah.

sasuke yang ditatap oleh semua teman temannya di kelas hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hn? Ada perlu apa denganku?"..Tanya Sasuke. ia berusaha bersikap cool.

"Hee.. kau tidak tau siapa kami..ah benar benar mengejutkan" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. _'siapa mereka'_.Oke Sasuke memang kurang pintar mengingat wajah. karena dia sendiri kurang memperhatikan orang lain. apalagi orang orang yang tidak penting.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Sasuke heran. ia sangat benci orang yang berbasa basi. dan tidak to the point. seperti pemuda jabrik yang ia kenal betul.

"Kami adalah anak buah Yamato!" Ucap mereka berdua.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat. Yamato? err.. ah! dia adalah Bodyguard kediaman Namikaze.. kenapa Sasuke bisa lu-tunggu dulu. berarti dua orang ini...? apa yang dilakukan bodyguard Naruto disini?

Sasuke menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kalian dari...?" Tanya Sasuke diakhiri dengan Gerakan isyrat.

"Benar!.." Ucap Kotetsu.

"ah! kau bertemu kami beberapa kali. namun kau bahkan tidak tau nama kami?.. Aku neyesal telah mengingat namamu Sasuke-sama!" Ucap Izumo. menekankan kata 'sama' tanda mengejek.

Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan, ia malah kembali bertanya seenaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum.

"ikut kami.. kami ada beberapa pertanyaan Untukmu.." Ucap mereka berdua. lalu menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kelas

"Ap-oi! Lepaskan!" Sasuke berniat protes namun ia sudah keburu dipegangi lengannya dan diseret keluar.

.

Hening. murid-murid di kelas tersebut masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi.

sakura yang ikut heran langsung bertanya kepada ino saat ino menghampiri mejanya.

"Itu tadi Siapa ino?.." Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hm.. nggak tau, katanya dia mencari Sasuke dan Shikam- eh?" Ino tiba tiba menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang tertidur di meja .." .. rupanya dia disini" ia menatap Shikamaru.

"aku bahkan tidak menyadari dia tertidur.." Lanjut ino lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "dia disana dari tadi.. memang kenapa orang orang berbaju hitam tadi mencari Shikamaru dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "tidak tau.. aku hanya mengantar mereka kesini saat mereka bertanya dimana kelas 2-1"

lalu Ino dan Sakura menatap Shikamaru. lalu mereka saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

 _Bagian Lain_

 _._

"permisi.. apa kau mengenali orang ini"

"permisi.. apa kau pernah bertemu orang ini?"

Hayate dan Genma sekarang tengah bertanya sana sini dengan orang orang yang ada di lorong sekolah. mereka telah bertanya lebih ke 20 siswa, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang tau tentang tuan muda mereka.

oke itu aneh, Naruto-sama adalah orang yang terkenal di Uzushio gakuen dulu. namun sekarang sulit dipercaya kalau tidak ada satupun yang mengenali Naruto-sama.

"permisi... apa kau mengenali orang ini" Tanya Genma kesekian kalinya kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membaca buku sambil berjalan. Gaara.

Gaara menatap foto yang ditunjukkan kepadanya dengan heran.

"err..Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Gaara memastikan.

ah! "Kau mengenalinya?" Tanya Hayate senang. ah! pencarian mereka akan membuahkan hasil!

kini Gaara menatap dua orang itu dengan curiga. "y-ya.. dia adalah anggota klub kami.."

"Klub?" Tanya Genma dan Hayate heran.

"ya.. Klub drama.." Ucap Gara kemudian

"hah?" oke itu aneh, Setau mereka tuan muda mereka ini sangat anti dengan Organisasi. namun ini? Masuk ke sebuah klub? apalagi klub drama?.. pasti ada yang salah.

.

Gaara menatap Dua orang itu dengan malas. ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang orang ini. kau tau? Orang orang berseragam hitam bukan pertanda baik.

"Baiklah.. kalau hanya itu.. izinkan aku permisi tuan tuan" Ucap Gaara berpamitan.

namun Gaara segera dicegat sebelum sempat melarikan diri.

"Tunggu dulu.." Ucap Genma mencegat Gaara.

"A-apa?"

Gaara mundur satu langkah karena kaget. namun di belakangnya Hayate juga menghalangi gerakan Gaara.

"Beritahu Semua yang kau tau tentang Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Genma.

"Aapa? Kalian pikir kalian SIAPA?!" Tanya Gaara emosi karena dicegat depan belakang.

"beritahu kami tentang Naruto" tanya Genma.

"Tidak!"

"Beritahu Kami tentang Klub drama" tanya Hayate.

"TIDAK!"

"Beritau atau.." Crrrt.. Genma mengeluarkan stunt gun dari saku-nya. ia menodongkannya ke Gaara untuk menakut nakuti.

Glek! Gaara menelan ludah. ah. ini akan jadi istirahat yang panjang lagi.

.

.

.

Yamato dan Aoba kini tengah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah. setelah bertanya kesana kemari. akhirnya disinilah mereka. di depan ruangan Tsunade. mereka berpikir lebih baik bertanya langsung kepada yang berwenang penuh daripada hanya berputar putar sana sini.

Tok tok tok!

Yamato mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan tapi pasti. namun tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK!

masih tidak ada jawaban. yamato dan Aoba saling berhadapan. mereka lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

BRAK! BRAK BRAKKKK!

mereka mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. pintu itu terbuka.

di depan Yamato dan Aoba kini tengah terlihat dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan bermain Shogi. namun sepertinya dua orang itu tidak terkejut akan kedatangan Yamato dan Aoba.

"yah~ sepertinya mereka tidak menyerah" ucap Tsunade kepada jiraya. tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah dua orang yang baru masuk.

Jiraya tertawa.

"sudah kubilang mengunci pintu tidak akan menghetikan mereka" Ucap Jiraya.

Jiraya dan Tsunade lalu menatap dua orang yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Jiraya-San? apa yang Anda lakukan Disini?" Tanya Yamato saat melihat jiraya sedang bermain Shogi.

Jiraya hanya mengangkat bahu. "aku hanya mengunjungi teman lama" ucap Jiraya, ia melirik Tsunade. sedangkan Tsunade menatap Aoba dan Yamato dengan pandangan sebal.

.

"Ne? jadi apa yang Bodyguard keluarga Namikaze lakukan disini?.. aku harap ini sangat penting karena kalian bahkan berani menghancurkan pintu ku" ucap Tsunade tegas.

Yamato mengernyitkan dahi.

"Anda kepala sekolah disini?" Tanya Yamato.

Tsunade hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan.

"Berarti Anda mungkin tau dimana Naruto-sama" Ucap Yamato kemudian.

Kali ini Tsunade yang heran. memang kemana Naruto? ah! sepertinya Tsunade belum tau.

"apa yang kalian maksudkan?" Tanya Tsunade. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh disini.

Yamato menatap Tsunade dengan heran. sepertinya sang kepala sekolah bahkan tidak tau. Yamato menghela nafas, lalu kemudian ia mejelaskan..

"Naruto-sama dikabarkan menghilang. diduga ia kabur ke suatu tempat. dan mengingat ia menghilang baru baru ini setelah pindah sekolah. aku yakin anda juga ikut bertanggungjawab" ucap Yamato

sekarang urat nadi di kepala tsunade tumbuh. _'k-kabur katamu?!'_

Jiraya malah tertawa girang.

"hahahaha.. apa ku bilang, masalahmu cepat atau lambat akan datang.. hahaha"

"tsk! sial!"

.

..

.

 _Sasuke side_

Sasuke kini tengah diseret di sepanjang lorong konoha gakuen. ia mencoba berontak sedari keluar kelas tadi, namun sepertinya dua bodyguard ini tidak lengah sama sekali. padahal apabila pegangan mereka melonggar sedikit. sasuke berniat kabur.

"Oi Lepaskan Bodoh!" Sasuke masih mencoba berontak. oke, Sebenarnya Sasuke dengan senang hati akan membantu apabila mereka meminta dengan sopan. namun bila seperti ini. lebih baik tidak usah.

"Jangan berotak Sasuke-boy. kami hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan seputar Naruto-sama" Ucap kotetsu.

Akh! Sasuke benci dua orang ini. mereka asal seret Sasuke. kenapa juga tidak bertanya di kelas tadi sih?... bukankah disana juga ada Shikamaru- _tunggu dulu._

benar juga! Kenapa Hanya Sasuke yang diseret keluar?,, kenapa Shikamaru tidak ikut diseret?.. mungkin dua orang ini tidak menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru karena dia tertidur? Shit! Sasuke mulai menyalahkan Shikamaru sekarang.

 _'dasar einstein sialan! kenapa juga kau punya hobi tidur!'_ Batin Sasuke tidak jelas.

oke, tunggu dulu! tetap tenang dan berpikir! Sasuke tidak mau ditanyai pertanyaan kalau perlakuan mereka seperti ini.

Tenang!

tenang!

kotetsu dan Izumo yang menyadari Sasuke berhenti berontak akhirnya menatap Sasuke heran.

"Hee? Kau tidak berontak lagi? apa kau sudah menyerah? hm Sasuke-boy?" Tanya Izumo.

"ya baguslah! ini akan menjadi lebih mudah!" sambung Kotetsu.

Sasuke hanya diam.

namun setelah itu dia menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak.

"Ah bukankah Itu si Dobe Naruto?!" Teriak Sasuke.

Kotetsu dan Izumo ikut menoleh ke belakang

"Dimana?!" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Disana!" dan Sreet! Duakh duakh! Sasuke berputar dan memendang Kotetsu dan Izumo. detik kemudian dia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi mereka berdua yang tersungkur.

"adaw! Bocah Kurangajar!" Teriak kotetsu. Ia menatap Izumo.

"Kejar!"

dan mulailah aksi kejar kejaran di Lorong Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke berlari dengan Sekuat tenaga. oke, Ini seperti Deja Vu bagi Sasuke. ini kedua kali nya ia berlari di lorong. ia tidak mengira ia melakukannya lagi.

Namun ia kemarin dikejar oleh ibiki. ya, bila ia bertemu dengan ibiki lagi, ia pasti akan dimarahi habis habisan karena menginjak injak 'lorongnya' untuk kedua kalinya.

ya, tapi Sasuke tidak yakin Ibiki marah mengingat ini adalah jam istiraha-DUAKH

Sasuke yang berlari Harus jatuh tersungkur karena ia menabrak Seseorang.

"Adaww!" pekik Sasuke saat ia jatuh terduduk karena terhalang punggung seseorang.

"Oi Kala-" Sasuke tidak berani melanjutkan kata katanya saat tau siapa yang menghalangi jalannya.

Orang berbadan besar itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"HO!? KAU BOCAH SIALAN! MASIH BERANINYA KAU BERLARI LARI DI LORONGKU!" Ucap Orang itu.

 _'ah'_ Benar benar hari yang sial. ia tidak menyangka yang ia pikirkan tengah berada di depannya kini. oh bagus! Di depannya kini, ibiki-sensei tengah menyemprotnya dan dari belakang ia tengah dikejar-kejar bodyguard gila yang ingin menangkapnya. benar benar hari yang hebat!

 _'Tunggu dulu..'_ Sasuke punya ide!

"KAU UCHIHA TENGIK BER-" Amarah ibiki harus berhenti karena Terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Sensei! aku mencarimu kemana mana!" Ucap Sasuke. ia berdiri dari lantai tempat ia duduk.

"hah? apa yang kau maksudkan bocah tengik?!" Tanya Ibiki Garang.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menunjuk ke depan. ibiki menyipitkan matanya. tampak dua orang yang tidak memakai seragam murid KHS maupun Seragam dinas Guru sedang berlari.

".. mereka katanya mencarimu" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa?!" Ibiki melotot tidak percaya.

"Mereka sedang memancingmu keluar dengan berlari lari di lorong Sekolah dari tadi pagi" Ucap Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Ibiki menatap Sasuke tajam.

dari kejauhan bisa terdengar sayup sayup suara.

"kau disana hah? kemari kau! akan ku ikat kau ke tiang bendera" Ucap kotetsu dai kejuhan.

"Oi kemari kau Jelek! Kau tidak lebih tampan daripada akuh!" Kali ini Giliran Izumo yang berteriak.

oke, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Izumo. Sasuke lalu melirik ibiki.

DEG! Sepertinya Aura iblis telah keluar dari raga Ibiki. tanpa aba aba ibiki berlari menerjang maju.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SIALAN!" Ucap Ibiki sambil berlari menuju Kotetsu dan Izumo.

.

Kotetsu dan Izumo yang melihat seorang pria bercondet berlari kearah mereka hanya bisa melotot tidak percata

"WTF?!"

merasa Memang merekalah yang diincar oleh pria bercondet itu. Kotetsu dan Izumo mengerem dan berbalik arah.

akhirnya malah gantian mereka yang dikejar. heran, beberapa menit yang lalu jadi pemangsa dan detik berikutnya gantian mereka yang diburu.

..

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu dari jauh hanya mendengus.

 _'anak buah dan majikan sama sama baka'_

sepertinya rencana adu dombanya berhasil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **AN : Oke, maafkan Saya yang telat apdet.. -_- .. ini dikarenakan Saya malah menggarap fanfic Event di facebook. jadi sedikit lupa daratan(?) apalagi kemarin kemarin lebaran. kesibukan author jadi 2x lipat.**

 **jadi maafkan saya..**

 **well.. yang sudah mengira2 apa yang akan terjadi di chapter depan.. mungkin anda benar/ mungkin anda salah(?) .. hahaha..**

 **Naruto tidak muncul di chapter ini.. hahahahaha.. tapi bakalan muncul kok di chapter2 depan.. secara dia kan bintangnya di konflik ini wkwk..**

 **oke, makasih yang udah baca silent reader,, apalagi yang review chapter lalu**

 **salam hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga sukses selalu..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	14. 14 (ReMission : Aborted!)

**..**

Chapter 14 : Re-Mission : Aborted!)

.

Sakura dan ino ini tengah memandangi pria di depannya dengan pendangan serius. sudah sekiranya 15 menit mereka melancarkan pandangan tanpa beralih sedikitpun. namun pria yang dipandang mereka sepertinya tidak menanggapi atau bahkan mungkin tidak tau kalau dirinya sedang diamati.

pria itu sedang tertidur. sakura menatap ino dengan pandangan ragu namun ino menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan. mereka berniat membangunkannya.

.

tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tanpa disangka pria itu dengan tiba tiba berdiri

"Akh!" ino yang berposisi di sampingnya pun mendongak kaget. pria itu berdiri. namun pandangannya yang sipit menandakan bahwa ia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

ino dan sakura masih duduk dan menatap pria itu heran.

"A-ano.. Shikamaru?.." Tanya Ino perlahan.

"..." sayangnya pria itu tidak menjawab. ia masih diam seperti patung.

.

Oke Kini sakura dan Ino menatap Shikamaru bosan. Ditatap tidak berasa, ditanya tidak menyaut. mereka seperti berkomunikasi dengan zombie. mereka sudah mulai tidak sabar.

itu sebelum..

Tiba tiba zombie itu berjalan mendekati dan mengambil dua buah kursi. kursi yang biasanya diduki oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Ino dan Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru hanya mengamati dan terbengong saat shikamaru mensejajarkan dua kursi itu dengan kursi yang diduduki ino.

"Shikamaru!" Teriak Sakura. Oke, dia sudah mulai sangat tidak sabar. ia hanya ingin tau siapa dua orang berbaju hitam yang menyeret sasuke keluar kelas tadi. karena mereka juga sebenarnya mencari shikamaru. barangkali shikamaru bisa memberi penjelasan. namun sepertinya salah bertanya dengan shikamaru, mengingat shikamaru sepertinya masih asik dengan alam mimpinya.

oke itu aneh. Tidur sambil berjalan, Hebat!.. Tidur sambil menata kursi, Fantastic!

Shikamaru tidak berniat menanggapi teriakan Sakura.

bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

Ino mengamati shikamaru dengan seksama. ia menunggu dengan bingung apa yang akan dilakukan shikamaru dengan mensejajarkan kursi disamping tempatnya duduk.

detik berikutnya. tanpa disangka Shikamaru kembali memposisikan diri tidur. namun kini dia berbaring di kursi yang sudah ia tata tadi. dan dengan seenaknya ia menjadikan paha ino sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"AP-?!" Ino tentu saja kaget.

"...zzzzz.. nyam nyam.. zz.." Shikamaru mengusek usek kepalanya ke rok pendek ino.

"O-OI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Ino Kaget.

Sakura pun hanya diam melongo. ia menatap bergantian antara Shikamaru dan Ino. Ino yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, melirik teman teman sekelasnya. mereka juga berganti menatap ino.

ia sekarang menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas. ia menoleh ke orang yang menjadikannya sebagai bantal. ia sudah terlelap kembali.

ino geram, wajahnya sangat merah, ia menunduk dalam. ia mencoba meloloskan diri dengan berniat menghinggati kepala Shikamaru. namun gagal, karena ujung rok pendeknya dicengkram erat oleh Shikamaru. bila ia memaksakannya, rok nya bisa robek.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-JANGAN BERCANDA BODOH!" Teriak Ino. ia membalikkan dua kursi yang ada di sampingnya. tepatnya yang kini tengah ditiduri badan shikamaru.

BRUGH!

Shikamaru jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

"..zz dddadaw... !" Itu sukses membangunkan shikamaru dari tidurnya.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, AU Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

 **..**

 _Klub Drama / Istirahat pertama / jam 10.22_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai 2. tepatnya di ruangan yang menjadi markas sebuah klub, kini tengah nampak seorang gadis yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. sepertinya sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, berbanding terbalik dengan fungsi klub itu sebagai markas klub drama, namun dilihat dari segi manapun, Gadis bersurai coklat muda ini tidak melakukan aktifitas yang berhubungan dengan drama.

memang apa yang gadis itu sedang lakukan?

Matsuri kini tengah mengasah 2 buah pisau dengan menggesek gesekannya satu sama lain. bunyi gesekan yang khas terdengar sedikit menganggu telinga.

ya kini dia sedang mengasah pisau.. mm, memang untuk apa?..

di depannya kini tengah nampak satu buah apel. apel yang berukuran cukup besar itu bertengger manis di meja, menunggu untuk dimakan. tentu saja Matsuri berniat memotongnya dan memakannya sendiri. mengingat ini adalah hari yang cukup panas, dan Buah buahan adalah hal yang pas untuk dinikmati. dan kebetulan Matsuri membawa apel dari rumah.. ya, walaupun apelnya hanya 1 buah..

sebenarnya dia tidak berniat membaginya kepada Yukata, Gaara atau bahkan Naruto. yah, mumpung hanya ada dirinya di ruangan ini. dan tidak ada tanda tanda orang lain akan berkunjung.

ia berpikir, sebaiknya ia segera mengupasnya sebelum orang orang lain datang dan memintanya.

ah, dasar ketua klub pelit.

"ah lihat.. kau apel yang begitu tampan~" Gumam matsuri tidak jelas.

ia menatap apel malang di depannya. ia sudah berniat menggesekkan ujung pisaunya. tapi..

Cklek!..

namun itu sebelum pintu klub dibuka, dan nampaklah seorang gadis lain yang masuk.

Matsuri dengan segera memasukkan apel itu ke dalam laci yang ada di bawahnya. menyembunyikannya dari pandangan orang yang baru masuk. dan berusaha bersikap tidak terjadi apa apa.

sedangkan gadis yang baru masuk tadi dengan santainya menutup pintu kembali. ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Matsuri.

saat dia menoleh mengadap Matsuri,

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" gadis itu berteriak melihat sosok bayangan siluet wanita yang memegang pisau. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai dan menutupi wajahnya.

oke, salahkan saja Matsuri yang senang gelap gelapan dan hobi sekali menutup korden di jendela walau di siang hari. ruangan ini seperti rumah hantu, dimana pencahayaan yang sengaja di set minim oleh ketua klub itu sendiri. tidak ada yang tau maksudnya apa, namun ini sudah seperti kebiasaan.

"akh- Yukata! Kau tidak perlu teriak teriak!" Ucap Matsuri.

"e-eh? Ma-Matsuri chan?!.." Ucap Yukata ".. Ya ampun! apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pisau pisau itu!" omel Yukata saat mengetahui yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah hantu. ia kemudian berdiri.

Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan dua buah pisau itu di meja. menghiraukan pertanyaan Yukata, Matsuri malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? bukankah ini masih jam istirahat pertama?" Tanya Matsuri.

Pertanyaan Matsuri seakan tidak memperbolehkan anggotanya menggunakan ruangan klubnya.

Yukata menghela nafas. ia lalu mendekati Matsuri dan berbisik. Matsuri bingung, namun kemudian ia sedikit berdiri dan mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Yukata.

"err.. sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan orang berbaju hitam yang menunjukkan foto Naruto-senpai" Bisik Yukata.

Matsuri kini malah menatap Yukata.

"Orang berbaju hitam?" Tanya Matsuri. Yukata mengangguk.

Matsuri masih belum mengerti.

"Petugas pemakaman?" Tanyanya lagi kepada Yukata

"bukannn!.. mereka sepertinya ada-"

TOK TOK TOK! percakapan mereka terpaksa diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan dari pintu.

"hah?" Matsuri dan Yukata menoleh ke pintu. tunggu, siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

TOK TOK TOK! suaranya semakin keras. Klub drama memang jarang mendapat tamu, jadi ini sedikit aneh ada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Matsuri galak.

tak lama, dari luar terdengar jawaban.

..

"Hn, Ini Gaara" ucap orang yang ada di luar. Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi. oke, ini aneh. Tidak biasanya Gaara-senpai mengetuk pintu kalau ingin masuk ke ruangan ini.

Matsuri dan Yukata saling berhadapan. mereka menatap satu sama lain. mereka bingung. Yukata pun mengisyaratkan Matsuri untuk membuka pintu.

Matsuri pun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyalakan lampu, mengingat ruangan itu gelap. lalu setelah itu ia membukakan pintu.

CKLEK!

Matsuri melirik dari ujung pintu.

di depan matanya kini telah terlihat senpainya Gaara yang sedang mengangkat tangan karena ditodong stunt gun.

Gaara hanya memaksakan Tersenyum.

sedangkan Matsuri terperangah tak percaya. ya, mereka berbaju hitam. _'ini adalah orang orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Yukata!'_

"Siapa kalian?!" Tanya Matsuri. ia menatap tajam kedua orang berbaju hitam yang ada di depannya. namun sepertinya kedua orang ini tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri.

"Jangan banyak tanya.. cepat masuk" Ucap Hayate sembari mendorong Gaara masuk ke ruangan Klub. Gaara pun hanya mendecih dan masuk ke dalam. Matsuri pun mau tidak mau terdorong ke dalam juga.

"O-oi!" Protes Matsuri karena mendapat perlakuan yang tidak sopan. namun orang orang itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Yukata cengo menyadari orang orang inilah yang ia maksudkan ternyata berada di depan matanya. ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan tidak berkata apa apa.

cklek! Genma menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan.

sekarang di ruangan itu telah terdapat 5 orang yang saling pandang. aura ketegangan jelas sekali terasa di dalam ruangan yang tertutup itu.

"Apa mau kalian di ruangan klub-Ku?!" Tanya Matsuri galak. oke, dia tidak suka orang yang seenaknya seperti ini.

kedua orang itu hanya diam. Matsuri pun melirik Gaara yang membawa orang orang itu kesini. namun Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

sedangkan orang orang itu menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau ketuanya bocah?" Tanya Genma serius.

Matsuri sedikit tersinggung. _'B-bocah katamu?!'_ Batinnya sebal. Matsuri tidak berniat menanggapi. ia lebih memilih saling balas tatapan kepada Genma.

ah, sepertinya Masturi tidak mau mengalah dengan dua orang ini. entah ini termasuk sikap yang baik atau buruk. tapi Yukata pikir, Keadaan seperti ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"A-anoo.. ada perlu apa kalian di klub kami tuan tuan..?" Tanya Yukata dengan nada lembut.

Genma dan Hayate menoleh kepada Yukata. well, paling tidak Sepertinya gadis ini cukup waras. Batin mereka berdua.

"kami mencari informasi ... tentang Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Genma. ia melirik ketiga orang anggota klub itu secara bergantian.

"Namikaze Naruto?!" Tanya Matsuri heran. orang yang berpakaian seperti dalam _film Man In Black_ ini mencari Naruto.

"memang kenapa dengan Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Yukata bingung. ah, sepertinya klub drama jga ketinggalan informasi.

"ya.. sebenarnya kami mendapat informasi bahwa dia hilang.." Ucap Hayate.

"A-APA?!"

"hah?!"

.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Hilang?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tunggu dulu.. Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan hilang?" Matsuri kini penasaran. ya, sepertinya baru kemarin ia mendapat anggota baru. dan sekarang sudah hilang? What the hell?!

"Kami hanya ingin mencari informasi mengenai Naruto-sama.. hanya itu, kami tidak menerima pertanyaan apapun" ucap Genma Tegas

"A-ap-" Baru Matsuri ingin protes namun perkataannya terpotong oleh kata kata Genma lagi.

"Naruto-sama adalah anggota klub ini kan?" Tanya Genma. ia menoleh ke Yukata.

"e-eh? i-iya" Yukata hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan.

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti tau dimana tempat tinggalnya sekarang?" Tanya Genma, ia melirik tajam Matsuri.

namun Matsuri malah membalas mereka dengan tegas.

"O-OI! Tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya mengintrogasi kami. padahal kalian bahkan tidak mau memperkenalkan diri!" Ucap Matsuri emosi. oke, ini memperkuat rasa ketidaksukaan Matsuri terhadap orang orang ini.

"Kami tidak meminta izin darimu bocah!" Bentak Hayate. Matsuri menoleh kepada orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

Genma mengangguk. "Ini adalah hari yang lamban, kami tidak punya waktu banyak. kami akan menggeledah tempat ini. kalian pasti punya catatan anggota atau semacamnya!" Ucap Genma dengan tenang.

"A-ap-NGGAK!" Bentak Matsuri.

Namun Genma tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai mengobrak abrik tumpukan kertas di rak. dan dengan seenaknya ia menghamburkan kertas yang tidak penting ke lantai.

"Akh-!"

"O-oi! KAU!" Gaara dan Matsuri berniat menghentikan perbuatan Genma, namun mereka dipegangi dengan kuat oleh Hayate.

sedangkan Yukata hanya diam karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf mengobrak abrik ruangan kalian. namun ini adalah hal yang sangat darurat" Ucap Hayate. ia mencegah Matsuri dan Gaara yang berontak.

Gaara melotot melihat Genma mengobrak abrik rak yang sudah susah susah ditata Yukata tempo hari.

"WOI! YANG BENAR SAJA!" Teriak Gaara ia berusaha berontak. Namun Genma dan Hayate tidak terkejut sama sekali. Hayate hanya membalas dengan santai

"Maaf, kami hanya menjalankan tugas. harap dimaklumi" Ucap Hayate.

 _'Maklum katamu?!'_ Batin Gaara.Oke Ini bukan maklum lagi, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. kalau tau begini, ia tidak akan menuruti perkataan mereka dan membawa mereka kesini. Gaara merasa bersalah kepada Matsuri.

Gaara melirik takut kepada Matsuri. Takut takut dia menangis atau semacamnya.

namun Gaara terkejut karena Matsuri hanya diam. tatapannya memang masih tajam kepada Genma, namun sepertinya emosinya terkontrol.

Gaara terperangah. pemikirannya salah terhadap Matsuri. Gaara pikir, Matsuri adalah Ketua bersifat kekanak-kanakan yang hanya bisa marah marah saat klub kesayangannya di rendahkan seperti ini. mengingat dulu Naruto juga diikat oleh Matsuri disini. namun sepertinya tidak begitu. Sepertinya Matsuri lebih bisa berpikir dewasa. Bahkan sendiri yang Gaara tadi sempat emosi, walau hanya sekerjap. Gaara salut.

"huhh~" Matsuri menghela nafas melihat barang barang di ruangannya diobrak abrik. ya, menyebalkan melihat orang lain merusak barang barangmu bukan?

Matsuri menatap Genma dengan pandangan sebal.

"Percumah _Paman_.. anda tidak akan menemukan apapun di ruangan ini" Ucap Matsuri.

Genma kini menoleh. ia menatap Matsuri namun ia tidak berniat menyudahi kegiatannya.

Yukata dan Gaara melongo melihat tingah laku Matsuri yang sangat sopan. oke itu aneh! benar benar aneh! dimana sosok Matsuri yang ngotot tadi?

Genma hanya menatap sekilas Matsuri dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Sesuatu sekecil apapun bisa jadi petunjuk selama itu masih berhubungan dengan Naruto-sama" ucap Genma dengan mantap.

Matsuri memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau saja. kau boleh cari sesuka hati. kau akan menyerah saat kau tau pencarianmu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun" ucap Matsuri santai.

Genma tidak menggubrisnya.

Mungkin Matsuri terlihat santai di luar. padahal di dalam hatinya, ia geram setengah mati. ia merasa orang orang ini sangat menyebalkan. namun ia tidak bisa seenaknya kepada orang orang ini. ya, orang berseragam hitam adalah pertanda buruk.

Matsuri melirik Genma dari sudut matanya. ia mengamati gerak gerik orang yang ada di depannya dengan malas.

 _'hahh.. kenapa mereka keras kepala sekali sih?..'_ Batin Matsuri.

tanda disangka, Genma mendekati sebuah meja. meja itu adalah meja yang terdapat dua buah pisau diatasnya. seingatnya dia menaruh sesuatu disana

 _'akh!'_ Pekik Matsuri dalam hati. benar juga! dia lupa! Kenapa dia manaruhnya disitu.

Genma pun menatap pisau yang ada di atas meja dan menyingkirkannya. detik berikutnya ia merogoh laci meja tersebut.

"JANGAN KAU SENTUH!" Teriak Matsuri.

Semua orang kini menoleh kepada Matsuri heran. mereka terdiam

Gaara dan Yukata pun Heran. oke, ini aneh. mereka bingung dengan perubahan sifat Matsuri secara tiba tiba.

'Apa Matsuri-chan memiliki petunjuk tentang Naruto senpai?' Batin Yukata.

Genma tersenyum penuh arti mendengar respon Matsuri.

 _'hoho.. jadi kau menyembunyikannya disini ya bocah?..'_ Batin Genma

 _'..Kau seharusnya menyembunyikannya di tempat yang lebih aman'_ Genma mulai merasakan kemenangan. ah, pencariannya membuahkan hasil.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN!" Bentak Matsuri lagi.

Genma hanya tersenyum sinis. Genma lalu menyodorkan tangannya kedalam Laci meja dengan pelan.

pelan.

 _'perlawananmu tadi sia-sia bocah'_ Batin Genma

Semakin dekat.

 _'Kalian seharusnya tau kalian tidak bisa menang melawan Special Troops Keluarga Namikaze'_ Batin Genma bangga.

Genma merogoh ujung Laci.

 _'kami selalu mendapat apa yang kami inginkan'_ Batin Genma untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tap.

.

.

.

"hah?" Genma negernyitkan dahi. ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh kulit jarinya. namun itu bukan kertas seperti yang ia harapkan.

benda ini bulat tak beraturan. _'apa ini?'_

Genma lalu menarik benda itu keluar.

"Apel?" Genma memandang benda itu heran.

"akh! sudah kubilang jangan sentuh!" Duakh. Matsuri berontak, ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hayate. dan dengan segera merebut apel itu dari Genma.

Genma Yang kaget melihat Matsuri merebut benda itu. hanya bisa melongo.

.

"ah! itu hanya apel!" Bentak Genma. sedangkan Matsuri menatap Genma dengan marah.

"Hanya apel katamu?" Tanya Matsuri geram. ah! peduli amat dengan orang orang yang berbaju hitam ini. ia sudah terlanjur muak dengan mereka.

Gaara dan Yukata dibuat tercengang lagi.

Tanpa disangka Matsuri mendekati saklar lampu dan mematikannya. cklek!

"whoaa!" Keempat orang yang ada di dalam kaget karena tiba tiba lampunya mati.

BRUK! SREET!

"A-apa yang?!"

"Hoi apa apaan ini?!"

"Huwaaaaaa!"

.

Hening

Gaara yang merasa cengkraman orang berbaju hitam tadi sudah tidak mengekangnya. segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Err.. Halo?" Tanya Gaara entah kepada siapa. retinanya belum bisa mengadaptasi gelap yang tiba tiba masuk. hanya cahaya dari balik Korden yang membantu penglihatannya.

ia melihat siluet sosok wanita.

"Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara mendekati orang itu.

Cklek!

Lampu menyala kembali.

"Kyaa!" Yukata berteriak pelan karena melihat Gaara yang tiba tiba ada di depannya.

"akh! Kau Yukata!" respon Gaara mengetahui yang ia kira Masuri adalah Yukata.

.

"Mencariku?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang tempat Gaara berdiri. Gaara dan Yukata menoleh. Ia melihat Matsuri berdiri dan..

"What the-?!" Gaara melotot melihat Dua orang tadi sudah diikat saling membelakangi di dua buah kursi.

.

"OI! APA APAAN NIH?!" Teriak Genma karena menyadari dirinya sudah terikat.

"HAH?!" Genma dan Hayate shock mengetahui keadaan mereka sekarang.

mereka tidak bisa mengantisipasi Serangan mendadak tadi. itu terjadi sangat cepat! sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?!

Genma menoleh kepada Matsuri yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"K-KAU yang melakukan ini?!" Geram Genma kepada Matsuri.

Sedangkan Matsuri hanya tersenyum. dan sejurus kemudian ia tertawa

"Hahahahahahaha~" Ia tertawa garing sembari menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya.

Yukata dan Gaara terdiam mematung.

cih. Genma mencoba menarik narik tubuhnya. Nihil, ia tidak bisa lepas. ia lalu melirik Hayate yang ada di sampingnya. ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun sepertinya juga mustahil. lalu ia melirik Matsuri yang tersenyum.

GLEK! _'Y-yang benar saja!'_ Batin Genma.

"O-oi!lepaskan kami!" Ucap Hayate. sepertinya perlawanan mereka sia sia.

Matsuri tersenyum. namun sekarang lebih seperti seringaian. ia lalu mendekati meja.

".. kalian sendiri yang tidak bisa sopan saat bertamu. jadi jangan salahkan aku!" Ucap Matsuri.

Genma melotot tidak percaya saat Matsuri mendekati meja dan mengambil pisau.

hiiyy~ .. Oke, Sekarang mereka berdua benar benar takut. dia gadis psikopat!.. sekarang mereka ragu kalau Naruto-sama ikut ke organisasi seperti ini.

.

"Nee.. Yukata, Gaara-senpai.." Ucap Matsuri kepada Gaara dan Yukata. mereka berdua menoleh. ".. apa kalian suka warna merah?" Tanya Matsuri sembari mengenggam pisau.

"hah?!"

"A-apa?!"

Genma dan Hayate merinding. _'dia berniat membunuh kami?! ak ini sudah kriminal namanya!'_ Batin Genma takut.

 _'Ah! dia bocah Gila!'_ Hayate mulai merasakan aura yang tidak bagus.

Oke, mereka berdua memang sudah sering menghadapai berbagai macam pencahat selama mereka bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. dari Teroris Gila. Kelompok pembunuh terkoordinir. bahkan sampai Hacker program yang tak terlihat!

Namun ini?.. Gadis kecil berwajah polos yang memiliki sifat physico? mereka beru pertama melihatnya!..

.

"M-Matsuri-chan! Jangan main main dengan pisau itu! ini menyangkut Nyawa orang!" Bentak Yaukata kepada sahabatnya. ah, Matsuri sudah kelewatan kalau seperti ini!

"D-dia benar Matsuri! maafkan saja mereka! mereka pasti tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Sekarang giliran Gaara yang mencoba membujuk.

.

Matsuri malah mengernytikan dahi. oke sekarang dia bingung

"Apa maksudnya sih?" Tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Hah?" Gaara dan Yukata hanya bisa menanggapi heran.

"Ini.." Matsuri lalu menunjuk sebuah apel yang ada di tangannya. ".. aku hanya ingin membagi apel-ku kepada kalian?.. kalian tidak mau?" tanya Matsuri polos. ialu mengiris apel itu menjadi tiga.

"hah?" keempat orang yang menjadi saksi kepolosan Matsuri hanya bisa melongo.

namun Matsuri segera melanjutkan kata katanya, "Sebenarnya aku berniat memakannya sendiri.. tapi, daripada apel ini dimakan oleh orang orang yang tidak aku kenal. lebih baik aku bagi bersama kalian" lanjut Matsuri.

Genma dan Hayate terperangah.

 _'JADI INI GARA GARA APEL?!'_ Batin mereka. Genma dan Hayate.

Gaara dan Yukata yang belum mengerti situasi masih melongo dan menerima sepotong apel dari Matsuri.

..

Matsuri pun memakan sepotong Apel itu. ia tersenyum senang. "kyaa manisnya!" ucapnya girang.

Ia lalu melirik jam yang ada di dinding. "Akh! Sudah hampir bel masuk! ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Ucap Matsuri lagi lalu mendorong Gaara dan Yukata keluar.

Genma dan Hayate yang menyadari akan terjadi hal buruk akhirnya protes.

"O-oi! kalian ingin meninggalkan kami?!" ucap Genma histeris.

Namun Matsuri tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua. ia malah semakin cepat mendorong Yukata dan Gaara mendekati pintu.

"WOII! Aku bicara padamu bocah!" Teriak Genma.

saat dirasa Yukata dan Gaara sudah ada di luar, Matsuri akhirnya menoleh.

"kalian masih belum menemukan petunjuk kan tuan tuan?.. jadi aku memberikan kebebasan kalian menggeledah ruangan kami.. " Ucap Matsuri

"hah?"

"... kalau begitu.. selamat bekerja tuan tuan!" Ucap Matsuri. ia lalu keluar. dan menutup pintu.

"y-yang benar saja?!" gumam Hayate.

"APAAN SIH INI?!" Genma sepertinya yang paling emosi.

Sekarang mereka benar benar hanya berdua disini. mereka sekarang bingung harus bagaimana. oke, mungkin mengintrogasi klub drama bukan hal yang bagus!

tiba tiba! Cklek! pintu dibuka kembali.

Matsuri mengintip dari pintu. menunjukkan sebelah badannya dan mendongak ke dalam.

Genma yang melihat bocah itu masuk lagi. segera meluapkan kekesalannya.

"WWOII! BOCAH LEPASKAN KAMI ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESA-" Belum sempat Genma menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matsuri berdesit sembari menempelkan telunjukknya di bibir. isyarat menyuruk Genma diam.

"ssst.. tuan tuan.. Mengingat seruan pemerintah untuk hemat listrik. maka aku akan mematikan lampu disini. harap anda semua maklum karena ini juga upaya mencegah pemanasa global" Kata Matsuri panjang lebar.

"APA YANG-"

ctap. dengan tiba tiba Matsuri mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kembali. lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akh!"

"Huwaaa Okaaa-saaann~"

.

Dan distulah akhir dari Genma dan Hayate, Berdua di tempat yang gelap. ya, hanya berdua.

ciee.

.

.

.

 _Ruang kelas_

Shikamaru kini tengah berhadapan seorang orang perempuan kepo yang menanyainya banyak hal sedari tadi. ia sudah lelah ditanyai. jujur saja, ini baru pertama kalinya ia ngerumpi bersama cewek. ya dia Sakura Haruno.

Sebenanya Tadi Sakura bersama ino. namun ino tiba tiba mendadak ingin ke kamar mandi sehabis ia membanting Shikamaru.

depan Shikamaru, sepertinya orang ini tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jadi.. inti dari penjelasanmu tadi apa shikamaru?!" Tanya Sakura. oke, Sakura hanya bertanya siapa orang orang berbaju hitam yang kemari tadi. namun Shikamaru malah menjelaskan sampai ke sebuah cerita Sakura tidak mengerti.

"huhh.. Aku sudah mengira kalau perempuan merepotkan seperti mu tidak akan bisa mengerti" ucap Shikamaru. ya, Shikamaru sepertinya masih sebal karena dijatuhkan tadi.

"M-Merepotkan KATAMU?!"

Ah, Gawat, sepertinya Shikamaru salah bicara. namun belum sempat Shikamaru kena semprot Sakura. Sasuke datang dari arah pintu. ia berlari menuju meja Shikamaru.

"Hah.. hah.. hahh.." ia tersengal sengal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa yang terjadi Sasuke.. kenapa ka-?" Sakura berniat bertanya namun Sasuke malah mengambil tasnya dan menarik Lengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang heran tentu saja berontak.

"O-oi!"

"Ayo pulang! bawa tasmu.." Ucap Sasuke.

"hah?.. apa oi!" Shikamaru tidak bisa berontak karena ia dan tasnya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. mereka pun berniat cabut.

sebelum ia keluar pintu. Sasuke sempat menoleh ke sakura dan berucap.

"Sakura.. Bilang pada guru kami ada keperluan mendadak!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung. Akh! Shikamaru belum memberi solusi kepada pertanyaannya.

..

 _di luar_

Shikamaru dan Sasuke kini tengah berlarian di sepanjang lorong. oke ini tidak bagus. berlarian di sepajang lorong itu berarti menantang seseorang. batin Shikamaru.

"Oi! Sasuke! sebenarnya ada apa sih!" Tanya Shikamaru, ia mencoba protes karena tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti. ia menatap Shikamaru.

"Bodyguard keluarga Namikaze kesini!.. mereka mencari Naruto" jelas Sasuke.

"hah?"

Shikamaru tau situasi seperti ini. situasi dimana akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan. ah? jangan jangan ini gara gara ia menelpon bibi Kushina kemarin?.. gawat!

oke, ini serius. apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. pasti akan berdampak buruk kepada mereka berdua. mengingat mereka sedang terikat dengan sebuah aturan bodoh dari sang kepala sekolah.

"lalu? apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke berpikir. namun kemudian ia berucap

"Hm.. Kita kembali ke rumah jelek itu dulu.. lalu kita mencari Naruto.. kita harus menemukannya sebelum para Bodyguard itu" ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru menimang rencana Sasuke, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

.

dan mereka pun pergi dari sekolah dengan melompati tembok. ya, karena di depan pekarangan ada para bodyguard yang saling berjaga.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(+)**

Yamato keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan santai. di tangannya kini telah tergambar sebuah denah lokasi menuju suatu tempat. di belakangnya, mengekor Aoba dengan malas.

ya, setelah bincang bincang yang sedikit memakan waktu tadi, akhirnya Yamato diberi sebuah memo oleh Tsunade.

Aoba melirik ketuanya dengan ujung matanya. ya, walaupun petunjuk yang ia dapat tidak jelas. namun sepertinya kaptennya ini masih belum menyerah.

Ah, Aoba penasaran apa teman temannya yang lain berhasil mendapatkan petujuk.

"Nee.. jadi sekarang kita kemana kapten?" Tanya Aoba basa basi.

Yamato tersenyum.

"Kita cari Naruto-sama ke _'Home Sweet Home'_ nya" . Ucap Yamato, sembari menunjukkan sepotong kertas kecil yang diberi Tsunade tadi.

.

ah, sepertinya keputusan Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk pulang adalah keputusan yang krang tepat.

.

.

 **Real TBC**

yaa.. entah kenapa saya selalu berakhir dengan ending yang nggantung.. -_- .. dan apa pula chapter ini? gak penting banget.. ==

oke, ini adalah chapter lambat lagi..dimana Naruto tidak muncul di sini. err,, mungkin hanya muncul nama? -.- .. but, yaa,, chapter besok ada kok.. (kayaknya)

.. ah, entah kenapa saya sangat menyukai Matsuri di fanfic ini .. XD .. karena otak saya yang beontak untuk memperkuat aura keberadaan klub drama.. yaa,, jadilah chapter gaje ini..

well,, saya pikir jangan terburu buru.. perjalanan fanfic ini masih panjang(?)

..

okesip thanks udah baca~.. salam hangat dari saya~ semoga sukses selalu~ cya cya~

REVIEW

V

V

V


	15. 15 (Alasan Untuk Kembali)

**.**

 **Chapter 15** _: Alasan untuk kembali_

Hari yang cerah kembali menghampiri kota Konoha yang indah. Telah nampak sedari tadi orang berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Termasuk di pinggiran kota yang cukup besar ini. Udara dingin dan tanah yang lembab bekas hujan semalam pun tidak menghalangi mereka melakukan aktivitas keseharian mereka.

Di sebuah kedai di pinggiran kota, nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah bangku. Di depannya kini telah tertumpuk tiga buah mangkuk yang sepertinya isinya telah terlahap habis. Tunggu dulu- Apa itu Naruto?

.

"Ahhhh! Memang rasa ramen tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun!" Ucap pemuda itu setelah berhasil menghabiskan mangkuknya yang ke 4. Sedangkan wanita yang ada di depaanya hanya mengamati dengan heran.

Di bawah meja nampak seekor kucing oranye yang sedang mengunyah kue ikan.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu melihat pemuda di depannya terlihat kekenyangan.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum- _ah dia memang Naruto_.

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini **Ayame-san**.. hahaha.." Ucap Naruto girang kepada wanita muda itu. Kemudian Naruto menyisakan potongan kue ikan lagi dan memberikannya kepada sang kucing yang ada di bawahnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya, ini adalah kedai ayahku, jadi tidak heran aku ada disini.. justru yang aneh adalah kau! apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi buta di depan Kedai? kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? dan yang lebih penting, katanya kau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Ayame bertubi-tubi. Ia menunjuk Naruto dengan jarinya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ya, Naruto dipagi buta tadi dipukuli habis habisan oleh paman Teuchi-yang merupakan ayah Ayame menggunakan sapu.

tapi kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal wanita muda ini?

Ayame bekerja sebagai penjaga kantin di Uzushio Gakuen, tempat Naruto sekolah dulu. Bisa dibilang Naruto sudah cukup akrab dengan Ayame. Karena mereka sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Tentu saja Ayame tidak akan melupakan pelanggan setianya dulu yang memesan ramen bahkan hampir setiap hari. Dan beruntungnya Naruto, ia dikasih makan gratis sebagai permintaan maaf atas perlakuan paman Teuchi. Ah! Naruto You Lucky Bastar- _ehem_

"Kau tau Naruto? aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari, dan tiba tiba jiraya sama bilang kau pindah ke Konoha Gakuen.." Ucap Ayame. ".. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Ayame mengintrogasi.

Ya, Tentu saja ada rasa khawatir dari Ayame. Dulu, Ayame lah yang terkadang diajak Naruto curhat tentang keluh kesahnya.

..

Naruto mulai berpikir. Ia menatap Ayame bingung, namun sejurus kemudian dia malah bertanya

"eh? kalau dipikir pikir, Ayame-san memang sudah tidak menjaga kantin Uzushio?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" Ayame malah berbalik menatap Naruto heran. Namun dia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu saja masih!.. Aku hanya cuti beberapa bulan untuk membantu Ayahku karena pegawainya berhenti.." Ucap Ayame.

Naruto menatap Ayame. "Pegawai?" ia mulai mengamati kedai kecil ini. Naruto melirik ke seluruh ruangan kedai.

 _'Memang kedai kecil ini mempekerjakan pegawai?'_ batin Naruto

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Ayame membalas Naruto dengan raut muka datar. "Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu?.. mungkin ini adalah kedai yang kecil, tapi kami sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan." ucap Ayame tegas.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala.

tiba tiba Teuchi datang dari luar sembari membawa sekeranjang penuh sayuran.

"Dia benar Naruto-boy.. Mungkin kedaiku kecil.. namun untuk mengurus-nya sendirian, untuk usiaku yang sekarang, mungkin akan sangat sulit" Ucap Teuchi sembari meletakkan Keranjang sayuran itu di sudut ruangan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit ngeri dengan pak tua ini, karena tadi sempat dipukuli dengan sapu tanpa ampun.

"Ha-ha-ha.. m-mungkin anda benar paman hahahaha" Balas Naruto dengan tawanya yang renyah.

Ayame kembali menatap Naruto. dan kemudian ia dengan seenaknya menepuk kepala Naruto dengan sedikit keras.

Bletak!

"Adawww.. apa yang kau lakukan Ayame-san?!" Omel Naruto karena ia dipukul tanpa sebab.

Sedangkan Ayame malah menatap Naruto tajam.

"Cerdik sekali caramu mengalihkan pembicaraan? bukankah aku tadi yang pertama bertanya?" Ucap Ayame menginterupsi Naruto.

sedangkan Naruto hanya pura pura tersenyum. "Hahahahahahahaha" Sejurus kemudian ia malah tertawa, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

Ayame memutar bola mata, dan kembali bertanya.

"Jadi?.. Bagaimana sekolah baru?" Tanya Ayame.

Naruto sedikit ragu mejawab. ia menghela nafas.

ia kemudian menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, AU Etc.**

 **Pairing : Coming Soon**

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berlari menyusuri jalan di pertokoan dengan terburu buru. Seakan ada yang mengejar mereka, mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menembus udara yang terasa hangat di kulit mereka. Cuaca yang sedikit panas di siang hari. Ya, mungkin aneh melihat dua orang pemuda yang menggunakan seragam berlari lari di pusat kota, apalagi saat seharusnya remaja seumuran mereka sedang belajar di sekolah.

Namanya juga kabur.

Setelah dirasa capek karena berlari terlalu lama, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Shikamaru yang mengekor dari belakang pun ikut berhenti

"Hah.. perasaan hanya kita yang tau kalau si Dobe hilang. aku heran, kenapa para bodyguard itu bisa mengetahui informasi begitu cepat." Ucap Sasuke. Kini ia tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah toko. ia kecapekan.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sasuke. Merasa dia lah yang diajak Sasuke bicara. Shikamaru dengan enteng menjawab.

"Mungkin bibi Kushina yang memberitahu mereka," Ucap Shikamaru santai. Ia mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Shikamaru.

"Bibi Kushina?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"..." Namun Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

 _'ah!'_ Benar juga! Sasuke kan tidak mengetahui proses penyebaran informasinya. Sepertinya Shikamaru salah bicara. Ya, kalau dipikir pikir. Shikamaru menelpon bibi Kushina kemarin. Mendengar nada terkejut Bibi Kushina, Sepertinya Shikamaru lebih tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dan bila perkiraannya benar, ini adalah salah Shikamaru sendiri.

"Err.. h-hahahaha.." Shikamaru malah tertawa.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru curiga. "Kau tau sesuatu kan Shikamaru?" Sasuke berdiri. Ia menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"errr.." Shikamaru malah gugup sendiri. Oke, ia mengakui ini sebagian salahnya.

.

"Err.. sebenarnya tidak juga.." ucap Shikamaru kemudian

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Oke, Aku mengakui aku menelpon bibi Kushina kemarin..." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn! Sudah Kuduga ini salahmu" Ucap Sasuke puas saat Shikamaru mengakui kesalahannya.

"... dan Mungkin ini terjadi karena bibi Kushina panik dan Mendesak Minato-sama mengirim pasukan untuk mencari anaknya..." lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke mengangguk. _'benar!'_ Ia melipat tangan di dada. Tersenyum senang saat Shikamaru menjelaskan semua kesalahannya.

".. dan ini pula yang sepertinya mengakibatkan para bodyguard itu mengejar kita, mengingat kita adalah satu satunya saksi yang mengatahui kronologi kejadian menghilangnya Naruto.." lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke masih mengangguk sembari melipat tangan di dada melihat Shikamaru menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

 _'Intuisimu benar benar hebat! kau bahkan memikirkan sampai sejauh itu'_ Entah kagum atau apa, Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri kalau logika yang diutarakan shikamaru memang sepertinya sangat masuk akal. _Satsuga shikamaru!_

.

"..Tapi aku tidak bilang ini adalah kesalahanku.." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Hah?" Sasuke heran medengar kalimat Shikamaru setelahnya.

"...mengingat kalau Naruto tidak kabur, kita tidak akan terjebak di situasi seperti ini.." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Hah? Jadi kau pikir ini Salah Naruto?.." Tanya Sasuke heran. Oke, ini fakta yang berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian. Namun Shikamaru memilih tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan kata katanya.

".. dan kalau dipikir, situasi seperti ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kita tidak pindah ke rumah tua itu.." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"..." Sasuke tidak merespon. Sepertinya penjelasan yang dikemukakan telah terpleset jauh.

".. dan, Kita tidak akan dipindahkan ke rumah tua itu kalau seandainya kita adalah anak anak yang normal sewaktu di Uzushio dulu.."

"..."

.

.

".. Jadi, initnya. Karena kenakalan kita sendiri-lah yang memicu kejadian kejadian seperti ini.." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya.

"H-hah?" Oke, Sekarang Sasuke dibuat bingung.

.

.

" **Intinya ini adalah kesalahan kita semua** " Jelas Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"A-APA?!" Sasuke tercengang mengatahui buntut dari penjelasan Shikamaru. "J-jadi kau berpikir ini kesalahanku juga?!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu.. Aku hanya bilang, Kita sebenarnya memiliki beban kesalahan yang sama.." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

Sasuke melongo. Sepertinya penjelasan panjang lebar tadi diutarakan hanya untuk memutar balikkan fakta yang sudah terjadi.

"Itu berbanding terbalik dengan tuduhannya dasar bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke. Ia tidak terima ikut disalahkan. Nyata nyata ini adalah salah Shikamaru karena ia menelpon bibi Kushina, kenapa juga Sasuke ikut disalahkan!

Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

"Suka atau tidak, itu adalah fakta yang berdasarkan logika.. Mau protes sebanyak apapun. tapi itulah yang terjadi" balas Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru bosan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas

.

 _'Terkutuklah kau dan pengetahuanmu Nara'_

.

.

 _ **Kedai Teuchi Ramen**_

Ayame sekarang tengah berpikir keras. Ia menatap pemuda labil yang ada di depannya. Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya. kenapa ia bisa ada di sini, kenapa ia dipindahkan, dan kenapa ia tidak betah di lingkungan baru.

"Hee? Jadi Intinya kau merasa tidak nyaman karena harus Hidup mandiri?" Tanya Ayame kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya!" Ia menjawab lantang. mereka kini sedang berada didalam rumah, tepatnya di belakang kedai. Pelanggan yang tidak terlalu banyak di siang hari membuat Ayame bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ayame melipat tangan di dada.

"Huh. Aku kira Naruto Namikaze adalah pemuda kuat. Namun Nyatanya, diberi hukuman selama dua bulan saja sudah menyerah di minggu pertama." Ucap Ayame. oke, itu sedikit kejam.

Naruto merasa tersinggung. ia menatap Ayame.

"kau tidak disana Ayame-san!" Bentak Naruto. Ayame sedikit kaget

"Hah?"

"Aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri!" Naruto melontarkan kekesalannya dengan berteriak teriak

"..." sedangkan Ayame hanya diam.

"Tidak ada yang namanya uang saku! itu karena pelopor hukuman ini pelit!"

"..."

"aku harus berjalan menuju sekolah!"

"..."

"Aku bahkan masuk ke sebuah organisasi ekskul!"

"..."

".. Ini seperti... Bukan diriku lagi!" Ucap Naruto. Ia seakan meluapkan segala rasa emosionalnya semenjak hukuman ini dimulai.

Ayame menatap Naruto geram.

"oya?.. Memang siapa dirimu? Siapa kau?" Tanya Ayame.

 **"ha? Tentu saja Aku Namikaze NARUTO!"**

DUAKH! Ayame memukul Kepala Naruto menggunakan sendok kuah ramen.

"Adaww! Oi apa yang kau-!"

Ayame menyeringai. ia merasa tidak senang dengan ocehan anak manja ini.

"Aku memang tau kau bodoh. tapi aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini! BAKA!" Ucap Ayame Geram.

"H-hah?!"

 _ **"Kau pikir Dunia akan selalu mengikuti kehidupanmu?!"**_ Ucap Ayame.

"A-apa tentu saj-" belum sempat Naruto membalas, Ayame sudah lebih dulu berucap.

"Kau pikir kehidupanmu akan selalu sesuai seperti apa yang kau rencanakan?" potong Ayame.

"TAPI KA-"

"Berhentilah bertingkah seakan takdir selalu memihak padamu!"

"..." Naruto hanya diam. ia tidak tau harus merespon apa. pikirannya campur aduk sekarang, ia tidak bisa membedakan emosi marah dan sedih.

.

Naruto menatap Ayame takut. Ia kemudian berucap pelan

"A-aku hanya merasa Tuhan sangat tidak adil!"Ucap Naruto.

DUAKH! Ayame malah memberikan satu lagi pukulan menggunakan sendok sup ramen tadi.

"O-OI BERHENTI MEMUKU-"

"Jangan salahkan Tuhan atas kesalahanmu sendiri BODOH!" Balas Ayame lagi. Oke, sepertinya ruangan ini sedang penuh emosi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang terus dibantah hanya memegangi kepalanya yang nyut nyutan.

Naruto masih menatap Ayame. Takut-takut ia akan menampilkan wajah garang atau semacamnya. Pikirannya campur aduk.

Namun Nyatanya Ayame malah tersenyum. Naruto terperangah melihat senyum Ayame yang terlihat sangat lembut.

.

.

 **"Tuhan maha adil.. itulah buktinya.. karena kau telah dilahirkan."** Ucap Ayame.

Naruto memperhatikan Ayame beberapa saat. namun selanjutnya ia tidak berkata apa apa.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Kau juga harus melihat dunia dari sudut pandang orang lain.." Lanjut Ayame

"..."

"Tuhan mengambil semua yang kau punya bukan karena ia tidak adil. Tapi karena ia lebih menyayangimu dibanding siapapun."

"..."

"..Sudah Saatnya kau berpikir kedepan Baka.."

"..."

 _ **"Sekarang Giliran kehidupanmu-lah yang harus mengikuti Dunia!"**_

.

Naruto hanya diam. Sepertinya akal sehat Naruto kalah dengan tekad Ayame. Ayame hanya menatap Naruto yang kali ini terduduk dan menunduk dalam di sofa.

Sedangkan Naruto, Ia hanya bungkam. Pandangannya menatap ke lantai. Ia tidak mau menangis karena sesuatu seperti ini. Ia lalu menatap Kucing oranye yang sedari tadi tertidur di bawah kakinya. Naruto pun tertawa dalam hati. _'sepertinya kau memang tidak mempunyai beban apapun dalam hidup kucing.'_ Naruto lalu mengelus bulu lembut itu.

.

.

 **11.00 - NST (Namikaze Special Troops)**

Di dalam sebuah mobil Ford SUV hitam yang sedari tadi Sudah mulai menapaki Aspal. Telah tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berdebat akan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka tengah menceritakan pengalaman mereka yang menyenangkan.

".. Kalian tau?! Gara-gara kalian waktu kita terbuang sia sia!" Teriak Yamato kepada orang orang yang ada di mobil itu.

Sh, sepertinya mereka bukan saling bertukar pengalaman, Namun sedang dimarahi.

"aku heran. apa kalian sebenarnya tau apa arti konsep tepat waktu?!" Ucap Yamato lagi.

Sedangkan orang orang yang diajak bicara hanya mendecih mencoba memberi alasan.

"K-Kau tidak disana kapten! saat aku dan Kotetsu dikejar seorang pria bercondet yang meneriaki kami 'kembar sialan' di sepanjang lorong!" Ucap Izumo yang sedang menyetir. Memberi alasan kepada Sang kapten yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya! Ini sebenarnya salah Si Bocah Uchiha!" ucap Kotetsu dari belakang.

Sedangkan Yamato Malah menatap Izumo Geram. Keadaan di dalam mobil sangat sepi, karena semuanya hanya terdiam. Ya, mobil ini cukup longgar untuk seukuran 5 orang pria dewasa. Tepat tadi pagi Yamato memerintahkan membawa 3 mobil. Dua Ford SUV, dan Satu Caddilac Xts untuk menjemput Naruto. SUV diisi masing masing 5 orang dan Caddilac hanya ditumpangi oleh dua orang, salah satunya adalah Aoba. tentu saja Naruto akan ikut apabila mereka berhasil menemukannya.

Yamato menghela Nafas.

"Kalian tau? Ini merupakan kejadian memalukan untuk Special Troops Keluarga Namikaze." Ucap Yamato.

Sedangkan keempat orang lain yang ada di mobil itu tidak merespon. Mereka hanya diam. menunggu sang kapten melanjutkan kata katanya.

.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!" Panggil Yamato kepada Kotetsu di belakang, dan Izumo yang sedang menyetir.

"H-hai!" sahut mereka berbarengan.

"kalian adalah Senor di Squad ini! Kenapa kalian bisa takut dengan seorang Guru BK?!" Ucap Yamato Tegas.

Izumo Hanya tertawa garing.

"D-dia bukan Guru BK kapten!.." Ucap Kotetsu, Yamato menoleh ke belakang ".. Maksudku, mana ada Guru BK yang mukanya seperti Veteran Perang sambit?" Ucap Kotetsu.

Semua yang ada di dalam mobil itu tertawa. Minus Yamato dan Kotetsu.

Yamato menatap tajam kepada Genma dan Hayate yang ikut tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian ikut tertawa?!" Tanya Yamato.

"Err.." Genma dan Hayate langsung segera pura pura sibuk dengan mengelap senjata Glock 17/19 mereka.

"Kalian lebih memalukan karena kalah dengan seorang anak kecil! apalagi dia adalah perempuan!" Ucap Yamato. Genma dan Hayate ikut kena semprot.

"..."

"Kalian bahkan berhasil diikat dan ditinggalkan!" Lanjut Yamato.

"..."

"Ini juga menjadi noda hitam didalam Kinerja ST Keluarga Namikaze!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo kali ini yang tertawa.

Ya, memang benar. Tadi Yamato malah sibuk mencari anak buahnya yang hilang. Padahal sedang di dalam misi penting. Cukup memakan waktu mencari keempat orang ini karena dua diantaranya bersembunyi di gedung oleh raga. Dan dua yang lain ditemukan dengan kondisi terikat di sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

Tentu Saja saat mereka berempat menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi mereka malah kena pukul, karena alasan yang mereka berikan tidak masuk akal. Tapi memang seperti itu faktanya.

Dan karena kejadian bodoh itu, Kini waktu mereka terbuang sia sia.

.

.

 _15 menit berlalu_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama di dalam mobil hitam itu. Tidak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan karena yamato hanya diam dan menatap kedepan. Sedangkan Izumo juga mengemudi dengan tenang mengekor mobil yang ada di depannya.

Izumo melirik takut takut kepada Kaptennya. Ia lalu dengan ragu bertanya.

"N-ne Yamato-San.. Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Izumo. Pandangannya masih fokus ke depan. ia mencoba bertanya seakrab mungkin.

Yamato menoleh.

"kita akan ke _FoREVer_ street." Ucap Yamato Singkat.

.

Ketiga orang yang ada di belakang saling pandang.

" _FoREVer_ street?"

Yamato mengangguk, itu adalah tempat tinggal Naruto-sama dan Kawan-kawan." Ucap Yamato terus terang.

Izumo hanya menatap heran. namun detik berikutnya ia tidak protes lagi. Ia hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan menyetir.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

 _ **Kedai Teuchi Ramen**_

Naruto kini tengah duduk di dalam ruang keluarga Ayame dengan tenang. Di depannya kini telah terduduk seekor kucing yang sepertinya sangat senang/geram dimanja oleh Naruto.

Mereka duduk berhadap hadapan.

Ya, Pikirannya sudah sedikit lega sekarang. tidak seperti kemarin dimana ia hampir memikirkan 'semua'.

Sekarang ia bisa sedikit tenang.

Karena Ayame yang sedang membantu Ayahnya melayani pelanggan, Jadi Naruto hanya bisa duduk di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kecuali bermain dengan kucing.

Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kucing oranye itu. Kucing kecil itu pun memegangnya. Naruto hanya tertawa karena melihat kucing kecil ini yang tidak bisa menggengam jari kelingkingnya, mengingat fungsi kaki kucing memang tidak untuk mengenggam.

Merasa ditertawakan dan diremehkan, kucing kecil ini menggigit kelingking Naruto.

"Adaw!" Naruto dengan segera menarik jarinya karena digigit. Jarinya sedikit berdarah, walaupun hanya sedikit. "O-OI K-KAU!-"

Ia menatap kucing itu tajam. Sedangkan si kucing juga tidak kalah menatap Naruto tajam. bila ini anime, pasti akan ada aliran listrik yang bertemu diantara kedua tatapan mata mereka.

"K-kau.. Macam macam denganku kucing!" Ucap Naruto ia menatap kucing kecil itu dan menunjuk nunjukkannya.

"NYAWW!" kucing itu menggeram.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu HAH?!" Ucap Naruto, Ia kini berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda. Oke, sepertinya Naruto kembali menggila. Berhentilah bicara dengan kucing kalau kau tidak mengerti bahasa mereka Naruto!

"NYAWW!" Sang kucing pun tidak kalah serius menunjukkan posisi seperti akan menerkam mangsanya. Ah! Adegan macam apa ini?!

Namun adegan itu harus diinterupsi oleh Ayame yang segera masuk dan memanggil Naruto.

"Oy! Naruto?!" Ucap Ayame.

Ia melongo melihat Naruto dan kucing yang memposisikan kuda-kuda dan saling berhadapan.

Naruto menoleh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ayame. Ia menatap bergantian Sang kucing dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan berucap "Tidak ada"

.

Ayame menghela nafas.

"Ayahku akan ke pusat kota setelah ini.. mungkin kau bisa ikut dan kembali ke teman temanmu" Ucap Ayame menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Naruto diam beberapa saat untuk berpikir. Ia mempertimbangkan apa ia memang siap kembali. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau merepotkan Ayame, namun ia masih butuh motivasi untuk kembali ke _'medan perang'._

Ayame yang melihat Naruto hanya diam, langsung berucap.

"Kenapa? kau masih ragu?.." Tanya Ayame.

Namun Naruto masih terdiam. ia tidak tau ahrus membalas apa.

Ayame hanya tersenyum.

 **"Bukankah kau memiliki keluarga disana?"** Tanya Ayame lagi.

.

"Ha?" Naruto berpikir lagi. Oh maksudnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Ah! Benar. Naruto tertawa dalam hati. _'benar juga.. kenapa aku bisa lupa..'_. Ya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Namun Setidaknya Naruto tau. Mereka cukup pantas untuk diangap sebagai saudara. Tepatnya keluarga.

"Hehe.. Mungkin kau benar Ayame-san" Ucap Naruto akhirnya. Ia lalu bersiap beranjak keluar.

Namun sebelum itu ia menoleh ke kucing yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Kucing itu hanya terdiam mematung saat Naruto beranjak pergi. Sepertinya Kucing itu tidak berniat mengikuti Naruto lagi.

Naruto kini menimbang sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya.

 _'Ah! Tak apa lah.'_

Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjongkok ia mengulurkan tangan kepada kucing itu. Dan tanpa ragu ia berkata.

"Kau mau pulang denganku kucing?" Tanya Naruto.

.

Kucing itu pun tanpa ragu mengeong dan segera menyambut tangan Naruto. Dan kemudian ia sudah beranjak pergi dengan Naruto. Sepertinya rumah kecil itu akan tambah ramai.

.

.

 _Skip_

Laju mobil bak terbuka milik Teuchi terasa sangat menganggu di telinga Naruto. Ya Naruto tau. Dari perawakan mobil ini, sepertinya mobil ini adalah keluaran tahun 2000/99. Terdengar dari mesinnya yang mengerang keras saat menaiki sebuah tanjakan.

Sudah sekiranya 30 menit ia menumpang di dalam mobil buluk ini. Teuchi bilang ia ingin ke kota untuk membeli terigu dan ikan. Jadi Naruto bisa menumpang setidaknya sampai ke Leaf Street.

percakapannya dengan Ayame tadi sempat menenagkan Naruto. Ya. walaupun ia masih tidak terlalu senang dengan hukuman ini. Namun kalau dipikir, Meninggalkan teman temannya berdua sepertinya tindakan yang kurang pantas. Naruto duduk bersila di bak belakang mobil dengan santai, di pangkuannya Kucing oranye yang sedari tadi menemaninnya hanya tiduran saja.

Mungkin Aneh bagi Naruto memungut seekor kucing jalanan dan membawanya pulang. Namun entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan kucing oranye ini. Ya, kucing berwarna oranye itu aneh. namun kucing aneh ini telah menemani Naruto sejak tadi malam.

Tak lama, Ia akhirnya sampai di Leaf Street. Sempat terlihat dari matanya dua orang gadis yang ia kenali betul. Sakura dan Ino, mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan pertokoan di leaf street. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah ini belum jam pulang sekolah?

Dengan segera Naruto meminta Teuchi berhenti.

"Sudah disini saja paman." Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah turun dari mobil.

"Ya, Hati hati sampai di rumah Naruto boy. kau boleh mampir ke kedaiku kapanpun." Balas Teuchi sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

detik berikutnya ia sudah menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

.

"Oii! Sakura-chan~" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Ha?"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke belakang.

"Naruto?" Gumam Sakura saat ia melihat Naruto berlari sembari menggendong err.. kucing.

"Ya Ampun! Naruto? darimana saja kau?!" Ucap Sakura saat Naruto sudah berada di dekat mereka. Ya, Sakura termasuk salah seorang yang tau Naruto kabur.

"Dari semalam kau menghilang!" Ucap Sakura

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa dan berjalan menyandingi mereka berdua.

"Eh..kenapa kalian sudah pulang? Bukankah ini masih dalam jam sekolah?" Tanya Naruto. ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kami juga tidak tau." ucap Ino.

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi ada segrombolan orang berbaju hitam yang masuk ke kelas kita. Mereka sempat menculik Sasuke" jelas Ino

"orang berbaju Hitam Menculik Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti.

Ino mengangguk.

"Namun anehnya Sasuke kembali dan mengajak Shikamaru pergi" Lanjut Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"dan setelah itu, segerombolan orang berbaju hitam itu membawa kawan kawannya masuk dan menggeledah kelas kita" Sambung Ino.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. _'Apa sih maksudnya?'_ Oke, Naruto sepertinya memang tidak mengerti.

"Err.. lalu?" Naruto bertanya ragu.

"Tsunade mengusir mereka semua. Dan menyuruh semua murid kelas 2-1 pulang." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ya, dan disinilah kami. kami berniat pergi ke rumah Sakura, karena memang tidak ada kerjaan." ucak Ino.

Ah, Naruto maasih tidak mengerti.

.

"Yang lebih penting.." Ino kembali menoleh ke Naruto ".. Katanya kau menghilang? memang kau kemana?"

"errr.." Naruto berniat mencari alasan. Mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab menjawab.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu, karena ia sudah sampai di dekat rumahnya.

.

"Are? Bukankah itu Shikamaru dan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino saat melihat dua orang yang terduduk di beranda rumah dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke kini telah berhasil sampai dengan selamat di _FoREVer_ Street dengan selamat. Ya, sedari tadi mereka berputar putar mencari jalan aman untuk pulang karena di beberapa perempatan, mereka secara tidak sengaja melihat mobil Komplotan Yamato yang sedang berhenti.

Dan saat berpapasan di depan toko kue. Mereka secara tidak sengaja lagi berpapasan dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang sepertinya sedang mencari rumah ini. Mengingat Sasuke tadi mendzalimi mereka, tentu saja Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung dikejar seperti buruan. Shikamaru tentu saja hanya mengekor karena tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Dan dengan sedikit trik, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berhasil mendahului mereka sampai ke rumah.

"Hah.. mereka sepertinya tidak menyerah sampai akhir." Ucap Sasuke saat sudah sedikit mengambil nafas.

"Hah .. sudah kuduga ini salahmu.." Ucap Shikamaru, ia juga sangat kelelahan karena harus berputat putar komplek untuk mengecoh Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Sasuke menoleh. "hah..kesalahan kita semua." Koreksi Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia menyipitkan mata karena melihat 3 orang yang muncul dari ujung jalan.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?!" Ucap Shikamaru. Sasuke menoleh. Ah benar!

Naruto kembali.

.

"Oyy! Sasuke~ Shikamaru~" Teriak Naruto mendekati mereka berdua. Ino dan Sakura hanya membuntuti dari belakang karena penasaran apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menatp Naruto geram.

.

"Areee? Apa yang terjadi kepada kalian? Apa kalian habis dikejar Vampire?.. Sudah kubilang kan shikama-" **BUAKH!** Perkataan Naruto terputus karena ia menerima pukulan telak dari Sasuke ke pipinya. Membuat Kucing yang digendong Naruto mental karena sang penggendong terjatuh.

Sedangkan Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"O-oi APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?!" Sewot Naruto. Ia memegangi pipinya yang nyut nyutan.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Sinis Naruto.

"A-AP-" Naruto berniat protes. Namun..

.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU IDIOT?!" Teriak Sasuke. oke, Kini ia emosi.

.

Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke berteriak. Ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Shikamaru dan kedua orang gadis yang ada disana tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang barus saja terjadi.

Sang kucing pun hanya terduduk diam, bahkan tidak berani mengeong.

"Kau berniat lari dari ini kan? dasar Pengecut!" Ucap Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku tau kau memang yang paling tidak suka kita disini! Namun kabur?! itu tindakan IDIOT yang pernah dilakukan Namikaze Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto masih diam.

"..."

"Sahabat katamu?! Jangan membuatku tertawa BODOH!" Ucap Sasuke kesekian kalinya. entah rasanya ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya kepada si bocah tolol didepannya.

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa Saat. Hening. Sedangkan para saksi pun tidak ada yang mau memulai mebicaraan untuk mencairkan keadaan.

ini keadaan yang sangat canggung.

.

 **"Ya mungkin kau benar..."** Ucap Naruto dengan tiba tiba. Semua orang disana terkejut. termasuk Sasuke. **"... tapi asal kau tau..."** Lanjut Naruto Ia kali ini berdiri namun masih menunduk. **"... Mata dibalas mata!"**

 **BUAKH!** Naruto balas menunju pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur.

"SIALAN!" Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya,

Ia lalu berdiri dan menerjang Naruto. Menendang perut Naruto menggunakan lututnya.

"Uhuk!" Naruto tertegun dengan serangan yang tiba tiba itu. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangan kirinya untuk menyambit kepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menunduk. Ia mengarahkan satu pukulan lagi ke perut Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Namun dengan sigap Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan memukul Wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Kyaa!" teriak Ino histeris saat menyadari mereka malah adu jotos.

"O-Oi! A-apa yang kalian Lakukan?!" Ucap Sakura yang melihat kedua orang yang ada di depannya malah berkelahi.

Namun Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menghiraukan dan terus melakukan aksi mereka. Mencoba menumbangkan satu sama lain.

Naruto masih mencoba mengalahkan Rivalnya dengan memukul pipi Kanan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke membalas dengan memukul pipi kiri Naruto.

Saat Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan Sasuke. Naruto memukuli Sasuke bertubi tubi.

Namun Sasuke tidak mau kalah, ia menggulingkan Naruto dan balas memukulinya.

.

"S-shikamaru! Lakukan sesuatu BODOH!" Ucap Sakura yang melihat Shikamaru hanya diam saat kedua temannya berkelahi sampai berdarah darah.

Mereka berdua tampak menyedihkan.

"Huhh.. Dasar merepotkan.." Gumam Shikamaru, Ia menatap malas dua sahabatnya yang berguling guling ditanah.

"Kau yang merepotkan Shikamaru! Cepat lakukan Sesuatu." Bentak Sakura. Ia menatap Shikamaru geram.

sedangkan Ino, ia tidak berani berbicara dengan Shikamaru- _hentai_ Ini. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat pelecehan yang dilakukan bocah nanas ini tadi. Dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Huhh~" Shikamaru mengela Nafas. Dan dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"O-oi!"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru heran karena malah masuk ke rumah. Mengabaikan Kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bergelut di tanah yang kotor.

beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru keluar. Sakura berpikir Shikamaru akan membawa sesuatu yang berguna untuk memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun nyatanya Shikamaru malah membawa sebotol besar air dingin dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depan jendela.

Dengan santai ia meminum air dingin itu.

"S-SHIKAMARU!" bentak Sakura. Ia heran dengan orang ini.

Namun Shikamaru tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menatap serius Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa apa melihat ketiga orang tidak waras ini. ia hanya diam mematung. Di belakangnya, ino pun demikian.

.

Beberapa menit beradu hantam.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya terkapar lemas. Mereka terbaring berjejer menghadap Langit. Nafas yang memburu dan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sekan tidak mereka rasakan karena mendung yang tiba tiba datang.

"K-kau.. Hebat Juga Teme.." Ucap Naruto. Ia menatap langit dengan pandangan sipit karena memar di bagian bawah pipinya.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih. Keadaanya tidak lantas lebih baik dari Naruto. Wajahnya yang tampan tak luput dihiasi luka lebam.

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berkelahi hanya menatap iba kedua orang itu. Mereka menatap heran menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka belum berniat menolong, karena mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke bisa adu jotos lagi. Ya, mereka sedang memastikan.

Shikamaru yang merasa Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berhenti berkelahi akhirnya menghampiri mereka. Sakura dan Ino menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjongkok, ia lalu meletakkan sebotol besar air dingin itu diantara kepala Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sudah slesai?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Naruto yang heran karena ada sebuah botol besar di sampingnya, ia menatap shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum. Naruto pun tertawa.

 _'dasar ada ada saja'_

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto dan Shikamaru tertawa akhirnya ikut tertawa pula.

Sasuke lalu menyodorkan Tinjunya kepada Naruto. masih dengan posisi berbaring naruto yang heran akhirnya membalas tinju Sasuke.

"Okaeri."

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

.

Dasar, Laki laki memang tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

 **Stage 1 - END**

.

 **"Sahabat bukanlah orang yang menghiburmu sewaktu kau Jatuh. Sahabat adalah orang yang memaksamu terus berdiri, meskipun itu artinya saling melukai" -** _Hanzama IWDWIW_

.

.

 _Cutting Scene_

Yamato sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman saat ini. Ya, sebenarnya ia sedang tahap pencarian rumah Naruto.

Mungkin sedikit telat karena denah yang diberikan Tsunade sedikit tidak jelas. Yamato pikir jalannya tidak terlalu rumit karena Tsunade hanya menggambarkan beberapa garis simple di kertas yang diterimannya. Namun nyatanya ia harus melewati banyak perempatan yang membuatnya bingung. Jadi, ia melakukan operasi pencarian dengan berjalan kaki dan berpencar.

dan sampai sekarang, Anak buahnya sedang menjelajahi seluruh area untuk mencari.

Yamato berniat melanjutkan pencarian. Namun itu sebelum ia mendapat telpon dari Kushina.

 _'aa.. Moshi moshi yamato.'_ Ucap Kushina yang ada di seberang telpon.

"oh, Kushina-sama.. ada apa?" Tanya Yamato.

 _'Sebaiknya kau segera memerintahkan pasukanmu kembali'_ Ucap Kushina lagi dari seberang.

Yamato mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah di Namikaze mansion?

"ada apa gerangan Kushina-sama? Bukankah Naruto-sama belum ditemukan?" Ucap Yamato.

 _'Ahahahahaha..'_ Kushina malah tertawa. _'Sebenarnya baru saja Shikamaru-chan menelpon. dan bilang bahwa Naruto sudah kembali. aku juga sudah berbicara dengan Naruto. jadi tidak usah khawatir Yamato'_

"E-eh? Kembali?" Tanya Yamato Heran. tunggu, Yamato masih belum mendapatkann titik sambung tentang kejadian ini.

 _'Ya.. dia tidak apa apa Yamato. Naruto bilang, dia hanya tersesat'_ Ucap Kushina.

Yamato hanya diam.

 _'Kalau begitu. sebaiknya kau segera pulang Yamato. Aku akan memasakkan kalian masakkan yang enak.. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya!'_ Ucap Kushina. Ia mengakhiri panggilan.

Yamato hanya melongo.

.

PRAKZZ! Ia membanting Handphone kesayangannya.

"ARGGGGHHH!" Sejurus kemudian ia berteriak. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Aoba yang kaget tentu saja segera menghampiri sang kapten.

"A-ada apa kapten?" Tanya Aoba yang melihat sang kapten Hanya berjongkok dan memagangi kepala.

Yamato tidak menjawab. ia hanya terpikir sesuatu.

 _._

 _Dia didahului takdir._

 _._

 _kenapa Pasukan ini tidak bisa bergerak cepat?_

 _._

 _Misi menemukan majikannya saja gagal?_

 _._

 _bagaimana ia bisa jadi Ketua?_

 _._

 _ **ini adalah noda Hitam di dalam kinerja NST!**_

.

.

Aoba sweatdroped melihat Ketuanya yang berjongkok sembari bermain pasir seperti anak kecil.

"Sepertinya, menjadi ketua bebannya sangat berat."

.

.

xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxxaxaxaxaxaxaxxa

Oke, Saya kembali. Maaf karena sebenarnya janji update cepat. tapi malah molor sedikit lama.. ya, saya memang sedikit sibuk.. jadi saya benar benar minta maaf..

.. ya, mungkin ini chapter yang tidak jelas. namun saya harap bisa menghibur reader..

..

Terimakasih yang telah bersedia membaca.. salam hangat dari Hanzama **semoga Readers sukses selalu .** Cya Cya~

REVIEW

V

V

V


	16. 16 (Aku Adalah Dirimu)

.

16\. Extra : Aku Adalah Dirimu

 _._

 _ **"Err.. Aku tidak tau kenapa, Namun semenjak kejadian itu, sepertinya Shikamaru yang paling tidak senang."**_

 _ **.**_

Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan serius. Di tangannya kini ia nampak sedang memegang segelas air putih.

sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seakan menampakkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Di balik wajahnya yang memar, ia menampilkan senyum palsu seakan memastikan kepada Shikamaru.

"HAHHH Merepotkan sekali." Ucap Shikamaru, Ia lalu meletakkan air putih itu di meja di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Shikamaru sembari menampilkan wajah pura pura tersenyum.

"Err.. A-ahahaha, Maaf Kalau kami merepotkanmu Shika." Ucap Naruto. Ia tengah duduk di kasurnya sendiri. Sedaritadi ia hanya duduk di kasur karena ia memang tidak bisa kemana mana.

Ya, sejak tadi siang mereka -Sasuke dan Naruto- memang hanya berbaring di Tempa tidur masing masing. Itu karena mereka mengeluh badannya pegal pegal sesudah adu jotos. Dan karena itu, Shikamaru harus mondar mandir kesana kemari mengurus dua korban tawuran ini. Untung saja Sakura tadi sempat pulang dan mengambilkan obat merah dan perban, jadi Shikamaru tidak perlu repot repot ke apotek atau semacamnya.

Padahal hal seperti ini pun sudah sangat _merepotkan_ bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto malas,

"Kau tau, kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku mungkin akan memisahkan kalian sebelum Sasuke memberimu pukulan pertama." ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing.

"Aku tau, kejadian seperti ini lah yang membuat orang sepertiku selalu mendapat hal yang merepotkan." ujar Shikamaru lagi

"Sudahlah Shikama-"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau perempuan itu merepotkan. Namun aku juga tidak menyangka bahkan laki laki Lebih merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru. Ia melipat tangan di dada.

"..." Naruto hanya diam karena diceramahi. ia hanya bisa memaksakan tersenyum. _'Kau menambah pikiran saja Nara.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Ini juga salahmu, Karena kau dengan seenaknya kabur. Bila seandainya kau tidak kabur, aku pasti tengah tidur sore sekarang." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. _'Kau seakan tidak ikhlas sekali waktu tidurmu diambil.'_ Batin Naruto sewot karena disalahkan akan kejadian ini.

.

"Oi, Aku tidak kabur.. aku hanya tersesat!" Bantah Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

"Tersesat?" Tanya Shikamaru "Itu karena kau dengan seenaknya berkeliaran di tempat yang kau tidak ketahui.." Ucap Shikamaru ".. Itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri."

 _'Hahhh~'_ Naruto menghela Nafas. Disalahkan lagi, disalahkan lagi. sepertinya alasan apapun yang Naruto berikan, akan berakhir dengan disalahkan.

"..." kali ini Naruto memilih diam.

"Kau seharusnya belajar mengingat semua rute yang kau lewati. Kau tersesat, itu karena kau selalu menatap kebawah saat berjalan." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

 _'Menghafal rute? kau pikir aku GPS?"_ Batin Naruto. Ia hanya berani membatin, dan diam saat Shikamaru terus mengomel.

"Sifat pelupa sebenarnya terjadi karena kau kebanyakan makan Ramen.." ucap Shikamaru lagi. ".. jadi pada dasarnya, Ramen juga merupakan kesalahan."

 _'Oke, itu aneh, Sekarang Ramen pula yang disalahkan. Apa ini akibat Shikamaru yang tidak tidur sore?"_ Batin Naruto lagi.

"Dan aku cukup tau, kebiasaan makan ramen yang kau punya. Itu karena bibi Kushina selalu memanjakanmu dari kecil dengan membuatkan Ramen hampir setiap hari." ucap Shikamaru.

"H-Hah?" Naruto melotot. _'HAH?.. Sekarang Ibuku yang salah?!"_ Batin Naruto. Hatinya terluka, ia tidak menyangka Shikamaru bisa jadi asal ceplos.

"Atau mungkin Minato-sama yang suka makan ramen? Hmm. mungkin kebiasaan bisa menurun ke anaknya." lanjut Shikamaru, Ia memasang pose tanda berpikir.

"ARGH! Tau Ah!" Naruto yang mulai kesal segera menutup telinganya.

Shikamaru menatap heran Naruto yang menutup telinga. ia kemudian berucap lagi

"Oy, dengarkan aku sedang bicara padamu.." ucap Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Ah bodo amat." Naruto Segera berbaring dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. ia tidak ingin mendengar shikamaru berbicara lebih jauh dan menyalahkan apa saja.

.

.

 _ **"Yah, Walaupun ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Namun Sepertinya kehidupan baru kami sudah kembali."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam Hari._

"Ya, Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tersesat sebenarnya Dobe." ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang ada di depannya. Kini mereka tengah duduk di ruang keluarga di depan TV. Shikamaru juga ada disana.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawa pulang seekor kucing?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa garing.

"Ahahaha.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau." ucap Naruto asal.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berhadapan. Sedangkan kucing yang dibicarakan hanya tertidur di pangkuan Naruto.

"Dasar Bodoh.." Ucap Sasuke terang terangan.

"OI Siapa yang BODOH teme.. Ouch." bentak Naruto keras, namun ia harus menahan sakit karena luka memar di bawah bibirnya.

Shikamaru mulai berpikir.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menambah penghuni rumah disaat seperti ini Naruto." ucap Shikamaru. Ia sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Naruto yang membawa pulang kucing jalanan.

Tanpa disangka kucing itu mendongak. Seakan tau kalau dirinya diejek, ia menatap Shikamaru tajam.

Shikamaru sweatdroped.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan Shikamaru, lagi pula kucing ini sama seperti kita. Ia tidak punya tempat tinggal." ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Bukan Begitu Naruto. Kau tau kan kita bahkan kekurangan bahan makanan untuk kita sendiri." ucap Shikamaru. ya, bahan makanan mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi. mereka harus mengirit mati matian untuk bertahan hidup. menambah penghuni rumah, berarti menambah beban jatah makanan.

.

"Aku yang akan merawatnya!" Ucap Naruto ngotot.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke tentu saja kaget.

Shikamaru berniat membantah.

"Lalu soal makana-" Namun Katanya terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Dia akan mendapat sebagian jatah makanku!" Ucap Naruto lagi. Dengan tegas.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Sorot mata Naruto tegas. Seakan ia berniat sekali memelihara kucing ini. Ah, Shikamaru tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Ia lalu melirik Sasuke. namun Sasuke malah mengangkat bahu. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Namun Sasuke akhirnya hanya memberi isyarat seakan berkata _'Terserah saja.'_

Ia menghela nafas lagi.

.

"Huhh baiklah.. Namai." ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah?" Naruto malah bertanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin memeliharanya kan? kalau begitu namai." Ucap Shikamaru. Ah, ia pasrah. kehabisan makanan, atau masalah yang lain. Apapun itu, itu belakangan. Pada akhirnya juga akan dihadapi cepat atau lambat.

Naruto tersenyum. Detik kemudian ia mulai berpikir.

"Eto.. Siapa ya? Menurutmu siapa Sasuke?" Naruto malah bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih "Itu kan kucingmu. Kenapa kau tanya aku?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kesal karena sifat Sasuke.

"Err.. kalau begitu namamu adalah _FOX._ " ucap Naruto. ia mengelus kucing itu.

Sasuke malah tertawa sinis.

"Kau tidak bisa menamai _Cat_ dengan sebutan _Fox_ Bodoh." ucap Sasuke.

"A-APA?! Terserah aku Sasuke idiot!" Ucap Naruto sewot.

"Aku tau kau bodoh, namun apa kau sebodoh ini tidak bisa membedakan mana kucing mana rubah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Ya, mulai lagi deh. Tapi biarlah, bertengkar tandanya mereka sudah seperti biasanya.

"Err.. begitu ya?" Tanya Naruto polos. ".. Kalau begitu akan kunamai dia _Ancient Black Dragon._ " ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, saat mendengar nama yang diutarakan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto kebanyakan nonton kartun.

"Cari nama yang normal saja Dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang merasa Naruto memang harus dikarantina di RSJ.

Naruto cemberut lagi.

"PROTES TERUS SIH?!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena terus diinterupsi.

"Itu karena kau menamai kucing dengan nama yang aneh aneh!" Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Naruto hanya menatap geram Sasuke.

"Baiklah akan ku namai dia _'SASUKE'!_ " Ucap Naruto.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" Oke, Kini Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Melihat temannya yang akan berkelahi lagi. Shikamaru mulai berucap.

"Sudah. namai dia Fox saja.. aku pikir itu nama yang cukup bagus." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang!"

.

.

 _ **"Banyak yang terjadi, Aku bahkan tidak mengingat sudah berapa banyak waktu yang sudah terlewat. Tanpa sadar, 'Pagi' yang lain telah datang kembali"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Ya, mereka memilih untuk berangkat hari ini. Luka kecil tidak akan menghalangi mereka untuk beraktivitas. Lagipula tidak akan menyenangkan kalau hanya Shikamaru saja yang berangkat sekolah. Kasihan dia.

"Apa tidak apa apa kita meninggalkan Fox sendirian di rumah?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Memang kau mau membawanya ke sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu kan kucingmu. Kalau dia berbuat kekacauan, kau yang tanggung." ucap Sasuke melanjutkan.

Namun Naruto hanya diam. Melihat Naruto yang khawatir, Shikamaru segera menambahi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Naruto, dia hanya kucing. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain tidur." ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas. _'Ya, mungkin kau benar.'_ Naruto hanya terlalu khawatir. Mungkin karena mengunci seekor kucing sendirian di dalam rumah.

 _._

Setelah berbincang ringan. Tak beberapa lama mereka sudah sampai di pekarangan konoha gakuen.

Namun yang membuat mereka bertiga terkejut adalah Tsunade telah berdiri di sana. Di tengah-tengah halaman depan Konoha gakuen yang luas dengan menenteng tangan.

Mereka bertiga yang melihatnya sesegera mungkin berjalan lewat tepi dan menghindari sang _Raja Iblis._ Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan mereka sebelum mereka dipanggil dan diisyaratkan untuk mendekat.

Akh! memang si nenek tua ini sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

Saat mereka sudah ada di depan Tsunade. Tsunade merubah posisi dari menenteng tangan menjadi melipat tangan.

"Hoho~ Kalian masih ingin sekolah eh? Aku pikir kalian kabur karena menyerah." ucap Tsunade.

sedangkan ketiganya hanya tertawa garing.

Ya, ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat. Dimana mereka diceramahi di depan sekolahan, bahkan ada banyak murid yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya nenek tua ini berniat mempermalukan mereka.

"Err.. Kami tidak kabur Tsunade-sama.." ucap Naruto mencoba mengelak ".. kami hanya mengambil cuti."

BLETAK! kepala Naruto dipukul oleh Tsunade. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

.

"KAU.." Tsunade menunjuk Naruto. "Kau tidak berangkat kemarin?!" ucap Tsunade.

"..."

Tsunade lalu menunjuk Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kalian!.." ucapnya kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke ".. Kalian kabur dan membolos kemarin!" ucap Tsunade.

 _'Akh! ketahuan.'_

"Dan kalau dilihat. kalian sepertinya melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade penuh selidik.

Ketiganya menatap Tsunade heran.

"Oh benar! bukankah dua diantara kalian aku suruh memakai kacamata?!" tanya Tsunade.

"Akh!" Sasuke mendecak. Sepertinya Tsunade memang berniat mengokreksi setiap kesalahan yang mereka bertiga perbuat. Ini masih pagi nenek tua. Tahan amarahmu!

"Hn.. punyaku patah" ucap Sasuke.

"err.. punyaku hilang!" Balas Naruto. Padahal sebenarnya tidak.

sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam. Tsuande menatap ketiga pemuda itu emosi.

"Alasan!" Bentak Tsuande. ketiga pemuda itu terjengat kaget.

"Aku tidak tau hukuman apa yang harus aku beri kepada kalian.." ucap Tsunade. ".. yang aku tau, ini akan menjadi hukuman yang SANGAT BERAT!" ucap Tsunade menekankan kata _'sangat berat.'_

GLEK! Mereka bertiga menelan ludah.

"Aku mengharapkan kalian bisa tinggal lebih lama di gubuk tua itu." ucap Tsunade.

Ketiga pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya bisa merinding.

Menghiraukan banyak tatapan mata dari orang orang yang sedang berangkat sekolah, yang menatap mereka berempat. Tsunade segera melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tiga kali kesalahan.. berarti tambah 3 bulan." ucap Tsunade.

"APA?!" Teriak mereka hampir berbarengan.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"T-tunggu dulu. kau tidak bisa memutuskannya secara sepihak!" ucap Shikamaru tegas. ia merasa tidak terima.

"Sepihak eh? Perjanjian ada di kontrak yang aku berikan kepada kalian di hari pertama!" ucap Tsunade. Tentu saja ia membahas soal perjanjian yang ia berikan sewaktu mereka mulai pindah di rumah tua itu.

"OI! Itu kontrak tidak resmi! ini tidak bisa diterima!" ucap Naruto menambahi.

Tsunade menatap 3 orang yang ada di depannya galak.

"Oya?! lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?!" ucap Tsunade.

ketiganya berpikir.

"Err.. kami menuntut hukuman yang adil!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk, menandakan ia setuju dengan Naruto.

Tsunade menyeringai.

"Adil eh?.." tanya Tsunade.

.

ia menimang sesuatu sebelum berucap.

.

".. Baiklah! Karena aku sedang baik. untuk sekarang, jangka waktu tinggal kalian tidak akan aku tambahi! tapi awas saja kalau kalian membuat kesalahan lagi, aku akan pastikan kalian tinggal disana sampai kelulusan!" ucap Tsunade tegas.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

.

"Hehe.. terimakasih atas kerja samanya Tsunade-sama." Ucap Naruto. ia menyalami Tsunade.

kemudian mereka berniat pergi dari situ. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengekor di belakang Naruto yang bersiap nyelonong pergi.

Namun itu sebelum Tsunade menyetop mereka dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu dulu.." ucap Tsunade.

mereka bertia menoleh,

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Oke, ia mulai tidak sabar.

"siapa bilang kalian tidak mendapat hukuman pengganti.." ucap Tsunade lagi.

"Hah?"

.

"Sekarang, Lari 50 kali mengitari halaman sekolahan!" ucap Tsunade tegas.

"APA?!" mereka bertiga melongo.

"Apa-NGGAK!" bentah Naruto.

"Kau mau menyiksa kami?!" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Lari 50x atau tambah 3 bulan? Up to you." ucap Tsunade.

"Aa-" Mereka bertiga kehabisan kata kata. kalau dipikir pikir, Lari lebih enteng dari hukuman 3 bulan.

ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang. merembug sesuatu.

Ya, lebih baik capek sekarat daripada mati sebagai tahanan.

Mereka melirik ke halaman konoha gakuen yang sangat luas. GLEK! ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat panjang.

.

.

 _ **"Yah, Mungkin Tsunade-sama memang benar. Hidup ini manusia harus berlari. Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa kalau hanya berdiam diri. Dan mere-ARRG! Tau Ah Gelap!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jam pulang sekolah._

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. mereka berdiri sejajar di depan sebuah meja dengan tegang. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka kenapa mereka bisa berakhir disini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap waspada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke berbisik di samping Naruto

 _"Oy Dobe.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk ke Klub yang seperti ini."_ Bisik Sasuke pelan. Naruto menoleh, sedangkan Shikamaru sedikit sedikit memperhatikan.

 _"Tetap waspada Sasuke. kita harus mengantisipasi serangan kejutan!"_ Balas Naruto. ia masih melirik sana sini. Mencoba tetap memperhatikan sekitar.

Ya, Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada di ruangan klub drama. Sebenarnya mereka berniat segera pulang, mengingat kaki mereka sangat pegal karena berlari sepanjang pagi mengitari halaman sekolah.

Namun saat mereka melewati lorong lantai 2. Dua orang mencegat mereka dan memberitahu bahwa ada rapat klub. Tentu saja mereka paham apa yang dimaksud klub, karena mereka mengisi formulir pendaftaran dengan tidak ikhlas. Terutama Naruto yang sudah kenal betul siapa dua orang yang mencegat mereka.

Ya, kedua orang itu tidak menjadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang Hanya nampak siluetnya saja yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka bertiga. _The Dangerous Girl._

Pencahayaan yang minimmembuat mereka bertiga hanya diam dan tidak berbuat apa apa. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada mereka berempat, karena dua orang yang menyuruh mereka masuk tadi sekarang tengah pamit pergi ke suatu tempat.

Saat Naruto melihat siluet itu beranjak dan berjalan kebelakangnya. Naruto segera berucap,

 _"AWAS! serangan datang!"_ Bisik Naruto kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

TAP!

"HUWAAA!" Naruto berteriak saat dirasanya ada cahaya yang masuk mengenai retinanya.

Sedangkan Matsuri yang menyentuh saklar lampu hanya bisa menatap Naruto heran saat ia memasang kuda kuda.

"Hah? Kau kenapa Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Eh?!"

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto heran. Lalu mereka menoleh dan menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. _'siapa gadis ini?'_

Gadis yang merasa ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Hola~ Sasuke-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai, aku adalah ketua klub ini. Namaku Matsuri." ucap Matsuri ceria.

sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

Matsuri tersenyum lagi.

"Selamat datang dan terimakasih telah bergabung dengan klub drama." ucap Matsuri. ia membungkuk tanda menghormat.

 _"Tunggu dulu! Ini Aneh!"_ Batin Naruto.

"E-eh?" Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang melihat Matsuri membungkuk merasa tidak enak, mereka pun balas membungkuk.

sebenarnya kan mereka tidak berniat masuk ke klub ini. Namun ini karena paksaan Tsunade. ya, apa boleh buat. Semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting dijalani.

sedangkan Naruto. Ia malah celingak celinguk memastikan sesuatu. Merasa tidak ada yang membahayakan nyawa di ruangan itu, ia pun segera melonggarkan pikirannya.

.

Tak lama, Yukata dan Gaara pun memasuki ruangan dengan membawa 4 buah kantung plastik besar.

"Oh, Dan perkenalkan mereka, Yukata dan Gaara-senpai!" ucap Matsuri memperkenalkan Gaara dan Yukata yang baru datang kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"E-eh"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Hn."

"N-Namaku Yukata-desu.. salam kenal Shikamaru-senpai, Sasuke-senpai."

Mereka bersalaman dengan kedua orang yang baru masuk. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan gadis berambut hitam yang mereka ajak bersalaman. Masih teringat desas desus yang dikatakan Yamanaka tempo hari. sebenarnya dia pacar Naruto atau bukan sih?

Di sisi lain. Oke, Naruto benar benar curiga sekarang.

"AH Kalau dipikir pikir ini sangat ANEH!" bentak Naruto tiba tiba.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau dari tadi kenapa sih dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sikap Naruto menjadi aneh.

"KAU!" Naruto menunjuk Matsuri. "Kenapa sikapmu menjadi lembut sekali?!" tanyanya curiga.

Matsuri memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu Senpai?" tanya Matsuri.

"Apa maksudku?! Itu aneh! Sifatmu berubah!"

"Hah?"

"apa?"

"Err?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengikatku dan memaksaku masuk klub drama? padahal kau menyambut Sasuke dan Shikamaru dengan sopan? Wut the heeeellll?!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"..." Semuanya yang ada disana terdiam.

Matsuri memutar bola matanya. ia lalu mendekati jejeran kantung plastik yang dibawa Gaara dan Yukata tadi. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi kue tart.

Menghiraukan Naruto yang berkicau. Matsuri segera membuka kue itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Nah! kalau begitu ayo kita makan." ucap Matsuri senang. Ia tidak pernah merasa se senang ini dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukankah kita akan rapat?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukata memotong Sebagian kue tart. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu rapat Sasuke-senpai, ini adalah penyambutan Anggota baru." ucap Yukata. ia memberikan Sepotong demi sepotong kepada orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Err..Terimakasih." ucap Shikamaru sembari menerima sepotong kue. Ah, Shikamaru tidak mengerti. Namun kue tetaplah kue. Well, Sepertinya klub drama tidak terlalu buruk.

Sedangkan Naruto malah menganga karena ia tidak digubris.

Tanpa disangka Naruto disuapi secara sengaja oleh Yukata. Naruto yang kaget tentu saja mundur beberapa langkah karena potongan kecil kue itu menyentuh bibirnya. bibirnya berlumuran krim.

"O-oi!" Protes Naruto.

Namun Yukata malah tersenyum. "Sudah Nikmati saja senpai! Jarang jarang Masturi-chan baik kan? lagipula ini gratis." ucap Yukata.

Naruto menatap Matsuri beberapa saat. Matsuri tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Huhh.. Baiklah!" Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan ikut menikmati suasana aneh ini.

.

sedangkan Sasuke akhirnya juga mengambil kursi dan duduk. Kue nya hanya ia lihat saja.

Gaara yang ada di depannya tentu saja heran.

"Kau tidak suka kue? Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang menatapnya. dengan enteng dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." ucap Sasuke. ia hanya memainkan sendoknya.

Gaara tersenyum.

"Ini Mocca Tart.." ucap Gaara. "..coba dulu." ucap Gaara.

Sasuke menatap Gaara, lalu berganti menatap sepotong kue itu. Dengan ragu ia mencoba menyendoknya dan mencicipi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Namun lembut sekali. Entah kenapa ini sangat cocok dengan lidahnya. Biasanya Sasuke akan mual kalau lidahnya menyentuh makanan manis. Namun ini. hmm.. Rasanya lumayan.

Sasuke tersenyum. dia menggeleng. dia pun mulai menyendok sedikit demi sedikit kue nya.

Gaara ikut tersenyum.

 _'Yah, Setidaknya. Klub ini tidak terlalu buruk.'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

Matsuri menatap orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergantian. Ia melihat Gaara yang sedang makan kue sembari berbincang dengan Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, Naruto sedang marah karena dikerjai oleh Yukata menggunakan Krim tart. sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengomentari Naruto yang protes tentang kejahilan yukata.

Matsuri tersenyum senang.

.

Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sebuah klub?

.

Yah, Matsuri menggunakan uang jajannya untuk membelikan sesuatu kepada Anggota baru. Namun perasaan bahagia ini, Sepertinya tidak cukup kalau hanya dibayar dengan makanan kecil kecilan seperti ini.

Matsuri senang sekali. Ia terharu.

.

.

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **"Ya, diawali dengan buruk tapi berbuah manis? Mungkin ini adalah apa yang dimaksud Happy ending? ah, aku sendiri tidak tau."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang berarti kan?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Setidaknya aku belajar sesuatu,**_

 _ **Beban tidak harus kutanggung sendiri."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Selama masih ada seorang sahabat yang mau memberi pundak untuk bersandar."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Apa yang kau rasakan, Aku juga rasakan."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"karena pada dasarnya,"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku adalah dirimu."**_

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hmm. Author sangat sedih harus mengakhirnya seperti ini.. namun apa daya, ini adalah cerita yang berat, meski banyak rintangan yang menghalangi sepak terjang mereka._

 _._

 _Saya tidak yakin Reader sudah puas dengan friendship seperti ini._

 _._

 _tapi setidaknya, saya cukup senang menulis untuk para readers sekalian._

 _._

 _sekian dari Hanzama._

 _mungkin saya akan mengakhiri dengan kata :_

 _._

 _ **FIN**_

 _._

 _~Terimakasih~_

 _~cya cya~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Et tapi tunggu dulu, pertanyaannya adalah :_

.

.

 **"ARE YOU READY FOR STAGE TWO?"**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	17. 17 (Loh? KOK! What The-! Is Tha--!)

.

 **Chapter 17 :** _Loh?! Kok-?! What the?! is tha?!_

 _._

Banyak yang bilang, Cerita indah berawal dari seorang pangeran yang bertemu dengan tuan putri. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cerita _Cinderella_? atau _Snow White_? dan mungkin Beast and the Harlo _-ehem_ maksudku _Beauty and the Beast_.

Err... Yang aku maksudkan adalah, Siapa yang mau mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang tiga orang pemuda yang menjalani hidup susah dan sengsara? dimana mereka hanya berkutat di keseharian mereka yang _miskin_ dan _melarat_.

Well, aku juga berpikir Cerita itu tidak lebih dari sebuah _Junk Tales_ dibandingkan dengan cerita istana-sentris dari negri dongeng.

.

Namun sang Narator sangat bersikeras menceritakan kisah mereka, seberapapun keras aku menghentikannya. Percaya atau tidak, karena baru saja ada yang berbisik padaku :

 _'..The Hell Just Begun..'_

.

.

 _ **.**_

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Shikamaru menatap layar HP jadul nya dengan malas. Ya, sedari tadi Shikamaru meminjam HP ini karena ia berulang kali mengingatkan Sasuke untuk menghubungi Tsunade mengenai bahan makanan. Namun nyatanya sekarang Shikamaru sendiri lah yang disuruh menghubungi Tsunade.

Benar, Hampir dua minggu semenjak mereka sampai di rumah ini. Dan Shikamaru memperkirakan bahwa bahan makanan mereka tidak lama lagi akan habis. Tentu saja mereka harus menelpon Tsunade kalau tidak ingin mati kelaparan di rumah tua ini.

Shikamaru yang sedang bersantai di sofa pun dengan ragu mengetik SMS ke nomor yang ia tau betul : _'Raja Iblis'_

 _._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **To : Raja Iblis**

 **085XDSFRWXXY**

 _Tsunade-sama, Bahan makanan kami habis. Kami harap bisa dikirmkan lagi persediaan untuk 1 bulan kedepan. terimakasih._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

.

Shikamaru menggunakan bahasa yang dibuat buat sopan.

setelah dirasa cukup sopan. Shikamaru segera meng klik timbol _send._

 _._

Cukup Lama shikamaru menunggu, Namun akhirnya balasan dari Tsunade datang.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **From : Raja Iblis**

 **085XDSFRWXXY**

 _Baiklah._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Shikamaru hampir terjatuh dari duduknya saat ia membaca SMS dari Tsunade yang tidak lebih dari 1 kata.

"cih, tidak ada basa basinya sama sekali ih" Gumam, Shikamaru.

.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke yang berada di depan rumah hanya terbengong. dia sedari tadi diam mengamati orang lewat karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan. Ya, dengan beberapa alasan, Konoha gakuen libur hari ini.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian Naruto kabur. Sasuke mungkin sedang bersantai karena memang tidak ada kerjaan. Namun entah kenapa pikirannya kalut, ia bawaannya emosi.

Di tangannya ia memegang beberapa kertas yang sudah ia remas remas.

ini aneh. untuk seorang yang pemuda yang sedang menikmati pagi dengan emosi, dia cukup tenang bahkan dengan PeDenya duduk duduk santai di depan rumah. rumah kecil ini memang tidak mempunyai pagar. namun di depan rumah -tepatnya di samping pintu masuk di depan jendela- terdapat bangku panjang terbuat dari kayu yang berfungsi untuk tempat duduk.

oke, Mungkin orang lewat akan menatap heran Sasuke yang duduk di depan rumah seram ini. mengingat rumput yang tadinya janji dibabat Shikamaru nyatanya belum jadi dibabat sampai sekarang. _Dasar Einstein Merepotkan itu._ Ingin Rasanya ia menyalahkan siapa saja di rumah ini sekarang.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berada di rumah. akhirnya keluar menghampiri Sasuke. ia ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. di tangannya ia membawa Segelas teh hangat yang sengaja ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sluurp.. ah..

Shikamaru menyruput teh hangat itu dengan santai. Aneh sekali, orang normal pasti akan meminum Es teh diwaktu siang seperti ini. Namun Sepertinya Shikamaru melakukan kebalikannya. ah tapi biarlah, orang jenius tau apa yang ia lakukan.

.

Sasuke melirik shikamaru dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Shikamaru menoleh,

"Huh? Teh hangat. Mau?" Tawar Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecih, Ia tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan si jenius itu disaat siang hari seperti ini. _'Dasar bodoh.'_

Namun Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan, dan ia segera menyeruput teh itu. Ia sekali kali melirik Sasuke. Sasuke memegang sebuah kertas. Tentu Shikamaru tau kertas apa itu.

"Oh, Kau masih memikirkan tentang surat terror itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke, ia lalu membolak balik kertas kusut itu. kertas bekas remasan itu ada empat buah. dan setiap lembarnya ada sebuah angka.

Dari beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertiga terus mendapat surat dengan hitungan angka. Surat pertama berisi angka _lima_ , dikirim di pagi Saat Naruto ingin kabur. dan semenjak itu, setiap 48 jam sekali, akan ada surat lagi yang diselipkan ke pintu mereka. sebenarnya apa maksud surat itu?

Sasuke menimang kertas itu. kertas itu berisikan empat angka di setiap lembarnya. angka 5, 4, 3, 2. Bila perhitungan Sasuke benar, mereka akan mendapat kertas nomor 1 hari ini. Sasuke muak dengan orang yang mengirimi surat tidak jelas ini. Maka dari itu, ia menunggu di depan rumah. Ia akan menghadangnya dan meminta penjelasan. Ia bersumpah, bila siapa saja yang memberi surat ini hanya menyampaikan omong kosong, ia akan menyeretnya dan menguncinya di _basement_.

Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke ke jalan. Jujur, Shikamaru juga terganggu dengan surat terror tersebut. Shikamaru sempat berpikir kalau itu ulah Naruto, namun sepertinya tidak.

Shikamaru cukup tau, Karena surat itu dikirim berurutan. Shikamaru bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah _Countdown._ Dan setiap _Countdown_ atau hitungan mundur, pasti akan berbuntut sesuatu yang _besar_.

"Hhh~"

Sasuke yang mendengar Shikamaru menghela nafas segera menoleh. Ia menatap Shikamaru tajam, Shikamaru yang merasa ditatap akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kemana Naruto?" tanyanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh? Oh, dia ada di loteng." ucap Shikamaru santai. Sasuke sekarang malah menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Kita punya loteng?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Shikamaru tertawa.

"Kau tau, aku juga terkejut saat pertama tau. Rumah ini tidak terlalu luas, namun bahkan ada Basement dan Loteng. Sepertinya penghuni terdahulu memang menjadikan rumah ini penuh rahasia." ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar kata _'Rahasia'_ Sasuke langsung merinding.

Yang ia tau, rumah ini memiliki dua lantai normal. Dan satu lantai B. ia tidak begitu tau lantai dua karena hanya kamar Naruto yang ada di atas. Sedangkan kamar Sasuke bersebelahan dengan kamar Shikamaru di lantai bawah.

Sasuke yang penasaran, ia langsung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. dan menjauhi rumah. Shikamaru heran. Namun Sasuke malah mendongak ke atas.

 _'Oh benar.'_ Sasuke selama ini tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah jendela di deretan genteng diatas rumahnya.

Tanpa disangka kepala Naruto menjembul dari jendela itu.

.

"Oy Sasuke! sini!" Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke dari atas.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan tanda isyarat bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto. Shikamaru akhirnya mendekati Sasuke dan mendongak ke atas.

"Cepat kesini!" ucap Naruto menyuruh mereka berdua naik.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun saling pandang. Mereka mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya menuju lantai 2.

.

Sesampainya di lantai dua. Sasuke menatap heran sebuah tangga panjang yang terbuat dari bambu. sebuah tangga bambu yang menempel di tembok paling ujung rumah ini di lantai dua. Sasuke sudah sering naik ke lantai 2, namun kenapa ia tidak sadar ada sebuah tangga disini.

Shikamaru hanya mengekor dari belakang.

Sasuke pun mendekati tangga bambu itu. ia mendongak, sebuah lubang persegi yang ada di langit langit. _'apa ini pintunya?'_

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, ia mendongak ke atas.

"Sini naik!" ucap Seseorang dari lubang itu.

Sasuke menatap ragu.

"Naik sini ke atas!" ucap Naruto dari atas.

Sasuke yang masih heran pun akhirnya menurut dan naik memijaki tangga bambu itu dengan perlahan.

Sesampainya di atas ia melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi goyang tua. ia bersantai sembari menggoyangkan kursi goyang itu. Di pangkuannya, nampak Fox yang ikut terlelap karena sensasi nyaman kursi goyang.

Sasuke pun naik dan berpijak ke lantai basement yang dingin. Diikuti Shikamaru yang ikut naik kemudian.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan karena bertingkah seperti orang tua uzur yang tinggal menunggu mati. Sikap Naruto sekarang mengingatkannya dengan kakeknya Madara.

"Ah! Lihatlah semua barang menakjubkan ini!" ucap Naruto bangga menunjukkan semua objek yang ada di seluruh ruangan.

Saat mereka berdua sudah ada di atas. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru loteng.

Ini baru pertama kali Sasuke kesini, jadi dia sedikit tertarik. ia melihat keadaan sekitar Loteng yang penuh debu itu. lalu pandangannya terhenti ke sebuah obyek kotak besar di sudut.

Di sana terdapat sebuah lemari lebar yang tepat berada di pojok ruangan. Sasuke mendekatinya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke mendekati lemari itu.

"Lemari tua itu, coba cek isinya Sasuke." titah Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, ia menatap Naruto bingung. Namun akhirnya ia membuka lemari tua itu. cklek.

WOW!

Sasuke terbengong melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tuxedo?" tanya Sasuke menyentuh deretan tuxedo berdebu yang ada di dalam lemari itu.

"Aku tau! hebat kan!" ucap Naruto senang.

Sasuke menatap deretan tuxedo itu. Lima buah setelan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan dasi. Sasuke kini tengah memikirkan kemungkinan siapa orang yang menempati rumah ini sebelum mereka. Untuk seukruan rumah tua yang latarnya seperti rumah hantu, menemukan tuxedo adalah hal yang tidak wajar.

Shikamaru yang tertarik akhirnya ikut menghampiri lemari tua itu. ia juga menatap tuxedo-tuxedo itu dengan heran.

.

"Hm, Aku sekarang benar benar berpikir ini aneh." ungkap Shikamaru. ia menyentuh deretan tuxedo itu.

"Aneh bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih sibuk bergoyang di atas kursi dengan Fox.

"Maksudku. Bukankah di basement kita juga menemukan lemari yang berisi gaun Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba mengingatkan kejadian tempo hari.

Naruto mencoba mengingat.

 _'Ah benar!'_ Naruto ingat kejadian tempo hari dimana ia membersihkan basement dengan Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya berlalu dan mencoba mengecek barang barang yang lain.

"Itu tidak aneh.." ucap Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

Melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran. Sasuke segera melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Menyimpan Tuxedo dan Gaun di rumah tua.. itu tidak aneh.." ucap Sasuke.

"...Yang aneh adalah saat kau menyimpan mayat." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto hampir terjungkal mendengar kesimpulan Sasuke.

"J-jangan menakut nakuti Sasuke!" ucap Naruto ngeri sendiri.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya pendapatku dobe." ucap Sasuke lagi. Ia lalu menghampiri sebuah rak yang tergantung di dinding. Ia menyentuh deretan cat semprot yang ditata rapi dijejerkan di sepanjang rak kecil itu.

.

"Namun ini cukup mengejutkan saat melihat barang barang disini." ucap Sasuke. ia meneliti setiap barang yang ada di sana. Termasuk tumpukan kardus dan beberapa barang yang tertutup kain putih.

"Ya, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang menempati rumah ini sebelum kita." ucap Shikamaru. Ia mendekati sebuah _bat baseball_ yang bertengger di sebuah keranjang.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan dan tidak berniat menanggapi karena mereka juga tidak punya ide apapun tentang siapa yang menempati rumah ini sebelum mereka.

.

Sasuke masih menelusuri deretan barang yang ada di loteng tua ini. Dia sempat melirik sebuah kamera analog tua yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun saat ia berniat menghampiri benda klasik itu, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dari depan rumah.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sebuah suara bising seperti suara sepeda motor. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang juga mendengarnya pun mendekati jendela loteng.

Mereka mengintip melalui kaca jendela berdebu di atas loteng.

Bola mata mereka hampir copot saat menyadari siapa yang ada di depan rumah.

"O-oi.. bukankah itu ibiki?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, Sembari memegangi Fox yang juga mendongak seakan ingin melihat.

Sasuke yang merasa heran akhirnya juga mendekati jendela dan berdesak-desakan mencoba mengintip siapa sosok yang ada di depan.

"Kenapa ibiki bisa ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kedatangannya menaiki motor _Harley Davidson_. Itu adalah sumber bunyi bising yang mereka dengar. Seorang Laki laki dewasa bercondet yang menaiki motor-gede. Pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau orang ini adalah seorang guru.

Mereka berempat diam mengamati perawakan sosok Ibiki yang memarkirkan motornya di trotoar. Lalu sosok itu beranjak dan berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah kecil mereka dan menuju pintu masuk.

Sepertinya Ibiki berniat bertamu ke kediaman mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

 _Skip_

.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di ruang tamu mereka sendiri, raut tegang jelas tampak di wajah mereka. kenapa mereka tegang?

Salahkan saja orang yang ada di depan mereka, orang yang menatap mereka tajam sedari tadi. Yang membuat ketiga pemuda ini hanya menunduk. Sesekali melirik. Sudah 10 menit berlalu semenjak orang ini datang. Namun dia belum menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Mereka bertiga heran. Apa orang dewasa memang sangat hobi membuang waktu. Naruto sebenarnya tadi sempat bertanya. _"Ada apa gerangan Sensei kemari?"_

Namun pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto langsung memalingkan pandangannya dan tidak berni bertanya lagi.

.

Sebenarnya ibiki dari tadi menunggu. Ya, pria ini menunggu.. Ia heran, apa tuan rumah -maksudnya mereka bertiga- tidak tau tata krama? maksudnya, memang begini cara menyambut tamu?

"Aku heran dengan kalian!" ucap Ibiki. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menatap ibiki. Mereka masih duduk berjajar.

"..." Namun tidak ada yang berani merespon.

"Apa begini cara kalian menerima tamu?!" ucap Ibiki. Membuat tiga orang itu hanya diam dan bingung. Ya! mereka bingung!

"Hah?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

Ibiki yang malah dihadiahi tampang dongo hanya bisa mendecih.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mendapat tamu sebelumnya?!" ucapnya sedikit keras. Membuat mereka bertiga sedikit tertegun.

 _'Apaan sih maksudnya?'_ Batin Naruto. Oke, sebenarnya mereka memang baru pertama kali menyambut tamu.

 _'Memang kami harus apa? Menyopot sepatu dan jaketmu?'_ Batin Shikamaru malas.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berpikir. _'Memang apa yang salah?'_ Namun nihil, Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan kesalahan mereka. Justru ia menganggap ibiki yang salah karena dari tadi hanya duduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

Ibiki yang merasa emosi akhirnya menggebrak meja mereka.

BRAKK!

Aku heran, Guru yang satu ini senang sekali menggebrak meja.

"WWHOAA!"

"AKH!"

.

"BUATKAN MINUM BODOH!" Ucap Ibiki lantang. Shikamaru hanpir terprosot dari tempatnya duduk.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melongo.

Detik berikutnya mereka menatap Shikamaru. _'Tunggu dulu, kenapa kalian menatapku?'_ Shikamaru hanya menoleh dan mengangkat bahu. mengisyaratkan tanya _'Apa?!'_

Namun tatapan Ibiki yang tajam kepada Shikamaru membuat dia tidak punya pilikan dan segera melesat ke dapur setelah ia mengucap,

"Y-yes sir."

.

Setelah Shikamaru berlalu, Ibiki langsung menatap intens Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari menaruhnya di meja, Menyodorkan kepada mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap amplop itu heran,

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun ibiki hanya mendecih.

"Cih, Mana aku tau bodoh. Tadi pagi aku ke rumah Tsunade-sama untuk memberikan dokumen murid baru, dan saat ingin pulang aku dititipi amplop tersebut. Dia bilang untuk mengantarkannya ke kalian bertiga." ucap Ibiki panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya menatap ibiki heran. Ia lalu menatap Naruto, dan beralih ke amplop coklat itu.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Ia berniat membukanya.

namun dicegah oleh ibiki.

"Tunggu dulu..." ucap ibiki

Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku tidak yakin itu kabar baik, Jadi biarkan aku pulang terlebih dahulu dan kalian boleh membukanya." ucap Ibiki seenaknya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding saat ibiki berkata _'Aku tidak yakin itu kabar baik'_

.

"Well, sepertinya hanya itu.. keperluanku.. jadi tuan tuan, ijinkan aku permisi." ucap ibiki, sebelum beranjak menuju pintu masuk.

"Tunggu.. Lalu minumannya?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari Ibiki akan pergi sebelum Shikamaru datang.

Ibiki menyeringai.

"Itu tidak perlu.." balas ibiki.

"Hah?"

"Anggap saja pelajaran untuk kalian agar lain kali kalian harus sopan terhadap tamu." lanjut ibiki. Senyumannya ia tampakkan tanda mengejek.

"A-AP-?" Naruto tidak pernah merasa marah seaneh ini dalam hidupnya. Jujur, ingin sekali ia mengikat pria bercondet ini dan menyeretnya mengitari konoha.

Setidaknya kalian mendapat satu pembelajaran lagi.

Sasuke menatap ibiki yang berlalu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap amplop itu.

.

tak lama, Shikamaru keluar dari dapur dan membawakan minuman.

"Hah? Dimana Ibiki?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia heran karena orang yang ngotot minta minum itu raib.

"Hn, Dia sudah pulang." ucap Naruto santai, Mengabaikan ekspresi Shikamaru yang cengo.

"Lalu minumannya?!" ucap shikamaru, suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Hn, itu tidak penting. sekarang.. ada yang lebih penting." Lanjut sasuke, ia menunjukkan amplop coklat yang ada di genggamannya.

Shikamaru menatap heran amplop yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Shikamaru. ia meletakkan nampan berisi segelas teh ke meja ruang tamu dan ikut duduk.

"Hn. Tsunade." jawab Sasuke.

.

"Oh.." Hanya itu respon Shikamaru.

"Mungkin itu uang." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang.

"Uang?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Well, aku kemarin menghubungi Tsunade untuk mengkonfirmasi bahan makanan. Dan dia hanya bilang _'Baiklah'_ tanpa protes. aku pikir dia akan mengirimkan barang jadi, tapi sepertinya dia memberi mentahnya." ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Sasuke masih tidak yakin. Aneh, tidak biasanya Tsunade mengirimkan uang. Maksudku? Bahkan sejak hari pertama mereka kesini, diberi pesangon saja tidak kan?

Sedangkan Naruto juga berpikiran sama. Entah kenapa, untuk sekarang Pikirannya lebih percaya dengan Ibiki dibanding Shikamaru.

"Untuk memastikan, kenapa tidak kau buka saja?" lanjut Shikamaru akhirnya.

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia tidak yakin dengan perkataan Shikamaru, jadi cara terakhir adalah memastikannya.

.

SREKKKK! Sasuke merobek ujung amplop yang tersgel rapat itu.

Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap Sasuke tegang.

.

.

Saat Sasuke melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya,

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap heran sebuah kertas putih yang terselip di dalam amplop itu.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu. Diikuti mata Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih setia mengamati setiap gerak gerik Sasuke.

dan Isinya adalah,

.

.

.

"Angka 1."

Whatt?

.

T-tunggu dulu, Sasuke melotot melihat kertas tidak jelas itu. Ini adalah sambungan kertas teror yang mereka dapat.

.

"Cih." Sasuke meremas Kertas omong kosong itu. Sepertinya yang mengerjai Mereka dari kemarin adalah Tsunade sendiri.

Sasuke lalu membantingnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Dengan ekspresi dingin, ia menginjak kertas itu.

"O-oi!" Shikamaru protes karena melihat Sasuke yang seenaknya menginjak injak kertas yang tidak berdosa.

tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke langsung pergi dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang kebingungan.

.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar labil." sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto mengambil kertas yang telah disiksa Sasuke tadi. ia membuka kepalannya. Angka 1. Ia lalu dengan seenaknya mengambil Minuman yang susah payah dibuat Shikamaru.

Namun Shikamaru sepertinya hanya membiarkan.

Saat Naruto membalik kertas lecek itu. Ia melirik sebuah tulisan lain yang ada di sana.

Sembari menyeruput teh di gelas. Ia membacanya.

dan.

"Ahk-uhuk uhuk.." Ia tersedak karena membaca tulisan itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto tersedak malah panik.

"Oi kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Naruto masih terbatuk batuk, Ia menyerahkan Surat itu kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tentu saja heran. Ia menerima kertas itu dan membilak baliknya.

Ah, ada tulisan lain. dia membaca pelan tulisan itu.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dari : Tsunade._

 _Oya. sepertinya ini sudah hampir dua minggu kalian di rumah tua itu kan?_

 _sekedar mengingatkan saja, Jatah makanan itu hanya untuk 2 minggu. dan aku_ _ **TIDAK**_ _bertanggung jawab dengan kelangsungan hidup kalian di hari berikutnya._

 _Kalau kalian mau makan. Ya_ _ **KERJA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Oke, Sekian :*_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HAHHH?!" Shikamaru terlonjak kaget dengan maklumat Tsunade. tidak pernah ia merasa dihina seperti ini.

Ia meremas kembali kertas itu.

 _'Baiklah? baiklah NDASMU!"_ batin Shikamaru saat mengingat balasan SMS tsunade tempo hari.

"Uhuh ehemm" Naruto memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Batuk Naruto sepertinya sudah reda.

Namun shikamaru hanya menghiraukan dan malah membanting kertas itu lalu menginjak injaknya. Sama seperti Sasuke tadi.

Dasar labil.

.

.

Ya, sepertinya cobaan lain akan datang menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Well well, Sepertinya saya memang belum rela fanfic ini tamat. dan yah ini adalah sebuah akar yang baru. karena apa? di chapter kemarin mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

makannya..

seperti yang selalu Author tekankan.

 **mari kita jauhkan sedikit harapan mereka.**

 **..**

 **REVIEW?**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	18. 18 (Itu Terjadi Begitu Saja)

**chapter 18 :** _Itu Terjadi Begitu Saja_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 _(_ _ **Warning..**_ _anda memasuki penggambaran cerita yang di sajikan secara dramatic)_

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, nampak tiga orang pemuda yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. di depan mereka nampak beberapa barang yang disoroti dengan lampu belajar. Lampu ruangan yang dimatikan menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah diskusi yang sangat alot dan berat.

Pemuda jabrik yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya, mulai menatap kedua temannya yang berpandangan serius.

 _"Sekarang aku mulai ragu kita bisa menang.."_ Batin Pemuda itu.

Ia menatap surat baru yang dikirimkan musuhnya tadi siang. Ia tidak menyangka deklarasi perang akan datang secepat ini.

 _"Apa benar kita masih bisa bertahan."_ Batinnya lagi, Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

 _'Cih, Dasar Nenek tua sialan itu.'_

Ia lalu menatap kedua sekutunya, mengisyaratkan kalau mereka harus punya rencana.

"Para sekutu sekalian..." ucapnya,

.

.

"-Sudahlah Naruto Kenapa kita tidak nyalakan lampunya saja sih." ucap Shikamaru tiba tiba.

Ah, Hancurlah sudah kesan tegang yang susah susah dibangun.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto bosan. Yah, mereka sedari tadi sedang mendiskusikan tentang surat Tsunade. Mereka disuruh kerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri.

BRAK! Naruto malah menggebrak meja, membuat Shikamaru terjenggat.

"Ini lebih penting Shikamaru!" balas Naruto sembari mengibaskan kertas Tsunade.

"..."

"Lagipula? Kenapa juga kita harus kerja? percumah dong kita kaya kalau kekayaan itu tidak bisa menjamin hidup kita!" bentak Naruto galak.

"..."

"Jelas sekali bahwa nenek tua itu menginginkan peperangan!" bentak Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otak Naruto. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau perturan ini sudah melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awalnya. maksudku, kita memang tidak diberi fasilitas apapun. Namun sekarang? kita bahkan tidak diberi jatah makan. What The Heck?

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini!" bentak Naruto frustasi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kita harus memikirkan jalan keluar.." ucap Shikamaru mencoba berpikir.

DUAK! Naruto semakin emosi meninju punggung meja.

"Tidak akan ada jalan keluar kalau akhirnya sudah seperti ini Shika!" lanjut Naruto. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Tsunade, sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Nenek tua itu benar benar menyulut api! Mengkekang hidup orang lain sudah termasuk kejahatan! fack!

"Pasti ada Naruto.. yang harus kita lakukan adalah berpikir.." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"ARGGGGHH! Berpikir! Berpikir! Tidak semua masalah selalu bisa slesai dengan berpikir Nara! Ini waktunya tindakan!" Balas Naruto sengit.

"a-" shikamaru hanya bungkam, ia tidak tau harus membalas apa.

.

"Hn. Mungkin Dobe benar." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Shikamaru terntu saja terkejut mendengar Sasuke. Benar? Maksudnya?

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti.

Sasuke yang melihat kedua temannya menatapnya secara intens hanya diam. Ia lalu menghela nafas dalam.

.

"Pernahkah kalian berpikir untuk merelakan kesempatan keluar dari hukuman dan membalas Tsunade." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hah?" Oke, itu kosakata yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat. Tunggu dulu-

"M-maksudmu? Melanggar peraturan?" tanya Shikamaru. ah, terimakasih penjelasannya Nara- _sensei_

Sasuke mengangguk.

Shikamaru melotot tidak percaya. Shikamaru tau apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. dengan kata lain _ia menyerah untuk keluar dari sini._

"Maksudmu kau ingin menghiraukan semua peraturan Tsunade?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, untuk memastikan.

"Hn."

"Tidak peduli akan hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan oleh Tsunade setelahnya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, ia masih tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Dan kau tidak peduli meski kita tidak keluar dari sini bahkan sampai kelulusan?" tanya Shikamaru. ia mulai yakin.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"K-KAU GILA!" Omel Shikamaru. Oke! Gila! Ini Gilaa! Bagaimana Sasuke bahkan bisa berpikir seperti itu?! Memang siapa yang mau berlama-lama di rumah tua ini bahkan untuk satu setengah tahun kedepan?! THIS IS MADDNESS!

Sasuke menoleh, Ia sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak mu-"

"Tidak ada bedanya lagi Shikamaru." Potong Sasuke saat ia mendengar Shikamaru bersiap protes.

"H-ha?"

"Bila Tsunade bahkan tidak mempedulikan kita lagi, Kenapa kita harus mempedulikan peraturannya?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"..." Naruto dan Shikamaru terdiam.

"Semua mengenai Hukuman ini sudah terasa masuk akal di otakku." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"..."

 **"Sejak awal ternyata kita memang berdiri sendiri."** lanjut Sasuke lagi, ia memegangi kepalannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. Alasan Sasuke memang mudah diterima bahkan untuk Naruto sekalipun. Mereka tidak dalam naungan siapa siapa Sejak hukuman bodoh ini dimulai. Bahkan dari Tsunade.

"Lalu? bagaimana? kita harus kabur? Kembali ke mansion?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Aku bilang membalas Naruto, bukan menghancurkan masa depan." ucap Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kita kabur. Kemungkinan kita tidak bisa sekolah lagi. Aku tidak yakin Saat kita dikeluarkan dari sini, kita bisa mendapat sekoahan yang lebih baik." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Oh, Shikamaru paham apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke sekarang. Intinya dia tidak masalah dengan hidup seperti ini. Selama tidak ada peraturan aneh yang mengkekangnya.

"Dan terlebih lagi, kalau orang tua kita tau kita pulang sebelum diberi izin Tsunade, mungkin kita akan berakhir dipukuli." lanjut Sasuke.

GLEK!

Naruto bisa membayangkan siapa yang akan memukulinya saat sampai di rumah. Ia membayangkan seorang monster ber aura hitam yang akan memukulinya dengan menggunakan panci penggorengan. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar bahkan tidak bisa hilang dari pikiran Naruto. Naruto menggeleng cepat. tidak tidak!

"Jadi? apa rencanamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia sepertinya sudah bisa menerima alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada rencana. Kita hanya perlu, **Menjadi diri sendiri.** "

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto kini berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Benar benar santai malah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Tunggu dulu? Bukankah mereka sudah telat?

Ya, Tadi malam mereka berdebat tentang Mencari pekerjaan, Dan itu membuat mereka tidur sangat larut. Tidak mengherankan kalau pagi ini mereka kesiangan. Namun melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan seperempat siang sepertinya mereka berjalan sangat santai.

Mungkin karena Pengaruh kata kata Sasuke tadi malam.

"Nee.. Bukankah kita sudah telat?" tanya Naruto. Ia berjalan lemas diantara Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Hn. Kau benar." balas Sasuke. pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita berlari atau semacamnya untuk menghindari telat?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hoammmmp.. Sebentar Naruto. Sepertinya kakiku belum terbiasa dengan tanah." ucap Shikamaru semabri menguap lebar.

Ya, tadi pagi yang pertama bangun adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut karena menyadari mereka kesiangan langsung memaksa Naruto dan Shikamaru ganti baju dan segera berangkat. Mereka bahkan belum sarapan sedikitpun. Jangankan sarapan, Mandi pun tidak. Eww~

Sebaiknya hindari Berlari setelah bangun tidur kalau kau tidak ingin pingsan.

.

Mereka berjalan pelan sebelum akhirnya mencapai gerbang konoha gakuen yang terbuka lebar.

Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka melewati gerbang, Mereka menatap heran kepada beberapa bus yang berjajar di depan pintu masuk gedung utama konoha Gakuen.

"Bus?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling tatap heran.

oke itu aneh, kenapa ada bus parkir di depan sekolah? Mereka berniat menghampiri untuk memastikan namun itu sebelum satpam penjaga gerbang (yang menolak disebut namanya) menghentikan mereka.

"Oi tunggu! Mau kemana kalian?" tanya pak satpam kepada mereka.

mereka tentu dengan reflek menoleh dan menghentikan kaki mereka berjalan. mereka berhenti dan terdiam.

"Oh, Kalian murid sini?" ucap pak satpam lagi.

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Oh? Jadi kalian terlambat eh? kenapa kalian jam segini baru kelihatan? Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih limabelas kalian tau? kelas dimulai satu seperempat jam yang lalu. kalia pikir ini sekolah nenek kalian? kalian seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak menutup gerbang di jam segini." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Eto.. Kami kesiangan pak!" ucap Naruto mewakili teman temannya yang cengo karena ucapan Pak satpam yang cepat dan panjang.

"Kesiangan eh?" Pak satpam yang masih menatap curiga kepada tiga orang di depannya. Namun akhirnya dia mengalah karena melihat tampang ngantuk Shikamaru.

"Ah sudahlah. Ngomong ngomong kalian dari kelas mana?" tanya pak satpam lagi.

"Err.. kelas 2-1." ucap Naruto lagi. heran, sepertinya Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak berniat menjawab. Mereka hanya diam.

Pak satpam malah menampakkan raut wajah terkejut.

"O-oi Oi! Kalian kelas 2? Kalau begitu kalian cepat ke aula! disana ada pengarahan!" ucap Pak satpam lagi.

"Pengarahan? maksudnya?" Naruto bingung, Ia malah balik bertanya.

Namun pak satpam malah menghiraukan dan mengangkat tangan menatap jam tangannya.

"Ah Gawat! pengarahannya hampir slesai! Sebaiknya kalian bergegas!" ucap pak satpam lagi. Ia lalu mendorong ketiga pemuda itu dan menyuruh mereka menuju Gedung aula.

Mereka dengan heran pun hanya menurut dan berjalan pelan menuju gedung aula yang berada di samping gedung kosong yang seharusnya adalah gedung theater konoha gakuen.

"Apa maksudnya pengarahan?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Auk." jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Mungkin maksudnya seminar membosankan tentang bahaya narkoba atau semacamnya." balas Shikamaru. Matanya belum bisa melek sepenuhnya. Rasa kantuk masih menghinggapinya sampai sekarang.

Perlu beberapa menit mereka untuk sampai ke gedung aula konoha gakuen. Saat sampai di depan pintu besar aula, mereka sayup sayup mendengar suara dari dalam gedung bercat putih itu. Seseorang yang berpidato.

Mereka tanpa ragu segera memasuki gedung itu.

Gedung itu sangat luas, seperti sebuah gedung serbaguna. Mereka sedikit terperangah karena memang baru pertama kali mereka masuk ke gedung ini. Di depan mereka nampak banyak siswa yang sedang berbaris. namun tidak sebanyak seluruh siswa konoha gakuen. sepertinya ini hanya kelas 2. Yang membuat mereka heran adalah karena mereka semua tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah. melainkan menggunakan pakaian bebas. Tentu itu membuat Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke bertanya heran.

Tsunade juga nampak sedang berpidato di atas panggung aula menggunakan mikrofon.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan aneh di benak mereka, mereka bertiga pun segera mencari gerombolan kelas mereka 2-1. itu tidak terlalu sulit karena kelas 2-1 berada di sisi lain kelas 2-6.

Mata mereka melirik sosok kiba yang berdiri di baris. paling belakang. Di samping kiba ada anak berjaket berkacamata hitam. Siapa dia? Shiho? Shindo? Shino? Ah! mereka memang kurang hafal teman mereka sendiri. maklum anak baru.

Mereka menghampiri barisan kelas mereka dengan heran. Tentu saja mereka berniat mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Oi!" Seru Naruto saat sudah berada di samping kiba.

"Whoa! Akh! sial kalian! jangan mengagetkan!" teriak kiba saat mengetahui siapa yang mengagetkannya. Sayangnya teriakan itu tidak cukup keras untuk didengar Tsunade. akh! sayang sekali!

Namun sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak menghiraukan. Mereka malah siap memberi pertanyaan kepada kiba.

(Eto.. sepertinya Pidato Tsunade juga sedikit menarik, Mari kita Dengarkan pula / Pidato Tsunade akan saya tandai dengan _italic_ dan **Bold** )

"Err.. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi oi Kiba?" Tanya Naruto. Mewakili pertanyaan teman temannya yang juga penasaran.

.

 **'** _ **..Maka dari itu. Kita sebagai warga Konoha Gakuen yang baik, Juga harus menjaga lingkungan. Meskipun itu bukan lingkungan kita sendiri..'**_

 _ **.**_

"Eh? Kenapa kalian memakai seragam hari ini?" Kiba malah balik bertanya melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang menggunakan seragam putih hitam.

"Huh?"

.

 _ **'..sebagai kepala sekolah, aku bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatan kalian dimanapun kalian berada. Tapi itu tidak membuat kalian bebas dari hukuman kalau membuat onar..'**_

 _ **.**_

"Memang hari ini ada acara apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru teman kelasnya. ada _seorang_ yang ia tidak kenali di barisan depan para cewek.

"Eh? Wahahahahahaha..." Kiba kalah tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

Tsunade sayup sayup bisa mendengar suara bising dari kelas 2-1. Tentu saja itu membuat ia risih karena pidhatonya di sela oleh suara ngobrol yang datangnya dari belakang barisan kelas 2-1. Namun Tsunade masih memilih melanjutkan pidhatonya.

.

 _ **'..Itu juga merupakan Kewajibanku dan para staff guru untuk menertibkan orang orang yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap nanti..'**_

.

"Oi! Kenapa malah tertawa! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ahahahaha.. Kalian serius tidak tau ini hari apa? jangan jangan kalian juga tidak membawa apapun? BWAHAHAHAHA!" tanya Kiba lagi memastikan. Muka geli masih ia tunjukkan.

Tsunade semakin jengkel karena suara bising dari kelas 2-1 malah semakin menjadi jadi. Namun ia masih mencoba sabar.

 _._

 _ **'.. Aku harap kalian mendengarkan dan memahami point yang aku sampaikan tadi. Karena itu SANGAT PENTING!.."**_

 _ **.**_

"OI JELASKAN APA YANG TERJARI BODOH!" bentak Naruto. Ia sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Ahaha.. maaf.. aku hanya terkejut dengan kalian.. ahaha." balas kiba lagi.

"Ayolah Kami benar benar penasaran!" balas Sasuke. ia memotar bola mata karena melihat Kiba yang tertawa tanpa henti.

"Hah..hah.. " Kiba memagangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kita hah..." Ia tersengal sengal karena tertawa habis habisan.

"Kita akan pergi ke..."

.

 _ **'..Baiklah kalau begitu! Nikmati liburan kalian 5 hari di Okinawa!"**_

.

.

"UAPAAAA?!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"KAU GILA!"

Respon Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke kepada pernyataan Kiba.

BRAK! Tak disangka Tsunade ikut membanting mic yang ia pegang. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"KELAS 2-1 DIAMM!"

Seluruh siswa yang berbaris menatap terkejut Tsunade dan kemudian beralih ke barisan kelas 2-1, Asal suara percakapan yang berhasil menyulut emosi kepala sekolah.

Seluruh siswa menoleh ke belakang barisan kelas 2-1 menatap empat orang oknum berisik yang bagai melepas singa dari kandangnya, semua menatap heran, termasuk teman sekelas mereka sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya diam. dan pura pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap was was sekitarnya. Ya, kini mereka, Kelas 2-1 sedang duduk melingkar di Aula sementara Sakura sibuk mengabsen setiap anggota kelasnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Di samping Sasuke, Nampak kiba yang tengah bermain HP.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Karin. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu selama mereka belajar di kelas. Sasuke memang tidak baik (lebih tepatnya tidak mau) menghafal nama. Namun ia cukup hafal dengan wajah teman teman barunya di kelas.

Ia melirik kiba, Kiba ternyata tengah memotret Gadis itu. Oke itu aneh. Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Oi, Inuzuka.." ucap Sasuke.

Kiba menoleh, "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Inuzuka Sasuke. kau boleh memanggilku Kiba." ucap Kiba.

Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kiba.

"..gadis yag ada di samping karin.. Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba mendengus.

"Kau tidak tau? Serius? apa kau tidak pernah nonton televisi?" tanya Kiba.

"Hah?" oke Sasuke malah tidak mengerti.

"Dia adalah Idol. Namanya Shion. Kalau kau pernah nonton drama remaja di TV kau pasti tau. dia cukup terkenal kau tau?"

Sasuke menatap Gadis itu heran. _'Mana mungkin aku tau hal seperti itu? lagipula dia Artis? Serius? sepertinya kelas yang aku tempati lebih aneh dari yang aku tau."_

Pandangan Sasuke sempat bertemu beberapa saat dengan Gadis itu. Sasuke menatap nya bosan. Namun Sepertinya Shion malah tersipu malu. Sasuke yang bergidik ngeri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namun pandangannya terhalang oleh dua buah kaki jenjang milik seseorang. Ia tentu saja kaget.

"Akh!"

"Menikmati pemandangan Sasuke?"Tanya pemilik kaki itu. Sakura. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas absen untuk ditandatangani Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menerima kertas itu dan menandatanganinya.

.

 _Di sisi lain._

Naruto kini tengah berdebat dengan Tsunade di tengah tengah aula. Seakan tidak melihat kondisi sekitar. Mereka asal ceplos bicara. tentu saja itu sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa kelas yang duduknya berdekatan dengan posisi Naruto dan Tsunade. Dan yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan mereka adalah kelas 2-2. kelas milik Gaara. Gaara yang duduk bersila di samping Shira pun hanya diam diam mendengarkan orang yang ia kenali berdebat dengan Tsunade.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tsunade?!" tanya Naruto.

DUAKH! Naruto kena pukul oleh Tsunade.

"Panggil -Sensei Bodoh!" ucap Tsunade. Tsunade sadar. Sepertinya Otak si Namikaze ini kembali rusak.

"Adaw! Oi!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa lagi bocah?! Kau bisa tidak sih bicara dengan sopan di depan gurumu sendiri!" Bentak Tsunade tak mau kalah.

"Guru apaan?! Lagipula apa ini? Tiba tiba kita study tour bahkan kami tidak mendapat pemberitahuan!" balas Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak aptudet!" balas Tsunade menyalahkan Naruto.

"A-APA?!"

"Ini salahmu yang tidak bertanya kepada teman temanmu tentang agenda sekolah tahunan!" lanjut Tsunade.

"Ini jelas Kesalahan MU! Bukankah seharusnya murid diberi slebaran pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu! dasar Nenek tua!" ucap Naruto. Ia asal bicara tanpa mempedulikan orang orang yang menatap mereka berdua.

Tentu Saja orang orang yang ada di sana hanya melongo melihat drama seakan seperti Seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya masuk asrama namun sang anak menolak tegas.

"Aku sudah memberikannya kemarin! salah kalian sendiri tidak menerimanya!" ucap Tsunade masih tidak mau kalah.

"ARGGHH! sudah Lupakan! Aku tidak akan ikut ke Okinawa!" ucap Naruto akhirnya. Ia berniat pergi dari situ.

Tsunade tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau kau tidak ikut. Maka kau tidak naik kelas!" ucap Tsunade. Naruto tentu langsung menhentikan langkahnya.

"A-APA kau bilang?" ia kembali berbalik.

"Seperti kataku.. Kalau kau tidak ikut. Maka kau tidak naik kelas!" jelas Tsunade lagi.

"KAU GILA!"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Lihat!" ucap Tsunade lagi. Ia lalu menunjuk jauh ke tempat kelasnya yang sedang berkumpul. Namun Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Bahkan Seorang Idol seperti Shion yang memiliki Hak khusus aku wajibkan mengikuti kegiatan tahunan ini! di jadwal padatnya sebagai Artis remaja. Tidak seperti kau yang hanya tidur dan makan di rumah!" ucap Naruto.

"A-apa?"

"Kau boleh tidak ikut. Tapi kau tidak akan naik kelas!" ucap Tsunade lagi.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk geram.

"Lagipula kalau kau tidak naik kelas. Mungkin kau bisa satu kelas dengan pacarmu." lanjut Tsunade.

Hah? Tunggu dulu.

"Aku bahkan masih baik hati tidak memberimu hukuman karena kau sudah berpacaran! namun kau membalas kebaikanku dengan kata kata kasar!" balas Tsunade.

Oke ini malah menjadi semakin rumit. Sekarang malah semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan debat murahan ini.

"Pacaran?" Oke, Naruto tidak mengerti. Sekarang bahasa Tsunade terasa sangat tinggi.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ya, Kau kira aku tidak mendengar rumor yang beredar di sekolahku sendiri?" tanya Tsunade. Ia tersenyum kemenangan.

"..."

"Aku tau kau berpacaran dengan adik kelasmu." lanjut Tsunade.

"HAH?" _Sebenarnya apa yang mau dijelaskan oleh Tsunade sih?_

 _._

" **.. Kau berpacaran dengan Yukata dari klub drama.** "

"A-Apa?"

.

"APA?!" Tiba tiba dengan reflek Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. Itu sontak membuat teman teman sekelasnya menatap Gaara heran.

"WHAT?!" Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke dari kejauhan ikut berteriak. Tunggu jadi benar? Naruto benar pacaran dengan Kohai-nya. Apalagi, Tsunade sudah tau semua? WTF?

Semua sekarang menatap Naruto dan Tsunade, Kemudian beralih ke Gaara, lalu ke Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Kebanyakan mereka memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Orang biasa mungkin akan menganggap ini cinta segi enam. Wow! Extreme!

.

Shion yang melihat kedua orang yang tidak ia kenali di kelasnya berdiri, Ia berbisik kepada Karin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya Mereka siapa sih?" Tanyanya kepada Karin.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka Murid pindahan Shion-chan!" balas Karin. Ia menatap malas Shion dengan sudut matannya.

"Mereka sepertinya sedikit aneh." ucap Shion.

"..." Karin hanya diam.

.

Sedangkan di kubu kelas 2-2. Gaara menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Di bawahnya Shira mencoba menarik Gaara duduk karena kelas lain memperhatikan ke kelas 2-2.

"Oii~ Sebaiknya kau duduk~"

.

.

Naruto melongo tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Tsunade. Ia mengenggam tangannya erat. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi.

".. Sepertinya kau memang harus mendapat hukuman yang berat NAMIKAZE!" ucap Tsunade.

"ARGGHHH! aku tidak peduli lagi! Ayo bertarung denganku Nenek TUA!" bentak Naruto. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena memikirkan perkataan Tsunade. Ia menunjuk nunjuk Tsunade dengan kasar.

Tsunade malah tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku.. Asal kau tau aku menguasai bela diri Taekwondo dan Aikido." ancam Tsunade. Ia menggretakkan jari jarinya.

Oke entah kenapa Naruto sedikit takut.

"Eh? Err.. A-aku juga menguasai Nitendo!" ucap Naruto.

"Nitendo bukan bela diri bodoh!" bentak Tsunade.

Naruto merasa direndahkan.

"cih! Aku tidak peduli dengan bela diri.. ayo kita slesaikan sekara-hmpt." Belum Slesai Naruto berucap, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh tangan Shikamaru.

"Sampai disini saja Naruto." ucap Sasuke. Ia merangkul tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi. Bisa gawat kalau semakin banyak publik yang tau akan rahasia kecil mereka yang lain.

"Ahahaha.. sepertinya Naruto sedang kurang makan Tsunade-sama.. Sebaiknya aku ajak dia ke barisan kami sekarang ahahaha.." lanjut Shikamaru. Ia lalau mengajak Naruto untuk duduk. Walaupun ia masih berontak.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke dan Shikamaru memang harus sedia tali di saat seperti ini.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's** _ **Note**_ **:** Yosh, Hanzama is back. Ya,ya.. saya tau apa yang anda pikirkan.. Apdet nya lama.. -_-

Gomen, Karena kemarin Koneksi inet nya sedang mengalami gangguan (Baca, nggak punya kuota) .. jadi harus menunggu beberapa hari untuk bisa apdet.. (padahal udah 2 minggu)

Ya, Kebiasaan saya senang sekali mengubah alur yang semestinya dan menambah event event aneh di sepenjang jalan cerita. Dan ini termasuk salah satunya. Entah kenapa pingin sekali ngasih mereka liburan di _Okinawa.._ Ya? tau kan? untuk sekedar menghilangkan stress mereka.

 _Namun bukan_ _ **IWDWIW**_ _namanya kalau liburan mereka biasa biasa aja kan?.._ makannya, Mari kita lihat, keseharian orang yang liburan tanpa membawa persiapan apapun..

Sedikit makna dari judul,, **"I Will Do What I want" ..** sebenarnya itu bukan dari Mereka bertiga yang akan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan mereka. Melainkan lebih menjurus ke Gaya penulisan author .. jadi gini **"I will Do What I want = Author will do What Author want"** Ini seperti makna lain dari slogan fanfic "Unleash Your Imagination."

.

Well,, Mari kita tunggu bagaimana kelanjutannya.. See You Then..

Salam hangat dari Hanzama, Semoga sukses selalu.

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **(oops Salah. Mungkin sedikit ke kanan)**

 **v**

 **V**

 **(Nah)**

 **V**


	19. 19 (My Shit, My Adventure)

**Chapter 19 :** _My Shit, My Adventure_

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berdiri mematung di depan bis nomor 1. Di sampingnya, Sakura sedang mencatat sesuatu. Sasuke menatap ngeri segrombolan anak kelas 2-3 yang membawa barang bahkan sampai 2 koper. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang tas nya hanya berisi buku tulis. Sekarang ia mulai tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Ia melirik Sakura. Bawaannya juga lumayan banyak. Ya maklum, Rencana sudy tour ini kan berlangsung 5 hari.

Ia lalu menoleh ke shikamaru.

"Are?" Hilang. Sasuke terkejut karena baru beberapa detik yang lalu Shikamaru berdiri di sampingnya. Namun sekarang sudah tidak ada.

Ia kembali melirik Sakura. Karena merasakan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan bertanya kepada Sakura.

"S-sakura." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hum?" Balas Sakura. Namun ia tidak menoleh dan masih berkutat dengan buku dan bolpoinnya.

"Berangkatnya jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melirik jam tangan merah muda nya.

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi." ucapnya mantap.

"Hn." hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Seakan tidak puas dengan respon Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Eh? Sebenarnya aku heran kepadamu Sasuke." ucap Sakura. ia menentengkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bisanya tidak membawa apapun di acara seperti ini!" ucap Sakura garang.

"Eh.. err.." Sasuke malah hanya tersenyum dan tidak berniat menjawab.

"Kau tau kan, Nanti kita akan berpergian selama 5 hari! kau bahkan tidak membawa pakaian ganti!" ucap Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada ketiga teman barunya. Selain Sakura yang menjabat Sebagai ketua kelas dan bertanggung jawab atas amanah anak buahnya, Tentu ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan ketiga pemuda tetangganya ini.

"Err.. Kami hanya tidak sempat." ucap Sasuke asal asalan.

"Lalu kau berniat tidak ganti baju selama 5 hari kedepan?" ucap Sakura.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, Kau duduk di sebelahku tapi kau berniat tidak berganti baju. Seharusnya kau lebih peka terhadap perempuan!" ucap Sakura emosi. Oke itu aneh, Sasuke bahkan tidak tau arti konsep _Peka terhadap perempuan._

Tunggu dulu.

"Duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Oke itu adalah Sesuatu.

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Mana Sasuke tau, Mendapat surat pemberitahuan saja tidak.

Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tas nya. Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang heran pun hanya menerima kertas itu. Ia membukanya.

Oh, itu denah tempat duduk.

Bis nomor satu adalah bis yang memiliki posisi kursi dua-dua Di kanan dan kirinya. Bis ini ditempati Oleh kelas 2-1 dan 2-2. dengan kata lain, kelas Sasuke satu bus dengan Kelas milik Gaara. Sasuke meneliti denah tempat duduk yang sudah dinamai itu. Oh benar, Sasuke satu kursi dengan Sakura. Oke itu aneh, Tidak biasanya Seorang lelaki dipasangkan dengan Seorang prempuan.

Posisi kursi di belakang Sasuke ada Nama Ino dan Kiba. Lalu di samping Ino dan Kiba adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Chouji.

Oh, Sepertinya memang bukan Sengaja Laki-laki dipasangkan oleh perempuan. Tapi tempat duduknya memang diacak. Sasuke mendapat kursi di tengah. Tepatnya jeda 4 kursi dari pak supir yang ada di depannya.

Setelah puas melihat denah kursi. Sasuke lalu mengembalikan kertas kecil itu kepada Sakura.

"Setidaknya nanti kau harus membeli baju atau kaos ganti saat sampai di okinawa Sasuke." ucap Sakura menerima kertas kecil itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tas.

"..." Namun Sasuke hanya diam. Sakura tentu saja heran.

"J-Jangan jangan kau juga tidak membawa uang saku?!" ucap Sakura shock.

"H-hehe." Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tanda meng-iya-kan. Jelas Saja, Dari pertama sekolah disini, Sasuke memang belum pernah sekalipun memegang uang.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sepertinya Pemuda di depannya ini lebih merepotkan dari yang Sakura pikirkan.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang mengobrol dengan Kakashi (Baca: Protes) tentang perjalanan dadakan ini. Naruto sedari tadi meminta kakashi untuk mengijinkan mereka bertiga pulang dan mengambil baju ganti. Namun Kakashi menolak karena waktu keberangkatan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Tentu saja sudah tidak keburu.

"Ayolah Kakashi! Hanya beberapa menit." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Nanti kau ketinggalan bus. Lihat! Sudah jam sepuluh kurang 12 menit." ucap Kakashi tegas.

"Akh! Kenapa tidak boleh! Memang kau mau kami liburan ke Okinawa hanya membawa sebuah pulpen dan buku tulis!" ucap Naruto. Ia Menunjukkan tas nya yang kempes tanda memang ia tidak membawa apa apa selain Pulpen dan Buku.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu kalau seandainya tadi kau jam delapan sudah sampai Sekolah! Kalau sekarang, tentu Saja sudah tidak bisa." ucap Kakashi lagi. Naruto tersinggung karena tadi ia sampai jam sembilan.

"K-Kenapa begitu! Lagipula Dari awal kami yang tidak mendapat pemberitahuan! Bukankah itu juga tanggung jawab wali kelas!" ucap Naruto. Tentu Saja, Ia sekarang mengyalahkan Kakashi. Wali kelas kan yang bertanggungjawab kepada muridnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya Naruto.. Buktinya. teman teman sekelasmu yang lain juga sudah melakukan persiapan!" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Tapi mereka-" Naruto ingin protes lagi, Namun itu dipotong oleh Tsunade yang berdehem di samping mereka.

.

"Ehem." Suara Tsunade dari samping Naruto. Naruto tentu dengan reflek menoleh.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Tentu saja ia masih jengkel dengan Oppai yang satu ini-Err maksudku wanita.

"Kemari bocah ikut denganku." ucap Tsunade. Ia menyeret Naruto pergi dari situ.

"Oi Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto mencoba berontak Karena ditarik paksa. Namun Tsunade hanya diam dan menyeret Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Kerumunan yang mencoba naik bus.

Saat sudah berada cukup jauh dari bus. Tsunade akhirnya melepaskan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto sudah siap dengan puluhan protes yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Apa Maumu Nenek tua?!" ucap Naruto.

DUAKH! Naruto kena pukul lagi. benar benar Sial.

"Sudah kubilang panggil -sensei BODOH!" Ucap Tsunade tidak terima.

"Oi Apa maumu?!" Balas Naruto tak kalah ketus kepada Tsunade. Jujur, dari tadi ia bawannya emosi kalau melihat Nenek tua ini. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang nyut nyutan.

Tsunade lalu memberikan sebuah kamera digital kepada Naruto.

"Nih." ucap Tsunade.

"Hah?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti tentu saja hanya menatap Tsunade dan tidak berniat mengambil kamera itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku memberimu 'Tugas' Mengumpulkan foto untuk buku tahunan." ucap Tsunade.

"HAH?" Naruto melongo.

"Sudah terima saja!" ucap Tsunade memaksa Naruto untuk menerima kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Oi tunggu! Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Naruto galak.

Tsunade menghela Nafas.

"Panitia Buku tahunan kekurangan orang bocah! Setidaknya kau bisa membantu kan? Dan aku tau kau BERSEDIA." ucap Tsunade. ia Melipat tangan di dada. Menekankan kata bersedia.

"A-apa-NGGAK!" Ucap Naruto langsung.

"Nggak Eh?" ucap Tsunade. Naruto ikut melipat tangan di dada dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mau.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke." ucap Tsunade.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mau kan? maka aku juga tidak mau menaikkanmu saat kenaikan kelas Nanti." ucap Tsunade.

"A-APA? Omong kosong!" balas Naruto. Cih, Ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya suka mengancam. ".. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku dengan alasan konyol seperti itu!" lanjut Naruto emosi.

Namun Tsunade malah menyeringai.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri bodoh. Soal pelajaran kau paling tertinggal diantara Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kau pikir aku tidak memantau kalian bocah?" ucap Tsunade lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"..."

.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Kau tidak akan pernah Sejajar Dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke walaupun saat persaingan jujur!" lanjut Tsunade.

"..."

"Aku menerima nilai dari beberapa orang guru yang mengajar kelas kalian. Nilaimu bahkan tidak mencapai Setengah milik Shikamaru!" ucap Tsunade.

Naruto tentu ingat tentang ulangan yang diberikan oleh beberapa guru kemarin. Naruto memang tidak terlalu pandai mengerjakan soal. Namun dari penjelasan Tsunade, Sepertinya wanita ini menawarkan sesuatu.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Lalu? Apa maksud menjelasanmu itu?" ucap Naruto. Nadanya kini sudah sedikit kalem.

Tsunade Tersenyum.

"Kau tau? Berpartisipasi dengan panitia kegiatan tahunan akan memberimu tambahan dalam nilai akademis.." ucap Tsunade.

"..."

"Maka dari itu.." ucap Tsunade lagi. Ia sudah mulai merasakan kemenangan. ".. Mulailah memberikan konstribusi yang berharga untuk dirimu dan sekolah ini." ucan Tsunade. Ia menyodorkan kamera itu kepada Naruto lagi.

Oke Naruto tidak suka dengan pilihan yang seperti ini. dimana ia terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya harus menentukan dua pilihan. **Menerima dengan ikhlas** atau **Menerima dengan tidak ikhlas.** Apa bedannya kalau sama sama harus menerima? Dammit!

Ia sempat ragu, Namun akhirnya ia menerima kamera itu.

"Hanya mengumpulkan foto kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Baiklah." akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja sama dengan panitia lain untuk mengumpulkan data." ucap Tsunade lagi.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Panitia lain? Siapa saja?" tanya Naruto. Oke itu diluar dugaan. Kalau Naruto harus bekerja sama dengan segrombolan orang untuk mengumpulkan data buku tahunan.

"Aburame Shino.." ucap Tsunade.

Namun Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu Tsunade slesai menyebutkan nama semua panitianya.

"..."

.

.

"..."

Hening.

"H-hanya itu?" tanya Naruto karena Tsuande malah diam setelah menyebut Nama Aburame Shino.

"Ya.." balas Tsunade.

"HANYA SATU ORANG?" tanya Naruto shock.

"Iya bocah." Lanjut Tsunade dengan muka biasa.

Naruto melongo.

Sepertinya Memang _'benar benar kekurangan orang.'_

"Siapa Shino Aburame?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Cih. Lihat kan! Kau bahkan tidak tau teman sekelasmu sendiri! Kau ini benar benar memperhatikan tidak sih di sekolah?" ucap Tsunade ketus.

"Err.." Memang ada orang yang bernama Shino Aburame di kelas Naruto? Ah. Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Baiklah Kalau begitu sana.. segera naik bus.. huss huss.." Usir Tsunade seenak jidat.

"Cih."

Naruto merengut. Ia lalu segera pergi dari Situ dan mendekati bus. Well, Naruto sekarang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia berstatus sebagai Paparazzi Dadakan.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 _Di Bus._

Sasuke memasuki Bus dengan perlahan, Di belakangnya ada sakura yang membuntut di belakangnya. Mereka berdua sedang mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Ah ini dia. Mereka berhenti di barisan tempat duduk mereka. Di setiap bangku telah terdapat Nama sesuai denah. Tempat duduk Sasuke lah yang ada di samping jendela. Namun Sasuke malah berhenti, membuat orang orang yang ada di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau menghalangi jalan!" ucap Sakura risih karena didorong dari belakang.

Sasuke yang mengetahui kesalahannya segera menyingkir dan duduk di tempatnya. Diikuti Sakura yang segera duduk. Masih ada beberapa orang yang ada di luar bus. Dan pera guru yang masih berbincang bincang, Jadi sepertinya memang mereka harus menunggu.

Oke entah kenapa Sasuke berasa gugup dalam situasi seperti ini. Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di samping Sakura. bahu mereka saling menempel. Bahkan Sasuke bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma shampo Sakura. Akh! Sasuke seumur umur memang belum pernah dekat dengan perempuan, selain ibunya. Jadi situasi seperti ini tentu sangat membuat hati Sasuke berdebar debar. Lagipula kenapa juga ia harus duduk Bersebelahan dengan perempuan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Ia meneliti setiap inci wajah Sakura. Surai merah mudahnya mengingatkan Sasuke dengan permen kapas. Rambutnya yang di kuncir ke belakang seperti anak kecil di imajinasi Sasuke. Bakhan penjepit rambut berbentuk Cherry Menambah kesan kekanak kanakan. Sasuke tersenyum geli. _'Dasar kekanak-kanakan.'_

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"T-tidak!" Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya. _'Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya.'_

Sasuke pun menyibukkan diri dengan menengok bangku bangku yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia berdiri dan menengok ke belakang. Ah. Gadis merepotkan lain.

"Oi Sasuke, Jangan berdiri. Kau menggoyangkan kursinya!" ucap Ino dari belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke melihat Ino menggunakan Kursi Sasuke untuk meletakkan cermin kecilnya. Ino mengoleskan sebuah lotion yang Sasuke tidak mengerti kepada wajahnya sendiri.

"Ini untuk menghindari wajah kusam." ucap Ino. Sasuke menatap bosan kepada ino.

"Kau aneh aneh Yamanaka." ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya karena melihat Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah bosan.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapat orang NORMAL yang study tour tidak membawa apapun!" ucap Ino mengejek.

"..."

"Justru aku yang harus memperingatkanmu agar tidak aneh aneh!" ucap Ino.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku. Kau duduk di sebelah Sakura. tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya saat malan hari!" ucap Ino seenaknya.

"Jangan Samakan aku denganmu Yamanaka." ucap Ino.

"Hee.. Jangan begitu Sasuke.." ucap Ino, Ia lalu berbisik di depan Sasuke. ".. banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu semenjak kau tidak pakai kacamata.. Mungkin Sakura juga menyukaimu." ucap Ino pelan.

"Cih." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi kosong di sebelah ino. Kursi milik kiba.

"Dimana si Inuzuka yang seharusnya duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak tau." Jawab Ino enteng.

Lalu Sasuke Mengalihkan pandangan ke kursi yang ada di sebrang Ino. Ada seorang yang meringkuk di sana. Ia tidur meringkuk dengan posisi berbaring menyamping. Kepalanya tertutupi oleh tas. ia mendengkur pelan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk ke seorang yang sudah tertidur.

"Kau tau itu siapa." ucap Ino.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Jangan bilang... Oh benar.. Itu adalah jasad sang tuan einstein ber IQ menakjubkan pemegang gelar raja tidur. Shikamaru.

 _'Dasar Bodoh.'_ Tidak heran tadi dia menghilang sepersekian detik Saat Sasuke berpaling dari sampingnya.

.

Naruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam bus setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tsunade.

"Yo.. Sasuke.." Sapa Naruto kepada Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Darimana Saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Naruto baru masuk ke bus. Namun Naruto tidak berniat menjawab. Ia hanya menunjukkan sebuah kamera dan malah balik bertanya.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia disini Naruto.." Ucap Ino dari belakang menunjuk seorang yang meringkuk di seberang tempat duduknya. Naruto pun mendekatinya. Benar saja.

"..." Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

Ia lalu menendang nendang kaki Shikamaru.

"Oyy! Bangun Bodoh." ucap Naruto Ia menendang Kaki Shikamaru sedikit keras. Namun Hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru tidak bergeming barang sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Ino dan yang lain yang berada di dekat situ hanya bengong melihat adegan membangunkan teman secara 'manusiawi' yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto memang heran. Bila Shikamaru tidur. Sudah seperti orang mati. bila tidak bangun dengan keinginannya sendiri, memang susah. Bahkan Naruto pernah membangunkan Shikamaru dengan cara membekap telinganya dengan jam weker. Kejam, Tapi Efektif.

Melihat Shikamaru yang tidak bergeming. Muncul Ide jail di kepala Naruto. Mumpung ada kamera di tangannya. dan Sang korban tidak berontak.

Dengan Sigap Naruto menarik paksa tas yang menutupi wajah Shikamaru. Narto berniat memotret Shikamaru.

Lumayan Buat Buku tahunan.

.

CKREK!

Dapat. Jasad seorang yang sedang tidur. Naruto cekikikan sendiri melihat hasil potretannya..

"Pfft Hahahaha.." Tawa Naruto. Sedangkan orang lain yang melihat Naruto hanya sewatdroped.

Tak lama. Ibiki masuk ke dalam bus. Ia membawa megaphone besar dan berteriak teriak.

 **"Baiklah Anak busuk.. Sekarang duduk di tempat kalian masing masing."** ucap Ibiki dari megaphone.

Segera orang yang masih berdiri menempati tempat duduknya masing masing. Naruto segera menutupi Kepala Shikamaru dengan Tas seperti tadi, dan segera pergi. Naruto tentu saja kebingungan karena tidak tau dimana tempat duduknya. Ia hanya berjalan bingung ke barisan belakang.

Beruntung Ia dipanggil mendekat oleh seseorang ke bangkunya sendiri.

"Disini Naruto.." ucap orang itu. Oke, Naruto tidak kenal siapa itu. Namun kursi di samping orang itu tertera nama Naruto. Naruto tentu dengan Sigap menghampirinya.

Naruto segera duduk.

"Fyuh.. Sialan memang si Ibiki!" ucap Naruto ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Ibiki yang menjadi pembimbing Bus 1" ucap orang di samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke orang yang ada di sampingnya. Orang ini menggunakan setelan jaket tebal yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Bahkan dia juga memakai satu jaket lagi yang bertudung.

Naruto menatap orang itu heran.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku tau, _Karena_ melihat dari ekspresimu." ucap Orang itu.

"Eh? Err.." Naruto hanya menampakkan tampang kikuk.

"Aburame Shino.. Seharusnya kau tau, _Karena.._ aku satu kelas denganmu." ucap Orang itu.

"Oh Kau Shino?" ucap Naruto. Jadi ini anak yang dimaksudkan Tsunade.

"Ya." balas Shino.

"Err.. kau adalah panitia buku tahunan Konoha kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Jujur, Naruto bahkan tidak tau kalau a orang ini satu kelas dengannya.

"Ya. kau juga. _Karena,_ Tsunade baru memberiku SMS bahwa kau bersedia membantu." ucap Shino.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing mendengar logat Shino yang aneh.

..

 _Sedangkan di depan._

Ibiki senang melihat semua sudah tenang dan duduk di tempatnya masing masing. Tapi... Ibiki menyipitkan mata melihat Seorang yang masih berdiri. Ia lalu meneriaki orang itu dengan megaphone lagi

 **"Oi! Akimichi Chouji! kenapa kau tidak duduk?!"** ucap Ibiki.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bertingkah gugup dan menunjuk bangkunya sendiri.

"E-eh Sensei! Ano.. Ini.. Etoo.."

Ibiki Yang melihat Chouji tidak segera menjawab akhirnya mendekatinya.

tap. tap.

"Ada apa?! HAH?!" bentak Ibiki garang.

Chouji menunjuk kepada orang yang seenaknya memonopoli tempat duduk dan tidur.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Ibiki. tentu semua orang yang ada di bus segera menoleh menatap ibiki dan mendongak melihat apa yang ada di kursi Chouji.

"Itu Shikamaru Nara-sensei!" ucap Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Nara Eh?" Ibiki pun menyingkap paksa Tas milik Shikamaru. Benar saja Ternyata Shikamaru.

Ibiki pun langsung mnarik lengan bajunya sendiri. Dan menyalakan megaphone yang ia bawa.

Tanpa ampun ia memposisikan megaphone itu di telinga Shikamaru.

Ibiki pun mendekat.

Ia menarik Nafas panjang.

 **"BANGUN BODOH! BANGUN KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU AKU LEMPAR KELUAR JENDELA!"** Teriak Ibiki tepat di telinga Shikamaru. Pakai megaphone pula.

"AAAWWWW!" Shikamaru bangun akhirnya. Ia memegangi telinganya.

"OI KAU GILA?!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Namun Ibiki malah menampakkan tampang Garangnya dan balim meneriaki Shikamaru.

"Kau punya masalah denganku HAH?!" Balas ibiki.

Shikamaru melongo.

"T-tidak Sensei."

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note :** Yo, Hanzama Is Back.. Oke, Sedikit Chapter kalem lagi.. Maaf kalau humornya belum terasa. Ini masih lanjutan chapter kemarin. Jadi rada pendek.

Sebenarnya Saya memikirkan ini sejak dulu :

 _Shino_ dan _Choji_ satu kelas dengan NSS, Namun belum kelihatan.. Jadi saya berikan sedikit awalan untuk mereka di chapter ini.. untuk _Rock Lee_.. Mungkin muncul berbarengan dengan Problem OSIS..

Dan _Hinata_.. **ASK** ( _Point_ ) **:** Kenapa udah chapter 19 tapi hinata blum muncul?

 **ANSWER :** Oke Sedikit curhat.. setelah mengkonsepkan kerangka cerita ini, saya mulai berpikir Hinata merupakan salah satu Tokoh kunci dalam fanfic ini. Dan kalau Hinata Saya munculkan sekarang, Kemungkinan porsi Humornya akan turun drastis. jadi saya simpan dulu.. *KantonginHinata* .. jadi. Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa..

..

Nb : Maaf Review chapter kemarin belum saya balas.. karena belum sempat.. Mungkin chapter ini saya balas.. Thanks sebelumnya yang udah ripiu dan mendukung **IWDWIW Awesome Project(?)**

Okesip, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 _ **Salam Hangat dari Hanzama.. Semoga Reader Sukses selalu~**_

See You in chap 20!

.

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	20. 20 (Artis dan Para pangeran Miskin)

**chapter 20** : Artis dan para Pangeran miskin.

 **.**

Laju kendaraan panjang yang melintasi jalan tol Tokyo ini terasa sangat kencang. Tedengar dari suara mesinnya yang lumayan keras saat melintasi aspal tol yang panas karena terkena terik matahari. Namun Bus yang sesekali bergoyang karena menikung tajam tidak meredupkan semangat para penghuninya yang berencana liburan ke pulau selatan. Okinawa.

Sudah sejak sejam lalu Mereka meninggalkan pekarangan konoha gakuen Di Konoha City. dan sekarang mereka telah berada di jalan tol Tokyo. dan bila jadwal mereka tidak mleset sasaran. perjalanan Dari Tokyo ke Okinawa adalah 6 jam. 4 jam menggunakan Bus, dan 2 jam menggunakan kapal laut.

Gaara sedang memejamkan mata saat dirasa teman duduknya mencoba membangunkannya.

"Gaara.. Gaara.." ucap Shira sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gara di sampingnya. Gaara pun mau tidak mau membuka mata.

"...?!" Gaara terkaget karena orang yang duduk di kursi di depannya mendongak ke belakang dan menatap Gaara intens. Seorang gadis.

"..."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan berucap kepada Gaara.

"Permisi tuan.." ucapnya kepada Gaara.

.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Gadis itu..

Gaara tentu saja bingung. Tapi Ia mengenal Gadis ini.

.

"..?" Namun Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang seperti ini.

.

"Kau adalah Shion Nakagawa. Semua tau siapa dirimu.." ucap Gaara santai.

"Hm.. Terimakasih." Ucap Gadis itu pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin duduk dengan santai di tempat duduknya. Ia hanya bermain HP kesayangannya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang bising. Ya, Barisan yang Karin tempati adalah termasuk barisan belakang. lebih tepatnya 3 bangku di depan bangku paling belakang. Dan barisan belakang adalah barisan orang orang yang _'Berisik'_. Dimana kalian akan mendengar orang bernyanyi keras keras tanpa menghiraukan orang yang kemungkinan terganggu.

Barisan belakang rata rata ditempati oleh kelas 2-2. Walaupun tidak semua kelas 2-2 ada di belakang. Namun Bisa dibilang, 'Biangnya' 2-2 ada di belakang semua. Mereka bernyanyi diiringi suara gitar yang dibawa salah satu anak. Karin tadi sempat melihat Kiba berjalan ke barisan belakang. Sepertinya Ia ikut nongkrong dan bernyanyi di belakang. Namun Karin tidak berniat memeriksa atau bahkan menoleh. Karena dia sedang sibuk dengan HP nya.

Dia tadi memotret beberapa anak dari kelasnya. Ino, Naruto, Sakura dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga mengambil beberapa foto Sasuke.. Kalian tau? Sasuke tanpa menggunakan kacamata ternyata sangat tampan! OMG! .. Kyaaa! Tanpa Sadar Karin menggunakan foto tampan itu menjadi Home Screen HP nya.

Ia senyum senyum sendiri.

Shion yang duduk di sebelahnya tentu saja heran.

"Huh? Kau kenapa? Senyum senyum sendiri?" ucap Shion.

Karin yang menyadari kebodohannya dengan reflek memengang HP nya erat. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak." ucapnya cepat.

Namun Shion sempat melihat wallpaper HP Karin walaupun sekilas.

"He? Kau sedang jatuh cinta." ucap Shion. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"A-APA? tidak!" bantah Karin.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak terlalu suka dengan Shion. Ia sedikit tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang sombong. Bahkan Karin hanya berbicara dengannya kalau Shion yang memancing topik. Namun Sekarang Ia duduk di sebelahnya karena peraturan duduk.

"Anak pindahan itu?" tanya Shion.

"..." Karin hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya." ucap Shion santai.

"H-Hah?" ucap Karin terkejut.

Shion tersenyum sombong.

"Seleramu terlalu tinggi.. Orang seperti itu hanya cocok dengan kalangan sepertiku." ucap Shion sombong.

Karin hanya cemberut. _Memang sialan._

"Tsk.. Asal kau tau, Tidak semua orang di Bus ini mengenalmu.." ucap Karin setengah emosi.

Shion Tersenyum sombong lagi.

"Mau taruhan?" Tantang Shion.

"Hah?"

"Bila semua orang di bus ini mengenalku, Tanpa terkecuali. Kau Harus membawakan Semua koper ku? hm? _Young Lady?_ " ucap Shion. Ia mencengkram dagu Karin sedikit keras. Karin dengan sigap menampiknya.

Entah beruntung atau sial. Ia duduk dengan Seorang Selebritis.

"..." Karin hanya diam.

Namun Shion menyeringai dan segera menoleh ke kursi yang ada di sebrangnya.

.

Ia lalu bertanya kepada seorang anak dari Kelas 2-2. yang kebetulan duduk di seberangnya.

Shion tersenyum manis.

"Permisi." ucap Shion, Ia mencolek tangan Pemuda dari kelas 2-2 itu.

Pemuda yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headset itu menoleh, Temannya yang duduk disebelahnya juga menoleh. Mereka terkejut siapa yang mengangetkan mereka.

Shion tersenyum ceria. Membuat pipi kedua pemuda itu sedikit memerah.

"Apa kalian mengenalku?" tanya Shion dengan nada dibuat buat.

Kedua pemuda blushing itu hanya tertawa kikuk.

"A-apa yang kau maksudkan? Tentu saja Aku mengenalmu! Kau adalah Shion-chan. Aku setiap hari menonton sinetron yang kau perankan!.." ucap Pemuda itu.

"Y-ya! Peranmu di sinetron Ganteng Ganteng Shinobi sangat menakjubkan!" ucap Temannya menambahi.

"Terimakasih.. Aku tidak akan bisa apa apa tanpa dukungan kalian." ucap Shion dengan nada ceria.

"Cih." Karin tentu tau itu hanya nada yang dibuat buat.

.

"A-ano. S-shion chan? Bolehkan aku berfoto bersamamu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"A-aku juga!" sahut temannya.

"Eh? Tentu saja.. Kenapa tidak." ucap Shion. Mereka lalu berfoto si dalam bus.

Karin hanya menatap adengan itu dengan jijik. _Dasar nenek sihir._

.

Setelah berfoto, Shion kembali memposisikan duduk. Ia lalu menatap karin sombong.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shion.

"..." Karin hanya diam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mencengkram roknya.

Shion lalu mendekati telinga Karin. dan berbisik.

 _"Akan ku buktikan kalau semua orang mengenaliku. dan Aku juga akan memastikan kau membawakan koperku_ _ **Karin!**_ _"_ Bisik Shion di telinga Karin.

Karin hanya menahan emosi. Ingin Sekali ia memukul orang yang satu ini sekarang. Sudah sebulan semenjak Shion absen dari kelas. Dan sekarang? Ia bersikap seakan seperti penguasa segalanya! Karin tidak suka dengan orang seperti ini.

"H-Hanya 2 orang tidak membuktikan apapun!" ucap Karin lagi.

Shion menyeringai lagi.

Shion lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia berniat bertanya kepada orang lain yang ada di belakangnya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap orang yang duduk persis di belakangnya. Namun orang itu sedang tertidur. Gaara.

Shion menoleh ke orang yang ada di samping Gaara. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda yang duduk di samping Gaara ini menoleh,

"S-shion-chan?" ucap Shira tidak percaya. Oke, Walaupun Ia satu sekolah dengan seorang Idol, Namun bertatap mkua langsung juga merupakan sesuatu hal yang langka.

"Apa temanmu benar benar tidur?" tanya Shion kepada orang yang duduk di samping Gaara.

"Eh? Err..." Shira yang bingung malah menggoyang goyang badan Gaara yang terlelap.

"Gaara.. Gaara.." ucap Shira sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gara di sampingnya. Gaara pun mau tidak mau membuka mata.

"...?!" Gaara terkaget karena orang yang duduk di kursi di depannya mendongak ke belakang dan menatap Gaara intens.

Gaara menoleh ke Shira yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya bling bling melihat orang yang ada di depan Gaara.

Gaara mengamati orang itu. Ia memperhatikan wajah seorang gadis yang putih bersih, gadis berambut pirang. Sorot matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

Gaara tentu sedikit terganggu, ia melirik sekitar karena melihat beberapa orang yang menatapnya dan gadis yang ada di depannya.

Namun Wajah Gaara masih menunjukkan raut _stay cool._ Gaara menunggu apa yang akan gadis ini katakan kepada Gaara.

"..."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan berucap kepada Gaara.

"Permisi tuan.." ucapnya kepada Gaara.

Gaara hanya menunggu lanjutan kata yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Gadis itu..

Gaara tentu saja bingung. Tapi Ia mengenal Gadis ini. Ia sering melihatnya di dalam sebuah FTV. Gadis yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Gaara. sebagai Anggota klub drama, Gaara tau. Gaara mengakui akting gadis ini cukup bagus.

.

"..?" Namun Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang seperti ini.

"Kau adalah Shion Nakagawa. Semua tau siapa dirimu.." ucap Gaara santai.

"Hm.. Terimakasih." Ucap Gadis itu pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Setelah dirasa Orang itu tidak mengusik Gaara lagi. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

Shion kembali menatap Karin.

"Sudah ku bilang aku terkenal!" ucap Shion sombong.

Karin hanya mengumpat.

Melihat Raut tidak puas dari Karin membuat Shion semakin senang. Tanpa sengaja Shion mencengkram tangan orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke depan. Orang itu Sedang mengambil beberapa foto di dalam bus. Ya, Paparazi kita, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Oh maaf Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Shion meminta maaf karena secara tidak sengaja mencengkram lengan Naruto.

"Oh tak apa." ucap Naruto. Ia sedang berburu foto, ia berjalan dari kursinya di belakang. Ia baru saja mengabadikan momen Gaara yang sedang terlelap. Dasar jahil.

Naruto menoleh kepada Karin. Naruto bisa melihat Karin yang cemberut.

"Eh kau kenapa Err.. Uzumaki Karin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto. Kau tau kan kau tidak harus memanggil semua temanmu dengan nama lengkapnya." ucap Karin bosan.

Shion menatap Naruto. Tadi sewaktu mengabsen sepertinya Shion tidak melihat orang ini.

Naruto malah menggaruk pipinya.

"Hahahaha.. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa." ucap Naruto lagi.

"..." Karin hanya diam. Namun Naruto masih mengoceh.

"Haha..Kau pasti tidak akan percaya..tapi ibuku juga bermarga Uzumaki.. " tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" Karin tidak mengerti.

Shion yang merasa tidak dihiraukan akhirnya berucap. Ia melirik Kamera digital yang dibawa Naruto,

"Nee.. Naruto _-Kun_ Apa kau akan memotretku?" tanya Shion kepada Naruto.

Karin hanya komat kamit mendengar nada Shion yang dibuat sangat manis.

Naruto bingung. Namun ini adalah tugasnya sebagai Panitia dokumenter, jadi...

"Err.. Baiklah!" ucap Naruto.

CKREK!

Naruto lalu memotret Shion dan Karin. Namun Melihat hasil fotonya Naruto sedikit mendecih.

Gadis berambut pirang di depan Naruto terlihat sangat manis di foto, Namun Karin malah melipat dada dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Oi! Kenapa tidak ada ekspresinya sih?" tanya Naruto kepada Karin nyolot.

"..." Namun Karin malah diam. Tentu ia masih sebal dengan Shion. Ia hanya melamun melihat keluar jendela.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia lalu merogoh kantung bajunya dan menyodorkan sebuah permen lolipop kepada Karin.

"Nih!" ucap Naruto, Ia menyodorkan permen loli yang diberi Shino kepadanya tadi di belakang. Kebetulan Shino memberinya 3 buah permen dengan alasan. 'Aku beri kau permen _Karena_ Gula bisa membantu orang berpikir logis.' Naruto bahkan tidak tau apa yang dia maksudkan.

Karin menoleh. Ia menatap Naruto. Namun akhirnya ia menerima permen itu.

"Senyum dong! Kita kan mau liburan!" ucap Naruto. Oke, Itu aneh. Mood Naruto entah kenapa jadi sangat bagus. Padahal tadi dia saling bentak dengan Tsunade di aula.

Sedangkan Shion yang merasa dikacangin hanya menatap Sebal kepada Naruto.

tentu Naruto menyadari saat dia ditatap dengan Sengit.

"Oh? Kau juga mau?" Naruto lalu memberikan Satu lagi kepada Shion.

Shion tersenyum manis. Ia merasa diberi perhatian dari Naruto. Ia menerima permen itu dengan senang hati.

"Eh? err..Terimakasih Naruto _-Kun."_

"Yoy! Sama sama.. Errr..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya cukup lama.

"..."

.

"... Err aku tidak tau siapa Namamu." ucap Naruto lagi.

.

Cengo. Shion menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Orang Ini tidak tau siapa namanya.

sedangkan Karin juga menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya pula. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka juga menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"K-Kau tidak tau S-Siapa aku?!" tanya Shion Shock.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Eto.. Mungkin diawali perkenalan lebih baik. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Salam kenal." ucap Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Shion.

Namun Shion tidak berniat menjabat tangan Naruto. Ia malah menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eehhh?!" Naruto tentu bingung kenapa tiba tiba gadis di depannya menangis.

Saat Naruto mencoba menenangkan,Shion malah berdiri. sontak itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"!?"

Shion malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun mundur, Namun Shion masih berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

"Coba lihat baik baik! Kau pasti tau siapa aku!" bentak Shion.

"Eh?" Naruto yang merasa sangat dekat dengan perempuan malah salting. Tentu saja, Ia juga laki laki.

"Kau-tau-siapa-aku-kan?!" tanya Shion lagi. Naruto malah menatap ke arah lain.

"A-aku tidak tau.. A-aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.." ucap Naruto ia menggaruk pipinya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Karin tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"HUWAAA!" Shion berteriak frustasi.

PLAK!

Ia menampar Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto tersungkur.

"ADAWWW! OI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Naruto tidak terima karena tiba tiba ditampar.

"Kau benar benar tidak tau aku?!" tanya Shion lagi.

Naruto mencoba mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Gara gara tamparan yang keras.

"Cih! Mana aku tau! Aku baru pertamakali melihat wajahmu di dalam hidupku!" ucap Naruto emosi. karena ditampar. Ia sekarang yakin karena ia memang baru pertama kali melihat Gadis ini sepanjang hidupnya.

"K-kau Bocah Udik! Apa kau tidak pernah menonton TV?!" Tanya Shion lagi. Ia menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Hah?!"

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku di TV HAH?!" ucap Shion lagi.

"A-apa?! memang siapa kau?-" Naruto masih tidak mengerti karena di bentak bertubi tubi.

.

"A-AKU SHION NAKAGAWA! Apa kau Tidak pernah menonton Sinetron _Ganteng-ganteng Shinobi?!_ " ucap Shion galak.

"Mana aku tau! Memang kenapa dengan acara TV itu?!" ucap Naruto lagi. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang tersungkur.

"Aku adalah PEMERAN UTAMA! kau tau PEMERAN UTAMA!" bentak Shion lagi.

Naruto melongo.

"H-HAH? Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan hal semacam itu?!" balas Naruto emosi. Apa gadis ini sedang bercanda? Oke! Bercanda sambil menampar orang yang tidak dia kenali! Ini kelewatan!

"A-apa?!" Shion tambah geram. "Tanya orang orang disini! Kau pikir aku bercanda HAH!" Bentak Shion.

Naruto malah bingung. Ia melirik Orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke Karin.

"Jadi dia-" ucap Naruto. Ia menunjuk Ke Shion, tapi masih menoleh Ke karin, Seakan meminta penjelasan.

Karin hanya mengangguk bosan.

Naruto pun menatap Shion.

"J-jadi kau benar pemeran _Ganteng Ganteng Shinobi?"_ Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"YA!" balas Shion. Ah, Akhirnya orang ini mengerti juga.

Shion melipat tangan di dada.

"Sekarang kau tau kan siapa aku!" ucap Shion bangga. Ah, memang seharusnya bocah udik seperti ini diberi pengetahuan tentang Sinetron.

beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatap Naruto. termasuk Karin yang merasa sangat tertarik dengan debat ini.

"Maksudmu Sinetron yang tayang setiap jam 5 sore itu kan?" Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia Menatap Shion.

Shion mengangguk.

"Aku tau Kau salah satu penggemar sinetron. Jadi berbanggalah karena kau sudah bertemu pemerannya di sini." ucap Shion lagi. Ia sekarang yakin Kalau Naruto termasuk fans acaranya. walaupun tidak terlalu fanatik.

" _Ganteng ganteng Shinobi_ adalah Sinetron yang sekarang jam tanyangnya diperpanjang jadi 4 jam itu kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar sekali!" ucap Shion bangga. Ah, Fans memang selalu melebih lebihkan. Batin Shion.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu kau benar benar pemeran sinetron sialan yang membuat Anime _Naruko Shippuden_ berhenti tayang kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Hah?"

Naruto menatap geram kepada Shion.

"Cih.." umpat Naruto.

"Hah?!" Gumam Shion saat Ia melihat ekspresi tidak senang Naruto.

"Kau! Dan Acara busukmu! Hanya menjadi sampah di channel TV!" balas Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa Ia emosi.

"H-HA?!" Shion yang merasa dihina lagi. Akhirnya menampar Naruto untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

PLAK!

"WOI!" Naruto yang terus terusan ditampar akhirnya marah juga.

"K-kau beraninya menghinaku bocah Udik!" balas Shion.

Naruto mulai emosi.

"K-KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan! BOCAH MISKIN!" teriak Shion tidak kalah keras.

Muka Naruto mulai memerah. Untung saja suara mereka berbaur dengan laju Bus dan suara bising anak anak konoha. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu berurusan dengan pembimbing.

.

"K-Kau! Menamparku! Mengejekku! Bahkan merenggut acara kesukaanku!" ucap Naruto. Dalam beberapa detik dia langsung di puncak emosi.

"Bukan salahku kalau kau UDIK!" Ucap Shion lagi.

"Ini salahmu!" balas Naruto lagi

"..."

"Rusaknya moral anak anak ini Salahmu!"

"..."

"Hancurnya pendidikan ini Salahmu!"

"h-huh?"

"Semua adalah SALAHMU!"

oke, Naruto mulai kelewatan menyalahkan Shion.

"ARGGH! Aku mengalami Hari yang buruk! Semua uangku HILANG! Aku bahkan tidak makan dengan teratur! sepanjang malam tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak! dan sekarang gara gara sinetron sial mu itu.. aku jadi tidak bisa menonton anime!" bentak Naruto lagi.

Melongo. Tak terkecuali Shion. Bahkan Karin dan beberapa orang yang ada di sana juga melongo mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"A-a..?" Shion tidak bisa berkata kata.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kepada produser sialmu itu untuk tidak menganggu kesenangan orang lain!" bentak Naruto lagi.

.

Shion malah tersinggung.

"H-Hei! Sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih? Kalau kau cukup dewasa, Seharusnya kau lebih tau kalau sinetron lebih mendidik dibanding kartun! dasar bocah!" ucap Shion sewot.

Naruto semakin geram. Ia sempat terdiam. Namun ia segera melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Cih! Dari dulu. Yang mendidik adalah seorang guru! Kau tidak bisa mengatasnamakan media hiburan sebagai pendidikan! dasar gadis bodoh!" ucap Naruto sarkatis.

"..."

"Kau terlalu naif karena kau tidak pernah merasakan pahit!" ucap Naruto lagi. kemudian Ia berbalik dari posisinya dan berniat menuju ke depan untuk memotren teman temannya yang lain.

Muka Shion memerah. Ia kena Skak mat kali ini.

Sedangkan Karin hanya menahan tawa. melihat Seorang artis yang katanya _'Papan atas'_ dipermalukan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ia sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

Shion pun duduk. Tanpa Sadar ia meneteskan air mata, Kali ini air mata sungguhan. Ia tidak menyangka ada yang begitu kejam mempermalukannya seperti ini.

 _"Dasar! semua cowok sama saja!"_

Karin Yang melihat Shion menangis malah tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Pikirannya campur aduk sekarang. Ia sedikit merasa iba melihat Shion menangis. Namun disisi lain, Ia bersusah payah menahan tawa karena Shion mendapatkan pelajaran yang harus ia dapatkan.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Ehem.. Eh? Err.. Shion-chan.. Sudah jangan menangis." ucap Karin mencoba menanangkan.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Bukankah orang yang kuat adalah orang yang terus maju meskipun orang lain memtertawakanmu?" ucap Karin sedikit memotivasi. Ia memilih lebih ke menghibur daripada mentertawakan.

.

Tanpa disadar Naruto kembali dan menghampiri Karin dan Shion.

"Ehem." dehem Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Shion yang sedang menangis.

Masih dengan mata berkaca kaca. Shion mendongak menatap orang yang berdehem tadi. Orang yang mengasarinya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Shion heran karena ia melihat Naruto menjulurkan tangan. Apa Naruto berniat meminta maaf?

"Mm..." Naruto bergumam. Ia tidak berani menatap Shion. Shion sebenarnya mau memaafkan apabila diminta dengan tulus. Tentu saja, Bagaimanapun Ia adalah perempuan.

.

"Aku.." ucap Naruto lagi.

Karin menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Apa Naruto ingin meminta maaf? Serius? Naruto ingin _menjilat Ludahnya sendiri?_ Itu Buruk untuk image mu Naruto! batin Karin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kembalikan Permenku!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Eh?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu tawa karin akhirnya pecah. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bukan menjilat ludahnya sendiri! Ini lebih buruk! Naruto meludahinya 2 kali!

Shion makin cemberut karena dihina kedua kalinya. Ia mengambil permen yang dikantonginya. Dan memberikannya dengan kasar kepada Naruto.

.

".. Terimakasih.." ucap Naruto. Membuat karin semakin tidak bisa menghentikan tertawanya.

Shion menatap Sebal kepada Karin. Tadi karin yang menmotovasinya _"Bukankah orang yang kuat adalah orang yang terus maju meskipun orang lain memtertawakanmu."_.. Sekarang Gadis berambut Merah ini malah tertawa. Sial.

Sedangkan Karin, entah kenapa Mood nya yang tadi buruk sekarang berubah sangat baik berkat Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya memang memiliki _Matahari_ di dirinya.

 _._

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 _Skip Time_

Beberapa jam berlalu sebelum akhirnya para rombongan wisata Konoha Gakuen tiba di pelabuhan di wilayah Kanto. Pelabuhan ini terletak di sebuah kota bernama Kirigakure.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Tiga sore. ya, perjalanan terlambat 1 jam karena bus terjebak macet tadi. Namun itu tidak menghentikan semangat para murid yang ingin berlibur.

Maksudku contohlah Shikamaru. Matanya yang menatap lurus kedepan-Err.. Shikamaru memang sedikit sipit jadi sorot matanya terlihat seperti orang mengantuk. Dan betapa senangnya dia saat menghirup udara laut. saking semangatnya ia bahkan membuka lebar mulutnya, Lebih lebar dari orang yang menguap. Err..

Oke dia memang sedang mengantuk. Dia pemalas, Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun darinya.

Namun lihatlah yang lain! Kalian bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang mengajak anak anak kelas 2-3 dan 2-4 untuk berfoto. Di sisi lain, Shino mengabadikan momen para guru yang sedang beristirahat menunggu kapal yang akan mengangkut mereka ke pulau selatan.

Daerah kirigakure memang terkenal berkabut di musim tertentu. Dan perjalanan wisata mereka sangat beruntung karena ini adalah satu hari dimana musim kabut itu datang. Tak jarang banyak kapal yang kandas karena tidak bisa melihat di dalam kabut di malam hari. Beruntung ndasmu.

..

30 menit mereka menunggu, Akhirnya mereka siap untuk naik ke kapal. Kapal yang mereka naiki cukup besar. dan mampu untuk menampun ratusan orang dan beberapa kendaraan besar sekaligus.

para murid pun segera naik ke kapal besar itu. Rata rata mereka meninggalkan barang bawaannya di bus dan hanya membawa tas kecil. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang memang tidak membawa apapun selain buku tulis.

Saat Naruto melirik buritan kapal, Naruto sempat melihat Nama kapal besar ini . _'Myoko'._ Namanya seperti kapal perang. Ia jadi teringat dengan sebuah film. Ah tapi itu tidak penting. Ia harus sesegera naik ke kapal kalau tidak ingin tertinggal.

.

.

Perjalan menggunakan kapal terasa sangat nyaman. Ya, Kapal sesekali bergoyang mungkin membuat beberapa orang yang tidak tahan lautan merasa mual. Namun ombak yang tidak terlalu besar membuat perjalanan ini terasa sangat menenangkan.

Dan disanalah Gaara. Di berdiri di dek dengan santai. Ia bersandar dengan pagar pembatas. Berbeda dengan teman temannya yang lain yang duduk manis di kursi di dalam kabin. Gaara malah memilih menyendiri di luar sembari menikmati semilir angin laut yang menyapu wajahnya. Pandangan tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup kabut yang tipis, Namun Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pemandangan laut di sore yang mendung.

Ia lalu melirik HP nya. HPnya sengaja ia matikan semenjak ia berangkat dari sekolah tadi. Ya, Selain mengehmat baterai, Gaara cukup percaya diri kalau tidak akan ada yang menghubunginya dalam waktu dekat.

Ia lalu menyalakan HP nya. Ia mendongak ke atas. Menikmati semilir angin yang menenang kan hatinya. Ini adalah suasana yang jarang Gaara nikmati di kampung halamanya dulu. Sebuah kota besar bernama Suna.

Saat HP nya menyala sempurnya, Diikuti Dengan suara nada SMS masuk. Gaara melirik HP nya lagi.

Gaara terkejut karena ada lebih dari 100 SMS masuk. Lebih tepatnya 124 SMS. Ia lalu membuka Kotak masuk di HP nya.

Nama Matsuri lah yang terpampang di HP nya. Dari atas sampai bawah. dan coba tebak apa yang di SMS oleh ketua Klub drama itu? :

.

.

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai_

 _Gaara-senpai!_

..

Gaara melongo melihat Subject SMS dari Matsuri hanya namanya dari atas sampai bawah. Oke jarang sekali Matsuri mengiriminya SMS bahkan samai 124 kali! apalagi dengan subject tidak jelas seperti ini.

Dengan ragu Gaara pun membalas SMS dari Matsuri.

 **Gaara** : _Ada apa Matsuri?_

Tak berapa lama Matsuri membalas SMS Gaara.

 **Matsuri :** _Ya ampun Gaara senpai! Darimana saja sih.. Aku menghubungimu dari tadi. Gratisan SMSku bahkan hampir habis! (0.0)_

 **Gaara :** _Aku tidak menyuruhmu Mengirimkan 124 Sms._

 **Matsuri :** _Ah tapi itu tidak penting. Aku hanya mau meminta sedikit pertolongan ("-.-)/_

 **Gaara :** _Pertolongan?_

 **Matsuri :** _Iya! Senpai tau kan Mumpung Gaara-senpai di Okinawa! Aku ingin Gaara senpai membelikan sesuatu untukku! \\(^.^)/_

 _._

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Membelikan Sesuatu? Oke Gaara tidak memprediksi ini. Sebenarnya Gaara tadi pagi diminta membelikan oleh-oleh Oleh Temari dan Kankuro. Kakak Gaara. Dan Gaara sebenarnya juga sangat malas membawa barang bawaan yang banyak saat pulang nanti. Ah, Namun Gaara tidak mungkin kan menolak permintaan Matsuri yang niat sekali bahkan sampai mengSMSnya 124 kali.

Gaara pun setuju. Memang apa sih yang diinginkan oleh Matsuri? Palingan juga Kimono. Batin Gaara.

 **Gaara :** _Baiklah, Memang apa yang kau ingin untuk aku belikan?_

 **Matsuri :** _Kyaaa~~ Gaara-senpai baik deh.. (/) .. Tapi beneran janji pingin beliin kan? Tenang kok nanti uangnya aku ganti! hehe.. :)_

Gaara hanya diam.

 **Gaara :** _Ya, Akan aku belikan Apapun yang kau minta. Tidak udah diganti juga gak papa, Hitung aja sebagai oleh oleh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matsuri :** _Oke, Kalau begitu. Aku titip sebuah Topeng Shinigami, 4 buah Katana dan beberapa botol arak.. :*_

 _._

 _._

"H-Hah?!"

Gaara melotot tidak percaya apa yang diinginkan Matsuri. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap HP nya beberapa kali, berharap matanya tidak salah lihat. Ternyata benar! Oke! Gaara salah mengira kalau Matsuri hanya akan berharap kimono. Gaara lupa! Gadis ini bukan gadis biasa!

 **Gaara :** _Tunggu. Untuk apa barang barang itu?! Kau meminta hal yang aneh aneh!_

 **Matsuri :** _Itu Untuk properti drama Gaara senpai~ ( -_-) .. Karena Gaara senpai sudah janji! janji harus ditepati! (0.0)_

Gaara mendengus heran. Oke, topeng Shinigami dan katana sepertinya masih normal. Tapi untuk apa Arak? Gadis ini mau mabuk?! WTH?!

 **Gaara :** _Kau tau kan Matsuri, Mungkin aku bisa membelikanmu Topeng Shinigami. Namun katana dan arak?! Aku tidak yakin Guru pembimbing akan mengijinkan ku membawa pulang dua benda itu._

 **Matsuri :** _Aku yakin Gaara senpai bisa kalau bekerja sama dengan Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai, dan Shikamaru-senpai! Semangat! (^o^)/_

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

 **Gaara :** _Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan nona muda._

 **Matsuri :** _Kyaa~ Gaara-senpai! Yamete.. Jangan panggil aku Nona muda.. aku jadi malu~ (/)_

Tangan Gaara hampir terpleset saat melihat balasan Matsuri. Pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **Matsuri :** _Pokoknya Janji ya janji! (=.=) .. Aku disini akan setia menunggu katanaku mwehehehe.. :)_

 _karena aku_ _ **SANGAT**_ _membutuhkannya._

 _.. Nbb : Love you Gaara-senpai, Naruto-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai, Sasuke-senpai XP :*_

 _._

Err,,

Ya, Gaara tau apa yang Matsuri maksudkan dengan 'Sangat'. Dengan kata lain, Gaara harus mendapatkan benda benda itu. Atau akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Gaara terduduk lemas. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note :** Yosh, Hanzama Is Back! Oke, Mungkin ada yang heran dengan Si Shion di sini.

Shion saya gambarkan sebagai Gadis manja. Namun Dengan beberapa cara, Dia juga memiliki sedikit sifat Freak dan Physco .. sebenarnya penggaambarannya sudah benar blum sih? .. jujur, sebenarnya semakin lama semakin susah memikirkan humor di fanfic ini.. well, saya sendiri jga bingung .

..

Terimakasih kepada yang udah baca.. yang udah ripiu.. Reviewer.. Silent reader.. Faver.. Follower.. Sekian dari saya.. Semoga Reader sukses selalu~

 **REVIEW?**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	21. 21 (Isla De Okinawa)

**chapter 21 :** _Isla de Okinawa_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

Pemandangan yang indah, Pasir putih yang terhampar luas di sepanjang pantai. Dan Orang orang yang berlalu lalang! Inilah Okinawa. Akhirnya Para Murid Konoha Gakuen sampai di Okinawa. Huft, Perjalanan yang sedikit lama.

Err, Namun niat untuk segera bermain di pantai harus dibatalkan karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Hah! Benar! Cih, sial. sepertinya Acara melihat Bikininya akan ditunda sampai besok _-ehem._

Satu kata saat anda menginjakkan kaki di Pulau ini. _Paradise._ Okinawa adalah pulau di selatan jepang yang memiliki pasir panjang, Resort mewah. Penginapan modern maupun tradisional. Masih kental akan budaya ditengah Modernisasi. Yah, walaupun Ciri budaya di Okinawa tidak sekental Sebuah pulau dari Asia tenggara yang dijuluki _Pulau Dewata._ Tapi pulau ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

.

Para murid konoha gakuen kini telah berada di depan penginapan mereka. Sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar. Kesan tradisional jelas terasa sekali di bagian luar penginapan ini. Sebuah kolam ikan koi yang ada di depan penginapan lengkap beserta pancuran dari bambu yang berbunyi _TUK_ Saat air memenuhi rongga bambu itu. Rerumputan khas jepang yang tertanam rapi di sepanjang jalan masuk menuju aula utama. Penginapan ini cukup strategis karena dekat dengan pantai.

..

 _ **"Baiklah, Silahkan mengantri kepada wali kelas untuk di data dan meminta kunci kamar. Setiap kamar akan dihuni Empat orang. Bila sudah mendata, silahkan beristirahat! Aku tidak mau melihat kalian kecapekan besok dan aku harus menelpon mobil jenazah."**_ ucap Ibiki dengan keras menggunakan toa yang ia bawa dari sekolah.

beberapa anak memberi deathglare kepada Ibiki karena ucapannya yang asal asalan. Namun setelah balik dipelototi, anak anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu untuk menghindari sesuatu yang merepotkan.

..

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2 penginapan. Mereka sedang mencari cari kamar mereka. Kakashi bilang mereka ditempatkan di Kamar nomor 62. Namun alih alih diberi kunci, Mereka malah disuruh langsung pergi ke lantai 2 karena kunci sudah diminta oleh Shino.

Yah, Jadi mereka sekamar dengan Shino Aburame. Naruto bisa sedikit lega karena ia tidak perlu susah susah mencari Shino kalau kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan perihal foto Buku tahunan.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto berjalan malas di sepanjang lorong. Dari bawah tadi mereka ogah ogahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Mereka menaiki tangga karena malas mengantri di lift yang penuh. Mereka hanya ingin cepat sesegera mungkin merebahkan badan di kasur.

Penginapan ini terdiri dari 4 Lantai. Dan lantai 2, 3 dan 4 adalah kamar tidur.

"Selamat Sore Sasuke- _kun"_ Ucap Segerombolan gadis yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke dkk,

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan mengangguk.

Sepanjang jalan Mereka mencari Ruangan. Banyak Anak perempuan yang secara sengaja menyapa Sasuke. Tentu Sasuke sedikit risih, Namun ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Sasuke sempat heran. Sasuke pikir lantai Perempuan dan Laki-laki akan dipisah, Namun sepertinya tidak, karena Nyatanya banyak Laki laki maupun perempuan yang berkeliaran di Lantai 2 ini.

..

Perlu beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di depan pintu Kamar Nomor 62. Kamar ini terletak di paling ujung lorong. Dimana di depan Kamar ini adalah kamar Nomor 63.

Naruto dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

TOK TOK!

Shikamaru memutar bola mata saat ia melihat Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetuk kamar kita sendiri Naruto.." ucap Shikamaru. Tentu saja Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh." ucap Sasuke di belakang Shikamaru.

"Cih.. Barang kali saja Shino sedang ganti baju atau apa!" ucap Naruto sewot.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu ketiga orang itu saling bertatap heran.

TOK TOK TOK!

Naruto mengetuk pintu semakin keras.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengetuk Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu karena tingkah bodoh Naruto.

"..."

 **"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti mengetuk** _ **Karena,**_ **Bisa saja 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam membalas ketukan kalian."**

Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dan menatap orang yang ada di belakangnya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan orang ini.

"Shino! Ya ampun kau mengangetkan kami!" ucap Naruto saat melihat Shino membawa beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Sesuatu? Maksudmu Hantu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Shino.

"Bisa jadi." balas Shino.

"T-tunggu .. apa maksudnya Hantu?" Naruto bertanya takut. karena Selain Shino mengagetkannya, Sekarang ia melah bercerita mistis.

"..." Namun Shino hanya diam.

"A-apa maksudmu kamar ini berhantu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Shikamaru. Tentu Naruto sedikit paranoid terhadap hantu karena memang ngeri rasanya kalau berbicara tentang hantu disini.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga." ucap Shino lagi.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan _Karena_ aku memang tidak tau." lanjut Shino.

"Jiah!" Naruto yang ingin takut malah tidak jadi. Ternyata Shino hanya menakut nakuti.

"..."

Naruto yang merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan akhirnya berbalik dan membuka pintu Kamar penginapan.

Cklek!

Naruto menginjakkan kaki satu langkah masuk ke dalam. Namun itu sebelum dia kaget karena seluruh ruangan mati.

"Are?" Naruto melangkah mundur lagi. Ia mencoba menggapai saklar lampu yang biasanya ada di samping pintu.

Sasuke yang mengetahui Kamar mereka mati sementara lampu lorong hidup, Menatap Shino heran.

"Apa kau tadi sudah memeriksa kamar ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Shino.

Shino menatap Sasuke dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ruangan Ini tidak bercahaya, _Karena_ Lampunya mati saat aku membereskan pakaian tadi..." ucap Shino.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menunggu Shino melanjutkan kata katanya.

"...Lalu Aku tanpa pikir panjang keluar dan mencari Kakashi _-sensei._ Saat aku menceritakan tentang lampu yang mati. dia memberiku lilin _Karena_ dia bilang perbaikan mustahil dilakukan saat menjelang malam seperti ini." lanjut Shino. Ia menunjukkan beberapa buah lilin yang ia keluarkan dari kantong jaketnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ah, Dasar sialan si Kakashi. Maksudnya kami harus tinggal di ruangan gelap gulita? hanya menggunakan lilin sementara anak yang lain tinggal nyaman dengan pencahayaan yang cukup? Ah! Dunia tidak adil macam apa ini!

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Naruto sedang sibuk mencari saklar. Tanpa disangka Shikamaru menguap lebar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa aba aba.

"O-oi!" Naruto berniat menyela, Namun Shikamaru tidak menggubris dan hanya berjalan masuk. Cih dasar.

Naruto Sasuke dan Shino saling pandang beberapa saat. Naruto mengisyaratkan raut tanya. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyusul Shikamaru.

Sasuke Naruto dan Shino pung mengikuti berjalan masuk. mereka Kurang jelas melihat karena memang hanya ada cahaya dari matahari tenggelam yang menyusup dari jendela.

Saat beberapa langkah berjalan. Naruto tersandung dan terjatuh. DUAKH! Kepalanya membentur ubin yang dingin.

"ADDDDAWW!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

Mendengar Suara gubrak dan siluet Naruto yang jatuh Sasuke dengan reflek berhenti. mencegat Shino untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Ia terduduk dan mencoba mengenali apa yang membuatnya terjatuh. Saat ia mengetahui apa yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menendangnya dengan keras.

"AH SIALAN KAU SHIKAMARU!" Bentak Naruto. Ia menendang Shikamaru yang tengah rebahan santai di lantai yang dingin.

Namun Shikamaru hanya diam. Sepertinya ia terlelap. Orang normal biasanya akan tidur di kasur. Namun Shikamaru malah memilih mendinginkan badan di lantai. Mungkin karena kecapekan, ia bablas tertidur. Ya, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Shikamaru karena dari tadi pagi Shikamaru terus menguap sepanjang hari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Shino kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya meringis. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang nyut nyutan.

"Addaw.. sial! aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa." Gumam Naruto.

Shino pun beranjak menghampiri meja kecil yang ada di samping salah satu ranjang. Ia lalu mengambil satu lilin dan korek untuk dinyalakan.

TING!

Ah, Secercah cahaya lilin masuk memenuhi ruangan.

Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat dengan sedikit jelas.

"HUWAAA!"

Duakh! Naruto dengan terang terangan menendang lutut Sasuke yang sedang berdiri.

"Oi! apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke kaget karena tiba tiba ditendang oleh Naruto.

"Oh sialan kau Sasuke! Aku pikir kau vampire! Kau sendiri sih yang tiba tiba berada di depanku!" ucap Naruto santai. BLETAK! Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto.

..

Sasuke melirik setiap inci ruangan ini. Ruangan Ini termasuk sempit karena hanya berukuran tidak lebih dari 4 meter. Di samping Pintu masuk tadi adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Jadi, Ruangan yang seharusnya bebentuk persegi panjang hanya terasa seperti kubus karena satu sisi dimakan tempatnya oleh kamar mandi.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada empat buah ranjang kecil dimana setiap ranjang hanya bisa menampung satu orang. Di setiap sudutnya terdapat sebuah meja untuk meletakkan sesuatu.

Sasuke lalu mendekati jendela dan pintu menuju balkon. Ia membuka pintu itu. Dan, Wuush, Angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengigil. Ia lalu keluar dan berdiri di balkon. Sasuke memandang jauh ke depan. Yang terlintas di matanya adalah sebuah tebing curam menjulang ke laut. Tebing itu cukup jauh dari penginapan, Tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Di sebelah tebing itu adalah deretan pantai putih. Di sekitar tebing itu diberi pagar pembatas.

..

Sedangkan Naruto, Ia berdiri dari posisi terduduknya di lantai dan membangunkan Shikamaru menyuruhnya tidur di kasur. Ia lalu melirik sekitar. Mencoba mengamati tempat mereka istirahat.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan nuansa remang remang seperti ini. Ia sedikit paranoid. karena memang bahkan di rumah, Ia tidak pernah mematikan lampu waktu tidur.

Nuansa seperti ini bahkan membuatnya mengingat cerita yang diceritakan Yamato dulu sewaktu Naruto kecil, tentang hantu kolong tempat tidur. Dan sekarang? Mereka ada di ruangan yang memiliki empat ranjang! Empat ranjang, Suasana menyeramkan empat kali lipat! Oh my god!

Beberapa detik ruangan itu hening, Hanya suara jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Shikamaru yang telah berpindah tidur sekarang berada di atas ranjang. Sasuke yang ada di balkon dan menikmati pemandangan. sedangkan Shino juga bersender di pintu dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan pantai. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mematung. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kalian tau suasana seperti ini? Saat kalian berdiri di ruangan yang gelap? kalian selalu ingin menengok ke belakang karena kalian merasa sesuatu sedang menatap punggung kalian? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

Ia hanya berdiri menghadap lilin. tiba tiba..

.

TOK TOK TOK!

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Naruto melompat ke salah satu ranjang dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan sprei.

Sasuke dan Shino yang kaget mendengar jeritan Naruto tentu saja menoleh kebelakang. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Mencari cari sumber suara. Saat Sasuke melihat Naruto yang malah meringkuk menutupi badannya dengan sprei, Ia bertanya heran.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ada Suara hantu!" ucap Naruto tegas Namun masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Shino dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Suara Itu datang dari pintu kamar. Mereka mengangguk dan menghampiri pintu depan itu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamar 62 perlahan.

CKLEK!

Ia mengintip dari ujung pintu.

"Oh Sasuke!" Ucap Orang yang ada di luar.

Saat mengetahui yang mengetuk pintu mereka adalah manusia, Sasuke segera membuka pintu.

"Kiba? Chouji?" tanya Shino saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Kiba hanya mrenges.

"Ahahaha.. Maaf menganggu kalian.. haha.." ucap Kiba setengah tertawa.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap heran melihat kiba yang membawa seluruh barang bawannya dan sebuah matras. Choji pun yang berada di belakangnya tidak jauh berbeda.

"kenapa kalian membawa barang bawaan kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Choji hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Sebenarnya keran di kamar kami bocor. Dan air nya menggenang di seluruh lantai..." ucap Kiba.

"..."

"...Saat kami Bilang kepada Kakashi. Dia bilang Perbaikan mustahil saat menjelang malam.." lanjut Chouji.

"..."

Shino sedikit mendengus saat ia mendengar perkataan Kakashi persis seperti apa yang dikatakan kepada dirinya.

"...Jadi kami dibagi menjadi dua kelompok dan disuruh ikut ke kamar orang lain..."

"..."

"..Dia menyuruh kami untuk tidur di kamar nomor 62 untuk sementara.."

Oh, Sasuke mengerti situasinya sekarang.

Krieeet! Sasuke pun tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintunya lebar lebar.

"Baiklah."

Saat Kiba da Chouji berniat masuk. Mereka heran melihat ruangan yang mereka tempati gelap gulita.

"Hah?"

"Gelap sekali sih?" ucap Kiba, Ia belum masuk ke dalam.

"Lampunya mati. _Karena_ Perbaikan mustahil dilakukan saat menjelang malam." ucap Shino segera.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Diikuti Chouji, Sasuke dan Shino di belakang.

"Tapi aku terkejut ternyata ini kamar kalian." ucap Kiba.

"..."

"Tsk! Sebenarnya aku berharap ini kamar Shion atau Karin." ucap Kiba.

"Ya, Bila itu benar.. Kau pasti akan babak belur _Karena_ Dianggap Hentai." ucap Shino menanggapi lelucon kiba.

"Lalu siapa Teman kamar kalian yang lain?" tanya Chouji dari belakang.

"Hn, Shikamaru dan Dobe." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Kiba, dan Chouji tentu tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud _Dobe._

Saat sampai di dalam, Kiba dibantu dengan pencahayaan lilin. Bola matanya bisa menangkap Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. dan Seorang yang tidur meringkuk terbungkus sprei.

Kiba Menoleh ke Sasuke dan menunjuk seorang itu dengan tangannya.

"Hn. Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba tiba. Kiba mendapat ide jahil.

.

"Oy Naruto.." ucap Kiba. Ia bersuara pelan.

"K-kiba? apa itu kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami akan keluar membeli minuman sebentar.. Kau disini sendiri tidak apa kan?" ucap Kiba setengah tertawa.

"H-hah?" Naruto tentu saja terkejut. Namun ia tidak berniat menjembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut.

Belum sempat Naruto melihat ruangan. Kiba sudah berada di pintu. Membukanya lalu menutupnya lagi.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang Naruto rasakan.

Dengan tampang jahil. Kiba berjalan mengendap-endap ke lilin dan meniupnya.

Hufft.

"Huwa!"

DEG! Suasana gelap gulita. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Bagus, Ia sekarang terjebak di ruangan yang gelap sendirian.

"O-oi!" Naruto mengeratkan selimutnya dan semakin meringkuk.

Kiba Lalu memagang tangan Naruto dari luar sprei. Naruto tentu saja kaget. Ia lalu menarik tangannya dari pegangan makhluk asing itu.

"Ekekekekekekekeke.." ucap Kiba menirukan suara seram.

"Huwaaa! Okaa-chan!" ucap Naruto dari dalam selimut.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Xixixixixixixixi!" ucap Kiba semakin girang.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAA!" DUAKH! Naruto tanpa disangka menendang asal suara itu dengan kakinya. DUAKH! BRUK! Headshoot!

"Wadawwwww!"

"Are?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatanya Hantu tidak bisa berkontak fisik?

.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Sekarang sudah pukul 7 lewat 45 menit. Di kamar 62 kini Mereka Ber-enam sedang bersantai.

Yah, Ruangan yang seharusnya Untuk empat orang Ini, sekarang telah mereka sulap menjadi muat untuk 6 orang. Empat buah ranjang yang sehrusnya berada di tengah sekarang telah mereka letakkan miring di samping kiri dan kanan. sehingga sekarang di tengah tengahnya mereka bisa menjejerkan 6 matras sekaligus. walaupun hampir tidak terlihat celah karena di kanan dan kiri matras yang paling ujung mepet sekali dengan muka ranjang. Namun matras kecil yang memang di rancang untuk muat 1 orang, jadi setidaknya mereka mendapat kasur mereka sendiri sendiri.

Kiba tengah terduduk di pojokan saat mereka sedang bersantai. Ia memegangi pipinya yang ditendang Naruto tadi.

"Arr.. Sial.. Pipiku pasti lebam sekarang." ucap Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang makan camilan dan bermain kartu hanya menoleh. Shino lah yang membawa kartu bridge. Oke, Shikamaru bangun. Tumben.

"Cih! Itu salahmu karena kau menakut nakutiku!" ucap Naruto dari sebrang yang sedang tiduran dan melipat tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Itu karena Kau Aneh dan Penakut!" ucap Kiba sengit.

"Hah?!" Naruto menoleh ke kiba. ".. Justru kau yang aneh Karena Sudah dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Malah kepingin jadi hantu!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"..."

"Lagipula.. Aku bukan sepertimu yang menangis hanya karena memar kecil di pipi.." ucap Naruto lagi.

Kiba merengut. Ia menatap Naruto sebal.

"Cih. Aku tidak meminta pendapat orang yang ketakutan dan meringkuk di bawah selimut karena gelap." ucap kiba lagi.

"Pfft.." Sasuke hanya berekspresi geli mengingat Naruto tadi berteriak memanggil ibunya.

Naruto lalu menatap Sengit Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu Teme? Kau mengejekku HAH?!" tanya Naruto ketus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau penakut dan itu Fakta." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa NGGAK!" bantah Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Kiba yang sedari tadi sibuk memegangi pipinya. Sekarang berbalik menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. Ia kemudian tersenyum

.

.

"Hei.. Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bercerita?" ucap Kiba mengajak teman temannya.

"Bercerita?" tanya Shikamaru. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari serentetan kartu yang sedang ia pegang.

Kiba tersenyum senang.

"Ya.. Bagiamana kalau kita berbagi cerita hantu?" ucap Kiba menambahi.

"H-Hantu?" Tanya Naruto takut.

Kiba tersenyum kemenangan Saat melihat ekspresi Naruto ketakutan.

"Kalau kau tidak berani.. Kau boleh bergabung di kamar para cewek dan bercerita perihal fashion." ucap Kiba mengejek.

"A-APA?"

"Err.. Sepertinya Bercerita tentang hantu di ruangan yang gelap bukan ide yang bagus. Kiba." Balas Chouji yang sekarang kalah kesekian kalinya dari Shikamaru. Ia meletakkan Kartu kartunya pelan.

"Ayolah Chouji! Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di saat seperti ini. Bukankah saling menghibur malah lebih baik?" ucap Kiba meyakinkan Chouji.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia paham apa maksud Kiba.

Beberapa orang itu salming berpandangan. Dan akhirnya mereka setuju.

"Baiklah."

.

 _Beberapa menit berlalu_

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk melingkar mengitari lilin yang berada di atas matras. Mereka saling pandang dan bersiap memulai cerita mereka.

Rata rata dari mereka hanya duduk melingkar biasa. Kecuali Naruto yang duduk sembali berselimut sprei menutupi kepalanya. Dan Chouji yang menuang semua kripik kentangnya ke depan tempatnya duduk.

"B-Baiklah.. Karena masing masing dari kita harus memberikan 1 cerita.. jadi, siapa yang duluan..?" tanya Kiba.

Keenam pemuda itu saling pandang.

Tidak ada yang berani berucap ataupun mengangkat tangan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

"Err.. Kalau begitu aku duluan.." Ucap Naruto.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di sana segera menatap Naruto heran. Bukankah Naruto yang paling takut tadi?

"Hoho.. Kalau begitu apa ceritamu Naruto?" tanya Kiba antusias. Ah, Palingan Cerita Naruto tidak menyeramkan.

Semua orang disana bersiap mendengarkan.

"..."

 _ **Cerita Seram - Versi Naruto**_

Naruto menatap bergantian teman temannya, Lalu kemudian ia menceritakan kisahnya.

 _"Ini adalah cerita dimana Ada seorang anak yang sedang berada di depan cermin.." ucap Naruto._

"..."

 _"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan Namanya. "_

"..."

 _"Di hari yang panas, Saat tidak ada orang yang dirumah waktu itu, Dia berniat mandi. Ia ia termasuk anak yang sangat menjaga kebersihan. "_

"..."

Saat dirasa ini adalah watu yang pas untuk mandi, Dia pun menujuk kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua. Dia menghadap cermin dan melihat wajahnya sendiri. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, saat dirasa ada yang aneh."

"..."

 _"Dia membuka bajunya karena ia memang ingin mandi.."_

"..."

 _"Apa kalian tau? Beberapa anak yang sudah puber biasanya memiliki bulu halus di dada kan?"_ tanya Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk.

 _"Anak itu pun bernisiatif mencukur bulu dadanya.."_

"..."

 _"Dan saat dia mencukur bulu di sekitar putingnya.."_

"..."

.

.

 _"Putingnya ikut terpotong."_

 _._

 _"Tamat."_

Sontak seluruh pemuda yang ada di sana lagsung memegangi dadanya. Seakan takut merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami anak di cerita Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Gimana? Seram kan?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"OI! Itu bukan cerita **menyeramkan**! Itu cerita **menyakitkan**!" bentak Kiba sewot.

Naruto menatap kiba jengkel.

"Oh ya? Kau punya cerita lebih baik?!" ucap Naruto sewot kepada kiba.

Kiba hanya mendecih.

"Aku akan menyimpan cerita ku untuk bagian akhir!" ucap kiba.

Kiba lalu menatap temannya yang lain. Ia melirik ke Shikamaru yang terkantuk kantuk di sampingnya.

"Oi Shikamaru. Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kisahmu!" ucap Kiba menepuk Shikamaru.

"Ngh? hah?" Shikamaru celingak celinguk. Ia lalu menatap kiba.

"Ceritakan kepada kami sedikit kisah seram." pinta kiba kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu melirik ke teman temannya yang lain yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Cih. _Merepotkan._ "

Namun Shikamaru Akhirnya menceritakan sebuah kisah.

.

.

 **Cerita Seram - Versi Shika.**

 _ **"**_ _Hoamm.. Ini adalah cerita tentang 2 orang pemuda yang tinggal di rumah tua.."_ ucap Shikamaru memulai ceritanya.

"..." Sementara yang lain ikut mendengarkan.

 _"Mereka baru saja pindah. Tentu mereka tidak tau apa apa tentang rumah tua itu karena mereka memang baru saja pindah."_

"..."

"..."

 _"Di hari kedua, Mereka berinisiatif menjelajahi rumah tua itu. Mereka tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah."_

"..."

 _"Karena keingintahuan yang luas. Mereka pun mencoba turun ke ruangan lembap itu. Di sana terdapat berbagai macam barang antik. Itu membuat kesan misterius di rumah tua itu semakin kuat. "_

"..."

 _"Saat mereka asik melihat lihat. Tiba tiba Anak A lari ketakutan. Mereka pun segera naik dan menyegel tempat itu.."_ ucap Shikamaru. Ia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas.

.

Glek! Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Shikamaru serius.

.

 _"Mereka pun Bercerita di atas. Anak B bertanya kepada Anak A. Kenapa kau lari? .. Anak A bilang Dia melihat DARAH!"_ Ucap Shikamaru Menekankan kata darah.

.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tunggu dulu. Dia tau cerita ini.

.

 _"Lalu karena penasaran Mereka berdua kembali turun. Dan saat di cek kembali. Ternyata darah itu hanyalah saus."_ ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

 _"Tamat."_

 _._

 _._

"..."

"..."

Melongo.

"Are? H-hanya itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm."

"Shikamaru mengangguk.

"AH CERITA MACAM APA INI?!" bentak Kiba sewot.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Oi! Shika! Kenapa kau menceritakan kisah itu kepada Mereka?" tanya Naruto tersinggung.

"Aku hanya berpikir itu cerita yang bagus." ucap Shikamaru. Membuat Naruto bersemu merah karena malu.

"Ah! Tapi Kau tidak Harus Menceritakan kisah ini kan?!" balas Naruto galak.

Sedangkan Chouji dan Kiba hanya diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

.

.

"Baiklah, Sekarang giliranku _Karena_ Aku punya cerita." ucap Shino tiba tiba. tentu semua kaget karena daritadi Shino hanya diam.

.

 **Cerita seram - Versi Shino.**

Beberapa detik mereka menunggu, Namun Shino malah diam. Hanya diam. Mereka tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Shino karena terhalang kacamata hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Kalian tau? Mati lampu = Gelap .. Mati lampu + Memakai kacamata hitam = Gelap gulita.

Detik Berikutnya Shino tidak bercerita namun ia malah menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke.. Aku bertanya padamu, _Karena._ Tadi kau saat di balkon, kau melihat tebing yang ada di luar kan?" tanya Shino kepada Sasuke.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke dengan pertanyaan Shino.

.

 _"Cerita yang akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian adalah tentang kisah cinta."_ lanjut Shino.

"Hah?"

"Wha?"

"Aku mendengar ini dari kakak kelas kita yang dulu juga berlibur ke Okinawa." lanjut Shino lagi.

.

"Dulu, Ada sepasang kekasih yang berlibur ke pulau ini."

"Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi karena cinta mereka tidak direstui. Mereka Akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari tebing yang curam."

"..."

"Namun, Saat mereka mengambil ancang ancang untuk terjun. Sang laki laki mengkhianati sang Perempuan."

"..."

"Dia berhenti dan membiarkan Sang perepuan terjun sendiri."

"..."

"Perempuan itu mati seketika."

GLEK! Naruto menggigit selimutnya. Jujur, Cerita Shino membuatnya merinding.

"Tamat?" tanya Kiba saat mendengar Perempuan itu mati.

Namun Shino menggeleng. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke teman temannya.

"Apa kalian tau? Seharushnya kalian tau. _Karena,_ Tebing yang berada di belakang penginapan ini lah tebing yang aku maksud." lanjut Shino.

"Hiiiiyy!" Naruto menutupi wajahnya.

.

"T-Tamat?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Namun Shino belum puas. Ia masih menceritakan kisahnya.

"Setelah kejadian itu. Ternyata si laki laki pacar perempuan itu memiliki kekasih lain." lanjut Shino.

"Merayakan kematian penganggu di hubungan mereka. Mereka berpesta di sebuah kamar Hotel."

"..."

"Dan mereka bercinta."

"..."

"Namun Saat Mereka asik minum minum. Lampu di kamar mereka mati."

"..."

"Esok harinya, Sepasang selingkuhan itu ditemukan mati dengan kondisi kepala terputus dari badannya." lanjut Shino.

..

GLEK!

orang orang yang mendengarkan semakin merinding.

"Tamat?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Belum." ucap Shino.

..

"Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Hotel yang mereka gunakan untuk berpesta akhirnya dirobohkan dan dibangun komplek penginapan." lanjut Shino.

..

"Kakak kelas bilang, Antara tebing dan Hotel, Posisinya saling membelakangi. Mengingat tidak ada komplek penginapan lain selain yang kita tempati di daerah ini. Jadi,, Kemungkinan Kita sekarang mendiami penginapan yang dimaksud." lanjut Shino.

..

"S-serius?" tanya Chouji. Dia dari tadi hanya mengunyah dan terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Ya." jawab Shino.

"Dan aku ingat sekali kalau kakak kelas bilang. Tragedi pembunuhan itu terjadi di kamar nomor 62." lanjut Shino.

"Hiii!" Naruto sekarang menutup seluruh badannya dengan sprei. Ini Juga kamar 62! oh my god!

..

"Aku juga mendapat pesan dari kakak kelas. Kalau kita tidur di kamar nomor 62 atau 26, Kita sebaiknya jangan Mematikan lampu. Dan.. Bila ada yang mengetuk pintu, Kita harus pura-pura tidur."

"O-oi! Lampu disini kan mati sendiri!" lanjut Naruto.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Masih ada Lilin Naruto." ucap Shino.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba. Wuusssh.

Lilin yang ada di depan mereka mati.

"HUWAAAA!"

"UWOOH!"

"AWW!"

Mereka berenam langsung tiarap dan mencari kasur masing masing. Terutama Naruto. Ia langsung memejamkan mata dan bersebunyi dibalik sprei nya. Dasar bodoh.

TIK TAK TIK TAK.

Bunyi jam dinding terasa sangat menganggu di telinga mereka berenam malah membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan tidak berani bergerak.

TOK TOK TOK!

Ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Mereka berenam semakin meringkuk.

"O-i Shino. Aku pikir ceritamu hanya fiksi." bisik Kiba di samping Shino.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

TOK TOK TOK

"Hiiyy!"

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan malas. Di sampingnya, Karin hanya mengekor seperti anak membuntuti induk.

Ya, Mereka disuruh menyusul Anak laki laki yang sepanjang makan malam di lantai bawah tadi tidak kelihatan. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua disuruh Kakashi.

Mereka disuruh menengok ke kamar nomor 62 untuk menghampiri Naruto dkk. Sakura tidak mungkin kan membiarkan teman-temannya kelaparan saat yang lain sudah makan kan?

Anehnya. Kakashi memberi Sakura senter.

..

Saat mereka sampai ke depan pintu kamar nomor 62. Mereka langsung mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK.

 _"HUWAAAA!"_

 _"UWOOH!"_

 _"AWW!"_

Sakura sediki menyipitkan mata saat ia mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Ia menoleh ke Karin. Namun Karin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sakura pun mengetuk pintu lagi.

TOK TOK TOK.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Menyadari yang tidak beres. Sakura pun berniat membuka pintu. Dan kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci.

Cklek.

Sakura sempat terkaget karena lampu di kamar mereka mati.

Dia pin menyalakan senter yang diberi kakashi. dan menyorot ruangan gelap itu.

Ia maju perlahan diikuti Karin.

Saat berada di dalam. Sakura terkaget saat ia menyroti tempat tidur yang di set sedemikian rupa.

Tanpa sadar dia berteriak.

"KYAAAA! YAOIIIII!" Sepertinya Sakura salah sangka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note :** Yoyo, Hanzama Is back.

Note : Cerita yang diceritakan Naruto terinspirasi dari cerita dalam sebuah anime.

Wah. untuk kedepannya, Saya mungkin tidak bisa janji update cepet. Karena besok saya sudah mulai sibuk dengan seluk beluk perkuliahan. Jadi saya tidak janji update cepet. Tapi akan saya cicil sedikit2 ..

Okesip, Makasih perhatiannya.. Slam hangat dari hanzama.. semoga sukses selalu~ Ciao~

 **REVIEW**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	22. 22 (Lucky Draw)

**Chapter 22 :** Lucky Draw

.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sakura di kamar 62 saat melihat Para pria sedang tidur berjajar.

"Hah?"

Enam orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun duduk terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Ketua Kelas?! Ya ampun! jangan mengagetkan kami!" bentak Kiba saat mengetahui yang datang bukanlah hantu melainkan Sakura dan Karin.

"K-k-kalian Yaoi?!" tanya Sakura shock.

"A-apa?!"

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura tiba tiba dan tanpa aba aba dia melempar senter yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah. Dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan senter itu mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Adaww!"

Sakura pun lari dari tempat itu.

Melongo. Di sana sekarang hanya ada 6 pemuda itu dan Karin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"E-err.. Sekarang sudah lewat makan malam, Kalau kalian tidak segera, kalian bisa melewatkannya.." ucap Karin akhirnya.

"B-begitu ya." balas Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kalian bergegas." ucap Karin mengakhiri dan segera keluar menyusul Sakura.

Hening.

.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Shino bingung.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

"A-APA?!"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji kini sudah berada di ruang makan penginapan. Ya, Sehabis diberitahu Karin tadi. Mereka segera merapikan diri dan melesat menuju kesini setelah mengunci kamar mereka.

Di depan mereka, Ibiki kini tengah berdiri melipat tangan dan dengan tampang garang menatap keenam pemuda itu. Di tangannya masih dipegangnya Megaphone yang sama dengan yang ia pegang tadi pagi.

"Kau serius sensei?!" tanya Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibiki.

"Kau dengar apa kataku?! Telat datang, Tidak dapat jatah makan!" bentak Ibiki lagi kepada keenam pemuda itu.

Oh, Jadi itu yang terjadi.

"Omong Kosong!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

DUAKH! satu pukulan tepat di ubun ubun Naruto. Ah, memang sial. Ditampar, Dilempar senter, Diberi bogem mentah. Semua orang sepertinya menganggap kepala Naruto adalah papan Sasaran.

"LIHAT JAM! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH SEMBILAN!" teriak Ibiki. Kini menggunakan toa yang ia pegang.

Berbicara dengan enam orang saja harus menggunakan toa. Kau greget sekali sensei.

Naruto hanya menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata saat Moncong megaphone yang ibiki pegang diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya.

"Lalu kau tidak mengusahakan apapun untuk kami?!" tanya Kiba frustasi.

Sepertinya yang semangat membantah Ibiki hanya Naruto dan Kiba. Karena dilihat keempat pemuda yang lain hanya diam dan memilih menjaga jarak.

"APA?! kau pikir aku bapakmu?!" bentak Ibiki lagi.

Melongo.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan anak yang tidak tepat waktu!" lanjut Ibiki.

"K-kami hanya telat beberapa menit Sensei." ucap Naruto memotong.

BLETAK!

"WOI!" Naruto kena pukul lagi.

"Beberapa menit Dengkulmu! Makan malam dimulai jam 7 tadi! Dapur sudah ditutup 30 menit yang lalu!"

"Apa?! bukan berarti kami tidak bisa makan sekarang kan?! Kami kan membayar biaya yang sama!" balas Kiba.

DUAKH!

Nyut Nyut.

Kiba meringis merasakan kepalanya yang nyut nyutan. Guru yang satu ini memang sering sekali main tangan. Terkadang kiba heran kenapa Orang ini bisa jadi guru BK.

"Membayar apanya?! Seingatku, Study Tour ini sepenuhnya di biayai oleh komite sekolah!" ucap Ibiki lagi.

"..."

"Akan selalu ada hukuman untuk orang orang yang tidak bisa tepat waktu."

"..."

"Kalian seharusnya berlajar disiplin."

"..."

"Sekarang pergilah Ke kamar kalian masing masing! Hus hus!" usir Ibiki seenaknya. Lalu dengan penuh wibawa, Ibiki Pergi dari situ.

Meninggalkan Mereka ber-enam yang diam mematung.

Hening.

"Cih. Aku terkadang heran kenapa Tsunade mau menerima lamaran kerja si Condet itu." ucap Kiba saat dirasa Ibiki telah pergi jauh.

"Err.. sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar." ucap Chouji.

Naruto menoleh.

"Apa Maksudmu Chouji? Kau ikhlas saja saat Kau tidak diberi makan?!" tanya Naruto heran.

"B-bukan begitu.. Maksudku, Ibiki sensei bilang, Dapur ditutup 30 menit yang lalu." lanjut Chouji.

"Huamm.. Chouji benar. Lagipula ini sudah biasa Naruto. Tidak makan 1x bukan masalah kan?" Tanya Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan.

Yah, Semenjak mereka Pindah memang Perihal makan tidak selalu tertib 3x sehari. Kadang 2x sehari kadang 1x. jadi, Hal seperti ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Shikamaru.

"Huh? Apa kepandaianmu itu luntur shika?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Hah?"

"Aku belum makan sejak pagi kau tau!" ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Itu gara-gara perjalanan sial ini. Dan tadi pagi Sasuke tidak memasak!" ucap Naruto menuding Sasuke.

"Oi, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tersinggung.

Namun Naruto hanya mendengus.

.

Cukup lama mereka berdebat. Namun itu harus terhenti karena kakashi yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yo!" Sapanya. Ia membawa membawa kantung plastik berisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan rokok. Sepertinya dia habis belanja.

Kenam pemuda itu menoleh.

"Kakashi sensei?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Hai! Apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam begini?" tanya Kakashi.

Keenam orang itu menatap Kakashi heran.

"Cih. Kami belum makan malam." ucap Naruto ketus.

Hm. Kakashi mengerti keadaannya disini. Mereka sepertinya telat datang dan, tidak diperbolehkan makan oleh seseorang. Yah, Kakashi bisa jelas mengetahui siapa yang tegas sekali dengan peraturan dan melarang mereka makan.

"Kau dari mana Sensei?" tanya Kiba melihat Kakashi membawa barang blanjaan.

"Hm? Dari minimarket." ucap Kakashi, Ia menunjukkan blanjaan yang ia pegang.

Sementara Mereka tentu heran melihat Kakashi membeli rokok.

"Kau merokok Sensei?" tanya Shino.

"Hahaha.. Tentu Saja tidak, Ini adalah pesanan Azuma."

"Oh."

Ya, Azuma adalah satu satunya guru di Konoha yang pecandu rokok.

.

"Oh iya! kalian belum makan kan?" tanya Kakashi.

Keenamnya menatap Kakashi. Mereka mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi kalian sesuatu." ucap Kakashi.

"Hah? kau ingin memberi kami makanan Kakashi?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Hahahaha.." kakashi malah tertawa. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan memberikan kepada mereka.

Sasuke yang menerima benda yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Hah?" Naruto melongo melihat yang diterima Sasuke adalah kertas.

"Apa itu? Kertas?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan melihat benda yang diberi kakashi. Oke itu aneh. Ada enam orang yang sedang kelaparan disini. Dan bukannya diberi makan, eh malah diberi kertas.

Sasuke menatap heran enam buah kertas kecil berwarna biru yang ia pegang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi tesenyum lagi.

"Sepertinya itu kupon Makanan gratis." ucap Kakashi.

"Makanan gratis?" ucap Semua pemuda itu. Mereka pun segera mengerumungi Sasuke untuk memeriksa. Membuat Sasuke harus mendorong mereka satu persatu supaya tidak terlalu dekat.

"Ya, Aku mendapatkannya dari Minimarket tadi." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

Keenam pemuda itu menatap Kakashi.

"Dimana kita bisa menukarkannya?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi lalu menunjuk belakang punggungnya dengan jempol tanpa berbalik.

"Kalian bisa pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan. kalian tau? 6 porsi makanan gratis itu lumayan. tapi sepertinya kalian lebih membutuhkannya." ucap Kakashi.

Naruto menatap Kakashi kagum. Ya, Gurunya ini memang penyelamat nya dari dulu. dari semenjak mereka masuk ke lingkungan baru, Sepertinya Kakashi sangat perhatian dengan anak didiknya. Tidak seperti Ibiki, Kakashi adalah guru teladan.

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi sangat kagum dengan Kakashi. Ah, _Aishiteru Sensei._ (Err.. sebaiknya jangan berpikiran aneh aneh tentang kakashi Naruto, atau fanfic ini akan mendapat kecaman dari Reader karena memasukkan unsur yaoi.)

Naruto yang sedari tadi memang lapar. Segera mengkomando teman temannya untuk berangkat berburu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. ayo kita pergi." Pimpin Naruto kepada teman temannya.

"Tunggu-" Sebelum Naruto beranjak, Mereka dihentikan oleh Kakashi lagi.

Mereka menoleh.

"Apa lagi Kakashi?!" tanya Naruto malas.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian semua pergi sekaligus." ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Hah?"

Kakashi melirik ke jam tangan yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Ini sudah larut.."

"..." Oke ini aneh, beberapa detik yang lalu, Kakashi memberi mereka kupon. Namun detik berikutnya, Mereka dilarang keluar. Apa otak Kakashi baik baik saja.

.

"Ah, maksudku.. Kalian boleh pergi. tapi tidak semua, mungkin perwakilan." ucap Kakashi.

"Oh." jadi itu yang dimaksudkan kakashi.

"Karena bila orang banyak akan bisa jadi masalah. Mungkin 3 orang cukup." lanjut kakakashi lagi.

Keenam pemuda itu saling pandang. Oke bila disuruh memilih, pasti kebanyakan dari mereka akan saling tunjuk dan menyuruk orang lain yang pergi, dimana mereka bisa bersantai dan menunggu makanan datang.

Shikamaru yang malas dengan hal yang merepotkan, akhirnya bersiap pergi dari situ.

"Oi shikamaru. kau mau kemana?!" tanya Kiba mengetahui Shikamaru mengambil langkah seribu.

"Tidur."

Ah, Sudah kuduga, Shikamaru. Orang ini tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan makanan selama dia masih bisa tidur.

"Aku akan pergi, _Karena_ Aku juga butuh udara segar." ucap Shino kemudian.

Mereka menoleh kepada Shino.

Naruto yang memang semangat mencari makan, Akhirnya juga mengajukan diri.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Sasuke juga akan pergi. Yang lain, Kalian bisa menunggu di kamar." ucap Naruto semangat.

"What?"

"Semakin cepat kita berangkat, Semakin cepat kita pulang!" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa harus aku?" protes Sasuke saat menyadari dirinya diseret ke permasalahan ini.

Namun Naruto mengabaikan, dan mengajak Shino dan Menyeret (secara harifiah, Bukan secara kiasan) Sasuke keluar dari penginapan itu.

.

Meninggalkan Chouji dan Kiba yang diam mematung.

Menyadari Tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang ingin beranjak. Kakashi pun berucap.

"Err.. Kiba-kun.. Chouji-kun.. sebaiknya Kalian menyusul Shikamaru. Sepertinya para pembimbing akan melakukan inspeksi malam hari sebentar lagi." ucap Kakashi.

"Hah?"

Mendengar itu, Kiba dan Chouji pun segera mengambil Langkah seribu menyusul Shikamaru.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Dan begitulah mereka berakhir sekarang, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shino sedang dalam misi mencari makan malam berbekal 6 buah kupon yang Kakashi dapat dari minimarket. Oke ini menyebalkan, Saat kau lapar bukannya diberi makan malah diberi beberapa kupon dan disuruh menukarkannya sendiri.

Kakashi bilang ini adalah Kupon makanan gratis. Tapi dia sendiri sepertinya tidak tau jenis makanan apa yang bisa didapat dari kupon berwarna biru tua itu.

.

Sasuke menatap beberapa buah kupon yang ia pegang di tanyang kirinya kini. Kupon itu bertuliskan _'Akatsubaki'_ di tengahnya. Dan tulisan _'Free Yakisoba coupon'._ Di sudut ia bisa melihat gambar maskot _dango daikazoku_ yang memelas menatap Sasuke, Menampilkan kesan kawai dari maskot bulat itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.. Ia merasa aneh.. Yah, Kupon yang bertuliskan _free yakisoba,_ Tapi maskotnya adalah dango. **Event promosi yang aneh.**

Sasuke membalik kupon itu. Mencoba mencari perusahaan apa yang mempelopori Event kupon ini.

.

.

 _ **'Sponsored by : Akatsuki Corp.'**_

"..."

.

Sasuke mencoba mengucek matanya. Memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. Namun nyatanya matanya masih normal.

..Tunggu dulu..

.

Bukankah ini adalah Nama perusahaan aneh yang diurus Kakak Sasuke dan teman temannya?! WTH?!

Sasuke mencoba mengingat ingat kakaknya Itachi dan beberapa teman gilanya yang tidak Normal menurut Sasuke.

Seingat Sasuke, Akatsuki Corp adalah perusahaan yang sering mengadakan event event kerjasama denggan beberapa perusahaan kecil. Ya, Sasuke pernah diberi Tiket pameran barang elektronik yang diadakan oleh Akatsuki dan perusahaan _Samsunk._

Itu tentu Jauh dari bidang produksi Akatsuki. Karena Seingat Sasuke, Akatsuki adalah perusahaan pemroduksi mainan.

Tapi mengetahui para pengurus perusahaan ini adalah orang orang tidak waras.. Sasuke tidak terkejut. Sasuke hanya tertegun saja Karena Sekarang Akatsuki mensponsori Event makanan.

Sepertinya mereka menjadi lebih gila dari biasanya..

Hm? Kenapa gila?

Sasuke memang tidak tau siapa saja pelopor Perusahaan ini. Itachi pernah bilang bahwa perusahaan ini didirikan oleh 10 orang. Dulu, Waktu ulang tahun Sasuke, Sasuke pernah mendapat kado yang beratas namakan Akatsuki. Kalian tau apa kado yang diberikan kepada Sasuke?

.

Sebuah boneka.

Kalau boneka biasa saja sih. Sasuke mungkin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Boneka yang dimaksud adalah boneka jenglot. Ya, diberi boneka jenglot saat berulang tahun adalah salah satu pengalaman aneh Sasuke.

Boneka yang mereka Namai _Gedo Mazo_. Yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memlintir kepala kakaknya adalah saat Sasuke membaca Box pada boneka itu. Sasuke hampir saja membantingnya saat di penjelasan bertuliskan "Boneka ini hanya untuk 8 tahun keatas.", Justru boneka seperti itu seharusnya untuk 80 tahun keatas.

Semenjak Saat itu, Sasuke percaya bahwa otak Itachi sudah terkontaminasi dengan orang orang jebolan rumah Sakit jiwa.

.

.

 _Back To setting._

Sasuke berjalan pelan menapaki jalan setapak di pinggiran pantai Okinawa yang gelap. Di sisi lain, Naruto berjalan paling depan dan Shino berjalan paling belakang,

Dari mereka bertiga, Sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang terganggu dengan udara yang dingin. Shino terlihat biasa saja karena memang ia selalu memakai jaket kutub-nya yang tebal. Sedangkan Naruto. Ah, Sasuke tidak merasa si bocah hiperaktif ini kedinginang, mengingat sepertinya dia berjalan santai sedari tadi.

Semilir angin laut yang menghempas tubuh Sasuke, memaksanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yah, Ini salah satu resiko tidak membawa apapun selama perjalanan. Bahkan jaket yang sangat berguna disaat seperti ini sangat Sasuke harapkan. Namun hanya berharap saja tidak mungkin membuat lemari pakaianmu melayang sendiri ke Okinawa.

.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Akhirnya mereka sampai di minimarket yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Minimarket yang berada di ujung jalan dengan nama _'NipponMart'_ Yang terpampang jelas di depan mata Sasuke.

Tanpa basa basi, Naruto pun memimpin teman temannya masuk ke dalam Minimarket itu. Sasuke berhenti beberapa Saat di depan pintu masuk, Membuat Shino yang berada di belakangnya terheran heran.

Naruto menoleh.

"Sebaiknya cepat Kita tukarkan kupon kupon itu Sasuke." ucap Naruto tiba tiba.

"Naruto benar, _Karena_ jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang semakin larut," sambung Shino dari belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam minimarket itu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, Diikuti Shino.

.

 _Ting tong Selamat datang._

Ucap Sebuah suara entah dari mana yang sempat terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sasuke. Namun Tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh mereka.

Ketiga meuda itu diam di depan pintu. mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar. Setelah saling lirik, Mereka mendekati kasir yang ada di samping kanan mereka.

.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan kasir. Di depannya sepertinya sang penjaga kasir tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga. Sasuke menatap bosan penjaga kasir yang malah mendengarkan lagu dari headset kecil yang tertempel di telinganya.

"Lalalala~"  
Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sedangkan Shino hanya menatap Nametag penjaga kasir itu.

 _"Lebah Pembunuh."_ Shino menatap heran. Nama yang aneh,

"Err.. Permisi.." ucap Sasuke halus.

.

"Yoyo~ Lala Yeyeye~" senandung orang itu lagi.

Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

"HOI! Paman!" bentak Naruto.

Ah, Akhirnya. Dengat sedikit tenaga. Penjaga kasir itu menoleh. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda yang ada di depan mejanya..

"Err.." Gumam Naruto..

Penjaga kasir yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Di pipi kirinya terdapat tato tanduk kerbau yang membuat Naruto merinding.

"Yoyo!~ Ada apa!~ Kalian berdiri disana!~ Mengangguku yang sedang bekerja!~" ucap orang itu.

"Hah?"

Melongo.

"Namaku Killer Bee!~ Aku bekerja disiniee!~ Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian beliee!~ Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergiee!~" Ucap Penjaga kasir itu lagi. Hm? Killer Bee? Nama yang aneh.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata kata saat mendegar logat rapp yang digunakan oleh orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hn. Kami ingin bertanya." ucap Sasuke.

"Tanya tanya katamu?~ Aku bukan seorang Guru!~ Kalau kau ingin tau sesuatu!~ Pulanglah dan bertanya kepada ibumu!~" ucap Bee lagi.

Sasuke hanye mendengus. Satu lagi orang aneh yang Sasuke temui.

Sasuke pun tidak menggubris Pernyataan Bee. Ia malah menyodorkan enam buah kupon dan meletakkannya di meja kasir.

"Kau pasti tau apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Killer Bee menatap Kupon itu sebentar.

"Yo Yo~ _I know it Son!~_ Itu adalah sebuah kupon! dasar Bodoh!~ dasar Bloon!~" ucap Bee lagi. Masih dengan logat rapp nya.

"Oi siapa yang kau panggil bloon?" Tanya Naruto emosi karena percakapan ini dirasa semakin aneh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tau dimana kami bisa menukarkannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yo yo! Apa mata kalian buta!~ Padahal disini sudah ada penjelasannya!~" ucap Bee lagi, Ia menunjuk ke kupon tepat ke tulisan 'Free Yakisoba.'

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan.."

"..."

"Maksudku, Apa kami bisa menukarkannya disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ah, jujur, Sasuke pusing mendengar logat rapp yang aneh milik orang ini.

"Tidak bisa!~ Karena, Aku bukan penyelenggaranya!~" lanjut Bee, lagi.

"Hah?"

"Hah?! Tidak bisa?! Bukankah tokomu yang memberikan kupon ini?!" Tanya Naruto emosi. Yah, Beginiliah Kalau ingin mendapatkan barang yang gratis. Barang gratis biasanya prosesnya lama.

"Ya ya!~ Kau benar kawan!~ Aku yang membagikan!~ Kepada yang beruntung diantara para pelanggan!~ Namun maafkan!~ Bila ingin menukarkan!~ Bukan tempat ini yang dimaksudkan!~" balas Bee meminta maaf.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Lalu dimana kami harus menukarkannya?" tanya Shino yang sedari tadi diam. Dia sedari tadi hanya mengamati keadaan minimarket dan menengok kesana kemari. Ia mengamati sebuah aquarium kaca sedang yang diisi oleh seekor gurita. Ya, memelihara gurita di minimarket memang hal yang aneh.

"Bila kalian ingin sekali!~ Kalian bisa menukarkannya ke Akatsubaki!~" lanjut bee.

"Akatsubaki?"

Bee mengangguk.

"Akatsubaki adalah restoran!~ Letaknya di ujung jalan!~ Setelah perempatan!~ Kalian belok kanan!~" ucap Bee sembari menunjuk jalanan di luar dari dalam tokonya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino hanya mengikuti arah tangan Bee menunjuk.

.

Huh.

Sasuke pun mengambil kupon kuponnya kembali dengan keras.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dari tempat itu. Menghiraukan Bee yang masih bersenandung ria.

 _"Ya ya~! Hati hati di jalan!~ Agar tidak kecelakaan!~ atau diculik setan!~ semoga kalian diterima disisi tuhan!~"_ ucap Bee dari dalam Saat Naruto dkk sudah sampai di luar.

"Apa katamu?!" Entah kenapa Naruto merasa emosi dengan bait terakhir dari kalimat paman Rapper itu.

Namun Karena Ajakan Sasuke yang mengajak segera menjauh, Kahirnya Naruto hanya menurut.

.

.

"Apa benar kita ingin menukarkan kupon kupon ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada teman temannya.

Oke, Sekarang Sasuke malah merasa tidak yakin.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Tentu Saja kita akan menukarkannya! Ini adalah Yakisoba kau tau!" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Ya benar, semenjak mereka pindah, Mereka belum pernah makan masakan enak. Karena Masakan sasuke bisa dibilang rasana biasa biasa saja (Bahkan terkadang tidak enak). Ya, Maklum Sasuke adalah pemula. Bagi Naruto, Yakisoba adalah _Golden chance!_

Shino hanya diam. Ya, kalau disuruh memihak, Mungkin dia akan memihak Naruto. Jarang jarang kan bisa dapat yakisoba gratis.

"Tapi ini sudah larut Naruto.." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Dengar Sasuke! Kita adalah predator!.." ucap Naruto tegas. "..Dan itu..." Naruto menunjuk ke kupon yang ada di tangan Sasuke. ".. Adalah Target kita malam ini!" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke menatap bosan Naruto. Naruto memang seperti anak anak.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Namun Akhirnya Sasuke setuju.

"Terserah kau saja lah.." akhirnya Sasuke ikut juga.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Kiba dan Chouji kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2. Mengingat ini sudah hampir jam 9, Tidak heran kalau sudah tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin teman teman mereka yang lain sudah tidur di kamar masing masing- setidaknya pura pura tidur karena seperti yang kakashi bilang tadi,

Para pembimbing/Guru akan melakukan inspeksi malam untuk mengecek siapa yang masih berkeliaran di lorong. Seperti Kiba dan Chouji saat ini.

Dan yang akan tertangkan mungkin akan diberi hukuman.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan di lorong Lantai 2 yang sepi. Lampu yang padam membuat suasana terlihat mencekam. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka,

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar nomor 62, Kiba melihat Samar siluet seseorang yang bediri di depan pintu. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Shikamaru..?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Hm?" sahut orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru hanya membalas namun tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Pintunya terkunci." ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah?"

Kiba pun mendekati pintu dan memegang knop pintu.

KLEK KLEK KLEK.

Kiba mencoba menggerakkannya namun tidak bisa.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Ia lalu menoleh kepada Chouji.

"Siapa yang memegang kuncinya..?" Tanya Kiba kepada Chouji.

"Eh? Err.. Mungkin Shino."

Gawat! Pasti sebentar lagi inspeksi malam! dan Sekarang mereka bertiga terjebak di luar.

Dan kalau dipikir pikir, Pembimbing Bus 1 adalah si condet itu. Sial! Kiba tau, Ibiki pasti tidak akan percaya dengan alasan yang akan diberikan kiba, meski kiba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kiba mengumpat menyalahkan Shino untuk Hal ini.

 _'Si pecinta serangga sialan itu-'_

 _._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Yoyo, Hanzama Is BACK! oke, Saya tau apa yang anda pikirkan. updatenya lama! _(mengulang kata2 yang kemarin)_

Maafkan saya yang tidak punya waktu luang ini.

Dan apa ini? chapter yang pendek? Apa Author serius menyajikan _this piece of shit_ untu reader?

Ya.. Chapternya memang tidak terlalu panjang.. sekali lagi saya minta maaf.. saya hanya mencoba menghidupkan kembali fanfic ini, sedikit semi sedikit.. jadi mohon maaf (lagi) bagi reader yang tidak puas.

..

Oke sebelum saya tutup.

 _Saya bermaksud menjadikan Hinata di fanfic saya adalah hinata Versi Road to Ninja? Kira kira para readers akan bilang?_ **Yes** / **No**

(Yah, sedikit Voting sebelum saya tutup.. harap berikan pendapat)

Oke mungkin itu saja!

Sekian dari saya! Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, Semoga readers sukses selalu~

Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 23..

Cya cya~

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**


	23. 23 (That's Why I Hate You Sensei!)

**chapter 23** : _That's Why I Hate You Sensei!_

 _._

 **.**

Ah, Malam hari di Okinawa. Sebuah malam tenang diterangi sinar rembulan. Dan, deburan ombak yang menghantam tebing terdengar unik di gendang telinga. Apalagi suara angin laut yang- _Tunggu dulu,_ Kenapa kita harus mempedulikan pantai yang tidak ada cewek bule dan bikini di malam hari- _ehem._

oke, kembali ke cerita..

 _Penginapan - 21.00_

Mitarashi-sensei kini tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri lantai tiga. Dimana sepertinya lorong yang ia tapaki memang sudah tidak ada orang lagi.

"Ahh~ merepotkan sekali!~" umpatnya.

Yah, Perjalanan ini memang hanya mengikutsertakan beberapa guru, dimana guru prempuan yang ikut serta hanyalah Kurenai-sensei, Wakil kepala sekolah : Shizune-sensei dan Anko sendiri. Bahkan Tsunade sang kepala sekolah tidak bisa ikut karena ada rapat Koordinasi.

Yang membuat Anko bingung adalah. Kenapa dirinya harus ikut mengawasi lorong, memastikan tidak ada yang berkeliaran. Padahal sepertinya para guru laki-laki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengawasi seluruh sudut penginapan. Sebenarnya Anko yakin sekali, Anak didiknya yang imut imut itu tidak akan ada yang membuat kekacauan dengan berkeliaran selepas jam tidur. Ya, Optimistis yang terlalu tinggi.

Anko berjalan malas maju ke depan. Senter yang ia pegang ia sorotkan ke setiap sudut lorong. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut berjalan sendirian malam malam begini. Lorong yang ia lewati memang terkesan menakutkan. Selain lampu lorong nya yang sengaja dimatikan, Karena setiap melewati beberapa pintu sekali, Kau akan menemukan lukisan kuno yang beragam tampilannya. Sepertinya pemilik penginapan ini gemar sekali mengoleksi lukisan antik. mengingat tadi saat Anko berbincang kepada pak tua yang mengurus penginapan ini, Ia dengan bangga menjelaskan beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di aula bawah.

.

Tak lama Anko melewati pintu kamar nomor 79, gendang telinganya menangkap suara gaduh yang datang dari dalam.

 _"WHOAAA!"_

 _"Awass! Dia datang kearahmu!"_

 _"Gaara! Tikam dia!"_

Anko menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Gaara?" gumam Anko. Anko tau, Sabaku Gaara adalah anak kelas 2-2. 'Apa yang orang-orang bodoh itu lakukan di dalam?' batin Anko mendengar keributan yang dirasa aneh.

 _"Awass.. Gaara dibelakangmu!" teriak orang lagi yang ada di dalam._

 _"Akh!"_

 _"Akhh tidakkk Jangaaann!"_

GEDUBRAK! TRANG DUAKH!

Anko terkaget karena suara gaduh diikuti benda pecah yang tiba tiba terdengar.

"Oi?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Anko. Ia meggedor pintu Kamar 79.

Cklek. Tiba tiba pintu dibuka. Anko tentu saja kaget dan mundur kebelakang.

Tiba tiba Gaara keluar. dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan segera. Ia lalu bersandar ke pintu

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Anko kaget karena melihat Gaara terengah engah dan bercucuran keringat.

"Hah..hah..hah.. H-hai sensei.." ucap Gaara masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

 _"Huwaaa! Toolong.."_

Anko mengernyitkan dahi saat ia mendengar suara meminta tolong dari dalam.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam?" tanya Anko mencoba menggeser tubuh Gaara yang menghalangi pintu.

"Hah.. Aku yakin kau tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di dalam." ucap Gaara lagi. Ia masih terengah engah.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Tolongg! Gaaraa!"_ ucap Suara itu lagi dari dalam.

Anko semakin heran.

"Oi minggir!" ia mendorong keras tubuh Gaara. Namun Gaara masih tegap berdiri dan menghalangi Anko untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membuka pintu ini Sensei. Ini demi kenyamanan kita bersama." ucap Gaara.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" tanya Anko ketus. Oke, Anak ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Anko semakin penasaran,

Ia menarik keras Gaara untuk menjauh dari pintu. Gaara pun akhinya mengalah juga.

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Hn.. terserah saja lah.. Tapi jangan bilang kalau aku tidak mengingatkanmu.." ucap Gaara. Ia mundur beberapa langkah di belakang Anko. Memberi jarak cukup jauh dari tempat anko berdiri.

Anko sedikit kaget karena Gaara membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari pintu di depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!" tanya Anko.

"..."

Namun Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Cih. baiklah sabaku.. Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, ya sudah.. akan aku cari tau sendiri.." ucap Anko lagi.

"..."

"Tapi awas saja.. kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menurutku.. kau yang akan ku beri hukuman!"

Gaara hanya diam. Dia menatap Anko yang sudah berbalik dan memegang knop pintu.

Oke, Gaara memang sedikit takut. Bukannya takut kepada Anko. Tapi takut akan masalah yang datang saat Anko membuka pintu itu. Ah andai dia tau apa yang ada di dalam.

Gaara yang melihat Anko sudah memutar setengah putaran Knop. Akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Err.. sensei!" ucap Gaara mencoba mengalah. Membuat Anko menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia menoleh.

.

Gaara pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya Tadi saat aku dan Shira membuka lemari-" ucap Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

.

.

 _ **"-Makhluk**_ Itu muncul.." ucap Gaara.

"Makhluk?" tanya Anko heran.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dan mengiyakan "Ya."

Gaara menatap Gurunya ini dengan tatapan serius.

"Yang membuat aku tidak mengerti adalah. **Makhluk** itu bisa terbang _."_ ucap Gaara lagi.

"..."

"Huh? Maksudmu burung?" tanya Anko tidak mengerti.

Namun Gaara menggeleng.

Oke, Anko merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku bocah sabaku ini. Makhluk yang bisa terbang? Tunggu dulu,, Jangan bilang-

"M-Maksudmu H-Hantu?" tanya Anko. Oke, dia sedikit paranoid. Apa bocah ini mencoba menakut nakuti guru? yang benar saja!

"..."

Gaara hanya diam sekarang. Bahkan mengangguk atau menggeleng pun tidak.

Respon Gaara yang tidak jelas membuat Anko semakin penasaran. Tapi juga bercampur takut. Jujur, Seumur umur dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat hantu. Bahkan menonton film Horror saja dia tidak berani.

Namun situasi sekarang. Di dalam ada seorang yang butuh bantuan. Dan ini sudah kewajiban guru untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan membantu apa yang guru bisa Lakukan.

"J-jangan b-bodoh Sabaku! Hantu itu tidak ada!" ucap Anko mencoba membantah.

"A-"

Ah! dia tidak peduli lagi! Sebagai guru yang bertanggung jawab, Dia harus tau apa yang terjadi!

Anko menepis rasa takutnya. Dan dengan satu sentakan, ia membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK! KRIEEET!

Anko menoleh ke dalam. Bersamaan dengan Suara pintu yang terbuka, Gaara sudah melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Menjauh ke jarak yang aman.

Membuat Anko semakin teritimidasi dengan keadaan. _'Awas saja kau Sabaku.'_

 _._

 _._

GLEK! Anko menelan ludahnya nya sendiri karena merasa tenggorokannya tiba tiba terasa kering. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar nomor 79.

"H-halo?"

Wushh! Tiba tiba dari belakangnya, Anko merasakan angin yang berhembus dari belakang pundaknya. Seakan ada seseorang yang lewat.

.

"Sensei! Larii!"

"Hah?" Anko menoleh ke sumber suara. Dimana Shira sudah berdiri di luar kamar hanya memakai kolor dan kaus oblong.

"A-Aapa yang Ka-?"

"SENSEII LARI! ATAU **DIA** AKAN DATANG!" Ucap Shira suaranya sedikit meninggi. Menyuruh sensei tercintanya pergi dari situ.

Apa? Shira ingin bilang kalau Anko berdiri disini dia akan diterkam hantu? Yang benar saja!

"A-apa? Tidak ada yang namanya hantu bodoh!" ucap Anko tegas.

.

Anko hanya menatap bosan Shira dari dalam kamar.

Tapi-

Tunggu dulu.. entah kenapa Tiba tiba kaki Anko merasa gatal. Ini aneh ,, seingatnya tadi dia masih memakai stocking.

Ia menoleh ke bawah..

.

Mencoba melihat kakinya sendiri..

.

Dan percaya atau tidak..

.

Dia melihat **Sosok** itu..

.

.

.

Rupa menakutkan yang banyak sekali. Seakan mengintimidasi Anko yang sedang berdiri. Kira kira ada lusinan pasang mata yang kini berada di bawah Anko. Mereka semua menatap Anko dengan tatapan keji..

Bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah bersentuhan dengan kaki jenjang Anko..

.

Tanpa sadar guru muda itu berteriak.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! KECOAAA!"

Dan dia pun lari secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pfft.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan waktu yang larut di okinawa.. ya. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam tidur

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan kebanyakan murid yang kini tengah mengurung diri di kamar penginapan mereka masing masing.. kenapa digunakan frase 'kebanyakan'? Karena memang kenyatannya masih ada saja yang ribut di ruangan mereka sendiri atau bahkan malah keluyuran.. tentu kita tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa siapa oknum yang malah keluyuran di jam segini, mengingat itu adalah tugas para guru dan pembimbing untuk mentertibkan murid-muridnya.. ya, para para murid yang keluyuran itu adalah beberapa pemuda yang berinisial.. Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamar-uhuk uhuk ehem..

..

Err, maksudku. Mereka terlihat semangat sekali untuk menikmati malam di luar kamar mereka.. karena mereka sepertinya lebih memilih mengendap-endap di lorong daripada kembali ke ruangan mereka yang 'terang benerang'-err .

..

"Oi K-kiba.. bukankah ini ide buruk kalau kita berkeliaran di sini..?" Tanya Chouji tatkala mereka berada di depan lift di lantai 2.

"Sst pelankan suaramu chouji.. kau mau kita tertangkap guru..?".. ucap Kiba menurunkan suaranya 1 oktaf.

"Justu kalau kita disini. Kita akan tertangkap Kiba!" ujar Chouji.

Kiba menghela nafas.

"Huh. Kau benar.. kita memang harus mencari tempat yang aman.." balas Kiba lagi..

"B-Bukan itu maksdku.. bukankah kita sebaiknya kembali ke kamar.." ucap Chouji lagi

Kiba menatap Chouji.

"Hah..? Memangnya kau pikir kita akan baik baik saja dengan hanya diam di depan pintu.?" Tanya Kiba ketus.

"..." Chouji hanya diam.

"Kalau para guru melihat kita berkeliaran di jam malam. Memang mereka akan hanya diam dan bilang selamat malam sembari menampilkan senyum ramah..?"

"..."

"Kau ta kan siapa yang kita hadapi..?" Tanya Kiba lagi..

Chouji hanya mengangguk ragu. Kalau kalian ingin tau. Guru guru di konoha Gakuen sebenarnya memang sedikit 'Aneh'. Ya, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Seorang guru perempuan ahli hipnotis. Seorang guru berambut putih bercadar yang selalu membawa bawa buku porno. Seorang guru pecinta ular yang sangat takut kepada serangga. ada juga guru olahraga gila yang mode pembelajarannya seperti pelatihan tentara hitler.

.

Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan kiba dan chouji yang bergumel di depannya. Ia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa bisanya berakhir dengan membuntuti dua orang ini.. Ah. Kalau dipikir pikir dia juga belum makan dari tadi pagi..

Tau seperti ini.. tadi dia mending ikut Sasuke untuk keluar cari makan..

.

Cting.

Tak lama mereka berdiri. Suara lift yang pintunya terbuka membuat mereka sedikit was was

Mereka yang kaget tentu hanya menoleh dan menatap pintu lift yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

.

"Hah.?"

Nampaklah seorang gadis yang berdiri di dalam box berjalan itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak gadis itu karena melihat 3 sosok samar samar yang berdiiri di depan lift. Penerangan dari lift yang menerangi secuil ujung lorong yang gelap membuat bayangan tiga pemuda ini terlihat seperti orang yang ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

.

"S-Shion-chan..?" Tanya Kiba sedikit kaget

".."

Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan Kiba yang memanggil nama gadis yang ada di depannya kini.. siapa dia..? Shikamaru memang tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam begini?" tanya Shion kepada tiga pemuda tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap bosan. Dia berpikir kalau dia juga punya hak menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Eh? Err.. Kami sedang jalan jalan-hahaha.." ucap Kiba mencoba membalas. Jujur, Kiba sedikit ngefans dengan gadis di depannya ini. Beh, Penyanyi + Artis . wajahnya cantik pula. Benar benar _Perfecto._

"Oh." Shion bergumam.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini?" tanya Shikamaru. Mengabaikan tatapan malu malu kucing-err. yang diberikan Kiba kepada gadis yang ada di depannya.

Namun Shion yang ditanya malah menatap Shikamaru intens.

"Eh? Sepertinya Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semenjak kelas 1. Kau salah satu anak baru itu ya?" Shion malah balik bertanya. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Shion dengan tatapan mengisyaratkan _'Merepotkan.'_

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan _Anak pindahan_ , Ya. Aku anak pindahan. Kalau yang kau maksud _Anak baru_ , Tidak juga. Aku sudah tinggal dibumi semenjak 16 tahun yang lalu." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Hah?"

Shikamaru hanya diam di menit berikutnya. Chouji, Kiba dan Shion hanya menatap Shikamaru dari ujung matanya.

"Eh.. err.. Kalau begitu, Siapa namamu?" tanya Shion.

"Hn. Shikamaru." ucap Shikamaru malas.

Shion tersenyum. Ia membungkuk kepada Shikamaru.

"Hai' Salam kenal Shikamaru-san." ucap Shion ceria.

"Hn."

Melihat Shion yang membungkuk. Shikamaru tidak berniat balas membungkuk. Ia malah melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Jaa. Kau mau naik, turun atau keluar disini? Karena kami juga ingin menggnakan lift nya." ucap Shikamaru seenak jidat. Walaupun bahasa yang halus, tapi tetap saja ada maksud tersirat untuk mengusir.

"Eh? Err.." Shion pun lalu melangkah maju keluar dari lift.

Lalu Shikamaru pun melangkah masuk menyeret kiba dan Chouji. Shikamaru lalu memencet tombol 1.

Saat pintu lift tertutup sempurna Shikamaru hanya menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala dan bersiul.

Yah, Penginapan ini memang terasa aneh. Halaman luar terasa sekali kesan tradisional jepang. Namun Saat melihat interoir di dalam, Terkesan seperti bangunan ala barat yang kental dengan lukisan yang bermacam macam. Dan lift ini juga aneh mengingat, Ada secuil perpaduan modern di bangunan seperti ini.

"Err.. Kenapa kita ke lantai 1 Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji. Mereka masih ada di dalam lift.

"Kita ingin sembunyi kan?.. Aku tau kalau di lantai 1 ada Onsen. daripada bersembunyi di tempat yang merepotkan, bukankah berendam air panas malah lebih nyaman?" tanya Shikamaru. Menjelaskan kepada Kiba dan Chouji.

 _Ah! Satsuga Shikamaru._

Kiba dan Chouji saling pandang. Mereka mengangkat bahu. Namun akhirnya tersenyum juga tanda setuju.

Cting.

Tidak ada 1 menit mereka berdiri. Lift itu sudah mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar.

Saat pintu terbuka sempurna. Mereka hampir terlonjak kaget melihat ibiki berdiri di depan pintu lift.

"S-sensei?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Ibiki membawa kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Hoo? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini malam malam?" tanya Ibiki. Dengan pandangan dan Nada yang biasa.

"Eh err.. anoo." Kiba hanya tergagap tidak bisa berkata kata.

Cih sial! Mencoba menghindari bencana malah berpapasan dengan err,. _Shit_!

Shikamaru hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sedangkan chouji mundur mentok ke dinding lift.

Melihat tidak ada yang menjawab, Ibiki segera berucap.

"Hm. Ikut aku sekarang." ucap Ibiki,

"Akh!"

"Sial."

Gumam mereka bertiga saat Ibiki Tanpa aba aba dulu sudah berada di dalam lift dan memencet tombol menuju lantai 4.

Lift ditutup sempurna.

Mereka berempat hanya diam mematung di belakang pundak ibiki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Entah kenapa ini seperti diantar ke tempat eksekusi. Kiba menyalahkan Shikamaru untuk hal ini..

Namun Shikamaru dengan santainya hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi death glare kiba.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di atas.

Mereka hanya diam dan tidak berani melangkah maju mengikuti ibiki yang sudah berada di luar lift. Ibiki yang heran pun menoleh.

"Oi. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo!" ucap Ibiki sedikit keras. Dia mengisyaratkan untuk Mereka bertiga agar segera melangkah maju.

Dengan terpaksa mereka pun maju dengan langkah pelan.

Mereka terus mengikuti ibiki menyusuri lorong lantai 4. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Cklek. Pintu itu dibuka oleh ibiki.

Glek. Mereka bertiga menelan ludah.

Mereka bisa sayup sayup mendengar suara dari dalam. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran sebelum mereka benar benar bisa melihat siapa yang berteriak teriak.

.

Anko-sensei, Di depan nya ada dua orang-oh,, itu err.. Gaara dan a..Siapa itu?

BRAK! Anko menggebrak meja.

 _"Kalian mencoba menakuti guru dengan Kecoa eh?"_ Ucap Anko tegas.

 _"A-apa?! Kami ini juga korban sensei! Anda pikir kami mau menemui para kolonial serangga sialan itu?"_

 _"Tutup Mulutmu Shira!"_

Shira hanya melongo saat perkataannya diinterupsi oleh Anko.

 _"Intinya! Kamar kalian, Kesalahan kalian!"_ Ucap Anko seenak jidat. Oke, Anko memang sangat ngeri kepada Kecoa, Dan mengingat tadi dia 'diserang' oleh gerombolan serangga itu di kamar yang ditempati Gaara dan Shira. Ia jadi ingin sekali menyalahkan mereka berdua.

 _"Mana bisa begitu?! Sudah kubilang saat kami membuka lemari, 'mereka' muncul begitu saja!"_ balas shira lagi tak mau kalah.

Pertengkaran mereka harus dijeda karena Ibiki masuk dan membawa 3 muridnya.

Gaara yang melihat seorang yang ia kenali masuk. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.

Namun Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan menggeleng.

.

Mengabaikan Gaara dan Shira yang sedang bedebat alot dengan Perempuan egois yang seperti anak remaja yang sedang puber. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba hanya melangkah maju di belakang ibiki.

Mereka bertiga menatap bingung dengan ruangan ini. Ini bukan kamar tidur. Melainkan lebih seperti ruang santai. dmana terdapat dapur, kamar mandi dan tungku perapian di ujung ruangan. Berbeda dengan kamar mereka yang hanya berbentuk tak lebih dari persegi panjang. Ruangan ini lebih seperti ruangan pribadi dimana di dalamnya terdapat beberapa bilik dan ruangan lain.

Saat melihat Ibiki yang ada di depannya berhenti. Mereka berempat ikut berhenti.

Shikamaru menatap gerak gerik guru yang ada di depannya kini. Dia dengan satu gerakan berhasil membuka jendela. Ibiki lalu menengok ke luar dan menghirup nafas dalam. Ah, Udara malam yang sejuk. Ia lalu meletakkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa di jendela. bila kalian menengok ke bawah. Maka kalian akan langsung berhadapan dengan kolam ikan koi yang berada persis di bawah jendela lantai 4 itu.

Ia lalu menoleh kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kalian tau? Aku habis mengunjungi festifal sedekah bumi di pulau ini. Dan aku membeli takoyaki karena orang sekitar bilang takoyaki Okinawa rasanya lezat..." ucap Ibiki.

Mereka bertiga diam menunggu ibiki menyelessaikan kata katanya. Ya, tidak mungkin kan mereka dibawa jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk mendengar ibiki berbicara tentang takoyaki.

".. Dan mengingat kalian belum makan maka. Aku tadi meminta Azuma dan Guy-sensei untuk memberikan jatah nasi kotak mereka.." ucap Ibiki lagi.

"Hah?" shikamaru, kiba dan Chouji tidak mengerti.

Ibiki lalu menunjuk ke meja di sampingnya dimana ada 3 buah box yang sepertinya nasi.

"Itu jatah makanku, Asuma, dan Guy.. Kalian boleh memakannya." ucap Ibiki.

Mereka bertiga melongo. What? Serius? Apa ini serius? ini bukan troll kan? Atau supertrap? ibiki yang galak itu? memberikan jatah makannya? waw man!

"S-serius sensei?" tanya Chouji.

Ibiki mengangguk.

"Ya, mengingat kita menginap disini juga dijamu makan malam. Sepertinya ditambah nasi kotak memang sedikit berlebihan."

"..."

"Daripada Mubazir."

Shit! Kesurupan apa guru mereka ini!

Shikamaru Hanya diam dan menatap ibiki.

"Hanya tiga?" tanya shikamaru. Kiba dan Chouji menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku.. Bukankah kami ber-enam?" lanjut shikamaru. tentu dia membicarakan tentang Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino yang sedang keluar. Mengingat mereka juga butuh makan. Ya, untuk jaga jaga kalau Kupon yang dimaksud kakashi tidak bisa ditukar kan?

Ibiki mendengus.

"Hanya Asuma dan Guy yang mau memberikan nasinya bocah! Ini pun lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali." ucap Ibiki menjelaskan.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang. Ah, memang Asuma dan Guy sensei adalah guru yang bijak!.. tunggu dulu..

Entah kenapa mereka bertiga ingin sekali men death glare Anko sekarang.

..

Anko yang merasa ditatap hanya menoleh ke tiga pemuda itu dan bertanya.

"Apa HAH?"

Melihat reaksi Anko. Ketiga pemuda itu pun kembali menoleh ke ibiki.

..

"Baiklah. Ini." Ibiki lalu memberikan ketiga kotak nasi itu kepada Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji.

Mereka pun dengan sedikit lega menerima pemberian ibiki. Ah, ternyata ibiki tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

Ibiki tersenyum,

.

Setelah beberapa basa basi. Mereka bertiga pun segera pergi dari situ sebelum ibiki menyinggung 'kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran malam malam begini'

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong lantai 4. Ya, Mereka tidak menyangka atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Di tangan mereka masing masing terdapat box sedang yang katanya berisi makanan.

"Ahh~ Aku tidak menyangka Ibiki-Sensei memberi kita makanan." ucap Chouji.

"Hah.. Kau benar. Sepertinya dia salah makan tadi.." balas Kiba seenaknya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

Ya, Shikamaru memang belum terlalu lama mengenal guru BK nya yang baru itu. Namun ia cukup tau, Mengingat dia, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sering diberi hukuman olehnya. Cukup tau kalau seharusnya ibiki tidak sebaik ini.

Well, Apapun motifnya, Makanan tetaplah makanan.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan Santai menuju lift. Ya, mengingat mereka tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mereka. Mereka bertiga berniat menuju lantai 1 dan bersantai di aula besar, menunggu Shino, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali.

..

.

.

Err.. Namun shikamaru sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.. Ia mengangkat kotak yang ia pegang.. Mencoba menaik turunkannya beberapa kali..

"Tapi,, Kok kotak ini ringan sekali ya?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Kiba dan Chouji hanya menoleh. Mereka berhenti melangkah dan mencoba mengangkat-angkat kotak yang mereka pegang.

..

Benar! Ini ringan sekali!

.

Jangan jangan..

.

Mereka saling pandang. Jangan bilang ini seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

.

Mereka mencoba membuka kotak itu..

..

dan.

.

.

Melongo.

 **Isinya Hanya sampah.**

KREK! Brak brak brak! Kiba Dan shikamaru sudah membanting kotak itu dan menginjak injaknya.. mendzalimi kotak tak berdosa itu dengan sepatu mereka dengan sadis.. Chouji hanya swatdroped melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

.

Ah sial! Memang, Memberi mereka makanan memang hal yang terlalu baik yang akan dilakukan Ibiki.. _Imposible! shit! God Dammit!_

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Nb : Before that._

Ibiki kini tengah duduk di depan perapian. Dia bersantai di sebuah sofa dengan memagang sebungkus takoyaki hangat yang ia beli beberapa saat yang lalu. Di depannya, Televisi besar yang ia tatap kini tengah menyuguhkan acara FTV malam yang memang sengaja ia pilih untuk menemani malamnya.

Ya, para koleganya mungkin sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya masing masing. Anko yang tadi berada disini bersama muridnya pun sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ah! Malam pribadi yang sempurna.

.

"Huh?" Ibiki menyipitkan mata saat ia melihat 3 buah Kotak yang berada di atas meja di samping televisi. Tunggu dulu..

Ibiki mendekati kotak itu. Ia mencoba berpikir..

"Ah.. Jangan jangan.."

Ia membuka salah satu kotak itu..

Benar saja!

Kotak putih itu berisi Nasi ayam lengkap beserta lalapan. Ibiki lalu menoleh ke meja di samping jendela. Mengingat tadi disana juga ada tiga buah kotak yang bentuknya sama persis.

Ibiki mencoba berpikir.

Ah! Dia salah memberikan kotak! Seharusnya kan kotak ini yang dia berikan kepada ketiga pemuda tadi!

.

Ibiki merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Namun sejurus kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahu, dan kembal duduk di sofa nya yang empuk.

 _'Beh! Untuk apa aku harus menyusul mereka!_ ' Batinnya. Ya, Mungkin mereka bertiga sekarang sudah turun dari lantai 4. Dan ibiki terlalu malas untuk keluar dari ruangan yang nyaman ini. Ah biar lah. Bodo amat..

.

.

Sialan kau sensei!

.

 **TBC - REAL TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author** __ _Note's_ _ **:**_ Yo yo.. Hanzama Is back.. Gomen apdetnya lama, Banyak tugas.. well akhirnya! 1 chapter aneh kembali slesai. (_ _")

Oke, sedikit hint. di chapter depan atau depannya lagi.. Kita akan kedatangan tamu..

 _ **Akatsuki..**_ Yayyy-uhuk uhuk.. mari kita tunggu kejadian apa yang akan diberikan oleh organisasi jahat kebanggaan MK itu..

..

Oke tanpa basa basi..

Sekian dari hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu~

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


	24. 24 (Malam Bulan Merah)

**chapter 24 :** _Malam Bulan Merah_

.

Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto kini tengah terbengong di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Bangunan besar berwarna merah yang memiliki banyak lampu itu seakan membuat mata orang orang lewat tertarik untuk melirik. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mengetahui seluk beluk Okinawa. Namun Ia tau, semenjak mereka berdiri di depan bangunan ini Sasuke sudah menghitung sekiranya lusinan orang yang keluar masuk.

Namun yang membuat mereka bertiga tercengang dari tadi bukanlah keramaian yang terasa dari bangunan itu, melainkan lebih ke tulisan besar yang terpampang di dinding bangunan itu.

.

.

Akatsubaki - Night Club.

Wtf? Bukankah si paman rapper tadi bilang Akatsubaki adalah restoran? Namun apaan nih?

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Tidak salah! Melihat banyak pengunjung didominasi orang orang berpakaian nyentrik. Ini adalah klub malam!

.

Sasuke mencoba melirik toko disekitar mereka. Barangkali memang ini adalah bangunan yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan sebuah warung yakisoba.

Namun seteliti apapun Sasuke mencari, tetap saja hanya bangunan di depannya ini yang memiliki nama Akatsubaki.

"Err.. sebaiknya kita kembali." ucap Sasuke tiba tiba. Yang ia tau, masuk ke klub malam bukanlah hal yang sehat bagi anak SMA

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kita sudah sejauh ini, dan Kau ingin kembali begitu saja? HELL NO!" balas Naruto. Ia menatap tajam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih.

"Tsk! Lihat di depanmu dobe! Apa sebuah bangunan yang papan reklamenya ada gambar perempuan menggunakan sportbra terlihat seperti restoran yakisoba dimatamu?" ucap Sasuke. Ia memegangi kepala Naruto dan memaksanya melihat gambar _Onee-san_ ecchi yang berada di bagian atas bangunan merah itu.

"Oi Lepaska-" Naruto tentu saja berontak karena tiba tiba kepalanya di plintir oleh Sasuke.

"Ini bukan Restoran Yakisoba dobe! Kita ditipu oleh Penjaga Minimarket tadi!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Saat Sasuke sudah melepaskan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengumpat tanda tidak senang.

"Huh! Barangkali mereka juga menyajikan Yakisoba kan!" ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hah?" Sasuke terbengong.

"Kita tidak bakal tau kalau kita belum mencoba!" lanjut Naruto lagi

"Mana ada club malam yang menjual yakisoba bodoh!" balas Sasuke sewot. Kadan Sasuke heran, Apa benar Naruto memikirkan apa yang ia katakan.

"..."

"Lagipula! Mana mungkin kita diperbolehkan masuk! Ini klub dewasa! dan Kita masih SMA!" lanjut Sasuke.

Tanpa disangka, Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya kepada Sasuke, tanda meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat tangan Naruto.

"Kupon." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, Ia pun menyerahkan 6 kupon yang ia kantongi kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima kupon itu, lalu menoleh kepada Shino.

"Oi Shino.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memperhatikan Naruto. Ia lalu bergiliran menatap Sasuke.

.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali, _Karena_ Aku juga tidak cukup yakin tentang tempat ini." ucap Shino.

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan mendengar ucapan Shino.

"Kan? Sudah ku bilang dobe?" balas Sasuke. Ia lalu berbalik dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. diikuti Shino yang juga ikut berbalik badan.

Namun tanpa disangka Naruto malah berlari mendekati pintu. Ia menghampiri paman berjas hitam yang menjaga pintu.

Sasuke tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"O-Oi!"

.

Shino dan Sasuke hanya diam mematung saat dari kejauhan mereka melihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan sang paman penjaga pintu.

Ia terlihat sedang menunjukkan kupon yang ia pegang kepada sang penjaga pintu.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berbicara. Paman berjas itu membukakan pintu masuk untuk Naruto. Naruto mengisyaratkan Shino dan Sasuke untuk mendekat. oke, itu sangat tidak disangka.

 _"Dasar Bodoh."_ Gumam Sasuke.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

Entah kenapa sekarang mereka berakhir di sini. Sasuke merutuki perbuatannya sendiri karena mengikuti Naruto masuk. Mereka kini telah berada di dalam gedung Akatsubaki.

Saat Sasuke melewati pintu masuk. Bau parfum dan minuman keras langsung menyeruak menghantam indra penciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menutup hidungnya.

"Sial!" gumam Sasuke pelan. Ya, dulu dia memang berandalan, Yang suka berkelahi. Namun seumur hidup, Dia baru pertama kali masuk ke tempat seperti ini.

Oke, Dia menyalahkan Naruto untuk ini.

"Ayo." ucap Naruto mengajak Shino dan Sasuke mendekati meja bar. Oke, entah kenapa mereka mau maunya mengikuti Naruto untuk hal semacam ini. Sial.

Sasuke berjalan pelan di belakang Shino dan Naruto. Apa hanya perasaannya atau memang dia menjadi bahan tatapan para wanita di sini. itu membuat Sasuke sedikit risih tentu. Mengingat dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan di dalam sebuah klub malam. Apalagi dia masih memakai seragam konoha gakuen. kalau ada seseorang yang mengenalinya bagaimana? ah!

perlu beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di depan meja bar.

Naruto melongo sendiri melihat Seorang bartender yang memakai china dress sedang menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas.

"P-P-Permisi." ucap Naruto. Pakaian sexy yang dikenakan kakak bartender itu membuat Naruto gugup.

Sedangkan bartender itu Menatap heran 3 orang pemuda yang berada di _Night club_ nya.

"Huh? Kalian Anak SMA? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya wanita itu heran.

"Eh .. err.." Naruto lalu menyodorkan 6 buah kupon yang ia pegang ke wanita itu.

.

Sedangkan wanita yang melihat kupon itu malah tertawa.

Mereka bertiga tentu bingung melihat sang wanita bartender itu malah tertawa. Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto saling pandang.

"..Hahaha... Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.." ucap Wanita itu, Ia menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

Wanita itu pun menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak ketiga pemuda itu untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Guren. Aku pemilik tempat ini." ucapnya.

.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit berlalu semanjak 3 pemuda ini masuk ke bangunan klub malam di okinawa. Mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk diam di depan meja bar dengan gugup. Gugup dengan keadaan sekitar mereka tentu.

Di depan mereka, Wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai guren tadi, sekarang tengah tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga.

"Jadi? Kalian dari mana?" tanya Guren kepada mereka bertiga.

"..." Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya saling pandang. Mereka ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak ini. Sedangkan Shino lebih memilih diam. Seperti biasanya.

Namun Guren malah tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau ada anak SMA yang berkeliaran di klub ku malam malam begini." ucap Guren segera.

"Err.. Apa kau pemilik tempat ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yup! Ini adalah usaha kecilku." lanjut Guren bangga.

"Oh." balas Naruto.

Guren menatap penasaran 3 pemuda di depannya. Jujur, baru kali ini dia mendapat tamu tak terduga di kedai kecilnya ini. dia jadi bertanya tanya kenapa ada beberapa pemuda yang berani masuk ke klub dewasa hanya untuk menukarkan sebuah kupon yakisoba.

Guren lalu beranjak dan mengambilkan 3 pemuda ini beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Nih." ucap Guren menyajikan beberapa jus kepada tamunya.

Mereka menatap 3 gelas jus itu dengan heran. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak yankin bisa membayar ini. Mereka berdua menatap Shino. Namun Shino hanya mengangkat bahu, Tanda dia juga tidak membawa uang.

Melihat ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang. Guren segera berkata,

"Tidak usah bayar, Gratis dariku." ucap wanita dewasa itu melanjutkan.

"..." Ketiga pemuda itu pun dengan ragu mendekatkan jus itu dengan tangan mereka.

Guren tersenyum. mereka pun menikmati minuman mereka dengan santai.

.

.

.

"Oh, Iya.. Kupon yang kalian bawa, Sudah tidak bisa ditukar.." ucap Guren tiba tiba.

UHUK UHUK! membuat Naruto yang menyedot jus nya keras tersedak.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

UHUK UHUK!

"Apa maksudmu?"

Guren mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian tau maksudku kan? Tidak bisa. berarti tidak dapat yakisoba." ucap Guren.

"H-hah? T-tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Gila. jadi ini semua sia sia?

Guren menghela nafas.

"Well,, Sebenarnya kupon itu sudah tidak berlaku karena pembatalan dari sponsor. Setahuku, Semua kupon undian yang disebar sudah ditarik oleh perusahaan akatsuki. Namun aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang beredar." ucap Guren penjang lebar.

"Hah?"

"Kalian mendapat kupon ini dari belanja kan?" tanya Guren.

Shino dan Sasuke masih mendengarkan. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas karena tersedak.

"Dulu,, Akatsubaki memang sebuah restoran terkenal di Okinawa. Bahkan menu yakisoba berukuran besar ini sangat menarik perhatian para wisatawan." lanjut guren menunjuk ke kupon yang tergeletak di meja.

"..."

"Namun karena sebuah insiden, restoran maskot Okinawa itu ditutup. dan semua kupon ditarik kembali." lanjutnya.

"Insiden?"

"Ya. Kebakaran besar. Menewaskan 25 orang." lanjutnya.

GLEK. ketiga pemuda itu sekarang serius memperhatikan. Naruto juga sudah bisa lepas dari batuknya.

Guren dengan perlahan mencondongkan badannya untuk lebih mendekat ke ketiga pemuda itu.

 _"Dan kalian tau.."_

.

.

 _"Ada urban legend yang beredar.."_

.

"Hah?"

.

.

 _"Barang siapa yang mempunyai, dan mencoba menukarkan kupon setelah kejadian 'itu'. Mereka akan mati."_ ucap Guren.

.

.

.

"UAPAAA?"

"..."

"K-kau bercanda kan?!"

Mereka bertiga melongo mendengarkan cerita yang diceritakan wanita di depannya ini.

Guren hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu sih menurut orang orang..." ucap Guren santai. "... Aku juga tidak tau benar atau tidak-nya."

"Huh! Jangan menakutiku!" ucap Naruto segera. Oke, Dia memang yang paling tidak tahan dengan cerita hantu.

Sasuke menatap guren.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cerita itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Guren.

Guren hanya memposisikan dirinya untuk berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi Semenjak aku membeli tanah ini.." ucap Guren menunjuk lantai ".. pemiliknya yang dulu menganjurkan aku memakai nama Akatsubaki untuk klub ini."

"..."

"Karena dia bilang.. Aku akan mendapat sial kalau menggunakan nama lain di bangunan yang aku bangun di atas bekas lahan akatsubaki." ucap Guren lagi.

..

"Akh!"

Naruto menatap ke lantai. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya sekarang berdiri.

Naruto merinding sendiri saat tau kalau sekarang dia duduk di atas lahan yang pernah terjadi insiden.

"Jadi kau percaya dengan takhayul?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak juga sih, Aku hanya menerima Sarannya. Akatsubaki bagus untuk nama Klub malam." lanjut guren lagi.

Melongo.

.

Guren lalu mendongak mencoba mencari sesuatu diantara pengunjung. Biasanya dua orang _itu_ Nongkrong di sini di jam segini.

Ketiga pemuda itu tentu heran.

"Akh itu dia." Guren menunjuk sebuah meja dimana ada dua orang yang sedang ngobrol.

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke arah yang ditujuk Guren.

"Aku sarankan kalian menemui mereka, dan menyerahkan kupon ini." ucap Guren sembari menyodorkan kembali kupon milik ketiga pemuda itu.

Naruto menerima kupon itu lagi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tentu heran. Di matanya dia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning dan seorang lelaki bercadar.

"Mereka dari Akatsuki-corp. akhir akhir ini mereka sering nongkrong disini. Kalian sebaiknya menyerahkan kupon ini untuk menghindari sial. aku yakin mereka akan memberi kalian kompensasi pelanggan." ucap guren. ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Hahh~" Mereka bertiga menghela nafas.

Naruto, Shino dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka pun dengan malas akhirnya pergi dan mendekati kedua orang asing itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Di meja tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dkk duduk tadi. Nampak dua orang yang sedang ngobrol.

 _"Sudah ku bilang kan Deidara! Kau tidak harus membawa petasan mu itu kemanapun kau pergi!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Kakus! Ini adalah Seni!"_

 _"Berhenti memanggilku Kakus bodoh!"_

 _"Huh! Aku Heran kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini bersama pecinta uang sepertimu! Hmm!"_

 _"Ini adalah pekerjaan Dei! Pein sendiri kan yang bilang kita harus profesional!"_

 _"Tapi Percumah kita punya anak buah kalau akhirnya kita sendiri yang mengurus dokumen yang masuk!"_

 _"Ini dokumen penting dei! tidak boleh ada kesalahan kan?"_

 _"Huh! Kalau tau begini.. Seharusnya aku ikut Sasori No Danna ke konoha dua bulan yang lalu! Hmm!"_

 _"Sasori kan sedang kuliah! Dia kuliah karena dia pintar dia juga bekerja part time di sebuah restoran. Aku cukup tau, Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau bersantai dan membuang-buang_ _ **uang**_ _.. Dia cukup menghargai apa itu_ _ **uang**_ _.. Tidak sepertimu yang bahkan tidak tau jumlah dari 20 dollar bila dijadikan yen."_

 _"Mana aku tau hmm! Siapa yang peduli dengan uang. yang aku heran, Kenapa usaha iseng kita dulu sekarang malah menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar sekarang."_

 _"Hm. Itu yang dinamakan Ekonomi Deidara."_

"Err.. Permisi." Obrolan ringan mereka harus diinterupsi oleh beberapa orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka.

Kedua orang itu tentu menoleh.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui orang yang berambut kuning itu ternyata laki laki. wth. Dan, Jadi ini Akatsuki? Apa kedua orang ini temannya Itachi?

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kakuzu sengit. Karena melihat beberapa pemuda yang menganggunya.

Tunggu dulu, Seingatnya ini bukan tempat untuk anak SMA. wth again!

"Sudahlah kakuzu.. Jangan terlalu kasar! Hmm!" ucap Deidara.

.

"Err.. Kami diberitahu Kakak bartender bahwa kalian dari Akatsuki-corp. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan." ucap Naruto.

"Pentingkah?" tanya Deidara heran. Tidak biasanya mereka ditemui orang seperti ini. Ia lalu menatap Guren dari kejuhan yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"Ya." balas Sasuke tiba tiba. Ia menatap Kedua orang itu tajam.

"Ah, kalau begitu Silahkan duduk." ucap Deidara. Mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk duduk.

"Tidak usah. Kami berdiri saja." ucap Sasuke. Ah, dia sudah tidak mau melewati obrolan yang lama. Dia sudah capek.

Kedua orang itu menatap Sasuke. Sikap yang tidak asing.

"Hahaha.. begitu ya.. Oh, perkenalkan dulu.. Aku Deidara, dan ini Kakuzu. Hm." ucap Deidara memperkenalkan diri.

Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikan.

"Kalian dari Akatsuki corp kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup!"

"Kalian dulu pernah mengadakan kerjasama dengan restoran akatsubaki kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?.. Ya. sepertinya begitu.." balas Deidara lagi.

"Kalau begitu.." Sasuke lalu meletakkan kupon kupon itu di depan Deidara, dan Kakuzu. ".. Kalian tau apa ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sopan santun. Dia sudah capek kesana kemari.

Kakuzu tentu tau. Ini adalah kupon Promosi yang membuat Akatsuki untung besar dulu. Namun karena insiden, Kupon ini sudah ditarik sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dan dia adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas penarikan kupon ini.

Karena tidak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman. Dulu Pain menyuruhnya menentukan kebijakan untuk siapa saja yang masih memiliki kupon ini harap dikembalikan ke akatsuki.

Dan akan diberi kompensasi sebesar 400 Yen setiap kupon.

Kakuzu malah men death glare Sasuke.

seadangkan Deidara hanya sweatdroped melihat tingkah kakuzu. Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak rela uang 1200 yen nya di beri ke orang lain. Ingat tanggung jawab mu pak tua!

.

"Kenapa dengan Kupon ini?" tanya Kakuzu pura pura.

"Kupon ini sudah kadaluarsa." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"..."

"Kami sebagai pelanggan merasa dirugikan." lanjutnya.

"..."

Kami sudah korban tenaga untuk sampai kesini."

"..."

"Kami minta ganti rugi."

"Tidak ada." sambar Kakuzu tiba tiba.

"Hah?"

"Tidak ada ganti rugi. Waktu penarikan sudah berlalu. Kupon itu tidak berarti apa apa sekarang." ucap Kakuzu.

"HAH? Yang benar Saja!" ucap Naruto emosi.

BRAK!

Ia menggebrak Meja dengan kasar. Jadi ini benar benar sia sia? pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa makan yakisoba? no way man!

Sasuke tanpa disangka malah mencengkram kerah baju Kakuzu. Membuat Deidara, Naruto, dan Shino terkejut.

"Kau main main denganku?" ucap Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam Kakuzu.

Namun kakuzu dengan halus melepas tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Pulanglah, Ini sudah larut nak." ucap Kakuzu layaknya Bapak bapak yang meminta anaknya pulang.

Deidara melongo.

"Cih." Sasuke pun dengan kasar mengambil kembali kuponnya dan berniat pergi dari situ.

Namun tangannya dipegang oleh kakuzu.

Sasuke melotot.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membawa kupon itu bila aku jadi kau." jawab kakuzu.

"Hah?"

.

.

"Kau tau kalau kupon itu dikutuk kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"..."

"Aku pikir nona bartender itu sudah menceritakan kisahnya padamu." ucap Kakuzu lagi.

"..."

"Tentang tragedi yang melekat pada kupon itu." lanjutnya.

GLEK! Ah, Cerita seram lagi. Naruto heran semenjak dari penginapan tadi, kenapa malam nya dibayang bayangi oleh cerita seram.

Sasuke malah tersenyum sinis.

"Ini kupon ku.. jadi terserah aku bodoh!" bala Sasuke sengit.

Kakuzu mencoba berpikir.

Namun akhirnya ia punya ide.

"Begini saja.. Aku akan menukar kupon itu dengan 1 kotak karya seni.." ucap Kakuzu.

"Hah?"

Kakuzu lalu mengambil kotak milik Deidara dan menyodorkannya ke Sasuke.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." ucap Kakuzu lagi.

"O-oi!" Deidara tentu saja marah saat tiba tiba kotak-nya diberikan begitu saja kepada orang asing. Namun kakuzu hanya membalasnya dengan isyarat menggunakan tangan.

.

Sasuke menatap heran kotak putih yang disodorkan kakuzu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang itu karya seni."

Sasuke menatap Kakuzu.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan omong kosong seperti ini!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

..

Kakuzu menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu terserah.. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kesialan mengikuti kalian dan berujung kematian karena memagang kupon terkutuk." ucap kakuzu untuk yang terakhir.

Sasuke masih berdiri teguh dengan pendiriannya. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, Dia sudah menarik lengan Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk tidak membawa kupon itu.

Mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil kotak 'seni' itu Saja. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya kepada Sasuke untuk melepaskan kupon itu.

Sasuke menatap Bosan Naruto. Namun saat naruto berkata _'Please'_ Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan kupon itu kepada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda." ucap Kakuzu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu membawa kotak putih itu bersamanya dan segera pergi dari situ. Diikuti Shino dan Naruto.

.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino berjalan malas di jalanan okinawa yang gelap. telah nampak banyak toko yang sudah tutup karena memang hari sudah sangat larut.

Pada akhirnya, Mereka tidak mendapatkan makanan apapun malam ini. Ah, memang benar benar.

"Sasuke. Apa kau sudah mengecek kotak itu, _Karena_ Aku penasaran." ucap Shino memecah keheningan.

Sasuke menoleh. Ah, benar si Kakuzu bilang tadi ini adalah karya seni.

"Aku juga penasaran Sasuke." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya. Ia lalu bergantian menatap Naruto dan Shino.

lalu dengan sekali hentakan, dia membuka tutup kotak putih itu.

"Hah?"

..

Selusin boneka tanah liat.

"Apaan nih?!" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Shino dan Naruto ikut mendongak ke kotak untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sasuke memegang 1 buah boneka berbentuk laba laba.

"Huh~" Sasuke menghela nafas. ".. Sudah kuduga kita ditipu.."

Shino dan Naruto yang melihat benda aneh itu pun juga tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali. Mereka hanya pura pura tidak tau dan melanjutkan menapakkan kaki mereka kedepan.

Hening.

"Kita buang saja ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membawa barang aneh itu ke penginapan. Bisa dimarahi kakashi nanti.

"Terserah kau saja lah." balas Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sekitar.

Sasuke yang melihat sebuah tong sampah tak jauh dari situ pun segera menghampiri nya dan berniat membuang benda aneh itu disana.

Shino dan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari menghampiri sebuah tong sampah pun hanya melirik dari ujung mata mereka.

Saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan tong Besi itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyeruak dari dalam tong. Sepertinya tong ini baru saja digunakan untuk membakar sampah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera memasukkan kotak yang ia pegang ke dalam tong yang dalamnya sudah hangus itu.

.

.

sedang asyik memandangi Sasuke. Shino dan Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara klakson sebuah mobil yang datang dari belakang mereka.

TIIINN!

Shino dan Naruto pun menoleh.

Nampak di mata mereka sebuah mobil patroli polisi yang cahaya lampunya menyilaukan mata.

Mobil itu Berhenti tepat di samping Shino dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri. Mobil putih bertuliskan _Okinawa police departement_ itu memecah keheningan di jalan yang Naruto dkk tapaki. Karena memang sekarang mereka tengah berada di jalan yang sedikit lenggang akan rumah penduduk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam begini?" tanya Pak petugas dari dalam mobil. Nampak dua orang petugas yang berada di mobil. Sepertinya mereka sedang patroli.

"Eh. Err. Kami baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan pak." ucap Naruto Asal.

Pak petugas itu malah menghela nafas.

"Jangan jalan-jalan malam malam begini dek. Kalian tau kan? Sekarang okinawa sedang rawan akan kejahatan. Begal, pencuri. Perampok, Teroris, Bahkan pembunuh." ucap Pak polisi itu memperingatkan.

"Eh. Iya pak.. kami akan segera pulang." ucap Naruto lagi.

Pak polisi itu pun hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap ke depan. Dimana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan tong sampah.

"Eh itu teman kalian?" tanya Pak polisi.

"Hah? Oh! Iya pak!" balas Naruto lagi.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" tanya Pak polisi lagi. Pak polisi itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengorek orek bak sampah.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi karena melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti pemulung dari kejauhan.

"Dia sedang membuang sesuatu pak." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Oh."

Mereka berempat. Shino, Naruto dan dua petugas hanya menatap Sasuke. sampai akhirnya Sasuke berjelan kembali menghampiri mereka.

.

.

Tiba-tiba.

JDUARRRR!

Tong yang ada di belakang Sasuke terpental karena ledakan yang berasal dari dalamnya.

"WHOAAA!" Sasuke yang reflek mendengar suara ledakan pun tiarap dan memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto melongo.

Sedangkan kedua petugas yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap tidak percaya. Mereka segera keluar dari mobil dan menatap tong yang tergletek tak berdaya di sisi lain jalan.

Para petugas itu pun langsung menatap Naruto dan Shino.

"K-KALIAN TERORRIS?!" ucap Pak polisi itu.

"A-apa?"

"ANGKAT TANGANN!" bentak pak petugas.

"O-oi!"

"KUBILANG ANGKAT TANGANN!" bentaknya lagi. Pak polisi itu mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari sabuknya. Dan mengarahkanyya ke Shino dan Naruto. Sedangkan petugas yang satunya menghampiri Sasuke.

"K-Kami bukan terroris pak!" ucap Naruto ngeri saat ditodong pistol secara langsung.

DUAKH! Satu pukulan dilayangkan petugas ke perut Naruto. Ia lalu mengeluarkan borgol dan mengikat tangan Naruto di belakang.

"IKUT KAMI KE KANTOR!"

Ah, sepertinya akan ada masalah besar menimpa mereka bertiga.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Kakuzu dan Deidara kini masih duduk duduk santai di dalam Akatsubaki. Mereka sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen yang akan dikirim ke Kumo besok.

Deidara hanya mendecih saat melihat kakuzu menatap girang kupon milik bocah berambut hitam tadi.

"Oi! Kakus! Berhentilah kegirangan hanya karena tiga buah kupon. bantu aku menata kertas kertas ini bodoh! Hm!" ucap Deidara sewot.

Kakuzu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Deidara bosan. Ah, Deidara mana tau dengan hal seperti ini. Ya, Tentu saja dia senang. Karena 1 buah kupon ini bernilai 400 yen.

Dan apabila nanti dia bilang ke Pein : kalau ada orang yang menukarkan kupon. dan Kakuzu dengan terpaksa harus membayar kupon ini dengan uangnya. Maka Pein akan mengganti nya dengan 2400 yen. Ah! Ini akan menjadi hari yang indah.

Deidara tentu tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kakuzu. Dia pasti akan berpura pura memberi kompensasi ke pelanggan dengan uangnya, supaya nanti uangnya diganti oleh pain.

dasar lintah darat.

.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam tadi terlihat tidak asing eh?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, Mengingatkan kita kepada seseorang." Lanjut kakuzu.

Deidara mendengus.

"Itachi eh?"

Kakuzu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :** Yoyo HANZAMA IS BACK! .. Wokeh, err.. kok ceritanya jadi gini yah? -_-a

What the heck? mereka ketangkep polisi.. (_ _") .. Maafkan Hanzama yang tidak bisa melindungi kalian bertiga teman teman.. Tapi akan saya pastikan kalian masuk penjara kok.. ^.^ ***Naruto :** Apa Lo bilang?!

Okeh, Jadi mikir mikir.. Kapan mereka beruntung coba klo kyk gini.. ah, Tapi biarlah.. masih banyak kok karakter yang bisa menggantikan kalian di cerita ini teman teman.. jadi tenang * **Naruto** : WOOYY!

Slow Naruto.. akan saya pikirkan adegan yang mengharukan untuk kematianmu di chapter depan.. * **Naruto :** Seriusan, Gw bunuh lu thor!

..

Err,, ehem,, Okelah.. tanpa basa basi..

mari kita nantikan chapter berikutnya.. **Rancangan judul : Kematian Naruto ...** ***Naruto :** Seriusan! Gw cari alamat rumah lu thor! gw cegat lu pas pulang ngampus!

eh err.. (=.=")

...

Oke, See you in chapter depan..

Salam hangat dari saya.. semoga reader sukses selalu~

Byee!

 **REVIEW**

v

v

v

v


	25. 25 (Busted!)

**Chapter 25 :** __ _Busted!_

Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto kini tengah bertingkah gelisah dalam sebuah krangkeng sempit berukuran Lima Kali Empat meter yang lantainya terasa dingin. Ya, sudah semalaman mereka berkeliaran di okinawa, dan mereka tidak menyangka akhir perjalanan mereka, mereka harus mendekam di sebuah jeruji besi. _Shit!_

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri, mendongak keluar dari dalam krangkeng mencoba bernegoisasi dengan pak petugas.

"Oi pak.. Keluarkan kami.. sudah ku bilang kami bukan terroris!" ucap Naruto keras. Membuat pak petugas yang sedang menulis laporan harus menoleh ke Naruto. Ya, orang ini adalah orang yang menodongkan revolvernya kepada Naruto tadi. Naruto sempat melirik Nametagnya tadi. Opsir Darui.

"Huh.. Berkeliaran di malam hari, Meledakkan sesuatu di jalanan, .. dan dua diantara kalian tidak bisa menunjukkan kartu identitas.. bahkan dengan seragam anak SMA pun, kalian tetap mencurigakan!" ucap Opsir Darui ketus.

"Sudah ku bilang kami datang bersama rombongan konoha! Kami ikut study tour dengan terpaksa! kami bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti ke okinawa!" balas Naruto. Dia berteriak teriak dari dalam jeruji. Suaranya menggema keras, karena di ruangan itu hanya ada opsir darui dan mereka bertiga.

"Siapa pula yang percaya dengan cerita bodoh seperti itu!" balas Darui tidak mau kalah.

"Ya ampun! itu kenyataannya, Pak petugas!" balas Naruto lagi lebih keras.

Sasuke dan Shino hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua berdebat. Dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat ikut dalam perdebatan alot ini.

Sekarang opsir Darui menatap Naruto intens.

"Para petugas yang lain sedang mengecek TKP. Kalau di area yang meledak semalam ditemukan bahan kimia berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja!" ucap opsir Darui lagi.

Naruto mendecih.

"Tsk! Ayolah.. Oh benar! setidaknya, Telpon saja guru kami Pak! Mereka pasti akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya!" ucap Naruto lagi. Mencoba mengajak Darui bernegosiasi.

Darui menatap Naruto dan kedua temannya sejenak. Setelah menimang negosiasi Naruto beberapa saat. Ia akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Tapi kalau kalian benar benar bukan murid SMA, akan ku pastikan kalian masuk penjara yang sebenarnya." ucap opsir Darui.

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

"Aye sir!" ucapnya sembari memberi hormat.

Darui hanya mendengus.

"Kalau begitu berapa nomor nya?" tanya Darui.

"Huh?"

"Nomor guru-mu.. Berapa?" tanya Darui lagi memperjelas.

"Eh? err.." Naruto lalu menoleh ke Sasuke. Meminta nomor siapa saja yang ia tau. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto lalu beralih menatap Shino. Shino yang merasa ditatap mencoba merogoh saku nya. Sepertinya kemarin dia sempat mencatat nomor seseorang sebelum berangkat dari Konoha Gakuen.

Ah ini dia!

Shino mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil berisi nomor HP. Lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit heran.

"Nomor siapa ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Shino. Ia membolak balik kertas kecil itu.

Di bagian belakang kertas kecil itu. terpampang sebuah nama. Nama pemilik nomor sepertinya.

.

 **'Morino Ibiki'**

"..."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

.

Ah, Pagi hari di Okinawa. Pagi yang cerah di penginapan yang ditempati para murid konoha. Namun hari yang masih gelap tidak lantas memaksa para penghuni penginapan terus bermalas malasan. Ya, penginapan ini sudah ada aktifitas bahkan di pagi hari.

Penginapan di pinggir pesisir ini memang masih sepi karena memang sekarang masih menunjukkan jam 4 pagi. Hanya ada beberapa anak berkeliaran. Mungkin karena mereka bangun terlalu pagi dan mencoba jalan jalan pagi. Ada juga beberapa murid yang sudah berolah raga ringan di depan penginapan untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan atau melihat matahari pagi Okinawa.

Ibiki tengah menyeruput teh nya sembari duduk di balkon lantai empat saat dirasa Handphone nya berbunyi nyaring. Tanda ada panggilan masuk.

.

* _Oh masih adakah~ cinta yang abadi. menyatukan, dua hati saling isi~..daun pun menari alam bersaksi,, seindah musim cherry~_

Suara nada dering Ibiki yang terdengar nyaring. Ibiki pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Mencari tau siapa dalang dibalik sesuatu yang menganggunya di pagi hari.

 _"Ah.. Moshi.. Moshi.. Apa ini dengan Morino Ikibi-san?"_ tanya Orang yang ada di sebrang panggilan.

"Hn. Morino Ibiki." ucap Ibiki mengkoreksi.

 _"Ah, Benar. Maaf. Maksud saya Morino Ibiki-san."_ Balas orang itu lagi.

"Hn. Siapa ini?" tanya Ibiki. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak basa basi.

 _"Perkenalkan, saya Opsir Darui dari Okinawa Police Departement."_

Ibiki mengernyitkan dahi. Polisi? untuk apa Polisi menelpon? apa ada masalah? dan yang lebih penting, Darimana polisi dapat nomornya? apa sekarang kepolisian mempunyai setiap nomor penduduk di seluruh negara? wth?

"Terus?" Tanya ibiki. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Sembari menyeruput teh hangat miliknya, dia dengan seksama bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang ada di sebrang.

 _"Kami telah menangkap tiga murid anda karena diduga sebagai teroris."_

KRAK!

Ibiki yang mendengar kabar dari sebrang tanpa sengaja menekan giginya kepada pinggiran cangkir terlalu keras. Membuat cangkir itu gompal di bagian ujung. Ah, Kau seperti kuda lumping saja sensei.

 _"Err.. Halo?"_ tanya orang yang ada di sebrang karena tidak ada sahutan.

Ibiki mencoba , mencerna perkataan opsir Darui.

Saat Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar, dia kembali berkutat dengan Handphone nya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Ibiki mencoba memastikan apa yang terjadi.

 _"Oh, Kami tadi malam baru saja menangkap pemuda bernama Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto karena telah meledakkan sebuah tong di jalanan Okinawa."_ jelas opsir Darui dari sebrang.

"Omong kosong!" balas Ibiki, apa dia sedang dikerjai? yang benar saja!

 _"Kami serius pak.."_

Detik selanjutnya.. terdengar suara gemrisik. dan nada orang yang ada di sebrang berubah,

 _"Err- Halo.._ " ucap orang lain di sebrang.

"..." Ibiki kenal sekali kalau itu adalah Suara Naruto.

 _"Err.. Halo sen-"_ TUT TUT

Ibiki menutup sambungan telpon nya. Ia mencengkram tangannya erat.

 _._

 _'Bocah bocah sialan itu.'_

Dan ibiki lalu segera berlari ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Tap tap tap..

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong. Dia bahkan tidak berniat menunggu lift dan lebih memilih menuruni tangga.

Saat dia sudah berada di lantai 1. Ibiki yang melihat Kakashi sedang duduk di sofa sembari membaca buku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar Kakashi." ucap Ibiki. Dia segera menyeret Kakashi.

"A-Ibiki-san? Apa ya-"

"Sudah ayo ikut. Kau sekarang pergilah pinjam mobil pemilik penginapan!" ucap Ibiki memerintah.

"Hah?"

"Cepat lakukan!" bentak ibiki,

Kakashi memang tidak begitu mengerti. Namun akhirnya dia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan ibiki.

.

Ibiki menunggu dengan gusar di depan pintu penginapan. Ia mondar mandir sembari menunggu kakashi yang meminjam kunci mobil. Ia bersumpah akan menghukum ketiga 'Teroris' itu dengan sangat berat. Bukankah Tsunade-sama bilang kalau saat study tour kita harus menjaga lingkungan. Namun mereka bertiga malah meledakkan sesuatu di Okinawa. Apa angan-angan mereka ada di telapak kaki hah?!

Serius. Memikirkannya saja, Sudah membuat Ibiki Ingin meledakkan mereka bertiga ke orbit.

"Eh? Err.. apa yang kau lakukan Sensei?" tanya Seorang gadis yang lewat di depan Ibiki. Gadis itu menatap heran sedari tadi Gurunya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Oh. Kau Yamanaka.. Aku ingin pergi.." ucap Ibiki. mengetahui yang ada di depannya adalah Ino.

"Hah? Pergi kemana Sensei?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kantor polisi.. Menjemput Uchiha, Aburame dan Namikaze.." balas Ibiki menjelaskan.

"Hah? memang mereka kenapa..?" tanya Ino lagi dan lagi.

"Mereka ditangkap Polisi."

"H-hah?"

Ino melongo.

Tak lama, Kakashi kembali dan membawa sebuah kunci mobil. Ibiki yang melihat kakashi datang pun segera menghambur cepat menuju garasi diikuti kakashi yang berjalan malas di belakang. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong mencoba menganalisa apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ibiki.

Tanpa disuruh siapapun, Ibiki langsung menancap gas dan segera ke kantor polisi.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

WUSSSSH!

Ibiki menyetir dengan sangat ugal ugalan di jalanan okinawa. Dia menginjak pedal gas seakan dia sedang ada dalam film _fast and furious._ Jalan yang lenggang karena masih pagi, sekan membuat hasrat ibiki untuk ngebut semakin memuncak.

Kakashi memang tidak tau dia mau daijak kemana. Namun yang ia tau. Mobil Toyota corolla tua pemilik penginapan ini tidak bisa bertahan lama kalau digunakan oleh Ibiki.

"Oi kakashi!" ucap Ibiki.

"Hoi?"

Kakashi yang sedari tadi berpegang erat ke sabuk pengamannya hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh karena ia sibuk memperhatikan jalan, dan berharap ibiki tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Daripada Bengong. mending kau cari tau kemana arah menuju kantor polisi." ucap Ibiki.

"Hah?"

Kakashi melongo. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah, Bahwa ibiki menyuruhnya meminjam mobil dan ugal ugalan supaya Ibiki dapat menyerahkan diri ke polisi? Sepertinya Koleganya ini salah makan tadi malam.

Namun kakashi tetap menurutinya. Dia mengambil HP dari saku nya dan membuka Guugle Maps. Mencoba mencari rute terdekat ke markas resimen kepolisian Okinawa.

.

.

 _SKIP_

Ibiki berjalan cepat di sepanjang kantor kepolisian okinawa. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang memandangnya seperti narapidana yang kabur. Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya pun hanya berjalan ragu menyamai kecepatan langkah Ibiki. Ya, sedari tadi dia memang hanya menurut saja saat diajak pergi oleh Ibiki. Ia tidak menyangka sekarang dia berakhir di kepolisian.

Saat Ibiki sampai di meja resepsionis. Dia menggebrak meja kasar.

Duakh!

"Wawawawawa!~" Membuat perempuan yang ada di belakang meja itu terkaget.

Dia terkejut saat di depan mejanya sekarang telah berdiri seorang berbaju hitam hitam. Siapa ini? Divisi Intel?

"Aku mencari Opsir Darui!" bentak ibiki.

"E-eh? E-err.." Perempuan itu sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum dia menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebrang kiri tempat ia duduk.

Ibiki pun tanpa basa basi segera berlalu menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk. Sedangkan kakashi, Segera mengikuti setelah mengucapkan maaf kepada perempuan resepsionis itu. Kakashi hanya bisa geleng geleng dengan kelakuan koleganya ini. Ya, Ini memang baru jam 5 pagi. Tapi, Ibiki sudah berniat mencari ribut di Kantor kepolisian. Kakashi tidak bisa membayakngkan apa yang terjadi kalau mereka ditangkap karena menjadi perusuh.

.

.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

Pintu ruangan yang ditempati opsir Darui diketuk dari luar. Darui yang sedang mengisi borang laporan tentu berpikir heran dengan orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Siapa yang mengentuk pintu? Keras sekali apalagi. Tidak mungkin kan anggota kepolisian yang lain masuk ke ruangannya sendiri dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto yang melihat tampang heran opsir Darui segera berucap.

"Err.. itu-Sepertinya aku tau siapa itu." ucap Naruto dari dalam jeruji besi yang ada di ruangan itu. Ya, Ruangan itu memang ada sebuah penjara sempit untuk menampung tersangka sementara, Yang kemudian biasanya Napi akan dikirim keluar pulau dan disidang lalu dijebloskan ke _Terminal Island(?)_ Apabila terbukti bersalah dalam setiap kasusnya.

Darui menoleh ke Naruto. Ia lalu berucap 'Masuk' untuk mempersilahkan orang yang ada di luar untuk masuk ke dalam.

Cklek.

Nampak dua orang berpakaian aneh yang berada di ambang pintu. Seorang bercadar dan seorang berpakaian Intel.

Ibiki dan Kakashi melirik sekitar untuk melihat keadaan ruangan. Dan benar saja, Ketiga muridnya tengah berada di balik jeruji sembari menunggui seorang petugas yang berada di ruangan itu.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya saat Ia melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Shino tengah dikurung di sebuah krangkeng tak jauh dari situ.

"N-Naruto?" tanya Kakashi entah kepada Siapa, Oh ayolah, Kakashi tidak diberitau alasan ibiki mengajaknya ke kantor polisi. Dan sekarang tiba tiba dia melihat Ketiga muridnya dikurung oleh kepolisian? Wth?

Naruto hanya menelan ludah saat ibiki menunjuk dirinya dan mengisyaratkan gerakan garis horizontal melintang di leher menggunakan jari.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang Kami bukan teroris!" ucap Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya di depan opsir Darui. Ya, sekarang mereka sudah ada di luar jeruji. Namun mereka masih ditanyai perihal apa yang terjadi semalam.

BLETAK! ibiki memukul kepala Naruto karena teriak teriak.

Posisi Naruto, Shino dan Sasuke yang duduk berjejer di depan opsir Darui membuat Ibiki lebih leluasa memukul mereka kalau bicara sembarangan, karena Ibiki berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam di tempat sepi itu?" tanya Darui penasaran.

"Eh? Err.. Kami tersesat!" ucap Naruto segera.

opsir Darui malah mendengus.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalian sedang jalan jalan?! Jangan membodohi Petugas bocah!" ucapnya Tegas.

"..." Sekarang ketiganya malah diam. Mereka tentu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau mereka barusaja pulang dari klub malam. Apalagi ada _Tuan Super Disiplin_ disini. Bisa mati berdiri mereka nanti.

Kakashi yang mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Jelaskan pada opsir Darui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto, Sasuke, Shino.. AKu yakin kejujuran akan dibalas dengan hal yang baik." ucap Kakashi bijak.

Mereka bertiga masih diam. Ibiki tersenyum. Ah, Sudah dia duga, Kolega-nya yang ini memang yang pailng bijak.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang berani bicara sampai akhirnya Shino mengangkat suara.

"W-Well.. Akan kuceritakan saja, _Karena_ Ini adalah kenyataannya." ucap Shino.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Apa?! Shino ingin membeberkan kalau mereka tadi malam masuk ke sebuah klub dewasa di depan Ibiki, Kakashi dan Polisi? Apa dia gila?

Shino memang tidak banyak bicara dari tadi malam. Tapi saat ia ingin bicara, sepertinya dia melakukannya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Sebenarnya, kami tidak diberi jatah makan semalam _Karena,_ Kami telat datang ke ruang makan dari jam yang seharusnya.." ucap Shino.

Ibiki hanya mendengus.

"Lalu, Ada Oknum bernama Kakashi-Sensei menawari kami kupon Yakisoba gratis." lanjut shino.

Kakashi hampir terpelset dari tempatnya berdiri saat Shino menyindirnya dengan sebutan Oknum.

Ibiki dan Opsir Darui menoleh ke Kakashi. Menatap Kakashi seakan mengatakan _'Jadi Kau juga terlibat eh?'_. Diikuti dengan Death Glare.

Kakashi hanya sewatdroped.

"Dan saat kami tukarkan, sudah tidak bisa _Karena,_ Kupon itu sudah kadaluarsa." lanjut Shino lagi.

"..."

"Dan kupon itu akhirnya kami tukar dengan sekotak kerajinan tanah liat.."

"..."

"Dan setelah itu, Sasuke yang lebih tau _Karena_ , Dia lah yang membuang kotak itu ke dalam tempat sampah yang semalam meledak." ucap Shino mengakhiri perkataannya,

Mereka lalu semua menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Err.. Aku rasa Tanah liat aneh itu yang memicu ledakan." ucap Sasuke.

Opsir Darui tertawa mengejek.

"Mana ada tanah liat yang bisa memicu ledakan! Kemungkinan yang masuk akal adalah Kalian menyembunyikan dinamit di kotak yang kalian sebutkan tadi!" balas opsir Darui ketus.

"..."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya." balas Sasuke lagi.

"Lagipula. Memang kalian bisa menjelaskan bagaimana tanah liat meledak?" tanya opsir Darui lagi.

"..."

"Sesuatu yang tidak mengandung bahan peledak. tentu tidak bisa meledak bodoh!"

"..."

"Jadi, Sudah pasti kalian mengada ada!" lanjut Darui mengakhiri perkataannya.

"..."

Sekarang Sasuke merasa enek sendiri. Jadi ini ya rasanya diinterogasi Polisi. Sasuke baru sadar kalau polisi itu ngeyelnya melebihi ibu ibu.

Darui Lalu mendekatkan duduknya ke mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian anak TK sekalipun. Tapi kalau kalian benar benar merencanakan peledakan bom di okinawa. Akan ku pastikan kalian dipenjara dan di eksekusi mati." ucap Darui.

GLEK! Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto hanya menrinding sendiri. Kenapa bisa jadi begini. Sasuke menyalahkan orang yang bernama Deidara dan Kakuzu itu tentu. Awas saja, kalau dia melihat dua orang itu lagi. Dia bersumpah akan menendang mereka ke laut kalau mengerjainya lagi.

Darui lalu menatap Ibiki dan Kakashi.

"Kalian harus memperhatikan murid kalian lebih teliti pak!" ucap Darui. Menegaskan kepada Ibiki dan Kakashi.

"..."

"Kalau mereka terbukti menjadi tersangka. Reputasi kalian sebagai guru juga terancam." lanjut Darui.

Ibiki tersenyum.

"Akan saya pastikan itu tidak terjadi lagi." Ucap Ibiki halus. Sangat halus. Namun kedua tangannya mencekik leher belakang Shino dan Naruto dengan keras. Membuat dua orang yang duduk di depannya itu meringis merasakan cengkraman Ibiki mengeras di leher mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Ia menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit jauh agar tidak ikut terlibat dalam tindakan kekerasan yang dilakukan Ibiki.

.

Cukup lama mereka berada di sana sebelum dua orang petugas masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka membawa beberapa kantung barang bukti yang sepertinya habis mereka telusuri di TKP.

"Ah, Bagaimana?" tanya Darui saat melihat rekannya datang membawa beberapa kantung barang yang sudah hancur.

Ketiga murid dan Kedua guru itu pun memperhatikan gerak gerk petugas yang masuk. salah satu dari mereka memberikan sebuah catatan kepada Darui.

"Kami Menemukan beberapa buah tanah liat yang di dalamnya diisi oleh bubuk mesiu." ucap Salah satu petugas.

Darui masih memperhatikan catatan yang ia terima sembari mendengarkan.

"Namun Ini termasuk mesiu ringan yang digunakan untuk petasan." ucap Petugas yang lain.

Darui kini menatap Sasuke. Sasuke benar karena di laporan yang Darui pegang, Barang yang memicu ledakan adalah benda yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang diisi mesiu.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu.

Darui menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia lalu Menatap Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino.

"Apa kalian yang membuat benda ini?" tanya Darui menunjuk kantung berisi tanah liat yang sebagian sudah gosong.

"A-apa? Tentu Saja bukan!" bentak Naruto. Ia memagangi bagian belakang lehernya yang memerah.

"..Kami diberi oleh dua orang pria..." lanjut Sasuke.

".. Mereka bilang kalau itu hanyalah karya seni." lanjut Shino.

Darui menatap Mereka bertiga dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Ia mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan darn raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu. Namun nyatanya nihil.

Setelah berpikir beberapa Saat, Ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah! Kalian tidak akan aku tahan." ucap Darui.

.

Huh! Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Tapi Kalian harus aku interogasi satu persatu sebelum kalian bisa pergi dari sini." ucap Darui tegas.

"Temasuk para guru.. Kalian juga akan aku beri beberapa pertanyaan." lanjutnya.

Mereka berlima hanya diam.

Dan semua diakhiri dengan pertanyaan Panjang, Banyak nan runtut yang diberikan oleh kepolisian Okinawa kepada Mereka.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Laju mobil tua yang dikendarai Ibiki terasa sangat biasa dibanding saat mereka berangkat tadi. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, kecuali ibiki yang terus mengoceh tentang kedisiplinan.

"..Kalian seharusnya lebih mengerti apa arti kedisiplinan!" ucap Ibiki melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tapi Sense-" Naruto berniat memotong.

"Masa SMA itu untuk membangun karakter kalian! supaya kalian lebih disiplin di dunia kerja kelak!" lanjut Ibiki, tidak membiarkan Naruto memotongnya.

"Bukan begitu sensei! Semalam itu hal yang tidak terduga!" ucap Naruto sedikit ngotot.

"KAU MAU MEMBANTAHU HAH?!" Bentak Ibiki. Urat emosi jelas sekali terlihat oleh guru paruh baya ini. Heran. Ternyata masalah yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama saat pertama anak pindahan ini pindah ke konoha, Ada benarnya. Yang dimana orang orang ini membuat Ibiki selalu mendapat hal yang tidak terduga.

Maksudku, Seumur umur menjadi guru BK, baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, dia mengurusi anak didiknya yang tertangkap polisi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah dimana dia tadi ditanyai hal yang macam macam oleh orang bernama Darui itu.

"Dan kau Aburame!" bentak Ibiki. Ia menoleh ke shino dari kaca mobil.

Shino yang tengah memandangi jalan pun tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa bocah pendiam sepertimu ikut ikutan hal gila yang dilakukan dua orang yang otaknya di telapak kaki ini?!" ucap Ibiki sarkatis.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya cemberut dan tidak berani membantah saat mereka dikatai otak nya di telapak kaki. Mereka hanya bisa membatin.

 _'Dasar Sialan.'_

 _'Cih.'_

Shino terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berkata.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau memberi kami makan semalam." ucap Shino.

Membuat Ibiki naik pitam karena malah balik disalahkan.

"Jadi Kau menyalahkanku HAH?!"

Namun Shino tidak lantas menarik kata katanya.

"Ini juga Kesalahan Kakashi-Sensei _Karena,_ Dia menjebak kami untuk pergi dengan iming imingan kupon gratis." ucap Shino seenaknya.

Kakashi hanya bisa pura pura tersenyum.

"J-jangan begitu Shino-Kun.. Aku kan juga tidak tau kalau kupon itu sudah kadaluarsa." ucap Kakashi membela diri.

Namun ibiki malah men death glare kakashi. Kakashi hanya menggaruk garuk pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau juga harus tegas kepada muridmu Hatake! Sifatmu yang terlalu lembut itu yang membuat kita selalu dapat masalah!" ucap Ibiki.

"..." kakashi hanya diam. Ia tidak menyangka dia juga kena semprot.

Ibiki menatap lurus kedepan.

"TCH! Sepertinya kalian memang harus diberi pelajaran tentang kedisiplinan!" ucap Ibiki tegas

"..."

"Akan ku pastikan kalian mendapat hukuman karena ini!" ucap Ibiki lagi.

Ketiga murid itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Termasuk KAU!" ibiki menunjuk Kakashi.

"Eh?"

"Kau juga Harus mendapat Hukuman!" ucap Ibiki akhirnya.

Hahh~ Hukuman lagi, Hukuman lagii~ .. Kenapa mereka selalu dapat Hukuman, Dan tunggu dulu.. Kenapa juga kakashi ikut mendapat hukuman karena ini.

Sepertinya Liburan Mereka akan menjadi liburan yang tak terlupakan.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Yomannn! Hanzama Is Back!_... Hm, Saya sempat berpikir kalau ibiki adalah pusat penderitaan mereka.. tapi setelah membaca ulang chapter kemarin..

saya jadi sadar.. Ibiki masih termasuk baik hati.. kalian tau?

Naruto Dkk ketemu ibiki berulang ulang, penderitaan paling mentok mungkin hanya kena semprot/ pukul 1-2 x.. Eh, giliran ketemu akatsuki.. sekali ketemu, langsung ketangkep polisi..

sepertinya pengaruh akatsuki lebih "wah" dari yang saya kira.. -"

..

 **ASK (Point)** : _Kenapa Kok konfliknya jadi kyk gini?_

Jujur, saya kehabisan ide.. (=.=") .. ide saya mentok, tapi saya nggak mau fanfic ini discontinue.. jadi, yah.. saya paksakan menulis, walaupun adegan yang muncul malah tambah aneh.. tapi saya harap reader suka..

maaf ya kalau ini termasuk pendiskriminasian/bully/judge karakter.. tapi saya akan 'mencoba' berjanji.. bahwa semua penderitaan mereka akan dibalas manis di ending kelak.. hiks hiks..

..

Okesip.. makasih udah baca..

Salam hangat dari Hanzama, Semoga reader sukse selalu~

terimakasih.

Berkenan untuk **REVIEW**?

v

v

v


	26. 26 (Day Of Dash)

**Author Note(s) :** _Yosha! Hanzama Is BACK! Okay, err.. bingung harus ngomong apa.. yaa, saya telat.. (-.-") sebelum saya mulai chapter ini, izinkanlah saya meminta maap karena update yang terlalu lama, maap, kemarin ada meeting sama pak menteri catur-(pass)_

 _yah, saya sendiri bingung harus melanjutkan cerita ini kemana. mengingat mereka kemarin ditangkep polisi, -" .. saya ragu kalau nanti saya munculin akatsuki lagi. mereka bertiga malah ditangkep UN atau CIA-err.._

 _But, saya akan membiarkan cerita ini mengalir.. let it floww~ let it flooow, can't hold it back anym-#Dor._

 _Oke Enjoy! *Brofists*_

 _.._

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26 :** Day Of Dash.

08.30 - Penginapan

Sakura sudah slesai beres beres sekarang. Ya, Bus Konoha gakuen akan berangkat jam 9. Dimana destinasi pertama yang akan dikunjungi oleh anak anak konoha gakuen adalah Okinawa Ocean Park. Ah, Ocean park. Tempat dimana kita bisa melihat biota laut yang berwarna warni. Kesempatan yang bagus.

Sakura tengah menyisir rambutnya yang sudah kering disaat dia mendengar salah satu teman sekamarnya sedang cekikikan tidak jelas di ujung ruangan. Shion.

"fufufufufu..~"

Err.. Sakura yang penasaran akhirnya menoleh ke Shion.

"Hum? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan shio-err.." Sakura yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Shion hanya menatap ragu shion yang sedang memasukkan sebuah cairan hitam ke dalam botol minuman.

 _'Apaan tuh..'_ batin Sakura ngeri saat melihat Shion mengocok cairan hitam itu dengan keras.

CLING! Shion malah membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan tatapan iblis. Oke Gadis ini bertingkah aneh. Dari tadi malam bahkan Shion malah keluyuran entah kemana. Karena Shion bilang dia dari minimarket, ya sakura tidak ambil pusing.

"Err..." Sakura tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Namun Saat Sakura melirik sekotak bungkus kopi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Sakura hanya bisa menebak nebak kalau itu hanya air kopi. Hm. Aneh, Apa seorang idol adalah pecandu kopi? Yah, Biasanya kan kopi dinikmati pagi atau sore hari, Bukan untuk bekal minum.

Shion yang menyadari Sakura menatapnya heran. Akhirnya berucap.

"Oh, Ini untuk my darling, Saku-chan~" ucap Shion semangat. Dia Tersenyum manis.

"..."

Oke Sakura tidak mengerti. Apa Shion punya pacar di sekolah? Seingatnya, Shion menghindari orang-orang yang menembaknya. "... Darling?" tanya Sakura heran.

Shion tersenyum.

.

"Yup. Naruto Namikaze-Kun~" ucap Shion Ceria.

Sakura yang tengah menyisir hampir saja merontokkan rambutnya sendiri mendengar siapa yang dimaksud darling oleh Shion.

"H-hah?!" ucap Sakura masih mencoba memproses kata kata Shion.

Shion malah tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Aku Berniat menumpahkan Kopi ini di kepalany-Err.. Maksudku Aku berniat memberikan kopi Ini kepadanya sebagai tanda Kasih sayang.." ucap Shion lagi.

Namun Sakura menyadari Shion yang mengepalkan tangan. Aura Iblis dari Shion membuat Sakura merinding. Ya, Sepertinya Hubungan Kedua pirang ini tidak terlalu baik.

.

Well, Shion masih tidak terima soal Naruto yang menghinanya kemarin. Sepertinya.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji kini tengah duduk di depan kolam ikan koi di depan penginapan. Sial memang, Mereka menunggu Shino yang membawa kunci semalaman, Namun Yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang bahkan sampai pagi menjelang.

Dan beginilah mereka, Hanya duduk duduk di depan kolam sepanjang malam. Aku tidak tau mereka bodoh atau apa. Memilih duduk di batu yang keras daripada istirahat di dalam penginapan. Bukankah di dalam ada sofa?

Ah Biarlah, orang jenius tau apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku lapar.." ucap Chouji memecah keheningan.

Shikamaru yang sedang mengaduk kolam dengan sebatang ranting hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh. kantung matanya terlihat jelas tanda dia memang tidak tidur semalaman. Wow rekor Shikamaru.

Cukup lama mereka disana, Itu sebelum banyak gerombolan murid keluar dari penginapan menggunakan baju yang rapi.

"Hah?" Kiba tentu bingung, Yang ia tau ini sudah pagi. Tapi ia tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa.

Err.. Saat ia melihat Karin yang melintas diantara gerombolan anak itu, Kiba pun menghampirinya.

"Oi karin!" ucap Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji saling pandang. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mengikuti Kiba.

Karin menoleh, Menatap heran tiga pemuda yang malah santai santai tidak membawa apapun.

.

"Ho? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian tidak bersiap siap?" tanya Karin.

"Tunggu! Kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Karin hanya mendengus.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Ini sudah jam 8.45!" ucap Karin.

"8.45? Serius?" Sial, Shikamaru terlalu mengantuk bahkan untuk melihat matahari yang sudah meninggi.

"Dammit!"

"Lalu Sarapannya?" tanya Chouji.

"Err.. Sebenarnya nasinya akan diberikan saat semua anak sudah ada di bus." ucap Karin.

"..."

Kiba dan Chouji saling pandang. Dengan sigap mereka berdua berlari menuju bis. Mencoba saling mendahului untuk menaiki bus 1.

"Err.." Karin hanya melirik Kiba dan Chouji kemudian menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tanya.

Namun Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju bis.

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

Ah, Pak supir bus yang sedari tadi sudah memanasi bis, menatap Senang kepada gerombolan anak yang sudah menaiki bis kesayangannya. Saat dirasa semua sudah beres dan tinggal menunggu keberangkatan, Pak supir hanya duduk bersantai.

.

Sementara itu. Ibiki dan gerombolannya baru sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka segera memarkirian mobil asal asalan di depan penginapan dan memberikan kunci kepada ibu penginapan yang kebetulan sedang menyapu halaman.

"Lihat kan? Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghukum kalian! Karena saat kalian slesai dengan satu masalah, Masalah lain akan datang membuntuti!" ucap Ibiki menyalahkan ketiga muridnya.

 _'Kampret..'_

"Kalau begitu.. cepat naik ke bus.. ini sudah jam 9!" ucap Ibiki. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkkan setengah siang.

"Kami tidak boleh mengambil barang barang dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Namun Ibiki malah menampakkan muka garang.

"KAU MAU DITINGGAL BUS HAH?!" bentak Ibiki galak.

"Err.."

"jadi, kami juga tidak mandi dulu?" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"MAU KAU TIDAK MANDI! MAU KAU TIDAK MAKAN! **MAU KAU TIDAK PUNYA PACAR**! BODO AMAAT!" bentak Ibiki semakin garang.

.

'Sialan.'

Sedangkan Shino hanya berpikir. Kameranya ia tinggal di kamar. Bagaimana dia bisa melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai panitia dokumenter kalau begini. Namun disisi lain Dia malas berdebat dengan Ibiki. Apalagi akan lebih merepotkan kalau dia ditinggal bus.

Akhirnya mereka pun hanya menuruti kata Ibiki. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Ibiki menuju bus.

.

Sasuke dan Shino berjalan malas menaiki bus. Yah, Sepertinya bus ini sudah siap berangkat. Dan kalau dilihat, Sudah hampir semua bangku terisi. Itu terlihat dari anak anak yang sekarang sudah menikmati sarapan dengan nikmat.

Sasuke duduk di samping sakura yang kini tengah memangku dua kotak nasi di pangkuannya. Saat Sasuke sudah duduk di Samping Sakura. Sakura segera memberikan sekotak nasi itu kepada Sasuke. Ah akhirnya! Makanan!

"Hm. terimakasih." ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Kau telat Sasuke. darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Namun Sasuke hanya menjawab enteng dan duduk manis.

"Dari kantor polisi."

"Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Namun pandangannya beralih ke baju seragam Sasuke yang lusuh.

"..."

"Ya ampun Sasuke! Kau benar benar tidak ganti baju dari kemarin?" tanya Sakura. Oke, Ini dia. Omelan Ibu ibu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ampun tuhan! Bagaimana pula bajumu bisa jadi lusuh begitu? Kau berniat berkeliling ocean park menggunakan Baju seperti itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ocean Park?" Oke ini berita baru untuk Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bilang padanya kalau destinasi pertama adalah Ocean Park.

Sakura lalu mengambil tas nya dan mengelurkan kaos berwarna Pink bertuliskan 'Sakura'. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Horror Kaos tersebut. Sudah kuduga, Kaos kekanak kanakan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke polos. Dia tidak mau kalau disuruh memakai kaos seperti itu.

"Pakai ini." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke tegas.

Namun detik berikutnya Sakura menyentuh Kotak Nasi Sasuke dari luar dan meremasnya. Melihat Makanannya yang berada dalam ambang bahaya. Sasuke mencoba menarik kotak yang terlanjut ia cintai itu menjauh. Namun gagal. Cengkraman Sakura membuat usaha yang dilakukan Sasuke malah akan memperburuk kondisi fisik nasi kotak itu.

"Pakai!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Tch."balas Sasuke. Mengalah pada akhirnya.

..

Shino berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya yang paling belakang. Ah Sial, bangku yang paling belakang membuat Shino sulit mencapainya. Apalagi dengan banyaknya tempat sampah dan kardus yang ditata sepanjang jalan. Kenapa tidak masuk dari pintu belakang saja? Shino merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Oi Shino dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya Kiba sewot Saat melihat Shino baru kelihatan. Padalah orang ini yang membawa kunci kamar.

"Kantor polisi." ucap Shino sekenanya. Ia tidak mau berdebat sekarang.

"Serius bodoh! Kami tidak bisa masuk ke kamar gara gara kau."

"..."

"WOI!"

Shino hanya mengabaikan ocehan kiba dan berjalan menuju ke belakang.

Dia menyingkirkan dua buah kotak sarapan yang ada di bangkunya dan duduk. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum dia melirik ke seluruh penjuru bus.

Ah benar, mungkin salah satu temannya mau meminjamkan Gadget mereka untuk digunakan sebagai media fotografi.

Ia lalu melirik Ino yang berjalan mundur ke bangku karin. Sepertinya Orang yang ada di samping karin belum naik.

Oh benar, Ino kan punya handphone lebih dari 1.

Shino lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan kacamata biasa berlensa bening yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca di rumah.

Jujur, baru kali ini dia memakai kacamata ini di depan umum. Entah kenapa Matanya sedikit sakit saat setelah diinterogasi berjam jam oleh Opsir Darui. Ya, terkadang terlalu sering menggunakan kacamata hitam memang tidak sehat.

..

Shino lalu melepas jaket luar, jaket dalam dan kemejanya. Menyisakan kaos hitam polos yang ia kenakan.

Ia lalu berdri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino yang duduk di samping karin. Sayup sayup terdengar bahasan yang mereka bincangkan.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Kenichi Matsuyama sangat tampan!" ucap Ino antusias. Oh, mereka sedang ngrumpiin Artis drama.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak setampan Justin bieber." ucap Karin.

Shino hampir saja terpleset saat mendengar mereka membicarakan justin bieber.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah lihat film Kenichi Matsuyama yang baru? kyaa! Dia sangat elegan menggunakan pakaian butlers!" ucap Ino lagi. Dia menunjukkan foto Kenichi dari HP nya kepada Karin.

..

"Err.." Shino hanya bergumam mencoba mendapat perhatian dua biang rumpi ini.

"Hmm?" Ino yang mendengar Suara shino dari belakangnya, hanya menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Ino, Boleh aku pinjam salah satu gadgetmu, _Karena_ Ingin aku gunakan sebagai media fotografi buku tahunan." ucap Shino.

"Tch. Kau tidak tau aku sedang sibuk shin-S-siapa kau?" tanya Ino saat melihat orang yang terlihat asing di matanya.

"Huh?" Shino tidak mengerti.

Karin juga melongo melihat Shino yang terlihat berbeda. Wajah Ino dan Karin memerah.

"Makannya, Aku mau pinjam Gadgetmu, _Karena_ Kau kan punya banyak." ucap Shino. Dia menyodorkan tangannya.

Ino menatap wajah Shino teliti. Tatapannya, Baru pertamakali dia melihat Shino seperti ini. Seakan seperti terhipnotis Ino langsung menyerahkan HP yang ia pegang kepada Shino.

"Hm. Terimakasih." ucap Shino kemudian. Dia lalu beranjak dari situ dan kembali ke Tempatnya duduk. Senyuman Shino membuat seakan semua darah naik ke wajah Ino.

Meninggalkan Ino yang melongo. Wajahnya memerah. Dia lalu mencengkram dadanya.

"Sial! Kau lihat itu karin?!" ucap Ino. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar debar.

"D-Dia tampan!" ucap Karin tak kalah shock.

Entah kenapa Semakin Ino membayangkan Shino tadi, Semakin keras pula detak jantungnya. Ia merasakan seluruh lututnya lemas.

A-apa yang terjadi?! Oh my god! perasaannya merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Shit! Dia lebih tampan dari Daniel Ratclif!"

.

~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~

.

Saat Shino sudah kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia menatap Heran Naruto yang ternyata masih di luar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Shino lalu mengarahkan kamera HP ino kepada Naruto.

.

.

Naruto tengah megikat sepatunya tatkala Ia merasakan sensasi aneh di kepalanya. Tak lama, Sensasi aneh itu berubah menjadi guyuran yang membuat seluruh badannya basah kuyup.

"ARGGH!" Naruto pun berdiri. Ia lalu melihat bajunya yang terkena noda hitam. Ia berbalik ke belakang.

Gadis bersurai lemon lah yang ia lihat,

"Ups. maaf." ucapnya.

"OI KAU GILA HAH?!" ucap Naruto emosi.

"A-aku tidak sengaja." ucap Gadis itu.

Saat Naruto menyadari siapa yang mengguyurnya. Emosinya semakin meletup letup.

"K-KAU!" Bentak Naruto. Ia menunjuk muka shion dengan telunjuknya.

"M-maaf Naruto-san. Tanganku terglincir." ucap Shion. Dengan ekspresi yang di buat buat.

"AKH! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! sekarang baju ku kotor!" ucap Naruto lagi. Sontak keributan yang terdengar dari luar bis tentu membuat murid murid yang ada di bis 1 menoleh ke luar.

!

Naruto terkejut melihat Shion yang mengeluarkan Sapu tangan dan mendekati Naruto. Menempelkannya di dahi Naruto mencoba membersihkan mukanya yang basah kuyup.

Shikamaru, Yang kebetulan ada di jendela persis di samping Naruto hanya bergumam.

 _'Oh kau pasti sudah gila Naruto.'_

Naruto yang menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan memarahi gadis itu lagi.

"HENTIKAN Bodoh!" ucap Naruto keras.

Shion yang mendengar Dirinya dibentak hanya mundur dan menunduk.

"J-jangan begitu. A-Aku kan hanya berusaha membantu.."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!" Bentak Naruto lagi.

"..."

Shion malah terisak tatkala Dirinya dibentak Naruto.

"Cih." Naruto hanya mendecih. Kesan buruk yang Mereka alami saat pertama bertemu membuat Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis ini.

Sedangkan murid di dalam bus yang melihat Shion menangis Karena Naruto, hanya berteriak teriak.

 _'OI Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Shion-chan Pirang!'_

 _'Cepat minta maaf tolol!'_

 _'Dasar lelaki brengsek!'_

.

Naruto hanya mengumpat melihat orang orang yang ada di dalam bus malah menyalahkannya.

"Tch. Jangan menangis Bodoh. Sekarang kau membuatku terlihat seakan ini kesalahanku." ucap Naruto kepada Shion.

Shion malah membungkuk.

"Gomenasai." ucap Shion.

"Huh?"

"Maafkan Sikapku yang buruk.." ucap Shion lagi.

"..."

"Gomenasai."

"..."

"Gomenasai!"

"..."

"Gomenasai!"

"..."

"Gomenasai Sumimasen deshi-"

"Ah ya aku memaafkanmu PUAS?!" ucap Naruto akhirnya. Dasar gadis menyebalkan.

"B-benarkah?" ucap Shion. Dia menyeka airmatanya.

"YA!"

Shion tersenyum puas mendengar balasan Naruto. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto, dan mencoba membersihkan baju Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

"Ini kesalahanku bajumu jadi kotor." ucap Shion. Ia menggosok gosok kemeja Naruto yang terkena noda kopi.

"Hentikan!" ucap Naruto.

Namun Shion masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"OI Kubilang hentikan!" ucap Naruto. Namun Shion masih tidak bergeming dan masih membantu membersihkan kemejanya.

Jarak yang sangat dekat tentu membuat Naruto risih. Naruto pun mundur satu langkah.

.

Namun.

.

KREEEEEKKKHH!

Lengan Kemejanya malah sobek.

"Akh!"

"ARGGH! Sial! Lihat kan? Sekarang baju seragamku malah sobek!" ucap Naruto. Emosinya naik lagi.

"M-maaf." Balas Shion.

"Cih."

Shion lalu mengeluarkan Sebuah kaos berwarna merah muda dari tas nya.

"I-ini kesalahanku. Sebegai gantinya kau boleh memakai punyaku intuk sementara." lanjut Shion. menyodorkan Baju berwarna merah muda.

"Huh?" Naruto yang tengah melihat seberapa parah kerusakan bajunya hanya menatap barang yang diberikan Shion.

"Apa?! aku tidak sudi memakai pakaian merah muda seperti itu!" ucap Naruto kemudian.

Membuat Shion menampakkan wajah kecewa lagi. Naruto yang ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban hanya mengumpat saat dia mendengar Shion terisak lagi.

"ARGGGH!"

Karena menghindari hal yang merepotkan. Naruto akhirnya merebut kaos itu dengan kasar dan segera menaiki bus. Meninggalkan Shion yang terdiam di bawah.

.

Beberapa detik Shion disana Sebelum dia menyeringai dan bergumam.

"Kena kau pirang."

Shion lalu mengeluarkan HP nya. dan mengetik Sesuatu.

.

.

.

 **Before TBC**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **FACEBUK**

 **EMAIL ATAU TELPON :** [Hanzama-Chibi-Chubby]

 **PASSWORD :** [*********]

xxxxxxxx **[MASUK]** xxxxxxx

.

 **Hanzama-Chibi-Chubby** menyukai sebuah **Kiriman.**

 **...**

 **Shion Nakagawa.**

2 menit yang lalu.

 _Hola~ Penduduk Okinawa~ Shion sedang liburan nih~ Kalau kalian mau ketemu Shion. Shion ada Di Okinawa Ocean Park sampai jam 2 nanti. Kalau kalian lihat orang orang berbaju Pink. Ajak aja, Mereka Sama sama sahabat fans kok! ^^_

 _Salam Cinta~ Shion~_

 **1.229 Suka .. 52 Komentar.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yosha, karena basa basi sudah ada di atas. Dan, Maaf kalauchapter ini pendek.. Ini chapter pra-event.. jadi hanya chapter santai yang saya sajikan. Karena chapter kemarin cukup berat. dan padhal apdetnya lama kok pendek,, Saya bisa menebak kalau reader kecewa.. tapi apa daya, author bener2 sibuk.. jadi maap.._

 _Okelah, Hanzama Izin pamit dulu yaww~ Saya nggak tau kenapa. Tapi mungkin akan ada kekacauan lagi di Ocean Park nanti._

 _._

 _Sedikit info. Sebenarnya karena Hanzama sendiri belum pernah ke okinawa. dan Hanzama tidak tau apa saja obyek wisata yang ada di pulau tsb. Hanzama hanya akan menunjuk destinasi sesuai realita mereka._

 _Ya, Imajinasi Author adalah Realita mereka._

 _.._

 _Okesip, Tanpa basa basi lagi.._

 _Sekian dari saya, semua reader sukse selalu. Terimakasih yang udah ripiu chapter2 lalu.._

 _sampai jumpa di chapter 27._

 _REVIEW_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	27. 27 (Ocean Park RUMBLE!)

**chapter 27 :** _Ocean Park RUMBLE!_

 _._

Shikamaru dan Sakura kini tengah berdiri tidak sabar di depan toilet umum. Mereka, lebih tepatnya sedang menunggu dua orang yang sedang berganti baju.

"Oi sudah belum sih?" tanya Shikamaru kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Ia heran kenapa Ia bisa berakhir disini.

Ya, Salahkan saja Naruto yang tadi mengajaknya ke toilet umum untuk ganti baju. Dan kebetulan saat sampai di sini dia bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

cklek!

Pintu dibuka. Sasuke keluar menggunakan kaos merah muda.

"Bwahahaha.." Shikamaru malah tertawa.

"Berisik kau.." balas Sasuke ketus.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah berpakaian lebih bersih. hanya tersenyum puas.

"Nah, gitu dong! Kan gak kelihatan kayak gelandangan." ucap Sakura.

"Cih." jujur, Kenapa juga Sasuke harus Mengikuti kata kata Sakura? Orang dekat bukan. Saudara bukan. apalagi pacar.

"Ini memalukan Sakura." ucap Sasuke, Ia kembali protes.

Senyum Sakura memudar dan kembali menatap Sasuke garang.

"Memang kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu duduk di sampingku dengan menggunakan baju lusuhmu ini?!" ucap Sakura. Ia merebut baju seragam Sasuke yang lecek dan terdapat noda di setiap Sisinya. Memang semalam Sasuke sedang apa sih? berguling guling menghindari granat?

"..."

"Kau adalah anak buahku! jadi terima saja!" ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Hah, sial. sepertinya memang rasanya sangat salah kalau jabatan ketua kelas diberikan kepada prempuan crewet.

cukup lama mereka mengobrol sebelum Bilik toilet umum di samping sasuke terdengar teriakan.

"APAAAA?!" teriak orang yang ada di dalam.

"Oi kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dari luar. Dia menggedor gedor pintu besi itu dengan keras.

Tidak terdengar suara sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan.

cek-lekk-k-k

Naruto keluar. Namun ada yang aneh.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi melihat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memakai terbalik?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Err.. Tidak apa apa." ucap Naruto.

"Idihh! pakai yang benar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke. Nadanya sedikit tinggi. _Apa anak ini kumat lagi gendeng nya?_ batin Sasuke.

"A-Aku suka seperti ini!" bentak Naruto. Namun nadanya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Tsk. jangan bercanda! cepat pakai yang benar!" ucap Sasuke, Ia mendorong Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam toilet umum. dan menahan pintunya dari luar.

 _"OI BUKA TEME!"_ Teriak Naruto dari dalam.

"Pakai dulu pakaianmu dengan benar!" ucap Sasuke. Ya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto berkeliling ocean park dengan baju terbalik. Sasuke bisa ikut kena masalah kalau Naruto dianggap tidak waras.

"Tch." Naruto yang tidak punya pilihan akhirnya memakai pakaiannya dengan benar.

.

"Oi buka!" ucap Naruto saat bajunya sudah dirasa benar.

"Sudah kau pakai dengan benar belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke pun membuka pintunya. Membiarkan Naruto keluar.

Naruto keluar menggunakan kaos yang warnanya senada dengan Sasuke. berbeda dengan punya Sasuke yang bertuliskan 'Sakura', Milik Naruto, di depan dada terdapat tulisan 'I AM SHION BIG FANS'

"..."

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

.

 _Di depan Gerbang Ocean Park, 10.07_

Murid konoha gakuen kini tengah berbaris rapi di depan gerbang _Okinawa Ocean Park_ dengan tertib. Barisan sejajar dari kelas 2-1 sampai kelas 2-6. Mereka mendengarkan dengan khidmat pengarahan Ibiki sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan mereka 4 jam kedepan. Bersenang senang tentunya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang baris paling depan hanya menatap Bosan ibiki. Ah, Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kaos nya. Mau ada yang mengejeknya ya bodo amat!

 **"...Maka dari itu. Seperti yang sudah Tsunade-sama katakan. Jagalah ketertiban!"** ucap Ibiki. Ia masih berteriak teriak menggunakan toa.

Semua murid yang ada di sana mengangguk.

Ibiki tersenyum puas,

 **"Baiklah Bodoh! Sebelum kalian semua masuk ke Ocean Park. Aku ingin memperingatkan kalian kembali.."** lanjut ibiki lagi. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan kata katanya.

 **"..."**

 **"Bahwa,..Barang siapa yang membuat Onar disini, Akan ku kirim kembali ke konoha menggunakan peti mati."** ucap Ibiki melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di barisan paling depan.

Sial.

"Oke, Nikmati liburan kalian!"

.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berjalan malas di jalan setapak di dalam Okinawa Ocean Park. Di belakangnya, Nampak Shino dan Shikamaru tengah memotret keadaan sekitar. Lebih tepatnya Shino yang memotret. Menggunakan Gadget yang ia pinjam dari Ino tentunya.

Ya, Dia Masih berpakaian terbuka.

Jujur, Sasuke Naruto bahkan Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Penampilan Shino.

Ya, Namun mereka bertiga tidak ambil pusing.

Ckrek!

Shino memotret Sasuke dan Naruto dari belakang. Dua orang remaja dewasa berpakaian pink adalah hal yang jarang.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara sebelum Shikamaru bersuara.

"Hoammp. Aku heran. Sebenarnya Kalian tadi malam kemana Sih?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia menoleh ke Shino dan Berganti ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalau ku ceritakan. Kau juga tidak akan percaya Shikamaru." ucap Naruto malas.

"Hn. Kami ditangkap oleh polisi." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru mengernytikan dahi.

"Polisi? Kenapa?"

"..." Namun dari Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto hanya diam. Mereka tidak mau membahasnya.

Ya, mendekam di kantor polisi karena di fitnah adalah pengalaman yang tidak bagus untuk dibagi dan diceritakan.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju arah yang tidak tentu. Mereka lebih memilih hanya berjalan jalan daripada mengikuti teman teman mereka yang mencoba berbagai wahana.

Tapi, Dikala mereka sedang berjalan santai, Tiba tiba..

"OI KALIAN!" teriak seorang tak jauh dari situ.

"Hah?"

Mereka berempat menoleh ke sumber suara. Di mata Naruto dan Sasuke, Nampak orang yang tidak Asing.

 _'Ah, Sial. Orang ini lagi... Tunggu dulu, Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

"Cih. kita ketemu lagi **Opsir Darui!"** ucap Naruto malas.

"Sudah kuduga kalian memang mencurigakan." ucap Darui to the point.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu sekarang? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini pak petugas? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengawasi kami! ayolah, sudah berapa kali ku bilang **Kami Bukan Terroris!"** ucap Naruto sengit karena malas melihat orang ini.

.

Darui menatap Kedua orang ini malas. Sedangkan Shino hanya berlalu dan menyeret Shikamaru pergi. Ya, pura-pura tidak tau adalah hal yang terbaik daripada berurusan dengan Polisi lagi. Ah, dasar _Friendshit._

Sepertinya Opsir Darui memang tidak mengenali Shino dalam 'wujud kedua'nya.

Darui lalu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tajam.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa Seorang ibu ibu diserang oleh seklompok orang yang berpakaian merah muda di sini. Ibu itu bilang, Para penyerang menarik narik sweter yang ia kenakan dan berbicara tentang 'Memulai Ritual'.." ucap Opsir Darui.

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku tau ini bodoh. tapi kalian terlihat seperti orang yang paling mencurigakan dari setiap pengunjung yang aku lihat." ucap Darui lagi.

"A-Apa katamu?! Kan sudah Ku bilang! **Kami bukan terroris!** " Naruto tidak terima.

"Benar! Mana mungkin kami menyerang ibu ibu!" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang kalian terroris. Tapi mengingat ibu tadi mengatakan 'Ritual' .. Aku mencurigai kalian sebagai Pelopor Sekte Aliran sesat!" ucap Darui lagi.

"APAAAN?!

Ah, Apa lagi Sekarang. Heran, Dari kemarin malam sepertinya mereka dituduh yang aneh aneh.

"..."

"Dengar bocah, Aku mendapat laporan kerusuhan beberapa menit yang lalu. dan aku segera kesini secepat mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa melihat kalian disini. Ini sebuah **kebetulan yang aneh** kan?" tanya Darui penuh selidik.

"Kebetulan apaan? Ini memang agenda kami untuk study tour disini!" ucap Naruto sewot.

Darui memasang pose berpikir.

"Namun Catatan kriminal kalian masih berada di mejaku, dan Ibu yang telpon tadi bilang kalau yang menyerangnya adalah orang orang berpakaian merah muda. Dan **Kebetulan yang aneh** melihat kalian memakai pakaian yang sama di saat yang sama." ucap Darui lagi.

"..." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan Darui mengoceh. Mereka tidak berniat menanggapi.

"Dengar, Aku tentu tidak akan melakukan pidana kepada orang yang tidak bersalah. Namun Hukum harus ditegakkan, karena ini merupakan kewajibanku!" lanjut Darui lagi.

"Maksudnya apaan sih?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Penjelasan yang terasa tidak masuk di-akal.

"Maksudnya, Maka dari itu. Ayo, Ikut lagi kami ke kantor." ucap Darui Halus.

"Apa-NGGAK!" Naruto malah emosi.

"Kalian bisa memilih dengan cara kasar atau halus." Lanjut Darui.

"Cih."

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Opsir Darui mengeluarkan borgol. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Bertatapan beberapa saat lalu mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah lari dari situ.

"Hah? Eh-WOOOII!" Teriak Darui saat buruannya lari begitu saja.

"Cih. Sudah kuduga kalian memang mencurigakan!" lanjut Darui.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Darui pun berlari.

Sembari berlari Dia lalu menyalakan transchiever-nya.

 _ **'Kijang satu masuk, Kijang satu.'**_ ucap Darui mencoba berkomunikasi dengan rekannya yang ada di sebrang.

 _'_ _ **Ya ada apa Onta Arab.'**_ Darui hampir saja terpleset dari pijakannya. Perasaan saat pengarahan dulu. code-name nya adalah 'Black Panther'.

 _ **'Ini Black Panther Bodoh!'**_ bentak Darui tidak terima.

 _ **'Oh, Status?'**_ ucap orang yang ada di sebrang. Menghiraukan protes Darui.

 _ **'Tersangka : Dua dari tiga pemuda yang kita tangkap semalam. Spesifikasi : Menggunakan baju merah muda. Status : Dalam pengejaran! Butuh Back-up Segera'**_ Ucap Darui.

 _ **'Roger that Onta Arab.'**_ Ucap orang yang ada di sebrang,

"SUDAH KUBILANG INI BLACK PANTHER!"

.

~ **IWDWIW~**

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari sepanjang jalan. Mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan teriakan teman teman mereka yang merasa penasaran. Yang mereka berdua tau. Mereka harus lari. Atau mereka akan tertangkap dan diinterogasi panjang lebar seperti tadi malam.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke melewati jejeran sebuah bangunan. Mereka dibekap dan di tarik paksa ke dalam sebuah tempat gelap oleh seseorang.

Sreek.

"Hmpp-gah! Oi Apa yang-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya karena buru buru dipotong oleh orang yang menyeretnya.

 **"Ah Syukurlah masih ada yang bisa masuk!"** ucap seorang pria tinggi besar berambut pirang.

"Hah?" Di depan Naruto kini tengah berdiri tiga orang yang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak kenal.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun yang ditanya malah mengoceh.

 **"Huh bagaimana keadaan di luar? Tsk. Sial. Sudah ku kira Satuan anti huru hara akan mencegat semua fans di pintu depan. Sepertinya hanya kita yang berhasil masuk.** " ucap Gadis berambut coklat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

 **"Hm Sudah kuduga. Setelah melihat kita berkumpul di luar gerbang. Para petugas itu langsung mengerahkan pasukan. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau Anti huru hara bekerjasama dengan Okinawa Police Departement**." ucap Gadis itu lagi. menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apaa yang kalian bicarakan WOOY!?" Teriak Naruto emosi karena merasa dikacangin.

 **"Mungkin mereka ingin mengantisipasi kerusuhan yang terjadi antara fans dan haters seperti yang terjadi 2 bulan lalu."** balas Pria berbadan besar itu lagi.

"OI JELASKAN YANG TERJADI KAMPRET!"

Dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapat perhatian orang asing itu.

"Eh? Kalian bukan anggota klub SFC?" tanya gadis berambut coklat tadi.

"Apaan? SFC? Apaan tuh?!" tanya Naruto dia menatap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

" _Shion Fans Crew_ tentu saja!" balas Gadis itu.

"Hah?"

Gadis berambut coklat yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke pun akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, Ya.. Namaku Sari.." Ucap Gadis berambut coklat. Ia lalu menunjuk Laki Laki berbadan tinggi besar tadi ".. Dia adalah Atsui." Lalu Sari menunjuk seorang kakek tua yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersila di atas krat botol minuman. "Dan dia adalah Tazuna-san .. Ketua SFC."

.

"Ini Ngomongin apaan sih?" Naruto malah semakin bingung.

Sari menghela nafas. _Apa orang ini bukan Fans Shion-chan? Lalu kenapa dia memakai kaos bertuliskan 'I AM SHION BIG FANS'_

"Kalau kalian bukan anggota klub. Maka kalian harus menjalankan ritual untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami." ucap Sari lagi.

"..." Oke, Sasuke sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jangan jangan Orang orang ini yang dicari Opsir Darui? Ya, Sasuke hanya sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau dirinya terjebak di situasi dimana dia berada dengan orang tidak waras 'lagi'. akhirnya memberi kode kepada Naruto untuk segera kabur.

Naruto yang mengerti isyarat tangan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

.

Cklek. Blam.

Mereka pun pergi dari gudang tua itu dan berlari lagi.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Ya itu tidak disangka. Jadi Si Shion itu benar benar artis? Ya itu tidak masalah sih. Orang orang biasa menjadi artis setiap harinya.

Yang Naruto heran adalah. Fans fanatik nya yang aneh. Apa pula tadi namanya? KFC? Sebuah organisasi aneh yang diketuiai oleh kakek kakek uzur yang ngidol. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud semakin tua semakin menjadi.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya berhenti sejenak karena merasa kelelahan.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, Tapi sepertinya baju Pink adalah pembawa SIAL!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang masih terengah engah. Hanya mengangguk meng iyakan.

Mereka berdiri di sebuah taman dimana banyak dilalui oleh orang orang berpakaian aneh.

"Hah?"

Naruto hanya melongo saat dia merasa barusaja di sapa oleh Gandalf.

"Ini dimana Sih?" tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat banyak cosplayer dimana mana.

Naruto melirik sekitar. Ia menatap Sebuah tenda besar bertuliskan

"Costume Doom."

Oke, entah kenapa Naruto punya Ide.

.

Dia pun berbisik Kepada Sasuke. Naruto menunjuk tenda Costume dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hah? Kau gila!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ini mudah Saja Teme! Memang kau mau diuber oleh opsir Darui terus menerus?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Oke Naruto punya ide gila untuk menyamar menjadi cosplayer. Ah tidak, sepertinya cosplayer yang ada di sini memang berasal dari pengunjung.

"Tapi kita tidak punya uang Naruto." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menunjuk sebuah papan yang ada di dekat tenda costume.

 _'Grand Opening. Gratis untuk 100 pengunjung pertama'_

Naruto menatap Sasuke mantap.

Err.. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu yakin dengan ide Naruto mengingat Terakhir kali dia mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berakhir di sebuah klub malam.

tapi, Tatapan Naruto yang mantap mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke hanya mengikuti.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja dobe." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke menyetujui. Langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju Costume Doom.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Darui berhenti dari larinya saat dia merasa dia kehilangan buruannya.

"Ah sial, Mereka larinya cepat sekali." gumam Darui.

Ia melirik keadaan Sekitar. Saat dirasa dia melirik Sosok yang ia kenali, Dia pun menghampirinya.

Darui menatap bosan rekan kerjanya yang malah duduk di sebuah meja kedai dan bersantai sembari memakan donat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" tanya Darui kepada Rekannya.

"Yo!" Sapa orang itu. Opsir Cee. Salah satu petugas Senior di Okinawa Police departement. Sama seperti Darui.

"Kenapa kau malah asik makan donat?!" ucap Darui emosi.

"Orang makan kalau dia lapar." Jawab Cee santai.

"Kita sedang bertugas!" Bentak Darui emosi. Sial memang, Polisi seperti ini lah yang terkadang membuat rakyat kurang percaya dengan kinerja mereka di lapangan.

"Huhh.." Cee malah menghembuskan nafas dalam. "Orang orang kita sedang membantu pasukan anti huru hara untuk membubarkan fans yang ada di gerbang."

Darui menatap Cee heran.

"Apa mereka ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan ibu ibu yang dilaporkan?" tanya Darui lagi.

"Fans biasa tidak mungkin menggunakan kata 'ritual' untuk bertemu idola mereka." ucap Cee tegas.

"..." Darui hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku kira, Sekte aliran sesat yang kau bicarakan, menggunakan perkumpulan fans ini sebagai penyamaran." ucap Cee lagi.

Darui hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, Bagaimana keadaan di luar?" tanya Darui.

"Sepertinya Pasukan anti huru hara sudah bisa membubarkan sebagian orang. Namun masih ada juga yang ngeyel menerobos masuk." ucap Cee lagi. ".. Cih, Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa menjadi bodoh karena ngefans kepada sesuatu." Lanjut Cee.

 **"Itulah keadaan dunia yang kita tempati."** ucap Darui. Dia lalu duduk dan ikut makan Donat.

Detik berikutnya. Mereka malah berbincang bincang.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

"MWAHAHAHAHA" Naruto tertawa keras saat dia sudah memakai costume yang ia inginkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu terbawa Suasana.

.  
"Lihatlah aku! Aku adalah Thor! Anak dari Odin!" ucap Naruto keras keras. Ya, Entah Kenapa Naruto mengambil Costume Thor.

Layaknya Thor yang asli, Naruto memakai Jubah Khas Asgard lengkap dengan Palu Mjolnir di tangannya. Dia juga memakai benda di kepala yang Sasuke tidak tau namanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia mengambil Asal asalan costume Captain America yang dirasa warnanya cocok dengannya. Oh, Oke, Sekarang mereka adalah The Avengers! Hebat. Pfft.

"Dengan Ini Mungkin kita bisa Menghindari Darui untuk sementara." ucap NaruThor. Semangat.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat ketat.

"Huh. Mungkin kita masih harus waspada." ucap Sasuke. Ia tidak mengenakan Helm Captain Americanya. dia hanya memakai baju dan membawa tameng. Ya, Helm nya tidak muat dipakai Sasuke. Mungkin karena bahannya tidak elastis.

"Kita adalah Super hero, _Captain Uchiha!_ Polisi tidak bisa menghentikan kita." ucap NaruThor lagi.

"Siapa pula _Captain Uchiha_. Panggil Sasuke saja!" ucap Sasuke emosi. Sudah Sasuke duga. Naruto terlalu terbawa Suasana.

"Kita hanya akan berjalan santai mengelilingi Ocean Park menggunakan baju ini!" ucap NaruThor lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa hanya berjalan santai bodoh! Lihat Aku. Mukaku Ter-Ekspos!" ucap _Captain Uchiha._ Dia menekankan maksud kalau dia tidak memakai Topeng apapun.

"Itulah Gunanya Tameng besar yang kau bawa _Captain Uchiha!"_ balas NaruThor lagi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG Panggil Sasuke saja Bodoh!" ucap _Captain Uchiha_ lagi. Ah, Kadang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Apa Naruto itu bercanda atau serius.

"Mwahahaha" Naruto malah tertawa.

"Dengar! Kita harus hati hati. Orang orang SFC tadi bilang kalau Pasukan Anti Huru hara bekerja Sama dengan Okinawa Police Departement! Aku yakin di luar Sana banyak Polisi yang berpatroli." ucap _Captain Uchiha_ mantap.

NaruThor hanya tersenyum,

"Jangan Khawatir Sasuke, Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana kalau kita bertemu mereka nanti." ucap NaruThor bangga.

"Rencana?" Wah, Naruto Menyiapkan Rencana? Oke itu hebat.

NaruThor mengangguk.

"Rencana Apa itu.?" ucap _Captain Uchiha_ penasaran.

.

"Bila kita bertemu mereka..." ucap NaruThor menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 _Captain Uchiha_ mengangguk. Dia Mendengarkan Sembari menatap NaruThor Intens.

.

.

"Aku akan menyetrum mereka dengan kekuatan Mjolnir." Ucap NaruThor bangga. Mengangkat Mjolnir nya ke langit.

"..."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa dan segera keluar tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

.

.

 **Before TBC**

Shion duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di salah satu tempat di Okinawa Ocean Park. Yah, Sedari tadi dia hanya berjalan jalan dan terkadang dimintai foto oleh orang yang menyadari siapa dia.

Oke, Sebenarnya dia sedari tadi menunggu fans fanatiknya. Dia cukup tau. bahwa fans fanatiknya adalah orang orang yang ekstrim. Dia berniat mempertemukan mereka dengan Naruto.

untuk balas dendam tentu saja.

Tapi sepertinya belum ada kejadian apapun yang cukup berarti sampai saat ini. yah, itu menurut Shion sih.

Shion melirik sekitar.

"Oh?" Shion menatap sebuah bangunan besar yang ada cukup dekat dengan lokasi dia duduk.

Theater Hall.

 _Hm Drama Theater ya?._ Batin Shion. Dia jadi ingat sewaktu SMP dulu saat dia ikut dalam pertunjukan drama.. Haha.. Kenangan yang tidak terlupakan.

Entah kenapa Kakinya menyeret Shion untuk berjalan menuju bangunan tersebut.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yosha! Hanzama Is back. Err.. sepertinya saya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting.. tapi apa ya.. saya lupa -.- .. serius mau ngetik apa tapi lupa._

Oke lewati saja yang itu.

Sebelumnya, Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yang sudah review chapter lalu. Saya terperangah sendiri lihat reviewnya datang bejibun banyak.. -" .. Makasih loh yang udah review dari chapter 1.. hah.. Bikin Author jadi girang sendiri..

..

oke lupakan itu.. (Lagi)

Saya akan membahas dengan rentetan alur di fanfic ini.. Supaya tidak membingungkan pembaca. Saya akan menjelaskan dimana kita berada sekarang(?).

Ya, Kita sekarang berada di Stage 2. dalam penggarapan fanfic ini. Oh, Mungkin akan saya klasifikasi dengan nama yang keren-ehem ehem..

..

 **Stage 1 -** _ **Welcome To The Demon Kingdom Arc.**_

Dimulai dari chapter 1 dan sudah saya akhiri di chapter 16.

Tujuan : Pengenalan Konflik dan Kemunculan Karakter.

 **Stage 2 -** _ **The Island Of Disaster Arc.**_

Saya mulai dari chapter 17. Dengan rujukan alur dari stage sebelumnya. Berakhir di : _Belum diketahui._

Tujuan : Pengenalan Karakter yang berperan sebagai Cameo / Tidak mempengaruhi Konflik Cerita.

 **Stage 3 - (Unknown Project)**

Status : Belum dimulai. / Kemungkinan : Ada. / Rancangan : Sudah Dipikirkan. / Dimulai dari : Belum diketahui / Berakhir pada : Belum diketahui.

Tujuan (Masih bisa Di-Revisi) : Memasuki Konflik dan Pengenalan Tokoh Kunci. (Masih Bisa Di-Revisi)

 **Stage 4 - ?**

Status : ? / Kemungkinan : Ada. / Rancangan: ? / Dimulai dari : ? / Berakhir pada : ?

Tujuan : ? - Tidak diketahui

..

Oke mungkin itu sedikit gambaran yang bisa saya beri untuk fanfic ini kedepannya. (#Gambaran apaan?!)

Mungkin Fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Masih ada bocor. Kadang nggak lucu. Kadan Aneh. Tapi harap maklum. Author juga masih belajar. Author sadar kalau Author nggak bisa sampai level sempurna. Tapi Author berusaha mati matian merancang Project ini hanya Untuk reader.

Author mah gak minta apa apa. Ada yang baca juga udah seneng.

Oke sebelum saya akhiri. Seperti yang selalu saya lakukan,,

: Salam hangat Dari Saya. **Semoga Reader Sukses selalu ..**

Oke, See you In next chap!

REVIEW

v

v

v

v


	28. 28 (CIVIL WAR)

**Chapter 28 :** _CIVIL WAR!_

 _._

Ibiki kini tengah duduk Santai di sebuah gazebo di salah satu restoran di Okinawa Ocean Park. Tak jauh darinya duduk, Kakashi sedang mencoba menggerakan bumi.

oh, Bukan. ternyata dia sedang push up.

"Kau Kejam sekali Ibiki-sensei." ucap Kakashi setelah ia menyelesaikan hitungannya yang ke 35. Dengan masih mencoba mengangkat badannya. Dia protes kepada Ibiki.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai guru BK kakashi."

Kakashi hanya melamun. Sembari masih melanjutkan. Ya, Push up 50 kali tidak terlalu sulit untuk Kakashi. Dia melakukan push up 20 kali setiap harinya. tambah 30 tidak masalah.

"Bukan padaku, Tapi kepada Anak anak itu." ucap Kakashi lagi. tentu dia menyinggung soal Naruto, Shino dan Sasuke.

Ya, Kakashi percaya kalau mereka bertiga semalam melakukannya secara tidak sengaja.

Ibiki hanya menghela nafas lagi.

"Cih. Lagi lagi kau membahas bocah bocah nakal itu. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Ibiki.

"Ayolah. Kau jangan terlalu keras kepada mereka. Aku tau mereka sudah mengalami hari yang sulit. Terutama Sasuke dan Naruto." ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Mana ada! Kalau aku membiarkan mereka begitu saja. Lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuata mereka?! mereka harus bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan mereka sendiri! itu merupakan pembelajaran!" ucap Ibiki emosi. Ah, Memang. Kakashi selalu memanjakan muridnya. Selalu.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. jadi, jangan hukum mereka." ucap Kakashi. Ah, kau memang bijak kakashi.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Ibiki.

"Ya." kakashi mengiyakan.

.

"Kalau begitu push up mu tambah 150." ucap Ibiki santai.

"H-hah?"

"Kau bilang mau bertanggung jawab bukan? Sasuke, Shino, Naruto. 3X kesalahan. berarti 150." ucap Ibiki.

Kakashi hanya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

 _'B-bukan itu yang ku maksudkan.'_

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan santai di antara kerumunan orang. Ya, Ia heran. Entah kenapa semenjak ia keluar dari tenda Costume Doom, banyak sekali gadis yang meminta berfoto dengannya.

Anehnya, Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja saat dirinya di gandeng dan dihadapkan ke Lensa kamera.

Sedangkan Naruto. Dia tidak jauh berbeda. Namun di Sisi Naruto, yang cenderung meminta berfoto adalah anak anak kecil. Dan Naruto dengan bodohnya bertingkah layaknya Thor sungguhan. Dia berpose Mengangkat Palu nya seakan dia akan menangkap petir.

Ah, Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing sih. Sasuke malah tertawa Saat ia melihat Naruto dijambak oleh seorang Balita yang ia gendong.

.

Setelah slesai mereka berfoto dengan 'fans'. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan menyelusuri Jalanan Ocean Park yang ramai.

"Oi, Sampai Kapan kita akan berpakaian seperti ini dobe?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Ya, jelas saja. Mengingat ini adalah Ide Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu _Captain Uchiha._ Aku suka seperti ini. Kalau perlu, Aku akan selamanya menjadi Thor." ucap NaruThor.

Sasuke hanya menghela Nafas. Apa baju yang dikenakan Naruto telah membuatnya lupa diri?

"Serius Bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian ketat ini seharian!" ucap Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke merasa heran dengan _Steve Roger_ sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia betah memakai pakaian ketat seperti ini.

"Tapi, Kau terlihat gagah kapten." ucap NaruThor. Ia mengacungkan Jempolnya kepada Sasuke.

"..."

Ya, Ini adalah Kesekian kalinya Sasuke merasa ingin merontoki rambut Kuning sahabatnya ini.

.

Tak lama mereka berjalan sebelum, Tiba tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang lagi.

"WOI!" ucap Seorang itu.

AKH!

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa apa saat di belakangnya Darui sudah berdiri tegap. Sial mereka ditemukan. Sasuke tidak menyangka mereka bisa ketahuan secepat ini.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. _Sudah kuduga ini ide bodoh._

"Pfft! Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengelabuhi kami dengan berpakaian layaknya super hero hah?!" ucap Darui Tegas. Di sampingnya Opsir Cee juga nampak waspada.

Sasuke hanya menelan ludah. Ah, sial. Sepertinya Sasuke harus menerima takdir bahwa mereka akan kembali diseret ke kantor polisi.

.

"Mwahahahaha." Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto malah tertawa.

"Oi- kenapa kau tertawa dobe?" bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Namun Naruto tidak menggubris.

.

.

 **"Kalian Pikir Dua orang Polisi bisa menghentikan** _ **The Avengers**_ **huh?!"** Ucap NaruThor tegas.

"Huh?" Darui dan Cee melongo.

"OI! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA!" Bentak Sasuke. Dia menendang Kaki Naruto. Lama lama ia muak sendiri sama Sosok NaruThor. Kembalikan Naruto Wooy!

Namun NaruThor malah menampakkan raut sinis kepada Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke hanya merasa Naruto semakin aneh. Apa dia kesurupan _Jin BoThor_? Err.. Mungkin yang kau maksud jin botol Sasuke.

"Cih. Aku tidak tau permainan apa yang kalian mainkan saat ini. Tapi kalian bodoh kalau kalian pikir bisa membodohi kami dengan kostum murahan!" ucap Darui.

NaruThor tertawa lagi.

"Justru Kalian yang bodoh kalau kalian berpikir kalian bisa mengalahkan NaruThor!" ucap NaruThor tegas.

 _'SEBENARNYA NI ANAK KENAPA SIH?!'_ Batin Sasuke semakin emosi.

Darui Malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tau bocah? 4 tahun aku berurusan dengan penjahat. Dan selama itulah pengalamanku menjadi Senior Officer di Okinawa Police Departement! Kalian Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menang dari ku!" bentak Darui.

Naruto tersenyum Sinis.

"Cih, 4 Tahun dan hanya Senior officer? jangan membuatku tertawa petugas.." ucap NaruThor. ".. Maksudku, Lihat Sasuke. 10 menit dia di Okinawa. Dan dia sudah menjadi _Kapten!_.. Jelas kalau kami lebih hebat daripada Kalian!" ucap NaruThor sombong.

Oke, Entah kenapa Darui malah jadi emosi. Apa bocah Ini memang berniat mempermainkan petugas.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang dijadikan obyek perbincangan semakin merasa aneh. Ia mulai mencoba memikirkan cara membuat Naruto kembali. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah dengan cara menimpuk Naruto menggunakan batu bata. Yang perlu Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanya mencari batu bata yang cukup besar.

"KAU! Benar benar berniat mempermainkan kami HAH?!" ucap Darui. Dia mengeluarkan revolver dari kantung senjatanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Darui menyentuh senjatanya hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Jangan sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah gara gara bocah semprul yang kesurupan jin.

.

"Hn. Kau pikir Senjata kuno mu itu bisa mengalahkan Kekuatan Maha Dasyat milik Mjolnir Hah?!" Gertak Naruto lagi.

DUAKH! Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung memukul ubun ubun Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto emosi. Namun Naruto malah mengedipkan mata.

Apa pula maksudnya.

Menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto menoleh ke Darui.

"Dengar ya bodoh-" ucap Naruto. Namun belum slesai dia melanjutkan kata katanya. tiba tiba.

..

DOR! Suara timah Panas yang keluar dari Moncong revolver mengagetkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Darui tidak percaya.

Darui yang mengarahkan senjatanya hanya menampakkan muka dingin.

Mendengar suara tembakan, pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar sana pun reflek berjongkok.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Naruto. Ia menlongo tidak percaya. Seketika dia berteriak.

"WOOOII! NARUTO!"

.

.

.

.

Darui yang **mengarahkan senjatanya ke langit** hanya mendecih saat melihat Naruto sudah berjarak sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto sudah berlari memperlebar jarak diantara Sasuke dan Darui.

Opsir Cee yang menyadari kalau Darui barusaja memberikan tembakan peringatan hanya melongo. Dia tidak harus melakukannya hanya untuk 2 orang kan?

"WHOAA! SASUKE LARII!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melongo melihat Naruto sudah sangat jauh dari tempatnya beridiri tadi.

"WOOI! NARUTO!" Dasar penakut. Kemana sosok NaruThor tadi?

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berlari saat tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya, Cee dan Darui mengejar dengan kekuatan penuh.

Oh Oke, Ini seperti _DeJa Vu_ bagi mereka berdua. Ya, Mereka pernah berlari seperti ini Saat mereka di uber Ibiki. Dan untuk Sasuke, 2x strike karena dia pernah dikejar Pasukan NST mengelilingi komplek perumahan mereka.

"Hah... Apah... Yang .. kau lakukan tadi?!" Ucap Sasuke. Sembari terengah engah dia bertanya ke Sosok Naruto. Bukan NaruThor.

"Hah.. Akting.." ucap Naruto lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melongo. Akting katanya? Ya, Sasuke bisa pasikan kalau Akting Naruto gagal total.

"Hah.. Akting Jelekmu.. gagal total..hah." ucap Sasuke lagi. Yah, Masih saja saling meledek disaat genting seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka mengeluarkan pistol!" ucap Naruto membela diri. Ya, Siapa saja pasti akan sedikit ngeri kalau diberi tembakan peringatan tanpa aba aba seperti tadi.

.

"BERHENTI WOOYY!" Teriak Darui dari belakang.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya bukannya berhenti malah menambah kecepatan.

Cukup lama mereka berlari. Sebelum mereka masuk ke sebuah bangunan besar bercorak abstrak.

.

Darui dan Cee yang tak jauh di belakang mereka, sempat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke lari ke sebuah bangunan. Namun mereka tidak terkejar karena Cee dan Darui terhalang oleh orang orang bercosplay yang memenuhi jalan.

Mereka melongo sendiri melihat orang yang memakai kostum berjibun banyak. dari anak-anak kecil yang berostum penyihir, sampai orang tua yang memakai pakaian ala figur star trek.

Cee dan Darui sempat mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang- orang itu. Namun gagal.

Detik berikutnya. Opsir Cee dan Opsir Darui sudah terjepit di kerumunan orang berpakaian bajak laut.

.

.

"Tsh! SEBENARNYA INI ADA ACARA APA SIH?!" Teriak Darui Emosi saat sebuah pedang tumpul milik _Captain Jack Sparrow_ memukul kepalanya keras. Orang yang berpakaian jack itu pun meminta maaf.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Sakura, Ino dan Karin kini tengah duduk santai di Theater Hall Okinawa Ocean Park. Ya, siapa sangka kalau Taman hiburan bertema laut memiliki sebuah panggung pertunjukan drama yang cukup megah.

Sebenarnya Tempat ini cukup terkenal. Bangunan bercorak unik yang memiliki nama _Netro Theater Hall_ ini cukup mencolok Karena sedari dulu memang sering digunakan sebagai panggung pertunjukan, dan juga ajang kompetisi. Ya, setidaknya cukup untuk menarik rasa penasaran orang orang untuk sekedar mampir,

Cukup banyak anak anak Konoha Gakuen yang terlihat duduk di bangku penonton karena ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan yang 'katanya' bagus ini.

Hm? Memang drama apa yang mereka tampilkan? Jujur, Author juga penasaran.

Nampak di poster di sepanjang jalan saat kita memasuki gedung Theater ini. Sebuah drama musikal yang diadaptasi dari sebuah cerita fiksi.

Snow White.

Hm? Snow White? Kalau tidak salah itu adalah sebuah cerita tentang cinta kan? Ah, Cinta. Sebuah rasa yang timbul karena rasa ingin melindungi.

Yang membuat orang ingin sekali melihat pertunjukan ini saat mereka mampir di okinawa adalah. Tampilnya Aktor Drama profesional. _Koyuki Kazahana._ Yang berperan sebagai Putri salju. Sepertinya Koyuki benar benar menyukai drama ini. Terlihat dari caranya menghayati peran.

Hm. Mungkin sebagian orang akan malas menonton drama yang sudah monoton ini. Tapi Drama ini cukup menakjubkan, karena selain Aktor dan Aktrisnya berakting bagus. Di drama ini juga dipadukan dengan _Water Effect_ yang cukup menawan. Ya, bukan Okinawa Ocean Park namanya kalau tidak memasukkan unsur air.

.

.

Mari kita kesampingkan dulu Para super hero kita. dan Sejenak kita memberi perhatian kepada Pangeran dan putri salju.

.

 _ **Snow White.**_

Di atas panggung, nampak sang pangeran tengah menangis terisak melihat pujaan hatinya tergletak tak berdaya di rerumputan. Di tangannya, Sebuah apel merah yang sudah digigit nampak digengamnya erat.

Apel terkutuk yang menyeret putri salju ke dalam tidur abadi.

Semua penonton terperangah mendengar erangan keras sang pangeran. Seakan Ini adalah kenyataan yang sedang ia jalani.

Shion yang nampak juga berada di bangku penonton hanya tersenyum senang, Ya, Sudah lama semenjak dia melihat drama di SMP dulu.

Sakura nampak menangis terharu mendengar sang pangeran mengutarakan rasa cintanya. Ya, **sayang sekali cinta abadi hanya ada di negri dongeng.**

Setelah para aktor drama berhasil menyentuh hati penonton.

Dan tibalah saatnya, Sebuah ciuman yang akan melepaskan blenggu kutukan putri salju.

Sebaiknya tutup mata kalian.

.

Hampir saja, Mereka berhasil menyatukan bibir masing masing.

Namun. . .

.

.

Wussh, Nampak dua orang yang berlari diatas panggung. Tepat di depan sang pangeran dan putri salju.

Duakh! Salah satu orang yang berlari menubruk sang pangeran.

"Oi! Jangan di jalan!" ucap Sang pelari Mengomeli sang pangeran yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sang pangeran yang tertubruk itu segera kembali ke posisinya.

"A-APA?" Sang pangeran tentu saja hanya melongo karena dia melihat sosok yang tidak ada dalam naskah. Koyuki pun begitu. Dia yang tengah tertidur pun membuka mata sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan para pemain dan krew yang bertanggung jawab atas drama ini juga tak kalah shock.

Semua penonton juga terperangah melihat adegan klimaks yang diinterupsi oleh tokoh yang tiba tiba masuk.

.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah.

.

.

 _' Kenapa ada_ _ **Thor**_ _di drama Snow White?!'_

.

DEG! Sasuke yang menyadari dia berada di mana sekarang hanya mematung tak bergerak.

"N-Naruto?" ucap _Captain Uchiha_ mencoba memberitahu Naruto tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Ini diatas panggung suatu pertunjukkan!

"A-Apa yang kalian Lakukan di tempat seperti ini?! Berbuat mesum?!" ucap NaruThor. Dia malah mengomeli sang pangeran dan Putri salju.

"Psst.. N-Naruto!" ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak menyadari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ya, maklum. Mungkin karena sorot lampu yang menyilaukan panggung. Dan lampu yang menerangi bangku penonton sengaja dimatikan. Keberadaan penonton itu sendiri jadi tersamarkan.

Sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang menyadari. Karena Naruto terlalu sibuk mengomeli.

.

Anak konoha gakuen yang berada di situ dan kebetulan mengenali Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh saat melihat orang yang dikenalinya menginterupsi klimaks. Apalagi dengan kostum yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan snow white.

"Naruto?!" ucap Shion tidak percaya. Tunggu dulu, Mana baju mereh muda yang ia berikan?

Sang pangeran mulai gugup melihat para penonton kebingungan. Ia pun lalu melirik Narator di samping panggung, mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Namun Sang Narator hanya mengangkat bahu.

 _SIAL! Siapa pula orang orang ini!_

.

Untung saja sang pangeran cukup tidak bisa membiarkan penonton bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi. Maksudku, Dia tidak mungkin menghentikan drama ini. padahal ini sudah sampai di klimaks!

Bisa hancur reputasi pertunjukannya nanti. Satu satunya cara adalah improvisasi. Ya, Seorang pro memang harus bisa improviasasi. Untuk sekarang, Hanya 1 hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Petunjukan harus berjalan!

.

"Aku bertanya? Kenapa kau berdua duaan disini bodoh!" ucap NaruThor.

Sang pangeran tentu tersinggung karena dipanggil bodoh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Karena tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. dia lebih memilih berjalan perlahan keluar panggung sembari meuntupi mukannya menggunakan tameng. yah, tameng ini berguna pada akhirnya.

"D-Dia orang yang aku cintai!" ucap Pangeran. Dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Dia istrimu?" tanya NaruThor.

"Hah?"

"Aku bertanya. Dia istrimu?"

Sang pangeran hanya menggeleng.

"Berarti Kau tidak punya hak Menciumnya bodoh!" ucap NaruThor.

Sang putri salju pun hanya sedikit melirik apa yang terjadi. Dia menyadari kalau ini sudah mlenceng dari naskah. Namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia menahan tawa saat melihat pangeran lawan mainnya hanya melongo Bak, Anak yang diomeli bapaknya. Kewibawaan pangeran jatuh seketika.

"T-tapi dia sakit!" ucap Pangeran mencoba membela diri.

NaruThor pun melirik sang putri salju.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" ucap NaruThor.

Sasuke hanya menepok jidatnya sendiri saat dia melihat Naruto menggendong Putri salju ke luar panggung. Meninggalkan sang pangeran yang diam mematung.

Baru kali ini. Adegan puncak drama. Namun sang Heroin dibawa kabur oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita.

.

Suasana bahkan semakin aneh saat beberapa penonton, Yang sepertinya memang tipikal provokator. menyoraki Pangeran. Dan mengatainya dengan..

 _"Woo! Dasar pangeran mesum!"_

 _"WOOO!"_

 _"Woo! Mau nya enaknya doang!"_

 _"Sunat dulu dek!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Meanwhile_

Koyuki yang digendong Naruto hanya senyum senyum sendiri. Ya, bukannya marah atau apa. Dia malah sudah tidak bisa menahan tawannya mengingat wajah pangeran tadi. Baru kali ini dia merasa geli saat memainkan drama romance.

Naruto melirik orang yang digendong membuka matanya. Sontak Saja Naruto kaget dan segera menurunkannya.

"K-Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto saat sudah ada di samping panggung. Sasuke juga ada di situ.

Koyuki hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap Naruto Intens. Mencoba menghafal wajahnya.

"Ya. **Aku benar benar sehat."** ucap Koyuki.

Sasuke sekarang bingung. Harus menjelaskan seperti apa Namun, Naruto sepertinya memang belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

.

.

tiba tiba.

"WOII!" Teriak orang yang ada di sisi lain panggung.

Ah, Si Darui lagi. Hebat!

Darui pun berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke tentu segera bersiap mengambil langkah seribu.

Darui dengan seenaknya masuk melewati penggung sembari membawa bawa pistol. Dimana hal itu malah membuat penonton semakin bingung.

.

Saat Darui sudah berjarak 1 meter dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun lari sekuat tenaga.

Dan, Kejar kejaran itu dimulai lagi.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang berada di gang buntu di deretan kios. Ah Sial Mereka tidak bisa kabur.

Di belakangnya, Darui dan dua orang polisi mencegat satu satunya jalan keluar.

"Sekarang mau kemana kalian Hah?!" ucap Dari tegas. Dia menampakkan senyuman.

Ya, terkadang kita memang harus tau kapan waktunya menyerah.

 _"Ah Sial."_

 _._

 _._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Watsappo Amigo! Hanzama Is BACK!_ Oke, Err.. sepertinya fanfic ini jadi molor banyak gara gara stage 2 yak?.. ah, jujur.. author sebenarnya juga nungguin banget kedatangan Hinata.. tapi entah kenapa saya gak bisa mempercepat alur.. (-_-")

perasaan alurnya lambat banget.. ya, alurnya lambat. apdetnya lama.. cari idenya juga suweeee..

but well, abaikanlah cuap cuap author ini.. mari segera kita slesaikan supaya saya dapat menggarap chapter selanjutnya.. #badumts

okesip. makasih udah baca..

kalau ada saran dan kritik,, atau koreksi adegan mungkin. bisa reader ccrat coret di kolom ripiu,. saya dengan senang hati akan mengedit kembali bila dirasa memang kurang mengenakan di hati reader.. err.. kalau ada waktu luang sih..

..

Then. Sekian dari saya.

Salam dari Hanzama. semoga Reader sukses selalu~

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


	29. 29 (There Is No Plan!)

**"Kalian tau?"**

 **.**

 **"Rasanya menyebalkan saat segala sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Ya, Benar benar menyebalkan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Err.. Meskipun dalam kasusku. Memang tidak pernah ada Rencana."**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 29 :** _There Is No Plan!_

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Day 1 -** _ **Okinawa Ocean Park.**_

Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah duduk manis di sebuah kedai. Di tangan mereka melekat sebuah borgol yang menyatukan pergelangan dengan kursi yang mereka duduki. Pakaian mereka pun kini sudah berubah ke warna merah muda yang semula mereka pakai. Untung pakaian Thor maksiat itu sudah diamankan.

Di depan mereka duduk. Nampak Opsir Darui yang tengah menghisap rokok. Dan dengan seenaknya membuat polusi dimana mana.

Di sekitar kedai itu pun tak luput beberapa polisi yang melakukan penjagaan. seolah melarang orang orang mendekati Kapten mereka yang berniat mengintrogasi kedua pemuda kita.

Darui menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Kalian tau? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membawa kalian ke kantor." ucap Darui.

Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar Darui mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ku dengar.

"Namun kami harus berjaga disini sampai sore untuk mengantisipasi apabila ada kerusuhan lagi." lanjut Darui.

"..."

"Padahal aku yakin kalian sangat rindu dengan Penjara kecil yang ada di kantorku." lanjut Darui lagi. "Mengingat tempat itu memang kosong semenjak beberapa minggu terakhir."

.

"Hentikan Omong kosongmu Dattebayo! Cepat lepaskan kami! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang! Kami bisa tidak dapat jatah makan nanti!" balas Naruto tiba tiba. Ya, Kesabaran orang memang ada batasnya.

Tadi malam mereka mereka dituduh _terroris_. Sekarang? mereka dituduh sebagai pelopor _Sekte aliran sesat!_ Kami bukan penjahat pak!

.

Darui hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kalian ini manja sekali sih?! apa kalian tidak pernah diberi hukuman selama hidup kalian?!" ucap Darui emosi. Ya, Sial memang. Darui malah membuat Sasuke semakin yakin kalau Polisi itu memang rewel.

Sasuke Hanya tersenyum kecut. Ya, mengingat hukuman. mereka sedang menjalaninya. Dan bahkan karena masalah masalah lain seperti ini. Keadaan malah semakin buruk.

Ah, Mereka bahkan sudah tidak menghitung berapa hari semenjak mereka pindah ke rumah tua itu.

"Kau tau. Sebenarnya aku sangat suka dengan tipikal pemuda kriminal seperti kalian.." ucap Darui. Mencoba menakut nakuti.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya-" Belum sempat Darui melanjutkan. Transchievernya berbunyi.

 _ **"Onta Arab. Masuk Onta arab!"**_

Ah sial. Mengangu momen saja.

 _"Ada apa lagi HAH?!"_ Bentak Darui emosi kepada orang yang ada di sebrang. Sebaiknya ini penting.

 _ **"Kami telah menangkan tersangka penyerangan! mereka sekarang sudah kami amankan!"**_ ucap Petugas itu kepada Darui.

Darui tentu hanyamengernyithan dahi. Dia lalu melirik Sasuke dan Naruto.

 _"Apa maksudmu menangkap? Para tersangka itu bersamaku!"_ ucap Darui. Ya, Ia sangat yakin dua orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah asli.

 _ **"Alaram Palsu. Mereka telah kami bekuk. Mereka mengakui semuanya."**_ balas orang di sebrang.

Darui hanya melongo tidak percaya. Jadi orang yang ada di depannya ini bersih?

Ah, Padahal dia sudah terlanjur menyukai dua pemuda ini.

Darui pun menatap Sasuke dan Naruto intens. Selama lebih dari beberapa menit. Bahkan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke semakin risih karena ditatap dengan tatapan 'bernafsu'

.

"Kalian Bebas." ucap Darui akhirnya.

"Hah?"

.

.

 **"Aku Bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Opsir Darui melepaskan kami begitu saja."**

 **"Ya, Tapi itu lebih baik sih. Aku hanya berdo'a semoga nanti tidak akan bertemu dengan polisi menyebalkan itu lagi."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day 2 - Istana Metsuryu**

Ya, Istana legendaris. Peninggalan Daimyo di jaman Meiji. Arsitekstur seni klasik yang menawan. Bangunan bersejarah yang berdiri kokoh di dataran tinggi Pulau selatan. Dan ketenangan batin bagi siapa saja yang berkunjung ke sini. Apalagi ada sebuah museum barang antik tak jauh dari Istana megah ini.

Memang siapa yang berani mengusik ketenangan batin yang ada di Istana ini. Ya, tidak mungkin ada orang seperti itu.

"OII! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Oh, Sepertinya memang ada pengacau.

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru kini tengah berlari sepanjang taman istana. Dia belakangnya. Penjaga museum mengejar mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hah.. Ini salahmu karena memecahkan pot itu!" ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Apa?! Sudah ku bilang bukan aku pelakunya!" bantah Naruto karena dituduh.

Mereka terus saja berlari. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menubruk pejalan kaki yang ada di depan mereka.

Ah, Aku heran kenapa mereka selalu terlibat masalah. Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka perbuat?

.

Well, Di museum bersejarah Metsuryu. Tedapat barang barang antik yang memang sengaja di pajang dan di pamerkan. Alkisah, Ada sebuah pot tanah liat yang tertata manis di sudut ruangan.

Pot yang bernama _Kokinjo_ Ini adalah peninggalan bersejarah rakyat kumo. Sebuah Desa yang sempat berdiri di daratan Okinawa. Di penjelasan yang tertera tentang pot itu. _"Pot Ini adalah senjata legendaris yang menyegel Monster Menakutkan Kumo."_

Awalnya, Naruto memang hanya melihat lihat benda itu. Namun semua berubah ketika ada sesosok anak kecil gendut yang mengajaknya berantem.

"Kakak." ucap Anak kecil itu.

Naruto yang sedang memotret dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati tentu hanya menoleh.

"Apa bocah?" ucap Naruto cuek.

"Apa kau artis?" tanya Anak kecil itu.

Naruto menoleh. Dengan santai dia mengangguk. "Ya." jawab Naruto santai.

DUAKH! Anak kecil itu malah menendang kaki Naruto.

"OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentak Naruto galak karena ia merasakan tendangan anak itu cukup menyakitkan.

 **"Aku benci Artis."**

Sialan.

Detik berikutnya. Anak itu menyruduk Naruto hingga Naruto terpental ke belakang. Dan secara tidak sengaja, punggungnya menubruk pot antik itu hingga jatuh.

Petugas yang mendengar suara benda pecah pun segera menghampiri sumber suara. Dan sialnya. Anak tukang sruduk tadi sudah hilang saat petugas sampai di depan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Sontak Saja petugas menyalahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Dan begitulah mereka berakhir.

 _._

 **"Ya, Kasihan Naruto. Entah kenapa sepertinya kesialan memang membuntuti nya."**

 **"Pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertangkap."**

 **"Untung saja benda yang mereka pecahkan hanyalah barang imitasi. Karena** _ **Kokinjo**_ **yang asli disimpan aman di Museum Nasional."**

 **"Namun Naruto dan Shikamaru tetap mendapat peringatan."**

 **"Ah** _ **Lucky**_ **aku tidak disana saat kejadian itu berlangsung."**

 **.**

 **Day 3 - Pantai Benishu**

Sasuke dan Shino kini tengah berjalan santai di pantai. Ya, destinasi ketiga Study Tour ini adalah pantai! Ah, Akhirnya! Bikini!

Sebenarnya. Shino mengajak Sasuke berburu foto. Karena Naruto juga berburu foto dengan Shikamaru. Shino sih, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau berburu foto sendiri.

Namun tidak waktu dia berpenampilan terbuka. Jujur, dia sedikit malu. Ya, Dia tidak mungkin kan berjalan jalan di pantai dengan pakaian ala kutub selatan. Bisa dianggap gila dia.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Hanya menatap cuek gerombolan gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan Pervert. Sepertinya mereka adalah para mahasiswi. WTH? Apa mereka berniat mengincari berondong? Sasuke hanya merinding sendiri.

Para mahasiswa itu hanya cekikikan dan berberbisik satu sama lain. Sepertinya muncul ide gila di kepala mereka. Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang memberikan kode kepada Shino dan Sasuke.

Salah satu mahasiswi itu mengedipkan mata ke Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah lain. Mencoba tidak menatap ke belahan Oppa-err.. Itu lah, yang mereka pamerkan secara terang terangan.

.

"Mau kemana dek?" ucap Salah satu kakak mahasiswi itu kepada Sasuke.

Err..

Sasuke dan Shino hanya diam mematung melihat kakak kakak mahasiswa itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dari atas sampai bawah.

Beberapa teman mahasiswi itu hanya cekikikan melihat Berondong SMA ini bertingkah kikuk. Dasar Mahasiswi jahil.

"Err.. M-Mau Cari F-Foto." ucap Shino. Ekspresi malu nya terlihat jelas karena dia memakai kacamata transparannya. Jujur, Baru kali ini dia digoda oleh seorang prempuan.

Kakak mahasiswi itu hanya tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke teman temannya.

.

"Kamu manis deh. Mau gak jadi pacar kakak?" ucap Mahasiswi tadi kepada Shino.

"H-H-HAH?" Shino tentu saja Shock. Dengan muka merah. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. dan Akhirnya tersandung. Dia terjatuh ke pasir.

"Tidak adil! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak **Ringo-chan**!" ucap mahasiswi lain protes kepada temannya yang baru saja 'Menembak' Shino.

Si Ringgo-Chan hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata ke Shino yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu si Raven milikku." ucap mahasiswi lain menunjuk Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke ikut Shock.

sebenarnya ada apa dengan para Onee-san gila ini?

"Terserah kau saja **Pakura**. **"** ucap Ringo-chan lagi.

Err..

Sasuke yang merasa Keadaan akan menjadi semakin **Hot.** Dengan Segera membantu Shino berdiri dan Berjalan pelan pergi dari situ. Pura pura tidak tau.

Sementara gerombolan Mahasiswi itu hanya menatap kecewa saat "Obat Anti mgantuk" mereka berlalu pergi.

.

"Yah.. Mereka pergi.." ucap Salah satu Mahasiswi itu.

Ringo-chan Hanya menatap penuh arti teman temannya. Dia menampakkan senyum jahil.

Teman temannya tau apa yang dimaksud.

"Kita kejar mereka."

.

.

Sasuke dan Shino berjalan pelan sebelum mereka berlari kencang. Karena mereka dikejar bak buruan layaknya harimau betina yang mengejar sepasang rusa yang tidak berdaya.

"Oii~ Dedek-Kun~ Berhenti.." ucap salah seorang pengejar. Diikuti cekikikan teman temannya.

"WTF?" Sasuke hanya cengo melihat segrombol mahasiswa Horny yang mendekat dengan kecepatan penuh.

"WHOA?!" Shino hanya mengikuti Saat Sasuke menarik lengannya cepat.

Dan Mereka lagi lagi harus berlari.

.

 **"Oke. Itu adalah hal gila yang sebenarnya tidak mau aku ceritakan."**

 **"Kalian tau? Dikejar Kakak kakak Jomblo yang** **memintamu menjadi pacarnya dengan cara memaksa adalah pengalaman yang tidak bisa terbayangkan!"**

 **"Ya, mereka cukup manis sih."**

 **"Err.. tapi.. Mereka bukan tipeku!"**

 **.**

 **Day 4 - Air Terjun Rouran.**

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto kini tengah berdiri di atas air terjun dengan membawa atau mengigit sebuah ember di mulut mereka masing masing. Mereka berdiri menggunakan 1 kaki dan merentangkan tangan layaknya seekor bangau. Di samping mereka. Lebih tepatnya di daratan yang kering. Nampak ibiki yang tengah mengamati prosesi hukuman dengan khidmat.

Ya, karena suatu alasan. Akhirnya mereka dihukum juga oleh Ibiki.

Sebenarnya. Pagi setelah kejadian di Okinawa Ocean Park. Ibiki mendapat Telpon lagi dari opsir Darui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan membahas _Captain Uchiha_ dan _NaruThor_ Yang dirasa membuat onar.

Dan karena Ibiki menyimpulkan secara sepihak. Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Tapi tunggu? Kenapa Shikamaru juga ikut serta? Salahkan saja kejadian di hari ke dua saat mereka memecahkan barang antik milik museum.

Untung Saja pengurus museum itu tidak meminta ganti rugi. Kalau iya, Bisa hancur perekonomian Sekolah Konoha Gakuen gara gara ulah Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Ya, Walaupun Ibiki yakin kalau Keadaan ketiga pemuda ini masih seperti 'dulu' mengganti pot 10x lipat pun tidak masalah. Namun tidak untuk keadaan mereka sekarang.

Maka dari itu. Ibiki girang sekali saat mengetahui ketiga bocah ini membuat masalah lagi. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menghukum mereka secepat mungkin. Ya, Hobi menghukum orang adalah hobi yang aneh.

.

Mereka hebat juga bisa berdiri hampir 20 menit.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena, Ketiga pemuda ini sudah mulai merasa kesemutan di kaki. Karena berdiri hanya dengan kaki kanan apalagi ditambah arus Air terjun yang cukup deras, mereka berusaha mati matian menahan gravitasi. Dan rahang yang sakit karena mengingit ember berisi air yang memeunhi setengan kapasitas ember.

"Shcudagh Sngseiy? Ingiy shudch Dwquluh Mnwyt!" Racau Naruto tidak jelas.

Ibiki hanya pura pura tidak dengar dan masih bersiul siul sembari menatap jam tangannya. Yah, Anggap saja mereka beruntung karena mereka berdiri di atas air terjun 2 meter. coba bayangkan kalau mereka berdiri di atas air terjun 10 meter yang ada tak jauh dari situ.

Bila jatuh bisa jadi oncom mereka.

Ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu beruntung juga sih. karena di bawah mereka sekarang merupakan danau yang cukup dalam. Apalagi ada yang bilang kalau danau di bawah mereka itu dinginnya menyamai dingin air Es. Ya, Tempat dingin di Okinawa adalah daya tarik yang unik.

Namun tidak unik namanya kalau kau jatuh dan tenggelam.

Di sekitar area mereka. Anak konoha gakuen malah menyoraki Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Bertaruh siapa yang jauh duluan. Ya, entah kenapa dari dulu. Anak anak korban kekejaman Ibiki memang selalu menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

Ada pula bebrapa turis yang merekam mereka menggunakan Handycam. Ya, Sepertinya mereka berpikir Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang latihan tenaga dalam.

.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan sebelum salah satu diantara mereka mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto yang ada di tengah, Karena lelah atau apa. Ember yang di gigit Naruto lepas begitu saja. Hilangnya beban malah membuat berdiri Naruto goyah.

Masih dengan 1 kaki. Dia berpegangan di pundak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tentu mencoba melepas pegangan Naruto dengan cara meggoyangkan pundaknya.

Namun itu malah membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto malah berpegangan ke celana Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru mati matian memegangi celananya dan akhirnya terseret.

Tidak tau harus berpegangan ke apa lagi, Tangan kanan Naruto memegangi tangan Kiri Sasuke. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

!

Sasuke tentu terkejut. Dia melepas gigitannya pada ember dan akhirnya..

 _"Whoaaa!"_

.

.

BYURR!

Mereka bertiga jatuh bersamaan. Lebih tepatnya karena diajak jatuh oleh Naruto.

.

 **"Ya! Akh! Sial memang! Kenapa juga si Dobe menarik tanganku."**

 **"Danau itu adalah danau terdingin yang pernah aku rasakan!"**

 **"Ya! Aku memang berharap mandi, Tapi tidak seperti ini juga."**

 **"Tsk! Sial!"**

 **..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxx

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 **Day 4.5 - Penginapan.**

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto kini tengah rebahan di kasurnya masing masing. Ya, Mereka hanya mencoba melemaskan otot otot mereka yang tegang karena "Kegiatan" yang mereka lakukan 4 hari terakhir.

Siapa sangka "Study Tour" bisa Menjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

Apalagi tadi. Si Ibiki dengan seenaknya menghukum mereka untuk berdiri di atas air terjun. Bahkan rasa dingin masih mereka rasakan sampai sekarang.

Ya kamar penginapan mereka memang hanya ada mereka bertiga karena Shino sedang keluar mencari minum.

..

Tengah asyik bersantai tiba tiba mereka dikagetkan Oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

BRAK!

"Hah?" Naruto yang kaget tentu segera duduk dari posisinya.

Nampak Sosok Gaara yang masuk ke kamar mereka

"Kalian." ucap Gaara melihat orang orang yang mereka kenal terlihat bak pasien rawat inap.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Shikamaru. Ya, Bahkan sosok Gaara sekalipun dirasa menganggu waktu Shikamaru.

.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya berdiri kikuk. Dia tidak tau harus mulai dari mana.

Melihat Gaara yang tak kunjung bicara membuat Naruto mulai tidak sabar,

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Err.." Gaara lalu menyodorkan HP nya sendiri kepada Naruto. Sasuke yang penasaran pun mendekati Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. karena diberi HP.

Dia menyentuh HP itu.

Sebuah SMS.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke membaca SMS itu seksama.

.

.

Detik berikutnya.

"KAU GILA!" Ucap Naruto spontan karena melihat SMS itu.

"APA?!" Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejut.

Sedangkan Gaara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. Seakan hal ini terjadi bukan karena salahnya. Err.. Pada konsepnya memang bukan sih.

.

Shikamaru yang penasaran atas apa yang terjadi pun meminta penjelasan. Namun Sasuke malah memberikan HP itu langsung kepada Shikamaru.

.

.

Sebuah SMS.

Shikamaru tidak mengerti sebelum..

Shikamaru membacanya sendiri...

Dan...

Wush!

HP itu dengan reflek ia lempar ke luar jendela.

"WOOOIII!" Teriak Gaara melihat HP nya terjun bebas keluar jendela.

Bukannya bertanggung jawab Atau apa. Shikamaru malah bersembunyi di dalam sprei.

.

 _"Gadis macam apa yang meminta oleh-oleh arak bodoh!"_ Batin Shikamaru jengkel.

.

xxxx

 _ **Matsuri**_ _:Oke, Kalau begitu. Aku titip sebuah Topeng Shinigami, 4 buah Katana dan beberapa botol arak.. :*_

 _xx_

.

 **"Sepertinya Naruto benar, Ketua klub kita memang orang yang kurang Waras."**

 _._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

xxxxxx

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hows you doing Bros! Hanzama Is BACK!_ Oke, Hm. Pasti ada yang bertanyaa kenapa saya jadikan chapter 29 menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya saya kasihan sendiri melihat mereka bertiga ngenes terus- _Uhuk uhuk_

Ya, Saya kurang yakin. Tapi.. ada yang mau kasih saran mungkin?

 **ASK** _(Point) : apa kgak ada scene lain untuk Naruto dkk selaen kesialan yg mereka terima? hal ini sdh mulai chapter 1-28 bro kesannya sangat Monoton tuh._

Answer : Yah, sebenarnya Ada alasan tertentu saya ngasih mereka sial sampe sekarang. Saya udah paham kalau fanfic saya gak bakal tamat dalam waktu dekat. Karean saya punya konsep masih panjang. Jadi saya pikir. kasih event event ringan di awal kan gak masalah. Namanya juga hiburan. kecuali kalau fanfic saya tamat di chapter 30 dan masalah mereka belum slese sampai sekarang. nah itu baru kesalahan saya. ini semua juga elemen pendukung jalan cerita kok.. (menurut saya sih) -.-a .. but well.. mungkin akan saya coba kasih bumbu keberuntungan di kesempatan mendatang.. gehehehehe..

 _Still! Stay Awesome Bros!_

Okesip, Sekian dari saya,, Salam hangat dari Hanzama semoga sukses selalu.

Oh ya, Sebelum berpisah. Saya mohon maap kalau chapter ini pendek.

.

Itu aja sih,

.

.

Okesip, Langsung aja bila berkenan?

REVIEW

V

V

V


	30. 30 (More Than Meet Eye)

**Chapter 30 :** _More Than Meet Eye._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Moskow - Russia**_

 _ **.**_

 **"Jadi? Kau akan kembali ke jepang besok?"**

 _"Yup!"_

 **"Ayolah sepupu. Satu setengah tahun kau disini dan kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"**

 _"Hiashi menginginkanku kembali bersekolah di jepang, Menma!"_

 **"Kau tau? aku akan merindukanmu! Teman temanmu di sekolah akan merindukanmu!"**

 _"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Hiashi kan?"_

.

 **"Tch. Kalau begitu aku ikut dengamu!"**

 _"H-Hah?"_

 **"Ya! Aku akan ikut bersekolah di jepang!"**

 _"Nggak!"_

 **"YA!"**

 _"Tch. Kenapa pula kau mau ikut denganku?!"_

 **"Untuk melindungimu dari orang jahat tentu!"**

 _"Tidak ada orang jahat di jepang Menma."_

 **"Pasti ada!"**

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman temanmu disini?!"_

 **"Temanku temanmu juga kan Hinata!"**

.

.

 _"Terserah! tapi kau yang harus ijin sendiri ke Hiashi!"_

 **"Tidak masalah. Tapii.."**

 _"Tapi apa?"_

 **"Aku Ingin sekali melihat Okinawa."**

 _"Kau merepotkan."_

 **"Aku hanya ingin melihat pulau tropis!"**

 _"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke Okinawa saja sendiri!"_

 **"Aku ingin pindah sekolah denganmu!"**

 _"Bawel!"_

 **"Pokoknya aku harus berjalan jalan ke Okinawa sebelum pindah sekolah! Titik."**

 _"Kau yakin sekali kalau Hiashi akan mengijinkanmu ikut."_

.

 **"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah meminta izin."**

 _"A-Apa?"_

.

 **.**

 **"Dan dia menyetujuinya."**

 _"..."_

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Teriak Naruto.

Gaara yang tepat ada di depannya tentu langsung menutupi telingannya. Sial. Orang ini sepertinya memang hobi membuat orang disekitarnya tuli.

Ya, jelas saja. Kesan Gaara saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto adalah. Orang aneh yang menyusup ke ruang klub orang lain.

Dan Gaara memang sedikit jengkel dengan Naruto. Aalagi mengingat perihal beberapa hari yang lalu dia dikabarkan tengah menjalin asmara dengan Yukata.

Bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi dari hal itu. Gaara sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

"Tch Berisik Dobe." ucap Sasuke lama-lama.

Ya, Sekarang. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan santai di deretan rumah tradisional. Tepatnya di Perkampungan Shinobi tua. Ya, Sebuah tempat yang katanya dulu adalah desa ninja. Dan sekarang terkenal sebagai Obyek wisata dan warisan budaya.

Dan kebetulan juga ini adalah destinasi terakhir rombongan Konoha Gakuen sebelum kembali pulang ke Konoha.

"Sial! Kenapa Juga _dia_ menginginkan hal yang aneh aneh?!" Naruto mencoba mengutarakan suaranya.

"..." Gaara yang dirasa punya tenggung jawab hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh.

"Dan Kenapa pula seorang gadis meminta oleh oleh pedang?!" lanjut Naruto lagi. Ya, Gadis normal kan biasanya minta oleh oleh baju, tas, sepatu. Tapi pedang?! what th-

"Mungkin supaya dia bisa menebas kepalamu saat kau membuat onar." balas Sasuke.

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke jengkel.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh! Coba pikir. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis SMA dengan sebuah katana?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Ya, Menurutku memenggal kepala memang cukup logis." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku serius Shikamaru!" Naruto memegangi lehernya, Membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau gadis SMA membawa sebuah pedang.

Kenapa obrolan ini malah jadi obrolan tebas-tebasan?

.

"Ini untuk properti drama Naruto." ucap Gaara tiba tiba.

"Mana ada properti drama mengunakan pedang asli?!" Bentak Naruto mendengarkan alasan Gaara yang tidak logis.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas.

"..." Gaara terdiam. Ya, dia tidak punya kata kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendecih.

"Aku yakin Matsuri punya sebuah rencana baik." ujar Gaara optimis. Ya, bersikap optimis dengan keadaan adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Rencana Apaan?! Memang drama apa yang menggunakan Pedang, Topeng. dan ARAK?! Aku yakin pasti dia akan melakukan ritual pemanggil setan!" Naruto malah pesimis.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada dua orang yang berdebat ini.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto." balas Gaara menyanggah kesimpulan Naruto.

"Apannya yang tidak mungkin?! Gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang aneh kau tau kan?" ucap Naruto lagi.

Benar. Gaara tidak bisa memungkiri. Semenjak dia pertama kenal dengan Matsuri, Gaara memang merasakan sedikit aura aneh. Ya, sebenarnya dulu, saat pertama kali Gaara melihat Matsuri adalah saat dia menyebar formulir pendaftaran klub di kelas Gaara. Awalnya Sih. Gaara tidak tertarik masuk klub drama. Ya, klub membosankan menurutnya. Namun saat itu Matsuri tiba tiba masuk ke kelas Gaara saat Anko sensei sedang menjelaskan rumus logartima. Dan dengan PeDe nya berteriak teriak. 'Masuk ke klub kami Senpaiii!'

Sehingga membuat Anko sensei yang saat itu tengah emosi karena para murid yang dijelaskan tidak mengerti, jadi semakin emosi karena kedatangan gadis itu.

Dan karena itu, Gaara mulai sedikit tertarik dengan Matsuri. Ya, Gaara hanya berpikir. Berpihak kepada orang yang sangat percaya diri adalah hal yang sangat logis untuk masuk ke sebuah organisasi.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri perkampungan shinobi dengan santai. Yang mereka heran adalah, kenapa mereka tidak bisa menemukan petunujuk yang berhubungan dengan permintaan Matsuri. Di satu sisi mereka gelisah, di sisi lain mereka bersyukur. Hm, Aneh.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan. Mereka malah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Mereka terus melangkahkan kaki sebelum Sasuke berhenti di sebuah toko.

"Oi-Sasuke kau kenap? HAH?" Naruto yang berniat menegur Sasuke pun hanya melongo melihat Toko yang sama-sama dilihat Sasuke.

 _ **Branch of Akatsuki Toy Shop**_

Bangunan yang bertema tradisional ini terhimpit oleh toko toko dan restoran. Corak kayu Mapple yang menjadi pondasi utama bangunan sekan membuat dirinya tidak jauh beda dengan rumah rumah tradisional di sini.

Gaara dan Shikamaru pun ikut melirik bangunan minimalis itu.

"Menurutmu? apa mereka punya imitasi topeng shinigami?" tanya Gaara kepada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Err.. Tidak." Sasuke malah tidak yakin.

"Hah?"

Ya, Sasuke memang 100 persen ragu. Karena terakhir kali dia berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut Akatsuki. Dia berakhir di penjara. Tidak memungkiri kalau dia bisa saja bertemu dua orang gila itu lagi. Atau mungkin yang lebih buruk.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain." ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Tch. Merepotkan. kenapa kau harus jauh jauh cari tempat lain saat kemungkinan benda yang kau cari bisa saja ada di sini." ucap Shikamaru.

Gaara mengangguk senang. Sasuke hanya menetap geram shikamaru.

.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap pintu toko. Entah kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau Si cadar dan si pirang sialan itu ada di dalam. Ya, memikirkanya saja sudah membuat Naruto ingin menuangkan minyak tanah ke bangunan ini.

Tidak sempat Naruto dan Sasuke kabur. Mereka sudah diseret Shikamaru dan Gaara mendekat ke pintu masuk.

"O-Oi!" Sasuke tentu saja protes.

.

CKLING!

Keadaan Khas toko mainan menyorot pandangan empat orang pemuda ini saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ternyata lebih luas dari yang mereka kira. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata bangunan ini panjangnya sampai jauh ke belakang.

Suasana yang ramai penuh anak kecil beserta orang tua mereka meyakinkan keempat pemuda ini kalau ini memang benar benar toko mainan. Ya, setidaknya beberapa dari mereka beranggapan demikian.

Tak lama mereka bertatap takjub. Karena detik berikutnya mereka sudah dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan.

DUAR!

"Mwahahaha.. Itu baru namanya Seni!" ucap Seorang yang dengan sengaja menyalakan petasan. Bahkan membuat beberapa anak menangis karena kaget. Namun sebagian lagi malah bersorak gembira.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tentu tau siapa orang itu hanya menatap sebal karena instingnya benar.

Jadi orang itu memang dari perusahaan Akatsuki? Ah, entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali mengambil bola sepak yang ada di kranjang tempatnya berdiri dan melemparkannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

.

"Wo? Gaara?!" ucap Seorang pemuda. Membuat Keempat orang yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Huh...Sasori-san?"

Orang bernama Sasori itu pun hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu mendekati keempat pemuda itu.

Gaara hanya menatap heran Sasori yang berada di sini. Ya, Sasori adalah Senior Gaara di klub basket dulu waktu SMP. Dia sering membantu Gaara dalam berbagai macam urusan. Namun setau Gaara, Sasori kuliah di Konoha. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gaara.

Namun yang ditanya malah menatap Sasuke.

"Whoa! Kalau tidak Salah kau kan pacarnya Sakura!" ucap Sasori tiba tiba.

Membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia balik menatap Naruto dan Sasuke sembari menunjukkan raut muka yang mengisyaratkan _'Jangan percaya dengan orang asing bodoh!'_

Err.. Sasuke sepertinya tau orang ini. Ah! Oh ya benar! dia adalah penjaga pintu restoran keluarga Haruno.

"Hahahaha.. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasori. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh keempat pemuda ini kepadanya.

"..."

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya!" balas Gaara sedikit tidak sabar karena pertanyaan yang dia utarakan malah dikembalikan.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan _Kohai!_ Ini adalah tempatku!" balas Sasori sembari menggaruk garuk kepala.

"Err..?"

.

.

 **"Selamat datang di Akatsuki!"**

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Sasori kini tengah berbincang bincang ringan dengan Gaara di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga ikut duduk untuk mendengarkan. Ya, mereka baru saja diseret ke sebuah ruangan di lantai 2.

"Err.. Jadi toko ini milikmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Yup! Lebih tepatnya Ini adalah cabang toko miliki _Kami._ "

"Tapi bukannya kau sekarang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm. Kau benar."

"..." Entah kenapa Gaara merasa dia sedang dipermainkan. Kalau Sasori mempunyai sebuah toko seperti ini. Lalu untuk apa dia bekerja paruh waktu?

"Kau mempermainkanku." ucap Gaara yakin.

"Hahahaha.." Sasori malah tertawa melihat pandangan Gaara yang seakan tidak percaya. ".. Aku serius."

Bukannya Gaara tidak percaya atau apa. Gaara memang percaya kalau seniornya ini bisa saja sudah sukses. Mengingat dia semenjak SMP memiliki pandangan yang visioner. Namun Gaara kadang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda yang sempat jatuh cinta dengan Kakaknya ini. Kakak Gaara maksudnya.

Ya. Gaara ingin sekali mendengar cerita dari Sasori semenjak mereka sudah tidak bertemu semenjak Sasori lulus SMP. Namun Gaara sedang dalam misi.

.

 _'Oi.. Sasuke.."_ Bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke. Mengabaikan percakapan Gaara dan Sasori untuk sejenak.

 _'Hn?'_ Sahut Sasuke enteng.

 _'Apa kau sadar kalau sepertinya Gaara sudah terlalu terbawa suasana?'_ tanya Naruto tidak jelas.

Sasuke yang memang kadang tidak mengerti kosakata yang dikatakan Naruto, tentu balik bertanya.

 _'Maksud?'_

 _'Kau tau kan. Kenapa juga kita harus mengikuti perkataan Matsuri untuk mencari barang barang aneh?'_ tanya Naruto lagi. Dengan sedikit maksud protes.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ya, Naruto benar di beberapa poin. Kenapa kita harus susah susah mencari barang barang yang 'katanya' digunakan untuk properti? bukankah hal seperti pedang dan topeng bisa dibuat sendiri? menggunakan barang barang yang mudah dan aman tentunya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Membenarkan dalam hati apa yang disampaikan Naruto.

 _'Kalau diingat. Gadis itu sangat_ _ **berbahaya**_ _saat dia memegang seutas tali. Coba bayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sebilah pedang. Kau memang mau kalau kepalamu putus dari lehermu?'_

"..." Sasuke masih senantiasa diam mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan. Memayangkannya saja tidak berani.

Yah namun itu tidak mungkin. Walau bagaimanapun, kelakuan seorang gadis.. ehem.. kawai.. ehem.. pasti ada batasnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan imajinasi Naruto yang kelewat batas.

.

 _'Aku bahkan sekarang merasa bahwa dia sedang berdiri di belakangku dan siap menerkam.'_ ucap Naruto lagi.

Sebelum tiba tiba terdengar suara yang datang dari belakang tempat ia duduk.

.

.

"Naruto? Sasuke?!"

Sreet!

Naruto yang tengah bercerita **horror** pun terkaget karena barusaja dia mengatakan ada yang di belakangnya. Menjadi kenyataan. Dia reflek berdiri.

Namun yang paling terkejut diantara mereka adalah Sasuke. Terkejut atas sosok yang sangat ia kenali betul.

.

"I-Itachi?"

.

.

 _ **Skip**_

"Hahahaha... Jadi kau harus memasak sendiri? hahahaha.." Itachi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar pengakuan tiga pemuda yang kini tengah ada di depannya. Dia sedari tadi mentertawakan kisah adiknya sendiri.

Ya, Sial bagi Sasuke karena tertawa itachi tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Jujur, Rasa rindu yang tadi sempat muncul hilang seketika karena tertawa itachi yang seakang mengejek kesialannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa bodoh?" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya karena melihat itachi malah semakin menjadi jadi.

"Hahahaha.. Maaf.. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku." ucap itachi membela diri.

Sudah berminggu minggu semenjak dia terakhir kali melihat Sasuke. Dan ingin rasanya dia memeluknya erat. Namun ia kurungkan niatnya. Itachi sedikit senang karena raut sombong yang tersirat di muka Sasuke kini hilang dan berganti raut yang sedikit cerah. Sepertinya sikap Sasuke sedikit banyak telah berubah.

Mungkin ini juga mengakhiri peran Itachi untuk selalu melindungi Sasuke. Ya, seperti dulu. Dimana Sasuke pernah mengamuk di sebuah cafe hanya karena Sasuke diberi kue yang terlalu manis. Dan hampir saja berakhir salah satu pegawai perempuan disitu dipecat oleh manajernya kalau Itachi tidak segera meminta maaf dan membayar ganti rugi atas beberapa barang yang dipecahkan adik bungsunya ini.

Ada lagi hari dimana saat Sasuke memukuli seorang pemuda karena dengan sengaja memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Lagi lagi itachi yang harus mengurus masalah ini ke polisi dan menanggung segala biaya perawatan pemuda itu.

ya, mengingat Sasuke dulu _Sangat pintar_ mencari musuh. Itachi hanya berharap Sasuke sekarang setidaknya belajar mencari teman. selain Naruto dan Shikamaru tentunya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di Okinawa. _Baka_ Aniki?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang memalukan dirinya.

.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab. Sasori keburu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Anggota akatsuki ada pertemuan lusa. Membahas perihal _Bisnis._ " ucap Sasori.

Sasuke hanya melirik Sasori dari ujung matanya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Itachi.

.

"Errr.. Lalu Bagaimana keadaan Okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Hm.. Dia sehat.." jawab Itachi. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali menatap Sasuke sekarang. sikapnya yang sedikit dewasa entah kenapa membuat Itachi sangat bangga menjadi kakak.

Sasuke sedikit menyadari tatapan aneh itachi kepadanya.

"..Baguslah.."

"Tapi dia kadang sering mengeluh merindukanmu.." ucap Itachi lagi.

Oke, Itachi memang kadang terlalu blak blakan. Terang saja perkataan itu membuat muka Sasuke memerah.

 _'Bodoh!'_

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menatap Sasuke biasa. _'Sudah ku duga kau anak mami'_ Batin mereka kepada Sasuke. Ya, sepertinya memang bukan hanya Naruto yang mempunyai ibu overprotektif.

..

"Oh benar.. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanya Sasori kepada keempat pemuda itu.

"Err.. Sebenarnya kami mencari sesuatu." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sasori mewakili teman temannya.

"Sesuatu eh? Apa itu?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Errr.."

"Hahaha.. Katakan Saja Gaara.. Aku akan membantu sebisaku.. Apapun untuk teman lama." ucap Sasori menepuk pundak Gaara.

.

Gaara menatap Sasori ragu. Sebelum dia mengatakan apa hal yang dia butuhkan.

"Err.. kami butuh beberapa barang.."

"..."

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Entah darimana Sasori mendapatkan benda ini. Namun setelah melihatnya beberapa kali Gaara sangat yakin kalau ini adalah pedang asli.

"Err.. Sasori-san?.." tanya Gaara saat dia memegang katana hitam bermotif merah.

 _"Yasufusa, Murasame, Yubashiri_ dan _Maken Kurikara."_ ucap Sasori senang.

"Err.. ya.. apaan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengulangi nama nama pedang yang dikatakan Sasori barusan.

"Ini pedang asli?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia menyentuh _Murasame_.

"Yup." balas Sasori tanpa dosa.

Para pemuda itu diam.

.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja." lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

Dengkulmu. Kau pikir kita ini samurai di jaman edo?

"Hahahahahaha.." Sasori malah tertawa.

"..."

"Itu tidak berbahaya kok." lanjut Sasori lagi.

keempat pemuda itu tentu menatap Sasori heran. Tidak berbahaya apanya? sekarang Sasuke benar benar yakin kalau Akatsuki memang kumpulan orang gila.

Sasori mengangkat _Maken Kurikara_ dengan tangan kirinya. Dia lalu menariknya dari sarung pedangnya.

"Ini sudah tumpul kalian tau? Kemungkinan usianya sudah lebih dari 200 tahun." ucap Sasori. menunjukkan mata pedang yang sedikit tebal.

"200 tahun?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasori mengangguk.

Wah! Berarti ini peninggalan bersejarah!

keempat pemuda itu mendekat. Oh, benar! Mereka berempat tidak menyadarinya karena memang pedang itu sangat mengkilat. Ketiga pedang yang lain juga terlihat sama. Sepertinya, pedang ini dirawat dengan baik meski tidak pernah diasah lagi.

"Sudah! Bawa saja! Hmm! Aku yakin kalian lebih membutuhkannya." ucap Deidara yang sedari tadi sudah ada di situ. Ya, tau dari mana dia kalau mereka membutuhkannya?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Pfft Kami tidak butuk benda seperti itu.. Tugas kami hanya berbisnis! Hmm." Lanjut Deidara. Tentu saja yang dia maksud adalah Akatsuki-Corp.

Namun Gaara masih tidak yakin.

"Tapi ini benda bersejarah kau tau?"

"Eh, Mau benda dari jaman sengoku kek.. dari jaman majapahit kek.. Bodo amat.. Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja.. kalau tak mau, jual saja ke museum dan uangnya menjadi milik kalian.. kami hanya berniat membantu Hmm!" jelas Deidara. Diikuti oleh anggukan Sasori.

"Uh." Walaupun tidak yakin, namun Gaara akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu pedang itu.

Deidara lalu melirik Sasuke.

"Eh Kau!" Tuding Deidara kepada Sasuke.

"..."

"Un. Sudah kuduga aku mengenalimu saat pertama kali melihat." ucap Deidara.

"Huh?" Apalagi yang si pirang ini katakan sekarang.

"Hm Hm.. Aku pernah melihatmu saat kau masih SMP dulu. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu adik Itachi di klub malam itu, Hmm!" ucap Deidara.

"Kau pergi ke klub malam?!" tanya Itachi tidak percaya.

"Err,," Sasuke tidak tau harus bilang apa.

.

Itachi tanpa disangka malah mendekati Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa? O-Oi" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah saat Itachi mendekatinya.

Tangan Itachi menjulur ke wajah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak sempat mundur lagi. Dia hanya memejamkan mata. Bersiap menerima tamparan dari Itachi.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan..

PUK!

"Huh?" Sasuke membuka mata karena tamparan yang ia nanti tak kunjung datang. dan malah merasakan tangan Itachi mengusek rambutnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa _Baka Otouto."_ ucap Itachi.

"..."

.

.

.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam basa basi, Keempat pemuda tadi kini sudah berada di jalan perkampungan Shinobi. lagi. Ya. Di tangan mereka masing masing kini telah terdapat sebilah pedang yang diberikan secara dermawan oleh orang orang Akatsuki itu.

Ya, setidaknya satu tugas mereka slesai. Satu slesai. Dua lagi.

"Huh. Sialan memang si pirang panjang itu." ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia sedari tadi memutar mutar pedangnya sepanjang jalan. Membuat Ibu ibu yang tengah pulang dari berblanja harus memeluk anaknya erat karena tingah Naruto yang bisa membahayakan pejalan kaki.

"..." Ketiga pemuda yang lain memilih diam dan mendengarkan Naruto mengoceh.

"Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah dia memberi kita petasan dan membuat kita tertangka polisi." ucap Naruto lagi. Dia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Dia berjalan mundur menghadap ketiga temannya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalian ditangkap polisi?" tanyanya. Gaara memang tidak tau apa apa soal itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas" potong Sasuke.

Gaara memang melihat anak anak ini terlibat masalah kemarin-kemarin. Namun sepertinya, Masalah yang mereka dapat bukan hanya datang dari Ibiki-sensei.

.

Karena Naruto yang berjalan mundur. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat dia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKH!

"Adaww.."

"Oi-kalau jalan lihat liha-" Naruto berniat protes, Namun kata-katanya tidak pernah slesai.

Ia sibuk menatap tak percaya dengan siapa yang dia lihat.

DEG!

.

 **Entah dia dibohongi oleh penglihataanya.**

 **.**

 **Atau memang takdir yang terlalu jujur.**

.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke tentu juga menatap tidak percaya siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ya, sudah lama semenjak mereka melihatnya..

 _surai biru tua._

 _Mata lavender._

 _Dan, Sportbra_ -Tunggu dulu..

Err.. Dia memang sedikit berbeda. Namun mereka tau. Perasaan nostalgia yang tidak asing ini.

"..K-kau.."

.

.

.

.

"...Hyuuga?!"

.

.

 **Before TBC**

 **.**

Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara menatap senang pintu yang barusaja dilewati oleh empat orang pemuda. Ya, pengunjung _Special_ mereka hari ini.

Mereka diam beberapa saat sebelum Deidara memecah keheningan.

.

"Huh! Aku senang _**Pedang**_ itu sudah tidak di sini lagi. Hmm!" ucap Deidara.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar apa yang barusaja dikatakan Deidara.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?.. Ada apa dengan pedang itu?" tanya Itachi. ya, Ada apa dengan pedang itu.

Dedara hanya mengangkat bahu. Tanda dia tidak mau menjelaskan. Itachi tentu menatap Sasori kemudian.

"Err.." Sasori yang dimintai penjelasan hanya menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dan pura pura tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya.. Pein menyuruh Aku dan Deidara menyingkirkan pedang terkutuk itu." ucap Sasori memberikan penjelasan.

Itachi masih tidak mengerti. Melihat muka kikuk itachi. Deidara segera menambahkan.

"Hmm.. Apa kau tau tentang barang antik yang selalu menganggu Pein saat dia tidur?" ucap Deidara.

Itachi mencoba mengingat. Kalau tidak salah. Pein pernah bercerita tentang barang pemberian orang yang selalu bergemricing saat malam hari. Dan menganggunya sewaktu tidur. Ya, barang yang pernah 'Katanya' dicoba dilakukan ritual pengusir setan oleh Hidan.

"Itu?.."

"Yup." Sasori mengiyakan isyarat tangan Itachi.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan pedang berhantu kepada adikku?!" tanya Itachi tegas.

Deidara hanya menghela nafas.

"Memang kau percaya dengan hantu?"

"Hah?" Serius, Kenapa bicara Deidara terasa berputar putar.

Sasori mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Deidara.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah Pein untuk menyingkirkan pedang itu. itu saja." kata Sasori lagi.

"Hm.. Benar un! Kau tidak tau kan rasanya di terror lewat Telpon, SMS, facebuk, We-A. Twiitter, Be-Be-M, Bahkan E-ma'il setiap hari!.. Dimana Pain terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.. Sudah kau singkirkan pedang itu belum?" lanjut Deidara mencurahkan keluh kesahnya.

Ya, ketua mereka memang sangat disiplin. Bila diberi tugas. Mereka harus menyelesaikannya secara tuntas kalau tidak, ya itu yang akan terjadi.

.

"Pikir positifnya saja Itachi! tidak ada yang namanya hantu!" lanjut Sasori meyakinkan.

"Benar un! Kita kan hanya berusaha membantu para pemuda lugu itu! Hmm!" tambah Deidara.

.

"..." Itachi hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sasori yang melihat Itachi malah murung segera melanjutkan lagi.

.

.

"Aku yakin.. Gaara pasti bisa menyelesaikan. apabila ada masalah."

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Dudududu~ Hanzama Is back~_ Wokeh. Saya sedikit senang dengan ending nggantung ini. #Dibacok.

Hm Hm,, bingung harus menambahkan apa. Oh, benar..

mungkin masalah penggunaan huruf kapital ya?.. Karena banyak yang membahas perihal ini di review chapter lalu.. sedikit penjelasan.

Jujur saja.. sebenarnya saya semenjak chapter 1 melakukan pengetikan menggunakan wordpad. berbeda dengan microsoft word yang bisa otomatis melakukan kapitalisasi setelah tanda titik. Word pad harus dilakukan secara manual semua. jadi maaf saja kalau ada beberapa kata yang terlewat.

ya itu karena Ms Office saya diserang virus, jadi gak bisa jalan lagi.. #nangis.

..

yup.. mungkin ada yang mau memberi ide latar belakang Hinata.. berdasarkan chapter ini?

ya, mumet saya akan bertambah 2x lipat dari sekarang,,

..

 _need help maybe?_

 _but.. lets see what i can do.._

 _._

 **Spoiler - Nama pedang :**

Maken Kurikara **© Kazue Kato**

Yasufusa, Murasame **© Takahiro**

Yubashiri **© Eiichiro Oda**

 **.**

okesip thanks udah baca.

 **Salam hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukses selalu!**

REVIEW

v

v


	31. 31 (Gadis)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Sebelum membaca** : Saya **peringatkan** dulu. Chapter ini tidak ada humor. Saya tidak yakin bagus atau tidaknya chapter ini. Mengingat setelah humor panjang, chapter serius nya malah jadi seperti ini. Yap saya sadar. Chapter ini memang harus diadakan. karena ini penting.

Dan saya turut berduka disini. Semoga para reader dapat menerima feel yang coba saya sampaikan.

 **.**

 **Chapter 31 :** _Gadis_

Gadis bersurai biru tua ini berjalan santai menyusuri bandara Okinawa. Di depannya, Sang sepupu sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan untuk segera keluar bandara dan melihat keadaan jalan di Okinawa.

Entah kenapa dia bisa-bisanya mengikuti perkataan sepupunya ini dan berakhir di Okinawa.

"Tsk." umpatnya saat sepupunya tersandung pot bunga milik bandara. Tidak berniat menolong dia malah tetap berjalan santai.

Bahkan dengan santainya dia mengabaikan tatapan mata stereo yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang berjalan santai memakai hotpants dan sportbra. Dan hanya ditutupi oleh jaket ungu kesayangannya.

Drrt Drrrt Drrt.

Mendengar Handphone nya yang bergetar dia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

 _'Halo?'_

"Hm? Ada-apa Neji-Nii?"

 _'Ya ampun Hinata-sama! kenapa kau belum sampai di konoha! 3 hari lagi kau harus sudah bersekolah!'_

"Tsk. Berisik sekali kau Neji-Nii! Aku sedang menemani Menma di Okinawa." ucap Gadis itu risih. Heran, kenapa semenjak tadi banyak sekali panggilan yang harus dia angkat. _Mereka pikir aku customer Service apa?_

 _'Kenapa kau malah ada di Okinawa? Kau harus segera ke konoha!'_

"Iya Bawel! Aku pulang Besok!"

 _'A-Ap-'_

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sambungan diputus.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ya. Ini adalah pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di jepang semenjak kejadian _itu_.

Hampir 2 tahun dia pindah ke Moskow. Dan semenjak saat itu dia bersumpah.

.

.

 _Hinata Hyuuga yang lemah telah mati._

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

 **.**

"H-Hyuuga?"

"K-Kau!"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Sudah semenjak lulus SMP dia tidak melihat gadis ini. Dan sekarang dia tepat berada di hadapannya. Namun dia seperti orang lain.

Sedangkan sang gadis. Juga menatap tak percaya orang yang ada di depannya. Entah sial atau beruntung dia melihat orang ini lagi.

 **.**

 **-Flashback-**

 _ **Hinata Diary.**_

 _ **3 Desember.**_

 _Aku melihatnya lagi hari ini. Duduk dari kursi yang sama. Si keren itu, Sedang bermain basket._

"OI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE IDIOT?!" Teriak remaja berambut kuning yang tengah teriak teriak di tengah lapangan basket. Memarahi temannya yang membiarkan bola nya lolos.

"Cih."

Pertandingan semifinal antara **SMP Myobokuzan** dan **SMP Teiko.** Yang dislenggarakan dalam rangka kompetisi musim dingin antar sekolah menengah pertama. SMP Myobokuzan memang dikenal sebagai kambing hitam dalam kompetisi ini. Karena sudah lebih dari 3 tahun mereka membayang bayangi **Teiko** yang selalu menjadi juara. Banyak yang bilang kalau ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum tirani kerajaan Teiko runtuh.

Yah, Dan cerita seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berambisi merebut piala tahun ini. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Dia akan menang apapun yang terjadi.

Namun.

Priiiiittt Priiiitt

Pertandingan berakhir.

72 - 16 untuk kemenangan Teiko.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu.

.

 _Sebanyak apapun kau kalah. Aku selalu mendukungmu._

"SIAL! Sudah kuduga Tembakan tiga angka si rambut hijau itu sangat tidak menguntungkan kita!" ucap Naruto. Dia memukul lantai berkali kali meluapkan kekalahannya.

.

.

 _SKIP_

Hinata kini tengah berdiri di ujung lorong. Sudah sekiranya 15 menit dia berdiri disana. Menunggu seorang yang tidak kunjung datang. Ya, layaknya gadis nekat yang bersedia menunggu dan berdiri selamanya.

Di tangannya. Dia pegang sapu tangan merah muda yang dia rajut sendiri. Dia berniat menyerahkannya kepada seseorang.

Tak lama sosok yang dia tunggu datang. Masih dengan seragam basket yang sama. Yang dia pakai untuk bertanding beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan keringat bercucuran. Dia membuka minuman kaleng yang ia pegang lalu membukannya. Berjalan di lorong dengan santai.

Dengan melihatnya saja. Jantung Hinata sudah berdetak tak karuan. Sudah sangat lama dia memandam perasaan ini.

Setidaknya..

Setidaknya..

Untuk kali ini saja..

.

Biarkan dia memberi sapu tangan ini.

Ya, hanya sapu tangan..

setidaknya..

.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Ucap Gadis itu sedikit keras. Mencegat sang pemuda yang tengah berjalan.

"Huh?!" Sang pemuda itu berhenti. Raut emosi masih sedikit terlihat di wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Ya, wajar saja. Tim nya dipermalukan hari ini.

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna pink itu dengan wajah menunduk.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya heran. Dia diam beberapa saat. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis ini karena dia menunduk. Namun dia akhirnya menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengucapkan.

"Hm. Terima kasih."

Ya, Dialog pertama yang diucapkan Naruto kepada gadis itu. Sangat pertama. Bahkan hanya dua kata itu yang pernah dia ucapkan kepada gadis itu selama ini. Tiga kalau 'Hm' dihitung.

.

 _A-Aku berhasil! Dia mengakui keberadaanku!_

.

"Oi Naruto! Ayo cepat atau kau akan tertinggal bus!" Ucap seorang yang berlari dari belakang Naruto. Menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu.

"Oi tunggu Teme!" teriak Naruto sebelum dia mengikuti temannya dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

.

.

 **Kenyataan.**

"Hn? Apa itu dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto memegang kain berwarna pink. Sasuke duduk di bangku bus di samping Naruto.

"Hii~ Naruto mencuri celana dalam cewek!" ucap Seorang lain yang ada di bus yang sama.

"Kau pikir aku pencuri Huh?!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Hahaha.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan kancut pink itu?" teriak anak itu lagi.

"Tsk! Ini bukan punyaku tau!" balas Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha..." Mereka malah mentertawakan Naruto.

Yah, tim yang sama yang dibantai habis oleh Teiko beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya cepat melupakan kekalahan.

.

"Cih."

Naruto yang merasa menjadi obyek tertawaan hanya mendecih lalu membuka jendela. Dia tanpa rasa bersalah melempar sapu tangan itu keluar jendela.

Sakit.

 _._

.

 _ **1 Januari.**_

 _Hm, Tahun baru. Tahun terakhirku di SMP sepertinya? Aku berharap aku bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan-Nya setelah kelulusan._

Hinata kini tengah duduk di kantin dengan santai. Dia hanya menikmati istirahatnya dengan menulis buku harian. Sembar ditemani secangkir _Latte_ dan sepotong _Fruitcake_ yang dia pesan dari pantry.

"Oi Hinata!" Teriak seseorang tepat di depan Hinata. Ah! Hampir saja jantungnya copot!

"J-Jangan mengagetkanku Tayuya-san!" ucap Hinata sedikit marah.

"Hahaha... Maaf, Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihatmu sewaktu jam istirahat di kantin. Biasanya kau ada di perpustakaan kan?" tanya Tayuya bingung.

Namun Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe.."

Tayuya yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata hanya mendecih. Dengan seenaknya dia mengambil latte hinata dan menyeruputnya. Saat dia melihat diary Hinata. Muncul ide jahil.

Srek!

Tayuya dengan seenaknya mengambil buku diary Hinata. dan membacanya keras.

"A-?!" Hinata yang kaget mencoba mengambil buku itu kembali.

"Hm Hm.. coba kita lihat.. Tahun terakhirku di SMP sepertinya? Aku berharap aku bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan-Nya.. Err" Tayuya tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..."

"YA AMPUN HINATA! KAU MASIH BELUM MENGUTARAKANNYA!" Teriak Tayuya heboh. Membuat Hinata harus membungkam mulut ember gadis ini dengan tangan kirinya.

Hampir saja mereka berdua menjadi sorotan mata seluruh menghuni kantin.

.

 _Oh Tuhan! Gadis ini pasti sudah gila kalau dia berniat membeberkannya di depan umum!_

.

"Hmppp..Pfwah.. Hah..hah"

"..."

"Huh! Kau tau! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mencintainya sampai mati!" ucap Tayuya. Mencoba menceramahi Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak bilang begitu!" bantah Hinata karena Tayuya melebih lebihkan.

Tayuya hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau! kau bilang kau mencintainya! Semenjak kelas 1 kau satu kelas dengan Naruto! tapi kau bahkan tidak berani menyapanya saat bertemu! aku heran sebenarnya cinta apa yang kau punya!" ucap Tayuya emosi.

"..." Hinata hanya diam. Terlalu sering dia diceramahi oleh temannya ini kalau masalah percintaan.

"Bahkan level cinta monyet pun belum sampai!" lanjut Tayuya masih dengan nada menggurui.

"U-Urusai!"

Hinata yang muak pun membereskan barang barangnya dan pergi dari situ.

Tayuya hanya menghela nafas. Huh, Sekian kali dalam hidupnya Hinata lari kalau diceramahi.

.

 _T-Tayuya-san bodoh! Apanya yang cinta monyet. Baka baka!_

.

 _ **13 Februari**_

 _Hm, Aku bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Aku menghabiskan waktu berputar putar supermarket kemarin untuk membeli bahan membuat coklat. Aku harap_ _ **Dia**_ _akan menyukai coklat yang aku buat._

Hinata berjalan santai di sepanjang lorong. Di tangannya kini telah dia pegang sekotak coklat yang dia buat sendiri. Ya, dia sengaja datang lebih awal dari siapapun karena dia ingin memberikan coklat ini kepada _seseorang._

Sreeeek! Pintu kelas dibuka. Kepalanya mendongak ke dalam kelas.

Saat dia memastikan kalau dialah yang datang paling awal. Dia segera masuk.

Tap

Tap

Tap.

Dia melangkah ke bangku paling belakang untuk menuju bangku sang _Pangeran_ nya. Dia menimang apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk beberapa saat.

Entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang saat dia melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Terlalu lama dia berdiri mematung sebelum akhirnya ada orang lain yang membuka pintu.

SREEEK!

Hinata yang kaget pun akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang menyorokkan sekotak coklat itu ke laci meja Naruto.

.

Sasuke yang berpikir kalau dia datang paling awal hanya terkejut melihat orang yang datang lebih awal darinya.

Hinata yang merasa ditatap hanya diam mematung tidak bergerak. Takut takut kalau pemuda di ambang pintu tau apa yang dia lakukan.

"Hn.. selamat pagi... Err.. Hyuuga?" ucap Sasuke kepada Hinata. Hinata yang mukannya semerah buah apel hanya bergumam dan berjalan menunduk keluar kelas.

 _Entah kenapa kepalaku pusing. Aku lalu ke UKS setelah itu. Fyuh! Hampir saja tadi!_

.

.

 **Kenyataan.**

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan malas hari ini. Yah, semenjak kemarin. Giginya sakit. bahkan untuk makan saja susah.

Sebenarnya dia berniat tidak berangkat hari ini. Namun Ibunya memaksanya berangkat dengan alasan _'Lelaki jantan tidak akan mati karena sakit gigi.'_

Sial memang.

Naruto hanya membenamkan wajahnya di mejanya sendiri. Suasana kelas yang bising membuat Naruto semakin terganggu.

Saat dia merogoh lacinya. Dia merasakan benda kotak yang tertangkap indera perabanya.

.  
"Huh?"

Naruto menarik kotak itu keluar.

"Coklat?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menatap kotak itu beberapa saat sebelum dia mendecih.

"Cih."

Dia lalu menutupnya kembali. _Orang macam apa yang memberi orang sakit gigi sekotak coklat?_ Batin Naruto jengkel.

"Hoo? Kau punya makanan enak nih?" ucap seorang teman yang melihat Naruto memegangu sekotak coklat.

Naruto pun tanpa pikir panjang memberikan coklat itu kepadanya.

"Ambil saja. aku tidak butuh."

"He? Beneran?!"

"Hn." Balas Naruto.

Detik berikutnya. dia sudah membenamkan kepalanya lagi di meja dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

 _ **11 Juni (Satu Minggu Sebelum Wisuda)**_

 _Ah satu minggu lagi kah? Akhirnya aku akan menjadi murid SMA! aku sudah tidak sabar!_

"Nee.. Nee-chan.." ucap Seorang gadis kecil kepada kakak yang rambutnya kini tengah dia sisir.

"Hum?" Sang kakak yang tengah makan es krim sembari disisir adiknya hanya menyahut dan masih berkutat dengan es krim nya.

"Kakak benar tidak akan sekolah ke-luar negri kan?" tanya sang adik memastikan.

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi? tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sang kakak meyakinkan adikknya.

Sang adik menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap punggung kakaknya.

"Habisnya. Otou-chan bilang kalau beliau merekomendasikanmu bersekolah di Eropa." ucap Hanabi kecil. Tersirat nada sedih yang sangat mendalam.

Tanpa sadar dia menangis.

Hinata lalu menoleh ke Hanabi.

"Aku akan bersekolah di jepang kok!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"H-hiks..B-benarkah?" tanya Hanabi. Dia menyeka air matanya.

Hinata lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Tentu."

Hanabi membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat. Ya, dia belum siap kalau disuruh berpisah dengan kakak kesayangannya.

"Hiks.. lalu? K-kakak mau bersekolah di mana?" tanya Hanabi.

Ah! Entah kenapa muka Hinata memerah kalau ditanya perihal itu. Ya, karena dia berniat bersekolah di sana karena, **Pemuda** itu juga akan disana.

.

.

"Umm.. Uzushio Gakuen."

 _Ya, Untuk bersama-sama dengannya! selamanya!_

.

.

.

 _ **18 Juni - Hari kelulusan.**_

 _Hari ini adalah harinya! Aku harus mengatakannya! Hari ini!_

Hinata bangun lebih bagi dari biasanya hari ini. Ya, karena ini adalah hari kelulusan. Padahal wisuda akan dimulai jam 11 siang. Namun bahkan jam 5 pagi Hinata sudah mandi. Wah! rajin sekali!

 _'A-aku harus mengatakannya hari ini!'_

Batin Hinata tegas. Ya, dia sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir di depan kalender. Dia tak henti hentinya menatap tanggal hari ini. Tanggal yang ia lingkari.

Sebenarnya. Dia berniat menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto hari ini. Ya, terkadang memang perasaan harus dikatakan daripada di tahan.

.

 _-06.30-_

"Hm? Hinata." ujar sang ayah saat melihat putri sulungnya melamuni makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"!..A-Ada apa Tou-sama?!" ucap Hinata kaget.

Hiashi Hyuuga yang melihat tingkah aneh putrinya tidak berniat menanyakan lebih jauh. Mungkin dia hanya gugup perihal wisuda.

Ya, kesimpulan standar seorang ayah.

"Hinata.. Apa kau yakin tidak mau bersekolah ke luar negri?" tanya Hiashi. Mencoba melakukan percakapan untuk membuat putrinya sedikit santai.

Hanabi yang ada di sana juga ikut mendengarkan.

"T-Tidak! A-Aku suka bersekolah di jepang!" jawab Hinata. Masih dengan nada gugup.

Yah, Bahkan untuk seorang Hiashi Hyuuga pun. Mempengaruhi putrinya pun terasa sangat sulit.

"Baiklah."

Namun Hiashi tidak ambil pusing.

.

.

 _-09.15-_

Hinata kini tengah berdiam di gerbang sekolah sendirian. Bahkan ini terlalu pagi baginya. Mengingat belum ada siswa yang datang di jam segini.

Namun hanya menunggu di rumah malah membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan. Dia sudah memutuskan! akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini!

Dia hanya berdiam di gerbang kurang lebih 45 menit. Bahkan toga nya pun sudah hampir basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Mengingat ini adalah hari yang cukup panas.

Ya, 45 menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menunggu hampir 70 persen peserta wisuda untuk datang. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang biasanya bersama Naruto pun kini sudah duduk santai dan mengobrol di pekarangan Myobokuzan.

waktu hampir saja genap 60 menit Hinata menunggu sebelum mobil limosin milik keluarga Namikaze memasuki pekarangan Myobokuzan.

Hinata tentu mengenali limosin ini. Karena Minato-sama menggunakannya untuk Kampanye beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ya, Hinata dengar Minato Namikaze-sama akan menyalon menjadi walikota. Minato-sama adalah orang yang baik dan bijaksana. Itu sudah cukup untuk memberi Hinata alasan untuk memilihnya sewaktu pemilu nanti.

limosin itu berhenti sebelum seorang pemuda berambut kuning keluar dari bangku penumpang. Detik berikutnya dia sudah bergabung dengan peserta wisuda lain di lapangan.

.

.

 _-10.30-_

Hinata kini tengah berdiri 2 meter jauhnya dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Kebanyakan para wisudawan sudah masuk ke aula untuk di beri pengarahan. Namun Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih berada di luar. Mereka masih ngobrol dan tertawa tertawa. Sepertinya mengenang masa yang akan berlalu.

 _'Oh T-Tidak_! _H-Hinata! Beranikan dirimu!'_

Yah, Kalau masalah waktu. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Hinata. 3 tahun dia memendam perasaan ini. dia tidak bisa berlama lama lagi. Mengingat sebentar lagi mereka SMA.

Dan SMA adalah saat akan banyak orang yang kau kenal. Hinata hanya tidak mau Naruto menjadi milik orang lain.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Tap.

 _'A-Aku harus mengatakannya!'_

Tap.

 _'Kami-sama! Lindungilah aku!'_

Tap.

 _'Oh! G-gawat! Jantungku berdegup kencang!_

Tap.

 _'A-Apa aku menyerah saja?!'_

Tap.

 _'S-sial! Aku harus lari!'_

.

.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata tegas.

Membuat Naruto,Sikamaru dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Huh?"

Mereka bertiga menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap gugup ketiga pemuda didepannya ini. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengusir Shikamaru dan Sasuke pergi.

Gawat! Kenapa bibirnya terasa tercekat! Ini aneh! Dia merasa lupa dengan segala kosakata! A-apa yang terjadi?

"Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke heran. Melihat Hinata hanya mematung dengan muka memerah. Sasuke hanya merasa heran dengan gadis pendiam ini.

Namun Sasuke lebih memilih menunggu apa yang gadis ini katakan.

.

.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata lagi.

Membuat Naruto yang hanya dipanggil namanya menatap gadis yang ada di depannya semakin heran.

"A-A-A-Aku S-S-s-s-udah mengagumimu sejak Kelas 1!" ucap Hinata. Dia hanya asal bicara. Mengatakan kosakata yang terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

"..."

"A-Aku menyukaimu!"

"..."

Akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya!

Ya, sedikit sulit! Namun Hinata berhasil. 3 tahun dan akhirnya! Aku ikut senang Hinata!

Oh ya! Kalian tau? Jawaban Naruto saat itu, bahkan tidak bisa Hinata lupakan sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos.

.

"Hah?"

DEG!

A-apa yang berusaja terjadi? Naruto tidak tau Hinata? Serius?!

.

.

"A-Apa...APA?!" tanya Hinata memastikan. Suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Kau satu kelas denganku ya?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"..."

"Maaf, Tapi.. Aku tidak tau siapa kau.."

"BOHONG!" Hinata berteriak kini.

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Sebelum dia ikut membentak.

"Cih! Sudah ku bilang! Aku tidak kenal denganmu!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap tidak percaya kepada Naruto. Si bodoh ini bercanda saat ada gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya? yang benar saja!

Naruto yang merasa ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu dan bertanya

"Apa lihat lihat?" ucapnya Marah kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Merasa sedikit risih.

Jangan jangan Naruto memang tidak kenal?

Dia tidak mengenali teman sekelasnya sendiri? Apa Naruto ini sudah tidak waras? Dia sekelas denganmu semenjak kelas 1 IDIOT!

Apa otak sahabatnya ini tidak bisa mengingat bahkan untuk semua nama teman sekelasanya sendiri?

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Takut takut kalau dia marah.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Saat terakhir mereka bertiga melihat Hinata waktu itu adalah saat dia menutupi wajahnya. Dan ia menangis.

.

Dia berlari keluar pekarangan Myobokuzan.

"..."

Naruto hanya menampakkan muka tanpa dosa.

Sasuke yang melihat muka tanpa dosa Naruto. Segera memukulnya keras.

BUAKH!

"O-OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

Namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Dia malah menindih Naruto dan memukulinya bertubi tubi. Naruto yang terlanjur terkunci oleh Sasuke. Hanya mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memar karena dipukuli.

Muka yang sudah babak belur bahkan tidak menghentikan Sasuke memukuli Naruto. Sasuke terus memukuli Naruto. Seakan keidiotan sahabatnya ini bisa hancur kalau dipukuli terus menerus.

 _._

Yang mereka bertiga tau, Itu adalah hari terakhir mereka melihat Hyuuga Hinata.

.

Bahkan saat wisuda-

 _'Dan! Lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi! Peringkat 2 Ujian Nasional se-jepang!.. Hinata Hyuuga!'_

ucap guru yang ada di atas mimbar. Meluapkan rasa bangganya. Gadis yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru.

Mempersilahkan sang juara sekolah memasuki panggung.

.

.

Namun sebanyak apapun guru itu memanggil.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Diary.**_

 _ **19 Juni.**_

Tidak ada yang tersisi kecuali coretan coretan absrak yang mengisi lembaran hari itu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Author Note(s) :**_ Hola~ Hanzama Is Back! .. Hm, bagaimana ya?.. padahal kemarin mau masuk keseruan Naruto dkk di perkampungan Shinobi. Namun malah di ganggu oleh chapter busug ini. haha.. maaf .. Sebenarnya saya juga males buat flashback. Namun apa daya. Ini penting untuk mendukung cerita.

Bagamana tentang latar belakangnya? ada kekurangan? atau bahkan tidak memenuhi standar?.. akh, saya tau! sebenarnya saya mencoba membuat latar belakang yang tidak terlalu muluk dimana hanya menyertakan _**sifat Naruto yang tidak peka namun berefek besar bagi Hinata.**_

..

Oke satu pertanyaan..

 _Menurut reader? Penggambaran ke-tidak pekaan Naruto sudah.._

 _Success / Fail?_

jawab yang jujur di ripiu~

Supaya Hanzama bisa memahami kekurangan Hanzama sendiri.

Kasih koreksi juga boleh..

..

Okesip.. Thanks udah baca~

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama~

Semoga sukses selalu~

REVIEW

V

V

V


	32. 32 (END)

**chapter 32 :** _E.N.D_

Shikamaru dan Sasuke menatap tidak percaya siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ya, sudah lama semenjak mereka melihatnya..

 _Surai biru tua._

 _Mata lavender._

 _Dan, Sportbra_ -Tunggu dulu..

Err.. Dia memang sedikit berbeda. Namun mereka tau. Perasaan nostalgia yang tidak asing ini.

"..K-kau.."

.

.

.

.

"...Hyuuga?!" ucap Shikamaru dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"K-Kalian?" ucap Hinata tak kalah Shock.

.

Jalanan perkampungan Shinobi yang sempit. Menjadi Saksi pertemuan antara keenam pemuda ini, Err,, maksudku 5 pemuda dan 1 pemudi. Dengan katana terkutuk di tangan empat orang diantara mereka. Mereka tau, Ini adalah nostalgia.

Hinata menatap keempat orang yang ada di depannya kini. Mencoba memastikan kalau ini bukanlah halusinasi.

Ya, jelas saja. Ini di jepang. Dan orang orang itu memang tinggal di jepang. Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

Yang dia heran, kenapa jepang bisa se-sempit ini.

Tiga diantara mereka terasa tidak asing.

Dan satu diantara tiga itu, yang tengah tersungkur di tanah, Menarik perhatian Hinata.

Sudah lama sejak dia terakhir melihatnya. Namun tetap saja, menatapnya lebih dari 5 detik membuat Hinata sangat bergairah. Wajahnya tidak berubah. Masih tampan seperti biasanya.

Tenang.

Hinata kau harus tenang.

.

Hinata lalu tersenyum manis.

"Hai. Lama tidak berjumpa? Sasuke? Shikamaru dan... Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata manis.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya gadis ini. Dia tau.

Ya, Naruto memang tidak terlalu mengingat gadis ini sewaktu SMP. Karena sifatnya yang pendiam. Namun, hari yang tidak bisa dia lupakan adalah saat Sasuke memukulinya dengan membabi buta gara gara gadis ini. Naruto harus menginap di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Ya, melihat gadis ini di sini memang membuat Sasuke sedikit shock. Apalagi dengan penampilan.. Err.. Ecchi.

Penampilannya memang berbeda. Namun Sasuke tau. Kalau ini dia. Gadis yang dulu pernah ditolak secara kasar oleh Dobe Naruto. Dan gadis yang membuat persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke sempat retak-Ah tidak hanya retak. Tapi pecah selama 2 bulan lebih.

Gaara yang tidak tau menau apa yang terjadi hanya mendengarkan.

.

"Oya? Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" ucap sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang Hinata. Seseorang mendekat dari jauh.

.

.

"Hah?"

"Naru...to?" ucap Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Mereka menatap Naruto dan pemuda itu bergantian.

Bagai pinang dibelah dua!

Menma menatap empat orang pemuda yang ada di depannya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa pedang.

Sepertinya Sepupunya ini sedang dalam masalah.

 _'Apa mereka orang jahat?'_ Batin Menma.

Kalau para pemuda ini benar- benar orang jahat. Berarti kita harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Hinata eh?" tanya Menma. Dia mencoba bertanya.

"..."

Namun keempat pemuda itu hanya diam.

Melihat mereka diam. Menma hanya menghela nafas.

Sepertinya mereka memang orang aneh. Ya, lebih baik menjauhi orang-orang aneh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum dia menjulurkan lidah kepada Mereka bertiga.

"Kalian,, IDIOT! TOLOL! TIDAK BERGUNA! BAKA BAKA! WEEEKSS!" Teriak pemuda itu. Mencoba mengejek tiga orang yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah tersungkur.

"A-Apa..?!"

"O-Oi? Kau ngajak berantem HAH?!" Ucap Gaara. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya. Yah, _di depanmu ada pemuda sialan. Beruntung ada pedang di tangan._

"AWWW!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeret Sepupunya pergi dari tempat itu segera. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari _Angry Mob_ yang terpancing ledekan kecil.

.

."Cih." umpat Gaara. Saat dua orang itu sudah menghilang menjauh ke ujung jalan.

.

"Oi.. Dia mirip Naruto ya..?" tanya Shikamaru. Entah kepada siapa.

Ya, Naruto hanya diam.

Sasuke tentu tau. Naruto sedikit shock melihat 'teman' lama mungkin. terlihat dari mukanya yang terus ia tundukkan.

.

"Sasuke." ucap Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Bisa kau antar aku ke kamar kecil?" ucap Naruto. Dia masih senantiasa menunduk. Dia sepertinya memang sedikit sedih. Ya, Yang Sasuke tau. Bila Naruto memang ingin menangis. Dia akan menemaninya. Itu gunanya sahabat kan?

"Tentu." Ya, tidak ada salahnya kalau laki-laki menangis.

Naruto hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Tidak mau menampakkan perasaannya di depan umum kan?

"A-Aku.." ucap Naruto terbata bata.

Bila Sasuke diajak curhat. Sasuke pasti akan mendengarkan.

Ah, Akhirnya Naruto peka juga dengan perasaan gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menduduki kotoran kucing-dattebayo." ucap Naruto kemudian.

"..."

.

Hiiy~.. Shikamaru dan Gaara entah kenapa menjauh beberapa langkah dari Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih mematung. Mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dia sadar.

Sepertinya pukulan bertubi tubi yang ia berikan satu setengah tahun yang lalu kurang banyak.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

.

Menma dan Hinata kini tengah terengah engah di depan sebuah toko mainan. Salahkan Menma yang menyeret Hinata begitu saja saat dia bernostalgia.

"Hah.. Sudah kubilang kan.. Di jepang banyak orang jahat.." ucap Menma.

"..." Hinata hanya diam.

"Hah.. Orang orang itu pasti tidak waras! Dilihat dari pedang yang mereka bawa!" oceh Menma lagi.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam. Wajah tampan Naruto masih terbayang bayang di angan-angannya.

Sial! Dia semakin tampan.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

NARUTO-KUUNN!

.

"Huh? Kau kenapa sepupu?" tanya Menma saat dia melihat Hinata terhuyung menabrak tembok toko. Dia dengan bersusah payah berdiri.

Sembari memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafas. Ya, mukannya yang memerah membuat Menma yakin kalau Hinata sakit.

 _'Tsk sial!'_ umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Ya. Hinata bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan mencintai Naruto lagi. Sumpah yang susah susah dia bangun selama 2 tahun, bersaksi di depan udara dingin Moskow.

Harus hilang karena bertatapan beberapa detik dengan pemuda itu.

"AKH!"

DUAK! Hinata meluapkan emosinya dengan menendang sebuah tangga bambu yang berdiri di depan toko. membuat tangga yang ada di depan itu bergerak tidak semimbang.

Sebelum.

BRUKH!

Lalu disertai suara orang jatuh.

"Err.." Menma hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya melihat saja saat orang jatuh di depannya menggeliat memegangi punggungnya.

"OI KAU GILAA?!" Teriak orang itu. Dia menatap Menma geram. Namun Menma hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu menunjuk sepupunya.

Hilang.

Menma hanya terkejut saat dia menunjuk udara kosong karena sang sepupu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

sialan kau.

"Err..Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Menma ragu.

"AKU JATUH DARI UJUNG TANGGA BODOH! DAN KAU MASIH BERTANYA?! APA OTAKMU TIDAK ADA ISINYA?" Teriak orang itu lagi.

Sial memang bagi Menma. Ya, ini bukan pertama kali Menma menerima omel atas kesalahan sepupunya. Salahkan saja gadis itu yang selalu lari dari kenyataan.

Ckling.

Pintu toko dibuka dari dalam. Nampak dua orang yang keluar. Mereka melongo melihat temannya sudah terkapar di tanah.

Mereka berdua lalu menatap orang asing yang ada di depan temannya. Hampir saja terkejut mereka menatapnya.

"Naruto?!"

Bukan! Huh. mereka pikir itu Naruto. Namun kalau dilihat baik baik. Ternyata bukan.

Melirik Menma ragu. Itachi dan Sasori pun lalu menoleh ke Hidan.

"Kau kenapa Hidan? Tidur?" tanya Itachi melihat Hidan yang malah rebahan santai di tanah yang kotor.

"Cih. Orang ini menendang tanggaku!" ucap Hidan. Dia sudah berdiri dari posisinya sekarang.

"..."

"Untung saja pekerjaanku sudah slesai!" ucap Hidan bangga. Ya, Sebenarnya memperbarui pamplet nama toko memang bukan tugasnya. Namun Hidan melakukannya dengan sukarela.

Padahal mereka bisa membayar orang kan? Tapi biarlah. Pemilik tau apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tokonya sendiri. 1 dari sekian cabang. Tidak masalah.

.

Sasori mendongak mencoba melihat pekerjaan Hidan.

"WHAT?!" Sasori tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat mahakarya Hidan.

"Err.." Oke sekarang Menma malah dicuekin.

Pamplet yang semula bertuliskan _Branch Of Akatsuki Toy Shop_ kini telah berubah menjadi _Lord Jashin Toy Shop._ Bahkan ada gambar Leader mereka Pein kini tengah tersenyum manis mengacungkan jempol. Ditambah efek gemerling di sekitar muka Pain.

Sial. Bahkan di pamplet ini Pain lebih tampan dari aslinya.

"KAU GILA HAH?!" Ucap Sasori emosi. Itachi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan malah tertawa girang.

Membuat Deidara ikut keluar untuk melihat.

"Ada apaan sih? Hmm!"

Yah, Inilah yang terjadi saat lebih dari 3 anggota Akatsuki berkumpul. Mereka diberi tugas untuk menarik kembali pelanggan di Okinawa. karena cabang di sini merupakan cabang yang pendapatannya paling lemah. Maka dari itu. Mereka meliburkan para pekerja dan mengurus cabang Okinawa sendiri. Untuk sementara tentunya.

Maka dari itu. Mereka mencoba merombak ulang tempat ini.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deidara yang melihat muka pain digambar dengan efek _'Tamvan'_ Malah tertawa girang.

"Ini seni super! Bwahahahaha!" ucap Deidara. Dia berguling guling di tanah. Dan terus tertawa. Deidara tidak bisa membayangkan muka pein yang asli kalau melihat kekacauan ini. Dia pasti akan memukuli Hidan dan berkata _'Ingatlah rasa sakit ini.'_

Itachi dan Sasori hanya menatap bosan Deidara dan Hidan yang kini tengah tertawa sembari merangkul satu sama lain.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

"Err.." Menma yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia pun berjalan pelan menjauh dari tempat itu. Mungkin Menma harus belajar membiasakan diri dengan orang orang tidak waras di Jepang..

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari WC umum dengan santai. Dia telah slesai membersihkan celananya.

"Huh. sial. Err.." umpat Naruto. Di depannya Sasuke masih berdiri menatap Naruto. Naruto balas menatapnya sebelum pandangannya beralih ke Shikamaru dan Gaara yang mengambil jarak sedikit jauh.

"Huh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya bergidik ngeri. Jelas saja. Naruto menduduki _eeq_ kucing beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke masih belum bisa membaca raut muka Naruto. Karena Naruto bersikap seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa apa.

Apa Naruto memang sangat tidak peka sebegitunya?

"AKH!" seru Naruto tiba tiba.

"H-Hah?" Jujur, itu mengagetkan Sasuke.

"AKU MENINGGALKAN FOX SENDIRIAN!" ucap Naruto kemudian. Benar juga! kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang. Akh! Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Naruto tidak memberinya makan selama kurang lebih 5 hari!

Cklek.

Pintu WC umum si samping Naruto terbuka. Menyita perhatian empat orang pemuda itu.

Nampaklah orang yang keluar.

"!"

.

.

Ah. Lagi lagi orang ini.

"Kalian?" ucap Opsir Darui. Ia baru saja slesai buang air kecil.

"Err.."

Naruto heran. _Kenapa orang ini ada dimana mana sih?_ Apa WC ini adalah _pintu kemana saja?!_ Atau Ini adalah pintu rahasia menuju kantor polisi? _Jujur Aku muak denganmu petugas!_

Darui menatap keempat pemuda itu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa dia memasang kuda kuda. Dia memegangi sarung pistolnya. Tanda siaga.

"A-Aku sudah tau..." ucap Darui.

"Huh?"

"Kalian memang sepertinya bukan Terroris..." lanjut Darui.

"..."

"..Atau sekte aliran sesat..." lanjutnya lagi..

"Err.."

.

.

"..Namun melihat Ini, Aku sekarang benar benar tau..."

Sebenarnya apa yang mau Opsir tukang fitnah ini katakan?

.

.

"..Katana di tangan kalian sudah membuktikan kalau kalian adalah pengedar senjata gelap!" ucap Darui.

"APAAAN?!"

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 32.5 :** _Goodbye Okinawa._

.

Sekali lagi mereka duduk di kursi panas di kepolisian Okinawa. Mereka hanya mengangguk Saat Ibiki. Bukan hanya ibiki. Melainkan Kakashi, Anko-sensei, Azuma-sensei, Bahkan wakil kepala sekolah Shizune-sensei ada di sana.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjaga sikap bahkan barang 5 hari." ucap Shizune marah.

"..." Mereka berempat hanya menunduk. Seharian disini membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati hari terakhir liburan. Walau mereka cukup yakin kalau ini adalah liburan terburuk sepanjang hidup mereka.

"Lagipula.. Darimana pula kalian mendapat pedang pedang ini?!" ucap Ibiki.

"E-eto.." Mereka tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Karena ibiki kini malah melepas _Maken kurikara_ dari sarungnya dan menampakkan raut psycopath. Dia mengarahkan ujung pedang itu kepada Naruto.

GLEK!

Darui pun dengan kasar merebut pedang itu dari tangan Ibiki. Takut takut kalau guru ini menebas murid muridnya disini.

"Pokoknya.. Akan aku sita pedang ini.." ucap Darui.

Sebenarnya Gaara mau membantah. Namun Dia mengurungkan niatnya karena Anko dan Ibiki menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Bilang sepatah kata dan kau akan pulang naik tandu'_

"Err.."

.

.

 _Skip._

.

Sunset di Okinawa. Mengantar para murid konoha pulang ke peraduan. Kembali ke habitat asli dan bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar beberapa hari ke depan.

Naruto kini tengah sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kamera Tsunade. Dia tentu tidak lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai paparazi.

Setelah slesai memotret anak anak gadis kelas 2-4, Dia berjalan menuju pagar pembatas tebing.

Ah. Matahari yang indah. Akhirnya liburan anehnya ini akan segera berakhir. Mengabaikan apa yang akan ia dapat saat kembali ke konoha Nanti. Baik dari Ibiki, Tsunade maupun Matsuri.

Sudah lama semenjak dia menikmati deburan ombak.

Masih teringat di benakknya. Kejadian tadi siang. Sebenarnya dia sepenuhnya sadar. Dia juga tau siapa Gadis yang ia temui tadi. Namun Naruto mencoba tidak membahas gadis itu di depan Sasuke.

Gadis itu ya?

Yah, Naruto tidak tau apa sikapnya tadi menimbulkan kecurigaan dari para sahabatnya.

Naruto tersenyum miris.

.

Jujur, Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kontroversial di kehidupan Naruto.

Karena gadis itulah. Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh dulu.

Karena gadis itulah. Naruto merasa bersalah dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti dulu.

Karena gadis itulah. Naruto terus mencoba menghargai perasaan perempuan.

Seperti tempo hari di Theater Hall. Dimana dia emosi sendiri saat melihat seorang pemuda mencoba berbuat mesum.

.

.

.

Meskipun dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan mengenalnya.

.

Ya, Dulu Naruto tidak mengenal gadis itu secara langsung. Melainkan lebih ke cerita dari Sasuke yang mengatakan _'Ada seorang gadis yang mencintaimu semenjak kau kelas 1 smp TOLOL!'_

Dan semenjak Sasuke dan Naruto masuk SMA. Naruto sering mencari tau identitas gadis itu. Naruto mencari tau Gadis yang sempat menyukainya sewaktu SMP. Gadis yang ia tolak waktu kelulusan.

Jujur, dia sedikit banyak berubah sekarang. Dari penampilannya tentu.

Semenjak hari kelulusan dulu. Naruto memang sadar. Kalau menolak cinta gadis itu adalah kesalahan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Bukan hanya karena Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal gadis pendiam itu. Tapi mungkin karena dulu dia yang terlalu kasar menolaknya.

Naruto memang tidak perduli. Meskipun dia dipukuli bertub tubi oleh Sasuke. Atau bahkan dia akan dibantai sekalipun.

Naruto tetap tidak akan menerima cinta gadis itu.

Karena dia memang belum siap.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah siap.

.

untuk memikirkan hal yang namanya _Pacaran._

.

.

"Tch." Naruto mendecih. Dia mengingat bayang bayang kenangannya waktu SMP.

.

 _'Aktingku memang buruk ya..?'_

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FIN**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _H-Hanzama i-is Back! .._ Okee,, sudah 9 jam semenjak chapter lalu di publish. Dan ini adalah penghujung dari stage 2.

Tsk sial! sepertinya sense saya semakin menurun ya? terlihat sekali saya mati langkah di chapter-chapter kritis?

Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat dimana saya harus meminta bantuan pengkoreksian dari para reader. Ya, Hanzama minta bantuan (_ _")

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

..

Mungkin ini resiko saya karena terlalu menonjolkan humor. Jadi chapter seriusnya kurang ngena.. sekali lagi maaf..

Ya, Saya sadar kalau saya memang masih newbie. Jadi segala kesalahan disini memang berasal dari saya pribadi.. Dan fanfic ini tidak akan terus berlanjut kalau bukan semangat dari para reader sekalian..

.

.

 **Kemungkinan besar kita akan berjumpa lagi di stage 3.** Jadi, Maap merepotkan tapi, Hanzama masih harus meminta bantuan para sobat sekalian. Setidaknya sampai tiga sahabat kita mendapat kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **BONUS**

Darui kini tengah duduk santai di kantornya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 hampir tengah malam. Dia masih asik saja membaca koran sembari menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

Ruangannya memang sudah kosong karena hanya ada dirinya. Mengingat memang tidak banyak petugas yang mau berlama lama disini. Kecuali yang sedang menjalankan sip malam tentunya.

KLANG!

"Huh?" Darui merasa mendengar sesuatu.

KLANG! KLANG!

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Darui mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

.

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!

Suara itu semakin keras. Darui berdiri dari duduknya. Mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut.

KLANG! KLANG!

Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu.

Tik Tak.

Darui mendekati asal suara itu. Namun suaranya sudah tidak terdengar. Hanya suara jam diding yang terdengar keras.

.

Saat Darui melihat obyek dengan matanya. Yang dia lihat hanya empat buah pedang yang ia sita dari keempat pemuda Konoha Gakuen tadi. Pedang yang ia taruh di keranjang sapu.

Darui mengamati pedang itu dengan seksama.

Tiba tiba..

Sret.

Err.. Darui mencoba mengucek matanya. Memastikan kalau dia tidak melihat pedang itu bergerak.

KLANG! KLANG! KLANG!

DEG!

"AKH!" Darui pun tanpa pikir panjang lari saat melihat pedang itu bergemrutuk satu sama lain.

.

.

Nah loh.

.

.

.

REVIEW

v

v

v


	33. 33 (Welcome To My Life)

**Author Note(s) :** _Oke Hanzama Is back. Sedikit info. karena chapter lalu saya apdet 9 jam setelah chapter 31. Mungkin ada yang belum baca. Jadi saya sarankan untuk menengok chapter lalu dulu~_

 _Oh ya, Ini awal stage 3 Btw._

Bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan chapter santai

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **chapter 33 :** _Welcome To My Life._

 _._

 _"Apa kau pernah merasa dalam hidupmu?.. Kalau kau sepertinya memang dikelilingi_ _ **oleh orang-orang gila?**_ _"_

 _._

 _"Bila iya.._

 _._

 _ **"Maka kau sepantasya memang harus banyak bersyukur."**_

 **.**

.

Naruto kini tengah berbaring santai di sofa. Yah, Ini adalah Sekian hari dimana mereka hanya duduk santai karena memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Di bawahnya. Fox juga tengah berbaring. Menunggui majikannya. Yah, untung sekali kemarin Fox bisa keluar lewat jendela. Dan dengan baik hatinya. Tetangga sebelah memberi makan Fox selama Naruto pergi.

Ah, Naruto harus berterima kasih Nanti.

Naruto kini telah slesai mencuci pakaian. Dan ini adalah saatnya tidur siang. Itu sebelum terdengar suara _benda pecah_ dari basement.

BRANK PRANG JDUAK!

AWWWWW!

"Huh?" Naruto duduk dan segera menghampiri Pintu basement.

Saat dia ada di depan pintu. Dia tidak berani masuk karena tempatnya gelap. Yah, saklarnya sedikit jauh ke bawah. Jadi Naruto hanya diam di depan pintu.

"H-Halo?" tanya Naruto.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Singg!

Naruto mencoba menutupi matanya saat dia disoroti lampu yang sepertinya cahaya senter dari bawah.

"-Oi!"

Tak lama. Nampaklah Shikamaru yang naik dan membawa sabit.

"Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oi Shikama-"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto hampir berhenti saat melihat sabit yang dibawa Shikamaru. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Tetapi ke cairan merah yang menodai benda itu dan tangan Shikamaru.

"KYAAA!" Naruto berteriak keras.

"Woi! Kau kenapa Sih?!" bentak Shikamaru. Dia 1 langkah maju kedepan.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" Namun Naruto malah mundur.

"Hah?"

"T-Teganya kau..!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hah?" Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

.

"Kau pasti Membunuh SASUKE!" Bentak Naruto. Dia menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. Dia lalu menatap sabit berdarah itu bergantian.

Err.. Padahal Shikamaru hanya ingin memotong rumput di halaman.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata. Si bodoh ini menyimpulkan sepihak.

.

Melihat Wajah Naruto yang ketakutan. Muncul ide jahil di kepala Shikamaru.

"Mwahahahaha.." Shikamaru tertawa iblis.

"A-" Naruto masih diam mematung.

"Ya benar! Aku telah membunuhnya! Mwahahahaha!" teriak Shikamaru. Dia berakting layaknya psycopath asli.

"T-Teman macam apa Kau! Sialan-" umpat Naruto. Dia hampir menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Sekarang sahabatnya saling bunuh?

.

"Mwahaha.. Asal kau tau! Sasuke sudah aku Jadikan Sate dan aku makan! mwahahaha.." ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"BOHONG!"

Lah? Shikamaru malah heran mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"K-kau kan tidak suka sate!" ucap Naruto lagi.

Oh benar juga. Shikamaru lupa.

"Err.. Maksudku dia sudah ku jadikan Opor! Mwahahahahaha.." Ucap Shikamaru asal-asalan. Ya, hanya psycopath bodoh yang repot repot memasak korbannya menjadi opor.

"KYAAA!"

Entah kenapa opor ayam dan Sasuke terasa masuk akal di otak Naruto. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dia berlari dari situ.

BUAKH!

Naruto harus tersungkur karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa pagi pagi berisik sekali sih?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sasuke?!"

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

 **.**

Ah, Konoha Gakuen. Pagi yang indah telah menghampiri sebuah kota di negara ini. Sebuah kota menakjubkan yang disinggahi orang orang hebat. Termasuk sebuah sekolah yang menjadi markas utama raja iblis.

Namun ini bukan kisah yang menceritakan betapa kejamnya raja iblis. Err.. walaupun sebenarnya demikian.

Yang membuat murid konoha gakuen terheran heran semenjak tadi pagi adalah. Sang ketua OSIS mereka. Neji Hyuuga yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di puntu masuk gedung utama sejak pagi pagi sekali.

Aneh saja melihat Neji-san berkeliaran sendiri tanpa para kolega OSISnya. Yah, biasanya dia akan terlihat bersama senpai aneh beralis tebal yang selalu terlihat heboh.

Laju mobil chevrolet hitam yang berhenti tepat di pekarangan Konoha Gakuen lah yang menyita perhatian Neji.

Neji pun dengan segera menghampiri mobil yang sangat ia kenali betul itu. Seorang pun keluar dari mobil itu.

Neji sudah lama tidak melihat gadis ini. Semenjak dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Moskow. Hampir 2 tahun mungkin. Namun sekarang dia kembali ke konoha.

Yah, perasaan nostalgia ini. Wajah cantik. Dan keanggunan layaknya putri kraton.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Hinata-sam-" sambutan hangat Neji harus diinterupsi oleh gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan.

"Neji-nii! Beraninya kau menelponku berkali kali kemarin!"

"Err.." Neji sepertinya salah dengar. Karena dia barusaja mendengar Hinata menyalahkannya.

Saat gadis itu sudah keluar sempurna dari mobil. Lagi lagi Neji dibuat shock karena dia terpaku dengan bibir ranum Hinata yang memakai lipgloss! OMG!

Yah, jujur. dia semakin cantik. Tapi, Neji hanya sedikit shock.

Tak lama. Seorang lain keluar dari mobil. Seorang berambut hitam.

"Err! Hinata! sudah ku bilang kan kalau sebaiknya kita naik bis saja!" ucap Menma risih karena dia menyadari banyak anak konoha gakuen yang menatapnya dari jendela kelas mereka.

Yah, Di jepang Ini Menma tinggal di Apartemen keluarga Hyuuga. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tinggal di Mansion. Kebetulan saja mereka berangkat bersama karena ini hari pertama sekolah.

Hinata hanya diam. Dia malah mengamati Kakak sepupunya yang diam mematung.

"Oi." ucapnya ke Neji. Dia mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Neji.

"KYA!" Entah kenapa Neji malah takut dengan Hinata _'Lain_ ' ini.

.

"Daripada bengong. mending kau mengantar kami ke ruang kepala sekolah." ucap Hinata.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 _._

 _Di sisi lain Konoha Gakuen._

Markas Klub Drama.

Gaara kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Matsuri dengan tegap. Di depannya sang gadis duduk di singgasananya didalam klub drama layaknya bos mafia. Dia bahkan sekarang tengah mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Ya, apalagi hal yang aneh selain seorang gadis yang ada di ruangan gelap tapi mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Dia menatap Gaara tajam.

"Jadi kau tidak mendapatkannya ya? Hm? _Steve?"_ ucap Matsuri.

"Hah?" Gaara yang dipanggil steve hanya melongo. Gaara tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apapun apa yang sebenarnya Matsuri katakan.

"Err.. iya." ucapnya. Ya, Dia memang tidak mendapatkan pesanan Matsuri sewaktu di Okinawa. Mengingat mereka harus berurusan dengan Polisi dan para guru.

"Huh. Sayang sekali Kau tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. Padahal aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan." ucap Matsuri lagi.

"Err.."

Jujur, Gaara tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Matsuri lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah pisang yang ada di mejanya.

"Kau tau kan hukuman apa yang akan aku berikan untuk orang orang yang gagal?" tanya Matsuri.

Matsuri lalu mendekati Gaara.

Matsuri menyodorkan moncong pisang tepat ke dahi Gaara. Layaknya sebuah pistol.

SEBENARNYA INI ANAK KENAPA SIH?

Ya, Ditodong buah pisang adalah pengalaman baru untuk Gaara.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit Matsuri lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara. Gaara masih diam. Takut takut melirik apa yang akan dilakukan Matsuri.

Gaara tentu risih karena Matsuri hampir menempelkan pipinya ke Pipi Gaara.

.

Matsuri lalu berbisik.

 _"Hukumannya adalah... Mati."_

BRAK!

KYAAAA!

Matsuri memeluk Gaara erat karena kaget.

Gaara juga tak kalah kaget karena tiba tiba dipeluk.

Yukata yang baru saja membuka pintu sedikit kasar hanya melongo melihat Gaara dan Matsuri berpelukan.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan Senpai?!" teriaknya keras. Dia menuding Gaara.

.

Dan, Klimaks drama bos mafia itu pun gagal total.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berjalan santai menuju kelas. Mereka dengan santainya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan anak-anak konoha gakuen yang berbisik bisik membicarakan mereka. Yah, Jelas saja. Mereka menjadi sorotan karena mereka sudah di cap sebagai murid kesayangan Ibiki-sensei. Apalagi mereka menjadi tontonan gratis sewaktu di Okinawa mereka bertiga tidak ambil pusing sih.

Tak lama sebelum mereka sampai di depan kelas mereka.

SREEEK!

Sasuke dengan santai membuka pintu geser. Riuh ramai kelas yang bising langsung terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangku mereka masing masing.

.

Suara riuh ramai kelas harus dipaksa diam saat seorang gadis masuk seteahnya. Gadis yang cukup menaruh perhatian seisi kelas.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dia menghampiri bangku Naruto. Yah, sudah lama semenjak murid kelas 2-1 melihat gadis ini menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Tentu saja karena _Hak Khusus_ yang dia miliki.

.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya malas sebelum Naruto dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Woi! Anime-boy." ucap Seorang gadis tepat di samping Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto yang berniat membenamkan muka dan tidur kini harus mendongak. Menatap Siapa yang berani mencegahnya tidur.

Shion.

"Ngh? Apaan?" tanya Naruto malas.

Shion lalu hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan sekotak tempura kepada Naruto.

 _Huh? Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

Shion hanya memutar bola mata.

"Tempura tentu saja..." ucap Shion bangga. "...Aku membuatnya sendiri." lanjut gadis itu.

"Terus?" Jujur, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini dengan menyodorkan tempura tepat di depannya. Apa gadis ini berniat menyogok Naruto? Atau dia masih mencoba meminta maaf karena menamparnya tempo hari? ah, Naruto tidak mengerti.

.

.

"..untukmu.." ucap gadis itu. Mukanya merona merah.

"..." Seisi kelas terdiam. Termasuk Naruto sendiri. Naruto lalu menoleh ke Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya mengangat bahu. Naruto lalu beralih ke Shikamaru. Tidur. ah sudah kuduga.

"Err.." Naruto tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Namun Shion tanpa disangka mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit satu buah tempura. Dia lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Naruto. Berniat menyuapi.

"Aaaa~"

Dan itu sekali lagi membuat seisi kelas hanya terdiam. WHAT?

.

Shion yang tersenyum dan berniat menyuapi Naruto tidak lantas membuat Naruto membuka mulut. Dia malah menatap tempura itu curiga.

Jangan jangan ini super pedas.

Jangan jangan ini tempura basi.

Jangan jangan ini dicampur racun tikus.

.

"Kau berniat meracuniku eh?" ucap Naruto tiba tiba.

"..."

Yah, Naruto memang selalu bersifat pesimis terhadap sesuatu. Mengingat gadis ini Naruto rasakan sedikit menyebalkan.

Shion malah menunduk.

"A-aku tidak kok!" bantah gadis itu.

"..."

"I-ini kubuat sendiri!"

"..."

.

"Hanya untukmu!" ucap Shion sedikit keras.

Entah kenapa sekarang para murid malah menatap Naruto sebal. Sebagian lagi iri.

.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa motif gadis ini. Namun melihat gadis ini menatapnya serius. Naruto akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah."

Mungkin gadis ini hanya ingin meminta maaf.

.

Shion yang masih dalam posisi menyuapi Naruto. Hanya mengalah saat Naruto menyilangkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Dia lalu meminta sumpit yang dipegang Shion dan mengambil tempura sendiri.

Nyam.

Naruto mengunyah bulat bulat sebuah tempura yang cukup besar itu.

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Shion.

Naruto yang masih mengunyah hanya mengangguk. Yah sepertinya makanan ini steril.

Shion tersenyum senang.

.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari.. Anime-boy." ucap Shion lagi.

"..." Naruto masih mengunyah.

.

.

"Asal. Kau mau jadi pacarku."

.

"NANI?!" Seluruh seisi kelas berteriak tak percaya.

Gila! Artis seperti shion? Barusaja menembak Naruto? Pemuda antahberantah yang latar belakangnya tidak diketahui?

UHUK UHUK! Naruto tersedak.

Sasuke ikut tercengang. Dan teriakan jamaah itu sukses membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya.

Naruto bersusah payah menelan tempura itu. Dia berdiri, Dan dengan seenaknya mengambil botol minum milik Karin. Meneguknya sampai ludes tak bersisa.

Karin hanya menatap tak percaya jus jambu yang dia buat dengan susah payah tadi pagi harus masuk ke lambung orang lain.

"w-woi."

.

"Ghah.. hah.. hah.." Naruto bernafas boros saat dia telah berhasil melewati sakaratul maut. Untung dia tidak mati karena tersedak.

"Kau berniat membunuhku HAH?" bentak Naruto ketus.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini.

"..." Shion hanya diam.

.

Naruto hanya menatap Shion yang terdiam. Lalu pandangnya beralih ke seisi kelas yang menatapnya aneh.

Naruto yang tidak tau harus bagaimana akhirnya berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

SREEK!

Saat dia menggeser pintu. Dia hanya bisa terlonjak kaget karena di depannya Tsunade sudah berdidi tegap.

"Hoo.. Terimakasih sudah membukakan pintu untukku.. Naruto." ucap Tsunade senang.

"Huh?"

Naruto hanya berdiri di depan pintu karena Tsuande menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana eh? Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan waktu pelajaran dimulai kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Err.."

Aneh, Sepertinya Sekarang kan adalah pelajaran Matematika yang diampu Anko-sensei. Kenapa malah kepala sekolah yang datang?

Sempat nampak di mata Naruto. siluet dua orang yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade.

Saat Naruto berhasil melihatnya dengan jelas.

Naruto dan Salah satu diantara mereka berteriak.

.

.

"KAU!"

.

"K-KAU?!"

.

.

 **Before TBC**

 **1 Day Earlier - 1 Hari sebelumnya.**

Suasana sepi halaman depan Konoha Gakuen sangat terasa bagi ketua OSIS dan asistennya. Maklum saja,Karena Konoha Gakuen libur hari ini. Dan Ketua OSIS Neji Hyuuga harus menunggu Tamunya dari sekolah lain untuk mengadakan pertemuan.

Ditemani oleh sang asisten yang mendecak malas karena tamu yang diundang tak kunjung datang. Mulai menyalahkan sang ketua.

"Neji! Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu! Aku sudah mulai capek tau!" ucap Sang asisten.

"Sabar tenten. Aku yakin mereka akan segera datang."

.

"Cih. Sudah kuduga mengakan pertemuan di hari libur adalah ide bodoh!" ucap Tenten lagi.

"Kan Festivalnya kurang dari 2 minggu lagi. Kita tidak bisa membuang buang waktu kan?" ucap Neji lagi.

"Huh.. Terserah kau saja pak."

.

Tak lama mereka menunggu sebelum dua buah mobil masuk secara bersamaan ke pekarangan Konoha Gakuen.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Neji dan Tenten.

"Akhirnya!" ucap Tenten bahagia saat tamu yang ditunggu sudah sampai.

.

Saat dua buah mobil itu berhenti sempurna. Nampaklah dua orang yang keluar dari masing masing mobil. Bersama satu asistennya.

.

"Kalian terlambat." ucap Neji.

"Macet." Ujar singkat Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan.

.

"Cih. Salahkan saja orang ini yang menyetir sangat pelan didepanku!" ujar gadis berambut kuning menuding pemuda tadi.

.

Neji hanya tersenyum sebelum Dia menyalami kedua tamunya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen."

..

".. Ketua OSIS _Iwa-Art-Academy,_ Nii Yugito-San..."

.

".. dan.. Ketua OSIS _Uzushio Gakuen_ , Otsusuki Toneri-san."

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hanzama Note :** _Tadaa! Hanzama Is Back._ Oke maap chapter ini pendek. Maklum baru masuk ARC Baru.

Nah, Ada alasan tertentu kenapa Saya buat Shion memiliki perasaan rumit kepada Naruto. Untuk membuat Naruto mati tentu saja haha-err.. Maksudku.. Author akan mencoba mengadu domba Hinata dengan Shion. Ini akan menjadi drama klasik percintaan. Namun karena sifat Hinata sudah berubah. Maka Ini akan menjadi drama klasik percintaan antara para psycho-uhuk uhuk.

Saya berharap Kalau 'Kucing' Memang memiliki 9 nyawa.

..

Dan New ARC telah datang. Ini dia. Festival yang melibatkan 3 sekolah besar. Mungkin ini akan menjadi ARC yang panjang(mungkin).

dan Klub drama.. Kira kira ada yang tau mereka akan menampilkan apa? Sebenarnya Hanzama sudah punya gambaran.

Ada yang bisa menebak gambaran Hanzama? Kalau bisa. Akan saya berikan hadiah berupa gambar uang 100ribu-#Dibacok. Atau mau ngasih ide drama mungkin?

..

But Well.. Semoga acara OSIS berjalan lancar.

Sekian dari saya. Semoga reader sukses selalu!

REVEW

v

v

v


	34. 34 (Life Is Strange)

**chapter 34 :** _Life Is Strange_

.

"KAU!" Ucap Naruto spontan. Dia menunjuk orang yang ada di belakang Tsunade.

Orang itu pun tak kalah heboh saat dia melihat Naruto.

"Hoho? Kalian sudah saling mengenal eh?" ucap Tsunade. Oh benar, Naruto bahkan hampir lupa kalau Tsunade menjadi pembatas diantara mereka berdua. Err.. bertiga kalau satu orang lagi yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade dihitung.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Ucap orang itu menuding Naruto. Hinata.

Sedangkan Para murid kelas 2-1 hanya mendongak mencoba melihat siapa yang diteriaki Naruto. Menginat orang itu ada di luar dan Naruto di dalam kelas.

Ah sial bagi Hinata. Berniat menjauhi Naruto, kok malah ketemu di tempat yang sama. Bukankah Naruto kabarnya sekolah di Uzushio Gakuen? WTH?

"..." Namun Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa saat didepannya adalah gadis ini lagi. Err.. jujur, Dia sedikit tertekan dengan keberadaan gadis ini.

.

Tak lama, Kakashi pun datang dari luar pintu. Menghiraukan situasi panas. Kakashi meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Aku ada urusan sebentar." ucap Kakashi kepada Tsunade.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto terbengong. Hanya mendorongnya pelan dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk kepada Kakashi sebelum dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada sang wali kelas.

"Oke kalau begitu Kakashi. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu." ucap Tsunade.

Dia lalu memberi isyarat Hinata untuk mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke kelas.

Menma yang tepat berada di belakang Hinata hanya mengekor. Namun itu sebelum tangannya dipegang oleh Tsunade. Tsunade mencegahnya masuk kelas.

.

"Huh? What do you doing?" ucap Menma saat Tsunade mencengkram tangannya.

"Tempatmu bukan di kelas ini." ucap Tsunade kepada Menma.

"W-WHAT?"

Tsunade menariknya kasar.

"NOO!" Namun Menma malah menarik narik lengan Hinata.

"O-Oi!" Hinata tentu protes. "..Lepaskan bodoh!" bisik Hinata. Para murid yang melihat _'Sang murid baru'_ malah bermain tarik mendorong hanya mendongak mencoba melihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Aku ingin satu kelas bersama Hinata!" ucap Menma tegas.

BLETAK!

Hinata malah mengadiahi pukulan ke ubun ubun Menma.

"PERGI!"

Detik berikutnya. Menma sudah diseret keluar oleh Tsunade.

Seluruh kelas hanya melongo melihat drama dua orang yang ada di depan. Termasuk Shion yang mendecak tidak suka dengan gadis ini. Ya, Dia memang belum kenal. Tapi Shion tau, melihat dari ekspresi Naruto,

Sepertinya gadis ini punya suatu 'hubungan' terhadap Naruto.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Yah, Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kelas ini. Setelah melewati formalitas perkenalan yang membosankan. Dia akhirnya resmi menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen.

Yang ia heran. Kenapa si _sialan_ itu ada di kelas ini. Bukankah dia bersekolah di Uzushio Gakuen?

Padahal Hinata sengaja bersekolah disini supaya menghindari _'orang itu'_. Dia kapok dengan lelaki yang sukanya PHP.

Hinata hanya mendecih. Yah, bangkunya yang ada di tengah membuatnya menjadi sorotan murid murid. Bukan hanya karena dia anak baru. Tapi juga karena wajahnya yang cantik. Tak heran, Oknum mata jelalatan seperti pemuda yang memiliki inisial Kiba Inuzuka-uhuk uhuk, dengan repot repotnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata.

Namun Hinata tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang melihatnya. Karena pikirannya kini tengah berkutat ke Naruto. Dia mengengam pensilnya terlalu erat Sehingga pensil itu patah.

Err.. Membuat Kiba yang sedang melihatnya sedikit takut.

Yah, Perasaan Hinata tak karuan sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia melempar meja yang ada di depannya ini ke kepala Naruto.

Hinata lalu menoleh menatap Naruto.

.

 _ **Awas kau sialan! Kubunuh Kauu! Nantii!**_ Jerit Inner Hinata.

Hinata bisa dengan jelas sekali melihat Naruto sangat gelisah. Dan. Tanpa disangka Naruto melirik takut Hinata.

DEG! pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu.  
.

 _N- Naruto KUUN! Ahh!_ Namun Inner Hinata yang lain menjerit tidak terima. Kepala Hinata tiba tiba sangat panas. Sial! _Yappari!_ _Dia memang sangat keren!_

Hinata menggeleng,

 _'Ah! Apa yang ku pikirkan!'_ batinnya.

Hinata Hanya kembali menatap ke depan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras.

SIAL!

.

.

APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Di sisi lain. Menma kini tengah duduk di bangku di dalam kelas 2-3. Kenapa dia bisa dipisah dari Hinata. Padahal tujuannya ikut bersekolah ke jepang kan untuk menemani Hinata! sial!

Ya, Kalian tau? Hinata emosinya masih sangat labil. Hinata bahkan terkadang masih dengan seenaknya mengerjai Menma. Dengan alasan _'Kau mengingatkanku dengan orang yang sangat ku benci'_

Dan emosi yang labil itulah yang membuatnya selalu dalam masalah. Seperti yang terjadi di Okinawa kemarin. Menma bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Hinata ditinggal sendirian. Mengingat Hiashi-sama meminta Menma menjaganya.

"ARGGH! _FOR FACK SAKE_!" Teriak Menma. Membuat Seluruh kelas memperhatikannya. Termasuk Shizune-sensei.

"Oy. Apa yang barusaja kau katakan bocah?"tanya Shizune.

Saat Menma sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya celingan celinguk.

"Err.. hahahaha.." Menma malah tertawa.

Shizune-sensei menghampiri Menma. Membuat Menma semakin gugup.

"Aku bertanya! Apa arti kalimat yang kau katakan barusan!" bentak Shizune galak.

Err.. Menma hanya menggaruk pipinya. Dia mencoba mencari alasan.

Ya, Hiashi melarang Menma untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris terlalu sering. Karena orang jepang memang kebanyakan kurang mengerti bahasa inggris. Mungkin guru ini juga termasuk orang yang tidak mengerti.

.

"I-Itu Salam semangat!" ucap Menma.

"Huh?" Shizune tidak mengerti.

".. Artinya **: Aku sangat bersemangat belajar!"** Ucap Menma lagi. Mencoba membenarkan alasannya.

.

Cukup lama Shizune-sensei terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Oh. Begitu ya." Lanjut Shizune-sensei lagi.

.

"E-eh." Menma hanya mengangguk. Ah, sudah kuduga Guru ini bodoh.

Namun..

SREET! DUAKH!

ADAWW!

Shizune malah mencengkram kerah baju seragam Menma. Menariknya dan mengadu jidatnya dengan jidat Menma.

Err.. sebenarnya standar kompetensi apa yang diterapkan di sekolah ini?

.

 _"DONT TELL_ _ **SHIT**_ _IN MY CLASS!_ _ **STUPID FACKING KID**_ _!_ MAKANNYA PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN APA YANG KAU TERIMA SEKARANG! _ **"**_ Bentak Shizune.

Satu hal yang harus Menma pahami betul..

.

Shizune-sensei adalah guru bahasa inggris.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Bel Istirahat._

Sasuke kini tengah melamun memandangi jendela. Sesekali dia melirik _'Teman'_ barunya. Dia lalu melirik Naruto. Yah, Sasuke memang sedang banyak pikiran. Kenapa coba? tentu saja karena sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya.

Yah, dia hanya merasa yakin kalau dia tidak bisa makan untuk dua hari kedepan. Mengingat kulkasnya _ditinggal oleh para penghuninya_. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan. **Tsunade** menempatkan mereka dalam situasi mencari solusi sendiri. Kan sialan.

Yah, Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Shion. Kalau Naruto mau jadi pacarnya, Maka Shion akan membuatkan bekal setiap hari. Kan lumayan.

 _Sadar, dia tidak menawarimu Sasuke!_

Atau Sasuke Harus mencari pacar yang mau membuatkannya bekal? _Ah!_ Sasuke menggeleng karena memikirkan hal yang tidak logis.

.

Hanya beberapa menit suasana kondusif terjadi, karena.

Keadaan kelas 2-1 yang tenang harus diinterupsi oleh kedatangan _Putri drama_ yang masuk tanpa permisi dan teriak teriak.

"SASUKE-SENPAI! NARUTO-SENPAI! SHIKAMARU-SENPAI!" ucap Matsuri asal masuk tanpa mempedulikan penghuni yang lain.

"Hah?" Sasuke hanya bisa melongo melihat gadis ini ada di depan kelas mereka sembari teriak teriak. sembari membawa bawa kumpulan kertas yang cukup banyak dia menghiraukan tatapan bingung murid yang lain yang menatap _Matsuri_ dan _Trio haha_ bergantian.

"AYO RAPAT KLUB DRAMA!" ucap Matsuri. Dia menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih tidur dan menyeretnya. Membuat Shikamaru akhirnya terbangun.

"Nghuh?"

Yukata yang ada di belakang Matsuri hanya menunduk dan mengucapkan _Sumimasen_ kepada seluruh kelas atas tingkah temannya yang kelewat aktif ini.

.

Yah, Matsuri sedari tadi di kelas memang Yukata perhatikan sangat gelisah karena menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sepertinya memang ada hal mendesak yang harus dia sampaikan kepada para anggota.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum dia mengikuti Matsuri keluar kelas. Diiringi Naruto yang mengekor di belakang Shikamaru.

Sedangkan murid kelas 2-1 hanya menampakkan pandangan aneh. Yah ini berita baru. Ternyata mereka bertiga adalah anggota klub drama.

Hinata pun tak kalah terkejut. Padahal Dulu Naruto masuk ke klub basket waktu SMP. Hinata hanya mengira, Naruto mungkin akan masuk ke klub yang sejenis sewaktu SMA. Namun dia masuk ke klub drama? wth?

Shion juga hanya menatap bayangan ketiga pemuda itu yang keluar kelas. Entah kenapa, muncul ide gila yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"... Drama eh?"

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Klub drama._

Sekarang para anggota sudah berkumpul. Matsuri yang merasa semua anggotanya sudah disana. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya.

Membuat semua menatap Matsuri dengan tatapan aneh. Temasuk Gaara yang seenaknya saja diseret sewaktu sedang bersiap memakan bekalnya. Gaara dengan terpaksa meninggalkan bekal itu.

Gaara berani bertaruh. _Kroketnya_ pasti sekarang tengah dilahap habis oleh Shira. Ah, sial.

"Nah. Pasti semua sudah tau kan kenapa aku memanggil kalian disini?" tanya Matsuri.

Namun keempat pemuda itu malah saling tatap satu sama lain. Si gadis lain pun hanya diam.

"..."

Melihat mereka berlima bingung, Matsuri akhirnya menjelaskan.

.

.

 _Skip_

Suasana yang sangat panas di Klub drama. Dimana tempat tertutup ini terasa sangat berat atmosfirnya. Ya, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara. hanya menurut saja saat Matsuri mengajaknya 'rapat'

"Maka dari itu. Kurang dari 2 minggu lagi. Konoha Gakuen akan mengadakan Festival perayaan." ucap Matsuri senang.

"Hah?" Ya, Naruto tidak tau menau akan perihal ini. Err.. Sepertinya.

"Dan Festival kali ini akan diadakan bersama, Konoha Gakuen bekerja sama dengan 2 sekolahan dari luar Konoha." ucap Matsuri lagi.

"Bekerja sama?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Yup!"

"Dengan?" tanya Gaara. Ya, bekerja sama dengan sekolah lain adalah hal yang harus diperhatikan betul.

Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

.

.

 **"Sekolah Seni Khusus perempuan.** _ **Iwa-Art-Academy."**_ Ucap Matsuri Santai.

Yukata hanya melongo. Bukankah itu adalah sekolah impian Matsuri.

"Err.. Khusus perempuan?" tanya Naruto. Berarti sekolah ini akan dipenuhi Gadis cantik nanti-ehem.

"Ya."

Oke Sasuke sekarang berpikir. Jadi kalau ada perayaan Festival. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Klub drama?

Err..

Jangan jangan..

Sasuke menatap Matsuri.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum.

"Ya! Kita akan menampilkan drama perdana kita!"

"APA?" Naruto langsung protes.

.

"A-apa?"

Gaara sekarang menatap Matsuri heran.

"Matsuri?! Bukankah kau bilang kalau Drama perdana kita akan kita tampilkan saat _bunkasai?"_ ucap Gaara tidak terima.

".. apa tidak sudah terlambat Matsuri-chan? OMG Persiapan kurang dari 2 minggu?! dan bagaimana kalau Iwa-Art-Academy juga menampilkan DRAMA? YA AMPUN! Kita bisa kalah telak!" ucap Yukata heboh.

BLETAK!

Matsuri malah memukul Yukata menggunakan penggaris. Membuat Yukata meringis sakit. Hiks hiks.

"Ini bukan perlombaan! Tidak ada yang kalah dan menang!.." ucap Matsuri bijak.

 _Ah, Satsuga!_ ketua klub yang bijak!

".. Mereka kan hanya Sekolah perempuan! Mana mereka punya pangeran!.." Lanjut Matsuri.

Err..

"Hah?" Gaara tidak mengerti.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam mendengarkan konflik internal yang ada di depannya. Tanpa mau mencampuri. Yah, palingan mereka bertiga akan menjadi penata panggung. Tidak! Justru mereka harus menjadi penata panggung! Mereka tidak mau terlibat dalam naskah. Bergabung dengan klub ini juga sudah cukup buruk.

"Kita kan punya tiga pangeran disini." ucap Matsuri bangga.

"Hah?"

Matsuri tersenyum kemenangan.

Shikamaru menatap Matsuri jengkel. Jangan bilang kalau Kita juga harus terlibat menjadi pemain. Ya, Satu satunya posisi yang sangat Shikamaru inginkan dalam hal ini adalah _Penonton Cadangan_.

.

Naruto yang memang kurang mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Matsuri. Hanya diam dan bertanya lagi.

"Lalu? Sekolah yang satunya dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

Matsuri hanya menoleh. Dia lalu menyebutkan Nama sekolah itu.

.

.

.

 **"Sekolah berstandar Internasional.** _ **Uzushio Gakuen."**_ ucap Matsuri,

"WHAT?!"

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxx**

 **Hanzama Note(s) :** _Dudidudiam~ Hanzama Is Back._ Okreee~ Kembali lagi kepada fic abal abal kisah kesialan _trio haha_.

Sebenarnya chapter aslinya lebih panjang dari ini. Namun saya pisah jadi 2 chapter supaya scene nya lebih tertata.. Saya harap reader maklum.

saya usahakan apdet cepet kok chapter lanjutannya..

But Well~

Thanks 4 Reading.

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, Semoga reader sukses selalu~

..

 **BONUS(+)**

Di dalam ruangan OSIS Konoha Gakuen. Kini nampak sang ketua OSIS Neji Hyuuga tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu kepada seorang anggotanya.. Tentu mereka sekarang tengah mempersiapkan tetekbengek perihal proposal dan perlengkapan yang harus ada sewaktu perayaan.

Yah, mungkin ini akan menjadi program kerja terberat mereka.

"Jadi. Bagaimana perihal Proposal permohonan sopnsor yang kita ajukan ke beberapa instansi?" tanya Neji kepada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pengajuan proposal.

"Err.. sebenarnya hampir semuanya ditolak." ucap Temari ragu.

"H-hah?" Neji hanya melongo karena proposalnya tidak ada yang diterima.

Wah, ini bisa menjadi kendala untuk kelangsungan acara. Mengingat Konoha Gakuen adalah tuan rumah. Dan sudah sepantasnya tugas mereka untuk mencari sponsor.

Yah, sebenarnya OSIS sudah mengajukan proposal sponsor kepada beberapa perusahaan yang memiliki cabang di dekat kota Konoha. Dengan timbal balik mempromosikan produk mereka.

Namun sepertinya perusahaan perusahaan sialan itu tidak peduli dengan acara anak SMA. Tch.

".. Dari _Uchiha Corp_?" tanya Neji.

"Mereka menolak." ucap Temari.

"..Alasannya?"

".. Mereka bilang, _Mereka sudah cukup kaya. Dan tidak butuh bantuan promosi._ " ucap Temari. Dia menyerahkan surat dari Uchiha corp.

Sialan.

Yah, Neji tau. Bos besar Uchiha Corp adalah. Kakek kakek uzur bernama Uchiha Madara. Orang tua Kolot yang gak ada peduli-pedulinya kepada anak muda yang sedang ingin _berpacu._

.

Neji menghela nafas. Dia meletakkan surat dari Uchiha corp dan meminta yang lain.

".. Lalu Dari _Nara Astrotech?_ " tanya Neji.

".. Mereka mau memberi uang dengan status pinjaman Diatas 200juta dengan kententuan dikembalikan satu bulan kemudian." ucap Temari lagi. Menyerahkan pernyataan Dari Nara Astrotech.

Neji tanpa pikir panjang menyobek nyobek kertas itu.

.

"MANA ADA MURID SMA YANG PUNYA 200JUTA DALAM 1 BULAN!" teriak Neji emosi. Ingin rasanya dia membakar perusahaan Hardware itu sekarang juga.

.

Neji memijit keningnya sendiri. Yah,

 _Ah sial. Sekarang darimana mereka mendapat tambahan dana untuk perayaan?_

Sebenarnya sih, Dari sekolah sendiri, Dana memang sudah ada. Tetapi Itu tidak terlalu banyak. Mengingat Neji juga harus mempertimbangkan. Konsumsi panitia, Stand stand Makanan dan dekorasi interor. Belum lagi peralatan skunder seperti spanduk, MMT dll. Mengingat ini adalah perayaan yang cukup besar. Dan akan banyak orang orang luar yang datang.

dan lima hari perayaan memang sudah terlalu banyak untuk menghabiskan dana. Yah, Neji terkadang heran. Kenapa perayaan empat tahun sekali ini harus jatuh di masa jabatannya.

.

"Ng, ketua.." Suara Temari lah yang mengagetkan Neji dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin kita ditawari sponsor oleh perusahaan lain." ucap Tenten.

"Perusahaan lain?" Oke Neji sekarang bingung. Proposal lain ditolak. Tapi perusahaan ini malah menawari.

"Ya, mereka bilang dengan senang hati memberi pendanaan untuk festival disini." ucap Temari.

"..Ada syaratnya?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"..Mereka tidak menyebutkan syarat apapun..:"

"Siapa?" tanya Neji. Ah, jangan jangan _Hyuuga_ _Enterprise?_ . Ah! Sudah kuduga Hiashi-sama memang baik hati! Beliau memang perhatian disaat sepupunya sedang dalam kesulitan! hahahahaha~

.

.

.

"...Mereka adalah, _Akatsuki Corp."_ ucap Temari.

"..."

.

.

.

REVIEW

v

v

v

v

v


	35. 35 (Life Is Strange 2nd)

Chapter 35 : _**Life Is Strange II**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THING : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini tengah berada di atap Konoha Gakuen. Ini adalah atap yang sama yang digunakan Naruto untuk membolos beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seakan Menghiraukan waktu yang hampir menunjukkan waktu masuk kelas. Mereka masih dengan santainya duduk duduk dan tiduran sembari menikmati angin lalu.

Yah, Sudah lama semenjak mereka bertiga membolos pelajaran bersama. Dulu di Uzushio, Gedung utamanya juga memiliki atap seperti ini. Namun karena atap itu terlihat jelas dari ruangan jiraya. Jadi memang jarang ada yang menggunakannya untuk membolos.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang pagar menatap lurus lapangan basket yang ada di bawah. Sepertinya kelas lain akan memulai pelajaran olah raga.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata melihat seorang murid yang mengenakan baju olahraga yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Sasuke mencoba menyipitkan mata. Membaca Tulisan yang tertulis di punggung kaos pemuda itu.

 _Moscow State Highschool._

MSH?

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya itu adalah pemuda yang bersama Hinata? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Pacarnya?

"Oi Naruto." ucap Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang tengah terduduk tak jauh dari situ.

Naruto yang memejamkan mata dan sedang menikmati semilir angin hanya menyahut dan menoleh.

"Hm?"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat.

Saat Naruto sudah ada di dekatnya. Sasuke menunjuk pemuda yang ada di bawah.

"Bukankah itu Adalah pemuda yang mirip denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba mneyipitkan mata.

"Hmph. Mana ada pemuda yang mirip denganku Sasuke." ucap Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Aku serius." ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengar perbincangan kedua sahabatnya akhirnya berdiri dan mendekat. Dia ikut memperhatikan orang yang ada di bawah.

.

Naruto menatap intens ke bawah.

"Huh.. Apa otakmu itu rusak Sasuke." ucap Naruto lagi.

Sialan di tanya baik-baik malah nyolot.

"Jelas jelas dia berambut hitam dan punyaku pirang." lanjut Naruto.

"Bukan itu bodoh. Aku hanya menyimpulkan dari bentuk wajah dan perawakannnya. dia sangat mirip denganmu. Bahkan goresan di pipimu." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ah. Jangan bercanda.. Ini adalah tanda lahir. Ibuku bilang. Ini adalah tanda lahir seorang pahlawan. jelas jelas berbeda!" ucap Naruto ngeyel. Dia menunjuk pipinya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Bedannya apa kalau kalian sama sama punya kumis kucing." balas Sasuke malas.

"Ini bukan kumis kucing teme. tanda lahir adalah simbol perjuangan seorang ibu! Dia mungkin punya. Tapi mungkin goresan itu.. Err.."

"Hn?"

"Err.. Didapat karena dicakar ibunya saat dia ketahuan mencuri mangga." ucap Naruto asal asalan.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa bedanya kalau kalian sama sama mendapatkannya dari ibu masing masing." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hm. Mungkin Dia adalah _**Doppelganger."**_ sahut Shikamaru tiba tiba.

"Huh? Dobel ember?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Doppelganger!" balas Sasuke membenarkan. ".. Kembaran Astral, Dimana saat kau melihatnya pertanda kalau ajalmu akan segera tiba." lanjut Sasuke.

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudnya.. Roh. Wujud supranatural. Pertanda Kau akan mati." sahut Shikamaru lagi menjelaskan.

GLEK!

"J-Jangan bercanda bodoh.. Mana ada hantu yang bisa bermain basket!" ucap Naruto lagi. Dia menunjuk ke lapangan saat pemuda itu berhasil melakukan lay up sempurna.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

"Mengenai pemuda itu.. Sepertinya dia datang bersama Hinata." ucap Sasuke. Dia melirik Naruto mencoba melihat ekspresinya.

Namun Raut Naruto tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto enteng.

Sasuke berniat membuka mulut namun akhirnya dia tutup kembali.

"..Tidak ada.."

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

Hinata kini tengah duduk di kantin dengan santai. Di depannya, Nampak Netbook kecilnya yang sering dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Cih. Dasar sekolahan pelit." gumamnya saat dia menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa mendapat sinyal wifi di kantin.

"Hinata-sama." ucap Seseorang yang datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Oh Neji-Nii." ucap Hinata saat dia menyadari Kakak sepupunya Neji, Menghampirinya.

Menghiraukan tatapan heran para penjuru kantin kepada sang ketua OSIS.

Hinata lalu menutup Netbooknya.

"Kau tau kau tidak harus memanggilku dengan embel embel _-sama_ Neji-Nii." ucap Hinata. Dia menopang dagu.

Neji masih berdiri. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu menganggapi Hinata.

"Aku akan dimarahi para tetua klan kalau tidak memangg-"

"Jangan hiraukan mereka.. Mereka bodoh dan kau tau itu." ucap Hinata enteng.

Neji hanya Sweatdroped. Jadi memang benar, Kalau sepupunya ini sudah berubah banyak.

Hinata lalu menatap Neji dari atas sampai bawah.

"Eh? Aku dengar Neji Nii adalah ketua OSIS ya?" tanya Hinata. Dia melipat tangan di dada.

Neji hanya mendengus.

.

"Pasti sulit ya jadi ketua OSIS." ucap Hinata lagi. Dia menatap tumpukan berkas yang dipegang Neji dengan tangan kanannya.

Neji sebenarnya berniat duduk. Namun itu adalah niatnya sebelum ada orang yang mengangetkannya dari belakang.

"Hoi! _Pak Ketua!_ Bukannya Kerja malah nggodain cewek." ucap Seorang gadis bercepol dari belakang Neji.

"Oh Tenten?" tanya Neji ke Tenten. "Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya nya lagi.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu siap! bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengcopy proposalnya saat berkasanya masih kau pegangi!" ucap Tenten.

Oh, Benar. Neji lalu memberikan kertas yang ada di tangannya setelah meminta maaf.

"Kita masih ada urusan di Ruang OSIS. Istirahat sebentar, Bukannya lekas kembali, Tau taunya malah ada di sini bersama-huh?" Tenten berhenti bicara sejenak mengamati gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Halo." ucap Hinata kepada Tenten.

Yah, Bahkan Seorang tenten pun pasti menyadari. Kalau Neji dan Gadis ini memiliki mata yang sama.

"H-halo." ucap Tenten lagi.

"Hn. Dia sepupuku. Hinata." ucap Neji lagi. Menjelaskan, Saat melihat raut muka aneh Tenten.

"Salam kenal." ucap Hinata lagi.

"Err.. S-salam kenal." Tenten hanya menjawab sembari mengangguk. Sebelum dia menyeret Neji pergi dari situ.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11.45, Dimana seharusnya jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Di kelas 1-4 Dimana Para muridnya kini tengah kusyuk mendengarkan pelajaran Antropologi yang diampu oleh Kurenai-sensei. Sepertinya semua murid sangat fokus memperhatikan.

Oh, kecuali seseorang. Karena dia sedang menulis sesuatu. Namun sepertinya kegiatannya menulis tidak berjalan baik, Terlihat dari bertebarnya remasan kertas yang hampir berserakan dimana mana.

Sesekali dia terlihat mengigit pensil dan menampakkan raut tak lama dia akhirnya meremas kertasnya kembali.

Sayangnya kali ini. Kurenai-sensei menyadari ada yang aneh di barisan belakang.

".. Maka dari itu.. Kita- Matsuri-chan!" bentak Kurenai-sensei kepada Matsuri. Membuat Matsuri menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Y-YA!" Balasnya karena kaget.

Yukata yang duduknya ada di barisan dari depan. Menoleh ke belakang melihat Matsuri. Dia melotot tak percaya dengan keadaan bangku Matsuri yang penuh kertas.

"Apa pengertian umum dari Kepercayaan **Animisme?!"** tanya Kurenai kepada Matsuri.

"Err.. A-Ano.. Animisme adalah konsep kepercayaan terhadap roh-sensei!" ucap Matsuri tegas.

Kurenai mengangguk. Berarti gadis ini masih memperhatikan.

"Benar. Animisme adalah konsep dimana blablablablabla. . . ."

"Fyuh!" Matsuri mengelus dadanya sendiri. Untung ini pelajaran Antropologi. bila sekarang adalah Akuntansi dasar. Pasti Matsuri sudah kena serangan jantung.

.

Yukata masih belum memperhatikan ke depan saat Kurenai Sensei menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Dia malah menatap heran Matsuri yang merapikan barang barangnya dan mengendap endap menuju pintu belakang sembari menenteng buku tulisnya.

Membuat Yukata melongo tidak percaya menatap bayangan Matsuri yang hilang keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"..Jangan lagi.." gumam Yukata.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Yah Ini memang hari yang lamban. Semua orang berharap kalau jam segera menunjukkan waktu sore. Dengan begitu, Semua yang bersekolah bahkan bekerja. Bisa segera pulang untuk merebahkan badan atau bertemu dengan keluarga tercinta.

Waktu bahkan lebih lambat di kelas 2-1 dimana mereka sekarang tengah tidak melakukan apapun. Alias jam kosong. Ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila jam kosong? Bercerita dengan temanmu? Tidur? Atau bahkan menghilang dari kelas dan minggat?

"Bisa bisanya kalian tidak masuk sewaktu jam pelajaran Matematika tadi!" bentak Sakura kepada ketiga pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"..." Namun ketiganya malah diam.

"Apa kalian tau kalau Anko-sensei sangat disiplin dengan waktu?!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kami hanya sedang banyak pikiran." ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Omong kosong! Kau tau kan kalau aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas kelas ini!" bentak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Naruto malah bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh.

Sontak itu membuat urat nadi di kepala Sakura timbul.

"Ka-Re-Na! Aku ketua kelas kalian! Shanaro!" bentak Sakura lagi.

Yang Sasuke heran. Kenapa Sakura bahkan tumben tumbennya peduli dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Sepertinya dia sedang bad mood.

Yah, Sasuke sudah pernah mencoba. Berdebat dengan perempuan sama saja kalah sebelum dimulai. Jadi Sasuke tidak mau mencobanya.

Seperti kata orang. Lelaki hidup berdasarkan logika. Dan wanita hidup berdasarkan perasaan.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana. Nampak Shion yang tengah menatap Naruto intens. Naruto tak lama menyadarinya. Dia sedikit merinding saat dilihatnya Shion tersenyum manis sembari menampakkan pipi memerah.

Membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun pandangannya harus jatuh ke Hinata yang tengah diajak ngobrol Ino. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto cukup lama menatap Sebelum pandangannya beralih ke Shion lagi.

Lalu Kembali ke Hinata.

Ke Shion.

Hinata.

Shion.

Hinata.

Karin.

"Hah?" Naruto harus menyipitkan mata saat dia mendapati Karin tengah menatapnya dengan deathglare. Sembari memegang botol minumnya yang sudah kosong. Karin menampakkan raut yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Lalu pandangannya kembali ke Sakura.

"Oi. kau dengar tidak Sih Naruto." ucap Sakura.

Naruto menatap Keempat gadis ini bergantian.

Serius.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan para gadis ini.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Akhirnya. Bel pulang yang ditunggu berbunyi juga. Ini adalah saatnya semua murid pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mereka kini sudah berjalan malas menyusuri lorong lantai 3. Dan mereka secepatnya ingin segera pulang. Mengingat sepertinya hari sedikit mendung. Well, Bukan hobi mereka untuk berlama lama di sekolah.

Mereka berjalan pelan, itu sebelum mereka melewati sebuah pintu dan mendengar suara barang jatuh.

Gdubrak!

Mereka lantas berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu.

"Hah? Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Kakashi yang tengah terduduk di lantai ruangan itu.

"Oh. kalian." ucap Kakashi santai. Padahal jelas sekali kalau dia barusaja terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Kakashi lantas berdiri dan tersenyum. Meski senyumannya tidak terlihat.

Naruto yang penasaran pun masuk mencoba melihat ruangan itu. Naruto sering melihat pintu ini. Namun dia baru bentuk di dalamnya sekarang.

Ruangan ini kecil. dimana di tengahnya terdapat meja persegi panjang besar dan dua rak di kanan dan kiri. Naruto juga melihat sebuah meja dan loker.

"Ini ruangan apa Sensei?" tanya Naruto. Yah Ruangan yang cukup kotor dan terlihat berdebu. dan ada beberapa box yang tertumpuk.

"Sebenarnya aku disuruh Tsunade untuk membersihkan ruangan ini karena akan digunakan untuk kepentingan festival." ucap Kakashi santai.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau yang disuruh sensei?" tanya Shikamaru. Aneh saja melihat Kakashi membersihkan sesuatu.

Kakashi malah tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Sebenarnya Aku seharusnya bersama Azuma-sensei. Tapi karena dia ada urusan. Jadi aku harus terpaksa melakukannya sendiri." ucap Kakashi.

Entah kenapa Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ne.. Kakashi-sensei? Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru sekarang yang menatap Naruto aneh. Tumben.

"Ho? Kalian mau membantu?" tanya Kakashi senang.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto lagi.

Oke itu aneh. Bahkan Bukan hanya Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang merasa aneh. Namun Kakashi juga demikian. Kakashi sudah membaca berkali kali ringkasan kepribadian Naruto sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan Kakashi cukup yakin kalau dia pernah membaca kalau Naruto memiliki masalah tentang kepeduilan terhadap lingkungan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling tatap. Mengisyaratkan tatapan tanya kepada satu sama lain. Namun mereka akhirnya mengikuti Naruto juga.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin ikut membantu. Namun itu sebelum dia dicegah Naruto.

"Sasuke.. Setidaknya salah satu dari kita harus pulang." ucap Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau tau sore yang mendung. Setidaknya ada yang harus memastikan rumah kita baik baik saja." ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Namun akhirnya dia menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tau apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, Tentu.. Dua orang sudah lebih dari cukup." ucap Kakashi.

Well Sasuke tidak mengerti. Namun sepertinya dia bisa pulang sekarang. Walaupun sendiri. Tapi tak masalah.

.

"Oh, dan Sasuke." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Pastikan kalau Fox ada di rumah saat turun hujan." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Jadi itu maksudnya?.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebelum dia melangkah turun menuju gerbang utama Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

"Ne.. Kakashi Sensei. Mau kita kemanakan Box Box besar ini?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kakashi.

"Oh kita taruh dulu di luar." ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah."

Kakashi tersenyum.

Mereka sudah banyak berubah.

.

 _"Cara terbaik melupakan sesuatu adalah. Dengan cara mengisi waktu dengan sesuatu yang menurutmu benar."_

 _._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Author Note(s) :** Hi.. Hanzama Is Back.. Gomen apdet lama. Hanzama baru saja slesai menjalani UAS. Jadi maap hilang tanpa jejak.

Okesip.. Ini chapter yang pendek. Sebenarnya Hanzama ingin mencoba kembali ke jalan cerita. jadi maaf kalau humornya tidak selalu muncul. Ini buntut chapter kemarin btw..

Oke.. Sebelum saya akhiri.

.

 **BONUS(+)**

Malam hari di sebuah cafe.

"Maaf Merepotkanmu Tsunade-sama." ucap Seorang gadis berambut merah.

Tsunade kini tengah duduk di sebuah cafe bersama dua orang gadis.

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa apa.. Kalian Sudah jauh datang dari Iwa Art Academy untuk mengsukseskan festival ini. Tidak mungkin aku tidak membantu kalian bukan?" ucap Tsunade senang.

"Hehe.." salah satu gadis itu hanya tertawa.

"Jadi? Kalian akan berada di Konoha selama Tiga minggu kan?" tanya Tsunade. Dia melirik sebuah kotak kaca yang dibawa salah satu gadis itu.

"Ya. Dua atau tiga minggu mungkin. Saat semua sudah beres. Kami akan langsung pulang ke iwa. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkanmu." ucap gadis berambut merah itu lagi.

Tsuande mengibaskan tangannya.

"Alah jangan begitu. Tugasku hanya mencarikan kalian tempat tinggal sementara kan? Tugas kalian lebih sulit karena kalian harus mengurus festival ini. hahaha.." lanjut Tsunade.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih Banyak Tsunade-sama."

"Oh.. iya.. Omong-Omong. Bagaimana keadaan kepala sekolah kalian?" tanya Tsuande.

"Orochimaru-sama sehat walafiat kok hehe."

"Hahahaha.. Benar juga. Mana mungkin orang itu sakit."

.

"Aku harap festival ini berjalan lancar." ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Iwa-Art akan melakukan konstribusi yang terbaik."

.

.

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	36. 36 (Strangers)

**chapter 36 :** _Strangers_

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mejauhi gerbang konoha gakuen. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia pulang sendiri semenjak mereka bertiga pindah.

Memang rasanya aneh bagi Sasuke. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Namun Sasuke hanya tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kendaraan. Karena ada sesuatu yang lebih menganggu pikirannya semenjak kemarin.

Ini hanya perasaan Sasuke atau memang hanya dia yang peduli dengan persediaan makanan.

 _'Cih.'_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

Sasuke memang merasa kalau sepertinya Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Mengingat dia adalah yang tiap harinya memasak.

Yah, Sasuke memang harus mencari cara. Karena mereka 'berdua' sepertinya tidak bisa diandalkan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mencoba memikirkannya matang matang. Ya! Dia harus mencari cara untuk makan beberapa hari kedepan. Atau setidaknya mencari pekerjaan lah.

Memang sih. Insting mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup. Namun logika membantah, kalau _**Kau tidak bisa bekerja di pagi hari dan mendapat gaji di sore hari.**_

 **.**

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sekarang sangat merindukan uang lebih dari rumahnya sendiri.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hazama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Lets See..**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Malam Hari - Home Sweet Home**_

"..ne Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu kenapa mata-mata selalu mengenakan setelan jas?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"..."

Entah kenapa mereka berdua.. Err, Bertiga kalau Fox dihitung. sekarang tengah terdiam di depan televisi dan menonton tayangan James Bond. Yah, Larut malam adalah watunya film di televisi kau tau?

"Mana ku tau."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke sedikit kurang puas.

"Cih, Aku pikir **Uchiha tau segalanya.** "

Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis.

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

"OH BENAR JUGA!" Teriak Naruto. Membuat Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan remote televisi yang dia pegang.

Tak lama Shikamaru datang dari kamarnya. Naruto tanpa aba aba langsung menarik lengan Shikamaru,

"Oi kau kenapa Nar-" Shikamaru berniat bertanya.

Namun Naruto sudah menyeretnya naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap penuh tanya, Bahkan Langkah kaki mereka yang keras membuat Fox terlonjak kaget ke pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menatap Fox. Namun Fox hanya balik menatap Sasuke dan mengeong.

Sembari memangku Fox, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali memperhatikan layar televisi.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP.

15 menit berlalu sebelum Naruto turun.

Sasuke pun menoleh menatap Naruto lagi.

"..."

Naruto tersenyum puas.

Di mata Sasuke. Naruto kini tengah mengenakan Setelan Tuxedo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke malah diam.

"Huh! Kenapa Kau masih duduk! Kenakan pakaianmu, Ini waktunya beraksi _**Captain Uchiha**_ _."_

"..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Tunggu dulu.

.

Nada suara ini.

.

Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah NaruThor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodo-"

 _"HAHAHAHAHA..Eheh.. Ehem."_

"Oi. Tuxedo itu bukan punyamu. Berhentilah Memainkanny-"

 _"YAHAHAHAHAHA.. Uhuk Uhuk Err Bukan."_

"Hah?"

 _"WEKEKEKEKEKEKE.."_

"Err.."

 _"Um.. Mungkin Sedikit lebih Halus.. NYAHA-"_

"Woi!"

Sepertinya Kata Kata Sasuke tidak digubris oleh Naruto yang tengah sibuk mencoba menirukan tawa Bos mafia.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Sekarang Tawa Naruto mirip seperti tawa Adudu.

"Oi! Diam Dobe kau menganggu tetangga!" bentak Sasuke kepada Naruto. Ya, Tidak lucu kan kalau seluruh warga berbondong bondung kemari dan menggrebek mereka bertiga Karena Naruto berisik.

Naruto malah tersenyum Sinis.

"Hn.. Aku adalah **Diktator**." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan. Yah, Kesan pertama Sasuke melihat orang mengenakan setelan Tuxedo adalah _'Tikus Berdasi'_

"Bukan **Diktator** tapi _Koruptor_." ucap Sasuke ketus.

" **Diktator!** " balas Naruto.

" _Koruptor._ "

" **Professor!"**

" _Witch Doctor._ "

" **Terminator!"**

" _Vibrator._ "

.

"..." Naruto diam. Ah, Dia tidak terlalu hapal kosakata inggris.

"..." Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kau mengejekku eh?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto memang tidak mengerti Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto yakin kalau dia sedang diejek.

"..." Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"TEMEE!"

TOK TOK TOK.

"Hah?"

Sayangnya Kegiatan Mereka harus diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu.

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludah. Jangan jangan itu warga!

Tak lama Shikamaru turun dari lantai dua. Dia menguap lebar. Yah, Siapa Sangka kalau Naruto hanya minta ditemani naik ke loteng hanya untuk mengambil setelan jas. Penakut.

TOK TOK TOK.

Ketukan di muka pintu terdengar semakin keras.

"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh ke ruang depan. Memastikan kalau memang ada yang mengetuk pintu. Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini?

Dia lalu menghampiri pintu depan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa kalau itu adalah para tetangganya yang terganggu, hanya pura pura tidak tau dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

 _._

 _ **~IWDWIW~**_

 _._

 _Cklek._

"Hah?" Shikamaru hanya melongo melihat orang yang sangat dikenalinya ada di depan pintu.

"Siapa itu Shikama-Huh?" Naruto juta tak kalah terkejut saat melihat Tsunade ada di depan pintu. Anehnya. Dia membawa orang lain yang mereka tidak kenal bersamanya.

.

"Yosh. Untuk sementara. Kalian bisa tinggal disini." ucap Tsunade asal masuk dan berbicara dengan dua orang yang datang bersamanya. Err. Lebih tepatnya dua prempuan.

"Apa yang kau lakuka Tsun-" Shikamaru hanya mencoba menuding Tsunade karena asal masuk dan membawa dua orang prempuan bersamanya.

Namun Tsunade tidak menggubris dan malah menatap Naruto.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu Naruto? Dapat dari mana?" tanya Tsunade.

"Err.." Naruto tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Tsunade malah menyodorkan **Kotak kaca besar** kepada Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat Naruto hampir terhuyung karena berat dari kotak itu.

.

"Err.. Jadi kami akan tinggal disini?" Ucap Perempuan berambut merah. Dia menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto intens. Gadis itu mencoba menelaah kenapa dia dibawa ke tempat seperti ini oleh Tsunade.

"Yup." Tsunade malah tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menjawab senang.

"Ano.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia menatap dua orang gadis yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali.

Satunya berambut kemerahan. Dan yang satu berambut hijau.

Sedangkan Shikamaru juga menatap heran. Hal yang menganggu pikirannya adalah. Deretan tas dan koper yang mereka bawa. Jangan Jangan..

.

.

"Oh Ya.. Ini adalah Sara.. Dan Ini Fuu." ucap Tsunade menunjuk kedua gadis itu.

"..."

"Mereka adalah murid dari _Sekolah Khusus perempuan_ _**Iwa Art Accademy**_ _._ Dua sampai tiga minggu kedepan. Mereka akan tinggal disini." ucap Tsunade riang.

.

.

"Hah?!" Teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda!" balas Shikamaru.

Tsunade malah menghela nafas panjang. Tsunade sudah memperkirakan kalau reaksi mereka akan seperti ini.

"Err.. Tsunade-sama? Jadi mereka tinggal disini?" tanya Sara kepada Tsunade. Kedua lelaki yang ada di depannya lah yang dia maksud.

Tsunade mengangguk.

Oke, Sekarang gadis ini mulai berpikir. Kalian tau? Sebenarnya dia dan Fuu hanyalah orang yang di amanahi oleh ketua OSIS Iwa-Art untuk mempersiapkan segala tetek bengek festifal di Konoha nanti, Karena sang ketua OSIS Iwa-Art, Yugito-san. Sedang ada urusan lain.

Dan Karena jarak dari Iwa-Art ke Konoha Gakuen Sangat jauh. Yugito-san Mengajukan permintaan kepada Tsunade untuk mencarikan mereka tempat tinggal sementara selama mereka melakukan tugasnya.

Yang membuat dia tidak habis pikir adalah Tsuande-sama membawa mereka ke rumah laki-laki

.

"..Nah Karena itu lah. Aku meminta kalian untuk menjaga mereka selama mereka ada di konoha." ucap Tsunade kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Oi tunggu dulu.. Ini tidak masuk dalam perjanjian kau tau?" ucap Shikamaru mencoba membantah.

Sara mengernyitkan dahi. _Apaan maksudnya perjanjian?_

"Banyak hal yang berubah Bocah. Apa kau tega membiarkan dua gadis cantik ini tidur di jalanan? Mereka datang jauh jauh dari iwa tau!" ucap Tsunade tak kalah tegas.

Sara sedikit melirik aneh ke Tsunade.

"T-Tapi.. Ini tidak masuk akal!" bentah Shikamaru lagi. "... Maksudku.. Apa umum kalau kau membiarkan dua orang gadis tinggal di rumah yang ditempati oleh laki-laki?!" tanya Shikamaru tegas.

Tsunade malah tersenyum iblis.

"Justru karena Laki-Lakinya adalah kalian, Aku jadi punya alasan untuk menyalahkan kalian apabila terjadi apa apa kepada mereka berdua." ucap Tsunade menuding Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Yah. Ciri Khas Tsunade. **Sialan seperti biasanya.**

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia tidak bersuara semenjak dari tadi.

"Huh?" Cukup lama Naruto memegang kotak kaca besar yang diberikan Tsunade tadi. Namun Naruto baru menyadari isinya saat dilihatnya benda yang ada di dalam kotak kaca itu bergerak.

"WHOYAA!" Teriak Naruto daat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah kumbang aneh yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Hiiiy~" Ucap Naruto ngeri. Dia meletakkan dengan kasar kotak itu ke atas sofa.

"Hoi.. Hati-Hati dengan itu.. Kau bisa melukai _Choumei._ " ucap Sang gadis berambut hijau. Dia menatap Naruto sebal saat Naruto dengan sengaja menghempaskan kotak kacanya ke sofa.

"M-Makhluk Aneh A-Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat kumbang sebesar itu.

"Ih. Dasar tidak sopan.. Itu Peliharaan Fuu tau." ucap Fuu lagi

"P-Peliharaan?" Naruto hampir saja jantungan tadi. Yah, Mengetahui Hewan aneh ini akan ada di rumah. Membuat Naruto jadi enggan dengan permintaan Tsunade.

.

 **"Asal kalian tau. Aku tidak meminta izin kepada kalian. Terima atau tidak. Mereka sekarang akan ada di sini."** ucap Tsunade.

Shikamaru menatap Tsunade malas.

Sial memang.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dalam.

"Naruto. Tolong bawakan tas mereka ke kamar yang kosong." ucap Tsunade memerintah Naruto.

"a-?" Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantah namun dia keburu di dorong maju oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade lalu mengisyaratkan Fuu untuk mengikuti Naruto. Dengan santai dia membawa kotak kaca besarnya dan mengikuti Naruto.

Pandangan Tsunade lalu beralih ke Sara.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." ucap Tsunade lagi.

Err.. Sara tidak begitu mengerti namun dia hanya mengangguk kepada Tsunade. Yah, Ini memang cukup aneh, Karena Tsunade membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu buruk, mengingat dia tidak membayar disini. Tentu Sara tidak mengharapkan dia diberi sebuah hotel mewah untuk tempat tinggal.

walaupun sepertinya penghuni disini sedikit meragukan. Namun Kepala sekolahnya, Orochimaru-sama bilang, Kalau dia bisa mempercayai Tsunade. Dan setau Sara. Orochimaru-sama bukan seorang pembohong.

Yah, Sara bisa menerimanya.

Lagipula. Ini hanya sementara.

"Pergilah melihat lihat." ucap Tsunade lagi.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Naruto mengela nafas dalam sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 2. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat gadis yang mengikutinya. Namun Gadis itu sepertinya hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri sembari membawa kotak kacanya.

Oke ini aneh kenapa tiba tiba Tsunade membawa dua orang perempuan ke sini. Lagipula siapa mereka.

"Ne Nee." ucap gadis itu kepada Naruto.

Membuat Naruto yang melamun terkaget dan tersandung tangga. Dia susah payah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. sampai dia akhirnya imbang kembali karena bersandar ke tembok. fyuh.

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto terbata. Sedikit emosi.

"Kamu.. Siapa nama kamu.." ucap Fuu lagi. Dia menatap Naruto.

"Eh err.. Naruto Namikaze." ucap Naruto ragu.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Nama Fuu Adalah Fuu," balas gadis itu. Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Naruto hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

".. Salam kenal, Naruru." Lanjut Fuu lagi.

Naruto hampir terpleset lagi saat namanya salah diucapkan.

.

Skip.

"Hm, Aku tidak tau apa maksud Tsunade.. Namun bila ini memang terpaksa.. Kalian bisa tidur disini." ucap Naruto kepada gadis berambut Hijau yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Walaupun nada suarannya sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Mereka sudah sampai ke kamar yang memang tidak dipakai.

Yah, Naruto cukup tau kalau membantah Tsunade itu hal yang sia sia.

"Um. Terimakasih." ucap Fuu kemudian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu meletakkan koper yang dia bawa di dekat ranjang tempat tidur.

"Dan.. Err.. Kau bisa meletakkan. Peliharaanmu di. Eng.." Naruto Melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar. ".. Disini atau .. Tempat yang kau inginkan." ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk meja kecil tak jauh dari situ.

Namun Fuu malah memeluk erat kotak kacanya.

"Fuu Akan mengurus Choumei sendiri." ucap Fuu kemudian.

Naruto menatap Kumbang itu sembari bergidik ngeri. Dimana dia mencapatkan hewan seperti itu? Hutan blantara?

Hiiy~

"B-baiklah. Aku akan mencari kasur tambahan.. Sebaiknya kau merapikan barang barangmu." ucap Naruto lagi. Dia lalu berlalu pergi.

Yah, Kamar yang ditempati oleh Kedua tamu mereka adalah kamar di lantai dua dimana kamar itu bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto. Dan karena di rumah ini hanya ada empat kamar tidur. Jadi Kedua tamunya sepertinya harus berbagi.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Sara kini tengah mengecek seisi rumah. Mengabaikan dua pemuda penghuni lain rumah ini. Sara dengan santainya berjalan melihat lihat.

Sesampainya di dapur. Dia menatap takjub dapur yang terlihat lumayan bersih. Yah, Sebenarnya bisa dibilang sedikit kotor. Namun untuk ukuran tempat tinggal para laki-laki. Ini cukup bersih.

"Nyaww~"

"Huh?" Sara menajamkan matanya karena dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Nyaww."

Ah, Di bawah kakinya kini, Tengah berdiri seekor kucing oranye bermata merah yang terlihat sangat lucu di mata Sara.

 _Apa ini peliharaan mereka berdua?_ Gumam Sara dalam hati.

Sara lalu menggendong kucing kecil itu.

Kya. Lucunya.

CKLEK.

Tak Lama terdengar suara pintu di buka. Dari arah kamar mandi. Nampaklah seorang yang muncul.

.

.

Sasuke Menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi saat dia slesai menggunakannya. Saat dia berniat menuju Kamarnya. Dia melihat Sosok gadis asing berdiri di dapur-nya sembari menggendong Fox.

Tunggu dulu..

Sasuke mencoba menatap gadis yang ada di depannya.

Sara pun demikian. Dia sedikir terkejut dengan kehadiran orang ini. Dia bahkan tidak tau siapa orang yang ada di depannya. Yang dia tau. Laki laki ini tampan.

.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"S-Siapa kau?"

"... Kau Siapa?"

.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Shikamaru menatap kepergian mobil Tsunade dengan tatapan malas.

"Huh~" Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Shikamaru sudah mencobanya. Berdebat dengan Tsuande. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Shikamaru lalu menoleh ke dalam rumah. Dia berjalan malas masuk ke rumah. Namun harus tertunda oleh Sasuke yang malah keluar.

"Siapa gadis yang ada di dalam?" tanya Sasuke mengisyaratkan menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"Murid Iwa-Art,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Terdengar nada kurang menerima dari Sasuke.

"Hn.. Tsunade.." ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Huh?"

.

.

What the Hell Just happening?

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Foala~ Hanzama Is back. Ketemu lagi dengan Saya, Chapter baru is up. dan saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa. dan Yah, Satu lagi chapter pendek.. Entah kenapa Hanzama akhir akhir ini gak bisa menuhi lembar wordpad lebih dari 3K -_-

But, mungkin saya akan apdet chapter pendek cepat, atau chapter panjang lama. atau mungkin chapter pendek lama, untuk kedepannya.

dan kenapa saya masukin Dua cwe ini ke markas Trio Goofy-Goober? sebenarnya saya merasa, kepribadian mereka cocok aja buwat memporak-porandakan kehidupan trio wolfgang-amadeus-tentacles

Yang masih ingat. Sara muncul di Movie Naruto The Lost Tower. Thx

Mungkin itu aja sih, Kita akan bertemu Trio Smity-Werben-jeger-man-jensen lagi di chap depan.

But, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks For Reading.. See you in the next chap.. And still.. Stay awesome..

 _._

 _ **Corat Coret - KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_


	37. 37 (The Day Game)

**Chapter 37 :** _The Day Game_

 _._

 _Tengah Malam._

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto kini tengah duduk bersila di ruang TV. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar sembari ditemani lilin yang ada tepat di tengah mereka.

Ya, Semua orang juga tau. Menjaga lilin di tengah malam adalah salah satu teknik pesugiha-err.. Maksudku. Mereka sekarang tengah mendiskusikan hal yang penting. Bukannya lekas tidur karena hari hampir menjelang fajar, Mereka nyatanya masih terjaga.

"..sudah kubilang, Ini bahaya kan? Membiarkan dua orang gadis tinggal disini." ucap Sasuke. Nadanya teramat pelan karena dia tidak mau membangunkan 'orang asing' yang kini tengah ada di lantai dua.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah tangga yang gelap. Lampu memang dimatikan karena ini sudah malam. Satu satunya cahaya yang ada adalah lilin yang sudah memendek di depan mereka.

".. Ini kesalahan Tsunade." ucap Sasuke lagi. Yah, Ini bisa menjadi hal repot lagi. Tau kan? Sasuke sangat sensitif dengan persediaan makanan. Sekarang Sasuke harus memasak bukan hanya untuk mereka bertiga. Melainkan berlima.

Enam kalau Fox dihitung.

Naruto yang ikut ada di situ hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah ini.

".. Sebenarnya ini tidak seburuk itu.." ucap Naruto. Membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap Naruto aneh.

"Hah?!"

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menampakkan muka 'kau gilaa' hanya membalas pelan.

"W-Well.. Kita tidak punya pilihan kan. Mereka tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi." ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menepuk mukanya sendiri. Serius, Sifat baru Naruto yang 'mudah terima' ini membuat segelanya lebih aneh. Maksudku, pergi kemana Sosok bocah pirang egois yang tidak mau berbagi itu sekarang? Entah apa, Sepertinya Sasuke sadar kalau kepala Naruto memang sudah 'tersoroti'.

"Bukan itu maksudku Naruto. Aku bicara soal **persediaan makanan!** " ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Err.. Mereka hanya gadis kurus. Mereka tidak makan banyak." ucap Naruto. Dia memasang pose berpikir. Dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan.

"Kau jangan tertipu dengan perempuan Naruto." Shikamaru menyahuti.

"..."

"Prempuan, sekurus apapun, mereka makannya banyak. Itulah prempuan." lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto malah menatap bosan Shikamaru yang terlihat serius.

"Prempuan akan makan sesuai dengan kapasitas perut mereka Shika-!" balas Naruto. Namun Shikamaru memotong.

Shikamaru mengusap tangannya yang dingin.

".. Mereka lebih dari itu.. Kau tau, Mereka mereka punya alasan untuk.. Err.." Shikamaru mengantungkan kalimatnya. Mukanya memerah.

Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran.

Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu kalimat Shikamaru dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Untuk?"

"Um. Kau tau kan.. Memberi makan..-" Shikamaru melakukan gerakan menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Dan melakukan gerakan membentuk sebuah balon di dadanya.

Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memerah.

.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

"..."

.

.

Tiba tiba.

 _".. Ne Kalian Ngapain?"_

"AKH!" Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut saat dia mendapati gadis berambut hijau sudah ada di sana dan ikutan duduk.

.

.

"S-Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis ini.

"..Fuu disini dari tadi." ucap Gadis itu pelan.

"K-Kenapa belum tidur?!" ucap Shikamaru. Nadanya sedikit keras.

.

.

"Um.. Fuu Lapar."

"..."

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

 **.**

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya seperti biasa pagi ini. Seperti biasa. Dia mengecek jam melalui HP kecilnya sebelum dia berniat keluar menuju dapur.

Dia berjalan malas sembari mengucek matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Yah, Ini adalah hari yang lambat. Dan dia berani bertaruh kalau Naruto dan Shikamaru pasti belum bangun dari tidur mereka.

Cklek. Pintu kamarnya dia buka perlahan. Terkejut Sasuke karena di depan pintunya kini tengah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah yang sudah melipat tangan di dada sembari menatap Sasuke tajam.

Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap layaknya seorang pelajar. Bahkan bau Parfum khas prempuan terasa sekali di area tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Hng?" gumam Sasuke. Namun Sang gadis malah menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

"Kunci." ucap Gadis itu.

Sasuke malah diam mematung.

"Hoi! Kunci rumah! ya ampun!" ucap gadis itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Oh." Sasuke yang akhirnya mengerti hanya berjalan malas menuju mejanya dan mengambil kunci. Dia lalu kembali ke tempat gadis itu semula.

"Tsk. Matahari sudah meninggi kau tau? Apa kalian para lelaki tidak takut dihabisi waktu?" ucap Sara lagi saat Sasuke kembali menghampirinya membawa kunci.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari menatap Intens gadis yang ada di depannya.

dia cukup lama berpikir sebelum dia melepas satu kunci duplikat dan diberikannya kepada Sara.

Sara tentu mengernyitkan dahi saat dia malah diberi kunci duplikat. Namun gadis ini tidak ambil pusing.

"..."

Saat Siluet gadis ini berjalan menjauh. Sasuke sebenarnya berniat membuka pertanyaan. Namun dia tutup rapat kembali mulutnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menuju pintu depan. Sasuke lalu kembali ke kamar untuk meletakkan lagi kuncinya di meja.

Dan kebetulan yang pas. HP Sasuke berbunyi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi menatap HP nya. Nama 'alias' Tsunade lah yang terpampang manis di layar kotak kecil itu.

.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dari : _Raja Iblis_

 _Gadis yang tinggal di tempatmu. Mereka adalah Perwakilan Panitia dari Iwa-Art. Mereka yang akan ikut mengurusi festival di Konoha Gakuen nanti. Aku harap kalian berkenan membantu mereka apabila mereka mendapat kesulitan._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebelum dia meletakkan kembali HP nya dan menuju dapur.

 **.**

 _Di Dapur._

"Hm. Tumben masakanamu enak Sasuke." ucap Naruto saat dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru ingin masuk ke dapur.

"Hah?" Sasuke tentu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke berjalan santai menuju dapur. Yang mana Shikamaru sudah ada di sana. Dan tengah berkutat dengan sarapan paginya.

Yang membuat Sasuke terperangah tak percaya adalah kemarin-kemarin meja makan yang hanya berisi satu sampai dua piring. Kini lebih penuh dari biasanya.

Shikamaru yang berniat membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke. Hanya diam saat dilihatnya Sasuke malah mematung layaknya monumen perjuangan yang berdiri aneh dengan muka bertanya tanya.

Shikamaru yang melihat raut Sasuke segera sadar, sepertinya bukan Sasuke yang memasak.

"O-Oi Kau kenapa Sas-"

"HUH!" Sasuke malah berjalan pelan menuju lemari es tak jauh dari situ.

Cklek.

Dibukanya lemari ES kecil di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Kosong.

"S-Sasuk-"

BLAM!

Sasuke menutupnya dengan keras. Jelas saja, Karena yang dia cari tidak ada di tempatnya.

Sasuke lalu menatap meja makan yang tertata layaknya jamuan makan dengan berbagai lauk. Yah, Semua penghuni lemari ES nya sepertinya sudah berpindah.

"Err.." Shikamaru yang berniat menyuap sendok terakhirnya hanya meletakkan kembali sendok ke piring karena melihat Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan aneh.

Memikirkan siapa sosok oknum chef yang berkutat dengan bahan makanan hari ini membuat Sasuke ingin membanting lemari ES itu sekarang juga.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **SKIP**_

Jalanan yang sepi di Leaf Street. Pagi itu seperti biasa harus ditapaki oleh ketiga pemuda yang sedang menuju sekolah. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang mengobrol santai sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sasuke lebih terlihat pendiam seperti biasanya.

"..Itulah kenapa telur datang lebih dulu daripada ayam." ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi berbeda ceritanya kalau ayam yang kau maksudkan adalah ayam jantan Shika-"

Yah, Begitulah mereka. Mengabaikan Sasuke dan lebih memilih mengobrol santai saat menuju sekolah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Untuk menjaga kewarasan Kita sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah. Mereka bertiga harus menyipitkan mata saat melihat dua orang yang mereka kenali dari perawakannya malah diam di depan gerbang sekolah.

Memastikan siapa yang mereka lihat. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekat.

"Oii~ Naruru~" ucap Seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"..." Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan Fuu. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam mendekati pintu gerbang.

Sasuke yang melihat pasti kalau itu adalah para 'prempuan' malah mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya dan membiarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan di depan.

Saat mereka lebih dekat mereka menatap heran gerbang sekolah yang malah masih tertutup rapat.

"Huh?"

Shikamaru menatap kedua gadis itu. Namun Fuu dan Sara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Huh. Niatnya mau segera sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi saat sudah di depan mata. Eh, Malah gerbangnya belum dibuka. Sebenarnya jam belajar di sini mulai jam berapa sih?" tanya Sara heran. Dia menuding Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru malah tak kalah heran. Tunggu. Memang ini jam berapa. Kenapa gerbang belum dibuka.

Yah, Seharusnya jam segini adalah jam dimana satpam penjaga gerbang sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok sembari meminum soda kaleng. Dan itu adalah saat dimana gerbang ini sudah terbuka lebar.

.

Shikamaru medekati gerbang yang cukup lebar itu. Dengan sedikit usaha dia mencoba melihat ke pos satpam. Memastikan satpam kesayangan Konoha Gakuen berangkat kerja hari ini. Dia lalu mengamati ke seluruh halaman depan Konoha Gakuen. Sepi. Aneh.

Mengabaikan Shikamaru, Sara malah hanya berdiri gelisah. Sesekali dia melirik jam kecil yang ada di tangannya. Jam 08.15. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari janjinya dengan OSIS konoha Gakuen. Hahh. Siapa sangka berdiri di depan gerbang menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Sara lalu menatap ketiga lelaki yang ada di dekatnya. Mereka sepertinya santai sekali.

Yah, Itu membuktikan kalau mereka adalah tukang telat.

Tak lama mereka berdiri sebelum sebuah sepeda berhenti di tempat itu.

"Oi. Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan gerbang?" tanya Seseorang yang menaiki sepeda tersebut.

Mereka berlima menoleh. Ah, ini dia orangnya. Sang penjaga keamanan yang seharusnya ada di posnya. Sasuke menatap pak satpam itu. Lalu dia beralih ke kantong plastik yang dibawahnya.

 _'Bukannya menjaga pintu malah jajan.'_

"Kenapa gerbangnya tidak dibuka pak?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lah. Kan sekarang memang diliburkan. Hanya para panitia dan pengurus organisasi saja yang mungkin ada di sekolah sekarang. Kalian tau kan? Tsunade-sama kemarin mengumumkannya melalui pengeras suara." ucap Satpam penjanga gerbang santai.

Membuat Ketiga pemuda yang ada di situ mengernyitkan dahi. Pengeras suara? Apa iya?

Bahkan tidak satupun dari mereka yang ingat tentang itu.

"Em. Kalian tau kan. Hari ini ada _rapat besar_ dimana perwakilan kelas, perwakilan organisasi dan Panitia utama festival; dari Uzushio, Iwa-Art, dan Konoha Gakuen akan ada disini jam 9 nanti."

Mereka bertiga mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan pak satpam. Lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke Sara. Seakan meminta penjelasan. Namun Sara malah menatap ketiga pemuda ini dengan pandangan bosan.

Membuat Sasuke sedikit risih dengan raut wajah Sara.

Pak satpam lalu menatap gadis yang terlihat berbeda dari sragamnya.

"Eh dan kalian adalah?"

"Eh? Emm. Kami perwakilan panitia dari Iwa-Art. Ketua OSIS kami tidak bisa datang hari ini." ucap Sara menyalami pak satpam Konoha Gakuen."

"Oh. Hahahaha.. begitu ya?" Satpam itu malah tertawa. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya hahaha.." ucapnya ramah.

"Hm. Kami akan berusaha." balas Sara lagi.

.

"Oi apa yang _Sara_ lakukan. Ayo masuk." ucap Fuu setelah sekian lama. Dia mengajak Sara untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sabar kenapa si-hah?" Sara menatap aneh Fuu yang sudah ada di dalam atau tepatnya di balik gerbang.

"Fuu! Kau memanjat?!" ucap Sara kaget.

Fuu malah tersenyum. Dia menggeleng. Dia lalu menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya. Dimana ada pintu besi tepat di sebelah gerbang besar.

"Oh, Benar. Kalau kalian ingin masuk. Lewat pintu saja. gerbang ini mungkin tidak akan kubuka sebelum jam 9." ucap Pak satpam menunjuk ke pintu yang ditunjuk Fuu tadi. ".. Tadi yang lain juga masuk lewat situ." lanjutnya.

"Um. Terimakasih." balas Sara akhirnya sebelum dia menghampiri Fuu masuk. Meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang.

Sara hanya melirik Mereka bertiga, Sebelum akhirnya dia hilang ditelan pintu besi.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

"Hahh,, Anak muda memang menarik. mengingatkanku dengan jamanku SMA hahaha.." gumam pak satpam bicara sendiri. Saat Kedua gadis diajaknya bicara tadi sudak berlalu cukup jauh memasuki gedung utama Konoha Gakuen.

Yah memang menyenangkan merasakan kostalgia, Namun ketiga pemuda kita tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masa remaja sang petugas keamanan.

Pak satpam itu lalu melirik ketiga pemuda yang, masih berdiri disana.

"Eh? Kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Pak satpam kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

"..."

Ah, Jujur, Kalau hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran. Mereka lebih memilih pulang kerumah. Tau kan? Rapat besar adalah hal yang merepotkan. Dan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak terlibat didalamnya.

.

"Err. Kami-" Naruto berniat mencari alasan. Namun kata katanya harus dipotong oleh orang yang tiba tiba datang setelahnya.

"Naruto-senpai? Shikamaru-Senpai? Sasuke-senpai?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh.

Err. Ah gadis ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Matsuri kepada para seniornya. Dia barusaja sampai.

"..."

"K-Kau?"

"Em. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Mengembalikan pertanyaan Matsuri.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku disini untuk perwakilan Klub drama!" ucap Matsuri tegas.

Oh benar.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Huh? Oh. Tadinya sih aku bersama Gaara-senpai.. Tapi karena Gaara-senpai kena flu, jadi aku akhirnya sendiri." ucap Matsuri.

"..." Mereka bertiga hanya diam. Mereka tidak tau harus membalas apa.

Namun Matsuri malah menatap ketiga senpainya dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu dia tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat gerak gerik Matsuri. Mulai merasa tidak enak.

 _'Jangan katakan..'_

 _._

 _._

"Oh Benar. Kenapa kalian tidak ikut denganku saja?"

Ah.

 _'Dia mengatakannya..'_

"Eh Err..?" Mereka bertiga malah diam. Yah, Bingung mau menjawab apa. Jujur, Mereka sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan hal hal berbau formal seperti ini.

Yah, Hal ini membuat Mereka ingin segera lari dari situ.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling lirik. tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai memberi alasan. Membuat Suasana menjadi sedkit canggung.

.

"Sebenarnya kami ada urusan." ucap Shikamaru akhirnya.

Diikuti oleh anggukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. _'Nice Shikamaru!' Batinnya._

Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya dia belum menyerah.

"Urusan apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ah, Dasar prempuan. Tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir.

.

"Y-Ya. Sebenarnya Sasuke terkena diare." ucap Naruto memberi alasan lain.

Sasuke dengan keget menoleh. Dia menatap Naruto galak. Sialan.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak membalas dan hanya diam. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke. Matsuri malah menatap Naruto bosan.

"Sasuke-senpai terlihat baik baik saja." ucap Matsuri.

Ah, Serius. alasan apa yang bisa membuat Gadis ini menyerah.

"Ayolah. Lagipula ini hanya sebentar. Mungkin hanya beberapa pengarahan. Aku yakin kalau para panitia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. **Dan kita hanya tinggal duduk diam dan mendengarkan."** ucap Matsuri lagi.

Ah, Sekarang mereka bertiga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Gadis itu benar bocah. Rapat besar tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Mungkin hanya 30 menit berlangsung." sambung Pak satpam.

Membuat Sasuke menatap Satpam ini dengan pandangan aneh karena membela Matsuri.

.

Matsuri melihat wajah ketiga senpainya yang masih ragu ragu.

"Ayolah senpai. Temani aku." ucap Matsuri memohon dengan halus.

Oke, itu sedikit banyak melunakan hati mereka bertiga. Tapi masih belum cukup untuk membuat mereka merubah pikiran.

.

.

Matsuri menghela nafas.

"Please.. Temani aku dan nanti akan aku traktir makan siang." lanjut Matsuri lagi.

.

.

.

Dan.. Tawaran makan siang akhirnya berhasil membeli harga diri mereka bertiga.

.

.

Oh tidak. aku bercanda.

.

.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan makan siang.

Mereka hanya tidak mau membiarkan seorang gadis cantik datang sendiri di sebuah rapat yang menakutkan. Yah, Itulah mereka. **Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan hari** - _ehem._

 _ **.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(** _ **s**_ **)** : Yosha~ Hanzama Is Back. Err.. Hanzama tidak tau harus memulainya darimana. Namun seperti biasa. Ini adalah sekian kalinya saya apdet lama. jadi maap lagi. -_-

Seperti kata pepatah. _"Sedikit demi sedikit, lama lama mencapai langit."_ (bodo amat dengan bukit. Hanzama merasa bukit kurang tinggi untuk menampung sebuah impian.) **#Abaikan**

..

Oke, We back here. And I'm so glad to continue this shit story for you guys. Dan Hanzama bingung mau menambahkan apa lagi. terutama dengan keberadaan _shikamaru_ disini. Jujur, Hanzama sedikit putus asa untuk membuat special event untuk salah satu maskot kita ini.

Keberadaannya dari chapter 1 mungkin dirasa bagaikan hanya seorang pelengkap (mungkin =.=). Namun Hanzama merasa kalau itu seakan sudah menjadi ciri khas Shikamaru di fanfic ini. Tapi di lain sisi. Shikamaru memberikan lebih banyak Sisi positif dibandingkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan Hanzama sebenarnya sedikit banyak enggan untuk merubah posisi dari Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa. Hanzama hanya merasa, Kepribadiannya yang santai dan relax di segala situasi membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman, Di segi Hanzama menulis tentu.

Mungkin ini hanya Hanzama, tapi Di banyak fanfic yang Hanzama baca, Hanzama terkadang menemui fanfic yang memiliki cerita yang bagus, Namun Hanzama terkadang malas untuk menyelesaikan membaca cerita karena Hanzama merasa kurang ada penengah antara tiap tokoh yang memiliki konflik batin. (Yah, ini hanya opini sih..)

Dan entah kenapa. Hanzama sangat bersyukur Hanzama menaruh 3 bukannya 2 tokoh utama disini.

Yah, Benar. Hanzama sadar kalau cerita ini masih banyak kesalahan. Dimana dari segi **idenya yang monoton. Setiap event yang sama persis dengan fanfic lain** dan mungkin **gaya penulisan yang acak acakan.**

Tapi ayolah, Kita disini tidak mencari ' _An original story of epic Author'_ kan? Jujur, Siapa dari reader yang mampir ke fanfiction untuk mencari penulis berbakat?

Hanzama cukup yakin tidak ada.

Kita disini mencari Hiburan.

Dan Hanzama hanya ingin menghibur. Itu saja. Hanzama tidak mencari dukungan financial. Bah, siapa juga yang mau membayar Hanzama untuk ini. Hanzama suka menulis (Err.. dalam kasus ini. Mengetik.) Dan, yah, cukup menyenangkan saat kau tau tulisanmu dibaca orang lain.

Yah, menyenangkan.

.

Um. Yah pokoknya begitu. Hanzama hanya ingin mengakhiri ini cepat supaya kita bisa mengintip chapter depan segera.

dan oh iya.

Mungkin Hanzama akan lebih menonjolkan jalan cerita untuk kedepannya. Jadi maaf untuk humor apabila seandainya tidak muncul.

Dan. Mungkin itu saja.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Salam hangat dari Hanzama Semoga reader sukes selalu.

Kita ketemu di chapter 38. Damn i love 3 dan 8 kau tau kan 3+8 = 11 .. yah angka sebelas. Seperti aku-dan-kamu berdiri berdampingan-#apaansih.

..

But well, Still.. Stay awesome.

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	38. 38 (Confrenshit)

**chapter 38** : _Confrensshit._

Yosh Hanzama Is Back!

Well, Hanzama tidak terlalu tau tentang rapat besar.

Namun Hanzama cukup yakin.

 **Mereka bertiga** tidak _disana_ untuk duduk manis sembari menunggu snack.

.

.

Yah,

Mereka pasti **mengacau**.

.

.

Hanya mengingatkan,

Jaga sikap kalian _guys,_ **Iwa-Art** dan **Uzushio** juga disini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menatap sekitar dengan pandangan was was. Yah, Entah kenapa mereka sekarang ada di aula Konoha Gakuen. Shikamaru ingat aula ini. Dia pernah kesini sekali. Dan itu adalah hari dimana dia, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi pengarahan sebelum dia berangkat ke Okinawa. Tentu saja dia ingat. Naruto meneriaki Tsunade keras-keras disini.

Yah, Dia tidak menyangka dia akan ada disini lagi.

Ruangan ini cukup lebar. Bahkan kalau kau niat mengusir semua orang orang yang ada di sini. Mungkin kau bisa bermain sepak bola kesana kemari. Namun Shikamaru tidak tertarik dengan kerusuhan sekarang.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di pojokan sembari berbincang bincang dengan Matsuri.

Namun Shikamaru tidak berniat mendekati mereka. Bahkan, Dia tadi malah menjauh. Dia hanya berdiri dan melihat lihat. Memastikan dirinya tidak mengantuk dan tertidur di kursi atau semacamnya.

Oh, Kalau dipikir pikir. Murid-Murid Uzushio juga akan ada disini. Merepotkan memang saat kau tau kau akan menemui orang orang yang mungkin mengenalimu. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak terlalu pintar menghafal orang.

Namun setidaknya ada satu atau dua orang yang dia tau di Uzushio. (Satu atau dua? Kau parah Shika)

Salahkan Saja Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlalu sering mengajak Shikamaru membolos dulu.

"Hoi." Sebuah suara disertai tepukan di pundak mengagetkan Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri sembari menamapakkan senyum manis.

"Oh, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru kepada ketua kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura kepada Shikamaru.

"Hm. Perwakilan klub drama." ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Oh." Sakura hanya mengangguk. Saat dia mengamati sekitar. Dia mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangku pojok bersama seorang gadis kelas 1. Sakura menyadari keberadaan gadis itu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke karena gadis itu duduk ditengah mereka berdua.

"Kau? Perwakilan kelas?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sakura.

"Yup." Sakura mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang sebelum ada yang memanggil Sakura dari arah pintu depan.

"Sakura!"

Shikamaru mengenali gadis berambut merah yang memanggil Sakura adalah Karin.

"Oh. benar. Aku harus mengisi daftar hadir dulu." ucap Sakura. Dia berpamitan dengan Shikamaru dan kembali keluar. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahu dan kembali melihat sekitar.

.

Yah, Kalau dipikir pikir sudah banyak yang hadir. Bahkan Shikamaru tercengang saat dilihatnya segrombolan besar gadis yang tiba tiba masuk. Dimata Shikamaru, Mereka seperti calon ibu ibu merepotkan yang siap menghancurkan harapan para lelaki.

Entah orang lain berpikiran sama dengan Shikamaru atau tidak. Tapi dia cukup yakin di dalam album foto keluarganya, Ibunya juga terlihat manis saat remaja namun menakutkan saat menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Yah, Hanya Ibu Shikamaru. Yang Selalu mempersenjatai diri dengan spatula untuk membangunkan anaknya di pagi hari.

Bila banyak orang berpikir kalau Ibu Naruto galak. Mereka mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengan ibu Shikamaru.

Yoshino Nara.

Pernah di minggu pagi. Dimana Nona besar Yoshino sedang memasak dan tanpa sengaja ada kecoa menganggu ritualnya. Dia dengan segera memanggil suaminya. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa ternyata Ayah Shikamaru lebih geli kepada kecoa daripada ibunya. Dan dengan polosnya Nara Shikaku memberikan sebuah teflon kepada Istrinya. Dan tau yang terjadi? Selama berjamjam dia memukuli setiap sudut rumah yang dilewati kecoa dengan teflon. Dan saat kecoa itu sudah hancur. Begitu pula dengan meja, Pot, prabotan dan barang barang lain yang menjadi korban kekejaman seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Setelah kejadian itu. Shikamaru hanya berpikir. Diberi teflon dan dia menghancurkan rumah. Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Ibunya diberi sebuah pedang. Entah kenapa Shikamaru seakan berkhayal kalau ibunya akan menjadi _Pembunuh berantai battousai_ atau semacamnya.

Yah, Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil cerita dari kekejaman seorang _perempuan_.

.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Shikamaru bisa melihat dua gadis tetangga kamar mereka yang baru dihampiri oleh gerombolan gadis itu saat dia tengah berbincang dengan ketua OSIS konoha Gakuen.

Shikamaru hanya menatap bosan saat para gadis itu tertawa cekikikan saat Sara menunjuk Shikamaru. Yah, Shikamaru tau yang mereka pikirkan. Itu terngiang jelas di pikiran Shikamaru. Para gadis itu mudah ditebak.

Shikamaru lalu mengamati sekitar lagi. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat orang yang ia kenali. Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang ia kenali betul dari Uzushio.

Otsusuki Toneri.

Sang ketua OSIS itu. Orang yang sangat ambisius untuk mengeluarkan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke dari Uzushio. Yah, Shikamaru tidak suka orang itu. Mungkin orang itu juga yang meyakinkan Jiraya untuk mempertimbangkan keluarnya mereka bertiga dari Uzushio.

Dulu, Orang itu adalah musuh alami mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya itu juga salah satu alasan Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk melanggar peraturan. Untuk menantang OSIS. Yah, Sasuke bisa sangat emosional saat dia berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Namun Untuk Sekarang. Shikamaru mungkin tidak peduli lagi. Yah, Dia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak menantang orang ini lagi seperti dulu. Apalagi disini.

.

"Hoi." Lagi Lagi Shikamaru harus dikagetkan oleh orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"..."

"Oah. Ternyata benar kau Shikamaru." ucap Orang itu kepada Shikamaru. Yah. Shikamaru kenal orang ini.

"Y-Yagura?" tanya Shikamaru.

Yagura. Dia dulu adalah teman sekelas Shikamaru di Uzushio. Hm, Kalau tidak salah. Dia adalah ketua klub seni tari di Uzushio.

"Kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru. Yah, Shikamaru tidak terlalu terkejut. Maksudku. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya.

"Hahaha.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau tau. Kalian bertiga tidak masuk selama beberapa hari dan tiba tiba Jiraya bilang kalian pindah ke Konoha. Kalian bahkan tidak berpamitan dengan anak-anak 2-III." ucap Yagura sedikit kecewa.

"Yah. Banyak yang terjadi." balas Shikamaru.

Yagura mengangguk.

"Dan kau...?" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm. Aku ketua Klub seni rupa. Aku disini sebagai delegasi." balas Yagura lagi.

Oh benar. Dia ketua seni rupa. Ah. Shikamaru sedikit lupa memang.

"Kau tau. Banyak anak Uzushio yang datang hari ini. saat aku melihat rambutmu aku langsung tau itu kau.."

"..."

"Sepertinya sebagian besar anak Uzuhio memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Kau santai sekali." ucap Yagura.

Membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. Hah?

Shikamaru lalu menatap Sekitar. Kalau dipikir. Memang sepertinya dia sedang diperhatikan orang orang.

Ah, Shikamaru bahkan tidak mengenali lagi siapa saja anak Uzushio. Namun Shikamaru sepertinya cukup dikenali.

Mana Shikamaru tau. Maksudku, Mereka terlihat Sama saja di mata Shikamaru.

.

"Yah, Tapi tetap saja... Senang melihatmu lagi."

"Hn."

.

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

.

Matsuri menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan malas. Di sampingnya kirinya Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kedepan, (Sebenarnya dia menatap tajam seorang berambut putih yang ada di kursi panitia). Di samping kanannya Naruto dan Shikamaru sepertinya sedang berbincang ringan.

Matsuri lalu melirik jam tangannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30. Tepat pada jadwal dimana Neji Hyuuga bersiap memulai pidato panjangnya.

Ruangan ini sudah penuh sesak. Dan hampir setiap kursi yang disediakan sudah ada yang menempati. Sebenarnya, Delegasi dari setiap perwakilan kelas ataupun klub tidak ditentukan. Jadi kalau kau mau. Kau boleh membawa semua anggota organisasimu untuk datang.

Ruangan ini cukup luas. Dan sepertinya semua orang mendapat bagian tempat duduk. Matsuri tidak bisa memastikan. Namun dia mungkin memperkirakan ratusan lebih orang yang ada di sini. Mungkin belum termasuk para pejabat OSIS yang ada di depan.

Perbedaan tinggi dari tempat duduk peserta undangan dan para panitia sedikit berbeda. Jadi Semua peserta dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang ada di depan.

Posisi duduk yang sengaja dibentuk seperti huruf L. Dimana tamu undangan menghadap ke depan dan para perwakilan panitia menghadap ke Kanan. Jadi mereka semua tepat menghadap ke arah Neji sekarang.

Yah Diantara orang orang ini. Pasti ada delegasi klub drama dari Iwa-Art. Jujur, Itu membuat Matsuri sedikit gugup. Matsuri tidak tau di Uzushio ada klub drama atau tidak. Namun yang ia tau. Setiap sekolah membawa nama baik organisasinya masing masing. Dan Matsuri duduk disini sebagai ketua Klub drama Konoha Gakuen. Walaupun Klub drama Konoha Gakuen jelas kalah pengalaman dari organisasi yang lain disini. Namun Matsuri tidak boleh terlihat seperti seorang 'pemula'.

Yah, Ini adalah Organisasi yang diamanahkan oleh Tsunade-sama kepada Matsuri.

.

 **"Oh oke Sepertinya semua delegasi sudah datang. Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah datang dalam** _ **Rapat Besar persiapan festival Sannin**_ **tahun ini. Dan saya, Neji Hyuuga, Sebagai ketua panitia dengan tangan terbuka menyambut anda semua di Konoha Gakuen. "**

Semua audien bertepuk tangan. Neji menghela nafas lega. Kalau semua bertepuk tangan berarti posisinya dihagrai. _Bagus. Keep Calm Neji._

 **"Sebelum kita mulai. Saya Ingin memastikan kalau semua sudah hadir. Dan Juga mencegah adanya Oknum yang hanya absen terus pulang. Saya ingin mengabsen satu persatu para delegasi undangan terlebih dahulu."**

Para audien sewatdroped. Yah, Anak dari luar konoha pasti berpikir. Orang ini sepertinya lebih disiplin dari ketua OSIS mereka.

Namun Murid Konoha tidak terlalu terkejut. itulah Neji Hyuuga.

 **"Oke Kita mulai dengan yang pertama. Perwakilan delegasi harap berdiri atau angkat tangan untuk di data kembali oleh panitia."** ucap Neji sebelum dia diberi secarik kertas oleh Tenten.

"..." Semua audien terdiam.

 **"Err.. Delegasi Organisasi Klub fotografi Iwa-Art."** ucap Neji mengabsen deretan nama dari paling atas. **"Sasame Fuuma-san?"**

Seorang gadis berdiri dari barisan paling depan. Dia membungkuk sembari memberi hormat kepada sang ketua Panitia.

Semua audien menatap gadis ini takjub. Ah, _Satsuga Iwa-Art._ Datang paling awal dari yang lainnya.

 **"Selanjutnya. Delegasi klub music Iwa-Art. Fuu.. Hah?"** Neji mencoba mencari Nama panjang dari delegasi Klub Music-Iwa. Namun yang dia lihat hanya 'Fuu'

 _'Err.._ _Ini Memang Namanya atau.. Anak ini tidak niat mengisi absen.'_

"Fuu disini." ucap seseorang dari barisan depan lagi. Dia mengangkat tangan tinggi tinggi. Mencoba menunjukkan dirinya.

Neji menatap gadis berambut hijau yang kini tengah berdiri. Oh, Gadis itu adalah salah satu anggota Panitia yang direkomendasikan oleh Yugito Nii.

Neji mengangguk.

Dari kejauhan Shikamaru menatap gadis berambut hijau itu dengan seksama. Dia lalu berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Oi? Gadis itu bermain musik?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Tauk." ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Memang musik apa yang ia mainkan?" tanya Shikamaru. lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mencoba berpikir. Dia memasang pose serius.

.

"M-Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kumbang." ucap Naruto asal asalan.

Matsuri yang tertarik kini menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Senpai mengenal gadis itu?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan cepat menggeleng.

"T-Tidak."

.

.

 **"Dan. Selanjutnya. Perwakilan klub drama Iwa-Art..."** Neji melanjutkan.

Ini dia.

Bukan apa apa. Namun Sepertinya Matsuri disini yang paling tegang. Mencoba mengira ngira seperti apa wajah wajah klub drama Iwa-Art.

.

.

.

 **"Sara."**

Tunggu dulu..

Dari samping Neji. Gadis berambut merah berdiri.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru melotot tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Gadis itu dari Klub Drama IWA? WHAAAAAAAAaaaaa?

Neji mengangguk lagi. Yah, Gadis ini punya alasan duduk di bangku yang seharusnya diduduki Yugito Nii hari ini. Dia mewakili Yugito yang ada urusan.

Matsuri mengamati wajah gadis yang berdiri.

Dia menelan ludah.

Dia sangat cantik!

.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi tidak percaya. Oke itu gila. Konoha tuan rumah dan tiga orang pertama yang datang adalah dari Iwa-Art. Jujur Ini membuat Neji sedikit terganggu.

Murid konoha yang lain dan Uzushio juga sedikit terintimidasi dengan para gadis Iwa-Art sekarang. Mereka bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat sebagian anak gadis berseragam Iwa-Art tersenyum kemenangan. Sial.

Neji menatap absen nomor empat. Dia tersenyum saat nama Konoha Gakuen lah yang terpampang.

.

 **"SELANJUTNYA!"** Teriak Neji semangat. Dasar.

.

 **"Delegasi Klub drama Konoha Gakuen!"**

Tenten yang sedari menatap Neji hanya sewatdroped melihat ketuanya yang sangat sumringah.

Jaga harga dirimu Pak.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasuke tertegun.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke.

.

"Kau yang mengisi absen?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia menatap Matsuri. Namun Matsuri malah menjurkan lidah.

"Maaf aku menggunakan namamu." ucap Matsuri tanpa dosa.

GLEK!

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Dia berdiri.

Anak gadis dari Uzushio menatap tak percaya. Memastikan kalau itu adalah Sasuke yang mereka _'Rindukan'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasu...ke?"

"Sasuke...kun?"

"itu benar Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

.

"H-Hai." ucap Sasuke polos. Di dalam hati dia menahan malu.

"KYAAAA!" Gadis dari Uzushio beberapa berteriak.

Sasuke menelan ludah lagi.

Teriakan itu membuat Neji hanya diam melongo menatap Sasuke. Apa yang barusaja dia lakukan? Sekarang semua orang menatap Sasuke.

Muka Sasuke memerah sekarang.

Sara menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Fuu yang melihat orang lain berteriak malah ikut berteriak. Oke itu aneh.

Toneri Yang ada di depan menatap Sasuke. Dia memastikan dengan matanya. Dia lalu tersenyum. _'Sasuke Uchiha huh?'_

 **"Harap tenang. Supaya absen bisa dilanjutkan."** ucap Neji akhirnya.

.

 _SKIP._

 **"Selanjutnya. Delegasi Klub Music Konoha Gakuen."** lanjut Neji lagi.

Yah ini cukup memakan waktu. Dasar ketua OSIS yang merepotkan.

 **"Inuzuka Kiba."** lanjut Neji.

"Yo." ucap Kiba seenaknya.

 **"Lalu Delegasi Klub Instalasi Uzushio. Utakata."** lanjut Neji.

Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi.

"Klub Instalasi? Klub apa itu?" tanya Matsuri kepada Naruto.

"Eh well. Mereka Melakukan sesuatu tentang cosplay dan tata ruangan. Um. Saat _Bunkasai_ Di Uzushio mereka biasanya yang bertanggung jawab atas Hiasan, tata letak dan stand. yah semacam itu lah." Jelas Naruto.

Matsuri masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa mereka hebat?" tanyanya lagi kepada Naruto.

Naruto mencoba berpikir

"Um. Tahun lalu, Mereka mendapat penghargaan Nasional dalam perlombaan dekorasi Valentine. Err. ya. Sepertinya mereka hebat." lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Oh." ucap Matsuri akhirnya.

"Yah, Ketua mereka yang sekarang adalah teman sekelasku saat kelas 1." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Matsuri mengangguk-angguk.

.

 **"Lalu Selanjutnya. Delegasi Klub Pengembang Game Uzushio."** lanjut Neji lagi.

Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi lagi. Oke, Apa hanya dirinya atau memang Uzushio memiliki klub yang aneh.

 **"Kidomaru A.k.a Spiderma-Apaan nih?"** Neji melongo menatap nama alias salah satu delegasi dari Uzushio. Sepertinya Orang ini berniat melucu tapi gagal.

Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat berdiri. Dia menampakkan senyum sumringah kepada Neji.

"Klub apa lagi itu?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Eh Err?" Naruto mencoba berpikir lagi Jujur, Pertanyaan seperti ini lah yang membuat Naruto malas mengingat. Yah, Dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal berbau 'Klub' saat di Uzushio. Yah, Seorang anti-Klub.

"Klub pengembang game adalah klub yang anggotannya terbanyak di Uzushio." sambar Shikamaru. "Kalau mereka ikut serta. Mereka pasti akan mendirikan belasan Stand Mini games. Kau tau kan? Seperti saat kita mampir ke taman hiburan. Mungkin seperti itu." lanjut Shikamaru.

Matsuri mengangguk lagi.

"Biasanya. Saat rapat pembagian anggaran Klub Pengembang Game mendapat anggaran paling banyak dalam program kerjanya." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kau tau banyak eh?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka pernah memeriahkan grand opening cabang baru _Nara Astrotech._ " balas Shikamaru enteng.

.

.

 _SKIP._

 **"Hah.. Oke itu daftar yang panjang. Dan akhirnya kita sampai di nama terakhir untuk delegasi Klub."** lanjut Neji.

Para peserta menatap bosan Ketua Panitia. _Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau mengabsen semua satu satu pak_.

 **"Dan yang terakhir dari Delegasi klub adalah.."**

 _'Ayolah cepat slesaikan pak. Kita tidak punya waktu seharian.'_

 _'Huh. Lagian habis ini masih ada delegasi kelas.'_

 _'Ah sialan. Kita akan disini selamanya.'_

.

.

 **"Yah. Aku mendapat informasi kalau ini adalah** _ **klub baru**_ **. Jadi. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah."** lanjut Neji basa basi.

Ah, Ketua yang terlalu disiplin ini sangat bertele-tele.

 _'Lihat jam pak!'_

.

 **"Delegasi Klub Theater Konoha Gakuen."**

Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi.

Hah? _Theater?_ Serius?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Shion."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

xxxxx

 **Author Note(s):** Hubla! Hanzama Is Back. o.. o.. Shion mengacau lagi. Hm, Ini akan menjadi sangat krusial bagi ketiga sekolah ini.

Dan yah, Sebenarnya masih banyak klub yang harus Hanzama jelaskan. Namun Hanzama tidak bisa menjelaskannya satu satu disini. Jadi mungkin akan muncul seiring cerita berjalan.

Entah kenapa Hanzama sangat menikmati saat mengetik chapter ini. Yah Menjelaskan para tritagonis yang siap menikam dari belakang rasanya menyenangkan.. XP

Yah, Sebenarnya Hanzama sedikit merindukan para punggawa NST. Pingin rasanya bisa memunculkan Yamato dkk lagi.

Dan entah kenapa, Hanzama selalu menjelaskan sosok Ibu yang menakutkan disini. Yah Hanzama hanya berpikir. Ibu yang keras adalah ibu yang baik. insanamencorporesanyo = Di dalam cerita yang sehat ada Ibu yang kuat. (Ngawur 1000 persen)

but well, I hope you enjoy it like i did. If you like it then let me do more. And we'll see in the next chap i think.

Sekian dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukes selalu.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **V**

 **V**


	39. 39-X (Battle Of Three Army)

_x-chapter 39_ : **Battle Of Three Army.**

 **.**

 **Oke, Sebenarnya ini hanyalah chapter membosankan yang menjelaskan tentang aturan festival. Jadi, Hanzama bingung harus bilang apa. But. Mungkin chapter ini penting untuk beberapa alasan.**

 **Well, Enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Matsuri melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Neji Hyuuga barusan.

"Klub Therater? Serius?!" Umpat Matsuri kaget.

"..."

Mengabaikan mereka berempat yang melongo seperti orang bodoh. Dari kursi tengah nampak seorang gadis berdiri. Seorang gadis berambut pirang. Dia membungkuk kepada ketua panitia sembari menampakkan senyuman manis.

 _Shit. Itu Shion-chan._

Yah, Hampir dari semua orang yang ada di aula mengenali sosok gadis ini. Maksudku, Dia muncul hampir setiap sore di televisi.

Murid Iwa-Art dan Uzushio mungkin mendengar rumor tentang gadis ini yang bersekolah di Konoha. Namun tetap saja, Melihat secara langsung adalah _atmosfir_ yang berbeda.

Beberapa murid Konoha mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan organisasi yang diwakili oleh gadis ini. Yah, Klub Theater? Serius? Bahkan baru kali ini mereka mendengarnya.

Mungkin yang paling tidak percaya adalah Matsuri. Dia tidak terlalu tau, tapi. Ini bisa jadi dua hal.

Shion mencari masalah dengan Matsuri. Atau, Tsunade-sama kehilangan akalnya membiarkan Shion meresmikan 'Klub' barunya.

 _Yah, Ini bisa jadi hebat. Shion-senpai lebih dari Aktris Teater, Dia Expert. Dan memang, Aktingnya bagus._

Entah kenapa Matsuri jadi kehilangan percaya diri. ini gila! Aktris Iwa-Art itu sepertinya cukup menawan. Namun Shion-senpai? Matsuri tidak pernah punya kesempatan! Argh!

Matsuri mencengkram roknya sendiri. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk meredakan getaran yang mengguncang tangannya.

Sial!

Puk.

Matsuri tertegun saat Sasuke menepuk pundaknya.

Matsuri malah menatap Sasuke heran. Namun Sasuke hanya bersiul dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk meninju bahu Naruto.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan teme?!" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Kau berisik."

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

 **.**

Sasuke mendecak tidak suka saat dia melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Ia ingat betul kalau pak satpam tadi bilang ini akan berlangsung hanya 30 menit. Apanya yang 30 menit?! Ini bahkan sudah 40 menit semenjak Sasuke duduk di bangku yang ia tempati. Dan ketua OSIS 'baru saja' selesai dengan absen.

Yah ini sedikit membuat Sasuke frustasi. Mengingat dia tadinya memang menolak untuk berada disini.

Namun suasana hati Sasuke tidak akan menghentikan begitu saja pidato panjang Neji Hyuuga kan? Ah sial.

.

 _ **#POINT 1**_

.

 **"Baiklah. Untuk acara inti. Kami akan membacakan Rencana Festival yang kami rancang bersama pengurus OSIS Uzusho dan Iwa-Art. Pertanyaan diperbolehkan selama itu masih masuk dalam topik."** lanjut Neji lagi. Dia lalu mempersilahkan salah satu kolega Panitianya untuk membacakan rencana festival.

Perlu beberapa menit sebelum Mic kini dipegang oleh seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang bersiap membacakan memo yang dia bawa.

.

 **"Oke. Sebelum saya membacakan. Perkenalkan nama saya Sai."** ucap Pemuda itu.

Diikuti oleh suara oknum audien yang menyapa 'Hai saii.' 'Hai Beb.' dan sebagainya. Ah tapi itu tidak penting.

 **.**

 **"Seperti yang ditentukan untuk festival empat-tahunan ini. Jangka waktu** _ **Festival ini akan berlangsung selama Lima hari**_ **. Dimana ini merupakan acara terbuka, dan siapa saja boleh masuk."** ucap Sai menjelaskan kepada audien.

Mereka masih tenang medengarkan.

 **"Dan untungnya Kita diberi Izin untuk memakai setiap sudut sekolahan ini. Jadi kita akan memanfaatkan Ruang kelas dan Halaman untuk mendirikan berbagai stand."**

"..."

 **"Maka dari itu. setiap Delegasi kelas dari Konoha, Uzushio dan Iwa-Art. Akan diberi hak untuk mendirikan stand di konoha gakuen."**

Oke, sekarang mereka berpikir. Sepertinya memang setiap delegasi disini harus ikut serta dalam festival.

Sai menatap seluruh murid yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya mereka malah bingung sendiri sendiri. Mungkin membuka terrmin untuk bertanya adalah hal yang bijak.

 **"Kalau ingin bertanya.. silahkan angkat tangan."**

 **.**

Dan. gubrak. Hampir dari mereka semua mengangkat tangan.

 **"Err.."** Sai dengan asal-asalan menunjuk seorang gadis berseragam Iwa-Art.

"A-Ano? Apa ada batasan tertentu tentang stand ini?" tanya Gadis itu.

Er. Sai sedikit bingung. Dia mencoba membolak balik memonya. Ah.

 **"Yah, Sebenarnya kemarin Panitia sudah mencoba bertanya kepada Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen.** **Dan Tsunade sama bilang. Berdasarkan diskusi bersama kepala sekolah Uzushio dan Iwa-Art. Dimana kelas yang wajib ikut serta dalam mendirikan stand adalah para kelas tiga... Itu akan digunakan sebagai Syarat kelulusan."** ucap Sai lagi.

Dan itu membuat para delegasi dari kelas tiga mendecak kecewa. Ah sial.

 **"Sedangkan kelas dua dan satu tidak diwajibkan ikut. Tetapi, Kalau ada yang ingin ikut serta. Diperbolehkan. Selama mengkonfirmasi kepada panitia dahulu supaya mendapat tempat."**

"Deadline konfirmasi nya?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sai mengamati gadis itu. Dilihat dari manapun sepertinya dia gadis kelas 1. Yah, Kalau ada adik kelas yang ikut serta untuk stand. itu bagus, Berarti mereka punya semangat.

 **"Hm. Tiga hari kedepan. Kalian bisa mengkonfirmasi ke OSIS sekolah masing masing. Dan Konoha akan menerimanya segera."**

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Melihat lebih sedikit muka kebingungan. Sai akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

 **"Oh benar. Stand juga diperbolehkan untuk klub. Namun Untuk klub. Stand tidak akan mendapat anggaran tambahan dari panitia. Jadi mereka akan menggunakan dana mandiri."**

Semua perwakilan kelas tiga tadi sumringah. Maksudmu? _Kita ikut serta kita dapat duit?_ yah, itu cukup adil.

.

 _ **#POINT 2**_

 _ **.**_

 **"Selanjutnya adalah tentang perlombaan masa muda! Di festival tahun ini. kita akan mengadakan festival olahraga."** Sekarang giliran seorang pria aneh berambut mangkuk yang bicara.

"Apa yang kau maksud masa muda?" tanya seorang dari audien. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat tangan.

" **Ini adalah rekomendasi dari Jiraya-sama dimana kita akan mengadakan perlombaan sehari sebelum festival dimulai. Dan setiap kelas wajib ikut. Ini adalah ajang mempererat persaudaraan Iwa-Art, Uzushio dan Konoha."** Lanjutnya lagi.

"..."

 **"Jenis lomba dan peserta menyesuaikan peraturan dari panitia."** lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

Yah Itu masuk akal.

Sebenarnya. Beberapa kelas mungkin tidak tertarik dengan hal ini. Terutama kelas satu. Mengingat mereka mungkin akan babak belur bila dihadapkan dengan kelas tiga.

.

.

 **"Oh dan akan ada Piala dan untuk juara nanti."** Lanjut pemuda itu.

Oh oke Setidaknya itu cukup masuk akal untuk diperjuangkan.

.

"Oke terimakasih Lee-" Neji berniat menghentikan kolega nya. Namun.

 **"MINNA!"** Pemuda itu malah berteriak. **"BILA KITA BERTEMU NANTI! MARI KITA ADU SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA DENGAN SPORTIF!"** Lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

 **.**

 **"Kalian boleh memanggilku Leee!"** ucap Lee semangat.

Membuat pada audien swetdroped.

Yah. Anak Uzushio mungkin akan berpikir untuk menjauhi orang ini di festival nanti. Dia sedikit aneh.

.

.

 **"Dan jangan kaget kalau konoha menang nanti."** lanjut Lee sebelum memberikan mic nya kepada Neji.

 _'H-HAH?'_

 _'Apa katamu?!'_

 _'Huh. Yang akan membawa pialanya adalah Uzushio!'_

Yah, perlombaan apa yang akan disajikan panitia memang tidak jelas. Nmun tetap saja, sepertinya Uzushio sedikit merasa tersaingi. Walaupun sepertinya Iwa-Art tidak terlalu tertarik. pft.

.

 _ **#POINT 3**_

.

 **"Oke. Yang selanjutnya adalah Pameran."** sekarang kembali ke Sai yang menjelaskan.

"..."

 **"Kita akan membuat pameran seni yang terdiri dari karya seni para klub dari ketiga sekolah. Jadi, Aku. sebagai yang diberi amanah bertanggung jawab dengan porgram kerja ini. Memohon rapat khusus setelah ini dengan para delegasi klub yang terkategori di bidang seni."** ucap Sai lagi.

Yah, Pameran. Hm cukup bagus. Ini mungkin akan menjadi festival yang terlalu besar untuk festival setingkat Murid SMA.

Well, Mereka hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **#POINT 4**_

 _ **.**_

 **"Oke, Yang terakhir adalah klub yang akan mengisi panggung pertunjukan."** Sekarang giliran Temari yang menjelaskan.

Yah, Ini adalah hal yang akan melibatkan Music, Band, Parody, Tari. Drama, dll.

Entah kenapa ini membuat Matsuri gugup lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..Maaf harus menginformasikan ini.."**

"..."

.

 **"..Namun hanya akan ada tujuh pertunjukan yang akan tampil di festival ini."**

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Karena mempertimbangkan waktu tampil dan jadwal."**

"..."

.

.

 **"..Panitia akan mengadakan Seleksi untuk memilih tujuh klub yang layak menampilkan sesuatu dalam festival ini."**

Akh. Matsuri tersenyum kecut. Dia melirik Shion, lalu dia melirik Anak klub drama dari Iwa-Art. Sara. Dia lalu menatap seluruh penjuruh ruangan untuk melihat para murid dari sekolah lain.

Mereka terlihat sangat tenang.

Yah, Matsuri mulai ragu sekarang. Kalau seperti ini. Mana mungkin Klub nya punya kesempatan.

sedikit sedih.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Matsuri lagi. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yah, Hanzama Is back. Oke sory tentang word nya. Ini chapter paling pendek yang ada di IWDWIW mungkin. Yah, Ini hanya chapter penjelas._

 _Tapi. Well. langsung aja ke chapter 40 mungkin?_

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	40. 40 (Matsuri Quest)

_chapter 40 :_ _ **Matsuri Quest.**_

Sasuke berdiri di dekat tempat duduknya tadi dengan tidak sabar. Sial. Orang orang yang berbarengan keluar dari aula membuat kepala Sasuke pusing. Mau maunya mereka berdesak desakan untuk berlomba siapa yang paling duluan keluar.

Tidak tanpa alasan dia berdiri disana. Sebenarnya dia sedang membunuh waktu sembari menunggu Matsuri yang menemui panitia dan Naruto bersama Shikamaru yang kini tengah berbincang dengan beberapa anak Uzushio.

Jangan ditanya, Sasuke hanya tidak mau pergi bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru ke gerombolan perempuan yang memanggil manggil namanya tadi dan mendapati dirinya kemungkinan pulang tinggal nama.

Yah, Dia hanya akan berdiri disini dan sebisa mungkin mencoba tidak dikenali.

.

"so..? Kau adalah anak klub drama Konoha gakuen?" ucap Sebuah suara dari belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh.

Ah, Gadis ini. Sara.

"..Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam. mengiyakan. Bahkan dia tidak berniat memberi basa basi.

"Well, Kalau begitu..." Sara menjulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan kalau dia mengajak bersalaman.

"Mari berkompetisi secara sportif."

"..."

Oke ini aneh. Sebenarnya Sasuke kurang suka keberadaan gadis gadis ini di rumah mereka. Dan karena beberapa 'alasan' Sasuke sebenarnya enggan menjabat tangan gadis ini.

Sara menatap Sasuke. Mencoba melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Dan menunggu tangannya dijabat. Namun Analisanya harus terhenti Saat tangannya malah dijabat oleh orang lain.

"Huh."

"Kami Dari Konoha juga mengharapkan kompetisi yang menyenangkan." ucap Matsuri. Dia tersenyum sembari menjabat tangan Sara.

"Eh dan kau adalah...?" tanya Sara kepada gadis asing yang menjabat tangannya.

"Matsuri. Ketua klub drama Konoha." balas Matsuri. Dia menampakkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Membuat pandangan Sara melunak kepada gadis ini.

"Um. Baiklah. Siapapun yang akan tampil. Mari berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga."

"Ya."

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan sembari ditemani seorang gadis sekarang. Lebih tepatnya, Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan membuntuti seorang gadis yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

"Ah, Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Senpai." Ucap Matsuri kepada ketiga senpainya. Dia menghadap mereka sembari berjalan mundur.

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Tidak masalah."

"Well, setidaknya biarkan aku berterima kasih dengan mengajak kalian makan siang bersama." ucap Matsuri. Yah, Bagaimanapun Matsuri tadi menjanjikan hal demikian.

Mereka bertiga saling tatap.

"Hm.. tidak usah. Kami tak apa." tolak Sasuke halus. Dia hanya berpikir kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Naruto dan Shikamaru diam. Mungkin mereka setuju dengan Sasuke.

"Ah ayolah senpai! Ini hanya makan siang."

"..."

Mereka bertiga berpikir. Namun karena gadis ini sepertinya tidak berniat menyerah ya..

"Baiklah."

.

.

Skip.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Ketiga pemuda ini kini tengah berada di sebuah lift. Mereka saling tatap. Karena tidak memiliki kemungkinan apapun apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Di dekat mereka. Matsuri hanya diam ditempat sembari bersenandung pelan.

Oke ini aneh, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru cukup yakin kalau tadi Matsuri bilang akan mengajak mereka 'Makan Siang', Namun dilihat dari segi manapun ini bukanlah sebuah restoran. Mereka kini ada di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berjarak empat blok dari Leaf Street.

Ting.

lemari berkabel itu berhenti diiringi dengan suara _Ting_. Ini adalah lantai empat.

"Ayo."

Ajak Matsuri kepada ketiga senpainya.

Karena mereka bertiga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jadi mereka hanya ikut saja.

Yang paling merasa paranoid adalah Naruto. Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa percaya dengan Matsuri 100 persen. Mungkin hanya Naruto sekarang, Yang berpikir kalau dia digiring disini untuk dimutilasi. Meskipun Naruto tau kalau itu adalah imajinasi liarnya. Namun tetap saja, ini membuat jantungnya tak bisa diam.

Yah, itu masuk akal Err.. kalau jantungmu diam berarti kau mat-ah sudahlah.

 _Naruto masih merasa, gadis ini memiliki bakat 'Jumpscare'._ Dan itu adalah bakat yang paling aneh yang pernah Naruto bayangkan dari seseorang.

.

Perjalananan mereka berakhir di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Mengabaikan para senornya, Matsuri membuka pintu sebelum mengucapkan tadaima.

Oh, Sepertinya Mereka bertiga menyadari tempat apa ini.

"Masuklah. Anggap rumah sendiri." ucap Matsuri santai. Dia lalu melepas sepatunya.

Ketiga pemuda itu masuk dengan ragu. Oh, Jadi ini tempat tingal Ketua klub mereka. Mereka mencoba mengamati.

Dilihat dari manapun, ini bukan apartemen yang mewah. Yap, sangat sederhana sebenarnya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berniat masuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Namun niat mereka harus gagal saat Naruto menarik kerah bagian belakang mereka.

"Kau kenapa Naru-"

"Ssst.." Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada Shikamaru untuk memelankan frekuensi suara.

"..."

Oke sekarang mereka malah bisik bisik.

"Oi. Apa kau memikirkan kenapa kita dibawa kemari?" tanya Naruto. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru malah bertanya balik.

"Entah hanya aku, atau dia menggiring kita kesini karena kita akan diapa-apakan!" ucap Naruto memprovokasi.

"Ini hanya makan siang Naruto." balas Sasuke. Ya ampun, sifat paranoid Naruto terkadang mengganggu Sasuke.

"Ah ayolah Sasuke! Orang normal biasanya mengajak orang lain makan siang ke restoran! Cafe! Bukan ke apartemen menakutkan seperti ini!" ucap Naruto lagi.

Yah, Itu sama persis seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan tadi.

"..." Sasuke malah diam.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelu-AKH!"

Cklek!

Naruto terkejut saat lampu diatasnya tiba tiba menyala.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo masuk." ucap Matsuri dari dekat saklar.

"Err.."

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

"Maaf tempatku berantakan." ucap Matsuri. Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada di depan televisi saat Matsuri menyuguhkan minuman dan sekranjang apel.

"Tidak apa." Hanya Shikamaru yang menjawab. Dia membantu Matsuri meletakkan gelas di meja TV.

Sementara Naruto duduk diam. Sasuke malah sibuk memperhatikan figura yang ada di tembok. tembok ini penuh dengan foto. Sasuke bisa melihat foto Matsuri dengan seorang gadis dewasa, Mereka terlihat tengah memegang sebuah ikan yang cukup besar. Ada juga foto Matsuri bersama Yukata menggenakan Toga. Sepertinya itu adalah saat wisuda. Dan Ada juga foto seorang bayi, Seorang gadis , Dan dua orang yang sepertinya suami istri. Dilihat dari manapun ini adalah foto keluarga.

Sasuke lalu mengamati sekitar. Kalau dipikir pikir, dari tadi dia hanya melihat Matsuri sendiri disini. Apa dia tinggal sendiri?

"Hei. Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Yah, dia cukup penasaran.

Tepat Saat Sasuke menanyakan itu. Keluar seorang perempuan dewasa dari pintu kamar.

.

"Huam. Kau sudah pulang Matsuri-Hah?! siapa kalian?" Tanya orang itu.

"Err.."

"Nee-chan?! Ya ampun aku kira kau pergi!" Matsuri terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan wanita ini.

Nee-chan? Oh, dia Kakak Matsuri?

Wanita itu terlihat diam menatap Ketiga pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebelum dia tersenyum dan menghampiri Matsuri. Lalu mencubit pipi Matsuri.

"Aw aw aww.. Apa yang kau lakukan Nee-chan." protes Matsuri dia memegangi pipinya.

Sasuke sedikit malas melihat wanita ini. Dua menit Sasuke melihatnya, dan Sasuke tau kalau prempuan ini adalah kakak yang menyebalkan. Dia tau, Setidaknya Itachi juga seperti itu.

"Sepertinya leluconku minggu lalu kau anggap serius huh?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksudka-"

"Saat ku bilang untuk _kapan kapan mengajak pacarmu kesini_? Dan kau benar mengajaknya! dan YA AMPUN! Kau punya tiga pacar?! Ku pasti sudah tidak waras. OMG!"

"Hah?"

"Mereka bukan pacarku!" Balas Matsuri ketus.

Yah, Benar yang Sasuke pikirkan. wanita ini menyebalkan.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

"Hahaha.. Maaf Maaf, Aku hanya terkejut Matsuri membawa teman laki laki kesini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saat diajak bicara kakak Matsuri. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan bahkan saat kakak Matsuri memperkenalkan diri.

Namanya adalah Maki, Dia adalah seorang akuntan di perusahaan tekstil. Dan sepertinya Matsuri hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya.

"Oh benar! Aku lupa kenapa aku membawa kalian kemari!" Teriak Matsuri saat dia tengah sibuk memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang dia dapat dari panitia festival kepada Shikamaru.

Dia lalu melirik jam. Ah, Masih jam makan siang. Masih sempat mungkin.

Matsuri lalu berlari ke dapur dan mengambil apron. Lalu dia berlari lagi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Membuat keempat orang yang ada di sana memperhatikan Matsuri diengan heran. Termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"O-Oi.." Maki tentu hanya melongo menatap adiknya yang berlari kesana kemari sembari memegngi sebuah pisau.

Tanpa disangka Matsuri malah menyodorkan Pisau kepada Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkaget karena dia sedang memegangi gelas penuh dengan minuman.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Yah, disodori sebuah pisau adalah hal yang menakutkan bagi Naruto. Terutama gadis ini yang melakukan.

Matsuri lalu menunjuk ke sebuah akuarium di sudut lain ruangan.

Huh? Naruto mencoba menyipitkan mata.

.

.

 _Skip_

Kelima orang di ruangan ini kini tengah berdiri di depan akuarium. Menatap 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini...?" Tanya Naruto. Dia menunjuk ke akuarium dari luar kaca.

"Yup." Maki mengangguk.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk..." Naruto masih tidak percaya apa yang disuruh oleh Matsuri.

"Yup." Namun Matsuri hanya mengiyakan.

"Besar sekali.. dapat dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru melihatnya. Setidaknya yang masih hidup.

"Paman kami memberikannya saat dia berkunjung kesini kemarin. Sebenarnya Matsuri ingin sekali mengolahnya. Namun Dia terlalu geli memegang yang masih 'bergerak'. Jadi, kami memasukannya ke akuarium." ucap Maki. Menjitak pelan kepala adiknya.

"Ah Nee-chan juga sama saja!" balas Matsuri ketus.

Namun Maki hanya menjulurkan lidah.

 _'Kalau kalian takut, kenapa tidak minta yang sudah mati saja ke paman kalian.'_ Batin Naruto aneh kepada Matsuri dan Maki.

Naruto lalu kembali menilik ke akuarium.

GLEK!

Naruto menelan ludah. Dia menatap enam ekor _Lobster_ besar seukuran lengan manusia yang ada di akuarium. Yah, Terlihat dari ukurannya. Siapa yang tidak geli coba?

Sasuke menatap akuarium itu dengan pandangan tertarik. Yah, Ini cukup menarik. Dia tau sekarang. Alasan Matsuri mengajak mereka kesini. Pasti karena lobster ini. Dasar.

Dia menatap Matsuri, namun detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum.

Naruto menatap intens salah satu lobster di akuarium.

Hiyy~

"Paman bilang. Lobster ini rasanya sangat enak kalau diolah dengan benar." ucap Matsuri lagi.

"Mengolahnya sih mudah kalau sudah mati... Tapi.. Bagaimana? Kau bisa menangkap satu atau dua?" tanya Maki Kepada Naruto.

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Sebelum tangannya bergetar dan dia menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke langsung menggeleng. Tidak mungkin dia akan memegang lobster raksasa sebesar itu! Kalau sudah matang sih. Sasuke baik baik saja. Kalau ini mah..

Sasuke malah menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Err.. Mentalku belum siap." ucap Shikamaru. Yah, dia juga cukup geli.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Dia lalu menatap akuarium lagi. Dia belum pernah melakukan ini. Namun kenapa semua orang menatapnya sekarang?

Naruto berdiri.

"Err.. Apa kalian tidak punya jaring atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto kepada Maki dan Matsuri.

"Eh err.. Adanya kantong plastik."

"..."

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

"Huh.. Huh.."

Oke, Naruto akan melakukan ini dengan cepat. Dia akan menangkap satu atau dua dan dia akan segera lari ke dapur yang ada di sana.

Di tangannya sudah ada kantong plastik yang beberapa bagiannya sudah dilubangi.

"Woi! Kenapa semuanya menjauh sih?!" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, Maki dan Matsuri malah berlindung di balik sofa.

"Kami akan mendukungmu dari sini!" ucap Maki.

"Semangat senpai!" balas Matsuri.

 _'Itu sama sekali tidak membantu.'_ batin Naruto.

"Naruto.. Jangan mati." lanjut Shikamaru.

 _'Oke itu candaan yang cukup_ _ **sialan.**_ _'_

 _._

Hah Oke.. Oke..

Naruto menatap Akuarium dengan serius. Dia berdiri. Dia menatap keenam mangsanya dengan tajam.

Dia sedang memilih buruannya.

Huh. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Dan dengan satu gerakan.

Clup! Seet! Srekk!

Naruto dengan segera memasukkannya ke kantong plastik. Mengabaikan tangannya yang bergetar. Dia mengambil satu lagi.

"WKH!" Naruto lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju dapur.

keempat orang kurang kerjaan itu pun langsung membuntuti Naruto menuju dapur. Mereka tidak masuk ke dapur namun malah mengintip dari luar pintu.

"Langsung potong kepalanya saja Naruto senpai!" teriak Matsuri. Dia ada di luar dapur. Yah, Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko lobster itu akan meloncat ke dirinya atau semacamnya.

"Woi Bantuin kek!" protes Naruto.

Namun keempat orang itu malah tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Naruto dengan asal asalan meraba dari luar kantong plastik. Saat dia menemukan kepalanya. Naruto memotong kepala itu dari luar kantong plastik. Diikuti dengan lobster yang ke dua.

"Akh! Maafkan aku Larry!" ucap Naruto tidak jelas.

Matsuri memutar otak. Mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Oh,, Larry dan Lobster. Oke itu cukup masuk akal.

Pfft.

.

~iwdwiw~

.

Skip.

"Ah gila! Aku pikir aku akan mati jantungan!" ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru. Kini mereka tengah ada di ruang makan. Naruto sedang sibuk menata piring saat Shikamaru mengurusi minuman.

"Sebenarnya. Lobster tidak akan lari kalau kau pegangi kakinya." ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka asik mengobrol Saat Sasuke kini tengah membantu Maki dan Matsuri di dapur. Yah, itulah Sasuke sekarang. Dia jadi sangat tertarik dengan hal _memasak_.

"Tapi kau lihat itu?! Itu adalah lobster yang besar dan aku barusaja memanggal kepalanya! haha.." ucap Naruto sumringan. Bagaimanapun Ini adalah pengalam baru untuknya.

.

"Dan.. Lobster itu sekarang sudah duduk manis di atas piring." Ucap Maki saat dia membawa sepiring besar lobster panggang dari dapur. Diikuti Sasuke yang membawa Nasi dan Matsuri yang membawa sallad dan sambal.

"Aww.. Kau lihat itu Shikamaru. Itu terlihat ratusan lebih enak dari masakan Sasuke." ucap Naruto menunjuk ke lobster yang baru datang.

"Jangan menghina." ucap Sasuke membela diri.

Mereka malah tertawa.

"Well, Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun terlihat cukup mahir di dapur kalian tau?" ucap Maki membela Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

.

.

"Ah Shikamaru senpai. Tolong ambil sendok dan garpu disana." perintah Matsuri kepada Shikamaru.

"Hah? dimana?"

"Disana."

Matsuri lalu menunjuk kaleng kecil di samping rak piring. Shikamaru lalu mendekati kaleng kecil bergambar kupu kupu di dekatnya. Tempat sendok ini sepertinya dibuat sendiri. Hm Kreatif.

Shikamaru lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpu itu di antara piring yang sudah ditata.

.

"Oke.. sepertinya semua sudah rapi. Mari kita makan." ucap Maki mengajak adiknya dan ketiga tamunya duduk.

Matsuri lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk ketiga senpainya. Diikuti Naruto yang menuangkan jus apel ke setiap gelas yang ada di meja.

Yah, Tadinya sih Ini membuat Naruto bertanya tanya saat dilihatnya sangat banyak apel disini. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing sekarang. Karena dia akan memakan lobster.

"Hm Terima kasih." kata Sasuke saat Matsuri menyodorkan sepiring nasi kepadanya.

"Kalian boleh tambah yang banyak. Mumpung kalian semua disini." ucap Maki kepada ketiga tamunya.

"Oh tentu. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa untuk hal ini." ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua tertawa. Dasar.

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Waw man. Hanzama Is back! Oke sekali lagi mereka mendapat simple Happy story lagi disini.

Yah Jujur, Hanzama senang saat Hanzama menulis scene seperti ini. Entah kenapa. Rasanya sangat berkesan saat menulis sedikit kebahagiaan diantara hukuman mereka yang 'merepotkan'.

Dan maaf Hanzama masih tetap memunculkan karakter yang mungkin _kurang dikenal_ di Animenya. Hanzama hanya hanya tidak mau memunculkan lebih banyak hubungan merepotkan antara karakter terkenal ke karakter terkenal sehingga membuat cerita ini semakin rumit.

Kalau mungkin reader kurang tau siapa karakter yang muncul di sini. Mungkin googling adalah pilihan tepat. Tapi, Kalau tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan sih. Ya Hanzama enjoy aja menulis. Mengingat akan lebih banyak event yang muncul di chapter chapter depan. Dan itu mungkin melibatkan _**Para Figuran**_ kedepannya.

Yah Hanzama hanya berpikir. Akan hebat kalau kita mempunyai banyak karakter yang berkesan di setiap tempat yang mungkin kita datangi.

Em misal.

 _Mampir ke Okinawa lagi. Ah disana akan ada Darui._

 _kembali ke Uzushio, Ah disana ada Jiraya. Apa yang terjadi yaa?_

 _Namikaze mansion. Oh benar disana ada Yamato dkk._

Itu membuat Hanzama sedikit tenang dalam merancang sebuah kejadian.

Oke, sebenarnya satu bahasan lagi.

Entah ada yang masih ingat tidak kalau Hanzama memberikan spoiler untuk Orochimaru. Hanzama hanya heran kenapa tidak ada yang bertanya tanya. _Kenapa Iwa-Art_ sekolah khusus prempuan tetapi kepala sekolahnya Orochimaru? Omg apa dia bentcyong?

Haruskah Hanzama memasukannya ke dalam cerita atau semacamnya?

Ya?

Tidak?

well. Mungkin Hanzama juga kurang mengerti apa motif Orochimaru menjadi kepala Sekolah khusus Prempuan. Tapi yah? who knows? cerita ini bahkan menjadi aneh dan semakin aneh dari sebelumnya. Hanzama sendiri bingung apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yah, Selama reader menikmati. nggak masalah.

.

Okesip, Mungkin itu. Jangan marah bila Hanzama apdet telat. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam hangat dari Hanzama, Semoga reader sukses selalu.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	41. 41 (Kiseki)

**chapter 41** : _Miracle._

 _._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Wkwkwk, Seperti apa yang dicelotehkan oleh salah satu sahabat reviewer, Hanzama juga menunggu epic moment diantara chapter-chapter ini. But, well. Mungkin satu lagi chapter slow sebelum kita kembali ke crazy daily lives of trio Kickass.**_

 _ **And still, Take a deep breath and relax..**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **v**_

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

"Oi.." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Dirinya kini tengah mencuci piring bersama Matsuri.

"Hm?" Matsuri bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari piring kotornya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke. Oke itu pertanyaan aneh Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kau terlihat gugup di rapat tadi." lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Um. Yup. Aku baik. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. itu saja." balas Matsuri.

"..." Sasuke tidak berniat membalas.

"Kita hanya perlu melewati seleksi dan semuanya akan baik baik saja." Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

"..."

"Yah, saingan kita hanya Klub drama Iwa-Art, Yang selalu mendapat penghargaan sana sini. Dan Klub Theater Shion-senpai, yang jelas jelas akan benar benar lolos seleksi bahkan apabila seandainya dia tidak hadir. Dan beberapa Klub seni yang pengalamannya diatas rata rata dari klub kita." ucap Matsuri santai.

Sasuke terdiam.

Itu tidak terlihat 'baik' di mata Sasuke. Kini Sasuke merasa bingung. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau kalau disuruh ikut dengan drama bodoh dimana dia akan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Namun disisi lain, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak mau kalah dengan gadis berambut merah dari Iwa-Art itu.

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Sasuke. Mengikuti alur mungkin lebih baik untuk Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menghadapinya.

.

.

.

"Yup, Kita hanya perlu mengendap endap di belakang gadis Iwa-Art dan Shion-senpai. Mengikat mereka. Mendorong mereka ke jurang dan semuanya akan baik baik saja." jawab Matsuri enteng.

 _'What the-'_

"Hanya bercanda senpai."

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

.

 _Malam hari. foREVer Street._

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sembari membawa handuk. Dia berniat mandi. Dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang jam sekarang. Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini malah jadi kebiasaan, Sasuke mandi lewat dari jam 7 malam.

saat dia melewati ruang TV. Dia melirik aneh Naruto dan Fuu yang kini tengah menonton Box Office bersama Fox. Dilihat dari manapun itu adalah film Iron Man.

Sedikit aneh melihat mereka jadi akrab begitu cepat.

 _"Boom!"_

 _"Bukan Boom. Ledakan itu seperti Duarr.. Dan Blamm!"_

Yah, Bahkan Sasuke tidak berniat mendengarkan apa yang mereka diskusikan sekarang.

Saat melewati dapur. Lagi lagi dia menatap Aneh Sara yang tengah mencari sesuatu dari kulkas. Namun Sasuke pura pura tidak melihat dan terus berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Woi. Apa makanan kalian habis?" Tanya Sara kepada Sasuke. Tepat sepersekian detik Sasuke hampir saja menutup sempurna pintu kamar mandi.

"Hm. Habis." balas Sasuke enteng, Dia lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

"Hah? Serius? Lalu bagaimana kalian.. ah kita sarapan besok?" tanya Sara lagi. Membuat Sasuke membuka kembali pintu kamar mandinya.

.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ada orang yang memasak banyak sekali sehingga persediaan makanan habis." balas Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Muka Sara memerah. Jelas tadi pagi dia yang memasak. Oke, Dia hanya berniat baik memasakkan tuan rumah karena dia sadar dia hanya gadis 'menumpang'.

Namun Sepertinya sang tuan rumah tidak menyambut dengan baik.

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak berbelanja bulanan atau semacamnya?!" Sekarang Sara yang suaranya mengeras.

"Hn. Kami miskin." Balas Sasuke dingin. Sepertinya gadis ini memang tidak mengerti situasi. Sasuke benci sekali dengan tipe gadis seperti ini.

Sasuke lalu dengan satu gerakan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Saara yang kesal dengan Sasuke.

.

 _Skip._

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, Ah, Rasanya menyegarkan.

Sial bagi Sasuke, karena di rumah ini tidak pernah ada air panas. Yah sebenarnya ada kalau Sasuke meluangkan tenaga untuk memasaknya sebentar. Namun Sasuke tidak penah melakukannya.

Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bathub nyamannya di Uchiha Mansion. sebenarnya kalau sudah terbiasa, Semua tidak terlalu buruk.

"Hei." ucap Sara dari kursi meja makan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran gadis ini yang masih disitu.

Karena Sasuke sepertinya dipanggil. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"Um. Maaf soal persediaan makanannya." ucap Sara.

Sasuke menatap intens gadis ini. Sebenarnya, itu memang bukan seratus persen kesalahan gadis ini sih. Mengingat gadis ini memang tidak tau apa apa.

Well, Sasuke hanya khawatir. Itu saja. Maksudku. Dengan adanya banyak penghuni di rumah ini. Dan persediaan makanan yang memang sedikit. Itu sedikit menganggu Sasuke.

"Hm. Tak apa." Yah, Sasuke mungkin akan mulai belajar memaklumi.

Sara menatap Sasuke.

"Anoo. Kalau kalian tinggal disini sendiri. Apa orang tua kalian tidak pernah mengirimi uang?" tanya Sara ragu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis ini bingung. Oke itu aneh. Sasuke pikir Tsunade menjelaskan keadaan mereka bertiga disini kepada para gadis ini. Namun dari perketaan gadis ini. Sepertinya dia tidak tau apa apa tentang _'masa hukuman'_ yang mereka jalani.

"Tidak pernah. Kami hanya bertiga." balas Sasuke lagi.

Sara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan iba. Oke, entah kenapa Sara mulai merasa kasihan dengan orang orang ini.

"Lalu?.. Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan atau semacamnya?" tanya Sara lagi.

Yah, itu adalah hal yang sama persis yang dipikirkan Sasuke kemarin.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sara menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba menjadi kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Sara lagi.

"..."

Sasuke kini terdiam.

Sara tau, dari ekspresi Sasuke, Pemuda ini sepertinya merasa ragu untuk melakukannya.

.

Sara mencoba menimang sesuatu. Sebelum dia mulai bicara dengan Sasuke.

".. Hei.." ucap Sara pelan.

"...?"

.

.

"Kalau kau mau. Kau bisa menggunakan uangku dahulu untuk berbelanja." lanjut Sara.

Sasuke menatap Sara tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Sara mengangguk.

"Yup. Dengan syarat kau harus mencari kerja paruh waktu. Dan saat kau sudah gajian, Kau bisa mengembalikan uangnya padaku." lanjut Sara lagi.

Oke, Sasuke kini mulai bingung. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Menurut Sasuke, itu cukup masuk akal. Karena Setidaknya itu bisa membantu selagi Sasuke, Shikamaru atau Naruto mencari paruh waktu. Mungkin.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk menelpon Ayahnya atau setidaknya Itachi untuk meminta uang. Namun entah kenapa Akhir akhir ini ide itu dirasa bukan ide yang bagus.

Entah bagi Shikamaru dan Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya berpikir. Menelpon keluarga untuk hal seperti ini adalah hal yang cukup memalukan.

.

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama. Sara segera melanjutkan.

"Setidaknya itu bisa dihitung sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasihku karena kami sudah boleh tinggal disini." lanjut Sara lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sara lagi.

Yah, Itu terdengar cukup adil bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

.

 _Pagi hari._

Libur. Shikamaru kini tengah membawa keranjang sampah yang penuh ke depan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain membuang sampah di pagi hari. Dia harus memindahkan sampah ini ke tempat sampah yang lebih besar di depan rumah. Sehingga Truk sampah dan petugas sampah bisa memindahkannya ke pembuangan sampah yang lebih besar lagi.

Shikamaru yakin kalau Naruto juga tengah sibuk berkutat dengan mesin cuci di basement. Naruto sepertinya tengah menunjukan mesin cuci kepada Sara dan Fuu sehingga mereka bisa menggunakannya.

.

Tak lama. Sasuke keluar dari rumah menggenakan setelan jeans dan jaketnya nya. Shikamaru menatap heran Sasuke yang berniat pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Hn. Belanja." ucap Sasuke santai.

Shikamaru heran.

"Belanja?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Memang kau pernah berbelanja?" tanya Shikamaru.

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, jelas sekali kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Kau tau. Akan lebih aman bila mengajak perempuan saat berbelanja." saran Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menatap pintu rumah. Dia tidak yakin menganggu ritual kedua perempuan yang ada di basement merupakan ide bagus.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke ujung jalan.

"Hm. Mungkin kau benar." kata Sasuke akhirnya sebelum dia berjalan menjauhi rumah menyusuri jalanan foREVer street.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan HPnya. Dia lalu mengetik sesuatu.

.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _No :_ _ **08IAFQWADWA**_

 _Sakura. Bisa temani aku berbelanja?_

 _-Sasuke-_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum SMS nya dibalas oleh nomor yang bersangkutan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dari : Haruno Sakura_

 _No :_ _ **08IAFQWADWA**_

 _Ok._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Haruno dengan sabar. Beberapa menit dia berdiri di depan rumah. Sembari ditemani sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang ada di halaman rumah ini.

Sasuke menatap helaian daun sakura yang bertebaran di halaman. Eh, Kalau dipikir pikir. Sepertinya pohon Sakura ini mekar tidak di musimnya. Um Apa iya? Ah Sasuke juga tidak tau. Dia hanya menebak.

Cklek.

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan saat dilihatnya pintu dibuka.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Kizashi. Dia membuka pintu sembari membawa pengki dan sapu lidi.

"Sakuranya ada paman?" tanya Sasuke halus.

Namun Kizashi hanya tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku berniat mau membersihkannya." balas Kizashi. Dilanjut dengan tertawa keras.

"Hah?" Oke, Sasuke benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kizashi sekarang.

Sasuke malah diam.

"Oh? Maksudmu Sakura anakku? Hahaha.. dia sedang mandi." lajut Kizashi lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempat saat Kizashi mendekati pohon sakura besar di halaman rumahnya dan mulai menyapu.

"Kalau kau berniat mengajaknya kencan. Kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu." ucap Kizashi lagi.

Namun Sasuke tidak bergerak dari tempat nya berdiri. Dia malah berdiri di depan pintu sebari menatap Kizashi dan pohon sakura itu.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun?" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam rumah. Sasuke menoleh.

"Hm. Selamat pagi bibi." Sapa sakura kepada Mebuki.

"Mencari Sakura?" tanya Mebuki kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Iya bibi."

"Ah. Masuklah. Akan ku buatkan minum. Sakura sedang mandi."

Namun Sasuke hanya menatap bayangan Mebuki yang masuk kembali ke dalam. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia malah mendongak ke atas untuk melihat lebih jelas daun Sakura yang bergelantungan.

.

"Kalau kau lebih memilih berdiri disitu. Lebih baik kau bantu aku membersihkan daun daun ini Sasuke-kun." kata Kizashi lagi.

Sasuke sedikit kaget. Sebelum dia akhirnya mendekat ke pohon sakura itu.

.

.

"Huh. Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah berhenti membersihkan dedaunan ini saat hari libur." celoteh Kizashi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendegarkan sembari ikut memunguti daun sakura kering yang ada di halaman.

"Namun, Yah.. Aku akui ini cukup menyenangkan. Maksudku.. Ini seperti olahraga rutin di minggu pagi.. hahaha.." Lanjut Kizashi.

"..."

"Namun bagaimanapun. Aku sangat menyukai pohon ini."

Well, Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ini adalah pohon yang cantik.

"Kau tau?.. Karena pohon ini adalah pohon ajaib." lajut Kizashi lagi.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ajaib?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Kizashi mengiyakan.

"Kau tau kan apa yang ku maksud ini adalah **kegiatan rutin?** " tanya Kizashi lagi.

Sasuke menatap Kizashi. Dia tidak mengerti sejujurnya.

.

.

"Pohon ini mekar sepanjang tahun."

Sasuke menatap heran.

Itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak tau dengan pohon sakura. Yang Sasuke tau. biasanya bunga akan mekar pada musimnya kan?

Itu seperti..

"... Seperti hal bohong kan?" seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Kizashi menatap Sasuke intens.

Yah. Itu persis seperti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Asal kau tau Sasuke-kun. Ini adalah tanah keluargaku. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa pohon ini mekar sepanjang tahun. Namun yang aku tau. _Di setiap kehidupan seseorang, Pasti ada keajaiban yang tersisipkan, sekecil apapun itu."_

 _"..."_

"Kau percaya keajaiban Sasuke-kun?" Kizashi kini memberikan senyuman ke Sasuke.

Yah, Keajaiban. Itu adalah konsep buta di kehidupan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit bingung menjabarkan maknanya.

.

Kizashi tertawa.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya dulu pernah ada yang berniat membeli rumah ini berserta tanahnya. Dan aku akui, tawarannya sangat menggiurkan. Mungkin karena mereka tau dengan pohon ini."

"..."

"Namun aku tidak pernah menjualnya..."

"..."

"..Karena yang aku tau, _**Keajaiban tidak pernah bisa dibeli dengan uang.**_ **"**

Well, Itu sedikit menggangu Sasuke. Karena konsep yang Sasuke terapkan dulu adalah. Uang itu segalanya. Maksudku, Sasuke cukup bahagia hidup kaya dulu.

Namun kembali ke konsep yang tadi. Sasuke buta akan konsep keajaiban.

.

"Mungkin kau benar paman." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Kizashi menampakkan pose berpikir.

"Dan yah, Aku sudah cukup tua. Kehidupanku sudah melewati jutaan asam garam. Dan aku cukup bahagia menyadari kalau **Sakura** adalah keajaiban di keluarga kecilku." Lanjut Kizashi lagi.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan dedaunan di tangannya.

".. Kalau kau Sasuke-kun? Apa kau punya keajaiban di kehidupanmu?" tanya Kizashi lagi ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sejenak. Dia menatap Kizashi.

Oke itu pertanyaan yang sulit.

Keajaiban? Di bagian kehidupan Sasuke yang mana yang mengandung keajaiban?

.

.

"Hn. Aku belum menemukannya paman."

Kizashi tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha.. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menemukannya."

Tepat saat mereka mengobrol. terlihat Kepala Sakura yang menjembul dari balik pintu depan.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menoleh.

"Masuk dulu.. Minum teh mu. Dan kita akan berangkat." lajut Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menurut dan mendekati Sakura.

Meninggalkan Kizashi yang menatap kedua remaja itu dengan tatapan senang.

 _._

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

"Yah seperti itu. Kalian bisa mengoperasikannya kan?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua gadis yang ada di dekatnya.

entah kenapa Sara merasa pertanyaan Naruto seakan meremehkannya.

"Ini hanya mesin cuci Naruto- _kun_ bukan perkara sulit." balas Sara kepada Naruto.

"Fuu bisa melakukannya!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Baguslah."

Mereka bertiga masih berada di basement. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri. Basement di rumah ini sedikit menarik perhatian Sara dan Fuu.

Dan mereka sedikit merasa aneh dengan banyak barang disini.

Sara meluangkan waktu untukmelihat lihat saat menyadari Naruto dan Fuu masih berkutat dengan mesin cuci.

Sara melihat jejeran rak yang ada di tembok. Beberapa peralatan dan benda benda yang sara tidak mengerti.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke sebuah lemari di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk membuka lemari itu.

Krieeett.

Gaun?

Sara menatap gaun indah yang tergantung manis disana. Sara tentu sedikit tau tentang design. Yah, Dia pernah memakai gaun seperti ini beberapa kali. Disaat melakukan drama tentu.

Namun gaun ini terlihat lebih indah. Dilihat dari bahannya Sara cukup yakin kalau gaun ini adalah gaun otentik.

"Nee.. Kenapa kalian menyimpan gaun di basement?" tanya Sara kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh.

"Huh? Oh. Kami tidak menyimpannya. Gaun itu sudah ada disini saat kami pindah." balas Naruto.

Sara kembali menatap gaun indah itu. Dia menatapnya dengan takjub.

Indah sekali.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Sara ingin mencoba memakainya.

.

Akh tidak!

Sara menggeleng. Ah apa yang dia lakukan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan hal aneh. Sesaat dia merasa kehilangan kontrol.

.

Sara lalu menutup kembali lemari itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sara mendekatinya dengan muka yang terlihat kecewa.

"Huh? Tidak apa apa."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu menatap ke anak tangga.

"Well, Sebaiknya kita naik. Memastikan Shikamaru tidak tertidur di tempat sampah atau semacamnya." canda Naruto kepada kedua gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Hah? Dia bisa melakukannya?" ucap Fuu terkejut.

Sara menatap Fuu bosan.

"Itu hanya candaan Fuu." balas Sara malas.

.

.

.

"Well, Kalau Shikamaru sih. Sebaiknya kita benar benar pastikan untuk amannya." lanjut Naruto lagi.

"..."

 _._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Avakadavra.. _Hanzama Is Back._ Oke then. Ketemu lagi bersama Hanzama di fanfic abal yang alurnya menyesuaikan mood author.

Dan.. sepertinya chapter ini mereka masih aman. Tapi Hanzama tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dipikir dalam, Fanfic ini ternyata membuat Hanzama terharu.

Yah, sebenarnya Hanzama hanya selalu berpikir tentang menulis dan menulis. Dan saat sadar. Fanfic ini sudah tembus 40 chapter. Bah, Hanzama bahkan tidak bisa memperkirakan lagi di chapter berapa fanfic ini akan slesai. um, Walaupun dari sudut pandang lain, word per chapter nya akhir2 ini kurang memuaskan.. tapi, sebenarnya memang ada beberapa alasan di balik itu.

dan.

Padahal kalau diingat. Hanzama memulai fanfic ini dengan sebuah _simple plan._ Dimana Hanzama berpikir, ah mungkin belasan chapter dan Hanzama akan memulai project baru. Tapi tetap saja. Hanzama masih belum bisa melepaskan project ini.

Hanzama cukup suka dengan sifat orang orang gila disini-uhuk uhuk. Dan kalau dipikir jelas ini berasal dari Imajinasi Author. Bisa dipastikan kalau author fanfic ini sepertinya orang yang kurang waras-hahaha.. oke itu tidak penting.

Ah, daripada kebanyakan basa basi. Mari kita segera akhiri dan langsung masuk ke masa tunggu. #dor

But, Masih ada satu bagian sebelum Hanzama tutup chapter ini.

.

 **Bonus(+)**

Matsuri menggoreskan penanya dengan kasar saat dia sudah menyelesaikan tulisannya.

"Ahh! Akhirnya SLESAI JUGAAA!" Teriaknya gembira.

Dia menatap tulisan tangannya dengan gembira. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk menulis ini.

Namun dia cukup yakin, Naskah yang ia tulis ini akan menjadi jalannya untuk ikut dalam pertunjukan.

Setelah meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit pegal. Dia mematikan lampu belajarnya dan mengambil HP kecilnya di meja.

Dia lalu menelpon seseorang.

 _'Halo..?'_ ucap Seseorang dari sebrang.

"Yukata! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya!" teriak Matsuri sumringah.

 _'Matsuri-chan? Serius?'_

"Yup!"

 _'Um. Apa Kau yakin akan menggunakan cerita itu?'_ Tanya Yukata ragu.

"Sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau menampilkan cerita membosankan seperti Snow white atau cinderella! Ini cerita yang bagus tau."

 _'Errr.. Tapi.. Well, Yahh.. Kau tau kan kalau itu adalah cerita yang sedikit um- kau tau-'_

"Ah, Jangan terlalu dipikirkan detailnya."

 _'Tapi Matsuri-chan~ Sebaiknya kita mengabari Gaara senpai dan yang lain sebelum memutuskan sepihak.'_ balas Yukata lagi.

.

.

Matsuri mengeluarkan ekspresi malas saat Yukata mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Apa Maksudmu?! _**Kelinci dan Kura-kura**_ cerita yang bagus tau! Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti setuju!" Balas Matsuri ngotot.

 _'...'_ Yukata nampak terdiam.

.

.

Sial dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

.

.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	42. 42 (Mari Bermain Drama!)

chapter 42 : _**Mari Bermain Drama!**_

 **.**

Terjebak di ruangan klub drama adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto, Sasuke Shikamaru dan Gaara saat mereka sampai di sekolah. Tepat saat mereka masuk tadi, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke dicegat di tangga layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kepergok preman di perempatan.

Mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh _Ketua Geng_ di ruangan ini. Mengingat Yukata juga ada disitu, Itu membuat semua anggota mereka lengkap untuk membahas agenda atau setidaknya mendengarkan apa yang akan Matsuri katakan untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Oke. Ini adalah tentang drama yang akan kita tampilkan." celoteh Matsuri.

Ruangan yang gelap seperti biasa membuat kelima anggota kesulitan melihat ekspresi ketua mereka.

".. Tidak.." gumam Naruto pelan. Ah, Sial. Hal yang paling Naruto benci dari Klub ini akhirnya tiba juga.

"Kalian tau kan kalau saingan kita dalam seleksi tampil adalah dari Iwa-Art dan Klub Theater Konoha." ucap Matsuri lagi.

Orang orang yang ada di depan Matsuri malah diam membisu. Berbeda dengan Gaara dan Yukata yang mendengarkan serius. Sasuke, dan Naruto merasa _Kegelapan_ yang mereka rasakan di ruangan ini menambah kesan Horror tentang Drama.

Sedangkan Shikamaru. Dia seratus persen tidak bergerak. Yah, Semua orang juga tau, Kalau Shikamaru sudah tidak bergerak dari posisinya lebih dari 5 menit itu tandannya dia sedang sangat bersemangat.

.

Untuk tidur.

.

"Mengingat mereka adalah lawan yang berat. Aku ragu kita akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaingi." Lanjut Matsuri lagi tegas.

Naruto mengangguk. Itu dia! Kalau Matsuri sadar drama ini sia sia. Sebaiknya hentikan saja. Tidak menampilkan apapun kita tidak merugi juga kan?

.

"Maksudmu kita tidak jadi tampi?" Tanya Naruto senang.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"..."

.

Gaara menatap Matsuri ragu. Yah, Matsuri tidak sepenuhnya salah. Gaara tau. Iwa-Art adalah sekolah seni.. ah bukan, Justru karena Iwa-Art adalah sekolah seni, standar ekskul mereka juga pasti diatas angin.

"Um? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara lagu.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya senpai." ucap Matsuri

Gaara menatap Matsuri bingung. Namun detik berikutnya dia mengerti.

"Hah?"

"Aku membuatnya sendiri." Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

Oke, Itu diluar perkiraan Gaara. Yang Gaara bayangkan saat Matsuri berkata akan memilihkan drama beberapa hari yang lalu adalah dimana Matsuri Gaara pikir akan mencari refrensi di internet atau beberapa karya sastra klasik.

Namun sepertinya Matsuri tidak ada niatan mengambil cerita dongeng.

"Um? Ceritanya seperti apa?" tanya Gaara ragu.

Yah, Selain membutuhkan cerita yang berkualitas, Klub Drama Konoha Gakuen sepertinya memang butuh banyak keberuntungan dan Keajaiban.

Sreek.

Pertanyaan Gaara terjawab saat Matsuri mengeluarkan sebuah buku cerita dari tasnya.

"Aku menggunakan itu sebagai refrensi. Untuk membuat cerita yang ideal untuk klub kita." ucap Matsuri senang.

.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap buku itu dengan seksama.

Keempat pemuda yang ada di sana memperhatikan buku yang ada di meja.

"..." Mereka melongo tidak percaya.

Matsuri tersenyum iblis.

"Aku yakin ini akan menjadi drama terhebat sepanjang sejarah." Lanjutnya dengan percaya diri.

.

Sasuke mencoba mengambil buku cerita itu dan membaca judulnya.

Kelinci dan Kura-kur-

.

.

"NGGAK!" Gaara berniat protes.

"Aku yakin. Ini bisa menjadi langkah besar evolusi manusi-" Perkataan Matsuri harus dipotong oleh Gaara.

"A-APA? JANGAN BERCANDA IH?!" Bentak Gaara galak.

Matsuri terkaget dengan suara Gaara yang lantang.

"..."

.

"Kelinci dan kura kura adalah cerita anak anak. Kau tau?!" Gaara menambahkan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya pura pura tidak tau tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Dan lebih memilih menghindari para _dewan pejabat_ berargumen sendiri sendiri.

Naruto tidak mau menjadi pemeran. Apalagi di drama kelinci kura kura. Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga mulai ragu saat yang dibahas disini adalah Kelinci dan Kura-kura.

Yukata yang ada disana juga tidak berkata apa apa.

 _'Sudah kuduga mereka tidak setuju.'_

.

Gaara mendecak tidak suka.

"Kau tau kan kita tidak bisa menggunakan drama seperti ini untuk kompetisi!" Bentak Gaara kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri sedikit tersinggung.

"Kenapa Sih? Ini juga tidak melanggar peraturan." bela Matsuri ngotot.

"Tapi ini sama saja bunuh diri Matsuri!" Bentak Gaara lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menampilkan drama **Sen-pa-i!"** Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

Mendengarkan Gaara dan Matsuri sibuk berdebat. Sasuke malah menatap Yukata. Mencoba meminta penjelasan. Namun sama saja. Yukata juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, Melihat pertengkaran bak sepasang kekasih Gaara dan Matsuri.

.

"Lalu apa poin saat kau menyuruhku membeli Pedang, Topeng dan Arak di okinawa?!" Gaara menuding lagi. Wajahnya mendekat ke Matsuri.

Membuat Matsuri mundur beberapa langkah.

.

Err..Matsuri tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sebenarnya, pedang dan Topeng ingin Matsuri pasang di ruangan ini sebagai pajangan. Namun karena ada kemungkinan Gaara tidak mau membeliaknnya. Jadi Matsuri menggunakan alibi sebagai properti drama.

Uh, Dan soal Arak...

"W-Well.. A-Aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu.." bela Matsuri.

.

"..."

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN inside Etc.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS : Hinata Disini Akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata Origin dan Hinata RTN! Thx Be4**

 **Pairing : Hm.. Leats See..**

 **.**

 _"NGGAK MAU AH!"_

 _"Ayolah. Kau hanya perlu menghafal beberapa kalimat dan semuanya beres."_

 _"Huh? Ini pemeran utama tau!"_

 _"Ini tidak seburuk itu senpai."_

Hah, walau dibilang begitu. Ini buruk. Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan menjadi pemeran utama.

Saat Sasuke sempat ingin menerima posisinya di klub drama. Kini dia harus mundur lagi, karena dia tau dia akan menjadi seekor **kelinci**.

Matsuri lalu menyodorkan satu kopian naskah kepada Sasuke.

"Dilihat dulu. Aku yakin kau menyukai perannya." ucap Matsuri kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Matsuri sebelum dia menerima naskah itu.

Dia membaca salah satu kalimat di naskah.

 _'Prince Rabbit dan K-"_

 _._

Sasuke menatap Matsuri tajam.

SREK. Sasuke meremas kertas itu.

.

"..Mana ada pangeran di cerita kelinci dan kura-kura!" Sasuke malah berteriak teriak sembari meremas remas naskahnya.

Matsuri menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Naruto malah tertawa terbahak saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"bwaahahaha.. wajahmu.. wajahmu.. hahahaha-" Naruto malah ngakak sembari menunjuk nujuk ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap jengkel Naruto.

Namun tawanya harus berhenti saat Matsuri menyodorkan naskah lain kepada Naruto.

"Err..?" Naruto menatap Matsuri heran.

.

.

".. dan Naruto senpai adalah **Kura-Kura** nya." ucap Matsuri.

"..."

.

"..ahaha..aha..aha.. haha. ha." Sasuke menyindir Naruto dengan tawa datar yang diputus putus.

"HAH?!"

.

Matsuri lalu menatap semua anggota nya.

"Kalian tau kan kalau Ini adalah persiapan yang singkat." ucap Matsuri lagi.

"O-Oi Tung-" Naruto berniat protes dengan perannya.

"Maka dari itu. Kita juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan segera." Namun Matsuri sepertinya tidak menggubris.

"Woi!"

"Apa lagi sih?!" Matsuri kini sepenuhnya memperhatikan Naruto karena dia berteriak teriak.

"Kau- Apa- Kenapa aku jadi kura-kura?!" Naruto kini mengutarakan pendapatnya.

.

Matsuri menghela nafas.

"Karena hanya kau yang cocok senpai." jawab Matsuri.

"NO- Kenapa bukan Gaara atau Shikamaru!" Naruto menatap Gaara, Namun Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan Sikamaru? Err.

Matsuri menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dia lalu menteng tangan di pinggul.

.

.

"Kura kura itu keren tau."

Benar. Alasan Matsuri memang cukup 'logis'. Kura kura memang keren.

Naruto mencoba berpikir. Mencoba mengingat ingat dimana sisi keren Kura-Kura. Namun sama dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya dia meremas naskahnya.

.

"Ayolah Senpai. Ini adalah pengalaman yang bisa kau ceritakan kepada anak cucumu kelak." ucap Matsuri dengan bahasa yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke dan Naruto malah saling tatap.

Hah! Mana mungkin alasan seperti itu akan merubah pendirian Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke malah menatap Matsuri tajam.

"Kau sendiri! Apa peranmu di drama ini?!" Sasuke mencoba menuding Matsuri.

"Benar! Ini kan dramamu!" Naruto menambahi.

.

Namun Matsuri malah tersenyum bangga.

Pipinya merona merah.

.

.

"Tentu Saja aku adalah _**Tuan Putri.**_ "

.

Sasuke menepuk jidat. KAN SUDAH KU BILANG! MANA ADA PANGERAN DAN TUAN PUTRI DI DRAMA KELINCI DAN KURA KURA!

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

 **Chapter : 42.5**

 **Hope**

 **.**

Mereka berenam masih berada di ruangan klub drama. Bahkan saat bel masuk berbunyi. Tentu mereka risih. Karena beberapa detik yang lalu Matsuri malah mengunci pintunya dan tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun keluar sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke setuju dengan perannya.

Matsuri berada di belakang pintu. Dia menatap datar Naruto dan Sasuke. Seakan dia kecewa.

Ini seperti perang dingin.

Yah, Satu satunya orang yang merasa nyaman di ruangan ini adalah Shikamaru.

Naruto masih cemberut sembari membolak balik naskahnya, Yah dia tau. Pada akhirnya. Dia pasti akan terpaksa menerima permintaan Matsuri.

Sama seperti 'waktu itu.'

Naruto menatap Matsuri jengkel.

"Sudahlah senpai. Terima saja, Aku yakin kura-kura tidak seburuk itu." ujar Yukata kepada Naruto. Yukata sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya menulis sesuatu sedari tadi.

Hah. Mana ada.

Naruto lalu menatap Matsuri yang duduk meringkuk di belakang pintu. Mencegah semua orang keluar.

Dilihat dari manapun. Dia seperti orang depresi.

Sedangkan. Sasuke juga mengobrol dengan Gaara pelan. "Dia sudah memilihmu Sasuke.. Tandanya dia mempercayaimu."

.

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Matsuri yang meringkuk.

 _Hiks_

Mereka berdua terbelalak saat mereka melihat Matsuri terisak.

Dia menangis?

.

Yukata menatap Naruto. Yah, Dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari kedua senpainya ini. Dia sebagai teman Matsuri tau. Matsuri hanya tidak mau kalah dari Iwa-Art.

Dia hanya ingin dianggap sejajar dengan sekolah impiannya. Dia ingin menunjukkan kepada orang orang.

Kalau dia pun juga bisa.

.

 _Tak butuh kompetensi bagus untuk mengejar impian._

 _Tak butuk bakat hebat untuk mencapai keberhasilan._

 _Tak butuh pengalaman untuk mencoba hal yang besar._

.

Matsuri kemarin berkata pada Yukata.

 _"Um, Yah, Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Tidak lolos pun tak masalah selama sudah mencoba kan?"_

.

Yang dia butuhkan Hanya dukungan seorang Tema-

"ARGH!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"S-senpai?"

Yukata menatap Heran Naruto.

Naruto tanpa disangkan mendekati Matsuri.

PUK.

Dia lalu menepuk ubun ubun Matsuri.

Matsuri tentu saja kaget.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum ia berucap ragu.

"..AKH sial.. Walaupun aku berkata tidak.. kau pasti akan mengikatku lagi kan?"

"..."

"Tapi asal kau tau. Hanya kali ini saja!"

Yah, Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadi mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sial. dia didahului Naruto.

.

Yah, Mereka bukan orang yang cukup jahat untuk membuat gadis menangis karena drama bodoh.

"Benarkah?" Matsuri mengusap ari matanya.

Walaupun Naruto ragu tapi.

"Ya!. Tapi Ingat.. **Hanya kali ini.** "

Dia akhirnya berkata iya.

Matsuri tersenyum senang.

Naruto mengulurkan Tangan ke Matsuri. Membantunya berdiri dari posisinya.

.

.

"So? Jadi Kapan seleksinya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri tersenyum.

.

.

".. Nanti Sore."

Seketika itu senyuman Naruto memudar.

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Sekali lagi murid kelas 2-1 harus dibuat heran saat melihat _'tiga sejoli'_ di kelas mereka kini tengah menata meja dengan menggesernya dan menatanya layaknya sebuah meja konfrensi. Pandangan mereka tak lepas dari kertas kertas yang menghiasi buku jari mereka.

Beberapa orang tau kalau mereka sedang membaca 'sesuatu.'

Kalau kau melihat dari judulnya kau akan tau kalau mereka sedang mempelajari naskah. Namun saat kau melihat ekspresinya. Kau akan mengira kalau mereka sedang membaca laporan hasil otopsi.

"Kau tau kalau hal seperti ini tidak akan berjalan baik kan?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua rekannya.

"Hm." Shikamaru mengangguk. Jujur, Shikamaru bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai dia tiba tiba diseret kembali ke kelas, Dimana saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menenteng nenteng sebuah kertas naskah lusuh yang katanya pemberian Matsuri.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku tau _kapten kura-kura_ saat aku melihatnya." ucap Naruto lagi.

"..."

BRAK!

Naruto membanting maskahnya ke lantai.

"SIAPA PULA KAPTEN KURA-KURA HAH?!" Bentak Naruto galak.

Membuat para murid yang masih tersisa di kelas menatap aneh ketiga pemuda yang kini tengah mengadakan 'Rapat Kabinet' di barisan belakang.

Naruto sudah membaca naskahnya berulang kali. Dan sebanyak apapun dia membaca. Hasilnya akan tetap sama. Dia adalah Kapten Kura-Kura.

"Kau tau kan kalau ini adalah hal gila?!" celoteh Naruto.

Bah, Tadi saja bersikap keren di depan Matsuri. sekarang...

Yah itu relatif sih. Naruto memang berniat membantu Matsuri kali ini. Namun beda ceritanya kalau seleksinya nanti sore.. WHAT THE FU #$ #^$

"..."

"Woii dengar tidak sih?!" Naruto mulai kesal saat Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya.

.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk teriak teriak kenapa kau tidak menghafal naskahmu **Kapten,"** balas Sasuke. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertasnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Cih. Bicaramu kasar sekali **Pangeran Kelinci."** Balas Naruto.

Muka Sasuke memerah. Iya! Sasuke tau. Dia berperan sebagai orang yang dinamai **Prince Rabbit** oleh Matsuri.

Namun mendengar Naruto mengatakannya keras keras di sini. Di depan teman sekelasnya, membuat urat nadi di kepala Sasuke mengeras.

"Berantem Hah?" tantang Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dia menatap anak kelas 2-1 yang melihat mereka.

"Em. Kami hanya mencoba menghafal Naskah." bela Shikamaru kepada teman sekelasnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling pandang sebelum mereka saling membuang muka.

"Hmph."

.

Mengabaikan muka kusut Naruto dan Sasuke. Tak lama datang seorang gadis dari luar kelas.

"Darling.." ucapnya. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh.

"Um. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Shion kepada Naruto. Satu kalimat yang membuat seluruh murid yang masih ada di kelas melongo tidak percaya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap gadis itu heran. Kenapa Shion mencari Naruto?

Well, Ini adalah hal yang ditakutkan para fansboy Shion semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Setidaknya untuk para lelaki anak kelas 2-1 yang mengetahui kejadian saat Shion menembak Naruto secara terang terangan.

Mereka sama berpikir. Apa yang dilihat primadona seperti Shion dari Pemuda antahberantah seperti NARUTO?

Naruto menatap Shion seksama.

Namun pandangannya beralih ke naskah naskah yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk." jawab Naruto cepat.

Sasuke segera berucap.

"Pergi sana." ucap Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Setidaknya tunjukkan sopan santunmu kepada seorang prempuan." lanjut Sasuke.

"Idih." umpat Naruto.

.

.

Melihat Naruto yang masih duduk terdiam. Sasuke segera melanjutkan kata katanya.

Masih dengan tidak menoleh dari kertasnya. Dia berucap lagi.

"Kalau kau sangat menyukai kursi yang kau duduki sekarang. Bawa saja kursinya bersamamu."

"..."

Sasuke sialan.

.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _Skip._

"Jadii? Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang ada di depannya.

Shion menatap Naruto intens. Pipinya yang merona merah jelas tidak bisa disembunyikan dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat.

Mereka kini tengah berdiri di tangga diantara lantai dua dan tiga.

"Ini." Shion memberikan brosur kepada Naruto.

Naruto dengan heran menerima brosur dari Shion.

.

 _Open Recruitment. Konoha Theater Klub._

 _._

"Keluarlah dari klub drama... dan...Bergabunglah dengan klub Theater."

Dan itu membuat urat nadi di kepala Naruto mengeras.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya gadis yang ada di depannya. HAH? Apa gadis ini sudah gila? Mana mau Naruto masuk ke klub Theater.

Pertama, Gadis ini membuat Naruto muak karena dengan seenaknya telah menamparnya. Dia lalu kemarin tiba tiba menyuruh Naruto jadi pacarnya. Dan saat rapat kemarin Shion muncul dengan tak terduga sebagai perwakilan klub Baru.

Dan sekarang. Saat _Audisi_ sudah tinggal menghitung jam. Shion menyuruh Naruto bergabung dengan klub Theater?

Sudah jelas kalau gadis ini mempunyai niatan tidak baik!

"Kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan klub mu?!" ucap Naruto sedikit kasar.

!

Namun Shion malah mendekati Naruto. Naruto tentu saja mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari gadis ini. Namun karena dia ada di tangga. Pergerakannya harus terhenti oleh tembok.

Wajah Shion yang sangat dekat semakin membuat Naruto risiih.

Shion lalu berbisik.

 _"..Bagaimana kalau aku bilang. Supaya kita dapat menampilkan drama bersama.."_

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang saat dia mendengar bisikan yang terdengar erotis dari Shion.

"Ee.."

" _.. Dimana Kau akan menjadi_ _ **Pangeran**_ _dan aku_ _ **Tuan Putri.**_ **"**

GLEK. Naruto menelan ludah.

.

Tapi tiba tiba.

Sreett DUAKH!

Jarak mereka harus dipisahkan oleh sepasang tangan tak terduga yang mendorong mereka menjauh.

"Tsk! Jangan dijalan ih!" ucap seorang gadis yang memisahkan mereka.

Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang memisahkan mereka.

.

 _'H-Hinata?'_

Naruto menatap gadis Hyuuga itu seksama. Di tangannya, Dia memegang sekotak jus dan sebuah roti isi.

Namun iris lavender itu hanya mengabaikan dan berjalan lewat di tengah mereka sembari bergumam.

 _"Tch. Kalau mau berciuman jangan ditangga. Kau pikir ini tangga nenekmu? cari tempat yang sepi kek. kalian tau kan tangga dibuat untuk orang yang ingin kembali ke kelasnya dengan tenang. Bukannya malah dihalangi oleh pasangan horny yang tidak tau sopan sa..."_

Dan perkataan gadis lavender itu hilang seiring sosoknya yang menjauh dari Shion dan Naruto.

.

Shion menatap Gadis itu jengkel.

"Cih. Dasar pecundang." gumam Shion. Dia lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

.

"..Nee.. Jadi bagaimana?"

Tanya Shion lagi.

Namun Naruto hanya terdiam. Memang apa yang diharapkan Shion untuk Naruto katakan?

.

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Hanzama Is Back :** Yosha.. Author Note-eh kebalik. Oke. Hanzama Is Back! Kembali lagi dengan Trio Mario-Bros.

Tch Shionn! Bikin kzl klz. Er.. ehem.. Maksud Hanzama, kerja bagus Shion. Ntar honornya Hanzama Naikin.. *Shion : Yey!*

.

Um. Sebenarnya karena Hanzama akhir akhir ini jadi pikun. Mungkin Hanzama minta sedikit bantuan tentang beberapa detail dari chapter-chapter lama yang terlupakan, Bila berkenan.

Kira kira apa yang hanzama lupakan untuk ditampilkan yah?

Seperti orang atau kejadian penting yang harusnya muncul tetapi belum muncul?

Jujur, Itu sedikit menganggu Hanzama untuk menggarap chapter yang semakin jauh. -_- .. Mungkin ada yang mau mengingatkan?

But well, Hanzama akan mengecek kembali blue print Hanzama yang sudah berdebu.

.

Dan, maaf gk bisa bales ripiu chapter sebelumnya.. =.=

.

oke tanpa basa basi. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Salam hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukses selalu.

Jumpa lagi di chapter depan.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	43. 43 (Prince Rabbit & Kapten Kura Kura 1)

Yah, Setidaknya Naruto dan Sasuke tau. Ini adalah akibat yang akan mereka dapat apabila mereka bergabung dengan sebuah klub, Apalagi klub yang dimaksud adalah klub drama. Plus, Ketua mereka yang sekarang adalah ketua **manja dan ambisius** yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

 **chapter 43 :** _Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura-Kura Part 1._

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di tengah lorong layaknya sebuah patung perempatan. Di depannya, Matsuri hanya ikut berdiri sembari sesekali membacakan naskah dan memperagakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Yah, Ini aneh memang. Disaat istirahat dan banyak orang berlalu lalang. Mereka bertiga malah berdiri mengalangi jalan bagi siapa saja yang berniat melintas. _Dan_ Anehnya lagi, Shikamaru pun pergi begitu saja mengikuti Gaara dan Yukata saat beberapa detik yang lalu dibisiki sesuatu oleh Matsuri. Meninggalkan dua pemuda dan satu pemudi itu disini.

Namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.. Err.. walau sebenarnya mereka sangat pusing karena mereka ditatap beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak suka dihalangi jalannya saat melintas.

Yah, Sasuke cukup tau. Akan datang seseorang yang _.sangat_ tidak suka apabila Lorong _nya_ dijadikan tempat guyonan.

Namun, raut Matsuri seakan berkata. _I don't give a shit about that._

Ah, Sialan.

.

"Kau tau kan? kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini?" ucap Naruto yang mulai risih saat beberapa anak yang sepertinya kelas tinga menatap mereka sembari berbisik bisik.

Namun Matsuri malah menampakkan raut wajah garang.

"Huh?! Justru ini adalah tempat yang tepat senpai! Kalian tau? Di panggung yang sesungguhnya orangnya mungkin puluhan kali lipat dari ini!" Celoteh Matsuri sembari dengan seenaknya menepuk pundak seorang anak kelas tiga yang sedang melintas.

Anak kelas tiga itu menatap Matsuri sewot. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya melongo saat Matsuri malah menampakkan raut tanpa dosa.

 _Dasar Kohai Kurang ajar._

"..."

"Ini juga merupakan tugasku untuk melatih mental kalian sebelum pertunjukan." celoteh Matsuri lagi.

Yah, Naruto dan Sasuke kurang mengerti dengan sifat Matsuri yang ucapannya seakan sudah lolos seleksi.

"..."

"Aku tau kalian memang masih amatir. Jadi hitung saja ini sebagai pembelajaran." Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

Ah sialan. Bukan mereka kan yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut berperan dalam drama ini? **Dan** Seingat Naruto dan Sasuke, disini yang menjadi _senpai_ kan adalah mereka berdua. Lalu kenapa mereka harus mendengarkan perkataan gadis mungil ini?

Namun Sasuke dan Naruto lebih memilih diam. Lebih tepatnya, Tidak bisa mejawab apapun.

.

"Yah, Dan kebetulan kita masih punya ratusan menit sebelum seleksi dimulai." Matsuri melirik jam kecil di tangannya.

"..."

"Maka dari itu, Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mendalami sifat tokoh?" tanya Matsuri senang.

"Tunggu- sebenarnya Kau Kemanakan Shikamaru?" Naruto malah mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Matsuri malah tersenyum lagi.

"Dia ada Urusan _Senpai."_

 _._

 _._

NAH ITU! Itu yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung! Kenapa selalu mereka?! Shikamaru Kapaaaan?!

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ruang Klub Drama._

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka saat dia diajak masuk ke ruangan ini lagi. Kenapa sih Kita harus keluar masuk ke ruangan klub drama? Kalau ada hal yang ingin Masuri sampaikan lagi, Kenapa tidak dia slesaikan tadi sekalian saat mereka berkumpul.

Bukannya malah bolak balik seperti orang kurang kerjaan.

.

"Aku baru meminjam beberapa barang dari ruangan Ibiki-Sensei." ucap Matsuri.

"..."

"Ini adalah barang sitaan. Dan Ibiki sensei bilang boleh menggunakannya selama itu untuk kepentingan organisasi.." lanjut Matsuri.

Sasuke dan Naruto melongo.

.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap bingung Matsuri saat dirinya diberi sebuah bando kelinci.

"Ini." Ucap Matsuri menyodorkan bando kelinci merah muda itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tau apa yang dimaksudkan Matsuri.

"NGGAK!" Sasuke tentu saja menolak.

"Ayolah senpai, Pakai." Paksa Matsuri.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai bando kelinci?!" Sasuke tentu saja protes.

Matsuri memutar bola mata. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab oleh Matsuri. Tentu saja. Sasuke adalah Pangeran kelinci.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke diberi bando kelinci mulai merasa tidak enak. Karena kemungkinan besar dia juga akan diberi hal yang sama anehnya seperti Sasuke.

"Ini juga untuk kepentingan kita semua." Matsuri mencoba memaksa Sasuke untuk menerimanya.

"..." Sasuke melah menatap dingin Matsuri.

"SENPAI. Waktu kita tidak banyak." lanjut Matsuri lagi.

 _Tch, Sialan._

Sasuke pun dengan terpaksa menerimanya.

"Pakai." titah Matsuri kepada Senpainya.

Sasuke menatap Matsuri lalu beralih ke Naruto. Naruto sepertinya menampakan raut tidak peduli. Yah, Sepertinya Naruto tidak berniat mengejek.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam.

Sreet.

Dia memakainya.

"PFFT Bwahahahaha." Sasuke terkaget karena Naruto langsung tertawa. Sialan,

Matsuri juga mencoba menahan tawanya.

Sasuke tau! dia sedang dikerjai! Dia lalu berniat mencopot telinga kelinci itu. Namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Matsuri.

.

"Jangan dilepas. Ini adalah peranmu. Kau adalah Prince Rabbit!" Matsuri mencoba memberikan sugesti kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bosan Matsuri. Namun Tatapan Matsuri berubah serius.

Akhirnya. dia mengurungkan Niatnya untuk melepas telinga kelincinya.

Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto. Naruto sepertinya niat sekali mengejek Sasuke.

.

Well, Mari kita lihat apa Matsuri punya sesuatu untuk Naruto.

"Ah, Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Kapten Kura kura." lanjut Matsuri.

"Err." Naruto punya perasaan tidak enak tentang ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. _Rasakan._

 _._

Matsuri lalu mengeluarkan sebuah **pedang laser mainan** dari ?

"Dengan Ini, Aku anugerahkan pedang saber milik komandan bintang untuk kapten kura kura." canda Matsuri lalu menyerahkan pedang 'keren' itu kepada Naruto.

"AH!"

Sasuke melongo. Ah! Bagaimana bisa Naruto diberi pedang saber keren seperti di star wars. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat bando buluk berwarna merah muda?! WTF just happening?!

"Bwahahahaha!" Naruto malah tertawa.

"WHATS?!"

Matsuri tersenyum.

"Nah, Untuk Sementara, Kalian bisa menggunakan dua benda itu untuk menghayati peran kalian." celoteh Matsuri.

"Apa-" Sasuke malah yang tidak terima.

"Aku yakin itu bisa membantu kalian." Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Naruto dapat pedang seperti itu?!" Sasuke akhirnya protes.

"Kenapa Sih!" Naruto malah menyela Sasuke.

Sepertinya Naruto terlanjur Suka dengan pedang bersinar merah itu.

.

Matsuri memasang pose berpikir.

"Hm, Mungkin Sasuke senpai benar." Balas Matsuri.

"Nah!" Sasuk tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya memakai bando kelinci sementara Naruto asyik mengayunkan pedang keren dari film star wars. Ciri Khas kura kura adalah tempurungnya! iya!

.

"Mungkin senjata seperti itu terlalu mencolok ya?" Tany Matsuri lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Namun Naruto malah memeluk pedangnya erat. Seakan tidak mau kalau pedang itu direnggut darinya.

.

.

"Sudah Kuduga, Mungkin senjata yang cocok untuk kapten kura kura adalah **Palu** Kan? Seperti di film THOR! **"** Lanjut Matsuri lagi.

"A-AP-NGGAK!"

Sasuke langsung protes.

"Kenapa sih?! Sasuke senpai sewot terus."

NO WAY! Selama Sasuke masih bernafas! Dia tidak akan membiarkan NaruThor tampil lagi dalam Fanfic ini!

"Bukan itu Yang aku maksudkan!" balas Sasuke kepada Matsuri.

.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke pusing.

"Akh! Tau akh! Pokoknya kalian harus memakai benda itu sampai seleksi dimulai nanti! Pahami karakter kalian dan kita akan baik baik saja!" Lanjut Matsuri akhirnya.

Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya kasar.

Dasar ketua Egois.

Sialan.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di lorong saat mereka kini tengah berbincang santai. Mereka berniat berjalan ke kelas karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan disini tentu.

Mereka akhirnya mengikuti Saran Matsuri. Yah, Memakai dua buah benda keramat yang katanya akan membantu mereka.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berjalan malas. Naruto malah terlihat senang sekali mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri dan kanan.

Dasar Matsuri sialan. Tau saja cara menyogok Naruto.

Sasuke, yah. Ditatap oleh beberapa orang sedari tadi memang bukan hal special bagi Sasuke. Namun tetap saja dia merasa malu karena dia tengah memakai telinga aneh di kepalanya kini.

Sesampainya di kelas.

mereka hanya melongo saat kelas mereka malah kosong melompong tidak ada orang.

"Huh?" Masih dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Naruto menatap aneh kelasnya yang tidak ada orang. Ah, Sial. Padahal dia berniat memamerkan pedangnya kepada Shino dan yang lain.

Sasuke juag melirik heran.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

.

"Mereka tidak disini, _Karena_ mereka semua ada di gedung Theater. _"_ Mereka harus dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"AKH!"

Mereka berdua menoleh.

Shino. Sial, Orang ini memang keberadaannya tidak disadari.

"Ah, Kau mengangetkanku." Protes Naruto kepada Shino.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sana?" tanya Sasuke.

Shino menatap Sasuke, Lalu dia menatap telinga kelinci yang dipakai nya. Shino malah terdiam.

"..."

"Jangan Khawatir Sasuke, _Karena_ Aku juga suka kelinci." ucap Shino tiba tiba.

Sasuke melongo. Sepertinya dia barusaja dihibur oleh Shino. uh? Atau disindir..?

 **.**

"Kenapa mereka disana?" Tanya Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Karena kelas kita kosong, Kita disuruh membantu kelas 2-3 dan beberapa panitia untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu di Gedung Theater." jelas Shino kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ah, Begitu ya? Well, Yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua adalah. Palingan juga bersih bersih.

 **.**

"Jadi? Kalian akan ke sana atau tidak? _Karena_ Sepertinya teman teman butuh bantuan." ucap Shino lagi.

Namun Naruto malah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke dan Shino memperhatikan Naruto dengan ujung matanya. Dia malah menarik kursi ke belakang jendela dan duduk.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut bersih bersih saat jam kosong?" ucap Naruto santai.

"..."

"Lebih baik disini menikmati waktu luang." lanjut Naruto lagi. Dia hanya duduk santai memainkan pedang sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pak satpam penjaga gerbang berlari lari lari mengitari halaman konoha gakuen.

Dasar. Satpam aneh. Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengejar kodok?

"Jadi? Kita tidak akan membantu membersihkan gedung Theater?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"..."

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Tatapannya masih menuju ke bawah. Memperhatikan pak satpam.

Dia masih berlari lari gaje di halaman. Naruto sedikit heran, Mencoba mengamati apa yang dia kejar. Karena terlihat seru sekali.

Saat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Dia melihatnya.

Oalah, Dia sedang mengejar seekor kucing jalanan. Sepertinya kucing itu menerobos masuk dari pintu depan.

Naruto tertawa saat pak satpam tersandung jatuh saat mengejar kucing itu.

.

"Lalu? kalian hanya akan ada disini?" Sekarang Shino yang bertanya.

Naruto menoleh sebelum dia menjawab.

"Yap."

Naruto malah menyamankan diri dengan menaikan kakinya ke meja.

Well, Minggu ini memang sudah masuk minggu sibuk. Dimana semua orang di sekolah ini punya tugasnya masing masing. Mempertimbangkan Festival yang akan datang segera.

Bukan hanya Sara dan Fuu yang sangat sibuk mengurus laporan dan melakukan pendataan yang bahkan harus dilakukan di luar sekolah mereka.

Bahkan Pak satpam penjaga gerbang pun sangat sibuk dengan mengejar seekor kucing oranye ya-

.

-Tunggu dulu.

"Oranye?"

Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke yang melihat gerak gerik Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

Saat Naruto sudah memastikan apa yang dia lihat. Dia melotot tidak percaya.

.

.

"FOXX!"

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 **FOX POV (POINT** _ **LESS**_ **OF VIEW)**

 _nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw? nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw! nyaw nyaw nyaw._ Batin Fox kepada orang yang mengejarnya.

Nyanyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw! nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyawnyaw nyawww... nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw. nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw. Dan begitulah dia bisa sampai disini.

"Oi! Berhenti kucing jalanan!"

"NYAWWW!

Mellihat Pak satpam yang sepertinya tidak menyerah, Fox pun berlari menuju gedung utama Konoha Gakuen.

"WHATS?!" Pak satpam yang melihat kucing sialan yang dia kejar masuk ke gedung malah semakin sweot. Wah, Bisa gawat kalau seekor kucing menganggu pembelajaran.

Tch, Sudah Fox duga kalau Orang itu tidak menyerah.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw! wnyanww! nyawww!" Teriak Fox kepada Orang itu.

"WOII! BERHENTI!"

Fox menggeram. Orang Ini keras kepala sekali. Bahkan perkataan Fox tidak didengarkan.

Dengan sedikit trik yang hanya diketahui oleh kaum kucing. Fox berlari menghindar menuju lantai dua.

.

Dan trik itu sepertinya berhasil, Karena pak satpam malah menurunkan kecepatannya.

Hah. Pak Satpam sudah kehabisan nafas saat dia melihat Fox naik ke lantai dua.

.

"Hah.. Sialan. Kucing itu larinya cepat sekali."

Umpat Pak satpam sebelum dia kembali mengejar kucing itu ke tempat dia berlari.

 **.**

Fox berjalan pelan di lantai dua. Yang ada di sorot matanya adalah Sebuah lorong besar dengan belasan pintu yang berjajar.

 _'Nyaw nyaw nwayawyaw?'_ Batin Fox.

.

-End Of Mindblown Pov-

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Masih dengan Membawa bawa pedang saber nya. Naruto kini tengah berlari di lorong. Sasuke dan Shino yang tidak tau apa apa karena tiba tiba Naruto berlari hanya mengekor. Memastikan bukan sesuatu yang buruk lah yang terjadi.

"Oi? Naruto kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke mencoba mensejajarkan larinya dengan Naruto, Namun gagal. Karena Naruto terlalu cepat.

Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar. Karena dia tidak menjawab. Atau mungkin tidak berniat menjawab

.

"Ah Sialan! Jangan bilang kalau dia keluar lewat jendela lagi." umpat Naruto. Yah, Seperti waktu Fox Naruto tinggal ke okinawa. Kucing itu bisa menerobos lewat jendela yang tidak dikunci. Sepertinya kucing itu cukup kuat untuk mendorong jendela.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini? Sekolah Ini beberapa blok jauhnya dari _Leaf Street kan?_ Dia naik bus? Ah tidak mungkin.

Oke, Itu masalah lain, Yang Naruto perlu lakukan sekarang adalah menghampirinya dan memastikan kalau dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

Melihat Naruto yang berniat turun dari lantai tiga, Sasuke dan Shino saling pandang sebelum mereka mengikuti Naruto.

 **.**

 **TAP TAP TAP.**

Saat di ujung lorong. Naruto berpapasan dengan Karin dan Ino.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino yang mencegat Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto akhirnya berhenti. "Kalian Sudah slesai membersihkan gedung Theater?" tanya Naruto kepada Karin dan Ino.

Kedua gadis itu menatap Naruto bosan. Mereka merasa disindir.

"Belum, Kami hanya disuruh istirahat beberapa menit." jawab Ino

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa Kau tidak membantu dan malah hilang? Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga tidak terlihat tadi." tuding Karin kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Heran Karin. Kalau Shikamaru tidak ada bersama teman sekelasnya? Kemana dia?

Ah Ini bukan waktunya-

.

"Ah maaf aku buru buru." pamit Naruto.

"Oi-Narut-"

Namun Naruto sudah berlari turun lagi.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Ladies and Gentleman Hanzama Is Back!

Dan, Yah, itulah tipikal mereka. Disuruh menghafal naskah, eh malah ngejar kucing.

wkwk. Oke. Sebenarnya Hanzama ingin membahas salah satu tanggapan sahabat review yang menurut hanzama menarik. ^/^ . Jarang jarang nih,

Nah, Dan ini berhubungan dengan pak satpam yang tidak mau disebut namanya. wkwk. Oke, Ini soal urutan kedatangan para tamu dalam cuplikan rabat besar chapter lalu. Dan Hanzama sangat seneng kalau ada yang memperhatikan detail kecil seperti ini. .

.

 **"kok sara-fuu dtng pertama di absen ? kan jelas2 kecegat di gerbang,n ketemu sm trio kt satpamnya suruh lewat pintu to ? soalnya ank2 lain jg lewt brarti kan sara-fuu bkn yg sara-fuu lngsung ke aula sdngkn anak2 lain ngeliter dulu kali ya?"**

wkwk, yang lain bukan keluyuran dulu mah.

Dan soal urutan yang datang.

1\. Klub Fotografi Iwa Art

2\. Klub Music. - Dalam kasus ini. adalah Fuu.

3\. Klub Drama Iwa Art. - Sara.

namun, masih ada nomor 0. yak! Panitia.

Dan dalam kasusnya. Hanzama mengasumsikan yang dimaksud oleh pak satpam tentang "tadi yang lain juga masuk lewat situ," mungkin gerombolan neji geng.

dan

dan, kenapa klub fotografi bisa datang paling awal? dalam kasus ini adalah, Um. Sasame Fuuma? -_-a

Nah, Itu 'Mungkin' Adalah spoiler yang merujuk sebuah 'kejadian' di chapter2 mendatan-uhuk uhuk.. (Hanzama Akan menakankan kata 'mungkin' wkwk)

Ada lagi penjelasan mengenai perbedaan jam antara kedatangan Sara dan Fuu, Dan pak satpam yang kebetulan jajan. Tapi Ah, Hanzama tidak akan menjelaskan semuanya disini.

Yah, Hanzama mungkin bekerja keras memikirkan detail dari jalan cerita. Namun soal penulisan, Jangankan detail, Permukaannya aja bahkan acak acakan. -_-

 **Yah. Itu tipikal laki laki sieeh :v ..** #ngeles Atau jangan jangan. Hanya Hanzama penulis laki laki yang tersisa di Fanfiction? Whaaaaaaaaaa... #kat

oke, mungkin hanya itu,. Mari kita potong supaya tidak banyak spoiler yang bocor.. ehem.

..

Hahaha. Okesip, Makasih untuk **Bi Chan**. Hadiah hiburan akan kami kirim via mimpi. Bila ada yang kurang jelas lagi. Silahkan bertanya. Karena pertanyaan para sahabat reader juga ikut ambil bagian dalam berkembangnya fanfic ini. whwh.

Well, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah baca. dan, Sekali lagi maaf soal typo dan kosakata yang tidak baku, yang senantiasa menghiasi fanfic abal ini. Hanzama hanya belum punya waktu untuk memperbaiki.

Sekian Dari Hanzama, Salam hangat selalu, Semoga sukses dari Hanzama(?)

Bila takdir masih mempertemukan kita. Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter 44. Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura Kura Part 2.

Sekian.

Cya

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	44. 44 (Prince Rabbit & Kapten Kura Kura 2)

**chapter 44 :** _Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura Kura Part 2_

 _._

Matsuri kini tengah berada di ruang guru. di depannya, beberapa guru yang dimintainya bantuan hanya menatap Matsuri ragu sembari sesekali memijit kepala.

"Matsuri-san. Itu permintaan yang berat kau tau?" tanya Kakashi yang termasuk dalam gerombolan guru tersebut.

Matsuri hanya menatap Kakashi penuh harap.

"Aku mohon sensei, Ini hanya sebentar. Waktu kami tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin membuat Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai lebih siap dalam seleksi nanti sore." balas Matsuri.

Kakashi menghela nafas dalam. Yah, Ini adalah permintaan yang aneh dari Matsuri. Seumur umur karirnya menjadi guru, Baru pertama kali ini dia dimintai hal seperti ini.

Yah, tepat beberapa menit yang lalu, Matsuri masuk ke ruang guru dan menghampiri mejanya.

Matsuri menceritakan tentang masalahnya. Tentang dimana dia sekarang punya waktu kurang dari tiga jam untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto memahami perannya dalam drama. Dan, Permintaan Matsuri adalah..

.

.. menyuruh Azuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, dan Kakashi sendiri untuk menjadi antagonist dadakan dalam sebuah simulai.

"Ne. Matsuri. Kita tidak mungkin untuk melakukan hal seperti itu kan?" Sekarang Azuma berniat mengelak. "..Kau tau kami sebagai guru ada urusan yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan." Lanjut Azuma lagi.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi.. Ini hanya sebentar sensei." Ucap Matsuri lagi. Masih mencoba meyakinkan para senseinya ini.

"Hah. Kenapa kau tidak meminta kepada teman teman sekelasmu? Kau tau? Meminta hal seperti ini kepada guru adalah hal yang aneh kau tau?" lanjut Azuma lagi.

Matsuri menunduk. Bukan itu yang dimaksudkan Matsuri. Matsuri hanya berpikir kalau meminta secara pribadi kepada guru yang berniat membantu akan membuat rencananya lebih matang.

"Tapi!.." Dia berniat membujuk para senseinya lagi. Namun Azuma malah memotongnya lagi.

.

.

"Nah! Guy Katakan sesuatu kepada muridmu!.. Kau juga mengerti kan kalau-"

.

"HUWAAAAA!" Azuma hanya melongo saat koleganya, Guy malah berteriak.

"Oi kau kenap-"

"K-KAU! SUNGGUH menyayangi Klub Mu! HUWAA! Ini juga merupakan makna _masa muda!_ " Teriak Guy kepada Matsuri. Matsuri hampir saja terkaget dengan teriakan Guy-sensei.

"..."

Azuma seketika itu menepok jidatnya sendiri. Sial memang, membahas sesuatu dengan Guy memang tidak pernah ada benarnya.

"Err.." Matsuri tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"TENTU SAJA KITA AKAN MEMBANTU!" Teriak Guy lagi. Untung di ruang hanya ada mereka berempat. Kalau tidak, pasti para guru yang lain akan terganggu. Well, walaupun mereka sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan watak guru enerjik ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsuri senang. Dia menatap Guy-sensei kagum.

Guy mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempol. Dia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang berkilau.

Matsuri lalu berlaih menatap Azuma dan Kakashi.

Guy sensei pun juga menatap Azuma dan Kakashi dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan. _'Lakukan! Membantu Murid adalah tugas seorang guru kan?!'_

Kakashi dan Azuma bergantian menatap Matsuri kemudian Guy.

 _Matsuri._

 _Guy._

 _Matsuri._

 _Guy._

Ah, SIal. Kalau dipikir pikir, Sepertnya tidak benar kalau membuat salah satu muridnya kecewa.

Mereka berdua saling tatap sebelum akhirnya tekad mereka melunak.

 _"Hahh sialan~"_

"Hah. Baiklah."

"Yes!" Matsuri tersenyum girang. Oh Oke, Rencanyanya kali ini akan berhasil.

"... Jadi Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kakashi kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri tersenyum manis.

"Mudah saja Sensei!-" Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

.

 _"Cobalah Bunuh Naruto dan Sasuke senpai."_

"..."

 **xxx**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc.**

 **Pairing : Comin Soon**

 **xxx**

Di lantai dua lah Naruto berada sekarang. Dia masih saja celingak celinguk kesana kemari untuk mencari seekor kucing. Yah, matanya tidak mungkin menipu. Kucing oranye bermata tajam itu pasti Fox.

Maksudnya adalah, Naruto tidak yakin kalau ada kucing berwarna oranye selain Fox di Konoha.

Dan itu pertanda buruk. Kalau Fox berada di area sekolahan ini, tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya beberapa menit setelah dia masuk ke gerbang utama. Mengingat Konoha Gakuen dipenuhi oleh orang orang tidak waras. Tapi well, meskipun Naruto tau seekor kucing tidak mungkin mati hanya karena mengunjungi sebuah sekolah,

Tetap saja, dia khawatir.

.

cukup lama dia mengamati sudut lorong sebelum tiba tiba.

 _ **Nyaww~**_

Naruto reflek menoleh saat dia mendengar suara kucing. Namun nihil, dia tidak melihat apapun.

 _ **Nyaww~**_

Lagi. Naruto cukup yakin kalau telingannya tidak menipu. Dan dia cukup yakin juga kalau suaranya dekat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto mencoba menajamkan telinganya.

 _ **Nyaww~**_

DEG! itu dia!

Naruto mendengar erangannya dari dalam sebuah pintu.

SREKK! Naruto tanpa basa basi membuka pintu itu.

"..."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Menatap aneh orang yang masuk sembari menenteng pedang ala star wars di tangannya.

"Kau? Ada perlu apa di sini?" Tanya Guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Err.." Naruto tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia sepertinya salah pintu.

NYAWWW!

"AKH!" Naruto terkaget saat Fox berlari keluar menerobos diantara kakinya. Seluruh isi kelas juga terkaget saat tiba tiba ada seekor kucing yang nyelonong keluar.

"FOXX?!"

Naruto reflek mengejar Fox.

Namun Fox malah berlari menjauhi Naruto dan menuju lorong yang dilewati Naruto tadi.

Oke, itu aneh. Kenapa Fox lari dari Naruto?

"Foxx? Tunggu!"

Wusssh~ Bak Lorenzo yang dikejar Quick Silver. Fox berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa menoleh.

Naruto mencoba menyamai kecepatannya. Namun apa daya, Dia hanyalah Kura-kur-er. Maksudku, Dia tidak sebanding dengan reflek kucing.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum langkahnya dihentikan sosok Shino dan Sasuke.

.

"Oy. Naruto.. Bukankah yang tadi itu adalah Fox?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke malas, sebelum Dia mengkomando Sasuke dan Shino untuk ikut membantu mengejar Fox.

"H-Hah?"

Naruto tidak punya waktu menjelaskan. Sasuke dan Shino hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya menuruti saja apa kata Naruto.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

"FOXX!"

Yah, Kalian bisa tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"FOXXX!"

Naruto malah mengitari lantai dua sembari teriak teriak. Kau tau Naruto? Seharusnya kau lebih peka terhadap keadaan disekitarmu.

"FOXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

BRAK! Seseorang muncul dari dalam pintu kelas yang baru saja dilewati Naruto.

"BRISIK WOOY!" Kurenai Sensei yang kebetulan tengah mengomeli kelas satu yang diampunya belajar tentu merasa terganggu dengan teriakan seorang anak muda berambut kuning yang menenteng menteng pedang saber ini.

Dan, Naruto hampir saja terjatuh kaget karena teriakan orang yang tiba tiba dia dengar.

"Kau! Kenapa kau teriak teriak? Kau tidak tau kalau kelas lain sedang pelajaran?!" bentak Kurenai galak.

Err. Naruto malah berdiri mematung. Posisinya membelakangi Kurenai lantas tidak membuat Naruto berbalik dan menatap Kurenai. Naruto malah mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

Ah, SIal. Naruto terjebak di situasi yang rumit.

 **.**

 _ **#WARNING! : Matsuri Special Quest Begin.**_

"Ada Apa ini?" Tak Lama. Datang sebuah suara dari depan Naruto berdiri.

"..."

Naruto mencoba menyipitkan mata. A-Aura Ini? IBIKI?!

Yah, Naruto lupa kalau berlarian di lorong tandanya dia 'menantang' seseorang.

DEG.

Ah bukan, Ternyata guru lain yang tengah berjalan Sembari meroko-Err. Yah, Naruto cukup yakin kalau merokok adalah hal yang dilarang di sekolah ini. Meskipun bagi guru.

Yah, Naruto kenal dengan orang ini. Azuma.

"..." Naruto diam mematung. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hoi Azuma! Nasehati anak ini supaya tidak berteriak-teriak di lorong! Dia menganggu murid lain yang sedang pelajaran kau tau?" Adu Kurenai Kepada Azuma.

Sedangkan Naruto melirik sebal Kurenai dari sudut matanya.

.

Saat Azuma sudah berada di depan Naruto. Dia mengamati Naruto intensi dari atas ke bawah.

"Heh? NamHikaze Naruto huh?" Ucap Azuma kepada Naruto. Dia menatap pedang merah yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah.

"Y-Ya." balasnya pelan.

Kurenai mengangguk senang. _Nah gitu! Itulah Guru yang tegas!_ batin Kurenai.

.

"Jadi Kau menganggu _Tuan Putri ku_ Yang sedang mengajar murid murinya?" ucap Azuma kemudian.

"A-aa?" Naruto malah tidak mengerti.

Sedangkan Kurenai hanya menatap Azuma aneh.

"Huh?" tanya Kurenai polos.

Azuma menoleh ke kurenai.

"WAHAI KEKASIHKU!.." Detik Selanjutnya Azuma berteriak. Dia menunjuk Kurenai.

"Err..?"

Azuma lalu mendekati Kurenai.

"... Meskipun Aku harus mati pun! Kehormatanmu adalah Harga Diriku!" Teriak Azuma lagi.

Oke, Teriakan yang satu Ini sedikit membuat Kurenai tersipu.

"Eeehh?.. A-Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH!?" Kurenai malah bertingkah kikuk sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Dia memaki maki Azuma.

Sedangkan para murid yang ada di kelas Kurenai hanya bertanya heran sembari mencoba mendongak melihat Gurunya yang malah tidak segera masuk ke dalam.

.

Naruto juga melongo. Dia adalah orang yang paling tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukan Hanya Naruto, Bahkan Author juga tidak tau sebenarnya ada apa!

Azuma lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"Kau!" Azuma menuding Naruto.

"H-hah?"

"Menggoda gadisku artinya Perang!" Teriak Azuma. Kata Kata yang membuat Kepala Kurenai pusing dan berasap.

Azuma Lalu Mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari Kantungnya.

Naruto yang melihat benda itu hanya terheran heran.

Namun saat Azuma melempar puntung rokoknya (Yang hampir saja mengenai jidat Naruto). Naruto mengerti.

"S-Sensei...?" Naruto mundur. Dia mengenggam erat pedangnya.

Namun Azuma malah menatap dingin Naruto. Dia semakin meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Naruto. Hingga Akhirnya Naruto terpojok oleh tembok.

"M-MUNDUR!" Ucap Naruto takut.

"..."

"Mundur! Aku punya pedang!" Naruto malah mencoba menggertak gurunya yang sepertinya kesurupan jin.

"..."

"HUWAAAA!"

.

.

-Sret. Tap Tap Tap.

Naruto membuka matanya saat tangannya disambar seseorang dan diseret pergi dari situ. Sembari berlari Naruto menatap Punggung gadis yang menyeretnya. Yukata.

.

 _Lantai 3_

Naruto kembali lagi ke lantai tiga setelah Yukata berhenti dan melepaskan pergelangan Naruto.

Yah, Naruto sepertinya diselamatkan.

"Hm, Terimakasi-"

PLAK!

Dan Detik berikutnya Naruto ditampar.

"Woi. Apa yang ka-"

"Hiks.."

"..."

Yukata malah Menangis.

"Aaa?.." Sekarang Naruto bingung.

Sembari memegang pipinya, Naruto mengernyitkan mata heran.

"O-Oi Kau kenapa?"

"Hikss.."

"kau-"

"Hikss.."

Naruto menyentuh pundak Yukata. Dia mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi.

"oy...Kau kenap..a?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Saat Yukata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat air mata Yukata dan pandangannya yang sedikit sembab.

"Hikss.." Yukata tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan tetap menangis.

"Oi. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Entah Kenapa Naruto malah merasa aneh.

"Hikss.. Hikss"

..

Seperti Deja vu.

Oke, Naruto tidak suka suasana seperti Ini. Dimana dia berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Bisa bisa dia dikira orang jahat saat ada orang lain yang melihat mereka berdu-

"Oyyy~..Naruto!~"

.

DEG! Benar saja. Kan! Ada orang yang memergoki mereka berdua.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak tiga orang yang dia kenali dari sudut matanya.

Kiba, Chouji dan ... Shion.

Ah sial!

Naruto sempat saling tatap dengan Shion sebelum pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah lain.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba polos. Dia Melirik gadis di depan Naruto yang menangis.

Oke, Suasana disini malah menjadi semakin aneh.

 _"Inuzuka.. Siapa gadis itu."_ bisik Shion kepada Kiba. Dia membahas Soal Yukata yang bersama Naruto.

Kiba mencoba berpikir. Dia menatap Naruto bak orang mempergoki pencuri ayam. Yah, Kalau tidak salah dia pernah mendengar rumor Naruto berpacaran dengan anak kelas 1 atau semacamnya-Ah, dia juga kurang tau.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau kenapa disini Naruto?" Chouji mencoba bertanya. Dia menenteng nenteng beberapa buah sapu yang sepertinya milik kelas 2-1.

"Eh Err.. Aku-"

"Senpai!" Kata kata Naruto harus dipotong oleh Yukata yang berteriak.

"Y-Ya!" Sekarang Naruto, Kiba, Chouji dan Shion mengalihkan perhatian dengan gadis kelas satu ini.

.

.

"K-Kau harus **bertanggung jawab**.."

"..."

.

Eh Err.. .

.

.

"K-Kau harus **bertanggung jawab**.."

"Hah?" Naruto melongo. Apaan sih?

"..."

Bertanggung jawab gimana?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Yukata malah menangis lagi.

"K-Kaatakan kau akan bertanggung jawab senpai!" Suara Yukata meninggi.

"Apaan sih?!" Naruto juga ikut tidak sabar.

"A-Aku tau senpai bukan orang yang suka lari dari kenyataan kan? kan? hiks."

"..."

"Aku juga sadar kalau lelaki itu semua berhati lembut.. i-iya kan? hikss."

"..."

"HUwaaaa~~ Hmpt-"

"Oi Oi Oi.." Naruto malah membungkam mulut Yukata dengan tangannya. Memastikan dia tidak berteriak di lorong atau kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi.

Sedangkan Shion menatap risih dengan perlakuak Naruto terhadap gadis kelas satu itu.

"pssst.. Tenang... Dan katakan padaku to the point." ucap Naruto kepada Yukata. Dia menatap Yukata Intens.

Yukata balas menatap Naruto dan Akhirnya mengangguk.

Saat Naruto sudah yakin kalau Yukata tidak akan berteriak. Dia melepas tangannya perlahan.

.

Yukata Menangis lagi.

Membuat Naruto menepok jidatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

".. Hikss.. A-Aku.. Telat.. senpai.."

.

.

.

Yukata memegangi perutnya.

"..."

Tunggu dulu! Apa ya-

.

.

.

.

"A-Aku hamil anakmu."

.

"H-HAH?!"

"WATTTTT?!"

"APAAAAA?!"

 **~i Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Masih di area sekolah, Sasuke berjalan pelan diantara bangunan besar konoha gakuen. Dia sudah keluar dari gedung utama konoha gakuen. Dan entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ke daerah yang dekat sekali dengan Gedung Theater.

Dia tidak tau harus kemana saat Naruto bilang dia harus mencari Fox yang menyusup masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi dia dan Shino berpisah di tangga lantai satu tadi.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin Shino tau apa yang mereka cari sekarang.

.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar teguran seseorang.

Sasuke memutar badan, di depannya kini seorang gadis berambut merah sudah berdiri menatapnya.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Balas Sasuke kepada Pertanyaan gadis itu enteng.

Yah, Gadis yang sedang menumpang di sekolah orang lain.

.

"..." Sara malah diam dan menatap telinga kelinci Sasuke. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke Sasuke yang menampakkan raut dingin.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?'_ Oke, Telinga kelinci itu malah membuat Sara penasaran.

Namun, tatapan Sasuke yang dingin membuat Sara ragu untuk bertanya. Yah dia hanya akan menganggapnya positif. Dan beranggapan Sasuke sedang mencoba tren macho terbaru.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan, Sebaiknya aku pergi." Sasuke malah berniat pergi saat Sara tak kunjung berucap lagi.

"..." Sara hanya diam. Yah, Sulit memang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pemuda ini.

.

"W-well. Sebaiknya ka-"

 **Nyaww**

 **"..."**

"tunggu!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sara saat gendang telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

Sasuke mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

 **NYAWWW~**

Srreek Sreek. Suara itu datang dari semak belukar.

"..Fox...?"

NYAAAAAA!

Wush..

Layaknya seekor panther yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Fox keluar dari semak belukar dan melompat tepat di wajah Sasuke.

menutupi muka Sasuke sepenuhnya dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Waaa!"

Saat Kaki depan Fox memegangi rambut Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan dampak serangan dadakan ini.

Namun Fox malah memeluk wajah Sasuke sembari menyakar nyakar.

Sara hanya melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"Wooiii!"

Puk!

Fox malah menggunakan Kepala Sasuke sebagai batu loncatan.

"Apa y-"

Sial bagi Sasuke. Sudah dicakar cakar. Kepalanya diinjak pula.

.

Dan. Fox menghilang lagi.

Sara yang melihat Sasuke mengabaikan lukanya dan celingak celinguk mencari kucing tersebut dengan tatapan marah hanya bertanya heran.

"Err? Kau tidak apa apa? Sasuke?"

Sasuke malah menampakkan wajah aneh.

.

 _'.. Sepertinya kurang baik."_

S-setidaknya, Sisi baiknya adalah.

.

.

 _Bando kelincinya baik baik saja._

.

 **~ I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Matsuri tertawa cekikikan saat dia melihat Yukata mengerjai Naruto dengan aktingnya. _Satsuga Yukata!_ Dia memang hebat.

Bahkan, Matsuri semakin geli saat di dekat Naruto dan Yukata ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya kenalan Naruto yang tidak sengaja lewat.

Yah, Matsuri sudah mengecek aturan Audisinya. Dimana Mereka akan menampilkan sepatah drama dari keseluruhan cerita sebagai acuan seleksi. Dan Matsuri niat ingin menempatkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam keadaan dimana mereka harus berimprovisasi.

Dan meminta bantuan kepada Guru adalah hal briliant.

Matsuri sangat yakin kalau ini lebih efektif daripada menghafal naskah.

.

Matsuri tersenyum iblis.

"Mwahahahahahaah..."

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **Fox Nyaw Nyaw Diary.**

Huh. Sial.

 _Begitulah manusia. Melihat Kucing yang sedang dalam masalah. Bukannya ditolong. eh malah diuber._

 _Fox tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia barusaja terjun dari jendela lantai dua dan berakhir di semak semak._

 _Yah, Dia ingat sesuatu saat dia dikejar oleh orang aneh yang membawa bawa benda bercahaya merah. Fox memang tidak melihat wajahnya karena sibuk berlari. Namun dia tau, Orang yang membawa benda aneh tandanya dia juga aneh._

 _Saat dia merasa melihat Sasuke. Fox harus kecewa lagi karena Sasuke yang dia kenal bentuknya tidak seperti itu._

 _Sasuke tidak punya antena merah muda di kepalanya._

 _Tadi malam dia menemani Shikamaru menonton film alien. Dan Fox cukup yakin mereka mempunyai antena._

 _Orang tadi bisa saja adalah Alien yang mencoba menyerupai bentuk Sasuke._

 _Fox mencoba menyerangnya. Namun.. Cih... dia cukup tangguh._

 _._

 _Fox jadi sedih karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gadis berambut merah yang disandera alien tadi. walaupun Sasuke bilang kalau dia adalah gadis 'numpang' .. Tapi Fox tau kalau dia adalah gadis baik.._

 _._

.

 _Sayang umurnya sangat pendek._

.

Fox menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari syarafnya.

Fox tau, Saat melihat orang orang disini. Mereka memakai baju yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Naruto setiap pagi sebelum dia pergi.

mungkin Fox bisa menemukan Naruto disini.

.

Yah, Dia harus menemukannya!

.

.

Disini banyak orang jahat.

.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Wasshooyyy Tukang telat is Back! Maaf, Karena beberapa minggu gak ada kabar. biasa lah.. haha-ehem..

 **Entah kenapa orang orang di fanfic ini selalu salah paham dengan keadaaan. =.=**

Okeh,, Hanzama tidak mau basa basi lebih banyak di chapter ini.. ..

Eh err. Dan, Maaf chapter kemaren ripiunya gak Hanzama balas.. Hanzama Kadang lupa sebenarnya review sudah dibalas atau belum -_-a

Gak terasa sudah hampir setahun Hanzama menggarap fanfic ini.. *v* Dan mengingat belum ada perkembangan berarti dari segi penulisan (_ _") .. Perasaan Hanzama jadi capur aduk.

..

But well, Daripada banyak cingcong. Mending kita segera memasuki masa tunggu (#dor)

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, Semoga reader sukses selalu..

^.^

KRITIK DAN SARAN

v

v

v

v


	45. 45 (Prince Rabbit & Kapten Kura Kura 3)

"A-Aku hamil anakmu."

.

"H-HAH?!"

"WATTTTT?!"

"APAAAAA?!"

Naruto melongo tidak percaya. Tunggu-

"J-Jangan bercanda!" Naruto Protes. Jelas saja dia protes. Gadis ini sepertinya mulai menggila (lagi).

"Aku serius senpai!" Yukata malah teriak teriak.

"NGGAK!" Sekarang Naruto sangat yakin kalau gadis ini dan _Aktinya_ kini tengah mengerjainya.

.

"Naruto..? Kau.." Shion mulai meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap Shion jelas tidak bisa apa apa. Mau memberi penjelasan apa coba? Naruto yakin kalau orang orang diluar organisasi Matsuri sepertinya mentalnya belum siap untuk menerima kegilaan klub drama.

"A-Aku tidak!" Akhirnya hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Hikss.." Menoleh ke Yukata yang terisak lagi. Membuat Shion meneguhkan niatnya untuk tidak percaya dengan Naruto.

Shion menatap Yukata lalu berganti ke Naruto.

"..."

Detik berikutnya dia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Dari kejauhan. Matsuri malah memiringkan kepala melihat tigkah laku Shion. Matsuri sepertinya tidak sadar dengan tensi berat yang dirasakan Shion kepada 'Hubungan' Yukata dengan Naruto.

.

Naruto tidak menggubris Shion yang pergi begitu saja. Malahan, Dia menatap heran Chouji dan Kiba yang tidak ikut pergi dari situ.

.

Merasa ditatap, Kiba malah..

"Err.."

Kiba malah menyulurkan tangan kepada Naruto.

"..."

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya diam dan menerima jabatan kiba.

Kiba lalu berucap.

.

.

.

"Um,...Semoga keluarga kalian _Sakinah, Mawadah, Warohmah."_ Ujar Kiba.

"...".

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

.

 _ **-Kucing Oranye-**_

 **By :** _ **Hanzama**_

 _Fox.. Fox.._ _Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke selatan?_

 _Apa di rumahmu tidak lagi ada makanan?_

 _Sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menjadi kucing jalanan?_

 _Sungguh kasihan._

 _Nasibmu seorang kawan._

 _Hidup diantara ribuan suara kaki berjalan._

 _Menganggu tenangnya perasaan._

 _Fox.. Fox.._ _Suara ribut membangunkanmu._

 _Dari kebiasaan tidur nyenyakmu._

 _Berjalan di jalanan berbatu._

 _Wahai Temanku._

 _Mencari sosok yang familiar di keseharianmu._

 _Berharap dia bisa membantu._

 _Fox.. Fox.._ _Lekaslah pulang._

 _Hentikan semua masa berpetualang._

 _Doktrinlah pikiranmu untuk tenang._

 _Sadarkan dirimu akan waktu sekarang._

 _._

 _Ingatkah kamu dengan seseorang?_

 _Yang khawatir kalau kau hilang._

 _Fox.. Fox.._

 _Kucing mungil. Berhati kecil._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **chapter 43 :** _Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura-Kura Part 3_

Lagi Lagi Fox harus dibuat bingung dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. _Ah Sial._ Kenapa di sekolah yang sebesar ini dia bisa tersesat.. err..

Fox bahkan semakin merasa ngeri saat puluhan orang yang berseragam sama tiba tiba keluar dari segala penjuru.

 _Apa ini sudah mulai musim kawin bagi manusia?_ Pikirnya. Sial. Fox tidak tau lagi. Bahkan bagi seekor kucing sekalipun. Melihat segrombolan orang yang tiba tiba keluar bak pasukan yang ingin tawuran merupakan siksaan mental. Tekanan yang berat mengingat Fox adalah sosok yang paling pendek dibanding mereka semua.

 **NYAWWW!**

Akhirnya Fox berlari lagi.

Langkah kaki kecilnya membawa kucing lugu ini ke sebuah tempat yang Fox tidak tau lagi. Ah. Bodo Amat dengan Nnyawruto-

Et tunggu.

Fox menatap dari kejauhan sosok yang familiar.

"Nyaww Nyawww?!" ucapnya girang.

Itu dia! Naruto! Fox Akhirnya menemukannya!

Fox menatap senang sosok yang dia kenal yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku bersama seorang gadis.

"Nyawwww!"

Fox tanpa disadari berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Naruto.

"Nyawww!

"..."

"Nyawww!

"..."

"Nyaw-" Tunggu-

Fox mengurangi kecepatan saat dia merasa yang aneh dengan Naruto.

 _Nyaw?! Kenapa Naruto berambut hitam?_

 _..._

 _Apa bulunya akan rontok?_

Batin Fox. Yah. Fox pernah mengalaminya. Dimana bulunya memutih sebelum rontok dan berganti ke bulu yang baru. Fox Pikir itu lumrah bagi seekor kucing.

Yah. Fox kurang mengerti soal manusia.

Namun Fox sangat yakin kalau Orang yang Fox kenal memiliki garis melintang di pipinya hanya Naruto.

.

 _Fox akan memastikannya._

.

Fox berlari sekuat tenaga mendekati orang itu. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan orang lain yang duduk di samping orang itu.

Dengan lompatan setinggi kangguru Fox melompat menerjang orang itu.

.

.

 _'Sudah ku bilang Hinat-'_

 **NYAWWWW**

?!

.

"What The fag!" Menma mencoba melepas objek yang tiba tiba menerkam dirinya saat dia berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Menma?!" Hinata juga terkejut saat percakapan mereka baru saja di interupsi oleh seekor kucing.

"Hinata! Help!" ucap Menma panik.

Hinata dengan segera melepas cengkraman kucing itu dari kepala menma.

 _Nyaww._

Suara Fox saat Hinata sudah memeganginya. Fox tidak bisa berbuat apa apa saat Gadis yang tidak dia kenali kini tengah menggendongnya dan menatapnya dari mata ke mata.

"Siapa kau Kucing kecil?" tanya Hinata kepada Fox.

Mengabaikan Tatapan Menma dan mukannya yang sudah kusut. Yah, Tipikal Fox. Menerjang orang di muka dan memberi make up khas kucing.

"Stupid CAT-" Umpat Menma sebelum dia di jitak Hinata.

BLETAK!

"adaww.. Kenapa si-"

"Jaga ucapanmu di Jepang Menma! Atau kau akan diculik oleh _Kuchisake Onna._ " ucap Hinata mencoba menakut nakuti Menma dengan urband legend Hantu.

Namun itu efektif untuk membuat Menma diam.

Hinata Lalu menatap Fox lagi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mukannya memerah. Pandangan lugu kucing itu meluluhkan hati Hinata. Entah kenapa Insting keibuan Hinata memuncak hanya dengan melihat Fox.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata mencengkram Fox erat. Membuat Fox tercekat karena Hinata memeluknya seperti seonggok cucian yang siap diperas.

Fox mencoba berontak.

"Grr nyawwww!"

Fox menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mencoba melepaskan diri.

Namun Hinata malah memeluk Fox erat di dadanya. Membuat Fox yang bertabrakan dengan 'itu' sulit bernafas.

"Nyahmg-"

.

Sepertinya Fox salah perhitungan.

Ah sial. _Tekanan_ Ini terlalu berat untuk Fox.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 _Sialan_. Batin Fox.

Kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir seperti ini. Yah, Fox Sekarang tengah berada di gendongan gadis yang sama yang hampir meremasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Gadis ini tidak berniat melepaskan Fox begitu saja. Dilihat dari sang Gadis ini masih saja menenteng nenteng Fox bak barang belanjaan kesana kemari.

Sial. Seberapa keras apapun Fox mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Gadis ini memeluk erat Fox di dadanya. _Ah._

".. Jadii Bagaimana kesan pertamamu di sekolah ini?" tanya Hinata kepada seorang laki laki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Meninggalkan Fox. Mari kita dengar sedikit apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

Menma menyeringai.

"Not Bad.. Konoha Gakuen tidak jauh berbeda dengan MSH.."

Hinata diam sebelum dia hanya bergumam.

"Oh."

Yah. Menma tau. Dilihat dari manapun. Sepertinya Hinata lah yang kurang krasan berada disini. Padahal, Sudah sekian lama semenjak dia berada di jepang. Namun, Sepertinya Tanah kelahirannya ini malah tidak membawa nostalgia kepada Hinata. Entah Apa masalahnya.

Menma menatap Hinata yang berjalan sembari menatap ke depan.

.

"Tsk. Jujur saja padaku Hina.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Menma.

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah menjadi sepupuku sejak lama. Aku tau saat kadar Moodmu naik atau turun." tuding Menma.

"..."

"Cerita padaku.. Kau punya masalah apa?" Tuding Menma lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hinata enteng,

"..bohong.."

"..Serius!"

" _Bullshit_!"

"Bodo."

Menma menghela nafas. Menma tidak bisa apa apa kalau Hinata memang ngotot mau menyimpan masalahnya. Yah, Menma hanya khawatir kalau masalah yang dihadapinya ini ada hubungannya dengan 'masalah' yang menjeratnya sebelum dia pindah ke Moscow dulu.

Tapi Biarlah. Hinata sudah jauh berubah daripada Hinata cengeng yang dulu.

Menma hanya berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali dia melirik kucing yang Hinata gendong sembari mengikuti langkah Hinata yang sepertinya berniat menuju gedung utama Konoha Gakuen.

"Hina.." Menma mulai menegur Hinata.

"Huh?"

"..Kau yakin mau membawa kucing jalanan itu..?" tanya Menma ragu.

Hinata malah menatap Menma aneh.

.

.

"Aku akan membawa _Oranye_ Ikut Bersamaku." Ucap Hinata senang.

"..Oranye?"

"Yap."

"Kau mau membawanya pulang?!" Menma melongo.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia mengiyakan.

"Dia sekarang adalah peliharaannku."

 _Glek!_ Fox menelan ludah. _Yabaii!_

Sesaat setelah Hinata mengecap Fox sebagai miliknya. Fox malah semakin gencar untuk melepaskan diri.

Namun Hinata memeluknya erat. Sial. Tenaga Fox sia sia. Mungkin itu kodrat kucing yang tidak dilahirkan dengan kekuatan otot yang besar.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Dia membalik tubuh Fox dan menatap intens mata kucing itu.

".. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. _. Oranye.."_

"...nyaww.."

Fox sekarang Sadar. Di detik saat dia menerjang _Naruto KW_ tadi. Itu adalah Akhir riwayat Fox sebagai Seorang Kucing.

Sial.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Di sisi lain cerita, entah kenapa Sasuke berakhir di UKS sekarang. Yah, salahkan saja Sara yang ngotot sekali membawa Sasuke ke UKS.

".. Sebenarnya? Kenapa Kucing Naruto bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sara kepada Sasuke. Dia memberikan beberapa plester kepada Sasuke.

yah, plester yang dimaksudkan untuk menutupi _Masterpiece_ Kucing yang tergores di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sih, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan goresan kecil di wajahnya. Namun dengan sedikit paksaan. Sasuke berakhir disini.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sara bahkan saat plester ketiga sudah menempel di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke malah melirik Sara ragu. Saat Sara balas menatap mata Sasuke, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan.

.

Sara menghela nafas. Yah. Memang sulit untuk mencoba melakukan percakapan dengan Sasuke.

Sara memang tidak seperti Fuu yang bisa asal ceplas ceplos dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Atau Sara mungkin yang kurang percaya diri? Ah, dia sendiri juga tidak tau.

.

Detik berikutnya. Suasana malah menjadi canggung.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan. Bahkan karena hanya ada mereka berdua duduk dia atas ranjang yang sama. Suasana malah menjadi terasa aneh.

Dan perasaan aneh itu terasa berat hanya di Sara. Karena Sasuke sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal lain.

Tiba Tiba.

Sreeet. CKLEK.

Ada orang lain yang mengganggu momen dengan masuk dan menutup pint-

"SASUKE!" Teriak Orang itu.

"N-Naruto?!" ucap Sara kaget saat Naruto tiba tiba sudah ada di belakang pintu dan menahan pintu dengan tubuhnya.

"Huh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Dia melirik kepala Naruto yang timbul benjolan.

Naruto

"Guy sensei! Dia mengajakku adu _Push Up_ 1000 kali!"

"Ha..?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Tch. Sial. Yah, Sebenarnya Naruto tadi kabur sesaat setelah Yukata bilang. _'Kau Harus bertemu orang tuaku nanti sore'_ Sembari menangis.

Naruto cukup Yakin kalau dia memang masih perjaka sampai sekarang. Dan Keyakinannya itu membisikkan kalau dia memang harus segera pergi. Tapi Naas, Dia berpapasan dengan Guy Sensei tadi.

Kau tau apa yang dikatakan Guy Sensei?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"Hah.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Naruto berlari sepanjang lorong menuju lantai satu. Ah, Kalau dipikir pikir. Dia terlalu sering berlari di lorong semenjak pindah ke sekolah ini._

 _Menyadari memang masalah selalu datang dari orang orang sekolah ini. Naruto sudah tidak bisa protes lagi._

 _Cukup lama dia berlari .. sebelum._

 _JDUAKH._

 _Kepala Naruto berakhir dengan tertimpuk sebuah bola basket dari belakang. Naruto tesungkur dengan kepala yang sepertinya penjol._

 _"Aw-"_

 _"Namikaze Naruto-kun."_

 _"Huh?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dia mencoba melihat oknum yang barusaja melemparinya bola basket._

 _Guy-sensei._

 _"Sensei! Apa yang kau lakuka-"_

 _"HUWAAA! Apa aku melemparnya terlalu keras?! maaf-"_

 _"Huh?" Err. Ini Hanya Naruto. Atau kata kata Guy-sensei terdengar dia melempar bola itu dengan sengaja?_

 _"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya sensei!" Naruto malah mulai emosi saat kepalanya mulai cenat cenut._

 _._

 _"AKH! Walau bagaimanapun! Semangat masa muda ini tidak bisa memaksaku untuk membunuh muridku sendiri! HUWAAAAA!" Guy-sensei malah berkoar koar sendiri sembari memukul mukul tembok dengan tangannya._

 _"A-" Oke, Sekarang Naruto bingung lagi._

 _Guy malah menitikkan air mata._

 _"N-Naruto Kun!" Panggil Guy._

 _"Y-Ya!" balas Naruto kaget dengan frekwensi suara Guy._

 _._

 _"..Walaupun ada seorang gadis yang ingin sekali membunuhmu!.."_

 _"..."_

 _"..Walaupun dia menyuruhku untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku!.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tetap tidak bisa menyakiti muridku!" Ucap Guy lagi._

 _Ha? Apa yang sebenarnya orang tua ini mau katakan?! Kau baru saja melempariku bola basket WOOY!_

 _Detik berikutnya Guy sensei malah membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan otot ototnya yang terukir di sepanjang tubuh bagian atasnya._

 _Naruto memegang erat pedang sabernya berjaga jaga kalau kalau guru ini menyerangnya lagi._

 _"Apa yang ka-"_

 _._

 _"Orang bijak bilang. Semua masalah bisa dislesaikan dengan push up!" ucap Guy._

 _"APAAN SI-"_

 _"Adu push up 1000x denganku! dan aku akan melepaskanmu!_

"..."

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Dan begitulah dia bisa sampai disini.

"AKH SIAL! SEBENARNYA APA YANG SALAH DENGAN HARI INI!" Teriak Naruto saat dia yakin kalau Guy sensei tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Sasuke dan Sara menatap Naruto aneh. Terlebih Sara yang melihat Naruto membawa pedang mainan di tangannya. Ini Hampir mirip Sasuke yang masih memakai bando di kepalanya.

Namun seperti kata Sara tadi. Dia tidak akan mempertanyakan apapun. Sara malah menatap Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Pertanyaan meminta jawaban lagi. Pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke tadi.

"AKH SIAL!" Naruto mulai berucap.

"..."

"Disaat aku tau Fox ada di sekolah ini! Tapi orang orang disini seakan tidak memperbolehkan aku mencarinya!" Naruto malah berteriak frustasi kepada diri sendiri.

"..."

Sara dan Sasuke masih mendengarkan.

"Segala sesuatu dengan drama! Bahkan tentang Yukata yang ham-..."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

.

"Ham?" Sasuke bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba diam.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. _Ah,_ Hampir saja dia keceplosan. Bisa gawat kalau dua orang ini diberi tau. Naruto pasti akan disalah salahkan sasuke atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

.

.

Naruto tertawa garing sembari menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya.

"A-h aha-ahaha.. Hari yang indah ya.." Ucap Naruto sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi entah kemana.

Meninggalkan Sara dan Sasuke yang bingung.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hanzama Is Back! .. Senang sekali Rasanya.. Hanzama bisa menemani pembaca.. Di sebuah fanfic somplak nan gila.. walaupun kali ini pendek chapternya.._

 _Tak lupa hanzama ucapkan.. terimakasih kepada kalian.. para pembaca budiman..yang selalu Hanzama anggap seorang kawan.._

 _Sebelum Hanzama-_

 _._

Err.. Sajak terpaksa hanzama putus karena hanzama kehabisan ide-uhuk uhuk.

Oke. sebelum Hanzama tutup. Mari kita adakan polling terlebih dahulu..

Ini adalah polling yang menentukan siapa yang akan jadi juri di seleksi festival.

Hanzama akan memberi tiga pilihan dimana reader bebas memilih siapa saja. dan yang mendapat suara terbanyak akan menjadi juri di seleksi pentas.

Ini dia.

Q : _Siapakah yang menurut reader pantas untuk menjadi juri di Seleksi/Audisi pentas dalam Konoha Sannin Festival?_

.

.

.

 _ **a. Chef Juna.**_

 _ **b. Shoimah.**_

 _ **e. Tuan muda Hanzama yang Tampan dan berani.**_

.

#Ditembakmati.

.

Uhuk Uhuk.. Oke Abaikan yang di atas.. Sebaiknya saya akhiri.

Sekian dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukses selalu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BEFORE!**

 _Naruto Side_

Naruto berjalan sembunyi sembunyi diantara tembok dan sudut lorong gedung utama Konoha. Memastikan dirinya tidak ditemukan oleh. Azuma. Guy. Atau bahkan Yukata.

Yah. Naruto sadar. Para guru pasti sedang dalam pengaruh obat obatan. Kegilaan mereka mungkin karena ada orang yang mencoba meracuni minuman mereka.

Um. Tapi itu hanya opini Naruto. Yap! Dia harus mencari Kakashi untuk memastikan. Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya diantara para guru.

Bukan apa apa. Setelah melihat Guy-sensei dan Azuma-sensei. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan kegilaan apa yang akan dialami Ibiki saat dia ikut terpengaruh.

Sial! Sesuatu terjadi dan Naruto harus tau apa itu!

Diluar tinkah Yukata. Yang paling aneh adalah para guru!

.

Berharap Azuma atau Guy tidak ada di ruang guru. Naruto menghampiri pintu ruang guru yang sudah ada di dekatnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu. Naruto membuka pintu ruang guru sedikit dan mengintip. Saat dia yakin tidak ada orang. Dia segera masuk.

"Halo?" Tanya Naruto. Mencari cari gurunya di ruangan yang sepertinya memang tidak ada orang.

Naruto mencoba mendongak ke meja Kakashi.

DEG!

"K-Kakashi?"

Di mata Naruto. Kakashi tengah terbaring lemas di meja kerjanya sendiri.

Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya saat dia melihat cairan merah bersanding dengan tubuh Kakashi yang diam tidak bergerak.

"K-Kakashi!" Naruto berteriak melihat jasad gurunya yang dimatanya bak mayat tidak bernyawa.

Tiba Tiba.

"GROAAAAHHH!" Tubuh berkepala putih itu bangun dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

Bwahahaha.. Kakashi tertawa puas Saat Naruto berteriak. Troll nya Sukses.

"hahaha Kau keget Naruto-"

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Naruto masih berteriak bahkan saat Kakashi sudah mengajaknya bicara.

"Oi Naru-"

.

.

"ZOMBIEEEEEE HUWAAAAAA!"

Naruto malah lari sekuat tenaga keluar dari ruangan Guru.

"Err.."

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang melongo.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **V**

 **V**


	46. 46 (Act Art Fact Fack)

**Chapter 46 :** _Act. Art. Fact. Fack._

.

Di ruang guru inilah Naruto mengutarakan kekesalannya kepada Matsuri. Di depan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang menjadi saksi celoteh Naruto.

"Hah! Jadi itu semua adalah salahmu?" Naruto mulai menyuarakan protesnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku senpai. Aku kan hanya mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan kalian." Ucap Matsuri santai. Dia menenteng nenteng kertas naskah di tangannya.

Naruto malah sewot.

"Menghilangkan ketegangan apaan?! tegang ilang kejang datang itu mah!"

"..."

"Pasti itu juga ulahmu, kau menyuruh Yukata melakukan _nya_ kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan karena tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan ada di situ pun sama saja.

"Ahahaha.." Matsuri malah tertawa meggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan Naruto yang bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh saat dia bertemu Yukata tadi.

"Dan tentang Azuma dan Guy sensei!"

"..haha.."

Matsuri hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Naruto lalu melirik Kakashi yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya bahkan Kakashi-sensei ikut ikutan."

Kakashi hanya menggaruk garuk pipinya. Dia lalu menunjuk Matsuri.

"Aku dimintai tolong Matsuri-san. Naruto."

Naruto menatap malas Kakashi. _Bocah kah kau ini?_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu menatap Matsuri lagi.

.

.

"Oh Ya! Soal Fox!"

Huh?

"Kau pasti juga tau sesuatu." Tuding Naruto kepada Matsuri.

"..." Matsuri diam.

Dia tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Naruto sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 _ **'THE BACKSTAGE'**_

Naruto mondar mandir layaknya setrika yang baru panas tatkala dari semua anggota klub drama, Hanya dia dan Sasuke yang ada di sana.

Sial Bahkan Matsuri yang baru beberapa detik dia lihat ada di sampingnya. Kini sudah hilang dari pandangan saat perwakilan OSIS, Orang bernama Temari, Mulai memberikan pengarahan kepada lusinan orang yang berkumpul di belakang panggung Theater Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto melirik beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Ada beberapa anak dari Klub band konoha gakuen yang meneteng neteng gitar dan stik. Naruto bahkan tidak percaya kalau Kiba mempunyai bakat dalam bermain musik.

Bahkan Sara ada di sana. Dia Naruto lihat sedari tadi berputar putar sembari menempelkan HP nya di pipi. Dari nada suaranya. Sepertinya dia sedang memarahi teman temannya yang telat.

 _Ah dasar perempuan._

.

Yah. Seleksi hari ini sepertinya di dominasi oleh anak anak konoha Gakuen. Walaupun Naruto melihat beberapa orang yang memang memakai pakaian Uzushio dan Iwa-Art. Yah Lagipula Seleksi ini diadakan hari ini dan besok.

"Dengar kalian semua!" Temari mulai mencoba mendapat perhatian orang orang yang ada di depannya.

Setidaknya yang sudah datang.

Naruto menelan ludah. Yah, Matsuri tadi sudah bilang. Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke hanya akan memerankan 1 adegan dimana itulah yang akan digunakan sebagai tolak ukur dalam penilaian seleksi. Dan sialnya, di adegan itu hanya ada dialog Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan kata lain. Shikamaru, Gaara, Yukata.. Bahkan Matsuri tidak akan memerankan apapun di seleksi ini.. sialan. kenapa tidak Matsuri saja yang maju? secara dia adalah ketua kan?

Dan Naruto tau, 1 adegan itu lah alasan kenapa hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang di kejar kejar untuk menghafal naskah. Walaupun Naruto cukup yakin kalau _'Rencana'_ Matsuri yang melibatkan akting gila Yukata tadi sepertinya memang tidak ada dampak baiknya bagi mereka.

".. Juri yang akan menilai kalian adalah para ahli dalam bidang seni." Lanjut Temari.

"..."

Mereka yang ada di sana hanya mendengarkan.

"Mereka adalah profesional yang selektif, Dimana mereka akan melakukan penilaian secara objektif."

"..."

Oke sekarang mereka bingung. Yah, Setidaknya beberapa dari mereka berpikir kalau yang akan melakukan penilaian adalah kepala sekolah mereka masing masing.

.

"Kami memang sengaja meminta bantuan mereka. Karena acaran ini pada dasarnya adalah acara yang cukup besar."

Entah kenapa Naruto malah gugup sekarang.

"Kami harap kalian menampilkan bakat terbaik kalian untuk meyakinkan para juri."

Bukan hanya Naruto. Bahkan nada yang terkesan horror kepada para kontestan pun menambah sedikit rasa gugup diantara mereka. Yah, Bagaimanapun ini adalah seleksi yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan nama besar klub masing masing.

GLEK!

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia yang paling gemetaran. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan.. Hm.. _Demam Panggung?_

Hah! Ini bahkan masih dalam tahap seleksi Naruto!

Cukup lama Temari menjelaskan sebelum dia berhenti berucap dan menyemangati para kontestan 'semoga berhasil'

.

.

 _Skip_

Saat Temari sudah slesai _briefing_. Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke ke pojokan. Entah kenapa Naruto malah punya sebuah 'solusi' yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Oy Sasuke." ucap Naruto sedikit pelan.

"..."

"Kau yakin kalau kita memang harus ikut dengan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

.

"Kau tau kan kalau kelangsungan nasib klub ini bergantung kepada kita." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau juga tau kalau kita bisa menentukan nasib kita dengan bebas kan?" Naruto masih menjelaskan.

Sasuke tambah bingung. Apa yang ingin Naruto katakan sebenarnya.

.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Naruto berucap gelisah.

"Um. Kita bisa saja memilih tidak harus **melakukan ini** Kan **?"** Ajak Naruto.

"..." Sasuke menatap Naruto ragu.

.

"Kau mau kabur?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto mendecih.

Hahh.. Dia lalu menghela nafas berat. Sial. Sepertinya otak Uchiha ini sedang lemot sekarang. Naruto merasa Sasuke bahkan tidak menangkap apapun dari penjelasan nya.

"Tch. Kau benar benar tidak mengerti ya Tuan Kelinci!" bentak Naruto sewot.

"Haa-"

Oke, Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

Namun. Naruto malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita.. pssst psst." Naruto membisikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"..."

.

.

.

HAH?!

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menyeringai.

.

Sasuke tau kalau ide Naruto adalah ide buruk.

Namun Naruto merasa kalau ini adalah kesempatan emas.

Maksud Naruto adalah,

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kita tidak berakting buruk supaya kita tidak lolos?"_

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _SKIP_

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi di belakang panggung sekarang. Seleksinya belum dimulai. Namun Panitia menyuruh para kontestan yang sudah datang untuk menunggu disini.

Entah kenapa, Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memiliki gemetar di kakinya. Oke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa jadi seperti ini di dalam sebuah kompetisi, Err.. walaupun secara tekhnis ini bukanlah sebuah kompetisi, Karena memang tidak ada piala yang diperebutkan.

Sial. Tawaran Naruto yang menggiurkan tadi, sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pikiran Sasuke.

Yah. Secara tekhnis. Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke kabur dari audisi, Mereka akan terlihat seperti orang pengecut. Dan tu akan mengecewakan beberapa orang yang memang 'berharap sekali dengan mereka'. Mengingat ketua mereka sudah cukup baik dengan mereka. (Err. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan.)

Namun beda ceritanya kalau mereka berpura pura berakting buruk, Memastikan mereka tidak lolos. Setidaknya Mereka tidak harus mempersiapkan tetek bengek di pertunjukkan selanjutnya. Well, Sasuke yakin pasti Matsuri hanya akan berucap _'Tidak apa. Akan Selalu datang kesempatan yang lain.'_

Yah! Sekali lagi! Itu adalah rencana yang menggiurkan!

Namun Sasuke menggeleng. Sial. Dia jadi bimbang sekarang.

Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sembari memaikan pedang merahnya dia mengobrol ringan dengan Kiba. Raut mukannya sedikit santai sekarang.

Dia bahkan melupakan Fox yang seharusnya ada di salah satu sudut sekolah ini sekarang.

Sepertinya Naruto memang benar benar berniat untuk kalah.

.

"Sasuke-senpai." Sasuke menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Di mata Sasuke. Nampak Matsuri dan Yukata yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Yukata menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan santai menerimanya. Sebelum dia berucap terima kasih.

"Kau terlihat tegang senpai." Tanya Matsuri.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab

Namun Matsuri malah maju satu langkah mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Matsuri heran.

Sasuke memasang posisi siaga saat tangan Matsuri menjulur mendekati wajah Sasuke. Takut takut kalau gadis ini mencoba melakukan kekerasan fisik. Tapi berbeda dari yang Sasuke bayangkan, Matsuri tidak menyentuh wajahnya sama sekali.

.

"Bandomu sedikit miring." ucap Matsuri sembari memperbaiki posisi bando kelinci Sasuke.

Sasuke merona merah. _Shit!_ Sasuke bahkan lupa kalau dia sedari tadi masih memakai benda memalukan di kepalanya.

Namun sudah terlambat untuk melepasnya sekarang.

"Jangan tegang senpai. Ini bukan kompetisi kok." ucap Yukata menyemangati Sasuke. Dia lalu meletakkan satu lagi minuman kaleng di samping tempat Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Matsuri lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kami akan menyemangatimu dari kursi penonton! Semangat!" ucap Matsuri akhirnya. sebelum kedua gadis itu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Matsuri dan Yukata dengan pandangan sipit. Kebimbangan di hati Sasuke memaksanya menghabiskan minuman di tangannya dengan sekali teguk.

Bahkan satu kaleng minuman belum bisa meredakan detak jantung Sasuke.

Dengan seenak jidat. Dia melempar kaleng kosongnya dan mengambil kaleng lain yang ada di sampingnya (Yang harusnya itu milik Naruto). Dengan gerak gerik tanpa dosa. Dia membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya.

.

"Sasuke.."

UHUK UHUK UHUK!

Sasuke tersedak karena kaget.

UHUK!

"..."

UHUK!

"..."

Saat batuknya sudah mereda. Dia menatap marah orang yang menginterupsi tindakan ilegalnya.

Tunggu dulu-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Sara berkeliaran menggunakan celana. Tunggu bukankah dia tadi menggenakan rok?

"Raut wajahmu terlihat frustasi." Sara tidak menggubris. Dia malah balik berucap kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melirik orang yang ada di samping Sara.

"Kau juga akan Ikut Audisi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Fuu.

Fuu mengangguk.

"Um Um.. Fuu Juga akan ikut Audisi!" ujar Fuu semangat. Dia menunjukkan koper yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap kedua gadis yang ada di depannya bergantian.

.

"Jadi? Sepertinya bando merah muda mu itu berhubungan dengan drama yang akan kau tampilkan?" tanya Sara.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengiyakan pendek.

Sara menatap Sasuke ragu.

Ah. Dasar entah memang sifatnya. Atau Sasuke ini memang pelit bicara kalau dengan perempuan.

.

.

"Um, Sasuke.." ucap Sara pelan.

"..."

"Kalau kau mau. Kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengan teman temanku dari klub drama Iwa-Art. Mereka ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Klub drama Konoha Gakuen." lanjut Sara.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Sebelum dia menolak.

"... Maaf, Mungkin lain kali."

Yah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkenalan dengan gadis gadis.

.

Well, Sasuke sepertinya memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sara tidak mau menganggunya lebih jauh kalau begitu.

"Yah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin lain kali."

"Ya."

Sara lalu menyodorkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran tangan Sara. Sebelum akhirnya dia mau menjabatnya.

"Semoga berhasil."

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Sesaat setelah mengecek Naruto dan Sasuke tadi. Matsuri dan Yukata bergegas menuju ke tribun utama gedung theater. Yukata tidak bisa berhenti menatap takjub suasana yang sepenuhnya berubah disini.

Yukata sering kesini. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya gedung theater dia lihat dalam keadaan 'bersih'. Memang sayang sih, gedung sebagus ini tidak digunakan selama bertahun tahun. Yukata hanya senang dia bisa merasakan atmosfir gedung ini saat dia masih bersekolah disini. Berterima kasih saja kepada panitia dan beberapa anak kelas 2 yang bersedia membantu membersihkan gedung ini.

.

Mereka duduk di barisan depan sembari menunggu acara seleksi dimulai. Tidak banyak yang datang karena mungkin ini hanya acara pra-pertunjukan.

Di ruangan itu Ketua OSIS Neji Hyuuga dan Otsusuki Toneri juga terlihat berkeliaran, mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Pasti berat. Bagi orang seperti Toneri untuk kesana kemari mempersiapkan tetek bengek acara seperti ini.

Padahal. pada akhirnya, sampai detik ini pun Nii Yugito belum bisa hadir.

.

CKLEK! pintu utama Gedung Theater terbuka. Nampaklah beberapa orang berpakaian modis masuk.

orang orang itu dengan cepat disambut Neji dan Toneri. Dengan sopan dua orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan itu dipersilahkan duduk di depan.

Matsuri hanya melongo saat dia mengenali salah satu dari ketiga orang itu.

"Tunggu- Orang itu-?"

.

 _~i will do what i want~_

 _._

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto saat audisi pencarian bakat ini akan dimulai. Sial. Mereka bahkan tidak diberi waktu untuk buang air kecil oleh panitia.

"Sasuke." ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"..?"

"Kau ingat rencananya kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Ah Sial. Naruto sepertinya memang benar benar berniat beraksi buruk. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikuti arus.

.

 _"Dengar kalian semua. Para penilai sudah datang. Kalian hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik. Pengumuman seleksi akan keluar saat semua grup sudah tampil besok. Jadi! Semangat!"_

Ucap Temari kepada seluruh orang yang ada di bekalang panggung.

Yah. Entah kenapa sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang menganggap ini bukanlah hal yang sepele. Kau tau. Sasuke tidak mau berakhir dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri di panggung itu.

Namun, Sial. Raut para kontestan disini terlihat sangat berpengalaman. Berbeda dengan klub drama yang semua beban diberatkan di pundaknya dan Naruto.

Puk puk puk.

Hah?

Naruto malah menepuk jidat Sasuke keras.

"Woi!"

"Santai saja Sasuke. Ini tidak seperti kita yang akan maju pertama kan?" ucap Naruto percaya diri.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Hn. Mungkin kau bena-"

.

 _"Klub drama Konoha. Silahkan maju duluan."_ ujar Temari.

"..."

.

 **Skip.**

 _"Kontestan No 1. Klub drama Konoha Gakuen. Dengan penampilan Err... : Drama Prince rabbit dan Kapten kura kura."_ ucap salah satu panitia membaca heran kertas pendataan peserta yang ada di tangannya.

Ketiga juri yang ada di sana tersenyum. Hm, Drama revisi ya? Ini pasti menarik.

.

Sreeet.. Tak lama Sasuke keluar.

Diikuti Naruto dari belakangnya.

Sasuke menatap gugup Matsuri dan Yukata yang malah tersenyum kepadanya.

.

"Err. Hai." ucap Naruto sebelum mereka berdua memberi hormat dan mulai berakting.

.

.

.

 _ **Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura Kura - Teaser Trailer.**_

 _"Hai Kau pange-"_

.

Salah satu juri disana hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum-

"bwahahahahahahaha.." Salah satu juri yang ada di sana malah tertawa terbahak bahak.

 _"Kau tidak akan lo-"_

"bwahahahaha.."Sekali lagi dialog Naruto harus dipotong oleh tawa orang itu.

 _"seba-"_

"BWAHAHAHAHAH."

.

"WOOII!" Naruto mulai emosi. Naruto tau kalau dia memang berniat kalah. Tapi setidaknya. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan 1 kalimat kek.

Naruto menatap geram ketiga juri yang ada di sana.

"Huh?"

Tunggu dulu-

Wajah wajah yang tidak asing.

.

"Yo." Sapa salah satu dari mereka.

"A-APA Ya-" Naruto menatap tidak percaya dengan orang yang mentertawakannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"D-Deidara?" Sasuke juga tidak kalah terkejut.

Hah?!

Naruto dan Sasuke melongo.

J-JADI INI?! _Orang yang ahli di bidang seni itu? ORANG INI?!_ Sasuke menatap tidak percaya kepada Neji Hyuuga yang duduk.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa salah satu anggota akatsuki bisa ada disini. Yang lebih parah adalah. Para panitia memfitnah Deidara dengan sebutan 'ahli di bidang seni'

Sial memang. Bertemu orang ini di sini merupakan pertanda buruk.

.

Sasuke melirik para juri yang duduk penuh wibawa di bangku yang disediakan panitia.

.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

waduh.. Sepertinya Panitia acara ini memang sudah tidak waras. Maksud sasuke. lihatlah orang orang ini.

Seorang perakit bom dengan alibi bahwa bomnya adalah seni tanah liat?! Apa apaan?!

Dan. Yang lainnya adalah..

Seorang gadis yang-Err.

.

.

"Yo. Kita bertemu lagi, _Kapten America_ dan _Thor_." Sapa perempuan muda itu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan mata mencoba menganalisa siapa perempuan ini. Saat dia menyadarinya. Dia tercengang.

"AAAA! Kau adalah _Onee-chan_ dari Okinawa!" teriak Naruto menujuk perempuan disamping . Naruto tau orang ini. Dia adalah Korban yang hampir saja di dzalimi lelaki kurang ajar yang menyebut dirinya pangeran.

.

.

Hening.

Bahkan panitia dan para hadirin tidak tau percakapan apa yang terjadi antara kontestan dan juri.

Mereka diam.

"Psst.." Naruto mencoba memberi isyarat kepada Deidara. Dia dengan gerakan mengiris tenggorokannya dengan jari mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk tidak meloloskan mereka.

"Huh?" Deidara malah tersenyum. Dia mengedipkan mata.

Naruto menggeleng. Dia membentuk tanda silang dengan tangannya.

Namun Deidara malah membalas dengan tanda 'OK' dengan tangan kanannya.

.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. _Waduh. bisa gawat._ Sepertinya Deidara tidak mengerti.

 _._

Koyuki hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto. Yah, melihat wajah pemuda ini lagi malah mengingatkan kejadian jenaka di Okinawa yang lalu.

Entah kenapa Koyuki malah ingin sekali melihat versi _Full_ dari drama yang akan ditampilkan pemuda ini.

walaupun ini berbeda dengan konsep _selektif_ dan _objektif_ atas tanggung jawabnya sebagai juri sekarang sih. Namun pada akhirnya kan keputusan final ada pada dirinya, dan para juri yang lain kan?

.

Koyuki tersenyum. Dengan penuh kebanggan dia berucap.

"Next!"

Hah?

Naruto dan Sasuke melongo.

.

"Tunggu- Lalu penilaiannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

Koyuki malah menoleh ke Deidara dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan tau saat semua kontestan sudah kami nilai." Lanjut Koyuki.

Neji dan Toneri yang ada di sana juga melongo.

Neji berniat protes.

"T-Tapi mereka bahkan belum memulai dialog!"

.

Deidara menatap tajam ke Neji.

"Jangan remehkan para ahli Hmm! Aku bisa melihat level seni seseorang bahkan saat orang itu belum menggerakaan jempolnya! Hmm."

Neji melongo.

"Njir."

.

Koyuki tersenyum senang.

 _Ini akan menjadi festival yang menyenangkan._

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Fox Side.

Fox menangis dalam hati saat dirinya kini masih tetap berada di pelukan gadis yang ngotot sekali membawanya pulang.

Gadis ini bilang kalau Fox adalah peliharaannya sekarang.

 _Apa ini artinya Fox tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru lagi?_

 _Apa ini artinya Fox tidak bisa kembali tidur di sofa empuk di rumah kecil itu lagi?_

 _Apa ini artinya kehidupan jantan Fox bersama para lelaki akan berubah menjadi kehidupan Feminim bersama seorang perempuan?_

 _._

"S-sst.. _Oranye_. Jangan berontak. Aku akan membelikanmu ikan yang enak saat kita ada di rumah nanti." ucap Hinata senang.

Namun dihati Fox. Dia malah menangis keras.

Hikss..

 _Tolong Aku.._

 _NYAWRUTOO~_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Yohaaa.. Hanzama Is Back. Oke. Sebenarnya Sih. Hanzama masih punya beberapa adegan sebelum Festival dimulai.

Dann. Mengingat Shikamaru menghilang selama beberapa chapter. Haruskah Hanzama memasukannya kembali ke cerita? Atau.. Kita pura pura saja Shikamaru tidak pernah ada di cerita ini dan kita lupakan selamanya. #dicekek **Kage** _ **money**_ (Jurus Orang kaya)

Saran dan Kritik selalu Hanzama Tunggu dari para pembaca.

Tau kan.. Hanzama yang sudah tua ini memang terkadang pikun-uhuk uhuk.. Hanzama bahkan terkadang lupa Konsep cerita sendiri -_-

okesip. Tanpa basa basi. Mari kita ucapkan.

 _Salam Hangat dan Hanzama. Semoga Reader Sukses selalu._

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!_

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	47. 47 (Karena Seni Datangnya dari Hati)

**Chapter 47 :** _Seni adalah . . ._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Lanjutan Seleksi Chapter Lalu!_

 _._

"Hm. Sudah kuduga kalau itu adalah Koyuki Kazahana!" ucap Matsuri antusias dari bangku penonton.

Yukata hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak seheboh Matsuri sih. Yukata memang tau siapa itu Koyuki Kazahana. Namun mengingat dia adalah alumni _Iwa-Art Academy_ , Yukata tidak terlalu mempertanyakan kenapa dia bisa ada disini.

Mengabaikan Yukata dan Matsuri yang mengobrol. Sasuke datang menghampiri kedua gadis itu setelah dirinya slesai di _'seleksi'_

"Aktingmu bagus senpai!" ucap Matsuri senang.

Sasuke malah merasa tersinggung. _Akting Apaan?!_

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ne, Matsuri-chan. Apa kau pikir penampilan seperti tadi bisa membuat klub kita lolos?" tanya Yukata ragu. Yah kau benar Yukata! _'Dua orang'_ yang maju tadi terlihat tidak meyakinkan.

Matsuri malah mengangkat bahu santai.

"Entahlah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu keputusan kan?" jawab Matsuri. Dia lalu menatap Sasuke lagi.

.

"Lalu? Dimana Naruto senpai?" tanya Matsuri heran.

Sasuke hanya menjawab sembari mengembalikan bando merah mudanya kepada Matsuri.

"Hn. Mencari Fox."

Yukata dan Matsuri saling tatap.

"Fox?"

.

.

Sasuke tidak berniat menjelaskan.

Dia malah melirik sekitar karena akhirnya dia bisa mengkoreksi hal yang salah.

Dia menatap Matsuri ragu.

"Gaara dan Shikamaru juga hilang." ucap Sasuke.

Matsuri malah menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

"..Mereka ada _Misi.."_

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _"Kalau kau ingin dianggap vokalis, peganglah sebuah Mic. Kalau kau ingin dianggap seorang pelukis, bawalah sebatang Kuas. Semua orang bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan._

 _Tapi, berharap mahir tanpa ada niat berlatih. Sama saja seperti seorang vokalis yang memegang sebatang Kuas."_

 _._

"Kontestan selanjutnya. Silahkan masuk ke panggung."

Ujar panitia sebelum layar panggung dibuka lagi.Para juri yang duduk manis pun masih senantiasa memperhatikan ke depan. Yah. saat menyenangkan dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan disuguhi pertunjukan.

.

Di panggung, Nampaklah tiga orang perempuan dan seorang laki laki keluar. Mereka adalah Group Band Konoha.

"Ehem.. Selamat sore.. Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Dan ketiga cewek ini adalah senpaiku dari kelas tiga. Merek-"

Perkenalan Kiba harus dipotong oleh Deidara.

"Ho Ho..? Jadi kalian akan bermain musik ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Eh? Err.." Kiba sedikit grogi karena ucapannya dipotong. Dia menjawab dengan ragu.

"I-Iya."

membuat Deidara tersenyum.

.

.

"Pulanglah." ujar Deidara.

.

.

"A-Apa..?"

Koyuki dan juri yang lain menatap tidak percaya kepada Deidara.

"O-Oi." Koyuki berniat protes. Walaupun ini adalah seleksi, namun Deidara berlebihan.

Neji dan Toneri yang ada di sana juga melongo.

 _Satsuga. orang yang bisa melihat seni sebelum orang lain menggerakkan jempolnya!_ batin Neji.

"Woi. Kami tidak bisa menerimaya! setidaknya nilailah kami setelah tampil!" ucap salah satu perempuan Klub Music Konoha. _Yakumo Kurama._

Deidara tersenyum lagi.

Dia malah menunjuk Kiba.

"Kau? Kau Vokalisnya kan?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya." Kiba menatap Deidara ragu. Apa yang ingin orang ini lakukan sekarang? Asal tau saja. cewek cewek ini adalah _kanibal_ kau tau.

Kiba malah tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kengerian Senpai senpainya dari klub Music saat mengetahui mereka barusaja diusir dari panggung.

Kiba memang satu satunya laki laki di klub Music Konoha. Namun itu tidak membuatnya menjadi pemimpin. Karena selain kiba, anggota klub music konoha hanya para perempuan dari kelas tiga.

Dan kehidupan Kiba tak lepas dari bulan bulanan para perempuan keras kepala ini.

Deidara menatap Kiba dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apakah arti music menurutmu?" tanya Deidara. Yah, Ini adalah hal yang mendasar. Seorang Vokalis harus tau makna lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

"..."

Kiba terdiam. Dia mencoba berpikir.

 _'Arti music?'_

 _'Apa arti music?'_

 _'Mana kutahu?'_

Melihat Kiba yang diam. Deidara malah mendengus. _Semua orang juga tau! Music itu adalah sesuatu yang datang dari hati!_ Batin Deidara.

"Kalau kau tida-"

"Music adalah.." kiba memotong perkataan Deidara.

"..."

.

"...Um, sebuah gejolak yang kau rasakan.."

"..."

"...sebuah tekanan yang tidak bisa dibendung..."

"..."

.

.

"..err.. Bagiku sih, Musik itu seperti.. Um.. Sebuah _ledakan_ mungkin?"

DEG!

Deidara terperangah. Mukannya memerah.

Deidara tidak mengharapkan pemuda ini menjawab seperti ini. Tapi..

 _'O-Orang ini! Orang ini! ORANG YANG BENAR BENAR TAU KONSEP SENI!"_

 _._

Deidara berdiri.

Dia dengan segera menghampiri panggung.

Membuat Koyuki yang ada di sampingnya terkaget.

Deidara menjabat tangan Kiba.

"K-Kalian... Hikss.." Deidara malah menangis terharu.

"Err.."

"Akan ku pastikan kalian LOLOS!" ucap Deidara.

Melongo.

.

Orang orang yang ada di sana pun hanya..

"A-APA?!"

"WOOI!"

.

Neji membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. AKH! SELEKSI MACAM APA INI?!

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Nampaklah Shino yang sedang melamun. Dia sedari tadi hanya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Yah, 15 menit dia memutari Konoha Gakuen. Karena Sasuke bilang kucing Naruto ada di sekolah ini. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu Shino sangat ingin menolong.

Namun setelah sekian lama mencari dia baru menyadari-

Dia tidak tau betul seperti apa bentuk kucing Naruto.

'Sial _Karena, Sialan.'_ Batin Shino.

.

 _"Woooii Fooxx?!"_ Perhatian Shino harus teralihkan saat didengarnya suara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto.

.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Shino. Shino hanya menatap Naruto saat Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Shino! Apa kau melihat see-"

"Kau mencari sesuatu kan?" tanya Shino memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Iya!" Naruto antusias saat Shino bergelagat seperti orang yang tau dimana Fox.

Shino masih menatap Naruto.

.

"Kucing kan?" tanya Shino lagi.

Naruto tersenyum senang.

"IYAAA!" Dia menepuk pundak Shino. Naruto tertawa lega.

.

"Kau tau dimana Fox?" tanya Naruto kelewat senang.

Shino malah berdehem.

.

.

"Tidak Juga."

"..."

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

"Kontestan selanjutnya."

Sreeekk.. Tirai dibuka.

Namun.

 _"Hikss.."_

Di mata para juri, Bukan sebuah pertunjukkan yang hadir. Melainkan malah seorang gadis yang menangis sembari memeluk figura.

 _"Hikss.."_

"..."

 _"Hiks..."_

"..."

 _"Hiks..."_

"..."

 _"Hiks..."_

"..."

 _"Hiks..."_

Oke. Semua yang ada di sana mulai tidak sabar.

"Ano Nona-" Deidara mencoba memperingatkan.

Namun gadis yang ada di panggung malah berdiri dan membanting figura yang ada di tangannya.

Membuat semua yang ada di sana melongo.

 _._

 _"Aku ini Cinderella! Hiks.."_ ucap Gadis itu. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Saat para juri yakin kalau tangis tadi adalah prolog dari adegan yang diperankannya. Para juri berpikir dua kali untuk interupsi.

.

 _"Aku mencintai pangeran!.. Dia adalah belahan jiwaku!"_ Nada yang pilu keluar dari tenggorokan sang gadis.

Cinderella itu mengambil foto yang figuranya sudah pecah dari lantai. Dan memperlihatkannya kepada Penonton.

Sebagian Penonton hanya melongo saat foto yang diperlihatkan ternyata adalah foto Naruto.

 _"Aku mencintainya!"_

"..."

 _"Namun! sepanjang usaha yang sudah aku bangun untuk mendapat kepercayaannya-.."_

"..."

 _"Dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mengabaikan cintaku padanya-"_

 _"..."_

 _"Dia malah sibuk membuat anak! HUWAAA!"_

.

 _"PANGERAN BRENGSEK!"_

Cinderella itu menatap Yukata yang ada di kursi penonton dengan tatapan tajam.

"Err.." Yukata menatap Cinderella itu gelisah saat Cinderella itu seakan menudingnya sebagai selingkuhan pangeran.

Cinderella itu menangis lagi.

 _"Hiks..."_

"..."

 _"Hiks..."_

Cinderella itu menatap foto yang ada di tangannya lagi.

 _"AKH! AWAS SAJA!"_ Cinderella merobek foto itu menjadi dua.

"..."

 _"Bila dia masih belum bisa menerima cintaku-"_

"..."

 _"-Akan ku robek ususnya!"_

"..."

 _"-Akan ku patahkan tulangnya!"_

Cinderella merobek robek foto itu sampai tak bersisa. Glek. Yukata menelan ludah.

Cinderella lalu tersenyum.

Dia terduduk lagi. Dan memeluk serpihan kertas itu di dadanya.

Linangan air mata sang Cinderella menambah kesan pilu dari tangisan yang dia serukan.

.

 _"Sehingga kita akan bersama dalam keabadian."_

.

Melongo.

Orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam cukup lama.

Sebelum mereka bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah Koyuki bertepuk tangan pertama.

Atmosfir pilu di ruangan itu masih belum berubah.

.

 _'Satsuga Shion-chan.'_

Koyuki bertepuk tangan keras. Walaupun dia sering melihat gadis ini di televisi, Koyuki hanya tersenyum puas saat gadis ini menunjukkan kebolehannya secara langsung.

Well, walaupun Koyuki tidak terlalu mengerti dengan foto Naruto yang dia bawa. Namun, sebagai aktor drama sih, Koyuki akan menerima dengan positif akting gadis ini.

Awesome.

.

Di Sisi lain. Yukata hanya menelan ludah.

Dia sepertinya telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 47.5**

 **(Benang Merah)**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah adalah hal yang paling dinanti oleh sebagian besar murid Konoha Gakuen. Mengabaikan orang orang yang sedang sibuk mengurus festival. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan disini saat sekolah usai.

Hinata hanya menunggu gelisah di dekat gerbang saat Menma tak kunjung muncul. Menma harus mengambil sesuatu di kelasnya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Tch. Orang bodoh macam apa yang meninggalkan tasnya di kelas saat berniat pulang.

Di pelukan Hinata. _Oranye_ hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya saat gadis yang ditemuinya tadi berniat mengajaknya pulang. Ah, dia tidak tau lagi.

.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan keluar Pekarangan Konoha Gakuen.

Namun..

"Tunggu.."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinata menoleh.

DEG!

Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat dia tau siapa yang menghentikan niatnya.

.

.

"N-Naruto... _-Kun_?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

Namun Naruto masih dengan tatapan tegasnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menepis segala pesona yang terpancar dari mata sebiru angkasa milik Naruto.

Dia dengan cepat menuding Naruto.

"Tch. Ada perlu apa kau denganku huh?!" terdengar nada keras Hinata.

Namun itu tidak cukup untuk menggoyahkan Naruto.

Naruto malah menunjuk sesuatu yang dipeluk Hinata.

.

.

".. Yang ada di pelukanmu itu... sepertinya itu bukan milikmu."

Fox yang melihat kehadiran Naruto sesegera saja melompat lepas dari pelukan Hinata.

membuat Hinata terkaget.

"Ap-Hei!"

Fox segera berlari ke pelukan Naruto.

.

"O-Oranye?" tanya Hinata heran.

Fox hanya mengeong.

"Maaf. Tapi kucing ini adalah milikku." ucap Naruto kemudian.

Hinata yang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa hanya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa dengan seenaknya merebut _Oranye_ dariku!" Hinata mulai mengemukakan kekesalannya.

Naruto dengan santai menjawab.

.

.

"Namanya Fox. Dan dia adalah temanku." ucap Naruto. Dia mengelus bulu kepala Fox.

.

Hinata terdiam saat dilihatnya Oranye sepertinya lebih nyaman di pelukan Naruto.

Hinata bergumam.

 _'Dasar sialan.'_

.

Naruto tanpa aba aba segera berbalik dan berniat pergi dari situ. Untung sekali dia bisa menemukan Fox.

Yah, Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Fox selama ini bersama Hinata.

.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap punggung Naruto. Yah, Siapa sangka kucing yang lucu nan imut itu adalah peliharaan pemuda brengsek.

Hinata berniat pergi dari situ.

Namun..

.

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto berhenti tanpa menoleh.

Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"A-Apa lagi!" jawab Hinata dengan nada marah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi di Jepang."**_

 _'A-Apa Ya-"_

Muka Hinata memerah.

 _'Tch.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Lalalala~ Hanzama Is Back! .. Okree chapter 47 is up! Yess! Fox kembali ke pelukan Naruto. Lalala~ Selamat tinggal Oppa _-Duakh!_

wkwk.. Mungkin ada yang penasaran .. Saat Hanzama menjelaskan jurinya ada tiga namun kenapa Hanya ada dialog antara Koyuki dan Deidara saja? Hm Hm.. ada yang penasaran gak ya siapa juri ketiganya?

.

Hm. Mari kita analisa saja..

Deidara itu Laki Laki. Koyuki itu Perempuan. _Apabila lelaki dan perempuan berduaan. Maka yang ketiganya adalah (...)_. Nah! Itulah juri ketiganya!

#abaikan.

Gomen pendek lagi. Ini masih lanjutan chapter kemarin.

Hanzama mah kadang bgitu. Kalau ngerasa nyatuin adengan kurang pas.. Hanzama selalu bagi menjadi 2. Walaupun Hanzama sadar kalau adegan lanjutannya jadi super pendek.. -_-

Tapi, Jangka apdet yang tidak terlalu lama ini Hanzama harap bisa meredakan penasaran pembaca di chapter lalu.

Err.. Kalau chapter depan.. Hanzama gak janji-

.

Okesip!

itu aja!

Makasih udah baca chapter 47 & 47.5

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukses selalu!

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

v

v

v

v


	48. 48 (Satu Hari Bersama Musuh!)

**chapter 48 :** _1 Hari bersama musuh._

.

"Kyaaa~ Lucunya~" seru Yukata girang saat dia memegang Fox dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hn. Dia Fox." ucap Naruto mengenalkan Fox saat dia sudah kembali kepada Matsuri dkk.

Fox hanya mencoba melepaskan diri saat dia dipegangi Yukata. _Sial_.

Fox jadi paranoid saat dirinya dipeluk oleh perempuan.

Fox mengeong meronta saat dirinya dipeluk Yukata dan dikecupnya.

 _Nyawruto!_

"Hee.. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-senpai adalah pecinta binatang." balas Matsuri dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto malah tersenyum bangga.

"beh..Jangankan kucing. Dinosaurus pun bisa akrab dengan _Naruto Namikaze._ " seru Naruto sombong.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

.

Matsuri memasang pose berpikir.

"Eto.. Kalau tidak salah. Gaara-senpai juga punya peliharaan beruang gendut... yang dinamai err.. Shikaku?" Matsuri menjelaskan.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan melotot tidak , _Shikaku kan nama bapaknya Shikamaru._

"Eh! Bukan _Shikaku_ Matsuri chan! _Shukaku._ Dan dia bukan beruang, tapi rakun!" balas Yukata memastikan.

Matsuri malah mengangkat bahu.

.

"well...Yang jelas. Dia makan pasir." lanjut Matsuri.

Naruto mendengus.

.

"Mana ada rakun makan pasir."

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

 _._

 _Malam hari foREVer street._

"Shikamaru~"

"..."  
"Oyy Shikamaru~"

.

"Shikamaruu."

Sasuke menatap bosan Naruto yang sedari tadi mondar mandir mencari Shikamaru. Bahkan aneh, Melihat Naruto sampai memeriksa di setiap laci dan lemari.

Dan, Sasuke akhirnya terganggu saat Naruto lewat seenaknya di depan Sasuke dan menginjak kaki sasuke yang tidak berdosa.

"Woi." ujar Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya menatap dingin Sasuke.

Sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

"Woi!" Sasuke malah emosi.

"Apa sih?!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Kan Matsuri sudah bilang kalau Shikamaru sedang dimintai tolong. Naruto." ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto malah menatap aneh Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin hanya dimintai tolong dan jam segini belum pulang?" balas Naruto. Dia menunjuk jam yang ada di dinding, yang sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin Shikamaru hanya telat pulang Naruto." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto malah mendecak.

"Kalau dia kabur bagaimana? Dan tiba tiba orang tua Shikamaru menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari Shikamaru?!" balas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Jangan samakan bibi Yoshino dengan Ibumu."

.

Naruto malah mendecak tisak suka.

 _Ah. Dasar. Memang tidak mendengarkan._ Batin Sasuke.

.

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto malah berjalan menuju dapur.

.

melihat pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Naruto berpikir Shikamaru mungkin di dalam.

Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sesegera mungkin membuka pintu itu.

"Shikamaru?"

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas teriakan Sara dari dalam kamar mandi setelahnya.

"PERGIIII!"

Byur!

.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Pagi hari di jalan_

"Huachingg!" Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sepertinya gejala demam telah menghampirinya sekarang.

"Salahmu sendiri masuk seenaknya saat aku sedang mandi!" Sara malah memarahi Naruto.

Ah sial.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan pileknya bahkan saat Sara menyalahkannya perihal tadi malam.

"Itu salahmu karena kau tidak mengunci pintu." Naruto membalik kata kata Sara.

Muka Sara memerah sekarang.

Yah. Memang semalam dia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

.

Disisi lain.

Fuu malah asyik bersenandung ria.

Sasuke pun nampaknya hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan.

Yah, Entah kenapa mereka berempat yang tidak biasanya berangkat bersama. Sekarang malah berjalan beriringan menuju Konoha Gakuen.

Dan, Bahkan sampai pagi menjelang. Shikamaru masih belum terlihat.

Sasuke sih. Tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Mengingat Matsuri bilang Shikamaru sedang diberi tugas. Tidak seperti saat Naruto kabur dulu. Yang dia tau. Dimanapun Shikamaru sekarang, Matsuri yang akan menanggung.

.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Mereka harus dibuat melongo lagi. Tak seperti kemarin saat mereka bersama ke sekolah dan gerbang terkunci rapat.

Sekarang malah sebaliknya. Gerbang terbuka lebar dan

Mobil terparkir dimana mana.

 _'Apaan Nih?'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke pos satpam tak jauh dari situ. Ah itu dia.

Pak satpam (Yang Menolak disebut namanya) tengah asyik bersantai sembari meminum soda.

Naruto tanpa _babibu_ langsung mendekati orang itu dan bertanya heran.

"Woi pak. Sekarang ada apa lagi di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Pak satpam dengan nada santai malah.

 _Sluurp. Ahhh~_

Naruto mulai tidak sabar saat pak satpam tak kunjung bicara.

Pak satpam itu malah melirik Naruto, Sasuke dan kedua orang perempuan yang ada di sana. Dia lalu menuding Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa kalian ini memang selalu tertinggal informasi?" tanya Pak satpam kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ha?"

Pak satpam menampakkan muka santai.

Yah. Terlalu sering Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya kepada pak satpam _'Apa yang terjadi'_ Membuat pak satpam kadang heran. Kemarin. Sebelum study tour. dan sekarang.

"Tugas seorang _Security_ itu berat kau tau? Bukan cuma tanggung jawab ibiki-sensei, Ini juga merupakan tugasku untuk menertibkan murid.."

Naruto menatap bosan pak satpam yang malah mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Ah, Naruto tidak punya waktu seharian berdiri di depan pos sembari mendengarkan curhat.

"Kami hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi." ucap Naruto selanjutnya.

Pak satpam malah memberi sekaleng soda kepada Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya sendiri?" ucap Pak satpam segera.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum dia menerima soda itu dan berjalan memasuki gedung Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung utama. Mereka berpisah dengan Sara dan Fuu karena sara berpamit harus menemui Temari.

Mereka berdua hanya mengiyakan sebelum mereka naik ke lantai dua.

.

 _Lantai 2_

Oke. Sekarang mereka bingung.

"Waduh."

hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto. Saat dilihatnya banyak orang yang tidak berseragam Konoha Gakuen berlalu lalang.

"..."

Sragam Iwa-Art, Uzushio, dan Konoha Gakuen bercampur aduk.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke juga tidak kalah heran. Apa yang terjadi?!

Kenapa semua murid iwa dan Uzushio pindah kesini? WTF?

.

Tengah asyik melihat pemandangan aneh di depan mereka. Tiba tiba.

"Sasuke-kun.!"

"Sasuke-kun.!"

"Sasuke-kun.!"

GLEK!

Sasuke menatap Horror para fansgirlnya dari Uzushio juga ada di sana.

Tunggu.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tanpa aba aba. Para gadis kesetanan itu berlari menerjang Sasuke.

"WHOAAAAA!" Sasuke pun mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Naruto yang didorong kasar oleh para gadis gadis itu.

Ah. Naruto juga pernah seperti ini beberapa kali di Uzushio. Fansgirl Sasuke itu kadang membuat Naruto emosi sendiri kepada Sasuke.

.

Saat Naruto tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa apa Naruto?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Menawarkan bantuan Naruto untuk berdiri.

Naruto menoleh kepada orang yang menawarinya bantuan.

Di depannya Nampak dua orang yang tengah berdiri.

"Shikamaru?!"

.

.

.

 _Skip_

Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama Shikamaru dan 1 orang lain. Dia adalah Yagura. Salah satu temannya di Uzushio dulu.

"Nee.. Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Dia melirik sekitar lorong yang dipenuhi orang orang Uzushio dan Iwa-Art.

Yagura hanya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah Rencana Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-sama, dan Orochimaru-sama." ucap Yagura.

Naruto menatap Yagura heran. Jadi ini kesalahan Tsunade? _Sudah Naruto duga._

"Rencana?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan lagi.

"Ya, Uzushio dan Iwa-Art akan menjadi murid disini selama 1 hari."

Naruto menghela nafas. _Haaahh Kenapa hidupnya sangat merepotkan akhir akhir ini._

"Mereka bilang sih. Hanya ajang mempererat persaudaraan. Lagipula kita akan berkerja sama di festival kan?" ucap Yagura senang.

Mata Naruto sempat melirik gadis gadis berseragam Iwa-Art.

"Apa semua murid Uzushio dan Iwa-Art Ada disini?" tany Naruto lagi.

Yagura malah tertawa renyah.

"Tentu tidak lah! Hanya beberapa Aktivis dan Murid murid yang mempunyai konstribusi dalam Festival saja."

Naruto menatap Yagura ragu.

 _'Beberapa apaan?'_ Naruto sangat yakin kalau ada lebih dari puluhan orang dari masing masing Uzushio dan Iwa-Art yang ada disini.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Lalu kau? Darimana saja?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru malah mengangkat bahu.

"Hn, Di rumah Gaara." ucap Shikamaru santai.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah. Kau tau. Matsuri memintaku dan Gaara mengurusi perihal penampilan drama kita nanti." jelas Shikamaru.

Lah?

Naruto cukup Yakin kalau Seleksinya bahkan masih berlangsung sekarang.

"Hasil seleksinya kan belum keluar." ucap Naruto heran.

Shikamaru menjawab pernyataan Naruto cepat.

.

.

"Matsuri bilang. Kalau kita tidak lolos. Kita akan tetap tampil di luar panggung. Dan menggunakan seluruh sekolah menjadi panggung kita."

Melongo.

"..."

.

Mendengar itu Naruto sadar. Rencananya untuk mencoba gagal sepertinya tidak berarti.

.

 _ **~#48 : 1 Hari bersama musuh~**_

 _._

Sasuke terus berlari hingga dirinya kini sampai di depan pintu kelasnya sendiri.

Hah sial. Menghindari gadis gadis itu terasa lebih sulit sekarang dibandingkan dulu. Sasuke bahkan harus beputar putar beberapa kali sebelum berhasil menghilangkan jejaknya.

Sreeek.

.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya kasar.

Saat pintu itu resmi terbuka. Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya dengan pandangan yang ada di depannya.

Di depannya nampak Ketua kelasnya tengah dicium tangannya oleh orang yang sangat Sasuke kenali.

"Kau.." tuding Sasuke kepada orang itu.

"Ouw.. Hello." ucap orang itu.

Seakan melihat orang yang familiar. Orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ramah.

Sasuke tidak membalas seramah orang itu. Dia malah menatapnya dingin.

Yah. Sasuke sangat mengenali orang ini.

Orang yang Sasuke tidak suka. Salah satu kolega Ketua OSIS Uzushio. Tangan kanan kepercayaan Toneri Otsusuki.

.

 _Lelaki Blasteran Sweden._ Wakil Ketua OSIS Uzushio. **Temujin.**

"Oh? Kau? Sasuke Uchiha?" ucap Lelaki itu. Dia melepas tangan Sakura dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah blushing. Dia lalu menatap Temujin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Sasuke.

Yah, Orang kedua yang tidak Sasuke sukai setelah Toneri. Orang sok tau berlogat aneh. Salah satu pillar tirani OSIS Uzushio yang coba Sasuke tentang selama hampir dua tahun.

.

"Kau masih sekolah?" tanya Temujin. Dia malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum seringai dari wajah Temujin. Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul wajah menyebalkan ini.

Namun tensi berat itu harus dipotong saat guru masuk ke kelas.

.

Semua murid yang ada disitu langsung saja menempati kursinya masing masing.

Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam Temujin yang ikut duduk di bangku tak jauh darinya.

Dia lalu menoleh ke bangku Naruto.

Tunggu dulu.

Sasuke melongo saat di bangku Naruto, Malah diduduki oleh Sara.

Hah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sara hanya menatap Sasuke aneh.

"A-Aku juga tidak tau. Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mengkuti pelajaran disini!" ucap Sara membela diri.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke seluruh murid yang ada di kelas ini.

.

WTF SIAPA MEREKA?!

Sasuke menyadari kalau kelasnya kini telah bercampur aduk dengan Seragam Hitam-Merah Iwa Art dan Seragam Biru-Putih Uzushio. Bahkan bangkunya telah ditambahi.

Saat dia menoleh ke Kakash-Hah?

.

 _ **~#48 : 1 Hari bersama musuh~**_

 _ **.**_

SREEEK!

Naruto membuka pelan pintu kelasnya. Di belakangnya Shikamaru hanya membuntuti sembari sesekali menguap lebar.

"Maaf Kami terlambat Kakashi-Sens-" Perkataan Naruto harus dipotong saat ternyata guru yang ada di kelasnya ternyata bukan kakashi.

"I-IRUKA SENSEI?!" Naruto berteriak tidak percaya saat dikelasnya kini iruka, Guru Naruto di Uzushio dulu tengah memperkenalkan diri.

Iruka hanya menoleh.

"Oh Kau Naruto? Kau di kelas ini jug-"

"Bwahahahahaha!" Naruto malah tertawa. "Lama tidak bertemu Sensei!" Naruto menghampiri Iruka dan Menepuk Pundak lelaki itu.

Membuat murid murid yang ada disana hanya menatap tingkah kurangajar Naruto dengan heran.

Shikamaru juga terheran.

Tunggu? Kenapa Guru Uzushio juga ada disini? Apa Para guru akan menjadi pengajar disini juga selama 1 hari? Ah, Shikamaru bahkan tidak mendapat detail kegiatan ini dari siapapun.

Iruka malah memukul keras ubun ubun Naruto sebelum menyuruhnya duduk di kursinya.

Naruto pun hanya menurut. Shikamaru menatap malas Iruka sebelum dia memberi hormat dan mengikuti Naruto.

Saat Naruto menuju tempat duduk. Dia sempat melirik Temujin dari sudut matanya. Lalu dia melirik ke Sara yang duduk di bangkunya.

Sara yang mengangkat bahu memaksa Naruto mencari kursi kosong.

.

 **SKIP**

Bel istirahat. Konoha Gakuen terlihat lebih penuh daripada biasanya. Dan ini adalah suasana yang langka di sekolah ini. Dimana dua sekolah lain datang berkunjung.

Tentu bak dari Kubu Iwa-Art dan Uzushio Gakuen menganggap ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk berlajar kebudayaan dan kegiatan dari Konoha Gakuen.

Berbeda dengan Iwa-Art dan Uzushio yang terbuka. disisi lain, Konoha Gakuen sepertinya sedikit Shock dengan kedatangan orang orang ini.

Seingat mereka sih. Tidak ada pemberitahuan resmi. akan kegiatan seperti ini dari kepala Sekolah.

Atau mungkin, mereka semua sudah tau sifat Tsunade yang senang sekali memberi kejutan. Dan KBM gabungan ini sukses membuat murid murid Konoha Gakuen mempertanyakan kebijakan Tsunade.

Maksud mereka. _Apaan nih?_ Bahkan guru guru kesayangan mereka yang ramah dan baik hati seperti.. ehem.. Ibiki-sensei. Digantikan jamnya oleh guru dari sekolah lain.

Ah, Padahal mereka sangat kecewa tidak bisa diajar oleh ibiki sense-uhuk uhuk.

.

Kiba dan beberapa anak kelas 2-2 tengah asyik bermain 3 on 3 di lapangan basket sebelum kegiatan mereka diganggu oleh anak anak dari Uzushio.

Mereka dengan seenaknya mengambil alih lapangan basket yang sedang dipakai itu.

.

"Tch. Dasar sialan." umpat Kiba. Dia menatap geram kepada beberapa anak berseragam Uzushio yang dengan seenaknya mengusir mereka dari lapangan. Bahkan seorang anak yang Kiba ingat tadi dengan seenaknya mencium tangan ketua kelasnya malah mengompori anak Uzushio dengan menantang konoha bermain basket.

.

"Trus bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang juga ada disitu. Dia menoleh ke Kiba.

"Tch. Kita pukuli saja mereka." Kiba malah memilih jalan 'damai'.

Kiba menoleh kepada teman temannya. Dia hanya melongo saat mereka semua malah berjalan santai pergi dari situ.

"Woii.." ucap Kiba mencegah.

Namun percumah.

Kiba bisa dengan jelas melihat anak anak Uzushio tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak berani heh?" ucap Temujin.

Kiba malah semakin emosi.

Dia mendongak ke jendela kelasnya. Ah. Dia melihat Sasuke.

Kiba lalu mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk turun.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru entah kenapa bisa berakhir seperti ini. Yah, Sekarang mereka bertiga tengah berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengan Kiba, Gaara. dan 5 orang anak Uzushio yang dikomandani oleh Temujin.

Yah. Naruto mengenali orang orang ini.

Utakata. Temannya sewaktu kelas 1.

Yagura.

 _Sialan_ _Dia juga ikut ikutan._ Batin Naruto

Kimimaro. dan Sakon. Tch. Berandal berandal merepotkan dari Uzushio.

..

Temujin tersenyum saat anak anak Konoha termakan hasutannya. Dia bahkan lebih senang saat Sasuke bahkan ikut serta.

"Peraturannya mudah. Siapa yang bisa memasukkan 5x ke dalam ring terlebih dahulu. dia yang menang." ucap Temujin menjelaskan.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

"Kau tau kan? kalau peraturan basket tidak seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru bosan.

Temujin tersenyum.

"Satsuga Shikamaru Nara.Namun ini hanya babak pendek tampa turun minum. Jadi akan kita lakukan seperti peraturanku." jelas Temujin lagi.

"Terserah."

..

Detik berikutnya. Mereka sudah mengambil posisi.

"Kau tau. Melihatmu di sisi Konoha. Kau terlihat seperti pengkhianat Naruto." ucap Utakata kepada Naruto.

Naruto malah mendengus.

"Teman kemarin adalah musuh hari ini."

...

"Maaf Shika.. Tapi untuk sekarang kita musuh." Ucap Yagura kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru malah menguap.

"Nhaa? apaan? Kau ngomong sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Yagura menggeleng.

"Nggak."

...

"Siap untuk kalah? Hm? Sasu-boy?" tanya Temujin kepada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Sasuke berpikir pertandingan ini adalah ajang yang bagus untuk menjegal Temujin sampai babak belur.

Temujin malah tertawa.

"Bwahaha.. Aku harus menjaga imej ku.. Terutama Banyak gadis cantik dari Iwa-Art ada disini."

...

.

 **Konoha No Basuke**

 **.**

Tanpa adanya wasit. Diawasi oleh beberapa penonton yang kebetulan ada disitu, Pertandingan akhirnya dimulai.

Posisi jump ball ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Temujin yang saling berhadapan. Diiringi oleh hitungan tanda pertandingan dimulai. Bola pun dilambungkan oleh Temujin.

Dengan tumpuan dan dorongan sekuat tenaga Sasuke dan Temujin melompat berebut bola.

Duakh. Sayang Temujin lebih unggul, Dia dengan sengaja menyikut Sasuke dengan sikunya. Membuat Sasuke tersungkur.

Naruto berniat protes. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat mengkoreksi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh. Naruto berniat mengambil bola setelah mendecak tidak suka terhadap perlakuan Temujin.

Namun Temujin dengan sigap melakukan back flip dan mengoper bola kepada Utakata. Memaksa Naruto harus kembali ke area pertahanannya.

Bola ada di tangan Utakata sekarang. Dia dengan perlahan maju mendekati area pertahanan Konoha.

Melihat Utakata menambah kecepatan driblenya. Gaara pun tak tinggal diam, Dia membayang bayangi gerak Utakata sebelum dia mengoper.

Tanpa disangka, Utakata malah melambungkan bolanya tinggi. Membuat Gaara tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Bola jatuh tepat di tangan Sakon.

Tanpa memberi jeda, Sakon segera megoper bola kepada Temujin yang sudah berada di bawah ring.

Temujin menerima operan Sakon dan meneruskannya dengan shoot pelan.

Dan.

.

.

Masuk. 1-0. Meninggalkan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang terbelalak tidak percaya dengan reflek Temujin.

"Tsk Sial." umpat Kiba saat Temujin memberinya senyum mengejek.

.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menunduk memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memberi isyarat dengan mengangguk.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Lemparan dari konoha.

Naruto mengoper pelan bola dari bawah ring kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang diamanahi bola pun mulai mendribble bola maju kedepan.

Shikamaru mencoba menganalisa pola pergerakan tim Uzushio sebelum dia melihat Sasuke meminta bola.

.

Sasuke menyeringai saat dia sudah mendapat bola.

"SASUKE SINII!" Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk mengoper lagi.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli dengan jarak. Dia malah dengan sekuat tenaga menshoot bolanya.

.

.

Tepat ke dahi Temujin.

.

.

DUAKH!

Temujin tersungkur menerima lemparan kuat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

Membuat teman satu timnya melongo.

"Woii!" Utakata langsung protes.

Sasuke malah mengangkat bahu.

.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Yagura berniat membantu Temujin berdiri.

Temujin sedikit terhuyung sebelum dia berdiri sempurna.

"Wah, sialan Konoha bermain kotor." ucap Yagura mengemukakan kekesalannya.

.

.

Bola di tangan Shikamaru lagi sekarang. Dia masih saja dibayang bayangi Kimimaro dan tidak bisa mengoper.

"Shika! sini." Sasuke yang bebas kembali meminta bola.

Tak ada pilihan, Shikamaru pun mengoper kepada Sasuke.

.

Sasuke malah melirik kepada Temujin lagi.

Saat Temujin mennyadari Sasuke menatapnya. Dia malah berlari berlawanan arah.

"Jangaaaann!~" Teriak Temujin tidak jelas sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Namun Sasuke malah tersenyum.

Sasuke meletakkan bola itu di lapangan.

"..."

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga menendang bola yang beratnya tiga kali lipat dari bola sepak itu dengan kaki kirinya.

Mengincari punggung Temujin.

DUAKH!

serangan itu membuat Temujin tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya.

.

"..."

"..."

"WOI MAIN YANG BENAR SASUKE!" Yagura meneriakkan kekesalannya.

Naruto malah berbisik kepada Shikamaru.

"Psst Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Kita sepertinya harus membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini, Sebelum Temujin berakhir di rumah sakit."

.

Sayang kesenangan Sasuke harus diinterupsi oleh dua orang yang datang.

"Permisi?"

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan pun menoleh.

"Maaf tapi, Bolehkan kami ikut bermain?" tanya Kedua orang itu.

Kesepuluh orang yang ada disitu menatap Ketua OSIS mereka masing masing.

Neji Hyuuga dan Toneri Otsusuki yang sudah stand by di samping lapangan.

.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 _Di kubu Uzushio_

"Wah Silahkan Bergabung Toneri-san. Kami akan sangat terbantu." ucap Yagura, Melirik Sasuke yang daritadi bermain tidak mengincar ring.

"Hn. Ya."

.

 _Di kubu Konoha._

"Kenapa kami harus mengganti pemain denganmu?" tanya Naruto nyolot.

Kiba mengiyakan.

"Iya sana.. hus huss.. " Kiba malah mengusir.

Neji menatap tobat pada Kohaninya. _Hadeeehh_.

Namun Neji akhirnya bergabung saat Gaara menyuruh Neji menggantikannya saja.

.

.

 **Konoha No Basuke eps 2**

 **.**

Penonton semakin banyak tatkala Neji dan Toneri bergabung dalam pertandingan.

Toneri menggantikan Sakon saat Temujin bersikeras untuk tetap bermain.

Neji menggantikan Gaara.

Dan pertandingan dimulai lagi.

Masih dengan peraturan yang sama. Dan kedudukan 1-0 Untuk Uzushio. Pertandingan dimulai lagi dari Jump Ball. Kali ini Neji dan Toneri yang berada di posisi.

Bola melambung.

Kali ini Neji yang lebih unggul. Dia mendapatkan bolanya dan mengoper kepada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke mendapat bola. Sesegera saja dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kedepan.

Barisan belakang Uzushio jadi kocar kacir saat Temujin malah berlari menerjang Sasuke dan berniat menyarangkan pukulan kepada Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke lebih lincah. Dia menghindar dengan putaran 360 derajat. Berlari sekuat tenaga sembari menghindari barisan pertahanan yang lain, Dan dengan satu hentakan dia mempraktekkan lay up sempurna dan menyamakan kedudukan menjadi 1-1.

Neji pun hanya melogo kepada Temujin yang tadi sepertinya melakukan blocking dengan jurus karate.

Toneri yang ada disitu pun hanya menghampiri Temujin dan.

Bletak.

"Adawww."

...

 _Skip._

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan semakin mewarnai pertandingan tidak resmi antara Uzushio Gakuen dan Konoha Gakuen ini.

Bahkan penonton yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati pertandingan. Kini sudah mulai menjagokan dan menebak nebak siapa yang terbaik antara Uzushio dan Konoha Gakuen.

.

Kedudukan sementara 3-3

Diantara kedua kubu pun tidak ada yang saling mengalah.

.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi.

Kiba yang terlalu capek meminta pergantian pemain. Dan kebetulan saat Shino ada disitu, Kiba memaksanya masuk.

Neji hanya menatap heran pemain barunya yang mengambil posisi pertahanan sembari menggenakan jaket tebal dan kacamata hitam.

"Kau tidak apa apa bermain basket seperti itu?" tanya Neji kepada Shino.

Shino menjawab santai.

"Ya, _Karena_ inilah Aku."

Neji hanya mengiyakan.

.

Bola dari Uzushio kini. Lemparan belakang ditujukan kepada Toneri.

Toneri menerima umpan itu dengan santai.

Dengan sedikit trik dan kecohan, Toneri berhasil melewati Sasuke dan Naruto dengan mudah.

Namun..

Sreet,

Neji ada dibelakang mencuri bola tepat sebelum Toneri akan menembak.

Neji lalu berniat mengoper ke Shin-Hah?

Neji menatap heran Shino yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya kini sudah hilang.

"DEPAN!" Shino berteriak dari garis pertahanan musuh.

Kimimaro dan Utakata melotot tidak percaya saat Shino sudah ada di bawah ring mereka tanpa penjagaan.

Neji dengan lemparan keras mengoper jauh kepada Shino.

Shino dengan santai pun menerima lemparan terarah dari Neji.

"M-Miss Direction?!" teriak Yagura tidak percaya.

dan..

Shino sukses mengakiri umpan Neji dengan _Dunk_ santai.

4-3 untuk Konoha.

.

.

"KYAAAAA! Neji Senpaii!"

Teriakan para penonton membuat riuh di lapangan Konoha semakin menjadi. Mereka sepertinya sangat antusias meski hanya sebuah pertandingan tidak resmi.

bahkan untuk para Kohai Neji yang baru pertama kali melihat Neji bermain basket.

Tch. Entah kenapa teriakan para perempuan yang mengangungkan Neji, Sasuke, Temujin, bahkan Toneri membuat kepala Naruto pusing.

 _._

Naruto lalu melirik orang orang yang ada di lapangan.

Kimimaro. Dia terlihat sudah lelah. Sudah sepantasnya, Dia berjuang mati matian di garis pertahanan sedari tadi.

Dan dia kecolongan oleh Shino-

Entah kenapa saat Naruto melihat Shino. Naruto malah mempunya ide Jahil.

"Psst Shika." Naruto membisikan ide jahilnya kepada Sikamaru.

.

 _._

 _"KYAAA! TONERI-SENPAII!"_

 _"SASUKEHH KUUNN!"_

 _"TEMUJINN-SAMAAA!_

 _"NEJII-SENPAII!"_

Telihat sekali Temujin sangat menikmati saat saat seperti ini.

Naruto yang masih mendengar teriakan para perempuan merepotkan dari segala penjuru malah mendekati Shino.

"Shino.." Sapa Naruto.

"..?"

Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Oi-Apa Ya-" Naruto dan Shikamaru malah mengunci pergelangan tangan Shino dan.

.

Membuka Jaketnya dan.

Merampas kacamata Hitamnya.

.

Di sisi para gadis yang berisik tadi.

 _"KYAAA! TONERI-SENPAII!"_

 _"SASUKEHH KUUNN!"_

 _"TEMUJINN-SAMAAA!_

 _"NEJII-SEN- EH?! Siapa itu!?"_ Teriak salah satu Gadis yang melihat Shino di _wujud keduanya._

Naruto malah berteriak keras.

"NAMANYA SHINO! DAN DIA BELUM PUNYA PACAR!" Ucap Naruto mengompori.

 _"Shino?!"_

 _"KYAAAA! GANTENGNYA!"_

 _"SHINOO-SENPAII!"_

 _"SENPAII JADILAH PACARKU!"_

Shino hanya bermuka merah dan menuding Naruto. Meminta jaket dan kacamatanya yang malah dimainkan Shikamaru dan Naruto kembali.

Meninggalkan para pemain lain yang melongo menyadari apa yang terjadi di luar lapangan.

Temujin mendecak kecewa saat teriakan namanya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Dia lalu menoleh ke Shino.

Dia menatap Shino dengan deathgalre.

.

.

 _Skip_

Mengabaikan teriakan para fansgirl.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan.

Neji memegang bola sekarang. Yah, Neji tau. _Miss Direction_ Shino bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai keuntungan.

Neji yang menyadari itu segera mungkin mengoper ke Shino.

Hup.

Shino pun menerima lemparan Neji dengan mulus.

Namun.

 _"KYAAAA!"_

 _"SHINOO SENPAII!"_

 _"AHH! SENPAIII!_

 _"SHINOO-KUNN!_

.

Neji melongo saat bola yang dipegang Shino ternyata direbut dengan mudah oleh Yagura. Dan tanpa aba aba. Yagura segera mengoper ke Toneri yang mengakhirinya dengan tembakan 3 point yang cukup jauh.

.

Skor kembali sama 4-4.

Neji menepuk jidat saat perhitungannya salah.

Bukan _Miss Direction_ lagi. Tapi jadi _Center Of View_.

Pusat perhatian.

Neji menatap marah kepada Naruto yang tadi dengan seenaknya merusak kemampuan _'tidak terlihat'_ temannya.

Namun Naruto malah bersiul.

.

.

 _Skip_

Kesempatan Terakhir.

Bola ada di Sasuke sekarang. Di depannya Utakata dan Yagura menjaganya ketat. Tidak ada celah untuk mengoper. Sasuke hanya mendribble bolanya di sekitar areanya.

"Meskipun ini hanya permainan kecil. Namun sepertinya kami tidak bisa mengalah sekarang." ucap Yagura kepada Sasuke.

Utakata mengangguk.

"Yah. Atmosfir disini sangat berat kalau kau tau maksudku." tambah Utakata.

"..."

Yagura tersenyum kemenangan saat semua kemungkinan operan Sasuke sepertinya sudah dicegah ketat oleh seluruh pemain Uzushio.

"Menyerahlah Sasuke." ucap Yagura.

.

Sasuke mendecih. Tch. Jarak seperti ini. Tadi Toneri juga men shoot dari jarak sekiranya tak jauh berbeda dari tempatnya berdiri.

AKH! Kalau Toneri bisa! Sasuke juga bisa!

Sasuke tanpa aba aba. Malah mundur selangkah. Dan mengambil Posisi shoot.

.

"T-Tembakan 3 point?!" Semua pemain yang ada disana terkejut Saat Sasuke mencoba meniru gerakan Toneri tadi.

"Hentikan dia!" Teriak Toneri mengaba abakan rekannya mengepung Sasuke.

Namun..

.

Wusshh!

.

Sasuke tidak dapat dihetikan.

.

Tsk sial! Uzushio hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kekalahan mereka saat bola sudah ada di udara.

.

Ah. Sepertinya mereka memang kalah dari Konoha kali ini.

.

.

 _1 Detik._

 _._

 _2 Detik._

 _._

 _3 Detik._

Namun suara bola menyentuh ring tak kunjung terdengar.

Pemain Uzushio mendongak keatas.

 _Ha? Kemana bolanya?_

.

DUAKH!

"Adaww."

Detik berikutnya hanya suara orang mengaduh dari luar lapangan.

"Err.." Sasuke hanya pura pura tidak tau saat bola yang dia lempar mengenai Seseorang yang.. Err..

.

"WOI SIAPA TADI YANG MELEMPAR BOLA?!" Teriak Ibik tidak terima saat ubun ubunnya nyut nyutan.

.

.

.

.

Dan pertandingan itu tidak pernah slesai.

xxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

xxxx

 **Author Note(s) :** YOSH! Hanzama Is Back! Yah. Hari yang menyenangkan dimana Hanzama masih diberi kesempatan menemani reader dan Trio NSS.

Hanzama sih hanya coba coba masukin adegan basket. Itung itung latihan penggambaran adegan olah raga. Well, Dengan sedikit bumbu Khas IWDWIW tentunya.

Dan Yah. Ini chapter yang lumayan panjang. Ah, sudah lama Hanzama tidak menyajikan chapter sepanjang ini.

Oia, dan kalau ada permasalah seperti feel yang disampaikan kurang atau beberapa kesalahan dalam adegan. Hanzama terbuka untuk kritik dan saran, selalu.

.

En. Maaf kalau chapter kmarin ripiunya nggak Hanzama balas (lagi) -_-

..

Entah kenapa saat masuk Review box. Kadang New reviewnya nggak kelihatan.. -_- Hanzama akan balas saat review box hanzama usah normal lagi.

But well, I hope u enjoy this chapter!

Salam hangat dari Hanzama

Semoga reader Sukses selalu.

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V


	49. 49 (Setengah Hari Bersama Musuh!)

**chapter 49 :** _Setengah hari bersama musuh!_

 _._

 _Di Lorong. Setelah Pertandingan_

"KYAAA! KAU KEREN SEKALI SENPAI!" ucap beberapa gadis yang melihat Temujin dan Toneri melintas.

walaupun sepertinya Toneri tidak memperhatikan. Namun..

Tentu saja yang paling girang dengan situasi seperti ini adalah Temujin.

"Temujin.. Senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Temujin sembari menebar pesonanya kepada para gadis itu. Yah, meski tadi kalah pesona dari Shino selama beberapa saat. Namun sepertinya Temujin tidak sepenuhnya dilupakan.

Toneri yang ada disitu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak buahnya yang terlalu girang kepada perempuan.

"Mwahahaha.. Seharusnya, Jiraya-sama Sering sering Mengadakan KBM gabungan bersama Konoha Gakuen dan Iwa-Art." Seru Temujin senang saat dirinya diberi bunga oleh salah satu gadis berseragam Iwa-Art.

Toneri tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan sembari berjalan.

Saat mencapai tangga, langkah mereka berhenti saat di depannya seorang gadis duduk di anak tangga dan menghalangi.

Toneri dan Temujin menatap sosok itu.

"Wah.."

.

Temujin tadi sempat melirik sekilas gadis ini saat di kelas.

Namun saat melihatnya dari dekat..

Temujin sangat yakin kalau dia mengenali perempuan ini. Yah, Dia sering melihatnya di Televisi.

Mengetahui dia berdiri di depan seorang 'artis'

Temujin malah..

.

"Um. Maaf Apa kau adalah _Shion-chan?_ Maksudku, Kau yang ada di televisi itu kan?" Temujin menebar pesonanya kepada gadis ini.

"..."

Shion hanya menoleh dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Temujin mengulurkan tangan.

"Temujin.. Panggil saja _Pangeran."_ ucap Temujin dengan penuh pesona.

.

Shion :

Dia menatap Temujin dari mata ke mata. Sebelum berucap.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku.. Jelek."

"..."

.

JLEB!

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

"Hahhh. Hahh..Sial _Karena_ Sial!"

Shino kini tengah berlari menaiki anak tangga. Sialan. Bahkan setelah pertandingan tadi. Jaket dan Kacamatanya belum dia dapatkan kembali. Karena tadi tepat saat Ibiki berteriak, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlari kabur entah kemana.

Sepertinya mereka sangat menghindari Ibiki.

Dan disinilan Shino. Saat tadi hampir saja dia tertangkap oleh beberapa perempuan yang 'menginginkannya'.

Yah, tampil terbuka di tempat umum terasa aneh bagi Shino. Bahkan tanpa salah satu kacamatanya, pandangannya jadi terasa 'tidak nyata'.

Yang dia perlu lakukan adalah mengambil kacamata bacanya dari tas dan mencari Naruto sebelum disadari oleh orang lain.

Well.. walaupun sepertinya dia yang berlarian di lorong sudah cukup menarik perhatian orang orang yang ada.

.

Sreeekk.

Shino membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Dan mengintip kedalam. Berharap tidak ada orang.

Namun dia menutupnya kembali saat dia melihat Hyuuga Hinata duduk di kursinya.

 _Sial._

Oke, Bahkan walau hanya ada Hinata disana. Jantung Shino berdegup kencang.

 _Tenang!_

 _Tenang!_

Shino mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dan berakting seolah tidak ada apa apa, dia masuk ke kelas.

Sreeekk!

.

"Oh Aburame." Shino terkejut bukan main. Bahkan hanya dengan suara pelan yang keluar dari bibir gadis ini.

"..." Shino diam. Dia mencoba membalas Hinata sembari berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Hn. Hinata-san.. Dimana yang lain?.. _Karena_ kau sepertinya hanya sendiri." ucap Shino.

Hinata hanya membalas santai.

"Hn. Mereka ada di gedung Theater. Kau tau? mereka bilang, Mereka ingin melihat sesuatu tentang seleksi pentas atau semacamnya."

"Oh." Shino hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

Saat dia sudah mendapatkan kacamata baca-nya. Dia menoleh ke Hinata.

"Kau.. Umm.. tidak ikut kesana?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Lalu menoleh ke Shino dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

DEG DEG!

Entah kenapa Shino jadi grogi ditatap intens seperti ini.

Hinata tersenyum.

.

"Kau bermain hebat saat basket tadi." hanya itu ucapan Hinata selanjutnya.

"..."

Shino menatap Hinata. Ekspresinya biasa, Berbeda dengan gadis gadis yang ada di luar tadi.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Balasnya.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru sekarang tengah menganggu aktivitas Matsuri yang sedang ada di ruangan klub. Yah, tepat beberapa detik yang lalu saat Matsuri tengah asyik makan cemilan sembari membaca buku, Ketiga orang ini datang entah darimana. Dan asal masuk ke ruangan klu Drama sembari terengah engah.

"Hahh.. Itu.. Hahh.. Pembalasan yang bagus Sasuke!" Naruto malah menepuk Sasuke bangga.

"..."

"Maksudku.. Aku tau.. Kau juga punya dendam dengan ibiki. Dan itu adalah eksekusi yang halus. Aku yakin Ibiki tidak akan tau kalau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja." Naruto malah mengutarakan pendapat sepihaknya.

"Itu memang tidak disengaja dobe!" Sasuke akhirnya membela diri. Yah! Dari awal dia memang tidak tau Ibiki ada disana. Dan Sasuke bahkan heran kenapa bolanya bisa tepat sekali mengenai Ibiki.

.

"Anoo.. Tuan tuann.." Matsuri mulai merespon saat dia merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

.

"..."

Yah. Mari kita biarkan mereka bernafas beberapa detik.

.

 _In Other Side._

Kembali Ke Shino.

Ini adalah hal aneh.Oke, sekarang Shino malah berakhir di tangga menuju atap. Sial. Niatnya mau mencari Naruto. Namun Shino terlalu takut untuk berjalan di lorong. Dan instingnya malah membawanya kesini.

Yah. Dia tidak tau harus kemana lagi dengan penampilan terbuka seperti ini. Ah, dia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk sementara.

Shino mendongak ke atas. Dia hanya menatap heran pintu menuju atap yang terbuka.

"..." Dengan sedikit penasaran dia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat.

Siiingggg!

Silau matahari langsung saja menyambutnya saat dia melangkah keluar.

Saat matanya sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar ultraviolet, dia mengerjapkan matanya. yah, Kacamata berlensa bening ini tidak bisa membantunya meredupkan sinar raja siang.

.

Saat dia sudah bisa melihat dengan normal. Segera saja sosok siluet seorang gadis terlihat dimatanya.

"Eh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"..." Ah. Seorang gadis. Padahal Shino kan sedang berusaha menghindari 'perempuan'

Oke, Shino sekarang tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Shino bisa melihat kalau gadis itu berseragam Iwa-Art.

Yah, Justru Shino yang harus bertanya. Mengingat ini adalah sekolahnya.

.

.

"Hm... bersembunyi." ucap Shino kemudian.

"..."

Detik berikutnya gadis itu malah tertawa.

Shino hanya menatap bosan gadis ini. Dia lalu melirik sesuatu yang ia bawa.

Kamera SLR.

.

"Kau sedang memotret sesuatu?" Oke, Shino malah membuka pembicaraan. Tunggu, Bukannya tadi Shino sedang menghindari perempuan?

Ah.

Gadis itu tertegun, namun kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Hm, well, Aku hanya mencoba memotret obyek-obyek di sekolah ini." balas gadis itu.

.

.

"Oh."

percakapan yang buntu. Poor Shino.

.

.

CKREK!

Akh, Shino hanya terkaget saat dia di potret dengan tiba tiba.

"Apa ya-"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Dia malah menyodorkan kameranya kepada Shino.

 _Hah?_

"Kau mau melihat hasil jepretanku?" tanya gadis itu.

"..."

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengintip dengan was was dari ambang pintu ruangan klub drama. Naruto sengaja membuka pintu seperempatnya hanya untuk mengintip. Takut takut sosok menyeramkan seperti 'Ibiki-sensei' datang menerkam.

Saat dirasa aman. Mereka bertiga keluar pelan dan mengendap endap.

"Hah.. Sepertinya aman." ucap Naruto.

"Merepotkan. Kenapa selalu datang masalah saat aku berkeliaran dengan kalian berdua." Shikamaru mengutarkan pendapatnya.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru bosan.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan kejeniusanmu untuk melewati hal hal merepotkan dalam hidupmu _Tuan."_

Setelah berpamitan dengan Matsuri. Mereka berniat pergi dari situ.

Sebelumm. .

.

 _"Eh. Ternyata para pengecut yang kabur dari pertandingan."_

Ketiga orang itu menoleh.

Ah, Temujin sialan.

"Kau-" Sasuke menatap marah orang yang barusan dia lempari berkali kali dengan bola basket tadi.

.

"Pertandingan tadi sudah dipastikan Uzushio yang menang." ucap Temujin.

Oke, Sasuke mulai kesal dengan orang ini sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil bola absket yang tadi dan melemparnya ke senyum jelek orang ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto. Yah lebih baik tidak meladeni orang seperti ini. Melihat Sasuke sangat emosional saat melihatnya.

Temujin menyeringai. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

 **"Pertandingan ulang tentu saja."**

 **.**

"Pfft." Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek. _'Mana ada orang yang akan terpancing dengan sifat kekanak kanakan seperti itu...'_

Shikamaru mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari situ.

.

.

"Takut eh?"

Naruto yang memegang pundak Sasuke hanya mendecak saat Sasuke terlepas dan mencengkram kerah Temujin.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. _'_... _Kecuali Orang ini.'_

 _._

"Aku terima tantanganmu." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Ah, Sasuke dan Ego-nya.

.

.

 _Skip!_

Oke, Naruto hanya merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya sekarang.

Mereka ada di lantai tiga. Dan Sasuke dengan bodohnya termakan ucapan Temujin.

Naruto sedikit bingung saat Temujin mengajak mereka ke lantai pikir, mereka akan bermain basket lagi. Namun sepertinya Temujin punya rencana lain.

.

Mereka berempat masuk ke ruang kelas 2-1.

Mengagetkan Hinata dan Menma yang ada disana. Tengah mengobrol.

"Hei!"

"What The-"

Naruto hanya melirik Sekilas dua orang yang ada di dalam dan kembali menatap temujin.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu?" tanya Naruto kepada Temujin.

Temujin malah tersenyum. Dia lalu mengambil pot bunga yang ada di meja guru, Dan menuangkan airnya ke lantai.

!

"Kau tau? Gadis satu kelasmu yang ber-rambut merah muda?" tanya Temujin. Dia memegang erat pot bunga yang sudah dikosongkan airnya itu.

Mereka hanya menatap heran Temujin. Tidak terkecuali Hinata dan Menma.

Temujin menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Maaf tapi, Sepertinya Hanya aku dan Sasuke yang akan berkompetisi disini. Mengingat hanya dia yang menerima tantanganku." ucap Temujin kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hah?"

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mendecih.

Mendengar respon Sasuke. Temujin berucap lagi.

"Tidak apa kalau kau mundur sekarang, Dan mengakui kalau Uzushio lebih hebat dibanding Konoha."

Yah, Shikamaru tau. Temujin memang sejak pertama hanya mengkompori Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Cepat mulai sebelum aku menghajarmu." balas Sasuke sarkatis.

Temujin Tersenyum puas.

.

"Kita hanya akan berduel simple." jelas Temujin.

"..."

"Kau tau gadis merah muda di kelas ini kan?"

"..."

"Yang tangannya sangat lembut. _Ah,_ Aku bahkan masih ingat sentuhannya di jemariku." ucap Temujin lagi. Dia mengingat ingat seorang gadis yang ia kecup tangannya tadi pagi.

Tch. Mendengar nada menjijikan Temujin saat menjelaskan tentang teman sekelasnya malah membuat Sasuke ingin segera memukul wajah orang ini.

.

Temujin lalu menyodorkan sekuntum bunga kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap bunga tulip itu aneh.

Dia lalu menatap Temujin dingin.

"Apaan." tanya Sasuke polos.

"Siapa yang bisa memberi bunga kepadanya terlebih dahulu, dialah pemenangnya." balas Temujin.

Pfft, memberi bunga? Kau pikir siapa Sasuke? Romeo? Pfft..

.

"Kalau takut. Mundur saja."

Dan itu adalah kesekian kalinya Sasuke termakan kata kata Temujin.

.

.

 _Skip!_

Pertandingan lain dimulai di sudut koridor Konoha. Entah kenapa perlombaan aneh ini diawali dengan posisi start lomba lari.

Hinata bilang kalau Sakura kemungkinan ada di gedung Theater. Jadi pada basicnya. Temujin dan Sasuke hanya harus berlomba lari menuju gedung Theater yang ada di area belakang gedung ini.

Yah itu cukup jauh.

Namun Sasuke tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Mengingat senyum menyebalkan itu masih terpampang jelas di wajah Temujin.

Shikamaru hanya menurut saat dirinya diminta untuk memberi aba aba. Tch. Sial memang, Sasuke selalu saja termakan kata kata Temujin, bahkan semenjak mereka di Uzushio.

Bahkan dulu. Hanya sebuah kata : _Hai_. Bisa menyeret Sasuke kedalam sebuah perkelahian. Bila menyangkut orang orang OSIS tentunya.

.

"Hn. Kau tau saat kau berlari dilorong kau akan menantang seseorang kan? Hm Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Cepat mulai saja Nara!" Temujin malah membentak Shikamaru.

"Tch." Yah biarlah. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Mereka tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

Shikamaru mengaba-aba dengan menggunakan sebuah Koin. Sasuke dan Temujin bahkan tidak punya waktu menghiraukan tatapan tatapan heran orang yang kebetulan disana.

"Siap?"

Saat Shikamaru melempar koin itu ke udara. Sasuke dan Temujin sudah siap mengambil tumpuan.

.

Diiringi dengan suara koin itu jatuh.

Mereka berdua mulai berlari.

Wussh. Temujin berari secepat kilat di depan. Namun Sasuke harus delay beberapa detik karena Temujin dengan sengaja menyenggol Sasuke saat ingin start.

Ah sial. Seperti awal basket tadi dimana Temujin menggunakan cara kotor.

.

Sasuke pun berlari kemudian. Mencoba menghindari pejalan kaki yang menghalangi di lorong.

Di belakang mereka, Naruto hanya mencoba mengekor mereka berdua dari jarak yang aman.

.

 _"Aduh!"_

 _"Awas!"_

 _"Jangan lari lari ih!"_

Saat Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Temujin. Dia dengan reflek menarik kemeja Temujin.

.

Dan melayangkan pukulan.

Sreet!

Duakh!

Namun Temujin menghindar dengan backdash. Memaksa mereka berhenti.

Sasuke mencoba menendang Temujin. Namun Temujin melompat menghindari. _Yah, Ini berakhir dengan perkelahian. Sasuke sepertinya memang kehabisan kesabaran._

Orang orang yang ada disana hanya melongo melihat perkelahian dua orang ini. Layaknya Stunt-man yang tengah mencoba menumbangkan satu sama lain.

Temujin membalas Sasuke dengan tebasan karate. Namun Sasuke menghindar ke samping. Melihat Temujin yang berjongkok, Sasuke melakukan counter dengan melayangkan tendangan dengan kaki kiri.

Namun Temujin melakukan blocking dengan tangan kanannya.

.

!

Sasuke berlari turun tangga saat Temujin masih lengah dengan posisinya. Mendahului Temujin menuju gedung Theater.

"WHAT?!" umpat Temujin saat dia kecolongan beberapa langah oleh Sasuke.

.

 _Lantai 2_

Sasuke berlari sepanjang lorong, sebelum dia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak Kakashi dan tersungkur.

"Oi Sasuke. Jangan berlari di-"

"HYAAAT!" Temujin mencoba memukul Sasuke lagi dari belakang. Namun Sasuke yang terduduk di lorong cukup pintar untuk menggunakan Koper Kakashi yang tergeletak sebagai tameng.

Mengetahui pukulannya gagal. Temujin melompati Kakashi dan berlari lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang ada disana.

"Tch." umpat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-ku-WOII!" Kakashi bahkan tidak bisa mengutarakan kekesalannya saat dia melihat Sasuke sudah berlari menjauh.

.

 _Lantai 1_

 _._

Mereka bardua beradu cepat menuruni tangga.

Mengabaikan teriakan orang orang yang mereka kenali mencoba menghentikan. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan dua orang ini.

Mereka terus berlari sebelum kaki mereka membawa mereka ke depan gedung Theater.

Mereka terbelalak. Saat banyak orang ada di pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Sosok _berambut merah muda_ juga ada disana. Tengah berbincang dengan Ino.

Sementara, orang orang itu hanya menatap Heran dua orang pemuda dari Uzushio dan Konoha yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju mereka.

.

Sasuke menoleh ke Temujin, Temujin menoleh ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Membuat Temujin heran. Namun heran Temujin harus terjawab saat Sasuke dengan sengaja..

.

.

Menjegal kakinya.

Bruk.

Temujin Terjatuh.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Namun.

Kaki Sasuke berhasil di pegang Temujin. Membuat Sasuke terjatuh juga.

"Shit!"

Temujin berdiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengkurap. Temujin dengan Sengaja mencoba menendang Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Dia dengan satu gerakan berbalik dan menghadang tendangan Temujin dengan pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan ke udara untuk menyerang Temujin. Namun Temujin mundur beberapa langkah.

Memberi waktu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Dan terengah-engah. Hanya hening. Bahkan seragam yang kotor dan berdebu tidak mereka hiraukan.

.

"Err..? Anoo..?" Sakura yang ada tak jauh dari situ hanya bergumam. Memastikan mereka berdua tidak apa apa.

Temujin dan Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura.

"HYAAAA!" Temujin melayangkan satu pukulan lagi kepada Sasuke.

Namun reflek Sasuke lebih cepat.

Melihat kesempatan, Temujin segera saja berlari menuju Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menatap ngeri saat dua orang ini sepertinya mengejarnya.

"Heh!" Sakura berniat balik badan dan masuk kembali ke Gedung Theater.

Sebelum.

TAP!

Tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang.

.

.

Sakura terkaget.

Dia kembali menoleh.

.

Di depannya kini nampak seorang pemuda yang menatapnya Intens.

Mata ke Mata.

Orang orang yang ada disana hanya diam. Termasuk Ino yang menatap bingung apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Sakura menatap pemuda yang tengah memegang tangannya kini. Entah kenapa tatapan ini terasa aneh. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

Sakura lalu melirik pemuda yang lain yang tengah tersungkur jatuh.

Sepertinya dia ditarik dari belakang sebelum terjatuh.

"Cih." Hanya itu umpat pemuda yang tersungkur itu.

.

Sadar dari pesona. Sakura segera berucap.

.

.

"A-Apa maumu..S-Sasuke?!" ucap Sakura sebelum dia mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Sasuke.

Namun sayang, Sasuke malah memegangnya semakin erat.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke.

.

GLEK! Sakura menelan ludah.

.

"Untukmu.." ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

Hah?

Sakura menatap heran setangkai bunga-Err.. **tangkai** bunga tulip lusuh yang kelopaknya hanya tinggal satu.

"..."

Entah kenapa di situasi seperti ini malah Ino yang merona merah. _I-Ini! Seperti adegan drama yang pernah dia tonton!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Err.. Untukku?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ah, sial. Apa yang merasuki pemuda ini.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

Sakura malah tertawa kecil. Dia sedikit merona.

Dia lalu tanpa ragu menerima bunga lusuh itu.

Saat dilihat Sakura sudah menerima bunga itu. Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan. _Dia mengalahkan Temujin._

.

.

.

.

.

Namun. .

Detik berikutnya adalah hal yang Sasuke tidak sangka sama sekali.

.

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke dan berucap.

"Terima kasih."

.

DEG!

Sasuke mematung.

Diiringi dengan suara 'KYAAA' Dari orang orang disana.

Sasuke sadar.

.

.

Kalau hal yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang memalukan.

.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Owboy owboy! Hanzama is back.

Oke, Hanzama sebelumnya mau mengucapkan maaf terlebih dahulu. Karena seharusnya chapter ini Hanzama apdet di hari minggu kemarin. Dimana itu bertepatan dengan 1 tahun IWDWIW On Going. Namun ada suatu kondisi yang menghantam Hanzama sehingga chapter ini delay beberapa hari.

Sekali lagi maaf.

Dan. Special Thanks untuk **hutamara senju** yang sudah memberikan selamat untuk 1 tahun fanfic ini jalan.

tak lupa, SUPER SUPER SUPER SPECIAL THANKS untuk para sahabat pembaca yang selalu setia menemani keseharian trio NSS. Hikss..

.

Oke, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Hanzama melakukan kesalahan yang lumayan fatal di chapter chapter lalu.

Soal. Klub fotografi Iwa-Art. Hanzama menjelaskan bahwa perwakilannya adalah _Arashi Fuuma_. Padahal Hanzama harusnya menulis _Sasame Fuuma_.

Maafkan point itu. Dan Hanzama sendiri baru menyadarinya kemarin saat Hanzama membuka chapter tersebut. Hanzama hanya terkadang bingung antara. Arashi Fuuma, Sasame Fuuma, Kotaro Fuuma, dan Fuuma Shuriken.

Apa mereka satu keluarga? Ah. Hanzama juga tidak tau.

Tapi well,

Thanks udah support! Thanks udah baca! Thanks udah mewarnai hari hari Hanzama dengan review kalian yang menyenangkan!

untuk sekarang,

Sekian dari Hanzama, Semoga Reader Sukses selalu!

See yaw in the chapter 50!

Cya~cya~

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	50. 50 (The Seven Lord of Stage!)

**chapter 50** : _The Seven Lord Of Stage._

"Sasuke.."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Hoi Uchiha SASUKE!"

Duakh!

Sasuke menatap marah Naruto yang menepuk keras punggungnya. Dia menoleh setelah sekian lama mengabaikan Naruto.

Sembari berjalan pelan, Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan kalimat.

"Salah sendiri jalan sambil melamun. Kau kenapa sih?" Yah. Naruto memang mengikuti Sasuke saat dia 'lomba lari' dengan Temujin. Namun Naruto tidak memperhatikan detail pertandingannya.

Sampai dia menemukan Sasuke tengah melamun disampingnya kali ini, dia hanya berasumsi bahwa Sasuke 'sepertinya' menang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan. Sedetik dia mengingat kejadian yang tadi..

Mukannya memerah.

"Akh!"

.

Sasuke terhuyung. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang panas.

"O-Oi kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke yang terhuyung ke tembok.

"..."

Dan.

.

.

BRUKH!

Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"OI SAS-"

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc | Pairing : Coming Soon | Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **UKS**

"Hahhhh~ Merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru menghela nafas saat dirinya kini hanya diam sembari menunggu Sasuke yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Tepat beberapa detik yang lalu. Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru menunggu Sasuke di UKS. Sementara Naruto-nya malah hilang entah kemana.

Yah,. Hal yang mereptkan memang saat kau tengah ada di kelasmu dan tiba tiba kau tau salah satu sahabatmu pingsan dan kau berakhir dengan harus menungguinya. benar benar _Merepotkan._

Naruto pamit untuk kembali ke klub drama karena dia meninggalkan jaket Shino disana. Shikamaru cukup yakin kalau perhitungannya mengatakan seharusnya Naruto sudah kembali beberapa menit yang lalu, setidaknya.

Kecuali dia mampir kemana mana.

Suasana yang tenang hampir saja membawa Shikamaru terlelap.

Namun.

BRAK!

"SASUKE SENPAI!"

Shikamaru terkaget dengan teriakan seseorang.

SREEEK!

Shikamaru mendongak.

Ah itu dia Naruto. dan . . .

"KYAAAA! SASUKE SENPAIII HIKS!" Matsuri menatap bersalah Sasuke yang terbujur tak berdaya di kasur UKS.

".. Jangan teriak teriak oi." Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Matsuri.

"Bagaimana ini?! Ini salahku karena aku memaksanya menjadi pangeran kelinci!" Teriak Matsuri frustasi.

"Oi sudah ku bi-"

"Dia pasti terlalu memikirkan drama kita HUWAA!"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto penuh penjelasan saat dia malah membawa Matsuri kesini.

Namun Naruto malah mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Seakan bangkit dari kematian. Sasuke membuka mata saat dia mendengar suara bising disekitarnya.

"Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sumringah.

.

"S-Senpai! Kau masih hidup!" ucap Matsuri sumringah. "SENPAI! Lihat aku! Kau tau siapa aku kan?!" ucap Matsuri mencoba membangunkan kesadaran Sasuke.

.

Sasuke malah mengigau.

 _"Sakur..a?"_

"Hah?"

Mendengar itu. Matsuri malah berteriak lagi.

.

"KYAAA! DIA KENA AMNESIA!"

.

.

 _ **15 menit kemudian.**_

"..."

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Matsuri malah asyik berdiskusi sekiranya 10 menit-an saat Sasuke sudah tersadar. Sasuke hanya menurut saat dia disuruh duduk di kasur sementara mereka bertiga tengah berdiskusi.

Sasuke menatap bosan orang orang yang ada di depannya. Tch, Dasar orang orang tidak punya kerjaan.

Mereka bertiga sesekali melirik Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke lama lama risih sendiri.

Sekian lama Sasuke memperhatikan. Sasuke bisa melihat Matsuri menunjuk dirinya sembari diikuti oleh anggukan oleh Naruto dan helaan nafas Shikamaru.

Detik berikutnya Matsuri malah mendekati Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam menatap Matsuri. Menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Plak!

Tamparan keras di pipi lah yang Sasuke terima dari Matsuri.

"ADAW! WOI AP-!"

"Sasuke senpai! Kau tau siapa aku?" tanya Matsuri menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke.

"..Ha?" Sasuke malah mundur beberapa inci saat Matsuri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

Mereka semua malah diam saat Sasuke tak kunjung merespon dan hanya ber 'ha'.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke dan menghela nafas.

"Hah. Sepertinya tamparan tidak bisa menyembuhkan amnesia." ucap Matsuri.

Urat nadi di ubun ubun Sasuke mengeras.

"..."

"Hah. Sudah kuduga menyembuhkan orang hilang ingatan adalah memang harus memukulnya dengan balok kayu." lanjut Matsuri sembari menyeret sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di sampingnya mendekat.

.

GLEK!

Sasuke menelan ludah.

"WOI!"

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _ **Di sudut nan jauh.**_

Deidara menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya gembira. Sesekali dia menoleh ke Koyuki dan juri yang lain yang ada di sana.

Mereka bertiga. Didampingi oleh Temari kini sudah ada di depan _Notice Board_ Konoha Gakuen.

Berbekal kertas berisi tabel yang dipegang Deidara, mereka akhirnya slesai memilih 7 daftar nama yang akan memeriahkan festival tahun ini.

Deidara melirik Koyuki. Dibalas dengan anggukan yakin oleh Koyuki. Deidara dengan penuh wibawa menempelkan kertas tersebut tepat di tengah tengah.

"Hmm! Aku harap Festival ini akan meriah seperti bom! HMM!" Ucap Deidara.

Koyuki tersenyum.

 _"The Best Festival Ever!"_

.

 _SKIP_

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tempat yang diinjak ketiga juri tadi sudah dipenuhi riuh desakan anak anak dari Konoha Gakuen, Uzushio Gakuen dan Iwa-Art Academy.

Setidaknya bagi orang orang yang ingin mengetahui hasil Seleksi tadi dan kemarin.

.

"Hahh Hahh,, Cepat senpai!" ujar Yukata saat dia dan Gaara tengah berlari di lorong untuk menuju lantai satu dimana sebagian murid tengah ada disana sekarang. Gaara hanya menurut saat dia tiba tiba diajak ikut untuk mengetahu 'hasil' seleksi.

.

Sesampainya di lantai satu.

Gaara harus dibuat melongo saat banyak sekali murid yang ada disana. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa setidaknya mengirim 'perwakilan' untuk melihat secarik kertas.

Gaara bisa dengan jelas mendengar beberapa orang yang keluar dari kerumunan dengan wajah lesu.

Terlihat kekecewaan yang dalam dari raut beberapa orang itu.

Gaara yang mencoba mendongak dan mendekat dari belakang malah dengan kasar didorong oleh beberapa orang.

"Tsk."

Mengabaikan Gaara, Yukata sesegera mungkin ikut ambil bagian dalam kerumunan tersebut.

 _Ah Satsuga perempuan!_ Batin Gaara saat dilihatnya Yukata dengan lincahnya menyelinap diantara orang orang itu.

.

"E-Eto.. Permisi.."

Sreet!

"Maaf.."

Sreet.

"Whoops!"

Ah akhirnya, Dengan sedikit usaha Yukata akhirnya ada di depan.

Saat pandangannya cukup jelas untuk melihat daftar tersebut. Dia mulai membaca list paling atas.

"E-Eto. nomor satu Klu-"

 _"Woii.. Jangan desak desak!"_

 _"Kami juga mau lihat!"_

 _"Gantian dong!_

Yukata malah diganggu dengan dorongan dari belakang.

"Akh!"

Dia membatin marah kepada orang yang tiba tiba menyentuh rok nya.

Tch. Kalau begini dia tidak bisa membaca dengan benar.

Dengan seenaknya. Yukata malah menarik lepas kertas itu dari papan pengumuman dan meremas remasnya.

"!"

Semua orang yang ada disana tentu saja sewot.

 _"Oi apa yang kau lakukan!"_

Yukata menoleh ke Gaara dan berteriak.

"GAARA SENPAI! TANGKAP!"

!

!

!

"A-Apa Yang-" Hup.

'sayang sekali' Gaara berhasil menangkap kertas itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana malah menoleh ke Gaara sekarang.

"Err.."

"LARI SENPAI!" Teriak Yukata lagi.

"TANGKAP ORANG ITU!"

.

"WTF!"

Gaara pun bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 **Kembali ke UKS**

Cklek!

BLAM!

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Matsuri hanya diam seribu bahasa saat dilihatnya Gaara masuk sembari ngos-ngosan.

"Hah.. Hahhh. Hahh!"

"Gaara senpai? Kau kenapa?" tanya Matsuri.

Gaara mendongak. Saat dilihatnya teman teman klub drama nya ada disini. Dia malah terduduk sembari bersandar di pintu.

Sembari menarik nafas boros, Gaara mengambil secarik kertas lusuh dari kantong bajunya. Dan melemparnya asal kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menangkap kertas itu dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

Namun Gaara tidak menjawab dan mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk melihatnya sendiri.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu lalu membuka remasan kertas itu.

 **HASIL SELEKSI PENTAS SENI FESTIVAL SANNIN**

Shikamaru terbelalak tak percaya.

.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu Shika?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru lalu memberikan kertas itu kepada Matsuri dan Naruto.

"..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **HASIL SELEKSI PENTAS SENI FESTIVAL SANNIN**

 **.**

1\. Klub Drama Iwa Art Academy _(IAA Drama Club)_

2\. Klub Music Iwa Arc Academy _(IAA Shmpony Club)_

3\. Uzushio-Gakuen Magic Club (UMC)

4\. Klub Music Konoha Gakuen _(Staring : Dimension Band)_

5\. Uzushio Platformer Club (UPC)

6\. Klub Theater Konoha Gakuen

7\. Klub Drama Konoha Gakuen

.

DAFTAR INI KAMI SELEKSI **SEADIL-ADILNYA** DAN UNIT-KEGIATAN DIATAS KAMI ANGGAP **LAYAK** DAN **PANTAS** UNTUK MENAMPILKAN KARYA MEREKA DI PANGGUNG FESTIVAL SANNIN TAHUN INI

 _Pengesahan atas Nama Penyeleksi,_

Deidara , Koyuki, Hanzama

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

"YOSHAAA!" Teriak Matsuri senang. "KITA LOLOS!"

Srekk!

Naruto malah merebut kertas itu dari Matsuri dan menginjak injaknya.

 **SEADIL ADILNYA** APAAN!

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Its Not Over Yet

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** Zehaha.. Hanzama is Back! Oke. ch 50 coming up! Dan. well, sepertinya basa basinya udah cukup mungkin? Maksud Hanzama. sepertinya sudah saatnya festival dimulai kan? begitu?

Yah, waktu Prince Rabbit DKK akan segera tiba! Prepare urself! uhuk uhuk

kwkw..

Hanzama masih punya hal lain yang harus dilakukan sebelum datang ke festival SANNIN. Festivalnya dibuka untuk umum lho~ Jadi reader jangan lupa datang ya! Kita ketemu disana.. fufufu .

c u there fallas!

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The Seven side!**

 _# Klub Drama Iwa Art Academy (IAA Drama Club)_

 _._

 _ **1 Message Received!**_

 _Sender : Sara-chan_

 _Ketua! Kita lolos!_

.

Sang wanita yang barusaja menerima SMS dari anak buahnya pun hanya menyeringai saat prediksi mutlaknya benar.

 _"Hm, Nailed it!"_

Yah, sudah dia duga kalau lolos dalam seleksi seperti ini adalah perkara mudah.

Pertujukan seperti ini memang bukan sebuah pertujukan akbar di mata Klub Drama Iwa-Art Academy, namun sang ketua Klub selalu berpesan kepada anak buahnya untuk selalu bersunggu sungguh dalam akting.

Err.. Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain kenapa sang ketua Klub drama Iwa art ini terlihat kurang senang ditengah berita gembira dari anak buahnya itu.

Karena di pentas ini, bukan hanya klub mereka yang akan menampilkan drama. Ada juga yang lain..

sang ketua sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada klub drama _Konoha Gakuen_ yang kemarin sebenarnya ingin dia sapa dan diajak berkompetisi secara sportif. Namun diluar dugaan, klub drama Konoha Gakuen malah menolak bertemu dengan klub drama Iwa-Art Academy.

 _Tch sialan._

"Huh? **Kaguya** -senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang kepada ketua klub drama-Iwa itu.

Dia menoleh.

"TAYUYA!" Teriaknya.

"H-Hai!"

"Siapkan apa yang kau bisa! Kita akan menampilkan sesuatu yang besar." Yah, Dia bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan kalah kali ini.

"Y-Yes Master!"

.

 _# Klub Music Iwa Arc Academy (IAA Shmpony Club)_

 _._

 _"La la la.. Aku sayang sekali. Dora-"_

"Fuu?" Fuu menoleh ke orang yang menginterupsi senandungnya.

"Oh? Shiho-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Fuu kepada salah satu temannya dari Iwa-Art.

"Ehem.. Aku dengar klub mu lolos seleksi. Selamat ya." ucap gadis itu kepada Fuu.

"Benarkah?" Fuu malah balik bertanya.

Gadis bernama Shiho itu menghela nafas.

"Kau malah belum tau pengumumannya ya?" tanya Shiho.

Fuu menggeleng.

"Fuu akan mengeceknya sendiri nanti." balas Fuu.

Shiho menatap ragu Fuu. Sedikit rasa khawatir terbesit di benaknya.

"Emm. Pasti sulit untukmu mengurus klub musik sendirian." ucap Shiho prihatin.

Namun Fuu malah menampakkan wajah santai.

"Fuu hanya harus tampil bagus!"

Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Semangat ya!"

.

 _# Uzushio-Gakuen Magic Club (UMC)_

.

"Jadi? Siapa saja yang lolos seleksi dari Uzushio?" tanya Toneri kepada Yagura.

Yagura yang sedang menatap lapangan basket dari jendela lantai dua hanya terkaget saat tiba tiba Toneri datang dan bertanya.

"Err.. Sepertinya UMC dan Platformer club." ucap Yagura mencoba mengingat kabar burung dari beberapa anak Uzushio yang ngobrol tadi.

"UMC?.. **Orang itu** ya?" tanya Toneri.

Yagura hanya mengangguk.

"Yap. **Orang itu.** "

Toneri menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menghipnotis semua penonton." lanjut Toneri.

Yagura tertawa.

"Semoga saja."

.

 _# Klub Music Konoha Gakuen (Staring : Dimension Band)_

 _._

"Yakumo-Senpai!" teriak Kiba di ruangan klubnya sendiri.

"Apaan sih?" tanya orang yang bersangkutan saat salah satu anggotanya masuk sembari teriak teriak.

Kiba lalu menyodorkan HP nya dan memperlihatkan SMS kepada ketua klub nya.

Dia membaca bait perbait kata kata yang ada disana.

 _'Kiba, bilang ke Yakumo! Dimension akan tampil di panggung festival!'_

Yakumo Kurama malah menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Yah, dia cukup yakin kalau klub Music Konoha tidak menyanyikan apapun sewaktu seleksi.

"Err.. Aku kurang mengerti dengan seleksinya sih.. Tapi well, Kita akan menampilkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan!" ucap Yakumo.

Kiba tersenyum senang.

Melihat Kiba yang cengar cengir. Yakumo malah menegur Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"..Apaan?"

.

"Belikan aku teh." Yakumo menyodorkan selembar uang kepada Kiba.

"..."

.

 _# Uzushio Platformer Club (UPC)_

.

"Mwahahaha! Satsuga Para juri!" Tawa seseorang yang menggema di sebuah ruangan.

"Sst pelankan suaramu! Ini sekolah orang bodoh!" tegur yang lain saat dirasa temannya terlalu keras tertawa.

"Haha.. Habisnya. Mana ada pernampilan seperti itu bisa membuat kita lolos."

"Benar juga sih."

Mereka terdiam.

.

 _# Klub Theater Konoha Gakuen_

.

Shion tersenyum kemenangan saat klubnya ada di dalam daftar klub yang lolos. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahap sebelum klubnya siap untuk pentas.

Dan tahap itu adalah.

.

.

Perekrutan anggota.

Yah, Memang aneh saat Shion ikut seleksi terlebih dahulu dan baru merekrut anggota saat klubnya dipastikan lolos.

Namun Shion sepertinya cukup percaya diri hanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yah. Walaupun rencana awalnya dia ingin mengajak Naruto. Namun.

"Tsk." Siapa yang butuh cowok tukang selingkuh seperti dia! Err..

Shion berjalan pelan saat tiba tiba dia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang lewat didepannya.

Sesosok pemuda.

wusshh.

.

"Na.. ru?" gumam Shion.

Shion terbelalak.

Dia mengamati pemuda itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Namun rambut hitamnya memancarkan pesona lebih dalam dibanding rambut pirang milik Naruto.

Pesona yang jantan.

Namun mengintimidasi.

 _'Dia bukan Naruto.'_

 _._

"A-Ano!" Tegur Shion

Pemuda itu melirik Shion. Dia berhenti saat dia merasa gadis dengan sengaja memegang lengan bajunya.

"..."

Pemuda itu menoleh.

Tatapannya tajam. Setajam rubah bermata merah yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"What?" tanya pemuda itu.

.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan klub ku?" tanya Shion.

"..."

.

 _# Klub Drama Konoha Gakuen_

.

"YOSSHH! Kita akan Latihan mati matian sebelum tampil!" ucap Matsuri sumringah.

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Ah ayolah.. Biarkan kami beristirahat sejenak!" protes Naruto.

Diikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke. Dan Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahu.

"HAA? Istirahat adalah untuk anak TK!" Lanjut Matsuri lagi. Hahh.. Memang sial. Menghadapi Matsuri yang biasa saja mereka udah capek. Apalagi dengan Matsuri yang kelewat girang ini.

"Terserah dah."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lalu? Persiapan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Matsuri-chan?" tanya Yukata.

Matsuri malah tersenyum iblis.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan bando kelinci yang dipakai Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Kita akan menggunakan ini lagi..." lanjut Matsuri menunjuk bando kelinci itu.

.

.

"... Namun dengan Versi Penuh!"

"HELL NO!" Sasuke langsung protes.

Matsuri menyeringai.

"Tenang Sasuke senpai."

"..."

"Sekarang akan aku pastikan Shikamaru-senpai, Gaara-senpai dan Yukata juga akan mendapat hal yang sama."

"Errr.."

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **TBC**

xxx

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	51. 51 (UNLIMITS)

**chapter 51 :** _Unlimits_

.

Jantung berdebar.

.

Tegang.

.

Suasana antara hidup dan mati.

.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak mengharapkan dia akan berakhir dengan kematian setelah ini. Namun ah, Naruto tidak menyangka lawannya sangat tangguh!

"Menyerah saja Naruru! dan terima kematianmu!" ucap Seorang gadis lawan Naruto.

Ah, Gertakan yang cukup menusuk dari seorang gadis yang baru saja menantangnya.

"Tch, padahal kami sudah menerimamu dengan ramah tamah di rumah ini. Namun kau malah mencoba menusukku dari belakang!"

Fuu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Itu kesalahanmu karena meremehkan seorang gadis!"

GLEK!

.

Ah, Naruto tidak punya pilihan.

Ini adalah situasi genting! Naruto sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Yah! Dia akan melakukan ini.

"Tch. Aku tidak punya pilihan!"

.

Dengan satu gerakan. Naruto menarik sebuah kartu dari tangannya.

.

.

"Aku korbankan tiga kartu monsterku! dan aku panggil! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kartu dari tangannya.

"APAAA?!"

.

.

 _Di dapur._

"Oi? sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sara yang sedang mencuci piring. Melirik Naruto dan Fuu yang berisik di meja ruang keluarga dan mulai menganggu mental Shikamaru.

Sara hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Hahh~ Melihatnya pun juga tau. Mereka Bermain katu Yu-Gi-Oh..."

"..."

"...Aku bahkan heran mereka tau cara memainkannya." ucap Sara.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kartu Yugioh? Dapat dari mana?"

Sara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tak tau."

.

Shikamaru lalu melirik Naruto dan Fuu lagi. Bahkan Fox ikut ikutan duduk di atas meja tepat di tengah tengah mereka berdua.

"SERANGAN LANGSUNG!"

"KYAAA!"

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

TENG TONG!

Ketiga pemuda dan kedua pemudi, ditambah seekor kucing yang ada di dalam rumah ini merespon langsung kepada suara bel berbunyi dengan menoleh.

"Sasuke. Buka pintunya." titah Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melintas.

Sasuke hanya menatap sebal Naruto yang dengan seenak jidat memerintahnya.

"Tch."

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Bertanya siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Masih dengan menenteng handuk sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan.

Cklek.

"Yo-"

BLAM!

Sasuke menutup pintu itu lagi dengan keras.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi di punggung pintu. Memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Saat dia yakin kalau pandangan tidak mengecewakannya dia membuka pintu lagi, namun tidak selebar yang tadi.

cklek.

"Kenapa sih!" umpat orang itu yang tadi dengan tiba tiba dibantingi pintu.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang dia buka 'sesempit mungkin'

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Orang itu tersenyum.

.

"Oi Oi. Apa seperti itu sambutan kepada Kakamu?" tanya orang itu kepada Sasuke.

Tch. Sasuke hanya mendecak saat Itachi membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan nada menjengkelkan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke lalu melirik orang yang datang bersama Itachi.

Seorang gadis.

"Hai." Sapa gadis itu.

Dan. Err..

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

Dia menatap Itachi tajam.

.

"Huh? Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke harus tertegun pasrah saat dengan seenaknya Sara menganggu ritualnya.

"..."

"..."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

.

Tegang.

Suasana aneh harus dirasakan di ruang tamu rumah kecil ini. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Itachi saat tadi dia melirik Sara heran dan kembali melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan 'iykwim'

Namun Sasuke tidak memperhatikan. Karena dia sibuk memperhatikan perempuan lain yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"Ho Ho. Kau memang sudah besar Sasuke. Kau bahkan berani menyembunyikan seorang gadis disini." ucap Itachi menggoda.

urat nadi di kepala Sasuke mengeras.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh kalau kau tidak tau persoalannya bodoh." balas Sasuke.

Itachi malah tertawa.

Tak lama. Orang yang dijadikan obyek pembicaraan datang membawa dua cangkir teh untuk tamu mereka.

"Terimakasih." ucap Sasuke kepada Sara.

"Hm. Tidak masalah." balas Sara. Dia lalu melirik Itachi dengan seksama. Perawakan yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Sara.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal.." Sahut Itachi memperkenalkan diri.

Sara mengangguk.

"..Dan kau adalah?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sara.

"Namaku Sara. Aku sementara tinggal disini untuk mengurusi festival di Konoha Gakuen." ucap Sara.

Oh. Itachi mengangguk.

Sara mengucap Salam sebelum dia pamit dan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke mengobrol.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke. Dia melirik lagi perempuan yang dibawa Itachi kesini tadi. Dan seorang balita yang. Err..

"Hn. Dia Izumi." ujar Itachi. Diikuti dengan senyuman dari perempuan yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

"... dia adalah _kakak ipar_ mu."

"..."

.

 _SKIP_

"KAU PASTI BOHONG!"

Berapa kali harus ku bilang kalau aku serius, Sasuke!" Kesekian kalinya kini Itachi meyakinkan adiknya, namun sepertinya adiknya ini tidak percaya. Atau lebih tepatnya _tidak mau percaya._

"TSK!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mondar mandir saat Itachi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Yah. Perempuan yang bersama Itachi ini adalah Uchiha Izumi.

Dan.

Dia adalah Istri Itachi.

"Aku tau Istriku cantik tapi, Jangan tegang begitu Otouto." ucap Itachi Santai

Gyut

Sasuke malah semakin emosi saat Itachi bersikap seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Jadi?! Ku tinggal kau beberapa minggu dan kau sudah memiliki istri?!" ucap Sasuke memarahi itachi

Sedangkan Izumi hanya sweatdroped. Ah, Sudah dia duga kalau ini akan berakhir seperti ini..

"Oi. Jangan sarkatis seperti itu. Ini tidak seperti aku mencuri pacarmu kan?" tanya Itachi polos.

"..." Sasuke tidak bisa membalas apapun sekarang. Dia hanya mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Lalu?!" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku memintamu memperbolehkan Izumi tinggal disini beberapa hari." lanjut Itachi.

Haahh.. Sial bagi Sasuke Ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia direpotkan oleh ulah Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Ya. Kenapa Izumi harus tinggal disini?

.

Sorot mata Itachi berubah serius.

"Kau tau kan kalau ini bisa gawat apabila orang orang di mansion mengetahui aku sudah menikah. Apalagi Kakek Madara yang sangat bernafsu sekali menjodohkanku dengan gadis dari Klan Hozuki." jelas Itachi.

"Jadi? Orang orang klan tidak ada yang tau?!" tanya Sasuke lagi. Nada Sasuke kembali meninggi.

Ini bahkan lebih parah.

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Hanya Otou-san dan Shisui yang tau." jawab Itachi Polos.

.

Sasuke menepuk jidat lagi.

"ITU NAMANYA NIKAH SIRI BODOH!"

Itachi malah tertawa.

"Begitu ya? hahaha."

Sasuke melongo. Hadeh. Kapan Sasuke bisa menyembuhkan ke-sedeng-an Itachi.

Yah Beberapa menit yang lalu dia melihat Itachi dan sekarang dia harus tau kenyataan kalau Itachi sudah menikah?

Yah!? apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini coba? dan lagipula. Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat yakin Tsunade lah alasan Itachi bisa tau alamat rumah ini.

"Tch." Sasuke malah mendecih tidak suka.

.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Sekali kali bantu aku. Akhir akhir ini. Kakek Madara mulai bertingkah aneh." mohon Itachi.

"..."

"Dia bahkan mengunjungi apartemenku lebih sering dari biasanya."

"..."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Izumi ku tercinta hidup penuh terror kan?" ucap Itachi sembari memeluk Izumi.

BLETAK! Itachi mendapat bogem mentah dari Izumi.

.

"Hahhh!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dalam.

Sasuke lalu melirik seorang. Err. Balita yang ada di gendongan Izumi.

"Lalu..?" Sasuke bertanya mengisyaratkan penjelasan untuk anak yang digendong Izumi.

Itachi tersenyum bangga.

.

.

"Uchiha Hikari. Dia tampan seperti Ayahnya kan?" ucap Itachi dengan pose sok keren.

BLETAK! Sasuke memukul Itachi keras kali ini.

"SUDAH KU DUGA KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!"

"Adaww."

'Pria kecil' itu malah tertawa melihat pertengkaran Ayah dan pamannya.

Hahh~~

Itachi bahkan sudah mempunyai Anak! _Dasar Bodoh!_ Membayangkan Itachi yang dengan seenaknya menghamili anak orang dan menyembunyikan hubungannya, membuat Sasuke tidak sabar untuk mengambil gayung dan mengetok ngetok dahi kakaknya ini.

.

 _"Oi. Jangan dorong aku Fuu!"_

 _"Naruru minggir. Fuu juga mau dengar!"_

 _"Tch Merepotkan. Kenapa kalian ikut ikutan sih."_

 _"Oi sudah kubilang jangan mendo-HUWAA!"_

.

Bruk!

Sasuke menoleh kepada gerombolan pemuda dan pemudi yang tejungkal ke lantai dengan posisi saling menindih.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala.

"Kalian menguping?"

Mereka berempat hanya tersenyum.

"Hehe.."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

"Yah. Maaf merepotkanmu otouto. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi." ucap Itachi.

Naruto menyahut.

"Kalau memang tidak ada pilhan sih. Tidak masalah. Lagipula, Itachi Nii kan sudah banyak membantu kami." ucap Naruto.

"Yah. Ini juga demi kebaikan Anak Itachi-san Juga." balas Shikamaru.

Hahh.. Sasuke malah menghembuskan nafas dalam.

Itachi tersenyum

"Hn. Terimakasih."

.

 **.**

 _ **Skip**_

Hahh.

Sasuke hanya melamun di teras setelahnya. Dia bahkan membiarkan Naruto, DKK yang mengurus Kakak iparnya. Itachi juga masih ada di dalam rumah.

Ah, Dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dengan kehidupannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu hm? Otouto?" tanya Itachi yang tiba tiba datang dari dalam.

 _Tentu saja memikirkan kelakuan bejatmu bodoh._

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dalam menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hn. Tidak apa." balas Sasuke. Yah. Perkataan yang tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Itachi lalu ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hahh.. Maafkan aku Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke... Sebenarnya, Izumi dan Aku sudah lama menikah bahkan sebelum kau pindah ke konoha..." jelas Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Yah, Bahkan baru pertama ini dia tau kehidupan terdalam Itachi.

"..." Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

"..Cinta itu seperti roda kau tau? Saat dia ada di depanmu dan kau tidak mengejarnya, Dia malah berputar dan sampai kepadamu."

"..."

"Tapi saat kau mencoba mengejarnya. Kau dan cinta hanya akan berada di jarak yang sama dan kecepatan yang sama. Dan terkadang tidak akan pernah bersatu."

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah pujangga cinta eh?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan sedikit nada sinis.

Itachi malah tertawa.

.

Mereka berdua diam.

"Aniki.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Otou-san dan Okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa. Yah, itu adalah kedua kalinya Sasuke bertanya keadaan orang tua mereka semenjak pindah ke konoha.

Aneh bahkan saat dulu Sasuke masih tinggal di mansion. Bicara dengan Ayahnya saja jarang kalau memang bukan benar benar hal penting.

Itu tandanya kalau Sasuke memang merindukan mereka. Mungkin?

.

"Kau mau mengeceknya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah?"

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di bangku depan sebuah mobil chevrolet biru yang dikendarai Itachi. Setelah berpamitan kepada Izumi dan para penghuni rumah tadi, Sasuke akhirnya hanya menurut Saat itachi mengajaknya naih ke mobil.

"Kau tau? Kalau ini melanggar _Peraturan_ _ **ku**_ kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum. Lalu dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Sst.. Selama Tsunade-sama tidak tau, Tidak masalah." balas Itachi.

Sasuke hanya pasrah.

Yah biarlah.

.

Ah, Rasa nostalgia ini. Mengingatkan Sasuke saat pertama dia masuk SMP. Dia juga seperti ini. Duduk di mobil Itachi sembari mendengarkan Itachi yang bersiul tidak jelas.

.

45 menit mereka perjalanan sebelum laju roda mobil Itachi membawa Sasuke ke sebuah pekarangan yang familiar di memori Sasuke.

Uchiha Mansion.

DEG! Meskipun Sasuke tau dia akan diajak kesini. Namun saat dia sudah sampai, Tetap saja. Banyak rasa bercampur aduk di benaknya.

Bimbang. Dan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Mansion ini, lingkungannya masih sama. Seperti saat Sasuke tinggalkan.

.

.

Laju roda berhenti diiringi oleh suara mobil mesin yang mati. Behenti tepat di pekarangan. Sasuke pun membuka pintu mobil saat dilihatnya Itachi keluar mobil mendahuluinya.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Welcome Home." canda Itachi seakan mempersilahkan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke malah diam. Dia bahkan tidak melangkahkan kakinya saat dia sudah menginjak pekarangan ini.

Dia hanya diam.

"Oi Kenapa? Kau tidak mau masuk?" ucap Itachi saat dilihatnya Sasuke hanya mematung.

"..."

.

"Sasuke?" Suara baritone seorang pria dewasa membangunkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh.

"O-Otou-san?"

Pria dewasa bernama Fugaku itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap dalam perawakan orang tua ini. Tatapannya tajam seperti biasanya. Dan raut wajah yang jarang tersenyum.

Mereka berdua diam.

Sasuke bahkan tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan apa dengan orang ini.

"Err.. Hai." ucap Sasuke.

membuat Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana Konoha?" Fugaku mencoba memancing pembicaraan.

"Hn. Baik."

Namun sepertinya buntu.

.

"Tou-san. Aku sudah meminta tolong Sasuke soal Izumi." ucap Itachi menyambung.

"Begitu ya?" Balas Fugaku.

"..."

Fugaku lalu menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya.

"..."

.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak berhak mengatakan ini. Apalagi Kami sebagai orang tua malah membiarkanmu diasingkan ke Konoha..."

"..."

".. Namun sebagai sesama lelaki. Aku memintamu,, Tolong jaga Kakak iparmu." lanjut Fugaku.

Sasuke terperangah saat melihat pandangan ayahnya melembut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Hn. Terimakasih." lanjut Fugaku lagi. Dia lalu mengusap ubun ubun Sasuke.

.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Anakku."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis Saat ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"..Itachi. Ayo kita pulang ke konoha." lanjut Sasuke tiba tiba.

Melongo. Itachi hanya Melongo.

"Hah? kita kan baru sampai!" ucap Itachi terkejut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Itachi heran.

Sasuke malah menggeleng. Yah, untuk sekarang. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Yakin? Kau tidak mau bertemu Kaa-san dulu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan kalau lebih baik tidak saja.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum.

.

"Yah. Dia sedang nonton Uttaran. Dia akan baik baik saja." balas Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 _FoREVer Street_

Hari sudah sore. Sasuke turun dari mobil Itachi saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Namun melihat Itachi yang tidak ikut turun malah membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau tidak akan mampir dulu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Maaf Otouto. Aku ada urusan habis ini."

"..."

".. Sekali lagi maaf telah merepotkanmu.. Aku akan sering mengecek Hikari dan Izumi." lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan.

Mereka bertukar kontak Sebelum mobil biru itu hilang dan pergi menjauhi daerah FoREVer street.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke langsung memasuki rumah.

.

.

 _"Membuka Hati untuk orang lain, Itulah kuncinya sabar."_

.

Cklek.

Suasana riuh langsung menyambut Sasuke saat dia sudah memasuki rumah. Di ruang TV. Saske bisa melihat Fuu yang kini tengah menggoda Hikari dengan mengangkat angkat Fox dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Hikari.

Tawa cekikikan Hikari malah membuat Fox berontak ingin lari.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia melewati tangga menuju lantai dua.

Dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara Shikamaru dan Naruto dari bawah. Dia sepertinya sedang memberesi kamar Naruto. Yah. mungkin Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Izumi-san memakai kamarnya.

 _"Kita geser saja lemarinya."_

 _"KYAA SHIKAMARU ADA SARANG TAWON!"_

 _"AKH! Jangan kau pukul sarangnya bodoh!"_

 _"HUWAA!"_

 _"AH!"_

 _"INVASI TAWON! WAAA!"_

Yah. Kita biarkan mereka.

.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Bau rempah rempah langsung menyeruak di indra penciuman Sasuke saat dia sudah ada di dapur.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Izumi kepada Sasuke.

"Masak apa?"

tanya Sasuke saat dia melihat Izumi dan Sara sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Makan malam tentu saja. Aku dan Sara-chan membuat nasi goreng tomat special." ucap Izumi kepada Sasuke.

Bau harum ini. Sasuke memang tidak bisa tidak mengenalinya.

Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya Enak." ucapnya.

 **.**

 _Yah. Rumah kecil itu akan bertambah ramai lagi._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _*nyanyi lagu kebangsaan* Hanzaaamaaa Is BACK! Kembali lagi dengan ficto absurdo iwdwiw. Oke, Satu lagi akar yang akan membawa para pembaca menuju akhir cerita.. hikss.. mungkin ini juga adalah hint sebelum stage 4 dimulai. hikss. *masih panjang amat ceritanya om*_

 _Well, Bagi yang belum pernah tau Izumi. Sebenarnya Hanzama sedikit tertarik dengan gadis ini setelah Hanzama baca liustrasi novel_ _ **Itachi Shinden**_ _._

 _Bahkan Izumi diceritakan saat Itachi membantai klan. Hikss. Hanzama jadi sedih. Saat banyak orang jomblo di luar sana. Itachi dengan seenak jidat malah bantai para peravvan klan Uchiha. O-ONORE KAU ITAC-ehem._

 _dan Itachi dan Izumi seharusnya adalah Straigt pair apabila seandainya novelnya diangkat ke anime. Namun nggak tau juga. Di anime Izumi juga muncul seiprit. -_-_

 _Oke, Satu langkah lagi hanzama memberi gambaran. Hanzama harap para pembaca tidak 'terpeleset' dengan alur cerita yang random bercabang ini._

 _Dan, walaupun nama 'Hikari' memang cukup sering kalau kita membaca sebuah nama OC. Namun hanzama harap tidak ada author yang tersinggung saat Hanzama juga ikut memakai nama Hikari. Karena pada dasarnya belum ada hak cipta yang mematenkannya._

 _Karena Hanzama juga ingin. 'cahaya' ada bahkan di fanfic abal ini._

 _Well, Yang penting. Bentar lagi Festival! Yeyy!_

 _Okesip. Hanya itu sih. Cuap Cuap Hanzama._

 _Special Thanks kepada_ _ **Hizamaru Akari, Uchiha Bonmori, Ardi namikaze, Ann, mayu-chan, Kimi No Todoke, Eisenwald wolf**_ _dan para reviewers anonymous yang masih bersedia memberi saran kepada fanfic ini meskipun author yang pelupa ini belum pernah secara khusus membalas review yang tidak login. Hikss,,_

 _Dan Thanks Koreksinya_ _ **uzumaki reverend .**_ _. Hanzama sedikit kurang fokus karena puasa mungkin.. tapi udah di fix kok.. sst semoga aja gak ada yang tau.._

 _Terimakasih atas ucapan dan supportnya.. ^.^_

 _once again, Thx udah baca._

 _Eitss,_

.

Drrt Drrt.

Sasuke menghampiri HP jadulnya saat dirasa bergetar. Sasuke mengernyit heran saat Di layar HP nya terpampang nomor yang tidak diketahui

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dari :_ _ **088VGSRWQXYS**_

 _Senpai! Ke sekolahan sekarang! Kita berlatih DRAMA!_

 _-Matsuri_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke melirik jam yang ada di dinding.

Jam 19.30

 _Ini sudah malam bodoh!_ batin Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu. .

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia tau ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Darimana dia dapat nomor ini?" tanya Sasuke netah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

 _Lama lama lama kemudian. Cerita mereka berakhir dengan Latihan panjang yang bahkan author tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa._

 _._

 _Dan penderitaan mereka belum berakhir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan sampai beberapa hari sebelum Festival dimulai._

.

.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


	52. 52 (Dokuritsu Junbi Cosakai)

**chapter 52 :** _Dokuritsu Junbi Cosakai_

Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak bisa memungkiri. Semenjak Izumi tinggal disini, perihal sarapan menjadi layak selayaknya sarapan. Masakan yang bisa dibilang 'selayaknya buatan ibu rumah tangga' selalu mewarnai hari pemuda pemudi disini.

Walaupun Sasuke sering membantu di dapur, namun itu sudah cukup menandakan, Berkeliarannya Sara dan Izumi di daerah kekuasaan Sasuke, menandakan berakhir pula debut Sasuke sebagai koki tunggal kawakan di rumah ini.

Ah, Sasuke jadi penasaran apakah Tsunade tau kalau Izumi tinggal disini? Atau ini ternyata adalah salah satu 'propaganda' Tsunade? Yah, pertanyaan yang cukup mengganjal.

.

Oh benar! Mengingat Izumi tinggal disini. Sasuke malah membayangkan dirinya bisa mengkoreti dompet Itachi sebagai alibi biaya 'administrasi'. wahaha-

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hah?"

"Bisa kau jagakan Hikari sebentar. Aku mau mandi." ucap Izumi tiba tiba kepada Sasuke.

"Err.." Sasuke menatap Izumi lalu ke Hikari bergantian. Sebelum dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah." lanjut Sasuke.

.

"Yosh yosh.. Hikari-chan. Kau ikut paman Sasuke sebentar." ujar Izumi kepada Hikari sebelum dia menyodorkan bayi kecil itu kepada Sasuke.

 _"Ohm nyam nyam."_ Gumam bayi kecil itu saat tubuh mungilnya ini sudah berpindah gendongan ke Pamannya.

Dan. Syuut.

"Adaw." Rambut Sasuke menjadi mainan baru Hikari.

Sasuke hanya mengaduh saat pria kecil ini mencoba menarik narik rambut jambang sasuke.

Izumi malah membiarkan dan tersenyum.

"Jaga dia sebentar ya."

Sasuke menghela nafas saat Izumi sudah berlalu dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hikari. Masih dengan menggendong Hikari, Sasuke lalu menoleh. Dia cukup yakin kalau Naruto, Sara dan Fuu sedang ada di halaman depan sekarang. Dan Shikamaru ada di kamarnya.

Sasuke berniat menyusul ke depan sebelum dia merasakan sensasi panas di sebagian badannya.

 _'Tunggu dulu'_

Serrrr..

Ahh. Kimochii.

Sasuke melirik bagian bawah badannya yang sudah basah.

"WAAAH!"

.

Hikari ngompol.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **Di halaman depan rumah.**

"H-Hah?!" Sasuke harus kembali bertanya tidak suka saat dia dimintai hal yang aneh lagi dari Itachi.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Ini sangat penting bagi kami.." ucap Itachi dengan nada memohon.

Yah. tepat beberapa menit yang lalu di pagi buta, Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan kalau Itachi tiba tiba datang ke rumah dan ingin mengajak Izumi untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan salah satu kolega Fugaku.

Namun masalahnya adalah. .

.

".. Tapi kami tidak bisa membawa Hikari." lanjut Itachi.

"..."

.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau tau kalau aku ada persiapan festival di Konoha Gakuen kan Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengelak.

Itachi malah tersenyum polos.

"Kalau begitu, Ajak saja Hikari sekalian."

Sasuke mengacak acak rabutnya.

"Itu tidak semudah imajinasimu membayangkan bodoh!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Itu mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu mengajaknya kemanapun kau pergi, Beri dia susu kalau lapar. Dan ganti popoknya kalau dia ngompol." balas Itachi lagi.

kekesalan Sasuke malah bertambah.

"Kalau mudah. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya?!" sambar Sasuke.

.

Itachi malah menghela nafas dalam.

"Hahh~ Kan sudah ku jelaskan. Aku kemarin berjanji kepada para tetua klan akan mengenalkan Izumi sebagai _pacar_. Lalu? Apa masuk akalnya saat _pacarku_ membawa serta _anaknya?"_

"..."

SIal. Sasuke tidak bisa membalas sekarang. Ah, dasar. Itachi dan skandal yang membelitnya.

.

"Kumohon.."

"..."

"...Please."

"Tch!" Sasuke berpikir cukup lama.

.

Sebelum dia mengiyakan.

"Hhh~ Baiklah."

Itachi tersenyum kemenangan.

Lama mereka berbincang sebelum Izumi keluar dengan pakaian sudah rapi. Dia lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi Sasuke." lanjut Izumi. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." namun Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar. Izumi malah menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

!

"Kami berhutang padamu." bisik Izumi di pelukannya.

DEG! merasa dipeluk oleh _kakak iparnya,_ muka Sasuke malah memerah.

"..."

"Terimakasih. Sasuke." lanjut Izumi.

"..."

Saat Izumi melepaskan pelukannya,

Itachi tersenyum dengan pandangan penuh arti saat dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh.

Menyadari Itachi yang menatapnya. Sasuke malah melirik itachi sebal.

.

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Adik- _ku."_ lanjut Izumi. sebelum dia mendahului menuju mobil suaminya.

"Hn."

Itachi mendekati Sasuke saat dia rasa Izumi sudah menjauh ke mobil Itachi.

Itachi berbisik.

.

.

"Dasar jomblo." bisik Itachi.

"Anjir."

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _ **Next**_

"Ne Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Kira kira, bagaimana ekspresi teman teman sekelas saat kau membawa Hikari menemui mereka?" ucap Naruto penasaran.

Yah, mereka berenam kini berjalan menuju konoha gakuen dengan santai. Sasuke menggendong Hikari menggunakan _baby carrier_ yang ia cantolkan layaknya tas di depan. Hikari pun hanya diam serius menatap kedepan layaknya sedang berada di 'sebuah perjalanan yang menegangkan'

Sedangkan bahan bahan perang seperti Popok dan sebotol Susu. Sudah siap di tas yang dibawa Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau dobe." balas Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke memang tidak memperkirakan itu. Karena yang Sasuke tau, persiapan festival tidak akan ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Jadi Sasuke berpikir tidak masalah membawa Hikari dan Stand by di sekolah takut takut kalau ada pihak yang kali-kali mencari Sasuke.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berniat membawa Hikari menemui teman temannya di Konoha Gakuen. Namun ah. .

"Kalau ada yang bertanya. Bilang saja dia anakmu." ujar Sara kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melotot kepada Sara.

"Itu namanya bunuh diri." balas Sasuke.

"..."

"Sebenarnya, aku setuju dengan Sara." Shikamaru malah menimpali. Sasuke menoleh.

Merasa ditatap Shikamaru lalu menjelaskan.

"Maksudku. Kalau kau melihat Hikari, Dia hampir mirip denganmu.."

"..."

"..Raut datar. Tatapan mata yang terlihat arogan. Dan rambut hitam legam khas Uchiha. Dia sudah memenuhi kualifikasi." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh." Respon Sasuke kepada pernyataan Shikamaru.

Fuu yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru malah berjalan di depan Sasuke dan memiringkan kepala. Mencoba melihat ekspresi Hikari dari dekat.

Hikari yang merasa pandagannya dihalangi. Malah menatap Fuu dingin.

 _"..Tamtam.."_ Hikari menggerakan tangannya seakan menyuruh Fuu minggir dari hadapannya.

"Wah! Dia memang arogan." ucap Fuu.

.

.

 _Skip._

Lama mereka berjalan sebelum langkah mereka membawa mereka ke gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata saat dia bisa melihat sosok Tsunade tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sembari mondar mandir.

Saat mereka sudah mendekat. Pertanyaan bingung segera terlontar.

"Huh? Anda kenapa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sara kepada Tsunade.

"Ah! Kalian." Tsunade menatap gerombolan pemuda pemudi itu dengan santai.

,

Mereka tidak merespon dan hanya diam. Tsunade lalu melirik ke anak kecil yang ada duduk manis di depan perut Sasuke.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kenapa kau membawa keponakanmu ke sekolahan?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Tusnade, segera sadar.

"Sudah kuduga alasan Itachi tau alamat rumah kami adalah kau." tuding Sasuke.

Namun Tsunade hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Tsunade mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hikari dan berucap.

"Hikari-kun? kan?" tanya Tsunade kepada pria kecil itu.

Puk. Namun Hikari hanya membalas dengan menepuk wajah Tsunade dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hahahahaha.." Tsunade tertawa.

Hahh~ Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas.

 _'Dasar orang yang tidak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali.'_ batin mereka bertiga. Sepertinya Tsunade tidak komplain soal Hikari yang dibawa ke sekolah.

Tak lama. Sebuah mobil tiba tiba datang dan berhenti di samping mereka.

"Ah. Akhirnya datang juga!" gumam Tsunade.

Kelima pemuda dan pemudi itu menatap heran sebuah mobil nyentrik berwarna putih yang tiba tiba berhenti.

.

Klek.

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat seorang perempuan keluar setelahnya. Err

"Yo. Tsunade." ucap orang itu. Perempuan yang sangat jantan.

Tsunade lalu menyalami orang itu.

"Kau lama sekali .. Orochimaru."

.

Sara dan Fuu hanya terkejut saat mereka melihat kepala sekolahnya.

"O-Orochimaru-sama?"

meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang malah saling pandang.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Begitu memasuki pekarangan Konoha Gakuen, suasana asing langsung menyambut mereka. Suasana yang _hampir_ menyerupai festival. Dimana beberapa mini stand sudah dibangun dan banyak orang berlalu lalang membawa barang kesana kemari.

Bahkan Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat orang orang Uzushio dan Iwa-Art sudah stand by di sini lagi.

"Wah." Naruto hanya terkagum saat pekarangan konoha telah disulap layaknya sebuah kota perayaan.

"..." Shikamaru bisa dengan jelas melirik sebuah banner besar yang bertuliskan. _Konoha sannin Festival_ \- _Sponsored by Akatsuki Corp._

Shikamaru tidak menyangka.

Mereka melirik sekitar sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Oi~ SENPAI!~" teriak seorang gadis dari jauh.

Ketiganya menoleh.

"Huh?"

di mata mereka, Nampak Matsuri tengah melambaikan tangan kepada mereka bertiga dari pintu depan gedung utama Konoha Gakuen.

Mereka bertiga pun saling pandang sebelum mereka menghampiri Matsuri.

di samping Matsuri, telah nampak beberapa kardus yang bertumpuk dan berjejer berantakan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru merujuk kepada kardus kardus yang ada bersama Matsuri. Namun Matsuri mengabaikan, karena ada sosok kecil yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Are..?"

Matsuri menatap sosok itu intens.

"..."

Saat dia mencoba membandingkan dengan orang yang menggendongnya,

"..."

"KYAAA! SASUKE-SENPAI SUDAH PUNYA ANAK!" Teriak Matsuri.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

Ahh, Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk menjelaskannya.

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _ **SKIP**_

Sasuke kini tengah menelusuri setiap bagian konoha gakuen hanya berdua.

Setelah menjelaskan tentang hubungan 'Sasuke dan Hikari', Sasuke lebih memilih berjalan jalan sendiri setelahnya. Daripada ikut Matsuri ke gedung theater dan menerima banyak pertanyaan dari orang orang disana.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang dimintai mengangkat beberapa kardus, Sasuke pergi dengan alibi 'dia punya tanggung jawab'

Dia dan Hikari hanya berjalan santai melihat lihat suasana di dalam gedung utama. Yah, tidak banyak orang berkeliaran disini. Karena sepertinya kegiatan banyak difokuskan di luar gedung. Namun sepertinya ada juga stand yang didirikan di ruang kelas.

Saat langkah kakinya menyeret Sasuke dan Hikari ke tangga lantai tiga, Sasuke hanya menatap heran tangganya yang di lakukan blocking dengan papan. dan beberapa meja dan kursi.

Sasuke bisa melihat tulisan _Keep Out_ tertulis di sebuah papan dengan cat merah semerah darah.

Sasuke mengertyitkan dahi.

 _"Pam pam.."_ Hikari pun hanya bergumam sembari mencoba mengapai gapai tulisan merah itu.

Sasuke lalu melirik ke sisi lain lorong. Seingat Sasuke, di sisi lain lorong juga terdapat tangga ke lantai tiga.

Tanpa aba aba lagi, Sasuke pun segera memeriksanya.

Mengabaikan tatapan merona dari para gadis yang melihat Sasuke dan Hikari.

.

Sesampainya di sana. Sama saja, Jalannya di blocking.

Namun ada sedikit celah yang bisa dilewati oleh satu orang. Sasuke yang penasaran pun mencoba naik ke lantai tiga dari celah tersebut.

Sesampainya di atas.

DEG!

Sasuke berdiri mematung saat dilihatnya lantai tiga dindingnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, Dan ada percikan darah dimana mana.

Sasuke hanya menutupi mata Hikari dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Hikari yang bersusah payah mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya.

 _"..Huweeee.."_ Hikari malah mewek saat dia sadar dia tidak bisa melihat.

PUK!

Sasuke terkaget saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Oi. Sasuke." ucap orang yang menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"U-Utakata?"

Tanya Sasuke, Dia melepaskan tangannya dari muka Hikari. Saat pandangannya kembali normal, Dia berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Utakata kepada Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Sasuke malah mengabaikan pertanyaan Utakata dan balik bertanya.

Utakata tersenyum.

"Well, Selamat datang di mahakarya Klub instalasi Uzushio!" ucap Utakata. Menunjuk seluruh sudut lantai tiga.

Sasuke melirik ke sekitar.

"Rumah hantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Utakata mengangguk

"Yap."

"Kalian menggunakan seluruh lantai tiga?" ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Utakata mengangguk.

 _Ah satsuga Klub instalasi_. Totalitas yang sangat gila.

Utakata lalu melirik Sasuke lalu ke seorang pria kecil yang bersamanya.

Dia lalu bertanya.

"Anakmu?" tanya Utakata.

Sasuke menghela nafas,

Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang lagi.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Di gedung Theater,

Orang orang klub Drama konoha hanya duduk duduk gelisah saat panggungnya tengah digunakan oleh klub drama Iwa-Art untuk gladi.

Tak banyak orang disana. Tapi entah kenapa Matsuri merasa sebal saat seorang gadis dari klub Drama Iwa-Art seakan menatapnya beberapa kali. Membuat Matsuri tidak tahan ada disitu.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah tidur di salah satu kursi, Gaara _dan_ Naruto sudah slesai mengangkat kardus kardus dari gedung utama sedari tadi.

 _"Termakasih Naruto senpai, Gaara senpai." ucap Matsuri kepada mereka berdua._

 _Naruto tersenyum._

 _"Ah. beban seperti ini tidak ada apa apanya dattebayo!"_

 _Matsuri tersenyum_.

 _"Lalu? apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya dengan barang barang ini?" tanya Gaara._

 _Matsuri lalu menoleh ke Yukata._

 _"Kita tinggalkan saja sebentar. Lalu kita beli minuman." ucap Matsuri._

 _Naruto tersenyum._

 _"Setuju!"_

 _._

Yukata yang dari tadi memperhatikan akting para senior dari Iwa-Art hanya menatap heran saat tiba tiba dialog mereka berhenti.

Lalu salah satu gadis berambut putih tiba tiba menatap mereka tajam.

"Oi klub Drama Konoha!"

"Hah?"

"..." Naruto, Gaara dan Matsuri yang berniat pergi harus menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa klub mereka dipanggil.

.

"Heh? Kalian sepertinya sangat percaya diri bahkan kalian tidak mau melihat penampilan kami?" ucap Gadis berambut putih dari atas panggung.

"Err.. Ketua?" tanya Sara gelisah saat 'Sang Ketua' klub nya dengan terang terangan mendeklarasikan perang dengan klub drama konoha.

.

Matsuri menatap orang orang yang ada di atas panggung.

Jantungnya berdebar saat klubnya tiba dipanggil tadi. _Tenang.. tenang.._ Namun Matsuri menolak untuk terlihat _payah_ di depan orang orang ini.

"The Three Musketier?" ucap Matsuri kepada orang orang klub drama Iwa-Art.

Merujuk kepada drama yang ditampilkan Iwa-Art academy beberapa saat lalu.

"..."

 **"Aku sudah membaca serial itu belasan kali. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami memperhatikan kalian karena aku sudah tau endingnya."** Lanjut Matsuri.

Naruto, Gaara dan Yukata melotot tidak percaya. Bahkan Shikamaru sempat terbangun karena itu.

Dan, perkataan Matsuri sukses meyulut emosi ketua klub drama Iwa-Art. _Tch, Dia membuatku kesal!_ Kemarin diajak kenalan tidak mau, sekarang dengan terang terangan mengejek klub Iwa-Art! Damn You Konoha!

"A-Apa katamu?" urat Nadi di kepala ketua Iwa-Art ini mengeras.

"Kaguya senpai! sudahlah!" lerai salah satu anggotanya kepada sang ketua.

 _Hahh.. Tenang.. Tenang.. Jangan gugup.._

Kaguya mencoba mengatur nafas.

.

Sebelum ide briliant datang di kepalanya.

.

Kaguya tersenyum iblis.

"Jaa.. Bagaimana kalau kita beradu akting sekarang hm?" ucap Kaguya.

DEG! Matsuri tertegun.

Ah, dia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti ini.

Melihat ekspresi sang 'gadis kecil' yang berubah gelisah, Kaguya tersenyum kemenangan.

.

 _Hahh.. Tenang.. Tenang.. Jangan gugup.._

"Hahhh~" Matsuri menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau kalian memang memaksa.. ya baiklah." tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima tantangan orang orang ini.

Semua anggota klub drama Konoha menatap tidak percaya.

"Serius nih?"

.

Kaguya tersenyum kemenangan. _'Kena kau.'_

.

.

Yah ini akan menjadi sebuah kompetisi krusial yan-

 **"TUNGGU!"**

Tak disangka tiba tiba suara seseorang yang berteriak mengagetkan kedua kubu.

"..."

"Beradu akting Hm? Kalian pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian melakukan hal sombong seperti itu?" ucap orang itu.

Kaguya dan Matsuri menatap kaget kepada orang yang tiba tiba berteriak tadi.

Shit!

Shion-chan.

"Klub Theater Konoha Gakuen juga akan ikut!" ucap Shion. Dia berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa 'anggotanya'

Naruto hanya melotot saat dia melihat orang yang familiar ada di kubu Shion.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Cehh!" Kaguya tidak bisa menahan debaran di jantungnya saat gadis yang _dia kenali_ ini mendeklarasikan partisipasinya.

"Tunggu- Kenapa kau ingin ikut? dan sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan kalian?! " tanya Naruto protes. Menuding 'ketiga ketua' dari masing masing kubu.

.

.

"Fufufufu~ _darling._ Karena... ini saatnya ... **balas dendam**." ucap Shion sembari memainkan gunting yang ada di tangannya.

Glek! Yukata yang ada disana menelan ludah. Intimidasi yang menakutkan.

.

Kaguya malah girang sendiri.

Mempermalukan dua klub dari konoha. Ini sepeti **membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu**!

.

.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita mulai.."

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Wakwaw! Hanzama Is Back! Okree. Stu lagi chapter pendek. Dan, satu lagi langkah yang akan membawa kita ke festival! yeyy~_

 _Guna memperkuat feel antara Iwa-Konoha. Hanzama memutuskan untuk mengadu domba mereka bertiga. mawahahaha-uhuk uhuk._

 _Mengingat feel dari Uzushio kemarin sudah cukup kuat. Hanzama takut nanti proporsi Uzushio dan Iwa-Art tidak berimbang. Yah, menulis cerita memang butuh banyak pertimbangan.. hiks.._

 _Dan, Hm Hm,, mungkin sehabis arc dramatical ini.. akan ada lagi satu adegan tentang olah raga.. jadi.. yahh, mungkin fanfic ini akan menjadi lebih panjang dari yang hanzama perkirakan.. err.. semakin panjang dan panjang karena terlalu banyak pertimbangan.. -_-_

 _Hanzama harap sahabat reader tidak bosan dengan alur yang berbelit belit ini._

 _err.._

 _yahh, apalah daya. Menghibur orang lain juga merupakan salah satu pahala di bulan puasa. Jadi, yang sedang galau,, sini~ pundak hanzama kosong kok.. *dor*_

 _._

 _oYA, Soal chapter kemarin, Hanzama sadar kalau ternyata banyak kesalahan yang mengahtui. Bahkan hanzama harus mengedit beberapa kali kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Namun hanzama berterimakasih kepada teman teman reader yang sudah berkenan memberi koreksi chapter lalu,_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih.. Hadiah hiburan akan kami kirimkan via mimpi.. yosip~_

 _._

 _yosh.. mungkin itu.. Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya._

 _sekian dari Hanzama._

 _salam hangat dari Hanzama! Semoga reader sukses selalu!_

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	53. 53 (DRAMA BODOH!)

**chapter 53 :** _Drama Bodoh!_

Naruto menelan ludah saat dirinya kini tengah berada di balik tirai panggung. Sesekali dia melirik pada bangku penonton yang diisi oleh orang orang.

Yah, ketua klub drama Iwa-Art Academy. Kaguya bilang ingin beradu akting dalam sebuah drama kolaborasi. Tanpa ada naskah dan tanpa ada latihan.

Hanya ada seorang koordinator adegan yang bahkan bukan merupakan salah satu anggota dari ketiga klub tersebut. Dan beberapa anak yang dimintai untuk mengurus properti.

Sialnya lagi, Naruto tidak menyangka Kaguya akan memanggil orang orang yang tengah sibuk di dalam persiapan festival untuk ikut menonton.

Dammit.

walaupun orang orang yang datang tidak cukup banyak, Namun itu sudah membuktikan kalau Kaguya ingin mempermalukan Klub drama Konoha dalam pertunjukan dadakan ini.

"Tch."

Naruto lalu melirik sosok gadis yang ada di ujung bangku penonton.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Seingat Naruto tadi, dia datang bersama klub Theater. Apa dia anggotanya Shion?

Aneh. Kalau benar, Naruto pikir Hinata akan ikut dengan adu akting bodoh ini. Namun sepertinya tidak.

Padahal Naruto juga menyadari kalau pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu bersama Hinata kini tengah berada di belakang panggung bersama Shion.

Ah tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang,

Di sisi lain, Naruto melirik Kaguya yang kini tengah menyodorkan sebuah gaun lusuh kepada Matsuri.

"Apaan?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kau adalah cinderella-nya.. tentu saja." ucap Kaguya.

"..."

.

.

Ah, Naruto sadar bahwa kegilaan ini hanya akan berujung petaka.

Tch, Dimana Sasuke saat dia membutuhkannya?

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

Klub drama konoha kini tengah mendiskusikan strategi dengan melingkar saling berhadapan layaknya pemain sepak bola. Naruto yang ada disana sesekali melirik Kaguya yang sudah berdandan layaknya ibu peri.

"Woi. Matsuri. Kau Yakin dengan ini?" tanya Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto memang orang terakhir yang tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti ini. Namun sekarang sepertinya sudah terlambat.

Matsuri hanya diam. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dia lalu menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Yah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." balas Matsuri.

Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Matsuri, Naruto ikut menghela nafas dalam.

Saat Gaara datang mendekati mereka, Naruto harus memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Jadi apa kau?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Gaara berpakaian hijau hijau layaknya jajanan pasar.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hahh.

Naruto lalu melirik Shikamaru. _Apalagi yang ini-Eh?_

Naruto harus terkaget saat Yukata tiba tiba bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. seakan menggunakan badan Naruto untuk bersembunyi.

"Aw. apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Naruto saat bajunya ditarik oleh gadis ini. Saat Naruto menoleh ke gadis ini, Yukata langsung menunjuk ke arah pandangannya. Menunjuk ke seseorang yang err..

Shion yang tengah menatapnya dan Yukata tajam.

"..."

xxx

 _"Okee..terimakasih sudah datang! Kami, Klub drama Konoha, Klub Drama Iwa-Art, dan Klub Theater Konoha akan menghibur para sahabat sekalian dengan drama kami yang berjudul cinderella. Kami harap dengan drama ini, kita dapat mempererat persaudaraan dan memperkuat persahabatan antara Konoha Gakuen, Iwa-Art adacemy, Maupun dengan Uzushio sendiri. Selamat menonton!"_

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah mengawali sebuah cerita drama yang ditampilkan di sudut sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Beberapa orang disini memang tertarik dengan drama yang dijanjikan oleh Kaguya meriah ini. Dan sebagian disini karena mereka kabur dari tanggung jawab persiapan festival.

.

 **CINDERELLA!**

.

 _'Alkisah di sebuah rumah kecil di sudut Magnolia. Hiduplah seorang janda bersama tiga anaknya. Mereka hidup senang, Makan tercukupi, bahkan mereka tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan rumah._

 _Namun sayang, tidak semua orang yang ada disana merasa bahagia.'_

Tirai Dibuka. Bersamaan dengan dimulainya sebuah drama kolaborasi ini.

Di atas panggung nampak seorang gadis yang terisak diantara sapu dan debu.

"Hikss.." isaknya.

Suara tangis langsung menyambut para penonton. Pakaian yang lusuh menandakan kalau 'sengsaralah' hidup yang dijalani gadis ini.

Yah, sebagian penonton memang tau dan setidaknya _pernah tau_ dengan cerita cinderella. dimana gadis ini akan berakhir dengan menikahi sang pangeran. well, tidak perlu mengasihani gadis ini.

hanya nikmati saja dramanya.

"CINDERELLA!" Tak lama, dua orang gadis muncul dari sudut kiri panggung sembari membawa setumpuk pakaian. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang mereka punya. Kedua gadis itu membawa tumpukan kain itu ke hadapan Cinderella.

Kedua orang itu pun segera menjatuhkan pakaian kotor itu ke tubuh cinderella.

Matsuri sedikit tersinggung saat dirasa pakaian yang berjibun banyak itu jatuh terlalu keras mengenai tubuhnya.

Shion bahkan tidak merasa bersalah saat Matsuri melayangkan pandangan marah.

Sedangkan, Yukata hanya bergumam maaf kepada Matsuri saat Matsuri melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Shion dan dirinya.

Lalu,

seseorang lagi muncul dari sudut tirai yang lain. Dia adalah sang _ibu,_

"CINDERELLA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT BERESKAN PAKAIAN ITU!" Bentak Sara yang berperan sebagai ibu.

"M-Maaf ibu.. Aku akan membereskannya segera." ucap Matsuri kepada sang ibu.

Sesekali Sara melirik penonton yang ada di gedung ini. Mereka tidak cukup banyak sih. Tapi ah, ketua _nya_ bilang kalau Sara harus totalitas dalam akting.

Sedangkan Shion hanya melirik sebal Yukata yang harus jadi saudaranya. Yah, dia tidak suka gadis ini. Disisi lain, Shion tidak punya dendam apapun dengan Matsuri.

Err,

.

Sebersit ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Ibu.." Ujar Shion.

Sara menoleh.

.

.

"Kenapa ibu selalu jahat kepada Cinderella?" ucap Shion menuding Sara.

Sara hanya melongo.

Penonton yang ada di sana pun heran.

 _'Waduh'_ Matsuri menatap Shion dengan pandangan aneh. _Apa lagi sekarang._

Shion lalu melanjutkan dialongnya.

"Cinderella itu gadis yang baik ibu." lanjut Shion.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang yang ada di belakang panggung hanya menepok jidatnya. Tunggu, Bukankah seharusnya Shion menjadi kakak tiri yang jahat?

"Hah?" Sara hanya melongo.

Matsuri pun sempat hilang dialog untuk beberapa saat.

Shion tersenyum iblis.

"Disisi lain. Kenapa ibu tidak pernah menghukum Gabriella?" ucap Shion. Dia Menunjuk Yukata.

"E-Eh?" Yukata hanya salting saat dia dituding oleh Shion.

"A-" Sara tidak bisa berkata kata.

"Maksudku, Dia pemalas! Tidak pernah bantu bantu! Bahkan dia berani menggoda seorang saudagar negri lain dengan tubuhnya!" ucap Shion sarkatis.

"A-Apa-?!"

Ah, Yukata sadar sekarang permasalahan apa yang disinggung Shion. Yukata sadar di suatu titik, Dia pernah menyinggung perasaan Shion.

Namun ayolah. Apa harus seperti ini?

Sara diam membisu. _Shit! Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa!_

 _HAH hah hah hahh.. Hah!_

Sara sempat hilang sadar beberapa saat.

Sebelum dia menampar Shion.

PLAK!

Shion tertegun. Sara lalu memeluk Shion dan Yukata erat.

"A-" Shion terkaget dengan respon Sara.

".. Karena kalian adalah anakku!.. Anak kesayanganku.."

"..."

".. Aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian.." ucap Sara lagi.

Dia lalu beralih kepada Cinderella.

"TIDAK SEPERTI KAU!" Sara lalu menuding Matsuri lagi.

"..." Matsuri diam. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dialog drama yang aneh ini.

"KAU ITU HANYA PEMBANTU! JADI BERESKAN SEMUA INI ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT MAKAN!" bentak Sara. Dia lalu menyeret Shion dan Yukata pergi dari situ.

Hah.. Untung Sara cukup cerdik.

Meninggalkan Matsuri yang melongo.

 _Tirai Ditutup._

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Di belakang panggung.**_

"Akting yang bagus untuk seorang pemula." ucap Kaguya kepada Matsuri.

Membuat Matsuri sedikit tersulut.

 _'Tch. lihat saja nanti' Batin_ Matsuri.

Sementara yang lain,

"Shion? Apa aku boleh maju sekarang?" tanya Menma kepada Shion.

Shion hanya menatap bosan anggota barunya yang berdandan layaknya seorang penyihir lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Dia sepertinya terlalu antusias.

 _'Apa bule selalu seperti ini?'_ batin Shion.

Shion hanya membalas singkat.

"Nanti."

 _ **xxx**_

 **CINDERELLA!**

 _'Sementara itu di sebuah Istana yang tak jauh dari rumah kecil itu. Hiduplah pula seorang pangeran yang sudah lama menjomblo.'_

Tirai dibuka lagi.

Latar kini telah berganti ke sebuah kerajaan besar. Nampak seorang pangeran yang duduk di singgasana sedang berbincang dengan tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"P-Pangeran!" ucap Naruto kepada pangerannya.

SIal. Naruto kurang pengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Dan dia harus berperan menjadi seorang _tangan kanan._

Disisi lain,

.

"Tch berisik kau Naruto. Tch, Merepotkan sekali aku harus terlibat dalam hal seperti ini." Ujar Shikamaru terang terangan.

Membuat Matsuri melongo dari sudut belakang panggung. _Wiu! Main yang benar om! Ini menyangkut harga diri!_

"..." Naruto hanya diam saat sang pangeran malah memanggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya.

 _'Sial.'_

Sang pangeran malah menopang pipi dengan tangannya dan mulai mendengkur diatas kursinya.

zzzzz

"..." suasana yang ada di sana hening.

Matsuri langsung berkeringat dingin saat para penonton mulai bingung apa yang terjadi di atas panggung. Matsuri bisa dengan jelas melihat Kaguya tersenyum mengejek dibalik rautnya.

Tch. Sial. sudah Naruto duga menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai pangeran adalah ide bodoh.

 _Tenang Naruto... Tenang._

Naruto malah berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung.

Meninggalkan sang pangeran yang tertidur.

Membuat orang orang yang ada di belakang panggung menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

 _"N-Naruto senpai?"_ Tanya Matsuri kepada Naruto.

Namun Naruto malah mengabaikan. Dia sibuk mencari sesuatu di antara barang barang.

Karena detik berikutnya, Naruto kembali masuk menenteng-nenteng sebuah megaphone di tangannya. Dan dengan raut tanpa dosa dia mengarahkan moncong megaphone itu ke telinga Shikamaru.

 **"PANGERANNN!"**

Membuat Shikamaru sukses bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa sih?!"

"Tch Dasar pangeran jomblo! Pemalas! Tidak ada wibawanya sama sekali!" umpat Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"..." Shikamaru kini yang melongo. Dia melirik para penonton dan berganti kepada orang orang yang ada di sisi lain panggung.

"Anoo?" Shikamaru hanya bergumam.

"Tch! Padahal umurmu sudah hampir 25 tahun!" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Err.."

"Dimana sang raja selalu mengomeliku karena dia bilang aku tidak pernah menasihatimu soal pentingnya seorang istri!"

"..." Shikamaru bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Cepatlah menikah! buat anak yang banyak supaya kerajaan ini punya penerus di masa depan!" lanjut Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

di belakang panggung Matsuri dan Yukata hanya diam membisu.

 _wah! Akting Naruto-senpai ternyata cukup bagus!_

 _._

"Hahh~" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Dia hanya ingin mengakhiri drama merepotkan ini segera.

"Kalau begitu.." ucap Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dia menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto yang sadar kalau Shikamaru segera memberi titah langsung sumringah.

"Hm? Apa perintahmu pangeran?" tanya Naruto. Dia senang saat mendengar Shikamaru merespon dengan normal.

"Siapkanlah sebuah pesta dansa yang meriah.." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Hm Hm.

Naruto mengangguk. Ah akhirnya Shikamaru punya sedikit semangat dengan drama ini.

".. Undang semua bangsawan dan para gadis cantik di seluruh negri ini.. **Karena.**."

"Karena?" tanya Naruto. Kya! Naruto sepertinya hampir terbawa suasana dengan akting dan wajah Shikamaru yang dibuat buat seperti orang yang sangat bermartabat.

.

.

"..Karena dalam dongeng dikatakan demikian." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"..."

.

Semua pemeran yang ada di belakang panggung merasa bodoh sekarang.

 _Pangeran yang sangat menyebalkan._

 _._

xxxx

"Shion? Sekarang giliranku?" tanya Menma lagi.

"Gak."

"..."

xxxx

 **CINDERELLA!**

 **.**

 _'Kabar pesta dansa itu pun langsung tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Bahkan dirumah kecil milik..'_

 **.**

"Ibu! Ibu!" Teriak Yukata memanggil sang ibu. Dia memasuki panggung sembari membawa sebuah kertas.

"Hm? Ada apa anakku?" tanya Sara datang dari sudut lain panggung.

"I-Ini! Lihat ini!" Yukata menunjukkan kertas yang dibawanya kepada Sang ibu.

Sara menerima kertas itu. Berbarengan dengan Shion yang masuk ke panggung.

Yukata hanya menjauh beberapa langkah saat Shion mendekatinya. Takut takut kalau dia diterkam dari belakang.

"Pesta dansa huh?" tanya Shion.

"E-Eh." Yukata mengangguk setengah hati.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap siap!" ucap Sara mengomandokan persiapan kepada anak anaknya.

"CINDERELLA!" teriak Sara memanggil sang cinderella.

"Y-Ya ibu!" Ucap Matsuri. Masih dengan nada rendah.

Sara menatap Matsuri tajam.

"Siapkan gaun yang paling indah! Kami akan pergi ke pesta dansa!" Titah Sara dengan suara lantang.

"..." Matsuri diam.

"Ha? Kenapa malah bengong!" Bentak Sara lagi.

"Ano- Ibu. A-Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Cinderella.

"Ha-?"

"Boleh." ucap Shion.

Lagi lagi Sara harus dibuat bengong oleh Shion yang tiba tiba melenceng lagi dari cerita yang semestinya.

Matsuri melongo.

".. B-Benarkah?"

Shion mengangguk.

Membuat Sara lama lama sebal sendiri.

".. Ibu.. Cinderella sudah bekerja keras setahun terakhir. Dia bahkan selalu menjaga dan merawat kita saat kita dalam kesulitan.. Apakah ibu benar benar ingin membiarkan kesengsaraan terus menghantui gadis yang berhati lembut ini?" tanya Shion panjang lebar.

Sialan. Shion membuat seakan Sara adalah satu satunya antagonist di cerita ini.

"Disisi lain.." Shion melirik Yukata.

 _'Waduh'_ Batin Yukata.

"Yang seharusnya tidak ikut adalah Gabriella! Ibu terlalu memanjakannya!"

"..."

".. Dia itu pemalas! sombong! Angkuh! Licik! Boros! Semua kejelekan ada padanya ibu!" lanjut Shion.

Yukata hanya menangis dalam hati. _Kumohon, kenapa kita tidak berdamai saja senpai~ Hiks_

Sara malah melotot ke Shion. Sialan sepertinya Shion memang bermaksud membuat Sara mati kata.

"Daniella.." ucap Sara.

"Hm?" Tanya Shion polos.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kupukul kau menggunakan gagang sapu."

Kaguya diam di balik panggung.

 _Wah sialan!_ Ternyata bukan hanya Klub Drama Konoha yang bahaya. Klub Theaternya juga bahaya!

 _'Tch..'_ Batin Kaguya dari balik panggung.

.

 _ **SKIP**_

 _'Eee.. Walaupun sang kakak bersikeras untuk memperbolehkan Cinderella ikut pesta dansa, Namun sang ibu tetap teguh untuk tidak mengajak Cinderella ikut.._

 _Hingga sesaat sebelum pesta dimulai..'_

Kaguya tersenyum licik saat narasi yang menandakan gilirannya maju dibacakan. Yah, Ini adalah kesepatannya untuk mempermalukan Matsuri di depan orang banyak.

Hahaha- Kaguya bahkan tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama.

.

Kaguya masuk ke dalam panggung sesaat sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Matsuri.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Cinderella kepada Kaguya.

Kaguya tersenyum.

"Aku adalah ibu perimu yang akan membuat hidupmu BAHAGIA." Balas Kaguya menekankan kata _bahagia_.

"K-Kau ibu peri?" tanya Matsuri.

Kaguya menjawab sinis.

"Dilihat pun juga sudah tau bocah." balas Kaguya.

Yah, Matsuri tau kalau adegan ini akan menjadi adegan yang paling menyebalkan untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Jadi ka-"

.

"Tunggu!"

Perkataan Kaguya harus dipotong oleh suara seseorang.

.

Kaguya melotot melihat orang yang tiba tiba masuk ke panggung. Pemuda berambut merah dan berkostum hijau.

 _'Tunggu... Siapa ini?'_ Yah, Kaguya cukup yakin kalau di adegan ini harusnya hanya ada dirinya dan Cinderella yang ada di panggung.

Kaguya melirik Cinderella yang menyeringai. Seakan megisyaratkan kata _'Kena Kau.'_

 _Glek!_

Kaguya pun melirik pemuda itu. Seakan tidak mau membuat penonton menunggu, Kaguya bertanya.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Kaguya.

Gaara dengan lantang menjawab.

.

"Aku Peri Hutan."

"..."

"HAH?"

Melongo. Kaguya hanya bisa melongo.

Melirik Matsuri yang tersenyum tipis seakan sedang menahan tawanya, Kaguya tertegun. Seringai licik terlihat jelas di sudut bibit ranumnya.

Akh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Kaguya lagi. Nadanya meninggi.

Gaara pun mengucapkan dialog yang diinstruksikan Matsuri tadi.

"Aku datang atas perintah _Raja Peri_. Untuk menggantikanmu, Karena kau disuruh menghadap sang raja segera." ucap Gaara.

"A-APA?" Kaguya hanya bisa terbata.

Matsuri menyeringai.

 _Tch Sial._ Kaguya membatin.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku baru saja sampai! Dan aku mempunyai tugas untuk mewujudkan impian Cinderella!" Kaguya mencoba mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tapi.. perintah Raja Peri adalah mutlak." balas Gaara.

"Perintah raja peri bisa menunggu! Gadis kecil ini lebih membutuhkan bantuan sekarang!" ucap Kaguya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak membiarkan dia memilih diantara kita berdua?" tanya Gaara,

Ahg! Skakmat untuk Kaguya!

dia lalu menatap Matsuri.

Matsuri tersenyum. Dia lalu mendekati Gaara. dan jatuh ke pelukannya. Membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut karena ini bukan bagian dari perjanjian.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih peri yang tampan." ucap Matsuri.

Penonton hanya sweatdroped saat mereka menyadari Cinderellanya menjadi genit.

Gaara terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Menyadari kalau Gaara tidak segera melanjutkan dialognya. Matsuri mencubit Gaara.

"Ouch.. Err.. Kalau begitu pulanglah. Biarkan aku yang menjaga gadis ini."

Kaguya mendecak.

"..."

 _._

xxxxx

"Err? Ketua?" tanya Tayuya dari belakang panggung. Melihat ketuanya yang terlihat depresi dan duduk memeluk lutut di lantai.

"..."

"Haloo? Kaguya senpai?"

"Hikss.."

Melongo.

"Err.." Ah,

Tayuya hanya berjalan menjauh saat melihat ketua klubnya menangis sembari pundung di pojokan.

 **CINDERELLA!**

 **.**

 _ **'**_ _Dan. kemudian.. Tibalah acara pesta dansa yang diadakan di kerajaan, Semua orang datang.. Bahkan para petinggi negri ini..'_

Di panggung nampaklah banyak orang yang telah berkumpul.

"Pangeran! Lihatlah gadis gadis ini! apa tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru malah membalas malas.

"Tch Merepotkan."

Hahh.. Sepertinya Shikamaru memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

.

Shion, Yukata dan Sara berniat memasuki panggung, namun.

SREEEKKK!

Tiba tiba tirai ditutup.

Semua penonton sekarang terheran.

"A-Apa yang..?" Kaguya bangun dari posisinya. saat dilihatnya Matsuri menarik tuas tirai dengan tiba tiba.

Matsuri lalu mengkomando Yukata untuk mengurus tirainya.

Yukata pun hanya menurut saat Matsuri mulai melancarkan _rencananya_.

Dengan seenaknya. Matsuri mendorong Shikamaru dan Naruto dari panggung. Dan memberi isyarat Gaara dengan berkedip dua kali.

"Woi." Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Gaara menelan ludah.

Shion dan Saara pun harus mengurungkan niatnya memasuki panggung saat tiba tiba tirai dibuka.

Bahkan suara Narator tidak terdengar lagi semenjak itu.

Meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri di atas panggung.

.

 **Cinderella!**

 **.**

 _Di panggung._

Peri hutan dan Cinderella kini tengah terduduk di lantai panggung sembari terlibat dalam perbincangan.

"U-Um? C-C-C-CCinderella? A-Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya sang Peri Hutan penasaran. Dengan sedikit terbata bata.

Cinderella menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang terdiam. Tunggu, Jalan ceritanya kok begini?!

Naruto dan Shikamaru juga melongo. APAAN NIH?

...

..

.

Kaguya melirik dengan sudut matanya yang sembab. Saat dengan seenaknya si gadis kecil ini merubah cerita yang semestinya dan membuat sekenario sendiri.

 _'CINDERELLA MACAM APA INI?!'_ Batin Kaguya Tobat.

Shion yang awalnya sebal malah lama lama tertarik dengan 'pengubahan skenario' yang dilakukan Matsuri.

Yah, klub Theater juga harus mencobanya.

.

..

...

"K-Kau yakin? tidak mau bertemu dengan sang pangeran?" tanya sang Peri Hutan lagi.

Matsuri tersenyum.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti Peri?" tanya Cinderella.

"..."

"..Cinta sejati tidak datang dari sebuah keberuntungan. Cinta sejati itu datang dari sebuah kejujuran..."ucap Cinderella lagi.

.

Penonton terdiam.

Begitu pula sang Peri Hutan.

.

".. Kalau aku menggunakan mantramu dan menemui pangeran, sama saja aku meraih cintaku dengan suatu kebohongan.."

.

"..."

".. Di dunia nyata kau tidak butuh keajaiban untuk mencapai semua keinginanmu.. Yang kau butuhkan hanya tekad pantang menyerah."

Gaara terperangah.

Dia memang sudah dibriefing oleh Matsuri tentang degan ini. Namun, merasakannya sendiri masih membuat jantung Gaara berdebar kencang.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh Saat Matsuri menyatakan pendapatnya. _Piwiw piwit~_ Suasana malah jadi riuh.

Kaguya terbelalak. Sial, dia sudah sering berdialog dalam drama. Namun baru pertama kali dia melihat drama ngawur yang mendapat tepuk tangan meriah bahkan sebelum jalan ceritanya slesai.

Matsuri tersenyum. Lalu menatap Gaara.

Gaara yang sadar ditatap pun segera melanjutkan dialognya.

"Eh? Err... Lalu? A-Aku masih berhutang mengabulkan satu permintaan darimu. Kau mau apakan permintaan itu?" tanya Peri hutan kepada Matsuri. Mencoba mengarang kalimatnya sendiri.

Matsuri tersenyum.

Matsuri lalu menyodorkan sebuah bunga dari sakunya.

"Permintaanku adalah..."

.

.

Matsuri memberikan bunga itu kepada sang peri hutan.

".. Agar kau menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Dan memastikan aku baik baik saja."

DEG!

Gaara tidak bisa berkata kata.

Tunggu! Seingat Gaara, Bukan seperti ini dialog yang dicontohkan Matsuri.

 _'Cieee.'_ Suara ciee pun terdengar menggema dari para penonton.

piwit piwit~

"A-?" Semua orang yang ada di belakang panggung tidak bisa berkata kata.

.

Jantung Gaara berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Gadis ini tidak bisa berhenti membuat Gaara kagum.

"..."

"..."

"Err.. O-Oke."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

"Sayang sekali. Namun, Konfliknya blum berakhir."

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

Suara riuh itu pun semakin keras. Sial. Ending yang tak terduga.

Yukata yang ada di belakang panggung pun dengan tatapan tajam menatap sang Narator untuk mengarang narasi.

 _'Eh? Err.. Dan begitulah.. Peri hutan dan Cinderella hidup bahag-'_

 _._

.

.

"Tunggu.." ucap seorang bertudung yang muncul dari balik panggung.

"Hah?" Matsuri harus terdiam saat ada orang lain yang tiba tiba masuk.

Saat dia menyadari siapa yang masuk, Matsuri terbelalak.

"Err.."

.

Salah satu anggota Shion-senpai.

Matsuri menoleh ke Shion.

Shion hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Glek!

Matsuri menatap penonton. Melihat penonton yang kebingungan. Matsuri terpaksa harus memikir cepat improvisasi.

.

Matsuri lalu berdiri dan menuding orang itu.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Matsuri.

.

.

 _"Aku adalah peri hitam.."_ ucap Menma.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Adegannya jadi tegang. .

.

Tiba Tiba. .

BRAK!

"N-NARUTO! CEPAT! MANA POPOK HIKARI! KK-KYAA DIA _EEQ_ DI CELANA!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba datang dari luar. Sasuke panik karena dia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Err..." Dia tidak bisa berkata kata saat dia menyadari keadaan. semua orang menatapnya sekarang. Sepertinya dia salah masuk.

 _"Huweeee.."_ Hikari pun sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan popoknya yang sangat basah.

.

Sembari menahan Hikari sedikit menjauh. Dia melirik ke panggung.

Matsuri yang melihat Sasuke pun malah. .

"P-Prince Rabbit! Tolong-"

"..."

BLAM!

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke pun berbalik dan membawa Hikari keluar dari gedung itu.

"..."

What The fu# % #^$ %^$#&

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Ywwiwiwi Hanzama is back. Hm? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Er, Hanzama kurang pede sebenarnya dengan chapter ini._

 _tapi ah well.. Sedikit bumbu GaaMatsu perhaps?_ Hope u enjuoooyy it.

 _ah, Hanzama bingung mau ngomong apa._

.

 _Oya. Soal yang tanya waktu apdet.. Sebenarnya gak nentu sob,, Hanzama aplot kalau udah slesai 1 chapter.. gak ada batasan.. kadang 2 hari sekali.. kadang 1 minggu 1x.. bahka kadang 1 bulan 1x.._

 _untuk sekarang.. masih dalam ngebut mode.. jadi.. chapter 53 hanzama aplot sesegera mungkin.._

 _untuk chapter depan nggak tau kapan.. hihihi_

 _._

 _Okesip.. mungkin itu.._

 _See yu aja deh.. wkwk_

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V


	54. 54 (Simfoni Tujuh Warna)

**.**

 **chapter 54 :** _Simfoni Tujuh warna_

 _FoREVer street. 06.00_

Layaknya markas beruang yang belum slesai hibernasi. Keadaan rumah ini bahkan belum berubah saat matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya. Kalau kita berkunjung di pagi hari seperti ini, Kita bisa melihat suasana aneh di ruang keluarga layaknya pengungsian korban Tsunami.

Naruto yang tengah tertidur di lantai beralaskan karpet. Sasuke yang tidur di sofa sembari memeluk Hikari bak panda di perut ibunya.

Bahkan Itachi juga terletak tak jauh dari sana. Shikamaru juga awalnya ada disana, Namun tepat beberapa detik yang lalu, dia pindah ke tempat yang 'lebih layak' saat disadarinya matahari sudah meninggi.

Penghuni yang lain? Mereka memilih tidur normal di kamar masing masing.

Salahkan saja Itachi yang dengan seenaknya menginap dan mengajak mereka semua ngobrol sampai larut. Tidak sampai disitu, 'Para pria tangguh' yang kini tergletak di depan TV adalah sisa sisa korban pendukung Portugal vs Austria yang ditayangkan tadi malam. Bahkan Hikari yang tadinya sudah tidur bersama Izumi harus terbangun dan menangis karena mendengar Itachi dan Naruto yang berteriak teriak saat Portugal mencetak Gol (yang di anulir wasit).

Dan pria kecil itu akhirnya berakhir disini juga.

.

.

Izumi turun dari lantai dua 15 menit kemudian. Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat para 'Lelaki' masih tertidur layaknya _bandeng presto_ di depen TV.

Izumi lalu mendekati mereka. Dia lalu membopong Hikari setelah membangunkan Sasuke.

"Psst.. Sasuke-kun, Bangun." ucap Izumi sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Izumi lalu melirik ke Itachi. Dia menenteng satu tangannya di pinggul. Masih dengan memeluk Hikari.

"Oi.. _Anata_!" bentak Izumi.

Merasa dipanggil, Itachi malah semakin meringkuk layaknya ulat bulu.

 _".. Ngh..Lima menit.."_

Hahh~ Izumi menghela nafas dalam.

".. Bukannya kau ada rapat dengan teman temanmu hari ini?" tanya Izumi kepada Itachi.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Itachi mencoba meraih HPnya yang tergletak tak jauh dari situ dan melirik jam dari HPnya.

 _06.16_

Seakan tau kalau ini masih 'pagi buta' dia malah kembali memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin.

Membuat urat nadi di kepala Izumi mengeras.

"ITACHI!"

DUAKH!

"Adaw!"

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **WARN! : Hinata disini akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi hinata origin dan RTN!**

 **.**

 _Konoha Gakuen_

"Taruh disitu saja Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kiba dan Sasuke akhirnya bernafas lega saat perintah sang ketua kelasnya sudah mereka lakukan dengan baik.

Tepat beberapa detik saat Sasuke melangkahkan masuk ke halaman konoha Gakuen. Kiba meninta bantuan Sasuke untu memindahkan beberapa barang.

"Hahh.. Disaat klub-ku sedang sibuk persiapan menampilkan sesuatu untuk pentas. Kita malah punya tugas menjaga barang barang ini." keluh kiba. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Ya."

"Jadi aktivis itu tidak mudah kau tau? selalu saja ada orang yang mengandalkanmu." lanjut Kiba.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. Sesekali dia melihat keadaan sekitar. Dia kini telah berada di sebuah stand outdor milik kelas 2-1. Sasuke bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat sebuah pamflet yang bertuliskan. _2-1 Cafe._

Di sepanjang tempat ini. Berjejer pula stand stand milik kelas lain. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka deretan stand ini bisa sampai ke bagian belakang gedung utama.

Sasuke lalu beralih ke kiba. Hanya ada dia dan Kiba disini, dari seluruh anak kelas 2-1 yang Sasuke ketahui.

Bahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru belum terlihat batang hidungnya saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan tadi.

"Lalu? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Membuyarkan kiba dari aktivitasnya.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu.. Aku datang tadi, hanya ada para gadis. Tapi mereka hilang sekarang. Setelah dengan seenaknya menyuruhku mengangkat barang barang ini sendirian." celoteh kiba sembari menepuk nepuk tumpukan kardus.

"..."

"Hahh.. begitulah prempuan.. seenaknya sendiri!" Kiba malah mengomel.

Sasuke terdiam. Yah, yang mengomel biarlah mengomel.

.

 _"Maaf sudah menunggu,"_

Penantian mereka berakhir saat sebuah suara yang Sasuke kenali masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Kiba dan Sasuke menoleh.

"S-Sakura?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Wiiiuuwwww!" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari kiba saat,

Melihat para gadis yang seharusnya menjadi teman sekelas mereka kini telah memakai pakaian layaknya _Maid._

Ino, Sakura dan Karin.

"Err.?"

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya Hm? Sasuke?" goda Ino sembari memutar tubuhnya.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Pakaian macam apa itu?" Kiba mulai mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Ha? Kau belum pernah melihat gadis cantik berpakaian seperti ini?" Ino malah balik bertanya kepada Kiba.

"..."

.

.

 _Skip._

Sasuke masih duduk duduk tak jauh dari teman temannya saat Konoha Gakuen sudah mulai ramai. Sesekali dia mengamati teman teman perempuan sekelasnya yang 'katanya' sedang mencoba seragam dinas untuk festival besok. Saat pandangannya tertuju Sakura yang berpakaian seperti itu, entah kenapa sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok.

"..."

 _'...Sudah kuduga dia kekanak kanakan.'_ Batin Sasuke saat dia mendapati Sakura memakai jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura di kepalanya. _Eh? kalau dipikir pikir sih._ Memang normal seorang gadis memiliki rambut merah muda? Seingat Sasuke, Orang tua Sakura tidak ada yang berambut merah muda.

Lama mengamati Sakura, Sebersit ingatan tentang dirinya yang memberi bunga kepada gadis ini berlalu di kepala Sasuke.

.

Muka Sasuke memerah.

"Melihatnya saja tidak akan membuatnya mencintaimu Sasuke." ucap Ino tiba tiba.

"Hah?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Ino yang sudah duduk di dekatnya dan menatapnya intens.

"..."

Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm Hm.. Ku kira kau kenapa ada di pojokan. Ternyata sedang mengamati Sakura." lanjut Ino menggoda.

"..."

Sial. Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa.

Sasuke menatap Ino yang masih cengar cengir sendiri.

".. Kalau kau suka dengannya, Tembak saja."

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang suka dengannya!" Balas Sasuke cepat.

Ino malah semakin gencar menggoda Sasuke.

"Eleh.. Menatapnya kurang lebih 20 menit sedari tadi. Bahkan kau memberinya bunga kemarin. Akui Saja Sasuke!"

"..."

Hahh.. Menghadapi prempuan tukang gosip memang harus sabar.

.

.

Sasuke diam.

"Menurutmu..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"... Apa Sakura pernah mengecat rambutnya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

".. Hehe.. Sepertinya kau memang tertarik dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menepuk mukanya sendiri. Dia salah bicara.

.

"Rambutnya memang seperti itu kok. Dari lahir." jelas Ino kemudian.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dari lahir?"

"Yap." Ino mengangguk.

"Tapi.."

".. Tidak ada yang berambut merah muda di keluarga Haruno selain Sakura?" Ino memotong mencoba menebak pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

Ino mencoba berpikir.

"Err.. Memang sih orangtuanya tidak ada yang berambut pink. Tapi sepertinya itu dari kakeknya.."

"...?"

"Sakura punya sepupu kok.. rambutnya juga pink."

"..."

".. Sepertinya Sakura entah darimananya adalah keturunan bule.. Karena sepupunya juga orang luar negri."

"Bule?" oke Sasuke merasa Ino kini semakin ngelantur.

"Yap. Kau tau.. Sakura mempunyai sepupu jauh bernama Natsu Dragneel. Dia adalah pemuda gila berambut merah muda yang sifatnya mirip seperti Naruto."

"..."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 _Menurutmu?_

 _Apa yang menyenangkan dalam sebuah festival?_

 _makanan enak?_

 _pertunjukan yang bagus?_

 _keramaian yang menyenangkan?_

 _atau. ._

 _._

 _kesempatan bersama orang yang kau kasihi?_

 _._

 _-LEADER SIDE-_

 _Di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen._

"Wah.. Sepertinya ramai sekali." Gumam seorang gadis yang memasuki halaman depan Konoha Gakuen dengan langkah pelan.

Di gendongannya, Nampak seekor kucing berwarna biru yang hanya bergeliat manja di tangan pemiliknya.

"Hm? Bagaimana menurutmu _Matatabi?_ Apa kau suka festival?" tanya perempuan itu kepada sang kucing.

miaw~

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya mantap ke gedung utama Konoha Gakuen.

.

"Sebaiknya kita temui para ketua OSIS bodoh itu segera." Gumam nya lagi.

.

 _-LORD STAGE SIDE-_

 _ **.**_

 _Di sudut lain Konoha Gakuen._

Nampak seorang pemuda berseragam Uzushio yang tengah memainkan koin dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang bersama Ibiki-sensei.

"... Lama tidak bertemu, wajahmu masih seram seperti biasanya.. _Sensei."_ ucap pemuda itu kepada Ibiki.

"Tch.. Hanya itukah kata katamu kepada kakakmu?" balas Ibiki tidak senang.

"Mwahahaha... Maaf maaf." balas Pemuda itu. Dia menatap Intens kepada pria yang mengaku kakaknya itu.

Namun Ibiki malah memalingkan wajah.

"Hentikan." ucap Ibiki.

"Huh?" Pemuda itu bertanya tanya saat Ibiki malah memalingkan mata saat ditatap.

.

"Terakhir kali kau menatapku lama, Aku kehilangan dompetku." Balas Ibiki.

Pemuda itu malah tertawa lagi.

"Mwahahahaha..."

Ibiki mendecak tidak suka.

"Kau tau? Sudah ku bilang untuk meninggalkan hobi sialanmu itu kan?!" Protes Ibiki tidak suka.

"Hm? Kau tidak suka Magic? Hm _Sensei?"_ tanya Pemuda itu lagi. Dia masih setia memainkan koin di tangannya.

urat nadi di kepala Ibiki semakin mengeras.

"Masih bicara seperti itu HAH?!" Bentak Ibiki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, Dia lalu melempar koin yang ada di tangannya dan menangkapnya lagi.

Dan set,

Detik berikutnya dia menunjukan kedua telapak tangannya yang kosong kepada Ibiki. Menandakan kalau koin yang dia pegang tadi benar benar hilang.

Ibiki mendecih tidak suka.

.

"Awas saja kalau kau mengacau di Festival kali ini _Idate._ "

.

Idate tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku hanya akan tampil di panggung sebagai perwakilan klubku sendiri. _Dengan gemilang tentunya!_ " Balas Idate senang,

.

.

... namun sembari menyilangkan jari.

.

 _-BELOVED SIDE-_

 _ **.**_

 _Di sisi lain Konoha._

"Yo.. Kau tidak berubah ya.. Tayuya." ucap Hinata kepada teman lamanya.

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menatap Hinata yang sangat berbeda semenjak dia terakhir bertemu di SMP.

"Err.. Kau berubah banyak.. Hinata.." balas Tayuya heran mendengar logat Hinata yang sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan sufiks _-san_

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hee? jadi kau adalah murid Iwa-Art Academy sekarang?" tanya Hinata kagum.

Tayuya hanya tertawa.

"Hehe.. Iya."

"Jadi? Kau juga akan ikut pentas seninya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Tayuya mengangguk.

"Aku bersama klub drama sih."

"Oh." Hanya Oh lah jawaban Hinata.

Tayuya melirik ragu salah satu temannya di Myubokuzan dulu ini. Pandangan kurang percaya dirinya kini sudah hilang, berganti dengan pandangan angkuh namun masih dengan keramahan yang tak berbeda jauh.

Dia bahkan Err... sudah berani memakai. . . Um, lipgloss. Dan. .

Tayuya melirik baju Hinata yang sengaja dikeluarkan

Errr.. Pakaian yang cukup. . .

"E-Err. Kau sendiri?" Tayuya mencoba mencari topik.

"Hah?"

"Kau akan berpartisipasi dalam pentas kan?" tanya Tayuya, mengingat dia melihat Hinata bersama klub Theater Konoha kemarin.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah.. Itu tergantung..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tergantung...?"

Hinata mengangguk.

.

"... Tergantung Ketua klub Theater berani membayarku berapa."

"..."

Tayuya melongo.

.

Melihat Reaksi Tayuya, Hinata malah tertawa.

".. Hanya bercanda."

.

 _-JUSTICE SIDE-_

 **.**

 _Di sudut Nan jauh Okinawa._

"HAAA?! APA MAKSUDMU DIPINDAH TUGASKAN?!" Bentak Darui tidak percaya.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa kataku Opsir."

Opsir Darui hanya diam membisu mendengar titah Komandanya sekarang. Yah, ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia dipindah tugaskan.

Pertama Suna,

kemudian Harajuku.

Lalu ke Okinawa.

.

Sekarang dengan sangat terpaksa dia akan dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Darui tidak terima.

Sang kepala polisi hanya menghela nafas kemudian.

"Kau tau, Kepolisian Konoha sedang butuh banyak bantuan menangani kasus Terror. Bahkan mereka tidak cukup personil untuk mengamankan festival besar yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Karena dari itu, Saat rapat dengan para jendral polisi. Resimen Okinawa. Aku mengajukan diri untuk memindahkan beberapa personil..."

"..." Darui hanya diam.

"Kasus Terror itu hal serius kau tau?" lanjut sang Kepala polisi.

Darui mencoba berpikir.

"Maksudmu? Aku akan ikut operasi meringkus Teroris?" ucap Darui senang. Yah, kalau ini sih.

Cepat lambat Opsir Darui pasti akan dipromosikan menjadi jendral. bwahaha-

"Tidak."

"Hah?" Darui heran.

"Kau yang akan mengamankan festival."

"..."

Darui menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau dan salah satu anggota baru akan berangkat besok." ucap Sang komandan.

"Anggota baru?" tanya Darui heran.

Sang kepala polisi hanya mengangguk. Dia menunjuk seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari situ.

"Dia baru lolos Tes kemarin."

Darui pun menoleh kepada seorang pria besar berwajah garang berkulit hitam berambut putih dan memakai kacamata gelap.

Otot yang tumbuh kekar dan tato yang ada di wajahnya membuat Darui sedikit ngeri.

 _'Wah.. Perawakan yang menakutkan.'_

"A-Apa dia hebat?" tanya Darui memastikan.

Sang kepala polisi mengangguk.

"Dia bilang dia sudah bekerja selama 27 tahun.." ucap Sang opsir.

Glek.

Darui menelan ludah.

.

.

"..Sebagai Kasir di minimarket." lanjut Sang kepala polisi.

"..."

Darui Speechless. Dia malah emosi.

Darui Menoleh ke orang itu lagi.

.

.

 _"Yow! Dasar Payah! Dasar Lemah!."_

"..."

 **.**

 _-MANOR SIDE-_

.

 _Walikota Mansion._

"A-Ano Kushina.. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku setelan jas sebanyak itu kan?" tanya Minato kepada sang istri. Minato menatap Horror setelan jas berwarna hitam yang ditumpuk layaknya tumpukan pakaian yang menggunung.

"Apa maksudmu ttebane! Meresmikan Festival Sannin adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup selama masa jabatanmu! Kalau kau tidak tampil bagus. Orang orang pasti akan berpikir kalau Istrimu ini tidak pernah mengrusmu! _Dattebane!_ " Bentak Kushina yang sedang memilih dasi.

Minato hanya sewatdroped.

"Psst.. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya Minato-sama. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat ini akan segera berakhir." ucap Yamato yang ada di samping Minato.

Minato menghela nafas. _Tapi tidak seperti ini juga._

.

Bila kalian yang tidak tau situasi disini. Pasti akan salah paham melihat kejadian saat sang walikota bersama para ajudannya sedang berdiri berjajar layaknya barisan militer.

Mereka hanya berkaos oblong dan bercelana kolor.

Menunggu perintah sang Komandan yang kini tengah memilihkan setelan jas untuk masing masing dari mereka.

Bahkan.

"KYAAA! AOBA YAMASHIRO! JANGAN KELUAR BARISAN!"

DUAKH!

Kushina tanpa ampun melempari salah satu personil pletonnya yang dengan sengaja mundur 1 langkah dengan sebuah asbak.

"S-Sumimasen."

.

"Yosh." Kushina lalu mengkomando para pelayan prempuan di rumah ini untuk memakaikan jas yang sudah dipilihnya kepada para _'obyek.'_

.

Minato Sadar.

.

.

Kalau situasi ini tidak akan berakhir sampai makan malam.

.

 _-THE CORP SIDE-_

.

 _Akatsuki Meeting_

"Jadi?"

"Yah begitulah!"

"Benar!"

"Setuju!"

"Ngha? Apaan?"

"..."

"..."

"INI NGOMONGIN APAAN SIH?!" Hidan akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya saat sedari tadi dia dengar sang ketua rapat malah membicarakan hal yang nggak mutu.

Diluar topik.

Saat semua orang terlihat serius. Hanya Hidan sepertinya yang sadar kalau yang dia tangkap dalam rapat ini hanyalah. Nonton bareng The Conjuring 2 di bioskop.

.

"Oke.. Kalau begitu kita sudahi rapat kali ini.. Kita bertemu lagi di Festival Sannin."

"WOII! HASIL RAPATNYA APAAN NIH?" Hidan hanya bertariak teriak saat anggota yang lain sudah bubar.

Dia menoleh ke seorang pemuda yang menjadi notulen.

.

"Senpai.." ucap Pemuda itu di telinga Hidan.

"..." Hidan diam mendengarkan.

.

.

"... _Hail Hydra."_

DUAKH!

Dan pemuda itu berakhir dengan kena pukul oleh Hidan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Badumts! Hanzama Is Back! Okreee.. Chapter 54 coming up!_

 _Spoiler For Natsu Dragneel :_ **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.** Nah Jangan minta Natsu ditayangin di fanfic ini yaw.. Dia hanya _cameo_. Natsu muncul karena Penulis ketiban cicak(?)

Mungkin akan jadi bagian dalam IWDIWIW.. tapi di project selanjutnya.. IWDWIW + / IWDWIWX / IWDWIWAnother Chapter.. Dengan embel embel XOVER tentunya..

But well, Mari kita slesaikan cerita utama IWDWIW dulu, sebelum Hanzama masuk ke cerita sampingannya.

Yah.. Chapter besok sepertinya sudah mulai masuk ke _PraFestival._ Jadi, Moga moga aja lancar.

 _Fun Reviewer :_

 **Souka 30** : Hahahahahha... Bersyukurla kau author... Karena kmu mendapat reader yg tampan yg membaca fanficmu dari chap1 sampai chap53.

 **Hanzama :** Mungkin kamu yang paling tampan.. Tapi bisa jadi Hanzama yang paling cantik . *LGBT Detected

.

Eh Err.. Kau mungkin tampan.. Tapi reader yang lain _tampan dan berani._

Oke.. Well.. Sekali lagi dan lagi... Hanzama mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para sahabat Reader yang sudah bersedia mensupport fanfic abal ini.

Hanzama ucapkan selamat yang sedang ulang tahun.

Hanzama ucapkan semangat untuk yang sedang puasa.

Hanzama doakan pula yang punya pacar semoga langgeng sampai pernikahan.

Hanzama aminkan orang orang yang berdoa meminta segera mendapat istri dengan suara seindah mentari(?)

Hanzama juga selalu berharap. Semoga para pembaca yang merespon positif sebuah fanfic dari author pemula di fanfiction akan mendapat kesuksesan di dunianya.

.

.

Well, Daripada banyak citchat. Mari kita segera masuk masa tunggu.

Salam Hangat dari Hanzama , semoga reader sukses selalu.

.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	55. 55 (The Raising Hell!)

_Pojok Wawancara Author :_

 **Hanzama** : Ne, Hinata-san?

 **Hinata** : Apa huh?!

 **Hanzama** : Boleh bertanya beberapa pertanyaan?

 **Hinata** : Bertanya! bertanya! Cih! Kau pikir aku _Yahoo Answer?_

 **Hanzama** : Err.. bukan begitu, Hanya ingin meluruskan tentang perasaan anda di fanfic ini.

 **Hinata :** _*menuding dengan kasar*_ dengar ya penulis amatiran! Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu mengembalikanku lagi ke jepang setelah sekian lama! yang aku tau, gara gara tulisan sialanmu itu, aku kembali bertemu orang yang sudah sekian lama aku hindari!

 **Hanzama :**...

 **Hinata :** *menatap tajam*

 **Hanzama :** Um, menurut anda? bila bertemu dengan _nya_ adalah suatu takdir, apa anda masih ingin membohongi perasaan anda sendiri?

 **Hinata :** TAKDIR KATAMU?! Kau pasti sudah gila saat kau berniat menjodohkanku dengan pemuda berkepala pelatuk seperti _Naruto-kun!_

 **Hanzama :** _*mengangkat bahu* ..._ anda bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan sufik _kun_.

 **Hinata :** *mengepalkan tangan emosi* Asal kau tau! Aku bukan lagi gadis yang akan menangis hanya karena perasaan bodoh kepada laki laki. Kau mungkin hebat bisa mengkonsepkan cerita sejauh ini bocah! tapi, bila kau masih berani mengarang cerita yang tidak aku sukai... akan ku pastikan ini adalah cerita terakhir yang akan kau tulis seumur hidupmu.

 **Hanzama : *** glek* Err.. Seandainya anda tiba tiba Hanzama masukkan ke dalam adegan lemon dengannya. Apakah anda mau merima Naruto?

*DUAKH!*

 **Hanzama :** adaww!

 **Hinata :** KAU MAU MATI SEKARANG HAH?!

 **Hanzama :** T-Tidak jadi.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **WARN! : Hinata disini akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hnata origin dan RTN!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 55 :** _The Raising Hell_

Ah tidak terasa festival sannin akan segera dimulai. Sebuah festival besar yang akan dimeriahkan oleh banyak orang. Bahkan, dibuka langsung oleh walikota konoha secara pribadi.

Namun, festival yang kita bicarakan sebenarnya akan berlangsung besok.

H-1 adalah..

.

".. Um.. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau kita sudah terlambat?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Hooammpt.. Biarlah Naruto. Lagipula ini hanya agenda perlombaan olahraga konyol antara Konoha, Iwa-Art dan Uzushio. Aku yakin kalau sedikit terlambat tidak akan membuat kita terlibat masalah." balas Shikamaru.

"Benar." Sasuke mengiyakan.

Hahh.. Naruto menghela nafas. Yah, sifat terlalu santai memang ciri khas Shikamaru. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka kalau salah satu dari 7 sifat mutlak Shikamaru kini dimiliki Sasuke.

Yah. Dilihat dari segi manapun, jam memang sudah menunjukkan lewat dari waktu masuk sekolah yang semestinya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru bahkan tidak berniat berlari atau setidaknya berjalan cepat untuk memperpendek waktu mereka.

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di depan sekolah..

 _GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK._

 _._

"Ha?" Naruto hanya melongo saat melihat dari gerbang konoha gakuen tiba-tiba banyak orang yang berlari keluar.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Marathon?" Tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat murid lain menggunakan pakaian olahraga yang tidak berbeda jauh dari mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang-

-Sebelum mereka berjalan malas mendekati gerbang.

"..."

Dengan seenaknya mereka mencegat Shino yang tengah berlari lebih pelan daripada yang lain.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada Shino. Naruto kagum Shino bahkan masih bisa menggenakan jaket tebalnya disaat seperti ini.

Shino menatap mereka bertiga intens.

Dia lalu menunjuk ke ujung jalan yang dituju oleh orang orang lain.

"Panitia bilang, kita harus cepat. _Karena_ kita akan memutari beberapa blok sampai ke _Leaf Street._ Dan kembali ke sekolah sebelum jam 10." jelas Shino.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga kalau ini adalah marathon.

Yah, memang hal yang masuk akal mengawali sebuah festival olahraga dengan lari 2-3 kilometer.

Shikamaru menatap bayangan Shino saat dia permisi untuk duluan. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan dirinya yang terdiam ditempat. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak bergeming saat beberapa anak yang mengenali mereka mengajak ketiga pemuda itu untuk ikut berlari.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, dia menoleh ke Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak usah ikut." balas Sasuke.

Diikuti oleh anggukan senang Shikamaru.

"Yap."

Naruto memiringkan kepala.

"Yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali ke sini kan? Tidak usah buang bua-"

BRUKH!

Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kata katanya karena dia keburu disenggol _-tertubruk-_ oleh seseorang yang tiba tiba lewat.

"Oh, maaf." ucap orang itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam orang itu.

Namun orang itu malah menampakkan muka tanpa dosa.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu _Sasuke Uchiha-sama._ " ucap orang itu lagi. Menekankan sufik _sama_.

Sasuke sedikit tersulut mendengar perkataannya. Nada yang menghina.

.

"Temujin.." gumam Sasuke geram.

Temujin menyeringai. Dia menoleh ke jalan yang akan ia lewati di depan.

"Oh. Aku harus cepat. Sebelum aku didahului _orang orang LAMBAT_ yang mencegahku kembali pertama ke sekolah ini." lanjut Temujin lagi. Dia tersenyum mengejek kepada Sasuke sebelum dia berlari sekuat tenaga dan mendahului belasan, puluhan orang di depan.

Naruto menatap horror ke Sasuke. _Jangan biarkan dia memprovokasimu Sasuke._

.

.

"Sasuke. Jangan biarkan dia me-"

 _"TUNGGU BANGS4T!"_

Selesainya kalimat Naruto. Sasuke sudah berlari kencang di belakang Temujin.

"WOI!"

"..."

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

"Hahh~" Sudah kesekian kali Naruto menghela nafas semenjak dia mulai berlari disamping Shikamaru. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Sasuke memulai startnya, Naruto akhirnya ikut juga. Meskipun dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat.

Sebenarnya. Mereka melakukan start yang cukup meyakinkan. Namun mereka berdua memperlambat langkah mereka saat sadar Sasuke tidak terkejar.

Sudah sekiranya hampir 1 kilometer mereka berlari mungkin. Dilihat dari barisan yang ada di sekitar mereka tidak serapat saat mereka start tadi.

Huh?

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah belokan. Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat Sakura dan Karin yang tengah berhenti.

"Yo." sapa Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto basa basi.

"Hm. Mereka belum sampai sini." Balas Karin. Dia melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru dari sudut matanya, menawarkan botol minumannya kepada mereka berdua. Namun Naruto dan Shikamaru menolak halus.

"Belum sampai?" Yah. Setau Naruto, dia dan Shikamaru start cukup telat. Namun sepertinya masih ada teman mereka yang dibelakang.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tch. Merepotkan sekali kita harus ikut berlari jauh jauh seperti ini." protes Shikamaru.

Sakura melirik tas yang masih tersampir di pundak Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Kalian telat?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Wah sayang sekali." balas Karin.

Ah tidak juga. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sih.

Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Karin.

"Yah. Aku harap ada anak dari Konoha yang berhasil kembali ke sekolah duluan." lanjut Sakura.

Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Ah. Ini hanya maraton. Tidak usah berlebihan." balas Shikamaru sedikit menyinggung.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru bosan. Dia menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru sembari melakukan peregangan otot.

"Makannya. Datang pagi supaya tidak ketinggalan informasi _tuan!_ " balas Sakura.

"...?" Shikamaru malah tidak mengerti.

Saat Sakura slesai melakukan _Streching_. Dia menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto intens.

"Dengar ya. Panitia bilang. _Sekolah_ yang tidak bisa kembali ke konoha Gakuen pertama, akan mendapat hukuman dari _sekolah_ yang sampai pertama." lanjut Sakura.

"..."

waduh.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Meanwhile. FoREVer street_

"Ne Hinata?"

"Hah?"

"Menurutmu. Mana tempat yang lebih menyenangkan antara _Paris_ atau _London?_ "

Hinata kini tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Tayuya. Mereka berlari pelan sembari sesekali mengobrol.

"Mana kutahu. Aku ada di _Moscow_ sepanjang tahun. Aku bahkan belum pernah ke _Prancis_ ataupun _Inggris."_ Balas Hinata malas.

"Begitu ya."

Sudah sekian lama semenjak mereka bertemu di SMP. Dan nada bicara Hinata berubah drastis. Err.. Tidak hanya nada bicaranya sih..

Yah, Hinata bahkan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan murid yang menatapnya. Terang saja, Dia kini masih menggenakan pakaian olah raga _Moscow State Highschool_ karena belum punya seragam Konoha Gakuen.

Tentu saja aneh melihat Hinata berjalan bersama seorang gadis yang berpakaian olahraga Iwa-Art Academy.

.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan berdampingan. Merasa nafas mereka akan habis, Hinata dan Tayuya melambatkan kaki mereka.

Namun Hinata tiba tiba menghentikan kakinya saat dia berada di depan sebuah rumah kecil.

"..."

 _Oranye?_ batin Hinata. Saat dia merasa melihat seekor kucing kecil lucu yang mirip sekali dengan kucing milik Naruto, tengah tiduran di depan pintu rumah itu.

"..."

"Hinata? ada apa?"

"Ah tidak." suara Tayuya menggagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Dia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali dia melirik kucing kecil itu, yang detik berikutnya diberi sepiring makanan oleh seorang wanita muda yang datang dari dalam rumah.

 _'Bukan ya?'_ Batin Hinata.

.

Belum sampai Hinata dan Tayuya menjauh dari rumah itu. Tiba-tiba..

WUSHH!

Mereka dibalap oleh empat orang pelari yang berlari kencang.

"wt..?!"

 _._

 _._

"HAH! MINGGIR SENPAI!" Ucap Matsuri saat dirasa Sasuke menghalangi larinya.

"TUNGGU BOCAH!" Balas Kaguya membayangi lari Matsuri.

"AKH!" Temujin juga berlari tak kalah cepat di depan mereka bertiga.

Entah sejak kapan bisa seperti ini. Namun, di garis depan kini tengah ada empat orang yang tengah berkompetisi.

Temujin, Kaguya, Matsuri, bahkan Sasuke. Sepertinya sama seperti Temujin dan Sasuke. Salah satu antara Kaguya dan Matsuri, melakukan provokasi satu sama lain.

Dan mereka berempat kini berakhir dengan berlari kencang, mencoba kembali ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Entah sudah berapa orang yang mereka balap sedari tadi.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

 _Konoha Gakuen_

"Menurutmu? Siapa yang akan sampai disini dahulu?" tanya Pak satpam (yang menolak disebut namanya) kepada pemuda kelas tiga bernama Lee.

Pak satpam kini tengah ikutserta mengamankan kegiatan hari ini.

Lee tersenyum.

"Siapapun itu. Dia adalah orang yang mempunyai semangat masa muda sejati!" Balas Lee semangat.

Toneri menyahut.

"..Dia pasti dari Uzushio." ucap Toneri santai.

Yugito sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Toneri.

"Oy Oy.. Tahan. Sekolah kami memang isinya hanya prempuan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan murid murid dari Konoha dan Uzushio." ucap Yugito. Menuding Neji dan Toneri.

Neji yang tidak tau apa apa. Hanya bisa pasrah saat dia tiba tiba diseret ke perbincangan.

Pak satpam tersenyum mendengar ucapan para ketua OSIS ini.

.

 _a few minutes later_

"O! Lihat!" ucap Lee menunjuk pintu gerbang. Nampak empat orang yang sudah berlari memasuki pekarangan Konoha Gakuen. Dengan terengah engah. Dilihat dari segi manapun, mereka sepertinya sudah sampai batasnya.

"KAGUYA!" Teriak Yugito kegirangan melihat salah satu murid Iwa-Art yang dia kenali sudah berlari menuju pita merah yang disiapkan oleh panitia.

.

"HAH! HAH!" Matsuri berlari sekuat tenaga supaya dia tidak didahului oleh sang ketua klub drama Iwa-Art. Sementara Kaguya terus membayangi Matsuri dari sampingnya.

Temujin juga berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali dia melirik Sasuke yang mati matian menggerakan kakinya. Dia lalu melirik kepada dua orang gadis yang ada di depannya. Dia benci mengakuinya. Namun dia tidak bisa mengalah kepada perempuan untuk sekarang, karena perlombaannya adalah dengan Sasuke.

Sengan sedikit paksaan, Temujin mencoba mendahului kedua gadis itu.

"WHAT?!" Kaguya yang melihat Toneri ada di depannya sekarang, ikut menggerakan kakinya dengan keras. Dia tidak akan kalah!

Sedangkan Matsuri. Dia malah memberikan deathglare kepada Sasuke seakan mengatakan _'Awas saja kalau kau mendahuluiku.'_

 _"Err.."_ Sasuke melirik Temujin yang tepat ada di depannya. Entah kenapa berlari kurang lebih 3 kilometer membuat otot kaki Sasuke mulai keram. Mungkin karena dia belum pemanasan.

Dan...

merasa akan kalah, taktik kotor Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi pilihan tepat untuk mencegah Temujin menang.

SREET!

"AKH!"

Dengan sedikit tarikan di kerah baju Temujin, Temujin terjatuh. Namun naas, Sasuke yang tepat berada di belakang Temujin tidak bisa menghindar sebelum Temujin terjungkang ke tanah.

Mereka berdua terguling hampir mengenai Matsuri. Untung Matsuri cukup tangkas untuk melompat.

Sayangnya..

.

lompatan Matsuri memberi delay beberapa detik jaraknya dengan Kaguya.

.

.

.

 _Orang bijak selalu berkata._

 _"Mari berkompetisi secara sportif."_

 _._

 _._

 _bwahaha. Lupakan sportifitas, Ini adalah perang. Lebih dari itu, catatan seorang spons dikatakan bahwa : "semua adil dalam_ _ **cinta**_ _dan_ _ **perang**_ _."_

 _yah, trik apapun yang kau lakukan itu adalah keadilan untuk dirimu sendiri._

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Skip_

Kaguya tersenyum kemenangan saat dirinya kini sudah memegangi ujung sebuah selang. Di sebelahnya nampak murid murid Iwa-Art yang sudah stand by dengan beberapa ember.

"Nice. Kaguya." ucap Yugito saat dia melihat realisasi hukuman yang ada di fikiran Kaguya.

Kaguya tersenyum. Mwahahahahahahaha.

Yah. Ini adalah hukuman karena Uzushio dan Konoha tidak bisa mendahului Iwa-Art menuju finish dalam marthon. Dimana Yugito lah yang mengusulkan jenis hukumannya karena dia yang paling girang saat anak buahnya pertama sampai ke finish.

Dan Kaguya hanya manut saja saat Yugito merealisasikan niat bejatnya kepada Uzushio dan Konoha

Namun, atas permintaan Kaguya. Hukuman tidak akan dilakukan kepada semua murid Uzushio dan Konoha.

Yah, Hanya perwakilan...

Sayangnya.. yang dimaksud perwakilan adalah orang orang yang sangat membuat Kaguya bernafsu untuk melakukan pembalasan semenjak tempo hari. Orang orang yang membuat Kaguya menjadi pendendam, orang orang yang membuat Kaguya jadi kehilangan sifat _cool young lady_ nya yang dia pertahankan selama menjadi ketua klub drama Iwa-Art. Orang-orang yang membuat Kaguya OOC.

Hukumannya simple. Mereka hanya perlu duduk diikat di sebuah kursi saat Kaguya menyemprotkan puluhan liter air menggunakan selang kepada mereka. Diselangi oleh lemparan balon air yang akan dieksekusi oleh puluhan anak Iwa-Art. _Simple ndasmu._

Sedangkan murid Uzushio Gakuen dan Konoha Gakuen yang lain hanya harus menonton. Sebagai peringatan kalau _Perlombaan Olahraga ini bukan main main._

.

"Akh! Ini salah mu Sasuke-senpai." ucap Matsuri saat dirinya termasuk dalam barisan yang siap dieksekusi. Dia bersusah payah mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang memblenggu pergelangan tangannya di belakang kursi.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Benar. Semua adalah salah Sasuke _-kun._ " Balas Temujin di samping Sasuke. Yah. Entah kenapa dia ada di barisan juga.

Sasuke menatap gerap Temujin.

 _Daftar Pidana siap eksekusi :_

 _1\. Matsuri_

 _2\. Sasuke_

 _3\. Temujin_

.

"Oy. Diam. Dan lihat kedepan." Ucap Neji kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Yap. Hukuman ini bukan main main." lanjut Toneri. Dia melirik intens Yugito yang sudah siap dengan belasan balon air. Aura jahat sangat terlihat dari mata Yugito.

 _Well_ , Anehnya. Toneri dan Neji ada dibarisan juga. Salahkan saja Yugito yang berhasil memprovokasi Kaguya untuk mengikut sertakan Ketua OSIS Uzushio dan Konoha dalam daftar _yang wajib dihukum._ Dengan alibi, ini adalah pembuktian tekad Iwa-Art academy yang tidak akan kalah dengan para laki laki.

.

 _4\. Toneri_

 _5\. Neji_

.

Sayang niat Kaguya yang berencana menghukum _semua_ anggota klub drama Konoha tidak tersampaikan. Karena sebagian dari mereka tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Kaguya, apalagi sosok peri hutan yang kemarin sempat membuat mental Kaguya turun. Yah, sayang sekali.

Namun..

.

Shion mendeathglare Kaguya yang dari tadi berwajah cool saat melihat dirinya duduk di deretan ekesekusi juga. Sial, sebenarnya dia datang telat karena ada sedikit urusan dengan agen sponsor. Namun dia tidak menyangka saat dia menginjakkan kaki masuk ke sekolahnya, dia langsung berakhir di _'Barisan Pidana'_

Yah. Jelas sekali kalau orang orang yang dipilih Kaguya adalah berdasar dari dendam pribadi.

 _._

 _6\. Shion_

 _._

"Hm Hmm." Yugito menatap keenam orang yang ada di depan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kurang saat dia berniat menghukum hanya dua murid dari Uzushio. Yah, terasa tidak berimbang.

Yugito lalu menoleh ke Kaguya.

Kaguya mengangkat bahu sebelum dia menoleh ke barisan murid yang hanya berniat menonton.

Dengan seenak jidat dia menarik seorang pemuda berseragam Uzushio yang kebetulan ada di kerumunan paling depan.

"..."

GLEK!

 _'APAAN NIH?!'_

Pemuda itu hanya menatap heran saat Kaguya menggandeng tangannya ke hadapan Yugito.

Saat Yugito menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya diam sembari menyapa kaku.

"Err.. H-Hai." ucap pemuda itu.

Yugito menepuk pundak pemuda itu saat dia yakin kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah kelas dua.

"Ne.. Katakan padaku..." ucap Yugito.

"Huh?" sahut pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

.

"..Menurutmu. Mana hewan yang lebih _kawai_. Hiu atau kepiting?" tanya Yugito kepada pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum.

"Err.. Maksudmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" bentak Yugito saat dia tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Pemuda itu diam. Well sebenarnya, jawabannya mudah sih..

"Lebih kawai? Tentu saja kepiting!" jawab pemuda itu.

Senyuman di wajah Yugito memudar.

.

"Masukkan dia ke barisan." Perintah Yugito kepada Kaguya. Menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Shion.

Diikuti oleh beberapa gadis Iwa-Art yang mengambil kursi dan seutas tali.

"HAH?!" Pemuda itu melongo tidak percaya. "T-Tunggu-" Pemuda itu mencoba berontak saat tangannya dipegang erat dan akan diseret.

Yugito menatap pemuda itu geram.

"Dasar payah! pertanyaan mudah saja tidak bisa kau jawab!" tuding Yugito.

 _Ah!_ Mana pemuda ini tau kalau saat dia menjawab salah dia akan ikut dihukum?

"M-Maksudmu? Hewan yang lebih kawai adalah hiu?!" Pemuda itu berucap tidak terima kepada pernyataan tersirat Yugito.

.

"Salah!"

"Ha?"

.

"Hewan yang paling kawai adalah Kucing!" ucap Yugito yakin.

"..."

Sialan.

.

 _7\. Yagura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kaguya tersenyum saat di depannya kini sudah duduk tujuh orang yang siap 'mandi' di pagi hari. Kaguya bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk segera melakukannya saat Matsuri menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan sebal.

Matsuri, Sasuke, Temujin, Neji, Toneri, Shion dan Yagura. Orang orang yang ada di depan kini hanya bisa pasrah. Yah, kalau dipikir lagi, ini adalah hukuman yang cukup aneh hanya untuk suatu perlombaan. Namun Toneri dan Neji tidak bisa dengan seenaknya melakukan _amandemen_ pada peraturan karena mengingat ini juga berdasar daari keputusan bersama para panitia.

"SIAP?!" aba-aba Kaguya kepada para eksekutor. Bahkan Sara ada disana.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka saat di barisan para murid yang tidak dihukum malah memprovokasi untuk membidik Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke Matsuri, gadis ini malah dengan gencar menatap Kaguya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sayang, tatapan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh Kaguya.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke Temujin.

Temujin tersenyum dengan senyum bodoh sembari berbicara banyak.

"Oi Oi.. Lempar apapun yang kau punya gadisku. Aku akan menerima apapun pemberianmu." balas Temujin dengan nada ala _prince_. Berseru kepada para gadis Iwa-Art.

Namun raut wajahnya menggambarkan _'Lempar ke pemuda berambut ayam.'_

 _Bodoh_.

Sedangkan di sisi para ketua OSIS.

"Hahh~ Toneri-san? Apa kau membawa baju ganti?" tanya Neji kepada Toneri.

"..." Namun Toneri tidak memperhatikan, karena pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang. Sang eksekutor.

Yah, dengan suatu alasan, Toneri sebenarnya lahir dalam satu klan dengan gadis ini, bisa dibilang sepupu. Ah, tapi dibilang sepupu pun, Toneri jarang bicara dengannya. Jangankan bicara, bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Toneri hanya sering melihatnya di perkumpulan klan yang diadakan satu tahun dua kali.

Yang membuat Toneri terkejut adalah saat gadis ini membiarkan saja tatkala Yugito menyeretnya menuju kursi panas.

.

.

Dengan aba aba serentak dari Yugito. Tembakan pertama pun akhirnya diluncurkan.

CLASH!

SPLASH!

Kaguya tersenyum puas saat tembakan pertamanya meluncur mulus ke wajah Matsuri.

 _'Rasakan'_

Matsuri pun hanya menunduk saat banyak orang yang tertawa. Mukannya sedikit memerah menahan malu.

 _This means war then!_

CLASH! SPLASH!

Detik berikutnya, serangan bertubi tubi datang menghampiri mereka. Dari tangan, Kaki, badan. Bahkan _Headshoot._ Shion bahkan bisa merasakan basah sampai menembus bajunya. Akh.

"WOII-HMBPHUAH!" Hanya Yangura yang sedari berniat protes namun tidak tersampaikan karena semua gadis Iwa-Art sepertinya mengincar kepalanya.

Sedangkan para pengurus OSIS Konoha malah hanya tertawa ngakak saat sang ketua OSISnya dieksekusi dengan bertubi tubi. Rambut panjangnya yang basah membuat wajah sang ketua OSIS layaknya sadako yang barusaja keluar dari sumur.

"Pfft bwhahahaha.."

Sayang, Kegiatan mentertawakan ketua mereka berakhir saat Neji mengeluarkan aura hitam dari balik punggungnya.

.

Sasuke,

 _"Kyaa.. Aku yang akan melempar si raven duluan."_

 _"Tidak! Aku dulu!"_

 _"Aku dulu!"_

Sepertinya gadis yang tepat berada di jarak tembak Sasuke tidak segera bergegas malah saling berebut balon air. Hinga beberapa balon air itu jatuh ke tanah dengan sia sia.

Sasuke menatap waspada para gadis itu, menunggu siapa yang akan melempar. Dia memejamkan mata menunggu _lemparan pertama._

Kaguya yang melihat Sasuke tak kunjung basah akhirnya berniat melemparinya. Namun naas, balon airnya sudah habis.

.

Melihat ember yang tergletak manis tak jauh darinya. Sebuah ide lain muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

Sasuke membuka mata saat riuh penonton sudah berhenti. _Hah? Tembakan berhenti!_ Sasuke melirik ke bajunya yang masih kering kerontang, kecuali beberapa cipratan air yang datang dari orang disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Horror Matsuri yang sudah basah kuyup. Bahkan kelima orang yang lain tak jauh beda.

 _Hah! Dia selamat dari eksekusi!_

Sasuke tersenyum lega akhirn-

BYURR!

Sasuke spechless.

Kaguya menuangkan satu ember air tepat diatas kepala Sasuke.

"..."

.

.

Satu hal yang Uzushio dan Konoha tau, Hukuman akan datang lagi apabila mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan sekolah lain hari ini.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _chapter 55, Hanzama is BACK! Yolo, kembali lagi dengan iwdwiw~ W-Well hanzama sebenarnya kekurangan bahan pembahasan di author notes kali ini.._

 _jadi? sekarang hanzama akan menyerahkannya kepada para sahabat reader.. ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan? *duakh_

 _Nah, karena kemarin ada yang sedikit memprotes saat para jomblo tidak masuk daftar yang hanzama doakan, jadi.._

 _untuk yang belum punya pacar.. menangislah.. *ditembakmati_

 _dan yang sudah punya pacar.. putuskan... atau halalkan..ehem *v*_

 _okesip abaikan author note yang nggak mutu ini.._

 _Sudah saatnya kita berpisah.. Tapi, kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya tentu saja! Salam hangat dari hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu._

 _c u in the next chapter!_

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _v_

 _v_

 _v_


	56. 56 (Skitzophrenic)

_Pojok Wawancara Author part II :_

 **Hanzama :** Ne, Darui-san

 **Darui :** Huh?

 **Hanzama :** Anda kan sudah lama bekerja di kepolisian. Menurut anda? Apa itu _keadilan?_

 **Darui :** *menatap lawan bicaranya aneh* ... Siapa kau?

 **Hanzama : *** shock*Eerr.. A-Ah! Jawab saja! Hanzama hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan! *menuding keras*

*Darui malah menatap intens lawan bicarannya yang memegang sebuah pulpen dan sebuah note*

 **Darui** : *menyeringai* Aku tau...

 **Hanzama** : Ha?

 **Darui** : Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan?

 **Hanzama** : Err?

 **Darui** : Kau mencari informasi dari kepolisian kan? AKU TAU!

 **Hanzama** : ...

 **Darui :** Tampang sepertimu sudah sering aku lihat dimana mana!

 **Hanzama :** Ano-

 **Darui :** Dilihat dari cara bicaramu! Kau adalah perekrut kan?

 **Hanzama :** Apa yang anda bicara-

 **Darui :** Bertanya soal keadilan kepada orang yang baru kau temui! Kau pikir aku tidak tau metode itu? Kau sedang melakukan perekrutan ke dalam _organisasi radikal_ atau semacamnya kan?

 **Hanzama :** AP! Tidak Ak-

 **Darui :** *menatap lawan bicarannya dengan tajam* Kau mencoba melakukan kudeta kepada negara ini heh? *mengeluarkan borgol*

 **Hanzama :** OI! INI HAN-

 **Darui :** IKUT AKU KE KANTOR!

 **Hanzama :** WOOI!

.

 **~Welcome~**

 **.**

 **Chapter 56 :** _Skitzo~_

"Tch." Sasuke hanya mendecak berkali kali saat dirinya kini sudah berada di ruang ganti di lantai dua gedung utama. Salahkan saja Kaguya yang seenaknya mengguyur Sasuke dengan seember air beberapa menit yang lalu.

Membuat Sasuke akhirnya harus mengeringkan diri. Yah, Sasuke tidak punya sesuatu untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah. Sasuke berani bertaruh orang orang berisik di bawah sana pasti kini tengah melakukan perlombaan konyol sementara Sasuke ada diruangan ini sendirian.

Yah, bahkan Sasuke tidak tau kemana para korban yang lain pergi, dia hanya reflek pergi ke sini karena dia tidak tau harus kemana dengan baju basah kuyup. Tch, dimana Naruto dan Shikamaru saat dia membutuhkannya?

CKLEK!

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka di menit berikutnya. Oke, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berharap bertemu seseorang dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi-

"Are? Ternyata benar Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Ucap seseorang yang datang kemudian. Menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di antara deretan para loker.

"..."

"Aku melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangan ini. Namun aku tidak menyangka kalau ini benar benar sang Uchiha Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yakin saat dia memang tidak megenali orang ini.

Pria berambut hitam. Berseragam Uzushio.

Orang itu terlihat kecewa.

"Ah, kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku. _Yah,_ Aku tidak berharap apapun dari _Mr. Cool Uzuhio_ Oh? Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, _Mr. Cool Konoha_ sekarang? fufufu.." balas orang itu.

Tunggu. Apa Sasuke mengenal orang ini? _AH! serius._ Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah ingat orang ini terlihat di Uzushio dulu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun orang itu hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Dia lalu mengeluarkan koin dari kantong celananya. Dan, melemparnya keudara beberapa kali.

Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Hm? Tak tau. Bersenang-senang mungkin?" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke menatap orang itu dingin. Kalau orang ini berniat mencari masalah. Sasuke tidak akan ragu ragu untuk memukul wajah orang ini.

Sasuke sedikit bersiaga saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba beranjak duduk di bangku yang sama yang diduduki Sasuke.

Jaraknya yang cukup jauh tidak membuat Sasuke memalingkan pandangan.

.

.

 **"Nee.. Sasuke.. kun. Katakan padaku..."** ucap pemuda itu.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

.

.

 **"...Apa kau percaya kepribadian ganda?"**

DEP!

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Hanya gelap yang Sasuke rasakan.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah...

... Suara gemrincing koin.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe | Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc |**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_ **| Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **WARN! : Hinata disini akan muncul sebagai kolaborasi Hinata origin dan RTN! / Young Kaguya!**

 **WARN chapter 56 :** _ **SASUKE RTN special.**_

 _._

"Haduhh.. Kemana sih Sasuke nya." Tanya Ino kepada angin kosong. Berharap ada yang menjawab. Namun jangankan angin, bahkan orang yang berjalan di sampingnya pun sepertinya tidak menyahut.

Yah, karena beberapa alasan. Sakura meminta tolong Ino dan Shino untuk memberikan kaos ganti untuk Shion dan Sasuke. Mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuat kedua anak dari kelas 2-1 ini basah kuyup.

 _Satsuga_ , Sakura. Seorang ketua kelas yang pengertian. Entah darimana kaos oblong itu dia dapatkan.

Bak pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Sesaat Setelah Ino mencari Sasuke, nampak dari depannya sang empu nama malah berjalan santai layaknya tidak terjadi apa apa.

Ino pun segera memanggil Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke malah menggoda gadis gadis. Tunggu dulu-

"Sasu-"

Sasuke terlihat senyam senyum saat dia melihat kedua temannya memanggilnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan para gadis, Sasuke segera menghampiri Ino dan Shino.

"Yo." ujar Sasuke. Dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"...Um? Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Ino melihat kondisi Sasuke yang masih dengan pakaian basah namun, dengan enjoynya berkaca di depan salah satu jendela lantai dua.

"Hm? Aku sedang senang... Kau tidak pernah melihat orang senang hm? Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke.

"..." Ino hanya diam saat Sasuke malah mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya seperti bintang iklan shampo.

Ino menoleh ke Shino. Namun Shino sepertinya tidak berniat menanggapi.

Melihat situasi yang tidak dia pahami, Ino tidak ambil pusing. Dia segera menyodorkan sebuah kaos kepada Sasuke.

"..?" Sasuke sepertinya masih menunggu suara Ino karena dia malah tak kunjung bicara.

.

"C-Cepat pakai! Bajumu basah!" Perintah Ino terbata bata melihat Sasuke yang tidak segera mengambil kaosnya, tapi malah menggengam tangan Ino erat.

.

"Kau bahkan memberiku kaos. Kau sangat perhatian.."

"..." DEG DEG!

".. Tapi.. Bila kau sangat ingin berbuat baik. seharusnya-"

SREET!

Sasuke menarik Ino lebih dekat dengannya. Dia lalu berbisik.

 _._

 _"-Pakaikan.."_

 _._

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

BUKH. Ino mendorong Sasuke menjauh lalu melempar kasar kaos yang dia pegang ke wajah Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya, Ino sudah lari dengan wajah merah.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shino di lorong lantai dua itu.

Sekarang Shino yang diam mematung, dia menatap Sasuke yang malah menampakkan wajah berbinar binar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shino polos.

criiinngg.

Layaknya anime, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shino dengan gelak tawa. Dia merangkul Shino dan berucap.

"Sahabatku Shino~" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum seindah mentari.

"..." Shino diam.

.

.

"... ayo cari prempuan."

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

 _._

"Hahh~ Bisa bisanya kita sampai terakhir kesini!" ucap Naruto saat dia dan Shikamaru kini sudah duduk bersimpah di lapangan berdebu di Konoha.

"Itu karena kau salah belok." Shikamaru juga sepertinya hanya berseru lelah sembari menatap kakinya yang pegal.

Yah, mereka kembali ke Konoha Gakuen dengan Sakura dan Karin. Namun karena hilang pandangan beberapa detik, mereka harus berakhir dengan salah jalan.

 _Shit!_ menyebalkan membayangkannya tapi, Kota ini memang seperti labirin! Salah belok, dan kau akan berakhir di sebuah tempat yang tidak kau kenali.

Well? Apa yang mereka harapkan? Mereka tidak pernah secara khusus menjelajahi kota. Keseharian umum yang mereka lakukan hanya ke sekolah trus pulang.

Tak lama mereka menikmati sensasi pegal di kaki, nampak Kiba datang dari sisi lain.

"Oi. Ayo ke lapangan belakang." Ajak Kiba yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang melepas lelah.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya menurut karena mereka melihat gerombolan anak yang ada di sekitar mereka berbondong bondong menuju lapangan besar di belakang.

Yah, mungkin mereka akan memulai perlombaan konyol ini dengan lomba makan kerupuk atau semacamnya.

.

 _in Other Side._

"Uchiha Sasuke.. Senang bertemu denganmu~"

cup.

"Hn.. Uchiha Saskey~"

cup.

"Namaku Sasuke _Milady~"_

cup.

.

Shino hanya berjalan pelan di belakang Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke bertingkah gila dengan mencium tangan setiap gadis yang ditemuinya.

bahkan..

 _"Sasuke senpai! MINTA NOMOR HP MU!"_

Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Oi Oi.. jangankan nomor HP. Untukmu... sisi lain ranjang di apartemenku juga akan ku berikan.."

Cup.

"HUWAAAA!" Apartemen dengkulmu.

.

 _Lupa diri ya?_ Shino membatin. Ini seperti melihat seorang playboy cap daun sawi yang menunjukkan kebolehannya.

"Sasuke.. sebaiknya kita segera menyusul teman teman, _karena_ perlombaan akan segera dimulai." ucap Shino mengingatkan.

Sasuke menoleh ke Shino.

"Shino _my pal."_

"..."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan para _kucing kecilku_ disini kan?" ucap Sasuke. menunjuk gerombolan anak kelas satu berseragam olahraga Iwa-Art academy.

 _"Kyaaaa!"_

 _"Sasuke-senpai!"_

 _"Sasuke-sama!"_

 _"I luv yu!"_

Sasuke malah tersenyum girang saat dirinya ditarik tarik tangan kanan dan kirinya oleh gadis gadis ini.

"..."

Yah, beberapa detik dia turun dari lantai dua, dan Sasuke sudah meleng dari jalan yang seharusnya karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh gadis gadis yang sedang melakukan peregangan otot.

.

Yah. Tinggalkan Sasuke untuk sebentar.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 _Disisi lain._

Naruto hanya manggut manggut tidak jelas saat Kiba menjelaskan peraturan perlombaan ini.

Dari yang didengar dari Sakura beberapa saat lalu, perlombaan ini akan dibagi menjadi dua sesi dimana sesi yang pertama akan menjadi pertarungan antar tiga sekolah. Dan Kiba hanya mengira, dimana di akhir, pasti akan ada hukuman bagi yang kalah

Yah, persis seperti marathon yang berakhir dengan eksekusi penembakan balon air sebelumnya.

"Aku tau apa itu festival olahraga. Dan aku cukup yakin kalau sensasinya tidak seperti ini." ucap Naruto kepada Kiba yang ada di sampingnya. Bewajah tobat melihat kelakuan panitia yang merubah perlombaan yang seharusnya permainan olah raga secara sportif menjadi perang antara tiga fraksi.

"Hahh.. Mengingat hukuman yang kita lihat tadi. Aku yakin kita tidak akan selamat." balas Kiba.

"... "Naruto hanya terdiam. Ya jelas saja. Dia datang paling akhir.

Tak lama mereka berbincang, seseorang datang.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Diantara ketiga sekolah, Iwa-Art lah yang tidak memiliki murid laki-laki. Jadi, pertandingan ini hanya antara Uzushio dan Konoha." ucap Yagura. Kaosnya yang basah sudah berganti menjadi kaos putih polos.

"Begitu ya?" Naruto lalu menoleh ke gerombolan anak perempuan Iwa-Art yang-

 _"YOSHH! MINNA! KITA BANTAI UZUSHIO DAN KONOHA! PUKUL MEREKA! TENDANG MEREKA! MUTILASI MEREKA!"_

Naruto bisa dengan jelas mendengar ketua OSIS Iwa-Art yang sedang melakukan provokasi mental.

 _"OOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH!"_

Diikuti dengan sahutan dari murid murid perempuan Iwa-Art yang tak kalah keras.

"A-Are-"

Yagura hanya menelan ludah saat melihat gerombolan geng cewek itu menampakkan raut bak preman. Nampak kobaran api semangat dari mereka jelas sekali di mata Yagura.

Bahkan..

 _"Apa lihat lihat HAH?!"_

Yugito malah membentak Yagura yang kebetulan hanya sedikit melirik.

Yagura menggeleng cepat.

.

 _Other side._

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah.." Sakura kini tengah mendengarkan instruksi dari ketua OSISnya. Bersama para ketua kelas yang lain, Sakura hanya mendengarkan saat Neji menjelaskan tentang pertandingan selanjutnya adalah-

mereka harus memasukkan bola bola kecil ke dalam sebuah keranjang yang ditaruh di atas sebuah tiang. Dan kebetulan pesertanya hanyalah murid dari kelas 2. Sehingga kelas 1 dan tiga tidak diperkenankan ikut.

Neji menjelaskan dengan teliti. Mereka boleh melakukan cara apapun untuk memasukkan bola bola berukuran bola kasti itu ke keranjang. Normalnya kau melemparnya dari bawah. Tapi kalau ada yang mau memanjat, tidak masalah.

Poin akan dihitung berdasarkan bola yang masuk ke keranjang masing masing. Dan untuk membedakan poin yang akan dihitung. Bola biru adalah untuk Konoha, Bola hijau adalah untuk Uzushio dan Bola merah adalah untuk Iwa-Art.

Keenam ketua kelas dari 2-1 sampai 2-6 Konoha Gakuen hanya bergumam mengerti saat Neji sudah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Yah, permainan yang mudah.

"Nah sekarang kembalilah.." titah Neji kepada orang orang itu.

.

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Shino harus dibuat tobat saat Sasuke bukannya bergegas ke tempat teman temannya, Tapi malah berhenti dan memetik bunga. Yah, asal kalian tau. Ini adalah bunga-bunga yang sengaja ditanam oleh Kurenai sensei di samping gedung utama Konoha Gakuen, saat dia melihat area ini sangat tidak berwarna. Dan Kurenai-sensei sebenarnya berhasil membuat tanah yang tandus di Konoha Gakuen ini menjadi kebun bunga yang indah.

Saat Sasuke bilang akan memetik beberapa, Shino hanya membiarkan. Shino hanya bisa diam dan menatap Sasuke dari jauh, memastikan dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh. Sembari merenung memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke bisa kembali normal.

Ya, Shino tau. Sasuke sedang kerasukan jin.

Dilihat dari segi manapun. Mendengar dia yang bergumam

.

 _"...Violet adalah lambang kesetiaan.."_

 _"..Putih melambangkan perasaan suci.."_

 _"..dan merah adalah... cinta yang hakiki~"_

"..."

Shino terdiam. Shino tidak mau mengambil langkah ceroboh untuk menyadarkan Sasuke. Dia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara-

"Oi Shino.. Kesini.. Ikut memetik bunga." ucap Sasuke kepada Shino.

Namun bukannya mendekati Sasuke, Shino hanya berdiri dan mengamati Sasuke dari balik kacamata Hitamnya.

Shino berucap halus.

"Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, _Karena_ sepertinya pertandingan sudah dimulai." ujar Shino. Dia bisa mendengar tiupan peluit dari lapangan belakang.

"HAAAAAAAA?" Sasuke malah ber 'ha' ria.

Shino sedikit terkejut. Dia menatap aneh Sasuke yang memetik enam tangkai bunga dan menghitungnya berkali kali.

"Mau kau apakan semua bunga itu?" tanya Shino mulai tidak sabar.

Sasuke tersenyum secerah mentari.

Dia menunjukkan setangkai _Lily_ kepada Shino.

.

"Untuk _perempuanku_ dari Iwa-Art Academy. Yangselalu mewarnai hariku dengan masakannya yang enak."

"..."

WAT?!

Shino terdiam lagi. Tunggu, Sasuke punya hubungan khusus dengan murid Iwa-Art?

"Kau menyukai Gadis Iwa-Ar-"

.

Belum selesai Shino bicara Sasuke malah menunjukkan bunga yang lain.

"Dan yang ini. Untuk Kohai manisku dari klub drama." ujar Sasuke lagi saat dia menunjukan _Tulip_ putih kepada Shino.

"Errr.."

" _Lavender_ akan ku berikan kepada teman lamaku, Hinata yang kini telah tumbuh semakin cantik."

"..."

Sasuke lalu menghirup dalam aroma salah satu bunga yang ditunjukannya kepada Shino.

" _Melati_ adalah untuk Ino. Aroma Harum itu melambangkan cinta."

"..."

"Dan..." Sasuke mengangkat tinggi bunga _Mawar_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"... Mawar merah ini adalah untuk ketua kelas kita yang cantik jelita."

"..."

Shino tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya setan mana yang merasuki Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum.

".. Saat mereka sudah menerima bunga ini. _Mereka adalah milikku seutuhnya."_ ucap Sasuke lagi.

Etdah. Penjelasan Sasuke malah membuat Shino ngeri sendiri. Seriusan, Shino tau apa itu playboy. Namun baru pertama kali dia melihat tingkah _playboy terang terangan_ seperti ini.

Sekalian saja kau membeli sepetak kebun dan kau tanami bunga bangkai Sasuke.

Eh tapi tunggu-

Shino sedikit heran saat Sasuke hanya memperkenalkan lima dari enam bunga yang dia pegang. Percaya atau tidak, Shino malah penasaran dengan bunga yang terakhir.

"Lalu? Bu-"

"Bwahahahaha.." Sasuke malah tertawa.

"..."

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Shino. Sasuke dengan bangga menunjukkan bunga terakhir.

.

.

"Bunga _Violet_ ini adalah untuk Tsunade-sama."

"..."

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Skip_

 _Pertandingan melempar bola ke dalam keranjang._

"OI SIALAN KEMANA KAU MELEMPAR BOLANYA HAH?!" Naruto tak henti hentinya protes saat Temujin malah dengan sengaja mengincar Naruto sedari tadi.

Pemuda ini sepertinya memang sedang mencari masalah.

Melihat Temujin yang hanya mengangkat bahu dari jauh. Membuat Naruto malah ingin melakukan serangan balasan.

Namun naas. Bola yang diincarnya ke kepala Temujin malah nyasar ke kepala orang lain.

Sehingga orang itu melakukan serangan balasan.

Namun, balasan itu malah mengenai orang lain. Dan membuat orang lain itu melakukan serangan balasan pula. Yang mana, yang membalas tidak tepat sasaran dan dibalas oleh orang lain. Dan dibalas, dan dibalas, dan dibalas..

.

Pada akhirnya , Uzushio dan Konoha berakhir dengan tawuran.

.

.

Panitia penyelenggara malah emosi sendiri saat peserta dari Uzushio dan Konoha mengabaikan keranjang yang seharusnya menjadi sasaran dan mengubah target menjadi kepala murid dari sekolah lain.

Bahkan..

"OI MAIN YANG BENAR!" Teriak Neji menggunakan megaphone.

"HAAAAA?!"

Dengan sedikit provokasi dari oknum yang memang suka sekali cari rusuh, Uzushio dan Konoha malah mengubah target mereka ke Pos panitia.

AWWWWW!

Serangan dadakan itu memaksa para orang yang tengah duduk manis bersembunyi di bawah meja.

DUAKH KLONTANG- KLONTANG CIU WUSSH JEDUAKH SREET

Hingga akhirnya panitia yang ada di sana lari kocar kacir mencoba menghindari peluru nyasar.

.

.

Para Gadis kelas dua dari Uzushio dan Konoha akhirnya beranjak pergi saat melihat lelaki dari sekolah mereka malah tengah asyik bermain dengan panitia.

Takut terkena bola, Mereka akhirnya menjauhi lapangan.

"Huh? Ini kenapa sih!" Protes Karin entah pada siapa. Yah, beberapa detik yang lalu dia akhirnya berhasil memasukkan satu bola ke dalam keranjang saat setelah belasan lemparannya gagal sebelumnya. Namun hal itu malah menyulut kerusuhan yang membuat poin yang didapatnya sia sia melirik keranjang Iwa-Art sudah hampir penuh.

Saat dia melirik ke tenda panitia yang masih dilempari bahkan setelah tendanya sudah hampir hancur lebur, Karin tidak berani naik banding.

Sakura, dan Karin yang ada di bawah pohon hanya menatap miris tenda yang hampir roboh itu.

Sebelum..

"Minna.."

Kedua Gadis itu menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara.

"Shino." ucap Karin.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Shino hanya diam. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi-

"Sebenarnya..." Shino menujuk Sasuke yang ada tak jauh dari situ.

Kedua gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. Di jarak pandang mereka, bisa dilihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang kini tengah memberi bunga kepada Matsuri, ketua klub drama Konoha.

"Haah?"

Mereka bertiga mengamati gerak gerik Sasuke bahkan sampai Sasuke mendekati mereka.

"Yo." Sapa Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Kau baru saja menembak gadis kelas satu?!" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

Sasuke malah menggeleng mantap.

"Oi Oi.. Aku tidak bisa menembaknya. Karena dari awal dia sudah menjadi milikku~" ucap Sasuke.

Dia memutar badan ke Matsuri dan melambaikan tangan. Namun Matsuri malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

Karin terdiam. Dia menoleh ke Shino. Sedangkan Shino juga hanya diam, Karena dia pikir perbuatan Sasuke sudah menjelaskan apa yang harus dia jelaskan.

Shino hanya melirik ke Sakura meminta bantuan. Berharap Sakura tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Seakan diharapkan, Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Sasuke!"

Teguran Sakura membuyarkan kegiata Sasuke.

"Hm?" Namun Sasuke masih membelakangi Sakura dan menatap gerombolan gadis kelas satu, teman-teman sekelas Matsuri.

"Oi." Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura.

"Ada ap-"

DEG!

Sasuke terdiam mematung.

 _I-Ini.. I-Ini.. I-I-I-INI!_

"Kau kenapa sa.."

 _...Surai cerah secerah senja di sore hari.._

"Hei Sasu.."

 _..Sorot mata berkilau layaknya berlian yang paling indah.._

"Sasu.."

 _..Bibir ranum seranum buah cherry dari taman surga.."_

"Sas.."

.

.

 _Dia... sang permaisuri yang datang dari negri impian.._

"sa.."

.

Berbeda dengan yang Sasuke bayangkan. Melihatnya secara langsung seakan membuat darah Sasuke mengalir berlawanan arah.

Seketika pula. Pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi _merah muda._

 _._

 _._

"Oi.. Dengar tidak sih." ucap Sakura. Dia mengibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke.

SREET.

Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura. Dan mengenggamnya erat, Menyentuhkan tangannya dan Sakura ke dekapan dadanya.

"Gadis.." ucap Sasuke.

"H-Ha?"

.

.

"..Menikahlah denganku..."

!

APA?!

Shino dan Karin terkejut tidak percaya. Lamaran?!

"A-A-Apa yang.. E-Ehh..!" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sekarang. Wajahnya semerah tomat, Kepalanya berasap.

Sial. Itu serangan yang tepat mengenai jantung.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang ada di depan Sasuke melongo seperti orang bodoh. Sasuke hanya mengabaikan. Dia terus menatap Sakura intens.

Merasakan kalau Sakura tidak segera memberi jawaban, Sasuke mencoba mengulangi perkataannya.

".. Aku bilang... Menikahlah dengan-"

DUAKH!

Bola berwana hijau mengenai dahi Sasuke dengan keras.

Dia pingsan.

.

Karin dan Shino menoleh cepat ke arah bola berasal.

Mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang berseragam Uzushio yang kini tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Naruto juga menoleh ke Shino dan Karin, dia melotot tidak percaya saat melihat Sasuke terkapar di tanah.

Melihat bola yang dilempar Temujin mengenai Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke Temujin.

"ONORE! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MELEMPAR BOLA SEMBARANGAN!" Bentak Naruto kepada Temujin.

Temujin malah tersenyum senang.

"Balasan untuk basket tempo hari."

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yoshaa.. Hanzama Is back! Dan hanzama membawa chapter 56 untuk sahabat pembaca.. yey~_

 _(pertama-tama) Sebelum Hanzama mulai cuap cuap hanzama. Izinkanlah hanzama mengucapkan mohon maap lahir batin.. semoga kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik kedepannya amin.._

 _(kedua-dua) marilah kita ucapkan bela sungkawa karena portugal akhirnya menjadi juara eur-uhuk uhuk.. eh maksud hanzama.. selamat.._

 _hanzama sebenarnya pendukung israel..secara mereka pasti melakukan serangan habis habisan... apalagi pas israel melancarkan serangan pake rudal.. err,,_

 _yah, walaupun si Ronal kurang meyakinkan.. dan pernah pinalti nggak masuk.. tapi selamat dah bwat portugal dan pendukung fanatiknya.. hehe.._

 _Semoga,, tahun depan thailand dapat merebut trofi juara euro dari portugal.. amin.._

 _(ketiga-tiga) maaf karena hanzama tidak bisa membalas review chapter lalu.. hanzama kemarin kena flu stadium akhir.. kata dokter, hanzama udah nggak bisa tertolong.. satu satunya cara untuk sembuh adalah minum bodrex.. jadi.. hanzama terpaksa- um.._

 _ah sudahlah._

Kmaren hanzama emang sibuk.. maklum lebaran.. tapi apa daya.. dan iwdwiw baru bisa hanzama aplot sekarang.. masalah koneksi juga menjadi kendala..

hanzama akhir akhir ini selalu di terror oleh provider dengan inisial smartpren.. dan di SMS sering sekali untuk menukarkan modem REV A hanzama dengan Mifi 4G.. mereka bahkan menawari hanzama dengan diskon nggak tanggung tanggung..

Namun mengingat koneksi 4G itu kadang nggak bisa buat akses fanfiction.. hanzama hanya membatin. _enak aja luu. mao gw jadi orang terakhir yang pake modem REV A ya bodo amatt.. yang penting fiksi gw apdet._ Tapi hanzama akan mempertimbangkan kalau pihak mereka mau menukar modem kesayangan hanzama dengan sebuah mobil prosche.. ehem..

okesip.. mungkin itu..

 **Sebelum hanzama tutup.. sedikit merangkum dari pertanyaan para pembaca :**

 _UTS NSS dimulai setelah 1 bulan 2 minggu mereka pindah.. jadi.. mungkin habis festival akan ada UTS.. untuk detail, jangan dipikirkan.. hanzama aja mumet.._

 _dan soal word.. memang kadang naik turun.. tergantung tuntutan jalan cerita dan mentoknya imajinasi.. jadi maaf.._

terimakasih karena telah membaca.. hanzama senang kalau para sahabat pembaca terhibur.. kalau memang cerita ini belum menghibur.. hanzama berharap saran yang baik dan membangun.. karena bereaksi positif untuk karya orang lain adalah suntikan semangat bagi orang tersebut untuk menyajikan konten yang lebih berkualitas..

Terima kasih untuk sahabat reviewer yang sudah review chapter lalu :

 _Rizka Gaamatsu lovers, cuma orang, Souka 30, Rotaka, Asika, Lalala, Namikaze Eizan, D8, uzushiiog, arafim123, TsaniaAkira, anonim, alam namikaze, TsukiNoChandra, MahardikaRBL, Fycha Hyuura, 1, namikaze D fablendah, didiksaputra, Amnoki Budiansah, Panglima utusan, naru-sasu-shika._

Para silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal ini.

Para pembaca yang sudah memberi umpan balik dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 56,

Terimakasih untuk para haters dan flamers.. tanpa kalian, iwdwiw tidak akan sejauh ini..

..

sekali lagi terimakasih.. _salam hangat dari hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu._

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V


	57. 57 (Terror!)

**chapter 57 :** _Terror_

"Jadi? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran saat Sasuke sudah sadar dari 'koma' nya.

Sasuke hanya menunduk, dia menggeleng tanda tak tau. Sesekali dia memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya berdenyut denyut. Naruto bilang dia pingsan. Namun karena apa, Naruto tidak mau memberitahu.

Yah, Kalau Sasuke tau 'siapa' yang mendzalimi kepalanya dengan bola. Pasti Sasuke akan mengejar orang itu sekarang juga dan memukulinya.

.

Sasuke memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sampai dia kini tengah terbaring di UKS. Ditemani Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru dan Karin, Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu kasur UKS sembari bertanya tanya.

Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah mencarikan air minum untuk Sasuke di pos panitia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Shino.

Shino menyahut ragu.

"Jangan tanya aku, _Karena_ meskipun aku menemanimu semenjak kerasukan, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti." ucap Shino.

Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan Shino.

"Kerasukan?"

Yah, kerasukan adalah teori Shino.

"..." Shino hanya diam.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Karin. Namun gadis itu juga hanya menggeleng bahu tanda tidak punya jawaban.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Sakura yang malah menjauh dari mereka dan berdiri di sudut ruangan. Dia tampak melamun.

"Sakura-"

"E-E? A-APA! AKU TIDAK-" Sakura sadar dari lamunanya saat Sasuke memanggil namanya. Mukannya masih merah. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat Sakura bertingkah gugup.

Melihat Sasuke yang malah menatapnya heran, Sakura berniat beranjak pergi.

 _'Sial, setelah apa yang dikatakannya kepadaku, Dia bilang dia tidak ingat apa apa?'_ Batin Sakura.

"A-Aku mau ke toilet!" Ucap Sakura sebelum dia keluar dari ruang UKS. Karin yang melihat Sakura pamit, reflek langsung mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

.

Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan ini.

Shino dan Shikamaru malah menatap Sasuke intens.

"Kau benar benar tidak ingat apa apa?" tanya Shino lagi memastikan. Yah, kalau ini memang candaan Sasuke. Sepertinya memang sudah keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap Shino dengan pandangan tidak bisa dijelaskan. Berapa kali dia harus menjelaskannya sih?

Shino menimang reaksi Sasuke. Dia melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum dia kembali menatap Sasuke.

.

Dia lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

.

 _Skip_

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Shino sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Serius?" tanya Shikamaru juga tidak percaya. Yah, Dia memang tidak tau duduk perkaranya sampai dia berakhir disini.

"Tidak percaya terserah." balas Shino enteng.

Sasuke menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tidak menyangka di baru saja melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

Yah, penjelasan Shino menjelaskan tingkah Sakura barusan, Namun tidak menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke tidak ingat apapun.

.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam seperti orang bodoh, Shino akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Yakin kau tidak bercanda tadi?" ucap Shino. Seakan memastikan dan memastikan kalau Sasuke melakukannya dengan sengaja.

"Tch. Mana ada!" Sasuke masih teguh dengan pendirian. Yah, Sasuke tau. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini.

Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

Naruto berlari sepanjang lorong sembari membawa segelas minuman. Sial, setelah kerusuhan yang terjadi di lapangan. Minuman kemasan ini bahkan hampir tidak ada sisanya, salahkan saja sebagian panitia yang menggunakan _akwa gelas_ ini sebagai objek serangan balasan.

Dasar, tidak menghargai minuman sama sekali. Untung Naruto cukup tepat waktu sebelum air mineral ini keburu ludes.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju UKS tanpa mempedulikan pertandingan lain yang akan segera dimulai. Dia bahkan hanya berlari tanpa sadar sampai langkah kakinya menubruk seseorang.

BUAKH!

"Adawww!" Naruto terjungkal karena terlambat menyeimbangkan badan.

"Maaf. Itu salahku." Ucap orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Dia sama sama terjatuh.

Setelah mengumpat dengan pelan Naruto akhirnya berdiri. Dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang yang ditubruknya ikut berdiri.

Orang itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sebelum berucap terima kasih.

Naruto menatap intens orang itu. Seorang pemuda berseragam Uzushio.

Melihat lorong ini bukanlah tempat yang umum untuk berkeliaran, mengingat ada pertandingan besar di lapangan belakang, Naruto dengan ragu bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah pertandingannya di belakang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia tertawa kikuk.

"Hehe.. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." ucap pemuda itu.

"Sesuatu?"

"Ne Naruto? Maukah kau membantuku _mencarinya_?"

"Hah?" Tunggu-darimana orang ini tau nama-

DEG!

.

.

 _Krincing.._

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **.**

 _"Kau adalah seorang detektif, Kemampuanmu dalam memecahkan ribuan kasus tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Kasus kematian adalah sarapanmu, melihat darah tak ayal seperti membaca koran di pagi hari. Menyimpulkan tersangka adalah mutlak bagimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sherlock.."_

 _._

 _"...Ada kasus lagi hari ini."_

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Konoha Gakuen Murderer Case © Hanzama_

 _Yangre : Mystery, Crime_

 _Rated : M for Crime_

 **.**

 _Naruto-Holmes Pov_

Aku sudah mengejarnya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semua petunjuk yang aku temukan mengarahkanku ke tempat ini. Sebuah sekolah yang aku yakini menjadi tempat persembunyian _Jack The Rapper._ Seorang rapper gila yang membunuh lebih dari 20 orang dalam dua bulan terakhir. Korbannya rata-rata adalah remaja.

Mengingat ini adalah sekolah yang ramai. Aku takut akan ada korban lagi disini sebelum aku berhasil menemukan sang tersangka.

Yah, Aku sudah bersumpah atas namaku. Kalau aku akan membawa si keparat itu ke tiang gantungan dengan kedua tanganku.

.

Ruangan yang aku datangi ini cukup bersih. Bersih dalam artian tidak ada petujuk apapun yang bisa menuntunku kepada Jack The Rapper.

Aku tidak sendirian disini, Karena aku bersama orang yang memang pemilik ruangan. Dia hanya menatapku sedari tadi. Mungkin karena aku memang belum mengatakan sepatah katapun semenjak aku masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Haloo? Bocah? Apa yang kau cari?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengabaikan ucapannya karena aku sibuk membaca dokumen yang tertata rapi di rak _nya._

"OI!"

Dia bahkan membentakku setelahnya.

Melihat tatapannya yang terlihat heran bercampur sedikit emosi, aku pun mulai menaruh harap kepada orang ini. Berharap dia tau sedikit petunjuk.

Dia tidak bergeming bahkan sampai aku memutuskan mendekatinya dan sedikit bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Hm.. Kau kepala sekolah di sekolah ini kan?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Tersirat jelas pandangan bingung di matanya.

"Woi bocah! Kalau kau mau bercanda. diluar saja! aku sibuk!" ujarnya kepadaku.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku. Lalu aku mendekati jendelanya.

"Kau tau..."

"..." Dia nampak terdiam mendengarkan ucapanku.

"... Menjadi penegak hukum itu susah. Sekali salah kau mengambil keputusan, Mungkin orang yang ada di sampingmu yang akan mati." jelasku lagi kepadanya.

Dia memutar matanya tanda tidak setuju dengan argumenku.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Naruto?!" tanyanya lagi.

Yah, aku juga tidak mau bertele tele.

"Informasi.." lanjutku to the point.

"Hah?"

"Informasi yang bisa menuntunku kepada pembunuh yang sudah lama aku cari."

"..."

wanita ini malah terdiam. Sepertinya dia belum mengerti situasinya sekarang.

"Andai kau bisa bekerja sa-"

SREEETT!

"KELUAR!"

BLAM!

.

.

Aku mendecak tidak suka.

Kepala sekolah yang kurang ramah.

.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

.

 _Lorong_

".. Yah, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-senpai memberiku bunga." ujar Matsuri menceritakan pengalamannya beberapa saat yang lalu kepada orang yang ada disampingnya. Gaara.

"Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya orang yang berjalan disampingnya. Gaara sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan pembahasan ini. Atau lebih tepatnya penasaran?

"Um.. Aku kurang begitu yakin.. Tapi sepertinya dia membicarakan tentang filosofi bunga." ujar Matsuri.

"..." Gaara terdiam.

"Err? Kenapa tuh?"

"Hah?" Gaara hanya merespon lambat saat dilihatnya pandangan Matsuri terarah kepada seseorang yang sedang meraba raba lantai.

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa. Melirik Naruto yang bertingkah aneh jauh di depan mereka.

Matsuri dan Gaara yang penasaran segera saja mendekati Naruto yanga ada di ujung lain lorong.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan senpai?" tanya Matsuri saat sudah ada di depan Naruto. Ternyata dia sedang mengamati Lantai menggunakan kaca pembesar.

"Ssst.." Naruto masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara mengulangi pertanyan Matsuri.

Naruto akhirnya berdiri setelah dia berhasil menemukan bungkus permen di kaca pembesarnya.

Tidak segera menjawab. Naruto malah mengamati langit di luar jendela.

Dia berucap.

"Diluar mendung ya? Seakan badai akan datang hari ini." ucap Naruto.

Gaara dan Matsuri memiringkan kepala melihat langit secara bersamaan. Ha? Mereka bisa tau sang raja siang masih bersinar cerah tepat diatas langit.

Matsuri melirik ke Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Pemuda.." ucap Naruto menuding Gaara.

Membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut.

.

"Kau punya tembakau?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Mereka berdua diam.

Oke itu pertanyaan aneh.

Sekarang Matsuri dan Gaara yakin kalau Naruto barusaja terbentur sesuatu.

 _Naru Holmes-Tbc_

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**  
 **.**

Sakura berkaca di cermin di dalam toilet prempuan. Dia sesekali membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Dilihat dari dirinya yang tengah sendirian, sepertinya Karin tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Tch. Dasar bodoh." umpat Sakura. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Gara gara Sasuke tadi.

Yah, mengutarakan lamaran tapi bilang tidak ingat apa apa setelahnya. Lelaki macam apa itu.

Perkataan pemuda itu masih terngiang jelas di kepala Sakura.

.

 _'Gadis.. Menikahlah denganku.'_

Sakura memerah lagi.

Sial! Hanya satu kalimat. Namun efeknya tidak terduga.

Sakura memegangi dadanya dan mencoba mengatur nafas pelan.

.

Yah, perasaan gadis itu memang tidak bisa dimengerti, Tidak suka dengan kebohongan. Namun saat mereka dirayu menggunakan embel-embel 'Merajut rumah tangga', Imajinasi mereka ngelantur kemana-mana.

.

 _Ekspektasi_

 _._

 _"Nee. Sakura. I Love You."_

 _"Love you too Sasuke~"_

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Saat kita menikah nanti..."_

 _._

 _"..Mari kita buat anak 30 atau lebih."_

.

"KYAAAAAA!~" Sakura tanpa sadar berteriak keras atas imajinasinya sendiri. Dia terduduk

BRAK!

"Sakura!" Mendengar teriakan, dilihat Karin datang dari luar setelahnya.

"..."

"K-Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin saat melihat Sakura terduduk di lantai sembari menutupi wajahnya malu. Dia melirik Karin. Wajahnya lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"E-EH.. T-TIDAK!"

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

.

 _di Lapangan pertandingan_

Hinata kini tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku kosong di sekitar lapangan. Waktu istirahat yang tidak terlalu lama membuat dia hanya terdiam melihat gerombolan orang yang berlalu lalang dan melepas penat bersama teman temannya. Dia memang belum dekat dengan siapapun semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini. Berbeda dengan Menma yang cepat sekali mendapat teman disini, Hinata tidak terlalu giat memperkenalkan diri kepada orang lain.

Yah, orang dikelasnya yang cukup membuat Hinata tidak canggung hanyalah Sakura sang ketua kelas, Ino dan Karin. Yang lain, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah menegur mereka kalau mereka tidak membuka topik terlebih dahulu.

Namun melihat ketiga biang rumpi itu tidak kelihatan, berakhirlah Hinata disini sendirian. Bahkan Hinata yang sempat bersama Tayuya tadi, Sudah terpisah karena Tayuya bersama gerombolan lain dari Iwa-Art.

.

Hinata hanya duduk diam sembari berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Ditemani earphone di telinganya dia mulai mencoba membunuh waktu. Rambut yang sengaja dikuncir _ponytail,_ dan baju olahraga _Moscow State Highschool_ yang dia kenakan seakan memperlihatkan seseorang yang anggun dimata para lelaki yang melirik.

Yah.. Dia memang sedikit lebih santai akhir akhir ini. Memang mengejutkan saat kau masuk ke sekolah ini dan ada 'orang itu' disini. Tapi, pada akhirnya semua tidak seburuk yang Hinata kira pada awalnya.

Selama 'orang itu' terus _mengabaikan_ Hinata sampai dua tahun kedepan. Hinata yakin kalau dirinya akan baik baik saja.

 _._

 _And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss_

 _So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it_

 _But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split_

 _The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist-_

-"Hinata!" Tengah asyik mendengarkan music. Hinata dikagetkan oleh tangan orang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Hinata menoleh.

"Ino?" tanya Hinata heran. Melihat gadis ini tiba tiba duduk di sampingnya, Hinata melepas earphone di telinganya.

"Darimana?" tanya Hinata.

Ino malah memagang kedua pundak Hinata tiba tiba.

"AAH!" Ino mulai meninggikan suara. "Apapun yang kau lakukan! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan SASUKE!" Ino malah menakut nakuti.

"H-Ha?"

"Pokoknya jangan bertemu dengan SASUKE!" ulang Ino.

Hinata diam. Siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat _orang itu_.

"Dia berubah menjadi MANIAC!"

.

 _Disisi lain._

Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri sesaat tiba tiba. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoeh ruang UKS yang barusaja berniat ia tinggalkan.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Shino kepada Sasuke yang tiba tiba berhenti di depan pintu.

Sasuke menoleh ke Shino.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?"

Shino dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

"Mendengar apaan?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shikamaru. Namun dia tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya.

Mungkin hanya perasannya.

"Hn. Mungkin hanya perasaanku." ucap Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan kalau dirinya tengah dibicarakan oleh seseorang.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yo. Hanzama Is Back.. Um, sebenarnya ini adalah potongan chapter kemarin._

 _Jadi pendek sekali._

 _Bagi para sahabat reader yang minta dipanjangan dan apdet cepet.. Harap bersabar.. Karena Hanzama sedang menjalani masa UAS. Jadi Harap maklum. (padahal janjinya mau apdet cepet -_-)_

 _Apalah daya. Hanzama hanya lelaki yang tidak mempunyai sosok figur yang setiap saat mau memberi semangat *ngenes_

Review dari reviewnya reader(?)

 **DamarNugroho :** _kalo bisa sih gara gara cinta persahabatan mereka hampir hancur , (y) harus update cinta nya_

Answer : Well, Itu sih.. gampang gampang susah ya.. kecuali kalau mereka memperebutkan cwe yang sama.. sebenarnya.. Hanzama punya gambaran lain mengenai ending. But, mungkin sarannya bisa dipakai.. (mungkin) .. kita lihat saja kedepannya.. hehe.. Thx. sarannya~

..

 _Spoiler penggalan lagu : Lua by Bright Eye_

 _Spoiler SherlockHolmes : (The Great) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

.

* * *

 **SURAT KETERANGAN REDAKSI**

Setelah 57 Chapter telah diunggah dalam fanfic "I WILL DO WHAT I WANT", Penulis memutuskan dengan sangat terpaksa bahwa :

.

1\. Chapter 58 akan penulis ubah genrenya menjadi _Mystery/Crime_

2\. Tokoh Utama akan penulis pusatkan kepada _sir Nicolas_ _Naru-Holmes Arvid Ulf Kjellberg_

3\. Judul lama "Iwdwiw" akan Hanzama ubah menjadi _"Naru-Holmes : A GAME OF PHANTOM"_

4\. Semua Humor abal abal dari chapter 1 Hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian supaya penulis dapat membuat sebuah fiksi Mystery di chapter 58.

5\. Kemungkinan pengubahan jalan cerita ini telah disepakati oleh ketujuh Sichibukai

Dengan adanya surat keterangan redaksi ini, Penulis terbebas dari segala macam tuntutan yang berasal dari pihak internal maupun eksternal yang meminta kelanjutan serial IWDWIW, Karena cerita sudah sepenuhnya Penulis ubah menjadi fiksi detektif.

.

Penanggung jawab redaksi.

Hanzama

* * *

Errr..

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V


	58. 58 (Kacau Balau)

_**The Adventure Of NaruHolmes**_

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

| NaruHolmes : a Game of PHANTOM © Hanzama | Rating : M

| Yangre : Mystery/Crime |

 **.**

 **~Enjoy~**

 _Naru Holmes POV_

Dua orang di hadapanku hanya menatapku aneh. Namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku malah berdiri dari posisiku, menatap langit dari luar jendela.

"Diluar mendung ya? Seakan badai akan datang hari ini." tanyaku kepada mereka,

namun sepertinya mereka tidak mempedulikan. Mereka terlihat hanya terdiam.

"Pemuda.." tanyaku kepada pemuda berambut merah itu. Terlihat sedikit keterkejutan di benaknya.

.

"Kau punya tembakau?" yah. Merokok terkadang membuat pikiran menjadi lebih tenang.

"..." Mereka berdua diam.

.

.

"Senpai.." Sang gadis tiba tiba mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku.

"Hm?"

.

BUAKH!

Detik berikutnya hanya rasa nyeri di wajah yang aku rasakan. Sebelum semuanya menjadi berat.

.

 _"B-Bodoh! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Mengembalikan kewarasan Naru-"_

 _"HUWA! D-Dia berdarah! D-Dia sekarat!"_

.

.

 _ **.**_

Err.. Sepertinya fanfic misteri ini lebih pedek dari yang author duga-

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **TANDA-TANDA SASUSAKU, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **chapter 58 :** _Helter Skelter_

Mengabaikan para pemuda yang suka sekali cari masalah. Lain ceritanya dengan gadis ini. Yah, Seorang gadis kelas satu yang memang belum mempunyai sifat 'senpaiers' di dirinya, Jadi dia tidak akan macam macam dengan apapun yang bisa membuatmu tertangkap polisi, dimusuhi oleh sekolah lain dan.. err, kerasukan arwah sherlock holmes.

Namun ah, apa yang kita tau tentang kehidupan kan? Hidup itu aneh dan bisa lebih aneh lagi apabila ditambahi dengan bumbu bumbu fiksi.

.

 _Di lapangan Perlombaan._

Yukata nampak menghirup nafas dalam saat dirinya kini tengah terduduk di samping lapangan.

Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu, Pertandingan antar kelas baru saja dimulai. Dan Kelas Yukata mempunyai kehormatan untuk melakukan pertandingan pertama, Yaitu : _Estafet memindahkan air menggunakan gelas (yang bolong)_. Sialnya, Lawan tanding kelas gadis ini adalah, Kelas 1-C Iwa-Art, 2-III Uzushio, 2-IV Uzushio, 3-4 Konoha, dan 2-1 Konoha.

Dan hasil yang terlihat jelas. Kelas Yukata kalah telak. Bahkan ember mereka kosong melompong tidak ada isinya. Karena saat pertandingan berlangsung, ember mereka disenggol oleh senpai 'bertato' dari kelas 2-1 sampai tumpah. Keadaan ini tentu berbanding terbalik dengan baju olahraga Yukata yang sudah kuyup.

"Hahh~" Sial baginya, Dia tidak punya baju ganti untuk berganti dengan sandangan yang lebih kering.

Sisi baiknya? Untung saja, Matsuri tidak ikut dalam pertandingan ini. Karena seandainya dia ikut serta, Yukata yakin kalau Matsuri pasti akan dengan 'segaja' menumpahkan ember ember tak berdosa dari setiap lawannya. Yah, Tipikal Matsuri _"Bila aku tidak bisa menang, maka tidak boleh ada pemenang"_

Eh, Ngomong-ngomong soal Matsuri, Yukata tidak melihatnya sedari tadi.

.

Yukata hanya menatap beberapa panitia yang mulai menata ulang lapangan. Errr.. Sebelum dia berniat beranjak pergi karena dia ditatap oleh... Seorang 'Pemangsa'

"Hei Kau!" Yukata menghentikan langkahnya saat orang itu akhirnya memanggil juga.

Ah Yukata benci berurusan dengan orang ini. Dengan suatu alasan, _Orang ini_ entah kenapa terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan Yukata. Melihat matanya saja Yukata tidak berani, sekarang dia malah dipanggil secara langsung.

"A-Ano Shion senpai.. A-Aku ada urusan.. Jadi..." Yukata mencoba berdalih menghindari percakapan yang merepotkan dengan seniornya ini. Namun-

SRET!

Shion malah mencengkram pergelangan Yukata. Dengan sedikit tenaga , dia menyeret Yukata tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

 _Tamatlah sudah.._

.

.

 _Skip_

Yukata hanya berjalan pelan di belakang Shion setelahnya. Takut-takut mencoba menarik pelan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Shion. Namun usahanya sia sia. Karena saat dia mencoba menggoyangkan tangannya, Shion malah mempererat pegangannya.

"K-Kau mau membawaku kemana S-Senpai.." Ujar Yukata takut. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Namun Shion tetap saja hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan gadis ini.

Sampai pada akhirnya tanda tanya di kepala gadis ini menghilang tatkala mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gudang peralatan olah raga.

"A-Anoo...?"

Shion terlihat mengamati sekitar memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Setelah dia yakin, dia lalu menarik Yukata masuk dan menutup pintunya.

BLAM!

Bantingan pintu mengagetkan Yukata. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana saat dia menyadari dirinya kini tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan berdebu, bersama sosok Senpainya yang menampakkan raut tidak bisa diartikan.

"Buka bajumu." ucapan Shion selanjutnya membuat Yukata terbelalak.

"A-Apa?!"

Ah!

Yukata tau sekarang. Dia sedang di Bully!

"..." Shion malah menatap Yukata tajam.

"J-Jangan senpai-" Yukata mencoba menutupi badannya dengan tangan. Mengisyaratkan tidak mau melepas _pertahanan keduanya_.

"BUKA BAJU!" Shion malah membentak.

 _Sial!_ Yukata tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia terlalu takut untuk melawan senpainya yang garang ini.

"K-Kumohon jangan.." Yukata serasa ingin menangis.

"BUKA!" Shion membentak lagi.

.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Yukata akhirnya menurut. Dengan perlahan dia melepas baju olahraganya.

"Kemarikan." Shion menadahkan tangan tanda meminta baju yang Yukata pegang. Yukata pun hanya menyodorkan kaosnya dengan tangan gemetar.

 _Jangan bilang Shion senpai akan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini?!_

Sial! Yah Yukata sekarang tau, Ini adalah awal dari Hancurnya kehidupan SMA Yukata. Dia akan dibayang bayangi Terror senpainya ini selama dua tahun penuh. Dan tidak ada jaminan dia akan hidup damai setelah dia lulu-

Puk!

.

"Hah?" Yukata mengerjapkan mata saat Shion memberinya kaos ganti yang kering.

"Pakai!" titah Shion lagi.

"A..?" Yukata tidak mengerti saat semua imajinasinya tak kunjung datang. Dia merenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya kaos itu ia pakai.

Yah, itu adalah kaos yang diberi oleh ino tadi. Shion tidak memakainya karena dia sudah bawa kaos yang lain.

Saat kaos itu sudah melekat sempurna, Yukata masih bertanya tanya. Bahkan sampai-

PLAK!

Shion menampar Yukata sedikit keras. Membuat pipi Yukata memerah.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah?!" bentak Shion setelahnya. Dia mencengkram kerah Yukata.

"Sumimasen!" Teriak Yukata reflek. _Ini dia_!

"Kau seharusnya tidak ikut serta dengan acara seperti ini!" Lanjut Shion.

"A-Aku-"

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu! Benar benar tidak menyukaimu _Junior!"_

"A-"

"Bahkan aku lebih tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak menghargai keadaannya sendiri!" Shion lebih keras mencengkram Kerah Yukata. Membuat Yukata berdebar debar karena posisi mereka yang sangat tegang.

"Tetapi Tetap Saja! ARGH!"

Shion menggertakkan gigi-giginya tanda emosi.

Yukata terdiam.

"Aku TIDAK mengijinkanmu ikut dalam perlombaan ini!" lanjur Shion lagi. Oke sekarang dia terdengar seperti ibu Yukata.

"A-A-A-"

Shion menatap Tajam Yukata. Sebelum dia membentak lagi.

"Kau seharusnya menghargai _calon bayi_ MU!"

"..."

"H-Ha?" Yukata mencoba mencerna perkataan Shion.

Oke sekarang dia bingung.

 _Ini ngomongin Apaan sih?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dengar bodoh! Jangan Membuatku menyesal telah mengalah denganmu!"

"..."

 _._

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat sebuah sinar memantul tepat ke retinanya. Dia bisa mendengar sayup sayup orang berbicara.

 _"...an Matsuri."_

 _"Tuh lihat kan? Dia baik-baik saja kok."_

 _"Tapi tetap saja!"_

.

Saat kesadarannya kembali Sempurna, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat Matsuri dan Gaara yang ada di depannya.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar senpai?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto. Yah, Tipikal pertanyaan bak _sinetron_ yang umum. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan nyeri di wajahnya.

Matsuri menampakan senyum kepada Naruto.

"Selamat datang di abad 35. Kau barusaja bangun dari tidur delta."

Gaara sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Matsuri.

"Abad 35?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak beranjak dari posisi tidurnya karena ia merasakan pusing di ubun ubunnya.

"Ya. Kau sudah tertidur selama kurang lebih 2000 tahun." Lanjut Matsuri.

"..." Naruto diam. Dia mencoba menyambungkan perkataan Matsuri dengan kesadarannya.

Saat kesadaran dan pendengarannya menyatu..

"UAPAA?!"

.

Gara menepuk kepalanya. Benar benar Senior dan Junior yang gak paham situasi.

.

~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~

.

 _Skip._

Sasuke hanya melamun sepanjang jalan dibelakang Shino dan Shikamaru. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut setelahnya, karena yang dia tau dia sudah tidak mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berdua bilang mereka ingin kembali ke lapangan belakang. Namun Sasuke sebenarnya kurang tertarik untuk ikut kembali ke perlombaan merepotkan itu.

Yah, dia terus memikirkan perkataan Shino tentang dirinya dan Sakura. _Tch Sial._ Sasuke kurang suka dengan salah paham, Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu berakhir dengan salah paham. Apalagi kalau menyangkut gadis ini.

.

DEG!

Masih di lorong. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dari kejauhan dia melihat gadis yang bersangkutan. Entah karena apa, namun akal Sasuke memaksa kakinya unutuk berhenti melangkah. Dia terlalu takut untuk menemui Sakura sekarang.

Gadis itu tidak sendiri.

Dia masih bersama Karin.. Yang Sasuke tidak suka adalah... Ada Temujin disana.

.

.

 _Disisi lain._

Sakura terdiam membisu dengan permintaan pemuda Uzushio yang ada didepannya. Dia hanya melirik ke Karin, namun Karin hanya mengangkat bahu.

".. Maaf jika menganggu kalian sebelumnya. Namun bisa kan aku bicara berdua dengan Sakura-san?"Ujar Temujin, mengulangi permintaannya.

Karin yang tidak tau harus begaimana, akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

Temujin tersenyum senang. Dia lalu menggandeng Sakura dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam.

"Anoo-" Sakura bahkan tidak bisa melawan saat Temujin mengajaknya pergi dengan halus.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Sakura-san." ucap Temujin.

Sakura akhirnya hanya mengalah.

.

Sakura dan Temujin berjalan beriringan berdua. Yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah, Pemuda bersurai pirang ini membawa Sakura menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Bahkan saat Temujin mengajak Sakura ke lantai tiga yang sudah dirombak total oleh klub instalasi Uzushio, mereka berdua masih naik lagi menuju atap.

Jujur, Ini membuat Sakura sedikit paranoid.

.

 _"Tak ada yang salah dengan CINTA. Karena ia hanyalah sebuah kata, dan kita sendirilah yang memaknainya" - Anonimous_

 _._

 _Helter Skelter / Kacau Balau_

.

Mereka disini berdua sekarang. Sakura hanya menurut saat Pemuda ini bilang dia ingin bicara empat mata. Namun Sakura tidak suka ini. Berduaan di atap dengan seorang pemuda bukanlah hal yang bagus dimata Sakura.

Temujin melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Sakura. Dia lalu menatap Sakura intens, sebelum tersenyum dan menatap langit.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang special..." ucap Temujin.

"Hah?"

"... haha.. memang terasa lain saat melihatmu dibanding gadis gadis yang ada dibawah sana." ucap Temujin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pagar, dan menatap jauh ke lapangan yang kini tengah digunakan untuk perlombaan.

Sakura terdiam. Dia mulai tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura. Mengisyaratkan untuk to the point.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya... Ingin mengobrol." lanjut Temujin.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengobrol? Kenapa harus denganku? Kenapa tidak dengan teman temanmu disana?" tanya Sakura heran.

Oke, Ini semakin menjadi perbincangan aneh di pikiran Sakura.

Temujin terdiam, sebelum kemudian malah tertawa.

"Sasuke..."

"Hah?" Sakura menjawab bingung.

".. Saat dia menembakmu di bawah tadi... um, Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Temujin.

Sakura terdiam. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Dia tidak menenbakku.." balas Sakura.

Temujin mengernyitkan dahi. Dia cukup yakin kalau Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menyatakan cinta sebelum Temujin melempari kepalanya dengan bola.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menunduk memainkan kakinya.

".. Secara tekhnis... Dia mengajakku menikah."

Temujin melotot.

"Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia sedikit emosi mengingat kejadian setelahnya.

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tch! Dia bilang dia tidak ingat apapun setelahnya!" ucap Sakura sedikit tinggi.

"Dia mempermainkanmu.."

"Aku tau itu! Dia ternyata brengsek!" lajut Sakura semakin keras. Entah bagaimana, Namun perkataan pemuda Uzushio ini sedikit menganggu Sakura.

Rasanya sesak saat tau yang dikatakan pemuda ini tentang Sasuke adalah benar adanya.

PUK.

Sakura tertegun saat Temujin menepuk ubun ubun Sakura pelan.

"Matamu memerah." ucap Temujin.

 _Sasuke Bodoh._ Yah memang benar, Sakura tidak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki seumur hidupnya, Jelas saja saat ada seorang yang kau anggap 'baik' mengucapkan sesuatu yang baik tentangmu, perasaanmu akan melambung tinggi.

 _Sasuke bodoh,_

Grap!

"H-Hah?" Sakura sedikit tertegun saat Temujin memegang kedua tangannya.

"Seandainya.. Un, Aku yang mengatakan _cinta_ padamu.. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"HA!"

Sakura tidak bisa membalas apa apa.

"Sakura-san..."

.

.

.

.

".. Jadilah Kekasihku."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Bwahahahaha... Adegan sengaja di KAT untuk meredakan ketegangan.. selaw selaw,, Kita lanjut adegannya.._

 _._

 _Sabar.._

 _._

 _Tarik nafas.._

 _._

 _Back To Intens!_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Lanjut.**

Sakura tidak bisa berkata kata mendengar pernyataan Temujin. T-Tunggu! Apa yang harus Sakura katakan?!

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya ditembak laki laki! Otak Sakura tidak bisa menemukan rangkaian kata untuk membalas ini!

Temujin masih menggengam tangan Sakura. Dia berniat mengulangi perkataannya. Memastikan kalau Sakura benar benar jelas dan Mengerti.

"Kubilang.. Jadilah Kekasihk-"

KRIEEETT!

TAP TAP!

BUAKH!

 _"Cinta itu, Bukan saat kau bahagia melihatnya sendiri. Tapi saat kau kesal melihatnya dengan orang lain." -Anonimus._

 _._

 _._

Temujin tersungkur dari tempatnya berdiri saat orang yang tiba tiba mendobrak pintu atap memukulnya keras.

.

Pemuda Uzushio itu terkejut melihat siapa yang barusaja memukulnya.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura tidak kalah terkejut saat dia melihat Sasuke kini tengah meninju Temujin dengan tangan kanannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Temujin setelahnya. Menuding Sasuke yang kini tengah memunggungi Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Sakura. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan serius. Mengabaikan setiap tatapan amarah dan kesal yang diberikan gadis ini.

Sakura Bahkan sudah siap menghujami Sasuke dengan beribu tuduhan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh!"

"Jangan kau terima dia." balas Sasuke.

"A-Apa-"

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ha? HEI! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" Suara Sakura meninggi

"ini urusanku!"

"Ap-hmph."

Namun, Perkataan Sakura harus terpotong karena perbuatan Sasuke setelahnya..

.

.

CUP.

.. Hilang sudah ciuman pertama gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

Rasa manis strawberry langsung dirasakan indra pengecap Sasuke saat dia mencium lembut bibir Sakura. ..

...Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk merasakan setiap sisi keberadaan gadis ini.

...Untuk mendengarkan setiap detik denyut nadi merdu di dadanya.

Dan... merasakan sensai aneh di jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

 **Sasuke...**

 **...** akhirnya jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

 _"Mengambil cintaku, Artinya kau harus merawatnya dan melindunginya." -Anonimus_

.

Temujin hanya terdiam mengamati dua sejoli ini dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tch." Dia berniat berdiri dan menyarangkan serangan balasan kepada Sasuke. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat Sasuke membalas dengan pandangan yang dingin.

DEG!

Yah, Temujin tau tatapan ini.

Ini adalah tatapan yang pernah Sasuke tunjukkan saat dia dan kedua temannya disalahkan atas keluarnya seorang guru dari Uzushio. Seorang guru yang seharusnya masalahnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru... Namun pada akhirnya mengundurkan diri.

Tatapan kebencian yang pernah Sasuke berikan kepada seluruh OSIS Uzushio.

"A-Apa HAH! Aku menembaknya duluan!" Temujin mencoba berani ditengah intimidasi yang dilakukan Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Temujin intens sebelum dia berucap.

.

 **"Langkahi dulu mayatku."**

"Tch." Temujin mendecak. Dia melirik Sakura yang kini tengah terbengong. Lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

Yah dia tau..

.. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa menang melawan Sasuke.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Idate_ menepuk dahinya berkali kali. Sialan, setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua sepertinya bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Telihat dari Naruto yang kini dilihatnya sudah kembali ke lapangan.

Padahal dia sudah melakukan apa yang dikatakan Temujin untuk memberi sedikit permainan hipnotis kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Para berandal Uzushio Eh, Mantan Berandal Uzushio.

Idate pikir kalau ini akan menjadi menarik, nyatanya. Mereka sepertinya tidak berniat mencari tau apapun.

"Hahh.. Dasar, orang orang yang tidak tau _seni_."Gumam Idate. Dia hanya menatap pekarangan Konoha Gakuen yang sudah ramai dari balik jendela di lantai dua. Sebelum dia dikagetkan oleh suara orang yang bergema.

 _"Oi. Sasukee.."_

 _"Dasar merepotkan.."_

 _"Kau dimana sih?"_

.

Bak tersambar listrik. Idate melirik tertarik kepada Sosok Shikamaru yang kini tengah berjalan di lorong.

Yah, Dia belum mempraktekan hipnotisnya kepada Shikamaru.

Dia akan mencobanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Tch, Merepotkan.. Jadi orang kok kayak dedemit. Ditinggal noleh dikit, langsung ilang.." gumam Shikamaru gaje.

Yah, seperti kata Shikamaru. orang merepotkan adalah orang yang tidak ada bedanya dengan penampakan. Kau tau dia mengikutimu, namun saat kau melihatnya lagi, dia hilang.

Sudah sekiranya 10 menit Shikamaru menyusuri gedung bak seorang jomblo yang sedang mencari pokemon. Namun nyatanya nihil. Sosok _Pokemon_ yang bernama Sasuke tidak terlihat.

.

"Shikamaru nara.."

"Huh?" Shikamaru menoleh saat dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Di matanya, nampak seorang pemuda yang tidak Shikamaru kenali sama sekali. Dia berseragam Uzushio.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

Idate Sweatdroped. _Sialan_ Bahkan Shikamaru tidak mengenalinya. KITA SATU KELAS DI UZUSHIO WOOY! JIR

"Hahh~" Idate menghela nafas berat. "Udah lah .. tidak usah basa basi.." Idate mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya.

"Lihat koin ini." ucap Idate. Dia mencoba memberi sugesti kepada Shikamaru.

"Ha?"

 _"Saat kau menerima koin ini. Kau akan tertidur. dan saat ku jentikan jari, kau akan terbangun dan bertingkah seperti perempuan. Semua lelaki yang kau temui adalah pacarmu, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka. karena kau sangat mencintai mereka."_ ucap Idate. Mengucapkan dengan lantang sugestinya.

"Apaan sih?" Shikamaru malah semakin bingung.

"Ini." Idate lalu menyodorkan koin itu kepada Shikamaru. Bila tangan Shikamaru menyentuh Koin ini. maka tamatlah sudah.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Untukku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Idate mengangguk mantap. Dengan lantang dia menjawab iya.

Shikamaru menatap sedikit lama koin berkilau itu. Lalu melirik Idate yang menampakkan wajah abstrak. Tidak bisa diartikan.

Namun akhirnya Shikamaru menerimanya.

"Baiklah." ucap Shikamaru.

Idate terrsenyum kemenangan. _Kena kau._

Shikamaru lantas menerima koin itu.

Dia lalu mengantongi koin berkilauan itu di saku bajunya. _Lumayan._

 _._

 _._

"Yah. Ini merepotkan. Namun aku harus mencari temanku. Jadi terimakasih atas koin nya." ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"WAT?!" Idate terkejut tidak percaya saat Shikamaru malah bertingkah biasa saja.

"..Bye." pamit Shikamaru sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

"TUNGGU!" Cegah Idate dengan menarik pundak Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi sih?!" Shikamaru mulai tidak sabar.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak tertidur?!" bentak Idate.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Idate sewot.

"Mana ada! Sudah kubilang aku harus mencari temanku! Aku akan tidur setelah ini jadi jangan memerintahku!" balas Shikamaru. Dia mulai merasa aneh dengan orang ini.

Idate mendecak.

"AYO TIDUR SEKARANG!" ucap Idate.

.

"..." Mendengarnya, membuat Shikamaru berpikir aneh aneh dengan orang ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia diajak tidur bersama oleh seorang lelaki.

Shikamaru ngeri sendiri dengan imajinasi yang sempat menghampiri otaknya.

detik berikutnya?

dia sudah berlari menjauh menghindari lelaki ini. Yah Shikamaru tau, orang ini pasti LGBT.

"WOII! KEMBALIKAN KOIN KU!"

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s)** _: Hanzama Is Back! Yoyoyo.. Ehem,, Sasuke.. Hanzama hanya bisa speechless dengan adegan Sasuke. but, Hope you like it. Hahh.. nggak kerasa udah mau sampai 60 chapter.. T.T , Sebuah projek yang memakan banyak tenaga dan waktu.. Err, sebenarnya nggak juga sih.. Hanzama hanya ngetik pas ada waktu luang aja kwkwk.._

 _Pagi tadi. Hanzama sempet jantungan tau modem gak bisa di pake. Kirain udah waktunya pensiun mengingat modemnya emang udah uzur.. tapi untung aja sekarang udah bisa dipake lagi._

 _.._

 _Nah.. sebenarnya hanzama mau tanya sih, soal para sahabat reader kalau akses fanfiction pake apa? tau kan fanfiction udah gak bisa diakses pake indoset,, exel, teri dll.._

 _kira kira, saran aja, provider yang masih bisa buat akses ffnet apaan? buat jaga jaga aja kalau modem smartpret hanzama emang udah bener bener meninggal dunia.. takutnya kalau proyek panjang ini nggak slesai.. sedih .. hiks.._

 _Kasih saran di kotak kritik dan saran dong~ #ngarep_

 _Okesip, makasih sebelumnya.. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan/salah kata yang menyinggung.. Hanzama selalu terbuka untuk kritik dan saran.._

 _Flame? Sure why not.. Kalau flame pake anonim, akan hanzama langsung hapus,, tapi kalau flame pake akun,, akan hanzama terima,,_ _ **because i can burn you back.**_ _. bwahahaha.._

 _Oke, sekian dari Hanzama,_

 _salam hangat dan semoga reader sukses selalu_

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN!_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	59. 59 (Orange Cider)

**chapter 58,5 :** _Hidup Berlari Pada cinta._

 _Romeo POV_

Aku masih disini setelahnya. Bersama Sakura, berdua di atap gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda sialan itu sudah pergi.

Entah hanya aku, atau sudah rasanya 30 menit kita disini tanpa bicara. Jujur, Itu membuatku resah menunggu lama kata darinya.

Sakura tak bersuara. Dia hanya mengalihkan perhatian kepada lapangan yang ada di bawah. Seakan dia yang menungguku untuk bicara. Sialnya, Aku tidak punya kalimat apapun.

Bagiku, mungkin butuh kursus merangkai kata untuk bicara sekarang. Yah, aku benci harus jujur padanya tentang semua ini.

Aku yakin, jam dinding pun tertawa karna kuhanya diam dan membisu. ingin rasanya kumaki diriku sendiri yang tak berkutik di depannya

Namun aku laki laki. Ku paksakan untuk menggerakkan bibirku.

.

.

"Sakura.."

Dia menoleh. Menatapku Intens, Lalu tersenyum.

Senyumannya membuatku terdiam lagi. Ada hal manis disenyumnya yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak.

Pandangannya, Ada pelangi di bola matanya yang memaksa diriku tuk bilang.

.

.

"Maaf." ujarku.

Mendengar pernyataanku, Senyumannya hilang seketika. PLAK! Bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa perih di pipiku.

Aku terbelalak.

Tamparan yang cukup lumayan.

"Maaf Hah?! Hanya itu?" ucapnya. Bisa kudengar nada sarkatis dari kalimatnya.

"..."Aku diam lagi.

Jujur, Aku hanya mengikuti Sakura dan Temujin kesini karena penasaran apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya, Instingku lah yang berbuat seenaknya.

sebuah naluri aneh yang tidak mau membiarkan gadis ini jadi milik orang lain.

"Jadi...?" tanyaku. Mencoba memancing respon apa yang akan dia berikan. Berharap dia mau memberi penjelasan.

Namun gadis itu malah menunduk. Bisa kulihat kalau tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan.

Yah, dia pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak _peka_ sekarang. Namun aku juga tidak tau harus apa disaat seperti ini.

Ah! Apalah yang orang katakan saat berada dalam posisi seperti ini?

"..."

"Mengambil hatiku, Artinya kau harus menjaganya!" teriaknya lantang. Aku sedikit kaget.

Err..

"Baiklah." ucapku enteng. Terlalu enteng, membuat Sakura kurang yakin.

"Serius!"

"Iya."

Sakura terlihat sangat tidak puas. Terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Apa coba?" tanyanya. Aish

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebelum menjawab.

.

.

"Um.. Ini adalah saatnya kita saling panggil dengan _Aku_ dan _Kamu."_

"..." Sakura hanya diam mendengar jawabanku.

.

.

 _Romeo POV end_

Oke Mari kita abaikan roman picisan murahan diatas. Dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

..  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **..**

 **Chapter 59** _ **:**_ _Orange Cider_

"Yo Kiba." sapa Naruto saat dia sudah kembali ke tempat perlombaan.

"Kemana saja ka- Huh? kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kiba saat dia melihat hidung Naruto di plester.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Mengingat penyebab wajahnya yang babak dari penjelasan Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat Naruto malas untuk membahas apapun.

"Kau tidak akan tau rasanya punya ketua klub yang tidak menghargai anggotanya." ucap Naruto curhat.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, kiba malah membayangkan Klubnya sendiri. Yah, Klub Music Konoha Gakuen tidak lebih baik dibanding Klub drama. Maksud Kiba, Anggotanya hanya berisi prempuan anak kelas tiga dan Kiba satu satunya lelaki. Saat kiba berpikir tentang kehidupan _harem_ yang akan dijalani saat dia masuk ke klub musik, nyatanya dia hanya jadi babu. Jadi pesuruh para wanita barbar dari klub Music.

Dengan sedikit terharu. Kiba malah menepuk Naruto.

"Kita senasib."ucap Kiba.

Sebentar mereka mengobrol, pandangan mereka harus teralihkan kepada gerombolan anak-anak dari Uzushio, Iwa-Art dan Konoha yang kini tengah menggerombol di depan papan pengumuman yang ada di tenda panitia.

Merasa penasaran, Kiba dan Naruto pun ikut nimbrung kemudian.

.

.

"WAT?!"

Naruto dan Kiba terdiam. Di depan mereka kini tengah terpampang papan besar yang berisi setiap nama kelas dari ketiga sekolah, dan disampingnya tercantum perolehan skor. Yah, Ini adalah _Ladderboard_

Nomor satu adalah kelas 3-A Iwa-Art,

Nomor dua adalah kelas 2-D Iwa-Art,

Nomor tiga adalah kelas 3-C Iwa-Art,

Sialan, TOP TRI diduduki oleh Iwa-Art semua.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba tercengang. Yang parah adalah. kelas 2-1 Konoha ada di paling terakhir. Bahkan oleh panitia ditulis dengan spidol merah.

"APAAN NIH?!" Teriak Kiba. Menuding Tenten yang ada disana.

"Err.. Jangan salahkan aku.." Tenten malah menunjuk Neji yang kini ada di meja panitia.

"OI!" Kiba berbalik Menuding Neji.

Neji yang merasa tau duduk perkaranya akhirnya berdiri dan mendekat.

"AP-"

"SST!" Potong Neji atas perkataan Kiba. "Kelas 2-1 didiskualifikasi dalam pertandingan karena terlalu sering melakukan kecurangan." jelas Neji.

"H-Ha?" Naruto hanya melongo.

Yah berita bagus, Naruto tidak mengikuti pertandingan apapun semenjak tadi, dan saat dia kembali, kelasnya di vonis melakukan kecurangan.

"Kecurangan apaan?!" Suara Kiba meninggi.

Neji menatap Kiba bosan. _Orang ini nggak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali ya?_

Well, Mengingat Kiba menyenggol ember kelas lain dalam permainan _memindahkan air menggunakan gelas_.

Lalu, Sengaja menjegal pemain lain dalam lomba _balapan kaki tiga._

dan yang paling parah. Menyalahi aturan dalam lomba _estafet kelereng_

"Pokoknya Kelas kalian didiskualifikasi!" Ujar Neji ngotot.

"..." Kiba dan Naruto terdiam.

Tak lama beberapa anak kelas 2-1 datang menghampiri.

"Kalian tidak diperbolehkan ikut di pertandingan berikutnya!"

.

.

Ah, sialan.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

Kiba mendecak tidak suka dari jauh saat dirinya dan teman teman kelas 2-1 tengah terduduk sekarang. Mereka hanya duduk diam sembari menatap orang orang yang tengah bersiap untuk permainan berikutnya.

mereka tengah membagikan ikat kepala. Yang mana ikat kepala tersebut terdiri dari tiga warna.

" _Tchh! Kuso!_ " teriak Kiba frustasi.

Ino menghembuskan nafas dalam. Hahh.. Ini seperti saat classmeeting sewaktu kelas satu. Pada akhirnya, kelasnya didiskualifikasi juga. (Sekedar info. Ino satu kelas dengan Kiba sewaktu kelas satu)

"INI TIDAK ADIL WOOYY!" Kiba malah teriak teriak. Meneriaki tenda panitia dari jauh. Bletak!

Ino mencengkram kerah Kiba dan menatapnya dengan pandangan iblis.

"Innii Salahh Muu Bodohhh!" Ucap Ino Horror. _Glek!_

.

Neji yang mendengar teriakan Kiba malah menyeringai dan-

Kiba semakin tersinggung saat tulisan kelas 2-1 di Ladderboard, dicoret dengan efek slow motion oleh Neji. Seakan menghina.

Urat nadi di kepala Kiba mengeras.

"Hahh.. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Karin mulai mengutarakan kekecewannya.

Yah, sekarang mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut semua perlombaan yang tersisa. Secara tekhnis, mereka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal disini.

Mending pulang.

"Tch. Sakura kemana sih?" kicau Ino tidak sabar. Ketua mereka malah menghilang disaat seperti ini.

Naruto menoleh. Dia juga tidak melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, Kita pulang saja." saran Shino. Well, membuang buang waktu bukan hobinya.

"Yah mungkin kau ben-"

"JANGAN-" Kiba memotong perkataan Ino. Membuat Ino sedikit tersinggung.

.

"-Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Kiba kepada para teman temannya. Dia menoleh, menatap teman temannya satu persatu.

Mereka semua berpikir.

Iya lah. Belum ada yang makan siang. Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan sore. Sebenarnya sih, beberapa anak membawa bekal namun memang sengaja belum dimakan karena panitia bilang mereka akan makan bersama setelah pertandingan slesai. Namun nyatanya kebijakan panitia membuat nafsu makan mereka hilang seketika.

"Kenapa bertanya? Kau mau traktir?" tanya Naruto. Melihat tampang Kiba, jangankan traktir, Naruto bahkan ragu kalau pemuda ini membawa bekal.

Kiba terseyum menuh arti.

.

"Sebelum pulang, Aku akan mencari Sakura. Kalian sebaiknya menunggu di gedung Theater, pastikan tidak ada orang disana. Kita akan mengadakan rapat evaluasi." ucap Kiba.

"Ha?" sebagian murid kelas 2-1 tidak mengerti.

"Sudah lakukan saja!" perintah Kiba.

Karin sedikit tidak suka.

"Hei aku tidak terima perintah darimu!" Diikuti anggukan oleh Ino.

"Please.. Nanti aku belikan makan siang untuk semua!" mohon Kiba.

Bohong. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Kiba.

"Kumohon.." Kiba memohon lagi.

Shino yang melihat Kiba memohon, mulai berpikir kalau berkumpul satu kelas sebelum pulang bukan hal buruk.

dengan Sedikit ragu, Shino membela Kiba.

"Mungkin Kiba benar. _Karena,_ Berkumpul satu kelas sebelum pulang kan bukan hal buruk." bela Shino akhirnya.

Semua murid kelas 2-1 saling pandang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Hahh.. Baiklah."

Tanpa ada pertimbangan lagi, mereka segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju gedung theater. Setidaknya mereka bisa beristirahat di kursi yang empuk disana.

Kiba tersenyum senang.

Yah, dia punya rencana.

.

.

Shino dan Naruto yang ingin mengikuti gerombolan teman temannya malah dicegat Kiba dan ditahan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tunggu, Aku butuh bantuan kalian." ucap Kiba.

Shino dan Naruto saling pandang.

"Bantuan apaan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kiba menyeringai.

.

.

"Membalas panitia."

.

.

 **.**

 _SKIP_

"Ini beneran?" ucap Naruto tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja Naruto. Lihat mereka! Memang kau tidak peduli dengan keadilan?" balas Kiba yakin.

Shino, Kiba dan Naruto kini hanya berdiri berjajar sembari menatap tenda panitia.

Shino juga mulai ragu dengan perkataan Kiba.

"Kau tau. Mungkin mereka membelinya dengan uang mereka sendiri." ujar Shino.

"OMONG KOSONG!" Suara Kiba meninggi. "Kau tau. Dana pelaksanaan kegiatan ini datang dari Kepala sekolah!"

"..."

"Dan mereka jadi sombong padahal kerjaan mereka hanya duduk duduk di bawah tenda! Kita yang peserta malah tidak diberi apapun!" ucap Kiba lagi.

.

Naruto menoleh menatap iba tumpukan kardus yang tidak dijaga di samping tenda panitia. Yah, rencana gila Kiba adalah..

.

.

Mencuri jatah makan panitia.

.

Shino menoleh ke Kiba lagi.

"Kau tau ini kriminal kan?" tanya Shino.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kita lebih membutuhkannya dibanding mereka!" ucap Kiba. Dia menunjuk dua orang panitia berseragam Iwa-Art dan Uzushio yang saling mengobrol. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berpegangan tangan dan saling menggoda. Njirr. Pemandangan yang horor untuk seorang jomblo.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto dan Shino hanya menutupi mata dengan tangan saat sang lelaki dengan sengaja mencium pipi sang gadis.

Hasrat Kiba malah semakin menggebu gebu untuk merobohkan tendanya saat melihat adegan itu.

Dia menoleh ke Shino dan Naruto lagi.

"Kalian jga belum makan kan?" tanya Kiba.

Well, Jujur sih. Shino dan Naruto juga tidak membawa bekal.

"Kau tau. Coba bayangkan saja.." lanjut kiba.

.

Kiba mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.

"Nasi hangat yang masih mengepul.."

"..."

"Ayam crispy yang terasa renyah dan lembut saat kalian gigit."

"..."

"Sambal pedas yang akan melengkapi hari kalian."

"..."

 _Nyam._

WAWW! Godaan yang sangat Mengerikan!

Kiba dan Naruto saling pandang. Sebelum mereka menelan ludah. Gila!

Naruto diam sebentar. Sebelum dia bertanya.

.

"Kau punya rencana?"

Kiba tersenyum senang.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 **Petuah Narator :** _Ingat! Mencuri adalah perbuatan jahat! Jangan ditiru ya!_

 _._

Bak penjahat kelas kakap Kiba, mengendap endap diantara kerumunan orang. Dia dengan perlahan mendekati tenda panitia.

Sesekali dia menoleh ke Naruto dan Shino yang mengamati dari jauh.

Yah Penjelasan Kiba memang tidak terlalu jelas tapi mereka tau rencana Kiba. Kiba mencoba mempraktekan strategi _"Penarik dan pengumpan cacing ala spongebob."_

Dengan kata lain, Kiba akan mencoba menarik perhatian seluruh panitia dimana Naruto dan Shino akan mencomot nasi kotak milik para panitia.

Yah, Strategi yang sempurna. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana cara Kiba mendapat perhatian seluruh panitia.

Mari kita lihat ke TKP.

 _Kiba Side._

Kiba masih berusaha mengendap endap mencoba mencari celah diantara 'markas musuh' yang dijaga ketat. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum dia melihat sebuah kamera SLR yang tergletak manis di meja.

Sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya.

 _GLEK!_

Kiba menelan ludah.

 _'I-Ini Akan menjadi sebuah kejahatan tingkat tinggi!"_ Namun Kiba menepis semua pikiran 'bersih' di otaknya. Yah, sekarang dirinya adalah _Robin Hood_ , dia punya _rakyat_ yang harus diberi makan.

SREET.

Dengan sedikit tekhnik ala maling. Kiba merampas kamera panitia yang menganggur itu. Dan berjalan menjauh.

 _"Aku pinjam dulu ya~"_ gumam Kiba sepelan mungkin. membawa kabur kamera itu.

Saat panitia yang bertugas sebagai pubdekdok kembali. Dia hanya bertanya tanya saat kameranya hilang.

"Hei Dimana Kamera-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _CKREK!_

"HUWAAA! HENTAII!"

 _CKREK!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

 _CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!_

 _CKREK!_

 _CKREK!_

Semua panitia dan orang yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah bermain dengan kamera SLR milik panitia.

Dan dia memotret rok para gadis dari bawah. Dengan kata lain.. _Um.. Yah, kau tau maksudku-_

Berbeda dengan peserta, panitia tidak menggunakan pakaian olah raga jadi, kejahatan kiba didukung sempurna oleh keadaan.

"A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Teriak Yugito tidak terima saat salah satu anak buahnya menjadi model fotografi Kiba.

"Wiuuu.. Foto yang lumayan." ucap Kiba mencoba terlihat menikmatinya. Dalam hati, dia hampir jantungan melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"AAA! Itu Kamera panitia!" teriak pemuda pubdekdok tadi menunjuk Kiba.

"APA?!" Neji kini menaruh perhatian penuh ke kamera panitia yang dijadikan mainan.

 _CKREKK!_

Kiba bahkan masih sempat mendapat satu foto lagi. Dan korbannya adalah Assisten OSIS konoha. Tenten.

"OIII!" Tenten mencoba menutupi roknya.

"TUNGGU KAU BANGS4T!"

.

Yah Kiba tau. teriakan itu adalah pertanda kalau Kiba harus segera berlari.

.

 _Naruto and Shino Side._

"Wah. Nekat sekali si Kiba." ucap Naruto tercengang melihat Kiba yang sudah menjadi bulan bulanan hampir seluruh panitia. Dengan kata lain perannya sebagai _pengumpan cacing_ berhasil.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke Shino.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Naruto ke Shino.

Shino melirik tenda panitia yang sebagian penjaganya sudah pergi. Markas yang rapuh untuk menerima serangan langsung.

Shino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berucap.

"Kau tunggu disini saja." perintah Shino.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya menatap Shino heran dan takut saat Shino tiba tiba maju sendiri menuju tenda panitia.

 _di tenda panitia._

Sekarang Jarak Shino dan nasi kotak hanya terpaut satu langkah. Shino bahkan bisa mengambilnya langsung bila dia mau. Namun di tenda itu masih ada orang. Dua orang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah pacaran tadi.

Yah, Shino tau. Saat dia mengambil nasi kotak ini, maka dia akan menjadi pelaku kriminal. Dia menoleh ke lapangan ramai yang kini para peserta tengah berbincang, menunggu pertandingan selanjutnya dimulai. Peserta beratribut lengkap dengan ikat kepala yang dibagikan tadi.

Dia lalu menoleh ke Naruto. Naruto hanya mengisyaratkan dengan tangan kalau Shino harus kembali dan mengatur ulang strategi.

Shino lalu menoleh ke kedua orang yang pacaran tadi.

Dia dengan ragu berucap.

"Maaf, Apa ini boleh aku minta?" ucap Shino.

Naruto yang tau kalau Shino tengah meminta izin malah menepuk mukanya sendiri. Mana ada maling yang izin dahulu! tinggal comot-lari-udah.

Namun diluar dugaan. Pemuda yang tengah pecaran tadi menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Heh.. ya terserah kau." ucapnya, Sembari mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Mengisyaratkan kepada Shino untuk segera pergi.

Detik berikutnya. Shino pun hanya menggotong santai nasi kotak itu-menempatkannya di samping Naruto-dan mengambil lagi.

Naruto melongo.

WHAT THE FU(*%(&$( ?!

Ah, _Satsuga_ Shino dan _Miss Direction._

 _ **.**_

 **Petuah Narator :** _Err.. Bukan mencuri namanya kalau kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Okesip Lanjut!_

 _._

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Lorong_

Sakura hanya berjalan sembari bersenandung ria. Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sembari sesekali tersenyum tipis _'dasar kekanak kanakan.'_

Setelah berbicara panjang dengan Sakura di atap, Sasuke merasa sangat lega sekarang. Eh. bukan lega sih. Ini terasa seperti- ah, dia tidak bisa mengartikannya.

Namun rasanya sangat nyaman, Terang, Hangat. Hal menyenangkan sejenisnya.

Yah Sasuke tau, Ini adalah yang _pertama baginya_. Dan melihat dari tingkah laku Sakura, Sasuke mengasumsikan ini juga sepertinya _yang pertama bagi gadis ini_.

Mereka berdua memang belum berpengalaman, tapi.. Setidaknya Sasuke akan mencoba untuk menjaga komitmen. Yah. Selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap hal kan?

Semoga saja yang dikatakan orang benar.

.

Kalau _cinta_ _pertama_ akan bertahan selamanya.

"Ne Sasuke.. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura tiba tiba.

"Belum."

"Aaa. Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita-"

Gruduk gruduk gruduk!

Obrolan _'dua sejoli'_ ini harus dikagetkan oleh suara belasan telapak kaki yang datang dari sisi lain lorong.

Sasuke terkejut. Jangan jangan ada yang berlari di lorong lagi?

Sepertinya kebijakan Ibiki Sensei untuk melarang lorong digunakan untuk berlarian tidak berlaku akhir akhir ini.

Sakura dan Sasuke menyipitkan mata melihat Kiba yang tengah dikejar oleh wajah wajah yang identik dengan para pengurus OSIS.

"Kiba?"

"WAAA! MINGGIRR!" Teriak Kiba.

"Berhenti OYY!"

Melihatnya pun tau. Kiba pasti tengah dilanda masalah. Ah, tidak pernah ada hari yang sepi di lorong ini.

"SASUKE TANGKAP!" Teriak Kiba. Dia dengan seenaknya melempar kamera SLR nya kepada Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sedikit takut dengan gerombolan orang yang semakin mendekat, Sasuke menangkap kamera itu. Kamera itu menyala.

Dia dan Sakura tanpa sengaja melirik layar yang terpampang.

Saat Sakura tau gambar apa yang terpampang. Dia malah berteriak.

"KYAAAAAA! HENTAIII!" Sakura dengan satu gerakan merebut kamera itu dan melemparnya kembali ke Kiba.

Ah! Gadis yang baru saja menyelamatkan kekasihmu dari bulan bulanan panitia.

"WOOII!" Kiba lah yang terkejut saat kamera 'haram' itu kembali kepadanya.

"BERHENTI KAUU!"

.

Kiba lalu berlari melewati kedua sejoli itu sembari mengisyaratkan untuk pergi ke gedung theater.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memiringkan kepala. Sayangnya mereka tidak mengerti isyarat Kiba.

Oke, kita tinggalkan mereka.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _Gedung Theater._

 _"Hm? Apa perintahmu pangeran?"_

 _"Siapkanlah sebuah pesta dansa yang meriah.."_

 _"..Karena dalam dongeng dikatakan demikian."_

Suara terus menggema di gedung theater konoha yang sepi. Diselingi gelak tawa dari beberapa orang yang melihat Ino mempraktekan drama konyol yang diperankan Shikamaru dan Naruto tempo hari. Yah, Dia menontonnya dan dia terhibur.

"Hahaha.. Dasar bodoh. Mana ada raja yang seperti itu."

"Kalau ada pasti kerajaannya akan runtuh.."

"Hahahaha.."

Oke. Kini seluruh murid kelas 2-1 tengah terduduk tidak beraturan di atas panggung, sesekali mereka melemparkan candaan.

Seakan masalah mereka tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Eh tapi.. Shion-chan bermain lumayan kok sewaktu dramanya." ucap Ino.

Shion sedikit menyombong.

"Eh. Aku bermain perfect kau tau." balas Shion. Sembari memainkan rambutnya.

Ino hanya membalas dengan gerakan enteng.

Ino lalu melirik Shion dan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan. Entah hanya dia atau Ino memang merasakan kemiripan antara kedua gadis ini.

"Kalau dipikir pikir kalian berdua mirip ya?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata dan Shion.

"Benarkah?" Shion menoleh ke Hinata dia mengamati setiap ini wajah Hinata. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke rambut Hinata yang diikat ponytail.

Saat Shion melihatnya. Dia mencoba menata rambutnya dan menyamakannya dengan Hinata.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Shion. Menunjukkan model rambutnya.

seluruh kelas 2-1 tertawa lagi. _"Haha. Memang mirip."_

Hinata hanya menanggapi santai. Sedangkan Karin yang dari awal kurang suka dengan Shion hanya ikut tertawa saat teman temannya tertawa. Yah, Shion bisa jadi teman yang menyenangkan kalau seandainya tidak memiliki sifat angkuh dan perkataan yang tajam.

.

Lama mereka berbincang. Nampak pintu depan terbuka. Bersamaan dengan masuknya tiga orang pemuda. Shino, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shino dan Naruto bertemu Shikamaru di jalan sebelum mereka menyuruh Shikamaru ikut membawa makan siang ini.

"Wih."

"Waaww."

"Mantap."

Kiranya itu respon orang orang yang melihat ketiga pemuda itu membawa makanan. Shino, Naruto dan Shikamaru mendekat dan meletakkan makanan itu.

Ino yang melihat isinya hanya menatap makanan itu takjub.

"Dapat darimana?" tanya Karin.

Shino dengan enteng menjawab.

"Kami memintanya dari panitia. Dan mereka memberinya dengan sukarela." ucap Shino. Yah, secara tekhnis dia tidak berbohong. Karena memang dia sudah izin.

Oke, lebih baik mereka tidak tau kebenarannya. Shino harap Kiba bisa kembali kesini dengan selamat.

"Y-Ya.. Kiba kini tengah _berunding_ dengan sebagian panitia." ucap Naruto. Berharap teman temannya tidak curiga.

"Tumben si Kiba." Balas Karin.

"Y-Yah.. Dia melakukannya demi kita. hahaha.." lanjut Naruto. Dia sedikit tertawa renyah.

.

.

KLEK!

Tak lama, Sakura dan Sasuke datang dari pintu depan.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino.

baru masuk dan melihat teman temannya bagi bagi makanan hanya tersenyum.

"Wih.. Makan makan nih." ucapnya.

Yah, Untung Sakura sempat menerima SMS dari Ino beberapa menit yang lalu.

"OY Sasuke! Sini kita makan!" ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

.

.

Selama mereka bahagia. Biarlah Kiba, Naruto dan Shino yang menanggung dosanya. Eh.. Err..

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yolo Hanzama Is BACKK! taramm.. persiapkan diri kalian untuk festival besok! Ya- eh.. secara tekhnis.. kalau nggak chapter depan ya chapter depannya lagi #dor._

Oke, Sebelum Hanzama melanjutkan.. Hanzama hanya mengingatkan.. HANZAMA tidak memperbolehkan jenis plagiasi dalam bentuk apapun. Apalagi dengan sengaja copy paste iwdwiw dan merubah karakternya sesuka kalian..

plis deh ya.. Hanzama hanya ingin menghibur.. kalau kalian ingin hiburan.. _come here, and join the fun!_ kalau kalian ingin sekali share fun kepada orang lain.. cukup kasih link ke iwdwiw,, kita baca sama sama.. jangan sajikan konten iwdwiw diluar 'lembar imajinasi' milik hanzama..

jangan bikin repot diri kalian dengan mengubah 'seluruh' karakter dalam iwdwiw.. karena hanzama jamin.. ini adalah projek panjang dan butuh tenaga dan waktu bahkan hanya untuk mengganti nama.. jadi STOP PLAGIASI!

#err. oke itu sedikit cuap cuap.

.

 **Author Note(s)2 :** Makasih bwat sarannya soal akses fanfiction kemarin.. Sangat membantu. Namun Hanzama masih akan menggunakan 'metode lama' hanzama sampai masa kehidupan modem hanzama berakhir pada tanggal 30 depan.. hikss.. #nangis

Yosh sebelum hanzama tutup-

.

 _Yang Terlupakan_

"Hah sial! Dia tidak terkejar!" ucap Yugito kepada Neji. Neji sepertinya hanya mengiyakan. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, Karena kamera SLR panitia kini sudah ada di tangannya.

Heh!

Maling tidak profesional yang terlalu takut dengan akibat dan meninggalkan barang bukti begitu saja di sudut lorong.

Dasar amatir.

Tap Tap Tap!

Suara seseorang berlari menarik perhatian Neji setelahnya.

"KETUA!" Teriak orang yang berlari itu.

"Hn. ada apa? Semua sudah berakhir." Ucap Neji. Dia menunjukkan kamera SLR yang ada ditangannya.

"Bukan itu! Makan siang kita dicuri!" teriaknya.

Neji melongo.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan?"

.

 _Disisi Lain_ ,

BRAK!

Semua orang yang ada di gedung Theater hanya terkaget saat Kiba tiba tiba masuk dengan sedkit kasar. Dia lalu berjalan lemas ke kerumunan teman temannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura melihat Kiba yang berkeringat eras.

Kiba hanya membalas dengan terduduk lemas di sampin Naruto.

"Hah.. Kau tau.. Para panitia itu terlalu bersemangat untuk mengajakku lomba lari." ucap Kiba.

Sakura hanya menatap Kiba bosan.

Yah. Ini pasti berhubugan dengan _Fotografi CD_ yang Sakura lihat beberapa saat lalu.

Ehem.. Untung Sakura hanya paham sebatas itu. Dia tidak paham dengan rencana ironi diatas ironi yang disiasati Kiba.

"Psst? Kau tertangkap?" bisik Naruto kepada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum sembari mengedipkan mata. Pertanda kalau dia aman.

Kiba lalu menatap makan siang nya dengan lapar. Mencari cari mana bagiannya.

"Mana jatahku?"

Karin menyodorkan dua buah nasi kotak kepada Kiba.

"Dua untukmu." ucap Karin.

Kiba tersenyum lega. Sebelum dia tertawa. Dia tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini mengerjai panitia.

.

Kiba pun dengan senang hati menerima nasi kotak itu.

 _'Yah.. Hal besok pikir saja besok!'_ batinnnya.

Saat dia memegang kotak itu. Dia melirik teman temannya.

"Anoo.. Soal sampahnya.. Sebaiknya kalian bawa pulang kerumah masing masing." ucap Kiba.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Kiba hanya menjawab enteng.

"Yah kau tau.. Untuk _mengurangi_ tugas panitia dalam bersih bersih." ucap Kiba.

Oke, Itu masuk akal. Mereka menajwab serentak.

"Baiklah."

.

Kiba tersenyum.

Kiba menyeringai.

Menghilangkan barang bukti.

 _Sebuah kejahatan yang sempurna._

 _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA-UHUK UHUK_

.

.

Kiba tersedak karena menghayal berlebihan.

.

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V

V

V


	60. 60 (The Lullaby Love Song)

**chapter 60 :** _The Lullaby Love Song_

 _17.00 Waktu Konoha._

 _ **"17.00. Sasuke."**_

"Oi. Menurutmu, Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya.

Yah, semenjak mereka sampai dirumah, mereka hanya menatap heran Sasuke yang terlihat senang sekali. Walaupun tidak ada perbedaan dari segi raut wajah, Namun sebagai sahabat yang mengenal Sasuke semenjak dia masih ngompol waktu TK, Shikamaru dan Naruto tau Perbedaan tingkah laku Sasuke bahkan dalam skala sekecil apapun.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di depan TV bersama Hikari dan Fox. Dia lalu menoleh ke TV yang menyala.

 _Sialan. Dia nonton drama korea!_

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk di anak tangga dengan sengaja menghalangi jalan Izumi untuk turun.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Izumi. Membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke menoleh kepada Izumi.

"Eh.. Izumi-san.. Menurutmu.. Apa itu tidak aneh?" ucap Shikamaru dia menunjuk Sasuke.

Pandangan Izumi pun segera dia alihkan kepada Sasuke yang tengah menonton.. Err.. Drama.

.

 _"...Kim tchi-ell."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"SarangBeo."_

 _._

"Huwaa!" Sasuke tiba tiba berteriak mendengar dialog itu di TV. Dia menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa dan memeluk Hikari erat. Membuat Fox yang tengah terduduk kaget dan berlari menjauh.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedikit terkaget.

Izumi malah terkekeh.

Yah, ini mengingatkan saat dia dan Itachi baru barunya menikah. Dimana Izumi menonton drama korea di depan tv seperti itu. Itachi yang notabanenya tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu tentu saja tidak tertarik. Namun karena melihat Izumi yang menonton sampai larut, Itachi memaksa Izumi untuk mematikan TV.

Izumi tentu saja menolak karena ceritannya nanggung. Akhirnya, karena tidak tega melihat Izumi begadang sendiri, Itachi dengan 'terpaksa' ikut menonton.

Dan saat tokoh utama dalam drama tersebut mati. Malah Itachi yang baper.

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta." ucap Izumi polos.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Dia menoleh ke Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu melirik dengan prempuan. Bahkan Sasuke termasuk orang yang 'takut' dengan prempuan. Mengingat responnya kepada para fansgirl.

Dan sekarang dia jatuh cinta?

.

otaknya pasti sudah miring.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **.**

 _ **"17.00. Temujin."**_

Ditolak, sudah biasa.

Namun beda ceritanya saat kau menembak orang dan tiba tiba datang orang lain lalu mengganggu _calon pacarMu_. Sialnya, orang yang menganggu adalah orang yang selama ini dijadikan musuh bebuyutan.

sialnya lagi, ini adalah pembuktian kalau dirinya selalu kalah dengan Sasuke.

Yah, Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan siapapun sewaktu di Uzushio. Ikut club tidak pernah. Berprestasi juga tidak. Konstribusinya hanya sebatas embel embel _'uchiha'_ yang ditakuti karena hartanya.

Modal tampang untuk menarik gadis.

benar, tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali.

.

.

Namun Temujin tidak pernah sekalipun menang atas Sasuke dalam apapun. Bahkan dalam nilai Pararel ujian semester. Temujin masih dua tingkat dibawah Sasuke.

"Tch. Sial." umpat Temujin.

"Temujin. Apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo kita ada rapat." terdengar suara ketua OSIS Uzushio yang menganegtkan Temujin dari lamunannya.

Temujin menatap pekarangan Konoha untuk terakhir kalinya dari jendela, sebelum dia menuruti perkataan ketua OSISnya dan membuntuti.

.

Yah, Sayang bagi Panitia Festival. Malam ini, adalah persiapan terakhir untuk pembukaan besok. Tak heran banyak anak Uzushio dan Iwa-Art meminjam ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai atau mencari penginapan terdekat malam ini.

Karena tanggung jawab mereka selama lima hari kedepan akan dimulai dari malam ini.

.

 _ **"17.00. Sakura."**_

 _Cherry Restaurant_

"Sasori! Tolong bersihkan meja nomor 7!" Titah Kizashi kepada karyawan paruh waktu-nya.

"Siap Bos-"

"Biar aku saja ayah!"

Sasori terkejut saat Sakura dengan seenaknya menyambar jatah kerjanya. Bahkan bukan Hanya Sasori, Kizashi pun sepertinya juga terpana melihat anak gadisnya yang giat bantu bantu.

Kizashi menghampiri Sasori yang kini tengah merapikan kursi. Yah, karena jam 5 artinya restoran akan ditutup. Err.. sebenarnya Hari ini Cherry restaurant ditutup satu jam lebih awal. Para pegawai yang lain dan para koki sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Menyisakan Sasori, Kizashi dan Sakura (yang tadi sengaja mampir setelah pulang sekolah).

"Menurutmu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kizashi kepada Sasori.

Sasori malah terdiam mengamati Sakura mendengar pertanyaan bos-nya. Well, wajahnya terlihat senang.

Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar." ucap Sasori asal tebak.

"UAPA?!" Kizashi malah berteriak.

Membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatap Heran dua orang pria yang tengah ngrumpi di pojok.

"Jangan menakutiku bodoh!" bisik Kizashi kepada Sasori.

Sasori malah tertawa.

"Hanya menebak." balas Sasori.

Kizashi hampir saja jantungan tadi. Yah, Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar seandainya anak gadis nya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan laki laki. Iya kalau lelakinya dari keluarga baik baik, kalau dia pacaran dengan brandalan gimana?

.

"Oh iya.. Paman, besok aku jadi ambil cuti ya.. ada sedikit urusan di festival." ucap Sasori kemudian.

Kizashi malah tertawa.

"bwahahaha.. apa maksudmu cuti. Restoran aku liburkan! Aku juga ingin melihat festival." balas pria nyentrik itu atas pertanyaan Sasori.

"Oh, Syukurlah."

"Eh tapi menurutmu-"

"Hah?"

"Dia tidak benar benar pacaran kan?" Tanya Kizashi lagi memastikan.

Sasori menghela nafas.

"Tak tahu."

.

 _ **"17.00. Itachi."**_

Itachi hanya diam saat sang ibu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sang ayah bahkan tidak terlihat mau menolong saat Itachi sekarang tengah berada di dalam masalah.

"Jadi?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Untuk memastikan.

"Eh.. Ya itu-" Sial. Membuat Itachi menjelaskannya lagi, situasi malah semakin aneh.

Yah, Itachi akhirnya menjelaskannya kepada sang ibu. Dimana dia diam diam menjalin hubungan rumah tangga dengan seorang prempuan.

Sebenarnya alasan Itachi menyembunyikan statusnya dari sang ibu adalah, karena tidak mau semua bertambah rumit. Kalau dia bisa sih, dia juga mau menyembunyikannya dari sang ayah, Namun tidak bisa. Karena disetiap pernikahan harus ada wali.

Atas pertimbangan Itachi dan sang Ayah, Itachi meminta merahasiakannya dari sang ibu. Tentu saja saat itu Itachi takut kalau sang ibu jantungan mendengar Itachi tiba tiba menikah, mengingat Mikoto adalah _'pro Madara'_

Dimana dia selalu mendukung Madara, bahkan saat kakek Madara bilang Itachi harus dijodohkan dengan prempuan dari klan Hozuki.

Namun semenjak kemarin Itachi membawa Izumi ke suatu acara dan mengenalkan Izumi kepada orang orang di klan sebagai seorang 'pacar', kakek Madara sudah berhenti mengejar ngejar Itachi untuk menerima pinangan gadis dari klan Hozuki.

Dan Itachi sadar. Cepat atau lambat dia harus memberitahu rahasianya kepada sang ibu.

"Jadi? sekarang _dia_ dimana?" interogasi Mikoto kepada Itachi.

"Hn. Dia bersama Izumi dan Sasuke." jawab Itachi jujur. Mikoto mengangguk sebelum Mikoto menatap tajam Itachi lagi. Dia melanjutkan.

.

"Pokoknya! Besok kau harus mempertemukanku dengan cucuku!" bak titah seorang ratu, Itachi sadar kalau dia tidak punya kuasa untuk membantah.

Itachi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Mikoto tersenyum.

Fugaku yang melihat istrinya sudah 'tenang' hanya menghela nafas berat. Yah, bukannya membodohi siapapun, Namun Fugaku bisa dengan jelas menebak kalau Mikoto kini berada di angan angan membayangkan bisa menggendong cucunya.

Dasar ibu-ibu.

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **18.00 Waktu Konoha**_

 _ **"18.00. Sakura."**_

Bersenandung ria setelah mandi memang bukan hobi Sakura. Namun entah kenapa dia ingin sekali bernyanyi sekarang.

Setelah slesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, Sakura kini sudah terduduk di kasurnya. Kejadian tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura.

Bahkan rasa-

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

 _"KYAA-HMP!"_ Sakura tenggelam ke dalam bantalnya dan berteriak keras. Yah, dia senang sekali hari ini.

jam 6 sore memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Untuk mengisi waktu, Sakura biasanya bermain dengan Netbooknya untuk sekedar browsing dan membunuh waktu.

Dan.. Itulah yang Sakura lakukan sekarang.

Masih dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya, Sakura mengambil Netbook pink kesayangannya.

Setelah mengecek koneksi internetnya, laman _Fesbuk_ lah yang menjadi tujuan Sakura. Yah, tipikal gadis sekarang. Membunuh waktu dengan muter muter di jejaring sosial berjam-jam. Apa yang dicari? nggak ada yang tau.

Sebuah pesan masuk langsung menyambut Sakura beberapa detik dia berhasil masuk beranda.

 _tingtung!_

... : _yo, Sakuragami!_

Yah, hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan itu.

* * *

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno**_ _: Rambutku memang Pink Bleh! Rambutmu juga pink!_

 _ **Naga Api**_ _: bwahahaha. kau tidak berubah._

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _Kapan kau akan mampir ke jepang?_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Saat kau mau membayarkan tiket pesawatnya.. tentu saja! XP_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _Sekolahku ada festival besok kau tau.._

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Serius? wah sayang sekali.. aku harus mengerjakan PR.. XP_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _..._

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Jadi? Kau akan pergi bersama pacarmu?_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno**_ _: e_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _hahaha.. aku lupa, kau kan tidak punya pacar._

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _dih. :P itu kan dirimu_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Eeeeee.. Aku punya kok~_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _Mana ada!_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _*yang terpampang kemudian adalah sebuah foto pemuda berambut pink dan seorang gadis berambut pirang*_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _WAAAWW!_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _bwahahahahaha.._

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _eh, pemuda berambut hitam bertelanjang dada yang ada di belakang itu siapa?_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Ituu.. Kau tau.. saat dua orang tengah berduaan.. maka yang ketiga.. ya itu._

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _ngawur._

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _hahahahahahahaha. XD XD XD_

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_ _Kau tau.. pokoknya kau WAJIB pergi ke jepang! Ayah dan Ibu pasti senang saat kau berkunjung_

 _ **Naga Api :**_ _Eh.. yah. Mungkin libur akhir semester akan ku pertimbangkan, untuk sekarang. Aku titip salam saja ke Paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki._

 _ **Cherryblossom Haruno :**_

* * *

BRAK!

"KYAA!" Ritual Sakura harus terhenti karena Kizashi tiba tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"O-Otou-san?!" Sakura hanya terkaget.

"SAKURA!" Bentak Kizashi. "Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan siapapun!"

"H-Hah?" Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Sepertinya Kizashi masih penasaran dengan perkataan Sasori tadi

.

 _ **"18.00. Sara."**_

"Jadi Kau tengah jatuh cinta Huh?!" Naruto kini tengah mengintrogasi Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Bodoh!" Sasuke tentu tidak terima. Yah, tepat beberapa detik saat Sasuke ingin menyantap makan sorenya. Dia diserang dari belakang oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru. Bahkan dia diikat di kursi meja makan sekarang.

Sialnya, melihat adik iparnya dijadikan sandra, Izumi malah dengan santainya menonton TV bersama Hikari.

"Jawab Pertanyaanku!" Naruto malah menampakkan raut bak preman yang pingin minta jatah uang keamanan.

Sasuke menoleh ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru malah dengan santainya mengangkat bahu dan mencomot lauk Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke menampakkan raut emosi saat tempe Sasuke satu satunya dimakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak mau mengaku eh?" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kemoceng dari balik punggungnya.

Sasuke melotot. _Jangan!_

Naruto tersenyum iblis.

 _Jangan!_

 _"Tadaimaa.."_

"Ah! Dengar! Fuu da Sara sudah pulang! Cepat lepaskan Bodoh!" Elak Sasuke lagi. Yah, demi saus tar-tar! Naruto memang harus dibawa ke psikiater!

Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar untuk melihat bayangan Sara dan Fuu Sebelum dia menoleh lagi ke Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu-

Pandang Naruto menangkap hal yang tidak biasa.

Tanpa aba aba, Naruto malah keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri ruang depan.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebelum dia mengekor Naruto.

"LEPASKAN WOY!"

Sasuke malah ditinggal.

.

 _Di ruang depan_.

Naruto hanya melongo saat melihat Sara dan Fuu pulang. Namun bukan itu yang membuat dia tercengang.

Melainkan beberapa orang gadis yang dibawa pulang bersama mereka berdua.

"Ano-" Naruto mencoba meminta penjelasan.

Para gadis itu juga sepertinya hanya terkejut melihat keberadaan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Izumi pun datang setelahnya.

"OO Sara-chan? Fuu-chan? kalian sudah pulang? Dan eh? Tamu?" tanya Izumi.

"Osh.. Hikari!" Fuu malah menggoda Hikari dengan memberi hormat layaknya militer.

melihat para penghuni lain yang bingung, Sara akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, Ini teman temanku dari Iwa-Art. Sebenarnya mereka tidak punya tempat bermalam. Jadi aku mengajak mereka kesini. Bila kalian mengijinkan..." Sara sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. Berharap penghuni yang lain tidak keberatan.

"Seharusnya kau meminta izin kepada Tsunade-sama." balas Shikamaru.

Yah, Shikamaru sadar. Kalau orang orang ini menginap disini. Maka malam ini akan menjadi malam yang aneh sepanjang hidupnya.

Izumi tersenyum.

"Aku Yakin Tsunade-sama pasti mengijinkan." ucap Izumi.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Izumi.

Sara tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk!" lanjut Izumi mempersilahkan.

.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Okre, chapter yang cukup pendek sebenarnya, Namun seperti biasanya, sebuah chapter basa basi untuk berpindah ke Act selanjutnya! Err. Ini masih stage 3 btw. Jadi.. Thx udah baca. Thx udah Review.. Thx udah support!_

 _Salam Hangat dari Hanzama, semoga sukses selalu._

 _C U in The Next Chap!_

KRITIK DAN SARAN

v

v

v

v

v


	61. 61 (Teritory Part 1)

**chapter 61** _:_ _Teritory Bagian 1_

 _Pojok Wawanara Author Part III_

 _..._

 **Hanzama :** Permisi. Nyonya Besar.

 **Kushina :** Huh?

 **Hanzama :** Err,, Mumpung kita bertemu, bolehkah Hanzama mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?

 **Kushina :** Eh? Oh tentu, tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tau. Asal jangan lama lama. Aku harus mendandani Minato yang akan membuka festival besok.

 **Hanzama :** W-Well.. Menurut anda. Bagaimana jalan cerita fanficnya sejauh ini?

 **Kushina :** *menatap bingung* ha? fanfic? apa yang kau maksudkan ttebane?

 **Hanzama :** Yah Hanzama kira anda tertarik dengan beberapa gosip yang beredar mengingat anda memang ibu-ibu yang _wajib_ aptudet dalam berita.

 **Kushina :** Gosip?

 **Hanzama :** Well, Yah.. Anda tau.. Soal beberapa gadis yang ikut tinggal bersama Naruto, Anak anda yang dikabarkan menghamili adik kelasnya, dan Itachi yang sudah berkeluarga, ada juga tentan-

 **Kushina :** A-APA?! I-Itachi-chan sudah beristri?!

 **Hanzama :** Err.. Yahh,, Ituu-

 **Kushina** : HUWAAAAAA!

 **Hanzama** : Anoo-

 **Kushina :** Apa dia sudah memiliki anak?!

 **Hanzama** : Um. yahh.. Seorang pria kecil.

 **Kushina** : KYAAAA! MINATOOO! Mikoto Sudah punya cucu!

 **Minato :** *menyahut tidak jelas dari jauh*

 **Kushina :** KITA HARUS MENCARI NARUTO-CHAN SEGERA!

 **Hanzama :** H-Hah?

 **Kushina :** Dia harus segera menikah! Kita juga harus punya cucu dattebane!

 **Hanzama :** ...

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, TANDA TANDA GAAMATSU**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

Yah. Pemuda mana yang tidak BeTe saat hak kekuasannya tengah diambil alih oleh segerombolan perempuan? Err.. Mungkin ada sih.. tapi-

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan Shikamaru sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau teman teman Sara ini terlihat 'berbahaya'

Terlihat dari mereka yang Um-

 _"Jadi? Kalian berdua tinggal disini selama ini?"_

 _"Ya ampun! Kalian bahkan satu atap dengan beberapa laki laki!"_

 _"Kau harus hati hati Fuu-chan! Mereka bisa saja menyerangmu sewaktu kau tidur!"_

 _"KYAA! Dasar Laki-Laki Hentai!"_

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya diam membisu karena mereka kini tengah dibicarakan. Sialnya, suara para gadis itu terkesan sengaja dikeraskan supaya bisa terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

 _._

 _Cklek._

Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh saat dia melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap menggunakan baju hangat.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Cari angin." balas Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menatap Sara dan teman temannya.

"Oy.."

"Huh?" Sara hanya menatap bingung Sasuke saat pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"..Kalian bisa menggunakan kamarku." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto melongo. Tumben.

Gerbombolan gadis itu terpana beberapa detik sebelum berucap terima kasih.

Ah. Satsuga Sasuke! Oh. Maksudku- WAT?!

"Thanks Sasuke." balas Sara.

Sasuke menangguk lalu beranjak pergi menuju pintu depan.

.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke sempat mendengar suara Izumi. Namun dia tidak sempat menjawab karena dia sudah berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hawa dingin langsung menerpa wajah Sasuke saat dia melangkah keluar dari rumah. Namun dingin seperti ini tidak menghalangi Sasuke untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya. Tunggu-Memang dia mau kemana?

Well, tepat beberapa detik yang lalu, Sasuke menerima SMS dari.. ehem,, bebep ehem.. meminta Sasuke untuk membantu memindahkan beberapa barang.

Yah, ini memang tidak seperti Sasuke tapi-ini bermula dari tadi siang

.

 _Flashback_

"Um.. Ini adalah saatnya kita saling panggil dengan Aku dan Kamu."

"..." Sakura hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Apa maksudnya itu?

Sialan. Mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya begitu enteng, membuat urat nadi di kepala Sakura mengeras.

Sakura malah menatap Sasuke setelahnya.

"BAKA!" Teriak Sakura. Yah, Sakura yakin sekarang, Ini tidak berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sasuke mencoba mempermainkan Sakura.

Dia mengangkat tangannya lagi. Berniat menampar Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya..

namun tangannya tidak segera berayun. Dia malah menatap penuh harap Sasuke yang kini tengah menutup mata, dan sedikit menyiapkan pertahanan dengan lengannya.

Sakura akhirnya menurunkan lengannya.

Memaksa Sasuke membuka mata. Karena tamparan yang dia nanti tidak kunjung datang.

.

Sakura tertunduk lagi.

"Ciuman pertamaku itu mahal kau tau!" ujar Sakura lagi. Dia memegangi tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

Yah, Sasuke sadar. Ini adalah kesalahannya. 100 persen kesalahannya. Dia yang dengan sengaja mencium gadis ini didepan Temujin.

Namun perasaaan ini berbeda. Berbeda dengan rasa 'tidak suka' dengan Temujin, ini lebuh dari itu. Perasaan 'tidak boleh'.. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memiliki gadis ini selain dirinya. Sakura adalah miliknya-tunggu.

Apa benar dia milik Sasuke?

.

Sasuke menatap Gadis ini lagi.

.

Apa benar kalau _gadis ini_ adalah milik Sasuke?

.

Apa benar kalau hanya dengan begini, gadis ini tidak akan dimiliki orang lain?

.

Sakura Haruno.

.

.

"B-Bodoh Ah! Aku tidak tau lagi!" Teriak Sakura tiba tiba. Sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, berniat pergi dari situ.

TAP!

Namun Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura. Mencegahnya pergi lebih jauh.

Membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

"APA LAGI SI-"

GRAP

Sakura bisa merasakan hawa tubuh pemuda ini setelahnya. Karena Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Seakan tidak membiarkan gadis ini pergi kemanapun.

Hal selanjutnya adalah. Suara bisikan pelan yang Sakura dengar.

bisikan yang tidak pernah akan Sakura lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

 _"... Mulai sekarang, Akulah Kekasihmu."_

.

 _FLASHBACK END_

.

Hah! Hahh! Sialan. Mengingatnya saja, membuat Sasuke tidak fokus untuk berjalan. Dan karena kejadian itu, Sasuke jadi sedikit sensitif dengan hal yang berbau 'percintaan'

Wajar saja, Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya masih newbie dalam hal ini. Dan, Sasuke tidak tau apapun tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat ehem.. menjalin hubungan. Yah, Di dalam kebanyakan film. Percintaan pasti ada bumbu selingkuh.. Apakah Sasuke harus-oke itu ide buruk, Lupakan.

.

.

 **~Iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _Yah, Persiapan Festival. Menunggu memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, sebagian besar pemuda pemudi ini pasti akan dengan senang hati seandainya diberi waktu lebih lama untuk menunggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _12 JAM Sebelum Pembukaan._

 _._

 _Klub Drama Konoha._

"Yosshh.. debut Kita akan dimulai besok."

GLEK! Yukata sesekali menelan ludah saat sang ketua menjelaskan tentang hal yang dimaksud Matsuri. Ah! Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu datang juga.

Yah, ini adalah malam yang aneh, mengingat kedua orang ini malah berada di ruang klub di sekolah malam malam. Tapi tidak terlalu aneh sih, mengingat banyak yang menginap di sekolah ini. Keadaan jadi cukup ramai.

.

Mereka berdua kini sedang melakukan pengecekan properti. Hanya ada Matsuri dan Yukata. Sedangkan para anggota yang lain, sepertinya masih dirumah masing masing.

Matsuri menyerahkan sebuah poster dan secarik kertas kepada Yukata.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Matsuri kepada Yukata.

"Err.. FoREVer Street kan?" tanya Yukata memastikan.

"Yup." Matsuri mengangguk.

Yukata lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Meninggalkan Matsuri yang tertawa sendiri.

"Fufufufufufu.."

Dia kini tengah mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih bak mempelai wanita dalam sebuah pernikahan. Yah, asal kalian tau, Ini adalah salah satu properti yang telah disiapkan oleh klub drama.

Dia kini tengah asyik berkaca sembari memainkan gaunnya.

"Ehem.. Aku cantik dan itu fakta."

Oke, abaikan kalimat over narsis diatas. Well, Narator memang tidak tau drama apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh gadis ini. Namun Narator cukup yakin, kalau cerita kelinci dan kura kura tidak seharusnya menampilkan tokoh _overclass_ yang menggunakan gaun bak ratu Elizabeth lengkap dengan tiara di kepalanya.

CKLEK

"Matsuri?"

"HUWAAAA!"

Matsuri karus dikagetkan setelahnya, karena ada orang yang tiba tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

.

 _Toko Bunga Yamanaka._

Sasuke tiba di sebuah toko bercorak hijau, lengkap dengan berbagai macam bunga yang terjejer rapi. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah, ini adalah alamat yang ditujukan oleh Sakura.

Sayup sayup bisa terdengar suara yang dikenalinya dari dalam toko. Tanpa aba aba, Sasuke pun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

ckling.

suara lonceng menyabut Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan nampaknya beberapa orang gadis yang Sasuke kenali. Ino, Sakura, dan um.. Hinata. Oh, Shino juga ada disini kalau kalian ingin tau.

"Oh? Sasuke." Sapa Ino saat dia melihat Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sebelum menghampiri keempat temannya itu.

"Ini." Sasuke menerima jus yang disodorkan oleh Ino setelahnya.

.

"Minum dulu. Kita akan membawa barang barang ini ke sekolah setelahnya." Ino menunjuk tumpukan barang yang dibungkus kardus dan disegel rapi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Yah, barang yang cukup mencurigakan bak barang selundupan.

"Itu bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur Sasuke _-kun_. Kita kan akan membuka cafe besok." sambung Sakura, menjelaskan isi dari kotak mencurigakan itu.

"Oh." Sasuke hanya ber Oh ria. Sebelum dia malah menatap dalam wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadarinya tentu hanya merona sembari bertanya.

"K-Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"T-Tidak." Dia menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit merah dengan menyruput jusnya.

.

.

 _Ciee pasangan baru._

 **~iwdwiw~**

.

 _Skip_

 _FoREVer Street_

 _Tok Tok Tok._

Dann.. Disinilah gadis ini sekarang. Sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah komplek perumahan tak jauh dari sekolahnya. _FoREVer_ street. yangmana seharusnya beberapa orang yang dia cari ada di rumah ini.

"Semoga saja tidak salah rumah." gumamnya pelan. Sebelum dia mengetuk pintu lagi.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

gadis ini berdiri sembari melirik waspada area sekitar. Berharap dia tidak diikuti _stalker_ atau yang lain dari sekolah tadi. Yah walau sebenarnya tadi dia nebeng ibiki sensei yang berniat pulang sih, dan ibiki sensei dengan baik hati mengantarkannya persis di halaman rumah ini. tapi, kita harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

 _Tok Tok_ _Tok._

Gadis ini mengetuk pintu lagi. Sebelum terdengar suara sahutan prempuan dari dalam.

 _Iyaa~ Sebentarr~_

Tunggu dulu- Prempuan?

Gadis ini sedikit meragukan pendengarannya.

CKLEK

"Halo? Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Namun matanya lebih tajam dari pendengarannya untuk mengenali. Tunggu? apa dia salah rumah?

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah? Kau kan salah satu anak Klub drama Konoha?"

Yukata bisa dengan jelas mendengar pertanyaan terlontar dari gadis berambut merah yang ada di depannya.

"A-A-Ano.."

.

 _"Oi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

Di Mata Yukata, Nampak seorang lagi yang terlihat. Sekarang adalah sosok yang dikenalinya. Rambut pirang yang familiar.

Yukata menatap Sara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Err.. Kenapa ka-"

Naruto jelas yang paling terkejut melihat gadis ini di depan pintu rumahnya.

Yah, Melihat Naruto bersama salah satu anggota klub drama Iwa-Art sudah membuktikan sesuatu-

 _"KYAAA Naruto Senpai Pengkhianat~"_ Detik berikutnya Gadis ini malah berlari menjauh sembari berlinang air mata bak adegan dalam sebuah anime.

"Oii!"

.

 _Sasuke side / 2-1 Cafe / Malam Hari._

"Taruh disana saja Sasuke." perintah Ino kepada Sasuke yang membawa barang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyahut pelan kemudian meletakan kardus yang ia bawa ke meja counter.

"Hahh~ capeknya." Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura sedikit mengeluh.

"Iyaa.. Kukira Leaf Street sampai ke Sekolah tidak cukup jauh. Tapi ternyata capek juga berjalan kesini sembari membawa barang." Sahut Ino.

Shino yang merasa tugasnya sudah slesai, langsung berpamitan untuk mengecek persiapan galeri pameran di aula. Meninggalkan Sasuke disini bersama tiga orang gadis.

"Hah.. Seharusnya kau mengajak Naruto dan Shikamaru! Sasuke." protes ino kemudian. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Sakura.

Yah, mana Sasuke tau. Sasuke hanya mengira kalau yang dimaksudkan memindahkan barang oleh Sakura adalah hanya beberapa barang yang dapat diatasi Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengharapkan Ino, Shino dan Hinata ada disana tadi.

"Mereka sibuk." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Ino hanya menghembuskan nafas dalam. Detik berikutnya, Ino dan Sakura sudah larut dalam pembicaraan. Yah, pembicaraan yang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Kau tau? saat dua orang prempuan ngobrol diantara seorang laki laki, pasti percakapan yang didengar oleh sang laki-laki adalah percakapan bak bahasa _latin._

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke gadis lain yang ada di situ. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, Bahkan malah asyik dengan Gadgetnya. Sasuke mencoba menghampiri gadis itu.

.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak penting sebaiknya jangan menganggu." Belum sempat Sasuke berucap, Gadis itu sudah menyahut telebih dahulu.

Sasuke sedikit terintimidasi oleh ucapan gadis ini.

"Hm. Kau berubah banyak."

Yah, Ini adalah percakapan pertama Sasuke dengan gadis ini semenjak gadis ini kembali _terlihat_. Walau sebenarnya, sewaktu SMP Sasuke jarang melakukan percakapan dengan gadis ini.

"..."

Gadis ini terdiam. Seakan tidak mau menggubris pernyataan Sasuke.

"Hinata.." Sasuke bersuara lagi.

Hinata menhela nafas dalam.

"Apa maumu?" Kali ini perhatian gadis ini sepenuhnya diberikan kepada Sasuke.

Yah, Yang masih membuat Sasuke penasaran adalah koneksi antara Naruto dan gadis ini.

"Soal Naru-"

"STOP!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat perkataannya di potong.

"Aku tidak suka mengungkit masalah lama." Balas Gadis ini.

Yah, Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan sifat baru gadis ini. Sebenarnya, sewaktu SMP Sasuke sempat suka dengan gadis ini, karena sifatnya yang terlampau lembut. Berbeda dengan gadis gadis yang sering Sasuke temui. Namun Sayangnya, dia hanya memperhatikan Naruto.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Sasuke memukul keras kepala durian itu saat gadis ini menyatakan perasaannya.

"Apa kau... Memaafkannya?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Berharap gadis ini mengiyakan dan tidak bersambung ke konflik yang berkelanjutan.

Namun gadis ini malah mendecih tidak suka.

"Tch... _Dia_ bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf." Bela gadis itu. Tangannya sedikit mengepal.

"..." Sasuke diam.

.

.

"Maa. Biarlah.. Dia juga nggak melakukan kesalahan kok.." Lanjut Hinata. Rautnya berubah santai. Menganggap enteng, Terlalu enteng malah. Membuat Sasuke ragu.

Yah, Hal yang dianggap enteng tapi mempengaruhi gadis ini sampai menghilang setahun lebih. _Ke-entengan_ yang tidak biasa.

"..." Sasuke masih diam.

"..." Hinata juga diam. Dia masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

Merasa tidak akan ada kata yang keluar dari gadis ini, Sasuke segera berbalik dan menjauh.

.

.

 _"Nee.. Uchiha.."_

DEG! Sasuke tertegun saat Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan marganya. Yah, Sebuah sindiran yang menusuk.

Karena dulu semua teman sekelas Hinata selalu dipanggil dengan nama depan. Bahkan dengan sufiks _-kun / -san_

"..Otou-sama titip salam kepada Ayahmu." Lanjut Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar. Mengamati gadis ini, namun pandangan gadis ini masih tertuju ke gadgetnya.

Sasuke diam sebelum menyahut,

"Ya."

.

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

 _FoREVer Street_

"Jadi? Kalian bukan pengkhianat kan?" tanya Yukata memastikan.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya berjalan pelan di samping gadis ini. Yah, mengejutkan sih melihat salah satu murid Konoha Gakuen yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya tiba tiba mengetuk pintu rumah. Padahal keadaan di rumah sangat kacau.

"Bodoh. Mereka hanya menginap untuk sementara." sahut Shikamaru.

"M-M-M-Menginap? Kya! A-Apa kalian satu kamar?" Yukata malah bertanya aneh aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Balas Shikamaru lagi.

Yah, repot jadinya kalau udah ketahuan begini. Apalagi kepergok dan dikit dikit disambungkan dengan imajinasi iykwim.

"Hahh... Matsuri-chan pasti terkejut dengan ini." Lanjut Yukata.

"O-Oi! Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada Matsuri!" Naruto kini yang mulai paranoid.

"Kenapa?" Yukata memiringkan kepalanya.

Yah, Naruto sudah bisa memprediksi endingnya. Dimana gadis itu akan-

..

 _Ekspektasi_

 _"WUAPA?! NSS-SENPAI BERKHIANATT?!" Teriak Matsuri terkejut._

 _Yukata hanya mengangguk pasrah._

 _"Tch." Matsuri mendecak tidak suka. Dia lalu melirik ke naskah yang ada di mejanya. Senyum iblis terpampang jelas di wajah polosnya._

 _Dia lalu mulai mengganti satu persatu peran yang sudah ditetapkan._

 _"Sasuke-senpai akan menjadi rumput..."_

 _"...Shikamaru-senpai akan menjadi pohon..."_

 _"...Dan Naruto-senpai akan menjadi batu kerikil."_

 _"Err.. Matsuri chan?" Yukata melirik ragu Matsuri yang kini tengah mencoret coret naskah tak berdosa itu._

 _"Oh benar! Kita akan tambahkan adegan mencincang dedaunan dan bebatuan menggunakan pedang asli!" Gumam Matsuri._

 _"Oi Matsuri! Itu berlebihan kau ta-"_

 _DUAKH!_

 _Gaara langsung terkapar bersimbah darah tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _"... Dan.. Gaara senpai akan menjadi ranting."_

 _End Of EKspektasi_

 _._

 _._

"POKOKNYA JANGAN KAU BERITAHU DIA!" Bentak Naruto.

"..."

Yah, Bila itu terjadi, dia bersumpah akan kabur dan pindah ke fandom Boboiboy.

.

.

 _Skip_

Suasana lain langsung menyambut Naruto dan Shikamaru saat mereka memasuki pekarangan Konoha Gakuen. Belasan stand yang dalam persiapan. Sebuah panggung outdor yang sedang dilakukan check sound, Lampion, dan beragam objek lain yang seharusnya tidak ada di Konoha Gakuen saat hari hari biasa.

Naruto bahkan bisa melihat sebuah stand pernak pernik berlogo awan merah yang salah satu penjaganya tengah menata baju bertuliskan 'I Love Jashin-sama' _.._ Err.. Oke, Abaikan yang itu.

Tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan ala kota festival, ketiga orang itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Oy Kalian."

Mata Naruto hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya saat dia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"D-D-D-DARUI!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

"Kau.. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto Namikaze." ucap orang yang bernama Darui itu.

Tunggu.. Apaa yang dilakukan orang ini disini?! Berburu?

Yukata yang tidak tau siapa orang ini tentu menatap heran. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berkulit coklat yang menggunakan seragam polisi. Yukata bisa mengasumsikan kalau pria ini dari kepolisian. Namun, aneh melihat di punggung pria ini tertengger manis empat buah Katana. Apa polisi sekarang diwajibkan menguasai skill berpedang?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto kaku.

"Jadi? Kalian benar benar masih SMA?" Darui malah balik bertanya.

Urat nadi di kepala Naruto mengeras.

Yah, Shikamaru yang menyadariya, orang ini seragam dinasnya telah berganti. Kemungkinan besar, dia dipindah tugaskan. Terlihat jelas, dia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh.

Shikamaru tanpa sengaja melirik keempat pedang yang dibawa Darui. Ia tentu mengenalinya.

"Itu? Bukankah itu pedang yang kau sita dari kami?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, Darui malah menyeringai. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

"Kalian pasti tau Kalau pedang ini berhantu dari awalnya kan?" ujar Darui.

"Ha?" Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak mengerti.

DUAKH DUAKH!

Naruto dan Shikamaru mendapat pukulan di ubun ubun tiba tiba.

"WOI!"

Namun Darui malah mengabaikan.

".. Sayang sekali. Butuh lebih dari pedang berhantu untuk mengalahkanku! Bahkan pedang ini sudah tidak berani bergemrincing dimalam hari sekarang." Ujar Darui. Ah Satsuga Darui. Hantu pun takut padanya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru tentu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan orang ini.

Darui lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"KAU! Cobalah mengacau lagi! Supaya aku bisa menggunakan pedang ini untuk menebas kepalamu." ucap Darui.

GLEK!

Naruto menelan ludah. Yah, Sepertinya Festival ini tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yosh,, Hanzama Is Back! Okree.. Kembali lagi dengan fic abal iwidwiw.. Maaf harus mengundur jadwal pembukaan festival lagi. Namun hanzama sedang bekerja dalam rencana untuk membuat awal festival yang 'tidak biasa' untuk mereka bertiga._

 _jadi, harap bersabar, mungkin festival dimulai di chapter 63. Chapter ini masih ada lanjutannya sih, tapi Hanzama putuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua chapter supaya lebih tertata. Jadi.. Hanzama akan usahakan apdet 'Teritory Bagian 2' nya besok, Atau paling lambat lusa. Um,, Hanzama gak janji sih,, tapi hanzama Usahakan :)_

 _Nah Untuk sahabat reviewer yang minta -_

 _ **Kagura Harukaze :**_ _Saya harap bisa ada adegan crossover juga sih dengan FT...ah...abaikan. Kalo ada kesempatan saya akan senang, tapi kalo nggak ya gpp juga._

 _ **Answer :**_ _Nah, Untuk sekedar spoiler. Untuk chapter khusus festival, Hanzama akan adakan beberapa adegan "Break The Crossover Wall" Jadi.. yah,, itu kejutan.. #dor_

 _Okesip, mungkin itu.._

 _Maaf bila ada salah kata, Sekian dari Hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu._

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	62. 62 (Teritory Part 2)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _.xX- 5th SANNIN FESTIVAL -Xx._

 _~ Konoha Gakuen - Konoha city ~_

 _9 - 13 August_

 _Kami, KONOHA GAKUEN dengan tangan terbuka menyambut anda dalam "5TH SANNIN FESTIVAL 201X"_

 _Anda menjomblo? tidak pernah makan enak? hidup anda merasa datar datar saja? Jangan! khawatir! Come And Join Bazar murah, Pertunjukan menyenangkan semua jadi satu! Ajak teman anda sekarang juga!_

 _Hanya lewat? NICE! Masuk Festival tidak dipungut biaya! Tempat yang pas untuk mengisi waktu yang terlampau luang_

 _SANNIN FESTIVAL! GRAND OPEN RIGHT AWAY!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sponsored By_

 _ **Akatsuki Corp**_

 _Support by_

 _ **Iwa-Art Academy, Uzushio Gakuen**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **.**

 _Ruangan Klub Drama._

"Jadi?" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya melihat Matsuri yang kini tengah senyum senyum tidak jelas.

".. Yah.. kubilang.. semua sudah siap." Balas Matsuri.

"Hanya begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Matsuri mengangguk.

"..." Naruto malah emosi. Yah, jauh jauh dia dan Shikamaru dijemput hanya untuk mendengar satu kalimat. _"Semua sudah siap."_

Matsuri mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, senpai tau kan. Tentang rencana yang akan kita laksanakan saat festival?" tanya Matsuri memastikan.

"Rencana apaan?"

Yah, melihat ekspresinya terlihat sekali kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Matsuri lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Senpai! Apa kau tidak memberitahu Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Matsuri kepada Shikamaru.

"..." Shikamaru diam. Yah, kalau gadis ini mengungkit tentang rencana, Pasti itu menjurus ke informasi yang Shikamaru terima tatkala dia menginap di rumah Gaara tempo hari. Err.. Tampil di luar panggung.

".. kau bilang. _Itu_ akan dilakuan kalau kita tidak lolos kan?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Ha? Aku bilang kalau kita **tidak tampil**.. bukan kalau kita **tidak lolos!"**

"..."

"Kalau kita tampilnya sore! Ya pagi kita lakukan!"

Shikamaru melongo. Yah, satu lagi. Matsuri dan Rencana gilanya.

"Ini ngomongin apaan sih?!" Naruto mulai tidak sabar.

"Hahhh.. Merepotkan.."

Matsuri mengangkat bahu.

"Yah.. Yang itu pikir nanti lah.. Untuk sekarang-" Matsuri menunjuk dua tumpuk kain yang tertengger manis di mejanya.

"Err.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menyusuri santai lorong Konoha Gakuen yang cukup ramai. Yah, beberapa kelas yang mereka lewati sepertinya dipakai untuk pengungsian pantia/peserta. Terdengar dari suara berisik yang berasal dari beberapa kelas. Namun Naruto tidak bisa memastikan, karena memang semua pintu yang bersuara itu tertutup rapat. Oh, ada juga beberapa kelas yang difungsikan sebagai stand.

Tunggu dulu? Bukankah Naruto tadi ada di ruang drama?

Err.. Yah, sebenarnya tepat saat Matsuri menyuruh Naruto dan Shikamaru mencoba kostum untuk pentas, mereka berdua pamit ke kamar kecil. Well, Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mencoba pakaian formal rempong yang akan mereka kenakan esok.

Intinya, mereka lari dari tanggung jawab, tentu saja mereka tidak akan berniat kembali ke tempat Matsuri. Mengingat Matsuri pasti tidak akan menyerah sampai kain kain itu berhasil menempel di kedua senpainya ini.

Dan disinilah mereka, berjalan was-was takut takut kalau diterkam seseorang dari belakang. Menyusuri lorong dimalam hari. Yang mana perasaan aneh menyeruak di kepala karena ini baru pertama kalinya mereka berada di sekolah malam malam.

 _"Pssst.."_

Huh? Perhatian Naruto dan Shikamaru teralihkan saat mereka mendengar suara.

"Oi.. Sini."

Di mata mereka, Nampak Gaara yang tengah bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Hu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Gaara yang menampakkan raut waspada 99 persen.

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu Matsuri?" tanya Gaara kepada dua sahabat itu.

Shikamaru dan Naruto saling pandang. Yah, itu ironi. Mereka barusaja kabur dari gadis itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Melihat Gaara yang bersembunyi di kelas yang gelap dan hanya menjembulkan kepalanya.

Gaara menghela nafas pasrah sebelum dia menunjukkan dirinya.

!

Detik berikutnya Shikamaru dan Naruto tertawa.

"Bwahahaha.. Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" tanya Naruto geli.

 _"Hahhh.."_ Gaara hanya membatin tobat.

Yah ini adalah Salah Matsuri.

Sebenarnya tadi saat dia masuk ke klub drama ..

..

 _Flashback_

CKLEK

"Matsuri?"

DEG! Niatnya Mencari Matsuri, namun yang dilihatnya malah seorang prempuan bergaun putih.

.

"HUWAAAA!" Gaara terkaget dari lamunan saat orang yang ada di depannya berteriak. Gaara hanya melongo, melirik kembali seorang gadis yang sudah berdandan bak ratu inggris dan tengah narsis di depan kaca.

"KYAA! GAARA SENPAI!" Matsuri menutup wajahnya malu saat dia kepergok oleh senpainya. Yah, Tidak diharapkan. Karena Matsuri hanya coba coba dengan kostum ini, dan Narsismenya ketahuan.

"Huwaa!" Gaara malah ikut berteriak. "MAAF!" Gaara langsung berbalik dan menutar knop pintu.

Namun..

GRAP!

"T-Tunggu!" Matsuri memegangi tangan Gaara. Gaara tentu kaget.

"Err.. Aku,, akan menunggu diluar. Kau.. um,, Nikmati saja waktumu.." Gaara berniat pamit.

"NGGAK!" Balas Matsuri tiba tiba.

Err.. Oke, Gaara terjebak dalam situasi aneh lagi sekarang.

"..." Gaara terdiam. Dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Matsuri.

Matsuri lalu menarik sebuah tuxedo putih dari tumpukan kostum. Gaara hanya menatap heran tuxedi itu tatkala Matsuri menyodorkan padanya.

"P-Pokoknya! Karena Gaara senpai sudah melihatku.. Gaara-senpai juga harus melakukan hal yang sama!" titah Matsuri.

"Err.."

GLEK! Gaara menatap Horror pakaian yang disodorkan Matsuri.

Namun Akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah.

.

 _Skip_

Dann.. Gaara pun akhirnya memakainya. Sebuah pakaian berkelas yang senada dengan gaun yang Matsuri pakai. Setelah Gaara pamit akan memakainya di kamar mandi tadi, akhirnya pakaian itu menempel sempurna di badannya.

Namun bukannya segera masuk ke ruang klub drama untuk menemui Matsuri, dia malah terdiam didepan pintu. Gaara mencangklong tas punggung yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Celana, kaos dan jumpernya sudah tertata rapi di tas.

Well, Saat dia membuka pintu ini, gadis bergaun cantik itu akan terlihat lagi di mata Gaara. Mengingat Gaara juga menggenakan pakaian serasi, ini bagaikan pernikahan.. Tunggu-

 _'Ah.. apa yang aku pikirkan!'_ Gaara menggeleng mencoba menghapus pikiran aneh dikepalanya.

CKLEK

Gaara masuk ke ruang klub dengan gelisah.

"Wiuu.. Kau terlihat Keren-senpai!" Sapa orang yang ada di dalam. Gaara menoleh ke orang itu.

Namun sayang, Gadis bergaun cantik itu tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanya Matsuri yang sudah memakai pakaian normal bak gadis remaja biasa, duduk di kursi kebangaannya.

Gaara menbatin

 _'Cih.. Dasar curang.'_

Yah, Gaara tidak berharap Matsuri akan mengganti pakaiannya saat Gaara kembali. Ah! Sekarang? Hanya dia dong satu satunya memakai pakaian formal?!

Yah, Dia dikerjai Matsuri.

"Curang." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar. Dia melempar pelan tasnya yang berisi pakaian ke Matsuri.

Matsuri hanya menjulurkan lidah. Sembari menangkap enteng tas Gaara.

.

.

"Ano..Senpai.. Bisa kau tutup pintunya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Huh?"'

Gaara hanya menurut. Menutup pintu, karena biasanya memang seperti itu.

Matsuri tersenyum iblis.

"Yossshh.."

"..."

Gaara melotot saat dia melihat Matsuri mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya. Err.. Oke, Gaara sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini adalah momen yang harus diabadi-"

"TUNGGU!" Gaara menyela melihat Matsuri sudah mulai mengarahkan lensa kamera ke arahnya.

Yah, Gaara tidak suka ini. Terakhir kali Matsuri memotret Gaara, fotonya menyebar kemana mana. Dan itu adalah saat dimana Gaara sedang terpleset.

"Hanya satu foto senpai!" Matsuri mulai egois.

"A-AKU HARUS KE KAMAR KECIL!"

"Tahan kan bisa senp-"

CKLEK

BLAM!

Momen selanjutnya adalah dimana Gaara sudah kabur keluar dari ruangan klub.

 _Flashback END_

.

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara saat dia sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Yang tabah ya." hibur Naruto.

Sialan.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Ah, Satsuga klub instalasi Uzushio. Lantai tiga yang dari kemarin di blokade kini sudah dibuka sepenuhnya. Jadi, itu adalah tanda kalau _'Lorong Hantu'_ yang mereka siapkan kini sudah bisa dimasuki.

Memang seperti apa sih Mahakarya klub Instalasi yang _katanya_ nomor satu di tingkat nasional? Hm Hm.. well, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengijinkan kita masuk sebelum permbukaan jadi- ah!

.

"Yoi Utakata!" Panggil Naruto kepada salah satu temannya yang kebetulan ada di tangga lantai tiga.

Pemuda itu menoleh, melihat kedua temannya dan seorang pemuda yang, Umm.. Ingin menikah?

"Apa renovasi diatas sudah slesai?" tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menjawab santai.

"Kalau semua persiapan sih, sudah.. Tapi kalau kalian ingin menjelajahi _'lorong hantu_ ' nya.. sepertinya belum bisa, karena di atas masih banyak kardus dan kain yang berserakan." jelas Utakata. Dia melirik jam tangannya.

"Mungkin bersih bersih butuh waktu 2 jam dari sekarang." lanjut Utakata.

"Oh." Naruto hanya manggut manggut. "Bwahahah.. Kau memang yang terbaik!" puji Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Utakata sedikit keras.

Membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis.

"Ano? Apa kami bisa naik ke Atap?" ketiga orang itu menoleh ke Gaara yang bersuara.

"Yah. Tentu. Atap Konoha tidak kami apa apakan jadi. Silahkan." balas Utakata. Diikuti oleh Aggukan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu naik ke lantai tiga.

"Oi? Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

Gaara hanya mengisyaratkan menunjuk langit langit.

Shikamaru yang melihat Gaara naik malah ikut naik.

"O-Oi?" Naruto bertanya tanya.

"Kita bisa melihat persiapan festival dari atas Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru.

Oh, Naruto mengerti. Dia tersenyum. Yah sepertinya itu juga menyenangkan.

Saat melewati lantai tiga, benar saja. Suasana disini sudah berubah 180 derajat. Ditambah objek objek menakutkan dan Aksesoris berbau mistis.

"Wah.. Kalian benar benar bekerja keras ya?" tanya Naruto. Dia melirik beberapa orang yang tengah menyiapkan salah satu ruang kelas dengan menebar sepatu yang berlumuran cairan merah. (N : Di Jepang, orang yang akan gantung diri biasanya melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu)

Utakata yang mendengarnya tersenyum bangga.

"Kepuasan adalah yang kau dapatkan saat kau bekerja secara maksimal." balas Utakata.

Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru harus memasuki beberapa ruang kelas untuk kembali ke lorong, karena beberapa poin di lorong nya sudah di sekat menggunakan tembok buatan. Benar benar seperti Labirin. Untung lampu-lampu disini menyala sempurna. Kalau mati, mungkin orang yang tidak tau akan menabrak tembok buatan itu.

Wah, Bahkan hantu buatannya terlihat sangat nyata. Shikamaru sedikit takjub dengan ornamen ornamen yang dibuat begitu detail.

"Kalau kalian mau? Kalian bisa menjelajahi lorong ini sebagai yang pertama. Tapi nanti mungkin jam 11 malam. Saat semuanya sudah slesai." ucap Utakata.

Naruto malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Utakata.

"Bwahaha.. haha.. haha... ha...haaaaa" Naruto ingin tertawa ikhlas, namun tidak bisa. Yah, melihatnya dalam keadaaan belum siap saja sudah ngeri, apalagi yang sudah siap.

.

.

beberapa menit mereka berjalan sebelum mereka sampai ke tangga yang familiar, yah, tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai tiga dan atap.

Eh, kalau dipikir sih. Banyak sekali kejadian yang terjadi di atap ini, tanpa sadar tempat ini sudah menjadi favorit untuk nongkrong. Err? Atau itu hanya imajinasi author? _uh, i dont facking know._

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 _21.15 / FoREVer Street._

"Yah.. Sampai disini saja Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti saat dirinya sudah mengantar Sakura sampai tepat ke depan rumahnya.

"Oh, Benar.. Soal jadwal menjaga stand. Nanti tolong beritahu ke Shikamaru dan Naruto ya~" pesan Sakura sebelum dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Hn ya."

Sasuke mengamati bayangan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya dia menghilang sempurna ke dalam rumah.

Saat dirasa tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, Sasuke segera berjalan menjauh dan berniat pulang.

.

 _Di Rumah._

 _KLEK._

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri~"

Para gadis itu tengah menonton TV bersama Izumi dan Hikari saat Sasuke pulang. Well, karena Sasuke mempersilahan beberapa teman Sara untuk menggunakan kamarnya, Sasuke tidak akan masuk ke kamarnya malam ini.

Namun tunggu dulu-

"Darimana?" Pertanyaan Izumi langsung menyambut Sasuke.

"Um. Ada urusan." Balas Sasuke enteng, namun nampaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Izumi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sasuke melirik Hikari yang masih terjaga. Bahkan pria kecil itu kini tengah bermain dengan _Onee-chan_ para teman Sara. Hikari hanya menunjukkan ekspresi biasa saat dirinya tengah ditunjukkan sesuatu dari salah satu HP teman Sara, Ah awas saja kalau Hikari dipertontonkan foto-foto cowok ganteng-uhuk uhuk.. ehem lanjut

Sasuke langsung mengarahkan langkahnya ke dapur. Namun yang dicari tidak ada.

Yah Dimana Naruto dan Shikamaru?

Di dapur dia melihat Fuu yang tengah membuat minum.

"Dimana Naruto dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis itu.

Fuu sedikit terkaget saat Sasuke mengutarakan suaranya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. Dia mencoba mengingat.

"Umm.. Tadi sihh, Naruru dan Shika masih ada disini.."

"..."

"Tapi.. Ah! Fuu melihat seorang gadis yang mengajak mereka pergi." Balas Fuu enteng.

"Gadis?" Sasuke berpikir. Gadis? Siapa?

Sasuke menatap Fuu heran.

"J-Jangan menatap Fuu! Fuu juga tidak tau!"

"..."

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 **chapter 62.5**

 **"Jika"**

Suasana persiapan festival jauh lebih menakjubkan bila dilihat dari sini. Nah, bila kau suka melihat suatu objek dari ketinggian, maka tempat ini adalah tempat yang tepat. Karena kau bisa melihat setiap sudut halaman depan Konoha Gakuen dari sini.

Naruto yang ada disini, dia kini tengah melayangkan pandangan ke deretan orang yang ada di bawah. Mereka terlihat tidak mau mengakhiri malam sesegera mungkin, karena suasana masih seramai saat Naruto datang tadi. Dan, Naruto cukup yakin kalau besok akan lebih ramai karena para pengunjung yang berdatangan.

Tiga orang yang ada di atap. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Gaara dan Naruto. Tadi sebenarnya lebih ramai, karena Utakata dan beberapa teman-teman dari Klub Instalasi ikut nongkrong disini. Namun mereka hanya duduk sebentar sebelum mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Bagaimanapun, perkerjaan mereka harus siap digunakan besok.

Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya duduk santai sembari bermain kartu, sementara Naruto menatap lurus kumpulang orang yang ada di bawah. Yah, orang orang dibawah sepertinya juga tidak ada niat untuk tidur, dilihat dari beberapa orang yang masih persiapan, Bahkan panggung outdor yang akan digunakan untuk pembukaan, kini telah berubah menjadi panggung konser amatir dimana anak anak Uzushio dan Konoha melakukan konser dadakan dan semacamnya.

Setelah puas melihat keadaaan dibawah, Naruto kembali menghampiri Gaara dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua hanya terdiam di atas sebuah tikar yang dipinjamnya dari anak anak Klub Installasi.

Shikamaru bahkan sudah _'menyamankan diri'_ dengan berbaring.

Naruto menatap Gaara aneh. Yah, pemuda ini terlihat sangat _fancy_ memakai pakaian ala prince William.

"Kau tidak mau ganti baju?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya menyahut dengan menggerakan bahunya. Dia tengah memainkan kartu di tangannnya.

"Pakaianku ada di ruang klub." Yah, Mengingat kejadian tadi. Dimana, Gaara dengan bodohnya melempar tasnya kepada Matsuri. Gaara mungkin bisa mengambilnya sekarang, karena kemungkinan Matsuri sudah pulang.

Namun dia malas melakukannya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang akan memergokinya disini.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Kalian tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Gaara.

"zzz.. Malass." Shikamaru menyahut dari posisinya.

Sedangkan Naruto.

"W-Well soal itu-" Naruto bahkan tidak mau membahas kediamannya yang dikudeta oleh beberapa orang gadis.

Melihat dari Ekspresi Naruto dan Shikamaru, Gaara menyimpulkan kalau mereka lebih suka disini.

Sebenarnya Gaara sama saja sih, Karena kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou kemungkinan memang masih ada di sekitar lingkungan sekolah sekarang. OSIS maklum. Gaara tidak tahan ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Dan.. tepat saat Gaara ada di sekolah, Matsuri pas mencarinya. Dimana kejadian selanjutnya adalah saat dia berakhir dengan pakaian ini.

..

Naruto duduk di samping Gaara setelahnya.

"Menurutmu? Apa drama ini akan berjalan baik?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap langit langit yang cukup jernih tanpa awan.

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Mau baik, Mau jelek, itu tanggungjawab kita sebagai anggota." Balas Gaara santai.

Gaara terlihat lebih santai menghadapi pentas yang tinggal menghitung jam/hari. (sekedar informasi, pentas dilakukan sehari sekali untuk pertunjukan berbasis drama jadi. yah kau tau maksudku-)

Naruto lalu melirik Gaara.

Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Um Jadi? Kau.. Kenapa kau bisa masuk klub drama?" tanya Naruto. Mencoba mencari informasi dari Gaara. Memang, Gaara tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tertarik dengan sandiwara.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas dalam. Yahhhhh... Dia tidak akan bebohong..

.

.

"Karena Gadis." Jawab Gaara.

.

"Ha?" Naruto langsung merespon bingung.

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Kubilang karena Gadis." ulang Gaara.

Naruto diam. Mencoba memproses jawaban Gaara.

"Gadis yang kau maksud-?"

Saat otaknya sudah memproses keluar segala pemikiran, Naruto merespon terkejut.

"Tak mungkin!"

"..." Gaara diam. Tatapannya terlihat serius. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mengerti apa yang disampaikan Gaara.

"KAU SUKA DENGAN-HMP!"

Gaara langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Jangan keras keras bodoh."

"BUAH! Itu mengejutkan kau tau!" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Yah, Naruto tidak menyangka seorang pemuda kalem seperti Gaara punya perasaan dengan err.. yah.

"SST!" Gaara mengisyaratkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Naruto akhirnya tenang kembali.

.

"Kau? Menyukai Matsuri?" tanya Naruto menebak. Sedikit berbisik.

"..." Gaara diam, pandangannya masih menatap ke langit lepas. Dia tidak mau atau tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Namun itu sepertinya adalah jawaban iya.

Oke, itu mengejutkan. Yah, mengingat gadis yang dibicarakan sedikit .. kau tau.. err.. kolaborasi antara _Yandere_ dan _Chunibyou_. (Untuk memudahkan.. bila tidak tau,, jangan di search.. intinya, itu buruk.. okesip). Dan Selera Gaara ternyata sangat tinggi.

.

Mereka bertiga malah diam sekarang. Tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan Shikamaru yang paling kusyuk diantara mereka

"Kau sendiri? Pernah punya pengalaman cinta?" hingga akhirnya Gaara bersuara.

Oke, sekarang mereka malah membicarakan cinta.

Rumpi.

"ahahahaha.." Naruto malah tertawa kikuk. "Kau tau.. aku pernah mengacaukan sesuatu jadi.. hahaha-" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau Shika-"

"zzzzzzzzz.."

Gaara menghentikan pertanyaannya saat dia mendengar Shikamaru mendengkur pelan.

ah sudahlah.

Gaara lalu mengambil dua buah benda dari kantong _baju fancy_ nya. Dia menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Naruto.

"Mau?"

Naruto menatap sepuntung rokok yang disodorkan Gaara padanya. Tunggu- _Pemuda ini merokok?_

"Aku tidak merokok." balas Naruto menolak pemberian Gaara.

Gaara hanya menyahut enteng. Lalu dia mengantongi lagi benda itu ke kantongnya. Naruto mengamati gerak gerik Gaara sebelum pemuda itu..

Err.. Mematahkan rokok yang dia pegang lalu mengupas kertasnya.

Dia lalu dengan santainya mengigit sebagian rokok itu.

Naruto melongo.

.

Sialan itu permen.

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Howdy! Hanzama is BACK! Masih setia dengan fanfic abal sedikit KW(?) .. iwdwiw~ yuhuuu~ hu hu hu huuu.. ehem-_

 _oke, satu chapter terakhir sebelum festival. Dann.. ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang untuk sampai ke hari pembukaan festival.. hiks.._

 _and.. umm, sedikit bumbu GaaMatsu perhaps? hope you like it!_

 _ **The.. talking talking Ripiyuwers:**_

 _ **Rizka Gaamatsu lovers**_ _: psti yg mergokin matsuri, si gaara..ya kan~? kok nggak? #gaamatsu3_

 _ **Answer :**_ _Nah! tebakan anda tepat! seperti biasa. hadiah hiburan akan kami kirimkan via mimpi. Karena ada tuntutan beberapa sahabat pembaca yang ingin dimunculkan GaaMatsu jadi ini dia.. maaf kalau ada kekurangan.. Tapi ini baru awal._

 _.._

 _Oh ya.. Hanzama sebenarnya mau bilang maaf dari chapter chapter awal, karena kebiasaan hanzama yang tidak membalas review yang tidak login.. (_ _") .. itu karena ada beberapa pertimbangan dan saran dari 'senior' tentang batasan author note.. jadi hanzama hanya membalas kadang kadang._

 _Jadi harap maafkan.. namun, kalau review tersebut berupa pertanyaan yang mengganjal dan perlu dikonfirmasi.. akan selalu hanzama cantumkan di author notes kok.._

 _Mohon sahabat pembaca bisa memaklumi.._

 _.._

 _Okeh mungkin itu.. Bagi yang penasaran dengan festival besok.. Kenapa kita tidak mengintip sedikit 'masa depan'_

 _._

 _Cekidot_

Teaser :

 _ **"... Dan dengan Ini.. Festival Konoha Gakuen resmi dibuka."**_

 _Prok Prok Prok_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan saat dirasa matahari menyilaukan wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar sayup sayup suara tepuk tangan yang meriah tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"AHHHH!" Dia berteriak terbangun saat dia sadar dirinya tengah berada dimana. _Sial Dia ketiduran!_ Dia menoleh ke kedua temannya yang sepertinya tidak bergeming.

"OI BANGUN!"

Naruto mencoba menggoyangkan kedua badan temannya. Sialan, Gara-gara ngobrol sembari bermain kartu sampai pagi, dia terlelap. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah meninggi.

Naruto bangkit berdiri bahkan saat kesadaran dua temannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia berjalan ke pagar pembatas.

Benar saja. Di bawah sudah ramai!

Shit!

Naruto berlari menuju pintu atap setelah mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk segera turun.

Saat dia membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

.

.

Suasana seram langsung menjalar ke penglihatan Naruto. Tangga turun menuju lorong terlihat gelap.

BLAM! Naruto menutup pintu itu lagi.

njir! Dia lupa soal 'lorong hantu' di lantai tiga!

.

.

.

.

TBC

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V

V

V


	63. 63 (The Ceremony Town)

**chapter 63 :** _The Ceremony Town_

DAY1 Festival

"Ne. Sasuke _-Kun,_ Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Sudah."

Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat tatkala teman teman Sara melemparinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Heee.. Sudah punya toh." Jawab salah satu dari mereka, Terlihat kalau raut kecewa tergambar dari para gadis itu. Berbeda dengan teman temannya, Sara malah terkesat terkaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. _Yah, dia tidak menyangka._

Dan,, Fuu hanya diam sepertinya.

Hahh~

Yah, disinilah Sasuke, berjalan pelan diantara para gadis untuk menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya dia duluan berangkat tadi, namun entah karena _faktor x_ , Gadis gadis ini jadi secepat Sonic menyusul Sasuke. Hingga mereka berakhir disini berjalan beriringan.

Hahhhh (2)

Sasuke hanya terkejut bahkan Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak pulang kerumah. Kemungkinan besar mereka berakhir di suatu tempat dan bermalam disana. Tapi, well itu hanya tebakan Sasuke.

 _"Nee.. Kau lihat pemuda itu.."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Iya pemuda itu! yang bercosplay pokemon!"_

 _"Ah benar.. dia yang bermain dengan kamera kemarin.."_

 _"Ihh.. Dasar Hentai."_

Sasuke menoleh saat para gadis ini membicarakan seseorang, yang menggunakan kostum pikachu besar dan tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari membawa sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Enterance '

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat dia sadar kalau dia mengenali orang itu.

"Are? Kau kenapa Sasuke kun?"

"Hn. Kalian duluan saja." _Usir_ Sasuke kepada para gadis ini. Sebelum akhirnya para gadis itu menyahut dan melangkah duluan.

Sasuke lalu mendekati sang _maskot._

.

.

"Kiba?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang itu. Orang itu menoleh.

"Oh? Sasuke! Kau datang pagi sekali!" Balas Kiba dari dalam pakaian itu.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, bingung harus bertanya bagaimana.

"Bwahahaha.." Kiba malah tertawa. ".. Kau tau.. Aku ditangkap OSIS kemarin, dan mereka memaksaku untuk.. yah." Kiba menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menjelaskan akhir dari kalimatnya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala.

"Memang kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba diam.

Err.. _Oh Benar!_ Sasuke tidak tau duduk perkara kriminal yang dilakukannya bersama Shino dan Naruto.

"Er... Ahahahahaha.." Kiba hanya tertawa garing.

Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Kiba, dia bertanya lagi.

"Lalu.. kenapa pipimu lebam?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menunjuk beberapa titik di wajah kiba yang mengalami luka. Apa OSIS yang melakukannya?

tidak sempat Kiba menjawab, tiba tiba datang seorang gadis dan berdiri di hadapan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

"Selamat datang di festival Konoh-"

PLAK!

"DASAR HENTAI!" Gadis itu berteriak sebelum dia berlalu pergi.

"..."

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **Festival Day 1 /** _Konoha Gakuen Situation._

Wahh.. Memang sudah dikira, bahkan pukul 8 pagi sudah banyak orang berdatangan. Sebagian besar mungkin datang karena memang tidak ada kerjaan. Namun juga, beberapa dari orang orang ini datang dengan suka cita untuk mendengarkan pidato pembukaan dari walikota.

Um, membahas soal walikota-

"KYAA! Festival-dattebane!" Kushina berteriak kelewat senang saat dirinya sudah keluar dari mobil Caddilac Xts yang ditumpanginya.

BLAM

Dia bahkan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan sang _pejabat kota_ yang hampir saja terjedot pintu mobilnya sendiri gara gara ulah Kushina.

Sang walikota sepertinya hanya menghela nafas dalam atas kelakuan sang istri. Yah, menjadi suami dari seorang Uzumaki Kushina adalah sebuah kebahagiaan dan cobaan untuk Namikaze Minato. Kau tau : disatu sisi, Sifat keibuan Kushina selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Minato. Namun disisi lain, Kushina terkadang kelewat girang atas sesuatu yang disukainya, dan itu menjadi boomerang yang selalu menghantam Minato. Err.. _Menghantam_ baik dalam ungkapan maupun arti sebenarnya.

.

Begitu keluar mobil, Sang walikota langsung disambut hangat oleh panitia dan para penanggung jawab.

"Selamat datang. Namikaze Minato-sama." Sambut ketua panitia dengan sapaan hangat.

"Ahh.. Hyuuga Neji kan? Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami." Minato membalas hangat sambutan Neji dengan menjabat tangan pemuda ini.

"Silahkan lewat sini.. Kami akan mengantar anda ke para kepala sekolah." Neji lalu mempersilahkan Minato untuk mengikutinya.

Minato pun hanya menurut. Diikuti oleh sang istri dan para ajudan. Dia berjalan menyusuri deretan stand di festival. Sambutan hangat selalu terdengar dari orang orang yang ia kenali maupun tidak ia kenali.

Bahkan stand disini ditata- Err.. tunggu dulu.

.

Yah, beberapa detik pandangannya teralihkan, dan istrinya kini sudah berakhir di stand takoyaki.

Neji yang melihat sang walikota malah berhenti, bertanya heran.

"Ano? Apa ada masalah Minato-sama?" tanya Neji.

"Eh err.." Pandangan Minato beralih ke Neji lalu ke Kushina. Sial, Sepertinya sang istri tidak mengerti konsep dari 'prosedur penyambutan'

"Tunggu sebentar-" Izin Minato kepada para panitia sebelum dia menghampiri sang istri yang tengah asyik jajan.

.

Pandangan Neji tidak beralih dari sang walikota bahkan sampai beliau menghampiri sang istri.

Minato tersenyum kepada pemuda penjual takoyaki tersebut saat pemuda itu menyapanya. Dia lalu berbisik kepada sang istri yang tengah menatap berbinar takoyaki yang ada di penggorengan.

"Psst.. Kushina.. Kau tau. Kita tidak punya watu seharian kan?" Bisik Minato. Sedikit mengabaikan tatapan heran orang orang yang ada di sana.

"Ih.. Ini festival kau tau.. Apa gunanya berkunjung ke festival kalau kau tidak menikmatinya dattebane!" balas Kushina tanpa menoleh. Dia menerima satu porsi takoyaki dari sang pemuda.

Tingkah sang istri yang seperti inilah yang Minato maksud. Minato bahkan semakin tertekan saat Yamato dengan sengaja berdehem dan menunjuk jam tangannya sendiri.

Hahhh.. Minato menghembuskan nafas dalam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kushina tanpa dosa menelan bulat bulat sebuah takoyaki yang disunduknya,

"Hmmm~" Di memegangi pipinya sendiri tatkala dia bisa merasakan cita rasa khas takoyaki di mulutnya. "Nghm Enak."

Sang pemuda penjual takoyaki tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Minato yang menatap Kushina tobat, Kushina malah menoleh ke Minato sebelum-

.

"Aaa~"

"Huh?"

Minato menatap semakin aneh istrinya yang menyodorkan takoyaki ke mulutnya. _Ini bukan waktunya suap-suapan mama._ Batin Minato.

"Mi..na..to." ucap Kushina dengan sengaja. Yah, Minato tau. Nada ini adalah nada yang 'harus dituruti'. Kalau tidak, bisa bahaya.

Minato menoleh ke orang orang yang ada disana. Mereka menatap dengan seksama kedua sejoli ini. Bahkan Minato bisa dengan jelas melihat para panitia yang melongo melihat adegan roman kedua orang tua ini.

Saat dia kembali menatap Kushina-Deg!

Tatapan Kushina sudah berubah menakutkan. Dia berniat menurunkan tangannya karena Minato tak kunjung meneripa suapannya.

"Kalau tak mau ya-"

SRET!

Tanpa aba aba. Minato malah memegangi tangan istrinya dan mengarahkan langsung takoyaki tadi ke mulutnya.

Dia lalu mengunyahnya cepat.

Kushina sedikit terkejut, sebelum dia akhirnya tersenyum senang. Love you papa.

.

.

Meninggalkan orang orang disana yang tersipu dan menatap semakin-semakin-semakin aneh kedua pasangan ini.

.

 **Petuah Narator :** Pejabat yang baik adalah pejabat yang tidak terima suap.

Okesip lanjut!

.

 **Festival Day 1 /** _FoREVer Street Situation._

Disisi lain Konoha, nampak pasangan lain yang Err..

.

.

Izumi bertingkah gugup tatkala dia ditatap sedari tadi oleh sang ibu mertua. Yah, asal kalian tau. Tepat beberapa menit setelah Sasuke, Fuu dll berangkat ke Konoha Gakuen, sebuah mobil yang familiar di penglihatan Izumi berhenti di pekarangan rumah.

Izumi tentu reflek keluar rumah melihat mobil suaminya datang. Namun hal yang tidak diduga olehnya, Yang dilihat oleh Izumi tak hanya Itachi, tapi nampak juga sang ayah mertua dan... nyonya besar Mikoto. Mengetahui kalau ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama Izumi dengan sang ibu mertua, pikirannya langsung blank.

Dan berakhirlah istri muda itu disini, Di ruang tamu depan bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi menghampiri sang 'pria kecil' yang kini masih tertidur pulas. Izumi bisa dengan jelas mengetahui maksud dari perbuatan Itachi. _'Membiarkan Izumi menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian' hahh.._

"Jadi.."

Izumi terkaget dari lamunanya saat sang ibu mertua angkat bicara. Yah, Izumi tau. Ini akan menjadi pertanyaan panjang ala introgasi polisi dimana dia akan ditanyai tentang tetek-bengek _bibit bebet bobot._

"Y-Yes Mam!" Izumi menjawab kelewat kaget, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara Mikoto secara langsung. Izumi tidak tau tipe ibu mertua apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Yang ia tau, Sepertinya Fugaku tidak mau ikut campur atas percakapan yang akan Mikoto mulai kepada Izumi.

Mikoto terdiam sedikit lama.

.

.

"... Apa kau makan secara teratur?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terdegar di telinga Izumi.

"H-Ha?" Izumi mulai bingung saat pertanyaan yang diimajinasikan tidak terlontar.

Mikoto menghela nafas dalam.

.

"Huhh.. Menjaga pola makan adalah hal penting bagi seorang ibu kau tau. Selain untuk nutrisi bayi yang kau susui, kau juga harus mempertimbangkan nutrisi untuk dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Menjadi ibu adalah hal berat, apalagi diawal-awal usia anakmu, Segala pertimbangan bisa berdampak pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak memikirkannya dengan matang."

"A-Ano-"

Grap.

Mikoto malah memeluk Izumi setelahnya. Izumi tentu saja terkejut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.. Menantuku."

Izum bisa mendengar bisikan pelan sang ibu mertua disela pelukan mereka. Oke itu diluar perkiraan Izumi. Izumi pikir dia akan dimarahi atau semacamnya karena merahasiakan hubungan gelap dengan Itachi. Namun nyatanya-

Mikoto lalu melepas pelukannya, dia menatap Izumi langsung ke mata. Sebelum sang-ibu-dari-suaminya ini menitikan air mata haru.

"..Aku selalu bermimpi bisa memiliki anak prempuan." ucap Mikoto.

Izumi terbelalak. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasannya. Antara senang, haru... dan aneh.

Saat Izumi menoleh ke Fugaku, dia bisa melihat sang pria paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. Mungkin ini artinya Izumi diterima oleh keluarga ini?

Izumi malah ikut menangis haru.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

 _Direct._

 _"Hueeeeeeeee~"_

Izumi bisa mendengar teriakan khas setelahnya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Itachi menggendong sang pria kecil yang sepertinya tidak puas karena tidurnya diganggu.

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu tentu langsung menoleh tatkala Itachi menggendong seorang bocah yang belum sepenuhnya membuka mata dari tidurnya.

"Sssstt.. Hikari lihat.. Siapa yang datang berkunjung." Ujar Itachi. Hikari menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap sang ibu dan beberapa orang yang asing di penglihatannya.

.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

Sebelum suara kekehan pelan Mikoto pecah melihat sang bocah. Yah, bocah kecil berpipi tembem, dengan rambut hitam khas Uchiha.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **"... Dan dengan Ini.. Festival Konoha Gakuen resmi dibuka."**

Prok Prok Prok

Suara riuh pengunjung langsung menyambut akhir dari Pidato sang walikota. Dengan itu juga, resmi sudah dibukanya festival yang akan berlangsung sampai 5 hari kedepan.

Yah, festival yang akan menjadi sebuah hiburan yang _menyenangkan._

.

 _In Other Side_

Sasuke sudah siap sedia di counter _cafe 2-1_ bersama dengan Sakura, dan beberapa anak 2-1 yang lain. Yah, menurut jadwal piket jaga counter, Sasuke akan disini sampai jam 10 hingga digantikan nanti oleh orang yang jaga selanjutnya.

Karena ini adalah hari yang sibuk dan Sasuke harus menjadi waitress selama beberapa jam kedepan, maka dia tidak akan bertanya tanya dimanakah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dia hanya berharap Naruto bisa terlihat sebelum jam 10 karena itu adalah giliran Naruto untuk memakai _seragam kerja_ persis seperti yang dipakai Sasuke sekarang.

Hah, sial Memakai _bowtie_ tidak pernah terasa aneh bagi Sasuke. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menjadi seorang pelayan.

"Kau tau apa yang menarik Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Chouji yang tengah menyiapkan kompor.

"Hn?" Dia menyahut tanpa menoleh, masih mengelap gelas dan piring seperti yang diinstruksikan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu melanjutkan.

"Saat aku datang tadi pagi, aku melewati sebuah stand aksesoris dimana seorang pemuda menawariku sebuah boneka figure bernama _gedo mazo._ Dia bilang boneka itu bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan.. menurutmu, apa boneka seperti itu bisa menjadi jimat?"

Sasuke diam. Dia bahkan tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda ini. Yah Sasuke tau apa itu gedo mazo, dia punya satu dulu, dan Sasuke yakin _Boneka_ _jenglot_ tidak mendatangkan keberuntungan.

Mendengar penjelasan Chouji, Sasuke bisa mengasumsikan kalau stand yang dimaksudkan pasti berhubungan dengan'akatsuki.

"Boneka itu pembawa sial." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Begitukah? Padahal menurutku itu _karya seni_ yang lumayan."

"..."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Layani meja nomor 5!" Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura tatkala namanya dipanggil. Ah, padahal Sasuke mengira dia akan berdiri nyaman disini dan membersihkan piring tanpa melakukan yang lain, Namun nyatanya dia harus berhadapan dengan pengunjung.

well, segala sesuatu pasti ada awalnya kan?

Sasuke menatap jauh meja yang dimaksud, sebelum dia membawa sebuah nampan dan daftar menu mendekat. Sembari memikirkan kalimat apa yang digunakan untuk menawari pelanggan. Yah, setelah semua ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sasuke.

 _Meja no 5_

"Pe-"

 _"Huh? Kau Sasuke-chan?"_

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat dia sadar siapa orang yang ada di meja nomor 5. Dialek familiar, dan rambut merah yang tidak asing.

"..."

"Err. Hai." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lupa tujuan awalnya menghampiri meja ini.

.

"Kyaa. Kau keren sekali!" Jawab orang itu, mengamati Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian ala waitress.

Sasuke diam. Yah, dia tidak terkejut, mengingat sang walikota melakukan pidato beberapa menit lalu, tidak heran kalau istrinya juga ada di sekitar.

"Jadi? Kau bekerja di stand ini?" tanya Kushina. Dia mendongak ke counter, berharap dia juga melihat rambut pirang jabrik yang dikenalinya.

"Iya."

"Lalu? Dimana Naruto-chan?"

"..." Sasuke diam.

Ah, dia tidak berani menjawab. Sasuke tau kalau dia bilang Naruto belum pulang sejak kemarin, pasti kejadian tempo hari akan terulang. Dimana Yamato dan pasukannya akan melakukan operasi pencarian yang Sasuke yakin akan berdampak buruk bagi festival ini.

"Em. Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang ada tugas di tempat lain." jawab Sasuke asal, berharap Kushina tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kushina mengangguk. Dia mengamati setiap sudut cafe outdor ini dengan matanya. Yah, tempat strategis untuk membu-

"Jadi?"

"Hah?" Kushina harus terkaget oleh suara Sasuke.

"Um... tante mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kushina tersenyum lagi mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jus apel ada?"

.

 _ **~iwidwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

"Huwaa.. Hikari-chan~ Lihat, festival."

Ketiga orang ini menatap pasrah saat dilihatnya Hikari kini tengah digendong oleh sang nenek. Yah, dengan berapa alasan. Keluarga besar Uchiha ada di festival sekarang, tentu saja ini kemauan nyonya besar Mikoto dengan alasan membawa cucunya jalan jalan.

Izumi sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat Hikari tidak sungkan sama sekali dengan sang nenek. Hikari bahkan terlihat tenang saat dia digendong kemana mana. Tidak ada tanda tanda bocah itu akan menangis atau semacamnya.

"Kalian boleh jalan-jalan sendiri kalau kalian mau."

Ucapan Fugaku menarik perhatian Itachi dan Izumi.

"Otou-san? Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Melirik sang ibu dan Hikari yang kini tengah asyik sendiri.

Fugaku tersenyum.

"Yah, aku yang akan mengawasi mereka. Lagipula..." Fugaku menggantungkan kalimatnya, Dia melirik Izumi. ".. Kalian berdua juga butuh _kencan_ kan?"

.

Pipi Izumi memerah mendengar pernyataan sang ayah.

Itachi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu.. Baiklah.." Itachi menjawab sepihak.

"E-EH?" Izumi hanya menatap bergantian sang ayah dan sang suami bahkan sampai Itachi menyeret tangannya beserta tubuhnya menjauh.

Meninggalkan Fugaku yang tersenyum melihat bayangan kedua anaknya yang berbaur dengan ramainya festival.

.

 _'Nah sekarang...'_

Fugaku kembali menoleh kepada Mikoto dan Hikari.

"..."

Pria paruh baya itu melotot saat dia sadar, Nenek dan cucu itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri. Ditinggal menengok beberapa detik dan mereka...

Hilang entah kemana.

 _'.. waduh.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yolo.. Hanzama is back.. Yo,, sebelumnya minta maaf, mungkin di chapter chapter depan nggak bisa nunjukin humor terlalu sering.. Hanzama sedang mulai menyambung benang benang konflik dari masalah masalah di masa lampau jadi.. humor mungkin datang kalau memang tiba saatnya humor.._

 _hanzama juga sadar, keseringan humor, akan menjadikan konflik tidak produktif.. sebaliknya. terlalu serius, juga nggak bagus bwat fanfic friendship.. jadi, hanzama akan mencoba nahan rasio imbangnya di tengah tengah. karena humor sudah terlalu sering chapter lalu, mungkin di awal festival ini. hanzama mulai dengan adegan yang santai._

 _..._

 _okesip, perhaps that's it.. hanzama tau ini pendek karen idenya mentok jadi bwahaha-uhuk uhuk._

 _._

 _ **Another.**_

 _Nara Shikaku_ tengah menyetir mobilnya tenang saat wanita yang ada di belakangnya kini tengah mengobrol dengan orang di sebrang telpon.

.

 _"Ya.. Tentu saja Karura.. Tepat sesuai janji, kita akan membahas itu saat kita bertemu nanti."_

 _._

Hahh.. Shikaku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan karena sang istri terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah Shikamaru.

.

 _"Ya ya.. Aku yakin anakku juga ada disana..Kita akan mencari mereka saat kita sudah sampai."_

 _._

Bahkan saat naik mobil tadi, sang istri dengan seenak jidat duduk di belakang dan membuat Shikaku menyetir sendiri di depan layaknya seorang supir.

Yah, salahkan saja karena sang supir yang asli : _Ensui,_ meminta cuti. Sehingga membuat Shikaku berakhir disini, menyetir layaknya supir dimana sang istri duduk di belakang bak seorang bangsawan.

"Hahhh~" Shikaku menghela nafas berat.

Ah, Padahal ini adalah hari yang cukup sibuk dimana mereka berdua harus menemui keluarga Sabaku membahas perihal perjodohan.

Er.. Bicara tentang perjodohan, Shikaku bisa dengan yakin mengetahui respon Shikamaru saat dia tau rencana _jahat_ sang ibu nanti. Kurang lebih seperti : _"Ah takdir, selalu menjebakku dengan hal yang merepotkan."_

Meskipun Shikaku bilang ke sang istri kalau ini terlalu terburu buru, mengingat Shikamaru masih kelas 2 SMA, namun Yoshino sangat ngotot ingin segera jadi besan dengan Keluarga Sabaku.

Well, semoga saja. Tidak ada hal _merepotkan_ yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

v

v

v


	64. 64 (Chaos Theory)

**chapter 64** : _Chaos Theory_

"Oke? Semua sudah siap?"

"Siap ketua!"

"Baiklah! Tata yang rapi dan kita akan mulai!"

Utakata sedang melakukan briefing tatkala dia dikejutkan oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara yang turun dari lantai tiga dengan menggotong Naruto. _Tunggu_ , kenapa mereka bertiga dari atas? Utakata cukup yakin tidak ada yang naik ke atas semenjak dia disini tadi pagi.

Ah!

Namun melihat Gaara yang masih menggunakan pakaian _fancy_ persis seperti tadi malam, Utakata langsung menyimpulkan.

"Ano- Bisa minta bantuan?" ucap Gaara kepada beberapa anak Instalasi Uzushio yang ada di barisan. Tanpa disuruh, dua orang dari mereka langsung membantu membopong Naruto.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Utakata kepada Shikamaru.

"Hn. Pingsan." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Utakata menatap Shikamaru bosan.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" lanjut Utakata, berharap Shikamaru menjelaskan lebih detail dari hanya sekedar sahutan enteng.

Gaara kini yang menimpali.

"... Kau tau, sepertinya dekorasi kalian memberikan tekanan batin yang berat kepada Naruto." balas Gaara. Dia membaringkan Naruto di lantai beralaskan kardus.

"..." Utakata terdiam. Menatap Naruto yang terpejam dengan wajah pucat.

"Yah kau tidak akan pernah tau waktu dia tiba tiba berteriak saat berpapasan dengan kumpulan boneka manekin di kelas 2-2." lanjut Shikamaru. Mengingat kejadian tadi dimana celananya hampir sobek karena ditarik oleh Naruto yang berjongkok layaknya anak SD yang tidak mau berangkat sekolah.

"... Atau saat dia berlari kocar kacir karena melihat sosok bayangan di tengah lorong." balas Gaara. Dimana dia dengan seenaknya didorong jatuh oleh Naruto waktu itu. Untung saja tuxedonya tidak apa-apa. Kalau lecet, bisa kena marah Matsuri nanti.

Utakata menghembuskan nafas berat. Yah, dia kenal Naruto, Pemuda paling berandal yang ia tau, sekaligus pemuda paling paranoid dengan hal berbau mistis.

"Hahh.. Dan puncaknya adalah, saat dia pingsan melihat hantu gadis kecil di depan pintu toilet." lanjut Shikamaru.

"..."

.

"Hantu gadis?" tanya Utakata.

"Um.. Yah kau tau.. Gadis bergaun merah.. Wajahnya penuh darah.." lanjut Shikamaru. Mengingat sosok yang membuat Naruto pingsan tadi.

"..." Utakata malah diam.

.

.

"Shika..." Utakata menyahut kemudian.

"..."

".. Kami tidak pernah menyiapkan hantu gadis kecil."

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 _._

 _Fox Is Back_

 _Ah, dasar manusia. Apa susahnya sih untuk meluangkan waktu beberapa menit untuk memberi makan seekor kucing? apa mereka tidak tau kalau kucing tidak bisa membuka lemari dapur sendiri?_

Malang memang bagi Fox. Lagi lagi dia ditinggal dan dikunci di dalam rumah sendirian. Dan sialnya, dia belum diberi makan. Ayolah? ada tujuh orang yang tinggal disini dan mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan Fox sama sekali. _Nyaw_ , si bocah kecil mungkin belum mengerti tanggungjawab jadi, Fox tidak akan menghitungnya.

Yang Fox maksudkan adalah, hei! dia ini kucing, dan setiap hari hanya diberi makan sekali. Bahkan Fox tidak meminta hal aneh aneh kepada Nyawruto seperti dosis camilan atau semacamnya.

.

 _ **Normal**_

Lagi lagi! Sang kucing keluar sendiri dari rumah. Bermodal keahlian membobol jendela yang telah disempurnakannya semenjak dia tinggal disini, dia dengan mudahnya bisa menyelinap keluar.

Saat kaki kecilnya sudah menapak ke tanah, dia berlari takut menjauhi jendela. Yah, sebenarnya Fox melakukan sesuatu yang fatal beberapa detik yang lalu. Saat dia berjalan ke lantai dua dan mencari siapapun yang masih ada di rumah, Dia tanpa sengaja memecahkan sesuatu dan membiarkan _dia_ keluar dari sarangnya.

Karena Fox sangat takut, mengingat saat _dia_ terbang bebas, dia hinggap di kepala Fox bahkan tidak mau lepas. Fox berlari kalang kabut memutari rumah, hingga sebuah trik akhirnya melepas _dia_ dari Fox dan Fox segera kabur.

.

Fox mengamati rumah dari halaman depan, Fox cukup yakin kalau _dia_ tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan trik membobol jendela seperti Fox.

Namun naas, keyakinan Fox harus dipatahkan saat Fox melihat _dia_ terbang dengan santainya melewati ventilasi udara.

Dengan manuver terbang rendah. _Dia_ melayang mendekati Fox dan-

Puk.

 _Dia_ kembali hinggap di kepala Fox.

"NYAWWWWWW!"

Fox yang kaget pun mengerang keras, dia mencoba menggapai gapai kepalanya dengan kukunya, dan berguling guling di rumput mencoba melepaskan diri dari makhluk menggelikan yang menganggu kepalanya.

Merasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Fox malah berlari ke trotoar, berharap hembusan angin bisa membuat _dia_ menyerah berpegang kepada bulu bulu Fox.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

 _Pintu Gerbang Konoha Gakuen._

"Jadi?"

"Yah kau tau jadinya. Aku sekarang terjebak di kostum menyebalkan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur?"

"Hah.. kau pikir _mereka_ tidak mengawasiku eh?" Kiba melirik gadis bercepol yang kini tengah berbincang bincang dengan seorang polisi yang memegang katana.

Shino ikut melihat arah mata Kiba tertuju.

Yah. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu sedang mengamati Kiba memastikan dirinya melakukan _pekerjaannya_ dengan baik. Kiba melirik ke Shino lagi.

"Itu salahmu _, Karena_ dari awal memang mencuri makanan panitia adalah idemu." balas Shino.

Kiba sedikit tersinggung. Yah, seingatnya, _Shino_ juga ikut nimbrung dan ikut makan.

Hm, aneh memang kedua orang ini malah berargumen di depan gerbang sedikit menarik perhatian orang yang lewat. Sebenarnya sih, Shino datang terlambat, mengingat saat dia sudah sampai disini, pidato pembukaan sudah slesai. Dan terkejutnya dia saat dia sampai namun dia melihat Kiba telah berubah menjadi seorang maskot yang tugasnya adalah memegangi papan.

Saat pemuda di depannya ini menjelaskan, Shino hanya bisa menyembunyikan raut gelinya dibalik jaket dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Heh.. kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja! **di festival semegah ini aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang bisa terlibat masalah**." Balas Kiba, melihat semburat senyum Shino.

"Hm. Masalah hanya akan menghampiri orang-orang bodoh." balas Shino. Dengan Sedikit (banyak) nada mengejek kepada Kiba.

"Apa katamu?!"

"..."

Shino lalu menepuk pundak Kiba. Dia berjalan masuk menuju riuhnya festival.

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

.

Langkah kaki kucing oranye ini membawanya ke tempat yang familiar, namun berbeda.

 _Ah! Dia tidak peduli lagi_. Pada akhirnya, kumbang aneh ini malah setia bertengger di kepalanya. Fox tidak berusaha menyingkirkannya seperti tadi. Dia lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Yah, Fox pernah kesini. Dan terakhir kali dia kesini, dia hampir dibawa pulang seorang gadis yang berniat memisahkannya dengan Nyawruto.

Namun kali ini berbeda, suasanya lebih ramai semenjak terakhir kali. Bahkan lebih banyak kaki dari biasanya.

Fox hanya berdiri mengamati dari jauh. Banyak obyek obyek unik yang Fox tidak mengerti menghiasi halaman depan sekolah ini. Fox bahkan merasa terintimidasi oleh hewan besar berwarna kuning yang ada di depan gerbang. Dia terlihat jinak untuk seukuran _monster_ (dalam kasus ini, Fox melihat Kiba).

Pandangan Fox lalu beralih kepada sosok rakun coklat gendut yang tengah terduduk tepat di depan Kiba. Entah kenapa, Fox merasa familiar dengan rakun tersebut, padahal dia yakin ini baru pertama kali dia melihatnya.

 _._

 _ **#Sudut pandang Normal.**_

Kiba masih setia memegangi papan tanda pintu masuk saat kegiatannya diganggu oleh hewan aneh yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Yah, Kiba tau persis apa itu beruang, dan Kiba yakin kalau hewan yang ada di depannya ini bukan beruang.

Namun sekeras apapun Kiba mengacuhkannya, Hewan ini malah semakin gencar menatap Kiba, bak seekor Koala yang melihat Induknya. Membuat Kiba ngeri sendiri.

Kiba mencoba mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun makhluk itu malah maju satu langkah membuat jarak mereka berdua tidak berubah. Saat kiba melakukannya untuk yang kedua kali, Makhluk itu baru tidak bergerak.

Kiba pun dengan perlahan berjalan mundur. Masuk ke gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Saat Kiba yakin dia tidak diikuti, Kiba bersembunyi di balik pagar.

"Oi.. Kau kenapa Inuzuka?" Tegur Tenten yang melihat Kiba malah berada di balik pagar.

"Sssst!" Namun kiba malah mendesit enteng.

.

Kiba lalu mengamati makhluk itu yang hanya berdiri diam.

Kiba masih setia mengamati makhluk gendut itu. Bahkan di detik berikutnya saat datang seekor kucing yang-Err.. menggunakan mahkota berbentuk kumbang bersayap tujuh. Dan dengan santainya duduk di samping sang beruang Kw.

Kiba mengucek matanya heran.

Oke, hal aneh menjadi semakin aneh sekarang.

.

Mungkin dia cukup lelah sehingga dia melihat _Fatamorgana._

 _._

 _ **#Sudut Pandang Kucing.**_

Fox menatap rakun yang ada di sampingnya. Pandangan Fox pun dibalas tatapan oleh sang rakun.

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang rakun, Fox segera menyimpulkan. _Rakun ini terlihat seperti sedang mencari majikannya karena lupa diberi makan._ Ah satsuga, kasus yang sama persis seperti Fox.

.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaww? nyaw nyaww?" Tanya Fox kepada rakun tersebut.

" #$ !#T%# 45E^&#^&%^*%^&$%^&*$*." Jawab sang rakun jujur.

Ah, memang manusia. Tidak ada perhatiannya sama sekali dengan kaum fauna. Fox sedikit terharu mendengar pernyataan sang rakun.

"Nyaw nyaw nyawww.. nyaw nyaww nyaw.." Lanjut Fox.

" %#^$%&^^%&&^#%^ $% $&&*$3*$ %. 13$%#% %&^^&*&*)&*)_(*&^#!%#." Sang rakun menceritakan kenapa dia bisa sampai disini.

Yah, majikannya tidak pulang semenjak kemarin. _**Persis**_ seperti Fox. Namun berbeda dengan Fox. Sang rakun sepertinya dirumah sendirian semenjak tadi malam.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw naywwww? nyaw nyaw!" Lanjut Fox lagi.

"#$$%&#&%*^&(&*^ %#$% #%%^! #$#%#$ ^$&%^$^&*?" Tanya Sang rakun.

"Nyaw nyaw naywaw." Balas Fox.

"*&#%^$&#*%$(&%##%."

"Nyaw.."

Fox mengiyakan, yah, Rakun ini benar.

 _"ngg ngg ngg ngg nhgggg nggggg~"_

Fox melirik ke kumbang yang ada di atasnya saat kumbang itu angkat bicara.

"Nyaw nyaw?" tanya Fox Kepada kumbang yang sedari tadi dirasa sangat menganggu ubun ubun Fox.

" #$ #$%#$^34^&#^$ % $^#$%^#% $^$%&$^&*#%^$%&^ $%^#%*#$^#%^#%^#$&%^& $%^#%*#%^# ..." Sahut sang rakun.

"Nhggg ngg nhgg nhgg nghh ngghh nggggggggghghngngnngg." Sang kumbang sepertinya juga mengiyakan.

.

Ah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Fox selain mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

Dialog macam apa ini.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **Break The Xover Wall**

Skip For Shino. Dia kini sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Aula konoha Gakuen. Aula yang telah disulap oleh panitia menjadi sebuah galeri pameran bergaya modern dengan hasil karya dimana mana.

Shino memang ada tugas disini. Dimana dia diminta mengisi sebagian sudut tembok dengan hasil jepretan kamera. Tentu saja Shino tidak sendiri mengerjakan projeknya. Ditemani dengan seorang gadis dari Iwa-Art dan seorang pemuda lain dari Uzushio. Shino berhasil menyulap sebagian tembok berukuran 2x2 menjadi sebuah teatrikal fotografi.

Dengan tema _'Highschool memory'_ Shino dkk menampilkan kumpulan Foto murid Konoha, Iwa, Uzushio dengan berbagai pose. Yah, Shino yakin akan ada yang marah saat orang yang bersangkutan melihat Foto disini. Mengingat disitu ada juga Foto Sakura yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke saat dia tertidur di dalam bus.

Namun, Shino yakin Sasuke bukan orang yang mempermasalahkan hal yang kecil seperti ini.

.

Selain karya masterpiece tim Shino, di galeri ini juga ada karya seni lain. Salah satunya adalah sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung tegak disamping sesi milik Shino. Yah, normalnya karya dari salah satu sekolah akan ada tulisan pembuat beserta sekolah yang menyokong. Seperti milik Shino yang terdapat Nama : _Aburame Shino : Konoha Gakuen, Sasame Fuuma : Iwa-Art Academy, Zaku Abumi : Uzushio Gakuen._

Namun tidak untuk lukisan ini. Yang ada hanya nama pembuat.

Mungkin ini adalah karya dari donatur. Well, Tidak semua karya disini murni milik Uzushio, Konoha dan Iwa Art. Mengingat setelah bermacam pertimbangan dan rapat besar, panitia memutuskan membuka pendaftaran pameran ini untuk umum. Dengan harapan memberikan kesempatan siapa saja untuk mencurahkan tuangan hatinya di pameran ini.

.

Shino mendekati Lukisan itu.

Yah, ini lukisan yang bagus kau tau. Lukisan yang menggambarkan sebuah rumah yang _cozy_ dan menampakkan ke sepuluh penghuninya. Bersama dengan para kucing.

Shino kurang yakin kalau lukisan ini berlatar di jepang. Mengingat subyek utama di lukisan ini adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

 _"... Kurasou."_

"Hah?" Shino menoleh ke samping saat dia mendengar seseorang menyahut. Di samping Shino, kini nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang..

...persis seperti gadis yang ada di dalam lukisan.

Shino Sedikit kaget. Dilihat dari manapun, gadis inilah yang ada di dalam lukisan.

"..." Shino terdiam. Menunggu gadis yang bersangkutan bicara. Namun sayang, selama apapun Shino menunggu, Gadis ini malah dengan pandangan lurus menatap Lukisan tersebut.

Shino tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan mengingat dia tidak fasih berbahasa inggris, apabila gadis ini adalah orang bule jadi.. Dia hanya ikut menikmati lukisan yang ada di depannya.

Namun Sebagai orang yang menghargai seni, Shino mencoba memberi komentar.

 _"Um,, Beautifull Painting."_ Ucap Shino, berharap sang gadis tidak menanyai Shino dengan kalimat inggris yang beribet kemudian.

Shino melirik ke judul lukisan dan pengarang.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Sakurasou.." Jawab Gadis itu.

 _[Potrait Of Sakurasou - By : Shiina Mashiro.]_

.

 **End Of Break The Xover Wall**

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 **Festival Live**

 _Klub Drama_

Matsuri menatap heran tumpukan kostum yang ada di meja kerjanya. Tumpukannya tidak berubah semenjak tadi malam dia tinggalkan. Dengan kata lain, Gaara-senpai belum mengembalikan Tuxedonya ke tempat semula.

"Ah!"

Dimintai satu foto saja tidak mau, kini Gaara malah tidak mau mengembalikan pakaian itu ke Matsuri. Entah kenapa Matsuri yakin kalau senpainya kini tengah berkeliaran menggunakan pakaian itu sekarang.

Dengan raut tidak suka, Matsuri mengelaurkan HP dari kantongnya dan menghubungi ponsel Gaara.

 _"~Take The Time.. just to listen. when the voices screaming are much to loud~"_

Matsuri sedikit kaget saat dia bisa mendengar sayup sayup suara lagu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matsuri pun dengan langkah bingung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja. Suara itu datang dari sebuah tas yang teronggok manis dibawah meja.

"Lah?"

Tas Familiar milik sang senpai masih disini. Matsuri meletakkan tas itu ke atas meja dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mencoba mencari cari sumber suara nada dering yang berdengung karena berada di ruang sesak.

 _"-the fields through the fire, Taking steps until I found solid ground. Followed dreams reaching hi-TUT!"_

Matsuri semakin kesal saat dia tau sang senpai tidak kembali kesini bahkan untuk mengambil HPnya. Kalau begini, Matsuri harus mencari Gaara secara manual.

Dengan wajah kesal. Matsuri memasukkan kembali barang barang milik sang senpai kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Sebelum tangannya memegang seonggok _Hoodie jumper_ bermotif tengkorak.

"Wihh.." gumam Matsuri saat dia menyentuh jaket berunsur death metal itu dengan tangannya. Di bagian belakang jaket itu tertulis 'Love It Or Die'

Matsuri tidak tau kalau Gaara adalah pecinta musik metal.

Sedikit terkagum dengan jaket keren milik sang senpai. Muncul keinginan untuk mencoba jaket itu ke badannya sendiri.

"Ah!"

Namun Matsuri segera menggeleng dan mengurungkan niatnya. Karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain main. Dia pun segera memasukkan kembali jaket milik sang senpai ke dalam tas. Dan berniat melangkahkan kaki keluar.

.

.

Itu sebelum-

 _"Um, Mungkin sebentar saja."_ Batin Matsuri. Sebelum dia kembali menghampiri tas senpainya yang ada di meja.

.

 _Skip_

Matsuri tersenyum sombong di depan kaca saat dirinya kini sudah seperti anak metal. Bermodal jaket tengkorak milik sang senpai dan kacamata hitam yang ada disekitar ruangan itu, Matsuri nampak narsis di depan kaca. Bahkan rambutnya kini sudah dikuncir satu untuk menambah kesan slengekan.

"cyahahahahaha.." tawanya senang. Melihat Sosok dirinya yang ada di dalam kaca.

Ah, Matsuri berharap dia punya gitar sekarang. Matsuri berani bertaruh kalau nanti dia pasti akan terlihat seperti Jennifer Batt-

BRAK!

"Matsuri-cha-!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Matsuri berteriak histeris saat dirinya dipergoki oleh Yukata yang tiba tiba masuk.

Yah, heran. Anggota Klub drama sepertinya tidak tau konsep mengetuk pintu. Terutama di ruang klub mereka sendiri.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _Uchiha Family._

"..."

"Jangan berwajah tegang begitu. Aku yakin Hikari akan baik baik saja bersama Kaa-san." hibur Itachi. Melirik Izumi yang sedari tadi diajak jalan jalan tapi malah tidak fokus, bahkan saat setelah Itachi membelikannya permen kapas.

"Tapi-"

Yah, Izumi tidak bisa memungkiri, mengingat Hikari memang jarang jauh dari pengawasan Izumi. Bagaimana kalau dia menangis? Bagaimana kalau dia ngompol? Ah! Bagaimana kalau dia lapar?! Bagaimana kalau d-

Tuk.

"Ouch.." Izumi memegangi jidatnya yang tiba tiba disentil oleh Itachi.

"Hikari akan baik baik saja." Ulang itachi menekankan kata _baik saja_.

Izumi sedikit cemberut.

.

Mengalihkan perhatian Izumi dari rasa tertekan karena terlalu meikirkan Hikari, Itachi mengajak Izumi untuk melihat lihat stand permainan. Namun mereka hanya melihat lihat...

.. Sebelum pandangannya teralihkan oleh.

"Tuh kan mereka baik baik saja." Tunjuk Itachi kepada sang nyonya besar Mikoto dan si pria kecil.

Izumi mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Itachi, sebelum matanya menangkap Hikari masih setia di dekapan sang nenek, yang tengah duduk diantara kerumunan orang di sebuah cafe outdoor.

Oke, itu membuat Izumi sedikit bernafas lega.

.

 _In Other Side_

Sasuke melrik dari ujung nampan saat dia melihat Kushina kini tengah duduk bersama Ibunya dan Hikari sekarang. Sial, tidak pernah terpikir di benak Sasuke kalau dia akan dipergoki oleh ibunya sendiri saat sedang menjadi seorang pelayan.

Tunggu! Sasuke tidak pernah tau kalau Ibunya akan datang kesini hari ini! Err.. Oke itu wajar sih, karena festival memang dibuka untuk umum. Namun yang aneh adalah, Kenapa dia bersama dengan Hikari?! Kemana dua _kakaknya_ yang seharusnya ada disana sekarang?

.

 _"Whoa.. Sasuke?"_

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan satu gelas jus apel yang dia pegang apabila seandainya tangannya tidak sigap.

Dia melirik kepada sumber suara yang mengagetkannya. Lah! Ini dua orang yang Sasuke harapkan muncul!

Izumi dan Itachi kini sudah ada di hadapan meja counter tepat di sebrang Sasuke, Itachi menatap Penuh arti Sasuke yang kini tengah bermain _role play_ layaknya seorang waitress.

"Heee.. Jadi kau sudah mau _bekerja keras_ sekarang eh?" Sindir Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi bosan. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

 _"Sasuke Kun.. Cepat antarkan pesanan meja nomor lima!"_

Ah, sebuah suara yang harus menyeret Sasuke kembali ke tanggung jawab.

"..." Namun Sasuke malah diam, Tidak segera mengangkat nampan yang diatasnya sudah tersedia jus apel pesanan istri walikota.

Itachi lalu melirik meja nomor lima dari sudut matanya. Dimana Ibunya, Hikari dan Bibi Kushina kini tengah duduk.

Itachi melirik ke Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarkannya?" tanya Itachi.

"..." Sasuke diam.

Itachi yang melihat mimik sang adik, segera saja melepas genggaman tangannya dari Izumi dan mengangkat nampan berserta jus apel itu, dan berjalan mendekati meja nomor 5.

"Oi.." Sasuke dan Izumi tentu saja kaget.

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan perbuatan Itachi, namun berakhir lega, karena dengan ini, Sasuke terbebas dari rasa malu karena dilihat sang Ibu dengan penampilan seperti ini.

.

Setidaknya itu pemikiran Sasuke,

sebelum kemudian Itachi berbicara kepada sang ibu dan menunjuk nunjuk counter, dimana Sasuke berdiri.

Mikoto tertawa kecil sebelum dia melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke.

 _'Ah sialan.'_

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

.

 _ **Author Note(s) :**_ _Oke, Hanzama is back.._

 _Spoiler :_ _ **Sakurasou no pet na Kanojo**_ **Hajime Kamoshida**

 _sebenarnya hanzama membawa berita penting tentang iwdwiw._

 _Yah,, ini menyangkut embel embel [Delay Project] yang ada di summary.. Hanzama butuh bantuan sebenarnya, karena hanzama berniat merombak ulang chapter2 yang cacat akan kesalahan.. tapi hanzama sadar kalau bantuan tak akan datang *hiks* mengingat hanzama hanya sendiri di lorong yang sepi, bak seorang jomblo yang menunggu datangnya esok hari.. #uh_

 _Dan yahh.._

 _Sekedar mengingatkan kalau proyek ini masih sangaaaat panjang. Dan hanzama tidak mau menunda2 perbaikan kesalahan yang terus menghantui mimpi hanzama. dan membuat para sahabat yang mungkin secara kebetulan 'belum pernah membaca iwdwiw' akan menuntut balas pada waktunya kelak.. #ah.. my day_

 _.._

 _Ehm.. Soal break the xover wall.. maaf kalau 'simpangan' animu yang hanzama munculkan belum pernah ditonton reader sebelumnya.. hanzama hanya memasukkan adegan 'break' sebagai pemanis dan tidak akan menganggu jalannya cerita.. jadi, hanzama pikir tidak masalah.._

 _Nah, di chapter ini.. Rakun itu adalah shukaku.._ _ **mungkin**_ _terungkapnya kehidupan keluarga Gaara juga akan menyeret Shikamaru menuju masalahnya.. jadi, stay in the next chapter.._

 _Oke mungkin itu._

 _sebelum Hanzama tutup.. Izinkanlah Hanzama meminta sedikit-_

 _ **\- KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	65. 65 (The Story of My Life)

**chapter 65 :** _The Story of My Life_

"Woi!"

Hahh.. Hahh. Hahh.. Yah, Darui lengah! Dia lengah beberapa detik dan penjagaanya barusaja diterobos oleh beberapa obyek yang entah datang darimana. yang dia tau, obyek itu bukanlah manusia.

Obyek besar dan gendut, namun bukan beruang. Yang satunya adalah obyek berwarna oranye namun bukan jeruk.

"HAH Hahh! SIAL!"

Darui berhenti saat melihat dua makhluk itu berpencar. Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Darui akhirnya membuntuti si oranye sebelum dia mengkomandokan pak satpam untuk membuntuti yang satunya. Mereka berpencar di persimpangan deretan para stand.

"Tunggu!"

 _"NYawww!"_

fack.. Darui sepertinya salah saat dia berpikir untuk membawa pedang hari ini.

.

.

Yah, Dia harusnya membawa jaring ubur ubur.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 _ **.**_

Butuh lebih dari 30 menit untuk Sasuke, dimana dia akhirnya berhasil melewati hujanan pertanyaan dari nyonya besar Mikoto. Berawal dari pertanyaan "Apa kabar?" sampai "Kapan Menikah?" barusaja Sasuke jawab dengan badan tegang. Ini bahkan lebih berat dari Interogasi yang diingat Sasuke sewaktu di Okinawa.

Untung Papa Fugaku berhasil menyetop racau mama Mikoto sesaat setelah Sasuke merasa _tidak kuat_ menjalani Interogasi ala ibu-ibu tersebut lebih lanjut.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya Walikota yang menjemput istrinya. Kini dua pasutri merepotkan itu sudah tidak ada di mejanya. Hanya meninggalkan Sasuke, Itachi, Izumi dan Hikari.

"Bwahahahahaha.." Suara ricuh ala ibu-ibu itu sudah terganti dengan Itachi yang kini tengah tertawa meledek Sasuke.

Sekedar info. Pasangan MinaKushi harus berpamit karena walikota Minato ada pertemuan dengan perdana menteri setelah ini. _Sayang (untung) bibi Kushina belum bertemu dengan Naruto._

Sedangkan pasangan FugaMiko juga berpamit dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus diurus di rumah. Butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit untuk Fugaku akhirnya berhasil memisahkan istrinya dari Sang cucu, Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua itu sudah hilang bersamaan dengan kembalinya Hikari ke pelukan sang mama.

Sial karena sial, Sasuke tadi keceplosan memberitahu kalau dirinya tengah bergabung dengan klub drama. Yang mana lusa akan menampilkan sebuah pentas untuk festival. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah girang sang ibu naik ke level 10.

Yah Sasuke tau. Dia pasti akan menjadi tontonan orang banyak di pentas nanti. Namun dia tidak berharap dia akan ditonton oleh orang tuanya.

Dan... Itu adalah sebab itachi tertawa sekarang.

".. Kau.. Masuk klub drama? bwahahaha-"

"Diam berisik!" Sasuke bahkan mulai terganggu saat Itachi sudah mulai tidak mengontrol tawanya.

"Haha.. Maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangkan pemuda sepertimu masuk ke organisasi berbasis sandiwara." balas Itachi lagi.

"Horaa.. Itachi, jangan begitu kau tau.. Aku yakin Sasuke juga punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia masuk klub drama.. kan?" Izumi menimpali.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Hikari yang kini berada di pangkuan Izumi. Pria kecil itu dengan sengaja mengubek-ubek jus jeruk Itachi dengan tangannya.

 _'Yeah.. Terus Hikari. Kau adalah temanku.'_ Batin Sasuke. Hikari membuat Sasuke semakin senang saat dia menumpahkan jus jeruk itu, dan airnya mengenai HP Itachi yang kini tengah tergletak di meja.

 _Good Job Kid!_

"Whoaa.. Hei.. " Itachi pun langsung mengamankan HPnya, Dan menoleh ke Hikari yang malah memberikan wajah polos.

 _"Nyamnyam."_

"Umm.. Kau lapar ya?" tanya Itachi. Dia mengangkat Hikari dari pangkuan Izumi dan menggendongnya.

"Hikari-chan kan belum sarapan." Balas Izumi. Mengingat tadi pagi _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ datang berkunjung, Izumi tidak sempat menyiapkan makan untuk Hikari.

Sasuke terdiam mengamati kedua kakaknya ini. Itu sebelum Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Kami pesan makanan bayi." ucap Itachi seenak jidat.

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Kami tidak menjual makanan bayi bodoh!" balas Sasuke. Entah Itachi bercanda atau serius. namun apapun motif di balik niat Itachi, Sasuke malah emosi.

"Kalau begitu pesan ASI!"

Sialan, malah makin ngawur.

"Mau kau kupukul pake nampan?"

.

Itachi menghela nafas berat.

"Hahh.. Dasar adik yang tidak bisa diandalkan."

"..."

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

Oke mari abaikan gerombolan uchiha diatas. Disisi lain, Shikamaru dan Gaara kini tengah menjelajahi Festival. Setelah membawa Naruto ke tempat paramedis, dibantu oleh beberapa anak Klub Instalasi Uzushio, Shikamaru dan Gaara akhirnya ikut membaur ke Festival.

Dikarenakan petugas Paramedis yang menangani Naruto bilang kalau untuk membiarkan Naruto istirahat terlebih dahulu, dan Shikamaru tau kalau itu adalah tanda dimana mereka (Dia dan Gaara) diusir dengan halus dari pos paramedis.

Namun apalah, Shikamaru memang yakin mereka adalah para ahli di bidang kesehatan jasmani. Namun Shikamaru tak yakin kalau mereka ahli di bidang kesehatan rohani. Yah, berjaga jaga kalau Naruto bangun dengan berteriak, berakhir dengan trauma karena _hantu._ Semoga saja mereka punya psikiatris handal untuk menangani Naruto kalau itu benar terjadi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengambil tas-mu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Gaara. Melihat Gaara yang masih menggunakan tuxedo.

"Nanti saja." balas Gaara enteng. Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah tak terganggu lagi dengan penampilannya. Malahan, tadi sempat ada beberapa gadis SMP yang minta berfoto dengan Gaara karena mengira Gaara adalah regu Cosplay.

.

Dimata Shikamaru, festival ini terlihat sangat lancar. Sebut saja tidak ada sosok penganggu yang terlihat di mata Shikamaru. Um yah kau tau:

 _Toneri dan_ _ **Temujin**_. Yang biasanya terlibat masalah dengan Sasuke dan berakhir dengan menyeret Shikamaru ke hal merepotkan. Atau..

 _ **Klub Drama Iwa-Art**_ _._ Yang biasanya terlibat masalah dengan Klub drama kita dan berakhir dengan menyeret Shikamaru ke hal merepotkan (2). ada lagi..

 _Shion._ yang terkadang mengusik Naruto dan-eh tunggu dulu. Shikamaru belum pernah benar benar tenganggu dengan Shion jadi.. yah -coret-

yang paling melegakan adalah.

Sosok _ **Ibiki-sensei**_ yang akhir akhir ini tidak kelihatan. Shikamaru tidak bisa lebih bersyuku-

 _"Okaa-sama?"_

"Hah?" Shikamaru terbangun dari khayalannya saat Gaara tiba tiba berucap. Merujuk ke dua orang yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Gaara berdiri.

Shikamaru bahkan lebih kaget saat Gaara tiba tiba berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. _Siapa? Orang tua Gaara?_

Rasa penasaran berhasil menggerakan kaki Shikamaru untuk ikut mendekat.

.

"Oh Gaara?" Shikamaru bisa mendengar suara baritone seorang pria dewasa berperawakan layaknya Kazekage Ke empat yan- _uhuk uhuk_

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Yah, sudah sekian lama semenjak dia melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Gaara adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku. Dia tinggal di Konoha bersama Kankuro dan Temari, kakak Gaara. Sedangkan Kedua orang tua Gaara selama ini tinggal di Suna. Alasan Gaara berada di Konoha adalah karena tuntutan Sang ibu untuk menyekolahkan ketiga anaknya di Konoha Gakuen. Sayang Sabaku Rasa (Ayah Gaara) tidak bisa ikut hijrah ke Konoha karena memiliki bisnis di suna. Hingga akhirnya, pasangan suami istri itu tetap menetap di Suna sementara ketiga anaknya merampungkan sekolah di Konoha. Hm, keluarga aneh kalau dilihat dari sebelah mata.

.

Gaara tentu terheran melihat sosok sang Ibu dan Ayah ada di depannya. Dia tidak ingat kalau Kedua orang tuanya memberitahu kalau ingin berkunjung.

"Hoo.. Gaara!" Sapa sang ibu senang melihat anak lelakinya. _Sabaku_ _Karura_ segera mengelus ubun ubun Gaara dengan tangannya.

"Kau semakin tampan." ucap Karura. Membuat Gaara malah tersipu malu.

Sedangkan sang ayah. _Sabaku Rasa_ yang melihat anak bungsunya menggenakan pakaian ala pengantin lelaki malah tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kauu..." Ucap Rasa.

Gaara menoleh ke sang ayah.

"... Juga ingin segera kawin?" tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Ahahahahahaha-" Pria paruh baya itu tertawa dan menepuk pundak Gaara.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya menatap ketiga orang ini dan memilih diam. Yah, Shikamaru pernah menginap di rumah Gaara. Itu adalah sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak beberapa blok dari apartemen Matsuri (yang pernah Shikamaru kunjungi bersama Naruto dan Sasuke).

Sekali Shikamaru kesana, dia tidak melihat seorangpun kecuali Gaara yang ada di rumah. Gaara bilang kalau kedua kakaknya sedang mengurus Festival waktu itu, dan mereka tidak sempat pulang ke rumah. Shikamaru jadi tidak kenal siapapun anggota dari keluarga Gaara. Well, tapi Gaara bilang dia punya dua orang kakak.

"Kenapa kalian datang ke konoha?"

Shikamaru bisa mendengar lagi Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan pertama.

"Hn. Kami ada janji dengan teman lama." ucap Rasa menjelaskan.

Gaara terdiam. Dia menoleh ke sang ibu yang tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya kami mencoba menghubungi Temari dari tadi. Namun Tidak diangkat." lanjut Karura.

"Temari-nee?" Yah, bukan hal baru bagi Gaara. Temari jarang pulang ke rumah akhir akhir ini. Katanya sih, dia sementara menginap di rumah temannya yang tak jauh dari sekolah karena mengurus festival.

"Yah. Kankuro juga sama saja. Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi." sahut Rasa tak jauh beda.

"..."

Yah, soal itu. Gaara tidak bisa menyalahkan. Sebenarnya HP kankuro jatuh ke akuarium beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya diseruduk oleh Shukaku karena menganggu rakun itu dengan flash kamera.

"Yah.. Kare-"

"Eh.. Hal yang menganggu Kaa-chan adalah..." Karura tiba tiba memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Ha?"

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat di angkat, yang ku dengar adalah suara seorang gadis.." Ucap Karura jujur.

"A-Ap-?"

Yah. HP Gaara ia tinggal di tas. Dan tasnya sekarang berada di ruang klub. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau HPnya kini tengah diutak-atik oleh Matsuri atau Yukata.

"Umm.. Itu.."

"Maa.. Maa.. Aku cukup yakin kalau Gaara punya alasan tersendiri kenapa **HPnya kini tengah dipegang oleh seorang perempuan kan?"** Balas Rasa menengahi. Dia mengedipkan Sebelah matanya ke Gaara.

"..."

"Yang lebih penting lagi.. Siapa temanmu?" Lanjut Rasa,, Menoleh ke Shikamaru yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Hn.. Shikamaru." balas Gaara. sedikit senang sang ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan yang akan berakhir dengan _siapa gadis yang membawa hp mu_ bila dilanjutkan.

"Hoo? Shikamaru-kun ya? Senang bertemu denganmu."

Shikamaru hanya menurut saat dia diajak berjabat tangan dengan pria paruh baya ini.

.

"Lalu? siapa yang kalian tunggu sebenarnya?" Gaara mulai melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Hn.. Teman lama ibumu dari Konoha. Kami akan membicarakan perjodohan." jawab Rasa jujur.

Gaara terkejut.

"P-Perjodohan?"

"Yap."

Gaara dan Shikamaru saling pandang. Sebelum Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Yang sabar ya..." balas Shikamaru. Menyimpulkan sepihak kalau Gaara lah yang akan dijodohkan.

Ayah Gaara malah tertawa.

Gaara mencoba berpikir. Tunggu, Tidak mungkin kalau dirinya yang akan dijodohkan kan? Normalnya adalah, biasanya kakak tertua lah yang seharusnya menikah terlebih dahulu. Err.. tapi, bisa juga lelaki tertua lah yang akan dijodohkan terlebih dahulu..

Tapi ah, Gaara akan mengetahui jawabannya saat dia melihat _siapa_ orang-orang yang ingin ditemui kedua orang tuanya,

..

Sebentar mereka berbincang sebelum,

"Ah itu dia mereka." kalimat Karura menyadarkan Gaara dan Shikamaru dari kegiatannya. Diikuti dengan siluet dua orang yang mendekat.

Saat kedua orang yang ditunggu mendekat. Shikamaru menelan ludah.

"..."

 _"Huwa.. Lama tidak bertemu, Karura."_

 _"Hm.. Lama tidak bertemu Yoshino."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Glek. Oke, Otak cerdas Shikamaru tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bila yang orang tua Gaara tunggu adalah err.. _kedua orang ini_.

"Um.. Gaara.. Aku pamit dulu ada urusan." elak Shikamaru mencoba kabur.

Gaara menoleh ke Shikamaru heran.

"Eh? begitu ya-"

TAP!

Naas. Usaha Shikamaru sia-sia karena tangannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh seseorang. Shikamaru menoleh, tampang horror yang familiar lah yang terlihat di mata Shikamaru.

.

"Kau-mau-kemana... PE-MU-DA." ucap Yoshino kepada Shikamaru. Dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

Membuat Shikamaru berkeringat dingin.

Mencoba mencairkan ketegangan dengan menyapa sang _ibu._

 _._

"Y-Yo.. Lama tidak bertemu Yoshino-"

BLETAK,

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

.

 _ **Break the Xover wall**_

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Pos paramedis dibuat keget saat tiba tiba seorang yang beberapa detik yang lalu pingsan, kini sudah bangun dengan teriakan.

Sontak sebagian petugas paramedis yang mendengar teriakan Naruto bergegas mengecek apa yang terjadi.

.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya salah satu petugas paramedis.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencoba mengetahui tempatnya berada.

"I-Ini dimana?" tanya Naruto kepada petugas paramedis itu.

"Kau di pos paramedis. Lantai satu Konoha Gakuen. Jangan panik.. Aku Dokter." jawab petugas itu jujur. Dia tidak terlihat seperti dokter.

Naruto mencoba mengingat kenapa dia bisa tak sadarkan diri.

"Relax saja.. Kau pingsan beberapa menit lalu.. Teman temanmu yang membawamu kemari." lanjutnya.

"..."

"Melihat dari raut wajahmu.. kau sepertinya trauma dengan sesuatu.. Apa ada yang mengganggumu sebelum kau pingsan?" tanya sang _Dokter._

Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat saat dia berada di lantai tiga. Dimana sebuah sosok yang-

"HIIYY!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya sang _Dokter_.

Naruto menggeleng. _Mana ada sarapan.. Pulang kerumah aja kagak._

Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Hah.. Tunggu disini.. Akan ku ambilkan ransum untukmu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Dia sempat melirik nametag sang dokter sebelum dokter itu pergi.

.

.

 _[Dr. Trafalgar Law]_

 _._

 _._

Hm.. Nama yang terlalu bagus untuk seorang Dokter Jenggotan.

.

 _ **End Of Break The Xover Wall**_

 _._

 _ **~i will do what i want~**_

 **.**

 _ **2-1 Cafe**_

Akhirnya, kedua pasangan suami istri tidak jelas itu pergi juga. Terimakasih kepada Izumi yang berhasil membujuk Itachi pulang karena Hikari lapar, kalau tidak Itachi pasti akan dengan suka rela berada di sini sampai sore hari. Mengingat dia paling semangat kalau melihat adiknya _'bekerja keras'_ dalam hidupnya.

.

Baru sebentar Sasuke mengelap gelas yang ada di depannya sebelum-

"Sasuke! Layani meja nomor tujuh!"

Sasuke memberikan death glare kepada Ino yang dengan seenak jidat memerintahnya. _Lagi._ Sasuke bahkan tidak diberi waktu untuk bernafas barang beberapa menit.

.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke melangkah ke meja yang dimaksudkan. _Hah.. Hari yang sial._

"Selamat datang di 2-1 ca-"

Sasuke bahkan tidak berniat melanjutkan kata katanya saat dia tau siapa yang menempati meja nomor tujuh.

.

 _Shikamaru sekeluarga.. dan.. err.. Gaara.. Sekeluarga?_

"..." Sasuke malah diam, melayangkan pandangan tanya kepada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi dicengkram erat oleh sang ibu, seakan Shikamaru akan kabur kalau tidak dipegangi.

"Sasu.. ke?"

"Sasukee?!"

"Hoya? bukankah kau Sasuke kun?" Nara Shikaku bisa dengan jelas mengenali Sasuke, bahkan dengan pakaian pelayan sekalipun.

Tch! Sasuke sudah _kenyang_ melayani para orang tua.

Shikamaru hampir saja tertawa kalau dia tidak menahan mulutnya dengan tangan.

Membuat urat nadi di kepala Sasuke mengeras.

.

Tanpa aba aba. Sasuke menarik Ino yang sedang melayani meja nomor delapan, ke hadapan pasangan keluarga itu.

Sasuke berbisik _"layani mereka"_ kepada Inosebelum dirinya beranjak pergi. Menjatuhkan nampan stainless yang ia pegang dan melempar bowtie yang dia pakai ke sembarang arah.

"S-Sasuke?! Kau mau kemana?" cegah Ino yang melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"PULANG!" Sahut Sasuke mantap.

Meninggalkan semua pelayan cafe 2-1, keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Nara yang melongo.

"Oi!" Shikamaru malah tersinggung.

Namun Sasuke tidak menggubris sahutan apapun.

Dasar, pelayan kolot.

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Finally! Hanzama is back.. Huft.. setelah sekian lama.. Akhirnya hanzama bisa lanjut juga.. hehe.. maaf lama.. biasa, orang penting-uhuk uhuk.._

 _Okree.. seperti janji hanzama.. hanzama mengurangi porsi humor-#plak.._

 _Spoiler : Trafalgar law (One Piece) © Eiichiro Oda_

 **Balasan Repiew :**

Yolo.. maaf yang nunggu lama.. Ini udah apdet kok.. welcome back juga sahabat reader yang kembali baca iwdwiw setelah sekian lama pensiun (?) .. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.. Hanzama selalu menerima segala macam kritik, saran dan sumbangan dalam bentuk materi maupun non materi.. hiks..

Yang nunggu kisah cinta Naruto.. sabar, masih proses (proses melulu) ..

oh dan menanggapi repiew sahabat pembaca **Nama tanpa akun.**

= Sebenarnya arc okinawa memang masih banyak salah sana sini. Dan itu aslinya arc yang gak pernah hanzama konsepkan jadi. well, anggap saja itu arc improvisasi(?) .. jadi tidak dipersiapkan dengan cukup baik. Tapi disini lain, Arc Okinawa lah yang ngasih semangat Hanzama nulis bisa sampai di chapter ini.. Sedikit banyak mendorong hanzama ke ide ide yang lebih nyaman difikirkan..

 **..**

Oke mungkin itu.. seperti biasa.. salam hangat dari hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu ^^

See you in the next chap!

 **.**

 **© Hyuuga Diary © I will do what i want ©**

Namaku Hanabi, aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Hinata. Hinata-nee adalah kakak yang baik pada awalnya. Namun akhir akhir ini dia berubah. Dia menjadi lebih 'wanita' dari biasanya.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang sepertinya ingin dia tunjukkan kepada orang disekitarnya. Menma-Nii pernah bilang kalau Hinata-nee pernah bercerita bahwa _dia punya seekor kucing_ namun kucing itu direbut oleh seorang pemuda.

Pernah sekali aku masuk ke kamarnya. Karena, kamar Hinata-Nee biasanya dikunci rapat. Aku mencoba membobolnya menggunakan penjepit rambut.

Saat aku berada di kamarnya. Kamarnya ternyata sangat berantakan. Berbeda dengan Hinata-nee yang dulu, yang selalu rapi. Hinata-nee yang sekarang bahkan dengan santainya menghamburkan bra dan celana dalam kemana mana. Buku pelajaran yang dulu selalu dia tata rapi sewaktu SMP, Sekarang dia jadikan sebagai tatakan lampu kamar.

Aku juga melihat Laptopnya tergletak manis di atas kasur. Kucoba nyalakan laptop itu.

Dulu, saat aku meminjam laptop Hinata-Nee, pasti akan terpampang wallpaper mendamaikan hati, gambar beberapa bunga dan animasi lucu. Sekarang, gambarnya digantikan dengan tengkorak dan gambar gambar yang menyeramkan.

Di kamar Hinata-nee. Obyek yang paling menarik perhatian adalah foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lima jari. Dulu, waktu SMP, foto itu tertata rapi di dalam sebuah bingkai buatan tangan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hinata-nee. Sekarang, Foto itu terpampang manis di tengah sebuah papan dart. Yang mana secarik kertas itu sudah berlubang-lubang karena terlalu banyak tertusuk oleh dart.

.

Pernah suatu ketika saat Hinata-nee masih SMP. Aku bertanya "Siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu?" Hinata-nee dengan lembut menjawab. "Matahari."

Itu dulu..

Beberapa hari lalu.. Aku mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Berharap Hinata-nee masih mengingatnya. Namun Hinata-nee dengan kasar menjawab. "Otak Udang."

.

Hinata-nee yang dulu.. Anggun, lemah lembut, Baik Hati, selalu terbuka kepada siapa saja.

Hinata-nee yang sekarang.. Kasar, cuek, tak peduli, lebih cenderung menyimpan masalah sendiri.

Hinata-nee sudah berubah.

Aku mengerti.. benar benar mengerti. Manusia memang akan berubah seiring bertambahnya usia. Semua itu dinamakan pubertas, Neji-nii juga berubah banyak semenjak SMP, Menma-Nii juga sudah jauh berbeda semenjak terakhir bertemu.

Aku hanya tidak paham dengan satu poin. Point yang mengangguku lebih bahkan dari PR fisika yang diberikan guru.

.

.

Akhir akhir ini Hinata-nee jarang pakai BH kalau dirumah.

.

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	66. 66 (The 1ST Day)

**chapter 66 :** _The First Day_

Yah.. Sudah Darui duga. Dia kehilangan jejak, sialan. Darui tidak pernah menyangka bisa sesulit ini mengejar target yang tak lebih besar dari seekor anjing.

Darui berhenti sejenak sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Mencoba mencari peruntungan dari _tak sengaja_ melirik targetnya tadi. Namun nihil, dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan transchievernya dan melaporkan kabar ke 'regu patroli' yang ada di pintu depan.

 _ **"Lebah pembunuh. MASUK lebah pembunuh.."**_ Ucap Darui ke radio militernya.

 _"Kreeekkk rekkekekk.."_

 _ **"Lebah pembunuh?"**_ Namun Darui tidak bisa mendapatkan percakapan apapun. Hanya suara kemresek ala radio hilang sinyal yang ia dengar.

Merasa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Darui pun menyimpan kembali transchievernya. Hahh.. _Dasar anak baru_. Batin Darui.

Darui kembali mengamati area sekitar. Sebelum dia melihat dengan jelas sebuah obyek oranye yang sangat dia kenali. Takut mengejutkan siapapun, Darui dengan hati hati berjalan mendekati obyek oranye itu.

Saat dia sudah ada di depan obyek itu.. Darui menampakkan sifat asilnya. Seringai iblis yang seakan siap memakan obyek oranye itu.

Tanpa basa basi. Darui pun menoleh ke seorang perempuan penjaga stand yang ada di depannya. Dan berucap lantang.

.

"Jus jeruk satu mbak.."

.

.

Anjrit, Darui malah beli jus.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

"Bah!"

Tebak siapa. Yah, Naruto disini. Dia barusaja kabur dari dokter gila yang mau mencekoki dirinya dengan buah buahan. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga dari ruang paramedis saat dia tau orang yang mengaku dokter tadi ingin memberinya ransum sebuah 'Buah aneh' yang _Sang Dokter_ sebut sebagai **buah iblis**.

Naruto tau apa itu **buah**. Dia juga paham apa itu **iblis**. Dua kata itu normalnya tidak seharusnya menjadi satu kalimat. Dilihat dari perawakan buah yang disodorkan Dokter tadi. Naruto cukup yakin kalau dokter itu mencoba meracuni Naruto.

Dan dengan sedikit trik. Dia barhasil melarikan diri.

"Hah! Sial! Siapa sih yang memanggil Dokter sialan itu kesini!" Naruto sempat meneliti tempatnya dirawat tadi. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu layak disebut ruangan perawatan. Maksudku, kau tidak akan pernah tau kalau dirimu berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seorang dokter aneh yang mencoba mengunci pintu keluar. Disana hanya ada satu ranjang, satu meja, satu kursi, _dan_ bendera bajak laut.. YA! BENDERA BAJAK LAUT!

Sial!

Beberapa ruangan di lantai satu memang difungsikan untuk ruang perawatan dan markas petugas paramedis. Berjaga jaga kalau ada kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan kepada para pengunjung Festival ini. Naruto melihat deretan ruangan lain terlihat seperti ruang perawatan biasa. Namun berbeda dengan tempat Naruto bangun tadi. Itu seperti ruang isolasi! HAH!

..

Well, Tidak ada yang lebih membuat stress saat kau tau.. Lantai tiga adalah markas hantu, dan lantai satu adalah markas Dokter gila! .. Naruto Bahkan tidak mau menebak apa yang terjadi di lantai dua, ataupun gedung gedung lain yang tersebar di sekolah ini.

.

Setelah mengatur nafas. Pandangan Naruto beralih ke halaman Konoha Gakuen, Yang mana kini sudah berubah seperti kota perayaan. Um, Setidaknya situasi di luar cukup 'Normal' di mata Naruto.

"Kau!"

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh saat dia mendengar suara tepat di sampingnya.

Um.. Anak kecil?

Di mata Naruto terlihat seorang gadis yang err.. Sepertinya masih SMP, mengamati Naruto dengan intens. Es, krim di tangannya seperti menegaskan kalau dia adalah salah satu pengunjung.

Naruto tidak kenal gadis ini. Namun jujur, Cara gadis ini memandang Naruto membuat Naruto terganggu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto _sedikit_ kasar. _Iris Lavender_ gadis ini sungguh identik dengan seorang yang Naruto tau.

Naruto terus mengamati gadis ini, bahkan sampai gadis itu dengan sengaja melempar es krim yang ia pegang ke baju Naruto.

Puk.

"Wha-Apa yang- Hei!" Naruto berniat protes, namun sayang, gadis itu segera berlalu pergi, bersamaan dengan titik dingin yang menembus pakaian Naruto.

 _Huh.. Gadis yang aneh._

Saat Naruto berniat mengambil eskrim yang jatuh ke tanah itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, dia dikagetkan oleh orang lain.

"Maafkan anakku pemuda.. Apa Hanabi mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar kepadamu?" tanya orang itu.

Naruto mendongak. Sosok bapak-bapak lah yang ia lihat. _Ayahnya gadis tadi kah?_ Merasa kurang sopan karena berjongkok, Naruto pun berdiri.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Uhh.. Tidak kok paman, Sepertinya dia hanya _terpleset._ " Balas Naruto. Dia menoleh ke arah yang dituju gadis itu. Namun gadis itu sudah hilang di kerumunan.

Diikuti oleh sahutan _'Oh'_ oleh lawan bicara. Naruto mengamati pria paruh baya ini dengan seksama,

ah.. memang serupa.

 _Iris Lavender_ yang sungguh identik dengan seorang yang Naruto tau.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

.

Walaupun tadi bilang kalau Sasuke ingin pulang, Nyatanya, Sasuke tidak berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Sasuke malah dengan santainya mengitari riuhnya festival. Well, Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dirumah juga.

Sasuke tadi sempat melirik jam di salah satu stand milik gadis iwa-art. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.03, itu kira kira lima menit yang lalu. Jadi Sasuke pikir tidak masalah kalau dia meninggalkan _pos_ nya di cafe untuk sekedar jalan jalan. Lagipula, shift nya berakhir di jam 10.

Sasuke tadi juga sedikit melirik Sakura, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak mempermasalahkan apapun jadi. Yah, Sasuke bebas dari pekerjaannya. (Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan)

.

Festival ini tidak berbeda dengan festival lainnya. Deretan stand mini games, stand makanan dan sebagainya. Panggung yang digunakan untuk pembukaan terlihat terbengkalai, atau mungkin memang belum dipakai lagi.

Deretan Stand yang Sasuke sebut tadi bahkan lebih banyak saat kau menginjakan halaman belakang gedung utama. Bermacam macam tenda yang berdiri. Dari tenda es krim bahkan sampai peramal. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat lantai dua gedung utama penuh sesak dari bawah sini. Entah apa yang mereka antrikan.

.

Langkah ragu Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah bangunan yang Sasuke ingat. Yah, bangunan yang diingat Sasuke sebagai gedung Aula. Dimana sewaktu mereka akan berangkat ke Okinawa, Naruto menantang Tsunade secara terang terangan disini.

 _Bahkan gedung ini juga terpakai_.

Sasuke yang sedikit penasaraan akhirnya melangkah masuk.

.

 _ **Aula / Galeri Pameran Konoha Fest**_

Wah.

Disini juga tak kalah ramai. Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat dia sudah berada di dalam. Dinding yang dipenuhi lukisan, teatrikal. Berbagai obyek yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Saat kau masuk ke ruangan ini, kau akan disambut oleh sebuah patung tanah liat setinggi satu setengah meter yang berbentuk burung raksasa. Berdiri gagah diatas bebearpa tatami yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan patung itu. Mengira-ngira siapa yang dapat membuat patung seperti ini. Dari uzushio kah? Iwa-Art kah? Atau malahan anak Konoha sendiri?

Sasuke sempat maju beberapa langkah untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di depan patung itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia mundur karena tau siapa yang membuat.

Yah, Sasuke lebih baik melihat-lihat yang lain. Sasuke tidak mau berurusan dengan patung itu. Karena terakhir kali dia berurusan dengan _'benda tanah liat yang sama dan pembuat yang sama'_

Dia berakhir dengan meledakkan tong dan ditangkap oleh polisi.

 _[_ _ **C3**_ _By Deidara]_ Tulisan di patung itu.

Serius! Seseorang! Cepat pasang garis polisi di patung itu! errr..

.

Sasuke sudah sibuk mengamati obyek lain sewaktu dia dikagetkan oleh suara seorang gadis.

"Kau tidak berjaga di stand mu eh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. Sosok Sara, lah yang terlihat.

"Hn. Shift ku sudah berakhir." jawab Sasuke enteng. Yah, Seharusnya jam 10 adalah giliran Naruto yang melayani pelanggan tapi, Sasuke bahkan tidak tau dimana dia sekarang.

Sara hanya ber oh ria.

Sasuke melirik ke gadis ini.

"Kau tidak melakukan gladi bersih? Bukankah pertunjukanmu yang akan tampil duluan besok?" tanya Sasuke. Mencoba membuka percakapan.

Gadis itu hanya menyahut enteng.

"Entah.. Ketua dan anggota yang lain malah asik jalan jalan." jawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalian cukup percaya diri untuk gerombolan gadis yang tidak melakukan persiapan." balas Sasuke.

Saara hanya tertawa.

"Eh.. Jangan salah.. Kami juga persiapan.. Kau pikir pengalaman yang kami dapat selama ini hanya isapan jempol?" Sahut Sara. Sedikit cemberut.

Sasuke cuma menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari melihat lihat pameran dengan seksama, Sesekali mereka melontarkan pertanyaan kepada satu sama lain.

Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka menikmati ini, itu sebelum langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah tembok yang berisi kumpulan foto.

Mereka berdua berhenti mengamati kumpulan foto itu. Kumpulan Foto berbagai angle yang entah bagaimana sang fotografer memotretnya.

"Jadi.."

Sasuke menoleh, saat didengarnya Sara bersuara lagi.

"Ini pacarmu?" tanya Sara kepada Sasuke. Menunjuk sebuah foto yang menampikan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di dalam bus bersama Sakura.

"..."

Ah, Oke, Sekarang Sasuke tau siapa fotografer dibalik foto-foto ini. Antara dua petugas buku tahunan tempo hari.. Naruto atau Shino.

"..."

 **.**

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

 **Pair of Fox**

AH. Kembali ke kucing kita. Gerombolan geng fauna itu sepertinya malah sibuk mencari teman baru. Dilihat dari kucing biru milik Yugito yang kini lebih memilih berkumpul bersama Fox daripada menunggu _Masternya_ yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan bersama para pejabat festival.

Initinya, mereka sepertinya sedang mengobrol. Ah, Author bahkan tidak akan mengulas percakapan mereka lebih lanjut.

Oke, kita abaikan saja mereka -Skip-

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

.

 _chapter 66.4.5 : NaratorBox_

 **.**

Well, Bagaimana bila Narator bilang kalau kejadian selanjutnya adalah kejadian membosankan dimana Shikamaru tau kalau dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan alasan 'Ibu Shikamaru dan Ibu Gaara adalah teman lama' dan mereka dulu bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen?

Atau Naruto yang detik selanjutnya ditraktir oleh Hiashi sebagai permintaan maaf karena bajunya telah di kotori oleh Hanabi. Dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan mengobrol tanpa ingat waktu, Sehingga Naruto melewatkan tugas yang bahkan _'tidak pernah_ ' diketahui olehnya sendiri kalau dia harus bantu-bantu di 2-1 cafe.

Atau mungkin Sasuke yang kemudian mencoba menyopot paksa Fotonya bersama Sakura dari dinding namun dicegah dengan keras oleh seorang gadis bernama Sasame Fuuma yang akhirnya melaporkan Sasuke ke petugas keamanan dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang dikurung di pos satpam oleh seorang Rapper yang Sasuke ingat sebagai Penjaga Kasir minimarket di Okinawa yang sekarang mengaku-ngaku sebagai polisi?

Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa menyorot mereka lebih lanjut, mengingat ada orang lain yang err.. memaksa ingin tampil di chapter ini.

 **Chapter 66.5**

 **.**

 **Ibiki Is Back**

"Selamat datang Di lorong hantu Sensei! Silahkan nikmati waktu anda." Utakata mempersilahkan seorang pria bercondet untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

Pria yang beberapa detik lalu mengaku sebagai Guru BK Konoha Gakuen. Ibiki-Sensei.

Sebenarnya sih, _wahana_ lorong hantu ini normalnya mengirim 3 sampai 5 orang untuk naik bersamaan. Untuk mencegah apabila ada yang pingsan di tengah jalan seperti Naruto tadi, Akan mudah ditolong. Lagipula anak muda cenderung berkurang rasa takutnya kalau berjalan bergerombol dengan teman-temannya.

Namun tidak untuk Ibiki-sensei. Dia secara pribadi meminta tolong kepada Anak Instalasi untuk memperbolehkannya naik sendiri. Ah satsuga Sensei!

Ibiki hanya sedikit penasaran dengan hasil karya klub Instalasi. Dan secara pribadi ingin mencobanya dan menjanjikan untuk memberi sedikit masukan nanti. Tentu itu disambut positif oleh Utakata Dkk.

.

"Hati hati Sensei."

"Hn."

Keadaan langsung berubah sunyi saat Ibiki sudah berdiri di lantai tiga. Bahkan suara riuh dari halaman depan tidak terdengar oleh Ibiki. Ditambah jendela yang ditutup oleh Fiber dan Tirai, membuat cahaya matahari tidak berhasil masuk barang setitik.

Tap. Satu langkah.

Tap Tap. Dua langkah.

Tap Tap Tap.

"HIHIHIHIHi.." Suara ala jeng-kunti langsung menyambut Ibiki. Namun Ibiki masih berjalan santai.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI.." Terdengar lagi. Ibiki masih santai.

Yang ketiga.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI.. HAHAHAHAHA... HIHIHIH ... HAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHAH.. IHIHIHIHIHIHIHHI.., AHAHAHAHAHA.. HIHIHIHIHIHHI..."

BRAK!

Ibiki malah Menggedor pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu dengan keras.

.

"BERISIK WOOOYY!" Teriak Ibiki keras.

"... HIHIHIHI.. HAHAHA.. HI-UHUK UHUKK.. UHUK UHUKK.. EHEM..."

Suasana jadi sunyi kembali. Ibiki melanjutkan perjalanan. _Beliau_ terus menapakkan kaki hingga langkahnya membawa ke kelas yang familiar, 2-2. Karena lorong di depan di sket menggunakan dinding palsu, Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Ibiki untuk masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Tanpa aba aba, Ibiki pun menggeser pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Suasana horror ala ruang kelas pun langsung menyambut Ibiki. Belasan Boneka manekin ditata layaknya murid yang sedang belajar, Namun boneka boneka itu tidak berbadan utuh. Ada yang tanpa kepala, tanpa tangan dan sebagainya, bahkan beberapa cairan merah yang menyiprat kemana mana membuat ruangan itu lebih realistik.

Ibiki hanya berdiri, mengamati sekitar sebelum pandangannya melirik kepada penampakan pemuda yang kepalanya penuh dengan paku menoleh kearahnya, sosok yang duduk di salah satu bangku di samping salah satu boneka manekin. Ibiki bahkan bisa merasakan sedikit bau busuk dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sosok itu tersenyum. Giginya yang rontok dan mulut penuh darah seakan meyakinkan orang yang melihat kalau itu bukan tipuan. _Ah, Satsuga klub Instalasi dan totalitasnya._

.

Namun bukannya takut, Ibiki malah melotot.

"APA LIHAT LIHAT HAH?!"

Mendengar itu, Sosok tersebut malah menurunkan senyumannya dan mengalihkan pandangan _._ Seakan _tidak mau berurusan dengan orang ini._

Ibiki mendecak. _'Beh.. Stuntman yang payah!'_ Batin Ibiki. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalan dan keluar dari pintu lain kelas 2-2.

..

 _Beliau_ kini sudah berada di sisi lain lorong. Dan hanya berjalan mantap menuju sisi lain tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan saat sayup sayup terdengar suara seorang gadis menangis dari depan pintu yang seharusnya toilet.

Ibiki berjalan pelan mendekat sebelum pupilnya menangkap seorang gadis bergaun merah yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu toilet. Dia menyembunyikanwajahnya di tekukan lutut sehingga Ibiki tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tap.

Ibiki menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit menunduk untuk menatap jelas sang gadis bergaun merah.

Tiba Tiba.

"HUWA!"

Gadis itu mendongak dan berteriak.

Perawakan yang menyeramkan, Wajah penuh darah dan senyum yang sangat _Disturbing_ menyambut Ibiki.

.

Well, Setidaknya gadis itu telah berusaha. Kalian tau apa yang Ibiki lakukan?

Dia malah menatap Gadis itu bosan, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, Dan ber ' _ssst'_ ria. Tak disangka, Ibiki sensei yang baik hati malah mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas intel nya. Memberikannya kepada sang gadis dan beranjak pergi setelah berucap "bersihkan wajahmu".

Gadis itu terdiam, menerima sapu tangan ibiki dan menatap siluet pria itu lalu tanpa sadar berucap

.

.

.

 _"T-Terima kasih."_ Sebelum tubuh gadis itu menghilang bak Hantu yang sesungguhnya.

.

Setelah itu, Ibiki hanya terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar, bahkan belasan trik yang disiapkan oleh klub instalasi sebagian besar tidak cukup bahkan untuk membuat Ibiki bersuara.

.

 _ **Skip**_

 **Lorong Lantai 2.**

Karena janjinya dengan klub Instalasi untuk memberi masukan, Ibiki terpaksa harus berjalan menyusuri lantai dua untuk mencapai pintu masuk dari pintu keluar yang letaknya berlawanan arah dan masing masing di ujung lorong.

Ibiki segera disambut oleh Utakata setelahnya.

"Ah? Ibiki-sensei? Bagaimana perjalanan anda?" canda Utakata.

Ibiki tersenyum.

"Yah.. Lumayan, Kau tau saat terakhir dimana ada boneka tengkorak jatuh dari atas. Itu sedikit mengagetkan. Dan aku tidak sengaja menendangnya.. Maaf." ucap Ibiki jujur.

Ukataka tersenyum.

"Tak apa sensei. Kami akan memperbaikinya nanti." Yah, menempatkan tengkorak di ujung pintu keluar adalah salah satu Ide Utakata. Kalau kejutan itu berfungsi dengan baik. Syukurlah.

Ibiki mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa yang anda sarankan untuk kami Sensei?" tanya Utakata, mengharapkan saran yang membangun dari salah satu Guru veteran Konoha Gakuen ini.

Ibiki mencoba memasang pose berpikir. Dia lalu menjawab.

"Well, menurutku.. Sebaiknya suara kunti di awal, sebaiknya kau copot saja.. itu sangat menganggu.." lanjut Ibiki.

"..." Utakata mendengarkan perkataan Ibiki.

"Ah.. Lalu, bocah paku di kelas 2-2. Senyumnya menggelikan.. Aku tidak suka.." Lanjut Ibiki lagi.

"..."

"Dan Oh.. Kau tau.. Sebaiknya kau hilangkan juga peran gadis bergaun merah yang berkeliaran di atas.. Menyuruh gadis kecil untuk bekerja di festival orang dewasa itu melanggar hukum kau tau? .. yah, bukan berarti aku menyalahkan kalian. Tapi, sebaiknya cari amannya saja mengingat polisi juga ikut menjaga keamanan festival ini." sambung Ibiki. Mengutarakan semua saran yang dapat dia sumbangkan ke Klub Instalasi, guna memperbaiki kinerja mereka.

Utakata masih memproses setiap perkataan Ibiki, Bahkan sampai Ibiki pamit karena ada urusan.

"Well, Karena aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama setelah ini. Aku harus pergi." Lanjut Ibiki, Melirik jam tangannya sendiri dan berlalu menjauhi pintu depan lorong hantu.

Meninggalkan Utakata yang diam.

.

Yah, Jujur. Utakata tidak mengerti. Dia ingat betul saat dia menyiapkan tengkorak di lantai atas. Tapi,

Suara kunti?

Bocah paku?

Gadis bergaun merah?

Namun Utakata yakin! seratus persen yakin! Klub Instalasi tidak ingat pernah menyiapkan Suara kunti, Bocah paku.. Maupun gadis bergaun merah.

"..."

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Tadaa! Apdet Kilat Versi Hanzama is back! bwahaha.. yah, itu sedikit gambaran festival yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari kedepan jadi.. Ini masih sangaaat panjang,_

 _Dan Hanzama tidak yakin arc festival akan slesai dalam kurun 10 chapter jadi.. yah.. iwdwiw mungkin bisa tembus 80 an chapter (hanya kemungkinan) .. huft,, 66 chapter sudah terlewati, tapi menyenangkan kok nulis iwdwiw buat sahabat reader, walau kadang mumet sih.. hahaha.._

 _Well.. satu pertanyaan membingungkan untuk diri sendiri.. Aliansi para biju punya rencana apaan? :'v_

 _okesip mungkin itu.. sekian dari hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu._

 _ciu in the next chapter..!_

 _._

 _ **Yang terlupakan**_

Heran, itulah yang dirasakan Toneri, sedikit mengamati Yugito yang sedari tadi dia lihat bermain main di bawah meja.

Merasa kalau sebagai teman yang baik, Toneri pun bertanya sesaat setelah Ketua OSIS Iwa-Art Academy itu mulai semakin gusar di bawah meja bahkan sampai terdengar suara benturan kepalanya dengan meja.

"Anoo.. Kau kenapa Yugito-san?" tanya Toneri. Berharap perhatian Yugito bisa dialihkan.

Benar saja, sepertinya perhatian Yugito berhasil direbut tatkala gadis itu keluar dari kolong meja dan berdiri.

Dia lalu menatap Toneri Intens. Membuat Toneri sedikit takut kalau _diterkam._

BRAK!

Toneri sedikit kaget. Bahkan saat Yugito menunjuk Toneri dengan curiga.

"Katakan dimana _Matatabi!"_

"H-Ha?"

.

.

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	67. 67 (My Sweet Revenger)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **chapter 67 :** _My Sweet Revenger_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beberapa Jam lalu**_

Ah, Kembali ke jam, dimana semua orang masih belum bangun dari peraduannya. Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga nampaknya sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang terlihat semangat karena ingin segera berkunjung ke festival, lain halnya Hinata, dimana dia kini masih bergulat malas di dalam selimut.

 **DOK DOK DOK DOK**

 _"Hinata-nee!~"_

"Ngh.."

DOK DOK DOK DOK!

"Hinata-nee Bangun! Sudah pagi!"

Hinata membuka matanya yang masih berat karena ketukan keras di pintu. Yah, mengunci pintu tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan kalau dirinya masih bisa tergangu dengan suara keras dari luar kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memungut satu set piyama yang tergletak di lantai. Uh, well yahh.. Jangan lihat author, Author hanya menggambarkan, Bukan salah Author kan kalau kebiasaan Hinata melepas piyama sew-err lanjut

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan mendekati pintu dan berniat membuka pintu.

CKLEK! Hinata membuka..

"Hinata-ne-"

BLAM! Dan ditutup lagi..

W-Well setidaknya Hanabi tau kalau Hinata sudah bangun.

Kau tau, ini bukan pagi yang mudah bagi Hinata untuk bangun. Karena beberapa alasan, Hinata dimintai tolong Shion untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan sesuatu yang dia minta bukanlah hal mudah. Kalau seandainya dia tidak didesak Menma, pasti Hinata tidak akan menyetujuinya.

.

Tanpa mempedulikan kamarnya yang bak kapal pecah, Terlihat dari hamparan kertas yang berserakan di lantai, tumpukan baju yang tidak terlipat, dan barang lain yang tak ingin kau cari tau. Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

 _Skip._

 **Ruang makan.**

"Ohayou! Hinata-nee!" Suara khas adiknya langsung menyambut Hinata tatkala dia sudah ada di meja makan.

Tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut, Hinata segera duduk bersama, Hanabi, Ayah Hinata, Ibu Hinata dan.. Errr.. Neji?

Hinata menatap malas pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Oi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata, sedikit nada tidak suka terdengar dari suara lembutnya.

Neji malah tersenyum.

"Ahahahaha.. Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak ajakan Hiashi-sama untuk sarapan disini." balas Neji. Mencoba menanggapi sedikit ramah pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tch.." Hinata malah mendecak tidak suka ".. Kau seharusnya sarapan dirumahmu sendiri!"

"..."

"Dasar, Apa kau tidak mengerti konsep dari _Bersama keluarga?"_ tuding Hinata. Membuat Neji sedikit sweatdroped. Yah, ini adalah sekian kalinya dia 'disindir' oleh **Hinata yang baru** , dan Neji masih belum cukup terbiasa.

"Hei! Hinata! Bagaimanapun Neji adalah tamu kita! Sopanlah sedikit!" Hiashi mencoba menengahi. Namun nampaknya tidak berhasil, karena Hinata malah meledek ayahnya sendiri dengan menguap lebar.

Hiashi menghela nafas berat.

"Maa.. Maa.. Neji-kun kan juga keluarga kita.. Kaa-chan bahkan sudah menganggap Neji sebagai anak sendiri.." Sepertinya, Ibu Hinata lebih perngertian dalam menghadapi masalah.

Hinata tidak berniat menanggapi.

"Sayang sekali Menma tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama kita.." Lanjut Ibu Hinata.

"Heh.. Dia memang kurang pandai.. Tapi aku yakin IQ nya cukup kalau hanya untuk bertahan hidup di apartemen menyeramkan itu sendiri." balas Hinata lagi.

"Jaga bahasamu Hinata!" Bentak Hiashi lagi.

Namun Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu.

Hiashi yang sedari tadi memegangi sumpit tanpa sengaja mematahkannya dengan sekali tekaman. Ia hendak memarahi putrinya. Namun huhhhhhh.. Sabar-sabar..

Ini juga termasuk salah satu Hal yang menghantui pria paruh baya ini akhir akhir ini. Putrinya yang dulu manis dan penurut, kini berubah menjadi pembangkang.

.

Setelah itu, tak ada suara yang terdengar dari meja makan itu. Karena mereka memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan sarapan mereka masing masing.

Yahh, itu sebelum Hanabi tiba tiba membuka percakapan.

"Hinata-nee.."

Hinata melirik sebentar Hanabi sebelum bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya halus.

Hanabi menoleh ke Hinata dan menatapnya, Menatap surai lavender itu sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Hinata-nee.." Ulangnya lagi.

.

.

.

"... Apa kau memakai BH hari ini?"

"..."

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 **Festival DAY 1**

Datang pagi ke sekolah memang bukan keinginan Hinata. Namun dia terlanjur menyetujui janji dengan Shion hari ini jadi.. Maaahh.. Apa boleh buat.

Dia kini sudah menginjakkan kaki di pekarangan Konoha yang sudah cukup ramai. Terdengar dari sambutan walikota yang barusaja dimulai. Namun Hinata tidak disini untuk mendengar ocehan Namikaze Minato tentang perayaan.

Karena dia berangkat nebeng Otou-san dan Hanabi yang ingin melihat Festival, Hinata berpamit ada urusan dan membiarkan sepasang ayah dan anak itu membaur ke festival. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan dan mengeluarkan HPnya. Mencoba menghubungi Shion.

 _._

 _To : Shion_

 _Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah._

 _-Hina_

 _._

Hinata bersadar di luar tembok gedung utama untuk menunggu balasan SMS nya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan headsetnya dari tas dan menancapkannya ke HPnya sendiri. Berjaga-jaga kalau Shion membalas SMS Hinata lebih dari 10 menit kedepan.

Namun nyatanya tidak, karena belum slesai Hinata memilih lagu, SMS balasan sudah masuk mendahului Hinata.

 _._

 _From : Sakura_

 _Hinata. Kami butuh bantuan untuk menjaga stand hari ini? Apa kau bisa bantu-bantu menjaga dari jam 10 nanti?_

 _._

Hinata terdiam, malah Sakura yang membalas SMS Hinata. Hinata tak ingin, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya, dia bersedia sebenarnya. Namun sayang, dia ada urusan lain yang harus diurus hari ini.

 _._

 _To : Sakura_

 _Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan sekarang._

 _._

Send! Hinata mengirim pernyataan penolakan itu kemudian. Dia lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya memilih lagu. Namun diganggu lagi oleh SMS lain. Ah sialan

 _._

 _From : Shion_

 _Ok. Kami ada di gedung B di lantai dua. Ruang B-12. Cepat.. Aku tunggu ^^_

 _._

Hinata menurunkan HPnya.

"Gedung B?"

Gadis itu mendongak melihat gedung Utama yang ada di belakangnya. _Sudah pasti bukan ini._ Yah, Hinata tidak mengerti. Sejauh dia bersekolah disini, hanya gedung ini dan gedung theater lah yang baru Hinata masuki.

Hinata bahkan tidak tau dimana letak gedung B.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gedung B Konoha Gakuen**_

Yah Akhirnya. Setelah berputar beberapa kali dan bertanya. Hinata akhirnya berada di tempat yang tepat. Well, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, karena gedung B adalah gedung yang berada di sisi kiri Gedung utama Konoha. Sayangnya Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata disini. Yah mengingat kesehariannya hanya masuk ke pintu depan gedung utama, belajar, trus pulang. Hinata pernah melihat beberapa kali gedung ini, yang Hinata kira adalah gedung multimedia.

Gedung ini adalah gedung yang tidak lebih besar dibanding gedung Theater. Hanya sebuah bangunan tua yang memiliki dua lantai. Hinata lebih suka menganggap gedung ini sebagai _klinik,_ jikahanya dilihat dari luar. Mengingat corak putih lah yang menghiasi tembok gedung ini. Dan bangunan yang berbentuk memanjang itu bak tak berujung saat kau melihat pintu masuknya dari luar.

.

Nampak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki gedung ini. Namun sepertinya mereka bukan pengunjung.

Dengan ragu, Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Di dalam, suasanya jauh berbeda dengan di halaman luar. Hinata bisa melihat beberapa ruang digunakan sebagai Inventory barang. Dan beberapa murid yang sepertinya mempersiapkan sesuatu. Hinata selalu berasumsi, dimana markas _Klub_ - _Klub lain_ dari Konoha. Dan sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

.

Saat sampai di lantai dua. Lantunan musik pun terdengar sangat keras dari salah satu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Hinata hanya terus berjalan untuk mencoba menemukan ruangan yang Shion maksud.

Itu sebelum indra penglihatannya melihat orang yang Hinata kenali betul.

"Menma?" Tanya Hinata sembari mendekati pria berambut hitam itu.

"Oh Hina?" Menma menoleh,

Sepertinya Hinata sudah menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud. Karena Menma kini sudah berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut.

.

 _ **Skip**_

Gedung B / ruangan B-12

"Oh.. Selamat datang."

Indra pendengaran Hinata langsung disambut oleh Suara Shion setelahnya. Dirinya kini sudah berada di sebuah ruangan kosong. Hanya ada beberapa kardus di sudut dan Shion yang kini tengah duduk bersila di tengah ruangan.

Hinata dan Menma saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mendekati Shion yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Masuklah.. Anggap rumah sendiri. Yang lain juga akan segera datang." lanjut Shion.

Menurut Hinata, _Anggap rumah sendiri_ adalah kata yang kurang tepat jikalau ini bukan rumahmu sendiri. Yah, Hinata pikir saat dia masuk, dia akan disambut oleh beberapa anak klub Theater yang sudah siap-siap, Namun nyatanya hanya ada Shion disini.

Namun Hinata tetap menurut, dan berjalan masuk setelah menyuruh Menma menutup pintu.

"Jadi?..."

"..."

"Gedung apa ini?" Hinata langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal dari tadi, semenjak dia sampai disini.

Shion tersenyum. Dia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Gedung B adalah gedung tak terpakai. Awalnya untuk ruang kelas, Namun dikosongkan dan dipindah ke gedung utama. Sekarang, menjadi markas sebagian organisasi di Konoha Gakuen."

"..."

"Hampir semua **Klub,** ruangannya berada di gedung ini. Kecuali Klub Drama, Klub Radio, dan Klub musik yang bermarkas di gedung utama."

Yah, Itu masuk akal.

Err, ada yang penasaran kenapa Hinata dan Menma menemui Shion? Sebenarnya, beberapa waktu lalu, Shion berusaha mencari orang untuk ambil bagian dalam drama yang akan dia tampilkan. Shion juga meminta Menma masuk ke klub Theater untuk membantu dalam pementasan. Well, karena Menma tau Hinata pernah aktif di organisasi seni di _Moscow State Highschool_ , Menma pun menyeret Hinata untuk ikut bergabung.

Hinata awalnya menolak, Namun itu sebelum Shion meminta secara langsung kepada Hinata. Melihat teman sekelasnya kesulitan, dan.. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Hinata akhirnya setuju.. Dengan ketentuan dia adalah seorang _Sket_.

 _Sket_ adalah sebutan orang yang membantu kegiatan suatu klub di sekolah, tanpa harus bergabung dengan klub tersebut.

Dan, begitulah dia bisa berakhir disini.

"Jadi.. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Menma, melihat hanya ada mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu.

Yah, Shion menjanjikan kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan anggota yang lain hari ini. Hahh.. Hinata sadar. Klub Theater akan melakukan pementasan di hari ke 4 festival. Dan mereka bahkan belum bertemu satu sama lain. Hinata bisa menebak, seperti dirinya, pasti yang lain juga hanya diberi setumpuk kertas oleh Shion dan disuruh menghafal dialog.

Hinata ingin sebenarnya memarahi "ketidak profesional" an Shion sebagai ketua. Namun setiap dia berpapasan dengan gadis ini, wajah yang terlihat "sangat percaya diri" membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Shion melirik jam tangannya.

"Tunggu saja, mereka akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

Sekilas tentang gedung B, tidak hanya Klub Theater dan beberapa organisasi yang memakai gedung ini sekarang. Nyatanya, Klub music Konoha juga menggunakan gedung Ini sebagai tempat latihan. Dan.. itulah sumber bising yang didengar oleh Hinata tadi.

Sebenarnya mereka terpaksa pindah ke gedung ini karena diminta (Diusir) oleh panitia Festival jauh jauh hari karena gedung utama kemungkinan akan sesak. Butuh usaha keras untuk memindahkan perlengkapan klub mereka kesini kau tau?

"Tch.. Dimana sih si Kiba sialan itu?!"

Err. Nampak para gadis _Band_ ini mengidolakan Kiba. Err.. Maksudku, mereka sepertinya mengharapkan Kiba untuk ada disini.

"Maa.. Yakumo-chan.. Nanti juga datang, lagipula. Kiba juga butuh waktu berduaan dengan _pacarnya_ kan? mengingat ini adalag festival." Ucap salah satu anggota band itu menenangkan ' _sang pencari Kiba'_.

"Pacaran huh?! Ini adalah hari pertama tau?! Kita ada tampil tak lama lagi. Dan dia malah keluyuran dengan pacarnya?!" Yakumo malah semakin Emosi.

"Err.. Aku hanya mengarang soal pacar, Aku yakin Kiba punya alasan yang baik kenapa dia tidak datang."

Yakumo mendecak.

"Tch.. Generasi penerus yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" Gadis Yakumo itu mulai mondar mandir dan mengomel.

"Kau tau kan kalau ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di SMA, dan Pemuda itu adalah satu satunya yang tersisa dari Band ini apabila nantinya kita lulus?!"

"..."

"Mana bisa kita menyerahkan tanggung jawab kemudian.. kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"..."

"Tenangg.. Jangan banting gitarnya.. Itu mahal!"

"Akh!"

.

Membayangkannya saja membuat kita kasihan dengan Kiba. Maksudku, nggak pandai-pandai amat di kelas, dikelilingi oleh senpai bawel di klubnya sendiri, Bahkan tau kenyataan bahwa.. Kiba akan menjadi spesimen terakhir saat _senpainya_ di klub musik lulus.

Mungkin mereka tak tau, karena Kiba sekarang tengah mendapat kehormatan menghibur para orang dewasa dan anak-anak dibawah umur di depan gerbang menggunakan kostum Pokemon.

.

~iwdwiw~

 _ **Back To Klub Theater.**_

Sebenarnya sih, berbeda dari yang Hinata perkirakan dimana dia akan menunggu cukup lama. Namun nyatanya tidak juga, karena beberapa menit dia mengobrol dengan Shion, batang hidung Seseorang sudah muncul di ambang pintu.

Yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah. Orang itu-

.

.

"N-NEJI-NII?!"

"Yohh.. Hinata-sama."

Wat. Hinata melongo, menoleh ke Neji kemudian ke Shion. Meminta penjelasan.

"D-Diakah yang...?" tanya Hinata.

Shion tersenyum.

"Yap, Ketua OSIS akan membantu klub theater dalam pertunjukan lusa." balas Shion jujur.

Tunggu, bukankah itu melanggar peraturan? Maksudku, Ketua OSIS-er Ketua Panitia FESTIVAL? Ikut ke dalam agenda diluar _job disk_ nya sendiri?

"Kau bercanda!" Hinata mencoba tidak percaya.

Namun sekeras apapun dia membantah. Neji akhirnya mendekat dan ikut duduk.

"Aku serius.. Super serius.. 100 persen serius." balas Shion.

Hinata menoleh ke Menma, meminta penjelasan, Namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya tidak tau apapun.

Hinata menoleh ke Neji.

.

"Jujur.. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tuding Hinata.

Neji tertawa.

"Aku hanya mempertimbangkan penawaran dari Shion, mengingat kalian berdua ada disini." ujar Neji. Membahas Hinata dan Menma.

"Satsuga Neji." Balas Menma.

Hinata masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Maa.. Jangan pikirkan detailnya. Yang penting drama kita sukses, itu yang penting." Sambung Shion.

Yah, ada benarnya sih. Setelah apa yang terlewati, ini akhirnya hanya menjadi sebuah pertunjukan. Pertunjukan yang tidak bisa diikat oleh peraturan apapun, mengingat penilaian terakhir berasal dari kualitas penampilan dan sorak sorai penonton.

"Benar.. Jangan perdulikan aku,, Aku hanya seorang _Sket_. Sama sepertimu." ucap Neji. Mencoba mendapat kepercayaan dari Hinata atas tindakannya.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau."

Shion tersenyum.

"Kan? Kita hanya tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi dan kita akan mulai." lanjt Shion.

Ah, Hinata tak perduli lagi. Hinata yakin siapapun yang muncul kemudian. Tidak akan bisa membuat Hinata lebih terkejut dari kedatangan _Ketua Panitia Festival._

Setidaknya itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

Sebelum...

.

.

.

 _._

 _SREET!_

 _"Maaf kami terlambat."_

 _"Ojamashimasu.."_

Hinata menoleh, nampak dua orang pemuda dan pemudi dewasa. Dilihat dari perawakannya, mereka tidak seperti Murid SMA.

.

"Selamat datang..." Sapa Shion.

.

.

"Konan-senpai, dan Yahiko-senpai."

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 _ **Break The Xover Wall**_

Hahh Hahh..

Hari tidak bisa berjalan lebih lambat lagi di pagi milik Inuzuka Kiba. Dia menghitung dengan sabar sudah sekiranya 5 jam-an dia berdiri di sini. Berpakaian ala badut sembari memegang papan bertuliskan Enterance.

Nampak gadis bercepol yang mengawasi Kiba juga tak terlihat lelah barang sebentar. Gadis itu sudah tidak mengobrol dengan polisi, karena polisi yang ber _katana_ itu sudah hilang entah kemana, dan polisi yang satunya kini tengah mengintrogasi _Sasuke_ di dalam pos satpam.

Ah, entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Namun Kiba menganggap itu biasa, mengingat Sasuke memang terkadang terlibat masalah, seperti kata Kiba **'Di festival sebesar ini, bukan hanya dirinya yang akan terlibat masalah'** .. Jujur, Kiba sedikit senang punya teman pembuat onar. Namun Kiba akan diam saja sekarang . Lagipula, Kiba tidak mau prempuan yang mengawasinya mengomel gara gara Kiba tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Kiba hanya ingin hari ini cepat slesai.

sebuah suara mengagetkan Kiba.

"Nee.. _Pika-chan."_

"Hah?"

Kiba sedikit terkejut saat dirinya dipanggil Pika-chan. Oke, Kiba sadar kalau dirinya adalah Pikachu sekarang, tapi dipanggil _Pika-chan_ , Itu sedikit menganggu.

Kiba menatap seorang gadis yang err.. sepertinya SMP.

"Jangan panggil aku Pika-chan bocah.." bantah Kiba.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala.

"Tapi? Kau Pikachu kan?"

"Memang benar aku Pikachu tapi-"

".. Kalau begitu benar kau adalah _Pika-chan!"_

Kiba menghela nafas. Sabar, bicara dengan anak kecil harus sabar. Kiba harus menghadapi segala situasi yang membuat setress dengan lapang dada.

"Dengar bocah.. Aku punya nama asli yang keren lebih dari yang kau tau.. Jadi berhenti panggil aku Pika-chan!" Balas Kiba sedikit keras.

"Pika-chan keren kok."

Urat nadi di kepala Kiba mulai mengeras.

"AKU BUKAN PIKA-CHAN!" balas Kiba keras. Sedikit menarik perhatian orang yang lewat. Membuat anak SD yang datang dengan orang tuanya ke Festival mewek melihat tampang preman Kiba.

Gadis yang ada di depan Kiba menurunkan senyumannya. Menatap Kiba bingung.

"Jadi? Kalau bukan Pika-chan? Kau siapa?" tanya Gadis itu.

Kiba menghela nafas lagi. Yah, gadis seperti ini harus diberi perhatian Khusus.

"Kau punya bolpoin dan kertas?" tanya Kiba.

Gadis itu masih menatap Kiba bingung. Namun akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin dari tasnya. Lalu menyodorkannya ke Kiba.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Kiba menuliskan beberapa kalimat di Kertas gadis itu. Dan mengembalikannya ke sang gadis. Kiba dengan sengaja menuliskan kalimat berbahasa inggris berharap sang gadis tidak mengerti.

.

sang gadis pun menerima kertas itu dan membacanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, sebelum dia ikut menulis di kertasnya.

Membuat Kiba semakin heran.

Kiba masih mengamati gadis itu, bahkan setelah gadis itu melipat kertasnya dan menyodorkannya kembali ke Kiba.

Kiba pun menerima kertas itu dengan Heran.

Namun gadis itu malah berpamit.

"BYE BYE.. PIKA-CHAN." ucap gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke pekarangan Konoha Gakuen, dan berbaur di Festival.

Kiba semakin kesal bahkan sampai akhir, Kiba masih dipanggil Pika-chan. Dengan sedikit emosi Kiba membuka kertas yang diberikan gadis itu.

.

.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **'MY NAME IS PIKA INUZUKA'**

 **.**

 **'Hoi, Nice To Meet You Pika-chan. My Name is Mavis Vermilion'**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kiba melongo.

Anjrit, dia salah tulis nama.

.

.

.

 **End Of Break the Xover Wall**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yoshaa.. Apdet Kilat 2.0 versi HanzamaIs back! Oke, untuk cuap cuap.. Sepertinya trio NSS tidak muncul banyak chapter ini? nyahahaha.. Itu disengaja #plak_

 _Sebenarnya, mengingat Klub Theater juga penting dalam konstribusi Festival. Jadi memang harus dijelaskan lebih lanjut strukturnya.. Ini bukan adegan yang sengaja diselipkan karena gak ada ide.. tapi ini termasuk elemen penting jadi.. yah, begitu deh.. Hanzama nggak mau setiap karakter berat sebelah.. jadi harus rata semua.._

 _Spoiler : for_ _ **Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) © Hiro Mashima**_

 _Dan maaf kalau chap sebelumnya review tidak dibalas,hanzama baru pindah metode dari : akses pake Anonymox jadi Tor-Browser. Jadi kadang error kalau buka review box. dan setiap tor-browser di exit. fanfiction harus relogin.. dan pas login pale akun fb.. harus verifikasi akun segala.. #ngenes._

 _Ah tapi apa daya.. hanzama harap chapter ini masih nikmat.._

 _Oke, sekian dari Hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu._

 _._

 _ **Yang Terlupakan**_

 _At The end of Hinata.._

Hinata berjalan gontai di kerumunan festival. Yah, berdebat dengan Shion nyatanya cukup membuat energi Hinata habis.

Berdebat tentang? Tentu saja dua orang kenalan Shion yang bahkan bukan murid Konoha Gakuen. Kalian tau? Mereka adalah kakak-kakak dari Akatsuki Corp, perusahaan yang mensponsori Festival ini. Dan lelaki yang mengaku Yahiko A.k.a Pein tadi, dia adalah Direktur utama/ CEO / alias Pimpinan terginggi dari perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha itu.

Tidak tidak.. Hinata bukan terkejut karena Direktur Utama Akatsuki Corp adalah pria berpiercing yang masih muda.. Tidak.

Hinata terkejut karena, saat Hinata bilang kalau "memasukkan orang orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha Gakuen adalah hal gila. Dan itu melanggar peraturan Festival." Hinata lupa kalau _Sang Petinnggi festival ini_ "Neji Hyuuga" adalah salah satu sekutu Shion sekarang. Hah sialan.

Hinata bukannya senang karena di _kubu_ nya sekarang didukung oleh orang orang **kuat.** Dia sedikit Shock saja, takut takut kalau pertunjukkannya nanti akan berakhir dengan bencana.

.

Itu lah yang terus menghantui Hinata selama dia berjalan di kerumunan Festival. Bahkan yang membuatnya semakin setress adalah saat dia.. Err.. Melihat ayahnya um, Hiashi Hyuuga kini tengah err.. Berbincang dengan Naruto.

"..."

Hinata mengucek matanya sendiri.

.

.

 _Naruto Side._

"Ah? Begitu ya paman?"

"Hahahahahaha.. Kau tau, aku bahkan masih ingat saat dia mengompol di pakaianku. Seakan itu baru kemarin."

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. Seperti yang Naruto duga saat dia melihat pria ini tadi. Dia adalah Ayah Hinata.

Dan Naruto kini sedang ditraktir eskrim oleh Hiashi sembari mendengarkan pria ini membicarakan Hinata sewaktu bayi. Bukan apa apa, awalnya Pembicaraan mereka cukup canggung, Namun Hiashi mulai bercerita lepas saat Naruto bilang kalau dia adalah teman sekelas Hinata dari SMP.

Naruto pun nampaknya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan ocehan pria ini. Malahan, Naruto sedikit tertarik mendengarkan lebih lanjut. _Paman ini mudah diajak mengobrol_ pikir Naruto. Bahkan sepertinya dia sudah membiarkan saja Hanabi yang keluyuran dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Naruto.

.

Obrolan mereka cukup menyenangkan, itu sebelum Seorang gadis datang dengan wajah memerah dan menarik lengan baju Hiashi kasar.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat gadis ini.

.

"O-Otou-san! Ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto tersenyum. Rona merah yang masih sama seperti saat Naruto terakhir melihatnya _dulu..._

 _._

 _._

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	68. 68 (Dirimu Hari Ini)

**chapter 68 :**

 _Um, Mengulas ulang tentang beberapa orang yang sepertinya kehilangan sesuatu hari ini, err.._

 _ **FoREVer Street 16.00**_

Ibu yang baik adalah lbu yang meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya. Itulah Izumi sekarang, dia baru saja slesai memandikan Hikari saat Sara dan Fuu baru saja pulang kerumah. Namun mereka tidak membawa teman-teman mereka pulang bersama kali ini. Sara bilang sih, _mereka_ ikut menginap di sekolahan bersama yang lain. Izumi sedikit kecewa , mengingat rumah ini ramai seperti tadi malam, membuat Izumi sedikit senang. Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan teman teman Sara.. Namun Izumi tidak ambil pusing dengan keputusan anak remaja. Sehingga dirinya hanya mengangguk saja saat Sara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Izumi.

Hm, Izumi hanya sedikit heran. Setelah dia pulang dari Festival tadi. Dia sempat menaruh piring untuk Fox di dekat pintu. Biasanya sih, tanpa disuruh, piring itu sudah ludes saat Izumi mengeceknya kembali. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Nampaknya si kucing kecil itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Ini memang kebiasaan Izumi. Dia terkadang meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi makan Fox ditengah dirinya yang sedang mengurus Hikari. Namun itu tidak setiap hari, hanya hari dimana Naruto (yang biasanya menyediakan makan) lupa atau memang tidak sempat.

Izumi bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Fox apabila Naruto lupa memberi makan. Yah, kucing kecil itu pasti akan tiduran tepat di depan pintu sembari menunggu jatah _ransum_ datang. Dan apabila Fox tidak mendapatkan makanannya, dia akan berjalan mengikuti salah satu penghuni rumah sembari mengeong berkali kali.

Pernah disuatu ketika, dimana Fox mengeong ke Hikari saat _pria kecil_ itu sedang makan, dan Hikari dengan polosnya menumplekkan buburnya ke lantai seakan ingin berbagi dengan Fox.

..

Err.. well jadi? Yah, Fox tidak terlihat.. Dimana _dia?_

 _"HUWAAAAAAA!"_

Sayang rasa penasaran Hikari harus buyar tatkala dia dikagetkan oleh teriakan dari lantai dua. Fuu berteriak keras, membuat Sara yang ingin berniat mandi langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segera. Bahkan tanpa mempedulikan kalau dirinya kini hanya menggenakan handuk **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lantai 2**_

"Ada apa?!"

"Kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Bak kakak beradik yang penasaran. Sara dan Izumi segera masuk ke kamar dan melihat Fuu.

 _"Choumei..._ "

Nampak di mata Sara dan Izumi, dimana Fuu kini tengah merenungi puing puing kaca rumah kumbangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

"CHOUMEI HILANG!"

"..."

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. Kau kenapa?"

"Hn.. Tak apa, Kau sendiri?"

"Hahh.. Aku baik baik saja."

"..."

Dilihat dari segi manapun, Naruto yakin baik Shikamaru maupun Sasuke sepertinya tidak ada niatan memakan es krim yang mereka pegang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang dengan asyiknya menjilati es di tangannya, Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya menatap lurus ke depan, seakan es krim mereka hanyalah aksesoris yang tidak menarik.

Hari sudah menjelang sore di festival Konoha. Namun sayangnya para pengunjung disini volumenya bahkan tidak terlihat berkurang. Masih cukup ramai untuk beberapa jam kedepan sepertinya.

Dan, ditengah keramaian itu, disinilah Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tengah duduk melamun di sebuah anak tangga di pintu masuk gedung utama. Seperti kataku tadi, mereka hanya melamun dan menatap keramaian di depan mereka.

"Hahhhhh..."

Sesekali bisa kau dengar Shikamaru atau Sasuke akan menghela nafas dalam beberapa menit sekali. Membuat kadar manis yang ada di es krim Naruto menurun. Sebenarnya sih, ini adalah es krim yang dibelikan oleh Hiashi tadi. Entah kenapa Hiashi membelikan beberapa buah sekaligus, Naruto tentu hanya menerimanya karena secara dia ditraktir.

Naruto melirik ke Sasuke.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebal. _Kau juga akan memakai pakaian seperti ini jika kau tidak lari dari tanggung jawab bodoh._

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Naruto menatap bosan Sasuke sebelum menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri? kenapa berwajah muram?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar.

.

"Aku dijodohkan." ujar Shikamaru jujur.

"Huh?"

.

Membuat Perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto tertuju sepenuhnya kepada Shikamaru. Yah, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Serius?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dijodohkan dengan...?" Naruto mencoba mencari tau.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab.

"Hn.. Anak keluarga Sabaku."

 _"Sabaku...?"_

.

.

.

"K-Kau dijodohkan dengan Gaara?"

"..."

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu_

Nah, ini dia. Akhirnya! Setelah sepanjang hari terjebak dengan pakaian merepotkan di badannya, Gaara kini sudah kembali dengan _outfitnya_ semalam. Sehabis mengendap endap masuk ke ruangan Klub dan memastikan _Matsuri_ tidak ada di pos nya. Gaara akhirnya bisa mengambil kembari barang barangna. And, yahh.. seperti yang Gaara duga, HP nya pasti dibuat mainan oleh Matsuri, terlihat dari layarnya yang bahkan tidak mau menyala. _Lowbat._

Sesudah merapikan pakaian _fancy_ nya dan berpakaian ala _Gaara_ semalam, nyatanya dia belum berniat pergi dari ruangan klub. Dia mencari sesuatu..

sesuatu yang tidak ada di tas Gaara saat dia melihatnya.

.

Hm,, Dimana jaketnya?

 **~iwdwiw~**

.

.

 **Matsuri**

Melirik ke sisi lain Konoha Gakuen, dimana terlihat seorang gadis yang err.. dengan santainya memakai jaket orang lain, seakan berniat menakuti seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan gambar tengkorak yang ada di punggungnya.

Matsuri kini tengah berada di dalam musyawarah alot bersama,

Ketua klub Drama Iwa-Art Academy : _Kaguya Otsusuki._ dan

Ketua klub Theater Konoha Gakuen : _Shion._

Sebenarnya sih, Matsuri diundang kemari beberapa menit yang lalu karena Kaguya ingin menawarkan sebuah _perjanjian_ dengan Shion maupun Matsuri. Matsuri pun ditemani Yukata nampak hanya diam mendengarkan saat Kaguya memaparkan idenya dimana ketiga klub ini akan saling membantu dalam pementasan masing-masing.

Dengan ketentuan, barang siapa yang tampil maka kedua klub lain akan membantu dalam setting panggung dan tugas latar. Ini adalah ide yang awalnya diutarakan oleh beberapa panitia, yang mana panitia yang seharusnya mengurus latar supaya bisa membantu di divisi lain dalam festival.

Shion sepertinya nampak setuju dengan ide Kaguya.

Namun.. Matsuri malah sebaliknya.

BRAK!

Matsuri menggedor meja keras. Membuat Shion dan Kaguya kaget.

Matsuri lalu menunjuk Kaguya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah akal-akalanmu supaya kau bisa menyabotase pentas orang lain?" tanya Matsuri suudzon.

"Apa y-"

.

Yah, itu tidak akan berjalan mulus.

 **.**

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

Ah, Festival hari pertama. Meskipun gerbang depan memang tidak akan ditutup tanda hari pertama berakhir, namun beberapa stand yang memang memiliki jadwal sendiri dengan jam kerjanya nyatanya memilih mulai beres beres.

Dan, jam 4 adalah tanda dimana sang maskot kita. **Pika Inuzuka,** akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Hah.. Kiba tidak akan mengeluh lagi sekarang, setelah berjam-jam berdiri di depan gerbang bak patung, Kiba akhirnya kini bisa duduk.

"Kerja bagus." _Sang pengawas_ menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepada Kiba. Kiba pun menerimanya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhukk." Kiba tersedak karena terlalu bersemangat.

Yah, untung hanya hari ini saja dia melakukan _hal ini_. Sebenarnya sih, saat diberi vonis kemarin, Neji Hyuuga mengusulkan Kiba untuk menjadi maskot selama lima hari penuh, namun karena Kiba mengutarakan alibi bahwa dia ada agenda mengisi pentas... jadi hukumanya diringankan.

Err..

Tunggu dulu-

.

"Kau sudah tau akibatnya kan.. Maka jangan lagi kau ulang-"

SRET!

Tenten tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kiba sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari.

"Oi tungg-"

Kiba sudah hilang bahkan saat Tenten mencoba mencegahnya.

um, sepertinya Kiba lupa sesuatu. Err..

.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **It's Not Over Yet!**_

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

 **Author Note(s)** _: Yoloo.. Hanzama is back.. ini penggalan chapter sebelumnya jadi err.. sebenarnya bukan pendek sih.. tapi, author notes nya sengaja hanzama munculin di tengah-tengah XD .._

 _Oke sebelum melanjutkan, hanzama akan mengulas sedikit pertanyaan dari sahabat repiyuwers._

 _ **xxx :**_ _chara pengen semua rata? n gak berat sebelah? mainchara tuh buat apa?_

 _._

 _answer : Nah.. ini sebenarnya point yang bagus.._ _ **kenapa hanzama selalu tidak bisa terfokus ke masalah NSS saja?**_ _jawabannya adalah jenuh .. hanzama nggak tau sudah berapa waktu yang dihabiskan untuk cerita ini.. hanzama berpikir keras dalam ide cerita.._

 _dan setiap karakter yang muncul di samping karakter utama, lebih memiliki potensi humor yang bervariasi.. karena_ _ **produk utama**_ _yang hanzama tawarkan adalah humor.. hanzama selalu memutar otak untuk mencoba memasukkan hal hal baru. dan.. setelah mengalami asam garam lebih dari 60 chapter,, hanzama sadar, humor sejenis yang ditampilkan selama terus menerus, kadar nya akan berkurang.._

 _maka dari itu, menguatkan setiap sisi karakter yang muncul adalah salah satu trik untuk mencurangi ke "monoton"an. well, walaupun sebenarnya semua penilaian ditangan pembaca pada akhirnya._

 _._

proyek panjang tanpa menyorot karakter sampingan, akan terlihat monoton.. itu jawaban hanzama,

yah mungkin itu., terimakasih atas pertanyaannya.. seperti biasa, hadiah hiburan akan kami kirim Via Mimpi.. ehem.

tapi ah.. daripada kebanyakan curhat.. mending lanjut.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 _._

 _Hyuuga Mansion / Malam hari_

Setelah mandi dan melepas lelah, Hinata tidak ada kegiatan apapun sekarang. Karena dia sudah terlalu malas untuk membolak balik naskah yang diberi Shion, Jadinya, dia hanya bermain main untuk membunuh waktu.

Well, yang dimaksud bermain main adalah um.. dia kini tengah bermain dart, ditemani dengan alunan musik yang sengaja dia putar keras-keras. Tidak mempedulikan Hanabi kemungkinan terganggu di kamar sebelah.

TAP

 _dart_ itu tertancap di papannya, bersamaan dengan berlubangnya foto yang menghalangi antara dart dan tempat pendaratannya. Asal kalian tau, foto itu adalah satu satunya foto Naruto yang Hinata punya, namun sekarang dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk merusaknya.

yah, hanya itu foto Naruto yang Hinata punya. Itu adalah foto yang cukup tua, mengingat Hinata mempunyainya semenjak SMP. Dan dia meninggalkannya selama kurang lebih dua tahun, bersama sosok figur yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Ah,_ mengingatnya malah membuat memory tentang dirinya yang dulu teringat kembali.

Dirinya yang lemah.

Uh.. You Know what? ,... Mari kita mulai dari awal.

.

.

 _iwdwiw_

 _"A Cruel Angel Theory"_

 _~Flashback~_

 _._

Awal Hinata pindah ke Moscow adalah saat dimana semua tentang _lingkungan ramah, teman teman yang baik, dan hidup yang menyenangkan_ tidak lagi berlaku.

Yah, kau tidak akan mengerti.

saat kau pikir sekolah di luar negri adalah hal yang hebat, nyatanya tidak juga. Tidak di kampung halamanmu, tidak di negri orang. Diskriminasi selalu datang kepada orang-orang yang asing.

 _Moscow State Highschool_ bukanlah sekolah berbasis internasional. Itu hanya sekolah negri biasa di russia. hanya saja, _MSH_ terkenal dengan namanya karena berbagai piagam yang melatar belakangi standar kompetensi yang mereka ajarkan.

Itu adalah awal dimana Hiashi merekomendasikan Hinata untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negri. Hiashi tau, Hinata itu lembut di luar, namun rapuh di dalam. Hiashi ingin Hinata menjadi gadis yang kuat, dan dengan jauh dari orang tua, Hiashi berharap Hinata bisa lebih tegar dalam menghadapi kehidupannya. Yah, itu adalah keputusan Hiashi sebelum beliau meminta Hinata pulang dan melanjutkan sekolah ke Konoha.

..

Di Moscow, Hinata sedikit banyak dibantu oleh sepupunya, _Menma_. Dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Bahkan saat Hinata dijahili orang lain di sekolah, Menma lah yang selalu membela Hinata.

..

 _"Ya ampun Hina! Aku tidak percaya kau hanya diam saja saat anak-anak itu membuang bukumu ke kolam renang!" Ujar Menma kala itu._

 _"..."_

 _"Kau harus belajar membalas! Kalau kau tidak melayangkan serangan balasan kepada mereka, mereka malah akan semakin gencar menjahilimu!"_

 _Yah, Hinata bisa apa? seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun. Bahkan, berucap kasar saja tidak pernah._

 _"Hahh.." Hinata menghela nafas dalam. Sekolah disini nyatanya lebih buruk dibanding di jepang._

..

6 bulan pertama adalah waktu yang cukup menyiksa di kehidupan Hinata, dimana dia setiap pagi menjadi korban jahil para _bully(ers)_ di sekolahnya. Dari disinidir dengan terang terangan bahkan sampai memasukkan sampah ke tas Hinata. Alasannya simple, mereka tidak suka _Orang asia yang sok pinter di kelas_.

Ah, Mereka mungkin berpikir, kalau seorang gadis yang _bukan orang russia, bersekolah di russia, namun nilai akademiknya melebihi orang orang russia_ adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Entah sudah terhitung berapa kali Menma memukuli orang-orang jahil itu bahkan hampir akan dikeluarkan hanya untuk melindungi harga diri Hinata yang.. um **selalu lari dari kenyataan.**

 **..**

Namun nyatanya, Tidak selamanya Hinata bersikap cuek dengan keadaannya. Karena pada suatu pagi, Hinata akhirnya melakukan _serangan balasan_ nya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan itu adalah satu satunya waktu dimana Menma terkejut dengan sesuatu.

Err.. Itu adalah saat dimana ...

.

 _"Yo.._ _ **asia,**_ _Tumben berangkat pagi." Sapa seseorang gadis saat Hinata memasuki gerbang MSH._

 _"..."_

 _Menma yang berada di belakang Hinata tentu tau apa yang akan terjadi, Saat dua gadis dan dua lelaki ini mencegah Hinata berjalan aman ke kelas. Ini adalah saat dimana_ _ **dosis harian**_ _mereka akan dimulai._

 _Normalnya sih, Hinata pasti akan pura pura tidak tau, berbelok dan memilih jalan lain untuk pergi ke kelas._

 _Namun tidak untuk sekarang, Bahkan Menma terkejut saat dia melihat Hinata dengan cuek menerobos masuk di tengah tengah mereka, dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu salah seorang dari mereka._

 _tentu itu membuat yang bersangkutan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Hinata._

 _"HEI! Kau tidak sopan sekali_ _ **asia!"**_ _Bentaknya kepada Hinata. Dia memegangi bahu Hinata dan mencegah Hinata untuk terus berjalan._

 _Hinata menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan arogan. Tatapan arogan yang dia berikan nyatanya membuat orang itu semakin marah._

 _Dia berniat menampar Hinata, sebelum_

 _TAP!_

 _Tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh Hinata._

 _Menma tidak berkutik bahkan sampai Hinata mencengkram kerah gadis di depannya.. Bahkan menariknya keras sehingga bajunya terbuka karena beberapa kancingnya putus._

 _Hinata menatap orang-orang itu marah, seakan sudah kesal sekali dengan perbuatan mereka._

 _Mereka yang melihat itu bahkan tidak berani berucap apa apa setelahnya. Membarkan Hinata menapaki jalannya._

 _._

yah, 6 bulan sepertinya waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk Hinata menyadari semua kebodohannya.

Itu adalah awal _Hinata baru_ , di mata Menma. Menma sih, lega saja melihat Hinata akhirnya berhasil membela dirinya sendiri. Menma pikir dengan kejadian itu, Hinata pasti akan mempertahankan dirinya saat dia di bully lagi.

Namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu..

Hal yang Menma tau selanjutnya adalah, saat yang dianggap enteng oleh Menma malah menjadi lebih parah dari perkiraanya.

Hinata menjadi lebih kasar, Dia bahkan tak segan memukul siapa saja yang bicara asal asalan soal dirinya. Pernah disuatu ketika Menma mengecek tas Hinata, dan Menma menemukan sebuah _Stunt Gun_ yang sudah terisi penuh. Bak mengisyaratkan Menma kalau Hinata mulai menunjukkan gejala _Yandere_ , _Paranoia_ , dan _Psycho_ secara bersamaan.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian, Hinata punya geng sendiri.

Err.. Mereka bukan geng sih, hanya beberapa gadis yang merupakan teman dekat Hinata. Namun Menma lebih suka menyebut mereka _Komplotan_.

Melihat itu, Menma pun berinisiatif untuk memberitahu pamannya Hiashi yang ada di jepang. Setelah menunjukkan bukti bukti yang relevan, Menma pun meminta saran kepada Hiashi untuk meminta tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Di jepang, Keluarga Hyuuga kalang kabut mendengar kabar dari keponakannya, Bahwasanya Hinata sudah mulai kelewat batas. Nyatanya, keputusan Hiashi untuk membuat Putrinya mandiri malah berakhir dengan hal yang tidak disangka. Bahkan sempat membuat Ibu Hinata sakit selama beberapa minggu saat Menma mengirimkan foto Hinata yang tengah berada di sebuah klub malam.

.

Itulah awal Hiashi menyesali segala keputusannya, dengan rasa marah dan khawatir, Hiashi pun merencanakan penerbangan ke Moscow hari berikutnya.

Saat ayah dan anak itu bertemu.

Hiashi langsung menampar Hinata, Namun sayang..

.. Tamparannya mleset.

 _._

 _"Hahhhh~"_ _Hinata diam mendengarkan ayahnya yang sedari tadi mengomel tak henti henti. Sesekali dia melirik Menma yang ada di sudut ruangan._

 _'Dasar tukang ngadu..' batin Hinata._

 _._

 _"Pokoknya.. Kau harus pulang ke jepang besok pagi!" Ucap Hiashi akhirnya._

 _Membuat Hinata terkejut._

 _"A-APA? NGGAK!"_ _Hinata tentu menolak keras._

 _"Ini perintah!"_

 _Hinata mendecak tidak suka. Ah, dia harus mencari akal supaya dia tidak ditarik kembali ke Jepang._

.

Setelah perdebatan yang alot antara sang ayah dan anak gadisnya, Hiashi akhirnya menyetujui perjanjian dari Hinata. Dimana dia mau pulang ke jepang namun di pertengahan semester tahun kedua.

Hinata lah yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan kesepakatann itu. Namun dia akhirnya menurut saat Hiashi bilang : _'Membantah lagi, dan kau bukan anakku.'_

Dan dengan sedikit permintaan kepada Menma untuk mengawasi Hinata, Hiashi pun akhirnya pulang sendiri kala itu.

.

Karena permintaan dari pamannya, Menma tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi Hinata semenjak itu. Menma bak stalker yang selalu mengikuti Hinata kemana-mana saat dia pergi. Terkadang Hiashi akan menelpon Menma dan menanyai perihal Hinata dan info terbaru. Menma dan Hiashi layaknya seorang _prajurit_ dan _pusat komando._

Menma sebagai sepupu tentu khawatir, bahkan ke khawatirannya melebihi saat masa dimana Hinata masih di bully. Karena yang ini malah lebih parah, Hinata mulai mengenal apa itu 'berdandan', tak malu dengan pakaian terbuka. Bahkan cara bicara Hinata lebih kasar dari biasanya.

.

Sampai saat dimana hari dimana Hinata akan pulang ke Jepang. Menma memutuskan untuk ikut pindah sekolah dan ikut bersekolah ke jepang.

.

 _"Jadi? Kau akan kembali ke jepang besok?" Tanya Menma kala itu,_

 _"Yup!"_

 _Sepertinya Hinata sudah tak peduli lagi._

 _"Ayolah sepupu. Satu setengah tahun kau disini dan kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Tentu saja itu hanya basa-basi Menma saat Hinata akan pulang ke jepang._

 _"Hiashi menginginkanku kembali bersekolah di jepang, Menma!"_

 _"Kau tau? aku akan merindukanmu! Teman temanmu di sekolah akan merindukanmu!" lanjut Menma (sebenarnya tidak juga sih, Menma malah senang saat Hinata akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya mengingat dia disini.. um, err.. Yah seperti kataku. Menma hanya basa basi)_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Hiashi kan?" balas Hinata ketus._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tch. Kalau begitu aku ikut dengamu!" lanjut Menma. sedikit mengatur wajah takut-takut kalau dia kelepasan tertawa saat dia berbasa-basi._

 _"H-Hah?"_

 _"Ya! Aku akan ikut bersekolah di jepang!"_

 _"Nggak!"_

 _"YA!"_

 _"Tch. Kenapa pula kau mau ikut denganku?!" tanya Hinata tidak terima._

 _._

 _"Untuk melindungimu dari orang jahat tentu!"_

 _._

Setelah meminta Izin kepada Kakeknya dan Hiashi, Menma pun akhirnya pindah ke jepang. Bahkan Hiashi dengan terbuka meminta Menma tinggal di mansion Hyuuga. Namun menma menolak, sehingga Hiashi mempersilahkan Menma tinggal di apartemen Hyuuga.

Dan detik berikutnya, kau tau apa yang terjadi di _Okinawa._

 _ **F-back end.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

"Hinata-Nee?"

Kan, apa kubilang. Hanabi cepat atau lambat pasti akan terganggu dengan musik keras dari kamar Hinata.

Cklek.

Setelah mematikan musiknya, Hinata pun membuka pintu. Dia menatap Hanabi yang kini sudah membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata nampa basa basi.

Namun Hanabi malah tersenyum.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan PR!" Ujar Hanabi ceria.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Okaa-san atau Otou-san?" tanya Hinata. Yah, tidak biasanya Hanabi kesulitan mengerjakan tugas. Mengingat setau Hinata Hanabi juga termasuk gadis cerdas di sekolah.

Hinata malah melihat Hanabi yang memainkan jari jarinya. Sembari malu malu. Membuat Hinata kesal karena itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata dulu.

"A-Aku..." Hanabi berucap gugup.

"..."

.

.

"A-Aku ingin tidur bersama Hinata-nee malam ini.." lanjut Hanabi malu malu.

"..."

Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Dia menatap Hanabi yang menunduk. Yah, kalau diingat, sudah lama sejak Hinata tidur bersama adiknya. Itu saja, saat Hinata masih SMP dan Hanabi masih SD.

Hinata cukup lama berpikir, sebelum ia menghebuskan nafasnya lagi.. Dan mempersilahkan Hanabi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

See you in the next chap!

V

V

V


	69. 69 (The Second Day!)

**chapter 69** _: The 2nd Day!_

 _FoREVer Street, pagi hari.._

"Err... Kau yakin mereka tidak apa apa?"

"Huhh.. dasar merepotkan." Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Izumi dengan kata andalannya, dia menatap dari ruang keluarga dua orang yang kini tengah duduk berjejer di ambang pintu. Mereka duduk kompak layaknya orang orang yang merenungi hidup.

Well, setidaknya mereka _tenang_ pagi ini. Tidak seperti tadi malam dimana mereka hampir memporak-porandakan rumah karena mencari sesuatu. Yah, yang satu mencari **kucing** , dan yang satunya lagi mencari **kumbang**. Membuat Sasuke dan Sara yang mencoba menenangkan mereka kewalahan, karena mereka memaksa keluar rumah jam 11 malam untuk mencari _Fox_ dan _Choumei,_ yang mana Hikari yang masih terjaga merengek ingin ikut keluar _._ Untung saja usaha Sara dan Sasuke tadi malam berhasil mencegah kedua orang ini keluyuran.

Sebenarnya sih, tadi pagi Fuu dan Naruto sudah mengecek ulang seluruh sudut rumah, mereka bahkan sudah mengecek sekitar blok di pagi hari. Namun mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukan Fox maupun si kumbang. Err.. kalau Fox sih, mungkin masih masuk akal kalau dicari di sekitar rumah, tapi kalau si-kumbang, mungkin akan lebih sulit mengingat dia punya _sayap._

"Hahhhh..."

"HAAAHH!"

Dari dalam rumah, sesekali kau bisa mendengar Naruto maupun Fuu mengeluarkan suara 'Haaaa' selama berkali-kali. Mereka bahkan tidak mau masuk ke dalam saat penghuni yang lain kini tengah sarapan.

.

"Err.. Kau yakin mereka tidak apa apa?" Izumi nampaknya yang sangat penasaran. Yah kau tau? meninggalkan dua orang di depan pintu sementara yang lain sarapan bukanlah sifat Izumi.

"Hn. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." balas Sasuke yang kini tengah sarapan di samping Hikari. Sasuke sedikit terganggu saat Hikari yang kini tengah duduk di ' _kursi makan kebangsaan para bayi'_ malah memasukkan tangannya ke mengkuknya sendiri. Dengan santainya dia mengobok-obok semangkuk sup yang dihidangkan di mangkuk plastik. Sudah bisa ditebak dimana detik selanjutnya adalah..

Klontang!

makanannya ditumpahkan.

Ah, begitulah anak kecil. Melihat _yang lain_ makan sendiri, membuat Hikari _gengsi_ disuapi ibunya. Namun saat kau membiarkannya makan sendiri, sarapannya malah terbang kemana-mana.

Sasuke menoleh ke Hikari.

"Oi.." ucap Sasuke.

Hikari dengan polosnya menoleh ke Sasuke.

"..Bahan makanan mahal." lanjut Sasuke. Hikari malah..

 _"nyam-nyam".._ Puk! Tangannya yang kotor menyentuh baju putih Sasuke yang bersih. Membuat Sasuke gemas sendiri.

Untung Izumi segera menjauhkan Hikari dari Sasuke sebelum Hikari makin gencar mengotori baju pamannya.

.

Dan.. begitulah salah satu pagi hari di FoREVer street. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Izumi dan Hikari tengah sarapan. Fuu dan Naruto kini tengah _merenungi nasib_. Sedangkan Sara.. err.. Dimana dia?

.

Ah, Dia kini tengah berada di basement.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pentas bagi _Drama_ Iwa-Art Academy, Sara berniat meminjam gaun yang ada di lemari yang terletak di basement. Sebenarnya tadi malam saat dia izin ke Sasuke, Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan. Mengingat rumah ini dan seisinya memang bukan milik NSS. Namun Sara bersikeras dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula setelah semuanya slesai. Hingga, Sasuke pun hanya menjawab _terserah_ setelahnya.

.

Sembari menggotong gaun putih bersih itu ke atas, Sara hanya bersenandung ria. Sesekali dia menatap gaun yang ada di genggamannya. Dia menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk mencuci dan mengeringkan gaun ini. Dan sekarang, sudah bersih dah harum,

Asal kalian tau, ini adalah model gaun yang di bagian bawahnya berbentuk seperti rok tutu. Um yah kau tau, mirip dalam dongeng cinderella, dimana bagian atas terlihat ramping, namun bagian bawah seperti balon. Membuat Sara sedikit kesulitan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju atas, karena pandangannya yang sedikit terhalang.

Bahkan saat sampai di atas..

prang.

 _"Ups.."_

sreet.

 _"Aduh.."_

 _duak._

 _"ih.."_

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Izumi dan Hikari menaruh perhatian penuh kepada Sara yang kini tengah kesulitan membawa _barang bawannya_ tanpa harus menyenggol prabotan dan memecahkan sesuatu.

"Umm.. Sara-chan? Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Izumi menatap Sedikit khawatir, kalau-kalau gadis itu tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Uh.. Tak usah.. aku bisa sendiri."

.

yah.. itu sebelum..

.

Gdebruk!

 _"Adaww!"_

.. Kepalanya terpentok dengan dinding.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 _Hari ke dua Festival / 08.00 /_ _2-1 Cafe._

Bagi Hinata, menjadi _pelayan_ memang bukan keahliannya. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, dia tengah berbantu di stand kelasnya sendiri karena dimintai tolong oleh Ketua Kelas. Mengingat saat kemarin Hinata menolak permintaan Sakura, dia tidak mungkin menolak untuk kedua kalinya saat Sakura memintanya lagi.

Dan disinilah dia. Ikut berpakaian ala _maid_ dan dengan suka-rela membantu bisnis kelas 2-1. Sebenarnya sih, Hinata baru saja datang. Namun sepertinya festival sudah cukup ramai layaknya kemarin. Bahkan di pagi hari.

Festival hari kedua sedikit berbeda dari hari pertama, karena panggung outdoor yang hanya digunakan sebagai pembukaan kemarin, kini sudah diisi dan digunakan untuk acara anak-anak Uzushio. Dari sini, kau bisa mendengar keras suara pembawa acara kawakan dari Uzushio (sebut saja dia Temujin) kini tengah membuka acara yang bernama " _Kontes Katakan Cinta"_.

Mereka bahkan tadi membagikan slebaran yan berisi :

* * *

 **ANDA JOMBLO? NICE!** (wanjrit)

 **TAK PERLU KHAWATIR!**

 **KAMI YANG MENYEDIAKAN! ANDA PILIH SENDIRI!**

 **Join US "Kontes Katakan Cinta" in Konoha Gakuen Festival! 08.00 - 13.00. Hanya hari ini, Jangan sampai lewatkan kesempatannya! Daftarkan diri anda untuk menemukan cinta sejati dalam hidup!**

 **Persyaratan :**

 **Laki-Laki/Perempuan, kelas 1 SMP - 3 SMA!**

 **Bukan pecinta sesama jenis**

 **Waras jiwa dan mental**

 **Tau arti dari** _ **menyayangi**_ **dan** _ **mencintai**_

 _._

 _Pendaftaran Acara Hub : 08X2KS1L30D3_

KUOTA TERBATAS!

.

 **Powered by : Uzushio**

* * *

Hinata sebenarnya juga dimintai Shion untuk membantu persiapan pentas Drama Iwa-Art yang akan tampil jam 2 siang nanti. Tapi ah.. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan hari yang lebih sibuk dari ini.

"Hinata.. Tolong layani meja nomor 1."

Kan. Hinata memang tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya barang sebentar.

.

 _Sementara Itu._

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sara, dan Fuu pagi ini datang bersamaan ke Konoha Gakuen. Masih seperti tadi dimana Fuu dan Naruto terlihat murung karena Fox maupun Coumei belum ditemukan.

Sebenarnya sih, Sasuke mendapat SMS tepat beberapa menit yang lalu dari Matsuri, untuk bisa segera datang ke gedung Theater saat mereka sudah sampai ke sekolah. Sasuke tentu heran, karena sepengetahuannya, drama mereka akan tampil besok.

Namun Sara yang tau apa yang terjadi menjelaskan kepada Sasuke tentang 'perjanjian' ketiga ketua klub yang akan saling membantu dalam pentas. Dengan kata lain, Klub Sasuke akan membantu pentas klub Sara.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing setelahnya.

.

Saat mereka memasuki pekarangan Festival, suara yang datang dari panggung outdor langsung menyita perhatian mereka. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya anak-anak Uzushio, kini tengah membawakan sebuah acara yang tidak dimengerti siapapun diantara mereka berlima.

Mereka berniat mengabaikan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung Theater sebenarnya.. Namun.

"Oii.. Minna~"

Seseorang berpakaian Maid datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Orang yang bersangkutan pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan mengambil nafas. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan ketua kelasnya ini.

"Kamii.. Hahh.. butuh bantuan.. hah.. di stand!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang.

"Stand?" Tanya Naruto.

Tanpa mempedulikan raut aneh di kedua wajah pemuda ini, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Berniat menyeret kedua pemuda ini ke cafe dengan segera.

.

"T-Tunggu Sakura.." Sebelum Sasuke mengentikan perbuatan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit memerah.

"Kami ada tugas di gedung Theater.." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun lantas melepaskan genggamannya di lengan kedua pemuda ini. Dia malah menenteng tangannya di pinggul.

"Jangan bohong ya! Setahuku klub _Drama_ Konoha akan tampil besok!" Tuding Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin gugup setelahnya. Entah kenapa, menatap gadis ini, semakin lama semakin membuat Sasuke mabuk.

"Kami... um, harus membantu klub Iwa tampil."

"..."

Sakura malah menatap Sasuke semakin serius.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Mana yang lebih penting. **KE-LAS-MU** atau **Klub orang lain?"** tanya Sakura serius.

"..." _Shit._ Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini di situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebelum menjawab. Naruto membalas dengan melirik Sasuke, lalu kemudian ke Sakura.

"W-Well, mungkin bantuan di gedung theater, lebih dari cukup..." ujar Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura diam, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..." Naruto juga diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi.. Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita _harus kesana_ untuk memastikan.." balas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mendengar alasan Sasuke.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Sakura.. "kalau begitu.."

SREET.

"HA?" Naruto terkejut saat Sakura tiba tiba memegangi tangannya.

"Kau ikut denganku Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"WOI- TUNG- KENAPA HARUS AKU?" Naruto tentu protes.

Sakura menoleh lagi ke Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun sudah bantu-bantu kemarin Naruto!" balas Sakura keras.

Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke malah dengan entengnya mengangkat bahu.

"TA-TAPI! Kenapa bukan Shikamaru saja!" Naruto menunjuk ke Shikamaru yan-PFFFFFFF

Naruto melongo saat dilihatnya Shikamaru, Sara dan Fuu yang tadi ada di belakangnya sekarang sudah hilang.

"..."

"Ayolah Naruto! Kita tidak punya waktu seharian!" Ujar Sakura kemudian.

.

"Oi TUNGG- Aku Harus mencari Fo-OUCH! WOII!"

Sepertinya alasan apapun yang diberikan Naruto. Tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Sakura supaya tidak menyeretnya dengan paksa.

.

Sasuke menatap Iba Naruto yang dibawa pergi. Disisi lain dia lega setengah mati karena dia tidak ikut diseret.

"Yang sabar Naruto.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gedung Theater**_

Saat Sasuke menginjakkan kaki ke gedung ini, Nampak klub Drama Iwa-Art kini tengah melakukan gladi bersih. Tidak banyak yang terlihat karena memang pintu depan tengah dijaga oleh panitia dan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk kecuali _para Aktris_ dan _Staff panggung._

Sasuke bisa melihat di kursi depan dimana Matsuri dan Shion kini tengah duduk dan mengamati Kaguya yang tengah melafalkan dialog. Sasuke juga bisa melihat sosok Koyuki Kazahana yang sepertinya juga ikut membantu dalam pementasan. Hal yang menakjubkan adalah, kau tidak melihat _Deidara_ sejauh mata memandang.

"Oii.. Sasuke-senpai!"

Sasuke mendekat saat dia melihat Matsuri melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari kursi paling depan.

Saat jarak mereka sudah tak lebih dari 1 meter. Sasuke ikut memperhatikan Kaguya yang tengah berakting.

"Oh.. Sasuke kah? Kau tidak bersama Naruto?" tanya Shion kepada Sasuke.

"Hn.. Dia ada tugas di 2-1 Cafe." balas Sasuke enteng.

Shion sepertinya tidak berniat menanyai lebih lanjut.

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke.. err..

"Yoh.. Apa kabar, _Kapten America."_ Sapa Koyuki kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Koyuki bosan.

Ah, juri tidak jelas yang dengan entengnya meloloskan Sasuke dan Naruto saat seleksi. Dengan kata lain, _Sekutunya_ Deidara.

Sasuke lalu beralih ke Matsuri.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Matsuri hanya mengiyakan. Dia lalu menunjuk kursi di ujung dimana Shikamaru kini...

 _"zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."_

"Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia senpai.. Kita akan mulai menata panggung sebentar lagi."

"..."

.

.

 _-Disisi Lain-_

 _2-1 Cafe_

awalnya sih, Hinata tidak keberatan untuk membantu disini berjam-jam. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia pergi dari sini segera. Mengingat **orang ini** tiba tiba datang bersama Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu dan bilang kalau **dia** yang akan menemani Hinata disini.

 _Sialan kau,_ Ketua kelas.

hal terakhir yang diinginkan Hinata sekarang adalah. Berdiri disamping orang ini. Ingin rasanya dia, dengan sengaja mengayunkan nampan kepada raut bodoh orang ini.

.

 **Hinata** kini tengah mengelap gelas tatkala **Naruto** tengah membantu Chouji menghidangkan _Espresso._ Naruto kini juga sudah mengenakan seragam pelayan layaknya Chouji.

Bahkan hanya dengan berdiri di sampingnya, Hinata merasa mengelap gelas adalah hal yang menyebalkan di dunia.

.

"Um.. H-Hinata.. Tolong ambilkan cangkir.." Hinata bisa mendengar suara baritone itu tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Umm? Hina.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Melihat sang gadis yang ada di sampingnya tidak beranjak untuk mengambilkan apa yang dia minta, Naruto pun akhirnya mengalah dan menghampiri rak gelas sendiri.

Itu sebelum..

PRANG!

Hinata dengan kasar membanting gelas yang tengah ia bersihkan ke meja counter. Membuat Naruto sedikit Shock. Bukan hanya Naruto, namun beberapa pengunjung dan anak-anak kelas 2-1 yang mendengar suara barang pecah menoleh heran ke gadis ini.

Dengan kasar, Hinata mengambil dua buah cangkir dan meletakkanya tepat di depan Naruto.

"..."

.

 _Skip._

 _20 menit Naruto disini._ Di sudut pandang Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa Hinata _baru_ ini terasa sangat menyebalkan...

Secara,

saat kau memintanya mengambilkan barang. Dia akan dengan sengaja membanting sesuatu.

Saat kau memintanya mencatat pesanan. Dia hanya menyodorkan note dan pulpen sembari berucap "lakukan sendiri."

dan saat kau membuka pertanyaan. Dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

Sialnya, hal itu hanya berlaku kepada Naruto. Karena Hinata berbicara sangat lembut bahkan kepada Chouji. Jujur saja, Itu membuat Naruto sedikit terintimidasi. Bak dia tengah terjebak di dalam sebuah perang dingin yang berat sebelah.

Merasa hatinya sangat berat, Naruto entah kenapa malah ingin melakukan percakapan dengan gadis ini. Dan.. saat Naruto membuka suara lagi.

"Hinat-"

"Berisik!"

"Hina-"

"Berisik!"

"Hin-"

"BERISIK!"

"..."

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Yaah mari tinggalkan mereka sejenak

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 _ **Break The Xover Wall**_

Di belakang panggung outdoor, kau bisa melihat Toneri yang kini secara pribadi sedang mengawasi acara anak-anak Uzushio.

Bila yang ingin tau, ini adalah acara khusus anak Uzushio yang dislenggarakan hanya hari ini. Dimana mereka akan mengajak pengunjung.. um, dalam kasus ini, **kontestan.** Untuk menemukan cinta sejati melalu sebuah game penjodohan.

Secara sistematis, diawal kau akan dibagi menjadi kubu lelaki dan prempuan. Lalu panggung akan dibagi dua melalui sebuah tirai dimana kau tidak bisa melihat lawan bicaramu. Kemudian, kau akan disuruh memamerkan bakat atau semacamnya untuk memikat lawan bicaramu. Selanjutnya adalah, kau akan diperlihatkan _siapa_ lawan jenis yang ada di balik tirai, dan _kalian_ akan terjebak dalam sebuah mini games yang disiapkan panitia di atas panggung. Untuk saling memilih..

Dan di sesi terakhir, kau akan diberi kesempatan untuk memilih antara "cocok" atau "tidak cocok".. dan saat setiap pasangan memilih pilihan yang sama-sama "cocok". Panitia akan memberi kesempatan untuk sang lelaki menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan di atas panggung.

Sebagai hadiah, Panitia telah menyiapkan _Golden Ticket_ bagi pasangan paling romantis. Dimana mereka akan memiliki kesempatan berkeliling Festival secara gratis. Termasuk membeli barang maupun berkunjung ke stand makanan... Gratis? WAAAWW!

Tentu saja ini menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk setiap orang yang ada di Festival. Bahkan beberapa orang yang menjaga stand kini malah meninggalkan pos-nya untuk mendengarkan beberapa kontestan yang tengah memperkenalkan diri.

.

Namun Toneri sedikit bimbang sekarang. Karena di atas panggung kini sudah ada 10 orang cewek, namun Hanya ada 9 orang cowok. Dan dari semua kontestan yang sudah memperkenalkan diri, akan menjadi tidak berimbang apabila mereka tidak segera mencari satu orang lagi kontestan cowok.

"Oi.. Kau-"

Toneri menoleh saat dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sudah siap sedia di depannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya diman-"

"Ah.. Waktu yang tepat!" Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu, Toneri malah mendorongnya naik ke atas panggung.

"APA YA-"

"Buruan naik.. Acara sudah dimulai." Lanjut Toneri. Mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk menenteng kontestan terakhir karena perkenalan hampir slesai.

"Tung-Oii!"

.

Fyuh.. Akhirnya. Toneri menghembuskan nafas lega saat _jomblo_ terakhir sudah naik ke atas panggung.

Dengan ini, Kendala teratasi.

.

 _Di atas panggung_.

 _"..Ah terimakasih, Okehh.. Untuk Kontestan Terakhir.. Silahkan maju.."_ Temujin mempersilahkan kontestan cowok terakhir untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sedangkan pemuda itu, dia hanya melangkah maju. Dia sadar dia kini tengah berada di atas panggung. Dimana sisi panggung yang lain kini ditutupi oleh tirai yang cukup panjang dan tinggi dari belakang. Melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri.

 _Prok-Prok Prok Prok._

Disertai suara tepuk tangan dari penonton yang ada di depan panggung. Temujin menyodorkan mic kepada pemuda berambut putih itu.

 _"Katakan.. Siapa namamu.. Dan kenapa kau termotivasi untuk ikut acara ini.."_ Tanya Temujin.

Pemuda itu menatap Temujin dari sudut matanya. Dia hanya menerima saja saat dirinya disodorkan mic.

.

.

 **"Hahhhhhhh"** Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

.

 **.. Namaku Toshiro Hitsugaya.. Aku adalah ketua OSIS** _ **SMU Karakura..**_ **"**

"..."

Di belakang panggung. Toneri hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan perkataan pemuda berambut putih tadi dari pengeras suara.

Temujin sepertinya sedikit terkejut.

 _".. W-well.. Lalu? Kenapa kau termotivasi ikut acara ini?"_ tanya Temujin lagi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

 **"Jujur ya** _ **bocah..**_ **aku kesini untuk menemui ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen. Neji Hyuuga..."**

"..."

 **"... Tapi kalian melah menyeretku naik ke atas panggung."**

"..."

Toneri tidak bisa berkata kata. Begitu pula Temujin. Disisi lain, para penonton malah tertawa mendengar kekonyolan para panitia.

 **"Namun.."**

Parahnya, pemuda ini malah tidak mau berhenti berceloteh.

 **"... Berhubung ini adalah acara tentang** _ **cinta**_. **Aku akan mengajari kalian apa itu cinta.."** Lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

.

Dan detik berikutnya, posisi Temujin dikudeta oleh pemuda itu.

Bahkan, mengetahui kalau jumlah cewek dan cowok tidak berimbang. Dengan terang terangan, Toshiro memaksa Temujin untuk menjadi cowok yang ke 10.

.

Hal yang kau tau selanjutnya..

... Toshiro sudah menjadi pembawa acara.

.

 _ **End Of The Break The Xover wall**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Hows it doing! Hanzama is back.. welcome di chapter 69 haha-uhuk uhuk.. Sebenarnya sih.. hanzama gak punya apa apa untuk diulas di chapter ini.._

 _jadi.. yah, bentar lagi mau sampe ke chapter 70.. hahh.. gak kerasa iwdwiw ternyata udah terlalu panjang... hanzama bahkan masih berpikir ngetik adegan awal pindah serasa kemarin.. hiks.._

 _Spoiler :_ _ **Toshiro Hitsugaya (bleach)**_ _ **Tite Kubo**_

 _ **..**_ _Oke mungkin itu gak usah banyak basa basi.._

 _Salam hangat dari Hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu!_

 _See you in the chapter 70!_

 _._

 **© Hyuuga Diary** _ **(page 2)**_ **© i will do what i want ©**

Aku tidur bersama Hinata-nee malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidur bersama Hinata-nee semenjak aku masih SD. Awalnya sih, kami hanya bercerita pengalaman masing masing.

Hinata-nee bercerita tentang pengalamannya berada di moscow. Dimana dia terus berceloteh tentang tempat yang ditinggalinya di sana adalah tempat berhantu.

Kami juga berbicara tentang lelaki yang kami sukai. Sebenarnya sih, haanya aku yang cerita kepada Hinata-nee. Dimana ada seorang cowok yang lumayan cakep di kelasku.

Sedangkan Hinata-nee. Dia hanya mendengarkan sesekali memberi saran. Hinata-nee bilang..

 _"Kalau dia tampan. Berarti dia maho."_

 _"Kalau dia tampak bodoh. Berarti dia memang bodoh."_

 _"Kalau dia terlihat pintar tapi pemalas, sebaiknya kau jauhi. Karena dia adalah cowok yang tidak peka."_

Hinata-nee sepertinya tau banyak tentang lelaki. Lebih dari yang aku tau.

Kami mengobrol sampai larut, dan kami mulai tidur saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan. Hinata-nee masih seperti yang dulu, yang selalu memberiku saran saat aku dalam kesusahan, namun dengan alasan yang lebih tegas sekarang.

Walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan selera Hinata-nee yang sekarang. Yang lebih suka dengan objek-objek yang terlihat _gahar_.

Tapi... Setidaknya aku dapat mengerti... Berada di kamar Hinata-nee selama semalam, aku tau sesuatu.

.

Alasan Hinata-nee tidak pernah memakai BH sewaktu di rumah adalah...

.

.

.. Karena _mereka_ semua putus.

.

.

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	70. 70 (Hunter)

**chapter 70** : _A Hunter(s)_

 _._

 _ **Hari ke 2.**_

Oke, Narator tidak akan berbasa-basi memperkenalkan orang orang ini.

Sasori dan Deidara lah yang kini tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati festival. Bersama dengan sang kohainya _Tobi_. Mereka sepertinya tengah bebincang tentang sesuatu.

.

"Kau yakin, ingin meninggalkan stand _Akatsuki_ di jaga oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan?"

Deidara menoleh saat dia mendengar Sasori bersuara.

"Biarkan mereka hmm! walaupun dari luar mereka tidak meyakinkan, aku cukup yakin kalau Kakuzu adalah pebisnis yang handal!" balas Deidara.

Sasori terlihat tidak yakin.

"Mereka bodoh. Dan kau tau itu."

Deidara berkelah lagi.

"Alah.. mereka tidak akan macam-macam selama mereka tau Pein ada di sekitar mereka."

Stand Akatsuki memang berbeda dari stand lain. Mereka menjual berbagai pernak-pernik dan Aksesoris yang bahkan tidak bisa kau temui dimanapun.

Kau akan langsung mengatahuinya saat kau masuk lebih dalam ke Festival. Sebuah tenda nyentrik yang kini tengah dijaga oleh lelaki bercadar yang tengah menambahi satu angka nol di setiap label harga dengan bolpoin. Ditemani oleh seorang lelaki berambut putih yang tengah duduk bersila di depan stand sembari membakar kemenyan, bahkan beberapa pengunjung yang lewat dengan santainya melempari pemuda itu dengan koin dan menunggu... Karena mengira pemuda itu akan melakukan atraksi makan paku.

.

Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yang lebih penting.. Tobi!" Deidara menoleh ke Tobi.

"Apa.. senpai?" Sang pemuda yang dipanggil terlihat kesulitan karena menggotong beberapa buah kotak sekaligus di tangannya.

"Bawa dengan hati hati!"

"Ok senpai!"

Deidara menoleh ke Sasori.

"Kita harus melakukan _uji coba_ dengan barang barang ini." balas Deidara.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

Yah, alasan mereka bertiga menjauh dari stand mereka sendiri adalah. Karena Deidara ingin melakukan uji coba dengan petasan barunya. Bukan apa apa, sebenarnya petasan ini adalah sebagian kecil dari kembang api yang akan dinyalakan untuk penutupan Festival nanti.

Dan kebetulan, Deidara lah yang dimintai tolong para panitia untuk menyiapkan _nya_.

"Jadi..? kita akan menyalakannya dimana?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara berpikir keras.

.

Hm? Dimana ya?

 _._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

 _Di sebuah kedai di dalam Festival_

Nampak Darui yang kini tengah menatap serius lawan bicaranya. Bahkan orang yang duduk di sampingnya merasa terintimidasi dengan empat buah pedang yang masih setia tersampir di punggungnya. Layaknya pasukan khusus _Shinsengumi_ di jaman edo, Darui bahkan tidak mau sekiranya melepaskan ' _para senjata utama'_ nya.

Namun kita tidak akan membahas pedang pedang itu, dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya. Karena opsir polisi itu kini tengah menanyakan pertanyaan serius kepada penjaga kedai.

Dari raut wajahnya, Darui sepertinya tengah melakukan interogasi.

BRAK!

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Bentak Darui. Dia menggebrak meja dengan keras. Nampak keringat bercucuran turun dari dahinya.

"A-Aku serius pak!" Jawab pemuda itu. Sedikit takut dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Takut-Takut kalau polisi ini mengayunkan salah satu pedangnya tanpa peringatan.

Darui mengatur nafasnya. _Hahh.. Hahh.._

Seakan mengisyaratkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak hilang kontrol.

Darui meneguk satu gelas penuh air putih yang ada di depannya.

Sreet!

Tanpa aba-aba. Darui bangkit dari posisinya.

.

.

Dengan kasar, Darui mengeluarkan uang pecahan dan menyodorkannya ke pemuda penjaga kedai.

"LAIN KALI! SAMBALNYA JANGAN BANYAK BANYAK!" Teriak Darui keras.

Sebelum dia pamit dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

 _Anjrit jajan melulu Darui._

 _._

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _ **.**_

Bahkan sampai akhir. Naruto tidak bisa melayangkan pertanyaan barang satu-sampai-dua kata kepada gadis Hyuuga ini. Tak tau apa yang merasuki Naruto, namun semakin gadis ini menghindar, semakin tumbuh pula rasa penasaran di benak Naruto.

Dia menatap dari tempatnya duduk gadis bersurai biru itu sedikit lama. Raut yang tanpa ekspresi menandakan kalau Naruto memang tidak puas dengan kegundahan di benaknya.

PUK.

Naruto menoleh saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hoi.." ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sahut Naruto. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri mencoba menghilangkan bayangan _lavender_ yang tergambar jelas dari rautnya beberapa detik lalu.

Sakura ikut duduk di _krat_ disamping Naruto.

.

"Kalau tidak salah kau tadi ingin mencari sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Sakura.

"Alah.. yang tadi sebelum aku menyeretmu kesini. bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mencari sesuatu?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

 _Oh.._ Benar. Naruto malah baru ingat.

"Hahhh..."

Naruto menghela nafas saat Sakura kembali mengingatkannya.

Tentu saja ini soal _Fox._ Dia kabur (lagi) dan Naruto tidak punya gambaran apapun dimana kucing itu sekarang. Naruto hanya berasumsi mengingat Fox pernah ke sekolah ini sekali, Mungkin juga kucing itu tengah ada di keramaian konoha gakuen sekarang.

.

 _ **"..Kucingku Hilang.."**_

ujar Naruto menjelaskan. Naruto berbicara cukup keras sehingga Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Hinata yang kini tengah menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas juga sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Namun dia hanya menguping, dia bahkan tidak berbalik dari posisinya.

well, gadis lavender ini tau siapa yang dimaksud kucing. _Dan itu adalah kucing manis yang seharusnya menjadi milik_ _ **Hinata..**_ _yaitu_ _ **Oranye.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Apa maksudmu hilang?"_

 _"Yahh.. Bukan hilang sih, lebih ke kabur.. kau tau, Fox bisa membobol jendela yang terkunci, entah bagaimana caranya."_

 _._

Hinata masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua orang ini setelahnya. Dia malah emosi sendiri saat tau _Oranye_ tidak dirawat dengan baik oleh Naruto. Sampai-sampai dia kabur.

Hinata memang sudah menduga, pemuda seperti Naruto pasti tidak tau cara merawat kucing.

.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto malah menggaruk pipinya sembari tertawa renyah.

"Hehe.. Mungkin karena aku yang lupa memberinya makan." Jawab Naruto.

"..."

Tap.

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut saat dilihatnya Hinata tiba tiba berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat raut datar yang diberikan gadis Hyuuga ini. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Di tangannya, segelas _air es_ yang seharusnya milik pelanggan dia tenteng dengan sedikit urat marah.

Naruto yang paling terkejut.

"H-Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang tau kelanjutannya, saat dia melihat Hinata mulai mengangkat perlahan gelas yang ia pegang ke udara.

.

"Ap-"

BYUR!

Saat jatuhnya debit air itu dari wadahnya. Bersamaan pula dengan datangnya sensasi dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh badan Naruto.

.

Naruto mandi untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

.

 **~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~**

 **.**

 _"OI.. KAU.. UCHIHA SASUKE! KAU HARUS MENURUNKAN BACKGROUNDNYA DENGAN BENAR!"_

Di gedung Theater, kau bisa melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah jadi bulan-bulanan orang orang diatas panggung. Dilihat dari rautnya, kau bisa tau kalau Sasuke sudah mulai muak berada disini.

Err.. Ah, Namun sepertinya tidak semua orang ikut bekerja keras dalam persiapan. Melihat Gaara dan Shikamaru yang kini malah duduk-duduk santai di kursi penonton dengan sesekali mengobrol.

Gaara sedang menjelaskan tentang sosok gadis dari OSIS konoha yang kini tengah ikut memberi komando kepada klub yang akan tampil. Dia adalah _Temari._

Shikamaru pun nampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan Gaara, karena ini menyangkut 'perjodohan' yang dibicarakan kemarin.

 _Ah.. Merepotkan sekali._ Batin Shikamaru.

.

Tsh.. Kalau kau tidak mengerti. Aku ucapkan selamat datang di kehidupan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang orangnya cuek dari lahir. Sedikit hal yang membuatnya tertarik, dan terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya cepat bosan.

Orang tua Shikamaru mungkin yang paling mengerti. Bagaimana sifat Shikamaru jika pemuda ini sudah disangkut pautkan dengan agenda jangka panjang. Shikamaru cenderung meninggalkan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Mungkin Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Shikamaru dalam mencari istri sendiri (mungkin). Mengingat Shikamaru yang tidak mau kenal dengan gadis-gadis, dan lebih memilih menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat kehidupannya menjadi _teramat sangat_ **merepotkan** _sekali._

 _._

Shikamaru sendiri sih, tidak pernah punya yang namanya _kriteria gadis idaman._ Dia hidup berdasarkan logika. Dan menurutnya, wanita adalah musuh alami sebuah _logika._ Maksudku,

kau tau.. _**Mereka**_ terkadang menyuruh _**kita**_ untuk saling percaya, tapi _**mereka**_ yang emosi saat tidak diberi kabar barang sehari.

 _ **Mereka**_ selalu mengutarakan tentang _'aku dan kamu'_.. padahal saat membahas hal yang disukai, _**Mereka**_ memaksa kita untuk ikut menyukai apa yang **mereka** suka.

 _ **Mereka**_ juga mengumbar pernyataan 'aku suka kamu apa adanya'.. tapi saat melihat orang lain yang lebih menawan.. **mereka** bilang 'kenapa kau gak bisa seperti dia'

.

Ahh.. Perlu lebih dari jutaan lembar bagi Shikamaru untuk menyampaikan ribuan alasan kenapa Shikamaru tidak pernah suka konsep : _perempuan itu selalu benar._

Kalau soal Istri sih, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah mengharapkan istri yang aneh-aneh. Diantara logikanya yang selalu menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan, hati kecil Shikamaru meyakini.. _**perempuan itu cantik, saat mereka menyadari kekurangan diri sendiri.**_

 _Ah. aku terharu Shikamaru-sensei._

 _._

"... Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujar Gaara.

"..." Shikamaru diam.

Jujur, dia melamun barusan. Dan dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Gaara.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas dan... berucap santai.

.

.

"Jika memang dirinya-lah.. tulang rusukku.."

.

"...Dia akan kembali pada tubuh ini."

"..."

 _._

 _ **~iwdwiw~**_

 _._

 _Panggung 'Kontes katakan cinta'_

Karena memang tidak mendaftar secara resmi. Dan **seharusnya** dirinya adalah pembawa acara, Temujin hanya menggerutu sumpah serapah kepada oknum yang mengambil posisinya sekarang.

Dia kini tengah terjebak di sebuah games memasak (lebih tepatnya membuat sandwich) dengan seorang gadis SMP yang um.,. yah cukup manis sih.. tapi ah! bukan itu masalahnya.

Temujin, sang gadis SMP dan kesembilan pasangan lain kini tengah meracik bersama sebuah sandwich yang akan dinilai kemudian untuk dipilih yang terbaik. Penonton tampak bersorak senang saat kesepuluh kontestan itu mulai mesra-mesraan membuat roti isi bersama-sama. Aciee..

Yah. Temujin tau, roti yang tengah dia buat ini, selanjutnya akan dinilai oleh pembawa acara. Dan, berhubung Temujin memang niat sekali ingin meracuni sang _pengetes rasa_ , dia dengan sengaja menumpahkan lada diatas sandwich buatan tim nya. Pasangan Temujin sempat protes dengan Temujin, namun saat Temujin sedikit melakukan rayuan plus kata-kata maut ala playboy cap daun bawang, sang gadis sepertinya hanya mendiamkan setelahnya.

Temujin sih,, tidak peduli dengan hadiah bonus yang ditawarkan. Yang dia ingin sekarang adalah, membalas ketua OSIS SMA lain ini dengan sangat bernafsu.

 **"...3...2..1 dan yap.. waktunya habis! Silahkan angkat tangan diatas!"**

Bersamaan dengan aba aba dari pembawa acara, Kesepuluh pasang itu mengangkat tangan mereka masing masing. Temujin bahkan masih sempat menjatuhkan sandwichnya ke lantai, menggosek-gosekkannya ke lantai panggung, menginjaknya ringan sebelum dia pungut dan dia letakkan kembali ke piring.

Temujin tersenyum senang saat _sandwich cap telapak sepatu_ yang dia buat sudah terhidang manis kembali diatas piring.

.

 **"Okehh.. saatnya mencicipi hidangan para kontestan!"** ucap pembawa acara.

Temujin tersenyum makin lebar.

 _'Makan tuh'_

 _._

 **"Tapii.."**

 **.**

 **"Berhubung saya sudah makan.. Saya akan menyerahkan penilaian kepada salah satu penonton."**

Temujin menurunkan senyumannya.

 _waduh._

Toshiro nampak mendongak diantara riuh penonton untuk memilih salah satu penonton yang beruntung untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Sebagian penonton mengangkat tangannya berharap dia bisa mencicipi makan gratis.

Pandangan Toshiro melirik ke seorang pria berseragam dinas yang kebetulan melintas.

.

 **"Pak polisi..."** ucapnya.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh.

 **".. Iya. anda.. yang bersenjata pedang.."**

"..."

.

 **"...bisa naik ke atas panggung?"**

"..."

.

Nah loh.

 **.**

 _Skip_

Oke oke.. Darui mengerti sistemnya. Setelah dijelaskan oleh panitia, dia hanya harus mencicipi setiap makanan dari para pasangan ini dan berkomentar. Lalu memilih siapa yang terbaik. _ah, bukan perkara sulit untuk seorang Darui._

Sedangkan,

Temujin mulai berkeringat dingin saat dia tau yang menilai adalah sosok polisi.

 **"Kalau begitu silahkan.. Opsir Darui.."**

Setelah dipersilahkan, Darui pun segera menuju meja yang paling ujung.

 _Meja 1 : "Asin."_

 _Meja 2 : "Pahit."_

 _Meja 3 : "Pedas."_

 _Meja 4 : "Keras." (dagingnya diganti papan)_

wah satsuga Darui-sensei. Selalu expert dalam sesuatu. Bahkan kalau menyangkut soal makanan sekalipun.

Saat Darui sampai di meja Temujin.

"..." Temujin terdiam saat melihat polisi ini.

Cukup lama dia diam sebelum.

"I-I-I-I-INI Sandwich k-kami pak!" Temujin sedikit terbata-bata. Mengetahui kalau petugas yang didepannya ini akan segera keracunan. Sedikit berharap tidak ada siapapun yang sengaja menumpahkan _sianida_ di atas panggung tadi pagi, atau semacamnya.

Darui menatap sandwich yang ada di depannya. Tedapat motif seperti telapak sepatu yang terlihat di mata Darui.

Darui lalu menatap Pemuda dan pemudi yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian kreatif sekali.." ucap Darui.

"H-Hah?"

"Kalian bahkan memberi motif di makanan kalian." lanjut Darui.

"..." Temujin diam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Shit._ Sandwich telapak sepatunya akan berakhir di lambung petugas kepolisian.

Ah biarlah. Lagipula belum ada sejarahnya telapak sepatu bisa membunuh orang.

Temujin mulai pasrah. Dengan ragu dia mempersilahkan Darui menyantap Sandwich _Haram_ itu.

"S-Silahkan dimakan pak!" pinta Temujin.

Darui yang tau kalau kalau Temujin terlihat sangat tegang, malah menghembuskan nafas. Dengan sekali tarikan, dia menarik salah satu pedangnya dan mengeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Membuat Temujin hampir saja pipis dicelana saking kagetnya.

Penonton dan pembawa acara sepertinya juga bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh petugas ini.

SREET!

Dengan satu gerakan. Darui memotong seonggok Sandwich itu jadi dua bagian.

"..."

Dia lalu menyodorkan satu bagian lagi kepada Temujin.

"Aku tak tega memakannya sendiri..." ucap Darui Melirik raut tegang dan melas yang ditunjukan Temujin sedari tadi.

"..."

"...Kau setengah, aku setengah."

Temujin melongo. Dia menoleh ke gadis SMP yang ada di sampingnya, gadis itu malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

..

 **~RESTORAN IWDWIW~**

 **Menu hari ini :** _ **Sandwich Telapak sepatu**_

 **Chef :** _ **Temujin**_

 **Pelanggan :** _ **Darui**_

 **Harga :** _ **Gratis**_

 _ **...**_

GLEK!

sialan.

Temujin menatap ngeri Sandwich nya yang masih teronggok di atas meja. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkatnya. Kalau dipikir pikir sih.. Iya kalau hanya debu yang ada di sepatu Temujin. Kalau seandainya dia menginjak _eeq_ tadi gimana? njir.

"Ayo makan.." ajak Darui.

Shit. Temujin tak tau harus menjawab apa dan bereaksi apa.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Temujin mengambil sandwich itu dan mengangkatnya ke wajah. Berbarengan dengan Darui.

.

 _30 cm._

 _._

 _._

 _25 cm._

 _._

 _._

 _15 cm._

 _._

 _._

 _10 cm._

 _._

 _._

 _5 cm._

itu sebelum

.

.

JDUARRRRRRRRR!

Suara ledakan dari jauh menyelamatkan nyawa Temujin.

.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _TBC_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Author Note(s) :**_ Hanzama is backk.. Yah yah yah.. kesekian kalinya hanzama aplot chapter basa basi .. sebenarnya sih.. hanzama mau langsung skip ke Drama Iwa-Art. Tapi kayaknya nggak pas gitu.. jadi hanzama luangkan untuk mengetik satu chapter lagi. Yah.. hanya sekedar untuk menselaraskan antara chapter kemarin dan chapter depan..

maap kalau jelek. Hanzama optimis kalau ini jelek -_- .. tapi ah, biarlah.. akan selalu datang kesempatan di _'next chapter'_

maaf juga karena telat.. entah kenapa hanzama jadi gak bisa mentuin jadwal antara ngetik, buat tugas dan agenda kegiatan.. -_- semua waktu hanzama tersita karena um.. 'sesuatu' .. ehem.

dan ah,, reviewnya gak hanzama balas.. (_ _") sekali lagi maaf..

Hanzama selalu menerima kritik, saran, koreksi dari para sahabat reader sekalian. jangan bosan-bosan ngingetin hanzama yang rada sableng ini perihal kesalahan di iwdwiw..

okesip.. sebelum um- mengakhiri.

...

 _ **Yang terlupakan**_

Namikaze mansion terlihat ramai bahkan saat dipagi hari. Jelas saja, mengingat walikota, sang istri, beserta para ajudan memang sudah siap sedia di setiap sudut rumah untuk melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Namun di pagi ini, nampak ada yang berbeda dari jumlah orang yang biasanya berkeliaran.

Karena ada seorang tamu yang barusaja datang, yang sepertinya sangat..sangat...sangaaat disambut hangat oleh Kushina.

.

.

"Kyaa! Kau sudah besar!" ucap Kushina girang saat melihat _keponakannya_ yang sudah tidak dia lihat selama beberapa tahun kini sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ahh.. Aku masih sama kok bibi.." balas pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar dulu? Aku kan jadi tidak menyiapkan apapun." Lanjut Kushina.

Pemuda itu malah tertawa.

"Hehe.. Anggap saja sebagai kejutan." balasnya.

Kushina mengangguk.

.

"Jadi? Kau akan menginap disini kan?" tanya Kushina penuh harap. Melirik dari deretan koper yang dibawa pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu aku kesini. Selama aku di jepang, aku ingin menginap di rumah bibi.. yah, ada banyak hal yang harus aku ceritakan kepada Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"Lahhh.. sayangnya, Naruto sudah tidak tinggal disini." jawab Kushina jujur.

Pemuda itu sedikit kaget.

.

"Err.. Bibi mengusirnya?" tanya pemuda itu asal.

Kushina menggeleng.

"eh.. enggak kok.. dia sekarang tinggal di dekat sekolahnya yang baru, bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru." lanjut Kushina.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"... Well, dia hidup mandiri sekarang."

"Serius?" tanya pemuda itu tidak percaya. Naruto? hidup mandiri? seperti sebuah takhayul di telinga pemuda ini.

Kushina mengangguk.

.

Lama mereka mengobrol, sebelum Minato datang.

"Ahh.. Paman." sapa pemuda itu.

Minato pun langsung menyalami keponakannya dengan senang.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu..."

.

.

"...Nagato."

.

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	71. 71 (Mr Magic Show)

**~iwdwiw~**

Salahkan! Salahkan saja Deidara yang menyalakan petasan yang paling besar pertama.

Nyawa Sasori hampir saja keluar dari tubuhnya saat Deidara dengan seenaknya melempar petasan berukuran besar tepat di samping Sasori berpijak. Bahkan saat Sasori berlari menjauh, gelombang ledakannya masih bisa menerpa punggung Sasori. Hingga Sasori kini tersungkur.

Yah, siapa yang menyangka, diantara kembang api yang harusnya meledak di udara, Deidara juga menyiapkan petasan seukuran botol air mineral hanya untuk mengerjai Sasori.

Sebenarnya bukan idenya sih untuk menyalakan petasan di tengah tengah lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen. Namun tidak ada tempat lain mengingat hampir seluruh penjuru festival dipakai untuk mendirikan stand. Dan dengan wujud orang dewasa tapi kapasitas otak bak anak SD, Deidara akhirnya berhasil mengusir beberapa anak-anak SMP yang tengah bermain 3 on 3 di lapangan.

.

"Nah kan.. itu baru namanya Seni!" ucap Deidara gembira.

"SENI PALA LU!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA.."

Sembari tertawa ngakak, tidak mempedulikan ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan dua orang ini dari luar lapangan basket (bahkan tidak mau mendekat barang seinchi untuk memeriksa keadaan tiga orang tak jelas ini), Deidara mengambil kotak kotak petasan yang lain dan menaruhnya di tengah lapangan.

Dengan satu gerakan. Dia menuang semua isi kardus ke tengah lapangan.

"Sekarang.. Kita coba semua satu persatu Hmm!" Ujar Deidara.

"Ok.. Senpai."

"Nggak ah!" Sasori protes. Yah, dia tidak mau ambil resiko menciderai seseorang dengan tumpukan benda maksiat ini.

"Ayolah Sasori.. Ini juga termasuk kepentingan festival." ujar Deidara lagi. Dia menyalakan sebatang korek api dan berniat menyulut petasan cabai yang ada di tangannya.

"NGGAK!"

Sasori dengan kasar berniat merebut korek api di tangan Deidara. Namun Deidara malah melempar korek api itu ke Tobi.

"Tobi!"

"Aye senpai!" Tobi menerima korek api itu dan membawanya lari. Sasori yang melihat korek api itu berpindah tangan, lantas langsung mengejar Tobi mengitari lapangan.

"Oi kemarikan Koreknya!"

"Nggak!"

.

.

Deidara tesenyum iblis saat Sasori terpancing dengan Tobi.

Sembari sembunyi-sembunyi, Dengan satu gerakan, dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya, dan menyalakannya dengan Lighter. _Yah, dia punya korek yang lain._

UHUK UHUK UHUK.. Deidara terbatuk batuk karena menyedot rokoknya terlalu keras.

.

Sekarang dia bisa menyalakan setiap petasan ini dengan rokok.

.

Dia kembali menatap bernafsu petasan cabai dan ujung rokok yang ingin dia satukan. Dengan gerakan slow motion bak sedang mempersatukan kedua mempelai dalam ciuman. Deidara sangat fokus, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan saat ada err..

.

"Woi kalian!" Seorang polisi datang mendekat dari kerumunan. Deidara menoleh. Dia sedikit kaget melihat polisi ini.

Yah kau tau siapa polisi ini.

Deidara berniat berkelah. Sebelumm..

"Ano.. Kami ini pak-"

BUKH!

Tobi menubruk Deidara dari belakang. Membuat rokok yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Jatuh...

.. Ke tumpukan petasan yang tergletak di tanah.

Deidara melotot.

.

"WAAA! LARIII!" teriak Deidara.

"HAH?"

"Ha?!"

Tanpa aba-aba Deidara pun berlari kocar kacir menjauhi petasan itu. Sasori dan Tobi yang kaget pun juga hanya membuntuti Deidara yang kini bersembunyi di balik tiang ring basket sembari berjongkok.

Sasori dan Tobi bahkan didorong tengkurap oleh Deidara saat mereka berdua bertanya _kenapa_.

Meninggalkan Darui yang menatap heran ketiga pemuda ini dari tengah lapangan. Darui menatap tumpukan petasan yang ada di dekatnya.

Sedangkan Deidara sudah siap tiarap di samping ring layaknya menunggu bom waktu meledak.

1 Detik.

.

3 Detik.

.

5 Detik.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

..Hening.

.

.

"Lah?" Deidara mendongak dari posisinya saat dia tidak melihat tanda tumpukan petasan itu akan meledak.

Darui menatap malas ketiga orang yang ada di bawah ring. Dengan sedikit emosi, Darui membentak.

"JANGAN MAIN PETASAN DISINI OYY!" bentak Darui. Bahkan Darui meluapkan emosinya dengan menendang tumpukan petasan itu sekali.

.

Sayangnya.. itu malah memicu..

.

 _TRATAK TRATAK!_

 _JDUAR!_

 _BLAM!_

 _CIUIT!_

 _DOR DORR!_

 _WADAWWW!_

 _TIARAP!_

 _ALAMAK!_

 _PIWIT PIWIT_

 _IKEH IKEHH!_

 _WOOSHH!_

 _._

Tengkurap bak kura-kura laut, Darui menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **chapter 71 :** _Mr Magic Show_

Jam 1 siang adalah akhir dari acara anak-anak Uzushio. Dengan begitu, berakhir pula kiprah ketua OSIS Karakura di panggung anak Uzushio. Meninggalkan dia yang sudah kembali ke tujuan utamannya untuk mencari Neji, tanpa disangka pasangan paling 'sweet' malah jatuh ke Temujin dan sang anak SMP.

Namun ah,, tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kisah cinta Temujin. Karena semua orang yang kau tau kini sedang berbondong-bondong menuju gedung Theater. Ucapkan terimakasih kepada para anak Uzushio yang tadi sempat menginformasikan kepada para pengunjung tentang pertunjukan yang akan tampil beberapa menit lagi. Well, yah mumpung di festival sih, lagipula ini gratis.

Sama kasusnya dengan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju ke gedung Theater. Mungkin sudah telat untuk ikut bantu-bantu persiapan, jadi yah.. Mungkin mereka akan menyaksikan dari kursi penonton saja. Err.. sebenarnya, mereka bukan berjalan berdua sih. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata berada di depan, dan Naruto membuntuti. Mereka bukan janjian bersama atau gimana.. mereka cuma kebetulan sama-sama kehabisan shift di cafe dan berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama, tujuan yang sama, namun di jarak yang berbeda.

Naruto berjalan pelan untuk mencapai tujuan yang dia inginkan.. Dia memang tidak berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata, namun Hinata nampaknya terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto, meski dia tau kalau Naruto terpaut lebih dari satu meter di belakangnya.

Hinata berhenti. Dia membalikkan badan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku _pirang!"_ Bentak Hinata tiba tiba. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis di depannya.

Dia menatap Hinata setengah hati.

".. aku tidak... mengikutimu.." balas Naruto sedikit menggantung.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun akhirnya dia membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto kembali berjalan di belakang Hinata saat dia yakin gadis yang ada di depannya ini tidak melontarkan apapun.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Hinata berhenti lagi.

"Sudah kubilang... BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" Hinata berhenti. Dia membentak namun tanpa membalikan badan.

Naruto ikut berhenti. DIa menatap Hinata bosan. _Apa maunya sih gadis ini?!_ Batin Naruto. Ah betapa sialnya Naruto, sudah dari awal tadi diseret ke perang dingin.. diguyur air es.. bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih disangka membuntuti.

Merasa malas menanggapi gadis yang GeEr, Naruto dengan langkah cepat mendahului Hinata dan berjalan di depannya.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _ **13.15 Gedung Theater**_

Saat Naruto memasuki gedung, entah kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara para pengunjung yang sudah duduk kini tengah bersorak sorai.

 _"cihyuu.."_

 _"piwit piwit."_

 _"kyaaa.."_

Apakah jam pertunjukkannya di ajukan?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas panggung. Dan dia melihat..

.

 _sreep sreep._

wanjrit.. Sasuke sedang menyapu panggung.

Bak adegan dalam salah satu episode spongebob. Sasuke malah disoraki dan diberi tepuk tangan saat dia kini tengah menyapu di atas panggung. Kebanyakan yang bersorak adalah anak-anak gadis..

 _piwit piwit.._

 _Kakak ganteng.._

 _Minta NO HP.._

 _._

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat Sasuke mulai gelisah dan menyapu dengan memunggungi penonton. Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke, bahkan sampai Sasuke keluar dari panggung.

 _"Oy.. Naruto.."_

Naruto menoleh saat dia mendengar suara memanggilnya.

Shino. Kini sudah berada di salah satu kursi bersama teman-temannya. Merasa Naruto sepertinya tidak bisa menghampiri Sasuke di belakang panggung, Naruto akhirnya menghampiri Shino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau dari tadi?" tanya Naruto.

Shino menggeleng.

"Baru saja."

Disana juga ada Kiba. Chouji sepertinya tidak bisa bergabung karena dia adalah koki utama di cafe. Naruto juga tidak melihat badang hidung Shikamaru sejauh mata memandang.

Harusnya sih, Naruto ikut membantu di belakang panggung, namun melihat semua sudah terlihat kondusif dan tertata, Naruto akhirnya duduk menjadi penonton.

.

Naruto berbincang dengan Shino ringan sembari menunggu acara dimulai. 15 menit berlalu dan suasana disini menjadi semakin ramai. Bahkan saat..

Sreet.

Naruto menoleh ke kursi di sampingnya yang diduduki seseorang.

Dia melotot.

"H-Hinata?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Hinata yang sadar siapa yang duduk di sampingnya, malah berniat berdiri dan pindah. Itu sebelum Sakura yang datang bersama Hinata menarik Hinata kembali duduk. Mereka berjejer berurutan dari kanan ke kiri : Kiba, Orang tak dikenal, Shino, Naruto, Hinata lalu Sakura.

Shino menoleh heran kepada ketua kelasnya yang bukannya menjaga stand malah ikut duduk disini. Pakaian maid-nya masih melekat di badannya.

"Siapa yang menjaga stand?" tanya Shino kepada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum kepada Shino dan berucap.

"Ada Karin dan Ino disana.." Sakura mengedipkan mata licik.

Sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto, mulai risih. Bahunya saling bersentuhan Membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Marah, emosi atau mungkin senang? ah tak ada yang tau. Karena sesaat kemudian, seorang masuk ke panggung dan memulai acaranya.

.

 **"Okee.. Terima kasih sudah datang.. Kami sangat mengapresiasi kedatangan hadirin sekalian dalam pertunjukan siang ini.."** ucap Shion yang sudah ada di atas panggung.

Suara sorak sorai penonton memenuhi ruangan. Rombongan anak kecil yang sepertinya mengenali Shion malah berteriak teriak.

Shion tersenyum.

 **"Nah.. untuk siang ini.. Kami dari panitia festival akan menampilkan dua buah pertunjukkan diantaranya.. pertunjukkan Sulap dan drama.."** lanjut Shion.

Shion sempat melirik Hinata dan Naruto yang kini malah berada di kursi penonton.

Penonton bersorak lagi. Sebagian besar yang bersorak adalah murid murid dari ketiga sekolah. Karena mereka tau, salah satu dari temannya akan tampil sekarang.

Menyebutkan kata 'sulap' gerombolan anak anak tadi. yang sepertinya anak SD. malah semakin riuh.

 _"Horee.."_

 _"Yeyy.."_

.

 **"Nah.. Tanpa basa basi lagi... Selamat menyaksikan."**

prok prok prok prok.

Diiringi oleh suara tepuk tangan para penonton, tirai dututup. Lampu dimatikan.

.

Saat tirai dibuka lagi, Nampak seorang berjubah yang berdiri di atas panggung. **Morino Idate.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Morino Idate / Pertunjukan pertama Festival_

 **"Okreeee... Terimakasih atas sambutannya.. Shion-san.."** Ucap Idate. Penonton mulai hening saat Idate mulai memeperkenalkan diri.

.

 **"Nah.. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian menyadari kalau sulap adalah hal yang umum dalam panggung hiburan.. Sebagian mengatakan itu tipuan, namun sebagian lagi menyebutnya keajaiban.."**

Semua orang memeperhatikan. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

Idate lalu melemparkan topinya ke udara. Dan tiba tiba topi itu berubah menjadi merpati.

wow... Semua penonton bertepuk riuh.

 **"Banyak yang bilang sih.. Trik Sulap hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pesulap.. Karena itu, disebut** _ **Trik.**_ **"**

"..."

 **"Dan Trik hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang orang yang mengetahui rahasianya."** lanjut Idate lagi.

"..."

 **"Tapi aku tidak setuju.."**

"..."

.

.

 **".. Aku mempercayai, kalau semua orang disini bisa melakukan trik sulap."**

Semua nampak terdiam mendengar ucapan Idate. _Benarkah?_ Yah, itu akan hebat bila kau bisa mengeluarkan keajaiban dengan sendirinya tanpa harus tau triknya.

Idate tersenyum.

 **"Maka dari itu...** _ **Asistenn.."**_

Idate memanggil asistennya yang ada di belakang panggung.

.

Naruto melotot lagi saat dia melihat Sasuke kini sudah berpakaian rapi layaknya seorang asisten. Dia mendorong sebuah almari besar yang biasa kita lihat dalam pertunjukkan sulap amatir.

Naruto bahkan bisa tau saat Sasuke menatap Idate dengan arogan sembari mencibir pelan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawannya sekarang. Dia tertawa pelan diantara riuhnya penonton. Sakura juga nampak senyum senyum sendiri melihat Sasuke dijadikan pembantu.

Sedangkan sebagian penonton yang lain malah : _Kyaa.. kakak ganteng yang tadi.._

.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mendorong lemari (mungkin bisa kita sebut peti) tepat ke samping Idate.

 **"Terima kasih asisten."** ucap idate lagi.

Sasuke pun beranjak pergi setelah dipersilahkan (diusir) dari panggung.

.

Kembali ke panggung.

 **"Nah.. Kalian tau sulap menusuk peti menggunakan pedang?"** tanya Idate.

Semua penonton menjawab serempak dengan jawaban yang sama _._

 _"tauuuuu..."_

Idate tersenyum.

.

 **"Asal kalian tau... Aku tidak akan melakukan sulap itu untuk kalian.."** Lanjut Idate

"..."

.

.

 **"...Namun, kalian yang akan melakukan sulap itu untukku."** Idate menghampiri peti itu dan menepuknya.

Dia tersenyum.  
.

 **"Maka dari itu.. aku butuh dua orang sukarelawan."** jelas Idate lagi. Dia membuka peti itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Krieeet..

Tiba Tiba.

.

"NYAWWWWWW!" Seekor kucing keluar dari peti itu. Idate juga nampaknya kaget dengan kaberadaan kucing ini.

Naruto melotot melihat kucing yang dikenalinya. Tanpa sadar dia berteriak..

"FOXX!"

"O-Oranye?!"

.

.

 **"Ah.. Sepertinya ada yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan."**

Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang juga ikut berteriak.

Dan.. Semua menoleh ke Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Tidak terkecuali Fox yang kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar.

Bahkan Sakura, Shino dan Kiba melotot tidak percaya dengan kedua temannya ini.

 _Tidur siang di sebuah peti nampaknya bukan ide bagus Fox._

Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap canggung orang-orang yang memandanginya. Yah, mereka hanya reflek berteriak saat mereka sadar melihat kucing kecil yang ada di atas panggung.

 _...Itu Kucing_ _ **ku...**_

 _ **...**_ _itu kucing_ _ **ku**_ _dattebayo!_

 _._

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 **Skip**

 _Err.._ well, berdiri diatas sebuah panggung dengan _orang ini_ adalah keinginan terakhir Hinata. Dia kini sudah berada di atas panggung bersama Naruto.

 **"Okee.. beri tepuk tangan dengan kedua orang ini."** Suara tepuk tangan menyambut Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan hal lain selain Fox. Karena dia malah celingak celinguk mencari kucing kecil itu. Yah sial, Fox berlari ke belakang panggung tepat saat Naruto beranjak dari kursi penonton. _Mungkin_ dia takut dengan sesuatu atau semacamnya, mengingat situasi ramai seperti ini memang bukan kesukaan kucing.

well, semoga saja Sasuke atau siapa akan menangkapkan Fox untuk Naruto di belakang panggung.

Di belakang tirai, Nampak Yukata, Matsuri dan yang lain, termasuk Sara dll kini menatap Naruto terkejut. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto bersedia menjadi sukarelawan dalam pertunjukan sulap ini.

.

 **"Nah untuk singkatnya.. Bagaimana kalau kau segera masuk ke Peti."** ucap Idate. Dia menunjuk Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto malah celingak celinguk. Namun dengan paksaan Idate, Naruto didorong masuk ke dalam peti.

"Ap- Oii!"

Naruto bak seorang tahanan saat Idate dengan seenaknya menyegel peti itu dengan gembok dari luar.

"Oi.. Tunggu dulu-" Namun Narto masih bisa menjembulkan kepalanya dari sebuah lubang yang dikhususkan untuk kepala.

Idate tidak memperdulikan protes Naruto.

 **"Nahh.. Sedangkan untuk nona cantik disini.."**

Hinata menatap Naruto dan menoleh ke Idate.

 **"... aku akan memberimu delapan bilah pedang.."** Idate melepas jubahnya dan menutupi tangan kananya. Dengan sekali tarikan, delapan buah _rapier_ di tangan Idate muncul entah darimana.

.

 **"... Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan kan?"** tanya Idate kepada Hinata.

Hinata mendecak.

.

"Tsk.. Bodoh, aku hanya tinggal menikamnya bertubi-tubikan?" tanya Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ke Naruto.

Membuat Naruto melotot mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Watt? Hinata jangan.."

Idate sedikit ngeri mendengar hal semacam itu dikemukakan oleh seorang gadis.

 **"Err.. Secara tekhnis sih.. kau hanya harus menusuknya dengan setiap pedang ini sekali saja.. tapi ah,, terserah.."**

Hinata menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jangan lakukan-Please." ucap Naruto lirih. Seakan memohon kepada gadis ini untuk tidak melakukan hal yang bisa menciderai tubuh Naruto.

Hinata malah menatap Naruto bosan. Tidak peduli.

"..." Hinata terdiam. Dia memegang salah satu _rapier_ dengan tangan kanan, dan rapier yang lain dengan tangan kiri.

.

 **"Nah... Aturannya adalah-"**

JLEB!

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Idate menoleh saat dia tau Hinata sudah melakukan aksinya bahkan sebelum diberi aba-aba oleh Idate.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 _ **FoREVer Street.**_

Ah.. Nagato. Berdiri di sebuah pintu rumah mungil yang seharusnya adalah tempat tinggal Naruto sekarang. Kata _ketua Yamato_ sih, Ini adalah alamat yang benar.

Yang dia heran. Pintu rumah ini terbuka begitu saja. Nagato jelas mengasumsikan kalau ada orang di dalam. Jadi, tepat beberapa detik yang lalu, dia berucap "permisi"

Dan yang dia dengar adalah..

"Iyaa Sebentarr~~" Suara lembut seorang gadis.

"..."

Nagato cukup yakin kalau ini adalah alamat yang benar. Jadi dia sedikit penasaran siapa yang ada di dalam.

Saat dia berniat mendongak ke dalam untuk melihat. Nampak seorang wanita menampakkan diri.

"Anoo.. Cari siapa ya?" tanya Izumi.

Nagato terdiam.

Merasa ada gadis cantik di depannya, Nagato semakin tidak yakin dengan alamat yang dia cari. Bahkan seorang anak yang digendongnya membuat Nagato optimis ini bukan alamat Naruto.

"..."

"En... Apakah aku salah alamat?" Nagato malah bertanya ke Izumi persoalannya sendiri.

"Ha?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Lalalala~ Hanzama is back.. Maaf adegan sulapnya Hanzama potong wkwk.. Sebenarnya sih, adegan idate bukan adegan yang terlalu harus disoroti jadi.. Yah mungkin segitu ajah.. #didaprak_

 _but sloww,, masih ada keseruan2 di chapter depan jadi.. still stay with hanzama,_

 _Hanzama akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah hanzama mulai jadi.. IWDWIW akan hanzama rampungkan sampai chapter terakhir *kalau nggak ada halangan*_

 _nah, sekarang membahas soal darui.. mm, mungkin baru disini kali ya Sosok "Darui" berubah jadi biang komedi. Entah hantu apa yang menghantam hanzama. tapi sekarang setiap nonton Naruto trus lihat darui, bawaannya pengen ketawa.. Yahh.. mungkin salah satu pembangunan tensi yang hanzama coba di awal bisa dibilang berbuah manis di akhir.. hanzama juga seneng sih kalau orang orang yang biasanya kurang disoroti di anime bisa berperan penuh meskipun hanya di fanfic hanzama.. hiks.. hanzama bak seorang ayah sekarang.. hikss.._

 _err. oke abaikan yang ini.. yang jelas, sekarang kita tau dimana Fox.._

 _Okesip. hanzama sedih harus mengakhiri chapter ini tapi... Hope you enjoy! Meet again in chapter 72!_

 _Byee!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kembali ke Naruto.**_

Memang _magic_.. entah bagaimana caranya, setelah 8 kali tikaman. Tidak tampak darah setetespun dari tubuh Naruto saat dia sudah keluar dari peti (mati). Naruto bahkan tidak mau tau trik apa yang mendasari dirinya tidak terluka barang segores, intinya dia selamat.

"Cih.." Hinata malah nampak kecewa saat pedang pedang yang dia tusukkan tidak ada yang menembus badan naruto.

"Nah itu lah yang aku maksudkan dengan magic.." Diiringi dengan tepukan oleh para penonton, Idate membantu Naruto yang sempoyongan karena baru saja lolos melewati sakarotul maut.

Naruto melirik ngeri hinata yang terlihat sangat cuek bahkan terkesan kecewa. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, naruto tanpa sadar melemparkan senyum kepada hinata

Namun Hinata malah melotot.

Idate lalu mempersilahkan duduk kembali kepada Hinata. Dengan anggukan pelan, Hinata pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Saat Naruto berniat membuntuti Hinata, tangannya dipegang oleh Idate.

 **"... Kami masih membutuhkan satu sukarelawan di trik berikutnya."** balas Idate.

Naruto terdiam. Dia menatap Idate.. Bahkan saat Idate berucap lagi.

.

.

 **"Katakan padaku.. Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...Apa kau pernah melihat trik melempar pisau dengan mata tertutup?"**

"..."

.

.

 _KRITIK DAN SARAN_

 _V_

 _V_

 _V_


	72. 72 (A Little)

"Temeee.. Apa maksudmu kau tidak menangkap Fox?!" Protes Naruto saat dia tau Fox tidak ditangkapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tch mana aku tau bodoh! Aku sibuk membantu pertunjukan sebelumnya!" balas Sasuke yang tidak terima karena disalahkan.

Dengan muka dibuat Seram. Dia mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Dengar ya **jongos** nya pesulap.."

Membuat Sasuke making tersinggung.

"... Kau itu harusnya lebih peka terhadap kucing!" Lanjut Naruto ngawur. Menyalahkan Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

Yah, Apa salahnya sih menangkap Fox saat dia lewat tadi. Bukankah Menangkap kucing adalah hal sepele?... Sekarang? Kucing itu hilang entah kemana (lagi)

Saat Sasuke dicengkram bajunya. Sasuke malah balas mencengkram baju Naruto.

"Itu salahmu karena tidak memberinya makan _dobe_.. Sehingga dia kabur!"

"AP?! ITU SALAHMU KARENA KAU TIDAK MENANGKAPNYA!"

Sialan. Sasuke malah disalahkan. Jelas jelas-

"Itu salahmu.. BODOH!"

"SALAHMU! POKOKNYA SALAHMU!"

.

.

Yahh.. mereka malah bertengkar.

 _..._

Shikamaru tidak tau _duduk-perkara_ nya. Yang dia tau, Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah bertengkar. Shikamaru tengah berkutat dengan tirai beberapa detik lalu, sebelum dia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke hampir saja adu jotos. Yah, Shikamaru tau, bahkan bila tidak diberitahu siapapun, mereka berdua pasti bertengkar karena masalah sepele (seperti biasa).

Bahkan saat drama Iwa-art hampir dimulai, Shikamaru masih mencoba menenangkan dua orang ini.

".. Kau harus mengontrol emosimu Naruto!" Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"T-TAPI.. _Muka tembok_ ini yang mulai duluan!" Balas Naruto. Dia menunjuk nunjuk muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bosan.

"Ayolah senpai... Aku yakin kucingmu ada di sekitar sini.." Matsuri juga nampak menghibur Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Yahh.. Kita bisa mencarinya Nanti.." Ujar Gaara melanjutkan.

Yah kau tidak akan menyangka saat kau baru saja membantu Sara memakai kostum dan tiba kau melihat senpaimu hampir saja menjotos temannya sendiri.

"Ahh.. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang!" ujar Naruto tegas. Dengan seenak jidat dia menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut membantu mencari.

.

.

Mengabaikan dua orang yang tidak jelas yang kini tengah mencari kucing, Koyuki Kazahana yang bertugas sebagai narator nampak sudah mulai membacakan dialognya melalui pengeras suara.

Dan dengan itu pula, penampilan Drama Iwa-Art akan dimulai.

 **TBC#plak**

 _.._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 _ **.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 **.**

 **chapter 72 :** _A Little.._

 _._

Uhmm.. Hm Hm.. Izumi mengerti. Jadi, dia adalah naga toh.. eh, Nagato. Dan dia adalah Kakak sepupu Naruto.

Yah, Izumi sebenarnya sedikit banyak terkejut saat dia melihat pemuda berambut merah seumuran itachi tiba-tiba bertamu. Izumi bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah kakaknya Sara, mengingat kesamaan di warna rambut. Namun tidak.

Well, tidak ada yang mengharapkan Nagato.. uhuk

Sedangkan di sisi Nagato. Dia menatap was-was seorang _mamah muda_ di depannya. Dan seorang bocah kecil di gendongannya bak menjadi saksi perasaan aneh yang dialami Nagato. Well, sebut saja Nagato sudah duduk disini selama 20 menit disuguhi secangkir teh. Namun dia bahkan tidak tau siapa nama perempuan yang ada di depannya, Karena sedari tadi, kebanyakan hanya Izumi yang bicara, sedangkan Nagato malah sibuk memperhatikan sang bocah kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan arogan. Well,, Setidaknya Nagato tau kalau kedua orang ini adalah Ibu dan anak. Terlihat dari, um yah, kau akan sadar saat kau di posisi Nagato.

Yah, Nagato juga Paham. Anak kecil seumuran bocah ini adalah masa dimana dia sedang _mengamati dunia._ Mungkin saja Hikari tertarik dengan rambut emo merah menyala milik Nagato.

.

"Heee... Jadi kau selama ini tinggal di luar negri ya?"

Nagato sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Izumi.

"Hm.. Iya.." Jawab Nagato enteng.

Oke, Nagato mulai tidak sabar. _Sang bocah_ kini malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Nagato. Percaya atau tidak, entah kenapa bocah ini mengingatkan Nagato kepada salah satu temannya yang tinggal di jepang.

"Apa kau bekerja?" tanya Izumi lagi.

"Eh? Err.. Iya.." Jawab Nagato lagi.

"Oya? Kau kerja apa?" Ahh.. entah kenapa Izumi lah yang sangat tertarik membuka percakapan disini. Well, anggap saja Izumi hanyalah gadis polos yang belum pernah tau rasanya ke luar negri. Dan dia menjadi sangat sumringah untuk mendengarkan cerita orang yang sudah _pernah kesana._

"..."

Nagato diam. Masih mengamati bocah kecil itu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku.. um.."

.

.

 _"cacu.. ke."_

 _Ha...?_

 _._

DEG.. TUNGGU-

"Heh?!" Izumi melotot mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hikari.

"..."

"H-Hikari?!"

 _"cacu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _ASIFI1QBFKCNQC?!_

I-I-INI..

I-I-INI!

INI...?!

.

KATA PERTAMA HIKARI!

Tunggu.. Benarkah?

.

Hikari menunjuk nunjuk Nagato.. Sebelum dia berucap lagi.

 _"cacuke."_

Err.. Sepertinya Nagato salah dikenali.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Tanpa Sadar Izumi malah berteriak.

Membuat Nagato jantungan.

 _"cacuke."_

"Sasuke!" Izumi malah ikut menunjuk Nagato. Well, walaupun masih cadel sih.. tapi..

 _"cacuke."_

 _"Sasuke.."_

 _._

"Err.." Nagato tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.

 _"cacuke."_

 _"Sasuke.."_

 _"cacu.."_

"KYAA! KAU MANIS SEKALI.." Izumi malah kegirangan sendiri. Dia memeluk Hikari erat sembari menjatuhkan badannya di sofa.

.

Okeh.. Sekarang Nagato benar benar takut.. Sosok mamah muda yang manis beberapa detik lalu, kini berubah menjadi bak remaja puber yang memeluk anaknya sendiri layaknya boneka beruang.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

 _Back To Sasuke_

Hahh.. Naruto dan Fox, selalu saja menyeret Sasuke ke sebuah masalah. Seperti di tempo hari saat Fox dengan sangarnya ada di sekolah dan mencabik cabik wajah Sasuke.

Dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mencari kucing kecil itu. Ah sial. Apa seekor kucing tidak bisa sekiranya diam di depan TV barang sehari sih? Nonton Uttaran kek, Naruko Shippuden kek, Boku no Pico kek..

 _Hahh~ Dasar_

"Foxx!"

"..."

"Foxyy.."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. Ah, apa tidak apa apa meninggalkan Shikamaru mengurus tirai sendiri? karena di kenyataannya Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah ada diantara kursi penonton. Well, Sasuke sih hanya mengamati Naruto yang dengan seenaknya berteriak teriak bahkan saat penonton yang duduk tengah kusyuk mendengarkan Sara diatas panggung yang tengah berdialog. Bahkan Naruto tidak menghiraukan tatapan beberapa orang yang dengan terang terangan menegur Naruto.

 _drrt drrt._

Sasuke tertegun saat dirasa HP yang ada di tangannya bergetar.

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke mengambil HP itu dan memperhatikan layarnya.

 _Panggilan Masuk - Izumi_

.

Kakak ipar?

Tumben telpon. Ada apa?

Melirik Naruto sebentar yang kini dengan seenaknya berjongkok dan mencari di sela sela kursi Penonton, Sasuke langsung melangkah keluar menuju pintu.

.

.

 _Di Luar_

"Halo?"

.

 _".. cacu.. ke."_

"..."

DEG!

"Haaa..?" Sasuke malah mendengar suara cempreng bin cadel dari sebrang. Siapa ini? tunggu- Hikari?

"Hikari?!" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

 _"Hahaha.. Kau mendengarnya Sasuke-Kun? Hikari mengucapkan kata pertamanya!"_

Oh oke, Sekarang baru Izumi yang bicara.

"..." Sasuke diam

.

itu sedikit mengejutkan. Tunggu benarkah?

 _"cacu.. ke.. cacu ke.. cacuke!"_

 _"hahahahahaha.. tunggu hikari-"_

 _TUUT TUUUT TUUUT._

Telpon diputus.

"..."

.

er..

udah? GITU DOANG?!

Sasuke menatap HP nya malas.

Dasar, ibu ibu kurang kerjaan.

Sedetik Sebelum Sasuke berniat masuk kembali ke gedung theater. HP nya bergetar lagi.

 _drrt drrt._

Kali ini SMS masuk

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **From : Izumi**_

 _ **Oh ya.. Sasuke-kun.. Sekarang di rumah ada pemuda bernama Nagato yang mencari Naruto.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

Sasuke hampir merasa jengkel dengan SMS Izumi. Ah, buang-buang waktu saja.. SMS aja kek.. Telpon aja kek.. Dasar ipar plin-plan.

Sasuke sempat ingin kembali masuk ke gedung theater sebenarnya. Namun pandangannya teralih ke sosok berambut merah muda yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya dia tengah mengangkat telpon juga.

Pacar.. Ehem.

 **.**

 _"..Ah, sudah kubilang kalau festivalnya baru hari ke 2! dengar ya sepupu.. aku tidak punya waktu melaporkan keadaan jepang setiap hari padamu.. kalau kau memang ingin tau.. datang aja sendiri!"_

"..."

 _".. Haa? Kebiasaanmu yang takut naik kendaraan tentu saja adalah masalah!"_

"..."

 _".. Aku tidak sepertimu yang akan mabuk hanya karena naik pesawat.."_

.

Sasuke masih mengamati surai merah muda Sakura dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengamati setiap inchi tubuh Sakura dengan mata hitamnya.

Are? Kalau dipikir-pikir sih.. Sasuke kan EHEM.. pacaran..

Tapi? Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harusnya orang pacaran lakukan.

"..."

Yah, Ini tidak seperti Sasuke adalah playboy Expert yang bergerak berdasar insting saat bertemu wanita. Sasuke lebih.. Err.. Polos dan Blank kalau menyangkut percintaan. Maksudku serius, Kenapa juga Sasuke tidak pernah belajar tentang cinta saat dia masih jomblo dulu? Sekarang, Sasuke malah merasa bak perjaka bodoh yang tiba-tiba dapet jodoh..

Ahh.. Sasuke menggeleng.

Umm.. Eh, Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir. Sasuke juga belum pernah melihat Itachi punya pacar dulu.

Oke Itachi pengecualian. Kakak bodoh yang keseringan mengejek Sasuke _'jomblo jomblo.. dasar jomblo ngenes'_ dulu. Kalau seandainya Itachi jomblo sekarang, Sasuke pasti akan membalas hinaan Itachi. Namun nyatanya tidak. Kakak bodoh itu malah sudah punya istri. Ah, sial. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menang lawan itachi.

..

Bagi Sasuke sih, Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan. Yah kau tau.. Mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang apa itu _perempuan_.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke. Sehingga dia tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menelpon.

.

 _"... Makannya Nats-"_

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh saat dia mendengar suara baritone dari belakang punggungnya. Nampak seorang yang sangat familiar di mata Sakura.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke malah dengan PeDe nya. Memegang pundak Sakura dan berucap.

.

"..Ayo Kencan.."

"H-Ha?!"

.

 _._

 _"Halo.. Saku? Haloo?! Saku kau masih disana? Hal-" TUUUT TUUT TUUT_

 **.**

 **~i will do what i want~**

.

Kembali ke Shika yang tengah mengurusi tirai.

"Hoammmm!"

Ah, Sudah kuduga Shikamaru.

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

"Huh?" Shikamaru celingak celinguk saat dia mendengar suara. Namun nihil. Dia tidak melihat apapun.

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

"..."

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

"..."

KLANG KLANG KLANG.

Oke.. Shikamaru mulai merasa terganggu. Sebenarnya suara apa sih itu?

Nyyaww..

DEG!

Shikamaru menoleh ke atas.

Ha?! Dimata Shikamaru. Nampak beberapa satwa yang kini tengah bediri berjejer di atas palang besi tepat diatas Shikamaru. Tunggu? Bukankah itu peliharaan Gaara? dan Ah.. Fox!

Shikamaru mengenali sebuah rakun gendut yang tengah bergelantungan menggunakan ekornya.

.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Senpai?" tanya Yukata kepada Shikamaru yang malah bengong mengamati langit-langit. Tiba Tiba..

.

GDEBRUG GDEBRUG GDEBRUG GDEBRUG

Bak serangan angkatan udara. Beberapa satwa itu turun layaknya pasukan paralayang menubruk kepala Shikamaru.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Fox.

Shikamaru tersungkur.

"wadaw!"

Bahkan.. Choumei dengan seenaknya hinggap di wajah Yukata.. Membuat-

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Err.. Sialnya lagi.. Shukaku, Matatabi, Fox malah mengubah arah ke.. err.. atas panggung..

aww shiit!

.

Drama Iwa Art : The Three Musketier _Remix_

Adegan : _J'Artagnan VS Lady Amorette_

Casting : J'Artagnan - Kaguya

Lady Amorette - Sara

Arthos - Tayuya

Porthos - _Mati_

Aramis - _Mati_

 _..._

J'Artagnan Dan ketiga masketir yang mencoba meruntuhkan pemrintahan raja acnologia yang jahat. Kini sudah sampai di pertarungan krusial.

Pertarungan antara _J'Artagnan_ melawan kaki tangan _raja Acnologia : Lady Amorette._ Kematian dua dari tiga masketir menyisahkan luka yang dalam kepada prajurit yang tersisa. Dengan amanah terakhir dari raja Arslan. Arthosmemimpin seluruh pasukan untuk memasuki istana.

...

Nampak _J'Artagnan_ yang tersungkur di tanah karena serangan terakhir _Lady Amorette._ Siapa sangka sebuah kekuatan besar tersembunyi di balik wajah manis dan gaun indah milih sang _Lady Amorette._

"Tch sial."

.

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Suasanan tegang sempat berhenti karena terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang panggung.

"..."

.

Namun untung Anak Anak iwa art adalah aktor profesional. Jadi, mereka melanjutkan drama mereka.

"Ehem.. Mwahahahaha.. Berapapun pasukan yang kau bawa. Sebesar apapun tekat yang kau kumpulkan.. pada akhirnya kau hanya seorang anak kecil yang akan mati muda." balas _Lady Amorette_ sarkatis. Ah, tidak ada yang menyangka pertarungan akan berat sebelah seperti ini.

Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah. Yah, J'Artagnan tau.. Pasukan Templar sedang menuju kesini, Dengan tekad baja untuk memenggal kepala Lady Amorette dengan senjata mereka.

J'Artagnan hanya harus yakin.

Dia tersenyum.

"Pasuk-"

NYAWW BRUKH!

"..."

.

.

Semua melongo.

Lady Amorette barusaja diseruduk oleh seekor rakun dari belakang. Dia kini tersungkur di tanah.

Penonton tertawa.

Kaguya juga melongo. Apaan tadi?

.

.

.

Hening.

"S-SHUKAKU?!" Sekarang semua menoleh ke barisan penonton. Sebut saja Gaara Sabaku yang kini tengah berteriak karena kaget Shukaku ada di atas panggung.

Nampak ekspresi membunuh dari Kaguya saat dia tau yang berteriak adalah anak klub drama Konoha.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Bahkan..

"MATATABI?!"

"FOXXX!

Dua orang lain dengan seenaknya berteriak sahut menyahut. Beriringan dengan keluarnya ketiga hewan penganggu drama ke atas panggung.

Gaara, Yugito dan Naruto segera saja berjalan mendekati panggung. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitar.

Membuat kaguya makin pusing.

..

Sial, dramanya hancur sudah.

.

.

"fufufufuf.. mwahahahahahahaha..."

"Ha?" Kaguya kaget saat tau..err.. Sara tertawa iblis bak sedang kerasukan.. Dengan satu sentakan, dia mengangkat badannya.

Kaguya melongo.

.

"Kau pikir dengan mengirim, dua kucing dan seekor rakun bisa membuatku gentar HAH?!" tanya Sara kasar kepada Kaguya.

Gaara, Yugito dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Err.. Sara-chan?" tanya Kaguya pelan, dia terduduk mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi.

"PERLU LEBIH DARI INI UNTUK MERUNTUHKAN KERAJAAN ACNOLOGI-"

Tap.

.

Sara-

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sayang kalimat Sara terputus karena Choumei hinggap di kepalanya.

.

"Choumei!" Fuu malah kegirangan saat melihat choumei.

.

.

.

Dan.. Drama itu berakhir.. (Secara harfiah)

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xxxxxx**_

 _ **Author Note(s) :**_ _Yo yo yo.. Hanzama Is back.. wah wah.. sudah berapa lama nih gak apdet =.= gomen-gomen.. Hanzama beberapa hari sibuk banget ngurusin organisasi.. dan, acara dimana2 aja belum slesei.. hiks.. tapi well, hanzama mnyempetin lanjut iwdwiw karena inget sama trio NSS DKK.. jadi yah.. maaf kalau pendek.._

 _mungkin sedikit2 akan hanzama cicil.. jadi, maaf (lagi) kalau mengecewakan._

 _dan Yappp! Hanzama datang membawa chapter 72 untuk sahabat reader,, huft.. perjalanan yang masih panjang untuk sampai ending.. wkwk_

 _Err. di chapter kmarin hanzama udah balas review belum sih? hanzama lupa 100 persen.. entah kenapa akhir2 ini jadi pikun.. -.- atau mungkin karena kebanyakan pacar.. ehem.. uhuk uhuk.. (bohong)_

 _dan.. soal apdet chapter depan.. hanzama gak tau.. minggu ini mungkin masih sibuk.. sebenarnya.. hanzama sedikit sebel sama tanggal 12 besok.. karena jadwal organisasi tabrakan sama acara luar kota.. #curhat .. ingin rasanya hanzama salto dari lantai 4 gedung kampus karena gak bisa bagi waktu.. tapi ah,, itu hanya sepersekian persen dari kehidupan hanzama yang aneh bin gaje.._

 _oke sebelum berpisah.. hanzama akan melanjutkan ke :_

 _._

 _ **foREVer Street!**_

Ngggggg.. Ckitttt..

Ngebut bak batman di film the dark knight, Itachi akhirnya sampai di foREVer street. Yah, Itachi yang barusaja ingin menemui Pain karena ada suatu urusan, akhirnya membatalkannya secara sepihak.

Tau kenapa?

Tentu saja Itachi hampir saja dibuat jantungan karena dia mendapat telpon dari Hikari secara langsung beberapa menit lalu. Suara cempreng bin cadel yang sukses membuat Itachi lupa akan sarapannya sendiri.

Oke, Itachi memang bereaksi berlebihan.. Aku akui itu. Tapi ah! apa daya, seorang ayah memang harus begitu kan?

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Itachi berjalan cepat memasukki rumah.

"HIKARII!"

Tap.

Itachi melihat wajah familiar yang duduk di sofa. Yah, dia tau orang ini. Rambut merahnya menjelaskan segalanya.

"N-Nagato?!" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi?" Balas Nagato.

Tak lama Izumi datang dari belakang.

"Itachi?" tanya Izumi.

"Hikarii!" Ucap Itachi.

"Itachi!" Nagato berucap lagi. Seakan tak percaya kalau teman lamanya lah yang ada di depannya.

Hikari diam. Mendengar ketiga orang ini saling bersahutan. Sebelum dia ikut menyahut.

.

 _"Cacu.. Ke!"_

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN

v

v

v

v


	73. 73 (Its All About)

**chapter 73 :** _Its All About.._

Festival? Ah sudahlah.. Tak ada yang peduli dengan persembahan..

Tapi tunggu.. Ini jam berapa? 14.00? 16.00? Ah.. aku sudah tidak menghitung lagi..

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi disini..

yah...

Kau tau? masalah itu bagaikan domino.. Saat kau tuntas dengan _satu_ , orang lain akan memberimu _dua.._ saat kau tuntas dengan _dua_ , orang yang lain lagi akan memberimu dengan _tiga_.. begitu seterusnya sampai Jokowi ikut Avengers..

..

Tapi..

Bukan hidup namanya kalau kau tidak pernah dapat masalah kan?

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 _ **.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

.

Tunggu.. Sampai dimana kita chapter kemarin?

Ah.. benar.. kembali mengulas drama Iwa-Art yang errr.. Ohm.. Maksudku perihal Sasuke.. Ya Sasuke!

Yah.. Kau tau.. Kemarin Sasuke dengan polosnya mengajak Sakura untuk.. Um.. Kencan.

.

 _"Date"_

.

Ahh.. Melihat Kedua pasangan ini. Ingin rasanya narator menyanyikan syair China.. eh err,, maksudku.. _Syair Cinta_

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri festival. Bisa dilihat kalau mereka tengah menikmati suasana festival.. atau mungkin.. mereka hanya tidak tau mau kemana..

Tapi tenang.. Sasuke disini untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau tau saat ada orang bijak berkata.. "Pengalaman pertama adalah saat untuk menerapkan segala macam teori yang kau pelajari.. atau kau hanya harus berimprovisasi."

Well, Karena Sasuke belum pernah membaca buku thesis ilmiah tentang _Kencan Pertama_ jadi.. Pilihan Sasuke hanya improvisasi.

 **Strategi Kencan ala Sasuke :**

 **Plan A :** _Ajak Doi Makan_

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba

"A-APA?!" Sakura nampak terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap. Mungkin bukan Hanya Sasuke yang grogi disini.

Secara.. tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Tiba tiba Sasuke bilang ke Sakura "Ayo kencan." .. Jangankan Sakura.. Gadis lain juga bakal klepek klepek kalau digituin. Oke,. Jangan ada gadis lain.. TIDAK boleh ada gadis lain..

.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Belum!"

Oke, Ini kesempatan Sasuke untuk.. err.

.

Sasuke diam. Sebelum

.

.

"Hn. Aku juga."

Dia menjawab singkat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan.. percakapan itu berakhir.

"..."

 **Plan B :** _Segera putus percakapan sesaat setelah kau ingat kau tidak punya uang untuk mentraktir_

Yah.. Tak selamanya cinta itu tentang materi kau tau? Aku yakin Sakura juga tidak akan dengan sengaja menikam Sasuke hanya karena Sasuke tidak punya Uang..

Untung Sakura pengertian.

.

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum ke Sasuke sebelum dia tertawa kecil.

"Stand kita kan Cafe.. Kita bisa makan gratis."

Sasuke menoleh. Dia terdiam.

.

Oke, Sekarang kedua pasangan ini mencoba membangkrutkan bisnis mereka sendiri.

.

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

Untung, beribu untung. Shukaku kini sudah kembali ke pelukan Gaara. Oke, memang aneh, Gaara malah tidak sadar kalau Shukaku tidak ada dirumah. Dan itu membuat Gaara sangat terkejut saat dia melihat Shukaku tadi. Tapi ah, sebenarnya sih, bukan kali ini saja Shukaku kabur dari rumah. Yah sebut saja ini sudah kesekian kalinya Rakun gendut itu berkeliaran di luar kotak teritorinya tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara.

Namun ini baru pertama kalinya Shukaku kabur menyusul Gaara ke sekolah. Biasanya, Shukaku hanya akan berada di depan toko kelontong tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Gaara, menunggui seorang nenek renta yang kebetulan tinggal disana.

Tumben-tumbenan saja sih.

.

Memastikan Shukaku tidak akan kabur kemana-mana. Gaara kini sudah menggendong sang rakun keluar dari gedung Theater. Mengabaikan riuh penonton yang kini tengah berlari kocar-kacir karena seekor kumbang tengah hinggap dari sudut ke-sudut. Spesies kumbang super langka yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan mengira kalau itu adalah hewan beracun. Sang pemilik juga sepertinya tengah mengusahakan menangkap hewan terbang itu. Meskipun sampai saat ini belum ada kemajuan. Bisa dilihat kalau sepertinya hanya sang gadis pemilik itulah yang berani berurusan dengan sang kumbang.

 **.**

Gaara menggendong sang rakun bak anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Shukaku nampak tenang tenang saja saat Gaara sudah membopongnya.

Shukaku sih, memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang selain Gaara. Yah, kau akan sadar saat kau ada di posisi Kankuro, yang terlalu sering diseruduk oleh Shukaku tanpa alasan.

.

"Kau lapar kawan?" tanya Gaara kepada Shukaku seakan Shukaku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Mengingat Gaara yang _tidak ingat_ telah memberi makan. Yah, Shukaku memang lapar.

Sekedar hal yang harus digaris bawahi. _ **Shukaku tidak makan Pasir.**_ Um yah.. Mungkin kadang- kadang sih tapi.. Asal kau tau, Shukaku itu tetap saja rakun normal yang berstatus vegetarian. Umm.. Meskipun saat kau beri dia nasi padang, Shukaku tetap doyan sih tapi... Err.. Oke, anggap saja dia _semi-omnivora._

 _._

Asik menggendong Shukakau, Tak ayal tak membuat Gaara terlalu fokus kepada sang rakun. Nyatanya dia masih saja bisa menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat sebuah HP merah muda tergletak di tanah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Gaara pun mendekati HP itu, dan segera mengambilnya. Menebak nebak siapa kiranya orang yang kehilangan HP nya.

Dia melirik sekitar.

.

Ahm HP merah muda tidak mungkin milik seorang lelaki. Dilihat dari tampilannya ini jelas milik seorang gadis. Bahkan ornamen bunga Sakura yang tergantung meyakinkan Gaara lebih.

Tiba-Tiba

DRRT DRRRT

Gaara terkaget saat tanpa terduga HP itu bergetar. Bergetar lama tertanda ada telpon masuk.

Karena penasaran. Gaara mencoba melihat di layar, siapakah gerangan yang menelpon.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Incoming Call From...**_

 _From :_ _ **NATSU-BAKA**_

 _ **Accept _ Reject**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **.**_

"..." Gaara terdiam. Dia menatap HP yang bergetar di tangannya. Oke.. Menerima panggilan yang bukan ditunjukkan untukmu adalah hal yang tidak sopan.. Gaara tau itu. Jadi yang akan Gaara lakukan adalah me reje- _KLIK_

 _"...Haloo?"_

Tanpa disangka tangan kecil Shukaku menekan keras papan tombol HP itu sehingga panggilannya secara tidak sengaja terjawab.

 _"...Sakura...?" ujar orang di sebrang_

"..." Gaara terdiam di tempat.

 _"Oyy.. Sakuragami?" dia berucap lagi. Gaara masih diam._

"..."

 _"Halo haloo.. sepupu.. kok diem?!"_

Gaara menelan ludah. Oke, Dia tidak tau respon apa yang akan dia tunjukkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Jadi...

"H-Hai.." Gaara dengan pelan menjawab..

.

 _"Ha-Hei tunggu.. Suara siapa ini?! Siapa kau?"_

"Errr.. Ini Gaara."

 _"Haa? Gaara.. Gaara siapa?"_

"..."

 _"Tunggu.. Jangan jangan kau pacarnya Sakura?!"_

"Err Bukan..." Oke, Sepertinya Gaara tau HP milik siapa ini. Yah, hanya satu Sakura di sekolah ini. Dan dia adalah gadis berambut merah muda kelas 2-1.

 _"BOHONG!"_

"..." Gaara sedikit menjauhkan HP itu dari telingannya saat tiba tiba orang di sebrang menaikkan gelombang suaranya.

 _"Tch.. Tapi ahh.. Itu tidak penting.. Sekarang.. Sambungkan aku dengan Sakura.. Aku mau bicara dengannya.."_ lanjut orang yang ada di sebrang.

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa orang yang ada di sebrang sepertinya tipikal orang bawel.

Mengingat dia memang tidak bersama Sakura, dan HP ini adalah hp yang jatuh. Gaara dengan jujur menjawab.

.

"... Dia tidak Ada.." ucap Gaara jujur.

 _"Tidak.. Ap? HA!? DIA MATI?! HUWAAAAAAAA-"_

Gaara menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Bukan begitu.. um.. Maksudku.. Dia hilang.."

 _"HA-HILANG?! DIA DICULIK?! ONORE-Tuut Tuuut Tuut"_

 _._

Karena tidak kuat mental. Gaara pun langsung memutus telpon itu secara sepihak.

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 _._

 _FoREVer Street_

Nagato tidak menyangka. Ternyata gadis yang dia ajak ngobrol tadi adalah Istri Uchiha Itachi. Temannya sewaktu SMA. Dan sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan Itachi disaat Nagato tengah berkunjung ke Jepang.

Aneh memang. Teman Nagato di jepang memang tidak terlalu banyak. Selain Itachi, Nagato juga punya teman bernama Konan dan Yahiko.. atau, sebut saja Pain..

Cerita yang lucu adalah dimana dulu.. Sosok Polos Pain yang bertekad membentuk sebuah geng sewaktu SMA. Geng antar sekolah yang mempertemukan Nagato dengan murid dari berbagai macam sekolah. Yah.. sebut saja salah satunya.. Berandal dari SMA Suzuran.. Kisame Hosigaki..

..

Sayang Nagato tidak di jepang setelah lulus SMA.. Tidak bisa menemani para sahabatnya yang kini mengembangkan bisnis. Nagato cukup terkejut saat tau _orang orang tidak jelas_ di _geng tidak jelasnya dulu_.. siapa sangka malah dijadikan kesempatan untuk merintis bisnis.. Dan sekarang menjadi pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang.

Yah.. menggunakan nama 'Akatsuki' untuk nama geng adalah ide Nagato dulu.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di depan rumah sembari bercerita.. Menceritakan kesuksesan masing masing.

"Jadii? Bagaimana Kairo?" tanya Itachi. Terakhir kali Itachi mendengar Nagato. Adalah dimana pemuda berambut merah ini tengah belajar ilmu arkeologi di mesir. Yah itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hahahahaha.." Nagato malah tertawa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Membuat Itachi menatap Nagato bingung.

"Aku sudah tidak di mesir lagi. Aku sekarang mengelilingi dunia.." jelas Nagato senang, dengan wajah berbinar binar.

Itachi sedikit tidak percaya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" tanya Itachi lagi. " Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin menjadi arkeolog? mendedikasikan hidup untuk mencari fosil atau semacamnya?" lanjut Itachi dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Yah, Itachi masih sangat ingat cita-cita Nagato yang dia tuliskan di formulir cita-cita sewaktu SMA.

Cita-cita yang ditertawakan hampir seluruh teman-temannya termasuk itachi karena cita-cita Nagato terhitung cukup membosankan. Maksudku.. hidup untuk mencari peninggalan purbakala, dimana kau harus memakai topi aneh dan bermodal kaca pembesar dan kuas.. Pada akhirnya.. penemuanmu hanya akan dipajang di museum.

.

Nagato malah tersenyum senang.

"Aku tetap Arkeolog kok.." balas Nagato.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto lalu menyodorkannya untuk Itachi.

Itachi menerima Foto itu dan mengamatinya. Itachi melogo melihat Foto itu, Foto yang memperlihatkan Nagato dan dua orang pemuda yang tengah ber selfie di depan sebuah singgasana emas beserta tumpukan harta karun di sampingnya.

"I-Ini..?"

"Hahahaha.." Nagato tertawa. "Kota Emas... _El-Dorado."_

Itachi mengernyitkan dari..

"El-Dorado? Pfft... El-Dorado kan cuma-"

"-Mitos? tidak juga.." Sambar Nagato..

Itachi terdiam. Menatap Nagato tidak percaya. Lalu kembali menatap Foto itu.

Melihat Wajah yang tidak percaya dari Itachi. Nagato lalu mengambil Tas-nya dan mengeluarkan Foto yang lain.

" _... Kerajaan_ _ **Shambala**_ _, Kota yang Hilang_ _ **Atlantis,**_ _taman gantung_ _ **Babylonia,**_ _Republik Bajak laut_ _ **Libertalia.."**_ Ujar Nagato sembari memamerkan Foto-fotonya.

Itachi semakin tidak percaya.

".. Kau tau Itachi.. Semua tempat legenda yang kau pikir itu mitos.. Sudah pernah ku kunjungi.. Semua itu ada.. Pecaya atau tidak.." Lanjut Nagato.

Itachi hanya mendengarkan. Di setiap Foto itu pasti ada orang selain Nagato. Seakan tau apa yang dilihat Itachi.. Nagato menjelaskan.

"Hn.. Mereka temanku.. _Nathan Drake_ dan _Samuel Drake"_

Itachi, Antara percaya atau tidak dengan cerita Nagato. Itachi malah melayangkan candaan.

"Jadi? Apa yang membawamu ke jepang? Hm? ... Kau ingin mencari Patung Gedo Mazo?" canda Itachi. Yah, Patung gedo mazo adalah legenda kuno Konoha. Yang secara kebetulan diangkat menjadi salah satu produk mainan di Akatsuki Corp. Jangan tanya.. Itu adalah ide pain.

Nagato menghela nafas.. Dia lalu mengeluarkan satu foto lagi. Foto dimana Nagato tengah berselfie si samping sebuah patung kepala raksasa bermata sembilan.

.

.

Itachi melongo.

"Sebenarnya sih.. Aku dulu sempat berjanji dengan Naruto sesuatu. Kau tau, Saat aku kembali ke jepang.. Di perjalananku selanjutnya, aku berjanji mengajak Naruto ikut bersamaku.. yah itu saat dia berumur 5 tahun." jelas Nagato.

Itachi mengangguk.Yah.. mungkin itu juga alasan Nagato tidak ada kabar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dan karena Naruto juga sudah besar sekarang. Jadi mungkin bukan hal buruk bila aku mengajaknya ikut berkeliling dunia.." lanjut Nagato.

Itachi tersenyum.

".. Yah mungkin kau benar.." balas Itachi.

Nagato lalu menatap Itachi dalam.

.

"Atau mungkin kau juga ingin ikut hm? Itachi?" tawar Nagato.

Itachi tertawa. Yah, tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Itachi. Namun sayang, dia terlalu tua untuk mencari _'harta karun'_ .. maksudnya bukan masalah umur, kau tau? Hm.. Antara Itachi, Izumi dan Hikari .. Dia punya tanggung jawab orang tua sekarang.

"Yah.. Mungkin kau dan Naruto saja sudah cukup." ujar Itachi.

Nagato tersenyum.

"Lalu..." Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Nagato menoleh.

"Di perjalananmu selanjutnya.. Apa yang akan kau cari?" tanya Itachi.

Nagato tersenyum.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah peta tua dari tasnya. memperlihatkan isinya kepada Itachi.

"Di perjalananku yang terakhir ke _Libertalia_. Kami menemukan sebuah transkrip kuno Berupa gambar..."

Itachi memperhatikan benda itu. Tedapat tiga buah lingkaran yang sengaja di lingkari dengan spidol merah. Lingkaran yang memperlihatkan tiga buah nama yang sudah diartikan dari bahasa aslinya..

.

 _# Captain Saalazar #_

 _# Gol. D Roger #_

 _# Smity Werben Jeger Mad Jensen #_

 _._

 _._

"Tujuan selanjutnya adalah..."

"..."

"... Harta karun legenda bajak laut..."

"..."

.

.

 _"...One Piece."_

"..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Author Note(73) :**_ _Hubla Hanzama Is Back.. HUFTT.. Setelah Lama tidak apdet.. Akhirnya IWDWIW Lanjut juga ==_

 _Sebenarnya.. Hanzama mau aplot kmarin sabtu.. Tapi Tor Browser Hanzama error terus.. Berbagai macam cara untuk mnemukan solusi gagal.. sampai akhirnya hanzama bisa aplotnya hari ini.._

 _Untung Hanzama sabar dan tabah... Hiks.._

 _Dan okehh.. mungkin ini akan menjadi penghujung Day 2 Festival.. Dan coba tebak? Day 3 adalah drama milik NSS.. Yeeeyyyy... Ehemm oke.._

 _Kalau boleh jujur.. Hanzama sebenarnya sedikit merasa bosan akhir akhir ini..entah kenapa..Kehidupan Hanzama terasa kosong #ngenes .. Err.. kembali ke topik.._

 _Mungkin sebagian dari sahabat reader lupa.. tapi hanzama dulu... di chapter tiga pernah mempertemukan Sasuke dengan OC.. seorang gadis peminta-minta.. ada yang masih ingat..? ah mungkin tidak.. ==_

 _sebenarnya si 'chi-chan' udah hanzama siapkan jauh jauh hari untuk klimaks iwdwiw kelak.. #membocorkan plot #didepak_

 _Dan hanzama ingin segera ngetik adegan ending.. T.T .. karena entah kenapa semua ide untuk ending terus keluar bak air terjun.. Padahal ide adegan di festival malah mampet.._

 _Dan yap.. Chapter ini sangat TIDAK JELAS.. nyasar kemana mana .. =.=_

 _Mungkin untuk mempercepat.. kita skip saja semua dan chapter besok iwdwiw tamat yeeee-#DUAKH KLONTANG_

 _.. Ehemm.. Maksud Hanzama.. Kita garap pelan-pelan.. Biar IWDWIW terus apdet sampai chapter akhir... aminn.._

Okesip.. mungkin itu..

 **Disclaimer Part 2 :**

 **Natsu © Hiro Mashima**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Nathan Drake © Naughty Dog**

 **Smity © Nickelodeon**

 **Suzuran © Hiroshi Takahashi**

sebelum Hanzam tutup..

 **~IWDWIW~**

 _Sore Hari.. Disebuah tempat yang gelap.._

 **..**

Ah crap.. Sialan, Beberapa waktu lalu Fox lengah.. Setelah berlari kocar kacir menghindari kerumunan di gedung _berisik_ tadi, Fox tidak menyangka dia akan berakhir di _sini_.

Well, Fox tidak tau pastinya sih.. Yang ia tau, dia kini tengah meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur seorang.. um..

.

 _"Oranye..?"_

DEG!

Ah.. suara gadis itu lagi.

Kronologisnya memang terlalu rumit untuk diterima oleh otak seorang kucing. Namun yang ia tau, Fox adalah korban penculikan.

 **.**

Tebak dimana? Yah.. Fox kini berakhir di kediaman Hyuuga. Um.. sebut saja tadi siang saat orang orang di klub theater sibuk menghindari err.. Choumei yang sedang dikejar Fuu ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Hinata dengan polosnya menggendong Fox pergi dan mengajaknya pulang.

Dan.. begitulah dia bisa sampai disini..

..

Oke.. Fox tidak suka berada disini.. Ruangan ini terlalu ber-aroma wanita.. Dan yang paling membuat Fox ngeri adalah foto Nyawruto yang berlubang di tengah papan dart. Apapun itu, dia yakin kalau gadis ini mencoba melakukan sesuatu terhadap Nyawruto.

SREET..

"NYAWWW!"

Fox terkaget saat tiba tiba Hinata mendongak ke bawah ranjang dan menatap Fox.

"Kenapa kau di bawah ranjang?"

"NYAWW.."

Fox meronta saat dirinya dengan paksa dibopong oleh sang gadis.. Siapa saja.. tolong... Yah,, bukan masalah apa apa.. Ini tentang harga diri. Fox tidak akan pernah suka dengan gadis ini meskipun Fox disiksa 100 kali sekalipun.. Fox harus segera kembali ke Naruto..

.

"Nya-"

Fox terdiam saat dirinya tiba tiba didudukkan oleh sang gadis didepan sebuah piring besar berisi ikan sarden..

Glek

..

Err.. Oke.. Mungkin makan dulu sebelum kabur.

.

.

Dasar kucing.

.

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	74. 74 (Shikamaru's Secret)

**chapter 74 :** _Shikamaru's Secret_

 _Malam hari_

Menunggu.

Adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Bahkan untuk orang membosankan seperti Sasuke-uhuk uhuk. Yah, Bila bukan karena menunggu sahabatnya, Sasuke pasti sudah pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Namun dia tidak sejahat itu. Dia masih setia menunggu Shikamaru yang kini tengah berada di lantai 2 gedung utama.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah cocok dengan udara dingin di malam hari, Karena Sasuke jarang sekali memakai jaket saat ke sekolah.

Ya, Sasuke sendirian disini. Di depan gerbang gedung utama, dengan satu tujuan yaitu menunggu Shikamaru. Yang entah apa yang dilakukannya di lantai dua.

Sedangkan Naruto... Err.. Oke, Sebenarnya Naruto tadi sempat ribut-kalang-kabut saat dia mengetahui Choumei sudah berhasil ditemukan, Namun Fox malah tidak ketemu sama sekali. Well, Kau tau seperti apa saat Naruto panik kan? Panik yang melebihi amarah Kaguya yang drama nya hari ini gagal total.

Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, Kepanikan Naruto berhenti saat Sasuke menceritakan kalau Nagato kini berkunjung ke FoREVer street.

Naruto hanya berteriak "UAPHAAAA?!" sebelum dia lari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu gerbang tadi. Yah, orang hyperaktif seperti itu memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sara dan Fuu juga sudah pulang. Bahkan si Sakura tadi sempat berpamitan untuk pulang duluan bersama Ino. Dan Yahh.. Disinilah Sasuke, ditinggal sendiri layaknya seorang jomblo.

Walaupun sih. kondisi sekolah memang masih sepenuhnya ramai. Terlihat dari Neji, Toneri dan beberapa anak OSIS Uzushio sekolah yang kini tengah membuat graffiti di sebuah papan yang cukup besar menggunakan kuas dan sedikit cat.

Antara _Berbakat_ dan _Kurang kerjaan,_ Sasuke tidak bisa membedakannya.

Sasuke yang awam bisa menilai dari tempatnya berdiri : gambar mereka bagus. Yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah tulisan 'OM TELOLET OM' yang menjadi obyek utama gambar mereka.

Oke.. Mungkin mereka memang kurang kerjaan.

Seperti kemarin memang, suasana malam di Konoha Gakuen cukup ramai. Yah, bisa ditebak kalau gerombolan orang orang yang ada disini adalah sepersekian dari gerombolan 'betah begadang' yang akan disini sampai pagi.

Atau mungkin memang gerombolan yang memanfaatkan suasana festival untuk main-main dengan teman-temannya. Refreshing yakan?

Bahkan...

Ada juga beberapa guru..

Ehem sebut saja Kurenai, Anko, Shizune yang kini Malah asyik berselfie di bawah pohon. Masih saja betah disana bahkan semenjak Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Terlihat sangat asyik berfoto.

.

.

Dasar tante-tante

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 _ **.**_

 **Relax and Enjoy Story.**

 _._

 _Jalan_

Berjalan beriringan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sepenuhnya diam. Bahkan Sasuke bisa tau kalau Shikamaru kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Yah dia sadar, Ekspresi datar dari Shikamaru adalah tanda otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk memecahkan suatu permasalahan. Entah permasalahan apa yang dihadapinya.

"oh ya.." ujar Shikamaru tiba tiba.

Sasuke terkaget saat Shikamaru tiba tiba berucap. Dia memperhatikan gerak gerik Shikamaru.

"Aku dititipi ini oleh Gaara saat di lantai dua tadi." ucap Shikamaru. DIa mengeluarkan sebuah HP merah muda dari kantongnya.

Sasuke menatap HP itu heran. Entah kenapa dia tidak asing dengan benda itu.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Gaara bilang, dia menemukannya jatuh tadi... Segera kembalikan kepada _pacarmu.._ Mungkin dia tengah mencarinya." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Oh benar. Ini hp Sakura. Pantas Saja Sasuke tid- Tunggu!

"..."

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap punggung Shikamaru.

"Kau...tau?" Balas Sasuke.

Shikamaru menoleh. Menatap Sasuke malas

"Jangan memasang wajah shock begitu.. Aku kenal kau lama Sasuke.. Meskipun kau merahasiakannya. Aku pasti tau hanya dari mengamatimu." lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke diam. what the fack.. Susah payah Sasuke merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sakura, bahkan hanya dari kedua sahabatnya, karena tidak mau terjadi hal yang merepotkan. eh.. Shikamaru dengan enteng berucap "Aku pasti tau hanya dari mengamatimu" ... wanjer..

Dasar..

Pemuda yang menakutkan.

 **.**

 **~i will do what i want~**

 **.**

Dan yap.. sudah bisa ditebak foREVer street akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. kau tau? Saat kau masuk dari pintu depan. Kau akan disambut dengan tawa ngakak dari Itachi, Naruto dan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Entah apa yang mereka bincangkan.

Dan saat kau masuk ke ruang keluarga. Kau akan menyadari kalau Izumi, Sara dan Fuu kini tengah bekerja sama dengan Hikari untuk membully Sasuke.

Err.. Yang dimaksud membully adalah. Kau tau Hikari kan? entah kenapa semenjak tadi pagi dia terus saja mengucapkan kata 'cacuke...cacuke' berulang ulang. Bahkan menghiraukan Izumi saat dia mencoba mengajari Hikari dengan kata 'Mama' .. Hal yang menarik dari itu semua adalah. Saat Fuu memperlihatkan _koleksi wallpaper ganteng_ dari HP Sara, Hikari akan menyebut barisan foto foto itu dengan Cacuke.

Ahh.. Dasar.

Penduduk yang kurang di rumah ini hanyalah Fox. Yah, Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau Fox akan kembali ke rumah setelah 'jalan-jalan' di festival tadi. Namun sepertinya tidak. Menoleh ke Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu panik lagi dengan Fox karena keberadaan Nagato.

biarlah.

.

 _~iwdwiw~_

 _._

 _Kamar Shikamaru_

Cklek Blam.

Shikamaru menghempaskan badannya keras ke kasur sesaat setelah dia mengunci pintu. Ahh.. Hari yang berat bahkan untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Semenit dia menatap langit langit kamarnya. Sebelum dia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas teratur.

Yah, sesaat dia bertemu Gaara di sekolah tadi, dan pemuda itu menitipkan pesan kepada Shikamaru. Sebuah memo dari _Sabaku Rasa_ , Ayah Gaara. Yang kurang lebih bebunyi.

 _'Shikamaru-kun. Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami malam ini. Jam 7 tepat di_ _ **Konoha Skytree**_. _Kau harus datang atau kami akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa disana."_

.

Shikamaru melirik jam yang ada di dinding. 6.45. _Tch merepotkan._

Siapa pula yang mau repot repot keluyuran malam malam, apalagi ke tempat yang notabene-nya ada di pusat kota. foREVer street ke Konoha Skytree jauh kau tau?

Yah, selain jarak yang membuat Shikamaru malas pergi, Shikamaru juga bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi disana.

Pasti memindak lanjuti perihal _Perjodohan_ yang direncanakan orang tua Shikamaru kemarin. Dasar, orang tua merepotkan yang terlalu over kepada anaknya sendiri.

Disamping drama yang menjadi tanggungan Shikamaru tinggal menghitung jam, sekali lagi dia dibuat pusing dengan persoalan wanita.

Yah.. Shikamaru sedikit banyak tau tentang wanita.

Hal yang membuat Shikamaru malas berurusan dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan adalah..

karena..

.

.

Dia sudah gagal dalam percintaan selama 3 kali.

Tunggu apa-?!

Yah.. Sekalipun jika kalian jadi Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian pasti akan tetap terkejut saat mengetahui hal ini. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Shikamaru sendiri..

 _Bahkan kebanyakan pembaca heran kenapa author bisa menceritakan omong kosong ini_.

Dibalik wajah datar dan sifat pemalas yang dimilikinya.. Shikamaru sebenarnya adalah seorang..

.

.

Play-boy.

Play boy = Serapan dari kata _play_ dan _boy = bocah gemblung yang sukanya main-main_ atau dalam kamus orang orang pemalas _**bocah yang nggak serius sama sekali**_

Tidak banyak memang orang yang tau akan pesona seorang Nara Shikamaru. Sebagian memang tidak tau.. tapi sebagian lagi menyadarinya saat pertama bertemu.. tidak percaya? kembalilah ke chapter 2, Ino akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian.

Sekalipun Shikamaru bilang 100x kalau dirinya tidak pernah pacaran. Nyatanya, dia mengenal betapa _merepotkannya_ perempuan adalah dari pengalaman.

..

um.. yah kau tau, Mungkin ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk mengorek lebih dalam kehidupan Shikamaru.

.

 _"Shikamaru's Secret"_

.

Kelas 2 SMP adalah saat dimana sang pemuda nanas terkena SB (Student Block) atau dalam bahasa fanfic WB (Writers block) .. namun seenak jidat diplesetkan oleh author.

Kasusnya hampir sama. Merasa sangat malas untuk bersekolah. Entah kenapa.

Kala itu dipertengahan musim dingin, dimana Shikamaru tiba tiba mendapat Surat cinta berbahasa inggris di lokernya _(yang Shikamaru kira surat tantangan berkelahi karena tulisannya acak acakan)_

.

Dengan saksi sebuah pohon apel di halaman belakang SMP Myobokuzan. Shikamaru ditembak dengan mahar pisang goreng.

Dan itu adalah saat dimana pertama kalinya Shikamaru mencari tau tentang perempuan.

Dengan alasan 'mencari tau' dan belajar tentang perempuan, Shikamaru menerimanya.

.

 **Nama : Nara Shikamaru**

 **Umur : 13 Tahun**

 **Status : Berpacaran**

 **Nama Pacar :** _ **Kirisaki Chitoge**_

 _ **.**_

Sebenarnya mereka pasangan yang serasi. Satunya lelaki jepang, satunya lagi turunan bule..

Hanya saja.

Shikamaru tidak tahan dengan gerombolan orang yang tiba tiba mengamati jendela kamarnya sepanjang malam. Saat dicari tau, ternyata pacarnya adalah anak dari keluarga mafia.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Shikamaru minta putus.

 **Rekor :** _pacaran 19 jam 27 menit 32 detik_

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menjomblo

 **.**

Yah kau tau, Shikamaru memang pilih pilih soal perempuan. Perempuan manis dan anggun memang kadang membuat hati Setiap lelaki terasa dingin. Tapi jangan lupa, _Nara Yoshino_ dulunya juga anggun, manis, kalem. Setelah menikah.. jangan ditanya.

well,

Meskipun hanya terhitung menurut hitungan jam, Shikamaru nyatanya sudah pernah punya hubungan dengan perempuan. Mendahului Sasuke yang semenjak SMP tidak mau kenal yang namanya pacaran. Atau Naruto yang pola pikirnya 'belum' sampai untuk menaruh perasaan dengan seorang gadis.

Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau _19 jam 27 menit 32 detik_ tidak cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Namun tidak ada yang bilang kalau Shikamaru tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Bahkan untuk seorang yang cuek seperti Shikamaru, dia juga pernah mengagumi seorang gadis dalam hidupnya.

Err.. memang sedikit aneh tapi. Akan kuberi tau.

.

Pertengahan Juli, Tahun _sekian,_ Tanggal _sekian._ Masuk seorang mahasiswa dari Universitas Tokyo.

Karena tuntutan Mahasiswa dan semacamnya, gadis itu menjadi mahasiswa magang di SMP Myobokuzan. Dasarnya memang program studi yang dia ambil bukan dari pendidikan, gadis itu hanya magang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan kurang lebih selama 3 bulan.

Dan.. itu adalah motivasi Shikamaru untuk rajin datang ke perpustakaan setiap hari. Meskipun sebagian besar hanya mampir atau numpang lewat.

Memang sih, kalau dipikir, selera Shikamaru terlalu tinggi. Namun apa daya, dia masih dipengaruhi oleh khayalan semu anak SMP waktu itu.

Disuatu ketika .. Saat sang gadis mengetahui kalau pemuda yang selalu datang ke perpustakaan memiliki IQ lebih dari 200, dia pun memprovokasi sang pemuda dengan sebuah tantangan.

Tantangan untuk :

 _'Mengartikan tiga buah novel bahasa asing ke bahasa jepang'_

Shikamaru yang notabene nya memang paham betul apa itu provokasi, jelas tidak menerimanya begitu saja.

.

Namun setelah dikompori kalau tidak mau menerima adalah penakut dan IQ 200 adalah omong kosong, Shikamaru akhirnya berpikir 2x.

Dengan iming-iming kalau Shikamaru berhasil menyelesaikannya sebelum masa magang sang gadis berakhir, sang gadis bersedia kencan dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pun menerimanya.

.

Novel pertama yang diberikan ke Shikamaaru adalah :

Novel berbahasa inggris berjudul **Ink Hearts** Karya _Cornelia Funke,_

Hasilnya. Shikamaru mengartikan satu buku penuh dalam waktu 4 jam. wow

Tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sang gadis lalu memberi Shikamaru novel yang kedua :

kali ini Novel berbahasa jerman berjudul **Der Untertan** Karya _Heinrich Mann,_

Dasarnya Shikamaru memang tidak mengerti bahasa jerman sama sekali. Novel itu akhirnya diterjemahkan secara lengkap oleh Shikamaru dengan waktu kurang lebih 6 hari.

Yah. 6 hari bisa dibilang luar biasa kalau dikategorikan dalam ukuran bocah SMP yang belum pernah belajar bahasa jerman sama sekali.

.

Emang wataknya perempuan itu gak mau kalah. Akhirnya sang gadis memberi Shikamaru sebuah novel aksara jawa. Novel berjudul _**Raden Kian santang**_ Berhasil diartikan Shikamaru selama 2 minggu... Pendahuluannya saja.

Sebelum Shikamaru menyerah dan membanting buku itu ke tanah.

Yah.. Manusia memang ada batasnya.

.

Sang gadis pun hanya tertawa mendengar penderitaan Shikamaru.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang bodoh di memori Shikamaru. Namun sayangnya, pengalaman seperti itu malah membawa gejolak di hati Shikamaru untuk mengagumi sosok **mahasiswi.**

.

 **Nama : Nara Shikamaru**

 **Umur : 13 Tahun setengah**

 **Status : Punya Gebetan**

 **Nama Gebetan : Nico Robin**

.

sayang, di hari Shikamaru membawakan sebuah buku untuk perempuan itu,

dia tidak ada disana.

.

Perempuan itu telah kembali ke tempatnya seharusnya berada.

 **Rekor :** _3 Bulan punya gebetan, ditinggal._

 _._

Ah.. mengenaskan. itu adalah dua dari tiga. Tidak tega kalau kiranya kita mengorek lebih dalam setelah tau sebanyak ini.

Err..

Tapi.. Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula, nanggung.

.

Semenjak saat _itu_ , kepercayaan Shikamaru berkurang kepada sosok perempuan. Sebisa mungkin dia menjauhi perempuan yang berniat mendekatinya. Kau tau? Andai kau seorang perempuan, kau pasti akan tau pesonanya. Namun kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau akan merasakan sebuah tembok raksasa diantara sebuah jurang yang memisahkanmu dengan sosok Shikamaru.

Namun.. ada satu cerita lucu lagi tentang Shikamaru dan perempuan..

Perempuan ke tiga.. Yang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur kalau mengingatnya..

Kala itu..

..

 _~Tahun baru~_

.

Flashback

 _Desember_

Memang dasarnya anak SMP. Di malam tahun baru yang terasa dingin nyatanya tidak bisa menahan mereka untuk tetap diam dirumah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sebegitu asyiknya menghabiskan malam tahun baru di game center bersama Itachi, Shikamaru malah duduk termenung bosan di taman kota. Setelah dia dikejar habis habisan oleh sang ibu karena dia tidak mau diajak ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu anaknya teman Shikaku, Shikamaru akhirnya sampai disini. Duduk diam diantara belasang orang lain yang kini tengah berduaan bersama para pasangannya.

Shikamaru hanya melamun, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seorang gadis seumuran Shikamaru yang tiba tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Kamu..." ucap gadis itu. Shikamaru mendongak.

"Huh?"

"Kamu jomblo ya?" tanya gadis itu seenak jidat. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersinggung.

Tanpa aba aba. Sang gadis tiba tiba duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gadis itu menoleh ke Shikamaru. Dia tersenyum sebelum.. berbisik ke telinga Shikamaru.

...

.

.

" **.. Aku adalah Ibu peri.."**

 **.**

 **BRAK!**

Khayalan Shikamaru dikagetkan oleh pintu kamarnya yang tiba tiba di dobrak. Nampak dua orang yang masuk sembari memakai topeng ala perampok.

"HA- HMPP!"

Shikamaru tiba-tiba di hampiri dan dikunci pergerakannya. Tanpa aba aba, kedua orang itu mengikat Shikamaru menggunakan tambang dan menutupi seluruh kepalanya menggunakan karung.

Shikamaru sepenuhnya berontak bahkan sampai dia dibopong keluar ruangan.

.

Ini...

Penculikan..

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Yolo~ Hanzama Is backk... *tukang telat WUUUUU* Yah.. Hanzama tau apa yang kalian pikirkan -_- .. apdet lama.._

 _Dan yap.. tmn2 mungkin merasakan adegan tidak jelas di chapter ini.. mungkin (hanya mungkin) ini adalah awal konflik ruwet shikamaru.. Semakin reader penasaran.. semakin bagus.. *plak* karena kegajean dan kenistaan yang telah sahabat lewati selama 74 chapter.. tidak sebanding dengan kengerian, kegilaan, kenistaan yang akan datang di chapter chapter berikutnya.._

 _Yah,, mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa Hanzama apdet lama?_

 _Oke.. Hanzama mengaku.._

 _.._

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu.. Hanzama diputus ... *musik dramatis*_

 _._

 _yah.. hanzama tau apa yang tmn2 reader pikirkan.. kita sekarang jomblo.. dengan kata lain satu spesies.._

 _sebenarnya nggak gitu juga.. -_-_

 _Yang aneh adalah.._

 _SEINGAT HANZAMA.._ _ **Hanzama nggak pernah pacaran sama si doi...**_ _tiba tiba.. di pagi yang cerah.. doi mendatangi hanzama dan bilang "pokoknya ... kita putus" .. di depan tmn2 hanzama sendiri si doi bilang begitu.. mirisnya.. hanzama tau orang itu.. tapi bukan orang deket..._

 _dianggap bercanda tapi rautnya serius.. dianggap serius tapi kok aneh.._

 _.. dari dulu sering ngomong ama cwe.. sering nggodain cwe buat cari refrensi baper bwat iwdwiw.. nggak ngaruh ama perasaan.. tapi yang ini..._

 _entah kenapa ..._

 _..._

 _Dan itulah yang melandasi fanfic iwdwiw kandas selama beberapa bulan (sebenarnya enggak juga sih.. hanzama hanya ngeles bwat ingisi author note) *dor*_

 _.._

 _tapi serius.. itu kisah nyata.. keseringan nulis adegan gaje bwat NSS.. Sekarang hidup hanzama semakin tidak jelas.. -_-_

...

SPOILER :

Kirisaki Chitoge (Nisekoi) **Naoshi Komi**

Nico Robin (One Piece) **© Eiichiro Oda**

Okelah.. sepertinya cuap cuapnya sudah terlalu panjang..

sebelum Hanzama tutup..

..

 **~IWDWIW~**

 _10 menit sebelumnya_

"...Permisi."

Naruto, Nagato dan Itachi yang ada di ruang tamu tentu menoleh seketika saat mereka melihat dua orang tamu yang tiba tiba masuk. Dua orang berpakaian necis ala eksekutif lengkap dengan jas dasi..

"Oh.. tamu?"

Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

"Kami utusan dari Tuan _Rasa_ , datang ke sini untuk menjemput tuan muda Shikamaru." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ya.. Tuan Rasa meminta kami menjemput tuan muda Shikamaru karena beliau tidak kunjung datang setelah lewat jam 7. Tuan Rasa mengundangnya untuk makan malam." ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Rasa..?" Naruto menggaruk garuk kepalanya.." Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu dimanapun.

Namun Nagato yang menyahut.

"Maksudmu.. Sabaku Rasa? Pebisnis barang antik dari Suna?" tanya Nagato. Yah, Nama yang tidak asing bagi arkeolog seperti Nagato.

Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Benar.. Sabaku Rasa yang itu."

"Sabaku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Oke, Sekarang Naruto merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

 _Ya ampun marga Sabaku itu milik temanmu Naruto._

.

Salah satu dari kedua pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Maka dari itu.. Apa tuan muda Shikamaru nya ada?"

Berbarengan dengan pertanyaan itu, Naruto menjawab pasrah.

"Um.. Yah kau tau.. jam segini adalah waktu tidur Shikamaru. Dia mengunci kamarnya sampai pagi jadi.. aku tidak tau apa dia mau diajak keluar oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya." balas Naruto jujur.

Kedua pria itu menoleh.

"Tuan Rasa bilang kalau kami harus menjemput tuan muda Shikamaru bagaimanapun caranya.. Jadi mohon maaf kalau.." pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, sembari mengelarkan masker perampok dan tali dari saku jasnya.

Naruto menatap kedua orang itu bosan. Meskipun mereka mengeluarkan tali dan masker ala perampok.. Namun tabiat mereka sepertinya bukan orang jahat.. jadi ..

"Yah.. terserah kalian saja.. Kamarnya ada di dalam.. Masuk, Lurus.. pintu kedua di kiri." ucap Naruto.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih."

.

Dan.. itulah yang terjadi.

.

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	75. 75 (Romantic Dinner)

chapter 75 : Romantic Dinner

 _Otw Konoha Skytree_

Setelah berpamitan dengan penghuni FoREVer street yang lain, dan berjanji akan mengembalikan Shikamaru sebelum jam 11, akhirnya kedua utusan dari Sabaku Rasa itu meninggalkan FoREVer street.

Sembari membopong Shikamaru dan mendudukannya di kursi belakang, mereka pun segera bersiap siap tancap gas menuju destinasi utama mereka.

Awalnya sih, Shikamaru berontak karena tidak mau digotong layaknya barang belanjaan, namun itu hanya beberapa saat diawal saja. Nyatanya, Shikamaru sekarang malah terdiam anteng di kursi belakang.

Membuat kedua utusan Sabaku Rasa itu menoleh heran ke Shikamaru.

"Kok dia diam ya?" tanya orang yang sedang mengemudi. Sebut saja ajudan A.

Ajudan B yang sedikit banyak memperhatikan Shikamaru pun mendongak ke belakang.

"Apa kah kita terlalu berlebihan kepadanya?" tanya ajudan A lagi kepada ajudan B.

Ajudan B pun mencoba menggoyang goyangkan bahu Shikamaru dari kursi depan.

"Hoi.. Shikamaru-sama."

"..." Tidak ada respon."

"Shikamaru-sama?"

"..."

Shikamaru masih terdiam.

Mereka berdua tentu sedikit khawatir mengingat tuan Sabaku menyuruh mereka menjemput Shikamaru untuk makan malam, bisa repot kalau yang dijemput pingsan kan?

"Shikama.."

Brukh.

Shikamaru jatuh berbaring di kursi belakang. Masih dengan kondisi terikat dan wajahnya ditutupi karung, Shikamaru meringkuk dan menyamankan posisi.

.

"...zzzzzzzz... nyam.."

.

Anjrit dia tidur.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 _ **.**_

"Shikamaru-sama."

"...zzzz"

"Shikamaru-sama.."

"Nggh.."

"Bangun.."

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membiasakan matanya menerima intensitas cahaya. Saat matanya berfungsi sempurna, di sekitarnya kini sudah nampak lingkungan yang sangat asing.

"Hn.. Selamat datang Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara. Sosok pria dewasa berpakaian rapi yang Shikamaru kenali sebagai.. Ayah Gaara.

Shikamaru kini tengah duduk di sebuah meja berukuran sedang dengan tiga orang yang tidak asing di mata Shikamaru. Ruangan yang ia tempati adalah ruangan remang yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin.

Yah, Shikamaru-Sreet.

"Tunggu..?"

Sreet.. Sreet.

"Hoi!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke dua orang ajudan yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah berusaha untuk mengikat Shikamaru di kursi yang ia duduki.

Shikamaru menoleh ke _Rasa_ dan _Karura,_ yang malah hanya tersenyum dan tidak berniat melakukan apapun, atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengingatkan, saat Shikamaru menoleh ke err.. Temari- _senpai_ yang ada di depannya, raut gadis itu hanya menatap tidak suka kepada Shikamaru.

Ah, sudah Shikamaru duga kalau ini akan menjadi hal merepotkan.

.

Setelah slesai menguatkan ikatan kepada Shikamaru, kedua ajudan itu pun berpamitan pergi setelah berpamitan kepada sang _bos besar_.

"Hn terima kasih." ucap Rasa kepada dua orang itu.

Hahhhhhh~

Shikamaru menghela nafas pasrah.

.

Cklek. Saat kedua ajudan itu sepenuhnya keluar ruangan, kini giliran dua orang lain masuk membawa hidangan _appetizer_. Shikamaru mengenali orang yang masuk sebagai Gaara dan kakaknya, Kankuro.

Layaknya pelayan profesional, Gaara pun menghidangkan hidangan pembuka itu dengan luwes.

"Psst.. Gaara.." Sapa Shikamaru, berharap Gaara bisa menolongnya.

Namun si Gaara malah masih asyik menaruh piring ke meja, bahkan menoleh atau sekedar melirik Shikamaru pun tidak.

"Gaara...?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Gaara pun berpamitan dengan membungkukkan badang lalu keluar ruangan saat dirasa tugasnya sudah slesai.

Membuat Shikamaru ingin menyundul jidat pemuda _saus cabai_ itu dengan jidatnya sendiri.

..

Blam.

"..."

Hening.

Oke, Shikamaru tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. **Benar-benar** tidak suka. Shikamaru ingin rasanya segera kabur dari tempat ini, yah itu seandainya dia bisa. Namun nyatanya tidak.

.

Shikamaru menatap ketiga orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ah.. Ayolah Otou-sama. Kita akhiri omong kosong ini segera. Aku masih harus kembali ke Konoha Gakuen untuk menyuapkan festival." ucap Temari tiba tiba.

Sabaku Rasa malah tersenyum.

"Ini tidak akan terlalu sulit kalau seandainya kalian bisa diajak kerja sama." ucap Rasa lagi.

Temari menghela nafas.

Yah, Temari memang tidak kesini atas niatnya sendiri, dia diajak (baca : dipaksa) oleh adik kecilnya Gaara untuk (katanya) membelikan hadiah kepada pacarnya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Temari tentu kegirangan saat Gaara menyebutkan kata _Pacar_.

Namun nyatanya dia ditipu. alih-alih mengajak Temari ke toko hadiah, Gaara malah mengajak Temari ke _Konoha Skytree_ yang dengan **tidak masuk akalnya** sudah disewa semalam penuh oleh keluarga sabaku. Dan hal terakhir yang kau tau, Temari ada disini.

.

Rasa menatap Temari dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Nah.. mengingat kalian memang sepertinya masih jaim-jaiman satu sama lain.. Kami akan memberi kalian waktu ngobrol berdua." ucap Rasa.

Shikamaru dan Temari diam.

Sabaku Rasa dan Sabaku Karura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

Detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah ditinggal

.

 **~IWDWIW~**

Krik...

Krik Krik...

Krik Krik Krik Krik...

Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik ...

Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik Krik-DIEM WOOI!

Ditinggal dua menit, Shikamaru dan Temari hanya saling lirik.

"Hei.. Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, mending kau membantu aku melepaskan ikatan ini." ucap Shikamaru ke Temari.

Temari menatap Shikamaru sebelum dia menghela nafas pajang. Dia lalu menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya kepada Shikamaru.

Tangannya diborgol dan dirantai ke tiang yang ada di sampingnya.

Posisi mereka berdua tidak jauh beda. Oke, Temari tidak bisa menyangkal, sepertinya ayahnya (mungkin ibunya) sangat ingin sekali menjadi besan _Nara Yoshino_. Entah karena sepertinya dulu mereka adalah sahabat karib.  
Temari membayangkan kalau Yoshino dan Karura pasti sudah berangan-angan jauh sebelum mereka lulus SMA.

Hahh~ Naasnya, Karena anak semata wayang keluarga Nara adalah laki-laki, pada akhirnya, Temari yang menjadi korban.

"..."

Temari menghela nafas lagi. Dia menatap Shikamaru intens.

"Hei.." ujar Temari.

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Dengar ya bocah _Nara_.. aku memang tidak kesini secara sengaja. Jadi jangan harap aku mau menyetujui perjodohan ini." ucap Temari.

Shikamaru menatap Temari bosan.

"Jangan berucap seakan hanya kau yang tidak mau berada disini _OSIS_. Malamku baik baik saja sampai ajudan ayahmu mengikatku lalu menyeretku kesini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening lagi.

iwdwiw

Sampai 15 menit mereka terdiam di ruangan itu berdua. Dari kubu Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Bahkan, saking bosannya, Shikamaru sekarang melirik Temari dengan tatapan penasaran.

Gadis itu menggenakan long dress berwarna abu-abu. Rambut yang pernah dilihat Shikamaru dikuncir empat, kini dibiarkan terurai dan dikepang di ujung depan kiri.

Tatapannya yang angkuh memperlihatkan sosok dewasa di mata Shikamaru.

..

"Apa lihat lihat?" ucap Temari tiba tiba.

Shikamaru menatap senpainya bosan.

"Jangan sok galak.. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tante-tante sepertimu." ucap Shikamaru sarkatis.

wajah Temari merah padam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu _bocah ingusan."_

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ahh.. mimpi apa dia semalam bisa berakhir seperti ini. Yah, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah melakukan interaksi dengan _senpainya_ ini di sekolah. Hanya di hari saat dia secara tidak sengaja masuk ke ruang OSIS.

Shikamaru bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali, bahkan saat tiba tiba ibunya bilang kalau dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan kakak Gaara. Shikamaru sih.. Sekali-duakali pernah melihat orang ini.. Namun tipikal orang galak adalah tpikal orang yang Shikamaru jauhi.

Hanya saja Shikamaru tidak pernah mau terjebak ke hal yang nantinya merepotkan, itu saja.

..

Percaya atau tidak percaya, sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah punya beribu rencana untuk mengagalkan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orang tuanya. Dan Shikamaru siap untuk menjalankan rencananya kapan saja.

Mengikuti alur dari perjodohan ini adalah rencana awalnya.. sebelum akhirnya dia akan menggunakan rencana yang lebih dalam untuk mengalihkan tanggung jawab.

Dan pada akhirnya... Shikamaru akan kembali hidup damai dan tidur 18 jam dalam sehari.. hahaha-

BRAK!

.

Shikamaru menoleh ke pintu yang dibuka keras.

"Itu dia mereka."

Perhatian Shikamaru dan temari beralih ke 7 orang yang datang dari pintu.

Nara Shikaku, Nara Yoshino, Sabaku Rasa, Sabaku Karura, Gaara dan Kankuro.

Dan satu lagi seorang pria besar berjas yang membawa sekotak koper di tangan kirinya.

"Otou san?"

"Oyaji?"

Mereka bertujuh menghampiri meja Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru terus melirik gerombolan orang itu sebelum ayah Shikamaru mempersilahkan sang pria besar berjas itu duduk menempati kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Karura.

.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Oke, Shikamaru tidak mengerti yang terjadi.. Serius.

Nara Shikaku menatap Shikamaru sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku tau jalan pikiranmu Shika.. Kau pasti sudah memikirkan ratusan rencana untuk berkelit kan?"

"..."

"Namun sayangnya.. Kemampuan membaca situasimu sudah aku baca duluan.." Lanjut Shikaku.

Shikamaru terdiam, sebelum dia melirik sang ayah lalu ke pria besar itu yang kini tengah mengeluarkan berkas berkas dari kopernya.

Dia lalu melirik Temari yang kini tengah coba dikalungi karangan bunga melati oleh Kankuro.

Lalu detik selanjutnya, Gaara juga mengalungkan karangan bunga melati yang lain ke leher Shikamaru.

"INI NGAPAIN SIH?!" Protes Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu.. Kebaikan putriku.. Dan kebaikan kita semua.. _Shikamaru-kun_." Balas Rasa sembari menepuk Pundak Shikamaru.

Masih dengan tubuh terikat, tangan Shikamaru tiba tiba ditarik dan diajak salaman oleh orang berbadan besar tadi. Shikamaru pun sedikit berontak, namun dia tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana..

Detik berikutnya...

Semua pertanyaan Shikamaru terjawab saat _Nara Shikaku_ berucap tegas :

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Monggo.. **Pak Penghulu**.. Silahkan dimulai."

.

"WOIII!"

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _ **FoREVer street**_

Sasuke kini tengah berdua bersama Hikari di pekarangan rumah, Mereka hanya duduk duduk santai sembari menghitung kendaraan yang lewatnya jarang-jarang.

Tadi sih, Saat Sasuke asik duduk duduk, dia kebetulan melihat Haruno Kizashi berjalan pulang, dan mengetahui HP Sakura ada padanya, Sasuke berniat menitipkannya kepada Kizashi. Namun naasnya, Kizashi malah menolak amanah Sasuke..

Beliau malah bilang akan memberitahu Sakura supaya anak gadisnya bisa kesini mengambilnya sendiri.

Dengan alasan _bukan tanggung jawab ku_ , Kizashi akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Dan.. Sasuke pun akhirnya disini menunggu. Untung disini tidak terlalu sepi karena Hikari menemaninya, meskipun pria kecil itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari sesekali mengunyah bajunya sendiri.. Tapi tak apalah.. Daripada Sasuke harus menganggu NaruItaNaga yang masih asyik ngobrol satu sama lain.

7 menit.

.

"...Sasuke-kun."

Tak lama, nampak Sakura yang datang dan mendekat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke pun berdiri. Menyerahkan HP merah muda yang ia pegang kepada pemiliknya.

"Ahh.. Syukurlah.. Aku pikir HP ku hilang selamanya." ucap Sakura girang saat HP nya sudah kembali.

.

"Ada 70 panggilan tak terjawab. Aku tidak berani mengangkatnya.. karena kupikir itu buka tanggung jawab ku." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melongo.

"70...?!"

Sakura sesegera mungkin mengecek HP nya. Dan...

Panggilan Tak Terjawab

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **MrHANZAMA-yang-tampan-dan-berani**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-BAKA**

 **NATSU-B...**

 **..**

Sakura melongo. Oke, ini bukan hal baru sebenarnya.. tapi, 70?! Yang benar saja. well, mungkin saja ada hal yang sangat penting jadi...

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang ada di sana, Sakura berniat menghubungi Sepupunya menggunakan _Video Call._

 **Klik.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tersambung...

.

.

.

 _'SAKURAAAA!'_ Nampak Wajah yang familiar terpampang di HP merah muda Sakura. Teriakan sepupu Sakura sedikit banyak mengagetkan Hikari.

"Kenapa kau menelponku 70 kali?" tanya Sakura tidak terima.

 _'Haaaa?! Kenapa? Justru aku yang harus bertanya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?! Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?! terlebih lagi? SIAPA SUARA PEMUDA YANG MENGANGKAT TELPONMU TADI?!'_ Deretan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda.

"Ano ya.. Sudah kubilang.. Kalau kau mau tau keadaan di sekitarku.. Datang ke jepang! Dasar tukang mabuk kendaraan!" balas Sakura kasar.

 _'S-Sialan.. Aku tidak mabuk kendaraan! Aku hanya.. Err lebih menghargai kakiku sendiri.'_

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri tak jauh dari situ mengamati. Hikari dan Sasuke sepertinya punya pemikiran yang sama : 'orang gaje yang sedang ngomel-ngomel di telfon.'

Sreet.. Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat tiba tiba jambangnya dijambak oleh Hikari.

"Adaww.."

Membuat Sakura menoleh.

 _'Tunggu.. Kau dengan orang lain sekarang?'_ tanya sang sepupu kepada Sakura.

Sakura kembali menatap layar HP nya.

"Ssst.." Sakura lalu mengisyaratkan jari telunjuk di bibir untuk membuat sepupunya diam.

 _'Huh? Apaan sih?!'_

"Mereka hanya Sasuke.. dan.. err.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia lupa nama sang pria kecil."

"Hn.. Hikari.." balas Sasuke.

".. Ah iya.. Sasuke dan Hikari.." lanjut Sakura.

Yah, Sakura memang jarang kesini. jadi dia tidak terlalu kenal para penghuni disini. Yang jelas dia tau. Dia sering melihat rumah ini ramai saat dia kebetulan lewat. Terlebihnya, dia terkadang bertanya kepada Tsunade-sama tentang apa yang terjadi.

 _'Sasuke dan Hikari?'_ Tanya Natsu penasaran.

Sakura yang malas menjelaskan, lalu mengarahkan kamera depannya ke Sasuke yang kini tengah menggendong Hikari.

"..."

 _'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!'_ orang yang ada di sebrang hanya melongoh tidak percaya melihat Sosok Sasuke dan Hikari.

.

.

Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya.

.

 _'K-K-K-Kau..? SUDAH MENIKAH DAN SUDAH PUNYA ANAK?!'_

.

"..."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sial, Natsu salah paham.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _Apdeeeett kilat bin bledek versi HANZAMA IS BACKK! Wokeh,, setelah sekian lama kita menunggu (baca 1 hari) akhirnya chapter 75 kelar juga..! cyahahahahahahaa-uhuk uhuk.._

 _Seperti biasa.. Hanzama menunda kejadian penting dan membelokkan sedikit alur ceritanya.. bwahahahaha-uhuk uhuk (2)_

Jadi.. Yang nunggu Drama _Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura-Kura._ Mungkin depannya chapter depan (mungkin) .. Dan yap.. Kita akan Stick together dengan Shikamaru dulu..

Moto Hanzama : Semakin nggantung semakin asik.. *dor* jadi.. Lanjutannya chapter besok dududududu~

..

Oke.. mungkin sedikit cuap cuap lagi Hanzama..

(POINT)

 **HANZAMA Q &A :**

 **monkey D nico :** Kalau boleh tanya, udah kebayang akhir cerita ini?

 **HANZAMA :** Nah.. Hanzama bakal jawab.. Bisa udah.. bisa belum.. wkwk.. Sebenarnya sih sudah... Hanzama sudah pikiran garis besar sampai ending ceritanya nanti, dari jauh jauh hari.. Bahkan mungkin kalau hanzama sepenuhnya fokus ke fanfic.. mungkin iwdwiw sekarang udah sampai chapter 135 an.. tapi hanzama gak bisa janji apa apa.. ini hanya hobi pada akhirnya... yah.. hobi menghibur orang lain..

Tmn2 tau? Menulis fanfic itu ibaratkan menggambar.. Satu goresan ke goresan lain akan menjadi sebuah sketsa bentuk.. semakin banyak kita mempelajari dan mengembangkan bentuk itu.. maka akan semakin baik hasilnya..

tapi kalau kita sudah merasa puas dengan sebuah sketsa dan terburu-buru membuat gambar baru.. sketsa itu hanya akan menjadi sketsa.. sama seperti yang lain.. dan tidak akan pernah sampai ke level masterpiece..

..

Semoga saja.. Hanzama masih punya umur panjang untuk terus melanjutkan iwdwiw.. setidaknya sampai tamat.. Kita saling mendoakan.. sehingga kehidupan kita satu sama lain jadi berkah..

...

Spoiler : **Natsu Dragneel © Hiro Mashima**

 **...**

 **Okeh.. Mungkin itu dari Hanzama.. Hanzama tak bisa memberi banyak selain chapter pendek ini.. tapi hanzama harap bisa memberikan setitik senyuman untuk kehidupan penuh perjuangan teman-teman pembaca sekalian..**

 **Bila ada kurang.. itu sepenuhnya dari Hanzama..**

 **bila ada lebih.. itu sepenuhnya milik yang maha esa..**

 **..**

 **Bila benang merah masih mempertemukan kita.. Kita akan bertemu di chapter 76.. dengan kegajean lainnya tentu saja..**

 **Sebelum hanzama akhiri..**

 **SALAM HANGAT DARI HANZAMA! SEMOGA READER SUKSES SELALU!**

 **Sekian..**

 **Adios..**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	76. 76 (Great Escape)

**chapter 76** _: Great Escape_

Banyak yang bilang, _Tak kenal maka tak sayang_.

Yah, itu sih di kamus beberapa orang yang kemungkinan modus untuk kenalan sama.. _ehem_.. gebetan.. Atau mungkin beberapa orang yang memang saking jonesnya, trus siapa aja yang mereka temui diajak kenalan..

Tapi...

Berbeda dengan keadaan Shikamaru sekarang. Err.. Yah kau tau maksudku..

.

Tak kenal... Maka... _Tak tinggal._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha Skytree**_

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.."

Lari.

Itulah yang dilakukan Shikamaru sekarang. Yah setelah dia dikejutkan dengan _Ijab-Qabul_ dadakan yang hampir saja menyeretnya ke sebuah janji suci yang merepotkan, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil lolos dari gerombolan orang kurang piknik yang kini masih ada di ruangan yang Shikamaru singgahi tadi.

Setelah berkelit beribu alasan dan berkelah dengan ribuan kebohongan pula, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan orangtua dan _calon_ mertua nya untuk melepaskan ikatannya tadi.. Dan saat ikatannya sudah sepenuhnya terlepas, dia berlari bak Sonic keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya kini tengah dikejar oleh beberapa ajudan keluarga Sabaku yang termotivasi oleh murka sang bos, yang meninginkan Shikamaru untuk sesegera mungkin menghalalkan hubungannya dengan sang anak.

..

Yah siapa menyangka ratusan rencana Shikamaru untuk lepas dari perjodohan ternyata sudah dibaca oleh Nara Shikaku, dan dengan mengejutkan pria itu membawa penghulu ke sini.

Shikamaru tak habis pikir.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus berlari tak tentu arah di dalam konoha skytree.. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menuruni tangga dan keluar masuk lift. yang ia tau, dia harus menjauh dari _pak penghulu_ yang menakutkan tadi.

Yah, Shikamaru tidak menyangka, bertemu penghulu ternyata lebih memacu adrenaline daripada bertemu hantu.

"TCH MEREPOTKAN! INI PINTU KELUARNYA DIMANA SIH?!" Teriak Shikamaru frustasi. Yah.. Jelas saja, Shikamaru datang kesini dengan kondisi mata terutup (dan tertidur), Jadi Shikamaru tidak memperhitungkan kemana arah pintu keluar. Yang ia tau, Dia harus terus menuruni tangga kalau ingin ke lantai dasar.

TAP TAP TAP.

GEDBRUK..

JDUAKH!

ADAW..

Yah, tidak ada yang bilang menjadi Shikamaru itu gampang.

Shikamaru tau, setelah ini, dia pasti akan diomeli habis habisan oleh sang nyonya besar _Nara Yoshino_. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia harus berdiam di kursi tadi tanpa memperjuangkan kebebasannya.

intinya.

LARI!

..

tak disangka.. berlari 20 menit dan Shikamaru sudah ada di lantai 2.. Hah.. entah berapa belas lantai yang sudah dia lewati untuk sampai kesini. Yang jelas.. untuk sementara dia aman-

"TUNGGU SHIKAMARU SAMA!"

"WTF?!"

Shikamaru langsung berlari lagi saat dia melihat ajudan _Sabaku Rasa_ turun berbondong-bondong dengan kecepatan penuh.

"WAKH!"

"TUNGGU SHIKAMARU-SAMA!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Bak Captain Jack Sparrow yang dikejar suku _pelegostos_ , Shikamaru berusaha menahan nafasnya yang sudah sampai batas. Mencoba sekuat tenaga keluar dari gedung pencakar langit terkutuk itu.

 _ **Depan Gedung**_

CKLEK!

Shikamaru membuka pintu kaca Konoha Skytree dengan kasar. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dia berlari ke jalan raya di depan gedung.

Setelah menyebrang (dengan sedikit mengagetkan beberapa mobil) Shikamaru dengan secepat kilat melompat masuk ke semak belukar yang ada di sebrang jalan.

.

 _"Cepat cari kesana!"_

 _"Dia pasti belum jauh dari sini!"_

 _"Jangan sampai lolos! atau tuan Rasa akan memarahi kita!"_

 _"SHIKAMARU SAMAA!"_

 _"OYY! SHIKAMARU SAMA!"_

 _.._

 _Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.._

Shikamaru membaringkan badannya di atas rerumputan di belakang semak belukar..

Hahh.. Sial,

Dia tidak pernah berlari sekencang ini dalam hidupnya.

 _Hahh.. Hahh.._

Sembari mengatur nafas. Shikamaru menatap lurus keatas. Entah kenapa dia malah tersenyum sembari bergumam..

.

"Hahh..Merepotkan.."

,

 **~i will do what i want~**

 _ **Gedung Konoha Skytree**_

BRAK!

"LAPOR TUAN! Kita kehilangan jejak Tuan muda Shikamaru!" Lapor salah satu ajudan kepada Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tadi.

Nara Shikaku yang mendengarnya hanya menepuk jidat.

Yah, dia memang tau kalau Shikamaru pasti memberontak. Tapi dia tidak memperkirakan kalau Shikamaru akan benar-benar lari. Maksudnya, Shikamaru itu tipikal pemuda yang _'terlalu malas'_ untuk berlari ... biasanya.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan!" Omel Yoshino kepada kelakuan anaknya. Bukan apa apa.. Ini kan juga untuk kebaikan pemuda itu sendiri.

Sedangkan Sabaku Rasa dan Karura hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menghiraukan racauan Temari yang kini tengah melimpahkan amarahnya ke adik bungsunya. Membuat Gaara hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Kankuro.

"Ayolah Otou-sama! Okaa-Sama! Kita akhiri _permainan_ ini dan Lepaskan aku!" Oke Temari nampak sudah tidak tahan.. Bahkan dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

Yah.. Gadis mana yang tidak menangis mengetahui kelakuan orang tuanya yang semena mena. Lagipula apaan sih ini.. sudah dirantai.. dipaksa menikah.. Temari bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau seandainya teman-teman di sekolah tau dengan keadaannya sekarang..

"..."

Tanpa sadar. Karura tiba tiba mendekati anak gadisnya dan..

Gyuut..

Memeluknya erat.

Membuat Temari tenang sejenak.

"Yang sabar ya.." hibur Karura.

"..." Temari diam.

Yah.. Seorang ibu memang selalu bisa menenangkan.

.

Karura menatap anak gadisnya. Lalu menghapus air mata anaknya dengan kedua tangan lembut miliknya.

Temari menatap sang Ibu.

Sang ibu berucap..

.

.

"Aku yakin Calon Suamimu akan segera kembali." ucap Karura polos.

"..."

Membuat Temari ingin menangis lagi.

.

.

Dasar, Ibu yang tidak peka.

.

 **~I Will Do What I Want~**

 **.**

Tap... Tapp..

Nasib Shikamaru.. Meskipun dia kini ada di pusat kota. Dia tidak tau harus kemana. Yah,, dia hanya mengira-ngira, dan perkiraannya dari sini sampai foREVer street pasti cukup jauh.. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau nanti ajudan _Sabaku Rasa_ tidak akan menghampiri Shikamaru seandainya dia pulang kerumah.

Jadi.. Yahh... Mungkin Shikamaru hanya akan berada disini sampai... err.. _yah sampai kapan lah_..

.

Pusat Kota Konoha memang jarang disinggahi oleh Shikamaru sendiri semenjak dia pindah ke Konoha. Bukan karena tempatnya membosankan, tapi karena memang mereka _bertiga_ tidak sempat memikirkan detail-detail tidak penting..

Keseharian mereka memang hanya berkutat di.. Konoha Gakuen-Leaf Street-FoREVer street.

.

Tapi bukan berarti pusat kota adalah tempat yang tidak layak untuk dibahas. Nyatanya, disini tetap saja ramai akan pejalan kaki bahkan saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.

Dari Time Square, Museum sampai Departemen Store yang belum pernah kita pijaki barang sekalipun. Adapun gedung gedung menjulang tinggi seperti _Konoha Skytree_ , atau sebuah apartement megah bertuliskan _Hyuuga_ dan beberapa bangunan artistik yang kita tidak mengerti.

..

Dan yup..

Disinilah Shikamaru. Berjalan tak tentu arah di pinggir jalan. Sesekali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Salahkan saja dia yang belum sempat ganti baju dan masih saja memakai pakaian yang sama saat dia di sekolah tadi.. Tanpa baju hangat tentunya.

Berjalan... Tidak fokus kedepan...Masih saja berputar dalam imajinasinya.

Yah, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi.

Maksudku, Lihatlah Shikamaru.. Masih SMA. Mapan belum.. eh tiba tiba-

Ah.. Tidak ada hal yang lebih merepotkan selain ini..

Bahkan jika seandainya Shikamaru tidak kabur tadi. Trus apa yang akan terjadi? _Kita_ menikah? PFFT.. yang benar saja. Jangankan untuk menentukan masa depan, untuk menentukan apa yang harus Shikamaru lakukan saat liburan saja belum.

.

Masih dengan perasaan was was Shika-brukh.

Tanpa Sadar dia menubruk seseorang. Membuat orang itu tersungkur. Belanjaan yang dibawa orang itu tumpah semua ke trotoar.

"Adaw.."

Shikamaru reflek meminta maaf.

"Maaf.."

"Hoi.. Kalau jalan itu hati-hati." Gumam orang itu.

Mendengar Suara orang di depannya, Shikamaru menoleh. Saat dia melihat orang itu.. Entah Kenapa Shikamaru terdiam..

Perawakan yang persis.

Dengan garis melintang yang sama..

.

.

 _Naruto KW... Ah, Maksudku.._

 _Menma._

 _._

 _Skip._

 _._

Yah.. entah kenapa Shikamaru malah mengangguk saja saat Menma mengajak Shikamaru mampir ke tempatnya. Yang ia tau, Menma mengajak Shikamaru mampir karena Menma tau kalau Shikamaru adalah anak klub drama, yang mana sedikit banyak akan membantu dalam pementasan klub Theater lusa.

Dan yap. Menma mengajak Shikamaru ke apartemen yang bertuliskan Hyuuga tadi. Tapi ah, jangan diambil pusing.. Anggap saja semua aman untuk sementara, sehingga Shikamaru tidak harus berurusan dengan kaki tangan keluarga Sabaku untuk sementara.

"So..? Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini di pusat kota?" tanya Menma. Dia mengunyah coklat yang dia beli beberapa menit lalu. Dia tadi sempat menawari Shikamaru, namun sepertinya dia tidak mau.

"Hn.. Jalan jalan." balas Shikamaru enteng. Oke, memang Shikamaru merasakan sedikit aneh dengan situasi ini. Bahkan lebih ane dari yang tadi. Kau tau, ini seperti berbicara dengan Naruto.. Tapi dengan versi yang stay Cool. Kalem dan tidak ada kemungkinan dia akan tiba tiba berteriak atau semacamnya.

 _Ting._

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai 9. Dengan langkah gontai, Shikamaru hanya mengekor saat Menma melangkahkan kaki keluar lift.

Di lantai itu hanya ada lorong pendek yang mengarah ke satu pintu. Dan itu adalah pintu yang dituju Shikamaru saat ini.

Cklek.

Menma membukakan pintu itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." ucap Menma.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

.

Yah, Keadaan berjalan normal saja pada awalnya.. Itu sebelum Shikamaru mendengar suara diikuti oleh sosok yang tidak Shikamaru harapkan sama sekali.

"Okaeri.." Suara gadis yang datang dari dalam.

"..." Shikamaru diam.

Matanya hampir saja copot dari wajahnya saat di depannya nampak seorang gadis yang tiba tiba datang dan menyambut.

Basah.

Tanpa baju.

.

Hanya tertutup handuk mandi.

Menma juga nampaknya sedikit lupa keadaan.

.

"Shik-?"

"Shion?!" ucap Shikamaru kaget.

.

-KAAAAT!

Tunggu, Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan..

Mari kita analisa baik baik apa yang terjadi.

Um yah kau tau..

Diatas menunjukkan kalau Shion tengah ehem.. telanjang kan? mungkin dia tidak telanjang.. yah.. maksudku, siapa tau di dalam nya dia masih pakai daleman kan? begitu! Kita tidak pernah tau selama handuk masih tertempel

Anggap saja **aman.**

Trus Shion kini tengah berada di apartemen Menma kan? Oke.. mari kita analisa secara logika.. Secara tekhnis itu bukan apartemen Menma.. Itu apartemen Hiashi-sama.. jadi secara tekhnis.. yang menyembunyikan Shion adalah Hiashi sam- Eh! Maksudku.. Mungkin Shion hanya kebetulan lewat dan numpang mandi karena di rumahnya kehabisan sabun..

Anggap saja **AMAN**

Trus tadi kita sempat tau kalau Shion mengucapkan "Okaeri kan?" HANZAMA GAK DENGER! HANZAMA GAK DENGER DIA NGOMONG APA APA! JADI..

ANGGAP SAJA **AMAN!**

 **..**

INTINYA SODARA-SODARA!

IWDWIW masih aman! Masih sesuai Syariat! Gak ada yang namanya HUBUNGAN GELAP! Gak ada yang namanya NTR! Gak ada yang namanya IKEH-IKEH DILUAR NIKAH!

RATING KITA MASIH "T" SODARA-SODARA!

,

 **ANGGAP SAJA AMAN!**

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

Mengalihkan perhatian pembaca, nampak foREVer street kini tengah di gledah oleh segrombolan orang. Sebut saja Ajudan _Sabaku_ yang kini tidak henti hentinya memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan guna mencari sang _Tuan Muda Shikamaru_.

Meskipun tadi sempat izin (lagi) dengan sopan dan santun.

Nyatanya masih ada saja beberapa penghuni yang terganggu.

Bahkan Hikari nampak membela diri saat teritorinya sempat diusik tadi. Yah kau tau. _Martial Arts : The power of Ompol_ yang membuat dua dari 4 ajudan yang dikirim tidak ada yang berani lagi menantang Hikari.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada disini." Ucap salah satu ajudan.

Fuu yang juga sedikit kesal karena pintu kamarnya tadi sempat di dobrak saat dia sedang buka baju, ingin rasanya mengerjai orang orang ini..

Nyatanya.. Hasrat nya tersalurkan saat tiba tiba muncul ide jahil dari otaknya.

.

"Hei tuan tuan.. Fuu rasa kalian belum mengecek seluruh sudut rumah." Ucap Fuu.

Keempat orang itu menoleh.

"Benarkah?" tanya salah satunya.

Fuu mengangguk senang.

Diamati oleh penghuni lain, Fuu nampak beranjak dari tempatnya dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

Krieeeeettt.. Cklek. Dooangg!

.

 _ **B..a..s..e..m..e..n..t**_

 _ **Basement!**_

.

Keempat pria berbadan kekar itu menatap ragu. Fuu tersenyum senang setelah membukakan pintu basement kepada orang-orang ini.

Ruangan yang gelap. Dan tangga yang menakutkan. Membuat mereka ragu kalau Shikamaru ada di dalam. Yah, asal kalian tau. Lampu yang satu-satunya menjadi alat penerangan di basement mati tadi pagi.. Jadi..

"K-Kau jangan bercanda nona.. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru-sama ada di dalam!" ucap salah seorang ajudan.

"I-Iya benar!"

Fuu menghela nafas.

"Bodoh... Kalau Fuu jadi Shikamaru. Fuu pasti akan mencari tempat yang benar benar tidak terpikirkan oleh siapapun untuk sembunyi!" ucap Fuu.

"..." Keempat orang itu diam.

".. Apalagi melihat kalian semua takut.. Fuu akan sangat percaya diri untuk bersembunyi **di... bawah... sana."** Fuu menunjuk ke dasar basement.

GLEK! Keempat orang itu nampak saling tatap.

Oke, mereka benci mengakuinya.. Tapi gadis kecil ini ada benarnya.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Fuu dari depan TV juga hanya membiarkan.

.

"B-Begitu ya?"

Setelah menetapkan tekad. Nampak ketuju orang itu malah saling dorong.

Membuat Fuu tidak sabar.

"BURUAN!" Fuu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong keempat orang itu dari belakang.

"WOII!"

dan setelah semuanya di dalam, dengan teganya... Menutup pintu.

Krieeeeet!

BLAM!

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s) :** _asofaoebfoan! Hanzama is back! Wokreee,, Apdet Kilat hanzama is back! ... Kembali lagi dengan fanfic abal bin gaje bwahahaha.._

 _Dan.. entah kenapa hanzama lagi semangat-semangatnya ngelanjutin adegan Shikamaru.. wkwk.. Meskipun berbagai pertimbangan yang membuat setiap chapternya cukup (sangat) pendek..tapi itu untuk menjaga rasio humor dan rasa penasaran sahabat reader sekalian.. jadi... yahh.. hahahahaha.. ehem.._

Dan yap.. Bukan hanzama namanya kalau tidak membawa segala macam curhat ke Author note.. *dor*

Sedikit curhat (lagi)

Nah.. sebenarnya mungkin untaian-untaian benang kejadian iwdwiw sudah mulai menjadi satuu.. hanzama nggak tau kalau misalnya ada benang yang putus/ adegan yang kelupaan.. jadi yah kita lupakan sekalian *dor* err.. maksud hanzama.. silahkan diingatkan kalau kiranya hanzama ada salah alur..

..

Okeh.. kembali membahas alur iwdwiw.. bagi yang sudah lupa.. Kita sekarang masih ada di stage 3 yang mana (mungkin) masih ada stage lain yang menunggu setelah fesival arc..

hanzama akan mengelompokkan iwdwiw ke beberapa arc.

(1). Welcome to the demon Kingdom Arc. (Done)

(2). Okinawa Arc. (Done)

(2,5). Uzu vs Kono vs Iwa Arc. (Done)

(3). Festival Arc. (Progress)

 **(4). Fourth Arc. (Not yet)**

 **(5). Fifth Arc. (Not Yet)**

 **(6). Sayonara Arc. (Not Yet)**

 **...**

Dan yah.. itulah kiranya rancangan Hanzama untuk iwdwiw. Sahabat bisa perkirakan sendiri kalau kiranya Hanzama kini baru sampai arc yang ke tiga. Jadi masih kurang 2 arc utama lagi dan baru kita akan sampai ke _sayonara_. Hahh~ membayangkannya saja membuat Hanzama sedih.. Kita akan segera berpisah.. hiks..

Hanzama akan berusaha sebaik mungkin merealisasikan jalan cerita yang sudah hanzama konsepkan.. Jadi, selama sahabat sekalian masih setia menunggu iwdwiw.. setidaknya menemani hanzama sampai tamat..

hanzama akan tetap menulis..

Review dari sahabat sekalian juga merupakan suntikan semangat untuk hanzama.

..

oh ya.. karena kemarin ada yang tanya tempat tinggal hanzama.. oke, hanzama akan memberitahu.. hanzama sekarang bertempat tinggal di Kota palagan Ambarawa, Kab. semarang.

dan yang tanya soal umur.. emm.. berapa ya? #plak .. wkwk.. oke, **tak ada rahasia diantara kita**.. umur hanzama masih dibawa 20.. jadi.. yah gitu deh.

Okesip mungkin itu..

Tanpa basa basi.. Hanzama akan tutup..

Tapi sebelum itu..

..

 **~The Truth~**

.

 _Apartemen Hyuga. Jam 22.00_

zzzzzzzzz...

Shion dan Menma.

Mereka hanya duduk berdampingan sembari sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang kini tengah tertidur di sofa.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.. Err.. Kenapa Shion bisa berada disini, kepada Shikamaru. Mereka akhirnya malah malu sendiri.

Yah, bisa gawat kalau Shikamaru yang memergoki Shion disini menangkap semua yang terjadi dengan salah paham. Apalagi kalau sampai tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

Sebenarnya, yang terjadi. Shion memang bukan tanpa alasan. Niatnya dia memang berniat menginap disini malam ini.. SEHARUSNYA sih tidak sendiri.. Karena harusnya Hinata juga ikut.. Mengingat Hinata yang merekomendasikan tempat saat Shion bilang ingin mendata dan mempersiapkan properti pentas.

Namun Naasnya.. si Hinata sendiri malah tidak kunjung datang bahkan sampai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.. ( **Mungkin**.. Hanya mungkin.. Hinata kelupaan karena dirumah kini dia tengah mengurus _sesuatu_ yang bukan miliknya)

..

Jadi yahh.. seperti inilah.. Shion hanya berduaan dengan sang penghuni apartemen sedari pulang sekolah tadi.. Menma bahkan sangat baik mempersilahkan Shion mandi, Meminjamkan kaosnya, bahkan memasakkannya sesuatu..

Jadi! ini TIDAK seperti yang kalian pikirkan!

.

Menma melirik Shikamaru yang tertidur di sofa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita biarkan dia tidur disini malam ini." ujar Menma.

Shion hanya menghela nafas pasrah.. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.. Lagipula, ini juga sudah terlalu malam untuk Shion pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Shion lalu melirik Menma.

"Karena dia tidur di sofa.. Lalu? kau akan tidur dimana?" tanya Shion.

Menma menoleh ke Shion.

Yah.. tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan.. Di tempat ini hanya ada satu kamar tidur, Dan satu sofa panjang. Bahkan tempat lowong nya lebih banyak daripada barang prabotan yang ada. Apa yang kau harapkan? Barang barang Menma memang tidak banyak, dan Menma tidak mungkin kan tiba tiba bilang ke Hiashi .. _Hey! Apartemen mu terkesan sepi.. Belikan aku prabotan yang lebih banyak!_

Sudah dipinjami tempat tinggal saja.. dia sudah bersyukur.

Menma menoleh ke Shion.

Shion menatap Menma aneh. Yah, dia tau kamar Menma. Dan ukuran tempat tidurnya cukup besar. _Jangan bilang kalau dia harus-_

.

"Tentu Saja..." Ucap Menma. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

GLEK! Shion menelan ludahnya sendiri..

.

"..."

 **"...Aku akan tidur di Futon."** Lanjut Menma.

.

.

.

Hahh.. Begitukah?

Syukurlah.. Shion pasti mati berdiri kalau Menma tiba tiba bilang. _Aku tidur disampingmu._

khayalan berakhir.

.

 _ **KRITIK DAN SARAN**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **V**_


	77. 77 (Stealth)

**chapter 77 :** _Stealth_

 _#Day 3 Festival_

 _#Pagi Pagi._

 _#FoREVer Street_

 _..._

Tidur di sofa memang tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke sekarang. Nyatanya, dia tetap saja bisa bermimpi indah meskipun tidak berbaring di kasurnya sendiri. Salahkan saja Nagato yang menginap dan tidur di kamar Shikamaru.. Tapi tunggu dulu? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja Naruto yang dengan seenak jidat masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan tidur disana. Hingga akhirnya, larut tadi Sasuke terjaga di depan televisi bersama Itachi. Sebelum akhirnya dia lepas tertidur.

Memang.. Mimpi indah sih.. tadi..

sampai akhirnya ia terganggu oleh suara Izumi..

 _"Sasuke kun.."_ Ujar Izumi

"Nghh.."

 _'Ah.. Izumi menganggu saja..' Batin Sasuke dalam mimpi._

 _"Sasuke-kun bangun! sudah pagi!"_ Meskipun berputar posisi beberapa kali, Sasuke masih saja terganggu dengan Izumi. Akh! _Lima menit.. ih_

 **"Sasuke senpai!"**

 **"..."**

Masih dengan posisi memejamkan mata.. Sasuke mencoba mengenali suara yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tunggu dulu-

 **"Sasuke senpai!"**

 **"Nee.. Sasuke senpai!"**

Sekarang suaranya jadi dua.. _bentar.._ apakah dia masih bermimpi?

Merasa hening setelahnya, Sasuke malah semakin optimis kalau dia bermimpi.

Itu sebelum.

Tes..

Dia merasakan tetes air membasahi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata.

"SASUKE SENPAAIIII!"

Sasuke menatap malas Matsuri (yang memegangi gayung), Yukata dan Izumi yang berbarengan manatapnya.

"Hmm.. Lima menit.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

Tunggu dulu..

.

Menyadari ada yang janggal, Sasuke terjaga sepenuhnya-

.

APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DISINI PAGI PAGI?!

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **| I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama |**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **| Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, Etc**

 **Pairing :** _ **FIX SasuSaku, Tanda-Tanda GaaMatsu, Tanda-Tanda NaruYuka, Tanda-Tanda NaruShion, Tanda-Tanda ShikaTema, Tanda-Tanda MenmaShion, Unknown Pairing, Another Coming Soon.**_

 _ **WARN! : HINATA RTN, YOUNG KAGUYA, BREAK THE CROSSOVER WALL**_

.

Diam..

Yah, Sasuke hanya diam.

Disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah. Dimana Matsuri kini tengah menyodorinya kostum kebangsaan _Prince Rabbit._

Yah, kenapa Matsuri ada disini, itu adalah sebuah misteri yang akan terus Sasuke kenang sebagai awal dari kenangan buruknya.

 _"Bwahahahaha.."_

Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan itachi yang tertawa ngakak sedari tadi, mengetahui adiknya akan pentas hari ini.. Mengingatkannya dengan Sasuke saat masih SD dulu.. Dimanya Sasuke juga pernah ikut drama dan menjadi pohon. Dengan amarah anak kelas 3 SD.. pohon itu tanpa ampun jatuh menubruk tuan putri dikala itu.

"Sudah.. buruan pakai senpai.. Aku yakin pakaian ini cocok untukmu..." ucap Matsuri.

Sasuke melirik Matsuri dari sebelah matanya.

Shit.. Dia salah hari untuk bangun tidur.

.

Yah.. Sudah Sasuke duga. Ini pasti realisasi perkataan Matsuri tempo hari..

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **#Festival Day 3**

Yah, dasar tukang tidur. Tidur di tempat orang nyatanya tidak membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dilihat dari dirinya yang kini masih saja ikut numpang Taxi yang akan mengantarkan Menma dan Shion ke Konoha Gakuen.

"Jadi Umm.. Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sedikit melirik ke belakang saat dia mendegar suara Shion memanggilnya dari kursi belakang.

"..." Shikamaru malah menguap lebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke pusat kota semalam?" tanya Shion.

Shikamaru diam. Yah, Tidak ada alasan untuk menceritakan _'malam Shikamaru'_ Kepada kedua orang ini.

Shikamaru malah mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kalian sendiri? Kenapa kalian tinggal di satu apartemen..?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shion sedikit tersinggung. Yah, bukankah tadi malam Shion dan Menma sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Shikamaru? .. Entah Shikamaru memang tidak mengerti.. Atau pemuda berkucir ini hanya berniat menggoda.

Sedangkan Menma, dia hanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik jaket hoodie miliknya.

.

Detik berikutnya, mereka hanya diam.

Hening.

.

Bahkan saat sampai ke Konoha Gakuen.

.

~iwdwiw~

.

 _ **Depan Gerbang Konoha Gakuen**_

"Ayo turun.."

Shion mengkomando Shikamaru dan Menma untuk turun, yah itu sebelum teriakan Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"TUNGGU!"

Menma dan Shion menoleh.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Shion heran.

yang diajak bicara malah diam.

Shikamaru menatap Horror Keluarga Sabaku dan _Pak Penghulu_ yang dia lihat tadi malam kini tengah berada di depan gerbang. Tengah berbincang dengan Darui.

 _Gaswat!_

Shikamaru menoleh ke Menma dan Shion. Sebelum dengan Seenak jidat Shikamaru meminta dengan paksa jaket Hoodie Menma.

"Pinjam Jaketmu!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ha?" Menma menyahut tidak mengerti.

"Buruan!"

"Haa?! Kenapa aku harus meminjamkan jaket-"

"Please.."

Menma menatap Shikamaru malas, namun akhirnya mengalah juga dan meminjamkan jaketnya.

Kemudian Shikamaru menggerai rambutnya, menatanya sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat seperti andika kangen band. Lalu Shikamaru Memakai jaket Menma dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hoodie dari jaket itu.

Sebelum akhirnya dia siap untuk keluar dari Taxi.

.

.

.

Dengan menundukkan wajah, jantung Shikamaru berdebar keras saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan gerombolan merepotkan itu (Darui, Keluarga Sabaku, dan pak penghulu.. untung Orang tua Shikamaru tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang).

Mengkomandokan Menma dan Shion untuk di depan, Shikamaru mencoba sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik _pagar hidup_.

Bahkan Menma dan Shion hanya menurut saat Shikamaru menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Well,, sebenarnya.. sedikit tips untuk lolos orang yang ada di depanmu.. memang ada beberapa cara :

1\. **Mengendap endap,** bayangkan seakan dirimu adalah agen rahasia yang sedang menyamar. atau

2\. **Lari dengan gagah berani,** bayangkan dirimu adalah copet yang siap mati.

Namun Shikamaru sepertinya lebih suka dengan cara yang _hati hati._

 _._

Saat Shikamaru mendekat..

3 Meter.. Aman.

.

2 Meter.. Aman.

.

1 Meter.. Aman.

.

0 Meter.. Aman..

 **.**

Shikamaru melirik Darui yang tengah berbincang dengan Sabaku Rasa. Sesekali dia melirik beberapa pengunjung yang sudah berdatangan. Yah, nyatanya, Darui tidak mengenali Shikamaru, bahkan saat Shikamaru sudah berjarak sedikit jauh dari pintu gerbang.

"HEI KAU.. TUNGGU!"

DEG! Jantung Shikamaru hampir copot.. Ah, tamatlah sudah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Shikamaru menoleh. Berniat menghadapi kenyataan..

Itu sebelum dia melihat Darui dan menyadari kalau Darui ternyata mencegat orang lain. Err.. Seorang pemuda berpakaian bangsawan, berwarna putih, lengkap dengan pedang rapier, bahkan.. Um Bando telinga kelinci...

Yah,, Shikamaru mengenali betul sosok itu sebagai...

 **"... Prince Rabbit."**

.

 _".. Hoi.. Kau Uchiha.. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu."_

 _"Jangan tanya..." Balas Prince Rabbit sekenanya._

 _"Hahh? bagaimana bisa ka..."_

.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Untung..

Dia berniat berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kaki..

 _Brukh._

Sebelum dia malah menbruk seseorang.

"Aww.. Kalian berdua.. jangan berdiri di-" Shikamaru mengomeli Menma dan Shion yang tidak kunjung jalan. Setidaknya itu yang Shikamaru pikirkan, sebelum dia menyadari yang menghalanginya bukanlah mereka berdua.

.

"..."

"Ara-Ara.. Shikamaru-kun.. Ternyata kau disini."

Shikamaru melotot.

Di depannya nampak wajah cantik dari ehem.. _calon ibu mertua_ yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Sabaku Karura.

"..."

 **..**

Detik berikutnya.. Shikamaru pun beralih ke metode kedua..

Lari!

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

Hari ketiga

Kondisi Festival memang tetap saja ramai. Nampak panitia cukup konsisten dalam mempertahankan konsep acara, dilihat dari kini giliran anak Iwa-Art yang mulai membuka acara mereka di panggung Outdoor, gantian dengan Anak Anak Uzushio yang kemarin, kalau kita ingat melaksanakan acara _"Kontes Katakan Cinta"_

Kali ini Iwa-Art nampak tengah membuka acara lain.

Namun sayang, Shikamaru tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Yugito yang kini tengah bercuap-cuap ria di atas panggung.

Karena dia sekarang tengah sibuk bersembunyi. Bahkan dia kini tengah bersembunyi di Err.. Cafe 2-1 dan tengah mengusik Chouji yang sedang memanaskan kompor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanya Karin saat dia melihat Shikamaru berjongkok menyembunyikan diri di belakang meja.

Shikamaru menoleh.

"sst.." Shikamaru mengisyaratkan bibir di depan mulutnya.

.

.

.

Yah, nampaknya Shikamaru terlalu PeDe.. Padahal baik Sabaku Karura, Pak penghulu, maupun Sabaku Rasa tidak ada niatan mengejar Shikamaru sama sekali.

Shikamaru mengintip dari belakang meja, melihat kondisi festival yang aman-aman saja.

 _What the...?!_

Saat mata Shikamaru melirik ke seorang pemuda _berkepala Saus cabai_ yang dilihatnya semalam, entah kenapa Shikamaru sangat ingin mengikuti orang itu.

Gaara.

Dengan Langkah rendah, Shikamaru meninggalkan 2-1 cafe dan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Bahkan tanpa berpamit ke Karin, Chouji maupun beberapa orang lain yang ada di 2-1 Cafe

.

.

"...Oi"

"HA?-HMPP!"

SREET! SET SET SAP!

Mempraktekan adegan melumpuhkan musuh bak _Spinter Cell_ , Shikamaru melibas, membekap dan menyeret Gaara masuk ke tenda perlengkapan milik _Klub Pengembang game Uzushio._

.

"Buah! Apaan si.. Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara kaget saat dia mengetahui siapa yang menyeretnya. Sepertinya di dalam tenda itu tidak ada orang.

Shikamaru menatap Gaara bosan, Sebelum dia mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk bicara pelan pelan.

"Kau... Kenapa tidak menolongku tadi malam? Aku hampir saja jadi suami kau tau!" Tuding Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

Gaara malah tertawa renyah sembari menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"Hahaha.." Gaara tertawa tidak jelas.

Membuat Shikamaru menatap Gaara bosan.

" _Kawanku,_ Kau tau, menikah itu tidak seberat yang kau kira.. Lagipula, kalau kau menikahi Temari-Nee, kita akan jadi ipar.. Aku lebih mendukung Temari-nee menjadi istrimu daripada dia harus menikah dengan anak pejabat Suna." ujar Gaara sembari menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Membuat Shikamaru ngeri sendiri.

"..."

Gaara pasti sudah gila. Maksudku, lihatlah Shikamaru.. Dia belum ada 20 tahun, dan tiba tiba tadi malam dia secara tidak terduga dihadapkan kepada sosok penghulu yang dengan ngawurnya mengajak Shikamaru _Ijab-Qabul._ Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, kejadian tidak masuk akal ini ternyata adalah ulah Orang tuanya dan calon mertuany- ah maksudku.. Keluarga Sabaku!

"Kau gila!" bentak Shikamaru.

Gaara menghela nafas.

"Jomblo pada normalnya itu, malah senang kalau tiba tiba dia dapat jodoh. Tapi kenapa kau malah tidak mau menerima kesempatan ini?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru malah tersinggung, sudah nggak mau membantu, menghina pula.

"Tauk ah!" Shikamaru malah ngambek.

Gaara malah tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu.." ucap Gaara. "Kau tau...?" Gaara malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shikamaru, dan berbisik pelan..

.

.

.

.

"... _Oppai Temari-Nee besar Lho~"_

"...wanjrit."

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

Melirik sisi lain festival. Dimana kini ada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku. Dari wajahnya, dia nampak murung.

Prince Rabbit.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, err.. yah sebenarnya kita tau sih. anggap saja dia tadi pagi dikomandokan oleh Matsuri untuk memakai kostum ini dari pagi hingga tiba saatnya ia pentas nanti. Matsuri bilang agar menghilangkan ketegangan saat tampil, bahkan Sasuke disuruh untuk menghayati peran sebagai _Prince Rabbit_.. itu sih harapan awal Matsuri..

Tapi nyatanya,, Tegang nggak hilang.. malah tambah..

Yah, tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya kini merasa aneh.. bahkan malu, kau tau.. warna yang cerah bukan warna Sasuke, Sasuke lebih senang dengan warna biru,, Dan bando kelinci di kepalanya sangat menganggu..

Well, Sasuke bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto juga pasti akan mendapat hal yang sama saat dia sampai ke sini nanti. Mereka tidak datang sama sama karena tadi Sasuke pamit ingin berangkat duluan saat Yukata berniat memoles Sasuke dengan bedak dan gincu. (Dengan kata lain, kabur) Yah, daripada harus dibedak dan pada akhirnya Sasuke juga akan kesini, mending kesini duluan.

CKREK!

Sasuke menoleh saat dia mendengar suara jepretan kamera.

Di matanya, nampak Ino yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada Sasuke sembari mengangkat HP nya.

"Oi.." Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Haha.. Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan karena melihatmu pakai pakaian seperti itu.." ucap Ino.

"..." Sasuke hanya membalas Ino dengan tatapan malas. Dia sempat melirik sekantung plastik sayuran yang Ino pegang.

Sasuke berniat protes kepada Ino atas perbuatannya barusan. Tapi sebelum sempat Sasuke buka mulut, Ino sudah pamit duluan.

"Oh.. Maaf Sasuke, aku harus cepat, Sayuran ini keburu ditunggu _Pak Koki."_ ujar Ino sembari melirik jam tangannya.

Dia berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

"Hahhh~"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Yah, Kau hanya lupa dengan hal penting dalam hidupmu Sasuke : _Enjoy_

 _._

 _Skip_

Beberapa menit Sasuke melamun, sebelum..

CESSSS!

"Aw!" Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang dingin karena ditempeli minuman kaleng.

Sasuke menoleh.

.

"Sakura?" di mata Sasuke nampak gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa melamun disini _.. Pangeran?"_ tanya Sakura. Dia memposisikan duduk, lalu menyerahkan minuman kaleng itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura.

"..." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya membolak-balik kaleng itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau terlihat tegang." lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap kedepan. Sesekali dia melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Yah, meskipun sudah resmi pacaran, tapi duduk berdekatan seperti ini malah membuat Jantung Sasuke semakin berdebar kencang. Bahkan saat dulu satu kursi di bus saja tidak seperti ini.

Dari sudut mata Sasuke, Sakura nampak mengeluarkan minuman lain dari kantong plastik dan membuang plastik kosong itu di tempat sampah tak jauh dari situ.

"... Sakura.."

"Hm?" Sakura nampak tenang sembari membuka minumannya.

"..." Sasuke diam sebentar.. Sebelum berucap "... Gak jadi."

Membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke lucu.

"Kau ini aneh ya..." balas Sakura tiba tiba.

"Ha?" membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Sakura tertawa geli. Dia menatap Sasuke dan tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Aku harus kembali ke stand.. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Chouji menyiapkan makanan sendirian." pamit Sakura.

Sasuke menatap gerak gerik Sakura dengan matanya..

.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jarinya.

.

 _Forehead Poke_

 _._

 _._

"Berjuang untuk dramanya ya.. _Pangeranku."_

DEG!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s)** : Tamtam! Hanzama is back! Okeh... chapter 77 is up! Kembali lagi dengan hanzama..

 _Pojok curhat hanzama :_

Untuk para sahabat 'lelaki' sekalian.. Sedikit membuka rahasia.. Ternyata suku kita sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang peperangan kawan.. Peperangan suku Lelaki dengan Suku perempuan...

hanzama menyadarinya baru kemarin..

..

sempat kemarin hanzama mencoba mencari bukti.. hanzama mencoba mencari bukti dengan bertanya kurang lebih seperti ini :

 **Hanzama :** _Kamu sendirian..? tak anterin gimana..?_

 **Cwe :** _Gak ah.. aku nunggu dijemput ibu kok.._

..

Dari statement diatas.. sudah bisa dibuktikan bahwa perempuan itu ternyata beraliansi dengan Gerakan ibu ibu untuk menjatuhkan kita.. Ini adalah tanda tanda deklarasi perang untuk kita, para suku lelaki..

bukti adanya aliansi antara cwe dan ibu ibu dibuktikan juga melalui statement orang tua hanzama sendiri yang mencoba melakukan serangan secara langsung :

..

 **Ibu Hanzama** : _Han... Kamu kan udah dewasa.. kapan nikah..?_

 _.._

Hanzama diam kala itu..yah... Hanzama sedikit kecewa karena ternyata orang tua hanzama adalah musuh...

.

Mencegah adanya pertumpahan darah.. hanzama pernah mencoba untuk melakukan serangan langsung..

Hanzama dengan gagah berani mencoba menyerang salah satu dari mereka..

...

 _ **Hanzama**_ _: Eh.. Udah makan blom..?_

 _ **cwe**_ _: ihh.. siapa luh tanya2.._

 _ **Hanzama**_ _: anjrit.. nanya gak boleh.._

..

namun susah .. mereka cukup tangguh untuk termakan kata kata kita..

Hinga kemarin hanzama tiba2

..

 _ **cwe**_ _: Han.. mau pulang...?_

 _ **hanzama**_ _: iyo.. buru2.. mau ngurus sesuatu di rumah.._

 _cwe itu tersenyum_

 _ **cwe**_ _: salam ya.. untuk ibu di rumah... ... bilang dari calon menantu.._

..

JDUEERRR!

Hanzama langsung kalah dalam sekali serang..

yah.. mereka itu plin plan

...

bila tmn2 membaca ini.. mungkin hanzama sekarang sudah gugur dalam pertempuran..

dengan ini pula hanzama mendeklarasikan kepada teman teman sekalian..

ANGKAT PEDANG KALIAN! TERIAKAN SEMANGAT KALIAN! Tunjukkan bahwa gelar jomblo itu bukan hisapan jempol!

BERDIRI KAWAN! Ini bukan provokasi! Ini panggilan Kemanusiaan!

Majulah kawanku.. Tunjukkan kalau suku lelaki juga bisa jual mahal.. Kita juga pengen dibonceng ninja daripada supra..

Kita juga pengen dikasih perhatian daripada merhatiin..

Kita juga bisa bilang "Kamu nggak ngerti aku.." daripada "Kamu kenapa..?"

Perjuangkan harga diri KITA.. Smoga.. cahaya surga selalu menerangi disetiap jalan yang kita tapaki..

.

.. **HANZAMA**

18 JUNI 199X - 21 Januari 2017 ( _Sehat walafiat)_

 _.._

 _Sebelum Hanzama Tutup_

 _v_

 _v_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Prince Rabbit Dan Kapten Kura-Kura."**

 **Prolog**

Jauh.. Jauh..

.

Di Negeri nan jauh..

.

Dikisahkan oleh... sepupunya dari sepupunya.. sepupunya dari sepupunya.. sepupunya dari sepupunya.. sepupunya lagi dari sepupunya.. dan sepupunya dari sepupunya lagi..

Hidup seorang gadis cantik bernama _**Marlyn.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Manisku Manisku.. Tidur nyenyak dipangkuanku.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _".. Kelinci dan kura-kura ku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN**

V

V

V


	78. 78 (Bad Luck Still)

**Chapter 78** : _The Bad Luck Still_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **.**

 **BIG WARNING FOR CHAPTER 78 :** _Chapter terakhir sebelum drama._

 _._

 **Gaara**

Entah sejak kapan dia terpisah dari Shikamaru. Yang ia ingat, dia tadi sedang berbincang bincang di tenda peralatan klub pengembang game Uzushio sebelum akhirnya mereka diusir karena dikira ingin mencuri.

Sebenarnya sih, sedari pagi tadi dia mencari Matsuri karena Gaara ditelfon untuk segera ke sekolahan dan mempersiapkan drama nanti siang. Namun Gaara tidak bisa menemukan batang hidung gadis itu bahkan saat dia sudah mondar mandir dari ruangan klub sampai halaman sekolah berkali-kali. Yah, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan perempuan, mereka itu memang kadang susah dicari. (Dalam kasus ini, Hanzama tidak menyinggung perihal **jomblo** )

 _".. Take The Time. Just to listen..~"_

Gaara memegangi celananya saat dia merasakan HP nya bergetar dan berbunyi. Saat dia berhasil mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya,

 _Nah ini dia!_

pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Ternyata Yang menelfon adalah Matsuri. Gaara dengan segera mengangkat dan mendekatkan HP nya ke telinga.

"Halo..?"

 _"Halo.. Gaara senpai? Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah!"_ Ujar Matsuri dari sebrang.

"Uhh.. Aku ada.. di dekat stand Boneka milik Uzushio." Jawab Gaara. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, dia masih tetap menempelkan HP itu di telinganya.

 _"Oh.. Kalau begitu dekat ya.."_ lanjut Matsuri.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Dia celingak celinguk mencari Matsuri. Namun nyatanya orang yang ia cari tidak terlihat.

 _"Halau Gaara sen- aduh... aww.. awas.. permisi."_

Gaara diam mendengarkan suara dari sebrang. Sebelum tiba tiba suara itu tidak tedengar lagi.

"Halo Matsuri? Kau disana? Haloo?"

Brukh!

"Aduh." Karena meleng, Gaara menabrak seseorang dari belakang.

Gaara menoleh, berniat meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku tid-"

Sebelum kata katanya berhenti karena dia melihat _sosok itu lagi_. Sosok yang ia lihat dikala malam itu.. Sosok **Matsuri** yang lain.

"Gaara senpai! Ya ampun aku kira siapa!" ucap Matsuri daat dia tau kalau Gaara lah yang barusaja menabraknya,

Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam mematung, Melihat Matsuri yang berpakaian ala bagsawan kerajaan, persis seperti _malam kemarin_.

"Gaara senpai?" tanya Matsuri saat melihat senpainya malah melamun menatap dirinya.

"..." Gaara terdiam.

"Halloo?" Matsuri mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang senpai.

Hingga akhirnya Gaara sadar dari lamunannya.

"H-Hai.." Ujar Gaara sekenanya.

Matsuri tersenyum.

Sebelum dia menunjukkan paperbag yang ia bawa kepada Gaara.

"Saatnya mencoba kostum mu." ujar Matsuri.

Bak terhipnotis akan pesonanya, Gaara hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Matsuri menyeret dan memegang tangannya.

Tunggu? Bukankah Gaara sudah mencoba kostumnya kmarin?

.

 **~iwdwiw~**  
.

 **ItaIzu**

 _"Mama_.. Ayo kita ke festival lagi."

Izumi sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya saat dia mendengar ucapan Itachi. Tunggu, apa Itachi barusaja memanggilnya _mama?_

"Kau barusaja memanggilku apa?" tanya Izumi kepada Itachi. Oke, itu aneh, semenjak mereka menikah, baru kali ini Itachi memanggilnya _mama._

Itachi malah menyeringai. Sebelum dia mendekat ke Izumi dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

" _Ayo kita ke festival lagi_ _ **mama.**_ _"_

Izumi yang geli karena perlakuan Itachi malah dengan sengaja menyikut wajah sang suami dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan begitu disini ah itachi! Malu!" ucap Izumi. Yah, bisa gawat kalau tiba tiba Sara, atau Nagato yang masih dirumah tiba tiba melihat Itachi yang sedang _menggila_.

Meskipun yang lain sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan karena sedang persiapan tampil, tapi membayangkan kalau Nagato yang kebetulan tamu tiba tiba melihat mereka, pasti Izumi akan malu sendiri. Apalagi Izumi dan Itachi kini tengah ada di ruang tamu.

Sedangkan Hikari yang tengah duduk disamping sang ibu, hanya menatap heran sang ayah yang kini tengah menerima KDRT.

"Hoamm.. Ohayo.." beberapa detik tiba tiba datang sosok yang menganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.. err bertiga.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun? Nagato." Sapa Itachi. Nagato hanya mengucek matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"A-Ah.. Selamat Pagi Nagato-san," Sapa Izumi juga melihat Nagato yang sudah bagun dari istirahatnya.

"Hn." Nagato hanya mengangguk pelan.

"..."

"..."

.

 _"Naga... to."_

"..."

HA? Izumi dan Itachi menoleh ke anak semata wayangnya. Memastikan kalau mereka tidak salah dengar. Tunggu, Hikari bicara lagi?

"Hika-"

"Naga..to." ucap Hikari sembari menunjuk sang pemuda berambut merah. Memotong suara Izumi.

Nagato diam, dia menatap sang bocah dengan tatapan sok keren.

"O-Oh.. Hai." balas Nagato sembari mengangkat tangannya kepada Hikari.

Itachi melongo.

"H-Hikari?!"

WAT?! Sekarang anaknya bahkan bisa menyebut Nagato.

"..." Hikari menoleh ke sang ayah, menatap dengan tatapan arogan seperti biasanya.

"H-Hikari.. Ini Papa.." ucap Itachi sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Berharap sang pria kecil bisa berucap _'papa_ ' barang sekali.

Hikari malah menggeleng. Tangan mungilnya mengacung ke Nagato.

"Nagato!"

Itachi menoleh ke Nagato sembari memberikan death glare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yah.. dua kata yang keluar dari Hikari.. _Satu : Cacuke, Dua : Nagato .._

 _._

 _sebagai orang tua.._ Izumi dan Itachi kalah telak.

Hanya perasaanku, atau mungkin Hikari memang seratus persen sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan? _ah tapi biarlah._

.

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **Fox**

Entah merasa bersalah atau tidak. Namun Hinata sepertinya malah santai saja, saat dia mendapat telfon dari Shion karena tidak jadi ke apartemen Menma tadi malam.

"Iyaa.. Aku kan sudah bilang maaf, namanya orang lupa.." ucap Hinata santai.

Shion yang ada di sebrang sepertinya kurang puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

 _"Nee.. Kau tau Hina... bla bla blabla-"_

Hinata kemudian me loud speaker HP nya dan meletakannya di kasur. Kemudian dia membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih baju.

Sembari mendengarkan Shion dan sesekail menjawab hn/yup/iya. Dia melirik _Oranye_ yang kini tengah menggaruk garuk pintu kamarnya menggunakan Kuku.

Yah, Oranye sudah melakukan kegiatan itu sejak 10 menit lalu. Bahkan tadi pagi saat Hinata membuka pintu kamar, Oranye dengan tiba tiba berlari keluar kamar, berlari mengitari rumah sebelum akhirnya dia menabrak Hanabi dan menakuti gadis itu. Untung Hinata sigap mengejar Fox dan kembali memasukkannya ke kamar.

"Oranye?" ucap Hinata,

Kucing itu tidak menoleh.

.

.

 _Oke, kita akan narasikan percakapan mereka berdua._

"Oranye?" Ujar Hinata.

 _'Cih.. Aku bukan oranyew..'_ batin Fox Sombong.

Fox masih melanjutkan kegiatan, menggaruk garuk pintu itu.

Yah ini memalukan, Bahkan untuk seorang Fox sekalipun. Sebenarnya Fox sempat berharap untuk kabur lewat jendela atau semacamnya, seperti yang pernah Fox lakukan di FoREVer street. Namun sepertinya Fox tidak bisa mempraktekkan skill nya itu disini..

 _'Nyawww' (Hahh~ Merepotkan)_

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menghampiri Fox.

"Kau kenapa Oranye? Lapar?" tanya Hinata. Dia berusaha membopong Fox, tapi Kucing itu berontak.

 _'Nyawwwww!' (Lepaskan Bodoh!)_

Fox melompat turun dari tangan Hinata. Dia mengeong ke Hinata.

 _'Nyaw nayww!' (Jangan pikir kau bisa menyogokku dengan sarden lagi gadis!)_

..

Hinata menatap Fox.

"Kau ingin _susu?_ " tanya Hinata.

Nyakh! Fox tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

"..."

Fox melirik _Oppai_

Dasar manusia, tidak sopan sama sekali. Bahkan Kucing ditawari _susu_ nya.

"..."

Fox diam menatap gerak gerik Hinata, Sampai gadis itu menghampiri tasnya dan mengeluarkan kantong plastik, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebotol susu _frisian fla_ -e..ehem.. yang dia beli tadi malam.

.

Fox menatap lega apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Oalahh.. ternyata susu yang _ini_ bukan yang _itu_.

 **.**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **Sara**

Nagato yang baru saja slesai mandi terganggu oleh sebuah suara. Yah, entah suara apa. Karena dia memang kurang kerjaan dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Naruto juga sepertinya sudah pergi.

Suara mengerang keras seperti suara iblis.

.

Suara itu tidak terdengar untuk beberapa saat, namun itu membawanya ke basement. Dimana nampak seorang gadis yang sedang menggunakan mesin cuci.

Oalah.. Tadi itu, suara mesin cuci..

"Kau sedang apa-"

"WHOA!" Sara terkaget saat dia mendengar orang bicara. Yah, dibawah sini memang cukup menyeramkan, bahkan kau tidak akan menyadari sinar matahari disini. Saat tiba tiba terdengar suara, suara itu akan menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Suara Nagato seratus persen membuat Sara kaget, sehingga hampir saja dia menumpahkan satu kotak penuh deterjen hanya pada sebuah gaun.

Sara membalikkan badan.

"A-Apa yang-"

"Hahaha.. maaf, aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Nagato. Nagato menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sendiri.

Sara menelan ludah.

Wah sialan. Dikagetkan seseorang memang hal terakhir yang Sara harapkan dipagi hari. Kalian tau? percaya atau tidak, setelah kemarin Sara memakai gaun yang dia pinjam di ruangan ini (yang tengah ia cuci sekarang), tadi malam dia mimpi buruk. Entah apa yang ia impikan, tapi yang bisa ia ingat hanya wajah buruk seorang gadis yang memakai gaun yang ia cuci sekarang.

Bagi Sara, itu tentu pertanda, bahwa _Dia harus mengembalikan gaun ini ketempat semula._ Dalam keadaan bersih.

Nagato menatap Sara, Gadis di depannya terlihat seperti orang tidak tidur semalam.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Nagato.

Sara hanya menggeleng.

"A-Ah.. Aku tak apa _senpai_. Aku hanya, bermimpi buruk tadi malam." Ujar Sara jujur.

Yah, Sara melihat orang ini sejak dia pulang kemarin, tapi mereka belum sempat kenalan.

Nagato hanya mengangguk. Dia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ruangan lembab yang tidak menganggu Nagato sama sekali. Saat dia menoleh ke sebuah sofa tua yang ada di sana.

"..."

Nagato lalu menoleh Ke Sara.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Nagato.

"Eh? Emm.. Aku tidak.." balas Sara.

Nagato mengangkat bahu.. Sebelum dia berucap lagi.

.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemanimu disini... sampai gaun itu slesai kau cuci." ucap Nagato, dia duduk di anak tangga paling bawah.

"Err.."

Sara menatap Heran Nagato. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya membiarkan.

.

 **.**

 _ **~IWDWIW~**_

 _ **~Side Story~**_

 _ **~Break The Xover Wall~**_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

.

 _"Bunga Sakura, Seekor Naga dan Kakek Rubik."_

 _._

 _Flashback._

Versi kecil dari Sakura dan sepupunya.

 **Haruno Sakura. 6 tahun.**

Kala itu musim dingin melanda konoha, dan itu adalah saat dimana Sepupu Sakura masih bersekolah di jepang, err.. yah, setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sakura memang tipikal anak kecil pendiam diwaktu dirinya SD. Sekali-duakali dia bicara, namun itu tidak lebih banyak dari diamnya. Pemalu, mudah tersinggung, dan mood yang tidak konsisten. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia hanya memiliki teman sedikit sewaktu SD.

Tapi err.. sebenarnya bukan hanya itu.. Sebut saja ada seorang pemuda tempramental yang selalu membayangi hidup Sakura sehingga tidak ada yang berani dekat dekat dengan _si pink_ ini.

 **Natsu Dragneel. 6 Tahun (-lebih dikit)**

Tempramental, mudah tersinggung, ceroboh dan... terobsesi dengan api.

Yah, dia adalah bocah sableng yang saat upacara bendera membawa minyak tanah dan obor. lalu dengan sengaja berteriak : KARYUU NO HOKOUU! Sembari menyembur sang kepala sekolah dengan ' _nafas api'_ miliknya.

Dia juga bocah yang sama yang membakar celana olah raga temannya yang mencuranginya saat bermain softball.

Percayalah, Natsu Dragneel adalah urutan teratas dalam **daftar "Top 10 Anak nakal yang tersertifikasi, dalam Reverse Guiness World Record."**

 **.**

 **.**

Disela angin dingin yang menghembus deadaunan foREVer street, memang tidak menghalangi beberapa orang untuk sekedar keluar dari rumah dan meluangkan waktu beraktivitas diluar ruangan.

Natsu Kecil dan Sakura kecil tengah bermain kejar kejaran kala itu. Mengejar dan tertawa satu sama lain di sepanjang trotoar yang berada tak jauh dari pekarangan rumah Sakura. Mereka memang seperti ini, lengket bak magnet sewaktu kecil. Bahkan kalau orang tidak teliti, pasti mengira kalau mereka adalah saudara kandung. Padahal bukan.

lama mereka bercanda satu sama lain, hingga kaki mereka terhenti oleh sebuah suara.

Natsu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah sederhana yang masih berada di lingkungan foREVer street. Sakura yang tengah berlari di belakangnya pun terhenti menubruk pundak bocah yang ada di depannya.

".. aduh.. kenapa sii.." gumam Sakura yang menubruk Natsu dari belakang.

Sayangnya, Natsu tidak menjawab, karena dia kini tengah memperhatikan seorang kakek tua yang tengah duduk di depan rumahnya sendiri.

Kakek yang kini tengah bermanja di sebuah kursi goyang. Ditemani sebuah radio tua yang mengalunkan irama lagu barat 90 an.

Yang membuat Natsu tertarik adalah karena kakek itu kini tengah memainkan sebuah rubik 3x3 dengan memejamkan mata.

Yah, Natsu tau apa itu rubik. Dan itu adalah sebuah kubus teka teki mekanik dimana kau harus menyatukan kembali setiap warna satu dengan lainnya. Natsu pernah sekali mencobanya dulu, namun berakhir dengan membantingnya ke tanah karena tidak sabar dengan teka teki yang kompleks.

Sakura yang ada di situ berbeda dengan Natsu yang tertarik, dia malah menatap takut dengan sang kakek yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, bukan apa-apa, namun itulah Sakura, pemalu dan memang takut dengan orang asing.

Dengan isyarat mengajak Natsu untuk segera pergi, Sakura mencoba menarik narik syal putih Natsu dengan sedikit keras. Namun sayang, bukannya menuruti isyarat Sakura, Natsu malah mendekat dengan langkah pasti menuju sang kakek.

.

.

 _"Bunga Sakura, Seekor Naga dan Kakek Rubik."_

.

di depan sang kakek itu, Natsu masih mengamati bagaimana tangan lincah orang tua itu memutar mutar rubik yang ada di tangannya. Natsu sempat terpana dengan kemampuan orang di depannya yang memutar rubik itu bak profesional.

Sakura. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik pundak Natsu dan ikut memperhatikan.

sret

sret

sret

sret

Tap.

dan yap.. Rubik itu sudah slesai dipecahkan. Mempertemukan kembali warnanya satu sama lain.

PROK!

PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK!

"WOWW!" Tanpa disadar. Natsu malah berteriak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Melihat orang tua yang ada di depannya berhasil memecahkan teka teki rumit itu.

Orang tua yang duduk di kursi goyang itu sedikit terkaget mendengar suara orang bertepuk tangan.

"WIHH! Anda hebat sekali kek!" ucap Natsu kegirangan.

Sang kakek hanya mendengarkan dan tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

"Ara.. Jarang sekali aku mendapat tamu.. siapa kamu?" tanya sang kakek. Tidak beranjak dari kursi goyang nya. Dia menampakkan senyuman dibalik wajah kriputnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit melunak rasa takutnya saat melihat raut ramah sang kakek.

Natsu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku! Natsu! 6 Tahun!" ucap Natsu senang. Natsu menoleh ke Sakura.

"...dan ini Sakura.. Sepupuku!" lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "D-Domo." ucapnya.

.

.

Sang kakek tertawa. Yah, di usianya yang seperti ini memang jarang sekali untuknya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Keterbatasan yang ia miliki juga membuatnya sulit berhubungan dengan lingkungan sekitar. Entah kenapa rasa senang tiba tiba menyeruak di hati saat kegiatannya di pagi hari tiba tiba diganggu oleh suara orang lain.

Sang kakek membalas perkenalan kedua bocah ini dengan senyuman ramah.

.

.

"Aku.. Hagoromo.. salam kenal." ucapnya.

Natsu meringis. hehe..

.

"Kalian tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya sang kakek.

"Yup." jawab Natsu ".. Kami tadi tengah bermain dan melihat anda duduk di sini.. anda tau? menyelesaikan teka teki yang rumit itu dengan singkat.. anda Hebat sekali!" puji Natsu sembari melirik rubik dipegang sang kakek Hagoromo.

sang kakek tertawa. _Pemuda lugu dan pemikirannya yang polos_ pikirnya.

.

Mengabaikan pernyataan sang pemuda, Kakek Hagoromo malah menawarkan sesuatu.

".. Ano.. Apa kalian haus?" tanya kakek itu kepada Natsu dan Sakura.

Natsu menatap sang kakek lalu menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura membalas tatapan Natsu dengan jawaban pelan. "Emm.. Sedikit."

.

Kakek itu mengerti. Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu disini. Sepertinya aku punya sedikit jus di dalam." ucap sang kakek.

Natsu hanya mengamati sang kakek. Sebelum sang kakek itu berdiri, mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, Sembari mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya ke tanah.

Natsu langsung menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

 _'dia buta.'_

.

.

 _Skip._

Semenjak saat itu, Natsu dan Sakura sering main ke rumah sang kakek tuna netra tersebut. Sesekali mengobrol dan bermain rubik bersama. Terkadang Natsu juga menceritakan harinya di sekolah, tentang dia yang mengerjai kepala sekolah, berbuat onar dan dihukum. Segala sesuatu tentang kenakalannya.

Pernah di satu hari Natsu menantang kakek Hagoromo untuk menyelesaikan rubik yang mana Natsu lah yang mengacak rubiknya. Dengan harapan sang kakek tidak bisa menyelesaikan rubik tersebut, Natsu memutar mutar benda kubus itu selama kurang lebih tiga jam.

Bahkan dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa, Natsu berucap : _kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, maka radio tape tua mu akan menjadi milikku_ ' ucap Natsu kala itu. Dan Hagoromo dengan santai mengiyakan saja.

Saat dia pikir kalau hasil acakan-nya akan membingungkan sang kakek, dia harus dibuat kecewa karena kakek hagoromo berhasil memecahkan rubik itu dalam waktu tiga menit.

Sakura dan Kakek Hagoromo tertawa terbahak bahak kala itu karena Natsu kalah atas taruhannya sendiri.

.

Sang kakek Hagoromo juga membagi trik untuk menyelesaikan rubik tersebut kepada Sakura dan Natsu.

Sakura sepertinya mengerti sedikit karena saat praktik, dia bisa mengabungkan 2 warna. Namun Natsu tidak begitu, dia malah ribet tambah ribet, pusing tambah pusing.

.

Hingga suatu hari.

"Hagoromo Ojiisan!" teriak Natsu di depan pekarangan kakek Hagoromo.

Hagoromo yang tengah menyapu halaman pun dibuat menoleh ke sumber suara. Yah, suara yang familiar.

"Hm.. Ada apa?" tanya sang kakek.

Natsu berhenti tepat di depan sang kakek, Nampak juga Sakura yang membuntuti.

Sedikit mengatur nafas, Natsu akhirnya bersuara lagi.

"Pinjam rubik nya!" ucap Natsu semangat.

Hagoromo memiringkan kepala.

"Untuk apa? kau mau menantang ku lagi?" tanya Hagoromo dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

Natsu mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kali ini, rubik nya harus ku bawa pulang! Akan ku acak dengan sangat sangat sangaat rumit di rumah nanti." ucap Natsu.

Hagoromo diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

.

"Ya sudah bawa saja." ujar kakek tua itu mengiyakan permintaan Natsu.

Natsu menyeringai.

.

Yah, Natsu masih percaya kalau sebenarnya kakek Hagoromo tidak buta. Dia hanya mengerjai Natsu dan Sakura dengan tingkahnya, dan Natsu masih mencoba membuktikannya. Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan seorang tuna netra bisa menyelesaikan rubik kompleks dalam waktu 3-5 menit?!

.

.

.

Skip.

Hari terus berlalu, Hagoromo pun tetap menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Namun sudah terhitung 7 Hari dia tidak mendengar suara Natsu. Bahkan dia lebih sering mendengar suara Sakura yang berkunjung sendirian. Yah, bocah enerjik itu tidak 'kelihatan' selama beberapa hari.

Hingga datang hari ke delapan.

.

 _"Bunga Sakura, Seekor Naga dan Kakek Rubik."_

.

"Konnichiwa."

Hagoromo bisa mendengar suara lembut Sakura dari gendang telinganya.

"Ah.. Sakura?" sapa kakek itu. Dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya mencabuti rumput dan berdiri.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Hagoromo.

Sakura diam sebentar dan hanya mengiyakan.

Mendengar nada Sakura yang sedikit setengah hati, Hagoromo mengasumsikan kalau Sakura membawa berita buruk.

"Dimana sepupumu? Apa dia tidak berkunjung hari ini?" tanya Hagoromo.

Sakura menjawab pelan.

.

.

"Um.. Dia harus pindah ke luar negri hari ini." ucap Sakura.

Hagoromo terdiam. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti kehilangan.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Hagoromo.

"..." Sakura diam.

Yah, Hagoromo memang bukan siapa-siapa. Namun mendengar kabar bahwa bocah berisik itu tiba tiba pergi jauh, entah kenapa membuat Hagoromo seperti kehilangan seorang cucu.

".. Heh.. Sayang sekali sepertinya tantangan yang dia janjikan tidak bisa terpenuhi." ujar Hagoromo mencoba menghibur diri.

"Umm.. Soal itu-"

"..."

"- Natsu menitipkan rubiknya padaku. Dia bilang untuk mengembalikannya lagi kepada anda." ujar Sakura, menyodorkan rubik familiar yang ia pegang kepada pemiliknya.

Mendengar itu, Hagoromo merasa senang. Yah, pada akhirnya, hanya rubik ini lah penghibur lara nya.

Namun saat dia menerima rubik itu dari Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari rubik tersebut. Dia meraba-raba rubik itu berulang kali, dan dia tidak dapat merasakan tekstur kasar bekas tusukan jarum yang biasa ia raba untuk membedakan warna. Semuanya licin.

.

Yah, dimata normal, Kau akan melihat rubik itu kini setiap warnanya sudah tertutup oleh lakban hitam yang dibentuk kotak dan digunakan untuk menumpuk warna aslinya. Kau masih bisa memutarnya, namun sudut apapun yang kau belokkan, pasti hanya akan ada warna hitam. **Rubik Hitam,** hanya warna hitam, tanpa ada warna lain selain hitam.

Hagoromo meraba raba setiap sudut licin itu. Kemudian ia mendengar lagi Sakura bersuara.

"Oh iya... um, Ada pesan dari Natsu.." ucap Sakura.

"..." Hagoromo diam.

 _"_ Dia bilang : _Silahkan Pecahkan puzzle nya."_ Lanjut Sakura.

.

Hagoromo malah tersenyum.

 _'Dasar bocah curang.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _TBC_

 _xxxx_

 _ **Author Note(s)**_ _: Oyoyoyoy~ Hanzama Is Back! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen apdetnya lama~~ *didepak*_

Oke, yang ini Hanzama benar benar minta maaf, hanzama memang akhir2 ini sulit membagi waktu. Kegiatan buanyaaak .

Padahal Iwdwiw masih puanjaaangg =.=

Oke lah sedikit membahas chapter ini. Yah ini adalah chapter yang menceritakan sedikit penggalan dari sejarah rumah tua yang ditempati NSS+ISF (NaruSasuShika+IzuSaraFuu) Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan yap, sedikit menilik waktu ke awal dimana Rubik yang diceritakan sempat dilihat Naruto di chapter 4 (kalau gak salah) **Rubik Hitam**

Jujur, ini memang sedikit improvisasi yang sedikit ekstrim dari Hanzama, dimana hanzama mulai menyeret tokoh fandom lain untuk aktif berpengaruh lebih dalam ke cerita, namun hanzama pikir tidak ada masalah (sepertinya) mengingat memang banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal terjadi di fanfic ini.

Hanzama hanya mencoba melakukan ekspansi sudut pandang dan meramaikan fandom monoton yang karakternya hanya itu-itu saja. Dan bisa dibilang ini adalah eksperimen gila dari seorang author. But whatever.. fack it.. you know? orang bijak selalu berkata.

 _"Orang bodoh kalah dengan orang pintar.. orang pintar kalah dengan orang bejo.. dan orang bejo kalah dengan orang gila."_

mungkin ini adalah awal dar revormasi dan revolusi mental dari sekian fanfic yang ada di ffnet. Semoga saja diluar sana semakin banyak author yang berani ambil resiko, berani berkarya murni atas asas 'imajinasi' dan terus menghibur tanpa kompromi. Author yang berani tampil 'beda'

Yah, semoga saja..

oh iya spoiler untuk :

 **Natsu Dragneel © Hiro Mashima**

.

Okesip mungkin itu..

yang mau ngasih saran yang membangun silahkan tinggalkan komeng anda di review, yang mau mengkoreksi kesalahan apapun dari IWDWIW juga monggo. Hanzama setia menunggu,

Okey.. That's it.. Akhir kata..

Salam hangat dari Hanzama, semoga reader sukses selalu!

See you in the Next chap!

 **REVIEW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	79. 79 (Breakdown)

**Chapter 79 :** _Breakdown_

 **~11.00 Siang hari~**

Ngantuk.

Itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru sekarang. Berjalan tak tentu arah dengan mata yang sayu-sayu sipit, berharap orang-orang dari keluarga sabaku tidak menemukannya dibalik jaket 'pinjaman' miliknya.

Yah, Shikamaru memang tidak suka dipaksa. Dan lebih tidak suka lagi kalau hal yang dipaksakan berhubungan dengan wanita. Namun ada satu titik yang menganggu Shikamaru entah kenapa.

Tapi ah! Shikamaru tidak mau memikirkan hal merepotkan sekarang. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah bersembuny-

"Ah.. Sudah kuduga itu kau Shikamaru."

"Hah?" Shikamaru menoleh saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Di matanya, nampak Izumi itachi yang entah kenapa menatapnya penuh harap. Hikari juga ada disana, namun yah. kau tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di pikirkan anak kecil kan. Sebut saya pria kecil itu kini tengah menarik-narik kerah kaos Izumi dan melongok ke dalam baju ibunya sendiri, seakan meminta _sesuatu (nenen)_.

Shikamaru menatap kedua orang tua ini. Seakan bertanya 'kenapa kalian ada disini'

Itachi malah tertawa setelahnya.

"Percumah menyembunyikan dirimu dengan jaket bagusmu itu. Kami tetap mengenali dirimu." ucap Itachi.

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan pandangan bosan. Tentu dia tidak lupa kalau dirinya kini masih mengenakan jaket yang ia pinjam dari Menma.

"Oh iya.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Drama kalian mulai jam berapa?" tanya Izumi ingin tau.

"..." Shikamaru bahkan tidak mau menjawabnya. Yap, drama adalah salah satu hal yang ingin Shikamaru lupakan hari ini. Dan sialnya, Izumi baru saja mengingatkannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru bahkan tidak sepenuhnya hafal dengan dialog merepotkan yang dibebankan kepadanya.

Melihat Shikamaru diam, Itachi malah langsung to the point.

"Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya penampilanmu masih lama kan?" tanya Itachi.

"..."

"Sebenarnya kami mau minta tolong." lanjutnya.

Shikamaru memiringkan kepala.

"Tolong apa?"

Itachi malah tertawa.

"Bukan hal serius Kok.. Benar kan _mama._ " Ujarnya menpuk pundah Shikamaru berkali-kali, Sembari meoleh ke Izumi.

Izumi menggaruk-garuk pipinya ragu.

"I-Iya.. Hehe.."

"Hanya 30 sampai 45 menit dan semuanya beres kok!" tambah Itachi tidak jelas.

"..."

Shikamaru menatap Itachi dan Izumi bosan. Dengan malas dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"...Tolong apa?!"

Itachi tersenyum sebelum... mengisyaratkan Izumi untuk melakukannya.

.

sret.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Izumi sudah memposisikan Hikari di pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melongo.

.

"Tolong Jaga Hikari sebentar."

"Ha-"

"Hanya 30 Menit!"

"APA y-"

"Jangan khawatir, nanti kami kasih upah!"

"Tung-"

"bye!"

"OI!-"

.

 **.**

 **Naruto ©** __ **Masashi Kishimoto | I Will Do What I Want © Hanzama | Rating : T(+) | Yangre : Friendship, Family (+) Romance maybe |**

 **.**

 _._

 **WARNING :** _Drama Hancur Dimulai_

 _._

 _._

 **Gedung Theater.**

Sai POV

 _(*Narator : Tunggu.. Apa-SAI?! Kenapa kita menampilkan Sai disaat seperti in-)_

Aku sangat menyukai sandiwara. Bagiku, sandiwara adalah hal yang pantas untuk diperhatikan. Yah, menurut literatur sastra yang aku baca, akting adalah hal yang mendasari seluruh gejolak dalam tubuh manusia bercampur aduk. Dan bercampur aduk disini adalah arti dari menutupi satu perasaan dengan perasaan lain.

Layaknya orang sedih bisa melupakan sedihnya saat dia pura-pura bahagia. Tidak efektif memang, tapi itu adalah faktor psikologis yang mendasari pribadi yang kuat.

Banyak yang bilang kalau diriku adalah seorang yang memiliki akting buruk. Well, tidak semua tapi.. Sebagian teman-temanku di OSIS bilang begitu. Bahkan sang ketua Neji Hyuuga.

Mereka bilang, _Sai! Kapan kau akan berhenti menampakkan senyum palsu mu itu._

Meskipun mereka sering menggunakan nada marah, namun aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai kepedulian seorang teman. Itu saja.

.

Dan yap. Disinilah aku. Menikmati pertunjukan hari ini sembari membawa buku catatan. Seperti yang dikomandokan Neji kemarin, Aku ditugaskan untuk menyurvey perkembangan pengunjung yang melihat pertunjukan hari ini. Tidak banyak yang harus ku lakukan, hanya menghitung pengunjung yang datang dengan grafik dan presentase.. itu saja. Jadi aku tidak benar benar 'menghitung' satu persatu orang yang datang.

Kemarin, sebenarnya kita dapat apresiasi sangat tinggi dari penampilan Sulap dan drama Iwa-Art. Namun entah kenapa ketua klub drama Iwa terlihat sangat murung, bahkan sampai tadi pagi sepertinya mood pemimpin tertinggi klub drama Iwa itu belum berubah.

.

Aku duduk di kursi paling ujung di barisan belakang. Kursi di depanku di dominasi oleh anak anak Iwa-Art. Tidak heran, hari ini akan ada dua pertunjukan yang tampil. Ada Klub drama Konoha, namun sebelum itu ada anak Iwa yang akan tampil bermain biola.

Di lain penjuru, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang konoha yang bergerombol dan membawa atribut sterofoam bertuliskan 'Love Sasuke'

Melirik ada Inuzuka Kiba disana, entah kenapa aku ragu kalau mereka adalah fans Sasuke. Yah, Jelas sekali mereka datang untuk mengejek atau mungkin mempermalukan teman mereka sendiri. Dasar.

 **.**

10 Menit kemudian. Gedung ini sudah penuh sesak. Bahkan kursi yang ada di tengah sudah hampir penuh. Memang sih, kursi disini didominasi oleh anak Kono-Uzu-Iwa. Namun tidak sedikit juga para pengunjung luar yang ikut menikmati bersama sahabat mereka. Yah, pasrah atas apapun yang disajikan panitia. Hitung-hitung Hiburan. Lagian, ini festival kan? Gratis pula!

.

Tap Tap. Nampak kali ini beberapa pengunjung lain yang masuk. Pengunjung berseragam **putih hitam** itu dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih, mereka duduk di kursi deret kedua di depan.

yah, kalau kau tidak tau mereka. Mereka adalah **tamu kehormatan Neji Hyuuga hari ini.**

Sedikit cerita lucu tentang 12 orang berseragam hitam putih itu. Sebenarnya, mereka adalah : **OSIS SMU Karakura.**

Kemarin ketua mereka **Toshiro Hitsugaya**. Datang kesini untuk menemui Neji guna membahas perihal studi banding dengan OSIS konoha (yang harusnya dilaksanakan hari ini di SMU Karakura). Namun saat Toshiro datang kemarin dan menemui Neji, Neji malah dengan sengaja membanting berkas yang ada di tangannya dan berteriak _'UAPAA?! BESOK?! BENARKAH?!'_ membuat telinga ketua SMA Karakura itu berasap karena 100 persen yakin Neji Hyuuga lupa dengan agendanya sendiri.

Untung keputusan bijak dari ketua OSIS SMU Karakura disetujui Neji. Yang mana studi banding itu diganti menjadi kunjungan ke Konoha dikala Festival. Dengan harapan Karakura bisa belajar banyak dari Festival yang diadakan di Konoha. Apalagi, Ketua SMU Karakura terlihat sangat tertarik dengan festival ini setelah dia menyambangi salah satu acara yang digelar anak Uzushio di panggung outdoor kemarin.

.

dan yap, itulah kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau Neji pasti sangat kebingungan mengurus apapun sekarang. Percaya atau tidak, tadi pagi dia bahkan berangkat ke sekolah mengenakan sendal jepit.

tapi ah! Itu tidak penting sekarang!

Yang penting adalah..

.

.

 **End of Sai Pov**

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 _"... Dan yap terimakasih telah datang. Di Hari ketiga festival ini. Akan ada dua penampilan istimewa. Yaitu, penampilan dari Klub Music Iwa-Art dan klub drama konoha-"_

 _._

 _._

 **Di belakang panggung,**

"Yo.. Naruru..!"

Naruto menoleh. Di hadapannya, nampak Fuu yang kini telah berpenampilan rapi dengan dress.

Naruto memiringkan kepala saat dia melihat gadis satu atap nya ini ada di belakang panggung. Naruto tanpa banyak aksi malah mengajukan pertanyaan singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

Fuu malah tersenyum.

.

 _"... Untuk penampilan pertama, marilah kita sambut Fuu dari Klub Music Iwa-Art!"_

 _PROK PROK PROK_

Suara tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi gedung itu. Yang dipanggil sesegera mungkin membalas Naruto dengan senyuman ringan, lalu ia berlalu menuju panggung dan menempatkan diri. Membawa juga segala macam perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan untuk pertunjukkan.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong.

Tambah bengong lagi saat beberapa menit berikutnya, gadis itu mulai bermain biola.

Whatt. thee. f-

.

.

 _Skip._

Masih di belakang panggung, 5 menit kemudian, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terperangah mendengar melodi biola dari Fuu. Shikamaru datang dengan santainya. Err.. Membawa Hikari.

"Shikamaru senpai?! ya ampun dari mana aja!" Dan yap. Langsung saja disambar marah-marah oleh Matsuri.

Shikamaru hanya melayangkan pandangan malas. Menunjuk botjah kecil yang sekarang tengah mengunyah donat. Botjah kecil yang harusnya segera kembali ke orang tuanya, namun pasangan suami istri gaje itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang.

Yah, kau tidak akan percaya. Dimana beberapa detik yang lalu, Shikamaru harus berdebat dengan penjual donat karena Hikari dengan ngawur mengobrak abrik dagangannya dengan mengigit setiap rasa yang ada lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Yah, itu adalah saat dimana Shikamaru lengah, menggendong Hikari terlalu dekat dengan stand makanan saat dia tengah berbincang dengan Menma dan Shion (baca : Menma meeminta jaketnya kembali dengan paksa)

Untung Shion yang tidak tega melihat Hikari menangis tadi, dengan sukarela membayar tuntas hasil perbuatan Hikari, tanpa mempertanyakan lebih lanjut apa dan kenapa Shikamaru bisa menggendong seorang pria kecil. Bahkan dengan baik hati Shion membelikan sekantung penuh donat untuk Hikari. Yah, Untuk Hikari, tidak untuk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menjawab pernyataan Matsuri dengan tatapan bosan. Mengisyaratkan kalau pria kecil yang ada di gendonganya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

Matsuri yang tidak terkejut sama sekali, malah dengan baik hati mengambil alih peran Shikamaru dengan menggendong Hikari. Lalu tanpa pikir dua kali, langsung mengkomandokan Shikamaru untuk ganti kostum.

Hikari yang _berpindak tangan_ kini masih sibuk mengunyah donatnya. Sembari sayup sayup menatap sekitar, mencoba mengidentifikasi asal suara yang menganggunya. Yah, Suara biola nyaring yang menghasilkan melodi asing di telinganya.. Itu sebelum pandangannya mendapati sosok yang ia kenali tengah berdiri di samping sosok _lain_ yang ia kenali pula.

 _"..Cacuke!"_

.

.

Sriiing.

Yap, Entah kenapa Sasuke merinding mendengar suara cempreng yang ia dengar dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa menoleh, dia menelaah apa yang barusaja di terima oleh gendang telinganya.

Membayangkan kalau dia berbalik badan, dia akan melihat Pasutri gaje + anaknya yang kini sudah berada di belakang panggung.

.

SREET!

Sasuke menoleh.

Namun apa yang ia lihat lebih parah!

.

KENAPA HIKARI ADA DI GENDONGAN MATSURI?!

 **.**

 **~IWDWIW~**

 **Meanwhile**

"Ayo cepat! Atau kita akan ketinggalan melihat penampilan Sasuke!" Ujar Mikoto yang kini tengah mengoprak-oprak suaminya untuk buru-buru.

"Hn." Sedangkan fugaku hanya menjawab santai sembari mengikat tali sepatunya.

Hahh.. Memang tidak biasa, Ini hanya drama kan? Dan seingat Fugaku, dirinya dan Mikoto juga pernah melihat sasuke bermain peran dikala SD dulu.. memang apa yang beda kali ini? Fugaku tidak mengerti..

"TCH! Kau lama sekali fugaku! Baiklah! Aku yang menyetir!" ucap Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku melotot.

"JANGAN!" Dengan reflek dia berteriak mencegah Mikoto.

Yah, kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi saat Mikoto sudah memegang setir. Aku membicarakan perihal _Dominic Torreto_ versi perempuan. Sosok yang tidak bisa sabar berkendara dibawah 60 Km/jam. Sosok yang dengan tidak masuk akalnya melakukan adegan ala tokyo drift di jalan raya.. Sosok yang tidak mengerti konsep lampu merah.

Dulu saat Fugaku menikahi Mikoto. Hal yang menjadi sumpahnya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga hanya satu : Menjauhkan Mikoto dari roda kemudi. Jenis roda kemudi apapun.. Termasuk bom bom car.

Dan pria dewasa ini tidak akan membiarkan sumpahnya hancur begitu saja hanya karena ingin menuruti sang istri menonton drama anak bungsunya..

"A-AKU YANG AKAN MENYETIR!" Lanjut Fugaku tegas.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas.

"Makannya cepat dong!"

.

.

 **Meanwhile 2**

Di sebuah ruangan rapat

Nampak Minato kini tengah duduk dan mendengarkan Perdana menteri sedang menjelaskan tentang rencana pembangunan Kota.

Hoamm..

Minato tidak menyangka kalau rapat besar ini membuat mata Minato terasa berat. Asal kalian tau, ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Minato harus duduk dan mendengarkan perdana mentri mengoceh.

Dan yap, dihari yang penting seperti ini, Minato malah tidak dalam keadaan fit. Minato seharusnya mendengarkan setiap kata dari pemaparan perdana Mentri Sarutobi karena bisa saja hal yang tidak di tangkap pendengarannya akan berdampak buruk kepada pemrintahannya kelak. Yah, Minato tidak akan memungkiri, menjadi tauladan bagi walikota-lain adalah tanggung jawabnya seba-

BRAKK!

"MINATO-TTEBANE!"

Minato yang awalnya diam terkantuk-kantuk kini dipaksa melek sepenuhnya. _Sialan, dia lengah._

Seluruh peserta rapat yang ada di sana kini pandagannya tertuju kepada orang yang masuk. Lalu beralih ke Minato, tak terkecuali sang perdana mentri.

Kushina yang tidak peduli akan situasi dan kondisi. tanpa aba-aba mendekati Minato dan mencoba menarik pria itu berdiri.

"Kita Harus cepat! Sebelum pertunjukannya berakhir!" ucap Kushina yang kini sudah memegang tanya kuat Minato dengan kedua tangannya.

"Err.. Ehem.. Kushina." Sela Minato. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari sang istri karena _kumat_ di tempat yang salah. Minato melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mendapati Yamato yang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menampakkan raut _'kami sudah mencegahnya sebisa mungkin.'_

Minato bisa melihat tampang tobat perdana mentri Sarutobi. Yah, bukan hal baru kalau Kushina memang tidak bisa _memandang terhormat_ sang perdana menteri.

"Hahh.. Pergilah." ucap Sarutobi akhirnya.

"H-Ha?" Minato menatap sang perdana menteri heran. Mengartikan apa yang keluar dari mulut orang tua itu adalah sebuah kalimat _pengusiran_.

"Kalian berdua.. Mengganggu rapat saja! Pergilah!.." ucap sang perdana menteri kepada kedua pasangan tidak jelas yang kini saling tarik menarik.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa. Kushina malah menatap berbinar sang perdana menteri dan berucap.

"Benarkah?! Terimakasi _sensei!"_ ucapnya.

Sang perdana menteri hanya menghela nafas.

".. Aku bukan _sensei_ mu! Sekarang pergilah! Urus urusan kalian! jangan kembali sebelum _itu_ benar benar slesai!"

Kushina hanya nyengir.

.

Yah, asal kalian tau, Sebelum menjadi menteri, _Perdana menteri_ _Hiruzen Sarutobi_ adalah seorang guru. Dan dengan sangat kebetulan, Kushina yang ada disini adalah murid dari Sarutobi.

Anggap saja Hiruzen terlampau paham dengan tabiat Kushina, dan sudah tidak shock lagi dengan sifat 'terlampau lebay' anak didiknya itu. Jadi Hiruzen hanya akan memaklumi dan menatap iba Minato yang kini harus meladeni sifat _tidak masuk akal_ istrinya.

Dulu, mengetahui kalau Kushina akan menikah dan calon suaminya adalah Minato, Sarutobi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama 2 hari berturut-turut. Membayangkan seperti apa _hasil_ dari perpaduan 'Gadis alay enerjik' dan 'pemuda kalem adem'

Sekarang? yah kau tau apa yang terjadi.

Untung! Untung saja, Perdana menteri dan istri walikota konoha punya hubungan sosial dimasa lalu. Kalau tidak, pasti ajudan Hiruzen sudah menembak mati Minato di tempat.

Yah. untung saja.

.

Tanpa aba-aba Kushina segera menarik Minato keluar dari situ.

"TUNGGU KUSHINA! AKU BELU- OI!"

BLAM!

.

 **Meanwhile 3**

Di tengah festival. Nampak pak penhulu berjalan mantap mendekati gedung theater Konoha. Yah, dia sudah menetapkan jalan hidupnya semenjak dia disumpah akan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan mulia menyatukan dua insan menjadi satu.

Pekerjaan yang tegas dan memiliki moto..

.

 _'Pantang pulang sebelum ijab.'_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Sadar pak.. inget anak istri dirumah)

 **~iwdwiw~**

 **.**

 **.**

Prok Prok prok prok..

Tepuk tangan para penonton di gedung Theater Konoha mengakhiri penampilan Fuu kala itu. Dengan ini pula, berakhir sudah penampilan biola gadis berambut hijau itu mewakili klub music Iwa-Art sebagai penampilan perdana di hari ini.

dan yap.. err.. sekian.

.

.

-Singkat banget-"

~I WILL DO WHAT I WANT~

 **"Prince Rabbit dan Kapten Kura-kura."**

 **Langsung ahh~**

 _Skip Ke Drama_

.

Suasana yang gelap di gedung theater, nampak sang narator kini sudah mulai membacakan Narasi untuk dramanya.. (Narator yang bersangkutan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Koyuki Kazahana)

.

 _"Alkisah..Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, ada sesosok kelinci yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. Seekor pangeran kelinci yang sangat ditakuti pula karena kemampuan berpedangnya. Tak ayal setiap orang yang berjumpa dengannya, mengaku selalu mendengar suara angin ribut dan hantaman petir seakan kedatangannya adalah awal dari kehancuran."_

Tirai akan dibuka. Diiringi dengan backsound _Hellmarch dari neraka, nampak Sasuke yang tengah berdiri gagah di tengah panggung._

SREEET!

Sosok itu terlihat!

Diiringi lagu kematian..

JENG JENG!

.

.

.

 _~Seluruh kota.. Merupakan tempat bermain gembira.._

 _Oh Senangnya.. Aku senang sekali-_

.

Koyuki menoleh ke operator backsound yang salah menyetel lagu. Mengisyaratkan pandangan gahar .. LAGU KEMATIAN OYY! BUKAN LAGU SINCHAN!

Dengan meminta maaf, sang operator backsound menebus kesalahannya dengan mengubah lagu menjadi : _4/4 String Ostinato in D minor_

Koyuki menepuk jidatnya saat yang didengarnya adalah lagu soundtrack spongebob di episode 'dolar yang ke sejuta'

Mengepalkan tangan marah ke operator backsound. Koyuki akhirnya menyuruh orang-orang yang tidak becus itu untuk mematikan lagu nya.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

 _"... Dan.. sang pangeran itu kini tengah diam."_ Lanjut Koyuki.

.

Semua memperhatikan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, semua penonton tidak bisa menebak raut dingin yang mengisyaratkan intimidasi itu. Sebuah raut natural seorang pangeran bertangan dingin. Benar-benar, _menjiwai peran._

Yah. Well..

Sasuke diam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Diam.

.

Berkeringat dingin.

.

Membatin.

 _'NJERRR! GW HARUS NGOMONG APAAN?!'_

Dia 100 Persen blank!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Author Note(s)** : YOSSSSHHH! Hanzama Is back! *bangkit dari kubur*

NGABUBURIT KUYYY! *Teriak-teriak gaje* Satu langi chapter terlampaui.. Hoft!

Nggak terasa udah mau lebaran lagi.. cihuyy!

Oke, hanzama mau buka bukaan disini. Jujur, entah kenapa akhir akhir ini hanzama merasa jiwa sastra hanzama mulai redup.. *alah* otak jernih hanzama kini sudah dikuasai politik 0.0

.. Mungkin hanzama mau dong, minta ke sahabat reader sekalian.. kasih satu pantun aja bwat menyemangati hanzama.. untuk menyalakan jiwa sastra hanzama lagi *alah*

..

tapi ini serius, hanzama memang sedang benar-benar butuh motivasi untuk melanjutkan IWDWIW.. takut kalau nanti iwdwiw Discontinue.. sedih.. hiks..

..

Err.. Mungkin hanzama harus mempertimbangkan calon istri segera. ( '.')a kali aja ada (kali aja.. kalau ada) istri yang mau romantis-romantisan pake panpic.. alah.. tambah ngelantur..

..

okesip.. mengingat udah mao buka puasa.. dan hanzama inget kalau gak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan.. mungkin hanzama akan mengakhiri.. oh iya.. untuk segala macam kesalahan di chapter ini.. mungkin bisa dikoreksi kalau berkenan..

kalau sempat, hanzama akan perbaiki setelah buka nanti.. tadi belum sempet cek ulng soalnya..

okesip mungkin itu..

salam hangat dari hanzama. semoga sukses selalu..

ketemu di chapter depan.. semoga saja..

BYEE!

KRITIK DAN SARAN

V

V

V

V


End file.
